


The Perfect Match.

by RoseLyn28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, NO character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 517,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLyn28/pseuds/RoseLyn28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a well respected Doctor whose life revolves around his work and his 8 year old daughter... until he meets Harry Styles, who becomes his daughter's art teacher. Harry becomes a part of their lives, loving Louis' little girl Emma like his own.</p><p>Just months after meeting Harry, Louis gets a phone call saying he is the perfect match for a bone marrow transplant for a leukemia patient; Harry is that patient.</p><p>"But for many recipients, a transplant is successful and their best or only option. Your gift gives them hope and a second chance at life."</p><p>*** I will be doing a special Christmas chapter on this fic for chapter 72/Future Christmas***</p><p>Also, this story will be published by me once completed. -**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(The _Yeah Yeah Yeah Song - The Flaming Lips)_

 

 

Louis' alarm sounds from his bedside table, causing him to sigh before he's moving slowly over to turn the annoying sound off. He rubs his eyes slowly, his mind going over all of his many plans for the day.

His daughter Emma would be running in any second now, she was never late.

He stands up slowly, his phone sounding. "Jesus, already... it's fucking 6 am."

Louis groans and answers it.

"Hey, it's Liam... you're still doing that speed dating tonight, right?"

"Jesus Christ," Louis sighs into the phone, "I forgot to put that on the schedule..."

"Like hell, you did," Liam is laughing into the phone, "I know you, Tommo. You keep a schedule for a schedule."

"Alright... fine, I didn't forget," Louis says slowly, "I guess, yeah... if I can make it out of the office..."

"It's not until 7... surely you'll be done," Liam says, "look, just text me later. I'll be leaving my office at 5."

"The perks of being a nurse and not a doctor," Louis jokes, "alright, I'll text you, Payno."

Louis ends the call the same time his 8 year old daughter is bouncing into the room.

"Daddy, I'm ready for school," she smiles up at him in that Doncaster accent, just like her father's.

"We have to do something with your hair, love," Louis smiles and shakes his head before guiding her to her bathroom down the hall.

She's standing looking in the mirror as he's brushing it slowly.

"Can you drop me off this morning? Or is Ms. Goodwin?" She asks him.

Louis brushes her hair before tying it back, "no, love, I'm taking you this morning. Don't worry."

"I don't like riding with her.. she doesn't even want you talking in the back seat," Emma grumbles and Louis can't help but chuckle at his daughter.

"Well, I can't help it sometimes," he says a little quieter, "I wish I could do it every morning."

Emma smiles again, "can we get breakfast this morning?"

Louis only smiles more, "sure. I wouldn't mind a little McDonald's myself. Just go get your bag, alright?"

Emma's bouncing down the hall to her room while Louis goes back to his room to get ready for another long day in the office.

He loves his job... he really does. Being a pediatrician isn't the easiest job in the world, but it is a job he loves to do. It's a passion he has always had.

After Emma is dropped off at her school, Louis telling her he'll see her later that evening, and to be good for her nanny, he is heading to his practice across town: Tomlinson Medical Group.

It's a practice that sits next to one of the biggest hospitals located in LA. He spends most of his time at his office, however, as he has 2 other doctors who work under him, as well as an intern who follows Louis everywhere.

It's a Friday and that's about the only good thing about this day, Louis thinks as he's working his way from patient to patient. He has no time to think of anything else in moments like these. It's hard to. He's always too busy.

He's getting ready for lunch with Liam around 11, knowing Liam is going to bug him about the speed dating the entire time; Louis isn't even sure why he agreed to this idea.

It has been a long time since he's dated; and he has accepted he's gay, but he's always been hesitant to walk into any relationship.

He starts his walk across to the hospital, taking the elevator up to the oncology floor. He's texting Liam telling him he's coming while he waits for the doors to open.

Usually, Liam meets him at his office, but Liam has been swamped all day with dealing with patients.

Louis waits outside in the hallway, the waiting rooms crowded. Liam seems to be taking forever, so he goes up to the front desk.

"Morning, love," Louis smiles at Harriet, the receptionist.

"Morning, Louis. Good to see you again."

"You as well," Louis nods and looks around, "Jesus, they're quite busy today."

Liam finally appears, an apologetic look on his face, "sorry, it's been crazy today."

"It's fine," Louis smiles and waves goodbye to Harriet.

He follows Liam back through the waiting room, before his eyes see curls... on a person sitting a few rows over. He can't make out their face, but for some reason, he's mesmerized by these curls.

Liam starts talking about his day with Louis while they walk outside, Louis holding his keys up.

"I'm driving," he smirks as they climb into his Range Rover slowly.

"Where's the fancy car today?" Liam asks him.

Louis shrugs, "had to drop off Emma this morning... I promised her I would."

"You need to stop working so much," Liam sighs, "you really should."

"Hey, I'm taking Emma to Disney soon, alright?" Louis says, his eyes staying on the road. "I promised her I'd take her around her birthday."

"So, in 3 months?" Liam asks, "good... you two need it."

Louis nods a little, thinking how badly he needs it. He's needed a break for a while; just him and his little girl for a few days.

"She wants to start art lessons," Louis smiles a little. "I think it'll be great for her... after school when I can't be home."

Liam nods, "I think you should definitely do that for her. I'm sure there's loads of teachers who are willing to do in home lessons in LA... or even places where she can be taken to do them one on one with other kids, as well."

"It's LA," Louis smirks, "of course there is."

They sit and talk during lunch, Liam of course teasing Louis about the speed dating that night. Louis has been expecting it. Liam has teased him for a while about 'getting some'.

It hasn't really been a thought in Louis' mind. He hasn't thought much about being with someone. He has his reasons, reasons he doesn't even want to admit to himself yet.

He's standing in the mirror that evening, fixing his scarf over his shirt, then his fringe. This is definitely a different look for him; Louis is used to being in a doctor's attire 95% of the time. It's just his life.

He heads downstairs slowly, Emma sitting up from the sofa. "How long will you be out?"

"I'll come up and kiss you goodnight," Louis tells her, "and I promise, we will go out tomorrow. And I've been thinking about what you said..."

Emma's face brightens as Louis sits down next to her.

"I'm gonna find someone to come and give you lessons, alright?" He smiles at her, "at least 2-3 times a week."

"Really?" She smiles at him, "yay. When?!"

"I've gotta find someone first, alright?" He laughs at her excitement. He kisses her forehead and hugs her tightly, "I love you. See you in a bit, Em. Be good."

"Ok, love you, too, daddy," she says before she's going back to her sketch pad in her lap.

Louis walks out to his garage, opening the door to his blue Porsche and tossing his coat in.

He begins the drive across town to a small bar, his mind wandering. Why has he agreed to this?

Louis barely has time for his own child sometimes... how could he possibly find time for anyone else in his life?

Louis has been here for several minutes now talking to different people... this place in Hollywood is very nice, but he can't help but feel he doesn't belong here.

Maybe he isn't ready to do this after all.

He's getting up now, his last option of the night seated next to him. He takes a seat, his eyes falling on the man's curls immediately. He knows those.

"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry speaks first, extending his hand to Louis.

Louis shakes his hand, trying to smile, "I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

"Oh, if we're doing last names, it's Styles," Harry smiles over at him, his fingers running down the wine glass.

"Nice to meet you," Louis says.

"You know, you're the first other Brit here," Harry smiles at Louis. "It's quite refreshing."

Louis only grins, "yeah, it is... I'm from Doncaster originally."

"I'm from Holmes Chapel," Harry says back before he looks almost embarrassed, "uh, I'm not sure how this all works... what is it you do for a job?"

"Oh, I'm a doctor," Louis speaks confidently.

Harry's lip curls into a grin, "a doctor, really? Oh, Jesus."

"What?"

"Nothing," Harry grins, "I'm just not... not much for doctors, no offense to you, at all."

Louis isn't sure if he should laugh or be offended as he stares back at this boy with beautiful long curls that lay on his shoulders.

"What do you do, then?" Louis decides to ask.

"I'm... I do art," Harry admits, his eyes on the glass in front of him, "I do... I have these art showings sometimes..."

Louis smiles a little, "really? That sounds amazing."

Harry nods, "it is actually. I'm having one Sunday, actually."

Silence falls between them as Louis gulps down his wine.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Harry asks.

"Oh, pediatrician," Louis answers, sitting down his wine.

"Really?" Harry smiles, "I love kids... I bet that's a fun job and hard job..."

"It can be," Louis nods, "I mean, most of the time it's fun..."

"What's your hobbies?" Harry asks, a smile on his lips while his eyes stay on the blue eyes in front of him.

"Hobbies? Oh, Jesus, well," Louis laughs a little, "I don't really have hobbies... I... I kinda work a lot."

"No hobbies?" Harry almost laughs, thinking Louis is worse off than he thought, "so, being a doctor is all that matters?"

Louis glances back at him, "no. I have my own practice... and I have a daughter. So, that's pretty much my life."

Harry sits back, "oh, I didn't mean to offend you at all. I was just sorta joking. Uh, how old is your daughter?"

"She's 8," Louis smiles again, "she's... she's amazing."

Harry smiles even more, "what does she look like?"

Louis almost chuckles. He's pulling out his wallet and showing Harry a photo of his daughter within seconds, not even believing he is doing it.

"She's beautiful," Harry says as he studies the photo, "she looks a lot like you."

"Think so?" Louis asks him.

"Yeah," Harry nods a little. "Bet she's a blast."

Louis slips his wallet back in his pocket as he smiles again.

"So, why is a doctor like you doing this?" Harry decides to ask.

"Uh, well, my friend wanted me to," Louis sighs and glances back around the bar. "This is a first for me."

"Me, too," Harry grins over at him, "my friend sorta talked me into it as well."

Louis stares back at him, studying every inch of this beautiful face in front of him.

Harry drinks his wine slowly, his eyes watching this man in front of him. He sits the glass down, "so, what's a typical day for you?"

Louis almost snickers at Harry's question, "uh, it's usually get to the office and stay... till forever."

Harry shakes his head, "that has to suck."

"It's a job I enjoy," Louis says, "but yeah, I'd like more time off."

"Can't say I blame you," Harry smirks, "that's why I like doing what I do... I mean, I can paint and stuff on my own terms..."

"How long you been doing it?" Louis asks softly.

"About 5 years actually," Harry says quietly, "it's just... I don't know, I've been painting since I was like 8 really.... when I got older, I just wanted to make it a reality."

"So, you host art shows," Louis repeats.

"Yep... the next one is Sunday night," Harry replies, "you can come if you want... I mean, it may not be your scene and all..."

Louis smirks, "uh, it's usually not... where is it?"

Harry only smiles, "Los Angeles Art Show. At 7:30."

"Wow," Louis is nearly in awe, "you must... you must be brilliant. Have you done a lot?"

Harry nods, "yeah... I've done tons. I have a place where I work and I actually create them... if I don't at home..."

"That's amazing," Louis manages to say, "my... my daughter..."

A timer sounds and Louis and Harry both look back at one another. The event is over.

Harry stands up slowly before asking, "your daughter what?"

"She loves art," Louis admits, "shes crazy about it."

"Oh," Harry says before he finds himself smiling, "well, she has a bright mind, then, I assume."

"Thank you," Louis says softly. "It was nice meeting you, Harry."

"It was nice meeting you," Harry's smile widens before he's waving and slowly exiting the bar, Louis only steps behind. Harry stops and waits for a cab, his eyes diverting back to the blonde, blue eyed soul that is now having his Porsche brought back from valet parking.

Harry finally breaks his eyes away and climbs into the back seat of a cab, "Laurel Canyon, please..."

Harry's mind wanders as he steps through the door of his small, isolated home in Laurel Canyon. It isn't fancy, by no means. But neither is Harry. Harry is rather simple actually. He doesn't believe in flashy things. He's more into creativity and releasing himself through art... money has never mattered to him.

He switches on some music upon entering his back den, the sliding glass doors overlooking his small garden outback. He's switching on lights, tying his hair back into a bun within a minute. Then, next, he's laying out his colors on the plastic that lines the floor.

His brushes lay by his side as he begins working on another picture that has popped into his head.

He bites his lip, pushing his loose strands of hair back while his eyes concentrate on the portrait he is trying to paint... Harry's great with portraits. He's great with any painting honestly. And he rarely does portraits... but when he's inspired, he's inspired.

The music plays softly in the background as he lights a joint after opening his back door. He sits in front of his unfinished portrait, his mind lost in thought again.

This is one of his last shows for a while, he's thinking. He's gotten used to doing them, but now... circumstances are different. Harry knows that.

He sighs a little, the pain in his legs finally subsiding with the help of the marijuana and he's ready to go back to painting... his mind only focusing now on his work. That's how he is.

Harry has always released himself through what he creates. His emotions, his dreams, they are felt through his works. He knows they are. He can see pieces of himself in every work he comes up with.

Meanwhile, on the other side of LA, Louis is finally arriving back to his home on the hillside, Emma calling for him as soon as he has walked up the stairs.

"I'm home, love," he says to her as he opens her door.

He sits down on her bed and kisses her forehead gently, then hugs her tight.

"Did you have fun?" She asks him.

He smiles a little at her as he fixes her hair, "you know, it wasn't as bad as I had thought."


	2. Chapter 2

  _(Ways to Go - GroupLove)_

 

  
Louis and Emma are arriving back home from another fun filled day out at the beach on Saturday. Louis' feet are still covered in sand and he knows how fun it'll be getting it out of the Rover.

Emma hurries upstairs for her bath and Louis goes to the bathroom to rinse his feet off. He's too exhausted to even take a shower.

He changes into some flannel bottoms and a white t-shirt as he makes his way to his bed, falling onto it, staring up at the ceiling.

He's mentally and physically exhausted; his job takes such a huge toll on him daily. Even on weekends, he doesn't even feel like he can relax.

His phone sounds from the end of the bed. He picks it up slowly, reading Liam's text, "go to the damn art show."

"Fuck you," Louis mumbles under his breath, regretting ever telling Liam about Harry... he knew better.

Louis has struggled with wanting to go, but he doesn't know if he really should.

He finally sighs and texts Liam back, "fuck off."

He throws his phone down and breathes out a heavy sigh, seeing those curls in his head again. They aren't going away. He can't make them. And maybe he doesn't want to make them. He isn't sure. He's too busy with a head full of schedules and plans.

Emma stumbles into his room moments later, Louis almost dozing off. "Hey, love."

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks slowly.

"Uh, sure," Louis pulls the covers down and Emma climbs over. Louis covers them both and smiles at her, "what's the matter?"

"I just don't want you to be lonely," she says, her blue eyes on his.

Louis bites his lip but manages to smile, "I'm not lonely. I have you."

"Isn't that why you went on that date?" She asked, "don't you want to be in love, daddy?"

Louis doesn't know how to answer her. He's speechless. She's 8 years old and she knows.

"Babe, I have you, and I have work," he says back slowly, "I'm pretty content with my life... and who knows... maybe one day I will meet someone."

"I'd like that," she smiles at him and settles down, "love you."

Louis smiles, "love you too, Em."

The next afternoon, Liam is texting him again telling him to go the art show. Louis knows damn well he wants to. He finally sighs in defeat and calls Emma's nanny over to watch her.

"I won't stay gone long, alright?" He says to her as he's hugging her, "I'll be back soon."

"Daddy, it's ok," Emma smiles up at him, "I love you."

"Love you," he waves to her before he's leaving.

He's driving slowly to this place... his mind racing. He isn't sure what's driving him to do it. Harry made it an open invitation, Louis keeps thinking.

This is definitely not Louis' type of scene... then again, Louis doesn't really have any type of scene, outside of the medical field.

He's pulling in and parking, the place crowded. He places his phone in his pocket and adjusts his scarf a little before he finally closes his car door and is walking to the entrance.

He isn't ready for what he sees... his eyes are staring at true masterpieces in front of him. There's portraits done in different color schemes, there's abstract pieces... there's even some that are almost terrifying but speak such volumes. Louis is amazed by them, most of all. They have a haunting feel to them. He doesn't know why.

His eyes fall on familiar curls not too far away, talking to someone, a dimpled smile on his face. Louis' eyes can't break away from him.

Harry's dressed in pin striped trousers and a black button up that's only buttoned up to mid stomach level, a black blazer over it. His fingers push his hair back gracefully while he's standing there chatting, a drink in his hand.

"They're truly wonderful pieces, aren't they?" A young woman speaks up from beside Louis.

He breaks his eyes from where Harry is standing and turns to see her smiling at him, "uh, yeah, they're quite impressive."

She continues to grin at him and starts to say something before a voice speaks up behind them.

"Am I interrupting?" Harry's saying from behind Louis.

Louis turns to see him standing behind him, a smile on his face.

"Uh, no," the young girl just smiles and walks off, Louis chuckling a little.

"Thanks, she was creeping me out a little," Louis admits.

"You came," Harry says slowly, his smile not leaving.

Louis cheeks feel as if they're flushing, "uh, yeah, I did actually. It was an open invitation, after all, right?"

Harry grins at him. "So... what do you think?"

Louis looks back around at these haunting pieces, "these are amazing, Harry. Truly. I cannot... wow."

"So, you like them?" Harry crosses his arms and smirks.

"Yeah, I do," Louis nods a little, "you're pretty talented."

Harry just smiles, "thanks. I'm... I'm glad you decided to come. Want a drink?"

Louis agrees almost too anxiously. He and Harry walk through, Harry pointing out different works to Louis... Louis has never seen work like this from anyone.

He stops and stares at one, a black and grey portrait of Harry himself, except one side of his face was merely the skull peaking through the skin. It was only done in black, white, and grey. Harry even used the shading in such an outstanding way that Louis is literally speechless as he stares at it.

Harry notices his expression, "this is probably one of my favorites."

"How... how did you capture yourself like that?" Louis looks back at Harry in awe.

A grin comes over Harry's face, "I can easily take a photo and create it into something... I just used myself for once."

"You mastered even your curls," Louis points out, still staring in awe, "how the bloody hell..."

Harry snickers a little, "it's not... it's just simple to me."

"What... do you just take a selfie and turn it into art?" Louis asks him.

"No," Harry almost laughs, "I don't... I don't use photos. I do if it's one of myself..."

"You have more than one of yourself, then?" Louis dares to ask.

Harry only smirks, "maybe."

"Wow... conceited, much?" Louis manages to chuckle.

Harry stares at him, "not conceited... honest."

Louis looks back at him, Harry's face staying serious. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Harry manages to say, finishing the drink in his hand. "I'm guessing this is your first art show."

Louis laughs a little, "uh, yeah. It is. I don't really get out much... at all."

"That's quite tragic," Harry replies, his eyes on Louis', "how are you enjoying life if you're just going through endless routines and schedules?"

Louis' eyes break away from Harry's and Louis isn't even sure how to reply.

"I get you have a very important job," Harry starts again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that..."

"No, it's fine," Louis smiles finally, "uh... yeah, I do work too much."

Harry stays silent beside him before someone is stepping over to talk to him. They exchange a few words before he's looking back at Louis, still standing in front of the portrait. Louis isn't sure why, but this is his favorite as well.

"So, Dr Tomlinson," Harry's starts slowly, Louis' turning back, "are you happy you decided to get out tonight?"

Louis smirks, "yeah, suppose I am. I'm rather impressed, I must say."

"So am I," Harry says, a grin crossing his face, "I didn't get to get your number, so I'm glad you came."

Louis can't help but laugh a little, his cheeks turning red as Harry just continues to smile. "Uh, what if I didn't want you having my number?"

Harry's smile doesn't waver, "then, I guess I just played myself with that line."

Louis laughs out loud this time, shaking his head at this man next to him.

"Sorry," Harry says quietly, still snickering. "That was a bad line, I know."

"Uh, it's fine," Louis stutters out.

Harry grabs 2 more drinks from a passing tray, Louis only smiling and accepting it graciously.

They walk through all of Harry's artwork, discussing some of them, and how the ideas came about for Harry. Harry has always found it easy to speak about certain pieces; others, he strays away from. He refuses to talk about them as much. They're the ones he does for himself.

It's been over 2 hours of nothing but Harry explaining pieces of art and yet, Louis still hasn't grown tired of him speaking about this passion of his.

Louis stays until the closing, and he and Harry walk out together.

"That was really nice," Louis admits to Harry.

Harry pushes his hair back again, still smiling a little, "yeah, it was. Thanks for coming."

Louis takes out his phone, "ready for my number yet?"

Harry's smile deepens and he's pulling his phone out almost immediately.

Louis tells it to him, Harry saving it, before he's looking back at Louis, "thought you didn't want me having it?"

"Well, I'm pretty certain I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you having it," Louis says, a small grin on his face.

Harry just chuckles a little, "uh... would you... would you wanna go get a drink? Like just up the road?"

Louis glances at the time on his phone. He knows Emma's bedtime is soon. "Uh..."

"Oh, your daughter, right, I'm so sorry," Harry interrupts immediately, "I apologize."

"What? No, don't," Louis says, glancing up at Harry, "I'll FaceTime her..."

"So, that's a yes?" Harry asks.

Louis smiles a little and nods, "sure, why not? I suppose a doctor deserves to live a little, yeah?"

"Probably more than most people, yeah," Harry agrees and laughs.

He and Louis start up the street while Louis is Face Timing his daughter.

Her little face pops up and he's instantly grinning, "hi, love. I'm not going to be home for a bit, alright? I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy," her little voice carries out so loud that Harry is smiling next to Louis.

"Can I see?" Harry questions, pointing to the phone. Louis turns the phone so Harry's eyes fall on his little girl, "hi, there."

Emma waves back at Harry smiling, Louis only grinning.

"Alright, look, just be good for Ms. Goodwin and I'll see you in a bit," Louis says.

"When you're done with your date?" Emma asks.

Harry almost snorts next to Louis and Louis is shaking his head, smiling, "uh, sure, love. I love you. See you in a bit."

He's ending the call, Harry still smirking beside him as they walk.

"She's convinced I need to date apparently," Louis shakes his head and sighs.

"Maybe you do," Harry laughs, "she's what... 8?"

Louis nods, placing his phone back in his pocket. "Yeah, she's... she's smart for her age."

"I'd say so," is Harry's reply before they're arriving at a bar, stepping inside to order drinks.

They sit at the bar, downing several drinks while going on about their professions. Louis watches Harry when he's speaking about his art, how much he puts into it, and he can't help but understand him, in a way.

"I do honestly wish I didn't work so much, yeah," Louis is saying slowly, his eyes on the bar, "I miss a lot of time with her."

"Is there not a way to like work less hours?" Harry's asking curiously as he sips his drink.

"I... I don't think so.. at least not yet," Louis looks back, "once we have another doctor, maybe..."

Harry nods some and returns to his drink.

"So, when is your next showing?" Louis questions.

Harry smirks a little, "uh, not for another 3 weeks... if it all goes to plan... have to make sure some factors don't get in the way, so to speak."

"Gotcha," Louis nods a little, "well, you have my number... so, you can let me know."

Harry laughs, "uh, I will, I suppose."

Louis glances at his phone. "It's getting late. I... I should probably go."

Harry nods and forces a smile, "alright. Uh, I'll walk with you back to your car, if you want."

"Uh, sure," Louis nods and waits for Harry.

They walk back up the street slowly, Louis' mind lost in the scent of the curls beside him.

"Where do you live?" Louis asks him.

"I have a small place in Laurel Canyon," Harry responds, "it's... it's nice. What about you?"

"Uh, I live up in West Hollywood," Louis replies.

"Should've known that," Harry smiles as he's putting gum in his mouth. He points to Louis' car, "that should've given it away."

Louis smiles a little, "uh, yeah, well... I like to have something for myself, you know?"

"Hey, you're a doctor, you deserve it," Harry jokes with him, "I'm kidding. Really. Sorry."

Louis just smirks, "uh, I've gotta get going."

"Alright," Harry manages to say, "thanks for coming."

"Thanks for the invite," Louis looks back at him, "never saw myself learning so much about creativity in one fucking night. Was amazing."

Harry's dimples show, "thanks. Be safe."

Louis waves at him as he walks off to his car, Harry's eyes still on him as he does.

And for the ride back to his home, Louis can't help but smile. It's been a long time since this feeling has even possessed him.

Back at Harry's home, he's sighing, falling on his bed after he has taken his shirt off. He reaches on the bedside table, trying to find his pills. The pain is almost too unbearable at the moment.

He takes 2 instantly and swallows them, his phone buzzing from the bed.

"Hope you're doing ok. xx," is all Harry's sister Gemma has written.

Harry sighs and dials her number slowly. It rings twice and she answers.

"Why are you up?" Harry asks her, "Gem, it's like almost 5 am there."

"I woke up earlier today," she says into the phone, "mum and I wanna come out and see you soon, Harry."

"You don't have to do that," Harry whispers, "really. That's a long flight from there... I'll be ok."

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asks him again.

Harry stays quiet for several seconds, thinking over the question. "Yeah... I'm good. I'll be fine, sis. Thanks for texting."

"Hey, I worry about you," she says quietly. "We love you."

"I love you guys, too," Harry sighs, "I've gotta... I've gotta get some sleep, alright? I'm exhausted."

"Alright, talk tomorrow."

Harry says his goodbye and ends the call, his phone screen on Louis' number. A small smile crosses his face.

Harry changes clothes slowly, the pain beginning to ease with the help of the meds he's been prescribed. He switches his lights off slowly, the lights from his garden lighting up his small bedroom.

His eyes stay on the ceiling as he lays there, his mind unable to rest currently. He sighs and reaches for his sleeping meds now... he hates taking them but some nights they are just needed.

He settles back down in bed, his phone in his hand as he's staring at a blank text message to Louis. He wants to text him, but it's late and it's a stupid idea, Harry knows. He finally sighs out before he's falling asleep, his phone still in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

  _(Drumming Song - Florence + The Machines)_

 

 

It's been a few days since the art show; Harry's busy painting another picture in the floor of his back den on an early Thursday morning; his phone lays next to him. He's been fighting the urge to text Louis for several days. So, he's kept his mind busy with his work.

He's successfully finished over 7 pieces in just 3 days time. But that is just normal for him; he doesn't sleep much. He's used to restless nights. He's used to occupying his time with his art.

He hears a knock on his front door, stands up and turns the music down before he goes to answer it. He opens the door to his friend Zayn standing there.

"Hey, man," he greets immediately as Harry lets him in, "how's it going?"

"Oh, uh, I'm just working on something," Harry mumbles a little.

"You said you had an appointment today... didn't you want me to go?" Zayn asks and follows Harry back to his bathroom, Harry washing his hands quickly.

Harry starts digging through his closet in his bedroom, his body telling him to just sleep instead of going to another damn doctor's appointment. They've gotten old to Harry by now.

"I'm still going," Harry finally replies, his eyes glancing back to his phone. He picks it up slowly, starting a message to Louis... he can't resist anymore.

"Hey, it's Harry. if you don't have lunch plans, would you like to get coffee with me? If not, it's fine. Just wanted to ask because I was going to be near your office, Dr. xx," Harry manages to text, though he's nervous as hell. He smirks a little and slips the phone back in his pocket.

Zayn gives him a sly look, "so..."

"What?" Harry looks back at him.

"Did you finally text him back?" Zayn crosses his arms while Harry's slipping into another button up shirt.

Harry stops and looks at his messy curls in the mirror. He hasn't even bothered to shower this morning. Most days, he enjoys long baths in the evening instead. It helps his mind ease.

He slips a beanie on before he's looking back at Zayn, "I did, yeah."

Zayn gives him a small nod, "good. Harry, there's... there's nothing wrong with wanting to meet someone..."

"We've had this discussion," Harry smiles at Zayn, "really... no need to go into it again. My mum and sister have been bad enough, Zayn."

"They want you to be happy, that's all," Zayn says quieter, "hey, I'll drive, alright?"

Harry nods and grabs his boots from beside his bed while Zayn is walking off to the back den.

Harry lets out a deep breath after his boots are on, his mind still wandering. Most days, Harry's upbeat.. he's usually loving every second of life because he knows how precious it is.

But there's days like today where his body feels so exhausted that making himself do anything can be a task.... but he always pushes himself to. Maybe more than he should.

Harry's climbing in the passenger's seat of Zayn's car, seconds later, his phone sounding in his pocket.

He pulls it out, seeing Louis calling. Harry's face instantly turns into a smile as he answers.

"Morning, Dr. Tomlinson," he says, smirking.

"Hey, I got your text and I had a minute," Louis starts off, his voice shaky, "uh, well... actually, I've locked myself in my office to call..."

"Nice of you," Harry laughs.

"Uh, I'd love to meet you for coffee," Louis says quieter, "can you meet me here? Do you know where my practice is?"

"Yeah, I do," Harry replies, his eyes glancing out at the passing houses, "I'll... I'll be pretty close to there around lunch... what time can I meet you?"

"Uh, 11 works for me, if it works for you," Louis replies.

"I... I should be done with what I'm doing by 10:30 or so," Harry explains, a smile still on his face.

"Alright, great... I'll... I'll see you in a few hours," Louis speaks.

"Alright, looking forward to it," Harry says softly.

He's ending the phone call, a smile still plastered on his face, and Zayn notices.

"Jesus," he shakes his head.

"What?"

"You're already gone for this guy," Zayn chuckles a little.

"He's a doctor," Harry says slowly, "not sure if that's a relationship that'll end well..."

Zayn just shakes his head, still smiling while they drive to Harry's oncologist across town.

Harry waits patiently again... wondering what he's going to be told today. He already knows how bad he is... but the doctors keep shoving pills at him anyway. Harry's almost to the point of stopping every single one of them.

He's sick of a routine of pills; medical marijuana is what he uses most. It seems to help most with his mental state, his appetite, his pains, but also his creativity.

Harry can lose himself completely in any piece that comes into his mind. He knows that's why he throws himself into them... he likes to take his mind off of things that are out of his control, currently anyways.

Harry's finally leaving at 10:50, Zayn walking with him outside.

"So, his practice is just over there?" Zayn points.

Harry's eyes look over at the medical building that says 'Tomlinson Medical Group'. He turns back to Zayn, "yeah, he's a pediatrician."

Zayn nods a little, "want me to walk over with you?"

"No, I'm good, man," Harry says, "thanks. I'll... I'll stop after I meet him and get the scripts filled."

"Alright," Zayn nods a little, "well, text me in a bit, alright?"

Harry agrees and waves before he's walking over to Louis' practice, his hands buried in the pockets of his long black coat.

It's not exactly cold in LA, but it's just something else Harry has to suffer through; it could be 85 degrees and Harry would probably still get cold. He's used to it on days like today, when his body is begging him to just sleep.

He steps through the door of the practice, his eyes falling on all the waiting patients, children all under at least 10 years of age. Harry can't help but smile as he looks around the waiting room.

"Can I help you, sir?" The receptionist speaks up.

Harry's smiling and walking over to her, "uh, yeah, actually I was meeting Dr. Tomlinson for lunch."

"Oh, let me page him real quick... pretty sure he's in his office," she smiles at Harry and picks up the phone.

"Thank you," Harry tells her, his eyes going back to this room full of children.

Louis has a difficult job, Harry thinks. He can't imagine having to do this every day...

"Uh, he said you can go back," the receptionist speaks up again as she's sitting the phone down. "Just through that door."

"Uh, ok, thank you," Harry says.

The door is swinging open immediately and a blonde haired young man is waiting, a smile on his face.

"Harry? Hi, I'm Niall Horan," he says and shakes Harry's hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Harry smirks a little as Niall leads him down the hall, Harry's eyes glancing at the different rooms for patients.

"I'm Louis' intern... I sorta work under him," Niall speaks as they walk, "he sent me to get you."

Harry smiles more as they stop in front of an office, Louis' name on the door. "Well, thanks, Niall."

Niall nods, still smiling as he opens Louis' office door, "nice to meet you, Harry."

"You as well," Harry grins and walks in the office slowly.

Louis is seated at his desk on the phone, his face showing anything but happiness. Harry walks around the office, looking over different photos... he catches several photos of Louis' daughter that are sitting there on Louis' bookshelf.

Harry smiles a little as he picks up one; it's a photo of Louis and Emma at the beach, both of them covered in sand. Harry even notices that Louis has tattoos... he grins a little and sets the photo back down.

"Sorry," Louis speaks up after ending the phone call, "it's been a crazy morning."

"We could've done this another day," Harry manages to say as he walks over to his desk, "you've got a really nice practice. I'm impressed."

"Why is that?" Louis asks, "because doctors are evil?"

Harry chuckles as Louis just smiles at him. "Uh, no, I never said they were evil... besides, you're a pediatrician. I don't think you count in the category of bad doctors."

Louis' snickers as he stands up, "well, that's good to know, I suppose. So, coffee?"

"Sure," Harry agrees.

"Any place in mind?" Louis is asking while he grabs his keys before they start their way out of his office.

"Uh, well, there's several ones I like, but... they're not too close to your practice. So, anywhere is fine," Harry smiles at him, following Louis to the back exit.

Several nurses smile at the two of them on the way out. Harry smiles to himself as Louis unlocks his Range Rover.

"Sweet ride," Harry says.

Louis looks back at him, "thanks... we could take a cab if you want..."

"What? Why?" Harry laughs a little.

"Well, I mean, you might not trust my driving or something," Louis manages to joke.

Harry only smiles, "I'm sure you drive perfect. You're a doctor, after all."

"Being a doctor doesn't make you a good driver," Louis points before Harry is chuckling again.

Harry slips into the seat, looking over the interior. It's so incredibly neat and Harry wonders if it's ever even driven that much. Maybe Louis' whole life is like this... neat.

Louis is backing out slowly while Harry's putting his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"So, how's work?" Harry decides to ask him.

"It's work," Louis laughs a little, "how's yours?"

Harry plays with his rings again, noticing some paint still between his fingers, "it's, uh... I've been pretty productive actually."

Louis nods a little, then sits quiet again. Harry's usually good at enlightening situations, but he isn't sure how to at this moment.

"I hope... I hope I wasn't being too forward by just offering to drive us," Louis speaks up first.

Harry sighs, but smiles, "no, it's fine actually... my ride left me."

"Your ride?" Louis asks laughing.

"My friend, yeah... we, uh, had things to do this morning," Harry manages to get out, "he dropped me off at your place."

Louis nods a little and continues watching the road.

"How many tattoos do you have?" Harry asks, cocking his head to the side and smiling at Louis

Louis notices his expression and almost laughs, "uh, well, I have several... I'm good at keeping them covered, obviously."

"You'd have to be by now," Harry replies.

"I'm guessing you saw our beach photos," Louis only grins.

"Yeah... your daughter seems like a little mini you," Harry says.

Louis laughs a little, "she is... pretty much."

"Does she have your accent?"

"She does," Louis replies smiling at Harry, "yeah, you can definitely tell she's from Doncaster."

Harry chuckles a little and glances back out at the busy streets.

They sit outside of the closest Starbucks to Louis' office. Louis is eating a ham and Swiss panini while Harry sits quietly, sipping on his coffee.

"So, you finally decided to put my number to use?" Louis finally breaks the silence between them.

Harry glances up from his phone, "uh, yeah... sorry. I just... I had a lot of stuff to deal with..."

"You don't have to explain," Louis smiles, "I'm just glad you finally texted, you know."

Harry stares back at him, "are you?"

Louis shrugs a little, a mouth full of his sandwich, "yeah, well, you're interesting to talk to, Harry."

Harry bites his lip and tries not to smile too much. "Well, thanks, I suppose."

"It's refreshing," Louis says after taking a sip of his coffee, "I mean, you've seen what I do... my life is nowhere near as exciting as yours, I suppose."

"My life isn't exciting," Harry smiles a little, "I'm actually quite boring... you wouldn't believe."

"Boring? You?" Louis asks him, "doubtful."

Harry grins and picks up his coffee, taking a huge drink. His body is tired and he needs sleep... but at the same time, he doesn't want this moment to pass by so fast.

He isn't sure what it is about Louis... Harry's never been one for doctors... yet, for some reason, this doctor is different to him.

"So, do you and Emma go to the beach a lot?" Harry questions.

Louis smiles a little, "uh, yeah, we do actually. Pretty much every other weekend... sometimes every weekend. I took her Saturday afternoon. It's just... it's something we've always done."

"That's really nice," Harry says softly, "I'm sure she appreciates every moment she spends with you."

Louis nods a little, "yeah, well, just wish it could be more."

Harry nods and he understands; Harry knows how precious time is.

Louis starts going on about his morning so far, Harry listening intently to him. He's talking about his different patients that morning, and Harry can't help but smile as Louis talks.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it," Louis laughs a little, "in all the years I've been doing this, I've never had a 6 year old laughing from getting immunizations."

"That's pretty strange," Harry laughs, "I suppose you've seen about all there is to see in your line of work, yeah?"

Louis' chews his food slowly while trying to nod.

"I've seen a pretty good bit," he says finally. "The good, and the bad..."

"I figured," Harry whispers, "I bet it gets hard sometimes."

"It does," Louis replies, "it's... it's hard when you have a patient coming in who... who just aren't themselves anymore... and you're having to refer them to someone because... well, they're sick... I had a little boy who was only 7... he was diagnosed with a brain tumor right after..."

Harry's eyes glance back down at his coffee, biting his lip gently again.

"Yeah, so, sometimes, it is a bit hard... and scary," Louis begins again, "I mean... I have a daughter, and the thought of something like that happening to her... it's just fucking scary."

"I could see why you'd feel that way," Harry whispers back, "I'd feel the same if I had a child... this day and age, you aren't really promised tomorrow... I mean, each day should be treated as a gift."

Louis looks back at Harry, Harry only smiling.

"And sometimes it helps to stop worrying so much over situations," Harry keeps going, his eyes on Louis', "sometimes, you've just gotta love life and accept the time you have."

Louis manages to smile again, "well said, Mr. Styles."

Harry shrugs, "I... I told you I was boring."

"I highly doubt you are boring," Louis speaks confidently. "You're actually very knowledgeable. How old are you?"

"Uh, I'm... I'm 26," Harry answers.

Louis sits his coffee down, "wow."

Harry smiles a little, "am I too young for you or something? What... are you like 40?"

"Are you serious?" Louis laughs and tries to sound offended, "I'll be 35 this year actually."

Harry raises his eyebrows and smirks, "well, then... maybe I am too young for you."

Louis shakes his head as Harry just snickers a little.

"I figured you weren't that old, anyway, just for the record," Louis says. "You don't look very old, Harry."

"Uh, thank you, I'll take that as a compliment," Harry smiles back at him, "and you don't look 35. Keep working like you do and you will, though."

Louis smirks a little, "fuck you."

Harry just snickers and finishes his coffee slowly.

"Why don't you let me call you a taxi and have it waiting at my practice?" Louis asks Harry as they stepped back outside.

"No, it's fine," Harry smiles at him, "really... I have some things I need to get done, so... I can just get one here. But thank you."

Louis nods a little, pulling his keys out again. And Harry can't help but stare at him in his attire... Harry hates doctors, but this look on Louis is actually quite impressive to him.

Louis probably spends every day in this attire and Harry knows it must get old.

"Hey," he starts, Louis' eyes meeting his, "just so you know, you look amazing in a doctor's uniform... felt like you needed to hear that."

Louis' face is almost glowing as he chuckles a little, "uh... well, that's a first for me, so... thank you."

Harry just grins even more, "can I call you?"

Louis fixes his hair, smiling, "yeah, uh, I'd like that... feel free to."

Harry nods a little, before he steps over and gives Louis' cheek a small peck. He steps back, smiling. "Try to have fun at work, alright?"

Louis couldn't be smiling any more in this moment. He nods a little to Harry, "I'll do my best. Talk to you soon, alright?"

Harry nods and is heading back up the sidewalk seconds later, his face covered in a radiating smile while he's keeping his eyes down on the concrete beneath his feet.

For some reason, Harry's finding it harder and harder to live without those piercing blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

  _(Out of my League - Fitz and the Tantrums)_

 

  
Harry's throwing on clothes quickly, trying his best to pick out the perfect shirt; he tosses the shirt back off and on the bed, then picks another.

"Jesus, just pick one," Zayn sighs from his bed, "it's just a date..."

"It's not just a date," Harry says slowly, finally settling on a silky black button up. He buttons about 3 and leaves the rest, then his fingers return to his hair before he's pulling his leopard print blazer on next.

"You asked him out, you know," Zayn smirks.

"I know," Harry mumbles.

Harry's mind is lost in thought again; he and Louis have been texting every single day for over a week.... and he finally had the guts to ask Louis out.

His phone sounds from the dresser. He sees his sister calling and places her on speaker, "hey, Gem."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Harry calls to her while he's rummaging through his closet.

"What are you doing?" She laughs.

"He's getting ready for a date," Zayn calls to her.

"Really?" Harry looks back at Zayn, who just laughs while Harry shakes his head.

"A date?" Gemma asks.

"Yeah... just... a guy I've been talking to," Harry admits out, finally slipping on his boots.

"He's a doctor," Zayn tells Gemma, smiling over at Harry. "And has a daughter."

"Did you really have to?" Harry asks Zayn, his face staying serious.

Zayn just chuckles and stands up, "text me after your date. Talk to you later, Gemma."

Harry sighs while Zayn is leaving. He picks his phone up and takes Gemma off speaker. "Sorry."

"Don't be... you're actually going out?" She asks.

"I am," Harry replies, still messing with his curls in the mirror, "we've been... we've been talking for a bit... haven't really been out with him. He came to my show."

"Oh, that's nice," Gemma says softly, "uh, I was just calling to check on you... and tell you that mum and I are gonna come out in a few days..."

"Gemma," Harry sighs, knowing how many times he's already gone over this, "I don't want you and mum going through the trouble..."

"Harry, stop," she whispers, "we're coming out, alright? We want to see you for a few days."

Harry takes a deep breath, "ok... it'll be good to see you both."

"You sure you're doing ok?"

"I'm doing fine," Harry says back, "I've gotta go. Louis will be here any second."

"Alright, but text me about him cause I wanna know now," Gemma laughs a little, "I love you."

"Love you too," Harry smiles.

He ends the call, placing his phone in his back pocket before he's picking up his wallet. He walks to the bedside table, picking up the pills he needs to take before he leaves; he stuffs the pills he has to take later into his pocket. He grabs a bottled water from his fridge before he's opening all 4 caps of the meds and downing one pill from each bottle, his mind anxious.

He's nervous, even though he has asked Louis on the date.

He heads back to his den again, opening the door and lighting a joint, his eyes falling on a portrait that sits next to the glass doors. This portrait speaks to him; it's special to him.

Someone knocks on his door as he quickly puts out the joint and closes the door again. He takes a deep breath and heads to the front door.

Louis is standing there, a dark green cardigan on with skinny jeans... and Toms. Harry's smiling before he even realizes he is.

"You look nice," Harry says to him.

"So do you," Louis admits, glancing up and down.

"Uh, I've gotta run to the bathroom but if you wanna come in and wait," Harry offers.

"Sure, love, no problem," the words stumble out of Louis' mouth as if they're instinct to him.

"It's... it's probably not anything compared to your place and all," Harry laughs as Louis is looking around the living area and kitchen.

"It's actually quite nice," Louis tells him, "quite charming."

Harry smiles, "thanks. I'll be right back."

Harry hurries as fast as he can in the bathroom, taking one last look at his curls before he's opening the door.

He comes out to see Louis standing in the doorway of his den. Louis' eyes are staring at the portrait against the door.

Harry isn't sure what to say to him.

"This is just where I paint most of the time," Harry finally tells him.

"That... that's amazing," Louis stutters out, before he walks over to the portrait, "Harry..."

Harry stays silent against the doorframe while Louis is gently picking up a portrait with a little girl's face on it; streams of rainbow colors can be seen through the long blonde hair, while the background of the portrait itself is an outstanding deep shade of blue... a shade that matches her eyes exactly.

"Is this...," Louis tries to start, "this is Emma."

Harry doesn't say anything. He bites his lip gently while Louis turns to him.

"How did you do this?"

"You showed me a picture," Harry whispers to him, "I just... I sorta came home and started it..."

Louis glances back at it, at a loss for words while he studies every small detail of this portrait of his daughter.

"I'm sorry...," Harry starts.

"No, don't," Louis looks back at him, "don't apologize."

"I don't want you thinking I'm weird or something," Harry starts, "I just... I paint what I see..."

Louis turns back to him, "that's obvious. Harry, it's incredible. I... I don't know what else to say but, you're fucking talented."

Harry smiles again, "you can have it if you want it."

"What?" Louis asks surprised.

"Yeah," Harry nods, "I mean... I'm sure she'd love it actually."

Louis' smile grows, "she would actually. You seem to have captured her spirit so well... yet, you haven't even met her yet."

Harry grins, "well, maybe one day. Uh, we should get going probably."

"Right," Louis nods, "thank you... for this."

"Welcome," Harry says before he's smiling again, "I'm sorry I asked you to drive for our date.. I mean, I drive, I just opt not to most of the time."

"What? No, no worries, love," Louis waves Harry off while Harry is switching the lights off. "Your place is really charming... sorta like I had imagined."

"Is that so?" Harry asks and smirks while he's flipping off the last light before opening the front door. "I'm not much for fancy, can you tell?"

"It suits you," Louis smiles back at him while Harry's locking up the door.

They make it to the car before Louis' phone sounds. Harry takes the painting for him and puts it in the backseat while Louis answers the call.

"She what?" He's asking as he starts his car.

Harry's eyes are darting over this car they're in... he smiles and shakes his head a little, then turns his attention back to Louis.

"Alright, well, she did eat too much ice cream," Louis is sighing as he looks to see if any cars are coming at the end of Harry's drive.

Harry just sits and studies Louis... admiring what he's like... how he looks when he's talking on the phone. Harry can't break his eyes away from him.

"Ok, if she really gets sick, call me," Louis says, "thanks, Maggie. Tell her I love her."

Louis ends the call as Harry asks, "something wrong?"

"Uh, well, my daughter is feeling sick apparently," he says lowly, "but she ate way too much ice cream today... I'm thinking she'll be ok."

Harry smiles a little, "and if you're wrong?"

"Well, doctors do make mistakes," Louis jokes and shrugs, "she may have the stomach virus that's been going around."

"You're around sick people all the time," Harry starts, "I'm sure it's made its way home a time or two, right?"

Louis nods, his eyes on the road, "unfortunately, yeah, you're correct. But... she's got a pretty tough immune system like her dad, so..."

Harry chuckles a little and looks back out the window.

"So, Harry, how was your day?" Louis asks.

Harry's running his fingers over the dash of Louis' Porsche now, a smirk on his lips, "my day has been pretty simple, until now."

"Until now?" Louis asks grinning, "don't like my car?You could've driven, you know."

Harry smiles, "no, it's really fine. I don't like to drive too much, to be honest."

"Why is that?"

"No particular reason," Harry answers, his eyes staying on the road ahead, "just... don't care for it, I guess? I get moods where I want to drive sometimes... and when I do it's like, a road trip sort of drive... like, just picking up and going..."

"You do that?" Louis asks him while he stops at a light.

"I have," Harry nods, "yeah. I've driven to different places, just listening to music... and I'd find these spots to just sit and paint... or draw... like one time, I drove up to the beach in San Francisco..."

Louis' eyes widen but he continues to smile as he listens to Harry.

"... I sat up on this rock for hours," Harry continues, "and, I just drew what I saw. That's about the only time I like to drive... when I'm actually going somewhere worth going, I guess."

"Wow," Louis gets out, "that sounds amazing."

Harry smiles, "yeah, well, the perks of being an artist, right?"

"You seem to do very well for yourself, you know," Louis states.

"I do, yeah," Harry nods, "but money is just money. It's not something I really dwell on... unless it's for like paints... or clothes."

Louis laughs, "yeah, as I have noticed."

Harry grins at him and glances back out at the city streets.

Louis is soon parking, his eyes glancing up at this restaurant close to the beach, "James' Beach?"

Harry nods a little, "it's really nice, I swear... if you wanna go somewhere else..."

"No," Louis almost laughs, "it's fine, Harry. Let's go."

They step out of the car together, Harry's eyes glancing up and down the busy sidewalks.

The host checks for Harry's reservation before he is leading them to a table outside. Louis takes a seat across from Harry, a smile on his face.

"This is quite nice," he says.

"I've always liked it," Harry is saying before he's ordering a bottle of wine.

"Slow down, now, I have to drive," Louis smirks at him.

"Hey, if I buy it, I take it home," Harry gives him a wink and Louis laughs while he looks back at his menu.

They eat dinner, both of them having no problem whatsoever making conversation with one another. Harry seems to make it easy for Louis to actually smile and, to put it simply, be normal. It's a side Louis has missed having.

Harry's smiling as he listens to another story about Emma. He can't help but smile as Louis talks about his daughter.

"... So, yeah, basically, she's the smartest in her class," Louis says after sitting down his wine.

"That's amazing," Harry speaks softly, "obviously gets it from her father?"

Louis smiles, "yeah, suppose so. She's... she's brilliant at all of it... even drawing."

"Is she?" Harry asks.

"Yeah," Louis smiles up at Harry, "she's been dying to have art lessons."

"That would be good for her, I'm sure," Harry says smiling.

"Sorry, I've done nothing but go on about her," Louis sighs.

"It's fine, really," Harry grins a little, "I don't mind. It's... it's nice to hear. You love her, that's evident. And that's beautiful."

Louis starts to say something before his phone sounds again. "Jesus."

Harry snickers and sips his wine as Louis answers the call.

"Yeah," Louis says. Harry watches as Louis' face changes, "alright... I'll be back soon. She's probably picked up a bug.... alright, be there soon."

Harry smirks a little, "doctors can make mistakes?"

Louis rolls his eyes, smiling, "oh, shut it, Harold."

"I can catch a cab," Harry starts.

"What? No, you don't have to," Louis says suddenly.

"You should get home to your daughter," Harry smiles, "it's fine. Really."

"This is not how I wanted our date to go," Louis says as he stares at Harry.

"Tell you what...," Harry begins slowly, his hand reaching across the table and gently landing on top of Louis', "you let me hand deliver that painting to her and I won't be pissed. Deal?"

Louis grins a little, "are you inviting yourself to my house, Harry?"

Harry purses his lips for a moment, "yeah, I guess I sorta am."

"She's sick," Louis says smiling, "you sure about this? Would hate for you to get sick, too, you know."

Harry's smile fades for a few seconds before he's looking back at Louis, "I'll be fine. Besides, I still have more than half a bottle of wine."

Louis considers it for a few moments as he's staring at Harry.

"Alright," he finally says, catching Harry by surprise. "Sure. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_Recommended songs:_

_Young Folks - Peter Bjorn and John_

_Kids - MGMT_

 

 

  
Louis is pulling into his drive, and Harry's eyes are glancing around at every detail of this huge home that sits on the hillside in West Hollywood.

"Wow," he says softly.

Louis smiles a little as the garage opens.

Harry steps out before reaching into the backseat to grab his painting of Emma and the wine from the restaurant. He follows Louis into a hallway, Louis closing the garage door behind them.

Louis begins down the hall, while Harry freezes as soon as he has walked into Louis' kitchen. He's never seen a house quite like this.

"I'm home," Louis calls to Emma. He finds her lying on the sofa, her nanny sitting in the chair across from her.

"Hi, daddy," Emma immediately sits up when she sees Louis.

Harry's standing in the doorway, his eyes falling on Emma; he instantly smiles when he sees her.

"You feeling better?" Louis asks as he takes a seat next to her, looking over at her nanny, "you can go, Maggie, thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiles at Louis, "hope you're feeling better by tomorrow, Emma."

Ms. Goodwin stops and gives Harry a small smile before she's gathering her things to leave.

Harry walks slowly over to the sofa, Louis' looking up at him.

"Emma, this is Harry," Louis starts, "Harry, Emma."

"Hello, Emma," Harry smiles at her, "it's really nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Have you?" Emma asks as blue eyes stay on green eyes.

Harry sits down on the coffee table in front of the sofa, the painting still in his hands, "yeah, your dad has told me loads about you."

Louis smiles to himself before his eyes divert between Harry and Emma.

"He told me you weren't feeling well," Harry begins, "what if I told you I had a present just for you? Would it help you feel better?"

Emma's face lights up and Louis is smiling even more.

Harry holds the painting up for her, "this is for you."

"That's me," she's almost exclaiming as she looks up at Harry, then Louis, "it's so pretty."

"Harry painted that," Louis says, his eyes falling back on Harry, noticing the deep red shade of Harry's cheeks. Louis hasn't ever seen Harry blush before.

"I painted it... just for you," Harry says offering it to her, "do you like it? Should I have used more pink, you think?"

Emma laughs and her eyes are staring down at the portrait of herself, "no, I like the blue... it's my favorite."

"Is it?" Harry asks her, "no way... I personally am a fan of pink... but blue has become a close second."

Emma's smiling up at him, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry almost whispers as he manages to smile.

"How did you do it?" She asks him curiously.

"Uh, well, I'm an artist," Harry replies, "I like to paint."

"You do?" Emma asks, her smile only growing more, "I like to paint, too."

"Yeah, your dad said you did," Harry looks back at Louis.

Louis grins before he's putting an arm around Emma, "so, you're feeling better, love?"

"I'm ok right now," she replies before looking back at Harry, "what do you paint, Harry?"

"Oh, loads of things," Harry smiles a little, "lots of different pictures."

"Can you paint one with me?" She asks him.

Harry can't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm as he glances at Louis, "uh, what does daddy say?"

Louis smirks at Harry, "alright, fine... but if you're gonna paint, make it at the dining room table."

Emma gets up instantly and heads upstairs to get her things while Harry turns back to Louis, "she's amazing, Louis."

"Thank you," Louis nearly whispers, "for the painting as well..."

"Don't thank me," Harry says, "it made her happy... that's all that matters."

"She'll have it hanging in her room, I assure you," Louis shakes his head and gets up slowly. "Want me to pour some of your wine?"

Harry follows him into the kitchen, pulling his blazer off slowly before he's pushing his curls back, "sure, if you want."

Louis takes the wine from the counter while Harry's walking over to the giant glass windows; he's taking in the sight of Louis' patio that has an unobstructed view of the whole city.

"Even a swimming pool," Harry's smirking now, causing Louis to turn and look at him, "wow... you... you have a pretty amazing house, Louis."

"Thanks, I suppose," Louis laughs and walks over to Harry, offering him a glass of wine. Harry takes it and sips it slowly, his eyes staying on Louis. "You're not a fan of flashiness, so I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Harry grins and glances back out, "it's beautiful out there."

"We can walk out there if you'd like," Louis says and sips his wine before he's moving to unlock the glass door out into his backyard.

"After you, love," he smiles at Harry.

Harry steps outside, the cool breeze hitting his face immediately. He's looking at this beautiful place, almost in awe.

There's lounge chairs, at least 5, that sit next to the edge of his wall that is built around the entire backyard. A fire pit sits next to them, while his swimming pool is to the left of the lounge chairs.

Harry's walking over to the pool now, watching the colors in the pool change from green back to blue, over and over; he stays that way for several seconds watching these colors. Blue and green.

"You know, you really don't have to paint with her if you don't want," Louis speaks up from behind Harry.

"What? No, I want to," Harry's smiling at him while the wind blows his curls away from his face, "I'm actually honored she asked me."

Louis smiles and drinks his wine, his eyes off on the city lights.

"I bet you have amazing sunsets from here," Harry whispers.

"They're pretty spectacular, yeah," Louis agrees, "we sometimes sit out here at night in the pool... watching the sun go down."

"That sounds lovely," Harry says quietly.

Louis hears Emma calling from the door and he's excusing himself to go back inside to help her find her paint brushes.

Harry wanders back inside, walking upstairs slowly to where the voices of Louis and Emma are coming from. He stops in front of the bathroom, watching Louis help wash her brushes out.

"You know, it's going on 9," Louis tells her, "you should be going to bed soon... and you've already been vomiting..."

"Let us do one painting please?" She nearly begs, "I just wanna see how well we can do together."

Harry smiles to himself at Emma's words; he can't help but be thankful he made the decision to come.

Louis dries the brushes before he notices Harry waiting, "oh, sorry, do you need the restroom?"

"Uh, I'm not in a hurry," he manages to smile back at Louis.

"You can use mine if you want," Louis tells him, "it's just the next room over."

Harry nods and walks down the hall, still keeping his eyes on the glass windows... they're throughout his entire home. He's quite impressed with it, even though he's never been one for this kind of lifestyle.

He opens the door to Louis' room, flipping a switch that causes the lights in the ceiling to come on. Harry notices they can dim, so he smirks and plays with them for a minute. He finally stops and walks in, looking around Louis' room.

He isn't trying to be nosy; but he can't help but notice the pictures sitting on his dresser, the different colognes... he notices Louis' king size four poster bed... he notices the color scheme of the room most of all.

It's a rather dark color scheme, if Harry's honest. Maybe Louis prefers it.

Harry turns the light on in Louis' en suite and closes the door. He sighs and pulls the pills out of his pocket before he's putting them in his mouth and swallowing them with water from the sink.

He dries his hands slowly, then glances back in the mirror, realizing how tired he really looks. He wonders if it's obvious to anyone else but him? Apparently not, he thinks, because Louis himself says he doesn't look that old.

Harry feels older than he looks at times... and tonight feels like the beginning of one of those times. Harry knows the good days are always overshadowed with the bad ones soon after. It's inevitable for him now.

He can't focus on that right now, though. He has a little girl who wants him to create a masterpiece with her... and that's exactly what he's going to do.

He pushes out the way he feels as he opens Louis' bathroom door and puts on a brave face for Louis' little girl.

"Did you find it ok?" Louis asks Harry as soon as Harry has entered the kitchen.

Emma is now seated at the table with tons of paper and paint.

"Well, I almost got lost in your bedroom," Harry smirks at Louis before his attention is on Emma again, "what kind of colors do we have?"

"I have all kinds," she tells Harry while Harry's looking through her paint brushes.

"So, what kind of picture would you like to paint then?" Harry asks her while he takes a seat next to her.

"What about a horse?" She asks smiling, "or a unicorn?"

Harry chuckles a little, "uh, I can do those, yeah... you want me to draw the unicorn, or would you like to?"

"You draw the unicorn, and I can help paint him," Emma suggests.

"Alright, fair enough," Harry nods, still smiling, "hmm... I'm gonna need like a pencil to draw the unicorn."

Louis digs through a counter drawer in the kitchen before he's bringing Harry a pencil.

"Thanks," Harry glances back at him, then down at the paper.

Louis stands at the table, his wine glass in his hand still while he watches Harry making the pencil move across the paper swiftly. Louis is impressed, simply put.

Harry's sticking his tongue out now as his fingers grip the pencil; he flips the paper around as he needs to to sketch out every last detail of this unicorn.

It doesn't take him long at all, really... he's finished it in a matter of minutes and is showing Emma.

"Should I make it bigger?" He asks her.

"It looks like it came out of a story book," Emma almost squeals, "it's perfect just like this."

"Good. I'm glad you like it," Harry smiles a little.

Louis steps over closer to Harry, peeking over his shoulder at the unicorn, "wow... you did THAT in less than 10 minutes?"

"Usually doesn't take me long," Harry says back to him, "unless it's something more complicated..."

"Wanna help me paint his wings?" Emma asks Harry before she's offering him a small brush, "you can use any color you like."

"I'd love that actually," Harry says before he's dipping the brush down into a darker shade of blue.

"I'm gonna use green," Emma smiles. "Blue and green go together well, I think."

"Do you?" Harry asks her, "I personally agree with you, Emma. I've always thought so, too."

Louis takes a seat across the table and watches the two of them painting this unicorn that Harry has just drawn up; Emma's happy, Louis sees that. He can see how happy she is as she's going on about paints and colors with Harry.

And Harry... he looks more than happy and content while he helps his daughter. Louis is amazed by him.

"There, all finished," Emma says proudly and holds up the painting to show her daddy.

Louis smile widens, "it's gorgeous, love. The two of you did a brilliant job."

"Can I hang it up in my room?"

"Well, it needs to dry first," Louis smirks at her, "tell you what, we'll sit it in your room on the dresser and let it dry overnight, alright?"

"Ok," Emma agrees before she's looking back at Harry, "thank you for drawing it."

"Hey, it's no problem," Harry smiles at her, "I enjoyed it... we should do it again sometime."

"Yes, I want to," Emma says before getting up, carrying her's and Harry's work proudly up the stairs to her room.

"Very impressive," Louis says to Harry.

"What?" Harry asks innocently.

"You're fucking good, don't act like you don't know it," Louis grins at him.

Harry smiles a little as he starts closing her paints; it is a habit to him, he knows it. Louis begins helping him, then he tells Harry to follow him upstairs.

Louis starts putting her paint away in her room as Harry's staring at all her different drawings.

"She's very creative for her age," Harry says slowly, "she reminds me of me at 8, actually."

Louis looks back at him, "so, do you think my daughter could be as good as you one day, Mr. Styles?"

Harry's dimples show again, "no, I think she could be better."

Louis puts the last jar of paint away, his eyes still on Harry.

Emma's running into the room before Louis has a chance to reply. She picks up the portrait that Harry painted of her from her bed and looks at Louis.

"Where can we hang this?"

"Uh, we'll find a place, I'm sure," Louis laughs, "why don't you turn on Frozen and watch it for a few minutes?"

"Why? Are you two going to go kiss?" Emma asks and giggles before she's making smooching sounds.

Harry's trying not to snort as Louis just shakes his head. "You're 8 years old, love... why didn't I go with private school."

Harry almost bursts out laughing as he's walking out of the room, Louis following while rolling his eyes.

"She's precious," Harry manages to say through his laughs, "really... that was great."

"She says stuff like that all the time, I told you," Louis smirks at Harry before he's going down the hall, Harry following closely behind.

"What's this?" Harry stops at a room, the door wide open.

"Oh, uh, it's actually... it's not even finished," Louis replies as he switches on the light.

Harry steps in and is glancing around at this huge open and empty room, with absolutely nothing but white paint on the walls and wooden floors. "This is perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Louis asks confused.

"You could use this room for her art," Harry looks back at Louis, "I mean... it's just perfect for it..."

Louis is thinking it over before he notices Emma standing behind them and asking, "an art room?"

"Have you been standing here the whole time?" Louis asks while Harry just snickers again.

"Well, it was just a suggestion," Harry says softly, "you said art lessons..."

"Can you give me art lessons, Harry?" Emma asks him, causing Harry to turn to her.

"Em, you can't just ask someone that," Louis almost looks embarrassed, "Harry has things he has to do and all that..."

"Actually," Harry starts, his eyes on Louis', "I'd love to..."

He glances back down at Emma and smiles, "but that's your dad's decision, not mine."

"Oh, daddy, please?" Emma asks Louis, "I'd love for him to be my teacher."

Louis stands still, his and Harry's eyes locked on one another's. "Would you really want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asks, "of course I would. I'd love it, actually. Haven't done lessons in a while..."

"So, you've done them?" Louis asks.

"Yes," Harry chuckles a little, "do you not trust my work by now, Lou?"

Louis finds himself smiling as soon as Harry says 'Lou'.

"Would you... be able to do this like 2-3 times a week?" Louis asks.

"Absolutely," Harry replies, his face staying serious.

Emma is running off to her bedroom again and Louis watches her run out, "what is she doing now?"

Harry smiles a little while he walks around the empty room; so many possibilities are popping into his head.

Emma could literally paint one whole wall in here, Harry's thinking. They could paint all of these different things together.

"If you really want to do it," Louis speaks up again, "I... I think it would be great."

Harry turns back to him from where he stands, "really? Are you sure?"

"Well, Emma seems to really like you," Louis almost whispers, "I think... I think she needs someone like you to teach her..."

Harry's blushing again, he knows he is.

Emma returns, Harry's portrait in her hands. She glances over at Harry before she walks over to him. Harry takes it from her while she points to a nail in the wall.

Harry understands immediately what she wants... he steps over and hangs the portrait on the bare wall, before he's stepping back and looking it over.

"I like it," Emma smiles up at Harry.

"It is perfect," Louis agrees, causing Harry to turn back to him, "the perfect first piece for this room."

"So, does that mean it can be my art room? And Harry can teach me?" Emma asks through wide eyes.

"Yeah. I suppose so," Louis nods, his eyes still locked on Harry's, "not sure they come much better than Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Comfortably Numb - Pink Floyd

 

Harry's smiling as he's lying in bed, Louis on the line talking to him about Emma's first lesson that's coming up; they haven't set an exact date yet.

Harry's still in amazement that Louis has asked him to teach his daughter. Of course he wants to with all of his heart; he honestly cannot wait to see Emma's artwork, and to see her bright mind come up with ideas with him.

"... but yeah, that's been my day so far," Louis is saying into the phone, "has been pretty shitty."

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you for lunch," Harry mumbles out, "I really appreciate the invite... I'm just... feeling under the weather."

"Oh no... did Em make you sick?" Louis is asking, "shit, I was afraid she would..."

Harry stays quiet for several seconds, his eyes on the ceiling above, "uh, no... I don't think it's that. It's more like... the flu, I guess."

"The flu?" Louis asks, "have you not had your flu shot, Harold? You know I can do it..."

"Why? So you can stare at my ass?" Harry jokes, trying to enlighten the situation.

It works because Louis is soon laughing into Harry's ear, "well, if it takes you getting a shot for me to see your ass... we're in bad shape here..."

Harry grins a little, "go enjoy lunch with Liam... and call me when you leave... if you want."

"You know I want to," Louis says softly, "alright, love. Talk to you soon."

Harry ends the call, dropping the phone next to him on the bed before he's covering his face with his hands.

Harry isn't Harry today. He knows it. He has known it was coming. And each time he feels like this, his mind becomes anxious... he's not sure how he makes it through the episodes he has... but when every episode ends, and the good days return for a bit, Harry can't help but be more thankful.

Paints sit in the floor, untouched... Harry's eyes fall to the blank piece of canvas he has desperately been wanting to start... he's tried to talk himself into it all morning.... he just can't.

He doesn't want to move... he wants to stay under the covers and shut out the world until he feels better.

It's unbearable sometimes.. and he's finding that today is one of those days. He has accepted it, even turning Louis' lunch offer down.

Harry knows with every ounce of his being that he wants to see him; he doesn't care if it's just a lunch date every day, all week... Harry loves every second he spends with this man.

And Harry knows how much more he'll be seeing Louis soon once he's started Emma's lessons. How can he expect to hide this side of himself from Louis, and from Emma?

He dozes off for several hours before his phone is sounding beside him. He rubs his eyes and picks it up to see Zayn calling.

He sits up some, the pain hitting him again as he answers the call. "Hey, man."

"Hey, you alright?" Zayn asks immediately, "I've tried calling a few times."

"I was asleep, sorry," Harry says lowly, his eyes fixated on the rain that's falling outside his window.

"You've been asleep a while," Zayn says back, "you sure you're alright?"

"It's just... one of those days," Harry manages to answer him while he's pulling the covers off.

"Look, I know you don't want to take what the doctor gave you," Zayn starts, "but, Harry, some days you probably should."

"You know I hate meds," Harry groans while he stands up slowly, then heads to his bathroom, looking through his medicine cabinet.

His eyes fall on the prescription he's been given for days like this... it's morphine. Harry hates having to take it.

"Harry, you hate meds, but come on... give your body a break for a bit," Zayn says quietly into the phone, "no sense in hurting when you don't have to."

Harry wants to disagree with him, but he can't. He knows he's right. He finally sighs and pulls the bottle out. "I'll take it if you'll shut up."

Zayn laughs a little, "good boy. So, how's Louis?"

Harry smiles a little at the mention of his name... it has become a habit for him. When Gemma called the day before, Harry couldn't stop smiling as he talked to her about Louis, and Emma.

"He's... doing fine," Harry replies before he's walking to his kitchen, grabbing a bottled water.

"Do you want me to bring anything by? Have you eaten at all today?"

"Zayn, don't baby me," Harry sighs but smiles a little, "really... I'm ok. Besides, don't you have paintings to do yourself?"

"Well, I was earlier... took a break cause I hadn't heard from you," Zayn answers, "was just worried about you, babe."

"I'm fine," Harry says slowly, "I'll survive."

"You better take those fucking meds or I'll be over there forcing them down your throat," Zayn jokes with him.

Harry smiles, "I'm taking it... no need in that. I'm gonna let you go, alright? Thanks for checking on me."

"No problem," Zayn says back, "text me in a bit, alright? Let me know if you need anything."

"I'll be fine," Harry sighs again. "Talk later."

Zayn says goodbye and Harry ends the call, sitting his phone down and finally swallowing the pill in his hand.

He hates pain medicine... especially strong ones. Sure, they help the pain, Harry thinks, but once he takes them and the pain subsides, he just wants to sleep more.

His phone says it's after 3 already. Time always slips away from Harry on days like today.... when he can barely keep his mind in one place, if he isn't sleeping the whole day away.

He puts on coffee slowly before he's going back to his room, looking through his drawers to find some comfy clothes.

Usually, Harry cares about his appearance, but today just isn't one of those days. Comfort is all that comes to mind for him while he's pulling out some grey Nike sweats and a plain t-shirt.

He starts the shower in his bathroom, getting the water just the right temp before he's undressing and stepping in. He stands under the warm water, his eyes closed and his body easing a bit under the stream. He stands there for several minutes, just allowing the water to run over him.

He's so tired still and he isn't sure if he can even manage to stay awake the rest of the day.

He dries off slowly before he's wrapping himself in a towel and walking back into the kitchen to make his coffee.

He grabs the milk from the fridge and pours a little into his cup, his phone sounding again from the counter.

He sighs, thinking it's Zayn, or possibly his sister or mum calling again for the millionth time this week.

His face changes when he sees Louis' name. It's not even 4 yet... he's still at work.

Harry answers it quickly, "are you hiding in your office again, Doctor?"

Louis' chuckle fills Harry's ear and Harry's smiling again instantly.

"Uh, actually, no, I've already left," Louis says slowly, "just... calling to check on you."

"You actually left early?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow, "how'd you pull that off?"

"Well, some days, it's easier to," Louis laughs a little.

Harry can tell he's driving and he smiles a little, "do you and Emma have plans or something?"

"Uh, no," Louis replies, "she's actually staying with her friend tonight."

"Oh," Harry says slowly.

"Yeah," Louis says back, "if I'm bothering you, I can let you go..."

"No...," Harry begins, "you're not bothering me, I swear. Was nice of you to check up on me."

"Well, you told me to call you when I left," Louis is saying, before he's yelling at a car in front of him for something... Harry isn't sure what, but he's still laughing at Louis.

"Traffic?" Harry asks with a smirk.

"Just a little bit," Louis sighs out, "uh, how about I call you when I get back home... is that alright?"

"Sure, yeah," Harry responds, still smiling, "I'd like that."

"Alright," Louis says softly, "give me about 20 minutes to make it through these fucking cars..."

Harry laughs again, "take your time. Just be careful, Doctor."

Louis is chuckling a little, "alright, shut it, Harold. Talk to you in a few."

"Ok," Harry almost whispers.

He takes his phone and coffee back to his room, sitting them down on his nightstand before he's pulling the towel off himself and dressing slowly.

The meds are kicking in and Harry breathes a sigh of relief... even if he hates taking something so strong, sometimes the relief is worth it.

He opens his back den door, the rain falling outside filling his ears. He sits down against the door while he's lighting a joint again and staring out at the rain; of course it would be a rainy day today, he thinks.

He exhales his 4th hit, his eyes looking back at the blank canvas. Maybe he's finally up to starting it.

He puts the joint in his mouth, holding it between his lips, while his fingers run through his wet curls. He manages to pull it up into a bun as he exhales his hit again.

He's feeling somewhat better while he tries to focus enough to start this painting that sits next to him.

The brushes move gracefully under the guidance of his hand... the strokes seem effortless as he's concentrating on this face he is trying to bring to life through colors.

He hears a knock at his door at about 5.

"Zayn, I swear," he mumbles as he gets up slowly to go answer it.

He's barely gotten the door open when his green eyes meet blue... Louis is standing there smiling, a large bowl in his hand.

"Hey," Harry manages to say to him.

"Hey... uh, I hope it's alright that I just stopped by like this," Louis starts, sounding nervous, "I... I brought you some soup..."

Harry's face lights up, "you did? Uh, thank you. Come in."

"Thanks," Louis steps through the door before he's closing his umbrella, sitting it by the front door. "Are... are you sure this is alright?"

"It's... it's more than alright," Harry manages to smile at him, "what possessed you to make me soup?"

"Well, you said you were sick," Louis begins, "I just thought... you might enjoy some."

"Did you cook it?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow.

"I did, actually," Louis nods, "it's edible, I assure you."

Harry only smiles as he takes the bowl to the kitchen. He pulls the lid off slowly, smelling the aroma of the chicken noodle soup.

"Is it homemade?" He asks Louis.

"Yeah, well," Louis shrugs, "I learned how to make it several years ago... works great for Emma when she's sick."

"Thank you," Harry says back to him, "you didn't have to do this..."

"I wanted to," Louis says as he smiles at Harry.

Harry's cheeks are flushing again while he's grabbing a bowl from his cabinet. He's still exhausted and just wants to lie in bed... but Louis is here and he doesn't want to waste a minute with him.

Harry offers for Louis to follow him to his back den again. He takes a seat by the open door while Louis is glancing around at his different paintings.

"You've been busy," Louis states.

Harry grins a little, moving the portrait he is working on. He slips it to the side before he's looking back up at Louis, "you can sit down, if you want."

"Uh, alright," Louis laughs before he's taking a seat across from Harry.

Harry takes a small bite of the soup, his eyes staying on Louis and his uniform. "Didn't have time to change?"

Louis looks back and grins, "uh, well... I didn't think much about changing..."

"You look amazing in it, anyway," Harry admits, a smug look on his face, "really... I'm not... I'm not much for doctors at all..."

"Yeah, I've gotten that by now," Louis is smiling back at him, "I guess some doctors can be hot, though, I assume?"

Harry chuckles a little and nods, "keyword: some."

"Well, I'd have to say, this look on you is quite impressive as well," Louis is pointing to Harry's sweats and tee, "haven't seen you like this."

Harry smirks, "well, I have lazy days sometimes where I don't really give a fuck... so..."

Louis giggles and fixes his hair again while his eyes glance out at the rain, "this is quite relaxing, Harold. You have a really nice little piece of heaven, it seems."

Harry looks back out at the rain, "it is rather relaxing and comforting... I've slept right here before... right in front of this door, listening to the rain falling. It's amazing."

Louis stares back at him in amazement. He's never met anyone quite like Harry Styles.

"That does sound nice," he manages to say.

Harry's eyes meet his again while he's taking another bite of the soup. He swallows it slowly and smiles, "you're a pretty good cook, of at least this..."

"I'm decent in other areas," Louis laughs.

"Are you?" Harry asks, "what else do you cook? I thought you'd have your own chef, if I'm being honest."

"A chef?" Louis asks laughing, "no... Maggie actually covers that..."

"So, I wasn't completely wrong, then?" Harry grins and looks smug again before he's getting another spoonful of the soup.

"Well, Emma and I cook sometimes together," Louis goes on, "she likes it."

Harry's eyes fall back on Louis' again, "does she really?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, "why?"

"No reason," Harry smiles and takes a drink of his coffee. He sits it down before he's rummaging through a container in the floor. He pulls out a joint and looks back at Louis. "Mind if I smoke this with you sitting here?"

"Uh," Louis starts, a smirk on his face, "I had no idea..."

"It's medical marijuana," Harry finishes for him, "it's legal, don't worry."

"Why do you have medical marijuana? Did they give it to you for the flu?" Louis jokes, "I've heard crazy stories of people getting that..."

"I have chronic leg pain," Harry says softly, before he's lighting the joint.

"Oh," Louis says quieter, "how come?"

Harry bites his lip, "I... I just do... not really an explanation for it."

Louis looks at him confused, "have you seen a doctor about them? I know you hate doctors, so..."

"I've seen a doctor," Harry manages to smile at him, though he's forcing it, "so, yeah, I use this for it... that and creativity purposes."

Louis laughs a little, "I see."

"Yeah, I was prescribed it months ago," Harry says back quietly, his eyes staying on the grey skies above. He takes another hit and exhales it, leaning his head back.

Louis watches him closely, probably too closely. Harry's gonna think he's a freak, he thinks. He finally tears his eyes away and glances back at the paintings all over the room. The room itself smells like a mixture of paint and weed. It's actually a scent that Louis likes... for some reason, it smells like... Harry.

"So, how's Emma?" Harry finally speaks again, his eyes back on Louis.

"She's good," Louis replies, "I dropped her off at her friends' house on the way here... she gave me something to give to you."

Harry's face brightens, "really?"

"Yeah, it's in the car, I'll get it for you," Louis smiles and instantly stands.

Harry watches him walking out of the room, a grin still on his face.

He's never pictured himself sitting here with a doctor... or even a man like Louis Tomlinson.

Louis soon returns, holding a card and a piece of paper. He sits back down and hands it to Harry.

Harry's smile gets even bigger as he looks at this handmade card that Emma has drawn him... every page is done with rainbow colors, even glitter. Harry's shaking his head in amazement; apparently Emma can capture his spirit just as well as he can capture hers.

He picks up the paper next, and it's a drawing of a horse... Harry grins and reads the words out loud, "my daddy said you were sick. I hope you are better soon, Harry. Hope you like my horse I drew for you. Love, Emma."

Harry's biting his lip, his eyes staying on the words.

"Yeah, I told her on the way home from school... she wanted to do this for you before I dropped her off," Louis says quietly.

Harry looks back up at him, "I... I love it. She's really amazing, Louis."

"She likes you a lot," Louis almost whispers, "honestly, that's all I've heard about since the other night... she's excited."

"So am I," Harry nods a little, "I... I can't wait to start working with her."

"Is the afternoons going to be ok?" Louis asks, "I mean, her nanny will have her home by 3:30 at least. Is that going to work for you?"

Harry nods, smiling, "yeah, it's fine, really. How many hours a day?"

"However many you want, I suppose," Louis laughs a little, "I mean, she does have a bedtime and homework... she'll be doing her homework before the lessons, so..."

"What time do you usually get home?" Harry questions before he's sipping his coffee again.

"Uh, anywhere from 5-7... sometimes 8," Louis replies glancing back outside, "it fucking sucks... but it is what it is."

"Well, I could start at like 4 and maybe stop around 6?" Harry suggests.

Louis nods a little, his eyes staying on Harry's, "you're more than welcome to stay until I get home... if it's not like 8 at night."

Harry chuckles a little, "uh, ok. Sure. I won't complain. I get to see your cute uniform more that way."

Louis' face turns red as he just snickers and shakes his head.

Harry pulls his wet curls out of the bun they were in and runs his hands through them trying to fix them, while Louis' eyes are still on him.

He finally breaks his eyes away as Harry's looking back at him.

Someone's knocking on Harry's door and he sighs... Zayn, of course. He hasn't texted him back.

"Sorry, excuse me," Harry gets up slowly. The pain is still there, but he's pushing it to the back of his mind right now.

He opens the door and Zayn's standing there, "you were supposed to text me. You alright?"

"Zayn, I'm fine," Harry sighs.

"Is that Louis' car?" Zayn asks Harry smiling.

"Jesus," Harry groans, "yeah, he's here... he stopped by to bring me soup."

"Soup? Damn. Can I meet him?" Zayn strolls in just smirking.

"Zayn, really," Harry sighs out, but he follows Zayn back into his den, Louis' eyes meeting theirs.

"Uh, Louis, this is Zayn," Harry says slowly, "Zayn, Louis."

"Nice to meet you finally," Zayn smirks and shakes Louis' hand.

"Uh, you too," Louis smiles at Zayn.

"Alright, you've met, you can go now," Harry says and tries to hurry Zayn out of the room while Louis is smirking at them.

"Alright, fine, fine," Zayn laughs before he and Harry stop in the hallway, Zayn looking at him, "look, next time, don't sit and suffer all day and make me fucking worry about you."

Harry grins a little, "I've told you a million times... I'm fine. I don't need check ups..."

"Well, you have a doctor sitting in there," Zayn whispers smirking, "guess he makes house calls."

Harry sighs, "can you just go please?"

"I'm going," Zayn laughs as he's walking back to the door. He turns to look back at Harry, his face turning serious, "you've not told him, have you?"

Harry's eyes don't break from Zayn's, "no... and I'm not... alright? Please don't start preaching to me about it... again. Thank you for checking on me though."

"I'd say you're in good hands," Zayn jokes before he's leaving.

Harry sighs and closes the door back. He returns to the back den with Louis, who is picking up different paintings of Harry's.

"Sorry... he's my best friend and he likes to show up unannounced," Harry groans.

"It's fine, love," Louis smiles back, "I can go if I need to..."

"No...," Harry says quickly, "you don't have to... you can stay however long you like. Really."

Louis grins a little, "uh, alright... I don't really have plans anyways... I mean, my daughter isn't home... I have no life..."

"You have a life," Harry starts, before he's leaning against the glass door lighting the joint again, "you're here, after all... aren't you?"

Louis bites his lip a little, fighting back the fond he holds for this boy in front of him.

"So, first lesson," Harry starts again, pulling his phone out, "what day?"

"What day works best for you?" Louis asks.

"Any day," Harry looks back, "I don't... I don't really have plans at all..."

Louis nods, "alright, well, what about this Wednesday? That's 2 days away.. is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's totally fine... I can get there by 4. That ok?"

"Perfect," Louis smiles at him. "Maybe... maybe I can cook for you..."

Harry looks up from his phone, a grin on his face again, "what? Like dinner?"

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll be hungry," Louis smirks, "and Emma tends to get really hungry... she snacks all the fucking time."

Harry chuckles a little, "ok, yeah... dinner sounds lovely. You sure you'll be able to be home to do it?"

"I'll pull some strings," Louis says back softly. "So, you'll stay for dinner with us on Wednesday?"

Harry's still smiling as he's glancing back at Louis, "I'd be honored to, Louis."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tongue Tied - Grouplove

 

It's been another hectic morning for Louis; his day has been absolutely crazy and it's not getting any better after lunch. He's booked up until at least 5.

While he's working from patient to patient, and even through Niall following him everywhere and refusing to stop rambling, Louis' mind keeps drifting to Harry.

Today is the first day of Emma's lessons with Harry. And somehow, knowing he'll see Harry soon is all it takes for Louis to smile through this craziness that is his job.

"So, you met him on a speed date and now he's going to be teaching your daughter how to paint?" Niall is asking while he's waiting for Louis to finish some paper work.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Louis doesn't even glance up at him.

Niall keeps smirking beside him. "I had wondered why your mood had changed..."

Louis looks back at him, "what?"

"Well, you just seem more calm," Niall shrugs before he smiles, "it's nice... I'm not getting blamed for shit going wrong for once..."

"Really?" Louis almost laughs, "Jesus."

His phone sounds; Liam is waiting for him for lunch.

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour," he sighs and gets up from his chair in his office, handing Niall the charts.

Niall nods a little, "alright, see you in a bit."

Louis picks up his keys and meets Liam in the hallway. They both head outside to his Porsche before they're off for lunch at a nearby bistro.

Liam keeps smiling at Louis while he eats and Louis is getting annoyed, "what?"

"You... your attitude is just different," Liam replies, "you seem happier."

"What? Did I not seem happy before?" Louis sighs and almost groans. "You sound like Horan now."

"Hey, I can tell a difference," Liam says, "I've known you long enough to know by now."

Louis shakes his head, his phone sounding. He smiles instantly because he knows... he just knows it's Harry.

He pulls it out of his upper pocket of his coat and his smile grows.

"How's work, Doctor? xx"

Louis almost chuckles; he's not sure why he finds it adorable when Harry calls him that.

"See," Liam points and grins slyly, "see what I mean? You're smiling... you're not usually like this..."

"I don't smile?" Louis asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Usually, no," Liam replies, "don't try to say otherwise... you've looked miserable for weeks... until you met him."

Louis doesn't say anything; he knows Liam is right. So what can he say? He knows how miserable he's been... he's been so busy being caught up in his job and his daughter that he never could see pass that.

Has Harry really had that much of an affect on him already?

Louis texts Harry back quickly, the smile not leaving. He waits for his reply while Liam is still smirking at Louis while he eats.

"My day is great, actually. Has been pretty productive and I'm feeling much better. xx", Harry has written back.

Louis is happy to see that... Harry told him it wasn't the flu... which Louis is thankful for, but he can't help but wonder why Harry felt so bad that day.

He had noticed, whether Harry realized he did or not.

"Glad to hear it, love. I would've hated to cancel her lesson. And dinner," Louis texts back still grinning.

"So, her lesson is today with him...," Liam speaks up. Louis turns back to him. "Is he leaving before you get there, or..."

"No, I offered to make him dinner," Louis replies and turns back to his phone.

"Really?" Liam's grin widens, "wow... you are gone for him."

Louis shakes his head, "I like him, alright?"

"You haven't even shown me a picture of him," Liam smirks. 

"Tell you what, we'll go out one night and you can be the third wheel," Louis jokes with Liam before he's picking at the salad in front of him again.

"Alright... how about karaoke this weekend?" Liam asks.

"Are you serious?" Louis laughs, "you want me to ask him on a karaoke date?"

"He's an artist... maybe he likes karaoke," Liam shrugs some before taking a drink of his soda. He sits it down and looks back at Louis, "how old is he anyways?"

"He's... he's 26," Louis replies, taking a sip of his coffee.

Liam's eyes widen a little before he nods, "that's not that bad..."

"It's only 9 years," Louis looks back.

"Hey, age is just a number sometimes," Liam says before smirking, "unless he was like 20 or 21... then, that'd just be weird."

"Yeah, it would," Louis says and shakes his head, "you're weird."

Liam laughs and goes back to his sandwich while Louis is reading Harry's text to him.

"Can't wait for dinner. xx" is all it reads, but those words are enough to make Louis smile even bigger than he already is.

"You've been doing this for days... just sitting and talking to him or texting him at lunch time," Liam speaks up again laughing, "like yesterday... you stayed on the phone with him for almost our entire lunch."

"Aww, are you feeling left out, Payno?" Louis jokes.

"Oh, yes, of course," Liam shakes his head and laughs, "he obviously means something to you... so, when are you two... you know... cause you really need to get some..."

"Jesus, really?" Louis asks, "could you say that any louder in here?"

"You need to..." Liam starts in a really loud voice but is cut off by Louis' hand over his mouth.

"Fuck you, stop," Louis says and sits back again sighing while Liam only laughs.

"What? It's true," he says, "how long has it even been for you?"

Louis doesn't want to answer that. He doesn't even want to admit how long it's been for him.

And the thought has gone through his mind several times; Harry is more than attractive to him. He's mesmerized by Harry... every single thing about him. Of course he wants him in that way, but that's something Louis is straying away from for as long as he can.

He's gathering up his things from his office that afternoon; it's nearly 5 and his mind is only filled with Emma... and Harry. He's smiling as he wonders what exactly they have painted today.

He's stuck in traffic again, only making him more tense. He just wants to get home and see them both. He just wants to see them working together.

Emma hasn't stopped talking about Harry since she's met him. Louis is honestly amazed at how well the two of them seemed to get along from the start. His little girl loves him.

The sun is setting by the time he arrives home. He doesn't see a car. Harry must've gotten a taxi, he thinks while he's pulling in the garage.

He unlocks the door and heads in, his heart racing for some reason. He isn't usually like this. At all.

He stops and pulls the chicken out of the fridge, Emma's nanny walking in from the living room.

"Hey, Maggie, how did things go today?" He asks her.

She's smiling as she answers, "well, all she talked about on the way home was Harry..."

Louis smiles as he's picking out other things from the cabinets.

"He's truly amazing," she says, "really. He's very friendly and talkative as well."

Louis chuckles a little, "yeah, he's pretty amazing. Uh, you can go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," she says as she's getting her bag.

Emma's voice can be heard from upstairs; she's laughing. Louis' heart swells at the sound of it... because a few seconds later, he hears Harry's laughter as well.

He puts the things down on the counter before he's walking up the stairs slowly. He makes his way down the hall, stopping in front of the unfinished room, or as Emma now calls it: Harry and Emma's art room.

He sees Emma's smile whiles she's painting over a rather large unicorn on the wall, Harry standing next to her, his hands covered in paint... that dimpled smile on his face.

He's moving a brush up and down one of the wings, his hair in a bun again while he just smiles and works beside Emma.

"Shouldn't we put clouds around him? Wouldn't that be pretty?" She asks Harry.

"Oh, yes, definitely," Harry agrees as he smiles at her. Louis can see paint on his shirt, his hands, arms, and some on his face. Louis can't get over the sight of him.

Emma turns to see Louis standing there and she's smiling, "hi, daddy! How does it look so far?"

Harry's eyes fall on Louis standing in the doorway... they both stare at each other for a long pause before Louis is walking in.

"It's gorgeous, love," Louis manages to say, "did Harry..."

"I helped her trace a little of it... most of it she did herself," Harry answers for him. "She just sorta took off with it."

"Wow," Louis says in amazement as he's looking over this unicorn on the wall, "that's... that's amazing. I... I didn't know you could draw like this, Emma."

"I can picture something and draw it," she says as she keeps painting, "I asked Harry if we could make this one first."

Harry smiles a little as he looks back at Louis. Louis' eyes are already on him. Neither of them say anything for several moments.

"Uh, I'm gonna start dinner, alright?" Louis says smiling again, "I'll let you two finish."

"Well, we won't be able to do the clouds today, I don't think," Harry's telling Emma, "but we could the next time, if you want."

"Yes," Emma is smiling up at him, causing Louis' heart to skip a beat.

He walks back downstairs while he hears Emma's laughter again... and Harry's.

His mind is lost in thought while he's preparing the dish for Harry. How has Harry walked in and changed the way Louis thinks? How has he overtaken his mind the way he has?

"Dad, can we go swimming?" Emma is calling as she's running in the kitchen, "Harry said I had to ask you."

Harry is standing behind her, a radiant smile on his face.

"Uh, I suppose," Louis replies, "after dinner though, alright? Why don't you go change?"

"Harry, will you swim with me?" Emma asks, looking up at Harry.

"Uh, sure," Harry looks back at Louis, "as long as daddy has some swimming trunks."

Louis smirks again, "I can get some for you."

Emma runs upstairs while Harry is walking to the sink to wash his hands off. Louis keeps preparing the dish, but his eyes are on Harry. He watches him scrubbing his hands off with the soap.

"Here," Louis starts, before he's getting a cloth and wetting it. He starts cleaning the paint off Harry's face slowly, being as gentle as possible.

"Sorry, I guess you could've done that yourself," Louis whispers and hands Harry the cloth.

"It's fine," Harry replies, keeping his eyes on Louis'. "Uh, could I, like, borrow a shirt too? Mine's... well..."

Harry glances down at it and so does Louis; he's covered in paint. Louis just smiles back at him.

"Let me find you one," he says before he's motioning for Harry to follow him upstairs to his room.

Louis switches on the lights before he's rummaging through a dresser drawer looking for a shirt.

Harry's looking around the room again, although he's seen it already. He runs his hand over the iron footboard of Louis' huge four poster bed.

"Do you get much sleep in this thing?" Harry asks him, "it's so big."

"Uh, yeah, I sleep fine in it," Louis almost chuckles, "it's actually quite comfortable."

Harry smiles a little and takes a seat on the bed while Louis is looking for swimming trunks now.

He lays back on the bed and smiles, "Jesus, this is soft. Wow. It's like lying on air."

"Yeah, well, I like comfort," Louis says before he's walking back over to where Harry lays, "you're not going to get paint on my bed, are you?"

Harry smirks as he sits up, "no... it's all dry... I think."

Louis grins a little as Harry stands up and takes the clothes from him.

"Thank you," he says, "mind if I change in your restroom?"

"No, go ahead," Louis says nodding.

Harry takes the clothes into Louis' bathroom while Louis tries to find his own pair of swimming trunks. His eye catches Harry taking his shirt off slowly; Louis can't look away.

Sure, he's seen parts of Harry's chest beneath the shirts he has worn... but he's never seen all of his upper body. He's gorgeous, Louis thinks. And he's as skinny as Louis thought.

Louis finally takes his swimming trunks and heads back downstairs to finish the dish he's preparing, trying to get the image of Harry's bare chest out of his mind.

The three of them sit down for dinner in the dining room, Emma telling Louis about her day and how much fun she's had with Harry.

Harry just smiles from across the table as he's eating.

"Seems you've had a pretty successful first day," Louis is grinning at Harry after sitting down his wine.

"Yeah, well, she's rather gifted," Harry replies, "I mean... she sorta paints like me... she sees something and she paints it... or draws it. She's really brilliant at both, Lou."

Emma smiles and keeps eating. And Louis is astonished. He has never realized just how gifted she is.

"So, she just draws what pops into her head?" Louis asks Harry.

Harry glances back, his face stays serious, "yes, she does."

Louis' eyes stay on Harry; his daughter has a mind like Harry's. For some reason, that only makes Louis' heart swell more.

"What is this? It's delicious," Harry says through a mouthful.

Louis smirks a little, "it's chicken, wrapped in ham, stuffed with mozzarella."

Harry nods a little, "it's really good, wow. You can cook."

"It's my favorite dish," Emma speaks up, smiling at Harry.

"Well, you know what?" Harry smiles at her, "it's my favorite too, now."

He takes a sip of his wine before his eyes catch Louis' again. He just smiles a little and continues eating.

After dinner, Louis changes into his swimming trunks and meets Harry and Emma outside by the pool.

"Can you swim?" Harry is asking her laughing.

"Yes, I can swim," she laughs at him before she's jumping into the pool. Harry smiles as she calls, "come on, Harry!"

Louis sits some towels down by the pool while Harry is slipping off the t-shirt Louis has given him.

Louis watches him pulling it over his head, he watches the way the muscles move in his back as he does; Harry pulls his bun down next, shaking his head a little, his curls a mess.

He glances back to see Louis staring at him. He grins a little, "are you not getting in?"

"No, I am," Louis nods quickly.

Harry smirks at him before he climbs down in the pool, "woah, this water is insanely warm."

"It's heated," Emma beams at him, "wanna swim with me?"

"Uh, I'm sure I'm not as fast as you are, but sure," Harry tells her.

Louis slips down into the pool after taking his shirt off and tossing it over with Harry's. He watches Emma and Harry swimming and laughing at one another.

Emma's laughing at Harry's hair that's all in his face and Louis' smile grows even more.

Harry pushes it back before his eyes are looking out at the city lights, "I can see why you do this at night."

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Louis asks him.

Harry swims over to Louis, staying just inches in front of him, his eyes moving over Louis' tattoos. He smiles a little as he grabs Louis' arm and stares at the buck on his upper right arm, and the heart between its antlers. Then, his eyes fall on his chest, 'it is what it is' written near Louis' collar bone.

"Wow," Harry says softly, "you look like a completely different person like this."

Louis smirks a little, his eyes glancing down at Harry's tattoos... two swallows on his chest, a butterfly mid stomach, and laurels on each side of his pelvis.

"I like yours better, you know," Louis manages to get out as he stares at Harry.

Harry swallows hard, both of them staying quiet... until Emma is splashing Harry and laughing.

"Hey," he chuckles and splashes her back, "you're messing up my hair, Emmy."

"Emmy?" Louis asks almost laughing.

Harry smiles back at Louis, "yeah..."

"He's been calling me Emmy all day," Emma smiles at Louis. "I like it... if I become an artist one day, I'm gonna use the name Emmy Tomlinson."

Harry can't help but laugh and so does Louis. He glances back at Harry, thinking how much his little girl needs him in her life; it's apparent.

They stay in the pool for several hours before Louis is finally telling Emma to get ready for bed. She hurries in with her towel while Louis dries off. He watches Harry getting out, his fingers going through his hair slowly.

He steps over and hands him a towel. Harry looks back at him, "thank you."

"Welcome," Louis says quietly.

They both stay silent while they're drying off; Louis can't help but think he knows why they are. He knows he isn't the only one that can feel this overwhelming urge... this urge that Louis hasn't felt in years.

Harry changes in his bathroom again, slipping on his skinny jeans and picking up Louis' shirt as well as his own. He opens the door to see Louis standing there.

You can... you can wear that shirt home," Louis tells him, pointing to the t-shirt in Harry's hands.

"Are you sure? I'm used to just being covered in paint anyways," Harry grins back at him.

"No, love, it's fine," Louis nods, his eyes still falling over Harry's upper torso, "you must work out a good bit."

Harry smiles, "why?"

"You're just.. very fit," Louis replies.

Harry steps a little closer, "are you hitting on me, doctor?"

Louis licks his lips a little, smiling, "maybe I am."

Harry's smile grows before his fingers are gently touching Louis' cheek. Louis wants to kiss him so badly... he knows Harry wants the same.

"Daddy," Emma calls before she appears in the doorway, "eww, cooties."

Harry nearly snorts as he withdraws his hand, Louis just shaking his head. Of course Emma would come in here now, he thinks.

"Uh, I'm gonna go," Harry smiles again, "I called a cab... they should be here any minute. Thank you... for dinner. Was really good."

"You're welcome," Louis manages to say.

Harry has slipped the shirt back on, pulling his curls out of it before he's stepping over to Emma, "I had a lovely time, Emma. You're really brilliant. I'll see you again soon, alright?"

"Tomorrow?" She asks excitedly, "please?"

Harry laughs at her enthusiasm and looks back at Louis, "daddy?"

Louis crosses his arms, a smirk on his lips, "sure. Tomorrow is fine."

"Yay," Emma almost screams. She steps over to hug Harry and Harry is taken back by it, but he smiles and wraps his arms around her. "See you tomorrow, Harry."

"Alright. Be good for your daddy," he tells her.

"I'll walk you down," Louis offers.

He and Harry walk downstairs slowly. He opens the front door as a cab is pulling in his drive.

"Harry, thanks," Louis starts, "I... I honestly had no idea she was..."

"What? An artist?" Harry asks him, before he smiles.

"I didn't know she was capable of doing paintings just like you," Louis whispers, "it's... it's amazing."

Harry just grins, "she has a brilliant mind, I told you. She gets it after her father."

Louis grins a little as Harry steps closer. He places his hand on his shoulder before his lips meet Louis' cheek for several seconds.

Harry pulls away and smiles a little, "see you tomorrow, Doctor?"

Louis tries to nod, "yeah. I look forward to it."

"I look forward to it as well," Harry whispers to him, gently squeezing his shoulder before he's turning and walking to the cab, Louis' eyes staying on him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine

 

It's Friday and Harry's sleeping in again; it's the 3rd time this week for him.

His lessons with Emma the day before had been amazing. He worked with her from 4 until nearly 7. Louis hadn't made it home from work until after 6, so Harry didn't get to see as much of him as he had wanted that day.

He's waking up around 3 in the afternoon, after sleeping for over 12 hours. Of course, for Harry, it has always been interrupted sleep. He has never been able to sleep too peacefully.

He did manage to talk to Louis at lunch again, before he fell asleep once again.

He sits up and picks up the phone beside him, seeing Louis' messages... asking how his day is and if he's alright.

Harry sighs and he texts him back quickly, apologizing for taking so long to reply. How can he explain to Louis why he sleeps like he does? Louis is a doctor, and Harry isn't stupid. He knows he'll eventually figure it out if he's around him enough.

Most days, the thought of being sick doesn't cross Harry's mind; that's different now that he has met someone he truly cares about.

He's torn between backing off and moving forward. Harry wants Louis, just as much as Louis wants him. Harry knows Louis does... he can see it every time they're alone now.

He isn't bothered by it, per say. But Harry is scared... he's scared of getting too close to him, and Emma. He knows that once something happens between them, there's no turning back; for him or for Louis. He just knows.

Harry knows the second they kiss, the second they actually have sex, that all of this is going to change. He's becoming a part of Louis and Emma more and more with each passing day; he's not sure how to properly deal with it.

He sits up some, rubbing his eyes a little and sighing. He can't have a day like this... not again. He has promised Emma. He has promised her he would be there at 4 to continue helping her discover herself.

He smiles a little as he thinks about the day before: Emma drawing portraits free handed, painting the clouds by her unicorn she had done.

Harry knows how gifted she is; she reminds him so much of himself at that age. Maybe that's why he feels a connection to her.

He gets up slowly, stretching a bit and wishing he wasn't so tired still. His body is aching again, but he isn't going to listen to it. He refuses to today. He has too much to look forward to; he has paintings to create with Louis' little girl.

That thought alone makes him want to push himself to do it even more. Harry's bad about that... he's constantly pushing himself to the limit. He does it because he knows that he has leukemia, but leukemia doesn't have him. And no matter how bad he may feel, he won't allow it to control him for too long. He can't. That's not who he is.

He runs a hot bath in his tub, switching on music, before he's searching in his medicine cabinet again for the pain meds he despises taking. What other choice does he have? He won't cancel on Emma... he won't cancel on Louis.

His muscles ease under the hot water. He rests his head back against the tub and closes his eyes, trying to remind himself who's in charge; he is, not his sickness. And no matter how many times his sickness tries to overrule him, he simply will not allow it.

After his bath, he's toweling off as fast as he can. He has to be at Louis' house by 4. He goes back in his room, the music still blasting while he searches for some clothes. He has loads of clothes he wears just for painting; just regular t-shirts and some old jeans.

Harry puts them on before looking back in his mirror and running his fingers through his wet hair. He looks tired; he can see it. And he knows if he can see it, so will Louis.

He sighs as he takes a seat on his bed, slipping his boots on slowly. He can't help but wonder if this is such a good idea after all. He loves Emma; he loves working with Emma. But he's bothered by the fact that the closer he becomes to her, and to Louis, the sooner his illness will be discovered.

Why did he have to be a doctor, Harry thinks. But he smiles a little before he's finding a change of clothes. He picks out some sweats again and another plain white t-shirt, tossing them in a bag. He looks over at his nightstand, knowing he has to take his meds with him. Yesterday, he hadn't, and his body was anything but happy with him by the time he had made it back home.

He puts the medicine in his bag before going in the bathroom; he takes out the morphine pills slowly, contemplating whether or not to take them; given how the day is going, he decides it's best to take it.

He sits the bag down before he's opening the back den door and walking out to sit on the steps, lighting a joint and taking a huge hit.

He sighs it out while his eyes are glancing up at the skies; it's actually a beautiful day, not too hot, and Harry is thankful for that. The sunshine has always helped improve his mood.

He sometimes even lays in the lounge chair of his back garden, just to feel the warmth of the sun on his body. For some reason, it helps him; it makes him feel more alive.

His phone goes off back inside and he stands up slowly to go and answer it. He picks it up and smiles instantly: Louis.

"Doctor, you've really gotta stop hiding in your office to call me. It's inappropriate," Harry tells Louis immediately upon answering.

"Good day to you, too," Louis smirks, "actually, I'm on my way home... was wondering if you had left yet."

Harry's grinning as he stands in the doorway exhaling his hit, "no, I haven't yet... I slept too long. Sorry. I'll make it by 4, I swear...."

"No, don't be sorry," Louis is saying back immediately, "I... I just thought..."

Louis stays quiet for a few seconds and Harry's smiling again because he knows Louis is nervous to say whatever it is he is trying to say.

"... Do you want me to pick you up?" Louis finally gets out.

"Uh, it's not really on your way, is it?" Harry asks slowly.

"Well, no, but," Louis starts before he sighs, "I'm sorry... it sounded great in my mind..."

"Stop," Harry laughs a little, "I didn't say no, did I?"

Harry hears Louis chuckle a little, "ok, so that's a yes?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind," Harry says back quietly, "I'd actually enjoy it, doctor."

"Ok, well, give me about 15 minutes or so, alright?" Louis asks.

"Sounds good," Harry says, "see you soon."

He ends the call, a smile still plastered on his face. Harry knows he may question getting close to him... he knows he may feel like he shouldn't... but every time he hears Louis' voice, he can't help but feel happiness... and for some reason, hope.

He makes himself some coffee while he's waiting for Louis, pouring it into a huge travel mug. He sets his bag down on the sofa before he walks back to his den, searching for 2 different paints.

Emma has plenty, he knows; Louis has bought her everything she has asked for. But there's 2 specific shades of blue and green that Harry loves... and he knows Emma will love them as well.

He places them in his bag before he hears a car pulling in. He hurries to the bathroom to look himself over one last time. He knows there's no way Louis won't notice how tired he is.

He picks up his coffee and throws the bag over his shoulder as Louis knocks. He immediately opens the door and smiles at Louis, looking him up and down, "good afternoon, doc."

Louis chuckles as he stares at Harry, "afternoon, love. Ready?"

Harry nods and walks out, locking up the door before he's placing his sunglasses back over his eyes and following Louis to his car.

"Why don't you ever drive the Rover?" Harry smirks at him while he gets in, putting his bag in the backseat.

"I do some days," Louis shrugs, "usually days when I get to take Emma to school myself."

"Do you not have many of those?" Harry decides to ask.

Louis shakes his head, "not really, no. Sad, right?"

"That's pretty shitty," Harry says as they leave his driveway, "you should really look into adding another doctor to your practice, you know."

Louis looks back at him, "I've actually been trying."

Harry nods a little, "that's good."

"Yeah, well, I mean, I haven't been trying long," Louis starts explaining, "just a couple of weeks... so, I'm not having much success yet..."

"What about Niall?" Harry smirks at him.

Louis laughs a little, "uh, well, I'll have better luck getting someone experienced... Horan won't be finished for another 6 months... and it needs to be someone with experience if I'm going to start taking more time off."

Harry sits watching him, "when... when did you decide to add another?"

Louis smiles a little, "uh, around the same time I met you, actually."

Harry manages to grin while he's putting a piece of gum in his mouth and glancing back out the window... somehow he knew Louis would say that.

Louis discusses his day with Harry, the good and the bad. He tells Harry of another patient who has just been diagnosed with cancer, and Harry is speechless again. He isn't even sure how to talk about that subject with him.

"... They'll be in good hands, though," Louis is saying, "I mean, the oncologist is one of the best around here for children... we only refer them to the best ones."

"There's a few really good ones," Harry nods, before biting his lip... maybe he shouldn't have said that. "I've just... I've heard of different ones around here... some of the best are working in the hospital."

Louis looks back at him and nods a little, and Harry knows he's probably wondering how he knows this.

"Uh, are we having dinner again?" Harry decides to ask. He has to change the subject.

"We can," Louis smiles a little, "why? Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved," Harry replies, "I slept most of the day."

"Are you feeling alright?" Louis asks him, "I... I got kinda worried when you didn't text me back until 2 hours later."

"You were worried about me?" Harry asks, a small grin on his face.

Louis looks to be blushing again as he keeps his eyes on the road, "yeah, well... was hoping you weren't like avoiding me, actually..."

"I don't text you for 2 hours and you think I'm avoiding you," Harry almost laughs, "really, Lou? Do I act as if I want to avoid you?"

Louis finally smiles again, "no, you don't. Sorry... I'm just... I'm really not good at all of this... I haven't really dated in a while..."

"So, we're dating?" Harry asks, only smirking again as he chews his gum.

Louis chuckles and fixes his hair, "uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what it's called... isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," Harry almost whispers back. "Can... can I ask something?"

"Sure," Louis says slowly.

"Where's... where's Emma's mum?" Harry stutters out, "I mean... I don't want to pry... at all... but, I just couldn't help but wonder..."

"I figured you would ask at some point, Harold," Louis only smiles, "uh... she left... when Emma was 2. And let's just say, I never heard from her again."

"Did she die?" Harry asks.

"No," Louis shakes his head, "no, not that I know of... she... she had issues, to put it simply. But, yeah, she left and I haven't heard from her since."

Harry bites his lip a little before he's whispering, "I'm sorry."

Louis turns back to him, smiling, "it is what it is. And it's not something I really dwell on anymore, so don't be sorry, love."

"I feel bad for bringing it up," Harry says softly.

"Don't," Louis laughs, "I knew you'd ask at some point... it's fine. Really. Uh, do you want me to stop and get you some food? Or just have pizza delivered?"

"Does Emmy like pizza?" Harry asks smiling.

Louis grins again, "'Emmy'... I love that. Uh, yeah, she loves pizza, of course. I don't know many kids who don't."

"Then, we can just order pizza," Harry shrugs, "that way she's happy, too."

Louis looks back at him while Harry's eyes stay on the passing buildings outside his window. "Sounds good to me, love."

They finally make it to Louis' house, Emma meeting them in the hallway.

"Daddy! Harry!" She's saying as she hugs Louis first, then goes straight to Harry.

Harry gets down to her level and hugs her tight, a smile on his face. "How are you, Emmy? Did you have a good day at school?"

Louis only smiles at them while he's taking off his doctor's coat.

"I had a good day," she smiles at Harry, "I made all A's again."

"Hey, well done," Harry tells her before they do a fist bump, Emma giggling.

"I'm gonna go change," Louis smiles at them, "feel free to start anytime you want... and I'll order the pizza... are you picky?"

Harry smirks, "no... anything is fine, really."

Louis nods and heads upstairs while Harry is pulling the paints out of his bag.

"Ready, Emmy?" He asks her with a smile on his lips.

"Yes," she smiles excitedly before she's hurrying to the stairs, Harry following behind her.

Emma wants to start a new painting today.... one that consists of a lot of work. But Harry couldn't be more happy with her choice.

They work for over an hour, both of them giggling before Emma's taking her brush and gently putting it on Harry's face. Harry chuckles and dips his finger in the blue paint and puts it on her nose. Emma's laughter gets louder and Harry can't help but smile at the sight of her; this beautiful and innocent little soul, who looks so much like her father.

Harry's laughing before he catches Louis standing behind them in the doorway, his face beaming at the sight of them both.

Harry dips his finger in the paint again before he's walking over to Louis. He uses the tip of his index finger to run the paint down Louis' cheek and smiles before he whispers, "there... we match."

Louis smiles snd Harry knows how badly he wants to kiss him; he can see it all over Louis' face.

"Told you blue and green were my favorite," Emma is beaming from beside them now, looking at the green paint on Harry's cheek, then the blue on Louis'.

Louis turns back to Harry and Harry is speechless. He's not sure what to say.

The doorbell sounds and Emma is screaming, "pizza," before she's running downstairs.

"I should... I should go pay for that," Louis almost whispers.

Harry nods a little, biting his lip again. This tension between them is getting to be too much.

He washes his hands downstairs in the kitchen while Louis is bringing the pizzas in.

"Can we watch the movie you rented for me?" Emma is asking immediately, "and can Harry watch it with us?"

Harry dries his hands, his eyes falling back on Louis.

"Uh, don't you want to paint more?" Louis asks, "you've only been doing it an hour."

"Can we watch it after?" She asks, looking at Harry, "will you stay?"

Harry looks back at Louis, biting his lip, "uh, if your dad is ok with it."

Louis smiles at him, "I'd love it, actually."

They sit on the floor of the art room eating their pizza, all of them barefoot as Emma is telling Harry about different things, from her friends, to their trip to the beach planned for Sunday. Harry just smiles and listens to her go on about how much she loves the beach.

Louis is sitting beside them, smiling as he's chewing his pizza. "One time, she brought home a whole bucket of sand... and it fell over in the back seat."

"Oh, no," Harry laughs and looks at Louis.

"Yeah, do you know how hard that was to get out of the Rover?" Louis chuckles and shakes his head.

"Why'd you have a pale of sand?" Harry asks looking at Emma.

She shrugs while Louis replies, "because she wanted to bring the beach home. She was like 5, then."

"She wanted to bring the beach home," Harry smiles as he turns to Emma, "I love that."

Harry and Emma work for another hour or so, Harry guiding her through it; although, he doesn't really have to. Emma knows what she sees in her head... and as they're painting, Harry can see it now, too.

Louis comes back in the room, adidas sweats on with a t-shirt as he's sipping on tea and watching the two of them talking and laughing.

"What time is it?" Harry asks Louis while he's putting a brush down.

"It's like 7:30," Louis replies smiling.

"I think we got carried away, Emmy," Harry just grins before he's picking up the brushes, "I'll wash these out."

"Emma, why don't you go get into your pjs and we'll start the movie in a minute?" Louis suggests.

Emma agrees and heads to her room singing the whole way.

Harry takes the brushes into the bathroom and starts cleaning them in the sink while Louis stands in the doorway watching him. Harry knows he's watching him.

"I seem to have gotten less paint on me today," Harry says, smiling a little as he turns to Louis.

"Want me to run downstairs and get your other clothes for you?"

"Uh, yeah, just... bring up the whole bag if you don't mind," Harry says, remembering the meds are in his bag. The last thing he needs is for Louis to find them.

Harry changes in the bathroom quickly, taking his pills again, then looking himself over in the mirror. His face is pale and his body is tired. But he takes a deep breath and puts on his brave face before he's heading downstairs.

Emma is on the sofa and she smiles over at Harry, "you can sit by daddy if you want."

"Uh, thank you," Harry grins at her, "I'd like that."

"What is it?" Louis calls from the kitchen.

Harry walks in, hearing the sound of popcorn popping in the microwave and Louis standing in front of it, his fringe a mess.

"She told me I could sit by you," Harry smirks as he stands in front of him, his arms crossed, looking at Louis in this t-shirt and sweats.

"Oh, how nice of her," Louis laughs and shakes his head.

"I like this look," Harry almost whispers, "you look... amazing like this."

"Even more amazing than the doctor's uniform?" Louis jokes.

Harry purses his lips before he's smiling again, "maybe not... but this look is you.... it's not who you are when you're at the office... it's you at home... and it's quite nice."

Louis stares back at him, his face staying serious.

Harry knows they both want to... he sees it on Louis' face. He sees it in his eyes.

So, before Emma can interrupt, Harry's stepping over, his hand going to the back of Louis' neck and his eyes staying on his. Harry watches him closely as he leans in, their lips meeting. Harry's hand pulls him even closer to him.

Louis' first instinct is to pull Harry into him, too, his lips and Harry's moving in motion with one another's. His hands hold Harry's waist gently while their kiss deepens, more and more.

"It's starting," Emma's calling from the sofa seconds later, causing them to part slowly.

Harry's trying to read Louis' face, and Louis is trying to do the same.

Finally, Harry smiles and whispers, "you've gone from hitting on me to kissing me, Doctor."

Louis grins, his cheeks still red as he shakes his head.

"Come on," Emma calls again as she's running in the kitchen, "Harry, you're gonna miss it."

"Am I?" Harry laughs and looks at Louis. Emma's grabbing his hand and taking him to the living room while Harry just smiles.

He takes a seat beside her and she instantly snuggles up to his shoulder, her blue eyes staying on the tv. Harry smiles down at her, thinking how truly lucky Louis is to have a daughter like this.

Louis takes a seat next to him, handing Emma her popcorn. She sits up some and even asks Harry to share with her.

Harry's still trying to process the kiss in the kitchen. And he imagines Louis is as well... although, Louis' whole demeanor has changed. He suddenly seems more vibrant to Harry; he seems... different, but in a good way.

Towards the end of the movie, Harry's eyes are getting heavy and he knows he isn't going to make it much longer. Emma has her head on his shoulder, so he leans his head back against the sofa, his hand on Emma's head.

Louis sits the empty bowl of popcorn away as he looks at the both of them... Harry and Emma are both asleep snuggled up together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Wanna Get Better - The Bleachers

 

Harry's waking the next morning, his eyes trying to focus; he rubs his eyes slowly and looks around... he's on Louis' sofa. He sits up some, noticing the soft blanket he has over him. He's pushing his hair back as he looks around, wondering how the hell he doesn't remember anything after he fell asleep the night before.

He sighs and glances over at his bag that's lying beside the wall... he needs his meds. He throws the cover back before he hears Emma's laughter from the kitchen.

He hears Louis seconds later, "shh, he's still asleep, Em. Let's not wake him yet, alright?"

"Can we make heart shaped pancakes for him instead?" Emma is now whispering to Louis as quiet as possible.

Harry's smile grows; they're making him breakfast. He gets up, being as quiet as possible as he crouches down to dig the pills out of his bag. Louis and Emma are still talking quietly in the kitchen while he's slipping each pill out into his hand, one by one. He questions the morphine for a moment, trying to talk himself out of taking it. But, he gives in and takes it out.

He tosses the bottles back and puts his paint clothes on top, hiding the meds. He puts them all in his mouth and has no problem getting them down; he's used to taking them this way by now.

He sits the bag down before he's standing up again, closing his eyes as the pain is hitting him again.

"Not here," he's thinking to himself over and over. He can't feel like this here. Louis will know. He needs the pain medicine to kick in. He doesn't need Louis or Emma seeing him this way.

Harry knows better than to ever stay too long somewhere on days when he's exhausted.

He wants desperately to sit in the kitchen with Louis and Emma... and just feel normal. But that isn't an option at the moment.

He lays back down slowly, pulling the cover back up and closing his eyes, placing his arm over them. He continues to hear Louis and Emma talking quietly and laughing and he smiles a little, even through the pain.

His phone lays on the coffee table in front of him, where he had left it the night before. He reaches over to get it and sees Zayn's text to him, "mate, you alright? Haven't heard from you."

Harry sighs and unlocks his phone, texting him back as quickly as possible. He wishes Zayn didn't worry about him every minute of the day... he wishes his mum and sister didn't as well.

"It smells yummy," Emma almost exclaims from the kitchen and Harry's smile is back again as he stares up at the vaulted ceilings of Louis' living room.

He kissed him; Harry keeps reliving that kiss in his head. He keeps remembering how it felt to have Louis' soft lips against his own, the stubble of Louis' facial hair tickling Harry's skin, the scent of Louis' hair... the feel of Louis' hands on him. Harry keeps reliving it all, and he can't help but think how much he wants to do it again.

"Get out the syrup for me, love," Harry hears Louis telling Emma. He can hear Emma humming a song again as she's opening cabinets.

He finally decides to get up and join them... even if the pain hasn't subsided yet, or even a little.

He gets up slowly, taking the blanket and folding it before placing it back on the sofa. He pushes his messy hair back and takes a deep breath before heading into the kitchen.

Louis' eyes look up at him immediately, standing in the doorway. "Well, good morning, curly."

Harry smiles a little, "morning, doctor."

"Harry!" Emma beams at him before she's hugging him again, "we've made you something."

"It smells amazing," Harry smiles down at her, pushing her long blonde hair out of her face. He turns back to Louis, "do you happen to have coffee?"

"I have some made, yeah," Louis points to the coffee maker beside his sink before he's getting a cup out for Harry. "Here you go, love."

Harry tells him softly, "I'm... I'm sorry I sorta crashed on you last night. I was really exhausted."

"Don't apologize," Louis smiles back at him, "I didn't mind, if you haven't noticed."

"Thank you," Harry says, keeping his eyes on his, "I... I really don't remember what happened... did you try to wake me at all?"

"Uh, actually, I did," Louis replies while he finishes the eggs, "I took Emma up to her bed after I managed to pull her away from you... when I came back, you had already lay down on the sofa... I asked you if you wanted a blanket."

Harry grins a little, "you're used to taking care of people, aren't you?"

Louis laughs a little, "yes, I am... but in situations like this, it's not such a bad thing."

"Did I say I wanted the blanket?" Harry asks curiously while smirking.

"Uh, you mumbled out a 'yeah', I think," Louis laughs while Emma is running out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Harry grins and continues making his coffee, looking in Louis' fridge for the milk. He almost bumps into Louis and he immediately catches himself by placing his hand on Louis' back gently, "sorry, babe."

Louis can't help but smile at the name, "it's fine, love."

Harry pours the milk slowly, his curls falling around his face as he's staring down at the cup.

Louis notices Harry's hair and he's gently tucking it behind his ear before he even realizes he is. Harry turns back to him and Louis smiles a little.

"Uh, Emma insisted on heart shaped pancakes," Louis points to the plate on top of the bar, "I hope you like them."

Harry looks at the little heart shaped pancakes and he's smiling again, "she's amazing, Louis... she really is. You should be very proud of her. You're... you're an amazing dad and you're raising her just right."

Louis smiles as he begins making a plate for Harry, "thank you... have a seat, I've got this."

"You don't have to do that..."

"I want to," Louis interrupts, his eyes back on Harry, "sit down, love."

Harry grins at him and takes a seat, watching Louis making his plate, "how do you know I eat all of that?"

Louis looks back at him, "are you one of those people who refuses to eat eggs or bacon?"

Harry laughs a little, "no, I was only joking, I'm sorry."

Louis grins and sets Harry's plate down in front of him, "is that alright?"

Harry's smiling as he looks at the pancakes, "it's perfect, Lou. Thank you so much. You didn't have to do any of this..."

"Well," Louis starts as he's running his hand over the stubble of his chin, "I... I got up this morning and asked Emma if she'd like to make breakfast for you, with me... so, we did. It's not such a big deal. I never get to do this for anyone but her... so, it was nice."

Harry's eyes don't break away from him as he's chewing. He swallows and finally replies, "you're pretty amazing... for a doctor, you know."

Louis chuckles again, "and you're amazing... for someone so anti-doctor..."

Harry laughs and turns back to his plate before Emma is bouncing back into the room, her iPad in her hand. She takes a seat by Harry immediately, showing him her make up app she has on the iPad and all the pretty glitter eye shadows available. Harry just smiles and compliments her on every single one she chooses.

After breakfast, Harry's finding his shoes and picking up his bag, Louis standing behind him watching him, his arms crossed.

"You... you don't have to go so soon," Louis speaks up, barely getting the words out. Of course he doesn't want Harry to leave yet.

Harry turns back to him, "uh, well, I've got some things I need to do... I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Louis nods a little, "would... would you want to get together this afternoon? Or tonight?"

Harry grins a little while pushing his hair back, "uh, I don't know... I... I kinda had work to do at my building across town... I have a painting I need to finish for someone."

"Oh," Louis says quietly, "sorry, I didn't know..."

"Louis, it's fine," Harry's looking back at him after he's thrown his bag over his shoulder, "text me though, alright? I mean... if you want to..."

"You know I do," Louis is nearly whispering before he's stepping over to Harry. He hesitates for a moment, but then places his hands on Harry's small waist, his eyes staying on Harry's.

Harry stares down at him, taking his fingers and lightly tracing down Louis' chiseled jaw, before his fingers are grasping his chin gently and placing his lips against Louis' again.

Louis' hands grip Harry's waist, pulling Harry's body against his own until they're completely entangled with one another.

Harry keeps one hand on the back of Louis' neck and the other he places on Louis' lower back, while his tongue makes its way into his mouth slowly. Harry swears Louis moans in his mouth the second Harry's tongue has come in contact with his. It only turns Harry on more.

His hands slip down to Louis' ass, grasping it and pulling him into himself more. Louis responds by moaning again, his hands going through Harry's curls gently.

"Daddy," Emma is calling as she's coming down the stairs.

Harry steps away from Louis quickly, wiping his mouth as Emma enters the room.

"Yes, love?" Louis asks her, pulling his t-shirt down as far as it can go. Harry can't help but snicker as he turns his back and fixes his jeans as well.

"Can Harry go to the beach with us tomorrow?" Emma is asking, her eyes falling on Harry beside Louis.

Louis turns to Harry, seeing that beautiful dimpled   
smile again, "uh, it's... it's up to him. I don't mind."

"I'd love to, Emmy," Harry tells her as he bends down in front of her, "thank you. I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Ok," Emma sighs, "wish you could stay."

Harry grins at her before he's hugging her, "I'm sorry, love. I'll see you tomorrow... be good for your dad, alright?"

Emma nods as he lets her go, a frown still on her face.

"Hey," Harry says slowly, "Smile. You're too beautiful not to smile, ok? I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

Emma nods finally and smiles. She hugs Harry tight again while Louis stands still watching the two of them.

Harry stands back up and looks back at Louis before he's whispering, "I had a really great time... thank you."

"No, thank you," Louis says softly, "I'm... I'm glad you stayed."

Harry smiles a little as they both stop in the foyer.

Louis places his hand around Harry's waist again, smiling a little before he kisses him gently. "Text me, alright?"

Harry manages to nod a little, "I will."

Later in the afternoon, Harry is working on a painting in the building he owns in LA.

He has music playing softly while he's moving the brush over the painting in front of him. His building is nothing but plastic on the floor, tables, paints, lights, and canvas. That's all it consists of, and that's exactly the way Harry likes it.

His body is still tired, even after going back to his place and sleeping more. He can't seem to shake the sleepiness this time and he knows another doctor's appointment is coming in his near future.  He only hopes it can wait until Monday or so... Harry hates having to go to the emergency room. He's already been several times.

He sighs a little and sits the brush down, his mind and soul just not feeling this; he promised someone he would finish it, but he's having a hard time keeping his mind focused on his work.

He takes a seat by the window, watching the rain fall outside while he lights a joint again. He closes his eyes and leans back against the window pane, wishing for a better day already.

Harry hears a knock at his door and he looks over in its direction wondering who it could even be. Who even knows he's here, besides Louis and Zayn?

He gets up, still holding the joint, and makes his way to the door, unlocking it slowly and cracking it open to see Louis' eyes staring back at him, a bottle of wine in his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: What Kind of Man - Florence + The Machine  
> Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon

 

"Hello, Doctor," Harry says slowly, "uh, come in... it's fucking pouring out there."

"Thanks," Louis laughs a little and steps through the doorway as he closes his umbrella.

"What... what are you doing here?" Harry asks him.

"I... well... I wanted to surprise you," Louis shrugs, "I... I dropped Emma off at her friends' and thought... maybe you'd want company."

Harry doesn't move. His eyes stay locked on Louis, "that was very nice of you. Is that why you texted and asked where this place was earlier?"

Louis nods, chuckling some, "yeah... I... I hope this is ok."

"It's more than ok," Harry nods, "I'm glad you're here."

Louis smiles and sits the wine down on one of Harry's many tables. He's glancing around as he's taking his jacket off slowly, "this is actually really nice."

"It's a fucking mess," Harry laughs at him, "it's disorganized, there's paint everywhere..."

"It's amazing," Louis tells him, "really. It... it just seems like you."

Harry smiles and feels his cheeks burn while he puts the joint out and looks back at Louis, "so, we have all night, huh?"

Louis almost snorts as he's looking around the different canvases on Harry's many easels, "uh, I suppose so, yeah. Emma's staying with Megan, her best friend from school."

"She mentioned her,"Harry says slowly.

Harry knows that this time, being alone, is different. There's so much tension between them... they both want the same thing, yet Harry can tell Louis is hesitant about it, just as he is himself. However, he feels Louis is more afraid of taking that step than he is.

"Did you not bring any glasses for the wine?" Harry asks Louis with a smirk on his face.

Louis grins a little, "I... I didn't. I figured we could just share, if that's alright."

Harry nods, "fine by me... I've already kissed you, so..."

Louis chuckles and his face turns red again as Harry stands there watching him.

"So, which one is it you're working on?" Louis questions him. Harry looks back at the painting that is sitting unfinished behind them and points over at it.

Louis takes a few steps over, his hands buried in his pockets, "wow... who... who is that?"

"It's the wife of a man I know," Harry starts out slowly, "I... I do paintings a lot of times for people... I used to do art lessons in nursing homes... and I met several people who I did paintings for..."

Louis turns back to Harry, "really?"

Harry nods a little, his eyes staying over on the unfinished portrait, "he was one of them... his wife died several years ago... and I promised him I would finish this for him."

Louis tries to nod, his eyes not leaving Harry's. He watches Harry biting his lip while he's looking over the painting.

"I'd say it's coming along nice," Louis whispers to him.

Harry smiles again, "thanks... I just... I don't know... haven't been able to focus properly."

"Well," Louis starts before he's uncorking the wine and grinning at Harry, "maybe I can help with that."

Harry chuckles a little, "you think getting me drunk will inspire me?"

Louis' eyes don't break from his, "maybe."

Harry gives him a sly look before he's taking the bottle of wine Louis is offering him. He takes several gulps and hands it back to Louis, a grin on his face still.

Louis takes a drink next while he watches Harry closing several of his paints that are sitting on the table by the portrait he's working on.

"I... I hope I wasn't... being too forward... when I kissed you," Louis manages to get out.

Harry's picking up brushes and sitting them down before he's looking back at Louis, "too forward? I believe I kissed you first, you know."

Louis chuckles a little before his face grows serious and he's whispering, "I'm not... very good with this... I haven't... I haven't done this in a while..."

Harry smiles at him, stepping closer, "it's alright... I understand, really. But you weren't being too forward, Lou. You know that. I... liked it. A lot."

Louis nods a little as he continues to stare at Harry, words failing him again.

Louis can feel the unbearable tension between them still, and he knows Harry can. Louis doesn't see it as a bad thing at all; he really likes Harry... and he wants Harry just as badly as Harry wants him.

"I mean, we've only been talking a few weeks, and I get that," Louis is stuttering out again, causing Harry to smile at him. Harry knows how embarrassed Louis gets about this subject; he's seen it from him already.

"Lou," Harry starts, sitting one of his paints down, "I wouldn't have kissed you if I hadn't wanted to... and I wouldn't have kissed you back when you kissed me if I hadn't wanted it."

Louis' cheeks burn again, his eyes moving over all of the different colors of paint that are sitting on the table beside them.

"You don't... you don't have to be embarrassed to tell me how you feel," Harry whispers to him, "really."

Louis nods, keeping his eyes fixated on Harry's. He watches as Harry begins putting paint away. Louis steps over to one that is still open; a vibrant blue.

"This is beautiful," Louis looks back at Harry, "I like this color."

Harry smiles, "it's actually... it's becoming my favorite to use... Emma seemed to like it."

"Oh, is that the one you brought to work on the wall?" Louis asks softly.

"Yep," Harry nods and uses a brush to stir the paint a little, his eyes glancing back at Louis', "if I asked you... to take off your shirt so I could put this color on you, would you do it?"

Louis stands completely still, feeling himself flinch in his jeans at Harry's words, and Harry's face; he has never seen this seductive side of Harry and he's having a hard time even thinking now.

That look, that fire in Harry's eyes are all that matter in this moment to Louis. God, he wants him; he needs him desperately.

"Uh... sure," Louis finally whispers back before he's sitting the wine down and going for his shirt.

Harry takes his hands away, his eyes staying on Louis' before he's pulling Louis' shirt over his head and tossing it on one of the tables.

Harry dips his fingers in the deep blue paint, not breaking eye contact with Louis. He gently traces down Louis' chest, biting his lip and watching the fire in Louis' eyes grow.

"Sometimes art can be people, you know," Harry whispers to him, his fingers gently running over Louis' bare chest now.

Louis swallows hard as he watches Harry. Harry only smirks and picks up a paint brush, dipping it in the paint and splashing it on Louis, giggling as he does.

"Hey," Louis almost laughs while Harry's chuckling in front of him, "that's not fair."

Harry grins slyly and pulls his shirt off slowly, Louis' eyes falling on his chest again. God, he can't ever tire of that sight.

"You're more than welcome to have a go at me," Harry only smirks at him.

Louis laughs and picks up a paint brush, the green paint sitting next to the blue. He dips it in, then is taking the brush to Harry's stomach, Harry almost giggling.

And Louis could get lost in this sight; this sight is truly magnificent to him.

Harry takes his brush and is going at Louis again before they're both laughing and trying to outdo each other, almost wrestling playfully as they're fighting each other with these brushes.

And Louis knows, in this moment, he has never felt more alive.

"Ok, not the face," Louis laughs out loud after Harry has left blue paint all over his cheek and down one side of his neck.

Harry only chuckles, taking in the sight in front of him; the blue paint all over Louis.

"Come here," Harry whispers seductively, before his hand is pulling Louis' neck into him. Harry crashes his lips into Louis'. And this time, there's nothing gentle about their kiss. It's aggressive... it's a hunger they both have and they desperately want to feed.

Louis' tongue enters Harry's mouth quickly while they pull each other in, Louis' hands wandering down Harry's bare back, paint all over his hands and Harry now.

Harry bites Louis' lower lip gently, before he's crashing his lips into his again, his hands gripping Louis' ass and causing Louis to moan into his mouth again.

Harry's lips begin tracing down Louis' jawline while his fingers are trying to undo Louis' jeans. Louis quickly helps him and Harry's pushing Louis against the table in a matter of seconds as his hand roams inside of Louis' jeans.

Louis sighs back against the table, closing his eyes while he feels Harry's fingers touching every inch of him inside his jeans.

Harry bites his neck gently before Louis is pulling his face up to meet his, kissing Harry with every ounce of passion he is feeling... every ounce of built up passion he has for this boy.

Louis gently pulls Harry's jeans open while their lips are still moving in motion with one another's. Harry is quickly trying to step out of them and his boxers before he's pushing Louis back against the table again, his lips biting behind Louis' ear.

"Fuck," Louis says out before he's even realized, though right now, it doesn't matter if Harry hears him like this. This is too much for him; this is everything he wants.

Harry finally gets Louis completely naked, pressing his bare body against his up against the table.

Louis almost moans from the friction between them; Harry's even more beautiful than he thought. Harry grinds against Louis while his hands catch Louis' on the table and grips them firmly, their tongues intwining over and over.

They're both covered in blue and green paint... their hands, bodies, hair... but it doesn't matter right now. To Harry, everything is just blue.

 

Harry's music is still blasting behind them while they're entangling on the floor of Harry's studio... on top of newspapers with paint stains. Neither of them mind. Nothing else matters but this moment.

Harry's kissing down the back of Louis' neck gently, then down his back, his hair tickling Louis. Louis moans out from under Harry while Harry kisses him, touches him, in ways Louis has never been touched.

Harry's chest is against Louis' back as Louis lays under Harry, the floor against his stomach.

Harry glides his hands down Louis' back, leaving traces of blue paint; he's kissing his neck again, completely on top of Louis' now. He grinds himself into Louis over and over and Louis can't help but think how much of a fucking tease Harry is.

Harry's fingers wander down to Louis' ass before he's pushing them in slowly, turning Louis' face to meet his lips again. Louis can't help but moan out again and nearly buck his hips into Harry's fingers.

Harry's smirking a little as he pulls away, knowing how anxious Louis is for this. Harry's fingers gently go in and out of him while his lips, his hair, are moving over Louis' back again. God, Harry could touch his body every second of the day.

Louis is absolutely beautiful to him; he is a work of art to Harry. Harry can see art everywhere, sure... but Louis Tomlinson has to be the best work of all.

His flawless body, his beautiful face... Harry knows this is his favorite piece of art... this person beneath him.

Harry's spreading him open and inching into him slowly, and Louis manages to keep quiet for a few moments. Harry keeps tracing his lips under Louis' hair, staying still until Louis is ready.

And once he's ready, Harry's fucking him into the newspaper below them, Louis face down on the floor and Harry's lips biting his neck gently as he begins thrusting faster.

Louis cries out from under Harry before Harry's turning him to crash their lips together. Louis whimpers into Harry's mouth as Harry fucks him into the floor.

Louis almost cannot handle it; he can feel his own body shaking and he's about to come untouched.

Harry continues his pace into Louis', closing his eyes against Louis' shoulder and getting lost in the feel of him; the way it feels to be inside of him. It's nearly too much for Harry to handle. He feels way too good.

Harry's hands land on top of Louis' and he grips them as he speeds up, his lips tracing down Louis' shoulders slowly.

Louis is a whimpering mess under Harry and it only makes Harry go faster and harder into him.

"Come for me, Lou," Harry is whispering into Louis' ear, his hands gripping Louis' again.

Louis nearly screams out, the sounds echoing off the empty walls of Harry's studio; his body shakes and he can feel himself reach the point of no return.

Harry keeps fucking him into the floor, his release on seconds away. He's turning Louis' face to him once more and meeting his lips as he feels himself coming. He moans into Louis' mouth as his thrusts speed up for several moments. Louis feels way too amazing to Harry.

He finally slows down, lying his head against Louis' shoulder and breathing out heavily.

Louis is doing the same beneath him, his mind lost in thoughts now.

Harry kisses Louis' neck gently before he's getting up slowly and finding something to clean up with.

They lay on the floor on top of newspapers again a few moments later, passing the wine back and forth.

Harry lays on his side and stares at Louis, hearing the rain still falling on the roof above them. "That was amazing."

Louis smiles, turning back to Harry, "I... I quite enjoyed it."

"You really like me, don't you?" Harry manages to stutter out.

"I... I think that's apparent by now," Louis almost laughs as he watches Harry's eyes, "I... I can't explain what I felt when I kissed you..."

"Was it something like.. sorta feeling like you've just woken up?" Harry asks, searching Louis' eyes.

"Yeah," Louis tries to nod, "how'd you know?"

"I could tell," Harry whispers to him, "I... I could tell how much you changed... it's like, you suddenly became a brighter color."

Louis almost snorts, "what?"

Harry grins, "I'm an artist, sorry. I just... I feel like I read people sometimes in colors... and when I first met you, you were more of this gray shade... but... you've become this... this vibrant blue... one that sorta matches your eyes."

Louis smiles a little, "wow... so, what color do you see yourself as, then?"

Harry smirks and looks around the studio, "I'm... I'm a rainbow of colors, Louis. Sometimes I'm vibrant, sometimes maybe not so much."

Louis looks at him confused but Harry only smiles.

"Most of the time, I see myself as vibrant," Harry continues.

"I see you that way as well," Louis whispers to him, watching Harry's eyes closely, "you're just... perfect really. I never saw someone like you walking into my life."

Harry bites his lip, feeling too many things at once; he cares so much about Louis, and yet he's dealing with a sickness that Louis has no clue about.

"To be honest," Harry decides to try to enlighten the mood again, a smile on his lips, "I never saw myself with a doctor... funny how that's worked out, isn't it?"

"I'm a good doctor, remember?" Louis grins and pushes Harry's hair back for him, his blue eyes piercing the green eyes in front of him.

"You are," Harry whispers.

"Uh... I don't... I don't usually do this," Louis starts slowly as he sits up. Harry does the same as he watches Louis. "... but since Emma isn't home... would you... maybe... want to like... I don't know... go to my place and have a few drinks maybe? Or maybe a swim so you can see the city lights?"

Harry smiles at him, "it's raining."

"It's a pool," Louis smirks at him, "it was just an offer..."

"I didn't say no," Harry whispers to him, leaning over, his lips only inches from Louis while his eyes stay on his, "I'd... I'd actually like that."

"Really?" Louis asks slowly, "I mean, I feel weird asking that..."

"Louis, I just fucked you," Harry almost smirks at him, "don't feel weird... let's go. I hope you have more wine at home though."

Louis only laughs, "uh, we're covered in paint."

"And you have a shower," he replied and stands up, finding his clothes, "so, I think we'll survive, right?"

Louis just chuckles and gets up to dress quickly.

Harry makes sure all the paints are closed and he's switching off lights while Louis watches him, a grin on his face that runs all the way to his eyes. He can't get over the sight of Harry covered in paint; it's one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Differences - Ginuwine   
> Cigarette Daydreams - Cage the Elephant

 

Louis switches on the lights as they enter his house several minutes later. Harry follows him in, his eyes glancing out the glass door as the pool lights change colors again.   
"So, what do we do first, doctor?" Harry asks, a smile on his lips.

"What about... a bottle of wine by the pool?" Louis asks him before he's opening the fridge.

"Sounds heavenly," Harry nods, "I'm gonna run to the bathroom, alright?"

Louis nods and Harry hurries out of the room while Louis is pouring them both glasses of red wine, a smile still plastered on his face.

He can't believe this is happening to him.. him of all people. How this 26 year old soul has walked in and changed everything, he isn't sure.

Louis knows already that it feels like Harry is filling a void in their lives: his and Emma's both. He's not really sure how that's even possible when he's just met him. He's still amazed at how fast Emma has fallen in love with him; his little girl is crazy about him.

Louis opens the back door, the warm breeze hitting him as he stares around at the city lights in the distance, a grin still on his face.

"Don't we need to take showers first?" Harry is smirking from behind him.

Louis turns to see him standing there, nothing but his boxers on. "Uh, yeah, I suppose. Not sure my pool people will be happy with acrylic paint in the water."

Harry chuckles and watches Louis walking back towards him. Harry stops him for a second, resting his hands gently on Louis' shoulders. His eyes glance down at Louis' lips before he's kissing him gently.

Louis wraps his arms around him slowly, getting lost in Harry's soft, plump lips against his, the curls that are tickling his face.

Harry pulls away and smiles, "do you... wanna join me in the shower?"

Louis smirks, "it's my shower, after all, Harold."

Few moments later, they're in the shower together, and most of the paint is rinsing itself down the drain because the two of them are too wrapped up in one another; Louis is gripping Harry's hair as he's devouring Harry's lips. Harry's moaning above him, his head falling back into the water as Louis' lips are moving down Harry's neck, then his chest.

Louis' hands grip Harry's ass next and he's holding him as close as he can.

Harry's fingers go through Louis' wet fringe as Louis is kissing and nibbling on Harry's lips again.

"Your bed," Harry whispers to Louis, making the hairs stand up on Louis' body.

They step out after rinsing, Louis grabbing Harry a towel. He dries off quickly, keeping his eyes on Harry's. Harry doesn't say anything... he dries off before he tosses the towel down and goes to Louis' oversized bed, pulling the covers back slowly.

Louis smirks as he goes to join him, switching off all of the lights in the room. The city lights cast shadows into the room as Louis is climbing in beside Harry.

Harry grins at him, lying on his side. Louis' eyes fall on his fully erect cock, then the smirk on Harry's face.

"Doctor, if I asked you to fuck me, would you?" Harry whispers out, that devilish grin in the corner of his mouth.

Louis licks his lips, his eyes not leaving Harry's. God, he wants him so bad. He doesn't think he could ever get enough of this.

"Is that what you want?" Louis asks, his eyes staying serious as he wraps his hand around Harry's cock and starts stroking it slowly. He leans over, his teeth biting the side of Harry's neck gently. Harry's breathing picks up and he's getting louder by the minute.

Louis leans into his ear, "do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," Harry breathes out quietly as Louis' lips return to the side of Harry's neck.

Louis grips his curls and moves them as he bites and nibbles, his hand still stroking Harry slowly.

Louis' lips meet Harry's again and Harry wastes no time in pulling Louis' body onto his until Louis' is straddling him almost.

Louis traces down Harry's chest and stomach next, his tongue tickling Harry until goosebumps appear all over his skin. Louis smiles up at him before his tongue is moving down his pelvis and next to his cock. He swallows him down immediately and Harry nearly screams out at the sensation.

Louis loves the way Harry tastes, the way he feels. His tongue licks up and down him before he's swallowing him down completely again.

Harry's fingers grip Louis' hair as his breathing is picking up again, his moans filling the whole room.

Louis finally situates himself between Harry's thighs, his eyes looking up at Harry. He eases into him slowly, Harry's fingernails digging into Louis' back.

"Fuck," Harry is almost screaming out, his eyes squeezed shut.

Louis begins moving a little, waiting for Harry's face to change into pure ecstasy. Once he sees that face, he's fucking him harder and faster.

Harry's hands land on the headboard above him and he closes his eyes, his moans growing louder by the second. Louis knows exactly what he's doing.

Louis pulls Harry's hips into him more, causing him to hit the spot he's aiming for. He knows he has as soon as Harry screams out.

Louis grips Harry's hips as he fucks him harder, hitting his spot every single time he thrusts into him.

Harry's hands grip the headboard even tighter before he's finally coming, his cries filling Louis' ears.

Louis pulls Harry closer as he feels himself coming, his head against Harry's neck as he does. This is a feeling and experience Louis can't get over.

He sighs as he finally stops, Harry breathing really heavy under him. Louis looks down at him and notices, "you alright, love?"

Harry nods a little, sounding as if he's trying to catch his breath, "I just... just need some fresh air."

Louis nods and he hurries off of him before he's opening the glass balcony door. Harry sits up some, pushing his hair back and trying to steady his breathing.

"Did... did you get too worked up or something?" Louis asks quietly. He doesn't know what to think of this.

"No... I think I'm just... tired," Harry manages to say to him, "twice in one day..."

Louis laughs and sits back down, "hey, you're still young. You shouldn't be that bad."

Harry laughs a little, "I don't think age has much to do with it."

Harry sighs and gets up slowly, walking to Louis' bathroom to try and clean up again. Louis does the same, but his eyes keep watching Harry.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Louis asks him softly while Harry's sitting down on his bed, pushing his wet hair back again.

"I'm fine," Harry grins up at him, "really... tell you what, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like some water... If you're alright with getting it."

"No, love, it's totally fine," Louis smiles, "give me just a second."

Harry nods, his eyes falling on his bag that is sitting in Louis' chair across the room. He knows he's gotta take the meds.

Louis walks to the kitchen, switching off the other lights and picking up his phone from the countertop. He calls the mom of Emma's friend as he grabs Harry's water.

"Hey, Michelle, how's Emma doing?" He asks once she answers. He listens to her telling him how Emma is while he's turning off the kitchen light next.

He's heading upstairs slowly, "alright, can you have her back by about 9 or 10? We have plans to go to the beach."

"Sure, no problem, Louis."

"Alright, thanks. Tell her I love her," Louis says. He ends the call the second his eyes are glancing back in his room at Harry.

Harry has crawled up to Louis' pillow and is already asleep. Louis looks over at the clock and notices it's only a little past 10.

He sits the bottled water down on the nightstand, his eyes watching Harry sleeping, his wet curls all in his face.

Louis crawls in bed next to him, gently picking up each stray curl and moving it for him, watching him sleep peacefully against Louis' pillow.

Louis settles down beside him, on his side facing him, a smile on his lips as he's staring at this person in front of him. How has this happened to him?

The next morning, Louis wakes up and Harry's still out, but his head is now across his chest, his curls almost in Louis' mouth.

Louis smirks and brushes them down, watching Harry breathing. His mouth is slightly open as he's sleeping on top of him. This is a gorgeous sight to Louis.

He glances at the clock on the nightstand. It's going on 9 AM already.

"Shit," Louis sighs. He knows Emma will be back any second and he's in bed with Harry.

He tries to move out from under Harry slowly, trying his best not to wake him. He is successful because Harry just curls back into the pillow and sighs again. Louis can't help but notice Harry's face change; he looks to be in pain. Louis has seen that look before. He's a doctor, after all.

The doorbell rings, breaking Louis' thoughts. He's quickly throwing on sweats and a shirt before he's trying to rush downstairs, disarming his alarm before he opens the front door.

"Hi, daddy," Emma smiles and rushes in.

"Hey, babe," Louis grins, "uh, thanks for dropping her off."

"No problem, see you two later," Megan's mom waves and Louis is closing the door quickly.

Emma's going upstairs and Louis rushes up to her, "uh, why don't you go put your things up and get your swimsuit out, love."

"Ok," Emma agrees and goes to her room, while Louis returns to his, locking the door behind him.

Harry's still sleeping. He doesn't want to wake him. So, he decides to get dressed for the beach; he puts out a pair of swimming trunks for Harry on the end of his bed as he watches him sleeping. Maybe Harry doesn't have plans already, Louis thinks.

He closes his door back and sees Emma sitting on the sofa downstairs, already in her bathing suit and her iPad in her lap.

"When we leaving?" She asks him.

"Uh, in a little bit," Louis smiles at her, "Harry's still asleep."

Emma glances back and smiles, "Harry's here?"

"Uh, yeah," Louis says laughing, "yeah, he fell asleep again..."

"Can I go see him?" She almost exclaims.

"No, he's sleeping," Louis laughs, "just sit and play. I'm gonna make him some coffee. When he wakes up, we'll go."

Louis puts on a pot of coffee, then decides to make some omelets... surely Harry eats omelets.

Emma has switched on the tv and is watching a movie when Louis has finished the breakfast. Harry still isn't awake.

Louis heads upstairs and into his bedroom once more. He hates to wake him but it's going on 10 now. He gently touches his shoulder.

"Hey, love," Louis says softly.

Harry stirs again, and Louis can see that same wincing look again on his face. Harry finally opens his eyes, sighing a little. He glances back at Louis almost surprised.

"Morning," Harry whispers a little, "I fell asleep on you, didn't I?"

"You did," Louis nods a little, "are you alright?"

Harry manages to nod a little, forcing a smile, "I'm great. I slept really wonderful in this bed, by the way. You're correct... it's quite comfortable."

Louis laughs a little, "uh, I've made breakfast.... and if you don't have plans, we're going to the beach."

Harry smiles a little, "oh, so you're inviting me?"

"I kinda am," Louis shrugs.

"I'd love to," Harry grins at him.

"Good. I'll go tell Emma, then," Louis says.

"She's already back?" Harry sits up slowly, noticing the swimming trunks at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, it's like 10," Louis nods.

"Alright, let me run to the bathroom, and I'll be down," Harry smiles as he's standing up slowly and slipping the trunks on.

Louis nods, watching him closely. He finally opens the door and walks back downstairs, telling Emma they'd be leaving soon.

Harry comes downstairs after about 10 minutes and Louis hears Emma as soon as she sees him. Harry is laughing and talking to her and Louis smiles as he sips his tea.

Harry appears in the kitchen doorway while Louis smiles over at him, "You alright, love?"

Harry nods and smiles, "fine... I was trying to do something with my hair. I gave up."

Louis chuckles as he watches Harry sitting down next to him, his eyes looking over the breakfast Louis has made.

"You didn't have to cook for me," Harry grins back at him.

"Well, figured you'd be hungry this morning," Louis smirks at him.

Harry chuckles a little and takes a bite of the omelet before he's giving Louis a thumbs up. "Excellent job, Doctor."

"Thanks," Louis smiles at him, "so, you're up for a beach trip with the Tomlinsons?"

Harry is chewing as he smiles, "yeah, I am. Sounds like a lot of fun. Can Emma and I bury you in the sand?"

Louis laughs a little as Harry smiles at him beautifully.

 

Hours later, the 3 of them are sitting in the sand of El Porto Beach. Emma is running back and forth with the waves, laughing the entire time.

Harry's chuckling as he watches her from the lounge chairs Louis brought.

"So, this is what you do?" Harry asks him slowly, "you come here and get a tan?"

Louis smirks from where he's lying, "sometimes, yeah."

"You're a doctor; you should know it's bad for you," Harry jokes.

"Well, I like being tan," Louis shrugs, his Ray Bans still over his eyes as he continues to lie under the sun, feeling its warmth on his skin.

Harry smiles and watches Emma chasing the waves not too far from them, "she really likes the beach, doesn't she?"

"She does," Louis replies softly, "she and I have always been rather fond of it."

"You'll love her new work when it's finished then," Harry tells Louis. Louis raises his sunglasses to look back at him, while Harry just smiles. "Don't ask... it's a surprise."

"What?" Louis laughs, "how am I not supposed to figure it out?"

"Not saying you won't," Harry smirks at him, before he's glancing back at Emma, "I'm sure you'll love it though."

Louis watches as Emma is coming over to ask Harry to come play with her. Harry smiles and agrees immediately.

The two of them are splashing into the oncoming waves and Louis sits up in his chair watching them both. He laughs when Emma splashes Harry and soaks his hair to the point that it's all in his face again.

Harry just laughs as he picks her up and tosses her into the water, Emma giggling the entire time.

"Just... be careful," Louis calls to Harry.

Harry's smiling as he throws his arms up, "what? I'm being careful! She can swim!"

"I can stand up, daddy! It's not that deep!" Emma calls back while Louis just shakes his head smiling at the two of them in the water.

It's nearly 7 in the evening when they make it back to Louis'. Emma is exhausted, and so is Harry.

"Go get a shower and get ready for bed, love," Louis tells her.

"Will Harry be here when I'm done?" She asks, looking back at Harry.

"I'll be here," Harry nods, "I'll wait for you to finish before I leave, alright?"

Emma nods and smiles at him before she's rushing upstairs.

Harry takes a seat on the sofa, his eyes on Louis' who is standing a few feet from him. "It's been... an interesting weekend, Lou."

Louis smiles again as he looks over at Harry, "it has been that... it's been an amazing weekend, actually. So, thank you."

"Thank you," Harry whispers, "you didn't have to invite me today... but you did."

"Yeah, well, I know how much Emma cares about you," Louis says quietly.

Harry gets up slowly before he's standing face to face with Louis, "just Emma?"

Louis' stares back at him, noticing the grin on Harry's lips, "ok, I care about you, too. Happy?"

Harry almost chuckles, "I am happy now, yes. Was that so hard to admit?"

Louis' grin grows, "no, it... it actually wasn't."

Harry places his hand on Louis' shoulder gently, "so, I guess I'll see you Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?"

Louis tries to nod, even though he wants to see Harry more than that.

"You...you can come by anytime, you know," Louis whispers to him, "I mean... when I'm home."

"You know I will when I can," Harry says softly, his fingers gliding down Louis' cheek bone again, "let me know when you want to have a sleepover again."

Louis chuckles at Harry's remark, even though he doesn't want to admit how much he has enjoyed having Harry for most of the weekend; how much he enjoyed waking up to him this morning.

Emma makes her way back downstairs and instantly over to Harry. Harry gets down on his knees and hugs her tight.

"I had fun, Harry," she tells him in her soft voice, "I hope you're coming back tomorrow."

Harry smiles as he lets her go, "hey, I'll be here. We have tons and tons to paint in there. You get some rest and enjoy school in the morning... and I'll see you after school."

"Promise?" Emma asks him, a small smile on her face.

"Promise," Harry nods and pushes her hair back, "be good for dad, alright?"

Emma nods as Harry is standing up. He kisses her on the head before he's getting his bag again. His taxi will be here any minute.

Harry knows deep down he doesn't even want to leave... this weekend has been a god send for him. It has been the perfect distraction for him.

He manages to smile at Louis before he's opening the front door again for Harry to leave.

"Text me," Louis almost whispers to him.

"You know I will," Harry tells him reassuringly, "don't think that just because all of that happened, I'm gonna, like, stop talking to you or something."

Louis laughs a little, "I... I wasn't thinking that."

"Good," Harry smiles at him before he's kissing him softly, then hugging Louis.

Louis closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of Harry's curls, wishing this scent, this person, never had to leave him now.

Harry's changing Louis... and Louis knows he is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: The Only Exception - Paramore  
> Fix You - Coldplay

 

Louis is running through charts, dealing with patient after patient again, but this time, it's different. Louis' mood has improved so much that everyone in his office has taken notice, not just Niall now.

Niall follows him all day, teasing him about Harry over and over; Louis doesn't mind this time. He only smiles at the mention of his name.

"So, let me get this straight," Liam is saying that day at lunch again, Louis sitting across the table with his phone in his hand once more, "you... you surprised him at the place he does his paintings... then, he went home with you..."

Louis chews his sandwich slowly and nods.

"Woah," Liam grins, "so, you finally got some... I'm impressed."

"Shut it, Payno," Louis is pointing at him before he receives another text from Harry again.

"What? Oh come on, man," Liam laughs, "you know you needed it."

Louis doesn't say anything; he sips his coffee before his phone sounds, Harry's name popping up. Louis smiles and answers it.

"I was about to text you back," Louis says into the phone.

"I know," Harry starts, "but... I sorta had a question... and I understand if you say no..."

"What is it, Harold?" Louis laughs, Liam sitting across the table just smirking.

"My mum and sister are flying in from England today," Harry starts, sounding a bit nervous, "and, well, my mum wants to meet you... but it's ok if you're not up for it."

"They want to meet me?" Louis asks slowly.

"Yeah," Harry replies softly, "I get it if it's not ok with you... I told her I'd find out. I mean, I know we've only been talking nearly a month and all, Lou..."

"No, I... I don't mind," Louis interrupts him, "I'd... I'd like that actually. Uh, what about Emma?"

"Well, I was sorta hoping you and Emma might want to come to dinner with them and me," Harry whispers into the phone, "if that's ok."

Louis grins down at his plate, "sure, love, yeah. That sounds perfect. Uh, today?"

"No, tomorrow afternoon," Harry replies, "I'm not cancelling Emma's lesson... besides, they'll be too tired to go anywhere today anyways, I'm sure. That's a long fucking flight."

Louis laughs and agrees, "it is that, yeah. Ok, sounds wonderful. Tell them I can't wait to meet them."

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asks him.

"Yes," Louis answers, "positive. I'd love to meet them, I mean it, Harold."

"Ok," Harry breathes a sigh of relief, "thanks, Lou."

"Hey, don't thank me," Louis chuckles, "I'll talk to you this afternoon, love."

"Alright, looking forward to it," Harry whispers back to him.

Louis' face is glowing still, hearing that voice in his head as he ends the call; that voice lives in his head now.

Harry is becoming part of every little piece of Louis. And Louis knows just how true that is. Harry has brightened not only his own days, but Emma's as well.

Emma has needed someone with a spirit like Harry; she has needed someone who could encourage her to become who she truly wants to be. Harry's that person to Emma now... Louis knows.

He chews his food slowly, his eyes staring down at the table now, not focusing on anything in particular. He's awestruck with the realization of what Harry has become to Emma.

Emma loves Harry likes he's her own father; she loves him like a little girl loves her mother. Louis bites his lips and puts his phone away, Liam noticing his change in behavior.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," Louis nods a little, "I need... I need to get back to work already."

Liam agrees but keeps his eyes on Louis, knowing Louis isn't alright... in the slightest.

"What's up, mate?" Liam asks him.

Louis smiles and sits his tea down, "I just... I don't know what to think of all this..."

Liam nods, "Louis, you know, it's ok to have someone... even if you do work like you do, you deserve some happiness, too. And... he clearly makes you happy. I can see it... everyone can see it."

Louis tries to nod, but his eyes stay on the table, his mind filling with thoughts and feelings he never has expected to feel; he's a doctor, he doesn't think about falling in love.

Harry Styles is changing everything.

The next afternoon, Louis and Emma are driving to Harry's home, meeting his mum and sister there. They've ordered Chinese for all of them. Louis has offered to bring a bottle of wine and Harry even tells Louis his mum loves him already for it.

Louis smiles as he drives, his mind drifting to the day before and Emma's session with Harry. Louis had gotten home and changed clothes and stayed in the room with them the entire time, watching them, laughing with them.

"Do you think they'll like my painting?" Emma's asking Louis, breaking him out of his thoughts of Harry's smile.

"They're going to absolutely love it, Em," Louis grins at her, "from what I've heard, they know how brilliant you are already."

"Really?" Emma asks, her eyes meeting her dad's.

"Yep," Louis nods, "Harry has told them a lot about you."

Emma is smiling as she's looking at her drawing, "do you like Harry, daddy?"

Louis glances back at her for a second, taken back by the question from his 8 year old. "Uh, yeah. I like him very much."

Emma looks back at him, "I think you love him."

Louis tries to chuckle a little, thinking how much he loves his little girl and her honesty. "Do you think that?"

"I do," she says, "because... he looks like he makes you happy. I like seeing you happy. When you and Harry are playing with me, it makes me happy, too."

Louis bites his lip, fighting back the feelings he's been dealing with. "Do you love him, Em?"

Emma smiles brightly, "of course I do. And he knows I do. I told him I did."

Louis' eyes widen as he looks over at her, "what?"

"I told him I loved him," she says as if it's nothing, and to an 8 year old, Louis guesses that's normal. But he wonders how Harry took those words coming from her.

"When... when did you tell him this?" Louis asks her.

"I told him last night," she says again, "are we almost there? I'm hungry."

Louis grins again, "we're almost there, love."

They're pulling into Harry's drive a few minutes later, stepping out and walking up to the door.

The door opens before Louis can even knock; Harry's standing there with that dimpled smile on his face again.

"Hey, you two," he smiles before he's hugging Emma, "it's good to see you, Emmy."

Louis smiles as Harry lets her go and is turning back to him, his hand pulling Louis in for a kiss. Louis' surprised for a moment but he's kissing Harry back, as if it's just instinct now.

When their lips part, Harry just grins, "come in."

Harry puts his arm around Louis' shoulder as they're walking in, Gemma and Harry's mum Anne seated on the sofa.

"Mum, Gemma, this is Louis," Harry says slowly before he's putting his arm around Emma, "and this is Emma, his little girl."

"Louis, it's nice to meet you," Anne is saying as she is standing. Louis steps over to shake her hand as he smiles at her. "Harry has told us so much about you both."

Harry's rolling his eyes, Louis notices from the corner of his eye and he smiles more. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Hello, Emma, I'm Gemma," Gemma is saying as she smiles over at Emma, "I'm Harry's sister. You're such a cutie, do you know that?"

"Thank you," Emma smiles and Harry just grins down at her before looking back at Gemma.

"I love your dress, too," Gemma goes on, "I wonder if they make one like that in my size?"

"Doubtful, sis," Harry smirks and chews his gum, his eyes meeting Louis' eyes and seeing nothing but happiness staring back at him.

"It's good to meet you, too, Louis," Gemma stands up and smiles at him, "Harry said you're a pediatrician."

"I am, yeah," Louis nods before Harry's taking the wine from his hand.

"I'll stick this in the fridge," Harry smiles at him.

"That has to be a stressful job," Gemma says softly, "I can't imagine."

"You know, it used to be quite stressful," Louis sighs and smiles, "but it's really not all that bad now. It's stressful, of course, but I don't stress as much."

Gemma nods and smiles, "Harry's had that affect on you already?"

Louis laughs at this young woman, who favors Harry so much, her long blonde hair straight though as it lays on her shoulders. "Uh, I guess so."

Gemma smiles at him, "it's alright... he's always been rather charming."

"Gem," Harry calls from the kitchen.

Gemma and Louis chuckle a little while Anne is sitting on the sofa looking over Emma's painting.

"Oh, you painted us something?" Gemma is asking and smiling as she walks over, "Emma, that is just beautiful. You did so well."

Louis grins as he's watching them, Harry walking back up beside him. Louis turns to him, "your sister is so much like you."

Harry grins a little, "yeah, she.. she kinda is actually... uh, wanna help me in the kitchen?"

Louis nods and follows Harry back into the kitchen, Emma asking Anne and Gemma about flying from England. Emma has flown many times herself and she's getting excited telling them. Louis chuckles a little while he watches Harry taking out wine glasses.

"How are you?" Louis asks softly.

Harry grins at him, before he's pulling him over to the counter, pinning Louis against it and kissing him hard; Louis doesn't object. His hands pull Harry's waist into him while Harry's fingers are gripping Louis' on the counter again.

Harry takes one hand to the back of Louis' neck and pushes Louis into him more, their kiss only getting more rough.

"Harry, are we about to eat?" Gemma calls from the sofa.

Harry lets Louis go, wiping his lips slowly, his eyes staying on Louis'. Louis is speechless, once more.

"That's so disrespectful, I know," Harry finally jokes with him.

"Hey, at least they didn't walk in," Louis smirks back at him, Harry's smile only growing.

They eat Chinese out in Harry's back garden, the sun setting slowly. Louis can't help but notice how easy it is to talk to Harry's mum and sister. They're very talkative, just like Harry, and he sits and listens with happiness as they talk about different childhood memories and sorts of things.

Emma is sitting out in Harry's patio chair next to his many flowers around it, she's sketching on a pad of paper Harry has given her from his paint room. Harry's sitting with her now, pointing to different things about it.

Louis can't hear what he's saying but as he sits and watches him, he sees what Harry feels for Emma... he can see how much he cares about his little girl.

He also wonders if Harry's mind is filled up like his: thinking how this has gone from casual to something so extraordinary that's it's almost too good to be true.

He hears Emma's laughter again and sees Harry's smile radiating again, his eyes glancing over at Louis'. Louis wants to kiss him, hold him... he wants to tell him what he's feeling... he wants to just tell Harry he loves him.

Few minutes later, Louis and Gemma are playing football against Harry and Emma now in Harry's small back garden.

"I'm not very good at this!" Emma is laughing as the ball rolls through the bushes behind them.

"Hey, you don't have to be," Harry says to her, "Emmy, I'm really bad at it. It's alright. You do the best you can."

"That's right," Gemma agrees smiling at Harry. She glances at Louis beside her who's just smiling. "He's amazing sometimes."

Louis laughs, "yeah, he really is."

Harry has given Louis some shorts and a t-shirt to play in; Harry even joked with him about wearing Nike instead of Adidas for once.

Louis watches Harry laughing as Emma tries to kick the ball barefoot. He's thinking how much her dress is going to be stained after this, but... this moment is more important than anything else right now.

"Do you need a break?" Gemma is calling to Harry.

Harry's face changes as he looks back at Gemma, "no, I'm fine, Gem."

Gemma nods a little, Anne watching from the chair sitting on Harry's small deck.

Louis looks at Harry confused, but Harry just smiles and goes back to helping Emma. He's showing her how to kick the ball and she's finally successful and Gemma's trying to chase it down.

"Well done, Emma!" Gemma calls to her, "you did very well!"

Louis grins again, thinking how perfect Harry's family really is.

After the sun has set, Harry's back lights come on as they're heading in. He promises to show Emma his paintings in the den.

She's looking over them all as Louis is grabbing some waters from the fridge. He hands Gemma one and she smiles.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Louis grins and takes a huge drink of his.

Anne is smiling over at Louis, "I'm actually really glad he has you, Louis."

Louis swallows hard, trying his best to smile, "thank you, Mrs Twist. I'm... I'm honored to have him."

"It's crazy to think how harry was acting a few weeks ago & now he's acting as if he was never si-..." Gemma stops herself, her eyes falling. She smiles again, "it's great to see him happy."

Louis stands still, wondering what she was going to say; why didn't this feel right?

"Daddy, Harry said I could have this," Emma is almost yelling as she rushes into the kitchen, Harry behind her.

She holds up a painting of a garden, a swing hanging in a tree, blue and green flowers covering the entire ground. Louis smiles as he looks it over, then he glances at Harry.

"You sure?"

"Of course," Harry smiles, "she really likes it. So, she can take it home and hang it up."

"Maybe in our art room?" Emma asks, her smile beaming at Harry.

Harry's heart swells as he stares at her; he can feel his eyes stinging, but he holds himself together. "That'd be perfect, Emmy."

"That would be very perfect," Louis looks up at Harry, "and Harry can help you hang it up tomorrow, too."

Harry smiles at Louis. "Uh, I'm gonna run... run to the bathroom."

Louis watches him walking off, Gemma and Anne are talking to Emma about the painting Harry has done and he smiles and listens.

He finally excuses himself and goes to change clothes, seeing Harry in his den. Louis changes quickly, throwing the dirty clothes in Harry's hamper before he's making his way back to the den.

"You alright, love?" Louis speaks up from behind Harry.

Harry sighs, his back turned to him, "yeah, I'm great. I'm really glad you got to come and meet them."

"How long they staying?" Louis asks and walks in.

Harry sits the painting down and turns to him, "just a few days... they're leaving Sunday... they can't stay too long. They'll be back in a few weeks most likely."

Louis nods and watches Harry. He walks over to him, his hands going around his waist gently, "it's been amazing today, Harry. Really."

Harry's eyes don't break away, "it has been. My mum loves you, I told you."

Louis grins a little, "she's amazing. So is your sister. Maybe we can get together before they leave, yeah? Maybe at my place?"

Harry's face lights up, "you'd... really?"

Louis nods, "yeah. I can cook up something... or, hey, you come over and we'll cook it for them together... say, Saturday at like noon."

Harry's grin widens, "uh, ok... yeah, I'll ask them. It sounds amazing, Lou."

Louis leans up and kisses him, holding him close to him. There's no aggression this time; there's simply the lips of 2 souls colliding, basking in simply knowing that their missing piece has been found.

When their lips part, Louis stares at him, wanting to tell him so many things. But, he manages to whisper out the only thing he knows to say.

"I.. I love you, Harry."

Harry stays still for several seconds... his train of thought leaving him at those words.

Louis tries to laugh when he notices his expression, "you don't... you don't have to say anything... I just... I felt like..."

"I do, too," Harry interrupts him, his eyes staying serious.

Louis glances back at him, "what?"

"I love you, too," Harry whispers to him, before he bites his lip again.

Louis stares at him for a long pause before Harry finally smiles a little. Louis grins before he hugs him gently. Harry sighs into his shoulder closing his eyes. He won't allow his emotions to control him right now... not in this perfect moment.

"Well, we need to go... she's gotta finish homework," Louis smiles.

"Thought homework always came first?" Harry raises an eyebrow grinning.

"Well, that was before you came along," Louis says, a grin on his lips, "so, I'll talk to you tonight? Before bed?"

Harry chuckles a little, "uh, yeah... yeah, sure. I'll call you before I fall asleep hopefully."

Louis grins as they walk back into the living room. "Ready, Em?"

"Already?" She sighs.

"You have school and homework," Louis points to her before Anne is hugging him.

"It was lovely to meet you, Louis," she says.

"It was wonderful to meet you," Louis says as Gemma hugs him next.

"It was a pleasure, Emma," Gemma is saying to Emma as she shakes her hand smiling, "I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

"I hope so," Emma smiles, "we can put make up on Harry like you said."

"What?" Harry asks laughing.

"Hey, don't act like you don't enjoy it," Gemma points to him, while Louis is almost snorting behind her.

Harry shakes his head and hugs Emma tight, "see you tomorrow, Emmy. Have a good day at school, alright? Learn some new words for me."

"I will," Emma laughs at Harry, "I love you, Harry."

Harry smiles from in front of her. He pushes her long blond hair back, "I love you, too. I love you so much."

Emma smiles again and throws her arms around him.

"See you again soon," Louis is telling them as Emma's taking his hand at the door. "And... I'll text you in a bit, Harry."

Harry walks them to Louis' Rover, giving Louis a kiss before Louis climbs in and backs out slowly.

Harry buries his hands in his pockets, the wind blowing his hair from his face as he feels the stinging in his eyes... the tears he's been holding back.

He's angry. He's so angry. This isn't fair.

 

He walks back into the house, not looking at his mum or sister. He grabs a bottle of water from the fridge before he's hurrying into the den, grabbing paint.

He can't focus on what he's feeling... he needs to focus on something else.

If anyone ever asked him why he painted so much, Harry could answer by saying because he likes to escape reality and how much it hurts sometimes... like right now.

"Harry," Gemma says from the doorway. She knows he's not ok.

"What?" He sighs and continues to paint, tears threatening to leak out of his eyes.

Gemma walks over, taking a seat by Harry, "I know... I know this hurts..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry whispers and keeps going over the painting. He's already working hard on an outline.

"Harry, you've gotta talk about it," Gemma says, her voice breaking. She's on the verge of tears, "mum and I aren't here... and we don't see enough of you... I want to talk to you..."

Harry closes his eyes, tears finally falling. He opens them again and keeps painting, but he's going slower now, sniffing a little and trying to focus.

"Talk to us," Gemma says softly, Anne coming in the room. She gets down behind Harry, her hands gently rubbing his back as Harry's losing control of himself.

"It's just... it's unfair," Harry manages to get out, though he keeps the brush going in his hand. He has to finish this piece now.

"We know," Anne speaks up, her voice so quiet, "but you can't... can't give up hope."

"It's gonna happen for you, Harry," Gemma pats his leg gently. "You heard the doctor. You probably have a good match out there somewhere... alright? It's going to be alright."

Harry sniffs again, his eyes staying on the painting.

"You love him, don't you?" Anne speaks up from behind him.

Harry wipes his eyes, "I do... I really do."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Anne says, her own tears falling.

"Mum, don't cry," Harry sighs.

"It's a bit hard not to at the moment," Gemma tries to joke with him as she's wiping her eyes.

"Harry, if you love him, then love him," Anne says, Harry's eyes on her's now, "love him every second of the day... love that little girl every second you can. That's what's important here. This isn't fair, you're right... but you have 2 wonderful people in your life now who absolutely adore you and love you. And that's worth spending every last second on."

Harry's tears are falling as he sighs and wipes them. His mum pulls him in and hugs him and he closes his eyes. Gemma rubs his hand softly, her own tears falling as they sit in silence now.

Harry lets her go, turning back to the painting in the floor.

Gemma's eyes fall to it. She glances back at Harry. "How did you do that?"

Harry sniffs and whispers, "saw him in my head."

Gemma sits back and so does Anne, allowing Harry the space to finish what he's doing; he's painting Louis.

Almost 2 hours go by, Gemma's made them all hot chocolate while she's joking with Harry about different childhood memories, and Harry is finally smiling again.

His back door is open while he finishes with the blue paint. The whole room smells of it, but no one minds. Anne and Gemma are happy to see Harry happy.

He leans back a little, his eyes glancing over every detail of the painting.

"It's... it's amazing, Harry," Gemma says, "I'm in awe... I don't see how you did that."

Harry smiles a little, staring at it. Louis is standing, his right arm up, his hand against his head, the other at his side as he's staring down, in a black and white sweater. Harry has mastered every bit of him; every little detail of his face... his eyelashes, his fringe. He has brought Louis Tomlinson to life through his painting.

The whole painting is done in black, white... and the vibrant blue Harry has grown to love so much... the same color he sees Louis as.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: You're a Tourist - Death Cab for Cutie  
> Burning Desire - Lana Del Ray

 

Harry hears voices in his kitchen the second he wakes up that Friday morning.

His mum and Gemma are talking about something and laughing while he hears his tv in the background.

Harry smiles a little and rubs his eyes; he's thankful that the two most important women in his life are here. Their presence this week has been everything he's needed.

They're staying with him to give him company, even though Harry insisted on them getting a big hotel. His place is not that big at all.

His mum has even been nice enough to cook dinner every single night for Harry. He would come in from seeing Emma and Louis each evening to his mum cooking in his kitchen. His mum is nothing short of amazing to him; he loves her more than she probably even realizes.

He suspects they're making breakfast for him now... it's only 7:45 and Harry doesn't usually get up this early. But today is different... he has to be at the doctor again.

He's dreading it; he's hoping to hear that his levels haven't changed... that everything is the same as it has been. He needs to hear that.

Harry also needs to hear them say they found his perfect match for the transplant; Harry wishes for that every day. That transplant is his second chance to beat this... he knows it.

He sighs a little and picks up his phone from the nightstand, pushing his hair back. He notices a message from Louis and he's instantly grinning again. He opens it and it's a video from Emma, and Louis.

"Morning, love, Emma had this idea to send you a message before school because she wants you to have a great day," Louis is saying in the video as he holds the phone in front of him and Emma both inside his Rover. Harry smiles at the way he looks in those Ray-Bans of his.

Emma's waving before saying, "hi, Harry. I love you. I miss you."

Harry chuckles a little as Louis is smiling in the video, "we both miss you, actually. I'll text you later today, alright? I love you as well. Talk to you soon, love."

The video ends with the two of them waving at Harry. Harry's biting his lip, fighting back emotions again.

He sits up completely, knowing Louis isn't at work yet, so maybe he could catch him in his car. He needs to hear his voice.

He's listening to the ring while his mum and Gemma are still talking in the kitchen. Harry grabs a joint and walks outside, looking up at the red and orange skies.

"Hello there," Louis says immediately.

Harry's grinning, "hey, doc. Good morning to you. Thanks for the video."

"You're quite welcome," Louis says, "although I can't take credit for it... it was Emma's idea."

"Still, you did it," Harry smiles and keeps his eyes off on the skies, "on your way to work, I assume?"

"I am, yeah," Louis replies, "it's odd to hear from you this early, you know."

Harry laughs, "yeah, I'm not a morning person... I like sleeping in."

"I've gotten that," Louis laughs into the phone. "Hey... I have a question for you.."

Harry exhales his hit slowly, "ok, I'm listening."

"Well, Liam wants us to go out with him tonight," Louis starts, "was gonna tell you at lunch today... he wants to meet you."

Harry stays quiet for a minute; Liam works in the office with Harry's oncologist. Harry knows Liam, and surely Liam knows him as well.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Harry manages to reply finally, "sounds great. Where are we going?"

"He wants to do karaoke," Louis groans.

Harry's snickering, "that... that actually sounds fun. We should do that. I'm all up for it. Tell Liam he's buying our beers though."

Louis laughs again, "will do, love. So... want me to pick you up at around 3:30?"

"3:30?" Harry asks, "you'll be off work by then?"

"I'm leaving at 3," Louis says softly, "I wanted Emma to get to paint a little with you before we go... if that's ok."

"No, that's fine," Harry says quickly, "it's fine. Is she staying with a friend again?"

"Yeah, she is," Louis replies, "I arranged it 2 days ago."

"You planned this?" Harry asks smiling.

"That I did," Louis replies chuckling, "was hoping you wouldn't turn me down."

"You know I'd never," Harry nearly whispers into the phone. "Now, can I ask you a question, Doctor?"

"Sure, love," Louis laughs a little.

"Would you turn me down if I ask to stay with you? Tonight?" Harry almost whispers into the phone, "I just... I really would like to..."

Louis doesn't say anything for several seconds as Harry is sitting still biting his lip and hoping he hasn't overstepped any bounds.

"I would never turn that down, Harold," Louis is finally replying, his voice staying serious, "yeah. I'd love for you to stay with me."

Harry smiles a little, "ok, great."

"Just bring some clothes, alright?" Louis is saying into the phone.

"Of course," Harry laughs, "anything else?"

"Nope, unless you're picky about toothbrushes," Louis says.

"I used yours the other day," Harry says grinning still, "I don't mind."

"Alright... well, sounds good, then," Louis says as he's opening his car door. Harry hears the beeping sound before Louis is shutting the door and locking his car. "So, I'll see you at 3:30, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry says softly, "sounds great. Have a good day, alright?"

"How can I not now?" Louis is almost laughing as he's walking in the back of his practice, waving hello to several of the nurses. "I get you all to myself again tonight... yeah, I'm going to have a brilliant day."

Harry laughs, "wow... I'm sure your employees want to hear you talking like that."

"Fuck them," Louis says, a smirk on his lips, "talk to you in a bit, alright?"

"Alright," Harry says slowly, "I love you, Doctor."

Harry hears Louis snickering a little before he's serious again, "I love you, too, Harold."

Harry's ending the call and stepping back inside, his smile not leaving his face. He opens his bedroom door and sees his mum and sister in the kitchen, finishing breakfast, of course.

"Morning," Gemma smiles at him, "you look incredibly happy this morning."

Harry grins and starts making himself coffee, "I was talking to Louis."

"Oh," Gemma raises her eyebrows and grins, "nice conversation?"

Harry shakes his head and laughs, "no... he just asked me to go out tonight. And, if it's alright, I'm gonna stay with him tonight."

Gemma nudges Harry gently grinning, "you go."

Harry sighs and continues making his coffee.

"I think if being with him any time you can is what makes you happy, Harry, then you should do it," Anne speaks up, her hand touching Harry's arm gently. "Gemma and I will be fine here."

"I know, but... you leave Sunday," Harry says looking back at his mum, "I don't.. I don't want to waste time away from you..."

"Harry," Gemma laughs, "you've been with us all week. It's alright. We'll still be here on Saturday... and didn't Louis invite us over Saturday anyways?"

Harry nods, "he did, yeah."

"Then, we can come over when you two are ready for us," Gemma says before she's smirking at Harry, "he's going to have you moved in soon, isn't he?"

"Really?" Harry laughs and shakes his head before drinking his coffee slowly.

"Hey, he's rich," Gemma shrugs and laughs.

"Oh, shut it," Harry groans.

"Have you taken your meds yet?" Anne asks him.

"No, I'm used to waking at like noon and taking them," Harry admits and rubs his eyes, "I... I won't ever make it through this day today with him like this..."

"Come back and sleep," Gemma suggests, "really. We'll go with you to the appointment and you can sleep the rest of the day so you can stay awake for your date."

"You should do that," Anne nods in agreement.

"Ok, sounds great to me," Harry smiles a little, "I've gotta get ready real quick."

Harry throws his hair up quickly, thinking he'll shower once they're back home from the appointment. He finds some black skinny jeans and throws them on before he's searching through his button ups again.

"Harry," Gemma knocks.

"You can come in," he calls to her as he's pulling out a white, long sleeved button up.

Gemma opens the door and watches him putting it on, "how are you feeling anyway?"

Harry glances back at her, then to the buttons on his shirt, "I feel fine right now."

She nods a little while Harry's picking up his suede boots again. "Harry, do you plan on telling him?"

Harry fixes his boot, then stays quiet for a few seconds, keeping his head down. "I... I don't want to."

"You love him, though," she says as she's stepping in the room, "don't you think he... he might understand?"

Harry looks back at her, "I'm more afraid he won't... and I'll lose him."

Gemma keeps her eyes on his, "I don't think he's like that... I think he's going to be more upset if something happens to you, and you didn't tell him. He's a doctor, Harry."

"I know," Harry sighs. "I don't know, Gem. I don't want to talk about it. Please."

She nods a little, "ok. Can I get your meds for you?"

"No," Harry almost laughs, "stop. Don't baby me. I've got it. I'm used to living alone, sis."

"I know, I'm just offering," she says, "Jesus. Don't get so defensive."

Harry chuckles a little and picks up the bottles by his bed once more.

They take a taxi to Harry's appointment near the hospital, it's going on 9. Harry's eyes see the familiar Tomlinson Medical Group practice not too far away. He smiles a little, knowing Louis is right over there right now.

Harry, Anne, and Gemma wait in the waiting room, Gemma showing Harry funny videos on her phone and Harry just smiling and chewing his gum. His sister is great at distracting him from things; Harry's the same way to other people. Sometimes, it's good to have someone else to be Harry's distraction for once.

Harry sees Liam... he's helping another patient back into the hallway. How is Harry going to face Liam tonight?

"See him?" Harry whispers to Gemma. She looks where Harry is pointing.

"The brown headed dude that looks like a young David Beckham?" She asks Harry.

"Uh, yeah," Harry almost snorts, "that's Louis' best friend."

Gemma glances back at Harry, "and?"

"He's going out with us tonight," Harry says quietly.

"Harry, he can't say anything," Gemma says slowly, "you're a patient... he's a nurse. He could get in big trouble."

"I know," Harry nods, "just.. not sure how this is going to go."

Harry's appointment goes how he expects... bloods are drawn again. He discusses his meds again, telling them he doesn't need sleeping pills. He needs a way of dealing with the fatigue that is only getting worse.

His doctor sticks with telling him to listen to his body and to rest. Harry can't do that. He won't do that.

They leave a little after 10 and are heading for the parking garage. Harry glances over at Louis' practice, wanting to go and see him. Anne and Gemma suggest getting lunch and Harry agrees, though his body just wants sleep again.

They make it home, Harry still texting Louis during his lunch break. Louis is going on about Liam being ready for their karaoke. Harry only smiles as he's grabbing a bottle water from the fridge.

"I'm gonna go sleep, mum, if that's alright," Harry tells her quietly.

"Yes, love, you go ahead," Anne says. She hugs Harry gently, "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, too," Harry says back softly before he's walking to his room and closing the door.

He closes his curtains, the room becoming even darker. Harry has the best blackout blinds available. He uses them rather frequently.

He changes into more comfortable clothes before he's crawling back in his bed, pulling his bun down. He's staring at his phone, Louis still texting. Harry's fighting to keep his eyes open again.

He quickly writes and tells Louis he's gonna nap for a bit so he's well rested for their adventurous night they have planned, hoping it'll make Louis smile when he reads it.

Louis texts him back and tells him he's very much looking forward to it. So is Harry... which is why he needs sleep now. He wants to make the most of the night Louis has planned.

He wants to enjoy every second with Louis at his home; swimming outside with just the city lights and the pool lights as their guides. He wants to sit in bed and talk, actually talk.... without feeling as if he's so tired he can't think straight.

He hates that this is getting worse. He feels like the more time he spends with Louis, the worse he gets; and it scares him.

Harry's waking up, Gemma knocking on his door. "Harry... get up. Louis is on his way."

Harry jumps up quickly, looking at his phone. It's 3 already.

"Fuck," Harry sighs and hurries to pull out clothes to paint with Emma. He's opening the bedroom door and going in the bathroom within seconds.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" He's calling as he undresses.

"We lost track of time," Gemma says back, "just hurry. He won't mind waiting.... aren't you don't art lessons first?"

"Yeah," Harry says back and starts brushing his teeth quickly.

"Then, just shower at his place after you're done," Gemma suggests, "you're staying the night with him anyways."

Harry actually likes the sound of that; he knows Louis won't mind.

He hurries back into his room, pulling out clothes for their date, and others for Louis' house. He looks around the room and wonders if he needs anything else. Of course he has to take the meds with him... even if he doesn't want to.

But his body is aching already, even though the fatigue itself has lessened greatly.

Few moments later, a car is pulling up and Harry's heart speeds up again; he'll never stop getting excited over Louis showing up.

"You two have fun," Gemma smiles and hugs him.

"And take care of yourself, make sure to take the meds on schedule," Anne tells Harry as he hugs her.

"Mum," Harry smiles, "I know my schedule better than anyone by now."

"Just... have fun," she smiles at him, "you deserve it, more than most."

Harry nods and kisses her cheek as Louis knocks. Harry hurries over to answer it, smiling at Louis immediately, "hey, Doctor. Nice of you to drop by."

Louis smirks at Harry before he's stepping in this time to kiss Harry, even in front of Gemma and Anne. Harry doesn't mind. He kisses him back before he's pulling away smiling.

"Ready, love? Emma's excited to see you," Louis grins.

"More than ready," Harry grins at him.

Louis exchanges a few words with Gemma and Anne, then the two of them are off to Louis' house across town.

And for the whole ride over, Louis has his hand gently over Harry's hand, holding it on Harry's leg.

About 45 minutes later, Harry and Emma are covered in paint once more, laughing while they work.

Louis stands back, his hands on his hips as he sees the picture they are creating on the largest wall in the room... it's the beach. Louis smiles and watches them both with their brushes, Harry's working on the waves that are rolling into the shore, while Emma's painting sand.

Louis can't help but be blown away at how well the two of them work together, as if they both can picture the same things and paint them exactly the same.

It's nearing 6:30 now, and Louis is telling Emma to get ready to head over to her friends' house.

"Aww, already?" She sighs, "Harry, will you be here when I get back tomorrow?"

Harry smiles at her, "I will be actually. So, yeah, I'll see you. My mum and sister are coming too."

"Yay. I hope Gemma brings her make up," Emma is squealing as she runs out of the room.

"Jesus," Harry groans and laughs, "Gemma had to open her mouth."

Louis smirks at him as he's watching Harry closing the paints again. He walks over to him slowly, his hand gently sliding around his waist. Harry stops what he's doing and looks back at Louis.

"Is it a bad thing that I wanna touch you all the fucking time?" Louis whispers to him.

Harry bites his lip, Louis' eyes not looking away from him, "it's not a bad thing to me."

Louis smirks at him before he's pulling Harry into him to kiss him again; Harry's hands land on Louis' small waist before he's gripping it and trying to pull him as close to him as possible.

Harry finally pulls away and smiles, "we've gotta stop... Emma's still here, you know."

"You're right," Louis chuckles, "I just... get carried away with you."

"It's mutual," Harry grins at him, "I need to shower. Do I have time before Emma leaves?"

"Uh, not sure... she should be on her way," Louis replies looking at his phone.

Harry pushes Louis' fringe back, causing him to glance back at him, Harry only smiling. "I'm quite looking forward to tonight."

"To karaoke?" Louis smirks at him.

"That... and," Harry says with a small sigh as he smiles, "maybe just being here... alone with you."

Louis' face turns serious as Harry just grins slyly at him. "Alright, calm down, curly."

Harry chuckles a little and Louis smiles as Harry starts closing up the paints again.

"She's here," Louis is saying a few minutes later as Emma is waiting downstairs with her bag.

She hugs Harry tight, "see you in the morning, Harry. I love you."

"I love you, too, beautiful," Harry smiles at her, "have fun."

Emma is hugging Louis next, "love you, daddy. I'm glad Harry's with you."

Harry grins a little as he's staring at the two of them in front of him.

Louis waves goodbye as they're pulling out of the drive.

"So, Doctor," Harry starts from beside Louis, "what now?"

"Don't you need a shower?" Louis smirks at Harry.

"Do you wanna take one with me?" Harry raises his eyebrow a little.

"I'm already ready," Louis laughs at him, Harry giving him a frown, "no, stop that. Jesus, Harry, don't give me a pouty face."

"Fine, fine," Harry sighs and starts up the stairs before Louis is following behind him.

"Alright, let's make this quick because Liam will be here very soon," Louis says and heads straight for his room, Harry only smirking at him as he follows.

 

_(Burning Desire - Lana Del Ray)_

  
Harry watches Louis turning the water on slowly before Harry's stepping over and wrapping his arms around Louis', his lips going to his neck immediately.

"What are you doing?" Louis almost moans.

"Nothing yet," Harry whispers in his ear before he's turning Louis to face him and devouring his lips with his own. Louis' hands are gripping Harry's hair as he's moaning into Harry's mouth once more.

Louis has no time to react; Harry has him picked up and put on the countertop within seconds as he's kissing Louis' collarbones and then his neck again.

"Fuck, Harold, really," Louis breathes out and leans his head back.

"I want you," Harry whispers to him before he's gripping Louis' hips on the counter top.

Harry's fingers run down, almost too lightly, between Louis' legs. He's running them up and down his pelvic bone, then down to Louis' balls... not gripping them, just gently touching them with his fingertips.

Louis grabs Harry's cheeks, crashing their lips together again as Harry's doing his best to get out of his jeans.

He spreads Louis' legs as far as he can before he's inching into him slowly, causing Louis' fingers to dig into Harry's shoulder, his head back against the mirror as Harry starts fucking him on the counter top.

Harry guides his lips up and down Louis' neck and jawline before he's biting him again, his fingers only gripping Louis' hips tighter as he's fucking him as hard as he can.

Louis is anything but quiet this time; and Harry absolutely loves it.

He pulls Louis' hips into him even more, watching Louis lean his head back and cry out so loud it almost sends shivers down Harry's spine, just from the sight and the sound.

Harry lips land on Louis' neck again as he moans out loudly, feeling his body shake as he comes in Louis', Louis only getting louder with each thrust.

Harry closes his eyes, trying to steady his breathing against Louis' shoulder again.

They both climb in the showers seconds later, Harry's hand gripping Louis' cock and stroking it gently while his lips go back to his neck.

"Fuck," Louis sighs out against the shower wall.

Harry's hair is soaked and all in his face as his wet lips are tracing down Louis' neck gently, then his chest. He loves Louis' taste, his soft texture. Louis is really a work of art to him.

Harry drops to his knees, pulling Louis' hips in with his hands before he's swallowing every inch of Louis, causing Louis to grip Harry's curls harder than he means. Harry doesn't mind. He only goes faster, his fingernails almost digging into Louis' ass cheeks now as he holds him into him.

Louis is whimpering almost as he's leaning against the glass wall, his whole body shaking. His hand keeps a firm grip on Harry's hair while he watches Harry moving up and down on him.

His fingers grip the wet curls that are pushing him closer and closer; the sight of Harry like this is too much for him.

He knows this won't take very long; this sight, and the feel of Harry's lips on him... Louis knows it couldn't be more perfect.

He feels Harry's fingers softly stroking his balls now, Harry's lips wrapping even tighter around his cock. Louis' head falls back again, his moans echo off the bathroom walls, coming in Harry's mouth. He can hear Harry moaning as he's taking every last bit and swallowing.

Louis breathes out a heavy sigh, Harry finally letting him go and looking up at him. He stands slowly and Louis pulls him in to kiss him hard, both of them standing under the stream of the hot water.

Louis lets him go and Harry's smirking as he grabs Louis' shampoo.

"What if Liam gets here while we're up here?" Harry asks, his hands going through his hair under the water.

"He can wait at the door," Louis shrugs and Harry just smirks at him and continues washing. "So... is it my turn when we get back?"

Harry looks back at him, the water running down his face as he's grinning slyly, "yeah, I suppose I'll let you fuck me again, Doctor."


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

 

Louis, Harry, and Liam are sharing a cab to downtown LA, going to a karaoke bar that Liam has recommended.  
  
"You look so familiar though," Liam is saying to Harry, "I know I said that earlier, but I know you from somewhere."

Harry smiles a little, "uh, I'm not... not sure where. I go to the gym..."

"I don't," Liam chuckles a little and turns back to Louis, "so, Tommo, are we going to be able to get you to sing tonight?"

"Oh, Jesus," Louis groans.

Harry snickers at him, before he's looking down and fixing his own button up shirt. Louis pretends to undo them and Harry pushes his hands away laughing.

"Do you have to?" Liam laughs from beside Harry.

"I'm paying the cab fare," Louis smirks and he's pulling Harry in to kiss him, Harry completely giving in and kissing him.

"Jesus Christ," Liam is laughing and looking out the window.

Harry's pulling away and asking the cab driver to turn the music up from where he sits between Louis and Liam.

"It's Queen," he's almost exclaiming before he starts singing, his hands resting on the seats.

The cab driver is looking back at him trying not to laugh and Louis can't fond any harder. Liam is just smirking at the look on Louis' face as he's watching Harry sing his heart out and move his head back and forth as he's singing and glancing out the windows.

They arrive at the bar, Liam greeting the bartender and ordering their beers.

"You come here often, I assume?" Harry asks Liam smiling.

"I do, yeah," Liam nods, "it's good for relieving stress after a long day."

"I can imagine," Harry nods, "sorta like painting, I suppose."

"Yeah," Liam smiles at him, "you going to do any songs?"

"Do you think I'd come to a karaoke bar to hear everyone else's terrible singing without contributing?" Harry smirks at Liam, Louis chuckling beside him.

They take a table in the front, listening to several other singers; Harry's ears feel like they're bleeding.

He gets up and goes to tell them his song choices, Louis' eyes watching him walk off.

Louis is too far gone for him; everything about Harry is just mesmerizing to him. He can't get over the way Harry looks, acts...

"Louis," Liam laughs," hey."

Louis snaps out of his thoughts and looks back at Liam, "what?"

"Jesus, I definitely feel like the third wheel here," Liam laughs and shakes his head, "can we sit and talk without you looking as if you want to fuck him every 5 seconds?"

Louis sighs while Liam just laughs and drinks down his beer.

Harry sits down, his face smug as he sips on his beer a little.

"What did you do?" Louis asks him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything," Harry laughs and glances back at him, "why?"

"You did something," Louis says before they're announcing the next singers: Harry, Liam, and Louis. He stares back at Harry, Harry only snickering and licking his lips. "How very dare you."

"Oh, come on, Lou," Harry says as he stand ups, that radiant smile on his face, "you have to learn to live a little, Doctor."

Louis is shaking his head, but he's smiling while Liam is beaming as they're walking to the stage.

Liam looks at the song and laughs at Harry, "I love this song."

Louis stands between them, wondering how the hell he has let Harry get him on this stage.

Harry starts the song off, Liam jumping in soon after, "'When I wake up, yeah I know I'm gonna be,   
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you...'"

Louis is chuckling while Harry and Liam are singing the verse to each other, being overly dramatic. Liam caresses Harry's cheek as he's laughing and continuing to sing. Harry's trying to hold back his laughter as the chorus is coming up.

He nudges Louis, "come on, Louis... you know you want to..."

Louis smiles down before he's finally singing the entire chorus with the two standing next to him, "'But I would walk 500 miles. And I would walk 500 more just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles to fall down at your door.'"

Harry starts the second verse for them again, and Louis sings the second part with him, Harry's smile the only thing Louis sees as they sing together.

The 3 of them sing the rest of the song together, Louis finally letting loose more and getting into it. Harry notices and he couldn't be happier as they finish the song.

They receive a round of applause as they're going back to their table, Harry's smirk still there as he's grinning at Louis.

Liam is doing one now, while Harry and Louis are clapping along with him. Louis glances at Harry next to him seeing his smile, and the happiness on his face.

"He sounds amazing," Harry turns and tells Louis, noticing his eyes on him, "what?"

"Nothing," Louis smiles, "yeah, he does. He's always liked singing."

"I have, too," Harry nods, "since I was like 5."

"Well, you sound pretty amazing yourself," Louis smirks, "what song are you doing?"

"Can't tell you," Harry says and chews his gum while he's watching Liam.

"Why not?" Louis asks him.

"It's a surprise," Harry grins.

"Uh, ok," Louis says slowly and Harry smiles.

"You'll enjoy it."

"Will I?" Louis dares to ask.

Harry glances back, his face serious, "we'll see, won't we?"

After Liam, another person is singing, a young woman, and Harry's covering one ear while Louis is talking to him about dinner plans the next day with Anne and Gemma.

"This is fucking terrible," Liam is leaning over and whispering to the 2 of them. "Some people shouldn't sing."

Harry chuckles a little as the song finally ends; and Harry's name is called next.

He sits his beer down, his finger tapping Louis' chin gently as he's standing up slowly, a grin on his face.

_(Love Song - 311)_

 

Louis watches him walking on the stage, the lights dimming as the music starts. Harry's hands grip the microphone, his eyes staring off as he moves his head in rhythm with the beat of the song.

"'Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again,'" Harry's voice starts out, deep and raspy, his eyes falling back onto Louis sitting in front row.

Louis can't turn away as Harry is singing directly to him, his hands gripping the mic as he pours his heart into every note of the song.

"'However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you,'" Harry's voice is smooth and almost heart wrenching as Louis watches him.

"Damn," Liam whispers out, his eyes not moving from Harry.

Harry closes his eyes, singing the second verse with every ounce of energy he can, pouring his soul into his voice; he's an artist... and artists try to perfect every creative side of themselves... to Harry, his voice is one of those sides.

Louis keeps his eyes on Harry, completely awestruck at this voice, this sight in front of him. Harry's so passionate.

And Louis knows Harry has picked this particular song for him, just from listening to the lyrics; he can tell how much Harry is expressing himself through these lyrics and his eye contact with Louis. Louis knows that Harry is wanting him to understand him.

Louis thinks maybe the song is a representation of how Louis makes Harry feel; his heart swells at that thought, never parting his eyes from Harry's.

Harry finally finishes the song, taking a deep breath before he's receiving a huge round of applause from the entire bar.

Harry smiles and bows a little before he's taking a seat with Louis again. Louis is still watching him and Harry notices.

"Good surprise, or bad?" He asks him softly, a small smile on his lips.

"That was fucking amazing," Louis manages to get out.

Harry shrugs, "told you I liked to sing."

Louis is still staring at him, at a loss for words, as they're making a last call for anyone else who wants to sing.

Harry sips his beer, grinning again, and looking back at Louis, "I think I'm gonna do it."

"What?" Louis asks laughing as Harry is standing again.

"Hey, you only live once," Harry winks at Louis before he's going over to the DJ.

Liam smiles at Louis, "he's a keeper, Louis."

Louis watches Harry talking to the guy as he's drinking down his beer slowly.

"You really think so?" Louis finally manages to ask Liam.

Liam nods a little. Liam's too drunk now, Louis knows, but Liam is always honest with him when he is. "I think he's what you need."

Louis raises an eyebrow.

"You're a doctor, I know," Liam starts, "but you did sorta forget how to live for a while... you know that. And Harry... he's just.... he's full of life. It kinda flows off of him. I can see why you'd be drawn to him."

Louis stays quiet for a moment, staring down at his beer. "You're too drunk, Payno."

Liam laughs, "I just speak the truth."

Music is starting, pounding through the speakers, and Louis knows this song immediately.

"Is he seriously doing Moves Like Jagger?" Liam is laughing as Harry's already dancing before he's even started singing, "oh, this is just perfect."

Louis is laughing before his eyes fall on Harry as his voice starts, "'Just shoot for the stars if it feels right. And aim for my heart if you feel like it, take me away and make it okay. I swear I'll behave...'"

Louis feels like he's in some sort of trance now as he's watching this side of Harry coming to life on the stage in front of him. He watches him move gracefully as he sings, his dance moves almost provocative.

Louis sits back, feeling the heat that's beginning to burn all over him as he's eyeing every move Harry is making in front of him.

Harry makes eye contact with him and sings, "'Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger...'"

Louis' mouth is open as he watches Harry singing, his hands moving gracefully down his body several times.

"'You want to know how to make me smile, take control, own me just for the night. But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this,'" Harry is singing directly to Louis before he's dancing again, his hips and thighs swaying back and forth until he starts the chorus again.

Louis is more than bothered now... he's having a hard time even focusing on anything but Harry moving the way he is right in front of him.

Louis wants to grab those thighs, that ass... he wants that body against his.

Harry knows how to push his buttons, Louis knows this now. He's a fucking tease, but Louis loves every second of it.

Harry's hands move over himself again as he's singing the final chorus, his voice confident. His hips sway again as he's pushing his hair back again, looking directly at Louis as he sings the part, "'I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you...'"

Louis swallows hard as he watches Harry smirk and keep singing, before he's finishing the song, a smile on his lips.

Several people are yelling for him and others are clapping. Harry chuckles a little as he's stepping down, pushing his hair back.

"Did we just enter a strip club?" Liam asks chuckling, "that was actually really good."

"Thank you," Harry smiles at him, before he's looking at Louis, "uh, I've gotta.. gotta run to the bathroom."

Louis tries to nod, instantly standing up. Harry looks at him surprised while Louis follows him.

They make their way into the bathroom and Harry has barely stepped foot into it before Louis is pulling him into a stall, closing the door and his lips crushing Harry's.

Harry falls back against the stall wall, Louis' hand gripping his neck as his tongue moves in unison with Harry's. Louis wants him; he wants him badly now.

"Jesus," Harry breathes out as they stop, "what are you doing to me?"

"What am I doing to you?" Louis whispers to him, "what would you call what you just did onstage to me?"

"I'd call it Art," Harry grins back at him, before he's chuckling a little. He whispers quietly, "why... do you want me now?"

Louis licks his lips, his eyes staying on Harry's, "I'd have to be completely straight to not want you after that..."

Harry chuckles a little and whispers in his deep, raspy voice, "come here."

He grips Louis' waist and pulls him against him as he's biting his lip, then kissing him again, losing himself in the passion he is feeling.

Louis' hands are running up under Harry's button up, causing Harry to sigh out as his lips are still on Louis', tasting him, discovering him; Harry loves the feel of his lips against his own.

Louis starts down Harry's neck slowly, Harry breathing out heavy above him, his head back against the stall. "Fuck."

"Let's go," Louis says quickly to him, causing Harry to look back at him, "back to my place. Now."

Harry only grins, "I'm up for it, Doctor."

 

_(American - Lana Del Ray)_

 

Liam agrees on taking a separate cab and Harry's climbing into the back of theirs, before Louis is climbing in and almost on top of him, their lips meeting again.

He almost has Harry lying in the backseat as their eyes are closed, their lips and tongues moving in rhythm with one another's; their minds are lost in one another's.

Louis is unbuttoning Harry's few buttons before his fingers are tracing down Harry's chest and stomach, causing Harry to moan into his mouth.

They're not even aware of the driver, or anything else around them; right now, the only thing that matters is each other.

They're stumbling in Louis' front door minutes later, their lips still on each other's. Louis is pulling Harry's already open shirt off and it falls to the floor. Harry's hands manage to pull Louis' long sleeved blue jean shirt off his arms before he's tearing the t-shirt over Louis' head next, their bare chests now against one another's.

Louis wraps Harry in his arms, his fingers in his curls as he's gripping Harry's neck and kissing him more aggressively than he ever has before.

Harry only responds by gripping Louis' hips tight, their bodies against one another's.

Louis stops and opens his back door, looking back at Harry. Harry's eyes fall on the pool lights again, the city lights glowing in the distance.

"Shall we?" Louis whispers to him.

Harry smiles a little and nods before Louis is taking his hand and leading him out to one of his cloth, oversized lounge chairs.

Harry removes his boots, tossing them to the side while Louis is doing the same with his Adidas shoes.

Harry starts for his jeans before Louis is stopping him and doing it for him, his eyes on Harry's.

Harry bites his lip as he stares at this sight in front of him; those blue eyes he has come to love so much.

Harry leans in and kisses him again, more gently.

Harry lays down on his stomach, Louis almost straddling him as he's running his lips and his tongue down Harry's back slowly.

His fingers enter Harry and Harry grips the chair beneath him, moaning out. Louis bites over his shoulder while he uses his fingers to fuck Harry, listening to the moans coming from him.

Louis' fingers run up and down Harry's ass, before they're diving back into him and he's fucking him with them again.

Harry's almost whimpering under him now, and Louis thinks it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

He spreads Harry open and buries himself in him, feeling the overwhelming warmness of him; the feeling of Harry himself.

Louis starts fucking him, his teeth biting at his shoulder again, his hands in Harry's curls as he grips them.

Harry's moans only grow the faster and harder Louis goes into him.

Louis pulls his curls before his lips are running down Harry's jawline slowly, causing Harry's hairs to stand at the feel of Louis hot breath against his ear.

"Wreck me, Doctor," Harry's moaning out quietly, taking Louis by surprise.

Louis finally sits up some, taking Harry by his hips and fucking him as hard as he can, Harry biting his knuckles as his curls fall in his face.

And Louis has to say that this is a gorgeous sight; Harry's hips in his hands, Harry's messy curls all in his face while his face shows nothing but pure ecstasy as Louis is pounding into him over and over.

Louis can feel himself nearly there and his fingernails are digging into Harry as he's coming, Harry whimpering even louder under him.

Louis finally slows, his fingers releasing Harry's hips as he takes in the sight of Harry; he's definitely and completely wrecked as he's lying there, breathing heavily, his hair stuck to his face from the sweat.

Louis leans over and kisses his neck gently before he's grabbing one of the towels by the pool. He sits one down for Harry who's still lying still, his breathing heavy.

"You alright?" Louis asks him softly.

Harry smiles over at him, "I'm... I'm fine... just recollecting myself, I guess."

"Recollecting?" Louis laughs.

 

  _(Tiny Vessels - Death Cab for Cutie)_

 

A few minutes later, they're lying in nothing, under the stars, Harry's hair against Louis' face as he lays next to him, his eyes on the skies above.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Louis speaks up.

Harry looks back at him, "I kinda guessed that. Seems you've been pretty wrapped up in your own life."

Louis nods, "yeah, well, it's hard not to get that way."

"I'd say so," Harry whispers, "sometimes feeling alive though.... it's the best feeling in the world, Lou. You shouldn't walk around feeling dead inside... a life full of routines and stuff will only bring you so much happiness... you have to shake things up, you know?"

Louis stares at him, "I know... I just... I stopped caring after Elizabeth left."

Harry glances back, "your wife?"

Louis nods, "yeah... she was sick... like, she suffered with depression really bad. And I blamed myself for not seeing the signs..."

Harry bites his lip and watches Louis.

"... She just got to the point that she didn't care about us," Louis whispers as he stares down at his hands, "and then, one day, Emma was at daycare... she left... just like that... I guess I sorta just stopped... feeling."

Harry's heart hurts at Louis' words. "I'm... I'm sorry, Lou. You must've really loved her."

Louis smiles a little, "I don't know... I wouldn't say that... we only dated a short time, and Emma came along... I married her."

"You settled?" Harry asks quietly, "I don't mean that disrespectful towards her..."

"No, no, I understand what you meant," Louis quickly reassures him, "uh, I guess... I sorta did, yeah. I've always sorta settled, Harry. You know... plans, schedules, routines... that's been my life. I accepted that as part of it... I mean, I don't regret it. I love Emma so, so much..."

"No, I know you don't regret it," Harry states, "you got a beautiful miracle from it... and maybe you didn't love Elizabeth, but you cared... right?"

Louis nods a little, "I did, yeah. But I don't think I ever loved her... I loved Emma."

"Yeah, I know," Harry says gently, "that's apparent... you've done everything possible to give her a life, Lou. Your love for her can be seen in everything you do."

Louis glances back at Harry, watching his curls blowing away from his face and the pool lights casting shadows of green and blue on him, "yours can be seen, too, you know."

Harry doesn't look away. He swallows hard, "yeah, I suppose you're right."

Louis grins again, "you know, I never thought I'd want someone else in her life... not after what happened... but... you're different," Louis says softly.

Harry bites his lip, and he feels that sting in his eyes; he can't do this.

"I love her," Harry manages to reply before he's sitting back again, "she's special, Louis. And I'm glad she's got to show you who she is."

"I'm glad you helped her to do so," Louis whispers before he's leaning over, his fingers guiding down Harry's face again.

Harry's doing his best to hold it together; he can't break in front of him. He forces a smile and kisses Louis gently.

"It's been my honor," he whispers to him before he's yawning. It's so late, and he's surprised he has made it this long without wanting to sleep.

But now, Harry can feel the fatigue washing over him; he knows he's late on taking his meds as well and his body aches, but he doesn't care.

"Can we... can we go to bed?" He asks Louis softly, "I'm quite tired."

Louis smirks and nods, "sure, love. How about breakfast in the morning? Just you and I?"

Harry grins as he gets up slowly, grabbing his clothes while Louis is doing the same, "I'd like that... very much."

They're crawling into Louis' bed a few minutes later, Harry ignoring the pain he's feeling as he's being pulled in by Louis' arms behind him. Harry smiles to himself as Louis kisses his neck gently.

Louis' fingers run through his curls while he's humming almost against Harry's ear. Harry's grinning from ear to ear, a tear falling from his eye while he lays in the arms of this man that is everything to him.


	15. Chapter 15

 

 ( _Endlessly - Muse)_

 

Harry's slowly waking up, his eyes trying to focus; the sunlight coming through Louis' glass windows is making it hard for him.

He glances next to him, Louis' arm is thrown over Harry's chest as Louis is snoring lightly against Harry's neck.

Harry smiles a little and pulls him into him more, loving the way Louis' tiny body feels against his.

His body is soon reminding him that he hasn't taken his meds... he takes a deep breath before he's trying to get out from under Louis. Louis moves some, but thankfully he doesn't wake.

Harry grabs his bag and goes to Louis' bathroom, closing the door behind him. He pulls out his phone that's lying on top, seeing a text from Gemma about how the night before had gone.

Harry smiles, before his smile is fading; he knows that after Louis' confession last night about his wife that he has to tell him the truth now... Harry doesn't want to hurt Louis like he has already been hurt.

He texts Gemma back quickly, "it went great. I'm gonna tell him."

He hits send and goes back to pulling out pills before he's taking all 4... he feels sick to his stomach and he sighs against the countertop; he can't feel this way today.

Gemma texts him back, "good. You need to tell him. When are you telling him?"

Harry bites his lip and writes back, "after you guys leave. I think it'd be best to wait until then xx."

He has no idea how Louis is going to take it; he's afraid. He's more than afraid. He's terrified that he'll lose Louis.

He pushes it to the back of his mind; his stomach is in knots and he feels as if at any moment he's going to vomit.

His face is really pale as he's looking himself over in the mirror, his curls a mess; Harry's surprised that he even has hair left at this point, given the circumstances. However, he's one of the lucky few who didn't lose their hair. He knows he's been fortunate for his illness to not show so much on the outside; the inside is a different story for him.

Harry throws his bag down in the floor again before he's glancing back at Louis sleeping; he looks so tiny in this big bed, Harry thinks as he smiles a little.

He climbs back in bed beside him, his fingers gently caressing Louis' bare back before Harry's settling back down into the pillow and watching Louis sleep. Harry gently pushes his messy fringe out of his eyes while his own eyes stay on Louis' face, taking in every detail of him as he sleeps: his eyelashes, his nose, his lips that are slightly parted as he's sleeping.

Harry puts his arm around him, his finger caressing his skin again for a moment, before he's placing his head against Louis' and sighing.

Harry has never expected this; he hasn't expected to fall in love with someone, as well as fall in love with his daughter. Harry doesn't want anything else in life but Louis and Emma.

But life isn't fair and Harry knows this by now. As he's tracing over Louis' face with his eyes, tears threatening to escape again, his only wish is that he would've told him at the beginning of their relationship.

Louis stirs a little under Harry's arm before his eyes are opening and he's staring back at Harry, a small grin crossing his face at the sight in front of him.

"Good morning, love," he whispers to him.

"Morning," Harry whispers back, his fingers caressing Louis' cheek, "did you sleep well?"

"Obviously," Louis smirks and falls over on his back, stretching, "what's the time?"

"It's nearly 10:30," Harry says softly as he watches Louis, "can I make you breakfast for once?"

Louis looks back, smiling, "uh, yeah, I'd love that."

Harry grins and leans over to kiss Louis' gently before he's staring back at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Louis whispers and smirks, "it's already a good morning if it's starting off this way."

Harry chuckles a little before his face is serious again, "I had a lot of fun last night. Thanks."

"Don't thank me," Louis says as he's rubbing his eyes, "pleasure was all mine, Harold. So... what are you cooking?"

Harry and Louis are in Louis' kitchen moments later, Harry whipping up French toast while Louis is sitting on the countertop watching him in amazement.

"You didn't tell me you could cook this well," Louis smiles and takes a drink of his tea.

Harry chuckles, "uh, yeah... I've always liked cooking. Kinda made me happy when you said Emma did as well."

Louis sits his cup down, staring at Harry, "wow... do you remember everything I tell you?"

"Pretty much," Harry shrugs and sits the plate down for Louis before he's giving him a wink, "let me know how it is."

They sit outside at Louis' table next to the pool, the sounds of cars in the distance filling their ears. Harry has his phone texting Gemma what time Louis has said to be over while Louis is only watching Harry.

Harry is chewing when he notices Louis' eyes, "what?"

Louis grins and looks back at his plate, "this was really good... this breakfast."

"Thanks," Harry says softly, his eyes not breaking from Louis'. "Uh, what time is Emma coming back?"

"Oh, should be about 12 or so," Louis says and checks his phone on the table. "Why?"

"No reason," Harry says, "I just wondered how much time alone we have..."

Louis is smirking, "already? We've barely finished breakfast... well, I have. You haven't touched yours hardly."

"I've had enough," Harry grins at him, "so... any plans?"

Louis grins and chuckles a little, "uh, no... don't suppose I do. Other than you."

Harry picks his phone up as he stands, his flannel shirt falling open, "wanna join me in your bed, doc?"

Louis grabs their plates, smiling, "do you think I'd turn that down?"

Harry goes upstairs while Louis is putting the dishes away. He takes a seat on his bed, looking around the room, his eyes falling on the glass windows.

Louis walks in, his fingers going through his fringe as Harry says, "an easel would look really good by that window.... just sit there and paint the city lights."

Louis grins as he sits down next to Harry, "I can put one there, if you wish."

Harry smirks a little, looking down. Louis gently pulls him into him, his lips tasting Harry again.

Within minutes, they're tangled up in the sheets together, Louis thrusting into Harry slowly as his lips are tracing down Harry's neck, then his jaw, causing Harry to moan into his ear.

This is everything to Harry; this person that is loving him, touching him, kissing him... he never wants to live without Louis now.

 

_(Young Blood - The Naked and Famous)_

 

Around 4 that afternoon, Gemma and Anne are arriving while Harry and Emma are sitting at the dining room table painting and Louis has just finished dinner for them.

"Hey, welcome," Louis greets them as they come in.

"Wow," Gemma smiles at him before she's glancing around the house, "I'm quite impressed, Louis."

Harry just shakes his head from the table as he's getting up and hugging Anne. "Hey, mum."

"Hey, babe," Anne smiles before she lets him go and turns to Louis, "this is a beautiful place you have."

"Thank you," Louis grins, "your son doesn't seem to think so."

"I never said that," Harry looks back at him causing Louis to snicker a little. "I don't like fancy..."

"It's alright if you don't like it," Louis says holding his hand up and being overly dramatic, "really, Harold."

"Jesus," Harry sighs and smiles as Anne is grinning at Louis.

"Oh, Emma, how pretty," Gemma is saying as she looks over the painting Emma and Harry are working on, "this is just beautiful... is this..."

"It's Harry and daddy on the beach," Emma says looking up at Gemma.

Gemma looks over at Harry, his eyes falling to the floor. She smiles back at Emma, "well, it's beautiful. I love it."

"It was her idea," Harry says out quietly, Louis looking back at him as he's taking out wine from the fridge.

"Well, guess what I have," Gemma starts and is opening her purse, pulling out a bag. She unzips it and shows Emma all the different types of make up inside.

"You didn't...," Harry starts, crossing his arms.

Gemma gives him a wink and laughs, "of course I did. She wanted to put make up on you, after all."

"Oh, Jesus," Harry sighs out, Louis only chuckling.

"I cannot wait to see that," he laughs, "Emma, why don't you clean up your paints so we can eat, love?"

They sit and talk while they eat dinner, Louis talking about his job, Harry talking about his and Emma's artwork... to Louis, it almost feels like they're a family seeing relatives after a long time. He drinks his wine slowly, his eyes meeting Harry's again. Harry only smiles at him with that dimpled grin Louis loves so much.

After dinner, Emma and Gemma both have Harry seated on the sofa; Gemma's helping her with the make up while Harry's just laughing.

"His hair! We have to braid it," Emma says before her little fingers are brushing through Harry's curls.

Harry smiles a little as Gemma is agreeing, "Harry, I only have one hair tie... give me yours please."

"What are you doing to my hair?" Harry asks, Louis standing with his arms crossed and laughing.

"I love that shade on your eyes, love," Louis jokes with him.

"Shut it," Harry points at him.

Anne sits in the chair sipping her wine and laughing at her 2 children with Louis' little girl. She's laughing at Harry groaning while they're pulling his hair in each direction.

"Why did I allow this?" Harry throws his hands up and asks.

"Because you love Emma," Gemma giggles, "we're French braiding your hair..."

"What?" Harry asks quickly, "why?"

"Because," Gemma smiles at Emma, "Emma wants you to look beautiful."

"He already does look beautiful," Emma smiles at Harry as her little hand runs over his cheek.

Harry grins even more, "you're more beautiful, sweetheart."

"So, if my daddy marries Harry, you'll be my aunt?" Emma is asking Gemma.

Gemma's eyes widen and Anne is snickering, Louis covering his mouth and trying not to laugh. Harry manages to smile a little, keeping his eyes on his hands in his lap while Gemma's doing one side of his hair.

"Yeah, I would be," Gemma finally says before she's pointing to her mum, "and she would be your grandmother."

"I don't like that term," Anne smiles at them.

"Mum, you don't look like one," Harry says to her, causing Louis to smile at them.

"Mum likes the term Nana," Gemma smiles at Emma.

"I never see my Nana much," Emma says as she's pulling out Gemma's lipstick.

Louis sighs and Harry glances over at him. He hasn't ever asked Louis much about his family, other than where they lived.

Harry takes the lipstick from Emma and he starts applying it to her lips slowly, "well, they live really far away."

"Are they all in Doncaster?" Anne asks Louis.

Louis nods, "yeah, uh, we go home about twice a year... my mum and sisters come out here when they can."

"Must be hard," Gemma says softly as she's almost finished with one side of Harry's hair.

"You're hurting my head," Harry groans out before Gemma is moving to sit on the other side of him.

"Oh, don't be a baby," Gemma says and sighs.

"Do you talk to them regularly though?" Anne is asking Louis.

Louis smiles and nods, "yeah, I talk to my mum and my 2 older sisters a lot. They come stay sometimes with us."

"During the summer," Emma looks back at Anne and smiles, "they go to the beach with us."

She's turning and taking the lipstick to Harry's lips, trying to trace them perfectly, while Harry's trying not to smile.

Louis isn't even trying to hide his smile; he doesn't care if the whole room sees him fonding over this sight in front of him.

"Can I go get my nail polish, daddy?" Emma's asking.

Louis smirks at Harry who's doing his best not to laugh. "Sure, love. Go grab some... get some red. Harry needs red."

Harry glances back at him, a small smirk on his lips, "red, huh? Why's that?"

Louis just grins and sips his tea before he's sitting down and talking with Anne. Emma runs back downstairs and she's applying the polish to Harry's nails in no time while Gemma is finishing his braid.

"Looks amazing," Gemma says smiling, "you look pretty. Doesn't he look pretty, Emma?"

Emma nods and grins as her little fingers are painting Harry's nails, Harry only watching her and smiling.

"You're pretty good at that," he says softly.

"It helps if you paint a lot," Emma says smiling.

Harry grins and pushes her long blond hair back, thinking how much he loves this little girl and her beautiful heart.

When she's finished, Gemma is grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him to the mirror in the hallway.

Louis watches as Harry's expression changes and he's looking shocked. Louis can't hold back his laughter and neither can Anne.

"What did you 2 do to me?" Harry asks, before he's grinning. "I look like a Barbie doll or something..."

"I think you look beautiful," Emma beams up at him.

Gemma's snickering next to him, before she's fixing the make up on his eyelids, "we probably should've used less eyeshadow though..."

"Stop," Harry pushes her hands away laughing and Gemma smiles at him. 

"Pictures!" Gemma is saying loudly as she's pulling out her phone.

"What?" Harry nearly shrieks but laughs. He notices Anne and Louis with theirs as well and he chuckles, "Jesus Christ."

"Oh, just pose with Emma," Gemma tells him, pointing to the wall, "just get down on your knees next to her."

Harry's smiling the entire time; he has his arm around Emma and she's holding onto him, a radiant and innocent smile on her face.

Gemma, Anne, and Louis take several, Harry only shaking his head as they finish. "Surely one of you managed to get a decent one."

Louis grins and shows Harry the photo right away, Harry's eyes lighting up from beside Louis. Louis wraps his arm around his waist gently as he's snickering.

"She actually didn't do too bad of a job on you, you know," Louis is leaning in and telling Harry quietly.

Harry's hands are almost standing at that hot breath against his neck.

"Should I go buy lingerie for you, too, Doctor?" Harry is asking him as quiet as possible before he's licking his lips and watching Louis' face change completely. Harry only grins. "Ohh... you like that idea."

"Harold," Louis is whispering, his face as red as it can be, "really... your mum is right there..."

Harry smirks a little and kisses Louis' cheek gently. "You're right, I'll behave."

They have more wine outside by Louis' pool while Louis is telling Anne his plans on expanding his practice, adding another doctor at least. She listens intently while Harry and Emma are swimming again with Gemma watching from the side.

"If you don't stop splashing me," Gemma laughs at Harry.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asks throwing his hands up.

"I'll find something to get back at you with!" She laughs.

Harry splashes her again and Gemma is nearly screaming while Louis and Anne are watching from the chairs.

"Your little girl has a brilliant mind," Anne says to Louis, "she really does."

"Thank you," Louis says softly, "she's very clever."

"She's quite the painter," Anne smiles, "Harry showed me the piece upstairs they're working on... she seems to draw like he does... just by seeing it in her head."

Louis manages to nod, "yeah... yeah, she's a lot like Harry in that area. Sad thing is, I had no idea she was that gifted... I didn't know until I saw what she did with Harry."

Anne smiles over at the two of them in the pool, laughing and splashing Gemma still, "Harry has done a brilliant job helping her then."

"Yeah, if it... it wasn't for him, I don't know if I would've ever realized the gift she has," Louis is almost whispering as he's staring over at Harry.

Gemma is yelling at Harry before Harry's pulling her by her feet into the pool, Emma laughing from beside him.

"Harry," Anne calls to him as she's laughing, "she didn't bring any clothes."

"Not my fault," Harry chuckles and looks at his sister, her hair in her face.

"You asshole," she's nearly screaming before she's apologizing, "sorry, Emma..."

"She hears it a lot from me," Louis laughs as he and Anne are walking over to the pool, "I have bad road rage... it's not the first time she's heard it, trust me."

Harry laughs up at Louis before Gemma is almost tackling him into the water.

"Hey," he calls before she's pulling him under the water.

Louis' grin grows as he's watching them in the pool, Emma jumping in and attacking Harry, too. He can't help but feel like this is too perfect.

The sun is setting over LA and Emma is leaving soon for a movie with her friend. Louis stops in his doorway where Harry is grabbing clothes out of his bag for Gemma.

Louis' eyes fall on a medicine bottle that's lying on the bed beside the bag... he can't make out the words but Louis thinks he recognizes the drug name.

Harry sees him standing behind him and throws the bottle back in the bag and picks up the clothes before he's smiling at Louis, "what's up?"

"Uh," Louis stutters, his eyes still on the bag, "uh, Emma is going to a movie with her friend... in just a minute. Do you... you want to stay?"

Harry grins a little, "I was going to ask you if I could... before they leave."

Louis nods a little, "well, I can have you back in enough time in the morning before they leave for the airport."

"Well, their plane doesn't leave until like noon or a little after," Harry says and throws the bag back in Louis' chair, "so, yeah, it's fine with me."

Louis follows Harry back downstairs and Harry is giving Gemma some of his sweats and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, like these won't fall off of me," she's laughing and going to the bathroom to change, a towel still wrapped around her wet clothes.

Anne is sitting with Emma while Emma is playing a game on her iPad, waiting for her friend to arrive.

Harry's swallowing hard because he knows what he has to do once they leave; he has to tell Louis the truth.... and he's not so sure he's ready to do so.


	16. Chapter 16

 

_(Sowing Season -  Brand New) highly recommend_

 

Anne and Gemma leave soon after Emma, and Louis and Harry are alone again.

Louis' mind keeps drifting back to the bottle he saw; his mind keeps trying to convince himself that maybe he has misread it; it isn't what he thinks it is.

"I need a shower," Harry starts slowly, "is it alright if I take one real quick?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, love," Louis says softly as he's following Harry back upstairs to his room.

He watches Harry grabbing his bag, his back to Louis. Louis sees more than one bottle this time. And his mind is beginning to wonder even more now.

Harry takes his clothes in the bathroom. He starts the shower water slowly, his body aching again. He sighs against the counter, wondering how the hell he is supposed to just tell Louis he has cancer; how does he even say it? His mind is lost in those thoughts as he showers, his eyes closed as the water runs over him.

Louis picks up Harry's bag, knowing he probably shouldn't do this, but he needs to know what's going on; and if he read the bottle right.

Louis pulls them out slowly, his eyes widening; he's right... and he hurts to know he is. Harry has a prescription for oral chemotherapy... Louis' mind has suddenly gone blank.

His heart rate increases as he's reading the bottle, then pulling out the others... he bites his lip hard when he finds Harry's morphine pills. Suddenly, Louis knows the 'too good to be true' feeling he has had is correct.

Harry stops in the bathroom doorway, seeing Louis standing by his bed, his bottles lying on the bed. Harry doesn't know what to say to him.

Louis' eyes stay on the bed, "something you wanna tell me, Harold?"

"I... I was gonna tell you," Harry manages to whisper.

"When?" Louis almost yells at him, "when were you going to fucking tell me exactly? When you're fucking dead?!"

"I... I was going to today," Harry stutters out, "I..."

"Why would you keep this from me?!" Louis finds himself shouting.

Harry closes his mouth, his eyes falling.

"I... I sat outside last night and I poured my heart out to you," Louis shouts again, "and this whole time.... you've kept something like this from me? From a fucking Doctor?!"

Harry doesn't look back at him, "I... it wasn't on purpose, Louis..."

"It wasn't on purpose?" Louis asks, anger burning all over him, "really? What effort have you made to tell me, Harry? I'd love to know."

"Why the hell would you go through my shit anyways?" Harry asks, his voice now raising some. "What possessed you to think you could?"

Louis glares at him, "because when you were getting clothes out for Gemma, I saw the fucking bottle... I just hoped I was wrong on the script... I wasn't apparently."

"So, since you thought you knew the script I had, that gave you the right to go through my things?" Harry asks seriously, "really?"

"I'm a fucking Doctor, Harry," Louis almost yells again, "what... did you expect to keep it hidden from me forever? No... I've gone down that road already..."

Louis stops himself for a minute while Harry's taking a deep breath.

"I'm not your fucking wife," Harry finally says out, causing Louis to turn to him, "I may have hidden this from you... but I haven't stopped caring about either of you since the first day... I will never be who your fucking wife was, Louis."

Louis nods a little, feeling those words hurt deeply, but he refuses to let Harry see it, "really? Tell me how you're different by keeping this secret to yourself... wouldn't you eventually run away too, just to keep your fucking secret?"

Harry's knuckles clinch, but he tries to slow his breathing and control the rage that's burning all over him.

"Actually, after what you told me last night, I knew I had to tell you," Harry starts quieter.

Louis shakes his head, "I... I saw you that day... the day we had that fucking speed date... you were at Liam's work because your oncologist is there... that's how Liam knows you..."

Harry bites his lip again and looks away.

"I just...," Louis starts, "how could you? How could you not tell me, of all people, Harry, that you have fucking cancer?!"

"I didn't expect to get in this deep," Harry starts again, "I was keeping it from you for good reasons.. in the beginning anyways."

"Really?" Louis nods, anger written all over him, "good reasons... you make an effort to be in my life, and Emma's, yet, you keep something so important from not just me, but her..."

"Don't bring her into this," Harry is almost shouting, "she's 8 years old..."

"Well, what would I tell her, Harry, if you all of a sudden died and we had no fucking idea why?!" Louis shouts finally, "how would you expect me to explain to my little girl that her favorite person in the world is fucking dead?!"

Harry finally breaks at those words. Tears are streaming down before he can even stop them. "You're right. You're absolutely right. It was stupid of me to ever get close to her, I suppose..."

Louis stays quiet, even though Harry's crying just a few feet away. Louis can't feel anything but anger.

"I promised myself... I'd never let her get close to someone again that could hurt her," Louis says out loud, "and apparently I failed there, too..."

Harry doesn't say anything. He wipes his eyes, his heart breaking at those words.

"You're right. I'm sorry I fucked up your fucking life," Harry finally mumbles as he's gathering his stuff.

"You should be," Louis says back harshly, before he's yelling again, "I fucking love you and... and you can't even be honest with me!"

"I was going to tell you," Harry finally says back to him loudly, "I told Gemma I was going to... I had every intention on telling you today!"

"You should've told me weeks ago!" Louis shouts again before he's sighing and pushing his fringe back, "I can't... I can't do this... get out. Just... go."

Harry zips his bag, his expression calm again, though he feels like he could break apart at any given moment.

He's slipping on his boots slowly, Louis leaving the room quickly.

He's mad. He's so fucking mad, and he knows he has to get away from Harry before he really says more he'll regret.

He stays still, staring out the glass windows, hearing Harry coming coming down the stairs behind him.

Louis doesn't even look at him.

Harry drops his bag and stares at Louis, "you know, if you regret me now, that's ok. I get it. Because you didn't deserve to be lied to like this... I know that... and I wasn't meaning to lie to you... I wanted to tell you..."

"Please, just leave," Louis interrupts him again, "alright? Just fucking leave, Harry! Leave... and don't... don't text me, alright? Go."

"So, that's it? After everything... you just want me to walk out and pretend like this didn't happen?" Harry is shouting at him before he knows it.

"Yeah, I do," Louis turns and yells at him, "you couldn't be fucking honest with me, from day one, Harry! You couldn't tell me, of all people, that you were fucking sick... I thought I was different to you!"

"You are different to me!" Harry yells back, tears coming out again, "I'm sorry... I tried to tell you... I didn't want to hurt Emma, or you. It wasn't my fucking intention to lie..."

"It was your intention!" Louis yells over him, causing Harry to close his mouth, "get the fuck out of my house! Now."

Harry stares at him for a long pause, Louis refusing to even glance back at him now. Harry finally grabs his bag and calls for a cab as he's walking out Louis' front door.

Louis wants to throw something; he wants to fucking scream until he can't scream anymore.

He feels so betrayed; he feels hurt. This person who has become everything to him, can't even be honest with him about something that his life apparently depends on.

Louis closes his eyes when he thinks of Emma returning soon and expecting Harry to be here; how could he even explain this to her now?

Harry hasn't just changed Louis, he's changed Emma; he has brought out who Emma is. How does he make an 8 year old understand any of this?

All he can think of as he's pouring wine, and trying to control every feeling he's feeling, is that it's best to keep Emma away from Harry. That thought hurts him, but at the same time... he's too angry with Harry to even care.

Harry has been holding something back just like his wife had long ago. He may of not loved his wife but at least he did try to love her... and she ended up hurting him.

And now that Louis loves someone else, genuinely loves them, the same thing has happened again.

Louis has let down every guard for Harry, only for Harry to keep the biggest secret he could keep from him.

Louis drinks the glass down quickly, his mind all over the place; he can't be mad when Emma comes in. He has to hold himself together at least for his little girl... he knows how hurt she's going to be when Harry isn't here. He doesn't even know how he'll handle the situation.

He walks back upstairs slowly, seeing some of Harry's clothes lying in his floor. He slowly leans down and picks them up, the scent of Harry still on them. He clinches them in his fist, fighting back the urge to break. He won't. He refuses to.

 

_(Blink 182 - I Miss You)_

 

  
Monday morning comes and Louis is being Louis again. He's getting to work as early as possible and doing his best to keep his mind off Harry completely.

He wants to forget him. He wants him out of his mind, though he knows that's never going to happen now.

Louis sits in his office, staring at the picture on his phone of Emma and Harry, Harry's beautiful smile next to his daughter's. That was Louis' entire world in one photo.

He sighs and stops himself again, refusing to even show how much he's hurting. He sits his phone down as the phone in his office rings.

"Yeah," he starts before he's being told he has an important call on the line. He answers it, "Dr. Tomlinson."

"Hello, Dr. Tomlinson, it's Dr. Griffith, do you remember me?" He's asking Louis.

"Uh, yeah, I do," Louis replies slowly before the doctor is carrying on.

"We have found you to be the perfect match for the patient," the doctor is telling him into the phone, "all tests have come back and you are definitely the best, and possibly only match. So, if you are still willing to donate, we'd like for you to come in as soon as possible."

Louis sits still for several seconds, his mind lost in thoughts.

Louis had signed up 2 years ago, along with Liam, to be donors for bone marrow transplants; it had been something Louis was passionate about in the job he worked in; he had seen too many children suffer.

He's been going through the matching process for nearly 5 weeks now; they had identified him as being a very good candidate for someone... now, it's official.

Louis rests back in the chair, biting his lip, "uh, that's good news. I'll do it, yeah. Not a problem. What time should I come in?"

"As soon as you can," the doctor replies, "we should do it as soon as possible."

Louis thinks for a minute before he's saying, 'fuck it' in his head, "I'll be over in just a few. Thanks."

He ends the call as Niall is standing in the doorway.

"Niall, tell them to move my appointments to Dr. Stevens and Dr. Williams until I get back," Louis is saying before he's taking his coat off and fixing his hair.

"What's going on?" Niall asks.

"I got the results back for that match they had been working on... apparently, it is me after all," Louis says slowly as he's picking up his phone.

"That's good," Niall nods, "so, you're doing it?"

"I told them weeks ago I'd do it, Niall," Louis mumbles a little, "I told them if it came back like this, I'd do it. So, I'm doing it."

Niall nods, "alright, I'll tell them. Might wanna make sure the receptionist gets the memo on your way out."

Louis grabs his keys and heads out of his office, thankful to be getting a small break from work.

He's driving over to the hospital, heading up to the oncology floor, hoping with every fiber of his being that he doesn't see Harry here.

He's called back almost immediately, and Liam is waiting for him.

"Hey, mate, "Liam's saying, "you alright?"

"Fine," Louis nods, "how long does this take?"

"Not long today... just the first shot," Liam tells him and takes Louis back into a room, "I'm not gonna be doing it, but Mark will come in and explain it to you... I mean, you already know the steps..."

"I do," Louis nods and takes a seat.

"Never thought you'd have to donate, right?" Liam smirks at him.

Louis shrugs, "it crossed my mind... but I let your ass talk me into it anyways..."

Liam smiles a little before he's serous again, "have you... have you talked to Harry?"

"No," Louis replies flatly. He's already regretting texting Liam and telling him what happened between them. "Don't plan on it."

Liam nods a little, "ok... I just... was wondering... maybe you should. Maybe you should hear his side at least..."

"His side," Louis nods and almost laughs sarcastically, "yeah, right..."

"Louis, you don't know what he's going through," Liam says slowly.

"Do you?" Louis finds himself asking Liam.

Liam shakes his head, "he's not my patient... but I saw him this morning... leaving the office a few minutes before you got here..."

Louis looks back at him, Liam's face serious.

"He looked pretty rough," Liam is saying before another nurse is coming in to greet Louis, "uh, I'll talk to you before you leave."

Louis nods as Liam is leaving and Louis is watching the doctor walk in next.

Louis has to have 5 shots for 5 days leading up to the donation; he knows they're used to increase the number of blood-forming cells in the bloodstream. Once the shots are done, he will go in and have his blood filtered through a machine... Louis knows it's a simple procedure and usually only takes a few hours to do, so he doesn't mind; he knows it saves lives.

"So, Friday morning, you'll come in and we'll do the procedure," the doctor is explaining to Louis before he's leaving.

"Ok, so just stop by at lunch and get the other injections all week?" Louis asks, "I mean, I work right across the street."

The doctor nods, "yes, and Friday morning, you'll be given the last injection before the procedure. But, we'll go over all this on Thursday."

Louis agrees and thanks the doctor before he's leaving, waving goodbye to Liam.

"Hey, I'll text you," Liam tells him, his eyes staying serious.

Louis doesn't reply. He's going back to work and finishing up what's left of his afternoon, trying his best to put Liam's words of Harry in the back of his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

  _(Pray - Kodaline)_

 

Time has ceased to exist for Harry; his days and nights are the same now. All he knows is sleep, his bed... his room. He knows it's Thursday, but he's not aware of the hour.

His mind is lost; his mind has been lost since he walked out of Louis' house. He never even got the chance to explain it to him.

Harry's eyes leak again, tears falling, but no sound coming from him; he's been like this since that night.

He pulls the covers up tighter on himself, his eyes closing as he sighs out. He wishes he didn't feel this way.

Harry has only heard from Louis once, and Harry's surprised he had texted him at all.

It had been Monday night when he texted Harry, asking if he wanted to do art lessons with Emma at least once a week. He said he'd pay his cab fare and he'd pay for her lessons, if Harry had wanted him to pay him. Harry had told him he didn't feel up to it at the moment, but that he'd get back to him.

Harry breathes out a heavy sigh as he's glancing around his dark room. He has the black out curtains pulled down and there's no light being brought into the room.

But Harry has come to prefer the darkness; he's come to prefer not seeing the sunrise, or set.

Gemma's knocking on his door and peeking in at him, "hey, you alright in here? Have you gotten any sleep?"

Harry glances up at her, then moves his head into the pillow more, trying his best to get comfortable.

"I haven't slept," Harry manages to get out.

He's pale and he's weak, and Gemma's heart breaks seeing her brother like this, "hey..."

She walks over to him and sits down on the bed, Harry glancing at her from under the covers.

"Look... you were told wonderful news, Monday, Harry," she starts out, "you have a match... and on Monday it's going to happen for you."

Harry doesn't say anything. He sighs a little and stays still.

"You don't really care about the transplant anymore, do you?" Gemma asks him quietly.

"I care about it," Harry starts, "I just...."

"You want Louis to be standing beside you," she says softer.

Harry pushes the covers down, putting his arm over his face, "why didn't I just tell him the truth?"

"Harry, don't... don't sit here and blame yourself," Gemma tells him, "you were going to tell him... I know you were..."

"Yeah, but maybe if I had been honest from the beginning, this wouldn't have happened," Harry gets out, though his voice breaks again, "like, I could've spared him and Emma all of this."

"Spared them?" Gemma asks, "Harry, you helped that little girl... more than her father did..."

"Don't," he immediately points at her, "Louis is an excellent father to her... he loves her more than anything."

"I know that," Gemma says, "but, Harry... you love her, too. And there was a side of Emma that only you could bring out of her... you know it's true. Louis couldn't do what you did... he isn't an artist; and she'll never be a doctor like him... she was meant to be an artist... and I think your paths crossed for a reason."

"What reason would that be? To teach me not to fall for someone who has a daughter?" Harry asks her sarcastically.

"No," Gemma sighs, "I don't think the reason has even been realized yet... I think there will come a time where you just realize that your path crossed with Louis and Emma because it was suppose to."

Harry stares at his sister before he's finally asking, "you think he'll be back, don't you?"

Gemma almost shrugs as she's glancing around Harry's dark room, "I think he'd be a complete idiot if he didn't come back... yeah, I think he will be. Question is: do you want to make it work with him when he does come back?"

Harry sits up some, his hair a mess all in his face. He pushes it back and his eyes stay on his hands, "I want to make it work with him... I just... I don't want to hurt them if something happens to me..."

"Nothing is going to happen," Gemma says quickly, grabbing Harry's hand, "alright? You're going to be fine. This transplant is going to help you, you know that."

"There's also the chance that it doesn't work," Harry says, his voice barely audible, "then, what?"

Gemma stares at him, Harry finally looking back at her. "I don't think it'll come to that, ok? You've gotta be strong, Harry. And I know you're upset... mum and I both know... but if you're going to fight this, your mindset needs to change. You need to stop focusing so much on Louis, and Emma."

"Kinda hard not to," Harry mumbles before he's biting his lip again.

"Look, why don't you get up and try to eat?" Gemma asks him, "mum made some fantastic soup."

Harry sighs but agrees. He doesn't want to move out of his bed at all; he's been in his bed all week, except for when he had to be at the doctor on Monday.

He gets up slowly, his body only aching and protesting, but he doesn't listen. He stretches some before he's rubbing his eyes as he walks to the kitchen.

Anne is making tea as she sees Harry walking in slowly and standing against the countertop behind her. "Hey, sweetheart. You feeling alright?"

Harry's eyes stay on the floor and he doesn't say anything.

"We've gotta cheer you up," Gemma sighs as she's looking at Harry, "you're going in on Monday.... you'll be in the hospital for a really long time. Is there not anything you'd like to do before?"

Harry's eyes threaten to spill tears again, "I'd like to paint... with Emma... I wanted... I wanted to finish our painting on her wall..."

Anne reaches over and rubs his arm gently, Harry keeping his head down as tears roll down. "I wish you were strong enough for it."

Harry nods a little, but stays quiet again.

Someone is knocking on his door and Harry looks at Gemma as she smiles. "Oh, I asked Zayn to come by."

"Why?" Harry sighs and almost groans as he's going to the sofa. He crashes on it, burying his head in the pillow while Gemma is answering the door.

"Hey," Zayn says immediately before he's walking in and closing the door. He looks over at Harry as he's forcing a smile, "hey, babe. What's happening?"

Harry lays there and stares at him, not saying anything.

"Look, Gemma wanted me to stop by," Zayn starts as Gemma is talking to Anne in the kitchen, "she said you needed cheering up."

"I don't need cheering up," Harry mumbles and looks off again.

"Fucking liar," Zayn almost smirks as he's walking over and sitting down by Harry's legs, "look, I know you're upset... but come on... you've been waiting for this transplant, Harry. Focus on the positive here."

"Positive," Harry sighs, "yeah, having a hard time doing that."

"Hey, do you two want to play Scrabble?" Gemma is calling to them.

Zayn smirks and looks at Harry before he's calling back, "Harry said yes, we'll play."

"Asshole," Harry tells him as Zayn just chuckles at him. Harry finally smiles a little before Zayn is going on about his paintings he's been working on.

"Harry, your phone," Gemma is saying as she's coming into the living room with his phone in her hand.

Harry grabs it and sees Louis' home number. He hesitates for a second, but finally answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Harry," Emma's little voice is saying into the phone and Harry's smiling instantly.

"Hey," he says softly, "does your dad know you're calling me?"

"He told me I could," Emma says back, "he said you were sick."

Harry bites his lip while Zayn is sitting still and watching him.

"I'll... I'll be ok," Harry manages to reply, "how's your dad, Emmy?"

"He's ok, I guess," Emma says, "I'm painting you something."

"Me?" Harry smiles even more as tears are falling out again, "you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," she says to him, "I want you to get better... cause I miss you."

Harry closes his eyes, Zayn scooting over to him and slipping his hand to Harry's neck before he's gently caressing it.

"I miss you, too," Harry gets out, "I miss you so much. How have you been? You been good?"

Emma starts telling Harry about school and Harry's smiling again as he listens to this little girl that he loves so much.

She's talking about Louis next, and Harry's smile is gone.

"He just isn't happy now," Emma says, "I think he misses you, too."

Harry's tears fall again while Zayn is sitting next to him remaining quiet. He doesn't know how to help Harry through this. He only knows that being here for him is the most important thing he can do.

"I miss him," Harry whispers a little, "tell him I'll come and paint with you as soon as I can, alright?"

"Ok," Emma says, "how long before you come back?"

Harry sits back against the sofa, wishing he could answer that, "I... I don't know, Emmy. It may be a while. But I promise you, we will finish that painting on your wall. Alright?"

"Alright," Emma says in a happier tone, "Harry, I love you."

Harry smiles a little again, his eyes closed, "I love you, too, beautiful. And thank you for painting me something. I... I can't wait to see it."

Harry hears Louis' voice in the background calling Emma and Harry wants to cry even more hearing him. He just wants to talk to him for a few minutes. Harry doesn't feel like that's too much to ask from him.

"Daddy said I had to go," Emma sighs, "he said to tell you that he hopes you feel better soon."

Harry pushes his hair back, "tell him I said thanks, Emmy. Thank you for calling me. And listen, don't you dare quit painting, alright? Paint every single day I'm not there... I'll be back to help you."

"I know you will," Emma says quietly, "but I do miss you. I love you, Harry."

"I love you so much, Em," Harry is whispering, "be good for your dad, alright?"

He tells her goodbye and he's sitting his phone down before he's breaking again, caring less if Zayn is having to witness it.

He places his face in his hands, his sobs the only thing that can be heard throughout the room.

Zayn is hugging him the best he can while Anne and Gemma are standing in the doorway, their own tears falling.

"Calm down," Zayn whispers to Harry as he's holding him.

Harry only sobs quietly into Zayn's shoulder; this is too unbearable for him.

"This isn't fair," Harry is almost shouting as he's pulling away from Zayn. "Why me?!"

Anne is making her way over to Harry, Gemma wiping her eyes and trying to control herself at the sight of her brother completely broken in front of her.

"It's not fair," Anne says calmly as she's sitting down on the table in front of Harry, "none of this is fair... I know, sweetheart..."

"I just... I want to be normal," Harry manages to get out, "I just want... I want to paint... and I want to paint with her. I want to do things with her... I want to be with them..."

He stops before he's catching his breath again, tears still falling out freely.

"Harry, they do love you," Anne is whispering to him as she's trying to control her own emotions, "and I know they do. I could see it on Louis. He'll come around. He will. I promise. He cares about you too much."

Harry looks back at his hands, sighing out, as Anne gently wipes his eyes.

"I love you," she says to him, "and everything will be alright. You've gotta believe that."

Harry tries to nod, though his tears are still streaming down.

"You have to believe that," Zayn says next, "alright? We've been friends for years.... and the last thing you are is weak, Harry... you're a fighter. You always have been. You'll make it through this."

Harry wipes his eyes, "I just... I want Louis."

He hates himself for even admitting it, but he's closing his eyes again and trying to breathe out as slow as he can.

"Calm down, love," Anne says to him, "alright? Louis will come around. I have faith he will... he was just angry."

"I'm... I'm glad you stayed," Harry manages to say to his mum in front of him, "thank you."

"Hey," Gemma begins as she's wiping her eyes and smiling at Harry, "you knew we wouldn't go back home with you like this... it's a good thing we stayed, too, or we'd be back in Cheshire when you got the call about the transplant."

Harry nods as Anne is caressing his cheek. "Harry, we'll stay as long as we have to."

"My job already knows the circumstances," Gemma says, "you come first, Harry."

"Thank you," he says softly, "to both of you... I'm not... not sure what I'd do this week without you."

"You'd have me being your chauffeur and maid and chef," Zayn jokes with Harry, rubbing his neck gently.

Harry finally smiles a little.

"Hey," Zayn says seriously, causing Harry to turn to him, "I'll be there Monday morning, alright? And Tuesday. I'll stop by every day you're stuck there."

"It's going to be weeks, Zayn," Harry grins at him, "you don't... you don't have to come every day. Really."

"Well, I'll stop by every other day," Zayn shrugs and smiles, "I'll even find some good crossword puzzles for you."

Harry laughs a little before he's wiping his eyes again.

"Do you want to try and eat some of my soup?" Anne is asking him.

"Sure," he nods a little before he's smiling at Gemma, "I'd love to play Scrabble, by the way."

Hours later, they're sitting in the living room playing Scrabble, Zayn trying to make Harry laugh with his bad spelling.

And Harry finally begins to smile some; his mind is never far from Louis, but in this moment, he's thankful for the 3 people that are here with him, helping him through this.

 

___________________________________

 

 

Louis makes it to the clinic on Friday morning around 8. He's already undergoing the procedure itself when Liam is walking in at close to 11.

"Hey, you doing ok?" Liam asks him.

Louis looks up from the hospital bed he's sitting in, the television on in front of him, "if they had more movie channels, I'd be doing much more grand right now."

Liam laughs a little and looks up at the tv.

"Have... have you seen Harry anymore?" Louis manages to get out.

Liam turns back to him, "he came in this morning... he just left."

Louis sighs, "did you talk to him?"

Liam crosses his arms as another nurse is coming in and looking over Louis' IV closely. "I didn't... I didn't talk to him. He saw me and he waved."

"What cancer does he have?" Louis finds himself asking as he's looking back at Liam, "I... I didn't even let him tell me..."

"I can't release patient information," Liam says quietly to Louis, "you know that... why don't you text him and talk to him?"

Louis looks back at the tv, thinking how many times he has thought of texting him, but he hasn't.

"I'm not sure I want to," he whispers.

"Why? Cause you're scared that something is going to happen to him, too? And you'll be left alone again?" Liam asks seriously.

Louis remains quiet, not even glancing at Liam.

"Louis, Harry loves you," Liam is saying, "you know he does... and yeah, I'd be pissed too if he hid it from me... but I think you should at least hear him out. I get why you were so angry with him... I get it. But... Harry is having a hard time. And I think he'd be better off if you were in his life..."

"And what if he dies, Liam?" Louis asks, finally looking at Liam, "how... how would Emma ever get over that?"

Liam shakes his head, "Emma loves him... you know she does. And... I think you're being selfish if you keep her away from him just because you're afraid he'll die and leave you alone one day... isn't that what this boils down to? You're scared of being done the same way again, by someone you actually love?"

Louis bites his lip, wanting to be pissed at Liam for those words, but he can't be. He knows Liam is absolutely right. Yeah, he's angry with Harry for not telling him the truth... but the only thing that has gone through his mind is if Harry is alright... and how bad he really is.

Louis sees the doctor coming in and greeting them about 1 that afternoon after the procedure is finished. He sits quiet while the doctor is explaining to him to take it easy over the weekend. Liam stays and listens.

Before the doctor is leaving, Liam speaks up, "can you give us what little info you can on the recipient?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well," Louis says quietly.

"Of course... It's a 26 year old male who's battling leukemia," the doctor replies as he's looking over his notes, "he was put on the list about 2-3 months ago."

Louis nods a little, his mind only going one place when he hears the age. He glances back at Liam before the doctor is telling Louis he'd be discharged soon before he's leaving the room again.

"Liam," Louis starts slowly, "please tell me..."

"I... I don't know what cancer Harry has," Liam speaks up, "I'd have to look at his chart... and I can't do that."

"You're right," Louis sighs and sits back, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't even ask that of you... I'm a fucking doctor.. I know better..."

"Text him," Liam says seriously, "or at least call him."

Louis lays back against the pillow, biting his lip, his mind filling with nothing but Harry again.

Louis is discharged around 2 that afternoon. He was aware of side effects and complications from the procedure before he even donated, but as he leaves, he's thankful he feels absolutely fine. He knows he's just helped someone else to keep fighting their fight just by sitting a few hours in a hospital bed and having a machine filter his blood. It really was a simple procedure for him.

 

_(Lullabye (Goodnight, my Angel) - Billy Joel)_

 

 

Over the weekend, Louis spends every second he can with Emma. He takes her to the beach Sunday afternoon, being thankful to get out of his house once more.

He watches as Emma is building a sand castle. He pulls his phone out, seeing Harry's name in his contacts; he wants to text him desperately.

"Daddy, when is Harry coming back?" Emma asks him, her blue eyes on him now.

Louis has been asked this same question a million times now. He sighs, "he's sick, Emma. I told you."

"I don't think he's just sick," she says slowly, "he said he misses you, too."

Louis bites his lip again, putting his phone away. "I figured that much."

"Did you have a fight?" She asks, and Louis is surprised. Emma hasn't asked this question yet.

"Uh, we had an argument," Louis says back slowly, feeling ashamed of himself all over again.

"But you love him," Emma says, "and if he's sick, why aren't you helping to make him better, daddy?"

Louis looks away, his eyes stinging, "I'm... I'm not the right doctor to help him..."

"But you don't have to be a doctor to love him," she tells him, her innocent eyes staying on his, "and I don't want to go anywhere for my birthday until Harry is better. I want him to go with us..."

"Emma..."

"Daddy," she starts again, "I miss him. I want him back. And if he's sick, I want to help him... he made me feel better when I was sick."

Louis smiles a little, fighting the urge to let tears fall out, "you are amazing. And you painted him a picture... we'll get it to him sometime next week, alright?"

"Promise?" She asks.

"I promise," Louis whispers as he stares at her. "I'm sure Harry would love the painting."

"Daddy, you need him, too," she says before she's scooping sand again.

"Do I?" Louis asks softly, his eyes falling to the sand castle. "Why do you say that, Em?"

"Because he makes you happy," Emma quietly responds, "and he makes you smile.... you need him."

Louis smiles even more, tears finally coming out as he's staring down at the sand, and then out at the sunset.

He needs Harry more than he can even admit to himself. He wants to be angry, but as he's staring at the sunset in front of him, all he can see is Harry's curls, his radiant smile... he can hear Harry's laugh in his mind still... he can hear Harry calling him 'doctor' and he's smiling even more, tears falling without him even realizing they are.

Louis looks back at his daughter, knowing she's only 8 years old... and yet, all she can be consumed with is love; not like her father at all. Louis has been so consumed with anger for Harry that he hasn't wanted to realize how much he really loves Harry... how much he really needs to spend every minute with him, no matter if that's weeks, months, years.

As he stares at Emma in front of him, he can see Harry. He sees Harry when she's talking, or laughing. Harry has become such a huge part of his little girl, not just himself.

When they get home that night, Emma is lying in bed with Louis, her head against his shoulder.

"Daddy," she whispers to him.

"Yeah, love," Louis whispers, his fingers smoothing out her long blond hair.

"Will you call Harry tomorrow while I'm at school?" She asks him softly.

Louis pulls her tighter, kissing her head as his mind is filled with those curls and that smile that only Harry has, "I will, love. I'll call him. I promise. Get some sleep."

"Daddy," she whispers again.

"Yeah," he says back quietly.

"Harry belongs here," she says, her eyes glancing back at Louis, "he belongs with you."

He cuddles her tighter to him, sighing out into her hair. He closes his eyes, fighting back tears again.

"I know, Em," he manages to get out, "I love you. Get some rest, alright?"


	18. Chapter 18

 

_Slow Life (with Victoria LeGrand) - Grizzly Bear_

 

Harry's bags are ready at the door; he's dressed in his Nike sweats and Louis' t-shirt that he brought home to wash the paint out of that night... that night that seemed so long ago now; Emma's first art lesson.

He's wearing it to the hospital this morning for his stem cell transplant, hoping that maybe it will be his good luck, his comfort as he goes through this procedure. The shirt is only a plain white t-shirt... but to Harry, it carries so much more meaning. It carries memories, it carries love.

Gemma keeps insisting she text Louis and at least tell him, but Harry says no every time; he doesn't want to burden Louis with this.

They're taking the elevator up to his floor and do his room: 576. His heart is racing while Gemma is still going on about the parking garage.

"I mean, bloody hell, it's fucking 7 am," she's saying as they step out of the elevator on the floor of Harry's room, where he will be for several weeks now. "You'd think we wouldn't have to park at the top."

"It's LA, Gem," Harry smiles weakly at her, "that's just how it is here."

"It's crazy compared to home," Gemma says grinning at him, happy to see him smiling for once.

Harry looks rough, he knows he does. His skin is so pale and he feels like vomiting.

Anne and Gemma are carrying 2 bags while Harry has the other. He even brought pencils and paper to sketch during this process and the stay.

The doctors have already told him the way the process goes; he knows it by heart now. He'll be given the transfusion by IV because he has finished the chemo regimen. His doctor had told him Friday that maybe his stay wouldn't be as long as anticipated.

He's weak, of course, but Harry's doctor is confident in Harry... and to Harry, that helps tremendously. He needs to hear someone say that they're confident in him beating this.

Harry is strong willed, he always has been. But this is different. Of course he has waited for this moment, but now that it's here, he almost wishes he was going back to the beginning and meeting Louis again for the first time... just so he could relive the times he felt alive.

He isn't so much worried that this won't work, though it does cross his mind. He doesn't know how his body will react. The uncertainty of whether or not this will save his life is what worries Harry.

Harry wants a life with two very important people... two people that have changed his world. He wants a life of making breakfast for Louis with Emma on mornings when Louis is sleeping because he's so exhausted. He wants a life of ballet lessons, paint lessons, and even movie nights, Emma snuggled up to him, while he's snuggled into Louis.

His thoughts break as they arrive in his room, the nurse greeting them and going through different things with Harry. He picks up the gown on the bed and smirks at Gemma, "this isn't really my color, is it?"

"Oh, shut it and put it on," Gemma is giggling at Harry.

Harry takes the gown in the bathroom, taking his shirt off slowly and putting on the gown, leaving his pants on as instructed. He glimpses in the mirror, his heart aching. He wants Louis here

He's walking out, Gemma taking his clothes before he hears Liam behind him.

"I was sent up to check...," he stops speaking when his eyes meet Harry's and Harry doesn't know what to say to him.

"Hey," Harry says slowly before he's sitting down in the bed. The other nurse is already working on prepping him for his IV, while Harry tries to smile at Liam, "busy morning?"

"Uh, yeah," Liam says slowly, before he's looking at Gemma and Anne and whispering to the other nurse, "I... I wasn't aware he was the transplant patient, Melissa."

She looks back at him, "oh, do you two know each other?"

Harry glances back at Liam and Liam is speechless. All he can wonder is if Louis even knows Harry's here for this.

"We... we sorta do," Liam nods a little, it suddenly making sense in his head. He had seen Harry in the office the same days Louis was there.

"Does Louis know you're here?" Liam is asking before he even means to.

Gemma looks up from her phone, glancing back at Harry.

"I... I haven't talked to him," Harry manages to answer and smile a little, "didn't want to burden him with this..."

The other nurse is asking what Liam needed and Liam is having a hard time looking away from Harry. He finally starts talking to her while Gemma is sitting on her phone texting quickly.

Harry just sits back in the pillow and closes his eyes. He's exhausted. He wants to sleep.

He asks Gemma for his phone and she's getting it for him quickly. He pulls up Louis' last text to him on Monday... he starts writing quickly, Emma's face filling his mind.

"Tell Emma that I hope she has a great day at school. And I love her. xx," he writes slowly, a small smile coming across his face. He hopes he can at least make her day with his words.

He misses her; he misses Louis. He wishes with everything in him that he could've explained this to Louis somehow.

"You alright?" Anne is asking from beside him as she takes a seat on his bed.

"Mum, they haven't even started," Harry grins at her before he's whispering, "I'll be fine... I think."

Anne smiles as she's caressing his cheek and pushing back his hair behind his ear, "I know you will be."

____________________________________

Louis is dropping Emma off at school the second his phone sounds from the passenger's seat. He stops the car and looks down at it, reading Harry's text slowly.

Louis smiles a little and turns to Emma, "here, love. Harry sent this for you."

Emma takes the phone and reads the text out loud before she's smiling brightly, "is he feeling better?"

"Uh, I'm not sure... I haven't talked to him yet," Louis says and smiles at her, "you, go have a good day, alright? I'll see you this afternoon."

"I love you, daddy," she kisses his cheek gently, "and tell Harry I love him when you talk to him."

"I will," he manages to smile as he waves at her. She's running into the school and Louis leaves slowly, his mind battling with texting Harry back.

He sits his phone down, deciding he'll wait until he gets to the office.

Once, he's arrived, he's going through patients soon after; it's another normal day to him, he thinks. Niall's following him around like usual, bugging the hell out of him talking about golf and other subjects Louis just blocks out as he continues what he's doing.

His phone buzzes in his pocket as he's leaving a patient's room; he doesn't recognize the number but he reads the text:

_"Louis, it's Gemma. Please keep Harry in your thoughts today. He's having a procedure done. I just wanted to let you know."_

Louis stops in his tracks, staring at the words.

"Procedure?" He says out loud to himself.

Suddenly, his mind can't even focus on what he's doing. He puts down the file he's carrying in front of Niall and is going to text Gemma back before he's receiving a text from Liam:

_"Hey, mate, Harry's in the hospital."_

Louis calls Liam quickly, biting his fingernails as he's standing and waiting for him to answer. He knows he's working, but Louis knows damn well Liam better answer him.

"Hey," Liam starts.

"He's in the hospital?" Louis says immediately, "what's going on? I got a text from Gemma saying he was having a procedure."

"He is... he's getting a donation," Liam almost whispers back to Louis, "he's been waiting for a donor..."

Louis doesn't move. His mouth stays slightly open while he's staring off, his mind gone.

 

"Come to the hospital," Liam says softly. "Alright? Just me."

Louis bites his lip before he's rushing back to his office and stripping off his coat and picking up his things.

"Where are you going?" Niall asks him as he's rushing by him in the hallway.

"Tell them to move my appointments," Louis looks back at him, "I've got... got an emergency at the hospital..."

"What? Is it Emma?" Niall's asking suddenly.

"No... it's Harry," Louis responds before he's hurrying out of the office.

"I'm on my way," Louis tells Liam, his heart racing.

"Ok, I'll be waiting," Liam says before he ends the call.

 

 _Fix You - Coldplay_  

 

Louis' mind is racing as he's hurrying to the hospital. He doesn't even bother with his car. He hurries as fast as he can inside the building.

He steps in the elevator, biting his lip and rubbing his hands together. He doesn't want to believe this is happening.

He breathes out a heavy sigh, waiting for the elevator to go faster. Time couldn't move any slower in this moment.

The doors open on the oncology floor and he's rushing out, only to meet Liam a few feet away.

"What's going on?" Louis asks him, his face staying serious.

Liam pulls him towards the elevators, out of the ears of others, "Harry's here receiving a transplant. I know I shouldn't... I shouldn't even be telling you..."

"Gemma told me it was a procedure," Louis almost whispers, "so... he's... he's the 26 year old patient that was receiving it?"

Liam crosses his arms and looks away, refusing to answer him.

Louis places his hand against his head turning around, wanting to break. He wants to punch the fucking walls in front of him.

The realization of this is too much for him; Liam doesn't even have to confirm it for him... Louis already knows he's the donor.

"Oh my god," he manages to say out lowly. "Oh my god."

"Louis... I didn't even know," Liam tells him, "I was here... I had to talk to Melissa... he was in the room. And Melissa told me... he's receiving a transplant from a donor that was donated Friday morning."

Louis stays silent, his eyes on the floor as he's becoming more and more overwhelmed with the situation, and the feelings he's fighting so hard against.

"I knew we had a transplant today... I knew it was from you," Liam starts again, his face staying gentle, "I had no fucking clue it would be..."

"I can't believe this," Louis is saying before he has even realized it, "I can't fucking believe this."

He shakes his head, his heart is racing. His mind is filling with every moment of Harry... from the first time he smiled, to the very last time they had made love.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Louis says, "how could... how could I get that angry with him..."

"Don't," Liam starts, "Louis..."

Louis looks back at him and his eyes are full now; he can't fight back this one. How can he?

For weeks he has been going through medical tests to make sure he was the perfect choice for this recipient.... and the recipient has turned out to be the person he loves; the person who has changed not only Louis' life, but his daughter's life as well.

"How is this even possible?" Louis asks out loud, fighting back the tears, "how? How the fuck did I just happen to be his match?"

"You've given Harry a second chance at life," Liam explains quietly, "and maybe it's time to give yourself one, too."

Louis stays quiet as Liam starts walking off. He calls to Louis over his shoulder as he's walking off, "maybe you should go see him yourself. He's in room 576."

Louis stares down the hallway, knowing he wants to see him more than anything. But how does he expect to hold it together knowing that he's Harry's donor? Harry doesn't even know; Harry won't know unless Louis tells him, Louis knows that.

Louis starts down the hall slowly, trying to process everything that is going through his mind; his thoughts are a jumbled mess now.

He's a doctor; he's prepared for any situation, but he hasn't faced something like this.

He sees Gemma standing in the hallway in front of Harry's door on the phone and she's turning around, staring straight at him as he's walking up.

Louis tries to hold it together as he gets closer to her.

Gemma reaches over and pats Louis' shoulder before she mouths a, 'thank you' to him.

Louis nods a little, before he hears Harry's voice coming from the room.

"Gem, are you still on the phone with them?"

Louis opens the door the rest of the way, and Harry's eyes fall on him immediately.

Louis bites his lip as he tries to make his legs move to walk in. He steps in slowly, his eyes not tearing away from Harry.

He's trying to take in the sight of this person in front of him, this person who over a week ago was so full of life. Harry doesn't look that way now; he's pale, he looks completely exhausted. He's sick... and Louis cannot process how much he has changed.

Louis' eyes notice his hair almost immediately; Harry cut it short. A lot shorter. It's wavy and a mess; Louis can't help but still find him so incredibly beautiful, no matter how he looks in this moment.

Anne is seated next to Harry, her eyes on Louis, who is still standing completely still while he and Harry are taking in the sight of each other.

Louis doesn't even know where to begin with him; he hasn't a clue how to start this off. He wants to hug him, kiss him... he wants to break at the sight of him. He wants to go back and change everything... every word he had said to him that night.

Harry keeps his eyes on Louis' before he's tearing up and grinning at him, "nice to see you, Doctor."

Louis chuckles a little and looks down before he's quickly wiping his tear away.

"I'll give you a bit," Anne offers and kisses Harry's cheek gently. She glances back at Louis and smiles, "I'm glad you're here."

Louis nods a little, "so am I."

Anne leaves the room while Louis glances over at the nurse who is sitting by to monitor Harry. Then, his eyes look up at the bag that's hanging from Harry's IV pole; his stem cells are in that bag, and they're being given to Harry as he stands here with him.

He sighs a little as Harry is lying there watching him.

"Nice of you to drop by," Harry whispers to him, a weak smile on his face.

"Gemma... texted me," Louis says out slowly, not meeting Harry's gaze, "I... I didn't know..."

"Well, you didn't give me the chance to explain either," Harry says before he smiles again.

Louis glances back at him, then the nurse in the corner.

"What? Are you afraid of talking in front of her?" Harry asks and almost laughs as he waves over at the nurse.

She smiles, "I'm not listening... go ahead."

Louis chuckles for a moment before he's walking around and taking a seat in the chair next to Harry, rubbing his hands together again.

"I... I don't know... I don't know what to say, Harry," Louis mumbles out before he's looking back at him, his heart wanting to break, "I... I'm sorry."

Harry nods a little, his eyes watching Louis closely.

"I shouldn't have gone off like I did," Louis starts again because he knows he has to keep talking, or else he's going to break. "I was such an asshole... I should've... I should've... listened. I should've responded in a different way..."

Harry reaches over and touches Louis' hand gently, causing Louis to stop talking and stare back at him.

"I'm not mad," Harry whispers to him, "alright?"

"I don't blame you if you are," Louis starts, his voice breaking, "I really don't... you have every right to be fucking pissed, Harry."

Harry smiles weakly again, "yeah, I suppose, but... you're here, aren't you?"

Louis looks down again, wiping his eyes and sniffing a little.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't care," Harry says to him as Louis looks back at him. Harry's hand finally encompasses Louis' and Louis grips his hand a little.

"I do care," Louis manages to get out, "I care so fucking much... and I... I was just angry..."

"I know you were," Harry says, "I... I guess I would be, too. I wanted to tell you... I was gonna tell you that day, Lou... whether you believe that or not."

"I do believe that," Louis tells him, placing his other hand on top of Harry's, "and I'm... I'm ashamed of myself... I know I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"Stop," Harry whispers to him, his eyes still watching Louis, "you don't have to apologize to me a thousand times."

Louis nods and looks down again before he's kissing Harry's hand gently; Harry sees the tears that are falling down his face.

They sit and talk about Emma, Louis telling Harry how many paintings she has done just for him, and Harry's heart swells when Louis tells him that.

Harry just smiles and watches him talking, Louis laughing about something Emma had said the day before.

Suddenly, Harry's smiling again, he's laughing again. He suddenly can feel that feeling of peace he's been missing. That peace he has needed is sitting next to him right now. Louis' hand is still in Harry's as he's going on about his daughter.

And Soon, Harry's drifting into a deep sleep, quick to start dreaming. He sees himself back at the beach and the wind blowing through his hair, Emma in the distance playing in the waves... and to his left, a blue eyed figure he makes out to be Louis. This may be the meds kicking in, or maybe his mind is finally at ease. But this feeling...he has missed this feeling.

Louis sees Harry dozing off, and as if it is instinct to him, Louis is reaching over, pushing Harry's hair away from his eyes; although now, Harry's hair is much shorter.

Louis starts discussing the recovery period with Harry's stand by nurse. She starts to explain how the first 100 days are the most crucial for Harry, and that, once released, he will have to be seen almost daily to keep up with his progress.

Louis knows Harry's recovery will be hard; and suddenly, Louis is asking every possible question he can about what to expect while Harry's in the hospital. He's already making plans in his mind to take an extended leave at work; he doesn't want to leave Harry's side as he goes through this.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 _Till Kingdom Come - Coldplay_  

 

Harry's eyes are opening, trying to focus on the hospital room again. He rubs them slowly before he's glancing around the room.

Zayn looks back at him from the chair by the window, his sketch pad in his hand, "hey, babe. How you feeling?"

Harry looks down and sees Louis' hand in his still. His eyes then shift to Louis' face... he's sleeping back in the chair, but he never let go of Harry's hand.

Harry smiles a little as he grips it, then looks back at Zayn, "I... I feel ok right now, actually."

Zayn smirks at him as he puts the sketch pad away, "your mum and Gemma went to get food. They should be back soon."

Harry nods before he's questioning, "it's over?"

Zayn replies, "they woke you at one point... do you not remember?"

Harry leans back against the pillow, "I don't. At all. I must've been sleeping really well."

"I wonder why," Zayn is grinning at him, his eyes looking over at Louis, "glad he made it."

Harry turns his head, watching Louis sleeping in the chair next to him, "yeah... I am, too."

Harry can't even describe how he felt when he first saw Louis standing in the doorway. He had wanted more than anything for Louis to be here for his procedure... he needed the comfort and the peace that he only seemed to get from Louis now.

He watches him sleeping, taking in the sight of him like he had done that morning of their fight. Harry smiles a little, his finger gently gliding over Louis' hand.

Louis stirs a little and his eyes open before they're meeting the emerald eyes that are already staring at him.

Louis sits up some, "Jesus, how long have I been asleep?"

"About 3 hours," Zayn replies, "you were both asleep when I got here."

Louis looks back at Harry, who's only smiling at him. Louis has missed that sight. He's missed those eyes. He's missed him.

"How you feeling, love?" Louis asks him before he's sitting up and watching Harry closely.

"I'm actually fine," Harry smiles at him, "feel a little woozy... I'll survive."

Louis grins as he sits and watches Harry; Harry has that radiant smile on his face even under these circumstances. "Have they already finished?"

"They finished a bit ago," Zayn nods to him, "they even woke him up and Harry was talking..."

"I was talking?" Harry asks Zayn, while Louis continues to smile at him, "I don't remember talking."

"Yeah, you were talking," Zayn laughs before the door is opening, Gemma and Anne are returning.  "There they are."

"Hey, sweetheart, how you feeling?" Anne asks as she's walking over to Harry, leaning down and kissing his head before her fingers are running through his short locks.

"I'm alright right now," Harry whispers, "really."

Anne smiles and looks over at Louis, "I had a feeling you would be in good hands."

Louis smiles a little before he's pulling his phone out, his eyes widening. "Shit... I have to go get Emma."

"Did you sleep that long?" Harry smirks at him.

Louis chuckles a little, "uh, yeah... maybe I needed it."

"I know I did," Harry almost whispers as he grins at Louis.

Louis takes his hand again, kissing it gently before he's pushing Harry's hair back again, causing Harry to smile more.

"I'll come back," he says softly.

"You don't have to..."

"No, I do have to," Louis interrupts him, "I need to be here."

Harry grins a little, "you're bringing Emma, aren't you?"

"Yeah, if that's alright," Louis replies, "I figured she could give you her paintings, you know. And she... she's really missed you."

"I've really missed her," Harry manages to whisper to him.

Harry's pulling Louis by the hand and Louis stands, immediately giving into him. Harry leans up some and takes Louis in his arms, holding everything he has missed so much. He's missed feeling him... his head against his, his arms around him.

Louis sighs into Harry's neck as he holds him gently. Louis wants to break all over again. He places his hand on the back of Harry's head, his fingers softly going through Harry's shorter hair. It's a weird feeling for Louis... he's used to the long curls that tickle his face when he's hugging Harry.

He finally lets him go, smiling at Harry, "I'll go get her and I'll be right back, ok?"

Harry nods a little, his eyes staying on Louis, "thank you... for... for coming."

Louis bites his lip, his eyes tracing over the pale face in front of him, "don't thank me. Don't. I should've... I should've been here from the beginning."

Harry smiles, "I'm never going to hear the end of your apologies, am I? Remember what you said? 'Doctors make mistakes too sometimes'?"

Louis chuckles a little, "yeah, I did say that. You remember everything I say, don't you?"

Harry shrugs a little and grins, his fingers running down Louis' face, "I've missed you."

"I've... I've missed you, too," Louis manages to whisper back, trying his best to keep from breaking in front of Harry. "I'll be back in just a bit."

Harry nods a little while Louis leans in and kisses his cheek softly, Harry smiling again instantly.

"See you in a few, love," Louis says quietly.

"Tell Emmy I can't wait to see her," Harry smiles before a nurse is coming in the room to take Harry's vitals again.

"I'll tell her," Louis nods, "she'll be happy to see you, trust me."

"Be careful," Harry says softly, his eyes not leaving Louis'.

 

_(In my Veins - Andrew Belle)_

 

Few moments later, Louis is driving to his daughter's school as he struggles to keep himself from breaking.

Louis doesn't break; he's never let anything completely break him. But this... this is so much different. And the sudden realization of it all hits him.

He closes his eyes and can feel tears coming out before he's trying to wipe them away quickly.

Harry could've died and Louis never would've forgiven himself. He wouldn't have forgiven himself for hurting him the way he did, all because he reacted out of anger instead of love.

He bites his lip, tears still falling as he tries his best to get to his daughter's school. He won't be able to explain to her why he's so upset, but he's beyond caring at the moment.

He's angry with himself... his mind is only filled with what could've happened... how quickly Harry could've been taken away and he would've died without Louis ever telling him again how much he really did love him.

Louis knows how much of Harry consumes him now; he wishes with everything in him that he could go back and change the past week. He can only imagine the hell Harry had gone through the whole week without him... how sick he must've been. The thought alone is enough for his tears to spill again.

He wipes his eyes again, sighing out a deep breath as he's thinking back to every moment with Harry. Those thoughts are always in his mind, from the first time he saw him to the present day.

Louis hates seeing Harry like he is and knowing there's little he can do for him. He takes a deep breath, remembering Liam's words to him, _'you've given Harry a second chance at life'._ Louis knows Liam's right... but what if Louis can't save him? What if Harry's body doesn't respond the way the doctors hope? What if his cells that Harry received can't cure Harry?

He stops at the school, pulling into the car line that's already formed. He tries to keep himself composed now, though it's almost impossible to.

He fixes his fringe in the mirror, wondering if he should even tell Harry he was his donor. He's dumbfounded still that Harry turned out to be the patient he donated to; out of millions, Louis had been his perfect match.

Soon, Emma is running out and climbing in the car while Louis has finally regained some composure.

"Hey, love," he forces a smile, "good day?"

"Not really," she sighs and sits back after buckling in, "have you talked to Harry?"

Louis somehow knew that was the first question she would ask. He smiles a little and nods, "uh, yeah. You and I are gonna go see him, ok? He's... he's in the hospital and he really wants to see your paintings."

"Is he ok?" She's asking while Louis is trying to leave the busy parking lot.

"He will be," Louis states confidently, "don't worry, Em. Let's go home and grab those paintings of yours and take them to him, yeah?"

"Ok," Emma is beaming now next to him. Louis smiles because he knows how excited she is to see Harry again.

Emma gathers up her paintings for Harry from the dining room table while Louis hurries to his room to change into something more comfortable.

He throws on some Adidas sweats and a t-shirt before he's making his way downstairs to where Emma is already waiting impatiently.

"Let's go," she almost groans, "I want to see Harry."

"You'll see him, love," Louis chuckles at her as his phone sounds from his pocket. He pulls it out and sees Harry's name, "hey."

"Hey," Harry says softly, "could you maybe pick up some food?"

Louis smiles a little, "uh, yeah, sure, love. What would you like? Anything specific?"

"Doesn't really matter," Harry says back, "I just want something to eat."

"That's a good thing. You need to eat," Louis says as he and Emma are walking to the garage. He climbs in and Emma fastens in as she's smiling at her father.

"Is that Harry?" She almost exclaims.

"It is, yeah," Louis replies before he hears Harry laughing a little, "you heard her, I assume?"

"I heard her," Harry answers, "she's excited, isn't she?"

"Of course she is... she's seeing you," Louis smiles as he's backing out of the garage. "I'm afraid you've gotten the Tomlinsons wrapped around that finger of yours."

Harry chuckles a little again, causing Louis to grin even more at the sound. He's missed that sound so much.

"Just get whatever Emmy wants," Harry says, "I'll settle for anything."

"Alright, got it," Louis replies, slipping his sunglasses back on before they're pulling out of his drive and heading back towards downtown LA. "You're not going to get me in trouble, are you?"

"No, why?" Harry asks chuckling.

"I... I wasn't sure if you were supposed to eat that horrible shit they call hospital food," Louis smirks.

"Language," Emma is immediately exclaiming, causing both Louis and Harry to laugh.

Soon, Louis and Emma are coming out of the elevators onto Harry's floor before Liam is walking over to them, a smile on his face.

"Nice to see you back," he says to Louis, "hey, Emma."

"Hey," Emma smiles as she's holding Louis' hand, "come on... I wanna see Harry."

Louis laughs a little and looks back at Liam, "wanna walk with us?"

"Yeah, I have a minute," Liam nods.

Liam starts down the hall with Louis and Emma, her hand still in her dad's as she's holding several different paintings she has done.

Louis only smiles as they walk, Liam telling him he has checked in on Harry frequently all day.

"His doctor will be back in at 7 am," Liam is telling Louis, "he said Harry's doing great... he seems like he's holding up ok to me, too."

"Good," Louis whispers.

Liam's beeper is going off and he turns to Louis, "work calls. Tell Harry I said hey, alright? I'm sure he'll see more of me tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll tell him," Louis smiles as Liam is waving and rushing back up the hallway.

Louis stops outside Harry's door, knocking gently before he hears Gemma's voice telling them to come in.

He opens the door and Emma is taking off towards Harry in the bed before he realizes it.

"Emma," he starts, "be gentle..."

"I'm not going to break," Harry jokes with Louis before he's holding his arms open for Emma, his dimples showing as he's staring at her, "come here, Emmy."

Emma is falling into his arms, her head against his shoulder, and Harry holds onto her tight, his eyes closed as he's smiling. He's missed this little spirit in his arms.

"It's so good to see you," he says quietly, letting her go. He notices her eyes looking him over and he grins, "what's the matter?"

"You cut your hair," she's saying softly.

Louis sits the pizzas down they had gotten before he's crossing his arms and staying quiet; he wonders if maybe he should've explained this to her before they arrived.

"I did, yeah," Harry smiles at her, patting the bed next to him. She takes a seat quickly next to him. "I just... needed something simple. Besides, hair grows back, you know."

Emma smiles a little, "I like it."

Harry chuckles a little, glancing back at Louis who is smiling at him and Emma, "thank you. I... I haven't gotten used to it yet. I still think there's more there."

"It looks great on you," Gemma smiles at Harry before she's looking at Emma, "how are you, Emma? I've missed seeing you."

"I'm good," Emma grins over at Harry's sister. She holds up the paintings she has done for Harry and offers them to him. "I made these for you."

Harry's smile grows as he takes them from her. The first one is a mermaid. Harry's eyes are looking over all the details of it; he's blown away at how well she has done it. She's captured the mermaid's features beautifully.

"This... this is amazing," Harry says softly, "Emmy, wow... you did this just by picturing it?"

She nods a little, "I was thinking about you being sick. I saw a mermaid, so I drew it."

Harry looks up at Louis who's biting his lip and standing still watching the two of them. "Has she shown you these?"

"She has," Louis whispers, "she... she showed me every day she did them."

Harry goes to the next one and he grins more; a sandy beach with seashells. He keeps going through them, truly captivated by this little girl's talent.

He's now on the very last one... and his eyes are tearing up as he's staring down at it. She's painted a picture of her hand in Harry's. She's even painted his cross tattoo on his hand, and his rings.

Harry wipes his eyes slowly before he's looking back at her, "this... this is amazing. Thank you, Emmy."

Emma only smiles, "it's my favorite."

Harry grins a little, his eyes still staring down at it as tears are falling out. 

"Can we see?" Gemma asks quietly.

Harry gives it to Emma and she's hurrying over to Anne and Gemma.

Anne's face changes completely once she has seen it; she looks back at Harry with tears standing in her eyes as she smiles at him.

"You are so incredibly gifted, Emma," Anne manages to say to Louis' little girl in front of her. "You did a wonderful job."

"She did an amazing job," Harry whispers to Louis standing by his bed.

Louis nods a little, wiping his eyes quickly, "yeah... she did. I never realized how good she actually was, until you."

Harry stays quiet as Louis looks back at him.

"I have you to thank for that," he softly tells Harry, "so, thank you."

"Don't thank me," Harry tells him, "she was good without me helping, you know."

"Yeah, but, I never saw that," Louis admits, his eyes staying down, "I was... too busy..."

"It's never too late to realize some things," Harry whispers to him.

Louis glances back at him, knowing he's right. He's realized too many things since Harry has come into his life.

Harry finally smiles at him, "can I eat now, Doctor?"

Louis chuckles, knowing he'll never tire of hearing Harry call him that.

Gemma and Anne are soon leaving, giving Louis and Emma some alone time with Harry. They tell Harry they'll be back first thing in the morning. Harry has to convince his mum to leave because he knows she doesn't want to leave him. He reminds her over and over that he'll call her before he's asleep if it will put her mind at ease.

 

  _(Sweet Disposition - The Temper Trap)_

 

They have the tv on, Emma watching a movie while she's sitting next to Harry in the bed. The time is nearly 7 in the evening now, and the 3 of them have spent the past 3 hours alone, Harry enjoying every second with Emma at his side.

Emma is soon sitting up and facing Harry, her little fingers going through his hair now as she's going between playing with his hair and watching the movie.

Louis is seated on the other side of Harry's bed next to his legs, watching his little girl... and Harry.

Emma is pulling the shorter hair into a half bun with her hair tie while Harry's smiling up at the tv, being thankful to have this little girl back. He knew he missed her; he hadn't realized how much until now.

A nurse comes in, smiling at them as she's getting ready to take Harry's vitals again.

"Evening, Mr. Styles, I'm your nurse Vanessa," she smiles at them, "I'll be here with you during the evening hours."

Harry smiles and looks back at Emma, who is watching the nurse put the blood pressure cuff on his arm.

"I've watched my daddy do that," Emma says before she's sitting back and waiting for the nurse to finish.

"Have you?" Vanessa grins at her.

Louis grins at Harry, "she's been to the office with me too many times apparently."

"Are you a doctor or nurse?" Vanessa asks him, smiling at Emma.

"I'm a doctor," Louis replies, "pediatrician."

"Oh, that must be fun," Vanessa smiles at them before Emma is reaching up and redoing Harry's hair again. "Are you giving him a makeover?"

Emma grins big, "yes. But I don't have make up."

Harry almost snorts and so does Louis next to him.

"You both have an adorable little girl," she tells them as she's typing in Harry's vitals into her computer.

Harry glances back at Louis, Louis already looking at him.

"Yeah... I suppose we do," Harry finally speaks up, his eyes staying on Louis before he's grinning again.

Louis smiles a little, glancing back at the tv and wondering if they seem this obvious to everyone.

After Harry's nurse has left, he looks back at Louis sitting next to him, "apparently she's my daughter, too, now?"

Louis smirks and his eyes fall back on Harry, "well, I can always say she gets her talent from her other father."

Harry's smiling again, his eyes falling to the covers. He leans back against the pillow, sighing a little.

Louis knows Harry's exhausted; he knows how desperately his body wants sleep. He can tell how weak he is, though he knows Harry will never show it. Harry has done nothing but live since the day Louis met him. Harry refuses to be weak... Louis has realized that by now.

Maybe that's one of the things that drew Louis to Harry... because Louis is a lot like him in that area. He refuses to show weakness, even if he should sometimes.

Not even 30 minutes later, Emma is asleep next to Harry, her head against his shoulder... and Harry has fallen asleep as well.

Louis turns down the movie they were watching before he's leaning over, his hand pushing Harry's hair back, "hey, love..."

Harry's eyes open slowly and he's face to face with Louis, his eyes moving from his eyes to his lips.

"I... I should get her home," Louis points to Emma sleeping against Harry.

Harry nods a little, but his eyes don't break from Louis', "you'll be back, right?"

"They can't keep me away, I assure you," Louis smiles at him.

"When? After work?" Harry asks him.

"No, I'll be back in the morning," Louis tells him, "I'm not... not going to work."

"You don't have to do that," Harry starts.

"Actually, I do," Louis whispers, "because... I want to be here."

"Lou," Harry starts as he grabs his hand, "you don't... you don't have to beat yourself up for that night... alright?"

"How do you know I am?" Louis asks him softly.

Harry only grins, "I just... I know you are. And I don't want you to, alright? Let's just pretend it didn't happen... or, we can say it happened... I just... I don't want it to change what we had. I don't... I don't want this situation I'm in to change who we are either...."

"It won't," Louis says quickly, "what... do you think I want to run the other way now?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Harry gets out, though his voice is low, "I mean... I have a long recovery ahead of me; I'm going to be pretty boring over the next few months..."

"You could never be boring," Louis smirks a little before he gets serious again, "your body will recover... you're developing a new immune system, Harry. It'll take time, yes, and it's a hard process... but one day, you'll be stronger than ever."

"You think so?" Harry asks quietly, and all Louis can see in his eyes is honesty. He knows Harry needs reassurance from him.

"I do," Louis states confidently before he's smirking, "I'm sure your donor probably had a great immune system, after all."

Harry smiles again before his hand is going to Louis' neck, "come here."

Louis doesn't fight him as he lets Harry pull him in. Louis can feel himself ease the moment their lips meet. He gets lost in their gentle kiss before their lips are finally parting and he's smiling at Harry.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asks him.

"Yeah... I'll definitely be here," Louis nods a little, pushing Harry's hair back, "I promise, love."


	20. Chapter 20

 

_(Amazing Day - Coldplay)_

 

Louis is leaving his work and heading across to the hospital that following Monday morning, a smile on his face that can even be seen in his eyes.  
  
He takes the elevator up once again to Harry's floor, anxious to tell Harry the good news. His face is glowing as he waits for the doors to open. He's greeting and making small conversation with the woman and man who are in the elevator next to him. This isn't normal behavior for Louis, but for the past week, he has been the happiest man in the world; his attitude has changed completely.

He has spent every single day with Harry in the hospital, even some nights with him while Emma would stay at her friend's house. And Harry has improved loads in just a short week, his doctor telling him that he has done much better than he had expected.

Louis smiles again, his palms together as he's walking down the hallway slowly. He cannot wait to share the news with Harry.

Liam is standing at the nurses' station as he's walking by and he's instantly running over to Louis, "so, how'd it go?"

Louis only smiles at him, "it went great... just as I expected."

Liam nods a little before he's being called by another nurse, "go tell Harry the good news."

Louis grins, burying his hands in his pants pockets as he's nearing room 576. He opens the door slowly, seeing Harry sitting in bed, his phone in his hand.

Louis is grinning as he's stepping over, seeing Harry FaceTiming his mum who is now back home in England.

"Mum, I showered this morning... that's it," he hears Harry almost groaning, "I'm capable of getting up and moving on my own."

"I know, but you need to rest, too," Anne is saying to him.

"I'm resting loads," Harry says, running his hand through his hair, "that's kinda all I can do here... it's not like I can get up and run a marathon here, mum. I'm fine."

"I know... I just worry," she says to him as she smiles, "Gemma said to tell you hello. She said she'd call you later."

"Great," Harry says sarcastically as he's looking at Louis and smiling, "hey, you."

"Hi, love," Louis grins at him, "don't let me interrupt."

"Morning, Louis," Anne waves at him.

"Afternoon to you," Louis is waving and smiling, "how's the weather in Holmes Chapel?"

"It's raining," Anne is saying and laughing, "I miss LA."

"I can understand why," Louis chuckles a little before he's taking a seat on Harry's bed.

Harry stares at Louis for a long pause, noticing the happiness radiating from him. He grins a little, "what's going on? Why does your face look like that?"

"Like what?" Louis is smiling at him innocently.

"Like you just lost your virginity or something," Harry jokes with him before Louis is slapping his knee, causing Harry to laugh.

"Your mum," Louis points back at Harry's phone.

"What? She doesn't care," Harry nearly snorts before he's grinning back at his mum, "mum, I'll call you this afternoon, alright?"

"Alright, sweetheart," Anne says smiling, "Louis, take good care of him."

"Always," Louis nods and smiles, "talk to you soon."

"Love you, mum," Harry says softly, blowing her a kiss and smiling.

"Love you, too," Anne is smiling at him before Harry finally ends the call.

"Jesus, an hour and 10 minutes," he sighs and shakes his head, "she was literally FaceTiming me when I had to take a piss."

Louis smirks at him as he sits back on the bed next to Harry, half of his ass hanging off the side, "tell me you didn't take your phone in the bathroom with you."

Harry grins, "I didn't."

He tosses it on the bed in front of him before he's glancing back at Louis, "alright... tell me why you're looking like that... you're creeping me out."

"What?" Louis laughs as Harry smiles back at him, "can't a guy just be happy?"

"Given that we haven't had sex in 2 weeks... I'm wondering what exactly you have to be happy about," Harry raises his eyebrow and gives Louis a small grin.

"Are you serious?" Louis is laughing out, "what... really?"

Harry snickers as he sits back, keeping his eyes on Louis, "so, what is it, then?"

"Is your mind always filled with sex, or is this because you haven't had any in 2 weeks yourself?" Louis decides to ask, his tongue running across his bottom lip as he smirks.

Harry chuckles a little and lays back against the pillow, "I'm really not thinking much about it honestly. My body isn't really capable of that yet. I don't know... we can find out, if you want."

"Harold," Louis snickers a little as Harry's dimples show again.

Harry sighs a little as he's watching Louis. He finally asks seriously, "so, what is it, babe?"

Louis smiles a little, rubbing his palms together again, "uh, well, I found out today that the doctor we had been looking to add to the practice is starting Friday."

Harry's mouth opens a little as Louis smiles. "You mean... you'll be able to take time off now? Like, real time off? Not emergency leave like you have for the past week?"

"Yep," Louis nods and looks smug. "That's why I'm so happy, alright? Because now, I can finally take off... I can finally breathe a little, Harry. I don't have to worry about being there every day... yeah, I can still work... after you're better. But I won't have to work constantly."

Harry's grinning from ear to ear, knowing how long Louis has wanted this. He's wanted time off for so long so he could spend more time with Emma... and of course, him now as well.

"I'm... I'm happy to hear it," Harry finally says, placing his hand on Louis' leg, "you've waited for this."

"I have," Louis nods a little, a grin still on his face, "can you imagine how excited Emma will be when I tell her?"

"She's going to be ecstatic," Harry says, "I'm... I'm really happy for you."

Louis takes his hand in his, "I'm happy for us."

Harry grins and looks at their hands together, "'us'... I love the sound of that, you know."

"I fucking love it, too," Louis grins even more before he's leaning in and kissing Harry gently, his hand on the side of his neck as he does.

Harry pulls him in, deepening the kiss, exploring Louis' mouth again almost as if it's a drug he has to have; by now, it is to Harry.

"It's quite amazing... how things sorta fall into place like this," Harry says after they've parted.

Louis stares at him, knowing how true those words are; Harry doesn't even know how true they are yet... he hasn't told him he was the donor yet. He hasn't found the perfect opportunity to tell him.

"It... it really is," Louis gets out, "so, uh, how's your mum and Gemma?"

"They're enjoying being home," Harry laughs a bit as he's picking his phone up again and looking at the time. "The doctor is supposed to be in soon."

"What do you think he's going to say?" Louis asks softly, watching Harry pick up his wattle bottle from beside the bed.

Harry shrugs a little as he's drinking it down. He sits it between his legs and sighs a little, pushing his hair back again, his fingers lingering in it for a few seconds.

"You miss it, don't you?" Louis asks him. Harry stays quiet as his fingers are still feeling their way through his hair slowly. "Why... why did you cut it? I mean, if you didn't lose it from chemo... wouldn't you want to keep it?"

Harry sits back some, his eyes on the ceiling, "I... I wanted something simple... I knew this was going to be hard. And I didn't know who would even be able to... to take care of me. I mean... I shouldn't have to have someone take care of me... I'm 26..."

"Harry," Louis starts, causing Harry to turn back to him, "you're going to have to have someone... whether you want that or not. Because some days, you're going to find the help really beneficial."

Harry tries to nod as he's looking away again. "I figured... I'd just take care of myself..."

"That's why you cut it?" Louis asks curiously.

Harry bites his lip before he sighs again, "it's not... not as thick as it once was. So, yeah, I felt like it was the right thing to do. This way... at least it looks fuller."

"I get it," Louis says softly, before his fingers are going through the wavy pieces of hair, "you still look as handsome and beautiful as ever. I mean that."

Harry grins a little, "you're biased."

"I'm not biased," Louis smirks as Harry looks back, "I love you... and I love you no matter how you look... or what you do with your hair."

"So, if I was to color it like purple, you wouldn't be freaked out by that?" Harry jokes.

Louis grins, "uh, you know... I think on you, anything would look great. You just... you can pull it off."

Harry's smile fades, his face becoming serious, "thank you. Means a lot to me."

Louis' fingers keep running through his hair softly, Harry's eyes staying on him. "It'll grow back... give it a few months."

Harry tries to nod as he finally looks away and closes his eyes.

"When... when did you find out you had leukemia?" Louis asks in almost a whisper.

Harry stares down at his hands, "I... I found out a few months before you came along."

"I'm sorry," Louis says in almost a whisper, "I'm sorry that life is so fucking unfair, Harry. No one should have to go through this shit... especially, someone like you."

A small grin comes out of the corner of Harry's lips, "it is what it is, Lou. It happens to teach us something... I don't know what it's teaching me yet, but it happened for a reason, I'm sure of it."

"Have you ever worried about...," Louis stops himself from saying it, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't ask a question like that."

"What exactly?" Harry asks him.

"That you wouldn't make it," Louis whispers out, though he's wishing he hasn't as soon as he has. "I don't know why I asked..."

"Every cancer patient thinks that at some point, don't they?" Harry asks him, "I think... I think when you first hear the words, 'you have cancer', I think, it's one of the first thoughts that go through your head, you know? 'Am I going to make it?' 'Will this kill me?' Yeah, I think every cancer patient asks themselves that at least once."

"I know," Louis says, "but... I meant... maybe when you were waiting for a donor."

Harry runs his finger over his bottom lip as he's glancing out the window, "actually... I've always tried to not think about the fact that I have it... I've just focused on living. And I was told that the transplant was my best option... doesn't mean it'll cure it. I know that..."

Louis' eyes fall at those words.

"But... I don't know," Harry sighs out, "it was the option I had. And I was willing to do it... just so maybe... I could have a longer and more fulfilling life. I wanted... I wanted kids. I wanted to be married. I'm 26 and I've failed in that area miserably."

Louis chuckles a little, "maybe not."

Harry glances back at him.

"You do have Emma," Louis starts, taking Harry's hand again, "and I know you love her like she's your own."

Harry grins and tries to nod, "I do. She's... she's amazing, Lou. Not sure what I did to deserve the 2 of you."

"We're the fortunate ones," Louis says back quietly, "and I'm thankful... that... it's you, Harry."

Harry stares at him, knowing how much Louis means that. He can see it in his eyes.

Someone knocks, and Harry's doctor is walking in and greeting them immediately.

Harry and Louis both sit and listen to the doctor explaining the next steps for Harry, as well as his recovery.

"... So, we'll be releasing you on Wednesday," the doctor finishes as he smiles at them, "but your caregiver will have to bring you in daily for a few weeks... after that, the times will decrease."

"So, I can go home?" Harry asks surprised.

The doctor nods, "I don't see a reason why you can't. You've done very well, Harry. You should be proud of yourself."

Harry grins a little while Louis is staring at him.

"But, it's not going to be an easy recovery," the doctor starts again, "and you're aware of that already. I can't stress enough how much rest you will need to take."

"I understand," Harry says back softly.

"So, he's being released because he's stable?" Louis asks curiously.

"Well, some patients have to stay weeks, to months," the doctor explains, "it really depends on the patient. Some patients have the procedure and are home within a couple of days. Harry, so far, has been one of the rare patients I have with this... his body seems to be determined to fight this."

Louis sits speechless beside him, knowing that this wouldn't have been possible if he hadn't been Harry's match.

"So, who will you be staying with?" The doctor asks Harry.

Harry opens his mouth to speak before Louis is interrupting, "me."

Harry glances back at him, his eyes widening a little. Louis returns his gaze, his face completely serious.

"It's perfect timing," Louis almost whispers to Harry. He looks back at the doctor, "I'm his caregiver."

Harry's eyes can't break away from Louis. The doctor is talking to Louis about Harry's recovery and his appointments, but Harry isn't listening anymore.

"Alright, well, we'll be releasing you Wednesday," the doctor finishes up and smiles at Harry, "get some rest and I'll see you in the morning again."

Harry nods, "thank you."

The doctor leaves and Harry's turning his entire body to face Louis on the bed next to him, "you... you want me to stay with you?"

"I want you to live with me," Louis replies quietly.

Harry closes his mouth, his eyes not leaving Louis'.

"I wanna look after you, alright?" Louis whispers to him, "I want to help. And I don't care if we have to go to the doctor every fucking day... I don't care if you can't do anything but sleep... I just... I want you home. With me."

Harry finally smiles as he bites his lip again. "I'd... I'd love that, Lou.... not the best circumstances to ask someone to live with you, though, huh?"

Louis laughs a little as Harry's leaning over and kissing him gently. He pulls Louis into him and Louis rests his head against Harry's shoulder as Harry leans his head on his.

"Wait till I tell Emma," Louis speaks up almost laughing, causing Harry to chuckle next to him.

 

_(Someday - The Strokes)_

 

The next day, Louis has Liam and Zayn helping move Harry's things from his house. Zayn has met them there to help box everything Harry wants to bring to Louis'.

"You seriously want me to box up all of these boots?" Louis is asking Harry on the phone while he's pulling things out of Harry's closet slowly.

"Yeah, of course," Harry says back.

"May need 2 boxes just for them," Louis jokes as he's throwing Harry's clothes on the bed, "damn, Harry, your wardrobe is bigger than mine. You're fucking obsessed."

Harry chuckles a little into the phone as Liam and Zayn are laughing from the living area. "Are they even helping you? Or just sorta standing around?"

"No, Zayn has already boxed up all of your art stuff for you," Louis says back as he's folding Harry's clothes and sticking them in the box on the bed, "he said he got it all."

"He better have," Harry is snickering into the phone, "don't forget the paintings as well."

"Liam and Zayn got them," Louis sighs but smiles, "you seem to have a lot of junk in this little house."

"It's not junk," Harry laughs, "you don't have to pack it all, you know that... just the clothes, the paint, the paintings... and the boots. The rest, I can take care of later."

"Alright," Louis nods a little, a smile still on his lips. He's still high on the fact that Harry's moving in with him.

He had told Emma Monday afternoon that Harry was moving in with them and she was as excited as Louis; she hadn't stopped going on about all the things they could do together now.

Louis is closing a box, holding his phone against his ear as he's still grinning. "Emma can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see her," Harry replies quietly.

"Want me to help?" Liam is asking as he walks in with an empty box.

"Uh, yes, grab his clothes from the drawers," Louis points over to Harry's dresser.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Louis hears Harry saying to him, and he's instantly smiling at his words.

"Well, the timing couldn't be more perfect, love," Louis replies softly to him, "hey, I'm gonna finish up, but I'll call you back in a bit... I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry says back to him softly.

Soon, they've gotten all of Harry's boxes to Louis' house and Zayn as well as Liam are helping him move them in.

"Just sit the art supplies and his paintings in Emma's art room," Louis is telling Zayn as he's walking upstairs with one of the boxes of Harry's clothes. "It's on the end on the right."

"Got it," Zayn nods to him and carries the box down the hall while Louis is walking in his room.

He opens his closet, his eyes glancing over at the empty side across from his own clothes. He smiles a little before he's taking Harry's clothes out slowly and hanging them in the available space.

He places every pair of Harry's boots beside his shoes in the closet, thinking how right it looks, and how right it just feels to see Harry's things with his. Harry belongs here. Louis is more than convinced of that now.

That afternoon, after Louis has picked up Emma from school, they're walking in Harry's room once more, bringing him take out again.

They sit and eat, watching the tv, while Emma is going on and on about Harry moving in... and the smile hasn't left Louis' face.

These 2 people are the only thing that matter in his world now.

"... And we can finish the painting for daddy!" Emma is saying excitedly from in front of Harry.

Harry's braiding her long blonde hair, the smile on his face showing how happy he is; Harry's sure he's never been happier than he is right now.

"Well, he won't be able to help you right away, Em," Louis starts from beside them, "you remember me telling you that he has to rest as much as possible for a while?"

Emma nods a little before Harry's telling her, "how about I sit with you while you work on it? If I can't help you?"

Emma turns and smiles at him, "that sounds perfect."

Harry grins and continues braiding her long hair as Louis is watching him from the corner of his eye. He glances back at him, seeing everything he has ever wanted in Louis' eyes... and Harry couldn't be more thankful for a second chance at life.

"I have a surprise for you, as well," Louis tells him softly as he's gently running his finger over Harry's cheek.

"What?" Harry asks.

Louis grins, "you'll have to wait and see... but I think you'll like it."


	21. Chapter 21

_(I recommend this song on repeat for this chapter: Look After You- The Fray_

 

_"You've begun to feel like home."_

 

  
"... And the house is finally ready," Louis is telling Harry as they leave the hospital around 10 am Wednesday morning, "there's plenty of hand sanitizer and Lysol..."

"You've gone all out, haven't you, Doctor?" Harry chuckles a little as he's sitting back in the seat of Louis' Porsche, Louis' grey beanie on his head.

Harry glances out the window at the passing streets of LA, his mind only going to one place: his recovery.

Harry knows how long this will take; he knows how long the road ahead is. But he's thankful for this. He's thankful for being given another chance.

"Well, you know what the doctor said," Louis carries on, "you have to stay in a clean environment... you're too susceptible to infections, Harry. And the last thing I want is for you to have to be put back in the fucking hospital."

"How is this going to work?" Harry questions as he looks back at Louis, "Emma gets sick, doesn't she?"

"She does, some," Louis says before he's smiling, "but... she has an immune system like mine. So, she doesn't get sick as much. But... if she does, we'll have to isolate you to my room."

"Your room," Harry smirks, "doesn't sound too bad."

Louis grins, his eyes on the road, "you know you shouldn't go out of the house for at least 30 days, right?"

"How can I forget that," Harry sighs, "I know what I can and can't do for a while, Louis. I'm alright with it... really. It'll be nice to... to just sit at your house."

Louis glances at him, "I promise we'll go out as soon as your doctor gives you the ok."

"Oh, already making date plans, are we?" Harry gives him a small smirk, "I like that.... gives me something to look forward to."

"Emma's birthday is in less than 2 months," Louis starts again, "if you're not able to be around people..."

"You can have the party without me," Harry tells him softly, "really. I won't mind."

"Yeah, but that's the last thing Emma wants," Louis chuckles a little before he's saying, "she told me she wasn't going to Disney until you were better... she said you had to go."

Harry grins even more, "that's really nice of her... but she may be waiting a while."

Louis nods a little before he's taking Harry's hand and holding it in his lap.

They soon arrive at Louis' house, parking in the garage before they're stepping out.

Harry's weak; he's beyond weak. But he has come to accept this, even if it is hard for him to accept. He knows he won't have his strength back for a long time.

He waits behind Louis as he's unlocking the garage door and letting them in the house.

"You need to call your mum back, as well," Louis tells him as they're walking through his hall.

"I told her I would after I got settled in here," Harry says quietly before he's going straight for Louis' sofa and collapsing on it.

Louis chuckles from in front of him, "tired, love?"

Harry glances up at him as he's lying on his back, "I am, yeah... I guess I should get used to this?"

"Your immune system will recover," Louis tells him confidently.

Harry smirks, "did you know the transplant is usually called a rebirth? It's like... like being a newborn all over again.... you're having to adjust to a new immune system; like you're rebooting your body."

"I'd say rebirth is a good term," Louis says, smiling, "it's your second chance at life."

Harry keeps his eyes on Louis', his face turning serious, "you didn't want me to leave that night, did you?"

Louis takes a seat on the table in front of Harry, rubbing his palms together again, "I thought I did, but... no, I really didn't. I was just... angry."

Harry nods a little, his hand reaching over to Louis' knee, "I understand why you were.... I do. I wanted to tell you... I knew I had to."

Louis places his hand over Harry's, not breaking their eye contact, "the past is the past. We have a future to look forward to."

Harry bites his lip and feels the anxiety overtaking him again. He's scared. Even if he won't admit it to Louis.

"What happens if.... If this doesn't work?" He manages to whisper as he looks back at Louis.

Louis' face stays completely serious, "then, Emma and I will love you every second we have with you."

Harry keeps his eyes on Louis', his heart wanting to break at those words.

"So... where's my surprise?" Harry decides to ask, a grin returning to his face.

"Uh, it's not... not anything big," Louis starts as he stands up, "just... something I thought you would enjoy..."

Harry sits up slowly, the grin on his face still, "ok... show me."

Louis motions for him to follow him upstairs. They make their way to Louis' room down the hall and Louis lets Harry walk in first.

Harry's eyes fall to the glass windows; a new easel is sitting there with a sketch pad already placed on it, pencils lying with it.

"You didn't," Harry grins at him as he's walking over to it.

"It's not much..."

"It's perfect," Harry turns to him and says quietly.

"I remember everything you say, as well," Louis whispers to him, stepping over and pushing his hair back gently, "I remember you saying that morning of our fight... and I know you may have been expecting more..."

"Louis," Harry interrupts, "I love it. Thank you. It... it means a lot to me that you did this... that you listened that morning..."

Louis smiles a little, "well, I know you're not going to be up to doing much... at least over the next few months... so, I bought you a new one... and I know you have several of your own..."

"It doesn't matter," Harry grins at him, "really. The fact that you took the initiative to do it... thank you."

"You're welcome," Louis whispers to him.

Harry glances around the room, seeing some of his boxes still unpacked. He walks to Louis' closet next, looking at his clothes hanging up, his boots seated next to Louis' many shoes.

Louis stands behind him, watching Harry stand still in the doorway of the closet, "how does it look?"

Harry bites his lip, his eyes stinging again. He's at a loss for words. He doesn't know how to explain to Louis what he's even feeling... because he's never felt it before.

"You alright, love?" Louis asks, stepping over and placing his hand around Harry's waist gently.

Harry nods a little before he's wiping his eyes quickly. "It's... it's perfect, Lou."

"Hey," Louis whispers to him, causing Harry to turn to him, "don't cry, love."

Harry grins again, "sorry... they're happy tears, I promise."

Louis grins a little and points over to his dresser, "your other clothes are in the drawers next to mine... and all of your paintings are in the art room."

Harry's smiling before he's heading out of Louis' room and down the hallway.

"You should probably rest," Louis tells him as he follows.

"I will," Harry is saying before he's going through his paintings, "I'm fine right now."

"I know, but... I don't want you over exerting yourself," Louis sighs and places his hands on his hips, watching Harry searching through his paintings.

"Are you going to boss me around the whole time?" Harry asks and smirks up at Louis from where he's crouched down and digging through the paintings in front of him, "if we're going to live together, I should be treated as an equal."

Louis laughs a little, "I treat you like an equal... and if I have to be bossy to get your fucking ass to rest, I will."

"I see this going well," Harry jokes as he's pulling out a painting.

Another painting sits on top of the one Harry's pulling out and Louis notices blue. Loads of blue.

"What's that one?" He asks quietly, pointing to it. He's sure he can see part of himself in the painting.

Harry looks up at him as he's pulling it out slowly. It's his painting of Louis he did the night his mum and sister had met Louis; its the vibrant blue portrait of Louis.

Louis stares at it, his eyes open a little wider. He runs his finger over his stubble a little before he's stepping over and accepting it from Harry.

"You did this?" He asks softly.

Harry nods up at him from the floor in front of him. "I... I did, yeah... the night you met my mum and sister."

Louis' fingers trace over the blue portrait of himself, "I'm... I'm at a loss for words, Harry. I... how did you do this?"

Harry smiles, "because... some of us are good at being doctors... while others, are creative... and can see art everywhere, even in the people they love."

Louis looks back at him, seeing that smile on his face... the smile that tells him that Harry is the person he has waited his entire life for.

He's blown away, to put it simply. This person in front of him who had just been fortunate enough to go on the same speed date as him was the person he was meant to be with.

"This... this is really good, Harry," he says, his voice breaking, "you did amazing."

"Can we hang it in your room?" Harry asks grinning as he's standing again, holding a portrait of Emma.

"Our room," Louis says softly, "and yeah, if you'd like."

Harry nods a little and offers him the portrait of Emma. She's sitting in the sand at the beach, the wind blowing her blonde hair away. She's holding seashells in her hand and staring down at them, a flower crown in her hair.

Louis smiles instantly, his eyes darting over every detail of his little girl and the ocean in front of her. He looks back at Harry, words failing to come to mind.

"I thought... I thought we could hang it up in your room," Harry whispers to him, "it's just... something I thought of asking after you wanted me to move in. It belongs in our room."

Louis bites his lip and glances back down at his little girl, "yeah... I'd really like that, Harry."

Harry grins again, pushing up the sleeves of his oversized grey sweatshirt. "Thought you'd like it."

"You know I do," Louis looks back, "thank you."

"I'm gonna sleep now, Doctor," Harry smirks at him, "so you won't boss me around anymore."

Louis chuckles a little before he's stepping over and staring directly in Harry's eyes, "I love you. Thank you for giving me a second chance at this."

Harry's fingers go to the back of Louis' neck, pulling him in to kiss him. Louis' arms are wrapping around Harry in a matter of seconds, his tongue exploring every inch of Harry's.

Harry finally pulls away, smiling a little, "you're not helping the rest process."

Louis grins a little, "hey, your doctor told you you probably needed to wait on having sex anyways, remember?"

Harry groans again before he and Louis are walking back to the bedroom. "You sound more like my doctor every second... don't remind me I can't have sex."

"Hey, it's worth the wait," louis tells him seriously, "it will be, I promise."

Harry raises an eyebrow at Louis after he's taken his sweatshirt off. He pulls back the covers of the bed before he's lying down, "so, you're promising me a good time, huh?"

Louis snickers a little as he sits down next to him, "I am, love. I promise you a great night, alright? Let's just worry about you recovering first."

"I can still give hand jobs, you know," Harry's grinning up at him.

"Harry," Louis laughs a little, "don't tempt me please."

"Well, I mean... I can still help you out," Harry starts before he's leaning into Louis' ear, "even if I can't enjoy it yet, you can. And I can do it."

Louis' hairs are instantly standing on his neck. He glances back at Harry, his nose almost touching his. Harry's eyes remain serious, and Louis can tell he really wants to do it.

"Ok... fine. Let me shower first so you're touching clean skin," Louis says immediately standing up.

"Are you serious?" Harry smirks at him from the bed, "you're seriously gonna go wash your dick for me to touch it?"

"I am," Louis nods while Harry almost snorts, "what? You have to come in contact with as little germs as possible..."

"Oh, Jesus," Harry laughs a little, "Lou, I'm pretty sure you don't have any germs down there..."

Louis smiles a little before Harry's reaching over and taking his hand in his, his eyes remaining on Louis.

"Come on," he whispers to him, giving Louis' hand a tug.

Louis obliges and sits back down on the bed, Harry's fingers pulling his pants open.

Harry leans in and kisses him as he's undressing Louis slowly. He pulls his shirt off and his lips are going to Louis' neck urgently. And it is urgent... Harry has the overwhelming urge to please Louis at this moment... to make him feel him... to make him happy.

He pulls his pants and boxers off completely before he's taking Louis' hand. Harry places Louis' hand on his bare chest.

"Feel me," Harry whispers to him, his eyes not leaving Louis'... Louis is almost sure he can come just from the sight and those words.

Louis' hand is caressing every inch of Harry's chest and Harry's only closing his eyes and sighing out. It's the most beautiful sight Louis has ever seen.

Harry starts stroking Louis slowly while Louis is leaning over and kissing over Harry's chest slowly, causing Harry to moan and quicken his pace on Louis.

Louis gently runs his tongue over Harry's nipple before he's biting it, fighting back the urge to moan out as Harry's only jerking him off faster.

Louis pulls Harry's lips into his own, his tongue exploring very inch of Harry's again. Harry goes faster, his fingers flicking over Louis' head with every stroke.

Harry bites down on Louis' neck before he feels Louis coming into his hand. He moans out into Louis' neck, causing Louis to only cry out louder.

He finally slows, his eyes meeting Louis' again, a smirk on his lips, "you make this too easy, Doctor."

Louis breathes out a heavy sigh and smiles back at him, "no... you make it way too easy."

Harry only smirks and kisses him again gently.

Harry's grabbing his shirt and cleaning off his hand while Louis is changing clothes. Harry throws the shirt in the floor before he's sitting back in the bed again, looking around the room.

Louis notices his eyes and asks, "what is it, love?"

Harry's eyes stay off on the closet, "just... thinking... this is crazy, isn't it?"

Louis sits down after he's in his grey Adidas sweats. He scoots closer to Harry as Harry watches him.

"It is a little crazy," Louis starts, licking his lips, "but... maybe crazy isn't so bad... I mean, I obviously met you for a reason. And Emma... you've been more than perfect with her."

Harry bites his lip gently. "It's just... now that it's out there in the open... what's wrong with me... I just... I can't help but feel like maybe this was just meant to happen, Louis. I mean, it did just kinda happen."

Louis nods a little, his eyes stinging at the thought of where Harry is going with this. He's pretty sure he knows, but he isn't ready to hear it.

"I'm thankful for it," Harry says quietly, "no matter what happens in the future... if this doesn't cure it, I'll accept it."

"I won't," Louis looks back, his eyes almost full, "I won't accept it, Harry... because I know you can beat this. You've got to beat this."

Harry stares at him as Louis is doing his best to contain himself.

He's already feeling guilty for something that might happen to Harry in the future... because he was his donor. And if his cells can't save Harry, it means he can't save Harry. And the thought hurts Louis more than he can admit.

"I'll beat it," Harry tells him quietly.

Louis stays quiet, his eyes on the bed. He wants so badly to tell Harry the truth... he deserves it.

"Harry," he starts, his voice breaking, tears threatening to escape, "I'm your perfect match."

Harry smirks a little, "that's a good line. I'd prefer to say soul mate."

"No, I mean," Louis starts his eyes staying down, "I'm your perfect match."

Harry looks at him confused as he sees tears coming out of Louis' eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It was me," Louis turns to him and tries to smile through the tears, "your donor was me."

Louis sniffs and wipes his eyes quickly as Harry has yet to blink.

"You... you're my match?" Harry asks quietly, "how... how is that..."

"I don't know," Louis almost laughs, "I have no fucking clue how it turned out to be you. I signed up 2 years ago to do this... I had been going through these tests for weeks to make sure I was perfect for you."

Harry's mouth closes and realization is hitting him; Louis has given him that second chance of living a life... a life with him.

Harry sits up slowly, tears forming as Louis watches him closely.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you, but I realize there's never a right time," Louis gets out as he's wiping his eyes again.

Harry's own tears fall as he stays silent.

"Please... say something," Louis whispers.

Harry bites his lip, his eyes meeting the blue eyed man beside him, "what if I told you I had been waiting for you?"

Louis tries to grin, his tears falling as Harry's face turns into that beautiful dimpled smile. "I'd say... I've been waiting for you, too, Harry."

Harry's arms go around Louis within a matter of seconds, pulling him into him and holding his body as close as he can. He sighs into Louis' shoulder, his words not being able to come out in this moment. He's more than overwhelmed. He somehow knows now that all of this happened for a reason... and Louis being his donor was for a reason.

 


	22. Chapter 22

_(One Day - Kodaline)_  

 

The weeks pass by slowly for Harry; the only place he goes is to the doctor with Louis. It's been weeks of nothing but doctor's appointments for him, though thankfully, he's going every 3 days now and not every day.

His body has responded better than his doctor's expectations; his new immune system is slowly building successfully without any complications so far, and Harry can't help but be thankful.

He's spent weeks doing nothing but drawing on the sketch pad that sits on the easel in front of the glass windows of their bedroom.

He hasn't been outside much, other than daily walks around the neighborhood. He's been doing everything possible to get his strength again. He hasn't wasted a single second in rebuilding his immune system.

Louis has started working 2 days a week now, though Harry has insisted he continue to work more if he wanted. But he understands Louis' need to take care of him now; given that Louis was his donor, it only makes perfect sense to Harry why Louis has taken care of him like he has.

Harry has one of his sketch pencils against the pad now as his eyes are glancing out at the LA skyline in between drawing.

He has another appointment today; it's an important one to Harry because it has been 30 days since the transplant and he's hoping to receive news that maybe he can finally go out.

Harry's loved every second of living with Louis and being at their house, but he wants to get out for a while. He wants to live a little outside of the walls he has been confined to for 30 days.

So far, he hasn't gotten any sickness whatsoever, despite Emma coming home with the stomach virus not more than 2 weeks ago. Harry remembers having to be kept away from her for at least 5 days. If she was to come in contact with him, like at bedtime when Harry helped put her to bed, he had to wear a mask.

He sits the pencil down, his eyes looking at the clock on the nightstand, a picture of him and Louis sitting next to it. He smiles a little, knowing he doesn't have nearly enough pictures of the two of them together. He makes a mental note to break out his camera soon to snap more photos of the 3 of them... as a family.

He pushes his hair back, his fingers going through it a little; it's starting to grow out slowly but surely. He misses the way it was, though he thinks Emma misses it more than him. She had said she missed being able to braid it.

He stands up slowly, his strength better than the first day he came home, but still far from where it should be.

He goes to their closet next, pulling out clothes to wear to his appointment. He pulls out black skinny jeans and a cream colored button up before he's getting dressed slowly in their bathroom.

His phone rings from the nightstand once he finishes and he sees Louis calling as he's trying to button his shirt, "hey, you."

"Hey, love," Louis says into the phone, "you doing alright?"

"I'm doing fine," Harry tells him, a smile on his lips, "I ate like a good boy, Doctor."

"Did you?" Louis is asking while chuckling, "you ate lunch already, too?"

"No, I haven't," Harry says softly, "was hoping we could pick something up on our way back from the doctor."

Emma's bouncing into the room and onto Louis and Harry's bed as she's grinning at Harry. Harry only smiles and listens to Louis on the line.

"I'm fine with that, if Emma can wait that long."

"I fed Emma," Harry says back as he's sitting down to put his boots on. He glances at Emma holding the phone out, "tell daddy I fed you."

"He fed me, daddy," Emma calls to Louis, her little voice giggling into the phone, "I had peanut butter and jelly."

"You see?" Harry smirks as he puts the phone back to his ear, "did you think I'd let her starve?"

"No," Louis laughs, "I'll be home shortly, alright? Can you 2 behave until I get there?"

"Can we behave, Emmy?" Harry smiles over at her. She grins up from her sketch pad at him. "We'll be good, I swear."

"Love you," Louis whispers to him.

"Love you, too," Harry tells him, smiling as he ends the call. He turns back to Emma who's situated between their pillows of the unmade bed, "what are you drawing, love?"

"I'm drawing Cinderella," she tells Harry, her eyes staying on the paper, "I wanted to give it to her when we go there on vacation."

Harry grins as he's watching her work, her eyes focusing on the sketch pad while her tiny fingers are making the pencil move quickly.

"You're ready for that vacation, aren't you?" Harry asks her.

"Yeah, but daddy said it would be around Christmas before we could go," she says, "I don't care... as long as you're going, Pappa."

Harry's instantly smiling at the term; for some reason, Emma had started calling Harry that about a week after he had moved in, telling Louis that Harry was her other daddy now.

He smiles as he's watching the little girl on the bed, the little girl who he claims as his own now.

"You know I'll be going," Harry tells her, "let's fix your hair."

"Can you curl it?" She turns to Harry and asks.

Harry chuckles a little, "sure. Yeah. Let's go."

Emma is getting up and running out of the room with Harry following her, smiling at her rambunctiousness.

She stands in front of the mirror as Harry is putting up part of her hair, then taking her curling iron to strands and curling it.

"Are you and daddy going to get married?" Emma asks, causing Harry to look back at her in the mirror.

"Uh," Harry starts, a grin on his face as he's curling a strand of her hair, "I don't know... maybe you should ask daddy that."

"He said he wanted to marry you," Emma says so causally.

Harry picks up more of her hair as he's staring back at her in the mirror, "when did he say that?"

"The other day on the way to school," Emma responds, "I asked him if you would get married. I want to be the flower girl."

Harry laughs a little, "of course you would be the flower girl... we can even get you a flower crown to go on top... maybe with your hair curled like this."

Emma smiles brightly, "that'd be pretty."

"Yeah, it would be," Harry manages to say slowly, his mind filling with thoughts of a wedding ceremony.

That's all Harry has ever wanted... especially since getting sick. He has always wanted a family, but he never wanted one as badly as he does now.

He knows time is precious. Harry gets that he may never be completely cured of leukemia, even after the transplant... but he also knows that won't stop him from living his life every single day. And all he wants is to spend every second with Louis and Emma.

"Do you think you can paint?" Emma asks him.

Harry smiles back at her as he's letting more of her hair down to curl, "uh, I might could... probably not for very long. But... you've been doing an amazing job, Emma... I've enjoyed watching you work on it."

"I know, but I'm ready for you to help again," she's sighing, "we started it together."

"We'll finish it together, too," Harry tells her, "I promise. Alright?"

She nods a little as she's watching Harry curl her hair, "do you think you and daddy will have another kid?"

Harry glances back at her again, smirking, "you're so full of questions today, Emmy."

"I'd like a sister," she tells him, a smile still on her face.

Harry grins, "yeah... that'd be amazing. Maybe some day."

"How long is some day?" She almost groans, causing Harry to laugh.

"I don't know," he smiles at her, "maybe you should ask daddy that as well."

"I will," she says before she starts singing quietly.

Harry only smiles and starts singing along with her as he's finishing up her hair.

Few minutes later, he's spraying it lightly with hairspray while Emma is looking it over in the mirror.

"It's so pretty," she smiles at Harry, "thank you, Pappa."

Harry grins before he hears the doorbell downstairs. "Let me get the door... why don't you go change for the appointment, alright?"

Emma hurries off to her room quickly as Harry is heading down the stairs. He opens the front door to see a florist van in the driveway, and a guy holding a vase full of red roses on the doorstep.

"Are you Harry Styles?" The delivery man asks.

"Uh, yeah, I am," Harry says slowly as his eyes are looking over the roses. He takes them and glances back, "thank you."

"No problem. Just need your signature here."

Harry signs the paper before he's taking the roses inside, pulling out the note attached. He's smiling already because he knows who they came from. He opens the note and reads:

_"Happy 30 days since your rebirth. Hope my immune system continues to treat you right. Kidding, I love you :).  
Love, Louis xx"_

Harry's grin spreads across his face as he's sitting the note down and looking at the roses again, smelling of them. He takes them to the dining table and sits them directly in the middle, then stays still and admires them, his finger against his bottom lip.

It has been 30 days for Harry and he still hasn't gotten over the fact that Louis had been his anonymous donor... how he had ever turned out to be the perfect match for him, Harry's not sure. But he doesn't dwell on that. Harry only dwells on living his life to the fullest and living as much as he can with Louis... because Louis has given him a second opportunity.

Emma is sitting with her iPad on the sofa a few minutes later while Harry's standing outside in the sunlight, feeling it against his skin. He sips his coffee slowly while he's looking out at the clear skies over LA.

He's still tired and he knows that won't change for a while... but he's noticed a huge improvement in how he feels opposed to how he felt when he first came home.

He takes a drink of the coffee, his sunglasses over his eyes, before he hears a voice behind him.

"Ready to go, love?" Louis calls to him.

Harry turns to see him standing in the doorway smiling back at him.

"Shouldn't you change?" Harry asks with a laugh before he's walking over to Louis.

"I am, yeah," Louis nods a little, "how's your morning been with Emma?"

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist before he's resting his hands on Louis' lower back, "it's been amazing. I'm glad she's out for the summer finally."

"Me as well," Louis says as he smiles, "I'm glad you 2 get to spend so much time together."

Harry kisses him softly before he's smiling, "thank you for the roses... you didn't have to do that."

"I know," Louis nods a little, "but... I wanted to. Felt like it was appropriate."

"Well, your immune system has treated me right so far, you know," Harry jokes as he lets him go and they walk inside together.

Louis heads upstairs as he's telling Harry about his hectic morning, even if he was only there 3 hours. He tells him how well it's going with 4 doctors now... and how Niall's internship will be done soon, making the practice have 5 doctors total.

Harry takes a seat on the bed while he's watching Louis in the closet pulling out a shirt and pants.

"Emma asked me an interesting question," Harry speaks up, a smirk on his lips as he's watching Louis change.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"What was it then?" Louis asks raising an eyebrow.

"She asked if we were going to have another child," Harry almost whispers as he stares at Louis.

Louis looks surprised as Harry grins up at him. "Wow... that's a first for her... she's never asked that."

Harry chuckles a little, "yeah, I told her that was a question to ask you."

"Me?" Louis asks almost snickering, "why me?"

"Well, if it was up to me, I'd have one," Harry shrugs a little, "I mean... it doesn't seem too unreasonable. You make a killing... I make a good bit... we're both financially able..."

"We've been living together a month and we're already talking about having children?" Louis asks before he's laughing.

"Well, life is short," Harry whispers to him, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him, "why waste time?"

Louis stares back at him, "you're fucking serious, aren't you?"

Harry bites his lip and glances down at his hands. "sorry.... I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't... don't be sorry," Louis almost whispers, "that's just something we should really discuss... at least for a bit.... I mean, that's a huge step..."

Harry nods, "I understand."

"Harry," Louis sighs, "I want to give you the world, you know that... I want you to enjoy every second of life and I want to give you everything you ask for, but..."

"Are you scared?" Harry interrupts, "are you scared that you can't fix me, and something will happen? And you'll be left with Emma and another child?"

Louis licks his lip slowly, his eyes staying down as his hands rest on his hips.

"It's ok if you are," Harry tells him, "I get it... I'd probably feel the same way... I just... I don't know. You know me. I want a family... well, I mean, I have a family. You and Emmy are my family. I just... I wanted one of my own one day.... one that comes from me..."

"Harry, your body has been through a lot," Louis says softly, "and it'll continue to go through a lot... bringing a baby into this right now... it's not a good idea. Jesus, are we really having this conversation?"

Harry stays quiet, fiddling with his rings before he looks at the time. "We should get going. I don't want to be late."

"Harry," Louis starts again as Harry is standing and fixing his shirt, "look... we both have to seriously consider it... I know you'd have one in a heartbeat, but..."

"... but you're not ready," Harry finishes for him before he's smiling, "I get it. It's probably stupid of me to even say I want one right now... you're right. I should... I should focus on me... I suppose."

Louis doesn't say anything else; he knows how badly Harry wants to make the best of his second chance... Louis wants to do the same. But he can't imagine bringing a baby into their lives at the present moment.

The 3 of them drive to Harry's appointment with Emma singing to the songs on the radio the whole way. Harry sings along with her as they dance in the car, Louis only laughing as he drives.

Harry and Emma both are waving their arms through the air, jamming out to the song on the radio and Louis has never felt more complete as he's watching his daughter and the man who means the world to him.

They don't have to wait too long in the waiting room before Harry's back having the usual appointment again; he is told his numbers have increased tremendously and that his immune system is slowly beginning to kick into gear, though it will take months before he's ever fully recovered and his numbers are where they are meant to be.

When they leave, however, his face is glowing. His doctor hasn't just given him the ok on going out, but he has also given him the ok for sex again. He's gone without for 30 days due to being told he had to as his numbers were just too low to begin with.

They decide to sit down and eat at a nearby restaurant, and Harry's busy looking around the place, taking in the atmosphere and just being grateful to be somewhere other than the house or the doctor's office.

Louis glances up at him over his menu. He watches Harry's eyes that are looking around at all the people surrounding them.

"Feels weird, doesn't it?" Louis speaks up, "being out of the house finally."

"It does, but in a good way," Harry smiles back at him, then turns his attention to Emma drawing beside him.

"So, I promised you it would be worth the wait," Louis says, giving Harry a wink, "I've already texted Megan's mum to see if Emma can stay the night."

"Tonight?" Emma asks looking between Harry and Louis.

"Yeah, tonight," Louis replies, his eyes staying on Harry, "Pappa and me need some alone time."

Harry's smirking as he picks up his water and drinks some of it.

"You promised me a date, too," Harry points to him after sitting his glass down.

"That I did," Louis sighs, "you can't ever forget anything, can you?"

Harry only grins beautifully, "I've waited 30 days for this date... and for what comes after."

Louis almost snickers as Emma speaks up, "what comes after the date?"

Harry smiles a little and looks back at Louis, "uh, me and daddy just want to talk after the date... that's all."

Louis gives Harry a smug look before he's gulping down his beer.

"Are you going to talk about having a baby?" Emma asks out of nowhere, causing Louis to almost choke on his beer.

Harry only laughs at him before he turns back to Emma, "you know, I think we should talk about that."

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Louis groans, only making Harry laugh more. "Emma, where do you get these questions?"

"She wants to be the flower girl at the wedding, too," Harry tells Louis with a small grin on his face.

"I know that," Louis says lowly, "we've had that talk..."

"We haven't had that talk," Harry frowns at him, "you talked to our 8 year old about it, but not me?"

Louis glances back at him, grinning a little, "we can talk about it... tonight after dinner."

"I'm up for it," Harry nods a little as he reaches across the table and places his hand on Louis', "let's save the talking for after the other thing we're going to do first... if you know what I mean."

Louis grins, "I know what you mean... and yeah, that comes first definitely... you've waited long enough for it."


	23. Chapter 23

_(Don't Save Me - HAIM)_

 

"Can I come back home early in the morning?" Emma is asking as Harry is helping to pack her bag for her stay with Megan.

"Of course you can," Harry tells her as he's handing her clothes.

"Can we paint when I get back?" She asks Harry while she's zipping her bag slowly.

"Sure, Emmy," Harry smiles at her, "I'll help you as much as I can."

She grins and takes her bag downstairs while Harry goes to their bedroom, seeing Louis standing and looking himself over in the mirror.

Harry smirks and watches him adjust the grey cardigan he's wearing, then the black scarf that's over it.

Louis catches Harry's eye in the doorway, "yes?"

Harry grins and takes a seat on the bed, "you look nice."

Louis smiles and returns to adjusting the scarf, "thank you."

"Welcome," Harry says back softly, "so, where are you taking me exactly?"

"Just to dinner," Louis shrugs, "then, we'll come back here."

Harry almost pouts, "you're gonna make me wait until we get back? I've been dying for 30 days... and I slept all afternoon to prepare for it..."

Louis turns to him, "don't give me that face... Emma is still here, you know."

"She won't be much longer," Harry grins slyly at him.

"Harry," Louis starts with a sigh, "you don't need to overwork yourself... alright?"

"What? My doctor said I could do it finally," Harry almost snorts, "you think twice in one day is too much exertion for me?"

Louis nods, "I do, yeah... I think you should start this out slower."

"Ok, sometimes living with a doctor is a blessing and other times it's a fucking curse," Harry jokes with him, "fine, Doctor... whatever you say."

Louis gives him a stern look as he places his hands on his hips, "Harry, I just... I want what's best for you... that's all."

"I know, I know," Harry groans before Emma appears in the doorway, "you alright, babe?"

She nods as she's making her way over to Harry. Harry pats his knees and she takes a seat in his lap, his hand fixing her curls.

"Daddy, when can I have a sister?" She asks Louis.

Harry tries not to smile as Louis is caught off guard by the question again. "Uh, Emma, sometime in the future, alright?"

"When?" Emma sighs and looks at Harry, "Pappa said he wants one."

Harry grins before he's looking back at Louis. Louis keeps his eyes fixated on Harry, "I know he does... but we still have to wait."

Harry bites his lip as Louis is going to the closet to get his shoes. Harry turns back to Emma in his lap, "hey, you'll get a sister, or maybe a brother, in the future, alright?"

Emma smiles again, "ok... but I'm almost 9 now."

"I know," Harry tells her, "but some things have to wait a bit, alright? Having a baby is a huge responsibility."

Louis bites his lip as he's slipping his shoes on slowly. His phone sounds from the dresser and he reaches over to answer it, seeing his mum calling.

"Hey, mum," he says instantly into the phone.

"Nana?!" Emma asks excited, "can I talk to her?"

"Maybe in a minute," Louis tells her, "how are you? How's the girls?"

Harry sits and watches Louis' talking to his mum while Emma is going on about how much fun a baby would be. Harry agrees with her and smiles at her enthusiasm.

"... Yeah that sounds lovely, mum," Louis is saying, "let me ask Harry real quick..."

Harry looks at him confused as Louis takes the phone away from his ear, "you alright with my mum staying with us a few days?"

Harry grins a little, "I don't mind... nice of you to ask though."

Louis puts the phone back to his ear, "yeah, mum. It sounds wonderful... Lottie's coming as well? Alright... no, I have the room..."

Harry grins before he's telling Emma to go make sure she has everything she needs for the sleepover. He stands up slowly while Louis keeps talking. He pulls clothes out of the closet before he's stripping his shirt off and tossing it on the dresser.

"... Emma does miss you... she'll be glad you're coming," Louis continues, though his eyes are on Harry a few steps away from him.

Harry notices and he grins slyly at him before he's stepping over and trying to fix several pieces of Louis' fringe. Louis swats his hand away, Harry only laughing.

"... Alright, mum. See you ladies, then. Love you, too," Louis ends the call and sighs, "guess they're staying with us a few days."

Harry nods, "it'll be nice to finally meet your mum in person, instead of through FaceTime."

Louis chuckles and follows Harry to the bathroom, watching him change out of his pants. "She's looking forward to meeting you... so are my sisters..."

Harry looks back at him, "they're coming?"

"Just Daisy, Phoebe, and Lottie," Louis answers while Harry is brushing his fingers through his hair, "why does it look like your hair has grown an inch already?"

Harry smirks, "must be that powerful immune system of yours."

Louis grins and shakes his head, "you're forever going to make puns of this, aren't you?"

"Definitely," Harry tells him, "I mean... you're basically living inside my body now... how weird is that?"

Louis licks his lip and almost snorts at Harry's response, "I suppose that is true."

The doorbell sounds and Louis can hear Emma yelling, "they're here," from the living room.

"What day are they coming?" Harry asks Louis as they're walking downstairs together.

"Day after tomorrow," Louis tells him, "Emma, did you get everything you needed?"

"I have it," she tells him as they head to the front door.

Harry answers the door and smiles, "hey, Michelle."

"Hey, Harry," she smiles at him, "you ready, Emma? Megan has picked out a movie for you 2 to watch tonight."

"I'm ready," Emma says before she's hugging Louis tight, "love you, daddy."

"Love you, too," Louis tells her, "be good."

Emma extends her arms to Harry next and Harry quickly pulls her in, "love you, Emmy. See you in the morning. Be good, like daddy said."

Harry and Louis stand in the doorway as they're watching Emma leave.

Harry cuts his eyes at Louis and smirks, "now what, Doctor? Should we play doctor first or eat first?"

Louis grins at him, "I have reservations."

"Do you?" Harry raises an eyebrow as Louis is closing the door, "sounds nice... am I dressed appropriately?"

"It's not that kind of place," Louis shakes his head and smiles, "you look fine, love. I promise."

"So, where are we going?" Harry asks softly.

"A restaurant," Louis replies sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, just tell me," Harry groans.

"Fine... we're going to a restaurant by the beach... so we can sit outside and not inside where it's crowded and likely to have more germs..."

Harry snorts before he's snickering, "Jesus, you really do plan out everything around me... you don't have to be so careful with me..."

"I do," Louis tells him instantly, "because... you don't need to get sick, Harry... I don't want that happening."

Harry stays still as he stares at him, "can I ask you something?"

Louis is picking his keys up from the counter before he looks back at Harry, "sure, I guess."

"Are you being this careful with me because it was you that donated to me?" Harry asks lowly, "I mean, do you think you have to be this careful because you're scared something will happen... and you'll blame yourself?"

"I... I guess so," Louis admits out loud.

Harry nods a little before he's stepping over to Louis, pulling his waist against his own, "you worry too much, Lou... I'm fine. I'm going to be fine... I have your immune system now, after all..."

Louis chuckles a little before he's placing his hands around Harry.

"There's only so many things you can control," Harry tells him seriously, "and, you know, if this doesn't work, if I relapse, it won't be your fault."

"Yeah, well, I'll feel like it is," Louis admits as he glances back at Harry, "because... I'll blame myself for not being able to save you, Harry. I want to save you."

"You already have," Harry whispers to him, his finger gliding down Louis' cheek, "you've already given me a second chance... that's more than enough for me... even if I find out it didn't work in the future..."

"Can you please stop saying that," Louis sighs out, his eyes falling.

Harry raises Louis' chin with his fingers before their eyes meet again, "Lou, I accept whatever happens... I really do. And there's no reason why you should spend everyday worrying about what might happen to me in the future..."

"I can't help it," Louis says back loudly, "alright? I can't help but wonder if you will relapse and there will be nothing I can do..."

"You don't have to save everyone, Doctor," Harry whispers again, "you're not expected to... and you should realize that."

Louis bites his lip and looks away, knowing deep down that Harry is completely right... he just can't see it that way yet.

"Look... you've already saved me once," Harry tells him again, "you don't... you don't owe me a thing... you know that..."

"I have to fix you," Louis glances back, his eyes staying serious, "because I need you... we need you."

"I get that," Harry speaks softly, "I need the 2 of you as well... but, Louis, you can't blame yourself if something happens..."

"Well, it fucking sucks to be the one who donated," Louis tells him, his voice raising, "because, as the donor, you've been given a chance to save the person you love... but in the end, you could still fail in saving them."

"You haven't failed," Harry sighs out, "Lou, stop... stop being a control freak for 5 minutes and just worry about the now... not what might happen a few months from now, or even years from now... please, focus on me."

Louis stares up at him, Harry taking his hand and laying it against his chest, "focus on this... I'm right here. Stop wasting time worrying about me and just love me, right now."

"You're right," Louis says quietly, "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Harry says before he grins, "you do need to stop trying to control every situation though... you're such a control freak, it's unreal."

Louis smirks a little, "uh, yeah, suppose I am... sorry."

"Hey, just one more thing I'll have to break you out of," Harry says before he's leaning in and kissing Louis gently.

Louis pulls Harry in by his shirt, gripping his hips as their kiss deepens.

"Woah, wait a minute," Louis pulls away, "we have reservations..."

"Dammit, Lou," Harry sighs out loud, "you had to make reservations, didn't you? I haven't done anything in 30 fucking days and you're more worried about making our fucking reservation."

Louis stares at him, trying not to snicker, "feel better now since you got that out, Mr. dramatic?"

"What time is the reservation?" Harry asks with a sigh.

"In 45 minutes," Louis replies as he's looking down at his phone, "which it will only take like 10 minutes to get there..."

 

_(Love Hungry Man - AC/DC)_

 

Louis' words are cut off by Harry's lips on his, the kiss more than aggressive. Louis falls back against the countertop where Harry pins his hands down as his lips devour Louis'. He tightens his grip on his fingers.

"We have plenty of time," Harry says before he's biting Louis' neck.

"Jesus, what is this, angry sex?" Louis says out before he winces from Harry's bite, "what the fuck, Harold? Are you this mad that I wanted to make our reservation on time?"

Harry's finger are quickly undoing Louis' pants, his eyes on Louis, "maybe I am... wanna find out?"

Louis can't look away from the fire he sees in Harry's eyes; Harry wants to completely wreck him, he can see it. He can feel it as he's watching Harry unbutton his own pants.

Harry's stripping Louis pants off quickly before he's pushing him against the countertop again. Harry starts biting over his shoulder before he's turning Louis around and shoving him down.

Louis tries not to moan the second he feels Harry up against his ass, grinding into him as he's leaving teeth print on Louis' neck.

"Fuck... I didn't... I didn't realize you had this in you," Louis is almost moaning out as Harry's breath is against his ear.

Harry only smirks at him before he's pulling Louis' hair so that their lips meet. He explores every inch of Louis' mouth, losing himself in something that makes him feel so alive.

Louis has never seen Harry get this aggressive during sex... not that he minds at all. It only turns him on more.

Harry slips 2 fingers inside of Louis before his lips are gliding down his neck and shoulder, causing Louis to moan.

Harry stretches him open before he's entering him, closing his eyes and staying still, enjoying this feeling once again; he's missed the feeling that is Louis. His fingers grip Louis' shoulders as he starts fucking him against the countertop, louis crying out under him as he does his best to hold himself up.

Harry's lips trace down the back of Louis' neck before he's biting him again in different spots. Louis' fingers reach back and pull Harry's hair, only causing Harry to bite him even harder.

"Fuck, Harry," he whimpers out, "fuck..."

"Does it feel that good, Doctor?" Harry seductively whispers in his ear.

Louis only moans louder, Harry's hands holding his shoulders tightly as he fucks him into the cold tile that's against Louis' stomach. There's no more being quiet for Louis; he can't hold back the whimpers that come out.

Harry's going so fast and so deep that he can't contain himself for very long... he's waited 30 days to do this. He feels himself at the edge of his release and he's pulling Louis against him as he's coming, his hard thrusts only making Louis' cries echo off the walls of the kitchen.

Harry slows down finally, his head resting against Louis' shoulder. He's breathing is heavy and Louis notices immediately.

"You alright?" Louis asks him, "need some fresh air?"

Harry nods a little, still trying to catch his breath. He heads to the bathroom first and cleans up, then goes to the back door, stepping outside and feeling the breeze hit his face.

"You alright?" Louis asks from behind Harry as he's fixing his pants.

Harry glances around the lit up skies, "I'm... I'm ok."

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Louis tells him quietly.

"Lou," Harry sighs, "I'm thankful that you want to help me, and constantly looking out for me, but... this is going to get old quick."

"What is?" Louis questions.

"This... the constant reminders of what I should and shouldn't do... all of it," Harry says slowly, "I really appreciate you being so concerned about me, but... I hear this shit enough from the doctors... I don't want to hear it from you, too. I want to focus on us, alright? That's what we should be doing... that's all that matters."

Louis stands still, rubbing his hands together again, "you're right... I guess, maybe, it's just the doctor in me..."

"Is it the doctor in you that wants to save me?" Harry asks him as he finally looks at him.

"I... I don't know," Louis sighs out, "I think... it's more the fact that I love you... doesn't help being a doctor, too."

Harry puts his hands on Louis' shoulders gently, "stop worrying about things you can't control. You've done more than enough for me. Now, let's get going.. so we can make your precious reservations."

"You still feel up for it?" Louis asks.

Harry nods and smiles, "yeah, well, I promised Emma we would be talking about babies."

"Oh, God," Louis groans out as Harry snickers, "alright, let's go."

 

_(A Sky Full of Stars - Coldplay)_

 

A few minutes later, Harry and Louis are being shown to their seats outside on the deck of Geoffrey's restaurant in Malibu. The entire deck is lit up with lights while the ocean waves are crashing into the shore in front of them.

Harry takes a seat across from Louis, his eyes looking out at the ocean that's behind Louis.

"This is perfect."

Louis looks up from his menu, a grin on his face, "I thought you might enjoy it."

"Are you going to take me for a walk along the beach afterwards?" Harry gives him a sly grin before he's opening his menu.

"Sure, love," Louis smiles as his eyes are scanning the menu, "they have so many delicious dishes here."

A waiter shows up to take their drink order and Harry speaks up immediately, "bring us a bottle of Merlot."

Louis glances over at him, Harry only returning his gaze with a wink. Louis watches the waiter leaving and looks back at Harry, "do you really think drinking a lot of wine..."

"You're doing it again," Harry interrupts him as he points at Louis with a grin, "stop worrying... I'm not going to drink a lot, alright? I've gone without wine for 30 days, Lou... give me a break."

"You're right," Louis sighs again and looks back at the menu, "I'm sorry."

Harry's eyes are focusing out on the moonlight that's falling on the waves as they're crashing into the shore. Harry can see why Louis and Emma love the beach; it has its own feeling... it feels like a piece of heaven... at least, that's the way it feels to Harry.

"Harry," Louis is saying, causing Harry to snap out of his daydream, "you alright?"

"I'm good," he smiles, "sorry... I was just... taking in the beauty that is life."

Louis chuckles a little, "you have such a great outlook, you know."

"Having a positive attitude is something you have to have," Harry replies seriously, "some days it's all you will have."

"That's understandable," Louis says softly while the waiter is sitting their wine down after he has opened the bottle.

They sit and talk while they wait on their food. Harry tells Louis more about his life before he moved to LA. Then, Louis starts discussing Emma asking him about a wedding and Harry is smiling again instantly.

"...yeah, I wasn't expecting that question," Louis laughs, "she's smart for her age, though."

"She wants us to get married, you know," Harry smirks at him as he chews slowly, "she has a dream of being the flower girl."

"I know," Louis snickers before he's picking up the wine and taking a drink. He watches Harry eating, his eyes down on his plate. "Harry..."

Harry glances up as he picks at the food on his plate; his appetite still isn't what it should be and he knows it.

"Did... did your doctor tell you that... that you might not be able to have kids?" Louis stutters out slowly. He doesn't even want to bring it up, but he knows it's something Harry should discuss openly with him.

"I was told that at the beginning, Lou," Harry whispers back, his eyes not breaking away, "before I ever started chemo."

"I... I was just curious," Louis says lowly.

"I was given the option to preserve it," Harry tells him after several seconds of silence.

Louis sits his wine glass down, "what? You mean..."

"Yeah, I banked it," Harry confesses to him, "that way... I'd have the option in the future... if I wanted it."

"You... you actually banked it?" Louis asks surprised, though he shouldn't be. It makes perfect sense to him that Harry would do that. After all, Harry wants children desperately. "That's good, then."

Harry grins at him, "yeah... gotta find a woman first, though, you know."

Louis smirks and goes back to eating, shaking his head.

Harry drinks 2 glasses of wine while only eating a small portion of his meal; he's already regretting the wine because he feels like the outside tables and lights are moving suddenly.

"You shouldn't have drank that much," Louis chuckles as they're walking down the steps to the beach a few moments later.

Harry stops at the bottom step to remove his boots and socks. Louis watches him, the fond on his face showing for everyone around them to see.

Harry looks up at him, "aren't you going to take yours off as well?"

"Do I have to?" Louis pretends to frown before he's slowly removing his socks and shoes. He smiles back at Harry, "better, love?"

"Much," Harry says before he's taking Louis' hand in his, beginning their walk into the sandy beach in front of them.

The wind blows Harry's hair away from his face as he stops and takes in the surroundings. His eyes go to the stars that are shining out over the ocean, while Louis' eyes are watching him.

Louis grips his hand a little, leaning himself into Harry, his other hand going across Harry's stomach.

"This is amazing," Harry whispers, his eyes not leaving the skies, "I... I can't believe I'm standing here with you... under these circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Louis questions as he looks up at Harry next to him.

"The fact that... that it was you," Harry admits, turning to face Louis, "I mean... what are the odds of ending up with your donor? How is that even possible?"

Louis grins and pulls Harry closer to him, "the odds are highly unlikely... yet, here we stand."

"Do you know what my mum told me?" Harry asks softly, "when I told her it was you?"

Louis stays completely still, the wind blowing his fringe in his eyes.

Harry gently sweeps it away, "she told me it was just meant to happen. She was tested, so was Gemma. But they weren't close to being my match... that's strange, isn't it?"

"It's a bit strange," Louis agrees, keeping his eyes on Harry's, "sometimes though... I guess life has other plans... and 2 completely different people can meet and fall in love under shitty circumstances."

Harry smiles again, "yeah... exactly."

He glances back out at the ocean waves in front of them; he can feel the fatigue coming on already and it's only close to 8 pm. He sighs a little before he's placing his arm around Louis' shoulder gently.

"... So," Louis starts out slowly. Harry turns back to him as Louis tries to smile, "how much did you actually bank, Harry?"


	24. Chapter 24

_(My Body - Young the Giant)_

 

 

"Why did I let you talk me into buying a bottle of wine on the way home?" Louis is groaning as he and Harry get out of the car and stand at the garage door.

"Cause you love me," Harry smirks, running his finger down Louis' cheek again, "and you'd do anything for me."

"You're drunk, Harry," Louis sighs and opens the door, "you're not supposed to drink that much... you know that."

"'I will survive'," Harry is singing out loud before he laughs, "'oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive...'"

"Alright, stop," Louis says over him, causing Harry to close his mouth and grin at him.

"Would you relax?" Harry laughs before he's unbuttoning his shirt slowly, his fingers fumbling with the buttons, "I'm not drunk... just have a nice buzz."

"What are you doing?" Louis asks before he's stepping in to help Harry take the shirt off, "Harry, you're on meds that you shouldn't even be mixing with alcohol..."

"Lou, once isn't gonna kill me," Harry states flatly, "would you please stop worrying all the fucking time? It's all you do... stop."

"I can't help but worry," Louis almost whispers.

"I'm fine," Harry tells him before he's smiling again, "I'm a bit sleepy... but I'll survive.... let's go swim."

"Harold," Louis groans before Harry's swinging open the back patio doors, "are you fucking serious?"

"Live a little, dammit," Harry says back to him, "step out of your box for a few minutes, Louis... I mean, you fucked me in that chair over there..."

Louis shakes his head as Harry is pointing out to the lounge chair. "Things were different then."

"Really?" Harry asks more quietly, "oh yeah... cause you didn't know I was sick then, right?"

"Harry..."

"Did you ever think that maybe the reason I didn't tell you I was sick in the first place was because I didn't want to be treated differently?" Harry asks harshly.

"Alright, stop," Louis says louder, "don't start this shit just because you're drunk..."

"I'm not starting anything," Harry says softer, "I just... I want to live, Louis... I want you to live with me... not worrying that something might happen to me every fucking second of the day. What kind of life is that?"

Louis remains quiet for several seconds. He knows Harry is right, yet he still worries about him constantly, even when he doesn't mean to.

Harry's slipping out of his pants and boxers in no time, throwing them in a lounge chair next to the pool. He looks over at Louis, "come on... just... sit in the pool with me at least."

They stare at each other for a long pause before Louis finally sighs and starts undressing. Harry grins at him before he's slipping down into the warm water in absolutely nothing.

His body eases at the feel of the water against his skin.. the feeling of warmth surrounding him. He's so relaxed as he floats, his eyes closed.

He hears Louis climbing into the pool and he looks back over at him, "feels amazing."

Louis nods and watches Harry floating, his head back and his eyes closed again. The pool lights are casting green and blue shadows over the entire water, and Harry himself.

"Wanna swim?" Harry smirks at Louis.

Louis only grins, trying to push the worry to the back of his mind, "sure, love. I'd love that."

"I can't go fast, remember, Doctor," Harry jokes before he's swimming to the other end.

Louis follows behind him, going as slow as Harry is on purpose.

Harry grips the side of the pool, and leans against it, his breathing heavy already.

"See, you're..."

"I'm fine," Harry interrupts him, smiling, "really... don't worry about me."

"It's fucking hard not to," Louis tells him, "I know you want this to be like old times, but Harry... this isn't old times. And you are limited..."

"I know," Harry tells him staring back at him, "look... why don't you go get some wine and drink it and just chill? Let's enjoy this night alone."

Louis tries to keep a straight face but he fails miserably and begins smiling, "alright, fine, love. I will."

Harry looks surprised as Louis is climbing out of the pool, a devious grin on his face; that's the Louis that Harry wants right now.

Louis returns with a bottle in his hand, taking a huge drink before he's sitting on the steps of the pool, Harry swimming to him slowly.

"You sure you're not..."

"I'm fine," Harry chuckles, "just... relax. Take in the surroundings, Lou... look at the cloudy skies overheard and the lights off in the distance..."

"Or the body right in front of me?" Louis asks him seriously.

"Yeah... exactly," Harry tells him quietly, "look at me and the surroundings."

"You're far more beautiful than the surroundings," Louis chuckles as he climbs down into the water.

Harry leans back against the pool wall, his hands on both sides of it as Louis is standing in front of him drinking. Harry smirks, "hope you don't get sick from drinking that in the pool."

"I won't," Louis grins, "I've done it plenty of times."

 

( _Pretty Thoughts - Alina Baraz (feat. Galimatias)_

 

He sits the wine down on the poolside and his eyes are back on Harry's. Harry watches him closely, his eyes trying to read Louis.

Louis closes the gap between them, his hands going to Harry's waist under the water. Harry glances down at them, then back in Louis' eyes.

Louis leans in, his eyes staying on Harry's until the second their lips meet, water dripping from Harry's face and onto Louis' mouth. Harry instantly grabs Louis' tiny frame and pulls him closer.

Louis reaches down and takes a hold of Harry, stroking him slowly and Harry is immediately leaning his head back against the concrete as he moans out loud.

"I do have neighbors," Louis says, a smirk on his lips, "they can't see us, but they can hear us."

"Fuck the fucking neighbors," Harry tells him before he's pulling Louis back into him, crashing their lips into each other's.

Louis is immediately gripping Harry's hair as he's devouring every last inch inside Harry's mouth. He works his way down Harry's chest and Harry pushes Louis' wet fringe back for him as he takes in the sight of Louis' lips tracing down his chest.

"You're killing me," Harry manages to get out.

"Want the doctor to fuck you, yet?" Louis says back to him before he's gripping Harry's hips and pulling him in.

Harry feels the incredible friction and can come just from the contact.

"Yes... I do," Harry breathes out slowly, his eyes watching Louis'.

Louis grabs Harry's hands and slams them back on the pool, causing Harry to moan into Louis' mouth as his tongue intwines with his.

Louis holds him against the pool wall, his lips moving down Harry's jaw line slowly before he's biting and sucking on it gently.

"Fuck," Harry sighs out.

Louis leans into his ear, causing goosebumps to appear all over Harry's skin.

"Let's go to bed," he whispers to Harry, to which Harry immediately agrees and follows him out of the pool.

Louis grabs the wine on their way in, leaving behind the clothes; those could wait. This couldn't wait... he's wanted to fuck Harry for a solid month... his mind has been so possessed with worry over him that he had forgotten just how much he wanted him.

Louis sits the wine bottle on the dresser before he's pulling Harry back into him, his hands gripping his hair.

They fall into the bed, their lips still upon each other's. Louis could never get enough of these sweet lips against his own.

He enters Harry as Harry is face down in the mattress whimpering without meaning to.

"You alright?" Louis whispers.

"I'm... I'm fine," Harry breathes out as Louis starts to move slowly. Harry's fingers grip the sheets tight, his hips in the air as Louis holds them tight with every thrust into him.

"God, you feel amazing," Louis moans out before he's speeding up, Harry only screaming louder.

His fingers run through Harry's hair gently before he's gripping it, his lips landing on the side of Harry's neck.

Louis has missed this.

His fingernails dig into Harry's side harder than he means, but the feeling of being inside of Harry again after so long is too much for him.

He moans out loud as he comes, gripping Harry's hair the entire time. He bites the side of Harry's neck again as Harry is moaning into the mattress beneath him.

Harry's breathing is becoming harder as Louis slows down and stops. "Hey, you alright?"

Harry's face is in the mattress, his chest rising and falling with each hard breath.

Louis climbs off of him, "Harry... are you alright? You're sorta scaring me."

Harry chuckles a little before he's looking back at Louis, "just exhausted, babe... stop worrying so much."

"Don't do that to me," Louis sighs as Harry only laughs, "I thought something was wrong, you asshole."

Harry just laughs and Louis picks up a pillow, hitting Harry over the head with it.

"Hey," Harry chuckles before he's throwing it back at him.

Louis takes off for the bathroom yelling, 'Oi Oi!' the whole way while Harry only watches and laughs at him.

Harry climbs into the shower seconds later while Louis sits on the bathroom counter talking to him.

"... But why did you ask how much I saved?" Harry is asking Louis, his hair under the water.

"Uh, well," Louis starts, "we should... we should maybe put a plan in motion."

"For?" Harry asks, though he already knows. He smiles to himself, realizing just how much Louis would do to make him happy.

"I want kids, too," Louis starts, "I just... I don't know if now is the best time... Harry, we've been together 2 months... that's it... and I'm 10 years older than you... I mean..."

"Does that matter?" Harry interrupts, "I'm not bothered by it... I think it's just destined, Lou."

Louis stares down at his hands, his legs swinging back and forth on the counter top, "I suppose you're right... the odds of this happening... I mean, it has to be like 600 billion to 1..."

"600 billion," Harry says back, "suppose we should consider ourselves lucky to be that 1... out of all those."

Louis smiles a little, "we're rare... I suppose."

"Rare is good," Harry is telling him as he steps out of the shower slowly, grabbing his towel hanging up. "It's good to be set apart in a world like this, Lou."

Louis grins up at him as Harry's wrapping the towel around his waist and running his fingers through his hair in the mirror beside Louis.

"I need sleep," Harry almost groans.

"That you do," Louis says quietly, "you've done enough for one day, Harry. And it's been a glorious day."

Harry moves to stand between Louis' legs, Louis putting his hands against Harry's wet chest.

"I love you," Harry whispers to him, his lips only inches from Louis', "and... and I really want a family, with you... I know you're scared to do that... I get it... because yeah, this is fucking insane. But I don't want to be sane... I want you. I want you for however long my life is now. You gave me a second chance, Louis. And I will spend every day of my remaining life with you... I mean that. My life is yours, no matter what."

Louis' eyes sting but he can't look away from the face in front of him. He wipes his eyes quickly as he smiles a little. "Sorta like you're indebted to me now, since I saved your life and all?"

Harry laughs a little and he nods, "yeah... something like that."

Louis runs his fingers over Harry's sides before he's gently tugging him into him. He doesn't want to kiss him... he only wants to hold him in his arms, feeling him.

 

_(Home - One Direction)_

 

Louis switches off the lights moments later as Harry is climbing into the bed, waiting for Louis to lie down so he can snuggle up to him like he does every single night now; it's a routine Harry doesn't mind having.

Louis lies down, opening his arms immediately and Harry's face is instantly burying into his neck. Louis' fingers massage Harry's head gently, the other caresses Harry's side. Harry only sighs in contentment.

"Harry," Louis whispers.

"Yeah, babe," Harry says back softly.

"I'll make this feel like home," he replies, his voice almost breaking, "whatever it takes to make this feel like home to you."

Louis can feel Harry smiling into his chest at those words, "I know you will... you've already made this feel like home."

Louis grins, resting his chin against Harry's head, humming lowly for him. Harry loves to hear Louis hum when he's falling asleep. Louis knows this, so he does it nearly every single night, if Harry hasn't passed out beforehand.

It only takes a matter of seconds for Harry to fall asleep in Louis' arms; Louis is always the last one awake.

He's trying his best to sleep, but his mind is only flooded with what Harry wants... and what he wants really. He wouldn't want to go through with having a baby if he didn't want a child with Harry.

And maybe Louis already knows deep down that Harry is his... he knows there couldn't be anyone else for him now. Louis doesn't even believe in fate... but in this instance, he can't help but believe in it. What happened with them just doesn't happen with other donors/recipients.

They are one of a kind, Louis thinks as his eyes stay on the ceiling, his fingers still moving through Harry's hair gently. He kisses the top of his head before he's closing his eyes, his arms still wrapped around Harry.

The next morning, Louis wakes up and notices Harry isn't in bed. Harry always sleeps late; where is he?

He gets up quickly before he's pulling on his sweatpants and looking down the hallway. He's pretty sure he knows where he is.

He stops in the doorway of the art room, his instinct being right of course. He sees Harry standing in old jeans and a white tee with part of his hair pulled back into a small bun as he has a small paint brush in his hand, going over details of the waves that are crashing onto the shore.

Louis stands still, just admiring him doing what he loves to do most in the world: paint, create, and birth art. That's who Harry is to Louis.

Harry stands back some, sighing, feeling tired and drained, but he's missed holding his brushes. He studies over the picture, seeing it come together finally. It covers the biggest wall in the room.

"Morning, love," Louis speaks up, causing Harry to turn to him.

"Hey, you," Harry smiles immediately, "bet you didn't think I'd be up, huh?"

"It's like 8 in the morning," Louis smirks as he walks in and behind Harry. He wraps his arms around him from behind and Harry chuckles at him. "Come back to bed."

"Why?" Harry laughs, putting his hands over Louis', "I'm not too tired right now."

"I just... I want to lay in bed and do nothing with you," Louis whispers against his neck.

Harry smirks, "I just wanted to paint a little. Feels like ages since I've gotten to really help her."

"Harry, the wall will get finished," Louis tells him, "it's coming together nicely... you have the waves and the sand."

"Still a long way to go," Harry sighs before putting his paint brush in the water on the table, "I have a question for you, Doctor."

Louis smiles as he lets Harry go, "alright, let's hear it."

"Can I throw a party? Not like... a party, party. Just like... a dinner party with a few people," Harry says slowly, "I haven't... I haven't seen much of anyone, other than Zayn when he comes over..."

"I'm fine with that, love," Louis replies, "I think it would be nice for you... just make sure they all haven't been sick recently, or around someone sick..."

"You're doing it again," Harry groans out, "I'm just inviting Zayn, and then Jeff and Glenne.... not a ton of people. Maybe you should invite Liam?"

Louis nods a little, "yeah, that'd be nice. I'm sure Horan will want to come as well."

Harry smirks, "you're going to invite him?"

"Why the hell not," Louis shrugs, "if you're inviting your doctor Jeff and his wife... I think I can invite nerd boy Horan."

"Hey, that's not nice," Harry points at Louis, "Horan seems to be quite smart."

"Hence the term nerd boy," Louis jokes.

"Well, you know Glenne and I are close," Harry tells him as he's closing paint on the table again.

"Yeah, it's quite ironic how your best friend just happens to be married to your doctor," Louis grins a little.

"Yeah, I still haven't heard the end of that," Harry sighs but smiles, "she's been one of my closest friends since I moved here though... she's always been like a sister really."

"I know... you've told me of your many shopping adventures," Louis rolls his eyes but grins, "I'm glad she can go shopping with you instead of you making me go. That's all that counts."

"You're an ass," Harry chuckles before his hand is on Louis' face, his thumb caressing his cheek, "but I love your ass."

"Yes, that isn't apparent," Louis winks at him and Harry only smiles as he's going back to the paints.

"I say, we go downstairs and make some delicious breakfast," Harry grins at Louis, "Emma will be back soon... I got a text from Michelle about 20 minutes ago saying it would be about 9."

"How long have you been up?" Louis asks as he watches Harry wiping the paint off his fingers with a cloth.

"Uh, got up about 7," Harry says back as his eyes go back to the wall. He studies over every detail of his and Emma's work so far... he's loving the way it looks already.

"So, when are you wanting to do this little get together?" Louis asks him before they're walking downstairs together to the kitchen.

"I don't know," Harry shrugs, "I guess I need to text some people."

"Well, my mum will be here," Louis says, "not that she's going to mind... she'd love it probably."

"That would be nice if we could do it while they're here then," Harry nods, "what about this Saturday? Your mum comes in tomorrow, which is Thursday... so, Saturday night?"

"I'm up for it," Louis grins before he's pulling eggs and milk from the fridge.

"We can grill for them," Harry almost exclaims, causing Louis to chuckle at him, "you have a huge grill out there we haven't even used since I've moved in."

"Well, I usually do use it loads in the summertime, believe it or not," Louis grins and pulls out some pans.

"Let me help you," Harry offers.

"You don't have to," Louis says, "you can sit and rest if you want."

"No, I'm fine right now," Harry smiles at him before he's switching on the radio that sits on the bar. He recognizes the song immediately, "it's Def Leppard!"

Louis shakes his head before he's beginning the omelets. He glances back at Harry, who's now dancing and singing along to the song.

"'Pour some sugar on me,'" he sings out before he's looking at Louis and running his hands down the crotch of his jeans.

"Stop," Louis laughs out, "Jesus, Styles."

Harry only chuckles and continues singing and dancing while he's making coffee for the 2 of them.

Harry gets behind Louis as he keeps dancing, his hands against Louis' waist and his body against his.

"Christ, really?" Louis snickers out, "Harry, you're going to wear yourself out fast at this rate..."

"Lou, I've waited 30 fucking days to have the ok to have sex," Harry sighs out again, almost whining, "let me enjoy it, please... I promise I'll get over this little phase... I just... I can't get enough of you right now."

Louis turns around and stares at him, Harry only grinning a little. Louis finally smirks, "the feeling's mutual, love."

Harry takes the pan off the stove before he's pulling Louis into a kiss again, his fingers running down Louis' spine slowly.

They don't even make it upstairs this time; Harry gets Louis undressed and to the sofa and that's as far as they go. Harry straddles him as their lips continue moving with each other's, Louis holding onto Harry tightly.

And within a matter of mere seconds, Harry's inside of Louis again, Louis' gripping the sofa as he watches Harry fucking him.

Harry's fingers run down Louis' stomach gently before he's pulling his hips closer again, causing him to go even further into Louis.

Harry will never get used to this sensation, this feeling... the one that only comes from Louis himself.

Harry pulls Louis' legs up further before he's leaning down to meet Louis' moaning lips. The moans continue into Harry's mouth and Harry wants to come already.

He speeds up, his hands holding Louis' waist tight; he's showing Louis no mercy whatsoever as he fucks him, and Louis loves every second of it.

Harry feels himself coming and he's moaning out loud before he's fucking Louis harder than ever; Louis only grips the sofa more as his and Harry's moansare filling the entire house now.

Harry finally slows and stops, his face completely red. Louis sighs out before he's looking Harry over.

"You're overdoing it," Louis tells him.

"I'm not," Harry breathes out, "I'm fine..."

"Harry," Louis says seriously as Harry's sitting back and grabbing his shirt, "you've gotta take it easy still... you know that."

"I know... it's just... it's been so long," Harry tells him as he breathes out a heavy sigh.

"There will be plenty of time for you to fuck me," Louis smirks, "your rest is more important though. You know that."

"Would you mind maybe going and grabbing me some sweatpants?" Harry asks him softly.

"Sure, love," Louis tells him instantly before he's going upstairs.

He changes in the bathroom, then digs through one of the drawers that is Harry's now; he finds a pair of Nike sweats and heads back downstairs. 

His eyes fall to Harry as soon as he is halfway down the stairs... Harry is out cold on the sofa.

Louis has had a feeling it would happen and it has. He knew Harry was going to push his body until he finally passed out.

Louis manages to slip the sweats onto him without even waking him. Harry barely even stirs as Louis is pulling the pants up. Louis wouldn't have bothered at all if he wasn't expecting Emma back at any second.

Louis crouches down in front of the sofa as he watches this beautiful soul sleeping; he kisses his forehead gently whispering, "I love you."


	25. Chapter 25

  _(Coming Alive - Kodaline)_

 

It's Thursday morning and Louis is getting dressed quickly to pick up his mum and sisters from the airport. He throws on some jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing his grey beanie that Harry loves to steal from him constantly; Harry's always borrowing Louis' clothes.

He sits down on the bed, slipping his shoes on before he's glancing at Harry sleeping peacefully.

Harry's been sleeping since Wednesday afternoon; Louis knows it's because he tried to do too much at once. He exhausted his body immensely.

And the only thing going through Louis' mind now is Harry getting sick. His body is weak and tired enough, but Harry has drained himself dry of all energy by doing what he did with Louis the other night.

Louis stands slowly, wishing he would've stopped Harry before he had overworked himself.

"Daddy?" Emma is saying from the doorway.

"Hey, love," Louis whispers to her, "Pappa's still sleeping."

"Are you going to pick up Nana?" She asks him quietly.

Louis picks up his wallet and his phone, "I am, yeah. You wanna ride?"

"Can I stay here and sleep with Pappa?" Emma asks before she yawns.

Louis smiles, "of course. Climb in with him. He won't mind a bit, love."

Emma hurries over to their bed before she's under the covers next to Harry. Harry stirs a little before he sighs out and continues sleeping.

"He's been sleeping a long time," Emma says looking at her father.

"Well, do you remember me telling you that he would be really tired for a while?" Louis asks softly. He has tried to explain Harry's situation to Emma in a way she would understand.

Emma nods a little, her head back on Louis' pillow as she looks at Harry asleep next to her. "Is he going to be ok by Christmas?"

Louis chuckles quietly, "uh, yeah... hopefully. That's like 7 months away, Em... I'm sure he'll feel a bit better by then."

"I hope so," Emma whispers, "love you, daddy."

"Love you, too," Louis smiles as he kisses her head gently. He reaches over and caresses Harry's arm until Harry is moving, "hey, love, I'm leaving, alright?"

Harry rubs his eyes and looks back at Louis, "for the airport?"

Louis nods before he kisses Harry gently. He pushes his hair back and smiles, "Em wants to stay and sleep with you, alright?"

Harry looks at Emma next to him and he smiles instantly, "I'd like that."

Emma smiles and pulls the covers up higher on herself. "Be careful, daddy."

"I will," Louis says before he's looking at Harry, "hey, I love you. Call me if you need something..."

"Louis, I'll probably sleep the whole time you're gone," Harry says in his deep morning voice. He yawns and stretches before he's settling back down next to Emma.

"You've slept like 17 hours straight," Louis says softly, "do you feel ok? Do you feel sick at all?"

Harry sighs but smiles at him, "I just need rest... I'm not sick. I love you. I'll see you when you get back."

"I love you, too," Louis whispers before he kisses the top of Harry's head, "Emma, don't give him a hard time."

"She'd never," Harry grins at her as he's covering up and settling back into his pillow.

Emma reaches over and takes his hand in hers. Harry grins as he watches her closing her eyes, a smile still on her face as she holds his hand.

Louis is pulling into LAX a few minutes later, waiting for his mum and sisters out front.

"... No, I'm here now," Louis tells his sister on the phone, "yeah, the black Range Rover..."

Louis glances at the exit and finally sees them coming. He puts his phone down and steps out immediately to help them.

"Hey, mum," he smiles as he hugs her tight, "it's good to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you, too," Louis' mum Jay says to him, "we've missed you and Emma."

Louis hugs his sisters next, a smile on his face; he hasn't seen any of his immediate family in months.

Louis opens the back of the SUV, tossing in their suitcases before Lottie is speaking, "where is Emma? With Harry?"

"Yeah, she is," Louis replies, "he's sleeping. She wanted to go back to sleep as well."

"How is he doing?" Jay asks as his twin sisters Daisy and Phoebe are getting in the backseat.

"He's... he's doing ok," Louis manages to get out, "he overdid it... badly. So, he's been sleeping since yesterday."

Lottie climbs in with her sisters and Jay takes the passenger's seat, "but he's improving, isn't he?"

Louis fastens in before he's putting the Rover in drive and leaving slowly, "he is improving. His numbers are getting there... it's going to take months before his immune system is normal."

"How did you end up being his donor?" Lottie questions from the backseat, "I can't get over that."

Louis smiles a little, "I... I don't even know... I'm still as shocked as you."

"That's absolutely insane," Lottie says with a small laugh, "you met him on a speed date and you were already going through tests to match him at that time."

Louis smiles even bigger, Harry's face popping into his head. "I guess... some things don't have to make sense... you just accept them."

Jay smiles at him, "well, he seems truly wonderful. I can't wait to meet him in person."

"He said the same thing," Louis grins at her, "Harry also suggested that we do something for Emma's birthday while you're here."

"Did he?" Jay asks, her smile growing, "that would be lovely, since we won't be here on her birthday."

"Yeah, he's wanting to make her a cake," Louis chuckles a little, "he's got the whole cake planned... and I figured I'll cook dinner for us. I... I don't think going out somewhere is a good idea for Harry."

"That's understandable," Jay nods, "he can't be in crowded places, can he?"

"He has to refrain from them as much as possible," Louis tells her as he's turning into Starbucks.

"Oh, I want coffee," Daisy speaks up.

Louis smirks back at her, "since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since my job required me to stay awake," she says back to Louis with a smirk.

Louis shakes his head, smiling. He can't believe his baby sisters are now 25 with their own lives... Phoebe is married and has a little boy named Eric, while Daisy is the manager of the company she works for back in Doncaster.

Lottie, Louis' oldest sister, does hair and make up back in Doncaster; she owns a very successful shop there. Louis already sees Emma begging Lottie to do her's and Harry's nails. He smiles to himself at the thought.

"It's crazy how fast time flies," Louis sighs out as they're waiting in the drive through.

"It is," Jay agrees, "hard to believe your little girl is almost 9 already, Louis. She has grown so fast."

"Yeah... she... she asked when she could have a sister the other day," Louis stutters out as he smiles.

"Really?" Jay asks grinning, "kids and their questions. Did she ask you or Harry?"

"She asked us both," Louis turns to her and says, "and... I'm seriously considering it... it just... it means a lot to Harry... I don't know, I'm still on the fence..."

"Harry wants to have a baby?" Lottie asks, her eyes wide.

Louis grins, "uh, yeah... Harry wants his own. He has for a long time..."

"Who will be the surrogate if you do it?" Jay questions as Louis is pulling up some in line.

Louis replies, "uh, I'm going to let Harry choose. I feel like he should be the one to choose... I mean, I haven't really said yes or no yet to him... I just feel like... it's the right thing to do... I can't explain it."

"Is he able to have kids?" Lottie asks quietly from behind Louis, "I mean, after all that treatment?"

Louis bites his lip a little before replying, "I don't know if he can now... he actually banked it... before he had chemo. His doctor Jeff told him the risks and Harry didn't want to take the risk... so, he banked it."

"Wow," Daisy speaks as she's looking up from her phone, "that's good though."

"It's wonderful," Jay's smile is radiating, "you 2 do what is best for you and Emma. I'll be happy with another grandchild, though."

Louis chuckles a little and nods, "yeah... I figured you'd be happy about it, mum... I know it's sudden... and we may wait months before going through with it... I don't know... Harry, he just really wants this..."

"What about getting married?" Phoebe speaks up, "are you going to get married?"

Louis smiles a little, "I'm sure that's coming, too."

The 5 of them finally make it back to Louis' house. He gets out and unlocks the garage door before he's going in and sitting the coffee down he has gotten Harry.

The house is still quiet, which means Harry and Emma are still asleep. He goes back to the garage to help his sisters with their bags.

"Does it matter which room?" Lottie asks him, "me and mum are sharing one."

"No, just pick one," Louis says to her as he's carrying his mum's suitcases up.

He stops at the room next to Emma's. Lottie sits her bags down on 1 of the 2 twin beds and glances back at Louis.

"How are you holding up?" She asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Louis," she starts, "you know what I mean..."

Louis rubs the palms of his hands together, sighing a little, "I'm holding up fine... I have Harry constantly telling me to stop worrying about him..."

"You should," Lottie says, "you shouldn't worry about him... I figured you would though, cause you're a doctor and all."

"Yeah," Louis says, "it's times like this I wish I wasn't a doctor... I wish I would've taken another career path."

"Hey, being a doctor has to help in this sorta situation," she tells him as Jay is walking into the room and sitting her bag down.

"It helps, but it also makes the situation worse," Louis replies lowly before he manages to smile again, "uh, I'll let you ladies settle in. I'll be back in a minute."

Louis heads down the hall, his bedroom door open halfway. He peeks inside to see Emma sleeping soundly, her head pressed against Harry's shoulder.

He smiles a little and slips his shoes off. He sees Harry's camera on the dresser and he instantly picks it up... he has to capture this moment.

He snaps several of the 2 of them sleeping before he sits the camera down. His phone sounds in his pocket and he's reaching to get it quickly.

Emma stirs in the bed and looks over at him as he's answering the call.

"Hey, Gemma, how are you?" He says softly as he smiles at Emma.

"I was just calling to check on Harry," Gemma tells him, "how's he doing?"

"Uh, well, he's sleeping," Louis replies, "he sorta wore himself out... but he's doing alright. How are you doing? How's your mum?"

"She's doing great," Gemma replies, "she's already wanting to come visit you 2 again... I told her I had a job and I can't just drop everything and board a fucking plane..."

Louis laughs a little, thinking how similar Gemma and Harry's personalities are. "Well, my mum is here now... I just picked them up..."

Emma sets up quickly and climbs out of the bed, "can I go see Nana?"

"Sure, love, go on," Louis nods to her. Emma only smiles and heads out of the room swiftly.

"Well, just tell Harry to call me in a little while," Gemma tells him, "if he doesn't sleep all day."

"Surely not... he's already slept over 18 hours now," Louis tells her before sighing.

"He's going to be alright, Louis," Gemma reassures him, "don't worry."

"I'm doing my best," Louis admits to her, "uh, I'll tell him to call you... good to hear from you, Gemma."

They say their goodbyes before Louis is ending the call. He hears Emma downstairs talking to his mum and he grins a little before he sees movement in the bed.

Harry's stretching a little before he's rubbing his eyes slowly.

Louis closes the bedroom door before he's sitting down next to him. "Morning again, love."

"You're already back?" Harry asks him, his eyes trying to focus, "that was fast."

"Not really," Louis laughs, "I was actually gone for over an hour... how do you feel?"

Harry rubs his face with his hands, sighing out, "I feel like I've been ran over... with like a forklift or something like that."

Louis chuckles and places his hand on Harry's bare chest, "you wanna sleep some more or meet my mum?"

"I look like shit, I'm sure," Harry is groaning out before he's covering his face with Louis' pillow.

"You do not," Louis takes the pillow away, "you look beautiful, like always."

"You don't have to lie to me," Harry smirks at him, "when I'm 70 and you're 80, are you still gonna tell me I'm beautiful?"

Louis bites his lip but he nods, "probably, yeah."

Harry raises an eyebrow and smirks, "I doubt either of us will be very pretty by then."

Louis grins a little, hoping with everything in him that Harry sees that age.

"Jesus, my head is fucking killing me," Harry sighs out slowly.

Louis instantly is reaching over and checking his forehead, Harry laughing at him as he watches.

"Really?"

"What? You're supposed to check your temp often, remember?" Louis tells him, "your doctor said to..."

"Doctor, I'm fine," Harry answers, smiling a little, "I don't feel sick. I just have a headache."

"Yeah, well, some sicknesses start off with a headache," Louis sighs, "I don't know if having so many people here is a good idea, Harry. You've already pushed yourself too far and you know it... I don't want you getting sick."

Harry turns on his side and stares at Louis, "I'm not going to get sick... just tell everyone to wash their hands frequently... or, I know.... put me in a bubble.. a giant bubble that rolls around the whole house."

"Would you stop being a smart ass," Louis grins down at his hands.

 

( _Ready - Kodaline)_

 

Harry's fingers run up and down Louis' back gently, his eyes staying on Louis' face. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop worrying, Doctor? I'll let you know if I start feeling sick."

Louis tries to nod as Harry gently places his hand around Louis' waist and pulls him back. Louis doesn't fight him. He falls back against Harry's side as Harry's fingers are messing with pieces of Louis' fringe that are peeking out of the beanie.

"I got you coffee," Louis tells him softly.

"Did you?" Harry smiles as Louis is looking back at him, "have I ever told you how incredibly handsome you are... even if you are a doctor?"

Louis chuckles a little, "you have... and it's funny that you hate doctors... yet, you're with one right now... and your friend is married to one..."

Harry grins at him, "yeah, well, apparently the universe wants me to like doctors, it seems."

"I had no idea your doctor's wife was that lady at the show. I still can't get over it," Louis chuckles, recalling the young woman who had come up to him the night of Harry's art show.

"Yeah, the one you said was freaking you out?" Harry smirks, "she wasn't trying to hit on you... she just... I told her about you..."

Louis looks back at Harry, "really? You've never told me that."

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugs, "she's one of my closest friends, Louis... she set me up on the speed date."

Louis' mouth falls open before he answers, "I thought it was Zayn that set you up..."

"Nope," Harry grins at him, "she did... I told her no in the beginning but she was persistent; look where it got me."

"That's... that's amazing," louis says before he's smiling, "remind me to thank her when I see her."

Harry chuckles before he hears Emma downstairs laughing. "I suppose we should go be sociable... I mean, this is pretty disrespectful... just lying in bed and ignoring our guests."

Louis sighs as he sits up some, "yeah, you need to meet my mum face to face. Get up, throw on a t-shirt and let's go."

"Can't I shower first? And make myself look presentable?" Harry asks in a dramatic voice, "I haven't had a chance to do a thing with my hair... and my nails, oh my god..."

"Oh shut it," Louis snickers before he's hitting Harry with his pillow, only making Harry laugh at him more.

Harry takes his pillow from behind his head and hits Louis with it, knocking him over.

"Harry," Louis laughs out as Harry is hurrying to straddle him.

Harry sits on top of him and hits him with the pillow, Louis only laughing and trying to grab the pillow from him.

"I'm too old for this shit," Louis chuckles out before he's pushing Harry over on the bed.

Harry lands on his back and laughs while Louis is hitting him with the pillow now.

"We have guests, stop it," Harry yells at him, laughing, "Jesus, Louis, control yourself!"

"What are you doing?" Louis asks him, "are you trying to get my mum to hear you?"

"Maybe," Harry grins before he's yelling, "get off of me, Louis! Learn some self control!"

"Harry," Louis laughs as he covers Harry's mouth with his hand, "stop it."

Harry only continues to chuckle as Louis takes his hand away and smiles down at him. Harry places his hands around Louis' waist as Louis is sitting on him.

"We do need to get downstairs though," Louis sighs before he kisses Harry and climbs off of him.

"I'm getting up," Harry grins and sits up slowly. He closes his eyes and sits still for a moment.

"You... you alright?" Louis asks, watching Harry closely as he's standing next to the bed.

"I... I just got dizzy," Harry mumbles out, "sorry... I don't know where it came from..."

Louis remains still, his hands on his hips, "maybe you should just rest and come down later..."

"No," Harry says back, "I... I want to meet your mum."

He gets up slowly, rubbing his eyes again; his body feels weak. He hasn't felt this week since the hospital.

"Would you... find me a shirt?" He asks Louis quietly.

"Sure, love," Louis answers and is quickly going through the dresser while Harry's going in the bathroom.

Louis pulls out Harry's favorite shirt: the Rolling Stones. He takes it into the bathroom as Harry finishes.

Harry flushes the toilet and goes to wash his hands thoroughly while he's staring at himself in the mirror.

"I might scare your mum," he jokes with Louis who is now standing beside him.

"You're not going to scare her," Louis says, "you look amazing. I promise."

Harry dries his hands before he's taking the shirt from Louis, "thank you, babe."

"Welcome, love," Louis replies and watches Harry slip it on slowly.

Harry starts pulling half of his hair into a small bun again as he sighs, "I need a hot bath."

"You don't have to come downstairs right now," Louis says softly, "my mum understands."

"No, I wanna meet her," Harry tells him, "come on."

Louis opens the bedroom door and Harry follows behind him down the stairs slowly, his head feeling like it's swimming.

"Mum," Louis speaks up as they reach the bottom step. Jay is seated on the sofa with Emma and Louis' sisters. Louis gently puts his hand around Harry's waist, "this is Harry Styles... in person anyways."

Harry smiles at him before he's stepping over, "it's nice to finally meet you, Jay."

Jay stands and hugs him gently, "it's nice to meet you finally, Harry. You're not as tall as I had imagined."

Louis snorts as Harry glances at him saying, "I think I just look taller because Louis is so small."

Louis stops snickering instantly and points to Harry, "hey, watch it, curly."

"I'm joking," Harry winks at him before he's being hugged by Louis' sisters next.

Harry has gotten familiar with Louis' family over the last month. Louis would FaceTime them a lot and he and Harry both talked to them usually; Louis' sisters had begun to feel like Harry's sisters now.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jay asks Harry.

"Uh," Harry starts, "I'm... feeling ok. Just exhausted."

"Yeah, you won't be exhausting yourself like that again," Louis says sternly.

"Nana, can Harry and I show you our painting we're working on?" Emma speaks up.

Harry smiles a little as Jay replies, "of course... I'd love that."

Harry takes Emma's hand in his as they're walking up stairs to the art room, Louis and Jay following behind.

"It's amazing how much she can do," Louis is telling his mum, "she can picture anything and draw it... just like Harry."

Harry grins while he listens to Louis behind him. He opens the door to the art room, the sun shining through the ceiling to floor glass windows.

Emma lets go of Harry's hand before she's pointing at the beach painting they're working on.

"It's... it's stunning," Jay manages to say, "wow."

"It's not... not close to being finished yet," Harry tells her, "but... it's come a long ways."

"You both did this?" Jay asks Harry as Louis stands beside Harry grinning.

"We did, yeah," Harry nods, "it was her idea... but I soon pictured what she explained and it's... it's sorta putting itself together now."

"Putting itself together," Jay repeats as she glances to Louis who is still smiling at Harry, "yeah, I'd say it's putting itself together nicely."

"Oh, Gemma called," Louis tells Harry, "forgot to tell you earlier. She was checking on you."

Harry nods as Emma is telling Jay about the painting now. "I'll call her back in just a minute... I need to see if Glenne has texted me back... I asked her to go shopping with me... if I'm allowed to, Doctor."

"Shopping for what?"

Harry gives Louis a devious grin, "wouldn't you love to know?"

"Oh, fuck, what are you planning, Harry?" Louis groans out.

"Nothing, really," Harry laughs and shrugs, "but... I do have something up my sleeve. I figured if we're going to do something for Emma's birthday, I'd pick out a gift for her, too... while I'm getting something for you."

"What?" Louis asks, seeing the grin on Harry's lips, "what are you getting me exactly?"

"I'm not telling you," Harry laughs, "that ruins the fun, you know."

Louis sighs and pretends to pout. Harry only chuckles and places his hand on the back of Louis' neck before he kisses him gently.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise," he whispers to him where Jay and Emma can't hear.

"How do you know?" Louis asks grinning.

"I just know," Harry replies before he's whispering into Louis' ear, "do you prefer black, white, or pink lace?"

 


	26. Chapter 26

  _(Unclear - Kodaline)_

 

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, Gemma," Harry sighs into the phone that's against his ear as he's finishing up the dinner he has cooked for Louis' family.

"You sure? Louis said you overdid it," Gemma says quietly.

Harry rolls his eyes and takes the pasta off the stove, "I'm fine. I swear. I... I did overdo it a bit..."

"A bit," Louis is smirking as he walks in the kitchen.

Harry turns to him, seeing him in a long sleeved sheer white blouse and swimming trunks that are blue with purple turtles.

"Hey, that's my shirt," Harry grins.

Louis looks down at his shirt, then up at Harry as he licks his lips and grins, "yeah, well, I'd have to say it's quite flattering on me, you know."

"It really is," Harry agrees quickly, forgetting Gemma is even on the phone that's still next to his ear.

"Hi, Gemma," Louis calls to her, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Gemma," Harry starts, "uh, look, tell mum I'm fine. Dinner is almost done, so I'm going to go."

"Alright, take care of yourself," Gemma tells him, "and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, love you, sis," Harry says before he's ending the call. He sits the phone down before he's pulling out pasta bowls from the cabinet, Louis standing behind him watching.

"Was nice of you to offer to cook for them," Louis tells him with a smile.

Harry grins back and sits the bowls down, "yeah, well, I've been pretty useless around here... I need to start pulling some of the weight, you know?"

Louis grins and walks to the fridge, taking out a bottle of wine. Harry watches him uncorking it next to him, Louis' messy fringe hanging over his eyes.

Harry's grabbing his waist and pulling Louis into him within seconds, taking Louis by complete surprise.

"Harry, what are you..."

Louis can't even get the words out of his mouth; Harry already has his mouth on his, kissing him, tasting him while his hand grips Louis' ass.

Louis pulls away slowly, "Harry, my sisters are in the next room."

Harry only grins, "you need to learn to live a little."

"I don't want my sisters seeing you groping me," Louis laughs and pushes Harry's hand off his ass, "Jesus... what is wrong with you? You've turned into a sex freak on me."

"Maybe it's the fact that I live with you," Harry says lowly, putting his arm back around Louis' backside before he's pulling his body in, "maybe it's the fact that I can have you any minute of the day... anytime I want... and the fact that I have waited 30 days..."

"You're fucking killing me," Louis gets out, Harry only gripping his ass more, "they... they could walk in here any second."

"Oh, the thrill of wondering if we'll get caught," Harry whispers against his ear before his lips are moving down Louis' neck slowly, causing Louis to sigh out as he's gripping Harry's messy hair.

"Oh!" Louis and Harry hear Lottie say from behind them as they're quickly letting go of each other. Lottie is covering her eyes, "I am so sorry... Jesus..."

She turns around and walks out as fast as possible and Harry only laughs, looking back at Louis. "Oops."

Louis grins a little and shakes his head, "well, at least it wasn't Emma."

Harry smiles and picks up his phone, "uh, I'm gonna go change into what you're in... I'm sure Emma is already in her swimsuit, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she didn't waste time," Louis laughs and pushes his fringe back, "the second I told her we'd swim after dinner, she was changing."

Harry grins before he kisses Louis gently, "be right back."

He walks through the living room, seeing Lottie and Daisy sitting on the sofa, "sorry about that, Lottie... I didn't mean to like... scar you for life."

Lottie's face is red but she giggles, "it's fine... maybe I should announce myself next time."

Harry chuckles and heads upstairs to change; he closes their bedroom door and starts searching through the drawers for a pair of swimming trunks.

He starts changing quickly into them, tossing his clothes in their hamper in the bathroom before he's looking himself over in the mirror.

He runs his fingers slowly through his hair, wondering just how long he has to handle feeling anything but normal; he only wants to feel normal. But he hasn't in so long. He wonders if normal even exists for him now... or if this would be his permanent perception of it.

He takes a deep breath before his phone sounds in the bedroom. He goes to answer it, seeing Glenne calling.

"Hey," he says after he answers.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asks him immediately.

"Uh, I'm... I'm feeling ok," Harry replies, "how have you been doing?"

"I've been good," she tells him, "how is living with Louis?"

Harry smiles a little, his eyes falling on the blue painting of Louis on the wall, "it's been amazing actually."

"You texted and said something about having a dinner party? And going shopping?"

"Yeah, I'd like to... if you don't care to go with me," Harry tells her as the bedroom door is opening and Louis is walking in.

He sits down on the bed and waits for Harry to finish his conversation.

"Sounds great to me," Glenne says before she laughs, "but I can't keep you in a public place too long... your doctor will be pissed with me for exposing you to so many germs."

Harry smirks, "that is true. Uh, it wouldn't be too long. Maybe 2-3 hours tops. I have to pick up something for Emma... and someone else."

Louis raises his eyebrow and gives Harry a sly grin, remembering Harry's question this morning about the color of lace he prefers. He had answered pink, of course.

Thoughts of Harry in pink lace fill Louis' head and he suddenly can't think straight; he's wishing he would've put on looser swimming trunks.

Harry notices Louis' expression and he smiles before he asks Glenne, "yeah, does tomorrow morning work for you?"

"Should be fine," Glenne tells him, "text me when you decide on a time for us to come over Saturday... I'm looking forward to seeing Louis' house, the way you've talked about it."

"It's a fancy house... looks similar to yours," Harry chuckles, "I'll text you, though. I'm gonna go have dinner."

"Alright, be sure to take it easy, Harry," she tells him.

Louis watches Harry ending the call and sitting the phone back down. Harry rubs his face slowly.

"You alright?" Louis asks.

Harry nods a little, his eyes staying down.

"Talk to me," Louis whispers.

"Nothing is wrong," Harry forces a smile, "let's go eat, alright?"

"Harry," Louis says again, "what is it? You can tell me, love... you know that."

Harry crosses his arms and sighs out, "just thinking, Lou."

Louis doesn't see this side of Harry often, if ever. Harry's always full of life, always smiling... yet, Louis knows deep down there's part of him that's scared and worried. Louis can't imagine what's going on in his head. He fights with worry over Harry daily... But how much does Harry actually worry about himself?

"Think out loud and maybe it'll help," Louis speaks up again, giving Harry a small smile.

"Is it... is it wrong of me to want a child?" Harry blurts out all of a sudden.

"That's what you're thinking about?" Louis asks surprised, "that's it?"

"Well, yeah," Harry shrugs a little, "I really want one of my own... I'm afraid if I don't take the chance while I have it, it'll never happen for me."

"Oh," Louis sighs out and looks down at his hands, "I can understand why you'd feel that way, Harry... I guess I would, too."

"I know you probably think I'm being irrational," Harry whispers to him from where he stands, "maybe I am... I don't want a child just because I'm afraid I might die someday and never have one..."

Louis glances back up at Harry when those words leave his mouth. Louis hates having to hear him say that.

"... I want a child because I want to raise it with you," Harry finishes with a sigh, "I guess I just want to live life to the fullest while I can... and I know having a baby this soon is just crazy... but... I don't want to wait."

Louis tries to nod as he's staring at Harry, "I understand that, love. To be perfectly honest, I don't think you're being irrational at all; I think you just want to make your life memorable... and there's really nothing wrong with that. I think more of us should live that way... because we could learn a thing or 2 about what's important."

Harry leans back against the dresser, keeping his eyes on Louis, "so, you don't think I'm being ridiculous... about wanting a child?"

"No," Louis replies, "I don't... but why do you want to have a child before we're married?"

Harry grins again finally and Louis is instantly smiling at the sight of Harry's face.

"Would you call me crazy if I said I wanted the baby first so that it would be at our ceremony with us?" Harry admits before he's biting his lip.

Louis looks shocked and Harry knows he wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"I guess I am crazy," Harry smirks before he's going to open the bedroom door.

"You're not," Louis stands and closes the bedroom door, "that doesn't make you crazy... at all. You have your own way of wanting to do stuff just like I do..."

"You'd rather be married first, right?" Harry asks with a small grin.

"Uh," Louis stutters out, "I don't know... I want to do this the way you want... it's the least I can do."

"Lou, you can have an opinion," Harry tells him, "I don't expect you to agree with everything that I want... and you shouldn't feel like you have to agree with me just because I might not be around in the future..."

"Don't start again," Louis sighs.

"All I'm saying is, don't agree with me just because I'm sick," Harry whispers.

"I'm not," Louis says seriously, "maybe I love you so much that I want to do it the way you want... if that's a baby first, then a ceremony, I'm up for it. Besides, we're far from a normal couple... you and I both know that. So, why not be unique in the way we do things as well?"

Harry grins again before Emma is calling for them downstairs.

"Let's go eat... we can talk about this later," Louis whispers to him, his hand rubbing over Harry's side gently, "I do have a question though..."

Harry opens the door and looks back at him. "What?"

"Are you going shopping in the morning for me?" Louis asks with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, partly for you," Harry replies grinning, "I've gotta pick up something for Emma... she said she wanted to go with us earlier."

"Oh, well, if you want to take her, I'm fine with that," Louis nods, "but your appointment in the morning..."

"She can go," Harry smiles at him, "I don't mind... I know Glenne won't mind."

"Alright," Louis smiles, "I'll probably go into the office for a few hours anyway... not long because mum is here."

Harry and Louis walk downstairs and to the kitchen, Jay telling Harry immediately how much she appreciates Harry cooking for them.

They sit outside on the patio almost an hour later. Emma has finished her dinner and is already in the pool with Lottie and Phoebe.

"Come on, Pappa!" Emma calls to Harry.

"That is such a cute name," Jay is telling Louis after sipping some of her wine, "when did she start calling Harry that?"

"Uh, about a week after he moved in," Louis answers.

He grins a little from the lounge chair he's sitting in, his eyes over on Harry who's climbing into the pool.

"Where's your ball?" Harry asks Emma, "it didn't go off the hill side, did it?"

"No, it's over there," Emma points to the other side of the patio near the fire pit. She's climbing out and hurrying to get it while Harry's resting against the pool wall.

Louis watches him from where he's sitting, a smile on his face as Emma is jumping back into the pool and splashing Harry in the process.

"My hair," Harry almost yells before he's smirking, "alright, let's make this 2 on 2."

"You and Emma against Phoebe and me?" Lottie asks laughing.

"He's amazing with her, Louis," Jay speaks up from beside Louis, "he really is."

"Yeah, he is," Louis says softly as he's watching his daughter and Harry, "he makes a great father."

Jay smiles, "I'd say so... when does he turn 27?"

"February," Louis replies, his eyes still on Harry, "I know there's quite an age difference..."

"Age is just a number sometimes," Jay tells him with a smile.

Louis grins and drinks down the glass of wine.

"I'm sorry!" Harry is calling to Lottie as the ball is flying out of the pool, hitting the glass doors.

"I've got it," Daisy laughs and throws it back to them.

"Don't wear yourself out, love," Louis tells Harry.

Harry glances over at Louis, "I'm fine. Why don't you get off your ass and join us?"

Louis chuckles a little, "I'm not really in a swimming mood."

"Aww, come on, daddy," Emma says to him next.

"Yeah, come on, daddy," Harry says as he's smirking.

"No," Louis laughs, "I'm fine right here, thanks."

"Suit yourself," Harry shrugs before he's taking the ball.

The sun has set completely as they play in the pool. The ball goes flying out of the pool again and Harry is getting out to get it.

"You sure you're not tired?" Louis asks as he gets up and walks to the pool.

"I'm fine," Harry smiles and throws the ball back into the pool, Emma immediately getting it.

"Daddy, watch," Emma says before she's throwing the ball up and then hitting it across the pool.

"Well done," Louis smiles at her.

Harry sneaks over behind Louis and is pushing him into the pool within seconds, laughing the whole time as Louis hits the water below.

Louis comes up, pushing his hair back as he's glancing up at Harry, "you asshole."

Everyone is laughing, including Harry. He climbs into the pool again and pulls Louis into him, his laughter filling Louis' ear.

"Oh, stop being so uptight," Harry tells him before he's glancing down at the sheer shirt that's clinging to Louis' body now, "I like my shirt on you... you look amazing like this."

"Stop," Louis points before he's trying to swim away. Harry pulls him back instantly and Louis sighs, "let me out please."

"No," Harry grins and pulls him by the soaked, sheer blouse, his lips meeting Louis'.

"Harry," Louis laughs as he pulls away, "Emma is right there..."

"We're just kissing," Harry chuckles before he's whispering, "for now..."

"Daddy, play with us! Aunt Phoebe can play with them," Emma suggests.

"Alright, fine fine," Louis agrees under his breath.

"Doctor, you've gotta learn to live a little," Harry shakes his head chuckling.

Louis only smiles at him as they go back to their game of volleyball. Louis finally loosens up and plays along with them. He glances to Harry a few feet away from him; he's smiling and telling Lottie something... but Louis isn't listening. His mind is lost in this incredible person next to him.

Harry and Louis are putting Emma to bed after they've played in the pool, while Louis' mum and sisters head to bed as well. Louis knows they're exhausted from their long flight.

"I love you," Harry tells Emma before he's kissing her forehead and switching on her star lights next to the bed, "you get some sleep, alright? We're going shopping tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Emma says excitedly.

"Pappa has to go to the doctor first, though," Louis tells Emma, "so, you have to be on your best behavior again, alright?"

"She's been to the doctor plenty of times with us," Harry grins at Louis, "she'll do fine."

Emma reaches over and hugs Louis, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, babe," Louis whispers and kisses her head gently, "you get some sleep, alright?"

"Sweet dreams, Em," Harry tells her before he's turning off the light, "see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams, Pappa," she sighs out and settles down under her covers.

Louis smiles and follows Harry out of the bedroom. "Maybe we should head to bed, too..."

"Not yet," Harry says as he's smiling at Louis, "how about we go sit by the pool for a few? You in my shirt..."

"Oh, Jesus," Louis sighs.

"Oh, come on... put it back on for me," Harry tells him, giving him a frown.

"Stop it," Louis laughs and shakes his head, "fine, I will."

"Yes," Harry says excitedly.

He's sitting by the pool a few minutes later, his feet in the warm water while Louis is coming back outside dressed in his sheer shirt and swimming trunks again.

Harry looks up at him, "you look amazing in that shirt.... especially when it's wet."

Louis chuckles and sits down next to him, his eyes down on the water, "thank you."

Harry climbs down into the pool before he's in between Louis' legs, staring up at him. He places his hands on Louis' waist. "This is amazing, you know."

"What is exactly?" Louis whispers as he pushes the hair away from Harry's eyes.

"This... us," Harry replies, his eyes not leaving Louis', "I never... never expected this."

"Neither did I," Louis smiles a little, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, "you tired yet, babe?"

"Not too bad," Harry tells him before he's pulling Louis.

"What are you doing..."

Harry only grins and pulls Louis into the water with him. Louis doesn't fight it... he instantly wraps his legs around Harry's waist as Harry is holding him in the water.

Harry traces over Louis' face with his fingers and smiles, "you're not too heavy this way."

Louis smirks, "I'm not exactly heavy any other time."

"Yeah, you're pretty tiny," Harry whispers but smiles, "I'm kidding, Doctor... don't get pissed."

"I love you," Louis says quietly, his arms around Harry's neck as Harry is holding him, "and I'm... I'm really glad you came along, Harry."

"I love you too," Harry says back softly before he's smirking again, "I'm glad you signed up to be a donor, to be honest."

Louis laughs a little before Harry's hand is going to the back of his neck and pulling him in to kiss him.

Harry holds Louis up against the pool wall, Louis' legs still wrapped around Harry's waist as their lips devour each other's under the moonlight.

Louis' fingers are digging into Harry's shoulder as Harry's biting down his neck again, leaving new spots on his neck.

"That's so unprofessional, you know," Louis barely gets out, his breathing heavy, "I'm a doctor... I can't have bite marks on me all the fucking time..."

"Would you stop being so uptight?" Harry glances back at him and smiles, "you can cover them."

Louis grins before Harry's lips are back on his neck, then his jaw. He runs his lips gently down Louis, not biting or kissing him... just tracing Louis' skin with his soft lips.

Louis leans his head back again, closing his eyes as Harry's holding him up against the pool wall. Louis can feel the friction between them as Harry's hand goes to Louis' back and pulls him even closer into him.

"Want to go in yet?" Harry asks him, Louis' legs only tightening around Harry's waist.

"Uh... yes... yeah," Louis stutters out.

Harry grabs towels for them before they're going upstairs to their room. The house is incredibly quiet and Harry figures everyone is asleep by now.

Louis barely has a chance to slip out of his swimming trunks before Harry's picking him up again and slamming him into the bedroom door.

"Christ, Harry," Louis gets out, "you're going to hurt yourself... put me down."

"I'm fine," Harry whispers to him, "just enjoy it. Please."

Louis nearly screams out as Harry enters him and starts fucking him against the door. His fingers grip Harry's hair as he's sighing against the door behind him.

Harry grips Louis' ass tighter as he's holding him and fucking him into the door... and Louis is being anything but quiet.

Harry bites his neck before his lips move back to Louis' lips, shushing the moans that are coming out.

He manages to carry Louis over to their bed, throwing Louis onto it before he's entering him again and fucking him into the mattress beneath them.

The sheer white shirt clings to Louis' tiny frame still as Louis is moaning out loud and Harry can't get over the sight of him like this.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispers in his ear as he's thrusting into Louis slowly.

Louis wraps his legs around Harry tighter as he's biting his knuckles in an attempt to keep quiet. It's almost impossible for Louis; Harry feels too damn good inside of him.

Harry bites down on his shoulder harder than he means as he's coming, holding Louis' hips tighter with each final thrust.

Louis sighs out as Harry finally collapses on him, his breathing heavy again.

"You alright, love?" Louis asks him while his fingers are running through Harry's hair.

Harry nods into his shoulder, "just tired... I need to sleep."

Louis chuckles a little, "I'd say so... you can't keep doing this to yourself..."

"I'm fine," Harry sighs out as he's getting up and going to the bathroom.

Louis changes clothes and climbs in bed with Harry a few moments later, Harry instantly snuggling into his neck again.

"So, pink lace, right?" Harry speaks up.

Louis smirks and plays with his hair, "yeah... I prefer pink... but I won't say no to other choices you make."

Harry grins into his neck, "ok, then... I'll get all 3 colors."

"Oh, Jesus," Louis snorts before he kisses Harry's head, "I can't wait to see you in them, love."

Harry smiles before he's closing his eyes. His body is more than tired, he knows it. But once again, he has pushed himself to the point of total exhaustion. To Harry, it's worth it. He doesn't want to waste a second he has been given.

"I love you," Louis whispers to him, knowing Harry will be asleep in a matter of seconds.

"I love you, too, Lou," Harry sighs into his neck, his hand gently caressing Louis' stomach, "I'll send you pictures tomorrow of what I'm going to buy."

"No," Louis laughs, "don't. I'll probably be at the office... I don't think that's a good idea."

Harry chuckles quietly, "right... can't have you walking around with a boner in the office."

Louis smirks at his response, "I love you. Get some rest so you'll feel like shopping for me."

Harry grins against his neck, "I love you, too."

 


	27. Chapter 27

_(Heaven - Troye Sivan)_

 

"You ready, Em?" Harry calls down the hallway. He's running his fingers through his hair as he stops in Emma's doorway. She's busy putting her iPad into a bag as Harry smiles, "you bringing the whole house with you?"

"Can we get ice cream?" She asks Harry as she's picking up her bag.

They walk downstairs together as Harry replies, "yeah, sure. We can stop and get some after shopping, alright?"

Harry stops in the kitchen to see Lottie and Jay. Jay is smiling at him immediately, "morning, Harry. Morning, Emma."

"Morning, Nana," Emma says smiling.

Harry grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, "we won't be gone long... Louis may be back before we are."

"Yeah, he said he would be back around 11," Lottie replies as she's sitting her coffee down, "you 2 have fun."

"Will do my best," Harry smirks before someone is knocking, "that's our ride, Emma. You ready?"

Harry and Emma ride to Harry's appointment with Glenne. Harry goes on and on about living with Louis the entire trip there, the smile never leaving his face as he talks of him.

Emma sits with her iPad quietly while they're waiting in the doctor's office. Harry sits and rubs his hands together while he glances around the office.

"You ok?" Glenne asks him from beside him.

Harry nods a little, "yeah... just sick of these appointments..."

"Yeah, I would be, too," Glenne laughs a little, "just keep telling yourself that you're rewarding yourself with a shopping trip after it."

Harry smiles as his phone sounds. He pulls it out to see a text from Louis, of course.

"Is Emma behaving? Have you seen the doctor yet?"

Harry starts texting him back quickly as his name is called. He takes a deep breath and stands slowly.

"We'll wait out here if you want us to," Glenne offers.

"Well, it's your husband," Harry smirks at her, "you 2 can come back with me. I don't mind."

Harry sits through another routine appointment with his doctor Jeff. He's told his numbers are improving, which Harry is thankful for.

Before they leave, Glenne discusses the dinner party that Louis and Harry are having on Saturday with her husband while Harry is texting Louis back again.

They leave the office a few moments later, Glenne smiling as she's telling Harry, "of course he wants to come. I knew he would."

"Did you tell him you were taking me shopping?" Harry asks her before they're climbing back into her car.

"I told him this morning before he left for work," Glenne laughs, "he told me I better not keep you out in public long."

Harry chuckles and sits back as they're leaving. Emma sits in the backseat watching a movie on her iPad.

"When is your mum and Gemma coming out here again?" Glenne speaks up, "I didn't get a chance to see them this last time."

"Probably in a few weeks," Harry replies as he's chewing his gum and gazing out the window, "oh, can we stop and get some paint, too? I need to buy some more."

"Sure," Glenne nods.

"What color?" Emma speaks up immediately.

"Uh, well," Harry smirks, "different ones... I need some pink, blue, red... I have a portrait I want to start."

"Have you done much painting?" Glenne asks him as they're stopping at a red light.

"No," Harry mumbles and looks at his hands, "I haven't... I haven't done much at all. It sounds weird... but I feel like my creativeness has been sorta clouded by this... like, I just can't focus on painting."

"It'll get better," Glenne reassures him, "alright, where to first?"

They're walking through the Beverly Center a few minutes later, Emma's hand in Harry's. She's pointing to different stores and different things she sees. Harry smiles and listens to every word she says.

"Ok, so you're getting a gift for a certain little girl," Glenne starts and smiles, "and then a gift for a certain guy?"

Harry bites his lip before he grins, "yeah... uh, I told him I'd buy him something..."

"Ok, I have a few ideas," Glenne tells him with a smile before she's pointing at a store they're coming up on, "let's look in Victoria's first... if you're fine with that."

Harry agrees and they walk in. He looks around at all of the women in the store before his eyes are falling on the lingerie near the back.

Emma starts smelling of perfume that's sitting next to the lingerie. Harry picks up one piece and looks it over, "where's the rest of it?"

Glenne laughs and shakes her head, "you should get like a corset, I think."

"Why?" Harry laughs as he's watching her go through a clothes rack of lacy lingerie.

"Because I think a corset would look perfect. What size are you?" She's asking as she digs through the pink and lacy pieces.

"6 in women's," Harry tells her before he's taking another piece in his hand and looking it over, "Glenne..."

She looks back at him as he's holding it up to himself.

"Would this make me look fat?" He jokes with her.

She snorts, "Harry..."

He laughs and puts it back before there's one off in the distance that catches his eye. It's definitely pink, like Louis wants. He steps over and picks it up next, his eyes looking over every detail.

"Who's that for?" Emma asks from behind him.

Glenne looks back at Harry before she's smiling at Emma, "uh, it's for me... Harry's helping me pick out some night time clothes."

Harry tries not to snicker, "good job."

Emma is looking through underwear now as Glenne replies quietly, "well, you brought her in here... did you not expect her to ask that question?"

Harry grins and looks back at the lingerie he's holding, "I like this one... would the thong make my ass look big though? I'm not sure..."

Glenne laughs again as she shakes her head, "you'd never look fat in anything, Harry. I promise. You're too damn skinny."

Harry chuckles a little before he's going to look at other pieces. He picks out a black piece, then a solid green laced corset.

"Are you buying the whole store?" Glenne asks as she smiles at him.

"No... I'll order some online though," Harry winks at her before he's looking at Emma next to him holding a bottle of perfume, "do you like that one?"

"Yeah, it smells good," she grins at Harry, "here, let me spray you."

Harry opens his arms as she's spraying his button up shirt. He takes a sniff before he's smiling at her, "it does smell amazing. Get it."

"Really?" Emma asks smiling, "but it's $55."

"I'm paying," Harry shrugs, "get it, love."

Glenne smiles at them as she's holding 2 pieces of her own, "you're so good with her... you're going to make a great father."

Harry nods a little, his expression changing completely. "Uh, I'm done if you are."

"Yeah, I'm ready," she tells him, "we should hurry anyway.. I can't keep you out in public very long... your doctor will make me sleep on the sofa if I let you get sick."

Harry smirks a little as they're standing in line. Emma takes his hand again as she's holding the perfume.

They start for another store a few moments later, Harry carrying the Victoria's Secret bag in one hand and holding Emma's hand with the other.

Glenne stops in another store to look at clothes while Harry watches her. Emma is looking through the shirts beside him.

"She already calls you Pappa, that's so sweet," Glenne is saying as she's looking at a blouse, "she thinks you're her dad, too, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does," Harry replies quietly.

"What's wrong?" Glenne asks as she stares at Harry, "I mention the word father or daddy around you and your attitude changes... what's up, Harry?"

He sighs a little, "I... it's nothing. Really."

"Tell me," she says softly, "you know you can tell me... I just helped you pick out lingerie for Louis... I mean, come on..."

Harry chuckles a little and watches Emma beside him. His face turns serious as he admits, "I... I want a child of my own. I told Louis I did... I know it's sudden..."

"Aww," Glenne says as she's grinning at him, "Harry, that'd be amazing. What did Louis say?"

"I... I'm not sure he wants that," Harry says slowly, "we haven't... I mean, we have talked about it some... I think it's just too soon for him. But... I don't see it that way. I'm going on 27... and... I'm not promised a lifetime, you know?"

"Hey, you don't know that," Glenne says as she touches Harry's arm gently, "Harry, you could go into remission and live the rest of your life without cancer..."

"I know," Harry nods a little, "I guess... I just feel like I've wasted enough time... I want to have one... it's important to me. And I know I should just focus on me and my recovery... but... I want to have one... while I'm recovering. I want to experience it all... like, doctor appointments to check on the baby..."

"You are so incredible," Glenne smiles at him, "and I think I get what you mean... you want a child while you're going through this because pregnancy itself is like a miracle... and you've gotten a rebirth from the transplant..."

Harry glances back at her, "yeah, exactly. I probably sound stupid, right?"

"Not at all," she tells him seriously, "you sound normal, Harry."

They wait in line to check out as Glenne is looking at Harry beside her, "do you know if you can still have children? I know Jeff warned you about fertility after treatment..."

"I banked it," Harry replies, his eyes staying off.

"Did you?" Glenne asks quietly. He nods a little as she's watching him. "It really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Harry bites his lip before his phone is vibrating in his pocket. He pulls it out to see a text from Zayn. He writes him back and sighs.

"Emma asked when she could have a sister, too," Harry whispers to Glenne.

"Aww," Glenne smiles at Emma beside Harry, "well, she is almost 9... maybe she needs a sister."

"Or a brother," Harry smiles a little, "I'm not going to be picky... I just want one."

Glenne smiles at him before she's stepping up to pay for her shirts.

The next store, Harry goes in to buy Emma something while she and Glenne wait outside the store. He picks out a necklace for her birthday as well as earrings and bracelets. Buying for little girls is too much fun for Harry.

He meets Glenne and Emma out front and Emma is already asking him what he got her.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise, Emmy," Harry laughs a little as he takes her hand in his again, "I promise you will love it, alright?"

"Ok," she sighs out before she's smiling again, "can we get some new nail polish? So we can do our nails?"

Harry smirks a little, "uh, sure, yeah. I'll let you pick out some."

Harry takes her into one store and he waits while she's looking over the different shades of nail polish.

A woman with a baby that may be 2 months old catches Harry's eye. He watches her comforting the crying baby and he bites his lip.

Glenne notices him right away as she's putting her phone away, "how precious."

Harry doesn't say anything. He stands still and waits on Emma. She picks out a dark red and a hot pink shade and Harry pays for them before they're leaving the store.

He's exhausted already; he hasn't walked this much in ages. At home, at least he sits down quite frequently.

Glenne can tell he's tired and she's suggesting they go ahead and leave. Harry agrees and they make their way to the parking lot.

"I promised Emma we would get ice cream," Harry tells Glenne as they're leaving.

"Oh, yeah, I can stop," Glenne nods before she's handing Harry her antibacterial hand sanitizer, "use that."

Harry smirks and puts some on his hands, "you're like Louis... Jesus."

Glenne giggles and shrugs, "hey, it's my ass that's going to get in trouble if you get sick, Harry."

He smiles a little and sniffs of the sanitizer on his hands, "what is this... like cupcake frosting?"

"Good guess," she laughs at him as he's placing it back in her bag for her. "I have a question, Harry."

"Ok," he says and watches her.

"Do you have a surrogate?" She asks him quietly, hoping Emma doesn't hear her.

Harry looks back at Emma who's full attention is on the movie she's watching on her iPad. He sighs a little and pushes his hair back as he's glancing out the window.

"I... I haven't decided on anything yet, so no... I haven't gotten one yet."

She nods a little before they're stopping for ice cream. She unbuckles slowly and stares at Harry next to her. "I've known you how long? Like 6 or 7 years?"

"Yeah... since I moved here, yeah," Harry replies quietly.

"Ok," she says softly, "what if I said I would do it for you?"

Harry glances back at her, his eyes widening some. "What?"

"Yeah," she starts, her face staying serious, "I've known you for years, Harry... and I've watched you go through something no one should ever have to go through... if I could help you, would you want me to?"

"Glenne," Harry starts, "what would Jeff say about that? I mean, he may not be too fond of that idea..."

"I don't think he'd mind," she says back as she rubs Harry's arm softly, "really."

"How do you know he's going to be ok with you having a baby for me?" Harry whispers, his face serious.

Glenne smiles, "because he's my husband and he knows how much you mean to me."

Harry finally grins again, biting his lip as he's fumbling with his rings, "I... I don't want to cause problems between the 2 of you..."

"Harry," she laughs, "you won't. Look, I'll talk to him. But... I'd be honored to do it for you and Louis."

Harry glances back up at her, at a loss for words. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll tell Louis I'll do it," she tells him with a smile before she's opening her door to get out, "come on, let's get Emma some ice cream."

Emma immediately puts down the iPad at the mention of ice cream and Harry helps her out before the 3 of them are going in.

They sit outside and eat it at a small table... and Harry's mood has changed completely now as he's laughing and smiling with Emma and Glenne.

The fact that she even wants to help him means so much to Harry. He hadn't expected her to offer; it wasn't his intention to have her offer. But she cares about him, Harry knows she does.

After Harry gets the paints he needs, they're finally heading back to their house; Harry's exhausted and needs a nap desperately.

"You're more than welcome to stay for a bit," he tells Glenne as they're getting out.

She helps carry his bags to the door and she smiles, "well, I actually need to go have a conversation with my husband."

Harry smiles again, his dimples showing. He unlocks the door and they step inside.

"Hey," Lottie smiles at them as they walk in, "Louis is back already."

"Yeah, he texted me," Harry smiles at her while Emma is taking her perfume and nail polish up to her room quickly, "uh, Glenne, this is Lottie, Louis' sister. Lottie, this is my friend Glenne."

"Nice to meet you," Glenne says and smiles.

"Nice to meet you," Lottie says, "everyone else is outside in the pool."

"Even Louis?" Harry asks surprised, "that's a shock."

He tells Glenne to follow him upstairs. He takes the paints to the art room first and Glenne stops in the doorway, her eyes going over the entire room.

"This is amazing," she tells Harry, "you and Emma did this?"

Harry nods as he's watching Glenne looking at the unfinished painting of the ocean, "we did. It has a ways to go."

"It's perfect," she smiles at Harry, "it's outstanding, Harry. Really."

"Thank you," he says softly, "I'm gonna go put up these bags before Louis catches me with them."

Glenne laughs and follows him to their room. Her eyes fall on the painting of Louis first, then the one of Emma above their bed.

"You did amazing," she says, "oh my god... Harry, these are just... wow. What did Louis say when he saw them?"

Harry smirks, "he was speechless, too."

"Harold," Louis is calling from downstairs.

Harry tosses the bags into the closet quickly and shuts the door before he's turning back to Glenne, "thanks for going with me... and helping me pick out something."

"Hey, anytime," she grins, "you know how much I love shopping with you."

They walk downstairs together, Louis standing in the doorway to the patio. He's yelling at one of his sisters before he sees the 2 of them.

"Oh, hey," Louis smiles, "nice to see you again, Glenne."

"You too, Louis," she smiles and looks at Harry, "I'll text you in just a little bit... after I talk to Jeff. Alright?"

Harry nods, a smile still on his face. He hugs her tight, "thank you... for offering."

"I'm not just offering," she tells him quietly as she pulls away, "I'm going to do it for you. I want to. You deserve it, Harry. And I know how precious time is to you... so, I'll talk to him and get back to you, alright?"

Harry nods a little, "alright. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," she says and smiles over at Louis, "I'll see you 2 tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Harry nods and walks her to the door. He waves before he's closing the door back, a smile still on his face.

"How'd shopping go?" Louis asks him, "you told me about your appointment, but not the shopping."

"It went fine," Harry smiles at him.

Louis notices Harry's good mood and he's giving him a confused look, "what is it?"

"What?" Harry asks before he's going to the fridge to get a water.

"Why are you so happy?" Louis chuckles and asks while he watches Harry drinking down about half of the bottle.

"I just am," Harry shrugs a little, "I'm gonna go nap, if that's alright... I'm exhausted. I haven't done that much walking in a while."

"Ok," Louis starts as he's following Harry up the stairs slowly, "but... why are you so fucking happy? Tell me."

Harry digs out his sweatpants and a t-shirt while Louis is closing the bedroom door. "I... I just had an interesting conversation with Glenne... that's all."

Louis places his hands on his hips as he's watching Harry change, "about?"

Harry grins a little after he's slipped the t-shirt on. He climbs into the unmade bed and looks back at Louis, "about a baby."

Louis closes his mouth and stays still, Harry watching him. Harry doesn't know how Louis really feels about this. He hasn't really sat down and told Harry what he wanted, other than saying he would agree with Harry on anything.

 

_(Miracle - Vertical Horizon)_

 

Louis runs his finger over his lip as he's staring down at the floor.

"I understand if you're not ok with it...," Harry starts slowly as he watches him, "I get it.... but, it means a lot to me, Louis."

Louis nods a little, still remaining silent.

"Talk to me," Harry whispers as he lays on his side watching Louis closely, "please... sit down and talk to me."

"You should sleep," Louis says quickly, "we... we can talk when you wake up."

"Louis," Harry says louder, causing Louis to look back at him, "talk to me now... please."

"I... I don't know what to say to you, Harry," Louis sighs, "I know this is something you really want... and I know what I said yesterday... I'm just not sure..."

"That it's something you want at this very moment?" Harry finishes for him.

Louis takes a deep breath but remains quiet.

"You said yesterday... never mind.... I'll just forget about it," Harry mumbles out before he's turning over on his stomach and pulling the covers up, "sorry I even brought it up..."

"Don't," Louis starts, "Harry, don't get pissy with me..."

"I'm not," Harry replies without even looking at him, "I'll be up in a little while, alright?"

Louis sighs, "Harry..."

"Lou, it's fine," Harry says louder, "alright? Just... let me sleep."

Louis stares at him for a long pause, then reluctantly agrees, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Harry doesn't say anything. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on sleep and resting... rather than Louis.

Louis closes the door and walks downstairs slowly. He walks to the patio again, his sisters in the pool with Emma while Jay is sitting on the side of it.

"Harry alright?" Jay asks him.

"Uh, yeah," Louis manages to get out, "he's... he's fine."

"What's wrong?" His mum asks him.

"I... I'd rather not talk about it," Louis sighs out.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Jay asks him again as Louis is sitting down in one of the lounge chairs. She takes a seat next to him, "talk."

"Harry's friend Glenne wants to help with having a baby," Louis starts slowly, "and I told Harry I was ok with it yesterday... but now, since I've found out that she wants to do it... I don't know, mum. I'm not so sure I want one right now... looking after Harry is enough..."

"So, she wants to help him have his own child and you're too worried about him to want the same?" Jay asks quietly, "is that what I'm hearing?"

"Mum, we haven't been together that long," Louis starts, "I don't want to rush into this... I don't want Harry rushing into it..."

"Louis," Jay says as she stares at her son, "I don't think it matters how long you've been with him, and you know that..."

"Yeah, but the rational thing to do is wait..."

"Maybe so, for most people," Jay nods, "but... Harry is different. Harry isn't like everyone else. I know you're trying to think rationally... and I can understand why you are..."

"Mum, what if something happened to him?" Louis blurts out, glancing up at his mum, "then what? I would have to raise Emma and a baby..."

"Louis, no one on this earth is promised tomorrow," Jay states, "and Harry realizes that."

Louis glances down at his hands and sighs.

"I know you love him," Jay says quieter, "I know you love him a lot... and I know you may be scared to take this step so soon because you're scared something will happen to him in the future... but, Louis, you would have a piece of Harry... he would be inside of the little girl or boy he creates... you would always have him with you."

Louis' eyes are stinging as he keeps his eyes on his hands. He knows his mum is right. He's being selfish again, just like he had before.

"I'm afraid...," Louis admits finally, "mum, I'm terrified I'll lose him."

He looks up at his mum and she does her best to smile, though tears are standing in her own eyes, "I know you are, sweetheart... but you gave Harry a second chance... and you should make the best of it... with him. You both need each other... and time is too precious under these circumstances."

Louis bites his lip and breathes out a heavy sigh, wiping his eyes. "You're right. You're absolutely right... I'm just... I'm scared."

"I would be, too," Jay says softly, "but he's doing wonderful. And you never know... you may have helped him achieve a long and fulfilling life. Only time can tell. But what is stopping you from living every day to the fullest with him?"

"Myself," Louis gets out as he sniffs, "I'm being selfish... again."

"You're not being selfish," Jay sighs and touches his arm, "you're trying to be rational about the situation... under different circumstances, yes, it would be different. But with Harry's circumstance, I think Harry wanting a baby is wonderful... he wants a part of himself to go on, Louis."

Louis wipes his eyes as he shakes his head, "he's right... I spend every fucking day worrying about him and if the transplant will cure him... I'm so fucking blinded by worry and fear constantly that I can't see what he sees..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, sweetheart," Jay whispers to him, "you feel a lot of responsibility for Harry, I know you do... but you need to learn to live every day with him, loving him and showing him how much you care... not worrying about tomorrow."

Louis nods a little as he's instantly standing up, "I've gotta talk to him."

Jay stands up slowly as she smiles, "you should."

Louis hugs his mum and sighs out, "thank you."

"You're welcome," she replies, "I know this is hard on you... but you do have to start letting the worry go... and focus on Harry being here today."

Louis closes his eyes as tears come out slowly. He lets her go and heads inside, up the stairs as quickly as he can.

He closes the bedroom door before he's making his way over to the bed and sitting down.

"Harry," he says softly as he runs his hand over Harry's arm. Harry stirs some and meets Louis' gaze. "Hey, love. I need to talk to you."

Harry turns over on his back, keeping his gaze on Louis, "ok."

"You're right... you're completely right," Louis admits, "I'm... I'm so caught up in worrying about a future that I can't see the present... and I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright, Lou," Harry whispers.

"It's not alright," Louis sighs out, "I'm being selfish again..."

"You're not," Harry says quietly.

"I do want a child with you," Louis says, his voice breaking, "I really do... I've just been so focused on you and worrying over you every fucking second that I haven't been able to actually see what you want."

"It's fine," Harry whispers to him, "Lou, I get it if you want to wait, too... I mean, this is about both of us, not just me..."

"I don't want to wait," Louis interrupts, "the only reason I did want to wait is because... I'm scared... of losing you... and... and having to raise our child alone."

Harry's eyes stay serious as he sits up slowly, pulling Louis gently over to him. Louis falls into his arms, his face against Harry's neck. "Why do you do this to yourself? Why can't you just live life, Lou?"

Louis sighs into his neck, Harry's scent mesmerizing him as he closes his eyes, "because... I guess I just feel responsible for whatever happens to you in the future, Harry."

"We've had this discussion so many times," Harry tells him, "you're not responsible if it doesn't work... alright? Stop. Please."

Louis looks at Harry as he sits back against his own pillow, "let's do it... let's go for it. If she wants to help you, I'm all for it."

"Are... are you sure it's what you want?" Harry asks him, "I don't want to push you into anything..."

"You're not," Louis replies quickly, "I... I want to do this. I want you to have a child of your own."

Harry grins a little, "you're sure? Completely sure?"

Louis takes his hand in his, "I'm sure, Harry. I'd be honored to raise a child with you."

"Even if the transplant doesn't work? And it's only for a short time?" Harry manages to get out.

Louis grips his hand and replies quietly, "even if it's only a short time... the moments and memories we make will last a lifetime, Harry... and I need to start seeing things like you do... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Harry tells him, "Lou, you are a lot more logical than I am, and I've come to accept that... but, this is different. I want to live whatever time I have left raising a family with you... that's all I want now... other than painting..."

Louis chuckles finally as he's staring at Harry, "I noticed the new paints in the art room."

Harry smirks, "yeah... I... I wanted to start something... I'm going to work with Emma in the morning though. I promised her I would."

"She'll enjoy it," Louis almost whispers. He takes Harry's hand and kisses it gently as Harry finally smiles again. "There's not much I wouldn't do for you, love. I hope you know that by now."

"I do know that," Harry whispers before he's smirking, "I mean... you gave me your immune system... you are in so deep with me."

Louis snickers before he's pulling Harry into him again, his lips meeting Harry's.

Harry pulls away, his eyes searching Louis', "promise me one thing: promise me you'll stop worrying and start living with me... every single day..."

Louis settles down into the bed with Harry, taking him into his arms, "I promise, love."


	28. Chapter 28

  _(Youth - Troye Sivan)_

 

The brush moves effortlessly in Harry's hand, his eyes watching its movement. He's painting the skies over the ocean now, forming clouds in it.

He isn't aware of the time or how long he's even been painting. He's only aware of the creation in front of him.

He stands back, looking over the sky he has completed so far. Harry's too critical of himself. He sees flaws and mistakes too easily when he's creating.

"Harry?" He hears Louis saying from the doorway.

"Hey," Harry grins at him before he's sitting the paint brush down, "what time is it?"

"It's a little past 4 pm," Louis tells him as he's glancing at the wall, "wow... looks amazing."

"Does it?" Harry asks with a grin.

"It really does," Louis nods before he's stepping over to Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"How was grocery shopping?" Harry smiles as he places his hands over Louis'.

"It was eventful," Louis laughs, "Emma wanted so many things... and Daisy didn't help. But I think we got everything we need for dinner tonight."

"Good," Harry sighs out in contentment.

"Have you been in here the whole time I was gone?" Louis laughs.

"Guilty," Harry smirks and puts the brush down, "I... I just felt like painting again... I miss it."

"I know," Louis whispers, "I'm glad you finally feel up to standing in here and doing it."

"Well, I took a few breaks," Harry sighs, "I sat in the floor and stared at this painting... wondering how it's going to turn out."

"It'll turn out well, I'm sure," Louis smiles before he's kissing Harry. He pulls away and grins, "I'm going to go start on dinner for the guests."

"Is Liam and Niall coming?" Harry asks as he's wiping his hands.

"Yep," Louis replies, "Liam said he'd be here early. Jeff and Glenne still coming?"

"They are," Harry smiles again.

"I'm... I'm really glad she's going to do this," Louis whispers to him, "I'm glad Jeff is ok with it."

"So am I," Harry grins again, his smile radiating.

Louis loses himself in the sight. He realizes how much this means to Harry now... he's beginning to see things as Harry does, not as he has always seen them.

"Look, I'm paying for it with the money I earned selling my furniture... and the money I have put away," Harry tells him, even though he has had this conversation with Louis already.

"Harry," Louis chuckles, "I told you... I'd help pay this..."

"I know, but I insist," Harry replies seriously, "I told Glenne I was paying for everything..."

"Alright, fine, if you insist," Louis sighs but smiles, "so, which room are we turning into a nursery, then? I know a great painter who could do wonders on a nursery's walls."

Harry laughs before he's playing with pieces of Louis' fringe again, "who is this painter?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Louis smirks and pulls Harry close to him.

"Daddy, is it alright if we go swimming?" Emma asks from the door.

"Uh, sure, love," Louis smiles over at her, "I'm about to start dinner."

Emma hurries off and Louis turns back to Harry.

"I'll help you," Harry tells him softly and puts the brushes in the water.

"Maybe you should sleep," Louis suggests.

"No," Harry tells him quickly, "I'm fine right now, I swear."

"I know, but," Louis starts, his voice getting quieter, "you said you had plans for us tonight."

Harry grins, "I do... and if I need to nap, I will. Don't worry... our plans aren't getting cancelled. I'm looking too forward to it."

"So am I," Louis leans in and whispers, "I can't wait to touch you in lace."

Harry can feel himself flinch through the sweats he has on. He grins a little, "what are you going to do to me, Doctor?"

Louis only smiles at him, running his hand over Harry's back lightly, "I'm going to fuck you until you scream."

Harry stands still as Louis just grins slyly.

"You're getting better at this," Harry tells him, "I like it."

"Hey, you told me to stop worrying so much," Louis shrugs, "so I am... all I can think of now is you in pink lace while I'm fucking you into our bed."

Harry bites his lip, "ok, stop... you need to start dinner."

Louis smirks and feels of Harry through his sweats, "Jesus... your big guy is more than ready."

"Well, you don't... you don't usually talk like this," Harry smirks at him.

"Remind me to do it more often," Louis winks at him and heads to the door, "come down and help if you want... if your big guy will cooperate."

Harry laughs and shakes his head as he's following Louis downstairs.

"How's the painting coming?" Jay asks him upon entering the kitchen.

"It's coming along ok," Harry smiles at her, "are the girls swimming with Emma?"

"They are," Jay laughs and glances out the window, "they really enjoy Louis' pool."

"Yeah, they did last time as well," Louis smirks as he's pulling out the ingredients for dinner. "Harry, I picked up 4 bottles of wine and some beer... think that's enough?"

"Uh, I would assume it would be," Harry places his finger to his lips, "unless someone is just set on getting drunk out of their mind."

Louis chuckles, "yeah, and it won't be you."

"Why do you have to ruin my good time?" Harry pretends to pout, "always raining on my parade..."

"Oh, shut it, you dork," Louis laughs at him.

Harry grins and watches Louis turning on the stove as Jay speaks up, "so, Harry, do you know when your friend is going in to do the procedure?"

Harry looks back and he's instantly smiling. Louis grins at the sight of him; he can tell how happy this has made Harry.

"She scheduled the appointment today," Harry begins explaining, "should be in a few days... if her calculations are right."

Jay nods and smiles, "that's wonderful... I hope it happens on the first try."

"So do I," Harry tells her, "I'd like... I'd like for the baby to be here around my birthday."

Louis looks back at Harry, not even realizing it would be around his birthday when it was born, if Glenne was able to get pregnant the first try.

"It'll be due around the end of February," Harry goes on, "but... I like the sound of having an Aquarius, like myself."

Louis snorts and Harry instantly smacks him. "what? I didn't do anything."

"Don't make fun of me," Harry points at him while Louis only fonds at him.

"You're right, sorry, love," Louis sighs out and smiles, "hey, are you wearing that?"

Harry looks down at the black tee that's covered in paint, "uh, no. I'll change in a minute... I need a shower anyways."

Jay walks outside and Louis gives Harry a devious grin, "are you prepping for tonight or something?"

"Yeah," Harry nods before he smiles, "I may even wear make up for you."

Louis' face is serious again and Harry only laughs.

"Oh, you like the sound of that, too?" Harry says, "alright, noted... I'll make sure to steal some of Lottie's."

"Harry," Louis laughs, "look, why don't you go get ready... I'll take care of dinner."

It's 5:30 and Harry's finally dressed and ready. He looks over his hair in the mirror wishing it would grow faster: he misses it being as long as it was.

"Harry, you ready, love?" Louis calls from the hall. He knocks on the door, "can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's unlocked," Harry tells him before he's opening the closet and getting out the pink bag that holds the pieces of lingerie he purchased.

Louis closes the bedroom door, his eyes going to Harry, "what are you doing, love?"

Harry smiles back at him, holding up the bag. Louis' face becomes serious as he's looking at the bag; he wants to see what's inside more than he can admit.

"Can I see?" He asks Harry softly.

"What? No," Harry laughs, "that ruins the surprise."

"You're horrible," Louis sighs out, "I just want to see them..."

"I'm surprised you haven't looked in the bag," Harry grins and heads to the bathroom.

Louis watches him from the doorway; Harry places the bag on the counter before he's messing with his hair in the mirror.

"Harry," Louis starts quietly as he leans against the doorframe. Harry glances at him in the mirror, "do you... do you miss having your own place?"

"What kind of question is that?" Harry almost snorts, "of course I don't miss my place... why would I?"

"I don't know," Louis shrugs, "I... I just thought you might miss the freedom and all..."

"Freedom?" Harry asks, "Louis, I have freedom here, too..."

"I know," Louis sighs out, "I don't know... I feel like everything has changed now... like, we aren't the same 2 people who went on that speed date."

"We aren't," Harry states, "we have changed, Lou.... that's what happens. People change... but we changed for the good, didn't we? I mean, I know we didn't change under the best circumstances... but it still changed us into something... incredible."

Louis manages to smile, "you always know what to say... it's amazing."

"I'm an artist," Harry smirks, "it's what I do, I guess."

"You're quite good at it," Louis whispers as Harry's walking to him, "I guess I'm just blown away... by how fast this all happened... how it happened... I can't wrap my mind around it still, Harry. If I hadn't of become a donor, would you even be standing here with me now?"

Harry's face turns serious as Louis is embracing him, pulling him into him.

"If I would've said no," Louis starts, though his voice breaks, "if I would've refused to donate, would you be here?"

Harry runs his finger across Louis' cheek gently, a smile coming out of his lips again, "I guess we'll never know the answer to that, will we? Sometimes fate has to step in and take your hand, Lou... and lead you the rest of the way... that's all I know."

"I've never believed in fate," Louis whispers to him, searching the emerald eyes he has come to adore so much, "but... then, you showed up and that changed."

Harry grins and kisses him gently before he's hugging Louis tight, "I'm thankful it was me, Lou... I can't tell you how thankful I am."

Louis holds onto him, his eyes closing. He can't explain what this person means to him now.

"They're here," Lottie is calling from the hall.

Louis smiles at Harry before he sighs, "ready, love?"

"Ready," Harry nods and smiles, "I'm more ready for what's coming after dinner."

"You're more ready," Louis grins, "I haven't even seen those fucking outfits yet."

"It'll be worth the wait, I assure you," Harry winks and opens the bedroom door.

They head downstairs and greet Liam and Niall immediately. And soon, Zayn has shown up as well as Jeff and Glenne. They all eat outside on Louis' patio, Louis discussing work with Liam and Niall while Harry's busy discussing babies with Glenne.

Louis is standing with his hands on his waist as Liam and Niall are laughing about something... he isn't sure what because his eyes are on Harry a few feet away. He's standing by the pool, a wine glass in his hand as he's laughing.

Louis can't help but feel like Harry's right... this is fate; how else would the 2 of them be here right now? Louis knows Harry may have died if he hadn't of been the perfect match for him... that thought consumes Louis more than he can admit.

And maybe that's why he worries over Harry constantly. If Louis hadn't of come along, Harry may have never made it. He may never had this second chance at life. And now, he's spending his second chance with the person who gave him the opportunity.

Louis takes a deep breath, his mind lost in thoughts of the 2 of them in the beginning; it felt like ages ago, even though it wasn't. Harry has changed so much. Louis has changed; he knows he has.

"When are you coming back full time?" Niall speaks up, breaking Louis' thoughts.

"Uh, I don't know," Louis replies, "probably in a few weeks... I want to stay with Harry as much as possible."

"He's doing really well," Liam says, "he looks so much better now."

"He does," Louis smiles, "he's even gained some weight back... of course, he wasn't too thrilled about that... but he's skinny enough."

"Are you talking about me?" Harry asks from behind Louis. Louis turns to him as Harry just smirks, "you're discussing my weight?"

Louis grins, "yeah, I called you a fat cow."

Harry's jaw drops as he's grinning, "what?"

Louis puts his arm around his waist and kisses his cheek gently, "I'm teasing, love."

Harry smiles before he's asking, "how's work been, Liam?"

"Busy," Liam laughs, "ask your doctor."

Soon, Zayn walks up beside Harry and starts talking about an artist they both admire while Louis is standing and listening.

Harry places his arm around Louis' neck as he's talking to Zayn, "I thought the sunset one was really nice... it had this way of making you feel like you were there watching it set... I think that's amazing."

"I liked the one he did of the ocean," Zayn tells Harry, "it was beautiful... had like the stars above it? Did you see that one?"

"I think so," Harry nods.

"I'm so lost," Louis smirks over at Liam and Niall.

"You're not the only one," Niall chuckles and watches Harry and Zayn talking.

"You wanna see how far the painting has come?" Harry asks Zayn before he's turning to Louis, "I'll be back in a minute, babe."

"Take your time, love," Louis grins at him as Harry and Zayn are heading inside.

"So, when are you 2 getting married? Cause I know you are," Niall grins.

"Uh," Louis laughs out, "honestly... I don't know...I... I have plans on asking him though."

"Do you?" Liam asks.

Louis nods a little as he's glancing around the patio. "Yeah... I'm going to ask him... I just haven't decided when."

Liam nods a little, "I still can't believe it turned out to be you, Louis. The shock of that day will live in my mind forever."

"Mine as well," Louis laughs out, "yeah, it's crazy, isn't it? I still don't understand. I've stopped trying to understand it... I've accepted that fate sometimes holds surprises for us; beautiful surprises."

It's going on 8 now and Louis is busy talking to Glenne in a lounge chair by the pool. His sisters and Emma are swimming again and Harry's over by the pool laughing at Emma and Lottie's water fight.

"... If it does happen on the first try I know Harry would be happy," Glenne is telling Louis as they're both watching Harry a few feet away.

"He'd be thrilled," Louis manages to say before he's looking back at her, "thank you... for wanting to do this for him... he deserves this."

"Don't thank me," Glenne smiles at Louis, "I'm more than happy to do it for him... and he's already gone over everything with me. He seems to know more about it than I do."

"I'm not surprised to be honest," Louis laughs, "Harry probably has read everything there is about pregnancy and childbirth."

"It makes him happy though," Glenne smiles, "and as long as he's happy, I'm happy."

"Couldn't agree more," Louis says quietly, his eyes still on Harry.

A little after 10 pm, everyone is beginning to leave and Louis couldn't be more thankful. He's waited for this moment.

Harry volunteers to carry Emma up to bed, even though Louis told him he shouldn't be carrying her at all. They both kiss her goodnight once Harry has her tucked in bed.

They stand in the doorway together for a few moments in silence... both of them getting lost in the realization that this is their life now.

Louis switches on one of his lamps while Harry's going straight to the bathroom to get changed for him. Louis is quickly undressing before he climbs into their bed.

Louis rests his hands behind his head as he's staring at the portrait of himself on the wall. It's been on the wall for so long, yet he is still blown away by how incredible it is; Harry's so gifted.

He smiles as he remembers Harry telling him that he wants to paint pictures for every room of their house... he wants to add his touch to their home.

'Their home'... Louis will never get used to saying that now.

"Are you almost finished in there?" Louis calls to Harry, "you're killing me."

 

_(Too Good - Troye Sivan)_

 

The bathroom door opens slowly and Louis' eyes are falling upon Harry immediately.

He stands against the doorframe in a pink, laced corset with light pink stockings attached that cover his legs. Louis is absolutely speechless as he's staring up and down at this gorgeous sight in front of him.

"Too much?" Harry smirks at him, "I didn't know if I should go with the pink tights or not..."

"No," Louis answers back quickly, "no.... you look.... amazing, Harry."

"Do I?" Harry only grins, "these thongs feel like a bit much..."

Louis gets up as fast as possible and meets Harry in the doorway, his hands running over the lacy top, then down Harry's sides, never breaking eye contact with Harry.

"You look incredible," he whispers to Harry, before his hands are running down Harry's ass, feeling of the lacy thong that's clinging to him. "God, you look so fucking incredible."

Harry doesn't even have time to say anything; Louis has pulled him in and began kissing him with everything he's got.

Harry falls back against the doorframe as Louis is running his hands down every detail of the lingerie, feeling the lace on Harry's skin.

Louis wants to strip him out of it, but he holds back... he'd rather Harry keep it on for this.

He takes Harry's hand and they walk to the bed, Harry sitting down immediately as a smile is still on his face.

"You look... so beautiful," Louis whispers out before he's kissing down Harry's neck, causing Harry to sigh out as Louis is almost straddling him.

"Sit down," Harry tells him in a low voice.

Louis takes a seat on the bed and Harry is instantly sitting down in his lap, grinding himself into Louis and only making Louis want him more. Louis' hands run up and down the pink stockings that Harry has on his legs.

Harry grabs Louis' hand and guides him to the lacy thong he has on. Louis grips him as his lips meet the side of Harry's neck, causing Harry to lean back into his shoulder and sigh out.

Louis begins stroking him softly through the laced thongs and Harry's moaning instantly against his ear.

"Fuck me already," Harry gets out as he's moaning.

"Always so eager, aren't we?" Louis only gives him a devious grin.

Harry turns to him, his lips on Louis' as Louis' fingers are running up and down the pink laced corset Harry is wearing, feeling the way it feels on Harry; Louis could never tire of how this feels on Harry's skin.

Harry finally stands up and pushes Louis down on the bed before he's climbing on top of him, grabbing Louis' hands so that he touches every inch of Harry's chest under the lace.

Harry can see the fire growing in Louis' eyes at this sight of him, and Harry only smirks down at him. "what do you want to do with me, Doctor?"

Louis bites his lip a little, before he's grabbing Harry by the neck and pulling him in to kiss him, his tongue meeting Harry's again. They lose themselves in the hungriness, the overwhelming desire to feel one another.

Harry gets down on all fours while Louis' lips are running down his neck and his fingers run down the lace that clings to Harry.

Louis' fingers are now moving the thong aside, allowing him complete access to Harry's ass... he starts by placing 2 fingers into him while Harry only moans out, his fingers gripping the sheets below.

Louis kisses and licks down every part of Harry before he's gripping his hips and diving his tongue into Harry's ass, Harry only whimpering more from the mattress.

"God, you look so beautiful like this," Louis mumbles out as he's pulling the thong away more, his hands gripping Harry's ass cheeks before his lips and tongue are running over Harry's opening.

"Christ," Harry moans out, only causing Louis to stretch him open even more with his fingers, before his tongue is darting in and out of Harry's opening. He licks him up and down before his fingers are thrusting into him again, while his lips are biting and licking Harry's ass cheeks, causing Harry to be anything but quiet and still.

"God, you're amazing," Louis whispers before his tongue is devouring Harry again, causing Harry to whimper out loud.

Louis can't get enough of this; Harry tastes too damn good to him; his tongue works its way inside of Harry then back out before he's spreading him open more and darting his tongue back into Harry's hole. Harry grips the sheets even more as he's moaning out into the covers.

Louis sits up some, his fingers still fucking Harry as his lips are tracing up Harry's back over the lacy fabric. This look on Harry is too much for him. He wants to come from the sight of Harry in lingerie.

"Just... fuck me already," Harry manages to get out.

"Is that what you want?" Louis whispers into his ear before he's biting his neck again, his fingers still thrusting into Harry.

"Yes... God, yes," Harry sighs out, "please..."

Louis only smirks at Harry's words.

He moves the lacy thong out of his way once more before he's entering Harry slowly, Harry only moaning into the covers louder. He wants Louis to wreck him; to completely wreck him.

Louis sighs out at the feeling surrounding him... The feeling of being inside of Harry. It's a feeling he'll never get used to... and he never wants to get used to it.

Harry lays down on the bed completely while Louis keeps Harry's legs open as he's moving in and out of him, slowly at first. Harry's fingers grip Louis' hair behind him as Louis is holding his hips into him with every thrust.

"Fuck.... fuck me like you mean it, Doctor," Harry moans out.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry as he has him flat on his stomach. His thrusts quicken while Harry's whimpering under him. Louis loves that sound; he loves when Harry gets lost in the moment. He loves when Harry starts mumbling out Louis' name during it. He can't get enough of this.

Within a matter of seconds, Louis is sitting up against his pillow while Harry is inching his way down onto Louis' cock, Louis throwing his head back against the headboard.

Harry begins grinding on top of him, slowly at first as his head is falling back. Louis grips his hair while Harry's riding him, his pace only quickening.

"Fuck," Louis moans out, Harry's hand reaching behind him and gripping Louis' hair as he's moaning out himself while he's moving up and down on Louis.

Louis pulls Harry's hair, turning his face to kiss him as Louis' fingers are still running over the lace on Harry's chest.

The way Harry moves his hips on top of Louis is more than enough to make him come, but he doesn't want to yet; he wants Harry face down in the bed while he fucks him mercilessly.

And that's exactly what Louis does; within a matter a seconds, he's gotten Harry back onto all fours and he's entering him again, with no intention of going easy on him.

He pulls Harry's arms back and holds them in his grip as he's fucking him, causing Harry to moan out into the covers once more.

"You should wear this more often," Louis mumbles out into Harry's ear, and Harry's instantly moaning louder.

"Wreck me.... wreck me like you mean it," Harry breathes out from under Louis.

Louis grips his hips and drives himself into Harry as hard and as fast as he can. Harry in pink lace is more than enough for Louis to come; he knows this. But he doesn't want this moment to be over so quickly.

He slows down for a moment while he's licking up and down Harry's neck, then biting it again. Harry's fingers are gripping the sheets once more in an effort to not cry out too loud.

"Your mum.... she's... she's gonna hear us," Harry manages to breathe out through his moans.

"Fuck, who cares," Louis sighs out and grips Harry's hips, "God, you.... you look so fucking amazing...."

Louis quickens his speed, fucking Harry as fast and as hard as he can, and it only makes Harry scream out more into the covers.

Louis can feel his release only seconds away, and Harry knows it. Harry begins bucking his hips into Louis with each of Louis' thrust and it's almost too much for Louis to even bare. He moans out as he's resting his head against Harry's ear, feeling himself coming.

Louis moans against Harry's neck, before he's biting down on it, causing Harry's grip to tighten on the sheets below them.

"Fuck," Louis sighs out as he's slowing down and trying to steady his breathing.

Harry's breathing is heavy underneath him, but Louis isn't finished with him yet.

He turns Harry over, his fingers pulling the lacy thongs down Harry's legs, then taking the complete length of Harry's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck," Harry sighs out as he's closing his eyes and throwing his head back into the sheets.

Louis moves up and down his cock as if his life depends on it. He glances up at Harry's face, seeing nothing but pure ecstasy on his face as he's sucking him off.

His fingers grip his balls as his tongue is flicking over the head of Harry's cock each time he comes up.

Harry's immediately gripping Louis' hair and throwing his head back, his back arching as he's coming within a matter of seconds into Louis' mouth. Louis takes it in and swallows every last drop of Harry as Harry moans out louder than he even means to.

Louis finally stops after giving Harry a few final sucks; his eyes glance back up at Harry, and Harry is only sighing out, his fingers still gripping the sheets.

Louis gets up and looks back down at Harry, who's hair is a complete, sweaty mess that's clinging to his face, his breathing heavy. Louis refrains from asking if he's ok this time... he can see the smile coming over Harry's face instantly.

"I think I should buy more lingerie," Harry whispers through heavy breaths as he stares at Louis, a grin on his face.

Louis only chuckles some before he's kissing Harry gently.

"I think that's a fucking brilliant idea," Louis whispers to him, before his face is serous again, "I love you, Harry."

Harry's breathing is still heavy but he manages to answer quietly, "I love you, Lou."

They both lay in bed over an hour later, Harry still in the lingerie while they're talking... actually talking. Louis and Harry both know they don't have many of these moments as Harry is usually too tired to even stay awake to talk. But tonight, Harry is making sure he stays awake for this.

"... And I was working on a painting for the living room," he tells Louis lowly as they're wrapped in each other's arm, "maybe I could even paint us a family portrait..."

"That'd be beautiful, babe," Louis whispers to him, his hands still running down the lace on Harry's chest, "God, who would've known you'd look so stunning in women's lingerie."

Harry only smirks as he turns to him, "maybe next time you can wear it?"

Louis chuckles a little and shakes his head, "uh, I don't know.... I think I'd rather leave that up to you.... it suits you, love."

Harry chuckles before he sighs and stares up at the ceiling while Louis is laying against his neck, his arm over his stomach, "Lou..."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever the future holds for us," Harry starts as he turns back to Louis, searching his eyes, "I'm... Im glad it was you. I'm thankful it was you... that was my perfect match.... because I couldn't.... I couldn't imagine my life being any other way now."

"Even if I'm a doctor and us doctors are fucking evil?" Louis jokes into Harry's neck.

"Even if you're a doctor," Harry whispers and runs his fingers through Louis' messy and sweaty fringe, "I suppose falling in love with a doctor isn't so bad.... especially when a doctor saves your life by giving you a second chance."

Louis smiles against Harry's neck and answers quietly, "yeah.... I suppose you're right, love."

Harry smiles and kisses his head, pulling Louis closer into him.

"I do have one question though," Louis says softly.

"What?"

"If... if I had plans on asking you to marry me... in the future," Louis stutters out slowly, "what would your answer be?"

Harry smirks a little as Louis' eyes meet his, "I think... after everything we have gone through... It'd be wrong of me to say no."

Louis sighs out as Harry only snickers.

"I'd say yes, Louis... you know I would," Harry says more seriously, "you know I would.... because this... this is our life now. And I can't... I can't imagine spending this second chance at life with anyone else now."

Louis only grins and snuggles against Harry's neck again, sighing out in contentment.

"So, you're up for raising a family with me?" Harry whispers to him.

"I'm up for it, Harold," Louis replies quietly, taking Harry's hand in his, "cause.... like you said... fate sometimes has plans for us... even before we even understand them."

Harry's smile grows as he's pulling Louis tighter into him. "I like the sound of Harry Tomlinson, you know."


	29. Chapter 29

_(Roman Holiday - Halsey)_

 

It's December 29th and Emma is beyond excited as she's waiting to board the plane to Disney World, Harry and Louis on each side of her.

Louis is double checking their car rental and suite accommodations on his phone while Harry is simply chewing gum and glancing around the busy airport.

It's been over 8 months since Harry's transplant and his levels are considered normal by his doctor; Harry found it surprising at first because, in most cases, it usually takes at least 12 months total before the immune system functions as it should. However, once again, Harry's body has proven how much it is willing to fight. And Harry only knows he has Louis to thank for it.

He's pushing his long curls back, being thankful that he has them again, though they are still not quite as long as before the transplant. He's content with the length now, and so is Emma. She can braid his hair any time she likes... and she does quite frequently.

Harry continues to chew his gum as his phone sounds from his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from Glenne. He's smiling before he's even read it.

"Hope you guys enjoy the vacation. Here's the ultrasound picture I told you I would send you. xx"

Harry stares down at the 3D image of the baby... his baby; his smile doesn't waver. He studies over the baby's face and hands... he thinks it's amazing what they can do with technology these days; allowing parents to have 3D images of their babies inside the womb.

He glances at Louis before he's tapping his shoulder with his finger. Louis turns to look at him before Harry's holding up the phone for him.

Louis takes the phone from him and stares down at the image, "this is amazing."

"Isn't it?" Harry grins at him, his excitement flowing out, "you can see its face so well..."

"I can't believe we're still calling the baby an 'it'," Louis begins to smirk as he's shaking his head, "you need to just pick some names and keep them."

"How can I when every name I choose you hate?" Harry asks him with a frown.

"I didn't say I hated all of them," Louis is quick to point out.

"I wanna see," Emma says excitedly. Louis hands her the phone and she's smiling down at the photo, "that's my sister?"

"Or brother," Harry tells her quickly.

"Honesty, why don't we just find out what it is?" Louis sighs out, "I hate not knowing..."

"Because part of life, Lou, is not knowing," Harry replies to him as he catches Louis' eye, "sometimes not knowing can be a gift... like in this case."

Louis begins to smile as he nods, "I get it, love."

Emma gives Harry the phone and Harry begins showing her the baby's nose, its tiny fingers, and Louis sits still watching them, a smile on his face that reaches his eyes. He sits and listens to Emma talking so excitedly about the baby's arrival in only 2 short months.

And as he watches Harry's grin grow while he's talking to Emma, Louis feels nothing but the overwhelmingness of joy, contentment.... and life.

Harry has brought him to life; Harry has shown him what life truly holds. He has shown Louis over the past several months that life doesn't have to be routines; it doesn't have to be full of endless schedules. Life can be beautiful surprises, moments, and even chaos. Harry has taught him that life holds so much more than he could've ever imagined.

Their boarding is announced and Emma is instantly jumping up, grabbing her backpack before Harry is standing with her, taking her hand in his. Louis grabs on to the other hand and the 3 of them wait in line to board.

Harry's busy texting Glenne back, his smile still there; Louis loses himself in the sight of him.

Harry is the most beautiful piece of art Louis has ever seen; he has overcome so much in just a few short months... and Louis can only be thankful that he was the one who gave Harry this life... this second chance.

Harry looks so healthy, so radiant again... even more than he did the first time Louis met him. He's gained most of his weight back and Louis can't get over how incredibly stunning he is; he watched Harry go through hell... only to come out stronger.

After boarding, Emma insists on sitting by the window, Harry sitting in the middle of her and Louis. He's pointing to the other planes outside and Emma is listening intently to every word he's saying.

"... I'm glad Grammy could come spend Christmas with us, too," Emma is beaming at Harry as she sits back.

"Did you like your Christmas gifts?" Harry asks her.

"I loved them," she smiles up at him, "I think Grammy loved the painting we painted her."

"She did, love," Harry smiles at Emma before he's kissing her head gently, "she can't wait to meet us in Orlando, too. I know Aunt Gemma is excited."

"I can't wait to see Aunt Gemma," Emma is beaming again as she's glancing back out the window.

Louis grins and takes Harry's hand in his, Harry only smiling back at him, "it was nice having both of our families for Christmas this year, wasn't it?"

Harry's smile only grows as he nods, "it was amazing, Lou. I'm glad they all came to visit us."

Louis grins and sits back in his seat, sighing in contentment.

"I know I already gave you a present for your birthday," Harry starts lowly as he's looking at Louis, "but I do have one more gift for you..."

Louis raises an eyebrow and smirks, "another? Don't you think you bought me enough on Christmas Eve? We spent one entire evening having dinner on the beach, Harry... and the presents...."

"I know," Harry nods before he's stuttering out, "but... I.... I have one more surprise. You'll have to wait until tomorrow though."

Louis laughs a little, "tomorrow? Really? You're going to tease me with it, but you aren't giving it to me until tomorrow?"

Harry only grins and chews his gum as he's glancing around the inside of the plane, "it'll be worth the wait, I promise."

"Did you pack those... those outfits or something?" Louis whispers to him.

Harry chuckles and smiles back, "I might've... but that's not the surprise. This gift.... it's more meaningful than just an outfit. That's all I'll say."

Louis stares at him confused but Harry only grips his hand gently and whispers, "I love you. And I promise... you will love it."

Soon, they're thousands of feet in the air, Emma pointing out at the clouds, her excitement only growing the closer they get to Orlando. She's waited for this vacation for so long.

Harry sits with his sketch pad in his lap; he's sketching Cinderella's castle so beautifully as Louis only watches in amazement. He's been with Harry over 10 months now and he's still blown away at the talent Harry possesses.... as well as the talent his daughter possesses.

Harry and Emma's mural at home has come a long ways and is almost completed; Harry said there were just a few details left to paint... and he and Emma would be finishing it upon their arrival back home.

Emma falls asleep an hour into the flight, her head against Harry's shoulder, while Louis is asleep on the other shoulder. Harry only smiles, knowing that this is his world now; these 2 people mean more to him than anything.

His mind is filled with the future and the possibilities... he's finally looking forward to a real future, raising Emma and the new baby with Louis. That's all that Harry has ever wanted... he's finally getting that, and it's all thanks to Louis Tomlinson.

He smiles and glances out at the clouds, wondering what his own baby will look like; will he or she favor him? Will it have Harry's eyes? His curls? Will it have his smile and his dimples?

Harry grins even more, knowing that in less than 2 months, he would be holding the miracle he created... the miracle he couldn't have created if it wasn't for Glenne.

He has been to every single appointment with Glenne; from the first ultrasound and the listening to the baby's heartbeat, to the most recent one before their vacation. Her pregnancy has gone smoothly and Harry couldn't be more thankful.

He sits back, sighing a little, before he's drifting off to sleep, a smile still coming out of his lips; his life couldn't be more perfect than it is now.

They land in Orlando shortly after 2 pm and after they've gathered their luggage, Louis has gotten the SUV they've rented and they're driving towards the resort.

He and Harry had discussed several different resorts before finally agreeing upon one. They would be staying in a very upscale suite while Gemma and Anne wouldn't be but a few doors down from them.

Upon the arrival at the resort, Harry is astonished as he's looking around the beautifully decorated lobby. It's more than he could've asked for, but Louis had told him before they left that he would only book the best for them.

And Louis hasn't let Harry or Emma down; the resort itself is breathtakingly beautiful.

After checking in, they take the elevator up to their floor, Emma only smiling and already going on about all the fun they would have at the parks.

Louis takes the card key and unlocks the door to their suite before he's holding the door open for Emma and Harry. Emma immediately runs in, her suitcase and backpack in hand as she starts looking around while Harry is slow to walk in, taking in the sights in front of him.

Louis tips the bell hop and takes their luggage to his and Harry's room while Harry is standing on the balcony in their room, glancing around at the beautiful oversized pool. He notices the waterfall that is pouring down into it and he's instantly smiling again.

Louis places the suitcases on their bed before he's walking out to Harry slowly, taking in the sight of him.

"So, how do you like it?" Louis whispers to him from the doorway.

Harry turns to him, a radiant smile still on his face, "I'd say we picked a brilliant one, Lou.... it's more amazing than the photos."

Louis smiles and places his hands on the railing, glancing around at the sights, "they say you can see the fireworks from here... at night."

Harry places his arm around Louis' neck before he's pulling him against him, "that'd be beautiful... but I think Emma prefers to see them in front of Cinderella's castle, after all."

Louis smirks and nods, "yeah, she made that clear several months ago, didn't she?"

Harry's face grows serious as his eyes stay off in the distance, "we're really here, aren't we? This is really happening..."

"It is, love," Louis wraps his arm around Harry's waist as he sighs against his shoulder, "and I couldn't be more thankful that you're here... sharing it with us."

Harry smirks for a moment, "even if my mum and sister insisted on coming?"

Louis laughs a bit, "yeah, well... we do need a babysitter at least a night or 2 while we're here, you know."

Harry grins, "I couldn't agree more actually. Maybe... maybe we can use that huge tub in the bathroom."

Louis smiles up at him, "I'd love that actually."

Harry helps Emma settle into her room before Gemma and Anne have arrived. They all agree to go out for a bite to eat before returning back and going swimming at sundown in the large pool.

 

_(Colors Part 2 - Halsey)_

 

The color of the pool glows a deep blue that is being cast through the waters. And Harry is only more mesmerized by how breathtaking this place truly is.

Harry's come to love the color blue; he uses it in every painting now.... he's captivated by it because, to put it simply, he took one look into Louis' eyes and everything surrounding him became blue.

He's playing with Emma in the pool, laughter showing on his face as he thinks how fortunate, how blessed he is to have this; his mum and his sister sharing this important event with them.

Harry knows what he's planning for Louis the next day... he's had it planned for so long; even Gemma knows. And he cannot wait to get Louis in front of Cinderella's castle the next evening. He's known for a while that it's the perfect place for what he has in mind.

He glances at Louis only a few feet away from him; he's laughing at Emma and Gemma who are playing in the water and Harry makes his way to him, pulling Louis by his waist into him. He throws his arms around his neck and lays his head against Louis'. Louis only chuckles at the feeling of Harry's wet curls against his skin.

"I've missed this feeling," Louis whispers to him.

"What feeling?" Harry chuckles.

"Your... your hair against my cheek," Louis mumbles out, gripping Harry tighter, "I've just missed these curls of yours."

Harry smiles into Louis' neck and they hold each other as if no one else is even in the pool with them; and to them, there really isn't. They are all that matter in this moment... they are 2 souls connecting, getting lost in a perfect moment.

They're getting out of the pool at about 10 pm; Emma's sleepy and Louis knows she needs to get to bed to get ready for their busy day they have planned the next morning.

After Emma's in her PJs, she climbs into her bed, Harry sitting down on the side of the bed, brushing back her long, damp hair as he smiles at her.

"Pappa," she whispers to him.

"Yeah, love."

"I love you," she says softly, "and... I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you and daddy are together."

Harry smiles, his eyes stinging as he whispers to her, "you know what... so am I. I'm glad to be with you and daddy. You don't know how much."

He leans in and meets her open arms, hugging her tight as he closes his eyes, tears threatening to spill.

Louis watches from the doorway, his arms crossed and his smile glowing.

"You need to get some sleep, babe," Harry tells Emma before he kisses her forehead, "we have breakfast with Cinderella in the morning, remember?"

"I'm so excited," she's immediately exclaiming, "I can give her my painting, can't I?"

"Of course you can," Harry replies as he stands up, tucking her in, "I love you, Emmy."

"I love you, Pappa," she tells him softly.

 

  _(Everything I Do, I Do it for you - Bryan Adams)_

 

Louis walks over, gently rubbing over Harry's back before he's leaning over and hugging his daughter.

"I love you," Louis whispers to Emma.

"Love you, too, daddy," she smiles up at him, "thank you."

"For what, love?" Louis asks.

"For giving me a second daddy," she gently replies before her eyes meet Harry's again.

Harry manages to smile before he's quickly wiping his eyes and grinning at Louis.

"You said it yourself, Emma," Louis whispers to his daughter, "he belongs with us."

Harry bites his lip before he's telling Emma good night and walking to the doorway, switching off the light.

Louis joins him in their room, Harry sitting on the bed and wiping his eyes slowly.

"Hey, love, you alright?" Louis asks him before he's running his hand over Harry's back slowly.

"I'm... I'm brilliant," Harry tries to laugh as he sniffs, "sorry... she just... she has a way of tugging at my heart."

Louis chuckles before he's sitting down by Harry, pulling him close, "that's the beauty of children... they speak openly and honestly."

"Did... did she really say I belonged with you?" Harry asks as he looks back at Louis, his eyes full.

Louis sighs a little, fighting his own emotions. He manages to smile and nod finally, "she... she told me one night in bed... it was the night before your procedure..."

Louis stops and takes a deep breath and Harry's instantly putting his hand on Louis' knee.

"... She was lying in bed with me that night telling me that.... that you belonged with us... me and her.... that you belonged in our family," Louis whispers out as he tries to smile through the tears that are now falling. "And... yeah... she sorta put things into perspective for me. I realized how stupid and selfish I had been..."

"Don't," Harry interrupts immediately, "don't dwell on that night, alright? Louis, it was so long ago."

"I know," Louis sighs out, putting his fingers to his eyes, "but the what ifs play through my mind so fucking much, Harry... you don't realize how much I would've regretted losing you, if it had come to that. You... you could've died and I would've never been able to tell you how sorry I was... for being so fucking angry with you that night..."

"Stop," Harry whispers to him, his own tears falling, "Louis, it didn't come to that.... it won't come to that. I'm here.... I'm with you.... and I swear on my life that I will spend the rest of my life with the 2 of you... you and Emma are my world... you sorta have been since the first moment I met you."

Louis chuckles a little and wipes his eyes again, "I just... I'm sorry. I tend to dwell on things I shouldn't. And I tend to still blame myself for things..."

"You shouldn't," Harry tells him quickly, "we've been together for like 10 months... and you know, we have had a few fights, yeah... but that night... you shouldn't focus on that. You should focus on the fact that you came back...."

Louis looks up at him, tears still standing in his eyes while Harry does his best to smile at him.

"You came back.... you were there in the room with me during the transplant," Harry whispers before he's gently wiping Louis' eyes, "and... you even knew then that you were the one who donated to me..."

Louis bites his lip as more tears fall, "I did.... Harry, I knew the moment I talked to Liam in the hallway... and all I felt was... I don't know what I felt. I knew I had been selfish... and when I found out it was you... it was you I had been doing all of these fucking tests for for weeks... I don't really know how I felt... I was blown away.... I didn't see how it was even possible..."

Harry only smiles as he sniffs and wipes Louis' tears away again, "fate... it's the only way I can explain it, Lou. The universe wasn't done with me.... that's why you were my perfect match. I don't know how else to even phrase it..."

Louis chuckles a little as he nods, "yeah... I don't either really. I just... I'm thankful I made the choice years ago to donate, Harry.... because I... I still have you with me because of it."

Harry begins to smile as he's wiping his eyes and sighing, "alright, Jesus, enough crying. Damn."

Louis laughs as Harry stands up, stripping his shirt off and tossing it on the dresser.

"What do you say we grab some of the drinks out of the fridge in there and sit out on the balcony? And talk?" Harry grins at Louis.

"I... I love the sound of that actually."

Harry and Louis spend hours on their balcony, laughing and talking about the past 10 months of their lives; how much they have both changed. They stare out at the surrounding garden and pool, smiles on their faces as they're holding hands. They sit in silence that way for several minutes... the smiles never leaving their faces.

Emma is yelling as she's hurrying into their bedroom the very next morning, jumping onto the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She shouts as she laughs.

Louis mutters into the pillow before he's throwing it over his head.

Harry only smiles as he stretches some and watches Emma jumping on the end of the bed, "it's only 6 am, Emmy."

"But we have to go to breakfast with the princesses," she's telling him before she climbs in between them, "come on, get up."

"Alright, we're getting up," Harry laughs at her and turns to Louis, "Lou, come on..."

"We could sleep another hour. It's not until 8," Louis sighs out from under the pillow.

Harry takes the pillow from his face and Louis only groans.

"Get up," Harry smiles at him, "come on... our daughter is excited."

"Fine," Louis agrees under his breath, "I'm having coffee brought up to the room... I need a pot."

Harry laughs as he's throwing the covers back, "Emmy, why don't you go get a bath, alright?"

"Ok," she smiles as she's jumping off the bed, "I already have my princess gown laid out."

"Don't forget the tiara," Harry laughs while Emma is running out of the room. He turns back to Louis who is still lying on his back, his eyes closed. "Need some help waking up?"

Louis glances at Harry, a smirk coming out of his lips, "what do you have in mind?"

"Oh.... I'm sure I can think of something," Harry replies running his hand down Louis' bare chest softly.

Harry gets up immediately and grabs his phone before he starts texting.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Gem," Harry replies, "she said she was getting up this early... I thought maybe she could come sit with Emma while we're getting ready."

"While we're getting ready?" Louis gives Harry a sly look from the bed.

"Just... call and order your coffee, alright?" Harry chuckles and turns back to his phone.

About 20 minutes later, Harry's letting Gemma and Anne in while Emma is finishing up in the bathroom.

"Pappa," she calls.

"Yeah, babe," Harry says before he's walking to her bathroom.

"I want to curl my hair," she pouts in the mirror. She's already dressed in her Cinderella gown, her tiara sitting on the countertop.

"You look so adorable, Em," Harry smiles at her, "Gemma's here... how about she curls it for you?"

Gemma smiles from behind Harry, "you look so beautiful, Emma. Just like the little princess you are."

Harry grins at his sister before she's sitting her curling iron down and her bag of make up. She immediately starts helping Emma while Harry's making his way to his and Louis' room.

"Have they arrived yet?" Anne speaks up from the sofa as she's looking at Harry.

"Uh," Harry starts before he notices Louis walking out of their room, "I think... I think they should be here in about an hour."

"Who exactly?" Louis asks confused.

Harry bites his lip before he's smiling, "uh.... well, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Who is it?"

"Your mum and sisters," Harry admits, his eyes on Louis', "I... I wanted it to be a surprise...."

"You...," Louis starts before he's smiling, "you asked them to come? You planned this?"

"I kinda did," Harry nods as he says quietly, "I... I kinda wanted them to be here for this day. I hope you're not mad..."

"What? No," Louis laughs quickly, "I could never be mad, love... but... why did you want them here for this day exactly?"

Harry smirks, "wouldn't you love to know?"

 

_(Earned It - The Weeknd)_

 

They both retreat to their room, Harry turning the shower on immediately. Louis locks the bedroom door before he's walking into the bathroom watching Harry strip off his flannel pajama pants.

"What do you say to a shower, Doctor?" Harry grins before he's pushing his hair back.

"I say fuck yes," Louis replies before he's dropping his pants.

Harry steps into the warm stream, wetting his hair immediately. Louis watches him closely, his eyes roaming up and down Harry's wet body.

Harry only grins before he's whispering, "come here."

Louis falls into him, Harry crushing Louis' lips with his own, his hands gripping Louis' ass until he's gotten him completely up against himself. Louis moans into Harry's mouth again, feeling the friction between them.

Louis' lips move down Harry's jawline, then to his neck while Harry's fingers only grip Louis' ass cheeks even tighter.

Harry leans his head back into the warm stream of water, moaning out quietly.

"I wanna fuck you," Louis whispers in his ear, "against the shower wall."

Harry only smirks, giving Louis' ass another squeeze, "what's stopping you, doc?"

Within seconds, Louis has Harry pushed against the shower wall, stomach first into it, and he's running his fingers down Harry's back, before he's working his way between his ass cheeks.

Louis places 2 fingers into him slowly as Harry's leaning his head back into Louis, moaning out. Louis moves them in and out slowly while he's biting over Harry's broad shoulders under the water.

Harry spreads his legs further apart as Louis is using his fingers to fuck Harry's ass.

"You like that, don't you?" Louis whispers in Harry's ear before he's biting down on his neck again.

"Fuck, yes," Harry sighs out loud, "god..... just fuck me already.... we're.... we're going to be late..."

Louis only smirks as he's using both hands to pull Harry's ass cheeks apart. He inches into him slowly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as he begins to thrust into him slowly.

"Fuck, you feel amazing like this," Louis moans into Harry's ear, "so fucking amazing."

Harry smirks, throwing his head back against Louis, "then fuck me like you mean it... fuck me like your life depends on it, Lou."

Louis only grips Harry's hips tighter, his fingernails digging into his sides, but Harry doesn't mind... he only moans out louder as he's doing his best to hold himself against the shower wall.

Harry takes Louis' hand and places it on his cock, before he's helping Louis jerk himself off.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry mumbles out under the water.

He keeps his hand over Louis' as his strokes quicken and Harry's body begins to shake. He comes onto his and Louis' hand, his head against Louis' shoulder as he's muttering out his name the entire time.

Louis feels himself reaching the point of no return and he pulls Harry's hips against him, pounding into him as fast as he can under the stream of water.

"Oh, fuck, Harry," Louis is almost screaming before he bites Harry's shoulder again in an attempt to quiet himself.

He sighs out as he finally stops, his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry's hands are still on the shower wall as he's breathing heavily.

Harry leans his head against the shower wall, closing his eyes.

"You alright, love?" Louis whispers to him, sweeping away Harry's wet curls from his face.

"I'm... I'm fucking amazing," Harry finally gets out as he smiles at Louis.

Louis grins and pulls him in, kissing him hard, his arms wrapping around Harry once more.

"Alright," Louis says as he pulls away, "we have to get ready now.... we can't be late for breakfast with the Disney princesses... Em would never forgive us."

Harry laughs before he's grabbing the shampoo and putting some in Louis' hair. Louis only grins while Harry washes it and starts going on about the activities they have planned for the day.

Louis listens to him intently, seeing the smile on Harry's face, the way his lips move, the laughter that comes out; he still can't believe this person is his... and he's determined to finally make it official... he's determined to ask Harry to become a Tomlinson.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Harry fixes his curls in the mirror before he's buttoning about 3 buttons on his shirt, then smoothing it out slowly.

"Are you ready yet, love?" Louis asks from the doorway.

Harry smiles at Louis. looking him over; Louis is wearing skinny jeans and a blue tee with Toms on his feet.

"You're going to regret wearing those fucking boots," Louis smirks at Harry, pointing to his usual pair of Saint Laurent boots, "your feet are going to kill you."

Harry only smiles, "well, I suppose it's a good thing I booked a massage for us tomorrow, yeah?"

"Did you now?" Louis asks laughing before he's wrapping Harry in his arms, "and we're leaving Emma with your mum and Gem, I assume?"

Someone knocks on the door and Gemma is saying she'll get it before Harry and Louis are walking into the living area of the suite.

Gemma opens the door and smiles immediately at Jay, as well as Lottie and Felicite. "Hey, come in."

"Mum," Louis smiles before he's hugging her.

"Hey, love," she tells him as she lets him go, "surprise."

Harry smirks from behind Louis before he's stepping over to hug Jay, "hey, mum... thank you girls for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us," Jay tells Harry as Harry kisses her cheek and lets her go.

"Nana!" Emma is screaming as she comes running from her room. She's throwing her arms around Jay in a matter of seconds, "I didn't know you were coming, too."

"Well, Pappa decided to surprise us," Louis smiles before he's glancing at Harry. Harry only grins and shrugs a little.

"Here... let me fix your tiara," Harry's saying before he's stepping over to Emma. He gently straightens it and fixes her curls, smiling, "you look just like a princess, love."

They leave moments later for the Magic Kingdom, Emma only going on and on about the breakfast with the princesses. She can't be more excited.

"So... you reserved a table for all of us?" Louis asks Harry as they're waiting to go into the castle.

Harry grins, chewing his gum, "I did... I told you I'd take care of these reservations... so, yeah.... I booked a table for all of us... your mum and sisters and mine."

"But... why?" Louis asks with a smile.

"You'll see," Harry replies giving Louis a smug look.

"When will I see exactly?" Louis asks getting impatient.

Harry places his finger to his lip, tapping it before replying with a grin, "tonight... alright?"

Louis sighs and Harry only chuckles.

 

  _(A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella Original motion picture soundtrack)_

 

Emma's eyes fall on Cinderella and she's smiling bigger than ever.

Harry and Louis watch her talking to Cinderella, giving her the painting she made and Cinderella is only smiling at their little girl, thanking her for such a beautiful gift.

Emma takes several photos with her before she hugs her and they're making their way upstairs to the dining hall.

Emma's eyes light up at the sight; the place is truly magical. Ariel, Jasmine, Aurora, and even Belle are there to stop and say hello to all of the children.

"This was a brilliant idea," Louis whispers to Harry next to him.

Harry grins back at him, "hey, princesses deserve to be treated like royalty."

Harry kisses Emma's head gently and she smiles up at Harry as she finishes her breakfast.

She has her picture taken with every princess in the room, Harry taking some of his own with his phone. He smiles and looks at them, Louis glancing at them from beside him.

"They go all out here," Gemma smiles from across the table, "it's so magical."

"Yeah, you know I've never even been here," Harry starts after drinking his orange juice.

"You've never been to Disney World?" Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head, "Gemma has."

"Hey, I was like 2," Gemma laughs at him, "I don't think that counts."

"Well, we wanted to come a few years after Harry was born," Anne smiles over at Louis, "we never had the opportunity to, unfortunately."

"We've only been here once," Jay speaks up, "Louis was about 9, I think?"

"I was, yeah," Louis nods, "same age as Emma... which is kinda why I wanted to bring her this year for her birthday."

"Well, I say," Harry starts as he's throwing his napkin onto his plate, "that we come back in, say, 5 years? Emma will be 14 and the baby will be 5."

Louis smiles again instantly at the mention of the baby, "I... I like the sound of that... yeah, we should plan for that."

"Oh, I didn't get to show you the ultrasound pictures, Jay," Harry is saying immediately before he's unlocking his phone.

Louis only laughs at his excitement, "he has to show everyone..."

"Hey," Harry looks at Louis, "don't judge me..."

"I'm not," Louis chuckles.

Jay is looking over the photo of Harry's baby, a smile on her face, "this is amazing... I'm sure he or she will look just like you, Harry."

"I.... I hope so," Harry smiles down.

"Hey, only 2 months left," Anne grins at him, "and you'll have your miracle here with you, Louis, and Emma."

Louis grins a little, placing his hand on Harry's leg under the table. Harry looks back at him, a huge grin on his face.

After breakfast, they are off across the park, riding every ride possible. Emma wants to experience them all.

"The teacups!" She's pointing over at them and looking back at Harry and Louis, "please, please!"

"I'll ride," Harry shrugs.

"Oh, god, anything that spins and I want to hurl," Louis groans out.

"Hey," Harry nudges Louis and smirks, "do it for your daughter.... I promise we won't spin you too much."

"Yeah, I don't trust that look," Louis points at Harry, causing Harry to laugh, "fine... I'll ride, too."

"Yay," Emma screams before they're getting in line.

Harry chews his gum, his sunglasses over his eyes as he's glancing around the busy rides around them.

Louis' eyes, however, are on Harry again; taking in the sight of Harry in his button up shirt, his skin tight pants.

He gently places his hand on Harry's lower back, leaving it there as he's smiling.

Harry glances back at him and he's instantly smiling at this person beside him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What, love?" Louis asks.

"Do you regret that speed date?" Harry asks, a smirk on his lips.

Louis laughs and shakes his head, "do you really think I'd regret that, Harold?"

"Well, imagine how different this would be," Harry starts, his voice deep as he's placing his sunglasses on his head, "you would've donated to me... and you never would've known it was me... do you realize that? We'd be perfect strangers to one another."

Louis licks his lips but replies, "you're right... you're completely right. If... if we hadn't of met that night, I suppose we would've been perfect strangers. I never would've met the recipient of my donation. But then again...."

Louis pauses as he's smiling down at his daughter, then back at Harry, "I think fate would've had us meet in some other way..."

"You don't believe in fate," Harry whispers and smirks.

"I stopped believing in a lot of things before you came along, Harry," Louis says quietly as he keeps his eyes locked on the emerald eyes in front of him, "sometimes... someone can walk into your life and fuck up everything..."

Harry chuckles a little and Louis grins at him.

"But, you know what?" Louis asks, "I'm glad you fucked it up... I'm glad you walked in and changed everything... from me, to Emma... you came in and you made our world a complete chaotic, but beautiful place."

Harry's face stays serious as he's staring back at Louis.

".... So, you know what?" Louis asks softly, taking Harry's hand, "I don't regret that speed date in the slightest... I remember going through all of these different people.... until my last option was you... and.... I remembered your curls. It sounds insane, but..."

"You remembered my curls?" Harry asks laughing, "what? How?"

"I... I saw your curls," Louis says hesitantly, "I saw them when I was going to lunch with Liam the day of our speed date. I saw you... I didn't know it was you at the time. But... when I sat down at that table with you that night, I knew it was you."

Harry bites his lip, his arms crossed as he can't break his eyes from Louis, "so, you saw me waiting at the doctor's office that day?"

Louis manages to nod, "I... I did, yeah."

Harry stays quiet for a moment, then he eventually smiles, "wow... you've never told me that."

"Yeah, well," Louis shrugs, "I mean, I had no clue why you were there that day... and I never brought it up because... well, I didn't think much of it. I thought maybe you could've been with someone else... waiting with them."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Harry asks and smiles, "the important thing is: my curls are back."

Louis chuckles as Harry only grins at him beautifully.

"It's our turn!" Emma shouts.

She's running straight for a pink tea cup, Harry and Louis sitting on each side of her.

"I fucking swear, Harry," Louis starts, "if you make me puke from this..."

"Oh, shut it and enjoy the ride," Harry laughs.

Gemma, Lottie and Felicite take the tea cup behind Harry, Louis, and Emma.

"Don't vomit, Louis!" Lottie calls to him as she laughs.

"Oh, fuck you," Louis snaps back.

"Daddy, language," Emma says immediately.

Harry only chuckles before the ride is in motion. Harry helps Emma spin the round table in front of them, the 2 of them laughing the entire time, while Louis looks anything but thrilled.

"Close your eyes," Harry chuckles to Louis.

"Yeah, that doesn't really help," Louis says back before he's finally smiling a little at the sight of his daughter and Harry laughing as they're spinning as fast as they can make it go.

They work their way through several rides over the next few hours, Emma never tiring. Harry's becoming exhausted and he expected it, but he won't allow it to ruin this good day.

They're boarding Splash Mountain next, Harry and Louis sharing a seat while Gemma sits in front with Emma.

"We're going to be soaked," Louis chuckles as he's glancing around while the ride begins.

"Who gives a fuck?" Harry smirks, taking his arm in Louis', "just promise me you'll throw your arms up as soon as we free fall."

"Do I have to?" Louis sighs out, almost groaning.

"Just do it," Harry laughs at him, "remember what you said? I fucked up everything...."

"Harry," Louis chuckles.

"Just... get in touch with your inner kid," Harry smiles at him, "and enjoy the ride."

Louis only smirks at Harry and shakes his head; he could never confess out loud how much he loves Harry's free spirit, and the way Harry thinks.

And as soon as the ride is free falling into the water below, Harry and Louis both have their arms up, Harry yelling the whole way down. Emma does the exact same in front of him. They plunge into the water and the 4 of them are soaked, Emma and Gemma only laughing.

"My hair, oh my god," Gemma giggles and tries to brush her fingers through it.

"Your hair.... look at mine," Harry mocks her as he's leaning forward and shaking his curls, the water splashing on Louis.

"Jesus, really?" Louis laughs out, before he's shaking his own fringe against Harry.

"Stop it," Harry giggles and pushes him as Louis only chuckles at him.

They have dinner shortly after their long day of riding and Harry's thankful for the chance to sit. He hates to admit that Louis was right about the boots, but he definitely was. Harry's feet are killing him and he's exhausted. But his moment hasn't come yet... he has to wait for nightfall. He has to wait for the fireworks.

Soon, the sun is setting and people are beginning to line up alongside the sidewalks, waiting for the parade and fireworks.

Louis buys Emma and Harry some fudge from a shop, along with a giant lollipop that Emma requested before they're walking to the castle.

Harry can feel himself becoming nervous and anxious; he's planned this for so long, yet now that the moment is almost here, he can't help but worry.

"Did you bring it?" Gemma is whispering to Harry as they walk.

"I brought it," Harry says back quietly, before Louis is glancing at him confused. Harry only grins as he takes Emma's hand and starts talking to her about everything they have experienced their first day in the world of magic.

"I liked daddy taking a picture with Peter Pan," Emma giggles and looks up at Louis.

Louis sighs and says in a mocking voice, "yeah, yeah... thank you, Pappa, for that glorious suggestion."

"Hey, you and Peter Pan looked precious," Gemma laughs from beside Harry.

Louis rolls his eyes and Harry only grins, squeezing Louis' neck gently.

"To be honest, that costume would've looked better on you," Harry whispers in Louis' ear, sending goosebumps down Louis' neck.

"Of course you'd think so," Louis whispers back, a smirk on his lips.

Harry only grins as they continue walking.

 

_(All of Me - John Legend)_

 

The castle is lit up now, the sun has set; it's one of the most beautiful sights Emma has ever seen as she's standing in awe, glancing up at the castle.

"It's breathtaking," Anne says quietly from behind Harry.

"It really is," Harry mumbles out, his eyes ahead.

"How long till the parade?" Emma asks excitedly.

"Any second," Louis laughs at her, then looks at Harry beside him. Harry's eyes are on the castle, watching the colors glowing.

Louis can sense Harry's mood has changed; he notices the look in Harry's eyes and he's beginning to wonder what's going on in Harry's mind.

Harry only keeps his eyes on the castle, oblivious to Louis' eyes on him. His only thought is how he is going to ask the question; he's going over the words in his head, trying to find the best way possible to word what he wants to say to Louis.

Soon, the parade has started up the street, passing by them, and Emma's eyes are only growing wider at the sight of all of her favorite characters; she sees several of the princesses, Mickey, Minnie... she points at each of them as they pass by and Harry only smiles and listens to her.

The fireworks are about to start and Harry's swallowing the lump in his throat before he's turning to Louis.

"Would you... would you walk with me?" Harry stutters out.

Louis looks at him confused, "what? We can see fine from here..."

"No, we need to get a little closer," Harry quickly says to him. Louis still gives him a confused expression before Harry's insisting, "please?"

"Alright," Louis almost laughs, "sure."

They walk closer to the front, yet stay far enough back from the castle. Emma is watching the show they are putting on; the fireworks will come shortly after.

"Go," Gemma is whispering in Harry's ear. Harry is standing frozen, his hand on the box in his pants.

"Lou..."

"Harry...."

Harry and Louis both stop and look at one another, realizing they had started talking at the exact same time.

"You go first," Harry says smiling.

"No, you, love," Louis insists.

"Uh, ok," Harry mumbles out before he's biting his lip, "I... I have a question..."

Louis' eyes turn serious as he's staring up at Harry; he already knows the question. He knows.

Suddenly, the fireworks are going off, causing Harry and Louis to glance up at them for a moment... but Harry turns back to Louis almost immediately, knowing he's got to get this out now, before it's over.

"Louis," he starts again, pulling the box out of his pocket and dropping to one knee. Louis' eyes have widened as he's watching Harry, "would you... would you marry me?"

Gemma smiles as she has her arms around Emma who's watching Harry and Louis with a smile on her little face.

"Are... are you serious?" Louis mutters out.

Harry almost frowns, "I... I kinda am, yeah..."

"No... it's not that...," Louis starts before he's laughing some, "oh my god... you don't understand..."

"Well, a no would be fine..."

"Harry," Louis snickers, putting his hand to his mouth before he continues, "you know I'll marry you. Yes... what you don't understand is..."

Louis stops and pulls a box from his pocket, a smirk on his lips as he's glancing down at Harry on one knee still.

"I... I was going to ask you," Louis admits, biting his lip but smiling.

"What?" Harry asks almost laughing, "you... you had plans on..."

"I did," Louis finishes for him as he chuckles, "I was going to ask you tonight..."

"Ok, this is just weird, " Lottie speaks up from behind Gemma.

"I can't believe this," Harry laughs.

"You're still down on one knee," Louis points out, "ask me again..."

"How can I now?" Harry throws his hands up and smirks, "this is fucking scary..."

"Just ask me," Louis replies, the fireworks still sounding behind him.

"Alright... Louis Tomlinson," Harry begins again, taking Louis' hand in his, "will you marry me?"

Louis only smiles down at him. "Yes. I will... even if you beat me to it..."

"I didn't know you were going to ask..."

"Oh, shut it," Louis laughs before he's pulling Harry up from his knees and kissing him, his hands wrapped around him and pulling him close.

And Harry loses himself in Louis' kiss; his lips, his mouth, the way Louis' scruff tickles Harry's face.

"Wait...," Harry pulls away and says quietly, "you should ask me, too... you had plans on it..."

"Uh," Louis laughs a little, "well... I mean... I could just give it to you..."

Harry's eyes stay serious and Louis only smirks.

"Alright, I'll ask," Louis grins before he's getting down on one knee in front of Harry, staring up at him. "Harry Styles, even if you beat me to this..."

Harry chuckles a little, biting his lip as Louis is opening the box.

"Harry Styles, will you marry me... too?" Louis asks with a small grin.

"Yes... absolutely yes," Harry nods, his voice breaking. He watches Louis slipping the ring on his finger as Louis is standing to face him again, their eyes meeting.

"I... I can't believe you," Harry laughs, "you planned this, too.... this is..."

"A bit strange?" Louis chuckles, his nose scrunching.

"No... it's perfect actually," Harry whispers, taking his ring he has gotten Louis and slipping it onto his finger slowly. His eyes meet Louis' again, seeing that beautiful grin on Louis' face. "Guess we... we sorta are the perfect match, aren't we?"

Louis only smiles more before he's pulling Harry into him again, kissing him as if no one else is even around. They get completely lost in one another while the sounds and lights of the fireworks are behind them, and their families are looking on with smiles on their faces.

Harry grins as they part; he's turning to Louis' family and his mum and sister before he's shouting, "he said yes!"

And instantly Gemma, Lottie, Felicite, and their mums are smiling even more, hugging the 2 of them.

Harry turns to Emma next, taking her hand, "you ready to be the flower girl, Emmy?"

"Yes!" She almost screams as she's stepping over and hugging Louis and Harry both, holding onto them tight.

Harry smiles down at her before his eyes are meeting Louis' eyes again, seeing nothing but love looking back at him. This moment... this is what they have both waited for... and they know it now.

"I love you," Harry leans over and whispers to Louis, his hand gently squeezing Louis' shoulder.

"I love you, too, Harold," Louis looks back at him, only honesty showing in his eyes.

Louis cannot define what he feels for Harry; he cannot define how this person has come into his life and changed it... completely changed the way he sees the world. Harry gave him a new outlook on life... Harry gave him life, just as he had given Harry life.


	31. Chapter 31

 

 

Louis is pouring a glass of wine for Harry in the kitchen as he hums softly. It's nearly 10:30 at night and Harry and Emma had been painting in their art room for most of the entire day. Louis put Emma to bed around 9, but Harry had insisted on staying in the room and working.

Since their return from vacation, Harry hasn't wasted a second in completing the mural on the wall. It was almost finished in December, but now, it's January 31st and Harry and Emma has almost finished every single detail.

Harry, however, has just a bit more to go. Louis and Emma aren't even aware of what Harry has in mind... yet. And he has insisted to Louis and Emma that he will finish it and show them... he has promised they will love it.

"Tired yet, love?" Louis asks Harry from the doorway.

Harry's sitting the brush down and sighing, his bun a mess and his white tee covered in the blue paint he's been using.

"I... I think I can cope a few more hours," Harry finally tells Louis, a smile on his face. He notices the glass of wine in Louis' hand and his grin grows. "Is that for you or me?"

"It's yours. I thought...," Louis starts before he pauses. He grins a bit and glances out the glass windows, "maybe you'd like to share a glass with me... by the pool?"

Harry gives him a curious look but smiles, "ok, sure."

Louis waits in the doorway while Harry is putting his brushes into water, then cleaning them.

Louis could watch Harry doing these little things all day... these small little things that he does. He loves to watch Harry paint, but he enjoys seeing him doing normal, small things more than anything.

That's all Louis has done for months: watched Harry living normally... feeling almost normal. He has watched Harry recover and become stronger; he has watched him become himself again.

Though Louis' mind is still full of worry constantly that Harry's condition may not stay this way, he has pushed it back; he has promised himself that he will only focus on the positive. And right now, the positive is that Harry is doing wonderfully... the positive is that Harry is engaged to him, and Louis is engaged to Harry.

Though they haven't set the date, Harry has already discussed with Louis that he'd love to have a summer wedding; a wedding outdoors in a garden... Louis couldn't say no to him, and he immediately started researching places in LA just for Harry.

Harry finally wipes his hands clean and sighs a little before pushing the loose strands of his hair back. He glances back at Louis and grins, "should I change?"

"Just... take your shirt off," Louis suggests in a quiet voice.

Harry smirks and pulls off the shirt that's splattered in paint before he's following Louis downstairs slowly.

"Did Emma finally settle down?" Harry asks him while he's pulling his bun down and running his fingers through his messy curls.

"She did," Louis replies as he's turning off the living room lights, leaving nothing but a small light coming from a lamp in the corner of the room. "She was asleep before the movie was even over on her tele."

He opens the glass doors that lead out to the patio, the warm breeze immediately hitting his face. He smiles and walks out, Harry right behind him.

Harry's eyes fall to the table by the pool; there's candles sitting on it with roses in the middle. There's also a bottle of wine and a glass that is already full, which Harry figures is Louis'. He's smiling again instantly, his eyes falling to Louis next to him.

"What's this?" He whispers.

"Well, it's your birthday tomorrow," Louis stutters out, shrugging, "and I felt like... we both deserved a few quiet moments... I mean, I've been working again a lot... and..."

"Lou," Harry interrupts, a smile on his lips, "you're a doctor... you're supposed to work."

"I know," Louis sighs, "but... I don't think I'm staying full time."

Louis takes a seat in the lounge chair next to the table, Harry sinking into the one on the other side, his eyes on Louis again as he's sitting the glass of wine down that Louis has given him.

"Why's that?" Harry asks, his voice quiet.

"I... I don't like missing out on time I could spend here," Louis replies with a sigh, his eyes looking out at the overcast skies of LA, "I mean, I went back full time when... 2 months ago? And I'm already sick of it again."

"Why are you sick of it?" Harry decides to ask.

Louis licks his lips before he's picking up his wine glass from the table, "because... I'd rather be here... with you and Emma."

"I get that," Harry responds as he sits up, crossing his legs and facing Louis, "but you don't have to spend every minute here..."

"I know," Louis interrupts with a nod, "and I don't mind maybe 2-3 days a week... I just don't want to work the 5 day shift anymore."

Harry smirks and sips down some of the red wine before he replies, "you have changed."

Louis looks back at him, his face staying serious, "yeah... I suppose that I have. I told you that already... I see things differently now."

"Good," Harry whispers, his eyes staying on Louis' eyes, "because you needed to start living life... and not just following routines and schedules."

Louis chuckles and nods, "yeah, I know, Mr. artistic. And I have been... living, I mean. Which is why full time just feels... wrong, I guess."

Louis drinks down some of his wine before he's continuing.

"I have enough money, the practice has plenty of doctors... so, it really doesn't make sense for me to work like I do."

"You're correct," Harry agrees and sits back again, resting his head on the cushion of the lounge chair. His eyes glance up at the skies, the breeze blowing his curls. He takes a deep breath and stays completely still, caught up in staring at the clouds, and the lights of LA in the distance.

"So, I was thinking...," Louis speaks up, "and I have a question... about your birthday tomorrow...."

Harry smirks as he's looking back at Louis, "I'm listening."

Louis smiles and runs his fingers over the wine glass, his eyes staying down, "would you be interested in maybe... I don't know... doing something? We... we could let Emma stay with her friend until we're back."

"What are you suggesting exactly?" Harry's eyebrow raises.

"Whatever you want," Louis answers seriously. "I mean that... whatever you want to do."

Harry grins, looking off again at the clouds.

"I want to drive to San Francisco."

Louis looks back, "you mean... where you went to paint the sunset?"

Harry nods, "yeah... remember me telling you about driving up and just sitting there... listening to music... painting the sunset over the ocean..."

"Yeah," Louis replies quietly.

"I want to take you to the rock... the rock I sat on painting the sunset. But I want to paint you," Harry admits.

Louis stares at him for a long pause; he remembers Harry telling him that the first time they went out on a real date... how Harry loved to only drive when the place was worth going to.

Louis finally smiles at him, "alright... let's do it. I'm up for it."

"Really?" Harry asks, a smirk on his lips, "you'll sit and let me paint you?"

"You paint me anyways," Louis responds quietly, his eyes still on Harry, "so, yeah... let's make the trip up there. I'd love to see this special place."

Harry grins and drinks down the wine quickly before he's getting up slowly. He makes his way onto louis' chair, straddling him, resting his hands on the chair behind Louis' head. He stares into his blue eyes, the eyes that have colored his entire world blue.

Louis places his hands on Harry's waist, rubbing up and down his sides slowly as he's staring up at the curly headed man in his lap. He smiles at Harry before he's pulling him down to kiss him softly.

But softly quickly turns into eagerness... the 2 of them forgetting the world around them once more.

Harry's hand goes through Louis' fringe, tugging it a bit as he's kissing Louis' lips, biting his lower lip, then forcing his lips back onto his.

Louis grips Harry's hips, causing Harry to only lean down into Louis more. Louis' hand slips down the back of Harry's jeans, gripping his ass cheek.

Harry's lips move to Louis' neck, biting him, nibbling on him slowly while Louis is only throwing his head back and sighing out loud.

Harry loves the sounds Louis makes; he loves the fact that he can make Louis turn to clay in his hands. It has become another one of Harry's art forms... at least, that's the way Harry sees it. Louis is art to him... and Harry becomes the molder of the clay.

"Wanna go to bed?" Harry whispers into his ear, his voice deep and raspy and his breath hot.

Louis feels himself flinch against Harry's crotch, and Harry immediately feels it as well. He only smirks at Louis before his hand is roaming down to Louis' sweatpants, gripping Louis' cock gently.

"Let's go to bed," Harry says again, looking directly into Louis' eyes and refusing to break eye contact.

Louis manages a small nod as he's watching Harry slowly getting off of him; he can see how bothered Harry is through his jeans.

They blow out the candles and take the glasses and the bottle of wine upstairs, walking quietly to their room down the hall.

Harry stops and looks into Emma's room, seeing her sleeping peacefully, her star lights reflecting all over the room. He smiles before he's meeting Louis in their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Louis doesn't waste time; he's undressed and lying in the sheets within seconds, waiting for Harry who is standing by the bed.

 

_(TiO - Zayn)_

 

Harry keeps his eyes on Louis while he's taking his jeans off slowly, tossing them across the room. He smirks as he's running his hand over the lacy pink panties he's wearing.

Louis has seen Harry in panties several times now; Harry has a drawer full of panties that he's constantly wearing almost every single day now... yet, Louis still has to catch his breath when he sees them on him. He can see Harry's bulge; he watches as Harry is gripping himself in the pink lace, a grin on his lips.

Harry slowly peels them down his legs, his eyes staying on Louis. He then, slowly reaches his hand down and starts stroking himself as he stands next to the bed.

And Louis feels like he could come just from the sight of Harry touching himself. Harry doesn't usually do this... but damn, Louis can barely contain how turned on he is now, watching Harry's hand roam over his own cock.

Harry grins at the look on Louis' face, "seems like you're quite bothered, Doctor."

Louis licks his lips from where he lays as Harry steps closer, his own fingers still gliding over his cock. Harry closes his eyes and sighs out as he's stroking himself gently.

"Are you trying to tease me?" Louis manages to get out, the desire in him only growing more and more.

"Not necessarily... do you like watching me touch myself?" Harry asks him, his voice deep and seductive.

Before Louis can answer, Harry climbs onto the bed, straddling Louis again. He stays on his knees above Louis as he's stroking his dick, a smirk on his lips as he's staring down at Louis.

"Do you want to watch me?" Harry whispers to him.

Louis is trying to concentrate enough to reply, but he's having a hard time finding words; his eyes are fixated on Harry's hand wrapped around his dick.

"Yes," Louis finally admits, "I... I do."

"One condition," Harry grins devilishly.

Louis stares back at him, his face serious.

"You let me come on you," Harry leans over and says, his lips inches from Louis' and his curls falling all around his face, "then, you fuck me.. like your life depends on it."

"Fuck, Harry," Louis says out before he even means to. It only makes Harry smirk at him more. Harry knows how to push Louis' buttons by now. He's great at it.

"What... do you like me talking to you like this?" Harry asks softly before he's planting gentle kisses on Louis' lips. He stops and looks at Louis, then kisses him again, catching Louis' bottom lip in his teeth and biting gently.

Harry starts stroking himself a little quicker, raising back up so he's on his knees right above Louis. Louis' cock is against Harry's, only making Louis want to come more. He could come just from the contact, the look of Harry like this; the fact that Harry is masturbating above him.

Louis grips Harry's ass while Harry is still stroking himself, his head falling back, his eyes closed; he moans out loud, sending chills all over Louis. Louis could never tire of the sounds that escape Harry's lips.

Harry grips Louis' hand, pressing it into his ass cheek further. Louis knows what Harry wants him to do; he knows he wants him to grip him so hard that Harry wants to scream.

So, Louis does exactly that; he's gripping his ass cheek and his fingernails are digging into Harry's soft skin, only making Harry moan louder.

Louis' eyes roam from Harry's hand on his cock back up to Harry's face, watching the pure ecstasy there; Harry's mouth is slightly open as he's moaning out. His eyes are closed as he throws his head back, quickening the strokes on himself.

Harry finally opens his eyes, making direct eye contact with Louis as he's stroking himself against Louis' cock.

"How does that feel?" Harry moans out.

"You're so fucking rude," Louis says, his voice deep while he watches Harry above him.

Harry moves down some before his body begins to shake slightly; he can feel himself about to come. His hand moves faster and he nearly screams out as he's coming all over Louis' balls. He throws his head back, his mouth open as he's muttering out Louis' name.

"Fuck," he continues to moan, Louis' hands roaming up and down Harry's thighs rather roughly as he's witnessing Harry coming on him. It's almost too much for Louis to bare.

Harry watches the cum coming out and falling all over Louis' balls, dripping down into the opening of his ass. He sighs out heavily, closing his eyes for a small second.

Then, Harry is instantly scooting down and going tongue first onto Louis' balls, then working his tongue down to Louis' ass, his eyes looking back up at Louis as he's sucking up every bit of his cum that has fallen onto him.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis nearly shouts, watching Harry's tongue and his plump lips cleaning up the mess he has made on Louis, "Jesus..."

"What... can't handle it, Doctor?" Harry only smirks up at him before his mouth is taking Louis' balls in, sucking them gently.

"Oh, fuck," Louis moans out, his back arching at the feel of his balls in Harry's mouth; his hand grips Harry's curls while Harry is staring back at him as he's sucking and licking over every inch of Louis, working his tongue up from his ass to his balls again.

 

_(Life of the Party - The Weeknd)_

 

Harry takes a little bit of the cum that has fallen onto Louis' stomach and he leans up to Louis, holding his finger out to him.

"Taste me," Harry whispers to him, his finger almost on Louis' lips.

Louis doesn't break eye contact with Harry; he opens his mouth and his tongue licks it off of Harry's finger, causing Harry to grin even more slyly at him.

"This is pure torture," Louis manages to get out.

"Then, fuck me already, Doctor," Harry almost whispers back, leaning in to Louis, meeting his lips.

Louis pulls Harry in by his ass, their tongues entwining with each other's and their kiss almost violent.

Louis can't handle it anymore; he finally pushes Harry off of him, Harry only snickering at him before Louis has him pinned down stomach first into the mattress.

Louis moves his lips up and down Harry's back, his neck, his shoulders. He grips Harry's ass cheek as he's biting down his back, Harry moaning into the sheets below.

Louis scoots down, situating himself between Harry's openly spread legs. Louis pulls Harry's ass up and dives in on him, his tongue exploring every inch of Harry's opening. He spreads him open with his fingers before his mouth is devouring his ass, causing Harry to cry out.

Harry keeps his face buried in the sheets, otherwise he knows he'll wake Emma up right now.

"Oh, fuck... eat me," Harry is whimpering into the sheets, his hair all in his face as he bites his bottom lip before crying out again.

Louis grips each ass cheek to the point his fingernails are digging into them, his lips still tracing over Harry's opening; his tongue goes in and out of him, tasting him and discovering him like he has done so many times now. But Louis could never get enough of doing this to Harry; he knows it's one of Harry's biggest weaknesses.

"Fuck... just fuck me already," Harry stutters out.

Louis inserts his fingers into Harry before he's whispering, "you have no patience, love."

"God," Harry cries out again, biting his lip.

Louis is gripping Harry's hair, pulling his head back as he's fucking Harry with his fingers. He spreads him open, then inches himself into Harry... he sits still for several moments just closing his eyes and losing himself in the feel of Harry.

This is a feeling that Louis could never get used to; this has been different to Louis since the first time they had sex. It's something he hasn't even told Harry himself. He could never explain how incredibly good it feels to be inside of Harry like this.

Harry's reaching back, his fingernails digging into Louis' thigh as if he's urging Louis to fuck him already. And Louis takes the hint; he gives Harry exactly what he's asking for.

He moves in and out of Harry, Harry's grip on Louis' thigh only getting tighter as he's moaning below Louis. Louis is sure Harry's going to bring blood but he doesn't care in this moment; it only makes him want to fuck Harry harder.

Louis' fingers run through Harry's curls, then he grips them and pulls Harry's head back again as he's leaning down and biting his neck while he fucks him mercilessly into the bed.

"Deeper," Harry is whimpering now, "fuck... Louis... fuck me..."

"You feel so fucking amazing," Louis moans out, his lips next to Harry's ear. Harry only moans out louder at the feel of Louis' breath against him.

Louis takes Harry's hands, pinning them down on the sheets and gripping them as his cock is going as deep as it can possibly go into Harry's ass.

"Is this good enough for you, baby?" Louis asks, and the way he says it only makes Harry whimper even more into the sheets.

"Fuck yes...," Harry cries out below him. Every time Louis plows into him he wants to scream; he knows he's going to be absolutely sore for days from this one... but right now, he doesn't care.

"Do you like it this rough, babe?" Louis moans out before he's biting down on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes... fuck, yes," Harry replies before whimpers are escaping his lips again, "God... Louis... fuck..."

Louis only moans louder and keeps fucking Harry as hard as he possibly can. And by this point, the entire four poster bed is moving with every thrust.

Louis grips Harry's fingers even harder as he's fucking him, causing Harry to continue to whimper out louder than he means. But Louis loves hearing it.

"You love me wrecking you, don't you?" Louis asks in a low tone, his lips going down Harry's neck before he's biting him so hard that Harry screams out loud.

Louis can feel himself about to come and he pulls out immediately, rolling Harry over before he's straddling him. He pulls Harry's curls tight as he starts stroking his own cock in front of Harry's face.

Harry's fingers go to Louis' ass, squeezing it tight as he's watching Louis jacking off in front of his face. He glances up at Louis, seeing nothing but absolute pleasure on his face as he's almost crying out above Harry.

Louis' strokes are quickening; he's throwing his head back and moaning out as he's coming all over Harry's face and even his hair.

"Fuck... fuck," Louis sighs out, his strokes slowing as he's finally glancing back down at Harry beneath him, covered in his cum.

Harry only smirks up at him, wiping it from his eye.

Louis watches as Harry is wiping it from his cheek next, then sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking it off of each of them as he keeps his eyes on Louis above him.

"You wanting to go for round 2?" Louis smirks at him.

"Why? Is it turning you on again?" Harry snickers up at him, looking Louis over closely.

Louis' fringe is a mess, there's sweat dripping down his forehead and all over his chest... yet, Harry loves the way he looks. He loves the way Louis looks after he's just finished wrecking him.

And Louis can say the same honestly as he's staring down at Harry covered in his cum; his curls are a tangled mess, his entire body is drenched in sweat, but he's smiling... and that's all that matters to Louis.

"You look completely wrecked," Louis whispers as he's smiling down at Harry.

Harry's breathing is heavy but he sighs and grins, "hey, I'll sleep wonderfully."

"You always do," Louis gently replies.

"Shower time, I think," Harry says out in his deep voice, smirking up at Louis.

Louis only chuckles before he's climbing off of him.

The 2 of them shower quickly, washing each other, like they almost do daily now. The small things they share are what matter to them; the little things are what matters.

They climb into bed moments later, the only light in the room coming from the lights of LA.

Louis smirks as Harry's settling down next to him, Louis' Adidas sweats on him.

"Aren't those a bit short for you?" Louis asks smiling.

"I don't mind," Harry replies quietly, his eyes on Louis, "I like wearing your things."

"As if I haven't noticed," Louis chuckles a little, pulling the covers up on the both of them, "my t-shirts, my sweats..."

"Hey," Harry interrupts, "you wear a lot of mine as well."

"Yeah, well, your shirts are a bit too big for me," Louis laughs, running his hand over Harry's stomach gently, "but... they're comfy."

Harry reaches over, pulling Louis into him. Louis rests his head against Harry's shoulder and Harry's finger run through Louis' wet fringe.

"I love you, Louis," Harry says out in almost a whisper, "I... I don't think you realize how much..."

"I think I do by now," Louis whispers into Harry's neck, "and... I love you, too. I... I waited years to feel like this..."

Harry leans his head against Louis', "you've never felt this way, have you?"

Louis sighs out, his fingers tracing down Harry's chest, "honestly?"

Harry stays silent and waits for Louis' response.

"No," Louis finally admits out loud, "I... I can honestly say I haven't. My wife... she... I don't know. I think I tried to love her. I did. But... I never felt like it was right, if that even makes sense..."

"Makes loads of sense," Harry says back quietly, his fingers moving gracefully through the wet hair against him. "I can relate... to that feeling. I mean, I've never been married obviously... but... I've had people in my life; people that I cared about. Can't really say I have ever loved anyone though. I was always more of a free spirit... didn't like the idea of living a routine life. I did want a family though... as ironic as that sounds. But... I knew I never would have a family until I met the person meant for me."

Louis looks back at him, Harry's eyes already on him.

"Guess I can say I found that person," Harry whispers before he's smiling again, running his left hand over Louis' arm gently.

Louis grins and takes Harry's hand, feeling of the ring that is on Harry's finger... the ring that is promising him that Harry will be his.

"Yeah... I guess I can say I found that person as well," Louis whispers out before he's yawning and placing his head against Harry's neck.

"So... we're driving up to San Francisco for my birthday tomorrow, yeah?" Harry asks.

"Yep... if that's what you want."

"I'd love it," Harry whispers, "can I drive?"

Louis laughs a little, knowing Harry never drives. He hasn't driven since they've been together actually.

"Sure, love," Louis replies, "we can work out the arrangements first thing in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry sighs out, a smile on his face.

"Harry...," Louis whispers before he's glancing back up at him, "happy birthday."

Harry grins, looking at the clock that sits on the bedside table... it's 12:32 am, February 1st. And Harry is 27. He smiles even bigger as he's glancing back down at Louis.

"Thank you," Harry responds quietly before he's sweeping away the wet pieces of Louis' fringe from his eyes and smirking again, "that's how to ring in a birthday, I'd say... getting completely wrecked by you. I'm going to be so fucking sore."  
  
Louis chuckles and so does Harry. "Yeah, I'm positive you will be... makes me quite proud."

Harry laughs even more before he's jokingly slapping Louis' arm, Louis only grinning back at him.

Harry's face turns serious again, "I love you, Louis."

"Love you, too, Harold," Louis grins, "let's get some sleep. I'm certain a little girl is going to have us up by at least 7 am in the morning."

Harry chuckles a little before silence fills their bedroom, both of them drifting off to sleep in the arms of one another.


	32. Chapter 32

_(On Top of the World - Imagine Dragons)_

 

Harry wakes up the following morning, the sun shining through the glass windows. He rubs his eyes and looks in the bed next to him; Louis is already up apparently.

He sits up slowly, hearing Louis and Emma downstairs laughing and music blasting some sort of pop music. He's already smiling as he's climbing out of the bed, stretching a bit. He knows what they're doing; it's his birthday after all and he just knows they're cooking for him. Emma has talked about it all week.

He looks through Louis' drawer, pulling out one of his black t-shirts and he's throwing it on. He looks himself over in the mirror, smirking at how tight it is on him, but he loves wearing Louis' clothes.

Harry opens the bedroom door and hears Emma's voice in the kitchen while he's walking downstairs slowly.

"Daddy, Pappa likes the kale smoothie for breakfast... so, I want one too."

Harry chuckles a little as he's standing in the kitchen doorway, watching Louis preparing breakfast for them.

"Fine, love," Louis laughs and shakes his head before he's blending the drink.

Emma looks up from the barstool and smiles instantly, "morning, Pappa. Happy birthday!"

"Morning, babe... and thank you," he grins back as he's hugging her, "did you sleep well?"

"Yep," she replies, "daddy's making breakfast for your birthday."

Louis looks back at Harry smiling, "we were going to bring it up, but you're already awake it seems."

"Was nice of you," Harry smiles before he's going and wrapping his arms around Louis from behind, nuzzling his chin into Louis' neck.

"You're making it hard for me to finish breakfast, love," Louis snickers, "you look adorable in my shirt and sweats by the way... and if we're going to San Francisco, we've got to get a move on."

"I'm guessing you've already made the arrangements with Emma's friend?" Harry asks softly.

"Why can't I just go?" Emma sighs out.

"Emma, we talked about this," Louis says back, "remember? We talked about it this morning... Harry and I just want to spend a day alone. And we'll be back in the morning. Don't worry, love."

"We're staying overnight?" Harry asks quietly.

"Well," Louis starts, "I... I was hoping we would, yeah. I sorta... I made arrangements."

"Did you?" Harry asks smiling, "uh, ok... guess I should pack. I thought we were just driving up for the afternoon."

"Well, just think of it as my birthday gift," Louis winks at Harry, "so, go pack some stuff... just pack some jeans and a shirt for me."

"That's it?" Harry laughs.

"Hey, we can share a toothbrush," Louis shrugs, "it wouldn't be the first time."

Harry chuckles and heads back upstairs, pulling a duffel bag out of the closet. He packs different outfits for himself... Harry can never decide on what to wear for just one day. He has to have different choices to choose from.

His eyes fall to the top left drawer of the dresser, the drawer his panties and other outfits are in. He smirks and pulls out several pair of panties, then his eyes fall on the green corset he bought when he went shopping with Glenne.

He grins and pulls it out, throwing it into the duffel to the bottom of the bag, covering it with the other clothes.

He goes to pick out Louis' clothes now as his phone sounds from the dresser. He picks it up, seeing Glenne calling. He smiles instantly and answers.

"Hey."

"Hey, Harry," she says immediately, "happy birthday. I was hoping you'd be awake."

"Thank you... uh, Louis and Emma are making me breakfast so yeah, I'm up," Harry smiles as he's holding the phone against his ear and looking through shirts for Louis, "how are you? How are you feeling?"

"Uh, well, you mean since yesterday when you saw me?" She giggles into the phone, "I'm doing well, really. Feet are still a bit achy and swollen, but Jeff is taking care of me... he's cooking some breakfast for me and the baby."

"That's good," Harry grins even more, "your appointment is on Monday, right?"

"Yep," she replies, "I'm assuming you're coming still?"

"Of course," Harry says, "I can pick you up if you want."

"You never drive," she laughs into the phone.

"Yeah, well," Harry starts and fixes his curls in the mirror, "we're driving up to San Francisco today... I'm gonna drive. I feel like it's time to start again."

"Uh, ok, well, sure," she says, "the appointment is at 9..."

"I know," Harry says quickly smiling.

"Of course," she laughs, "you have the appointments on the calendar in your kitchen, right?"

"I do," Harry smirks, "with the due date circled."

"I... I can't believe the baby will be here the end of this month," she sighs out, "it's gone so fast, it seems. Oh... and he/she has been very active lately! I'll bring the baby monitor so you can hear the heartbeat again."

Harry smiles even more, "thank you... for doing this for me.... you don't know how excited we are... all 3 of us."

"Did you guys finish the nursery?"

"Uh," Harry laughs a little, "not completely... I have a lot of painting to do still... but Emma has helped me paint some of it. She's... she's really excited. She's convinced it's a girl."

"That's my guess," Glenne giggles into the phone, "I've said that since about 14 weeks... just an instinct, I guess."

"Look, if you and Jeff want to come by tomorrow afternoon, uh, I'll cook for you guys," Harry suggests, "we should be back by tomorrow afternoon."

"That'd be nice," Glenne says, "I'll talk to him and text you. I can't wait for you to feel the baby... it's kicking like crazy."

Harry smiles, knowing that in over 3 weeks he's going to be holding his baby... his and Louis' baby.

"I can't wait," Harry says softly, "Glenne... I'm really glad you offered to do this. I mean it."

"I know you do," she says back, "Harry, you know how much I care about you... and you deserve it."

Louis comes through the door, Harry's kale smoothie in his hand, "who's on the phone?"

"Glenne," Harry smiles back, "she called to tell me happy birthday."

"Oh," Louis is smiling even bigger, "tell her I said hello. And breakfast is finished."

"I'm coming," Harry smiles at him.

Few moments later, Louis, Emma, and Harry are sitting by the pool enjoying blueberry pancakes; Emma is going on and on about the baby again, like she seems to do every single day now. She's just as excited as Harry.

Harry listens to her, a smile on his face... and Louis can't break his eyes from him.

Louis knows their lives are going to be changed... again. By the end of the month, they will be a family of 4... they will be welcoming a baby boy or baby girl into their lives, and raising it together.

After Emma has gathered her things, they're putting their bags into the Range Rover. Harry places his art set and canvas carefully beside the bags, then closes it.

They drop Emma off at Megan's, kissing her and hugging her goodbye. They walk back out to the Rover, Louis tossing Harry the keys.

"So," Louis smiles at him, "you sure you remember how to drive exactly?"

Harry only chuckles, "I remember... I may go a bit slow though."

"You know what... take your time," Louis says and climbs into the passengers seat, "I'm not in a hurry... I want to enjoy this."

Harry smirks and starts the engine. He adjusts the seat, scooting it back a good ways and Louis rolls his eyes but smiles.

"What? I can't help it you're short," Harry jokes with him before he's shifting it into drive.

_(Riptide - Vance Joy)_

 

They're leaving LA within minutes, taking the interstate to San Francisco. It's over a 5 hour drive away, and by Louis' GPS, they should arrive at the place he has reserved by 1 pm.

Harry turns on a classic rock channel and he's instantly dancing while he's driving, singing along to the Rolling Stones.

Louis only laughs and watches him, Harry singing every note perfectly. He is at complete ease behind the wheel; Louis hasn't expected this. Harry hasn't driven since he has known him.

They have the sunroof open, the windows down, and Harry's curls are blowing with the wind as he's singing along to every song that comes on. His sunglasses sit over his eyes as he's smiling, enjoying the ride.

And Louis looks on, a smile plastered on his face as he's watching this gorgeous sight beside him... this carefree spirit.

"You really do enjoy driving... when it's somewhere worth driving to," Louis tells Harry.

Harry only grins, his eyes on the road, "I'd definitely say this is a trip worth driving for, yeah."

Louis grins, his fringe blowing like crazy as he's glancing out the window with his Ray-Bans on.

"Oh, this is a good song," Harry is almost exclaiming before he's turning the music up, "'I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors any more, I want them to turn black...'"

Louis laughs and just listens to Harry singing; he's eventually singing along, catching Harry by surprise.

"I didn't realize you knew this," Harry grins at him.

"I like them... just not as much as you apparently," Louis jokes with him, taking Harry's hand in his.

Harry only smiles and keeps driving as they're both singing along; this drive is definitely worth it to Harry. He's experiencing things that he enjoys the most... with the person he loves the most.

They make it to San Francisco by almost 2 pm, only stopping once for food and a bathroom break. Louis' GPS is leading them to the place Louis has booked for them for the night.

"How did you find this place?" Harry is asking.

"Well," Louis smiles and licks his lip, "I... I put in the beach you told me about... and it was one of the best and closest."

Harry's slowing down as they turn, his eyes falling on the inn that is sitting atop the hillside, the beach down below, stretching out for miles.

"I've... I've seen this place before," Harry says quietly as they're parking, "I... I sat on the rock not too far from here staring up at this place..."

Louis smiles a little, "so, you saw it, when you drove up and painted the sunset?"

Harry nods as he's glancing around this beautiful inn in front of them. He had fallen in love with it the moment he had laid eyes on it the first time he had been here.

"I... I remember telling myself I wanted to stay here one day," Harry whispers out, turning the car off.

"Well," Louis whispers to him, gently squeezing his hand, "looks like you've gotten your chance. Come on... let's get our bags."

Harry slowly steps out, his eyes still glancing around this cute and quaint inn, along with its surroundings. He can hear the ocean waves just down the hillside.

Louis takes the bag from the back before he's asking Harry, "do you want to take the paints in or just leave them until we walk down to the beach?"

"Uh," Harry starts, "we... we can leave them in the car for now."

Louis nods and closes the door after he's gotten their duffel bag. "Jesus, how much did you pack, Harold?"

"Enough," Harry smiles at him before he's locking up the Rover. "I can't... I can't believe you booked this."

"Well, it's only one night... that's the shitty part," Louis laughs as they're walking to the entrance, "it's really a place you should stay for like a week or so... maybe we can bring Emma and the baby back this summer or something."

Harry's smile widens, "yeah... I like the sound of that."

They walk into the lobby and Harry's eyes are glancing around still as Louis is checking in.

Harry can't believe he's standing here; he remembers sitting on the rock on the beach nearly 2 years ago looking at this place and saying he would like to stay here one day... and now he is... with Louis, his fiancé.

Harry follows Louis to their suite; he has no clue what Louis has in store for him. He waits behind him while he's unlocking the door.

Louis opens it and holds it open for Harry, "after you, love."

Harry steps through the doorway, looking over the entire suite. There's a small kitchenette, there's a beautiful fireplace, and to his left, there's an oversized king bed with a jacuzzi tub that is sitting next to the private balcony door. He's smiling as he's glancing over every detail in front of him.

Harry notices a bottle of wine that's sitting atop the bar, a vase with red roses next to it. He's grinning even more thinking how amazing Louis really is; he goes out of his way for Harry in so many ways.

"Well?" Louis asks softly as he's sitting the bag down on the bed and placing his hands on his hips.

"This... this is amazing," Harry manages to say before he's walking to the balcony door, opening it slowly. He hears the ocean waves almost immediately as he's stepping out and taking in the view; the beach stretches for miles down below them. Harry is astonished by how beautiful of a sight this is.

"You booked this for one night," Harry says in almost a whisper before he's looking back at Louis. Louis only grins and shrugs. "Are you trying to impress me, Doctor? I'm pretty sure you've won me over already... like, when you gave me your immune system, for example."

Louis chuckles and shakes his head as he's placing his hands on the railing of the balcony, looking out at the ocean, "no... this... this is what I wanted to give you for your birthday; a night at this amazing place. I just figured... well, I guess I kinda knew you'd enjoy the beauty of this. I mean, you're an artist. And there's art here everywhere you look..."

"You're amazing," Harry whispers, his fingers caressing Louis' cheek, "you didn't have to do this, you know. I mean, a birthday card would've been enough."

Louis laughs before Harry is pulling him in and hugging him tight. Louis whispers against his neck, "happy 27th, Harold."

Harry grins against Louis' hair, "thank you, babe."

"Alright," Louis pulls away and rubs his hands together, "what shall we do first?"

Harry grins, "uh... I don't know... I'd rather wait until closer to sunset to paint you. So..."

"Jacuzzi? Sauna?" Louis asks grinning.

"Wait... there's a sauna in there?" Harry points in the room, his mouth open.

"Yeah," Louis laughs a bit, "we have our own personal sauna."

"Wow," Harry says grinning bigger, "that... that sounds fun."

"I figured you were going to say that," Louis laughs, "I just knew it."

Harry smiles and Louis walks back in; Harry elects to stay, leaning on the railing and just glancing out at the ocean, the waves crashing into the shore. Louis is way too good to him and he knows it.

He grins even more as he's thinking of the future; he's thinking of family vacations to the beach... maybe this beach and this inn. Maybe they will be sitting on the beaches below one day with Emma and their little girl or boy... watching the tide roll in and out. Harry can see it all.

Harry can also feel the worry he holds inside of him... though, he hasn't even admitted it to Louis yet. But of course he is afraid; he's afraid that he won't be around to see Emma and the baby grow up. He's afraid that even though he is healthy now, he may not stay this way.

He's scared... he's scared of relapsing and leaving behind Louis, Emma, and their baby. He's scared of losing the family he and Louis are building.

"What the fuck," he hears Louis chuckling from inside and he's immediately turning around to see Louis pulling out the panties Harry packed. Louis looks back at Harry, a smirk on his lips, "Jesus... how many did you bring, love?"

"Uh," Harry laughs a bit and walks in, "I think like 4 pair? I... I couldn't decide... I can't just pick an outfit and go with it. I need to pack more than just one."

"Even panties, I presume," Louis grins before his eyes fall to the green piece at the bottom of the bag. His face turns serious and Harry knows he's found it.

"You weren't supposed to see that," Harry chuckles and takes it from the bag. He tosses it into the dresser drawer across the room and stands back against the dresser.

"Oh, I see how it is," Louis nods smirking, "you're going to hide it from me..."

He walks over to Harry and tries to open the drawer, Harry only moving in front of it and pushing Louis' hand away as he laughs.

"Stop," Harry says, "no peeking... you have to wait."

"Jesus Christ," Louis groans, "I've seen nearly every piece you own... why can't I see this one? Did you just buy it or something?"

"No," Harry replies smiling, "I've just... I've been holding onto it for a special occasion. You can wait a few hours."

"Have I seen it?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you have," Harry replies grinning, "but... I haven't worn it yet."

"You're such a fucking tease," Louis sighs out.

"Yeah, but," Harry slips his hands around Louis' waist, resting them on his ass before he's leaning into his neck and saying lowly, "you love me for it, don't you, doc?"

Harry starts kissing Louis' neck gently and softly, his hands firmly gripping his ass again.

"You fucking asshole," Louis almost moans.

"I love it when you insult me," Harry chuckles into Louis' ear, his lips returning to his neck.

"Do you?" Louis asks as Harry's tongue is going down his neck now. Louis sighs out, "God, you fucker..."

"Keep them coming," Harry grins and squeezes his ass even more.

"What... are you... trying to... to get laid already?" Louis manages to stutter out; the feel of Harry's lips now gliding across his collarbone sends goosebumps all over him.

"What if I am?" Harry leans into his ear and whispers, pushing Louis' fringe back, "what if I said I wanted to fuck you... right on this dresser?"

"Jesus," Louis mutters out as Harry smirks.

Harry's fingers are unbuttoning Louis' jeans, pulling down the zipper within seconds... but he goes slow on purpose. He keeps his eyes locked with Louis', watching his expression changing.

Harry can tell that Louis wants this; he wants it as bad as Harry wants to give it to him.

Harry's fingers glide around Louis' pelvic bone gently before he's grasping his ass firmly.

"One condition...," Louis speaks up, his voice confident. Harry stares at him confused and a grin appears from the corner of Louis' lips, "you let me see what's in the drawer first."

"What?" Harry asks, "that's not fair..."

"That's totally fair," Louis quickly tells him, "I'll let you fuck me on the dresser if you let me see the outfit."

"Why can't you wait until tonight..."

"Why can't you just negotiate?"

"Because I know you want me to fuck you, whether or not I show you the outfit," Harry replies, leaning into Louis, his breath on Louis' lips. "Tell me I'm lying."

Louis bites his lip, unable to break his eyes away and Harry finally grins.

"See?" Harry whispers lowly, "I know how badly you want to be fucked."

"Do you always have to talk like this?"

Harry's hand pulls Louis' dick free as he's smiling, "you seem to enjoy me talking like this... in fact, it seems to be quite a weakness for you."

Louis doesn't blush; he doesn't turn a bit red. He knows Harry well enough by now that things like this no longer embarrass him. Louis knows that Harry is aware of every kink he has by now... and every weakness he has.

Harry's unbuttoning his own pants slowly, a smirk still on his lips. He leans in, his lips meeting Louis', and Louis wastes no time pulling Harry in by his curls.

Harry picks up Louis rather abruptly as they're still kissing; he turns around and sits him on the dresser before he's pulling Louis' pants and boxers off.

Louis watches as Harry is pulling his own pants down, his purple satin panties with them. He leans in, crushing his lips into Louis' rather violently; so violently that Louis falls back against the mirror on the dresser.

Harry's hands pull Louis' hips forward before he's entering Louis quickly; there's nothing slow about it. Harry's persistent in making this as rough as possible for Louis.

"Fuck," Louis almost screams out, his back arching while Harry begins to fuck him as quick and as hard as he can.

Harry pulls Louis' shirt over his head, then his lips are biting over Louis' nipples, the dresser slamming against the wall with every thrust he makes into Louis.

Louis grips Harry's shoulders as Harry is showing him no mercy; this is what Louis is used to, however. Harry has only become more aggressive with him since he has felt better.

Harry's hands pull Louis into him more, his fingernails digging into Louis' hips as Louis is whimpering on top of the dresser, his legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Fuck, Harry," he moans out, which only drives Harry even more wild as he's fucking him.

"You love it," Harry grunts out against Louis' ear, "don't deny it, doc... you love me fucking you like this, don't you?"

Louis only whimpers louder as Harry's teeth sink into the side of Louis' neck.

"Tell me... tell me how much you love it," Harry says to him, his grip only tightening on Louis' hips again.

"Yes...," Louis finally whimpers out, his head back against the mirror and his eyes closed, "I love it... fuck, I love it..."

Harry's hand grips Louis' hair as he's pulling him in and kissing him with everything he has, feeling his release coming.

He moans into Louis' mouth as he comes, slamming Louis into the dresser over and over before his pace finally slows down; he sighs out loud and leans his head into Louis shoulder as he tries to catch his breath.

Louis' hands run through Harry's now damp curls as Harry's breathing against his shoulder. Louis sighs out, throwing his arms around Harry and holding him, kissing his head gently.

Harry smiles into his shoulder before he's looking back, "I think I'm gonna shower... then, we can head down to the beach, if you want."

Louis nods, "I'll join you, I think."

"Yeah, you better... or else you'll be trying to peek in that fucking drawer," Harry's smirking before he's wrapping his arms around Louis and holding him.

Louis only grins against Harry's shoulder; the only thought that is going through his mind is how thankful he is for this person... this incredible, gentle soul that completes him.

_(Ocean Melody - piano solo with ocean sounds)_

 

It's around 4 pm when Louis and Harry are making their way down to the beach, Louis electing to carry the canvas and Harry carrying his art kit. He keeps all of his paints in one giant case.

The case itself is covered in different designs, done by Harry himself. It also carries stickers, stickers that Louis had noticed long ago; they have different city names on them, some even from places like Italy and France.

"Can I ask you something?" Louis asks Harry as they're walking along the beach, the waves crashing in beside him.

"Sure," Harry replies, pushing his hair back and adjusting his sunglasses.

"The stickers... on your case," Louis points down to the case Harry has in his hand, "is it places you've visited?"

Harry grins a little, his eyes looking off, "uh... some of them, yeah. Some... they're from places my friends have visited... places I've wanted to visit."

Louis nods a little and Harry continues.

"I've been to a lot of different places, Lou. I've... I've been to Rome; I travelled there once and just sat and painted."

Louis looks surprised and Harry smiles a little.

"Yeah, I've never told you about stuff like this," Harry goes on, "but... yeah, I used to use the money I had to travel. I travelled a lot actually. A lot of the paintings I have painted were done in different places."

"Wow," Louis speaks quietly, his hands buried in his jeans as they're walking, "that's amazing, Harry. I... I had no idea you've gone out and saw the world like that."

Harry shrugs, "it... it was years ago. You know me well enough now to know that money doesn't mean anything to me, Lou... and it never has. But yeah, I did make a good bit from my shows and the art I created. I saved it... I used it for trips and clothes, mainly. I used it for my paints and canvases."

"So, you've basically saved everything you've earned," Louis says softly.

Harry smiles a little, looking down at the sand under his bare feet, "I used to... in the beginning. But..."

Harry's smile fades as he's glancing back at the ocean.

"I had... I had to use the money for the transplant," Harry admits, though he stutters to get it out. "I... I paid for it with what I had. I knew it was my only option... so, yeah... the savings I had and what I made from the art shows... I used it for a chance to live."

Louis stops in his tracks, his eyes on Harry. Harry doesn't look back. He stays still and glances out at the ocean waves, the wind blowing his long curls.

"I... I hadn't realized you paid for that out of pocket," Louis finally speaks again.

Harry forces a smile as he turns back, "yeah, well... everything... I've sorta paid out of pocket for, Louis."

"What?" Louis asks, "you don't have insurance or anything?"

"I... I do. But... it's not the best kind," Harry smirks and points over to a rock that's not far away from them, "that's it."

Louis looks over at the rock that's surrounded by many other rocks that are away from the ocean. Harry's walking to it slowly and Louis follows.

"So, where exactly and how exactly are we doing this?" Louis asks him as Harry's bending down and opening the case.

"Well," Harry begins before he glances up at Louis, "there's no one here..."

"Wait...," Louis smirks, "you're not suggesting..."

Harry keeps his eyes up on Louis and Louis knows he's serious.

"Harry, anyone could walk out here," Louis laughs a bit.

"Ok, if they do, you can hide," Harry says quietly. Louis only shakes his head laughing and Harry starts again, "I'm serious... I want to paint you like this."

"Like what exactly?" Louis asks snickering, "you want me to lay ass naked on the beach while you paint me?"

"No," Harry speaks softer, "I want you up against this rock right here."

Harry points to the rock as he stands again, taking the canvas and moving it.

"You're... you're out of your mind," Louis chuckles. But Harry's face stays serious. Louis sighs out and nods a little, "alright... fine... If you want to be crazy, let's..."

Louis strips the t-shirt off quickly, tossing it into the sand with his sunglasses, then going for his pants.

"Let's be crazy together."

Harry instantly smiles and watches Louis undressing slowly. "Thank you."

"Am I suppose to say you're welcome?" Louis smirks back, "you're welcome... for making me stand here fucking naked when it's fucking freezing..."

"It's not freezing," Harry laughs, "it's like 56 degrees."

"Ok, we're standing next to the fucking ocean," Louis points over, a grin on his face. It only makes Harry laugh more at him. "Jesus... the things I'll do for you..."

"You love me," Harry speaks quietly, giving Louis a genuine smile, "you love me a lot."

"I... I do, yeah," Louis sighs out, "alright... so, how do we do this? Want me to pose for you?"

"Nope," Harry replies before he's digging through his case again. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and glances back at Louis.

"You've gotta be joking," Louis laughs out loud, "Harry, I don't fucking smoke."

"You don't have to light it," Harry grins at him, "I just... I think it'd be sexy."

Louis sighs and smiles as Harry is walking over to him, grabbing his shoulders and positioning him back against the rock. Louis snickers as Harry is checking to see if it looks right.

Harry steps back for a moment, putting his finger to his lip and studying Louis against the rock. "Ok, let's fix your hair first."

"What?" Louis laughs again, "what the fuck, Harold?"

"Just... go with me here," Harry speaks softer, his eyes on Louis', "alright? I've had this vision in my head since... since a little after I met you. I... I want this to be perfect."

Louis' face is finally serious as he studies Harry; he's witnessing the artist Harry Styles. He's seeing Harry's artistic side coming out. This is who Harry is... this is how he creates art.

So, Louis finally becomes Harry's subject, his inspiration. He allows Harry to fix his fringe the way he wants, to position him the way he wants. And when Harry picks up the cigarettes, pulling one out, Louis takes it, staring back at Harry.

"Got a lighter?" He asks quietly.

Harry gives him a curious grin before he's going back to the case, pulling out a small blue lighter. "Louis, you don't have to actually smoke it."

"No... you're creating art," Louis looks him dead in the eye, "and I'm going to give you every ounce of inspiration you need to do so."

Harry doesn't blink. He finally grins a little and nods, "ok... sounds good."

Harry pulls out a joint from the cigarette box, a smirk on his lips, "do you mind if I smoke this while I work?"

"Should you...," Louis starts but stops himself.

"It's medical marijuana," Harry reassures him, "and one isn't going to hurt me. Don't worry. Just... live in the moment while I do this, alright?"

"Alright," Louis nods and agrees, his voice soft.

Louis puts the cigarette to his lip and Harry lights it for him, their eyes locked on one another's. Harry lights the joint, blowing out the hit as Louis is doing the same with the cigarette.

"This... this tastes fucking disgusting," Louis smiles while he's looking the cigarette over between his fingers. "You know, I used to smoke... like years ago."

"Then, maybe you should put that out," Harry smirks, "I... I can paint you without it, you know."

"No... you know what... it's fine," Louis looks back, "just... paint."

Harry smiles at him before he leans in, kissing him softly; he pushes Louis back against the rock as their lips move in the same motion.

"Alright," Harry pulls away quickly and sighs, "I... I need to paint..."

"Yeah, stop mixing work and pleasure, Mr. artist," Louis jokes with him.

Harry only smiles before he's taking a seat on a small rock that's sitting right in front of Louis.

 

_(My Heart Will Go On - Piano Music Guru)_

 

He has the paint ready beside him, the brushes spread out, and the canvas in his lap. He holds the joint between his lips as he's picking up the brush, beginning the outline.

His eyes glance up at Louis, then down at the canvas... over and over, he does this.

Louis flicks the ashes of the cigarette before he's holding it back to his lips and taking a hit, "is it going to matter if I'm moving my hand..."

"It doesn't," Harry interrupts him, "I can work either way. Just... be causal."

"Causal," Louis snickers again, "I'm standing here fucking naked smoking a cigarette... in broad daylight..."

"... And you look fucking incredible," Harry tells him seriously, "so, stop talking. Just... stand there and let me bring you to life... alright?"

Louis grins a little and gives Harry a nod before he's looking back out at the ocean like Harry has instructed him to do.

Harry's brush moves quickly, his eyes looking up at Louis and then down at the canvas; he is bringing him to life... he's making every single detail of Louis' body, his face, and his surroundings come to life through art... through the brush in his hand.

Louis only smiles, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye as Harry sits there, his legs crossed and the canvas in his lap. His curls are tucked behind his ear now, his eyes darting from Louis in front of him back to the canvas.

Louis finally gets to be a part of what Harry creates; he finally gets to become the art, the inspiration... and it makes Louis' heart swell with pride, to be honest. He considers himself fortunate to be Harry's inspiration.

Almost an hour has passed by and Louis is now shaking; Harry notices immediately how cold he is.

"We can take a break for a minute," Harry tells him.

"No, love," Louis shakes his head, his teeth almost chattering, "just... just finish."

"Lou, you're freezing," Harry says as he's relighting the joint, "look, maybe we should..."

"Are you almost finished?" Louis interrupts.

"I'm... I'm close, yeah," Harry nods.

"Then, finish, love," Louis smiles back, "really... I'll survive. I promise."

"I don't need you getting sick on me," Harry almost whispers.

"I don't get sick," Louis says with a smile.

"You look incredibly beautiful like this, by the way," Harry tells him, "and I really mean that... this may be my favorite piece ever."

Louis is grinning again, licking his lips, before he lights another cigarette.

Harry chuckles at him from where he's sitting, his legs crossed now, "that's like the 4th one you've smoked... you don't have to keep smoking them... I've already gotten that part down."

Louis grins, "well, maybe... I want to be carefree for a bit as well, love... see what it's like in your world."

Harry looks back up from the canvas, his face serious, "I'd say... you're doing a fine job of that, Dr. Tomlinson."

Louis stares back at Harry before Harry smiles and goes back to the canvas, the brush moving again gracefully in his hand.

Louis can't help but watch him... this is art to him. Harry creating it... and Louis being the inspiration of his art. Louis can't even describe how he's feeling as he's watching the love of his life doing what he loves the most in the world... using the one person he loves the most in the world.

Another half hour passes by, and thankfully not a single person has come to this side of the beach. Though, Harry had already known they wouldn't; this is Harry's favorite spot for that reason.

The sun has already begun to set as Harry studies over the painting, finishing the scenery around Louis before he's glancing back at Louis, "ok, you can put your clothes back on."

"Finally," Louis breathes a sigh of relief, his body shaking.

Harry smirks at him before he's sitting the canvas down and standing up, grabbing Louis' clothes for him.

"I've always heard skin to skin contact is better when trying to warm someone up," Harry almost whispers as he's stepping in front of Louis.

"Are you suggesting you get naked as well and warm me up?" Louis raises an eyebrow while he's still shaking and his teeth are chattering.

Harry takes his shirt off slowly before he's wrapping Louis into his arms and holding him into himself, Louis' small frame fitting into Harry's arms perfectly.

Harry rubs his arms up and down Louis back as he's holding him against him, and Louis only sighs into Harry's neck.

Louis buries his nose into Harry's neck, Harry chuckling a little. "Your face is freezing, Lou. We need to get you inside."

"Are... are you finished?" Louis asks him as he sighs and takes the clothes to dress.

"I think so," Harry responds and watches Louis dressing quickly, "I'm sorry... maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this..."

"Harry, no," Louis immediately says, pulling his boxers on slowly, "don't... don't apologize. I'm actually... I'm really honored. And I mean that."

Harry's smile widens, "thank you. I mean, it's not like I'm a famous artist or anything..."

"No, but you should be," Louis replies, buttoning his jeans and looking at Harry in front of him, "you're... you're amazingly talented, Harry. And I feel very honored to have been your inspiration. I enjoyed watching you... watching you do what you do best... create."

Harry stays silent, biting his lip; he doesn't know how to respond to what Louis has just told him. Louis has told him many, many times how talented he is, but this has been the first time Harry has ever used him as part of a creation.

"Thank you," Harry finally gets out, his voice almost breaking, "that means a lot to me, Lou."

"You're welcome," Louis responds quietly, rubbing his hand over Harry's waist gently, "thank you for using me."

Harry smiles again before he picks up his shirt from the sand and starts putting it on, leaving it unbuttoned.

Louis goes to the canvas, picking it up slowly; his eyes widen in amazement as he's staring at himself. Harry really has captured every single, small detail of him... every feature of his eyes, his nose, his lips, even the scruff on his face. His fringe looks perfectly placed above his eyes.

Louis glances down his entire body on the canvas, his smile growing as he's staring at it in astonishment.

Harry kneels down and wipes his hands on a cloth he has gotten from the case before he's wrapping the brushes in it and closing his paints. He's waiting for Louis to say something about his work.

But Louis is too stunned by this piece to even say anything. Harry has captured the waves rolling into the shore, the black rock that Louis is standing in front of, and the small clouds across the sky. He's managed to make a picture look completely real... just by using paint and his own skills.

In the portrait, Louis is leaning his head and back against the rock, just like Harry had positioned him, his right hand holding a cigarette to his lips while his blue eyes are staring off at the rolling tide upon the shore. His right leg is crossed over his left and his left arm is resting on the rock; the engagement ring Harry had gotten him is even on his finger in the portrait.

Louis shakes his head, the grin still on his face; he can't stop staring at it.

"So?" Harry finally speaks up from where he is kneeled down beside Louis.

"I...," Louis starts. He's having a hard time even finding what to say to Harry. He bites his lip and tries to stutter out, "it's... it's fucking incredible. I honestly... I don't know what to say... you've captured... you painted everything so well... it's absolutely perfect."

"You really think so?" Harry asks quietly as he stares up at Louis.

"Yes," Louis finally looks at him, "I really do think so, Harry. You have... you've mastered it. Really."

Harry stands again, looking down at the portrait, "what do you see when you look at it?"

Louis looks up at Harry seeing how serious he is. "I'm not sure... I see me. On the beach naked..."

Harry laughs a little, "yeah, well, I meant like... what do you see? The... the meaning behind the picture."

"What do you see?" Louis whispers back to him.

Harry's face stays serious before he bites his lip and starts explaining, "I see... I see a man who has stepped outside of his comfort zone. I see a doctor who has discovered the feeling of living carefree... of living outside the box. I see a man surrounded by natural beauty such as the ocean waves and the sand... yet, the real beauty of the portrait is: the man has discovered life... he's discovered what it's like to live outside of restraints... outside of the standards he has to uphold. He's totally vulnerable and exposed... and he's aware of that... but he has discovered that vulnerability is just a part of life. He isn't afraid of it anymore..."

Louis closes his mouth, watching Harry's eyes tracing over the portrait.

"I see a man who has changed," Harry goes on, his voice quiet, "I see a man whose views on the world have changed completely. It's... it's a portrait about change, Louis... it's a portrait representing that... representing you, and how you have changed."

"You... you get all of that... just... just by looking at this?" Louis asks Harry, his voice beginning to break.

Harry glances back, "no... that was my idea behind the portrait before it was ever even painted."

"So, the reason," Louis starts, trying to hold back what he's feeling, "the reason you asked me to pose nude was because..."

"I was trying to show vulnerability," Harry finishes for him, "absolute vulnerability... because sometimes, that's when we really see who we are."

"I...," Louis tries to speak again, "I'm blown away, Harry. I don't even know what to say now."

Harry smiles and closes the case, "well, why don't we discuss it back at the inn because you're freezing and it's like almost completely dark... and it's a long walk back."

Louis chuckles and nods before Harry's putting his arm around Louis' shoulder and Louis is throwing his arm around Harry's waist. Louis carries the canvas, his eyes glancing down at the portrait every few seconds.

_(If I Could Fly - One Direction)_

 

When they arrive back and go in, Harry's putting his case down and slipping the shirt off of himself while Louis is sitting the canvas down on top of the bar, allowing the paint to dry completely.

He rests his hands on the edge of the bar, his eyes still staring down at himself; he can see what Harry has explained now.

He even smiles as he finally gets the purpose and the meaning behind the cigarette as well.

Louis glances over at Harry, watching him going to wash his hands in the bathroom. He follows him and stands in the doorway.

"The cigarette is meant to represent the restraints," Louis speaks up, causing Harry to glance at him, "is that right?"

Harry grins as he finishes rinsing his hands. He turns off the water and grabs the towel, "it can be interpreted that way, yeah. Is that how you see it?"

"It is," Louis whispers back, "it's meant to represent... maybe things that are bad for you, but... being carefree, you sorta look past that?"

Harry smiles and throws the towel down, "if that's how you see it, then yeah. I... I do see it more as a restraint. It is a metaphor for the restraints you've had on your life for years, Louis. That's why I used it."

Silence falls between them, Louis trying his best not to lose control of himself. He's having a hard time fighting back what he's feeling now and he's realizing what Harry meant by vulnerability.

"You're... you're so amazing," he manages to get out, a smile on his face while his eyes are full, "God, Harry.... you... I cannot even describe..."

Louis stops and sighs looking down.

Harry quickly pulls Louis into him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he's staring in his eyes, "you're amazing. You truly are. I... I wasn't the one who changed you, Louis..."

"Yes, you were," Louis looks back as he sniffs and allows the tears to fall freely, "you did change me. I am this way now because you walked into my life, Harry. I... I wouldn't have changed if you hadn't come along."

"Maybe not," Harry nods and whispers, "but... you wanted to change, didn't you? You wanted it long before I came into your life... am I right?"

Louis tries to nod while Harry is gently wiping his eyes. Louis smiles again at Harry's gesture. He sighs and stares back at the emerald eyes in front of him, "Harry, we've been together nearly a year now... and we're engaged..."

"I know," Harry smiles at him before he's biting his lip.

"But there's something I've never told you," Louis admits to him. Harry gives him a curious look and Louis tries to continue, "I've... I've never done this..."

He stops and takes a deep breath. Harry is confused as he's asking quietly, "never done what?"

"I've never been with a guy," Louis gets out finally, his eyes not breaking from Harry's. Harry's eyes widen in surprise and Louis nods, "yeah... I've never told you that. And I know I probably should've... I'm sorry..."

"What? No," Harry quickly says, "don't apologize for that. That's nothing to apologize for, Lou. It's ok. I had just assumed... I mean, you seemed really sure of yourself and what you wanted..."

"I was," Louis tells him, pushing Harry's curls away from his face, "I was very sure of what I wanted when I saw you. And yeah, I even considered myself as gay... after Elizabeth was gone... and even before her. I always felt different... but..."

Louis' voice falls silent again as he's looking away. Harry decides to speak up, "you never acted upon it."

Louis licks his lip and shakes his head slowly.

"You've never... even kissed a guy?" Harry whispers out.

"Uh, once... when I was like 14," Louis replies, a smirk on his lips, "I don't... I don't think that counts though. I just... I decided against dating at all... after Elizabeth left. I chose to... to only focus on my career and Emma."

Harry stares at him for a long pause before he finally speaks again.

"I'm glad you told me. Thank you for telling me."

"I probably should've a long time ago," Louis sighs before he's walking to the bed and collapsing on it, "I don't know why I didn't. I didn't really think it was a big deal... until you painted that."

Harry sits down on the bed, "I'm confused... what does my painting have to do with this?"

"Vulnerability," Louis repeats, glancing at Harry from where he lies, "everything you said about me is true; you seem to know me better than I know me."

Harry smirks before he's lying down on his side, his head propped on his elbow, "you know yourself pretty well. I just... I knew from the moment I met you that you were stuck."

"Stuck," Louis mumbles out, "yeah, I'd say that pretty much sums up myself."

"It did," Harry points at him, "it did sum up yourself. But you changed. Look at who you are now; you're exactly who you wanted to be. Am I right? Again?"

Louis smiles finally, "yeah, you're right again, love. I... I always wanted a life like this. But I guess years of routines and schedules can cloud your mind and make you lose sight of having that sort of life."

"It can," Harry whispers to him, "which is why I've never been one for any of that. If you keep things simple, and even spontaneous, life is more enjoyable."

"How do you suppose you're going to be spontaneous with a baby?" Louis laughs as he's staring up at Harry.

"You can still be spontaneous with a baby," Harry grins back.

"Love, you have a lot to learn about babies," Louis chuckles.

"Alright, Mr. Dad of the Year," Harry jokes before he sighs, "no, I know things will change, Lou. I know a lot is going to change. But... for once in my life, I'm alright with the fact that my life may become routines and schedules... and I've never been ok with that."

"You've changed as well, then," Louis says softly, reaching over and twisting one of Harry's curls with his finger, "it'll be worth it."

"I know," Harry says, "and... that's why I'm alright with it; I'll have the family I've always wanted."

Louis grins before he's letting go of the curl that's around his finger and using his hand to pull Harry down, meeting his lips.

"Wait..," Louis pulls away, Harry looking at him confused, "you have something you're supposed to be putting on."

"You're correct," Harry gives Louis a wink and gets up immediately, walking over to the dresser and pulling the outfit out of the drawer. He gives Louis a grin, "tell you what... why don't you fill up the jacuzzi and pour us some wine?"

"What?" Louis asks laughing, "really?"

"For afterwards," Harry tells him, grinning before he disappears in the bathroom.

Louis smirks and gets up, twisting on the faucets of the jacuzzi. He gets the temperature just right before he's going to the bar next, grabbing the bottle of wine that was delivered to the room. He takes 2 glasses and sits them down on the side of the jacuzzi, along with the wine.

He pulls off his t-shirt while he waits for the water to fill up, his eyes falling on the view outside the window.

Louis opens the balcony door, the sound of the waves echoing. He steps out into the chilly air and takes a deep breath, a smile on his lips as he's glancing around the sight in front of him.

The stars are out now over the ocean and Louis stands completely still as he's leaned against the railing staring up at all of them shining over the ocean.

The lights switch off inside and he's turning around instantly; the only light that is left on now is the one above the jacuzzi.

He sees Harry standing there and Louis' mouth is falling open before he can stop it from doing so.

Harry's wearing a strapless green satin corset with black lacy designs all over it; a black bow wraps around it and ties in front. He's wearing black stockings that are strapped to the corset with silk black panties underneath it.

Louis stares up and down every inch of him, taking in how gorgeous he looks in this; only Harry could pull this off and he knows it.

Harry runs his hands through his curls, a smirk on his lips as he's standing next to the jacuzzi.

"Is that a look of approval or disapproval, Doctor?" He asks, reaching down and shutting off the faucet.

"I... I think green is definitely my favorite color now," Louis manages to say before he's walking in and closing the balcony door.

He stops directly in front of Harry, his eyes still glancing over this corset that Harry has on.

Harry reaches for Louis' hands, placing them on his waist and grinning before he's whispering, "you can touch it, you know."

"I want to do more than just touch it," Louis replies seriously, "fuck, Harry... you... how the fuck can you look this gorgeous in women's lingerie?"

Harry licks his lips and looks down, fixing the stockings on his leg, "I guess I just have the body for it."

"Fuck, yes, you do," Louis mumbles out before he's attacking him.

  _(Talk Show Host - Radiohead)_

 

Louis' hands roam over every inch of the corset while his lips meet Harry's. Harry pulls him in, tugging at the back of Louis' hair as their kiss is anything but gentle.

Louis runs his fingers roughly down Harry's thighs, his lips moving down Harry's neck as Harry is throwing his head back and sighing out loud.

"You... are so," Louis mumbles against Harry's neck between kisses, "fucking beautiful like this."

Louis grips Harry's thigh tighter, feeling the way the stockings feel on Harry. Louis wants to come just from the way Harry looks, the way the satin feels on his skin.

Louis has Harry pushed back against the glass balcony door within seconds, never breaking his lips away from Harry's. He takes Harry's hands, slamming them back against the glass, gripping them as his lips are devouring Harry's, his tongue tasting every inch of the inside of his mouth.

Louis lets go of his hands, then he's roaming his fingers down the corset again, leaning in and planting his lips along Harry's collar bone, tracing down it slowly.

One hand glides down rather aggressively to the silk panties Harry is wearing. Louis can feel how hard he is as he's running his hand up and down the outline of Harry's cock.

Harry's head falls back against the glass again, his breathing heavy as he's moaning out with every move of Louis' fingers.

Louis grips Harry, stroking him through the silk before he's leaning into his ear, "sit down."

Harry's eyes meet Louis', seeing nothing but the fire of desire in them. Louis points to the jacuzzi and Harry quickly sits down on the wooden edge.

Louis spreads his legs apart, his hands still roaming down the stockings on them. He stares at Harry with such intensity that Harry could scream.

Louis spreads his legs as far as he can, harry propping himself back on his hands as he's watching Louis' fingers gently running down the silk panties.

Louis watches Harry's eyes close as he's moving the silk, exposing every inch of Harry. His hands pull Harry's hips forward before he's kneeling down, his lips tracing over Harry's inner thighs, biting them and sucking them.

Harry's already trembling as he's watching Louis; he's anticipating what's coming.

Louis' lips move up; he's licking over Harry's balls slowly before he's moving down, using his hands to grasp Harry's ass cheeks and pull them apart as far as he possibly can.

He dives into Harry, Harry whimpering out loud before his head is falling back and his eyes are closed shut.

"Fuck," Harry mutters out through breaths. He glances down at Louis eating him out, Louis' eyes already on Harry.

Louis is watching him for every second of this... every second he's licking him, sucking him.

Harry eventually screams out loud, his back arching. He doesn't care about being quiet... not at this moment.

A sly grin crosses Louis' lips as he's watching Harry breathing heavily and whimpering. He inserts 2 fingers into Harry, moving them in a circular motion inside of him.

Harry finally lays down on the wooden surface, pulling his legs up and allowing Louis to devour him in any way he pleases.

Louis runs his hands up and down the stockings as he's eating Harry out again, watching Harry gripping the wood beneath him.

"Fuck, Louis," Harry whimpers out loud, his hand gripping Louis' hair, urging him to dive in deeper.

Louis only responds by grasping Harry's hips and pulling him into his face. His fingers roam up Harry's waist, feeling the corset on him and he moans out, his lips still against Harry's opening.

"Fuck... I want to fuck you," Louis lowly says before he licks his way over Harry's ass, then back up to his balls.

"Fuck me... please," he hears Harry saying through breaths.

Louis doesn't want to rush this moment; he wants to make Harry keep begging for it, but he can't deny how badly he wants to be inside of Harry, staring down at him as he's fucking him... with Harry wearing this outfit.

"This is definitely my favorite outfit now," Louis whispers out as he's standing, Harry watching him taking his pants off.

Harry runs his hand over his own cock, just feeling it with his fingers as he's staring at Louis. He's going to come untouched, he already knows it.

"Let's... let's move to the bed," Harry breathes out, his voice deep.

"Sure," Louis mutters, offering a hand to help Harry back up.

"Sit down," Harry points to the headboard.

Louis smirks and takes a seat against it, Harry climbing onto the bed slowly. He leans in, their eyes staying on one another's before Harry's kissing Louis again, pulling him by his hair. Louis moans into his mouth, Harry's curls all against him as Harry has Louis' head pushed back against the headboard.

Harry straddles Louis slowly as he breaks the kiss. He grips Louis' cock, stroking it for a split second. He positions himself as Louis is watching him.

Harry is slowly sitting down on Louis' cock, taking every inch into him as he's biting his lip and allowing several grunts to escape his lips.

Louis can't break his eyes away from Harry, seeing his cock disappear inside of Harry's ass before Harry is moving slowly on top of him.

"Fuck," Louis moans out louder than he means. He grips Harry's thighs again as Harry quickens his pace.

"God... oh, God," Harry screams out, moving his hips almost in a circular motion on Louis' cock.

Louis grabs Harry's curls, jerking him down, pressing his lips against his. He feels Harry's body shaking intensely before Harry is breaking his lips away and crying out.

Harry grasps the headboard, feeling himself release all over Louis below him.

Louis watches it going all over him before his eyes glance back at Harry's face, seeing his eyes squeezed shut as he's whimpering loudly and moving his hips as fast and as hard as he can on Louis' cock.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" Louis whispers into his ear, gripping Harry's ass. He isn't gentle in the slightest; his fingernails are almost digging into him, giving Harry the best orgasm he's ever had.

"Oh, God, Louis," Harry throws his head back and screams out.

Louis wastes no time in pushing Harry over on the bed beside him, then taking his legs and pulling him into him; he quickly enters him and begins fucking him into the mattress, Harry only becoming louder as he does.

Harry grips the pillows above him as he's lying on his back watching Louis going in and out of him; he sees his own cum all over Louis' chest and he's moaning even louder.

"Fuck... harder, Louis," Harry whimpers out, his eye catching Louis'. He sees the sweat glistening on Louis' forehead, his fringe already soaked with it as he's fucking Harry violently.

Louis' fingers grip Harry's thighs again and he's sure he's already left several marks on him, but he knows Harry doesn't mind; it drives Harry crazy and Louis is fully aware of this.

He thrusts into Harry harder, not letting up for a single second.

"Fuck, Louis," Harry is screaming at the top of his lungs.

It's the loudest Louis has ever heard him get; he stares at Harry's face, every inch of his body that is covered in the lingerie, and he can feel himself almost there.

Harry knows he is; he can tell by the moans that are escaping Louis' lips. Harry knows Louis so well by now. He reaches down, his fingernails digging into Louis' ass and getting him to go as deep as he possibly can into his ass.

"Yes... oh, fuck yes," Harry cries out, "come for me, Lou."

Louis loses himself in how it feels to be buried deep inside of Harry; his body trembles before he's moaning loudly and coming, releasing every drop of it into Harry.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis grunts out, his fingers digging deeper into Harry's hips as he rides out the intensity of his release.

Louis sighs out as he finally slows down, his body covered in sweat. He glances back down at Harry and Harry looks the same, his curls sticking to his forehead as he's grinning up at Louis.

"Jesus," Louis breathes out slowly.

Harry reaches forward, pushing Louis' fringe off of his forehead and smirking, "you know, I seem to have taught you well."

Louis looks at him confused and laughs, "what?"

"You're quite brilliant for someone who's never been with a guy," Harry replies and gives him a wink, "must've had a really great teacher."

"Are you fucking serious?" Louis almost groans as he's grabbing his t-shirt from the bed and getting up slowly.

"I'm joking," Harry laughs at him from where he still lays, "I was totally joking, Lou. I didn't mean that."

"I know," Louis smiles a little and glances back, "but... you're sorta right."

Harry grins even more as he's getting up slowly, both of them walking to the bathroom.

  _(Sea of Love - Cat Power)_

 

A few moments later, they're sitting in the lukewarm water of the jacuzzi with their glasses of wine and they're discussing different things... Emma, the baby, and their wedding plans.

"You seriously want to get married in the summer?" Louis asks smiling.

"What do you suggest?" Harry asks quietly before he's sipping his wine.

Louis licks his lips and leans his head back, "I think... September."

"Why's that exactly?" Harry asks from beside him, his fingers playing with the front of Louis' fringe.

"Well," Louis says softly, "most of the places I checked with were booked for the summer... but I found one that isn't booked in September... and it's a beautiful place..."

"You've picked out something?" Harry almost laughs, "I thought we were going to do that together?"

"We are," Louis says, "I've just... done some research. I wanted to show it to you at least... I think you'll really like it."

Harry nods, a smile on his face, "alright, sure. Let's make an appointment and go see it."

Louis grins and sips his wine, Harry still watching him.

"Thank you," Harry whispers out.

"For?"

"For the best birthday I've ever had," Harry admits, his voice breaking, "I never in a million years pictured myself sitting here, with someone as amazing as you on my 27th birthday..."

Harry bites his lip and sighs out as Louis watches him closely.

"At one point," Harry starts before he's playing with his engagement ring, his eyes falling down to it, "I... I wasn't sure I'd even see 27... and... now, everything has changed. Look where I am. Look at what I have."

Louis smiles, taking Harry's left hand into his, glancing down at their rings, "fate has other plans for you, love... plans that consist of giving you everything you've ever wanted... everything you deserve."

Harry bites his lip and grins, knowing Louis is completely right.

They're out on the balcony a few minutes later in white bath robes provided by the inn; they're drinking more wine, both of them laughing about the stupidest things possible.

But as Harry watches Louis laughing beside him, the sound of the ocean waves in front of him, he only feels contentment; he only feels the sense of home, and the sense of purpose.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist, holding him from behind and resting his head against his as they stand silently staring out at the stars and ocean.

"So," Harry whispers, his chin against Louis' neck, "how do you plan on topping this birthday next year? Any ideas?"

Louis chuckles and rests his hands on Harry's arms, sighing out contently, "that's another year away. We have a lot to look forward to already. But... I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"I'm sure you will," Harry grins as Louis' hand is running softly over the engagement ring on Harry's finger.

They stand quiet again, getting lost in the sounds of the ocean and the moonlight over the waves.

Louis smiles as Harry's holding him. He realizes that he's more than Harry's perfect match; he's his best friend, his lover, and his biggest supporter. And soon, Harry will be his husband, and the legal father to Emma... soon, there will be a Tomlinson family that consists of 4, rather than only 2.


	33. Chapter 33

 

_(Life in Color - OneRepublic)_

 

The alarm clock sounds from the nightstand the following Monday morning and Louis reaches over to quickly shut it off. He rubs his face and looks in bed next to him; Harry moves a little, rolling over on his back and stretching.

"Morning," he says in his deep morning voice.

Louis smiles and pushes the unruly curls back from Harry's face, "morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept brilliant," Harry sighs out and sits up slowly.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick," Louis tells him as he gets out of bed, "you sure you're alright with taking Emma to school?"

"Lou," Harry smiles at him from where he's sitting under the covers, "it's fine. I quite enjoy driving now, you know that."

Louis grins and takes his clothes out of the closet, getting ready for another day at work. "I'll probably leave around 1 or so. That's my plan anyways."

"If you can't, it's fine," Harry says and stands, stretching, "Emma and I will survive till you're home. I'll cook up some dinner."

"Glenne's appointment is at 2 though, isn't it?" Louis is asking and walking into the bedroom, Harry following slowly behind.

"Why? You wanna go?" Harry's grinning as he's using the toilet.

Louis smiles and starts the shower water, sitting the clothes down on the counter top. "Well, I figured I'd go."

"Ok," Harry flushes the toilet and watches Louis climbing in the shower.

"Can you go make sure Emma is awake?" Louis asks, placing his hair back into the water, running his hands through it.

"I will, yeah," Harry replies, "I'll get some breakfast started."

"Thanks, love," Louis says as he's smiling and beginning to wash his hair.

Harry walks down the hall, hearing Emma singing in her room. He smiles as he stops in the doorway; she's already dressed in pink shorts and a white flowing shirt that Harry had bought her on one of their many shopping trips.

"Good morning," Harry says to her.

She smiles at him while she's grabbing her backpack. "Morning, Pappa. Are you driving me to school?"

"I am," Harry answers before he's grabbing her brush and guiding it through her blonde hair gently, "your hair is getting so long."

"So is yours," Emma says grinning as she's watching Harry in her mirror. "Can you braid it for me?"

"Sure," Harry tells her, grabbing a hair tie from the dresser. He begins separating the pieces before he's braiding it, "wanna help me get breakfast ready before daddy has to be at work?"

"Yes," Emma replies smiling, "are we still painting this afternoon?"

"We are," Harry tells her and finishes her hair, placing the hair tie at the very end of the braid, "there we go. Looks beautiful."

"Thank you, Pappa," Emma says before she's hugging Harry.

He grins and hugs her, "welcome, love. Get your backpack, alright? I'm going to go start some breakfast."

Emma goes back to putting her books into her backpack while Harry walks down the stairs slowly. He's smiling and glancing out the ceiling to floor glass windows, the sun shining on the patio and pool.

He starts by putting on a fresh pot of coffee, then Harry pulls the eggs from the fridge before he's getting a pan and placing it on the stove top. He immediately scrambles the eggs, then looks through the fridge for tomatoes and cheese, followed by spinach leaves. He smiles to himself, knowing Louis will roll his eyes and give him a hard time for cooking so healthy.

Harry does the grocery shopping for the house now, which means he picks what to buy; though, Louis has tried to protest several times that they should have more than one night of unhealthy foods for dinner.

Harry, however, has done everything he can to make sure that every meal that is cooked is one that will nourish Louis, Emma, and himself; he's gotten even Emma hooked on his kale smoothies.

He grins even more as he's pouring the egg mixture into the now ready pan... he remembers Louis trying kale for the first time, and the face he made afterwards.

"What can I do?" Emma is asking as she's sitting her backpack down by the garage door.

"Grab the orange juice from the fridge," Harry points over. He moves to get glasses from the cabinet and sits them down on the counter, "here you go, love."

Emma takes the orange juice and pours it slowly into all 3 glasses, then places it back in the fridge. "Can we have bagels with the omelets?"

"Uh, sure," Harry smiles at her and watches her pulling the whole wheat bagels from the fridge. He knows Emma doesn't mind eating healthy like this; in fact, she absolutely loves it.

She places 3 into the toaster oven and looks back at Harry, "cream cheese for daddy?"

"Yeah, we better let him have that at least," Harry chuckles and gives her a wink, "grab the strawberries from the fridge, too, babe."

Emma is getting the items out as Louis walks into the kitchen, adjusting his blue button up shirt, then his pants.

Harry smiles over at him, offering him a cup of coffee, "I will never get tired of seeing you dressed like this."

Louis takes the cup and smirks, "yeah, yeah, I know. What are you cooking?"

Harry places the omelet on a plate, sprinkling the top of it with just a bit of cheese and chives, "something to lower cholesterol."

"You treat me like I'm 50," Louis almost groans.

"Hey, close enough," Harry jokes with him before he's putting his hands around Louis' waist and smiling at him, "I'm kidding, babe. Besides, you've eaten these plenty of times."

"I should've just stopped by Starbucks," Louis sighs before he's watching Emma placing the bagels on the plates.

"Here you go, daddy," she offers Louis his plate and he smiles as he's taking it from her.

"Thanks, Emmy," he says and hugs her, kissing her forehead, "you ready for school?"

"Yeah, my bag is next to the door, like always," she tells him.

Harry's smiling from beside Louis, watching him spread the cream cheese on his bagel, "did you just call her Emmy?"

Louis shrugs and acts as if it isn't a big deal, "I might have."

Harry only grins and puts the strawberries on his and Emma's plate. Emma takes her plate to the table as Louis does the same.

The 3 of them sit together, Harry discussing Glenne's appointment and ultrasound later in the day; they will be seeing their little girl or boy again in a matter of hours.

"We haven't even finished putting the furniture together, you know," Louis laughs before he's drinking his orange juice.

"I'll take care of it," Harry reassures him, "I'm going to work on the room all this week... I mean, I might as well. I won't be doing anything else."

"Didn't you want to attend an art show this Friday?" Louis asks him.

Harry glances back at him, "I did, yeah. As long as you're off in enough time... I bought tickets, so you better be home."

"You're making me go?" Louis asks with a sigh. Though, he knows deep down he really wants to go. He just loves taking the mickey out of Harry.

"I am making you go," Harry says back immediately, "we can do whatever before or after... you choose something and we'll do it."

"Oh," Louis chuckles, his eyes widening some, "you're bribing me?"

"Can't bribe someone who is willing," Harry replies giving Louis a wink.

"How do you know I'm willing to go?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Because," Harry chews his food slowly, smirking at Louis next to him, "I know you better than you know yourself, remember?"

"Of course you do," Louis mumbles and shakes his head, Harry only laughing at him.

A few minutes later, Harry has changed into a pair of black pants, a blue button up with white polka dots all over, and his Saint Laurent boots on his feet as he's taking the keys for the Range Rover from where they hang by the garage door.

"See you in a few hours," Louis tells Emma as he's placing his phone into his pocket and hugging Emma, "have a good day at school, alright?"

"I will, daddy," she tells him and kisses his cheek.

Louis lets her go and looks at Harry, "be careful."

"Lou, I'll be fine," Harry smiles at him, leaning in and kissing him. He loses himself in the kiss and Louis has to break it, wishing he didn't.

"Emma and I are going to be late at this rate," Louis almost whispers as he's grinning at Harry.

"I love you," Harry says quietly, "have fun at work."

"Yeah, always," Louis laughs before he's opening the garage door, going down the steps to the Porsche, "I love you, too, curly."

Emma climbs into the front seat of the Rover as Harry is watching Louis backing out. He waves, a smile on his face.

 

_(Sail to the Moon - Radiohead)_

 

He sits down in the driver's seat, adjusting the seat after he has started the engine. Emma smiles from next to him.

"Can you do this every day now?" She asks, "so, Ms. Goodwin doesn't have to come over? I don't want to ride with Megan anymore either."

Harry laughs a little as he's backing slowly out of the garage, "uh, yeah, I suppose we can make this a habit now... I'd love to drive you every day, Emmy."

"I didn't think you knew how to drive," Emma says as she's watching Harry put on his sunglasses, "you haven't ever driven us before."

Harry smiles, pulling out of the driveway, "I know how to drive, love. I just... stopped for a long time."

"Because you were sick?" Emma questions him curiously.

"No, not just because I was sick," Harry replies, "never really saw a need to drive honestly. A cab could always get me where I wanted to go."

"You didn't own a car before?" Emma asks.

Harry grins, "uh, yeah, I did... long time ago. I sold it before I met your dad."

Emma glances out at the passing streets and cars, the sun shining brightly. There's not a cloud in the sky today and the weather is perfect.

"I'm glad you met daddy," Emma tells Harry quietly, "I always wondered what it would be like to have a mum..."

Harry bites his lip as he's glancing at Emma; her eyes are still staring out at the passing sights.

Harry clears his throat, trying to figure out what to say, "well, I'm not... I'm not exactly a mum..."

"No," Emma is saying before she smiles back at him, "but you're better than having a mum... you can do all the things a mum can do anyways."

Harry smiles again, watching the road carefully, "how am I better than having a mum?"

Emma shrugs, "you just are... Daddy loves you. He loves you a lot... and it shouldn't matter if you're a boy or not. You're like having a mum, Pappa..."

Harry grins even more as he's listening to her going on.

"You do makeovers with me, you're always fixing my hair for me," Emma continues, "and you pick out the cutest outfits when we go shopping; daddy wouldn't ever help me put together outfits. He'd just let me pick out stuff... but you help me match clothes."

"Your dad has some good fashion sense," Harry laughs a little, "he does... he just doesn't know how to dress a little girl."

"But you do," Emma looks back at him.

Harry smirks, "well, I've been shopping with friends before who had a little girl... plus, I learned a lot from Aunt Gemma."

"Did she put make up on you when you were younger?" Emma asks smiling.

"Uh," Harry laughs, "she did, a couple of times. She was my best friend growing up truthfully. So, I let her... we'd do each other's nails, too."

Emma smiles more, "and now we do each other's nails."

"Yeah, we do," Harry grins at her before he's pulling into the school.

"Will you walk me in?" Emma asks him.

Harry looks back at her, "sure, love, of course."

Emma smiles before she's grabbing her backpack. Harry parks in front of the school and takes the keys out of the ignition.

He steps out as Emma does the same; he locks the doors before taking her hand and walking her into the school, a grin on his face.

Harry's been to the school plenty of times by now; he has ridden with Louis and Emma, he's been to the parents' nights at the school... he's even signed up for the PTA, planning several bake sales for the school.

They walk down the elementary hallways, Emma smiling while she's holding Harry's hand tightly in her own.

They stop in front of her home room and Harry is greeted by her teacher Mrs. Baker immediately.

"Good morning, Harry," she smiles, "good morning, Emma."

"Morning," Emma smiles before she's hugging Harry tightly, "love you."

"Love you, too," Harry smiles, his arms around her. He kisses her head, "have a good day, alright? I'll see you in a little bit."

Emma waves and goes to her desk while Harry turns to Mrs. Baker.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Harry asks her.

"I did," she replies smiling, "took the girls to the beach. How about yours? Did you 3 do anything?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry nods smiling, "Louis and I went up to San Francisco for the day on Saturday. Came home yesterday and I cooked for Glenne and her husband."

"And how is the pregnancy going?" She asks him.

"It's going well," Harry replies, "uh, we see the baby again this afternoon; I'll bring the photo in the morning."

"Oh, so you're driving Emma now?" Mrs. Baker asks with a smile on her face.

"I am, yeah," Harry nods as he's watching Emma talking to her friends. He grins and turns back to her teacher. "I'll get going so you can start. Was good to see you."

"You too, Harry," she says and waves.

Harry walks back to the Range Rover, his phone sounding. He unlocks the door and takes his phone out of his back pocket, seeing Zayn calling.

"Hey," he says upon answering. He climbs in and starts the engine.

"Hey, you going to be home today?" Zayn asks, "thought about coming by."

"Yeah, I'll be home," Harry replies, "until 1 anyways..."

"Baby appointment, right?" Zayn says with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Harry replies before he's pulling out of the school, "if you want to head to the house, I'll be there in a few. You can help me put together some furniture."

Harry arrives back home, going in through the garage door while he's texting Gemma. The phone inside is ringing and he hurries in to catch it.

He picks it up from the kitchen counter, "hello."

"Uh, is Louis Tomlinson there?" A female voice asks.

"No, he's at work actually," Harry replies, a confused look on his face, "who is this?"

"This is Elizabeth," she replies, "I was trying to get in touch with him..."

Harry's eyes widen and he realizes it's Louis ex-wife. He feels like his heart has stopped for a moment. What could she possibly be calling about now?

"Elizabeth... as in...," Harry stops himself for a moment, "... you're Louis' ex-wife, aren't you?"

"I am, yeah," she says quietly. Harry recognizes the accent; she's from Doncaster, after all. "Who am I speaking with?"

Harry bites his lip as he's staring out the glass patio doors, "uh, I'm Harry Styles. I'm... I'm engaged to Louis."

The line stays silent for several seconds before Elizabeth speaks again, "wow... did you say Harry Styles?"

"I did," Harry replies in a low tone.

"That's... this is amazing," Elizabeth is almost chuckling, "I've heard about you... in New York. You're the artist Harry Styles."

"I am, yeah," Harry says before asking, "how... how have you heard about me?"

"I work in an art gallery in New York," she answers, "a lot of people there know you for your work. This is amazing. I'm honored to be speaking with you."

Harry doesn't know why but he's smiling at her words; to think he's known in New York is mind blowing to him. He's never realized that his talent was known anywhere else other than LA itself.

"That's crazy," he finds himself saying with a small laugh, "I... I didn't think I was that well known."

"Are you kidding?" Elizabeth giggles, "I'm the assistant to the gallery owner and she actually has one of your pieces.... and I do as well. It's actually hanging in my apartment in New York."

Harry's eyes widen again, thinking how ironic this really is; how is it possible for Louis' ex-wife to know of his artwork... how is it possible an art gallery owner has purchased one of his pieces?

"That's... that's incredible," Harry manages to say, "I mean, I've sold tons of them... I never realized someone in New York was interested in my work though. Wow. This is insane."

"Yeah, a little," Elizabeth laughs again, before her tone becomes serious, "uh, I'm only in LA for 2 weeks for the art show... I was hoping to get in contact with Louis... I'd like to know how Emma is."

Harry has been waiting for her to say that... he has known it was coming. But he isn't sure how Louis will feel about this.

"She's... she's doing wonderful actually," Harry manages to say, "I've been... I've been painting with her for over a year now. She's amazingly talented."

"That's good to hear," Elizabeth almost whispers into the phone.

The line stays silent before Harry is finding himself asking her, "why don't... why don't we meet up for coffee or something? I'd be happy to talk to you."

"Uh, I... I'd like to know it's ok with Louis," she says softly, "I just... I don't want to go against his wishes."

"He doesn't have to know," Harry replies, "not yet. I'll meet you, alright? When would you like to meet?"

"Uh, I can in about 2 hours," she tells him, her voice more hopeful, "I just landed in LA."

"Ok, uh, why don't we meet, say, at the Starbucks on Hollywood Boulevard?" Harry asks, "at 10?"

"That's... that's perfect," she answers, "thank you, Harry. I... I look forward to meeting you."

"It's no problem," Harry says, "uh, I'll write down your number and put it in my cell phone. I'll see you soon."

They say goodbye and Harry puts down the phone, wondering what he's even thinking agreeing to meet her; but somehow, he feels this is the right thing to do.

Harry knows that Louis is going to be pissed with him for doing this... but Harry also knows that Louis will forgive him. And... after he hears Elizabeth out, he's hoping that he will find he's done the right thing.

The doorbell rings, breaking his thoughts and he's going to answer it, knowing Zayn has made it.

"Hey, babe," Zayn smiles at him immediately, "how are you?"

"Hey," Harry says quietly, "uh, I'm doing alright. Do you want to come up to the nursery and help me?"

"Yeah, of course," Zayn nods while Harry is closing the door. He follows Harry up the stairs and down the hall, stopping at the nursery, which is next to Harry and Louis' bedroom.

The walls are painted a mixture of blue and green, though Harry is far from finished.

"This looks sick," Zayn says as he's glancing around the walls, "you swirled the colors... it looks amazing."

"Yeah, well, it's not done," Harry tells him while he's looking at the pieces of furniture in the floor.

They have a dark wooden changing table that has been assembled, a dresser, and the many pieces of the crib on the floor.

"I plan on adding more, once we know what the baby is," Harry continues, "I have some ideas for a girl and some for a boy... so, Louis and I agreed to keep the baby in our room for the first few weeks. We have a bassinet that we're to pick up this week."

Zayn keeps his eyes on Harry; he can sense something is troubling him. "What's up, man?"

Harry glances back at him, "what do you mean?"

"You don't seem like yourself," Zayn says seriously, "so, what's up?"

Harry bites his lip as he's looking around the room, "Elizabeth called."

Zayn crosses his arms and looks surprised, "Louis' ex, right?"

Harry nods, "I... I agreed to meet her for coffee in 2 hours."

"Does Louis know?" Zayn asks softly. Harry shakes his head as Zayn goes on, "Harry, don't you think you should call him and at least..."

"No, I don't," Harry interrupts quickly as he's looking back at him, "I'm not telling him yet... not until I know what she wants. She said she just wanted to know how Emma was... so, I'm going to talk to her."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Zayn almost whispers.

"I trust my gut," Harry mumbles while he's kneeling down and looking at the instructions for the crib.

He's not really paying much attention as he and Zayn go to work assembling it... he allows Zayn to do most of it because Zayn has offered to. Harry helps as much as he can while his mind is in a different place.

They're standing outside on the patio after the assembly of the crib is complete. Harry's busy texting Gemma back in Holmes Chapel; he asks her how things have been with her and his mum, though they talk on almost a daily basis.

Zayn hits his cigarette while he's looking out at the LA skyline. He turns back to Harry who's sitting in the lounge chair beside him, sipping on another kale smoothie.

"You sure you're doing the right thing?" Zayn decides to ask.

Harry doesn't look up at him, "I trust my instinct, Zayn."

"And what if it's wrong?" Zayn questions, leaning back against the railing that goes around the entire patio.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Harry looks up at him finally as he brushes his curls back, "I mean... she has no rights to Emma..."

"I know, but," Zayn sighs, "I still think you should speak with Louis about this."

Harry turns back down to his phone and Zayn only sighs more as he's hitting his cigarette again.

"Harry, it's his ex-wife, after all," he speaks again, "would you want to be done this way?"

"I'm not doing anything," Harry says loudly, "I'm going to hear her out... that's it. And I know Louis, Zayn. I fucking know him better than he knows himself most of the god damn time... he'd refuse to talk to her. He'd tell her to never call again..."

"Calm down, Jesus," Zayn almost shouts, "you don't have to get so worked up."

Harry sighs and sits up, keeping his eyes on the ground, "she wants to know how Emma has turned out. She's her mother... and I think she deserves to know how she is."

Zayn nods a little, keeping his eyes on Harry, "one thing that'll never change about you is how big your heart is."

Harry glances up at him, seeing Zayn smiling.

"Doesn't matter who it is... you try to be kind and understanding... no matter the circumstance," Zayn almost whispers.

"Yeah, well," Harry mumbles, "I personally think she deserves to see how well her daughter is. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives... maybe she has learned from her's."

At 9:45, Harry's driving the Rover to the Starbucks he told Elizabeth he would meet her at; Zayn wished him luck before he left their home. Harry told him he would text him when it was over.

Harry's nervous, honestly. He doesn't know what he expects from this, or how this conversation will go.

He slips a piece of gum into his mouth while he's driving, his phone sounding from the cup holder. He sees a text from Louis.

"Hey curly, how's your day going so far? Haven't wrecked yet, have you? ;)"

Harry's smiling instantly at Louis' message. He shakes his head before he's parking.

He steps out of the Rover, locking the doors while he texts Louis back quickly. He starts up the sidewalk slowly towards the Starbucks not too far away.

Harry knows what Elizabeth looks like by now; he has seen multiple photos of her in one of Louis' photo albums he has stored in their closet. Louis has shown him their wedding photos and a few others of Elizabeth after Emma's birth.

Harry has even admitted to Louis before that Elizabeth was very stunning; he wonders now how much she has changed though.

Harry enters the Starbucks, his eyes glancing around the busy place. He steps up and orders a tea and pays. He's waiting for it as the door opens and he sees a woman coming in, her long blonde hair catching his eye; he instantly knows it's Elizabeth.

"Harry," the barista calls.

Harry tells her thanks as he takes his tea and grabs a straw; he turns around to see Elizabeth smiling at him.

"Uh, Harry? Harry Styles?" She asks.

"Yeah," he nods and tries to smile.

She removes her sunglasses and Harry is looking closely at her; Emma looks so much like her. Emma has Elizabeth's hair, her smile... the resemblance is incredible to Harry.

"I'm Elizabeth," she offers her hand to Harry and he shakes it as she's smiling at him, "it's such a pleasure to meet you honestly."

"Uh, thank you," Harry grins, "I... I really had no idea I was known outside of this area."

Elizabeth chuckles a bit, keeping her eyes on Harry, "well, a lot of artists know who you are, believe it or not. Let me order my coffee real quick, if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine, go ahead," Harry smiles at her. She grins and pushes her long hair behind her ear before she gets in line.

Harry finds a small table by the window and takes a seat; his phone sounds again and he pulls it from his pocket seeing Louis has texted again.

"Well, at least you didn't have a wreck or something. I'll call you at lunch alright? Love you, curly. xx"

Harry quickly writes him back while he's grinning. He starts wondering what Louis will think of this... him going behind Louis' back to meet his ex-wife. He plans on telling Louis, just not yet.

 

_(Revelry - Kings of Leon)_

 

Elizabeth makes her way back over to him and Harry smiles as she's sitting down across from him. He notices her white boho chic blouse while she's removing her grey sweater.

"I like your shirt," he compliments her before he's sipping his tea from the straw.

"Thank you," she grins back at him, "it gets a bit chilly in New York at this time of year, so if I can break out these clothes, I do it as often as I can."

Harry smiles as she giggles and sips her coffee.

"It's... it's quite strange," she starts and sits her cup down, "that you're engaged to Louis."

Harry bites his lip and stays silent. She notices his look and starts again immediately.

"I didn't mean that wrong, I'm sorry," she quickly tells him, "I just meant... I didn't expect him to be engaged to THE artist Harry Styles. I really didn't mean it like it sounded."

"No, it's fine, really," Harry finally smiles again, "I'd imagine it would come as a shock either way... I mean, cause I'm a guy..."

"Yeah, well," Elizabeth laughs a bit, "it did... I hadn't expected it, I will say. But to be honest..."

Harry glances back at her as she's smiling.

"If he's happy, then, I'm thankful he found you," she admits to Harry.

Harry's at a loss for words; he feels his gut is right after all. Maybe this will go better than he has imagined.

"Thank you," Harry gets out finally as he smiles at her, "he's... he's very happy to be honest. I'm very happy."

"How did the 2 of you meet?" She asks curiously.

"Uh," Harry laughs a little, "we met on a speed date, honestly. Not the best way to meet, I know, but... uh, apparently fate had plans for us."

Elizabeth nods and listens, a small smile on her face.

"We started seeing each other," Harry stutters out, "and... well, I had to have a stem cell transplant almost a year ago... I had leukemia..."

"Oh," she says quieter, "I'm... I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, honestly, I'm doing a lot better now," Harry grins again, "turns out, my donor just happened to be Louis. He... he basically gave me a second chance at life."

"He donated for you?" She asks.

"No, he... he signed up years ago to be a donor," Harry explains, "it just turned out that... that he was the perfect match for me. My mum, my sister, and my dad were all tested, but... they weren't a match. So, yeah... I needed a donor. And it's funny because Lou was actually going through tests to make sure he was the perfect match for me... before he had even met me."

Harry glances back up at Elizabeth to see her smiling warmly at him.

"I'd say fate is the right word, then," she says softly as she continues to smile, "so, he donated to you... how long have you been in recovery?"

"Uh, I'm about to surpass a year actually," Harry smiles widely, "and I haven't had any issues so far, knock on wood."

She laughs a little and Harry can't help but smile at her; she's so different than what he has expected.

Elizabeth and Harry sit and talk for many minutes; she's told him a little about herself and he's discussed his artwork with her. He's even discussed Emma with her, telling her what a beautiful soul she is and how gifted she is.

Elizabeth soon starts discussing her split from Louis, a topic that Harry has known would come.

"I regret a lot of things in my life," Elizabeth is saying, her voice quiet, "it took me years to realize what I had done when I left, Harry..."

Harry nods and listens to her.

"And... I'm not... I'm not here to ask Louis for another chance... or to even ask for rights to Emma," she tells him seriously, "I don't want that... I mean, she deserves you and Louis, not me. I just... I wanted to see how she turned out."

"I understand," Harry almost whispers, "I really do."

She seems surprised by Harry's answer. "Does Louis know you're here talking to me?"

"He doesn't," Harry replies, "but... I'll tell him, don't worry. I'm sure he'd be happy to see how well you're doing."

She smiles again and glances down at her now empty coffee cup, "I wasn't the best wife or mother... I know that. Back then, I was lost. And to be honest, I think Louis and I both knew that we didn't love each other; we tried to work things out for Emma... well, more like I tried. Louis... he never understood a lot of things about me back then. I didn't expect him to because I kept it all to myself..."

She pauses for a moment as she sighs. She begins to smile again while she's staring back at Harry.

"Thankfully, I got my life together a few years back. I'm pretty successful at my job... and I'm actually engaged, too."

"Oh," Harry says with a smile, "congratulations, then."

"Thank you," she quietly responds, "I've just... I've spent the last few years thinking about Emma, wondering how she was... I've just never had the guts to call Louis..."

Her eyes glance back down at the table and Harry feels for her; he doesn't know why exactly, but he does know sincerity when he hears it. And he knows deep down that Elizabeth is being truthful with him. She's not here to try and take Emma. And she's not here for Louis. Harry feels she's here because she needs to make peace with her past... and what she has done to the both of them.

"You said you're here for 2 weeks," Harry starts slowly, "would you like to... to maybe join us at the park one day? You can see Emma that way."

Elizabeth looks up at him, never expecting Harry to be so kind, so sincere with her.

"I'd... I'd love that actually," she whispers out, "but... I don't want to cause trouble..."

"No," Harry quickly intervenes, "you won't. I... I can talk to Louis about it later. I'm... I'm really close to my mum and..."

Harry pauses for a moment, biting his lip.

"... I can understand your want to see your daughter," he manages to get out, "she's an incredible little girl. Really. She's the most amazing little girl I have ever met."

Elizabeth smiles again as she's studying Harry's face, "sounds like Emma is very fortunate to have you, Harry. You seem to love her. A lot. The way you've sat here talking about her for the past few minutes... she means a lot to you, I can tell."

Harry grins again, "she does mean a lot to me. I love her like she's my own. Kinda have since... almost a year ago."

Elizabeth nods before her phone is sounding. She pulls it out of her purse and reads the message. "Oh, I have to be going... I've gotta meet with some people at the gallery for the art show this weekend."

Sudden realization washes over Harry; the art show he is wanting to attend with Louis on Friday is the art show Elizabeth is here for.

"It's at the Los Angeles Art Show, isn't it?" He finds himself asking her.

"It is, yeah," she replies.

Harry chuckles a little, "we... we have tickets to go on Friday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, uh, I talked Louis into going," Harry smiles, "I... I haven't been to one in a while. I miss doing them, too."

"Wow," Elizabeth's laughing, "that's ironic."

"It is," Harry says quietly, "uh, how about we meet at the park tomorrow? Will that work for you? I pick Emma up at 3 from school, so I could meet you at 3:15?"

"That'd be wonderful," she tells him, "since you have my number, if you don't mind texting me the directions..."

"No," Harry quickly says, "I don't mind at all. I'll get them for you."

"Thank you," she smiles again, "I'm a little familiar with California... just not completely. I've only been here a handful of times."

"Understand," Harry says softly.

Elizabeth stands and Harry does the same as he's watching her throwing her purse over her shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you," Harry manages to tell her.

Elizabeth is smiling again at him, "it was a pleasure meeting you, Harry. Really. I've wanted to meet you for years."

Harry knows he's blushing at her words but he manages to grin, "uh, so, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes," she replies, her tone serious, "thank you... for being understanding."

Harry tries to nod before Elizabeth is waving and heading outside to catch a cab. Harry watches her from the window, his thoughts racing; he's going completely on his gut feeling with this and he honestly hopes that Louis won't be too pissed when he does tell him.

Harry's phone begins to ring and he knows it's Louis. He answers it before he's leaving the Starbucks.

"Hey, babe," he says.

"Hey, so, how's the nursery coming?" Louis asks.

Harry chuckles while he's placing his sunglasses back over his eyes, "uh, the crib is finished, thanks to Zayn."

"Good. Have you had a good day?"

Harry bites his lip as he's unlocking the doors once again. He climbs into the seat before he manages to reply, "it's been... it's been pretty good actually."

Harry starts the drive back home, listening to Louis telling him how his morning has gone so far; he listens to Liam in the background talking about another karaoke night and Louis only groaning at the suggestion.

But Harry's mind is still on Elizabeth; he knows he should tell Louis, but he decides against it... until after the park the next day at least.

And Harry doesn't know why he feels sympathetic for her, but he does; he keeps telling himself that maybe this is just closure... for Elizabeth mostly, but also for Louis.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry stands, his finger pressed against his lip while he's watching the ultrasound tech explaining every detail of the baby.

"Aww, it's sucking its thumb," Glenne smiles over at Harry as they're watching the screen.

Louis stands beside Harry, his arms crossed; but there's a smile on his face... a smile that he couldn't hide even if he wanted to.

This means just as much to Louis as it does to Harry; Louis knows how much Harry has wanted a child... and Louis knows how much he has wanted to raise a baby with Harry. Sure, Louis was hesitant at first, not knowing whether Harry would make a turn for the worse after the transplant... but now, Louis can only be thankful that the two of them agreed to do this... he's thankful that he and Harry will raise this baby together, as their own.

"What is the estimated weight this week?" Glenne is asking the ultrasound tech.

"About 6 lbs and 7 oz," the woman smiles back at Glenne.

"So, if she makes it to full term," Harry starts slowly, "will this... this baby be close to 8 pounds?"

The ultrasound tech looks back at Harry while she's cleaning off the gel from Glenne's stomach, "it's possible that the baby could be close to 8 pounds, yes. It is just an estimate and could be wrong. The baby could weigh more, or even less."

"So, I could give birth to a 9 pounder possibly," Glenne laughs a little staring back at Harry, "lovely."

Harry chuckles, "there's plenty of drugs to help with that..."

"We've had this discussion," Glenne keeps her eyes on Harry, "I... I don't want to use any form of pain relief."

Harry nods a little before Louis is chiming in with a smirk on his face, "yeah, you say that now..."

Glenne smiles at Louis and Harry only shakes his head.

They're leaving a few moments later after Glenne has her next appointment booked; it would be the following Monday again as she goes every week now.

Harry and Louis are walking to the car with her, Harry's hand on her stomach as the baby is kicking. Harry can't help but laugh while he feels it; feeling his child moving in there, knowing that not too long from now he or she would make its debut.

"Its kicks have gotten pretty strong," Harry chuckles, his hand still resting on Glenne's bump.

"Yeah, they're sometimes painful," Glenne grins at him, "the doctor also told me I was already 2 centimeters dilated."

Harry looks back at her in surprise, "what?"

She nods, "yeah, during the examination... she told me I was already dilated and that this baby may or may not stay in until February 28th."

Harry bites his lip; he feels a mixture of excitement and worry wash over him.

Glenne smiles and starts again, "Harry, even if the baby is born next week, he or she will be alright. I'm sure of it. It wouldn't be considered premature really."

Harry tries to nod while Louis is standing next to him, watching him closely.

"Maybe this baby is just anxious to meet you," Louis tells Harry, a grin on his face.

Harry finally smiles again as he's glancing back at Louis. Louis squeezes his waist gently before he goes to start the Range Rover a few feet away.

"I'll talk to you more this afternoon," Harry tells Glenne as he's hugging her, "if you need me, call me."

"You know I will, Harry," she tells him and lets him go, "don't worry... this baby is going to be fine. She's completely healthy."

Harry raises an eyebrow and Glenne starts to giggle, "sorry... I mean, he or she..."

"You know what it is, don't you?" Harry asks her through wide eyes, "oh my god..."

"Actually," Glenne smirks and tries to act innocent, "just my instinct."

"You're lying," Harry chuckles as he's watching her face closely. She giggles and covers her mouth. "You do know..."

"Know what?" Louis asks as he's walking back over.

"Nothing," Glenne replies and shrugs.

Harry smiles at her, new excitement growing in him now; he steps forward and hugs Glenne again.

"I didn't mean to let it slip," she tells him quietly, "I found out a few weeks ago... but it was by accident... and I knew you didn't want to know..."

"It's fine," Harry says as he's smiling against her shoulder, "guess both of our instincts were right?"

"Yeah," she replies as she's smiling and letting him go, "I'll text you in a bit, alright?"

"Be careful," Harry tells her, "and call me if you need anything."

"Harry, Jeff will be home in less than 2 hours," Glenne says and opens her car door, "I'll be fine, I promise."

Harry nods a little; Glenne waves to them before she's pulling out of the parking area. Harry's still smiling as he's watching her drive away.

"What's going on?" Louis speaks up, a confused look on his face.

Harry grins even more as he turns back to Louis, placing his hands on Louis' tiny waist, "you still alright with the name Olivia?"

Louis stares at him for a moment before he realizes what Harry is saying. His eyes widen, "you mean..."

"It's a girl," Harry whispers to him, a radiant smile on his face.

Harry watches Louis' face turn into a wide grin; he can see the happiness and excitement washing over him as he's staring back at Harry.

"Glenne apparently found out by accident," Harry shrugs and laughs a little.

"Holy shit," Louis manages to get out, his face still glowing. He can't help but think how excited Emma will be now; she has wanted a little sister since the beginning. "So, she's for sure?"

"She seemed pretty sure," Harry answers. Before he's realized it, Louis has pulled him in, holding him tight as he's chuckling against Harry's neck.

"I'm... this is amazing," Louis gets out, his hands still tight around Harry's waist, "I... I can't wait to meet her."

Harry's smiling as his head rests against Louis', "neither can I."

A few moments later, Harry and Louis are driving back to their home. Harry hasn't stopped talking about their daughter, and Louis couldn't be more happy hearing him go on and on about their baby girl that would be born soon.

"Do you think she'll have my hair?" Harry is asking him.

Louis smiles while he's watching the road closely, "I bloody hope so. I hope she's a mini you."

Harry's face is beaming as he's staring out the window, realizing this baby could come at any time now... he and Louis would be fathers to another little girl soon.

"I bet she'll have your eyes," Louis speaks softly, "green eyes and long brown curls..."

Harry smiles back at him before his mind begins to wander back to Elizabeth suddenly... and how much Emma looks like her mother. Harry knows he's got to tell Louis now... it can't wait any longer.

"Lou," he speaks up before he's licking his lips, "I... I need to tell you something."

Louis glances at him for a moment, "what?"

Harry fiddles with his rings; he's never really nervous around Louis... at least not anymore. But this is different. Louis is going to be pissed with him and he already knows he will be.

"What is it, Harry?" Louis asks concerned, "you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine," Harry starts out slowly, "someone... someone called for you this morning... and I sorta went and talked to them..."

Harry's afraid to meet Louis' eyes.

"Who?" Louis asks, his mind completely clueless.

"Elizabeth," Harry finally admits, glancing back at Louis finally.

Louis closes his mouth, his eyes staying on the road. Harry can't tell if he's upset yet. The long silence is beginning to overwhelm him.

"Say something," Harry whispers out.

"Why? Why would you meet her?" Louis asks, and Harry can tell he's trying to control himself; Harry knows him so well by now. He has seen Louis try to control his anger several times now.

"She... she just wanted to know how Emma has turned out," Harry starts, his voice cracking, "I... I met her and talked to her. She's not wanting Emma... she's just... I think she needs to make peace..."

"So, you thought it'd be best for you to meet up with her without even asking me," Louis says loudly.

"Lou, you wouldn't have given her the time of day..."

"You're fucking right!" Louis finally yells as he glances at Harry, "why should I?! What fucking right does she have coming back now, Harry?!"

"None," Harry almost shouts back at him, "she doesn't have any right and she knows that. She told me that. She isn't here to cause trouble..."

Louis shakes his head, "why would you not fucking tell me?! She's my fucking ex-wife, Harry!"

"Because I know you better than you know yourself," Harry yells back, "I know you probably hold a grudge against her for abandoning the 2 of you, but people have to learn from their mistakes..."

"So, you thought you'd play middle man?" Louis shouts at him before he's pulling in their drive. The garage door opens and he pulls in, coming to an abrupt halt before turning off the engine. He steps out and slams the door, Harry hurrying after him.

"I wasn't trying to play middle man!" Harry is shouting as he's following Louis inside quickly. "Lou, don't you think you and her both deserve closure?!"

"I don't need fucking closure!" Louis turns and yells at Harry, stepping closer to him, his face inches from Harry's, "I don't need her coming back into my fucking life right now! And for you to go behind my back and do this... how could you fucking do this?!"

Harry steps back a little, "because... I don't want Emma being one of those girls who grow up, searching for their mother later on in life, only to discover that her mother tried to make contact with her but was pushed away by her father."

Louis' cheeks are red and Harry can tell he has just made him even more angry by saying what he has.

Louis clinches his fists, his eyes not breaking from Harry's.

"How bad do you want to hit me?" Harry almost whispers to him, watching Louis closely, "go ahead... I'm just speaking the fucking truth... because if you would've answered that phone call, or any other call from her, you would've told her to fuck off. Don't deny it."

Louis' grits his teeth before he's stepping back from Harry; he knows he's got to get away from him before he ends up saying or doing something he'll regret.

Harry watches him storming off, up the stairs, and Harry sighs before he's pushing his hair back. He knows he should've told him the second Elizabeth called... but Harry does know Louis better than he knows himself; he would've responded out of anger and never heard Elizabeth out.

Harry bites his lip before he's picking up the keys to the Rover. He slowly walks upstairs and down the hall to their room, seeing Louis changing.

"I'm going to get Emma," Harry barely whispers out.

"No, I will," Louis says loudly as he turns to Harry, "alright?! I'll go get MY daughter."

Harry stands completely still, "she's expecting me to pick her up... besides, I don't think you should even be driving right now..."

"Really?" Louis laughs sarcastically, "why? Because I'm angry? I'm going to get her... give me the fucking keys."

Harry grips the keys in his hand and crosses his arms, "no."

Louis walks over to him, the anger burning all over him. He starts again lowly, "give me the fucking keys, Harold."

"I'll get her," Harry says softly.

"No... you won't," Louis says back, "forget it... I'll take the Porsche."

Louis shoves his way past Harry, knocking Harry against the doorframe. Harry watches him storming down the stairs and Harry doesn't know what to say, or what to do now. He can't push himself on Louis... it'll only anger Louis more.

Harry hears the garage door slam and he breathes out a heavy sigh before he's rubbing his face slowly. He wants to break down, but he tries to hold his composure as much as he possibly can.

He changes clothes slowly, putting on his jeans that have splattered paint on them, then a white tee. He heads into the art room, his phone in his hand as he's texting Gemma back.

He stops and stares at the mural on the wall, thinking how close to being done it is. He closes the door behind him, opens one of the glass windows and sits down, pulling out a joint.

Harry hardly ever smokes them now, but right in this moment, he needs it; he needs to focus his mind on something else... instead of the overwhelmingness of the emotions he is feeling.

He takes a long hit as he's staring out at the LA skyline, wishing he would've just told Louis. He knows Louis will forgive him; Louis can't possibly stay mad at him. Yet, it doesn't make this any easier.

His phone begins to ring and he looks down at it beside him, seeing Zayn's name. He sighs and answers, even though he doesn't want to.

"Yeah," he says out, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey, how'd the appointment go?" He hears Zayn asking.

Harry bites his lip and crosses his legs before he's sighing, "it went well. The baby's doing well... she's 2 centimeters dilated, too. So, she may go into labor before the 28th."

"Hey, that's sweet," Zayn says back, "you must be excited, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry whispers and takes another hit of the joint, "look... I'm about to paint... can I call you back later?"

"Sure... are you alright?" Zayn asks quietly.

"Not really," Harry manages to say, "Lou is pissed at me... I'm sure you know why."

"Ah," Zayn speaks softly, "you told him and he didn't take it well..."

"He's really mad," Harry replies.

"He'll forgive you, Harry," Zayn whispers, "you know he will... he loves you. You're a family... he can't stay angry with you... and you were just trying to help."

Harry doesn't say anything. He takes one last hit of the joint before he's putting it out.

"Hey, want me to come pick you up?" Zayn asks, "we could go shopping for the baby if you want."

"Uh, I... I don't know," Harry stutters, "I'd rather just stay and wait for him to get back."

"Are you sure? I don't mind," Zayn says again, "I'm not doing anything... maybe it would give Louis some time to chill, too."

"Fine," Harry agrees with a sigh, "yeah, why not?"

"Alright, babe, I'll be there in about 10-15 minutes, "Zayn says, "and Harry..."

"Yeah..."

"Don't beat yourself up for this," Zayn whispers, "you know he'll come around... and maybe he'll see you meant well."

"Maybe," Harry manages to get out.

He ends the call and stands again, closing the window slowly. He doesn't bother changing; he puts his phone in his back pocket and opens the door before he's going downstairs.

Harry stands on the back patio, his sunglasses on, thinking how upset he's made Louis by just trying to follow his own heart; he feels guilty... it wasn't his place to intervene... yet, he only wanted what's best for Emma as well.

He hears the garage door opening a few minutes later; he turns and sees Louis and Emma. Emma is telling Louis about her day as Harry is walking back in, closing the door behind him.

Louis doesn't bother looking at Harry; he pulls a bottle of wine from the cabinet while he listens to Emma.

Harry stands at the bar, watching him, wishing Louis would just look at him at least.

"I'm... I'm going shopping," Harry speaks up.

Louis still doesn't glance at him.

Harry finally breaks his eyes away and pushes his hair back.

"Can I go with you?" Emma asks immediately as she's smiling at Harry.

"Uh, you should... you should probably stay and do homework," Harry tries to smile at her, "I'll bring something back for you, though."

"What?" She asks excitedly.

"Not telling you," Harry grins, "it's a surprise, alright?"

"Ok," she sighs before she's hugging Harry tightly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry whispers and kisses her head, "I won't be gone long. And we can paint some when I get back, alright?"

"Ok," she smiles at him. She takes her backpack to the dining room table and takes a seat.

Harry watches Louis drinking his wine slowly, his eyes still not meeting Harry's.

"We need to talk when I get back," Harry whispers to him.

Louis finally glances at him, "not exactly sure what we have to talk about, but ok."

"Stop," Harry says quietly, "alright? Be pissed at me all you want... I was only trying to do what was best for..."

"For my daughter?" Louis interrupts him, "just doing what's best for my daughter?"

"Our daughter," Harry tells him, his face serious, "she's our daughter, Louis."

"We're not married yet, are we?" Louis asks in a sarcastic tone.

Harry bites his lip then turns away, shaking his head. He won't show Louis how much those words have hurt him; he reminds himself that Louis doesn't mean half of the shit he says when he's mad.

The doorbell rings and he walks away from Louis without another word.

He doesn't notice that Louis' eyes watch his every step... Louis watches Harry opening the front door and leaving with Zayn.

Louis lets out a deep breath after the door has closed; he's angry with Harry, yet at the same time he doesn't want to be.

Emma soon asks him to help her with her homework and he takes a seat with her, helping her go over everything she has to do.

His mind drifts to Harry though; he and Harry never fight... sure, they have small quarrels every now and then... but he never expected Harry to go behind his back like this.

Part of him knows Harry is right; he knows he wouldn't have given Elizabeth time to explain herself. Louis knows he isn't as gracious or forgiving as Harry... it's only some of the many traits that Louis loves about Harry.

Nearly 2 hours has passed by and Louis hasn't heard from Harry at all. He has fought the urge to text him the entire time Harry has been gone.

He sits out on the patio, Emma swimming in the pool and singing to herself. He watches his little girl from the chair next to the pool, wondering if maybe Harry had done the right thing after all.

The possibility of Emma growing up one day, wanting to find her mother, is highly probable. Yet, part of Louis thinks that Elizabeth doesn't deserve to see how well her daughter is without her.

He sighs and stares down at the wine glass in his hand, knowing that once again he's being selfish. Harry's intentions were good, and he realizes that... then again, he wonders if maybe it's just the 4 glasses of wine he's had that is convincing him of that.

Emma is splashing in the water and still singing while Louis quickly finishes his 5th glass of wine.

"Did you go swimming without me?" He hears Harry's laugh from the patio door and he's quickly turning to look at him.

Harry is standing in Louis' red swimming trunks; they're so much shorter and tighter on Harry than on Louis, but Louis knows how much Harry loves wearing his clothes. He does it constantly.

Harry pushes his hair back, glancing at Louis for a moment before he's smiling again at Emma.

"Come on, Pappa!" She's screaming and smiling.

Harry walks to the deeper end of the pool before he's jumping in, nearly splashing Louis in the process.

Louis lets a smile cross his face as Harry comes above the water, pushing his wet curls out of his face before he's swimming over to Emma.

The 2 of them swim around, laughing and singing together... and Louis can't help but grin at them as he's pouring his 6th glass of wine.

Harry looks over at Louis, catching the smile on his face. "How much have you drunk?"

Louis stops grinning immediately as he answers lowly, "does it matter?"

Harry shrugs as he's leaning against the side of the pool, watching Louis closely, "wanna talk yet?"

"No, I don't," Louis replies sharply and starts gulping down the wine again.

"Fine," Harry nods, "Emma and I will go paint, then."

"Yeah, can we please?" Emma smiles as she's swimming over to Harry.

"Of course, love," Harry smiles before he's climbing out of the pool slowly. He grabs 2 towels from the patio table that Louis is sitting at.

Louis looks him up and down, going between wanting to hate him and fuck him at the same time; he begins cursing himself in his head for drinking so much damn wine.

Harry smirks because he knows Louis is watching him as he's drying off slower than he normally does. He wraps the towel around himself as Emma does the same.

Louis' eyes watch Harry and Emma walking in, talking about their mural on the wall. He sighs and takes the bottle of wine inside with him and to the kitchen.

A few moments later, he has another full glass of wine in his hand as he's going upstairs slowly, hearing Emma and Harry's laughter coming from the art room.

Louis decides to go in the nursery while they're painting. He runs his fingers over the crib that's against the wall now. He sees bags sitting on top of the changing table and dresser. He realizes Harry must've went shopping for the baby; he should've known that was what he was doing.

Louis goes through the bags, pulling out small pink outfits. He smiles more with every single one he sees; Harry has even bought an adorable pink polka dot dress, the size newborn. Louis holds it in his hand, looking over every detail of it and imagining their little baby wearing it. 'Their' little baby girl.

"Do you like that?" He hears Harry behind him and he turns to see him standing in the doorway. He has paint on his face, on his hands, but there's a grin across his lips.

"I... I do," Louis manages to reply.

"I thought... I'd buy a few outfits for her to wear when I take some photos," Harry says softly, "I've already planned several photo shoots with her."

"And she's not even here yet," Louis chuckles a little, shaking his head, "why am I not surprised?"

"Cause you know me very well," Harry responds quietly, "sorta like I know you very well."

Louis sighs and continues going through the clothes that Harry has bought.

"Talk to me," Harry whispers, his eyes watching Louis closely, "please, Lou. I wasn't trying to... to be the middle man..."

"We can talk about it when Emma is in bed," Louis replies lowly.

Harry nods a little, "fine. If you need us, we'll be painting."

And with those words, Harry turns and walks off back down the hall to join Emma, leaving Louis standing there staring at all of the little pieces of clothes.

He sits them down and exhales a deep breath again. He's too drunk now to even think straight and he knows it. Louis rarely ever drinks this much; it's usually only when he's really upset or angry.

Louis orders pizza for dinner that night and the 3 of them sit at the table discussing different things. As they finish up, Harry decides it's time to show Emma the big surprise.

"What is it?" Emma asks as she's following Harry upstairs quickly.

Harry glances at Louis, "don't you want to come?"

Louis licks his lips before he's slowly following them upstairs.

Harry opens the nursery door, switching on the light, before he's pointing at the pink outfits that are lying upon the dresser.

Emma walks in, her eyes on the clothes. Harry stands behind her, a smile on his face as he watches Emma's face light up brightly.

"Girl clothes?" She asks looking back at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry nods, his own grin radiating.

Louis stands beside him, seeing how happy Harry is, and how happy his daughter is.

"But...," Harry starts before he's stepping over to a small bag. He pulls out 2 different shirts; one is pink that says 'Little Sister' and the other is purple with the words 'Big Sister' on it. He gives it to Emma and smiles, "This one is for you."

Louis can't help but let a grin cross his lips again as his eyes go from the baby's shirt to Emma's; of course he isn't surprised by Harry buying these shirts.

"I'm going to have a sister?!" Emma almost shouts and jumps up and down, "it's a little girl?!"

"Yeah, you're going to have a sister," Louis speaks up, causing Harry to turn to him. Louis glances at Harry and Harry only smiles more. "Pappa and I will have 2 little girls."

"Oh my god," Emma screams, a huge grin on her face still while she's stepping over and picking up the dresses, the sleepers, and the little hats, "I'm so happy!"

"You got exactly what you wanted," Harry tells her, "I did, too."

"You didn't want a son?" Louis asks softly.

Harry glances at him, his face serious, "honestly, I wouldn't have minded either way; I've just become partial to daughters."

Louis tries to nod before Harry is walking over to Emma, pulling out little bows he bought as well. Emma gets even more excited as Harry starts discussing doing photo shoots with the 2 of them. And Louis can only stand and listen; he loves the 2 of them so much and he knows the new little girl will be very loved by all 3 of them.

They have Emma tucked into bed by 8:30 and Harry goes to their room to shower. Louis, however, heads back downstairs and out on the patio, holding another glass of wine. The almost empty bottle of wine sits on the patio table.

He sips it slower, the cool breeze hitting his face while he's staring out at the LA lights.

He hears the patio door closing and sees Harry standing there looking at him, wearing nothing but Louis' grey Adidas sweats again.

Louis looks back out at the city lights as Harry walks up beside him. He leans against the railing, his eyes on Louis'.

"I know you're still mad at me," Harry speaks up after several seconds of silence.

"I'm too drunk to be mad," Louis softly replies.

"Maybe you should stop drinking now," Harry whispers out, "you've nearly drank the whole bottle, Lou."

"I'll stop when I want to stop," Louis snaps at him.

Harry crosses his arms, his teeth gently gliding across his lip. "Fine."

"I don't need you mothering me, too," Louis starts again.

"Louis, I... I was going to tell you..."

"Right... sorta like the time when you were going to tell me you were sick," Louis nods, his tone still cold.

"Would you stop?" Harry nearly snaps, "damn, Lou. Just fucking stop. Stop being pissed with me for 5 seconds and try to see what I was trying to do..."

"What's that exactly? Going behind my back and deciding to do things without my consent?" Louis asks harshly, "is she your ex-wife?"

"No..."

"Is she the mother of your child?"

"No... but if she was, I'd hear her out," Harry states seriously, "Emma is going to wonder one day where her mum is... she's going to try to look for her. Tell me she won't."

Louis stays quiet. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pants and Harry's eyes widen.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm having a cigarette," Louis replies, "what... does it bother you?"

"It does actually," Harry manages to say.

"Good," Louis nods, lighting it slowly, "now you know how it feels for someone to do something you don't want them to do."

"Are you fucking serious?" Harry almost yells, "Give me the fucking cigarette. You're drunk, Lou. This isn't you..."

"No," Louis shouts, "fuck off!"

"No, I won't fuck off!" Harry finally exclaims as he steps over and tries to take the cigarette from Louis. Louis only pushes him away as he tries. "Lou, stop!"

"Why should I?!" Louis screams at him, "leave me alone."

"You're being so stupid," Harry lowly says, "and you know you are... why are you being like this?"

"Because... you went behind my back, Harry!" Louis yells in Harry's face, "I... I can't believe you'd do this, after everything..."

Harry grabs Louis' shoulders and Louis tries his best to pull away, but Harry only grips them harder.

"Stop and fucking listen to me!" Harry shouts in his face, keeping his eyes on Louis', "you know god damn well you would've never heard her out the way I did! She's not here for your daughter... or for you! She only wants to see how she's turned out... that's it! Maybe she just needs to know because she has beat herself up about it for years, Lou!"

"I don't care..."

"No, you do care," Harry interrupts him, his fingers gripping his shoulders more, "if you didn't care, you wouldn't be this pissed with me! Put yourself in her shoes! What if you regretted abandoning your daughter for years and years but never having the guts to call and check on her? Better yet... tell me how you felt after our fight... when you told me to get out because you found out I had cancer without me telling you first..."

"Don't... don't fucking go there..."

"No, I will go there," Harry's voice is low as his face is inches from Louis', "how much did you beat yourself up for getting pissed with me for not telling you sooner that I was sick? How long did that bother you? How many times did you apologize to me for putting me through that? How many times did you say you regretted not being there for me?"

"This is 2 different situations," Louis yells again.

"No, it's not!" Harry yells over him, "it's the fucking same. She regrets what she did... I swear on my life that she does. I talked to her... I understood what she meant. She is NOT wanting Emma. In fact, she told me Emma deserved you and I... because we love her the way she deserves to be loved."

Louis opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again. He sighs and looks away.

"I know I should've told you," Harry's voice is finally softer as he's staring at Louis. He notices Louis' expression has changed. "I'm sorry... I just... I felt like pushing her away may be a bad move down the road, Lou. I know you don't want Emma ever knowing that her mother did try to contact her and she was turned away by you, or even me..."

"Why are you so sure I would've turned her away?" Louis asks, his tone more quiet.

Harry pushes Louis' fringe back before he whispers, "because I know you. I know you very well. Can you look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have turned her away?"

Louis stares into Harry's eyes, wishing he could be as forgiving and kind as Harry.

"No... I can't," Louis finally admits, "because I'm not like you... I'd react out of anger instantly..."

"I know," Harry nods, a small smile crossing his face as he lets go of Louis' shoulders, "I know that by now."

"You're... you're the complete opposite of me in so many ways," Louis almost whispers, "and yet, this works so well... why is that?"

Harry smirks, "I'm not a psychologist or a doctor. But I think... I think it just works because we're opposites. I mean, if you were like me, that'd be rather boring. Seriously. I'd rather have you than someone like me... even if you're an asshole sometimes."

"You can be an asshole, too, you know," Louis says back quickly, causing Harry to chuckle. Louis sighs before he looks back up at Harry, "I'm sorry."

"I... I want to ask you something," Harry starts slowly. Louis nods a bit before Harry goes on, "I... I sorta offered for her to come to the park tomorrow; I mean, meet Emma and I at the park..."

Louis glares at him again and Harry continues before Louis can get mad.

"Don't... don't get pissed again, please. I wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to go? If not, I'll text her and tell her we're not doing it... I should've asked you before I just decided, but..."

"I get it," Louis interrupts, catching Harry by surprise, "I... I wanna be pissed, Harry. I keep thinking that she's my daughter, she's my ex-wife..."

Harry bites his lip again and tries to nod.

"But... Emma is your daughter, too," Louis whispers, "and I understand why you were trying to help... but I'm not... I don't know if Emma meeting her is such a good idea."

"She doesn't have to know who she is," Harry says softly, "that's something you and Elizabeth should discuss, which is why I'm asking you to go. She's here for 2 weeks, for the art show."

"Art show?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"She works in an art gallery in New York City," Harry answers, a smile crossing his lips, "she knew who I was. How ironic is that?"

"What?" Louis laughs finally, "how?"

"She said a lot of people in New York have heard of me," Harry shrugs, "she has one of my paintings in her apartment there. And the owner of the art gallery has one of mine as well."

"You're fucking joking," Louis laughs.

"No," Harry smiles, "can you believe that? I had no clue I was that well known, Lou. It's amazing."

"That is amazing," Louis says and shakes his head, "how odd is it that my ex has one of your paintings?"

"It's rather freaky," Harry smiles at him, "should've asked her which piece it was."

"So, she turned out ok?" Louis manages to ask Harry.

Harry stares back at him, his face staying serious, "she seems to be doing very well for herself, yeah. She said she's engaged, too..."

"Oh, so she knows we're engaged?" Louis chuckles, "that must've been a bloody shock for her... 'I'm engaged to your ex-husband'."

Harry almost snorts and shrugs, "I kinda... kinda blurted it out on the phone with her. Then, she told me she never expected you to be engaged to me, 'the artist Harry Styles'."

"And the fact that you're a guy meant nothing to her?" Louis asks as he's smiling at Harry.

"Uh, she said it was a shock, yeah," Harry responds, looking back at Louis, "but she also said that if you were happy, she's glad you found me."

Louis bites his lip before he's sweeping the loose curls from Harry's face, "she... she said that?"

"She did," Harry whispers, placing his hand over Louis', "she said if I make you happy, then she's happy for you."

Louis smiles again, his emotions overtaking him. He's too drunk, he knows it. Harry wraps his arms around him and pulls him in immediately, just holding him against himself, his head resting against Louis'. Louis sighs into Harry's neck as he closes his eyes.

They stand in silence for several seconds before Harry's whispering, "let's go to bed, alright?"

"I'd like that," Louis tells him before he sweeps back Harry's curls from his neck and softly kisses his skin.

Harry closes his eyes at the feel of Louis' lips on him; Louis knows every inch of Harry's body by now. He's kissed every single inch of his skin... but the feel of Louis' lips send chills all over Harry every time. He can never grow tired of the soft lips against his skin.

Louis takes Harry's hand and they head inside, switching off lights downstairs before they're heading up to their room.

Harry closes the bedroom door, "you left the wine bottle outside..."

Louis cuts his words short; his lips meet Harry's and Harry falls back against the door immediately. Louis takes Harry's hands and pin them up on the door.

He works his way down his neck slowly, his tongue tracing all the way down his chest while his fingers grip Harry's against the door.

"Is this... make up sex?" Harry breathes out slowly watching Louis' tongue going over one nipple before moving to the next one.

Louis leans back up to Harry's ear, "fuck, yes, it is."

Harry smirks a little, "just promise me one thing..."

Louis kisses his lips, biting the bottom one before he whispers, "anything."

"Promise me you won't go easy on me, Doctor," Harry states, staring into Louis' eyes, "promise me you'll wreck me."

Louis feels himself flinch in his jeans as he's staring at Harry. His hand glides down Harry's bare chest before he's sliding it across his pelvic bone just to tease him. "I'll do more than wreck you. I'll make you beg for it, if you'd like."

Harry almost moans at Louis' words, "you're getting so good at this, you know."

"Yeah, well, I've had an excellent teacher, haven't I?" Louis whispers, making his way inside the sweats Harry is wearing. Harry's breathing catches as Louis is feeling of him through the panties Harry is wearing.

"Satin again?" Louis gives Harry an evil grin before he's stripping the sweats down to take in the view of Harry. Harry's wearing pink satin panties that is lined with lace at the top and bottom.

Harry takes Louis' hand and places it on his ass, grinning at him. Louis smirks at Harry.

"Thongs? Really?"

"I like them," Harry whispers as Louis grips his ass cheek. Harry throws his head back against the door as Louis is using both hands to feel every inch of Harry in the thongs.

"I like them, too," Louis whispers into Harry's ear again before he's kissing and sucking down the side of Harry's jawline, Louis' favorite spot.

It's Louis' favorite spot for a reason; Harry becomes clay in his hands the moment Louis' lips or his scruff touches the area. He loves to hear Harry moan out as soon as he comes in contact with the spot. Harry's entire body will break out in goosebumps every time Louis does it.

Louis takes Harry's hand and starts walking backwards towards the bed, keeping his eyes on Harry's the entire way.

"Lay down," Louis whispers seductively.

Harry immediately does what he's told, crawling into the bed and lying down in the middle of it. He keeps his eyes on Louis while Louis is stripping out of his jeans and shirt slowly.

"You sure you're not too drunk for this?" Harry jokes.

Louis tosses his clothes across the room before he's climbing on the bed, straddling Harry. "Pretty sure I was rather drunk that one night we came back here after karaoke... I did just fine."

Harry stares up at Louis above him; he runs his fingers through his fringe slowly, then gently pulls Louis down, tasting his lips once more.

Louis' fingers continue to run over the satin that's covering Harry's dick. He feels the outline of it, stroking him a little just to tease Harry more.

Harry leans back into the pillow and moans out loud while Louis keeps rubbing him, being anything but gentle now. He watches Harry's face, the way he looks as he's moaning and throwing his head back.

Louis runs his fingers down the string of the thong, then back up before he's whispering again, "turn over, love."

Harry bites his lip, his cock throbbing at Louis' words and his expression; he knows exactly what's coming.

Harry lays down, keeping his ass in the air for Louis and Louis only smirks at Harry's eagerness.

"You make this too easy," Louis tells him while he uses 2 fingers to run up and down the string across Harry's ass.

"I'm a whore for you, what can I say," Harry mumbles back, his fingers gripping the sheets. Louis isn't even eating him out yet, but Harry's already having a hard time containing himself.

Louis starts by planting kisses over each cheek, then he pulls the string of the thong to the side and separates Harry's cheeks. He uses his tongue to gently trace up and down Harry's opening... just enough to tease Harry and make him want to scream for it.

Harry's moans get louder as Louis continues small licks on him. Harry spreads his legs further apart, as if he's urging Louis to just devour him. Louis wants to badly, but he also wants to make Harry beg.

He flicks his tongue over Harry's opening several times, then moves back down to his balls before he's moving up again.

"Fuck, you're killing me," Harry whimpers out loud.

"Am I?" Louis is smirking as he uses 2 fingers to open Harry up. He starts moving them slowly in a circular motion as Harry's hips are almost bucking against them.

"You want to be fucked that badly?" Louis whispers out.

"Yes," Harry manages to moan out, "God, yes I do."

Louis removes his fingers, pulls Harry's hips closer before his face is buried in Harry's ass. Harry lets out a loud moan as Louis is anything but easy on him. Louis grips his hips tighter, holding him against his face as he's licking and sucking Harry.

Harry's fingernails are digging into the sheets, his face buried in the pillow while Louis is holding his ass up and devouring every inch of it.

Harry reaches back, gripping Louis' hair and nearly screaming out as Louis goes as deep as he can.

"Fuck me," Harry gets out through breaths.

"Already?" Louis smirks, inserting his fingers into Harry again. He moves them in and out quickly and roughly, "already begging me?"

"Did you expect it to... to take me longer to beg?" Harry moans out from the pillow beneath him. "God... just fuck me, Lou."

Louis only grins, removing his fingers and scooting up; he uses one hand to stretch Harry open more while the other hand glides his cock into him.

Harry bites his knuckles, whimpers escaping his lips. Louis doesn't take it easy on him in the slightest; he plows into him hard and fucks him as if his life is depending on each thrust that goes into Harry.

Harry keeps his hips up, bucking them against Louis' hard thrusts. He screams out loud and Louis can't help but moan out at the sounds Harry is making below him. Hearing Harry is too much for Louis... the way he whimpers each time Louis goes into him harder makes Louis want to come.

Louis slows for a moment, spreading Harry's legs further apart, then he's fucking him again, holding each side of Harry's waist. His fingernails dig into Harry as the whole bed is shaking with him.

Louis reaches for Harry's curls, taking them into his grip and pulling Harry's head back, causing Harry to whimper even more as Louis holds him like that.

"God, you feel fucking amazing," Louis breathes out, watching his cock go in and out of Harry. "Fuck..."

Louis pulls Harry's curls more, feeling himself about to come. He pounds into Harry faster, his eyes closed as he's moaning out so loud that it echoes off the bedroom walls.

Harry screams from underneath him as Louis reaches the point of no return; he goes as deep as he can into Harry for every final thrust, making Harry whimper louder and louder.

"Jesus," Louis mumbles out with a sigh, his pace slowing finally. He takes a deep breath and lets go of Harry's hair finally.

Harry is breathing heavily against the pillow again, his hand stroking his cock slowly.

Louis pulls out and takes Harry's waist, pulling him back up. Harry gets to his knees before Louis is climbing down in front of him, taking Harry's cock down his throat.

"Fuck," Harry throws his head back, his damp curls falling down his back as Louis is sucking him off.

Harry's fingers run through Louis' hair before he's grabbing it, making Louis move at the pace he wants him to move to.

Louis doesn't mind at all; he allows Harry to use him. He loves when Harry gets this aggressive.

Harry finally pulls Louis' mouth off of him, Louis giving Harry a questionable look. Harry just stares at him before he's pushing Louis down on the bed.

Harry spreads Louis' legs open and situates himself between them before taking Louis' hips in his grip. He slides his cock into Louis' ass as quickly as he can, then leans down and meets Louis' lips with his own.

Louis can't help but moan into Harry's mouth as Harry is fucking him into the mattress; his fingers run up and down Harry's back while Harry's lips are tracing down Louis' neck.

Louis can feel Harry's fingernails digging into his hips as Harry holds him, his thrusts only becoming more and more aggressive.

"Fuck, fuck," Louis is almost shouting out, his head leaning back as Harry bites down on his neck.

"Fuck, I love you," Harry breathes against Louis' neck before he's sucking on it again.

"Come for me," Louis whispers out in almost a whimper, watching Harry's face as he raises up to meet Louis' eyes. He knows how much Harry loves him talking like this in bed. It's a huge turn on for Harry. "Come in me, Harry."

Harry's hands move to the headboard and Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist tightly.

Harry's hands grips the headboard, fucking Louis with everything he's got in him; he can feel himself almost there.

Louis' fingers dig into Harry's hips as he feels Harry's body shaking. Louis throws his head back into the pillow again and whimpers out, "yes, fuck, yes... come on."

Harry closes his eyes and screams out, feeling himself releasing into Louis. He feels Louis' fingernails digging even deeper into his skin. He hears Louis' moans beneath him; it's all too much for Harry as he's coming. He can't stop the loud screams from escaping his lips.

His breathing is heavy as he leans his forehead against the headboard after he has come to a stop; his lips are parted and his eyes are on Louis below him.

Louis glides his fingers up and down Harry's back gently, making sure to keep eye contact with him. Silence fills the room for several seconds, both of them staying still while their eyes speak to one another's.

Harry finally grins, his breathing still heavy. He leans down and kisses Louis' lips gently before he's looking into his eyes again.

"I think we'll have to change the sheets now," Louis whispers out with a smirk on his face.

Harry nods in agreement. "Yeah... I'd say so."

Harry climbs off of Louis slowly, making his way to the bathroom and starting the shower. And after he and Louis are finished in the shower, he helps Louis toss off the sheets of their bed before putting clean ones back on.

Harry lies down first, resting his hands above his head while he stares up at the ceiling. His mind is full of so many things... but for once, it isn't full of worry about himself. Rather, his mind is filled with excitement and eagerness, knowing his daughter would be born soon.

"Olivia Anne Tomlinson," Harry is whispering out, his eyes staying on the ceiling.

Louis climbs into bed next to him, pulling the covers up before he's lying on his side and resting his hand on Harry's bare chest. He watches Harry's face change into a smile and Louis can't help but smile as well.

"Has a really nice ring to it," Louis says softly and sweeps away Harry's curls, "have you told your mum yet... that you know it's a girl?"

"I haven't," Harry responds, turning to Louis, "but I will. I... I just hope she can make it out here before she's born."

"I hope my mum can as well," Louis tells him, "and if not, maybe they can both be here at least a few hours after she's born."

"It's crazy," Harry almost chuckles before he's sighing, "to think that she could come anytime now."

"Are you worried?" Louis decides to ask him, resting his head near Harry's and watching him closely.

"I'm not... not really worried," Harry starts, his voice soft, "of course I'm nervous, yeah. I'm nervous about the labor and delivery... I'm nervous for Glenne..."

"Are you nervous for Olivia?" Louis whispers out.

Harry grins a little, placing his hand on top of Louis', "no... I think she's going to be fine... even if she's born tomorrow or sometime this week... she'll be ok."

Louis nods a little before he's settling into the pillow more.

A long pause of silence falls in the bedroom before Harry is speaking again. "I'm nervous about becoming a dad..."

Louis glances back at him again, Harry meeting his gaze. "Harry, you're already a dad."

"I know," Harry quietly responds, "but... raising a baby... I'm a little scared, Lou. I have some experience with babies, but not a lot..."

"You're going to do wonderful," Louis reassures him with a grin on his face, "I promise, love. You're a natural at parenting... and you'll see just how natural taking care of a baby is when she's here."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks," Harry whispers to Louis and leans over to kiss him gently. He smiles again before continuing, "I hope I can be at least half the dad you are, Lou."

Louis licks his lips, his face remaining serious, "you already are, Harry. I can assure you that you already are. You're... you're a better father than I am most of the time..."

"That's not true," Harry quickly says back in a whisper, "Lou, you're an amazing dad. I've thought that since the day I met you."

"Yeah, but, in a lot of areas you're better at it," Louis tells him, his eyes not breaking from Harry's. "And I really mean that. You're more understanding, Harry. You're more kind and generous... you're more nurturing."

"Every parent is different," Harry speaks softly, "it doesn't make me a better father than you just because my traits, personality, or parenting is different than yours..."

"You're right," Louis nods before he smiles, "you're definitely more of a mum than I am though. You... you have all the characteristics of a mum."

Harry chuckles and says quietly, "maybe that's why Emma said I was better than having a mum."

"She told you that?" Louis asks, his face turning serious again.

"She did," Harry answers, "this morning, on the way to school. She said... she always wanted to have a mum... and that I was like having a mum because I did all of the things with her that a mum would do..."

Harry stops and bites his lip while Louis watches him. He reaches over and takes Harry's hand and tries to smile.

"She's right though," Louis whispers to him, "you do make an incredible mum, Harry."

Harry glances back at him, his face serious, "thank you. I... I learned a lot from my mum honestly."

"I believe that," Louis nods, "because your mum is amazing. And she did an incredible job raising you apparently."

"So did yours," Harry says softly.

"I wish that were true," Louis sighs out, his eyes looking off, "but... it's not completely. My mum was incredible, yeah. But... I was really immature when I was younger... I did a lot of things I shouldn't have."

"We all have," Harry smiles at him, "doesn't make you who you are..."

"Sometimes it does," Louis looks back and says seriously. Harry closes his mouth before Louis goes on, "do you know how Elizabeth and I even met?"

Harry shakes his head and Louis lets out a deep sigh.

"I met her during medical school. I got to the point where I stopped caring as much. I kept my grades up and I did well, but... I started partying a lot, doing a lot of shit I shouldn't have. That's how I met her. Harry, we... we didn't even go out that much. It was more about..."

"Sex?" Harry speaks up for him.

Louis nods, his eyes on the ceiling. "She was... like a free spirit... she didn't want to be tied down. And she saw life completely opposite of me..."

Harry bites his lip as he's watching Louis closely; he already feels like he knows where Louis is going with this.

"She was creative. She wrote poems," Louis smiles a little, "she liked being spontaneous... in a lot of ways, I felt like I was drawn to her because she offered me an escape from the stress I was under with school..."

"Makes sense," Harry manages to whisper out.

Louis turns back to him, "yeah... does she remind you of anyone?"

Harry stares at him, refusing to answer his question.

"She... she was a lot like you," Louis admits.

"I'm not an escape," Harry's voice cracks as he's looking at Louis.

"No, you're not," Louis says quickly, "you're not an escape for me because I love you. But... when I first met you, and I saw how you were, I thought of her... the way you lived life... all of it. But, you were very different from her as well. You cared. You cared for Emma from the very beginning. And as I got to know you, I saw how different you were from her. You wanted a family. You wanted all of the things that I wanted, but had given up on ever having."

"So, she got pregnant and you decided you'd get married basically?" Harry asks softly.

Louis sighs and nods, "she and I both didn't really want that... but yeah. It didn't last very long obviously. Once Emma was born, I... I changed. I saw life differently. But Elizabeth didn't."

"Lou, that doesn't make you who you are," Harry whispers out, "we all make mistakes. And Emma is far from a mistake. She came along for a reason."

"She came along because I needed her," Louis says quietly, "I needed to be reminded of what was important in life... and it wasn't the life I was living."

"She's changed," Harry speaks up, Louis turning to him, "Elizabeth isn't like that now. And I get why you do hold resentment against her. But... don't you think she deserves a second chance as well? Not at being Emma's mum, but... just allowing her to see her? That's all she wants."

Louis licks his lips and settles back down beside Harry.

"It took her longer than you to understand what life was about," Harry whispers before he's leaning his head against Louis', "and she's not asking for rights to Emma. She just wants to see her daughter."

Louis stays silent for several minutes. Harry leans back up, watching his eyes. Louis finally glances back at him, taking his hand and running it down Harry's cheek softly.

"I'm thankful you are like you are," Louis tells him, "seriously. At least one of us can be understanding and reasonable in this relationship."

Harry grins at him and Louis finally smiles.

"I'd... I'd like to talk to her," Louis says slowly, "so, yeah, let's meet up with her tomorrow."

Harry nods a little before he whispers, "sounds good."

He lays his head down, snuggling into Louis' neck and sighing out.

Louis smiles and wraps his arms around Harry before he kisses his head. "Harry..."

"Yeah, babe."

"You're going to be an amazing parent to Olivia," Louis admits quietly.

Harry grins against his neck as he closes his eyes, "thank you. I really hope so."

"I know so," Louis reassures him once more before he's closing his eyes, his mind filled with thoughts of a little baby girl.

He smiles while his mind begins to wonder if she'll look exactly like Harry; he can imagine a little girl with Harry's beautiful emerald eyes. He can see her face clearly. He can see the big brown curls that fall against her face.

He holds Harry tighter and grins even more as he's thinking of Emma and Olivia in a few years. He can see vacations to the beach, just the 4 of them together.

And before Louis falls asleep, the last thing he sees is Harry and himself walking hand in hand next to the ocean waves at sundown with a blonde haired girl holding the hand of a small curly haired little girl, the 2 of them singing with the sound of the ocean waves beside them.


	35. Chapter 35

Louis glances at the clock on the nightstand, seeing it's only close to 4:30 am. He feels as if he's been awake for hours thinking of what he'll say to Elizabeth. What can he possibly say? How can he even start a conversation with his ex-wife that he hasn't seen in years?

He knows now he has to, however. And he doesn't blame Harry for trying to do what was best; Louis just isn't sure if he's ready to do this.

Harry lays next to him, snoring away into his pillow, one arm draped over Louis' stomach and Louis can't help but smile at him.

This person who is so opposite of everything Louis is is so perfect for him as well. Louis never could've fathomed living this life with someone like Harry Styles. He never saw this future happening for himself.

And Louis can't help but think how just a while ago, his life only revolved around his work and Emma, though it was mostly his work that took up his time.

But out of the blue, this care free spirit, this man whose strength and courage astonished Louis had come along and changed his world. Harry had turned his world upside down.

Harry made him want more. Harry made him strive to be more. Harry had changed him in every possible way.

As Louis brushes the loose curls from Harry's face, he grins and realizes again for what seems like the millionth time how fortunate he is to have this beautiful soul in his life... to call this beautiful soul his own.

The thought of Harry relapsing is always in the back of Louis' mind however... but he's learning to enjoy every single day with him. He's learning to enjoy every moment they share. He doesn't know what the future holds any more than Harry does... which makes Louis only want to love Harry as much as possible in the present time.

Louis slips in and out of sleep for a couple of more hours before he finally sighs in defeat and gets up. He throws on his sweats and picks up his phone before he's walking downstairs to make a call.

He's decided he isn't going to work today... he knows the other doctors are more than capable of taking care of the patients; he feels as if he needs to be at home with Harry today, though he isn't sure as to why yet.

After he ends the call, he quietly climbs the stairs, stopping in Emma's doorway to see her still fast asleep. Her alarm clock will sound in just a few moments and she'll be getting up and getting ready for school. So, he decides to surprise her and Harry both with breakfast.

But, before heading down to the kitchen, he goes back to his and Harry's room, picking up Harry's cell phone on the bedside table. He smirks to himself when he reads a message from Gemma, then he looks for Elizabeth's number. He types the numbers into his phone and places Harry's phone back where it lay, glancing over at Harry again sleeping so peacefully against Louis' pillow.

As he walks downstairs, he nervously begins a text to Elizabeth, biting his lip while he tries to type out the words. He isn't sure what he should say to her, but he keeps it simple.

_"Hey, Liz, this is Louis. Harry talked to me about meeting you and I just wanted to text you and send you my number. If you're still up for meeting at the park with me, Harry, and Emma, I would like that. Text me back when you get this."_

Louis lets out a deep sigh before his finger hesitates on the send button. He finally gets the courage to press send and quickly puts his phone down on the kitchen counter before going to the fridge to begin breakfast.

Louis cooks quite a bit for Harry and Emma, though for the past several months Harry has taken it upon himself to do the cooking. He has helped Louis around the house more than Louis could have ever asked him to.

He sighs as he's cooking the pancakes, wondering how much Harry misses painting; sure, Harry still paints at their home, but Harry has only been to his warehouse a handful of times during his recovery. Louis knows that creating art from nothing is Harry's deepest passion. Harry doesn't say anything about the lack of being able to create and put on art shows, but Louis has sensed deep down for weeks that Harry misses having that.

"You're cooking this morning?" A small voice says to Louis from the kitchen doorway.

He turns and sees his daughter completely dressed for school already and he smiles. "Uh, yeah, couldn't sleep, so I decided I'd cook this morning and let Pappa sleep in for a bit."

"Is he taking me to school this morning?" Emma asks before she sits her backpack down on the barstool.

"Uh, well, I'm not going into work today," Louis begins, "so, I figured we both could take you."

"Ok," Emma grins at her father, "is Pappa going go be awake soon so he can fix my hair?"

Louis smirks a little and sits her plate down on the bar, "I'll go wake him. You eat."

Emma takes a seat while Louis heads for the stairs. He opens their bedroom door to see Harry still sleeping sound. He takes a seat on the bed, a smile on his face before he's gently rubbing his arm.

"Harry, babe," he says softly, "wake up, love."

Harry stirs before he's opening his eyes and staring back at Louis. He gives him a sleepy smile and stretches. "Why aren't you ready for work, Doctor?"

"Uh," Louis laughs, "I'm... I'm taking the day off. Thought I'd spend it with you. Maybe we could go shopping for Olivia."

Harry raises an eyebrow, "you took the day off? Just like that?"

"I did," Louis nods, "there's plenty of doctors there to take my patients... it's fine. Really."

"What... did you tell them you were sick? From all the wine you drank last night?" Harry smirks while sitting up slowly.

"Harry, I own the practice," Louis says with a deep sigh, "I don't have to give an excuse. You know that by now... and I feel fine actually. Don't even have a hangover, to be honest."

"That's quite surprising given you drunk the entire bottle. But you didn't have to take a day off," Harry grins and pushes his hair back before he's throwing back the covers and standing slowly. He stretches and lets out a deep sigh. "What time is it?"

"6:35," Louis responds as he's watching Harry go to their closet, "Emma's wanting you to fix her hair for school."

"Is she?" Harry grins widely.

"Of course," Louis replies smiling. His face soon turns serious, "Harry..."

"Yeah, babe," Harry answers while he's pulling out his skinny jeans.

Louis watches him slipping them on as he starts quietly, "do you... do you miss doing your shows?"

Harry's eyes glance up at Louis immediately.

"I... I was just wondering this morning... how much you probably miss going to your warehouse and putting together pieces for shows," Louis continues in a soft voice, "I just... I've realized how much you have given up in the last few months."

"I haven't given it up completely," Harry tells him, keeping eye contact with Louis, "a lot of things have happened and I guess I've sorta pushed that part of me away for now."

"Don't you miss it though?" Louis asks again, his hands on his hips as he stares into the emerald eyes a few feet from him, "you've only gone to the warehouse a few times during this recovery."

A small grin crosses Harry's lips as he begins looking through a drawer for a t-shirt, "of course I miss it, Lou. But I haven't exactly been able to do much about that the last few months. Why are you asking me this?"

"You own the warehouse, right?"

Harry bites his lip and looks back at Louis, "I rent it. I don't own it. I thought you knew that."

"No," Louis replies softly, "I didn't know that. So, you've been paying rent on it this entire time and it's not even being used?"

"Why all the questions?" Harry laughs and slips the black t-shirt over his head, trying to fix his curls after.

"Because... I... I just...," Louis stutters out and then sighs, "I don't know. I feel like you have pushed what you love to do to the side."

"I didn't have much of a choice," Harry smiles, "and it's not like I haven't been painting because I have. Why? Are you trying to encourage me to put on another art show?"

"Maybe I am," Louis whispers out, his face serious. Harry looks back and he knows Louis means it.

"Really?" Harry asks quietly, "why?"

"Because... you're finally feeling better and I know you must miss sharing your pieces with people," Louis replies and crosses his arms. "I mean... I'm not trying to force you to do it. That's up to you..."

Harry chuckles as he takes a seat on the bed with his boots. "Are you trying to get me out of the house more or something?"

"You spend most of your time in this house," Louis speaks gently, "I'm just trying to support what you love to do."

Harry looks up at Louis who is standing in front of him, "you've always supported what I do."

"I know," Louis sighs out, "but..."

"Lou, if you want me to go, I'll go," Harry interrupts with a smile on his face, "didn't know you wanted me to get out of the house so badly."

"I just... I feel like you should start again," Louis whispers, "I think you should start doing what you love again. Your doctor told you your immune system is doing incredible... and I really think you should start again."

Harry stares at Louis, his face turning serious, "you know I miss it, don't you?"

Louis licks his lips and tries to smile, "uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess you could say that. I've felt like... like you have missed it for a while now... just a feeling I've gotten."

"You know me too well," Harry begins to smile and reaches for Louis' hand, taking it in his own. "I do miss it. Maybe I should go by the warehouse today or this week... I don't know."

Louis smiles at him and leans down, kissing him gently. Their lips part and he says, "come on. Breakfast is finished and a little girl is waiting for you."

Harry nods and stands, following Louis downstairs after he's picked up his phone. Emma tells Harry good morning as she hugs him tightly while Louis only smiles and pours himself and Harry coffee.

After breakfast and Harry has fixed Emma's long beautiful hair, the 3 of them leave for her school, Harry deciding to drive once again.

They turn the radio up loud, all 3 of them singing along to the song on the radio with the sunroof open.

And Louis can't help but grin as he's singing along; he watches Harry beside him dancing and singing loudly as he drives to Emma's school.

"Can we walk in today, too?" Emma asks as they're arriving.

Harry looks at Louis who only grins back.

"Sure, love," Louis replies, "we'll walk you in."

Harry parks and the 3 of them climb out of the Rover together. Emma proudly takes Louis and Harry's hands in her own and walks into the school with them on each side of her.

Louis can feel his heart swelling with pride as they walk the halls; he couldn't be more proud of his daughter for willingly showing off how much she loves not only her father, but Harry also. She's proud to have 2 dads and she doesn't care if the whole school sees that she loves them both equally. After all, love is love... and Louis wishes more people were like his 9 year old little girl.

They stop in the doorway of her classroom and she hugs them both before she's going to her desk. Her teacher chats again with Harry and Louis just smiles and listens as they go on about the upcoming bake sale that Harry has volunteered to help with.

Louis' phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out to see that Elizabeth has texted him back. Nervousness sets in as he opens the message to read it.

_"Hey, Louis. Thanks for texting me. If it's alright with you, I would love to meet the 3 of you this afternoon. I just want to see Emma. Harry told me how well you have raised her. You have an amazing guy, too, I must say. Harry's wonderful. Let me know what time you would like to meet. x"_

"You alright?" Harry asks Louis, Louis glancing up at Harry from his phone.

"Uh, yeah," Louis stutters out and tries to smile, "ready, love?"

Harry nods but gives Louis a confused look. They wave goodbye to Emma before they're walking down the hall again.

"What's bothering you?" Harry decides to ask, his eyes watching all of the young students hurrying to their classrooms.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" Louis acts casual as they walk, his hands buried in his pockets and his Ray Bans already back over his eyes.

Harry keeps his stride with Louis and watches him closely.

Louis can sense Harry's eyes on him and he lets out a deep breath, "what, Harold?"

"What is it?" Harry asks again, his voice soft.

They walk together to the Rover, Harry taking the driver's seat once more. Louis buckles in and places his finger to his lips.

"I texted Elizabeth this morning," he finally admits to Harry, "told her I'd like for her to meet us this afternoon. And she texted me back a minute ago."

Harry stares at Louis, taken back by what Louis has said but soon a small grin crosses his face. "So, what'd she say exactly?"

Louis pulls out his phone and gives it to Harry. Harry reads the message quickly, letting out a small chuckle before his eyes look back at Louis.

"So, I'm amazing, huh?" Harry smirks.

"Oh shut it, Harold," Louis rolls his eyes but smiles as Harry only giggles and starts the engine.

They drive for a few moments in silence, Louis staring out the window. He finally speaks up, "do you think if I invited her to the house she might come?"

Harry looks at Louis surprised before turning his attention back to the road, "uh, yeah possibly. What... you're thinking about inviting her?"

Louis licks his lips, his eyes staring off at nothing in particular really.

"It's crossed my mind... to invite her and maybe talk... just her, you, and me," he admits quietly.

Harry slowly nods, "if that's what you want to do."

"Would you mind?" Louis questions, turning his attention back to Harry.

"Why would I mind?" Harry almost snorts, "I'm sorta the one who caused all of this. So, why would I?"

"I... I didn't know if you would be comfortable with it or not... I mean, it's not just my house... it's our house now," Louis goes on.

"Lou," Harry interrupts before he's stopped at a red light. He looks straight into Louis' eyes and speaks softly, "I don't mind at all. I think it would be brilliant to sit down and talk with her, just us. If you want to invite her, then by all means, invite her."

Louis tries to nod as Harry only smiles at him again. Louis finally grins before he's looking down at his phone, beginning the message to Elizabeth.

They arrive back home after stopping by Starbucks and Harry's busy talking on the phone with Glenne as they're walking through the garage door.

"So, they're not real contractions yet?" Harry asks her. Louis just shakes his head as he's smiling beside him. He takes his blue jean jacket off while watching Harry. He notices Harry is pouting as he asks Glenne, "you're positive?"

"Harry, Jesus," Louis chuckles quietly before he's going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"... Alright, well, call me if anything changes," Harry sighs out, tapping his fingers on the countertop, "did you want to come by today? The nursery is looking amazing and I thought you might want to bring over the things you've bought..."

Harry continues his conversation as Louis slips out the patio door, pulling out a pack of cigarettes before he's lighting one, his Ray Bans over his eyes again.

He stares off at the skyline, tilting his head up, looking at the clear blue skies; his mind is wandering. And it's only wandering in 2 places: meeting Elizabeth and meeting Olivia.

He knows how anxious Harry is to meet her and that's all he's really focused on lately... Harry meeting this miracle they would call their daughter.

But, on the other hand, he's also pondering on how his talk with Elizabeth will go. Can he find the will to be patient? To not act out of anger the moment he sees her? He's pretty sure he can control himself; having Harry around only makes it that much easier for him to do so.

"Hey," Harry's voice is calling from the patio door as Louis turns to see him standing there, his hand resting on the door handle. Harry smiles again at Louis before he questions, "I never should've painted you on that beach, you know."

"Why?" Louis lets out a chuckle.

Harry shrugs and walks out slowly to Louis, his finger pointing to the cigarette in Louis' hand.

"Oh," Louis looks down, licking his lips, "yeah, that... I'm not... I don't have plans on starting back, Harry. Just needed..."

Louis pauses for a moment, not wanting to say the words but Harry responds for him, "you needed something to calm your nerves perhaps?"

Louis barely nods, taking a hit of the cigarette and keeping his eyes on the ground.

"You're nervous? About meeting her?" Harry crosses his arms as he stands directly in front of Louis.

"I... I don't know what to say to her," Louis looks up at Harry, "I don't even know where to begin. Am I supposed to just say, 'nice to see you again after 8 years'?"

Harry bites his lip and Louis can tell he's contemplating what to say to him.

"I think," Harry begins in a soft tone, "that you need to go with the flow. Don't... don't let anger or a grudge you might have against her stand in the way. It's quite simple really."

"It's quite simple," Louis mocks him and chuckles, "it's always quite simple in your mind."

"Yeah, but you know what?" Harry asks with a smirk on his lips as he leans in closer to Louis before whispering, "that's why you love me like you do. Simplicity."

"What makes you say that?" Louis almost snorts, Harry's face inches from his.

"Because simplicity is something you've let go of," Harry whispers, his face serious, "and I think... I think when you met me, you were reminded of it."

"Reminded of what? Simplicity?" Louis asks confused.

Harry nods a little, taking his finger and running it over Louis' cheek, "maybe you haven't realized that yet... but I have."

"You've lost me, I'm afraid," Louis smirks, "I'm confused."

Harry grins even more, "simplicity is... it's taking any situation and making it the best you can. You keep things simple... you don't worry about nearly half the shit you should..."

Louis closes his mouth and finally gets it. And Harry can tell. He smiles at Louis and gives him a wink before he starts back inside.

"Where are you going?" Louis turns and asks.

"I'm going to make some tea for our guest," Harry responds with a grin, "it's the polite and simple thing to do."

Louis grins as Harry disappears inside. He takes another long hit of the cigarette, blowing out the smoke slowly as he tries to calm his mind over the situation.

When Louis walks back in and shuts the door, he sees Harry putting the kettle on the stove and then pulling out cups from the cabinet.

He slowly walks over and wraps his arms around Harry's waist gently, leaning his face against Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiles instantly, placing his hands over Louis', "what's this for?"

Louis sighs against Harry's shoulder, "for you just being you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry whispers, leaning his head against Louis'. "What time she coming?"

"Uh, she said soon," Louis replies, "what about Glenne?"

Harry grins, "she's on her way actually. She's bringing over some of the stuff for the nursery."

"This should be brilliant then," Louis says under his breath, "my ex wife and the surrogate mother to our baby..."

"Simplicity," Harry quickly tells him, a grin on his face, "it's not as complicated as you're making it out to be in your head. I promise you. Elizabeth will probably even be happy to meet Glenne."

"Can I see all of this through your eyes please?" Louis smirks as Harry turns around to drape his arms on Louis' shoulders.

Harry grins widely and kisses Louis gently before he says softly, "stop worrying and being so nervous. I'm not very fond of kissing a mouth that tastes like a cigarette."

"Oh, shut it," Louis chuckles as Harry smiles and goes back to preparing their tea.

The doorbell rings a few minutes later and Harry hurries to the door, seeing Glenne standing in the doorway with bags in her hands.

"Hey," he immediately smiles and hugs her, "how are you feeling?"

"Well," Glenne starts to laugh as she walks in and Harry closes the door, "besides the Braxton hicks contractions, I'm doing ok. Could use a foot massage and a pedicure."

"I'll do it," Harry shrugs.

Louis almost snorts from the kitchen, "morning, Glenne."

"Morning, Louis," Glenne smiles at him as Harry takes the bags from her hands, "hope you like the stuff I found for Olivia."

"We'll love it," Louis assures her with a grin.

"Has she been moving?" Harry asks before he's placing his hand over Glenne's large belly.

"Oh, she's been very active," Glenne chuckles, "I had some cereal this morning with fruit, but had a craving for doughnuts... she's been moving constantly ever since."

Both of Harry's hands rest on her tummy and he feels the little girl moving around. His face is beaming with a radiant smile.

"Lou, come feel," he says to Louis quickly.

Louis chuckles at Harry's excitement and walks over. Harry takes Louis' hand and places it on the exact spot that Olivia is kicking.

Louis smiles even bigger as he feels her. He glances at Harry to see the excitement on his face.

"She's very active," Louis finally says with a laugh.

"Yeah, she's like this in the morning and mostly at night," Glenne replies.

"You've been eating ice cream at night, no wonder," Harry teases her with a smirk.

"Hey," Glenne giggles, "when you get a craving, you will stop at nothing to get it... I've sent Jeff out at night I don't know how many times now."

"Yeah, I remember him bitching about it," Harry nods and smiles.

"Yeah, well, he knows it's better to go ahead and get it over with it by now," Glenne laughs.

"Let me show you how much I've got done with the. nursery," Harry tells Glenne as they begin upstairs. Louis follows behind them slowly but is stopped by the doorbell.

"Shit," Louis whispers out. Harry turns back to him from the top of the stairs. He points to the front door and Louis nods, letting out a huge sigh.

He slowly walks to the front door, his nervousness growing once again. He finally gets the courage to place his hand on the handle, opening the door slowly.

He's finally face to face with Elizabeth, for the first time in 8 years.

She removes her sunglasses slowly, her green eyes meeting his; she forces a smile before speaking, "hey, Louis."

"Hey," Louis manages to get out, taking in the sight of the woman in front of him. This is not the woman he once knew and was married to. Harry was right and he knows it now. Elizabeth looks nothing the same. "Uh, come in, please."

"Thank you," she softly says before stepping through the doorway. Her eyes glance around the house as she and Louis walk into the living area. "Your house is really beautiful. Wow."

"Thank you," Louis says, his hands in his pockets as he's watching Elizabeth looking around the living room and kitchen. "I'm glad you could come by."

She smiles back at Louis, "yeah, me too."

She stops and looks at pictures on the wall, mostly of Emma, Harry, and Louis. Her face grows more serious with every photo, seeing her daughter's radiant smile staring back at her.

"She's beautiful," she speaks up, her voice almost breaking, "she's turned out wonderful, Louis."

"Yeah, she has," Louis answers quietly, "I'm quite proud of her actually."

Elizabeth nods before clearing her throat, "uh, where's Harry?"

"Oh, he's upstairs actually," Louis says softly, "with, uh, well... a friend of ours. She's... she's actually the surrogate mother to our daughter who's about to be born."

Elizabeth's eyes widen and she smiles instantly, "really? Oh, that's incredible! Congratulations."

"Thank you," Louis tries to smile, "we're really excited."

"I bet," Elizabeth nods, watching Louis closely, "I... I take it that Harry told you everything."

"He did," Louis gets out.

Elizabeth nods again and glances back around their home, "I must say, you've built an incredible life, Louis. You really have. And... you seem like you have an amazing guy, too."

Louis instantly grins, "yeah, uh, Harry... he's... he's pretty amazing. When he told me you knew his work, I was quite surprised actually."

"He's very well known in New York, believe it or not," Elizabeth smiles warmly, "I have a beautiful piece he painted that is hanging in my apartment."

"Really?" Louis asks, finally feeling his nerves beginning to settle.

"Yes," Elizabeth laughs and pulls out her phone, "I have a photo of it... I can show you. I bought it about 18 months ago or so... I was here in LA with the art gallery owner I work with and she and I both bought one of his pieces."

Louis smiles more as he's watching her look for the photo. She finds it and shows Louis the portrait that is hanging over her fireplace in her apartment in NYC.

It's a portrait of the night skies over the ocean. Louis looks at it carefully, seeing every small detail that Harry put into the painting.

"Wow," he manages to whisper out.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Elizabeth asks with a grin, "I love his work. I've been to 2 of his art shows."

"2?" Louis asks looking back at Elizabeth. He begins to laugh a little, "wow... I'm... this is insane. I cannot believe this."

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Elizabeth asks with a giggle. Her face finally turns serious as she says quietly, "thank you... for taking the time to talk to me, Louis. I... I know that I really have no right even asking to see Emma, and would've understood if you said no..."

Louis bites his lip before he says softly, "it's fine. Really. It's nice... to see how well you have turned out, Liz."

Elizabeth smiles again, pushing her blonde hair back, "thank you."

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Harry is saying with a smile as he's walking downstairs slowly, "nice to see you again."

"You as well," she smiles at him, "I was just showing Louis the painting I have of yours in my apartment back home."

Harry looks surprised as he grins at Louis, "really? Can I see, if you don't mind? I've been rather curious myself which one it was that you bought."

Elizabeth quickly pulls up the photo on her phone and shows it to Harry and he nods, "oh, that one."

"It's gorgeous," Louis chimes in, giving Harry a radiant smile, "of course, all of your work is gorgeous. Elizabeth and I both know that by now."

Harry smirks as Elizabeth chuckles. "I'd be interested in seeing more of your work, too. Maybe my boss would be interested in displaying a piece in New York."

Harry's eyes widen while Louis only smiles more, his eyes crinkling at the sight of Harry's face. Louis knows Harry's passion for art; he knows how much every piece he's created means to him... and Louis also knows how Harry must feel to have someone from an art gallery interested in putting his passion on display.

"Uh, I'd love to show you some, yeah," Harry manages to respond finally, "I have the majority of my paintings upstairs in our art room..."

"Yeah, it's, uh, the room I allowed Harry to use with Emma when we first met," Louis speaks up, "she wanted art lessons... and well..."

Harry can't help but smile as he stares at Louis. He finally turns to Elizabeth and says, "and the rest sorta just fell into place, as you can see."

"This... it's amazing," Elizabeth nearly giggles, "you started giving Emma lessons... she really has learned from the best, then."

Harry's cheeks flush again and Louis almost snorts, but covers his mouth.

"Uh, thank you," Harry says humbly, "I wouldn't say I'm the best... I just love what I do. I put my all into everything I create. It's just sorta natural for me. And Emma... she's very gifted on her own. Really. She was brilliant before I ever started helping her. She's really amazing."

"Yeah, she wants to go to art school," Louis speaks up again, his eyes glancing at Harry, "and, to be honest, I believe she would do really well. We're hoping she'll get a scholarship. I mean, she's brilliant enough to receive one."

Harry nods in agreement as Elizabeth looks back and forth between the two of them. She can see the chemistry between them; she sees their connection, their like-mindedness... but most importantly, she sees two people who are committed to one another, and to their daughter and her well-being.

"Emma's very fortunate," she manages to say softly. She turns to look at Louis before saying gently, "she's very loved by the both of you."

"She is," Louis whispers with a nod, "Harry loves her like she's his own."

Harry knows he's blushing again but he nods in agreement again. "I kinda have since I first met her."

"She... she really deserves the both of you," Elizabeth's voice breaks as she tries to keep herself from tearing up.

"Why don't have you a seat on the sofa? Would you like some tea? I've made some," Harry offers with a smile.

"Yes, that'd be nice," Elizabeth smiles back at him and sits down, Louis taking the chair opposite of her.

Glenne comes down the stairs moments later, looking back and forth between Louis and Elizabeth.

"Oh, Glenne, this is Elizabeth," Louis says immediately, "Elizabeth, this is Glenne."

Elizabeth and Glenne exchange greetings before Glenne makes her way into the kitchen where Harry is busy filling up cups of tea.

"He doesn't seem too nervous," Glenne tells Harry quietly.

Harry smirks a little, "he's not so much now. I'm not quite sure how long it'll last."

"Are you... are you both going to tell Emma who she is?" Glenne whispers to him.

Harry glances in the living room, seeing Elizabeth talking and Louis listening to her. He finally responds, "that's not really my choice. I'm... I'm letting Louis call the shots on that. If he wants her to know, she'll know."

Glenne nods as her hand lays on her stomach. A giggle escapes her lips, "she's moving like crazy again."

Harry sits the kettle down as fast as possible before he's placing his hands on Glenne's stomach; he feels his daughter's kicks and movements and he's smiling at every single one.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry begins, his tone serious as he keeps his hand rested on Glenne's bump.

"What?"

"Could I... can I paint you?" He stutters out and bites his lip.

"You want to paint me?" Glenne asks with a grin.

"Yeah," Harry nods, his face staying serious, "I'd like to... to do a painting of you before she's born. It just would mean a lot to me. I know I've taken a lot of photos of your bump..."

"Every week since week 6," Glenne interrupts with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," Harry smiles before he's softly saying, "but I'd love to do a painting of you... to actually capture it... the beauty of this miracle... and the woman who made it all possible for us."

Glenne's eyes are watering as she tries to laugh, "damn you. I'm already an emotional enough as it is, Harry."

"I'm sorry," he laughs, "I'm so sorry."

"I think it would be perfect," Glenne replies and wipes her eyes, "I'd love for you to."

"Really?" Harry asks in a gentle tone.

Glenne nods, her eyes still filled with tears, "really. I'm sure it would come out perfectly."

"Thank you," Harry whispers to her before he's hugging her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No," Glenne laughs again and wipes her eyes after Harry has let her go, "it's alright. It's a wonderful thing for you to want to do."

"Ok, when would you like to do it?" Harry asks before he's grabbing the sugar and sitting it on the tray of tea he's prepared.

"Uh, I'm free all day today and tomorrow," Glenne smiles at him.

"Ok," Harry smiles back, "would you be willing to go downtown with me to my warehouse? I'd have the perfect background."

"Sure, why not," Glenne shrugs as Harry picks up the tray. She hears Louis laughing from the living room and she grins at Harry, "I'd say this is going pretty well for them."

Harry glances over at Louis and Elizabeth, seeing them both smiling and he finally grins, "yeah, well, I'm a little surprised, I'll admit. I was afraid he wouldn't be so comfortable with this..."

"He has you," Glenne turns to Harry and says quietly, "you help him keep things in perspective."

Harry grins and tries to nod, "yeah... I guess I do."

Glenne and Harry make their way into the living room, Harry sitting the tray of tea down on the table before they take a seat and begin chatting with Louis and Elizabeth.

And Harry sits and smiles as Elizabeth discusses her career in New York and her fiancé. Louis listens intently, and Harry can tell his nervousness has ceased completely. He's talking to Elizabeth as if she were a good friend, not the ex-wife who so long ago abandoned him and Emma.

She's not the same woman, Harry already knew that. But he sees that Louis realizes that as well now, and Harry's honestly thankful; he's thankful that Louis found the courage to do this... to see past what Elizabeth had done in the past so that he could see who she was now.

They chat for over 2 hours, even about their daughter who is soon to be born. Glenne shares their story with Elizabeth and Elizabeth is only in awe at Harry and Louis' determination to become a family... a complete family with their own children.

Elizabeth finally gets up to leave at close to noon. "I have to meet up with my boss in an hour to help with the setting up for the art show."

"Well, it was nice that you could come by," Harry tells her with a smile as he and Louis walk her to the door, "I look forward to the show on Friday as well."

"If you're interested in maybe showing one of your pieces this weekend," Elizabeth begins, "I would love to talk with her and see if she'd like to display it."

"Really?" Harry asks seriously, "uh, I'd... I'd be honored. I'm not sure which piece, but..."

"Why don't I come by again," Elizabeth says before she turns to Louis, "if it's alright with Louis..."

"Uh, it's... it's fine with me, yeah," Louis nods as he turns to Harry.

"Great," Elizabeth smiles, "I'd love to see all of your pieces, Harry. And you can decide which you'd like to choose, if my boss is alright with displaying it."

"Sounds good," Harry smiles, "we'll see you this afternoon, yeah?"

Elizabeth looks at Louis and Louis smiles at her. She nods to Harry, "yeah, I'll be there. I'm sure I can find the park with the directions you've given me."

"Thank you," Louis begins, "for coming by. I'm glad we got to talk."

Elizabeth smiles even more, "thanks for inviting me. It's been... amazing to see how well you and Emma are, Louis. And the family you're building. I'm very happy for you and Harry both."

Harry's smiling instantly as Elizabeth opens the door to make her way out.

"Drive safely," Harry tells her as she waves to them and walks to her car. He closes the door and turns back to Louis, grinning from ear to ear, "was that as bad as you thought?"

"No," Louis sighs out, his hands buried in his pockets, "you were right. About everything."

Harry stands still, his arms crossed. "No more grudge?"

"No," Louis whispers, his eyes staying on Harry's, "no more grudge. I thought... I thought it was going to be hard to see past that..."

Louis stops and licks his lips as he looks away. Harry keeps his eyes on him.

"But... the moment I saw her," Louis continues, rubbing his hands together, "I just... I realized you were right. She's... she isn't the same woman. That's very apparent."

"She doesn't want Emma," Harry says gently.

"Yeah. I get that," Louis nods, "I guess... I couldn't see past my own hate... I felt like she didn't deserve to see how well her daughter is..."

Harry nods and keeps listening.

"But... yeah, once again, you were right," Louis gently replies and stares back at Harry.

"What do you wanna tell Emma when she meets her this afternoon?" Harry asks softly.

Louis licks his lips again and isn't sure how to answer Harry's question. "Maybe... maybe we tell her the truth?"

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Harry asks, his face serious, "I just... I want to know you've thought it through."

"You told me one day she'd probably want to find her mum," Louis says, "so yeah, I say we tell her the truth. Maybe not all of it, but enough for her to understand she is her birth mother."

Harry nods, "if that's what you want to do, alright. I'm good with it. I think Glenne is wanting to help in the nursery for a bit. Would you like to help us?"

Louis smiles again, "yeah... yeah, I'd love to actually."

Harry starts for the stairs as he goes on, " I asked Glenne if I could paint her before Olivia is born."

Louis looks at him surprised and Harry just smiles and nods.

"Yeah, she agreed," Harry tells him as they climb the stairs, "so, I'm going to paint her... probably tomorrow at the warehouse."

That's an amazing idea, Harry," Louis says softly as they reach the top of the stairs, "I'm honestly surprised you haven't asked her before now."

Harry smirks, "it's... it's gone through my mind quite a bit actually. I just wanted to wait until... well, until right before she was born."

Louis smiles as they come to the nursery, seeing Glenne folding clothes for Olivia and placing them in the dresser drawers.

He smiles and glances around the room that's almost finished; just a few more things have to be added to it and a few more paintings by Harry added to the walls. But Louis already sees the future; he already sees Olivia in the wooden crib, dressed in her pink sleepers. He can already see long nights, lack of sleep, endless diaper changes. and all the other moments that come with having a newborn.

But he's smiling; he's smiling with every thought of the future he has in his mind. He's patiently waiting to see Harry holding Olivia right after birth; he's waiting to see Harry's face when she's born. He's waiting to see the moment Harry becomes a father... again.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry stands in the nursery, looking around the room slowly, seeing how it's progressed. He's already seeing paintings on the walls that are living in his mind at this very second. He has several planned for Olivia's room.

Glenne has already left for home after helping Harry and Louis set up everything she had brought. The room looks different to Harry... he can see life coming to it. And soon.

Harry turns off the light and walks to the art room. He kneels down, going through his paintings against the wall. His face becomes serious when he pulls out the painting of himself; half flesh and half skeleton.

"So, I just talked to mum," Louis is saying from behind Harry as he walks in the room. He stops when he sees Harry holding the painting in his hands still kneeled on the floor. Harry doesn't look back at Louis. He keeps his eyes on the piece of art in his hands.

This piece was done by him the day he received the news that he had leukemia. He drowned his emotions into the painting, as well as the many other paintings that resembled this one.

It represented how he felt at the time; was he going to live? Or would he die?

Harry remembers it so vividly as if it were yesterday... locking himself in his home in Laurel Canyon, in the back den where he painted. He remembers standing there in that den trying to process what he had been told at the doctor's office.

He remembers screaming; he remembers breaking down against the glass doors crying.

"You alright?" Louis whispers, standing directly behind Harry now.

"Uh, yeah," Harry snaps from his thoughts, "I was just... just looking through these trying to find a piece Elizabeth might like."

Louis takes a seat on the floor by Harry, studying his face closely, "you know, you've never really told me about those. They were the first pieces at that art show that really wowed me."

A small smirk crosses Harry's lips before he pushes his hair back, his eyes still on the piece.

"I think they speak for themselves," Harry gets out, not breaking his eyes away from the canvas.

"They do," Louis nods and says softly before he chuckles, "I remember asking you if you took a lot of selfies to do pieces like this."

Harry finally laughs a little and looks at him, "yeah, didn't you call me conceited?"

"I did," Louis whispers, his fingers rubbing Harry's neck gently, "but you answered with the truth..."

Harry keeps his eyes locked with Louis'.

"You said you were honest," Louis recalls, "and you were right. You painted how you felt."

Harry bites his lip and looks back at the painting. "It's funny... I told everyone I was fine... that I was handling it fine..."

Louis listens to him; he watches Harry close his eyes and sigh.

"My mum and Gem always knew different," he whispers out, "I came off to everyone else as this artist that had everything going for him... while inside, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd die, Louis... if I'd die before I even turned 30 and never get the chance to have a family... to see my kids grow up..."

Harry looks back at Louis and Louis sees how serious he is. Louis can feel his stomach sink from the look and the words; where would Harry be if Louis hadn't helped him? It's a question Louis has asked himself at least a million times now.

"I... I can't imagine how that must've felt, Harry," Louis says as he swallows the lump in his throat.

Harry smiles a little and wipes his eyes quickly, "sorry..."

"No," Louis interrupts, putting his hands gently on Harry's face, "don't apologize. I... I know we've never really talked that much about all of that... I don't mind hearing about how you felt then... because... you're still here..."

Harry glances up at him and Louis does his best to smile, fighting back his own emotions.

"You're healthy," Louis reassures him, "Harry, you've come so far... and I'm so proud of you."

"I remember," Harry starts, sniffing as he glances at the painting, "I remember not thinking it was real, Lou... like it was just a bad dream that was happening. I wanted to wake up. I remember shouting in my back den..."

Harry stops, tears falling from his eyes as he closes them and Louis scoots closer, wiping his cheeks slowly as he listens.

"I was so angry," Harry whispers out, "I thought, 'why me? Why the fuck do I have to go through this? I'm 26... I have the rest of my life ahead of me...' and you know that ever since you've met me I'm not one to feel sorry for myself..."

"You've never been," Louis says gently.

Harry nods, his eyes on the piece, "I did that day. At least for a few hours. I got high out of my mind just to ease my emotions... I drank a whole bottle of wine..."

"Jesus," Louis whispers.

"Yeah," Harry gets out, "but, I remember thinking to myself, 'I can let this define me or I can live my life as if there is no tomorrow.' Once I started thinking that way, it got easier. I wasn't scared of dying... not really. I was more scared of not living... I didn't want to take a single day for granted, ever..."

"You've been full of life since I first met you," Louis manages to smile even though he wants to break down with Harry. "Your positivity, your outlook on life... you handled all of it so well, Harry."

"I'm only here now because of you," Harry whispers out, taking Louis' hands in his own, holding them tight, "it's like... a fairy tale almost."

Louis chuckles and Harry smiles radiantly at him.

"That sounded cheesy, didn't it?" Harry asks with a laugh.

"It did," Louis nods as he smiles, "but... it's the truth."

"You saved me," Harry tells Louis again; he's told him this so many times now, but it still cuts deep into Louis when he hears those words from Harry.

"You saved me, too," Louis tells him seriously, "so, we're even."

Harry grins and leans in to kiss Louis; Louis doesn't hesitate on pulling Harry into him, his fingers on the back of Harry's neck.

Harry's fingers run through Louis' fringe before he's gripping it, his tongue exploring every inch of Louis' mouth.

Their lips part and Harry pulls his shirt over his head before he's glaring at Louis. Louis doesn't say a word. He just follows suit with Harry and Harry smirks and watches him.

"Lay down," Harry whispers out gently.

"On the art room floor..." Louis' words are cut off by Harry pushing him down on the wooden floors, his lips on Louis'.

"This is a first," Louis almost moans out as Harry's lips move down his neck.

"What's that exactly?" Harry leans in and whispers in Louis' ear.

"We've... we've...," Louis stutters as Harry bites gently across Louis' collarbones, "never done it in here."

Harry unfastens Louis' jeans and tugs them off, taking his boxers with them as he grins at Louis, "there's always a first, yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis whispers out before reaching for Harry and pulling him down on him, kissing him hard, so hard Harry almost loses his balance.

Louis reaches for Harry's pants and Harry quickly aids him in stripping them off as their kiss continues.

Before Louis knows it, Harry has straddled him, their bare bodies against one another's; Louis feels the incredible friction and moans into Harry's mouth as Harry's fingers run down Louis' side slowly and gently.

Harry breaks the kiss quickly and moves down on his knees. Louis knows what's coming and he waits in anticipation for Harry to pull his hips into him.

And Harry does exactly that; he grabs Louis, wrapping his legs around his waist before he's entering him slowly, watching Louis' face scrunch up as he moans out.

Harry pulls Louis up until he's sitting on top of him and Harry is fucking him, biting Louis' neck with every thrust. Louis' fingers dig into Harry's back, his head tilted back as he can't help but moan loudly this time.

Louis runs his fingers through Harry's curls as Harry fucks him harder; Harry looks straight into Louis' eyes, grinning slightly as he sees nothing but the look of pure euphoria in his eyes.

Harry finally places Louis back on the bare floor and keeps thrusting into him, his lips meeting Louis' before he's whispering against his ear, "tell me you love it."

"I love it," Louis groans out, "fuck... oh, fuck, I love it."

Harry's breath is hot against Louis' ear, "how much do you love it?"

"God, Harry," Louis almost cries out, "faster."

Harry locks his fingers with Louis' on the floor as he quickens his pace, not going easy on Louis for a second.

"Want me to come yet?" Harry grunts out.

"Yes," Louis whimpers underneath Harry, "come in me, Harry."

Harry keeps Louis' fingers pinned to the floor with Louis' legs wrapped around his waist. He feels himself on the edge and he moans out loudly into Louis' neck as he comes.

He finally slows down, loosening his grip on Louis' fingers. Louis takes his hand and runs it through Harry's hair, his curls sticking to his neck.

Harry finally leans up and smiles at Louis, seeing that Louis is just as sweaty as he is. He climbs off Louis and moves down to take Louis into his mouth within seconds.

"Shit," Louis mumbles out, his fingers going straight to Harry's hair once more.

Louis knows it's not going to take him long at all; he's too turned on by Harry now. He watches Harry taking him completely down his throat, his eyes watching Louis closely as he sucks him off.

And Louis is bucking his hips up within seconds, coming down Harry's throat as Harry moans and takes it all.

"Fuck," Louis sighs out, his head falling back on the wooden floor as Harry finally stops and looks up at him.

"That may be a new record for you," Harry teases him as he grabs his shirt beside him and cleans himself.

"Oh, shut it, Harold," Louis mutters, his breathing still heavy.

Harry only smirks and leans up to kiss Louis, his curls falling around his face. Their lips part and Louis stares at him for a long pause before a smile appears on his face.

"You're so beautiful," Louis whispers out, "you know that, right?"

"I do," Harry softly says before he's grinning, "I'm conceited, remember?"

"Oh, fuck off," Louis sighs out and playfully pushes Harry as Harry only laughs at him.

A few moments later, they're lying on the art room floor with cups of tea beside them, lost in conversation.

"... So, what was your first piece of art, then?" Louis asks Harry.

Harry lays on his side, his head propped by his hand as he tries to remember. "Honestly, I used to doodle with a pencil a lot... but my first real painting was one I did for my mum."

"Really?" Louis asks in surprise as he sits up slowly, taking his cup of tea.

"Yeah," Harry nods, "my mum, she had this garden... she would always be out there working in it. She loved it. She loves flowers so much. So, one day, while she was out there, I decided to paint her."

"Wow," Louis says softly and smiles.

Harry nods, "yeah, she bought me this art kit that Christmas... and canvases. She still has that painting."

"Hanging on the wall, I'm sure?"

"Yep," Harry replies as he looks up at Louis, "I was 10."

"That's... that's amazing," Louis says quietly, "why'd you move to LA? I've never asked you that."

"No, you haven't," Harry smirks and sits up slowly, "uh, when I was 21, I was already selling paintings. I saved my money because... well, it had always been a dream of mine to move here and display my pieces."

"So, you're living out your dream," Louis smiles a little.

"You know," Harry grins as he glances over at Louis' jeans beside him. He pulls the cigarettes from the pocket along with the lighter. He pulls one free of the box with his lips, then lights it and smirks at Louis, "I am actually living out my dream now. Completely."

"You shouldn't smoke that," Louis points at him.

Harry shrugs, "I have your immune system... I'm sure I'll be fine."

Louis shakes his head, a grin on his face. "So, answer me something..."

"What?"

"How many guys have you actually been with?" Louis asks, his eyes staying on Harry's.

"I can't believe you've never asked this before now," Harry chuckles and pushes his hair back. "I'd ask you the same, but I already know the answer."

"Hey," Louis interjects, "don't make fun..."

"I'm not making fun," Harry smiles at him, "I'm glad you told me that, to be honest. It actually made me feel good to know that I was your first."

"You're avoiding my question," Louis sighs and drinks his tea.

"I'm not," Harry laughs, "uh, I haven't been with many. I promise."

"What does 'many' even mean?" Louis asks as Harry chuckles again. "Your idea of many could be like 10 or 20."

"Lou," Harry grins, "we've been together a long time now... I would think you'd know me."

"I've never thought to ask," Louis says sheepishly. Harry gives him a slight grin and Louis sighs, "ok, yeah, I have. It doesn't matter to me, I'm just curious. I mean, you had assumed I had been with guys..."

"Well, you were very flamboyant," Harry interrupts.

"And you're quite the charmer," Louis says back quickly.

Harry chuckles again and shakes his head as he takes a hit of the cigarette.

"So, tell me," Louis says again and takes the cigarette from Harry, taking a long hit from it.

"I've been with 4 guys," Harry replies, "that's it."

Louis nods, blowing out his smoke slowly.

"Do you believe me?" Harry asks chuckling.

"Yeah, I believe you," Louis says, "although it's hard to believe."

"What? Why?"

"Look at you," Louis points to Harry, "you're fucking gorgeous. I've never seen a guy as stunning as you."

"Doesn't mean I'd fuck everyone who found me gorgeous," Harry laughs and takes the cigarette back.

"You're so confident in yourself though," Louis almost whispers out.

"So, being confident in myself means I'd have sex with a lot of guys?" Harry raises an eyebrow.

"No," Louis replies as Harry laughs again, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Harry smiles, "I'm telling you the truth. Alright? Look, Louis, when I got sick, and even before then, I really didn't have a desire for sex. To me, it's always had to mean something. I didn't do it just to do it."

"So, all those guys meant something to you?"

"Would you stop?" Harry laughs out loud again, "you're taking everything out of context."

"Well, I don't know how else to take that," Louis takes the cigarette back and takes a hit.

"Lou, I'm marrying you," Harry says with a grin, "in case you've forgotten..."

"I haven't," Louis glances down at his ring and then at Harry's.

"Then, stop. You can't be jealous of people I was with before I ever even knew you existed," Harry jokes and takes the cigarette back.

"I can if I want to," Louis demands and sips his tea again.

Harry giggles, "you're adorable."

Louis gives Harry a look as he's sipping his tea and it only makes Harry smile more at him.

"I love you," Harry tells him quietly.

"I love you, too," Louis replies and sits the cup down. He picks up his phone from beside his jeans and realizes the time, "shit."

"Emma," Harry says quickly as he stands immediately, "what time is it?"

"We have like 20 minutes to get to the school," Louis replies and gets up, grabbing his clothes. "Let's hope traffic isn't horrid."

Harry hurries to the bathroom, putting the cigarette out under the water of the faucet before he's hurrying back to the art room to dress.

It doesn't take them long to climb into the Rover and head to Emma's school.

They wait in the pick up line, Louis' mind lost again.

"How do you plan on telling Emma Elizabeth is her mum?" Harry asks him.

"I'm... I'm not sure," Louis stutters out, "guess I should've asked Liz."

"It would've been best," Harry says quietly, "just text her."

Louis nods and picks up his phone from the cup holder; Harry does the same and texts Glenne again, like he has all day. He's convinced that labor is right around the corner for her... it's just his gut feeling.

A few moments later, Emma is in the car and they're on their way to the park.

They arrive and Emma gets out immediately and heads for the swings.

"Pappa, swing with me," she calls to Harry.

Harry chuckles as he and Louis walk over to her. Harry takes the swing next to her.

"I'm too old for this," he jokes.

"Oh, shut it," Louis smirks at him.

He watches the 2 of them swinging and laughing, a smile on his face. Then, he sees Elizabeth pulling in and parking. The smile fades as he watches her stepping out of the car.

Harry sees him staring over at the parking lot and he looks over to see Elizabeth walking over. Harry slows down on the swing until he's completely stopped, "Lou..."

Louis looks back at him.

"It's gonna be fine," Harry reassures him again, his tone serious. Louis keeps his eyes on Harry and Harry nods. "It's alright."

Louis is feeling so much in this moment... but one thing he is feeling the most is how thankful he is to have this man who reassures him, who encourages him... he's thankful for Harry, to put it simply.

"Hello," Harry greets Elizabeth as she walks up.

She pushes her long blonde hair back and puts her sunglasses on her head as she smiles at them, "hey."

Elizabeth looks directly at Emma; Emma's already staring at her, wondering who she is. And Elizabeth is trying to take in the sight of her daughter in front of her.

"Uh, Emma," Harry starts after he sees Louis biting his lip, "this is... this is..."

"Emma, this is your mum," Louis interrupts Harry. Harry glances at Louis, seeing the nervousness on his face. Harry knows Louis is worried about how this will go.

Emma stares at Elizabeth, "my mum?"

"I am," Elizabeth smiles at her, "my name is Elizabeth."

Emma looks at Harry and her father before she's looking back at this woman who is a stranger to her.

"Daddy?" Emma asks Louis.

"She's your mum, Emma," Louis says again as he steps over to his daughter, "we were married a long time ago... and you were our little miracle."

Harry stays completely still, wishing he could find something to say to enlighten this situation, but he's speechless; he doesn't know how to make this situation less awkward.

Emma stays silent for a long period of time, just staring at Elizabeth. She finally speaks again, "I look like you."

Elizabeth grins and Harry smirks a little, while Louis still remains uncertain; he's scared of how Emma will react to this... if she'll hate him for never telling her who her mother was.

"You do look like me," Elizabeth says softly, "I... I know this probably comes as a shock to you, Emma..."

"Not really," Emma interrupts. Harry's eyes widen as he presses a finger to his lips; the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Why do you say that?" Louis asks his daughter, giving her a confused look.

"I knew I had a mummy," Emma answers and looks up at Louis, "but I thought that maybe I was like Olivia..."

Louis looks at Harry and Harry looks back at him.

"Uh," Louis starts again, "let's go sit down, alright?"

Emma nods and follows her father over to the bench next to the swings. Harry stays with Elizabeth, still not being able to find the words.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Elizabeth says out, her eyes filling with tears, "I told Louis he didn't have to tell her..."

"It's fine," Harry interrupts her, his tone gentle, "just wait."

Elizabeth wipes her eyes and tries to nod. "I didn't want to cause trouble. I just wanted to talk to her."

"You haven't caused trouble," Harry says softly to her, "Emma really needed to find out... and it's better that she does when she's young."

"What if she's upset with Louis over this when it isn't his fault?" Elizabeth looks back at Harry helplessly.

And Harry feels for her. He hardly knows her but he feels for her. He forces a small smile and says, "she won't be upset with Lou. It's alright."

Harry looks over at Louis and Emma talking on the bench and Emma doesn't seem to be the least bit phased by this information.

"Harry, Elizabeth," Louis calls to them and motions for them to come over.

"It's alright," Harry tells Elizabeth again as they start walking over.

Elizabeth takes a seat on the bench next to Emma and she smiles at her again, tears still standing in her eyes.

Harry stands behind Louis, massaging his shoulders gently before he leans down into his ear, "well?"

Louis glances up at him and smiles a little. Harry takes that as a good sign and gives Louis' cheek a quick kiss.

"Where do you live?" Emma is asking her.

"New York City," Elizabeth replies with a smile, "I work at an art gallery."

"Really?" Emma smiles at her.

"Yeah, I even have one of Harry's paintings," Elizabeth replies and grins at Harry.

"You have one of Pappa's pieces?" Emma asks, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, we were discussing showing one of his pieces this weekend at the art show, too," Elizabeth nods.

"Yeah, maybe Emma could help me decide which one," Harry interjects as he smiles at Emma.

"I'd love to," Emma says to Harry before she turns back to Elizabeth, "can you come over for dinner?"

Louis looks at Elizabeth as she returns his look. He gives her a small smile and she finally turns back to Emma, "uh, yeah, I'd love to."

"Did you and daddy break up because he likes guys?" Emma blurts out.

Harry almost snorts from behind Louis before Louis is slapping him.

"Uh," Elizabeth tries not to laugh, "not really. We just... we weren't meant to be together... he was meant to be with Harry."

Harry glances at Elizabeth as she smiles at him. He returns her smile and so does Louis.

It's not hard for anyone to see what is between Harry and Louis... how they are so alike and yet so different... how they love one another and are completely committed to one another. One glance at them and anyone could tell they were perfect for one another.

"That doesn't mean that I didn't love you," Elizabeth begins, her eyes full, "because I've loved you ever since you were born, Emma."

Emma smiles at Elizabeth as she touches her face softly. Elizabeth grins even more and places her hand over Emma's.

Louis places his hand over Harry's on his shoulder as he's smiling at his daughter and her mother. And Harry grips his hand in reassurance.

That evening, Louis is cooking dinner for the 4 of them while Emma, Elizabeth, and Harry are in the art room.

"It's gorgeous," Elizabeth says as she awes at Harry and Emma's mural.

"It's almost done," Emma tells her, "Pappa's really good."

"Hey, you did a lot of that yourself, love," Harry grins at Emma.

Emma goes to Harry's canvases against the wall. There's 5 different stacks of them, about 12 in each stack.

"These are the ones he has here," Emma tells Elizabeth, "he has more at his warehouse."

Harry smiles proudly at Emma as she's going through the canvases with Elizabeth.

"Oh, these are beautiful," Elizabeth smiles over at Harry.

"Thank you," Harry says before he's walking to the stack on the end, pulling out one before Emma can see it, "this one doesn't need to be in here."

Elizabeth smiles and gives him a curious look and Emma does the same.

"I... I painted Lou on the beach. Enough said," Harry explains with a smirk and takes it to their room.

He turns on the closet light and stares at the painting of Louis on the beach, a smile on his lips as he remembers how incredible that trip up to the coast was. He places it in the closet and turns off the light, shutting the door behind him.

He hears Emma talking to Elizabeth about one of his paintings and he stands still in the hall, a smile plastered on his face.

Louis catches his attention at the top of the stairs.

"Well, how's it going?" Louis whispers.

"Perfectly," Harry answers him as Louis walks over to him. Harry takes him in his arms, pulling him in by his waist, "Emma is showing her my paintings."

"Wait... what about the..."

"Already taken care of," Harry cuts him off with a grin, "it's safe in the closet."

"Thank god," Louis sighs out and Harry chuckles. He leans down and kisses Louis for several moments, before he's placing his forehead against his and whispering, "she's going to be just fine, Lou."

Louis stares into the emerald eyes, "how can you be so sure?"

"Because if she was going to be upset about this, she wouldn't be in there showing her mum all of her Pappa's work," Harry explains softly.

"She's only 9," Louis quietly says, "I just don't see how she can be ok with this situation... how she can't wonder why her mum wasn't around."

"She told Elizabeth it was ok," Harry whispers, sliding his hands around Louis' waist tighter as he stares in his eyes, "Emma said she knew I was supposed to be with you."

Louis looks at him shocked, "what?"

"She may only be 9," Harry smirks, "but she's pretty intelligent, Lou. Your daughter is gifted, I've said that from the beginning."

"Our daughter," Louis corrects him, putting his arms around Harry's waist, no room left between them, "she's our daughter."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that," Harry says with a smile, "I thought... what if we decided to go ahead and make it official? And then have a ceremony later?"

"What?" Louis asks almost laughing, "good one, Harry."

Harry doesn't laugh, nor does he smile, and Louis' smile fades.

"You're serious?"

"I kinda am, yeah," Harry replies, "what is wrong with that? We can be married and then hold a ceremony later."

"Why?" Louis asks confused, "I thought you wanted a big ceremony and all..."

"I do," Harry nods, "but who says we have to wait about being married? I mean, it's like we already are anyways. It won't change anything... other than my last name."

Louis stares at him for a long pause, not knowing what to say.

"You... you want to go and get married like now?"

"Not right this second," Harry smiles at him, "but... I... I kinda wanted to change my last name... before Olivia was born."

"I wish you'd make up your damn mind," Louis groans and Harry chuckles at him, "Jesus, Harry, you're just like a woman... first, you want Olivia to be born first to be at the ceremony... now, you're just wanting to go to the fucking courthouse and get married."

"We'll still have a ceremony," Harry whispers to him, "and... we could keep it a secret..."

"Uh, no, not when our daughter is born with the last name Tomlinson," Louis chuckles.

"Ok, so, maybe we tell everyone when she's born," Harry shrugs.

"You're really serious?" Louis almost exclaims, "what the fuck?"

"What's wrong with it?" Harry pouts.

Louis shakes his head and laughs, "oh my god."

"Is dinner ready?" Emma asks from behind them.

They both turn to see her and Elizabeth.

"Uh, yeah, it is," Louis smiles at them, "let's go eat."

Emma walks down the stairs telling Elizabeth about her school and Louis looks at Harry, "we're not done discussing this."

"Sure thing, Doctor," Harry gives him a wink as he walks in the kitchen, "it smells delicious. Did you make one of my dishes?"

"I did," Louis gives him a nod as Harry gives Emma her plate.

The 4 of them sit outside on the patio, no tension between them at all. Louis is even smiling as he's listening to Elizabeth talking about her fiancé.

"So, when are the 2 of you getting married?" Harry asks her, looking at Louis and smiling.

"This summer," Elizabeth replies, "June 20th."

"Oh, that's lovely," Harry says, "in New York?"

"Yeah, we're having it in a very beautiful garden," Elizabeth smiles at him.

"Could we come?" Emma asks. Louis almost drops his fork. Harry just grins because he knows Emma will say anything; she's not ashamed.

"Yeah, of course," Elizabeth smiles at her, "you're more than welcome to come."

Louis picks up his wine and drinks it down quickly and Harry tries to hold back his snickering.

It's close to 9 when Elizabeth is leaving. She and Louis walk to the front door slowly.

"Thank you for inviting me," she tells Louis.

"You're welcome," Louis says quietly, "I'm... I'm really glad that Emma has taken this so well."

"So am I," Elizabeth says quietly, "I'd like to keep in touch with the 3 of you... I mean, after I leave LA, if you're alright with it."

"No, I think it's brilliant," Louis says softly.

Harry and Emma come down the stairs, Emma dressed in her pajamas as she's walking over to Elizabeth. She stands still for a moment before she hugs her.

Elizabeth can't help but smile as she hugs Emma.

"Bye," Emma says to her with a smile.

"Bye, Emma," Elizabeth whispers, "I'll see you again soon."

"Yeah, you will," Harry reassures Emma. He steps over and hugs Elizabeth, "thanks for coming."

"It was my pleasure," Elizabeth says as Harry lets her go, "I'll stop by Friday and pick up that piece... is that ok?"

"You can come Thursday if you'd like," Harry says with a smile.

Elizabeth nods and turns to Louis, "goodbye, Louis. We'll talk soon."

"Bye," Louis says softly as Elizabeth opens the door.

"Alright, you," Harry turns to Emma, "you need to get your little self up to bed."

"Will you read me a story please?" She asks Harry as they head for the stairs.

"Ah, do I have to?" Harry pretends to frown, "which one tonight?"

"Make one up," Emma shrugs.

Louis watches them going upstairs and he smiles to himself. He sees Elizabeth's car pulling out of the drive through the window and he breathes out a sigh of relief, being grateful that this hadn't been disastrous.

It doesn't take Emma long at all to fall asleep. Harry turns on her butterfly lamp, then turns off her light as he's smiling at her in the doorway. Louis stands beside him, his arm around Harry's waist.

"So," Harry whispers as they walk to their room, "what should we do?"

"What?" Louis laughs, "I'd like to go to bed. I didn't have that much sleep last night."

"That's what you get for worrying," Harry winks at him as Louis undresses slowly. Harry begins doing the same, then finds some of Louis' shorts in the drawer.

"Why do you insist on always wearing mine?" Louis asks him with a laugh, "they look fucking tiny on you."

"Maybe that's why I like them," Harry smirks at him, "I like short shorts."

"Well, you do have the legs for them, I must say," Louis says as he stares at Harry in nothing but the light blue shorts. They almost look like boxers on him they're so short.

"You're saying I have great legs?" Harry asks giving Louis a sly grin.

"Harry, as long as we've been together, you should already know that I like your legs," Louis rolls his eyes.

"Let's go outside," Harry suggests.

"Why?" Louis laughs, "I have to work tomorrow."

"I know," Harry whispers, "just for a few minutes."

Louis stares at Harry as he slips on his black Adidas sweatpants. He finally sighs and agrees. "Alright, fine."

Harry's face lights up as he opens the bedroom door.

"Jesus, you know you used to be the one who slept all the time," Louis groans as he follows Harry downstairs.

He switches off all the lights once more, except for the lamps in the living room. He watches Harry opening the patio door and he follows him outside into the cool air.

"It's a bit chilly, why are we out here?" Louis asks.

"I thought," Harry starts as he picks up the wine that was left on the table from dinner, "that we could lay under the stars for a few minutes... together. Is that alright?"

Louis begins to smile; yeah, he's tired, but telling Harry no is something he just simply cannot do.

"Fine," Louis agrees, "30 minutes and I'm going to bed."

"Deal," Harry says and lays down on the oversized patio chair.

Louis climbs into it next to him, watching Harry turning up the wine bottle and drinking it down.

"Why do you want to get married now?" Louis decides to ask.

Harry smiles and gives Louis the wine bottle before he's placing his hand gently on Louis' leg, "because I think we should."

"Don't I get to call any of the shots in this relationship?" Louis asks, "it seems like you're the one that decides everything."

Harry closes his mouth and looks off at the sky.

"I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean it like that," Louis sighs and lays down by Harry, "I shouldn't have said that."

"I get it," Harry says softly, his eyes staying on the skies above. "I mean, you're right, I guess. You didn't agree with having Olivia... and I fucked up when your ex-wife called you..."

"Stop," Louis interrupts, "Harry, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Harry says back and takes the wine bottle, gulping down a huge drink before he's giving it back to Louis.

Harry fumbles in his shorts, Louis watching him with a curious look; he watches as Harry pulls out the pack of cigarettes.

"Where the hell did you have that?" Louis asks almost snorting.

"At the top of them right here," Harry runs his finger over the top of the blue shorts that sit just below his pelvic bone. He takes one of the cigarettes and lights it before tossing the box and lighter to the end of the chair.

He leans his head back and inhales a huge hit, blowing it out slowly as he's staring up at the cloudy skies.

"It's amazing how the lights of LA light up the clouds like this at night, isn't it?" He asks simply.

"It is, yeah," Louis replies, though his eyes are not on the skies; they're on Harry laying beside him, one arm draped over the back of the chair and his right leg crossed over the left.

Louis remembers how he looked when they first met; he was a bit thinner then... but now, Harry glows. Everything about him glows.

Harry looks at Louis out of the corner of his eye and smirks, "what?"

"Nothing," Louis whispers, his tone gentle as he takes the cigarette, "just... admiring you."

Harry turns his head, their faces inches from one another's, "admiring me?"

"Yeah, sometimes... I forget that... that you were actually sick," Louis smiles a little and takes a hit of the cigarette.

"Why's that exactly?" Harry questions.

"Because you look so much better now," Louis admits to him, his face serious as he stares in Harry's eyes, "I mean, not that you didn't before..."

Harry grins, resting his hand on his stomach.

"... You just look... so lively," Louis quietly responds, "full of life... when just a few months ago you didn't."

"I've gotten fat, you can say it," Harry jokes with him.

"You're not fat," Louis chuckles and takes a hit again before Harry's taking it from his fingers, "you're far from fat, you skinny arse."

Harry shrugs with the cigarette in his mouth. He flicks the ashes off to the side onto the patio.

"I think... I've just finally reached a point where... where I don't worry about something happening to you," Louis manages to say as he holds the wine bottle.

"Took you long enough," Harry smirks and nudges Louis' shoulder with his own.

"Alright, fuck you," Louis laughs a little and looks out at the skies.

Harry grins as he's staring at Louis, "hey..."

Louis turns back to him, Harry's eyes searching his.

"I want to be Harry Tomlinson," he tells Louis seriously, "I want Olivia to have the name Tomlinson when she enters this world, Lou."

"Tell you what... you get me drunk enough to say yes, we'll go get married this week," Louis says with a wink.

"Then, by all means, keep drinking that," Harry laughs and watches Louis turning the bottle up.

They lay in silence for a few moments, the breeze blowing their hair and Harry sighs out, his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

Louis stares at him, a smile creeping over his face as he does.

"Earlier today, I talked to my mum," Louis starts.

"Oh, yeah, forgot you said that," Harry turns to him, "what'd she say?"

"She said she'd like to come over next week," Louis replies, "maybe Olivia will still be baking by then."

"Don't count on it," Harry smiles back and glances back at the skies.

"Why?"

"Just a feeling, I don't know," Harry whispers out. "Why do you think I'm painting her tomorrow?"

"You think she's going to come this week? This weekend?"

"Maybe," Harry answers and grins.

"We better get that bassinet in our room, then, yeah?" Louis asks.

"I'll pick it up tomorrow," Harry tells him as Louis is finishing off the wine bottle.

He sits it down on the patio next to the chair as Harry turns over and cuddles into Louis' neck. Louis plays with Harry's curls as he rests his head against his.

Louis knows he isn't drunk; he has a nice buzz, but nothing more.

Harry wraps his arm around Louis' waist and sighs contently into his neck.

"Harry," Louis whispers.

"Yeah," Harry mumbles against his neck.

"I'll marry you," Louis responds.

He can feel Harry smiling against his neck before he's asking, "you sure about it?"

"Yes," Louis confidently states, "I'm positive... because from day one... I'm pretty sure I knew I would."

"What makes you say that?" Harry mumbles out again. Louis can tell he's getting sleepy.

"I don't really know," Louis says before biting his lip. "Fate, I guess."

"Fate," Harry grins.

"So, Harold, up for it?" Louis asks.

Harry glances up at him, their eyes meeting, "I'm up for it."


	37. Chapter 37

It's another normal morning at the Styles-Tomlinson home. Louis is dressed for work with his coffee in hand and Harry is dressed in his paint attire again as he's helping Emma put her things into her backpack.

She has asked both Louis and Harry a million different questions about her mother Elizabeth in the span of 2 hours; she's asked if they could go visit her in New York and if Elizabeth would be keeping in touch with her. Harry has reassured her over and over that her mother wants to keep contact with her.

But Harry couldn't help but smile when Emma looked at him this morning and told him that she still considered Harry to be her 'mother', and she always would feel that way.

Harry takes Emma into school that morning, like almost every morning now, and Emma gives him a big hug and a kiss before she's smiling at him and saying, "I love you, Pappa. Have fun painting today."

"I love you, too, beautiful," Harry grins at her and fixes the bow in her hair, "you have a wonderful day, alright? And I'll see you this afternoon."

"Ok," Emma nods and smiles before she's hurrying to her desk. 2 of her friends wave to Harry and he smiles and waves back before he's leaving.

He walks the halls slowly as he's pulling his phone out to text Glenne. He's supposed to be picking her up at her place and driving her to the warehouse so that he can create this image he keeps seeing in his head; the image of birthing forth a miracle.

Louis calls him while Harry's on his way and tells him how his morning is going so far, how many patients he has to see, and what time he'll be home.

"...Oh, I have something to tell you as well," Louis says into the phone.

"What?" Harry asks with a smile on his face as he's turning on Glenne's road.

"It's a surprise," Louis replies, and Harry can tell Louis is grinning by the way he says it to him.

"Surprise? Why can't you just tell me?" Harry asks with a chuckle.

"Because... I want to tell you in person, alright?"

"Alright, fine," Harry pretends to pout, "I guess I can wait."

"Don't make plans for Saturday," Louis tells him.

"Uh, ok," Harry's smirking and pulling into Glenne and Jeff's driveway, "when do you plan on telling me this surprise?"

"Tonight. When I get home," Louis answers, his voice quiet, "I'm going to see if Megan's mum minds if Emma stays the night Saturday night... or maybe she can stay with Glenne. Emma would probably love that."

"Ok, now you're really making me wonder what you have up your sleeve," Harry laughs. He turns off the engine and steps out of the Rover before he's saying, "I'm at Glenne's, babe, so I'm gonna go."

"Alright, love," Louis speaks softly, "I love you. Have fun painting. Can't wait to see it done."

"Yeah, me neither," Harry whispers, "I love you, too. Hope your day goes well."

"Yeah, maybe so," Louis sighs, "be careful."

"Of course, always," Harry smiles. He ends the call as he's walking to the front door of their home.

He rings the doorbell and waits; he's more than ready to start this creation.

The door opens slowly and Glenne is smiling at him, "hey, come in, I've just gotta run to the bathroom."

"Ok," Harry grins and walks in, closing the door behind him. He walks into the living room and sits down on the sofa while he waits for Glenne.

His phone sounds and he pulls it out to see a text from his sister.

_"Any news yet? Mum and I were wondering if we needed to come out there before next week."_

Harry smiles a little and texts Gemma back quickly. _"No news yet. She's been having painless contractions. Just fly out Monday."_

"Harry," Glenne starts as she comes downstairs, "you didn't tell me what I needed to wear for this."

"Oh," Harry stands up and turns to her, "uh, if you're alright with it, maybe some black, uh, bottoms of a swimming suit? Do you have those?"

"Yeah, but what about the top?" Glenne asks chuckling.

"I... I have this black satin, uh, like scarf that I thought we could use," Harry tells her softly, "if you're comfortable with it. Like, it would cover the front and just drape down openly in the back."

"Sure," Glenne smiles, "are you styling my hair also?"

"Just leave it natural," Harry responds, "I think it would look best to leave it down."

"You have this all pictured out in your mind, don't you?" Glenne asks grinning.

"Yeah," Harry smiles back, "I... I kinda do. Do you need me to carry anything for you?"

"No, I'm just taking my purse," Glenne replies as she picks it up from the sofa. She stops for a moment, placing her hand on her stomach.

"You alright?" Harry asks quickly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she tries to smile at him, "these damn contractions almost feel like the real thing sometimes."

"Are you sure they're not?" Harry asks concerned.

"I'm pretty sure," Glenne nods, "I called the doctor this morning and they just told me to time them if they're happening in a pattern... they haven't been though."

Harry nods, though he still has the look of worry on his face.

Glenne notices and she smiles as she reassures him, "Harry, I'm alright. I've tried timing them. They're very irregular and only happen ever so often. And they're really not painful at all. Trust me, the minute they become regular, you'll be the first to know."

Harry finally smiles again, "ok."

They head out the front door and Glenne locks up the house before following Harry to the Range Rover.

"Has she been really active still?" He asks Glenne as they're fastening their seat belts.

"Yeah, pretty much the same," Glenne grins, "I've noticed she'll settle down at night after about an hour or so and she's probably sleeping for a few hours."

"Good... maybe she'll sleep at night when she's born then," Harry jokes as they pull out of the driveway and head to his warehouse in LA.

They arrive within 15 minutes and Harry unlocks the door and switches on the lights. He goes straight over to a table with multiple paints sitting on it, sitting his art kit down and Glenne walks around looking at the pieces he's done.

"These are beautiful," she whispers out, "some of these you haven't shown, have you?"

"Uh, no," Harry replies while he's busy getting paints together, "but Louis is pushing me to have another art show soon."

"Is he?" Glenne asks laughing.

"Yeah," Harry smiles while he's placing a piece of canvas on the easel. He walks over to a part of the warehouse and pulls back a curtain.

Behind it, there is a setup of white sheets placed on the walls and a big tall light; it resembles a photography set.

"You want to paint me here?" Glenne asks.

"Yeah, if that's alright," Harry replies quietly, "you can just stand in the middle and that's all you have to do... other than position yourself the way I ask."

"Ok," Glenne nods.

Harry goes to his bag and pulls out a really long, black satin scarf and offers it to Glenne, "are you comfortable with this?"

"Harry," she smiles at him, "of course. I don't mind... in fact, I wanted to tell you something."

Harry looks at her confused as he places his hands on his waist.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be in the delivery room?" Glenne whispers out.

Harry's eyes widen before his face turns into a huge grin, "really? You want... you want me in the delivery room?"

"Yeah, I do," Glenne answers seriously, "I think... I think you should be by my side while she's being born."

Harry's speechless; he just continues smiling and tries to stutter out, "I... I'd be honored to... yeah, I really would like to be in there with you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Glenne smiles at him as Harry hugs her tight, "I figured you'd say yes."

"Yeah, of course," Harry says excitedly, "I... I wouldn't turn it down. Thank you, Glenne. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome," she smiles at him, "now, show me where to get changed so we can do this."

And after Glenne is changed, Harry positions her exactly how he needs to before he's behind his easel, beginning the creation of the image that is in his head.

It's perfect to him; Glenne's hair is draped on her shoulders hanging freely and she's looking down while one hand lays on top of her belly and the other is holding the bottom of it. The black satin scarf covers her breasts and then hangs freely down behind her arms.

  _(Somewhere over the Rainbow - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole)_

Harry can see nothing but beauty as he's painting her; he sees more than just a woman carrying a baby... he sees a woman who unselfishly gave her body to carry this baby for him... and for Louis. He sees a woman who gave up 9 months of her life to bring their daughter into this world.

Harry becomes more emotional with every stroke of the brush; his eyes glance up at Glenne and then back to the canvas, over and over. His eyes fill as he continues to bring Glenne and her beautiful baby belly to life through his art. He even smiles while a tear falls down his cheek.

He's already picturing Olivia's face... her eyes, her tiny fingers and toes... he can picture himself holding her seconds after birth as he continues to paint.

Glenne eventually looks up at him and sees his tears and his smile.

"You ok, Harry?" She whispers out.

He looks over at her in surprise, but he eventually grins again. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry..."

"No, don't apologize," Glenne manages to say, "you sure you're ok?"

"I... I just... get overwhelmed sometimes," Harry explains to her as he's dipping the brush into his paint again, "I tend to... to put my heart in every piece I create... and this one..."

He pauses but he's smiling. He wipes his eyes slowly and starts painting once more.

"... This one is just showing me everything I have to look forward to," he gets out as he looks back at her, "I... I don't know how else to explain it. I'm just picturing her... how beautiful she'll be..."

Glenne smiles and she's on the verge of crying herself now. "I get it, I really do. I can't tell you how many times I've sat and wondered how she's going to look, and feel... I'm really excited to meet her."

"I could never repay you enough for doing this for me," Harry whispers to her, his face serious as he makes eye contact with her, "what you've done for me... for Louis and Emma... Glenne, saying thank you is just not enough... you've given up a part of yourself to make a dream of mine come true..."

"Harry," she smiles as her tears fall. She wipes them quickly and continues, "I'm honored to give you this gift. I really am. I can't think of anyone else more deserving of this than you. You're going to be an amazing dad... you kinda already are anyways."

Harry laughs a little and wipes his eyes again.

"Just promise me one thing," Glenne smiles at him.

"Anything."

"I'll be her babysitter when you need one," Glenne grins at him.

"Yes, of course," Harry replies with a smile, "you can see her as much as you want. I want you to."

"Ok," Glenne says and starts to chuckle, "let's get back to work so I can sit down. My feet are killing me."

"Right. Sorry," Harry grins again and he's painting again, focusing his full attention back on the image in front of him.

It only takes him another 40 minutes to finish his piece; he finishes the background, then stands back, the end of the paint brush between his teeth as he's studying it, trying to decide if it needs any further details.

"She's kicking," Glenne giggles and looks at him.

He smiles and sits his paint brush down before he's walking over. Glenne grabs his hand and places it on the spot that Olivia is kicking; his eyes light up as soon as he feels her.

"She's kicking pretty hard," he laughs.

"I think she's running out of room in there," Glenne smirks, "I bet she's ready to come out already."

"I'm ready for her to," Harry says softly, still feeling his daughter's strong kicks against his hand. "Uh, it's finished. You can go and get dressed."

"Yes, I'd love to," Glenne sighs in relief and smiles, "I really need to get off my feet."

"I'm sorry," Harry apologizes again.

"Stop, it's ok," Glenne tells him with a grin, "I'm really glad you wanted to do this."

"I'm glad you agreed," Harry says and picks up Glenne's clothes for her from a chair, "here you go."

"Thank you," she smiles and heads to his bathroom to change.

Harry goes back to the canvas and studies over it; it looks exactly like a photograph almost, though he has used his own imagination for the background.

He places his brushes into the sink and rinses them thoroughly before he's sitting them on a towel to dry. He sees Glenne coming out of the restroom and going to the easel. He walks back over to her and awaits her reaction.

"Harry, this is...," she covers her mouth as she's staring at a painting that looks exactly like her; every single feature of herself is painted in front of her. She sees the highlights of her hair, the way it's draped onto her bare shoulders. He's captured her face perfectly as well.

She's even more intrigued by the background that Harry created. It's not white, nor is it black. Neither is the scarf or the bottoms she was wearing.

She looks back at Harry and he grins a little.

"Do you like it?" He asks in a nervous tone.

"You... you changed them to pink," she manages to say, her eyes watering once again.

"Yeah, I used a really deep pink shade for the scarf and the bottoms of your swim suit," he starts as he's pointing to the painting, "and then I used a light blue for the background..."

"You put her name on the scarf that's flowing down in the back... and I'm standing in a field of pink and white carnations," Glenne says out slowly as she's smiling and covering her mouth again, "I'm just... blown away by this..."

"Do you know what pink carnations represent?" Harry questions, his face serious while he's staring at his creation. Glenne just stares at him and waits for him to answer. "They represent the love of a mother."

Glenne can't help but let the tears fall down her cheeks as she's smiling at Harry.

"And the white," Harry goes on, "it represents innocence... and pure love. And I think... I think that says it all, really."

Glenne wipes her eyes but the tears continue to fall as she's trying to laugh, "Harry, I'm... I'm so touched. This is absolutely beautiful. I can see exactly what you had in your mind now... you put so much thought into this. You used symbolic themes in it... it's just so astonishing."

"So, you like it, then?" Harry asks quietly.

"I do," Glenne replies, her face serious, "I love it. That's an understatement really."

"Good... because... I'd like to give you this," he tells her as he looks back at her. She tries to smile again while her tears are still streaming down her face. "I mean, I can have a copy of it made easily... but I want you to have this one. I want to make a copy for me, but I want to give you the original."

"You don't have to do that," Glenne starts.

"Yeah, I do," Harry tells her softly as he's staring at her, "because you... you deserve to have it, Glenne."

"Ok," she begins to nod before she's throwing her arms around Harry's neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you," Harry whispers as he's hugging her, "thank you for blessing me with her. I'll never be able to put into words how much you doing this means to me. Saying thank you isn't enough. Giving you this painting isn't even enough..."

"Harry," Glenne pulls away and smiles at him, "knowing how much you'll love this little girl, how well you will raise her... that's more than enough for me. You and Louis both are going to be incredible dads to her. She will get everything she needs from the two of you. And that is more than enough for me."

Harry tries to nod as he sighs and goes to put away his paints and brushes.

A few minutes later, they're leaving the warehouse, Harry's art kit and the painting in the back seat of the Rover. They agree on having lunch together before Harry takes Glenne back to her house.

"I think I'm going to go in and take a warm bath," she giggles as Harry is walking her to the door.

"I have time for a quick foot massage if you'd like," Harry offers.

"No, it's fine," she smiles before she's hugging him, "thank you, Harry... for having the vision to do that painting."

"You're very welcome," he whispers, "I'm gonna have it put into a frame for you and I'll have it back to you later this week, alright?"

"You don't have to do that," she tells him softly.

"Yeah, but I'd like to," Harry nods, "plus, I'll make a copy of it anyways."

"Ok," she agrees and unlocks the front door before looking back at him, "I'll talk to you in a little bit, I'm guessing?"

"Of course," Harry grins, "don't I always bug the hell out of you with my texts?"

"You don't bother me at all," Glenne chuckles a bit, "I'm actually glad you check up on me so much. You go pick up that bassinet you're supposed to be getting."

"Right," Harry nods, "yeah, I need to do that. Call me if you need anything... or if anything happens..."

"Harry," she says quickly and grabs his hand, "I promise, you will be the first one I call the moment I go into labor... then, I'll call Jeff."

"Ok, sounds good," Harry laughs and kisses her cheek, "enjoy your warm bath."

"Oh, I will, trust me," she smiles, "and then after, Olivia and I will have some rocky road ice cream."

Harry chuckles as they say goodbye. He's smiling as much as he possibly can while he's climbing back into the Rover.

He stops by the store and picks up the bassinet that he and Louis had ordered weeks ago; it's a beautiful cream color and has a beautiful sheer veil that hangs down the middle of it.

When he arrives back home, he's immediately setting it up in their bedroom, on his side of the bed. And when he finishes, he sits down on the edge of the bed, his eyes fixated on the beautiful addition to the room.

His daughter will soon be sleeping in this... right next to him. He will soon be waking up every so many hours for feedings and diapers changes. And he simply cannot wait for it.

He manages to work in the art room, creating a painting for Olivia's nursery; he and Louis had decided long ago to use a nautical theme for the nursery, whether or not it was a girl or boy, so he has painted a beautiful mermaid, surrounded by the blue ocean waves and pink and purple skies above her.

He stands back and admires it, a smile creeping over his face; he has so many paintings in his mind that he would love to add to her room... and soon, he finds himself working on a lighthouse piece. He uses the same skies as the mermaid one... a pink and purple sunset. They match each other so well, he thinks.

He finishes the second one and grabs his phone from the table and sees it's almost time to pick up Emma. He hurries to the bathroom and washes his hands off, then changes in their bedroom before he's slipping his boots on and heading downstairs. He grabs the keys and is out the door in a matter of seconds.

Louis texts him as he waits in the school line; he tells Harry he'll be home from work after 4 and that he can't wait to tell Harry his wonderful surprise.

Harry's mind is lost in trying to figure out what exactly Louis could have up his sleeve; he told Harry not to make plans for Saturday at all... Harry thinks maybe he's just planning a special date for them and pushes it to the back of his mind for the time being.

Soon, Emma is bouncing out to the SUV and climbing in, giving Harry a beautiful smile and starting about her day immediately. Harry only grins and listens to her every word intently. He could never tire of hearing Emma.

As Emma is doing homework around 4 that afternoon, Harry is upstairs checking on the paintings for the nursery. He leaves them for a few more hours to dry; he's anxiously wanting to hang them up in the nursery.

"Hello," Harry hears Louis calling from the garage door.

"Daddy," Emma says and gets up to hug him.

"Hey, Emmy, how was school?" Louis asks as he smiles and hugs her.

"It was good. I made an A on my English test," she replies proudly.

"That's brilliant, love. Well done," Louis tells her before he gives her a high five. He glances to the kitchen doorway seeing Harry leaned up against it, his arms crossed and a radiant grin across his lips.

Louis walks over to him, gently placing his hands around Harry's waist before he's leaning up and kissing him gently. He smiles and asks, "so, how was your day, gorgeous?"

"Uh, it was quite spectacular, sexy," Harry smirks and takes Louis into his arms, pulling him even closer, "how was yours?"

"Hectic, but wonderful," Louis answers.

Harry gives him a curious grin, "you're in a really good mood."

"I am," Louis nods as he continues to smile that beautiful smile that Harry loves so much.

"Why exactly?"

"Let's just say... I got some fantastic news," Louis smirks and licks his lips.

"Oh, did you now?" Harry chuckles, "care to share?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go change. Come up with me and I'll tell you," Louis winks and heads for the stairs quickly.

Harry laughs and looks at Emma finishing her homework before he's hurrying after Louis.

"Ok," Harry starts and shuts their bedroom door, "what's the news?"

"Are you ready for it?" Louis asks while he's taking off his clothes slowly.

Harry takes a seat on the bed and waits for Louis to continue.

But as Louis is pulling out his Adidas sweats from the drawer he notices the bassinet. He's smiling even more now. "That looks amazing in here."

"Yeah," Harry agrees, his eyes on the bassinet, "I think so, too. Hope you don't mind if she's on my side of the bed..."

"Are you kidding?" Louis laughs, "I insist you take care of the night time feedings and all that."

Harry chuckles and watches Louis slipping on his sweats. "So, what's the news?"

Louis grins more after he's gotten a t-shirt. He holds it in his hands as he starts out slowly, "Niall told me something interesting today... thought you'd might like to hear it."

"Is this the surprise?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow.

"It is, yeah," Louis whispers out, his eyes on Harry.

Louis slowly walks over to the bed, sitting down next to Harry while Harry just watches him closely.

  _(Marry You - Bruno Mars)_

"Niall is good friends with someone... who can marry us," Louis manages to get out before he's biting his lip.

Harry doesn't break eye contact with Louis. He can tell Louis is fully serious about this.

"Really?" Harry manages to ask, "you mean, we wouldn't have to go and do a civil ceremony?"

"No," Louis smiles again, "he's willing to marry us anywhere we request... so... I thought maybe... you'd like to do it on the beach?"

Harry's eyes widen before he's grinning, "really? You wanna do it on the beach?"

"I think... I think it would be perfect honestly," Louis nods and whispers out, "I can't think of a more perfect place, to be honest. Emma would love it."

Harry's smile couldn't possibly grow any more as he's looking down and shaking his head a little. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Would you want to do this?" Louis asks, taking Harry's hand in his own. Harry turns back to him and Louis stares into his eyes, "you want to get married now... so, let's do it. We can have a little ceremony right on the beach with just Emma and a few others."

"Our mums will be pissed," Harry manages to chuckle.

"Well, they'll be a part of the big ceremony," Louis shrugs, "this one... I say, we just have a few people... like maybe just Emma, Glenne and Jeff, your best friend Zayn and then Liam and Niall. That would be plenty, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry nods slowly, "yeah... I think that'd be perfect actually, Louis."

"So, you like my surprise?" Louis asks with a smirk.

"I... I do, yeah," Harry laughs out, "is that why you told me not to make plans for Saturday?"

"Yeah," Louis replies, "I figured ceremony around 4 or 5 in the afternoon and then the 2 of us spend the night alone... somewhere."

"Like where?" Harry asks with a curious grin.

"I don't know... I have a few places in mind," Louis replies with a devious smile.

"Ok... how about we go out to dinner after the ceremony and then go stay somewhere?" Harry suggests, "I'd like to take everyone out."

"You wanna pay for everyone?" Louis asks with a laugh.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No," Louis shrugs, "that's... that's just you. Always so generous."

"What should we wear for this ceremony?" Harry asks him with a smirk.

"What would you like to wear?" Louis smiles.

"I don't know... what did you have in mind for us to wear for this?" Harry laughs.

"Well... to be honest...," Louis starts and smiles down at his hands, "I thought... maybe we could both wear like white button up shirts and just some jeans... just keep it causal. And maybe barefoot."

Harry grins even more at him. "I like that idea."

"You sure? We can wear something different..."

"No," Harry quickly interrupts, "no... I like your idea. It's simple... and to be honest, it sounds perfect, Lou. I have just the right shirt for it."

"Let me guess... the sheer button up shirt you have that's really flowy," Louis tells him.

"You know me so well," Harry grins, "it'd look perfect on the beach. What kind of jeans? Are my black ones alright?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, "I'll... I'll wear the same. I'm sure I can find a button up white shirt in my closet."

"Which beach?"

"Uh, we'll have to research it," Louis replies, "I'm sure we can find a nice spot on the coast, where there isn't a crowd."

"I'll look into it," Harry grins before he's placing his hand on Louis' leg and leaning over to kiss him softly. He pulls away and stares in his eyes, "you're amazing, Lou. You really are. You keep continuing to amaze me."

"Well," Louis starts, his cheeks flushed, "when I started talking to Niall this morning and telling him that we would most likely be getting married before Olivia was born, he immediately started going on about this guy that is licensed to wed and was almost begging me to get in contact with him... you know how Niall is."

"I do, yeah," Harry chuckles, "so, did you?"

"What? Get in contact with him?"

"Yeah."

"I did," Louis nods, "asked him if he'd be available for Saturday and he said yeah. So, I told him I'd get back in contact with him once I had an answer from you."

Harry can't help but smile. "So, it's basically a done deal."

"If you're up for it, yeah," Louis whispers, "I just make the call."

"Let's do it, then," Harry says with a grin, "you call him and I'll text Zayn and Glenne."

"Sounds good," Louis nods before he's standing up.

Harry stands with him, grabbing Louis' arm before he can walk off. Louis turns back to him and Harry quickly pulls him in, embracing him. He presses his head against Louis' and lets out a deep sigh.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" Harry whispers against Louis' ear.

"Yeah, love," Louis replies softly, his arms around Harry's upper back. He gently rubs up and down his back before saying, "we are doing this."

"I think we should call our mums," Harry sighs out as he pulls away from Louis.

"Really?" Louis asks, laughing, "they'd have to catch a plane tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow night to be here and rested for the ceremony."

"I know, but," Harry mumbles, "I... I want my mum here... I want Gemma here as well."

Louis smirks at Harry and finally nods, "alright, call them. They're probably in bed..."

"Maybe not... it's not too late there yet," Harry starts, "and I'm sure Gemma can get the days off pretty easily..."

"Ok, I'll call mine as well and see if she can make it," Louis smiles, "if not, she'll just be pissed with me."

Harry grins back, "you go call yours and I'll go call mine. Then, we've gotta do something about dinner. Emma is starving, she claims."

"She's always starving," Louis waves his hand and smirks before he's picking up his phone from the dresser.

Harry gets his while Louis is already calling his mum and waiting for her to pick up... if she's not already asleep.

Harry opens the bedroom door while his mum's phone rings in his ear. He hopes and prays she's still awake; he doesn't think she should even miss the small ceremony they have now planned. He wants her by his side, even if the ceremony itself only lasts 15 minutes on the shores of the beach.

"Mum, hey," Harry says, relieved to hear her voice, "uh, I have a crazy question to ask you..."

"Harry, what is it?" His mum is asking.

"Can... can you and Gemma fly out tomorrow or early Friday?" He asks before he's biting his lip as he stands at the patio doors looking outside at the sun shining down.

"Is Glenne in labor?" His mum quickly asks, her tone filled with excitement.

"Uh, no," Harry laughs, "uh, not yet... Lou and I... we decided to go ahead and get married... not like a big ceremony.... I mean, we're still planning on having a big ceremony later... we just... I wanted to marry him before Olivia is born... so we would all have the last name Tomlinson."

"Oh, sweetheart," his mum is almost cooing into the phone, "you two are something else. Honestly."

Harry smiles, "do you think you and Gem could make it? We want to do it Saturday."

"I'm sure we can," his mum replies, "Gemma shouldn't have a problem getting time off. We can catch a flight out tomorrow afternoon, I'm sure. I'll just have to check the flights real quick."

"That'd be brilliant," Harry sighs in relief, "and you can stay here, too, with us. You don't have to worry about a hotel or anything. I just... I really want you here... even if it's just a quick and small ceremony."

"I want to be there," his mum says softly before she chuckles, "it's really last minute, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well," Harry starts with a smile on his face, "since Glenne could go into labor at any time, it is last minute. It was a last minute decision made by both of us... because I want her to have his name from the moment she's born."

"That's really beautiful, Harry," his mum says, "I think you're making the right choice by doing this, too."

"Thank you," Harry whispers out as he turns to see Emma standing behind him.

"Is that Grammy?" She asks Harry.

"Yeah, it is, wanna talk to her?" Harry asks with a smile. Emma nods in excitement and Harry laughs, "uh, mum, I'm gonna let Emmy talk to you. I love you. Just text me when you have the flight booked, alright?"

"Ok, honey, I love you, too," his mum says quietly, "and Harry..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really proud of you," she tells him, "I'm very proud to call you my son."

"Thanks, mum," Harry manages to whisper out, his face serious.

Emma points to the phone as she smiles and Harry only laughs before he tells his mum goodbye and hands the phone over to Emma. She immediately begins telling Anne about school and how excited she is that her baby sister may be coming soon while Harry makes his way to the kitchen to begin dinner, a radiant smile on his face.

Louis makes his way downstairs a few minutes later as Harry is finishing up his shrimp Alfredo. He sits his phone down on the counter top and rubs his face slowly.

"Well?" Harry asks him.

Louis sighs out before he smiles a little at Harry, "she's coming."

"She is?" Harry asks with excitement.

"Yeah," Louis chuckles and starts making Emma's dish, "first, she was a bit pissed at me... but I explained to her that you really wanted to do this before Olivia was born... so, yeah, she's coming. She's bringing Lottie. My other sisters won't be able to make it, but Lottie can."

"That's great," Harry grins before he's pulling Louis in, "look, maybe... maybe Glenne will go into labor. You never know. They'd be here for it."

"Yeah, true," Louis whispers, "we can only hope, I suppose."

Harry grins and goes back to making their dishes, "grab the wine from the fridge, please."

"You're only drinking one glass," Louis points to Harry and says sternly.

"Yes, doc, I know," Harry chuckles.

"Can we go swimming after dinner, Pappa?" Emma asks as she's coming back into the kitchen.

"Sure, love," Harry replies, "homework all finished?"

"Yep," she smiles at him before she's taking her plate to the dinner table.

"When do we tell her?" Harry whispers to Louis.

Louis smiles a little as he's pouring 2 glasses of wine, "uh, why don't we... we tell her tonight? While we're outside swimming?"

Harry nods in agreement before they're making their way to the dinner table and sitting down to eat with Emma.

Around 7, Harry and Emma are in the pool swimming and laughing. Louis sits on the side, his feet in the warm water as he's watching the loves of his life playing. He picks up his wine and takes a drink and smiles to himself.

The sun begins to set as they're in the pool and the lights of the pool come on, casting the blue and green all over the waters.

"Emma," Louis calls to her from the side of the pool.

She catches the ball as Harry throws it to her and looks over at her father.

"We have some news to tell you," Louis begins with a smile on his face.

"What?" Emma asks, "is it about Olivia?"

Harry chuckles and swims over to where Louis is. "No, not about Olivia."

"It's actually about us," Louis starts again, looking down at Harry in the pool. Harry smiles and places his hand on Louis' leg. "We're getting married this Saturday."

Emma's eyes widen, "what? Really?!"

"Yeah," Harry laughs as she's swimming over to them, "we decided to go ahead and have a small ceremony... on the beach."

"The beach?" Emma asks with even more excitement.

"Yeah, we thought," Louis takes Harry's hand in his own, "it would be perfect, and you can wear that beautiful white sundress of yours."

"Can I wear my white flower crown?" Emma asks with a wide smile.

"Of course," Harry says, "it'd look gorgeous with that dress. And... guess who's coming?"

"Who?"

"Grammy and Nana," Louis answers, "along with Aunt Gemma and Aunt Lottie."

"They're flying over?!" Emma exclaims, "yay!!"

"And Glenne will be coming as well," Harry smiles at her, "so, are you excited?"

"Yes!" Emma shouts and throws her arms around Harry, "I'm so excited!"

Harry glances at Louis and sees the crinkles around his eyes as he's smiling back at him. And it's finally settling in for Harry; he will officially be a Tomlinson on Saturday.... Harry Tomlinson.

Emma is tucked in bed by close to 9 and sound asleep. Harry cracks her door and lets out a deep sigh; he's exhausted. For some reason, his body has started suffering again with extreme fatigue. He hasn't mentioned it to Louis though... he has kept it to himself for the past few days.

His next doctor's appointment is Friday and he's honestly a little worried; he keeps pushing it to the back of his mind, however, and only focusing on the positive things that are happening in his life.

_(Fade Into You - Mazzy Star)_

Harry switches the art room light on, his eyes going to the painting of Glenne that is sitting on an easel. He stops in front of it, staring at every detail of it.

"Hey," he hears Louis' soft voice behind him in the doorway, "coming to bed?"

"I am, yeah," Harry mumbles out.

Louis notices the painting while he's walking over to Harry. He stands next to him, studying Harry's creation.

"It's absolutely beautiful," Louis whispers out, "Harry, you did amazing."

"Thank you," Harry manages to smile, "Glenne loved it."

"I bet she did."

"I told her I was giving it to her," Harry turns to Louis, "told her I'd make myself a copy of it and I would have the original framed for her to keep."

"That's nice of you," Louis replies softly, "I had a feeling you were going to give it to her."

Harry smiles, "you know me well."

"I do, yeah," Louis nods and watches Harry going to 2 other pieces. He gets a good look at them as he's smiling up at Harry, "did you do these for Olivia's room?"

"Yeah," Harry replies, "came home and the image just popped into my head... it's been a pretty productive day for me."

"I'd say so," Louis chuckles as he wraps his arms around Harry from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder, "did you ever decide what piece you would display at the art show Friday?"

"I... I haven't yet, no," Harry stutters out.

"You alright?"

Harry forces a smile, placing his hands on top of Louis', "I'm fine, babe. Just need some sleep."

"Well, let's go to bed then," Louis smirks and holds Harry tighter, "come on... I'll play with your curls till you fall asleep."

Harry snickers a little and agrees, "ok. Yeah, sounds heavenly actually."

"You need your rest," Louis is saying while they walk back to their room. Louis closes the bedroom door as Harry begins undressing slowly, "you have a big day on Friday. Maybe you should take Emma to school tomorrow and sleep some."

"Sleep?" Harry smirks before he's climbing into bed in nothing but Louis' shorts again, "I really need to do some more paintings for the nursery... and make sure Glenne and Jeff know what to wear Saturday. Wait... what do they need to wear? What is Liam and Niall wearing?"

"Just casual," Louis laughs before he's switching off the lights, "tell them to wear casual outfits. It's not going to be a big ceremony, Harold."

"Ok," Harry whispers out as he's grabbing his phone. He texts Glenne back before he's putting it back on his nightstand and settling down into the covers.

"You alright?" Louis softly asks, lying on his side and studying Harry.

Harry opens his eyes and glances at him, "I'm fine, babe. Just really exhausted."

Louis nods a little before he lays down, keeping his eyes on Harry. "Do you feel ok?"

Harry smiles into his pillow. "I feel fine. My body's just really tired. Guess I haven't been getting enough sleep."

"Which is why you should rest tomorrow," Louis says again, "alright? Promise me you'll try and rest some at least."

"Alright, Doctor... I promise to rest," Harry groans out before he's scooting over and resting his head on Louis' shoulder. He fixes his curls and sighs out, "ok, play away, darling."

Louis snickers and glances down at Harry, his fingers going straight to the curls against his neck and shoulder. He gently plays with them, leaning his head against Harry's as Harry wraps his arm around Louis' tiny waist.

"How's this?" Louis whispers to him, his fingers gently caressing Harry's scalp before he's picking up his curls again.

"It's perfect," Harry sighs and nudges his nose into Louis' neck, "I love you, Lou."

"I love you too, Harold," Louis kisses his head and whispers, "get some sleep, love."

Harry smiles as Louis continues to play with his curls, relaxing Harry completely. It's something Louis has always been very good at doing.

And as Harry is almost to sleep, he hears Louis humming softly to him. It's a lullaby that Harry recognizes immediately. His mind fills with thoughts of Louis humming to Olivia to get her to sleep while he rocks her in his arms.

Harry can picture the two of them singing to her at night to get her to settle down and sleep. And he simply cannot wait for moments like that.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry wakes the next morning when Louis' alarm clock sounds. He turns over on his stomach and sighs into the pillow before realizing the sheets are drenched; he slowly sits up, feeling of his pillow and the sheets beneath him.

Louis yawns and looks over at Harry before his face changes.

"Harry, you alright?" He asks concerned.

"Why?" Harry asks weakly.

"You're... you're really pale, love," Louis sits up quickly, brushing Harry's damp curls away from his forehead. "Jesus, you're burning up."

"That explains the wet sheets," Harry mumbles out.

Louis scoots over and feels of the sheets before he's looking up at Harry, "I'll go get the thermometer."

"Lou, I'm fine," Harry sighs out while Louis hurries out of bed. Harry slowly moves to Louis' side of the bed and lays down against his pillow.

"You're not fine," Louis snaps at him, "Harry, you have a fever... you're obviously sick or something."

Harry groans into the pillow but doesn't move; his body doesn't want to move. He wants to do nothing but sleep.

"Go look in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and bring me the pain meds," Harry manages to say.

Louis is becoming more concerned by the second. He goes to the bathroom quickly and opens the cabinet, looking through Harry's bottles; he still has morphine pills and Vicodin. Louis takes the bottle of Vicodin back to the bed before he's saying, "I'll run downstairs and get a bottle of water and the thermometer."

Harry nods from the pillow, his eyes still closed.

Louis rushes downstairs to the kitchen, pulling a bottled water from the fridge before he's getting the thermometer from one of the cabinets. He quickly gets back to their room and sits down on the bed by Harry.

Harry opens his eyes before he's slowly sitting up again, pushing his hair back.

"They took you off the antibiotics over a month ago, didn't they?" Louis asks quietly.

Harry nods while he's opening the bottle of pain medicine and putting 2 in his hand.

"Jeff said my immune system was strong enough to fight off infections now," Harry mumbles.

"Here... place this under your tongue before you take those," Louis suggests and hands Harry the thermometer.

"What... don't wanna stick it up the other end? It's more accurate," Harry tries to joke in a weak tone.

Louis gives him a look before he's saying, "Emma has to use that thermometer as well, you know."

"I was only kidding," Harry tries to smile before he's placing the thermometer under his tongue and lying back against Louis' pillow.

"I'm calling in," Louis gets up and grabs his phone while Harry tries to protest with his mouth closed, "stop... don't try and talk with that in your mouth. We're calling Jeff and going in, Harry. I'm taking you. You need to be seen as soon as possible."

Harry tries to mumble out something again and Louis finally smiles, "quit... wait till it beeps for fucks sake."

Harry groans and folds his arms as he leans his head back against the headboard. He closes his eyes and waits.

Louis dials Niall's number to tell him the situation and why he isn't coming into work while he's heading down the hall to see if Emma's alarm has gone off yet; it hasn't, so he returns to his and Harry's room as the thermometer beeps.

"Ok, just tell them to cover my patients... it won't be too hard," Louis tells Niall, "alright, thanks, Horan. Talk to you soon."

Louis ends the phone call as Harry stares down at the thermometer.

"Well?"

"102.1," Harry sighs out and tosses the thermometer across the bed, "I can't get sick, Lou. We have plans tomorrow and Saturday..."

"Look, if we can get you in this morning, surely the antibiotics will kick in quickly," Louis says in a hopeful tone.

"Lou," Harry starts slowly, "remember them telling me if I got sick I could end up in the hospital again?"

"Harry, that was before your immune system recovered," Louis tries to reassure him, "your numbers are normal again, so your body can fight this off... and it will... alright?"

Harry tries to nod as he whispers out, "alright."

"Look, call Jeff, tell him you need to come in first thing this morning," Louis says seriously.

"Ok, ok," Harry sighs out and grabs his phone. He takes the pain pills in his hand and swallows them down with the water before he's dialing Glenne and Jeff's home phone.

"I'll go get Emma ready for school and take care of breakfast. You just lay here," Louis tells him before he's leaning down and kissing his head gently.

"Ok, but I want to see her before she leaves," Harry says to Louis.

"I'll make sure you do," Louis nods and hurries to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Harry finally gets a hold of Jeff and tells him his situation; thankfully, Jeff tells Harry to come in as soon as they open at 8 so he can be seen and evaluated. He tries to assure Harry that it's most likely just the flu since it has been going around. And Harry only hopes Jeff is right.

The last thing that Harry wants right now is to be hospitalized for this sickness; he has too much happening for him to be put into the hospital. He has Elizabeth's art show the next day and his and Louis' small wedding ceremony on Saturday. And the fact that Glenne could go into labor at any given moment only makes him worry more about having to be hospitalized. He can't miss the birth of his daughter.

The pain medicine takes about 30 minutes to kick in and Harry falls in and out of sleep after they do. He wakes up once to see Louis dressing before he dozes off to sleep again.

Louis slips on his Toms before he's gently checking Harry's forehead again to see if his fever is subsiding any; thankfully, it seems to be, and for that, Louis is relieved.

He lets Harry sleep as he walks to Emma's room, seeing she's already up and dressed once more.

"Hey, daddy, is Pappa taking me to school?" She asks when she sees Louis standing in her doorway.

"Uh, actually, no," Louis responds and sighs, "Pappa is sick, so I'm going to take you this morning."

"He's sick?" Emma's voice gets quieter as she gives her father a worried look, "is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, love," Louis forces a smile for her, "he's going to be fine. I'm taking him to the doctor as soon as they open this morning, alright?"

"Ok," Emma replies quietly, "I don't want him to get sick again, daddy."

Louis' face grows serious and he isn't sure what to say to his daughter... because he feels the same way as she does.

"He'll be fine," he says softly and puts on a brave face, "how about I braid your hair? Did you know that Pappa taught me how?"

"'No," Emma giggles and grabs her hairbrush, "can you braid it like he can?"

"Well," Louis starts with a grin, "it's pretty darn close. I need a little more practice to be as good as your Pappa."

Emma giggles and watches Louis brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Daddy," Emma begins.

"Yeah, love."

"Do you think I could help with Olivia?" She asks as she's watching her father braid her hair in her mirror.

"I don't see why you couldn't," Louis smiles, "I'd say you're old enough now to learn how to feed her and help change diapers... and I'm sure Pappa will definitely want you helping. I can just see him encouraging you to do so."

Emma giggles, "yeah, me, too. Do you think I'll make a good big sister to her?"

Louis smiles in the mirror at his daughter, "you're going to be an absolutely amazing big sister, Emma. I'm already certain of that."

"So, what happens when you get married this Saturday?" She asks him as he's finishing her braid.

"Well," he starts, "nothing really happens... Harry just changes his name to Tomlinson instead of Styles."

"Does he have to change his last name?" Emma questions as she's looking at her braid in the mirror.

"Well, no, he doesn't have to," Louis smirks as he places his hands on his hips, "he... he wants to. He may keep Styles as well, I don't know. He hasn't said. But... he just wants his and Olivia's last name to be Tomlinson from the moment she enters this world... I guess so that we are one family with the same name."

"Isn't it a lot of trouble changing your name like that?" Emma asks and grabs her backpack from her bed.

"No," Louis laughs, "it's not really that difficult. Now, getting your driver's license and social security card changed after getting married, that's about the only difficult part. But I'm sure Pappa won't mind doing that at all. Let's get downstairs and have some breakfast."

Emma nods and takes her backpack as she heads to the stairs. Louis tells her he'll be down in a moment and goes to check on Harry once more.

Harry's still asleep on Louis' pillow, but he stirs when Louis sits down next to him.

Louis places his arm on Harry's forehead again, "temp has come down... that's a good sign."

"Yeah, well, those pain meds had about 650 mg of Tylenol in them," Harry mumbles out with a small smirk.

"Are you hurting anywhere or anything?"

Harry shakes his head, "not really. Just feel rather weak. Have a slight headache but it's not that bad."

"What did Jeff say exactly?" Louis asks quietly.

"Said that the flu was going around," Harry starts with a sigh, "and that he figured he would be putting me back on antibiotics again... for a few more months."

"Even though your immune system has recovered?" Louis asks confused.

"Yeah, well, even with my immune system working, I guess there's still a chance of getting sick," Harry shrugs and tries to sit up slowly, "and maybe he doesn't think my body can fight it off."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to have breakfast with Emma," Harry says.

"Maybe you should just rest..."

"No," Harry interrupts him, "I'm alright. The pain meds have kicked in and I feel pretty amazing."

"Yeah, I'll bet you do," Louis snickers and stands up before he's extending his hand to Harry to help him out of bed.

Harry just smirks and takes his hand, "Lou, I'm alright, I swear. You don't have to baby me."

"Yes, I do," Louis nods, "it's my job to look after you... so, I'm looking after you."

"Alright, Doctor," Harry winks at him and stretches a little.

He pushes his hair back and follows Louis downstairs slowly before he's hugging Emma.

"Morning, beautiful," Harry whispers and kisses her head.

"Morning, Pappa," Emma says and watches Harry sit down at the table, "daddy said you're sick. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, babe," Harry gives her a gentle smile and touches her hand, "my doctor will fix it."

"Good," Emma nods, "I don't want you being sick again."

Harry tries to smile as he looks down at the table and fumbles with his rings.

"Would you like a muffin, love?" Louis asks Harry.

"Uh, I'm not... not really hungry..."

"You've gotta eat," Louis retorts quickly and brings Emma's plate to her, sitting it down in front of her. He sits a plate in front of Harry and Harry just smiles up at him.

"Thank you," he tells him quietly.

"Welcome," Louis kisses his head and goes back to the kitchen to make his own plate. "Coffee, Harold, or maybe orange juice?"

"I'll take orange juice," Harry replies as he's using his fork to pick through the eggs. The last thing he wants to do is eat, but he knows Louis will make him, whether he wants to or not. So, he grins a little and starts taking a few small bites.

Louis joins them, still checking Harry's forehead and Harry chuckles through a mouthful of eggs.

"Stop," he manages to say.

"Just checking," Louis says and returns to his food before he's asking Emma about her test at school.

They chat for a few minutes before they're getting up, Emma grabbing her backpack.

"I'll go change and ride with you," Harry tells Louis.

"Are you sure? I can come back and get you," Louis says as he's rinsing the dishes in the sink.

"No," Harry smiles, "we can drop Emma off and maybe stop by Starbucks and head to Jeff's office."

Louis nods a little, "sounds like a plan, love. If you're feeling up to it."

"Lou, I'm fine," Harry says again, "I can manage a car ride, alright?"

Louis nods and grabs his jacket, "ok, we'll be right here waiting on you."

Harry goes to their room and pulls out some jeans before he's looking for a t-shirt in the drawer. He sighs a little before he's slowly changing; his body wants to sleep badly. And he knows that once he's done at the doctor's office, Louis will make him go straight to bed.

Harry doesn't think it's a bad idea actually... he's only hoping that it'll aid in fighting whatever infection he has; he can't miss the art show tomorrow night. And he certainly doesn't want his mum arriving tomorrow to find him sick. Then, he'd have 2 people trying to baby him: his mum and Louis.

Harry smiles to himself at that thought as he's slipping on his boots and zipping them slowly. He first grabs the bottle of pain medicine from the nightstand, then he gets his wallet and phone before he stops at the mirror and ties his unruly curls back into a bun. He stares at himself for a moment, seeing how pale he looks. His mind is trying to make him think the worse case scenario, but he refuses to allow it; he pushes the thoughts away and fixes the bun before he's heading back downstairs slowly.

"Ready, love?" Louis asks, the garage door open and the Range Rover already running. Harry nods as Louis stares at him, "babe, you're so pale."

"Don't remind me," Harry sighs and grabs a bottled water from the fridge. He opens it and pulls out the bottle of pain pills from his pocket before he pops one in his mouth and swallows it with the water.

"Didn't you just take 2 of those?" Louis asks, taking the bottle from Harry, "these are 10 mg of hydrocodone... you just took 2 of them and now you're taking another?"

"Lou, it's fine," Harry sighs out, "the worst that'll happen is I'll sleep better when I get back... that's it."

"Are you hurting?" Louis asks, his face serious, "tell me the truth."

Harry bites his lip before he's sipping down more water. He takes the bottle from Louis and places it back in his pocket, "I'm... I'm just aching a bit."

"All over?" Louis questions, staring at Harry.

Harry nods a little, "I'll be fine, Lou, alright? Jeff is probably right... it's probably the flu."

"Ok," Louis whispers out, "let's get going... Emma is going to be late."

Harry follows him out to the Rover, locking up the garage door before he climbs in the passenger's seat.

Louis slowly backs out of the garage while Harry slips his sunglasses on and places his head back, letting out a deep sigh.

Louis can't help but glance at him every few moments, hoping with everything in him that Harry isn't going to get too sick. He can't even imagine Harry having to be hospitalized again... he doesn't want to imagine it. It's something he has feared through this recovery... because a lot of transplant patients do return to the hospital from getting sick during their recovery period. But Harry has been fine for nearly a year now... surely his body can fight this.

"Emma, we're just going to drop you off in the line today, alright?" Louis looks at Emma in the rearview mirror.

"Ok, daddy," she says quietly, "Pappa..."

"Yeah, babe," Harry says out softly.

I hope you feel better," she tells him.

Harry smiles as he looks at her in the back seat, "thanks, babe. I'm sure I will. Don't worry about me, alright? You just focus on your schoolwork and your test today."

"Ok," Emma smiles at him while Louis is pulling into the school line. Emma unbuckles as they're stopped behind several other cars and reaches up to hug Harry tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry smiles into her shoulder. He lets her go and fixes her braid onto her shoulder, "daddy did a really good job on that."

"Yeah, he did," Emma says, "he said he's not as good as you yet, though. But it's good enough for me."

Louis chuckles a little before Emma is hugging him. "I love you, Em."

"Love you, too," she says softly.

She sits back down and grabs her backpack, waiting for her turn to get out of the car.

Finally, they're pulling under the awning and she tells them goodbye before she's getting out, closing the door behind her. She waves and Harry smiles and waves back to her before they're slowly pulling off.

"Alright, so Starbucks," Louis says and pulls out, "would you like something?"

"Don't think I need coffee," Harry sighs out, his head back against the seat, "just get me a green tea."

"Alright," Louis says quietly before they're back on the main road, driving towards Harry's doctor's office.

Louis pulls into the Starbucks drive through and waits in the line. He glances at Harry, seeing his eyes closed behind his ray bans. He's pretty sure he's asleep again. His mouth is open slightly as he sighs out.

Louis orders his drink and Harry's, then he's on the road again to the doctor's office at the hospital campus.

He pulls in and parks, drinking the last of his coffee as Harry finally moves.

"We're here?" He asks, his voice deep before he yawns.

"Yeah, you slept through Starbucks and the drive," Louis smirks and turns the engine off.

He offers Harry his tea and Harry takes it, "thank you."

"Welcome, love. You ready?"

Harry nods and steps out of the car; his body is begging him to sleep but he puts on a brave face like he always has and they slowly head to the building.

Louis grabs his hand, holding it tightly as he's looking at Harry. He doesn't know what to say; he knows he's worried... and he senses that Harry is just as worried as he is.

They make it up to the floor and Harry slowly goes to sign in.

"Morning, Mr. Styles," the receptionist greets him with a smile.

"Morning," Harry tries to smile as he finishes signing his name. He goes and takes a seat by Louis, placing his sunglasses on top of his head. He crosses his legs and shakes his foot while he pulls his phone out to text Glenne and see how she is.

Louis has his phone out, scrolling through his Facebook newsfeed, but he keeps looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye. He watches him drinking his green tea slowly while his eyes are down on his phone.

"Hey," Louis says quietly.

Harry looks back at him, the straw between his teeth.

"I'm sure these antibiotics will help, alright?" Louis tries to lift his spirits, "he can give you the strongest ones... besides, you have my immune system, remember?"

Harry finally chuckles a little and Louis smiles back at him, placing his hand on Harry's thigh, gently squeezing it.

"Thanks," Harry whispers out, placing his hand on Louis'.

"That's what I'm here for," Louis grins and kisses Harry softly. "Oh, we've gotta meet the minister who is marrying us... sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, I suppose we need to go pick up a marriage license as well?" Harry smirks at Louis.

"Yeah," Louis grins, "we can go sometime tomorrow afternoon, get all of it taken care of, and then get back in enough time for the art show."

"Ok, sounds good," Harry agrees, looking down at his phone.

"So, which piece are you displaying?" Louis asks curiously.

"Uh," Harry chuckles a bit, "to be honest, I'm stuck between 2... the painting of Glenne and my other one... the one I did when I was sick."

Louis nods a little, "maybe you should offer to display them both. I'm sure Elizabeth won't mind. She's supposed to come by about 5 tomorrow to pick them up for you."

"Yeah," Harry says it so quietly, "maybe she'd like both of them."

"Are you kidding? Liz loves all of your work," Louis assures him, squeezing his thigh again, "and I'm sure she would love to display them both... after all, they do represent 2 important moments of your life, Harry... one is a bit heart-breaking... but the other, it represents life... it represents how far you've come and what you have in store for you."

Harry looks up at him and smiles, "starting to think like an artist, I see?"

"Yeah," Louis laughs and leans over, "I blame you for it, too."

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis gently.

"Harry Styles," a nurse calls.

Harry takes a deep breath as he stands, Louis following him.

"Soon to be Tomlinson," Louis whispers just loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry grins again and shakes his head; Louis is amazing at helping to cheer him up.

The nurse takes Harry's vitals and types them into the computer while Louis watches from the chair.

"Your blood pressure is a little elevated," the nurse tells him, "the doctor will be in just a moment, alright?"

Harry nods before she's stepping out of the room. Harry sighs and places his hands between his thighs.

"Their magazine selection is quite shitty," Louis tries to joke, "what is this exactly? Women's Life, LA Tourism, Home and Gardens?"

Harry smirks and watches Louis shaking his head while he's going through the magazines.

"Hey, Home and Gardens has a lot of great ideas for gardens and such," Harry smiles at him.

"Yeah, well, we don't have one of those, do we?" Louis asks, "there's not much that can be done with the house."

"We could always move," Harry shrugs.

"Move?" Louis asks, "no. No, absolutely not. I... I don't want to move."

"Why?" Harry laughs.

"Because... that mural on the wall," Louis starts, looking at his hands, "I couldn't move, Harry. It... it has too many memories now."

Harry grins at him, "I love it when you're sappy."

Louis chuckles a little before there's a knock on the door.

Jeff comes in, smiling at the both of them. "Hey, Harry. Hey, Louis, good to see you."

"You as well. Just wish it was under better circumstances," Louis jokes again.

"Yeah, well, me too, honestly," Jeff nods before he's walking over to Harry, "how you feeling?"

"Uh, not too great," Harry says out softly.

"Your temp was 102 this morning?" Jeff asks before he's going to the computer and pulling up the chart, "your blood pressure is elevated as well, I see... but that can be normal when there's an infection somewhere. What other symptoms do you have?"

"Uh, just some aches," Harry tells him, "and... for the last few days I've been... I've been really exhausted."

Louis looks at Harry, wondering why the hell he hasn't told him this.

"Ok, we're going to do blood work to see how your levels are while you're here... but first, we'll swab you for the flu. That's my guess. And if that's the case, unfortunately there's no antibiotics that can help with that. Tamiflu might help decrease the symptoms though. And I'd advise buying some of the over the counter flu medicine."

"And I'll have to be put back on antibiotics for a while to help my immune system, won't I?" Harry asks as he looks at Jeff.

Jeff nods and says quietly, "yeah, most likely. Your immune system has been doing very well, Harry. And I'm sure it will continue to, but a few more months of antibiotics probably won't be a bad idea... just in case, alright?"

"Alright," Harry nods.

"Ok, let me get one of the nurses to swab you and draw some blood. We'll have the results in a few hours and I can call you with them," Jeff explains, "I just want to make sure the levels haven't come down... and that your body is actually fighting this."

"Ok, sounds good," Harry says quietly.

"Oh, and Glenne told me the good news," Jeff smiles as he's opening the door, "what time is the ceremony Saturday?"

"Uh, we're thinking about 5," Louis replies with a smile.

"Do you think I'll be well enough for us to still have it?" Harry decides to ask, his tone quiet.

Jeff stares at him for a moment before he smiles a little, "as long as this blood work comes back like I think it will, yeah... I think you'll be just fine. I believe your body is already fighting this, if you've been exhausted for several days. You're going to be fine."

Harry tries to nod and glances back down at his hands.

Jeff leaves the room and Louis turns back to Harry, "did you tell Glenne and Jeff what to wear?"

"Uh, I told them casual," Harry mumbles out.

"Harry," Louis says softly, "babe, you're going to be fine. Don't worry, ok? I bet you'll feel loads better by Saturday."

"Hope so," Harry whispers out, "last thing I need is my mum flying in tomorrow and babying me like you have been."

Louis snickers and points at him, "hey, it's my job, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry sighs out but smiles over at Louis.

A few moments later, they're taking blood from Harry and swabbing his nostrils for flu. He scrunches his nose when the nurse finishes and Louis can't help but laugh when he does it. He can't help but think it's one of the cutest things he's ever seen Harry do.

Finally, after they've gotten the results and Harry's prescriptions, they're leaving the office, Harry telling Jeff he'd see him soon.

"So, he thinks you've had it for a few days and your body has been fighting it," Louis is saying while they're walking hand in hand back to the Rover.

"Yeah," Harry sighs while Louis unlocks the doors. Harry climbs in and fastens his seat belt before leaning his head back again, "explains why I felt so exhausted."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Louis turns to ask Harry after he's started the engine.

"I... I don't know," Harry mumbles and fumbles with his engagement ring, "didn't wanna worry you for no reason, Lou. I figured my body needed more rest... like, maybe I wasn't getting enough sleep."

"Well, I'll bet your blood results come back fine," Louis smiles and grips Harry's thigh in reassurance. "And hopefully, with the help of some flu meds, you'll be fine by Saturday."

"Not sure I can get over the flu this fast, but we'll see," Harry chuckles a little.

"So, to the pharmacy?"

"Yeah... and then back home so I can sleep."

"Alright, sounds good," Louis laughs, "you can sleep and I'll finish with Olivia's clothes. Maybe I can hang up the pieces you painted for her, if you'd like for me to."

"Yeah, if you want to," Harry sighs out, closing his eyes again.

Louis just smiles because he knows in a few seconds Harry will be out again.

Louis drives to Harry's pharmacy, grabbing the scripts from Harry's lap and handing them over to the woman in the drive through; he glances back at Harry sleeping now, snoring lightly, and he's smiling again.

He's planning on making Harry soup for dinner, watching a movie in bed with him, if Harry will stay awake... he just wants to lay in bed with him and be next to him.

He smirks and shakes his head as he realizes just how much Harry has changed him... Louis never saw himself being this in love with someone, but yet, he is.

Louis pulls into the garage almost 30 minutes later and Harry is still asleep. He stops the engine and opens his door before he's gently rubbing Harry's arm.

"Hey, love, we're home," he says in a soft tone.

Harry opens his eyes and takes his sunglasses off before he's rubbing his eyes slowly. "Did I sleep the whole way?"

"Yeah, I've got your meds. Let's get inside and get you some water so you can get upstairs and rest," Louis tells him as Harry is stepping out of the Rover.

The two of them walk in and Louis immediately gets a water from the fridge. He pulls out Harry's antibiotic and the flu medicine he purchased. "Alright, he said he wanted you to start the antibiotics again, so here's the first dose and the flu meds."

"I really hate these," Harry groans and takes the pills from Louis. He quickly swallows them with the water before saying, "they're so strong they make me sick."

"Well, you've got to get better," Louis says, his hands on Harry's waist. He rubs over each side gently, "you go upstairs and change and get into bed and I'll put these in the medicine cabinet."

Harry nods and heads for the stairs, Louis following close behind.

Harry takes a seat on the bed, taking his boots off slowly and tossing them away. He strips his shirt off and throws it on the bed as well.

Harry pulls the pain pills from his pants before he's taking another out and taking it with the bottle of water Louis brought up. He sighs as Louis is coming back from the bathroom.

"Need some help?" Louis asks him, standing in front of him, his hands on his waist.

"Are you wanting to take my pants off?" Harry asks with a grin.

"Harry, you need rest," Louis sighs, tilting his hips.

"I know," Harry groans as he lies back on the bed, unbuttoning his jeans slowly and looking back at Louis. He gives him a devilish grin and starts with the zipper next.

"Harry, don't do this," Louis says with a sigh.

"Can you not see it through my jeans?" Harry smirks, looking down at the bulge that is clearly visible.

"Harry," Louis starts again, "you need to sleep... you know that..."

"So, I should just ignore this?" Harry asks and pulls his pants down, exposing himself. He runs his hand up and down the shaft, one hand behind his head while he's watching Louis' eyes on him.

"Why do you do this to me?" Louis asks, watching Harry's every motion.

"Maybe I want to have an even better sleep," Harry winks and takes his jeans off completely. He sprawls himself out on the bed and grins again at Louis.

"You're such a fucking asshole," Louis begins to laugh and strip off his clothes.

"Oh, you're insulting me again," Harry chuckles, "you know how much I love that."

"Oh, I know," Louis crawls onto the bed and straddles Harry before he's leaning down, staring into his eyes.

"You know how much I love the color blue now," Harry whispers while he gently pushes Louis' fringe away from his eyes.

"You've told me that a million times, yeah," Louis smirks down at him, "and green is officially my favorite now as well... which you already know."

"Like Emma said, green and blue go well together," Harry says, his voice deep.

"Are we going to talk the whole time or what?" Louis asks with a laugh.

"Right," Harry nods and pulls Louis down, kissing his lips and biting the bottom one gently.

Louis moves up and down, grinding himself into Harry. He starts biting down his jawline while his fingers run gently down Harry's side and then grip his asscheek.

"Oh, God," Harry moans out, throwing his head back into the mattress while Louis keeps licking down his neck before he's biting it again.

"Want me to fuck you?" Louis whispers into Harry's ear.

Harry's hands are gripping Louis' ass while Louis continues grinding himself into Harry.

"Yes," Harry breathes out.

"Turn over," Louis demands and sits up quickly.

Harry does exactly as he's told, his stomach on the bed. Louis pulls his ass into the air before he's up against him, his lips running over Harry's shoulders and his hand pulling Harry's hair out of the bun it's in. He runs his fingers through his curls as he bites the side of his neck.

He gently slides into Harry and begins thrusting slowly. He watches Harry's fingers gripping the sheets below him and the moans coming out of his mouth.

Louis spreads Harry's legs even wider as he's nearly lying on him, his hands pulling Harry's curls. He turns his head to the side before he's crushing his lips into Harry's.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry moans down into the sheets again, "harder... go harder."

"If you wish, princess," Louis whispers with a smirk on his lips.

He fucks Harry as rough as he possibly can, the whole bed shaking with every thrust. He hears Harry moaning into the sheets below him and Louis can't help but get more into it; he loves having complete control of Harry... just as he allows Harry to have complete control of him a lot of the time.

Louis feels himself coming and he bites down on Harry's shoulder as he moans out loud, the sound echoing off the bedroom walls.

He places his hands on Harry's and slows down, resting his forehead onto Harry's shoulder. He breathes out a heavy sigh slowly.

Harry's still breathing heavily and Louis climbs off of him slowly before he's asking, "babe, you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine," Harry sighs out, "we're going to have to change the sheets again."

"Why?" Louis asks.

Harry gets up and Louis notices the sheets where Harry was lying. Louis snickers and looks at Harry, "did you..."

"I did," Harry replies, looking down at himself, "I need a shower."

Louis laughs and follows Harry into the bathroom, watching Harry turn the water on.

"How is it you can get off like that so easily?" Louis smirks.

Harry gets in the shower and stands under the water, wetting his hair before he sees Louis climbing in with him and closing the door.

"I... I get really turned on sometimes," Harry stutters while he's putting shampoo into his hand.

"Really?" Louis asks, watching Harry wash his hair. He smiles, "have you always been that gifted? I sure as hell haven't."

Harry laughs and rinses his hair, "uh, I guess... I guess you could say I have, yeah."

"I would say you are because it happens quite often when we do it," Louis laughs.

Harry shrugs before he's grabbing his body wash. He squeezes some into his hands and begins rubbing it all over his body, moving so Louis can get under the stream of water.

"So, you've always gotten off easily during sex?" Louis questions.

Harry looks at him wide eyed and laughs, "what kind of question is that?"

"It's a valid question," Louis tries to argue while he's washing his hair.

"Oh god," Harry sighs with a smile.

"Ok, sorry I brought it up," Louis says and pretends to pout.

Harry just shakes his head and continues washing down his body.

"Ok, no, I'm not sorry I brought it up," Louis starts again after rinsing his hair. "Look, I told you the truth about me... so, tell me something."

"What?" Harry laughs and steps back into the stream to rinse while Louis is using the body wash now, "what do you want me to tell you? That I've always gotten off easily during anal sex? Is that what you want me to answer?"

"Yes," Louis replies while he's cleansing his chest and arms, "you told me you've been with 4 guys... did it come so easily with all of them? Is it something that's always happened a lot?"

Harry can't help but laugh while he stands under the hot stream.

"Look, Harry, I've never been with another man," Louis starts again, his tone more quiet, "you're the only one... I don't know a lot about... about all of it, other than..."

"Watching gay porn?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow and snickering.

"Ok, yeah, I've done that," Louis admits, "stop hogging the fucking water, Harold. Move."

"I'm freezing, I'm sorry," Harry smiles and scoots over. He watches Louis rinsing his body and decides to answer his question, "it's always come natural to me. There's your answer."

"How old were you?" Louis asks him.

"What? You mean, when I first..."

"Yeah."

"Why are you asking me all this?" Harry laughs before he's standing under the water with Louis.

"Well, we're about to be married," Louis starts, "and I've never really asked these questions before."

"Ok, fine," Harry smiles, "if you get to ask questions, so do I... but I should sleep first."

"Really?" Louis laughs, "it was your idea to fuck in the first place."

"And now I'm done showering," Harry smirks and steps out, "so, I'm going to sleep now. You know I need it. I can't be sick tomorrow, or Saturday... or even Sunday for that matter. And Glenne... she can go into labor..."

"... At any time," Louis finishes for him, shutting the shower off and getting out behind Harry. Harry hands him a towel and Louis continues, "look, you're going to be fine, alright? Your body is fighting this, just like it should..."

"We don't know that yet," Harry sighs out, wrapping the towel around himself.

"Stop thinking the worst," Louis tells him sternly, "your immune system has been doing great. Jeff told you that. I'm telling you, your immune system is fighting this."

Harry nods before he's staring in the mirror, running his fingers through his curls. He picks up his leave-in conditioner and sprays it through them while Louis stands against the counter watching him.

"When was your first time, Harry?" Louis asks again, his voice more serious.

Harry continues with his curls as he answers, "16... I was 16 the first time I had sex with a guy... it was a few days after my 16th birthday actually."

Louis nods a little, "boyfriend from school?"

"Yeah, you could call him that," Harry replies softly, "he was more of a friend... I was young and stupid."

"You've always been carefree, then, haven't you?" Louis asks.

Harry smiles a little and looks down, "actually... I sorta was like you."

He glances at Louis and Louis gives him a confused look. "What do you mean like me?"

"Remember telling me how immature you were?" Harry asks, staring at Louis. Louis nods and Harry continues, "I was like that as well. I went to Manchester Art School, believe it or not."

"You... you never told me that," Louis says quietly.

"Yeah, well, it's not that important," Harry shrugs and goes to the bedroom. He starts stripping the sheets off the bed and Louis pulls more from the bathroom closet.

"So, you have a degree in art?" Louis asks while they're making the bed together.

"I do," Harry replies.

"So, you were like me how?"

"I graduated high school at 17," Harry starts while he fixes the top sheet after he's thrown the pillows back onto the bed, "I enrolled in the fall and a lot of my immature moments happened there."

"Really?" Louis asks with a grin. He watches Harry lay down in the bed after dropping his towel. He pulls the sheet and comforter up around him and Louis climbs in next to him. "Intrigue me."

"Intrigue you?" Harry laughs as he looks at Louis. He lets out a yawn and sighs, "I don't know how to do that."

"Tell me how you were," Louis says quietly and starts playing with Harry's damp curls, "I told you some about me."

"You didn't tell me much at all," Harry chuckles and scoots closer to Louis.

"Ok... how about I will ask a question and then you can ask one," Louis suggests and twirls Harry's curl around his finger.

"Ok, but I'm going to sleep in a few minutes," Harry smiles up at him.

"Deal," Louis smirks, "so, the first guy... he was in high school with you?"

"He... he wasn't in school," Harry manages to say, fumbling with his rings again, "he was 22. I had known him for years though. We hung out a lot... my mum wasn't too fond of him. We snuck around a good bit."

"So, I'm guessing you've just always had a thing for older men?" Louis jokes with him.

"That's 2 questions," Harry looks at him and grins.

"Not technically," Louis laughs, "it was actually a joke."

"How many women have you been with?" Harry asks, glancing up at him.

Louis almost snorts and continues playing with Harry's curls, "uh, I've been with a few... more than the amount of guys you've been with."

"How many?" Harry asks smiling.

"Uh, 7," Louis replies, "but you've gotta remember... I'm quite older than you, you know."

"Yeah, guess that's not so bad given your age," Harry grins and turns on his side, running his hand down Louis' bare chest and stomach.

"I'm not that old," Louis rolls his eyes as Harry chuckles next to him. "Ok, next question..."

"Hurry up, I'm getting sleepy," Harry yawns.

"Alright, alright," Louis grins and leans his head against Harry's, "have you been with girls, at all?"

"No," Harry replies, "none."

"No kissing? Nothing?" Louis asks him with surprise.

"Nope," Harry laughs a little, "my first kiss was actually a guy from school... I was 14."

"Wow," Louis laughs, "that's... that's impressive."

"Yeah, well, I kinda always knew, you know," Harry sighs out.

"Yeah, I can tell," Louis whispers, "you've come off as someone who knew who you were from the moment I met you."

Harry grins and scoots against Louis' neck, "what about you? Did you know you liked guys when you were younger? I mean, you said you considered yourself gay... after Elizabeth was gone."

"I... I was attracted to guys when I was a teenager, yeah," Louis replies, "I just sorta pushed it away. I slept with all these girls, never felt anything really. Elizabeth was... she was a little different, I'd guess you could say. I thought that I loved her... but I knew deep down I really didn't. It was more because of Emma, I think."

"Makes sense," Harry sighs into Louis' neck.

"Tell me how you were in art school," Louis says softly.

"Uh," Harry chuckles, "I was... I was a bit different. I mean, I was carefree, yeah... but I did a lot of stupid things."

"Like?"

"I smoked a lot of pot, for one," Harry laughs a little, "and I, uh, did a lot of other drugs... I thought they were these amazing tools to use to help me create art... to help me express my soul."

"Wow," Louis says out quietly.

"Yeah, well, as you can see, I obviously don't need drugs to be an amazing artist," Harry smirks again, "but back then, I think it was just influence... my friends did it, the guy I was with did it... but I realized pretty quickly that I really didn't need that kind of lifestyle... that I was a great artist without having to take drugs."

"Did you love the guy, or...," Louis tries to ask casually.

"No," Harry replies and grins into Louis' neck, "I didn't. I cared about him, yeah. But once I stopped doing what they were all doing, I broke it off with him. He didn't want me to and he bugged the hell out of me for weeks..."

"Well, I'd imagine you're not an easy person to get over, Harold," Louis jokes and pulls Harry closer.

"I'd imagine you wouldn't be either," Harry whispers in a serious tone, "I can't... I can't imagine if something happened and we went our separate ways..."

"That won't ever happen," Louis interjects quickly.

"I know," Harry nods, "I'm just saying... I wouldn't want to live a life without you, Lou."

Louis is smiling before he realizes it; he kisses the top of Harry's head and rubs his arm gently. "The feeling's mutual, love."

Harry sighs out a deep breath, his hand lying on Louis' chest, and within seconds, he's sound asleep, snoring lightly into Louis' neck.

Louis lays there with him, his chin resting on the top of Harry's head while he listens to Harry breathing. He picks up the remote for their tv and turns it on, deciding he'll watch something while Harry's sleeping on him... because he doesn't have the heart to move Harry off of him.

He wants Harry against him... his skin, his hair... his hand on his stomach. Louis looks down at that hand, seeing the engagement ring on his finger. And Louis smiles to himself.

Louis ends up falling asleep, but wakes several hours later, nearly jumping up to grab his phone to check the time: Emma will be out of school soon.

"Shit," he says out before he's trying to move Harry as gentle as possible.

Harry stirs and looks up at Louis through sleepy eyes, "what time is it?"

"Almost time to get Emma," Louis replies and gets up to grab his clothes, "I won't be gone long, alright? And after Emma has finished her homework, I'll make you some soup."

"You don't have to do that," Harry sighs into the pillow as he settles back down, pulling the covers up.

Louis leans over, checking his forehead again. "You don't seem too warm, babe."

"Good," Harry mumbles out.

"You going to be alright?"

"Lou, I'll be fine," Harry tries to smile at him, "go. Be careful."

"Love you," Louis tells him softly.

Harry opens his eyes and smiles from his pillow, "love you, too, doc. Tell Emma I wanna hear all about her day when I get up."

"I'll tell her," Louis smiles at Harry. Harry grins and closes his eyes again.

Louis quickly dresses and Harry is sound asleep again already; he hears Harry's phone vibrating on the nightstand and he goes to pick it up to see Jeff's office calling.

He steps out of the room, his Toms in his hands as he answers, "hello."

"Hey, Louis, this is Jeff. Just wanted to call and give Harry his blood test results..."

"Yeah, tell me it's good news," Louis says with a sigh while he sits down on the stairs and slips on his shoes.

"Very good news, actually. His levels are great... his white blood count is low, which it should be because he has the flu," Jeff explains, "but, his levels are normal range. His white blood count would be normal if he wasn't sick with this."

"That's... that's really great to hear," Louis sighs in relief, "I'm so glad to hear that. You have no idea."

"I understand," Jeff says, "Louis, he's recovering wonderfully. But putting him back on the antibiotics for a few more months is probably a good idea... I mean, you and Emma haven't gotten sick, so it's possible his immune system is still more susceptible to catching illnesses... however, you might wanna minimize Emma's contact with him, at least until his fever breaks."

"He... he hasn't been running one since this morning," Louis says quietly.

"That's really good news," Jeff tells him, "his body has most likely been fighting this for days... and maybe his fever will break soon. I know he's looking forward to Saturday."

"And tomorrow," Louis laughs a little, standing up and heading downstairs. He picks up the keys to the Rover. "Harry told me he was inviting you and Glenne to the art show tomorrow... he's showing one of his pieces there."

"Yeah, Glenne texted me saying he invited us," Jeff laughs, "tell him we'll be there if he buys drinks after."

"I'll tell him when he wakes up this afternoon," Louis chuckles.

"Alright, I've gotta get back to work. Tell Harry the good news for me. See you guys tomorrow," Jeff tells him.

"Alright. Thanks for the call," Louis smiles before he's ending the call.

He hurries back upstairs, laying Harry's phone on the nightstand and leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead. Harry continues to snore away into the pillow and Louis grins before he's leaving the room and hurrying to make it to Emma's school.

He's smiling the whole way, thinking of so many things... Harry's blood count being normal, the art show they're attending tomorrow night, and the ceremony on Saturday. He knows that Harry is mostly concerned about when Glenne will go into labor; that's the biggest thing that plays on Harry's mind at the moment, and Louis knows it.

It could be days or weeks away, but Louis feels as if Harry is right; Olivia will be arriving soon... probably sooner than either of them think.

Louis waits in the school line as he's thinking of Harry holding Olivia for the very first time. He hasn't told Harry this, but he has already planned on videoing the entire first week of her life, starting from the moment they're going to the hospital when Glenne goes into labor.

He grins even more as he's imagining being awakened at 1 or 2 am to a crying baby girl and Harry sleepily picking her up and feeding her, burping her, and rocking her in his arms as he sings to her.

Louis remembers the first few days of Emma's life; they were some of the best days of his life. And he looks forward to doing it all over again... but with the person he truly loves this time... his perfect match.


	39. Chapter 39

 

_(Philadelphia - Peter Gabriel)_

"He played such a good part in this movie," Harry is saying quietly before he's tossing popcorn in his mouth.

It's nearly 11 at night; Emma had gone to bed at 9 after Harry read her a bedtime story... and Louis sat and listened to him read, smiling the entire time.

Now, for the past 2 hours, they've been cuddled up in their bed watching a movie, the only light in the room coming from the tv itself and the bathroom.

"I think Denzel Washington is fucking brilliant in this, too," Louis says through a mouthful of popcorn, "well, he's brilliant in everything..."

"Yeah, but Tom Hanks had to play a convincing gay guy," Harry looks back at Louis, "and one who's dying from AIDS. He blows Denzel out of the water in this movie."

"Ok, I'll agree with you on that," Louis nods and picks up his soda can from the nightstand.

"Pass me mine," Harry points and looks back at the television, watching the movie Philadelphia closely.

Harry's seen it so many times now, but it's always been one of his favorites.

Louis hands Harry his soda before he's grabbing more popcorn from the bowl between them.

"This ending always gets to me," Harry says out softly before he's drinking down some soda quickly.

"Yeah, I... I couldn't imagine having to watch this happen to someone I loved," Louis whispers out.

Harry leans over Louis and sits his soda down before he's sitting back, Louis' instantly cuddling against his chest.

They watch the ending, both of them staying quiet; Tom Hank's character Andrew Beckett is now in the hospital and he's about to die. His partner is sitting with him for the final moments of his life.

Louis hears Harry sniffing above him and he knows he's crying.

"How many times have you seen this now?" Louis asks quietly.

"A few," Harry replies before he wipes his eyes, "doesn't matter how many times I've seen it... I still react like this."

"Harry," Louis starts, "did... did you ever think this might happen to you and I when you were sick?"

Harry bites his lip, placing his arm around Louis' shoulder and gently rubbing his fingers over it.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Harry finally admits, "yeah, it... it crossed my mind, Lou... more than once."

"And yet, you're still here," Louis whispers and runs his hand over Harry's stomach, "and you're healthy."

"Yeah," Harry sniffs again, tears falling down while he's watching the movie still.

"Why did we watch this?" Louis chuckles, nudging his nose into Harry's chest, "I don't like you getting all sappy like this... you'll start saying, 'what if you weren't my match, Louis?' And shit like that..."

"That's really a nice sensitive thing to say," Harry almost snorts, "Jesus."

"Well, it's true," Louis looks up at Harry, "you used to get all over my ass about worrying about you and the future... but there's so many times that you have dwelled on what could've happened to you."

Harry stares at him, knowing he's right.

"The fact is, nothing did happen to you and you're fine," Louis tells him and rubs his cheek gently, "and your immune system is actually working better than you or I even thought it was."

"Yeah," Harry nods and rests his head back, "still don't understand how you or Emma haven't caught this though."

"Well," Louis sighs, "could be that you still are more prone to getting sick... but your body is doing a hell of a job fighting it now... and that's a great sign, Harry."

"I know," Harry sighs out, glancing back at the tv, watching the final moments of the film, "we should've chosen a comedy."

Louis chuckles and sits up as Harry smiles at him.

"We could watch one, if you wanna stay up a little longer," Louis tells him and picks up his soda once more.

"I don't know if I should," Harry says, "but at the same time, I slept all day and I'm wide awake."

"So, take some Valium and knock yourself out," Louis smirks and pats Harry's leg.

Harry snickers while Louis is getting up and heading for the bathroom. "Hey, who's picking up mum and Gemma tomorrow?"

"Uh, I will," Louis calls to him, "if you'd like for me to. My mum won't be here until about 2 tomorrow. She and Lottie will probably rest here at the house while we go out tomorrow."

"My mum said the same," Harry tells him, "I was hoping that one of them could keep Emma for us."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure one of them will," Louis is saying as he's coming back from the bathroom, cracking the door behind him. He flops down on the bed and sighs out with a smile, "maybe Gemma could give her a makeover while we're out. I bet Emma would love that."

"Yeah, she really would," Harry grins at him. He sits up some and places the bowl of popcorn at the end of the bed, "let's go outside."

"What? It's 11 at night and you need more rest," Louis quickly interjects, "you've gotta get your rest."

"I know, I know," Harry groans but stands up slowly, "I just thought that... that we could go outside and talk about the ceremony... like, how exactly we're going to do it."

"Ok, I guess," Louis pretends to groan and gets out of bed. "But you and I have to go get the marriage license and meet with the minister after 3."

"We could probably get your mum or mine to pick up Emma if it'd gives us more time," Harry grabs a pair of Louis' shorts again and slips them on while Louis opts for his Adidas shorts.

Harry stops at the nightstand and grabs his pain meds again, tossing 2 into his mouth and swallowing them with his soda.

"My mum will be exhausted, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I'll call the school and let them know her grandmother is picking her up," Louis suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Harry smiles before he's opening the bedroom door.

_(Awake - Secondhand Serenade)_

They both head downstairs, being as quiet as possible.

Harry goes to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge and grinning at Louis.

"Harry, no," Louis quickly says, "you can't drink that."

"I can drink some of it," Harry whispers softly, "come on, just a few small sips."

"Yeah, right," Louis says sarcastically and opens the patio door. He walks out by the pool, taking a seat on the edge and putting his feet in.

Harry sits the bottle of wine down by Louis before he's taking a seat and slipping his feet into the pool. He glances around at the cloudy skies, the breeze blowing his curls.

"It's funny how things work out," Harry says, breaking the silence between them as he moves his feet in the pool waters.

"What exactly?" Louis asks, turning to him.

"We both moved out here to pursue 2 completely different careers," Harry starts, before he's pulling the pack of cigarettes from his shorts again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Louis chuckles and shakes his head, "you're already sick... don't push it, Harold."

"I'm not, I swear," Harry says with the cigarette between his lips and his hands held up. He lights it slowly and leans his head back, blowing out the hit.

"... So, we moved here from England to pursue our dreams...," Harry continues, "and just by chance, you start going through tests for a possible patient that you might be a match for..."

Louis smiles to himself and stares down at the waters turning from green to blue.

"Then, you met me on that night so long ago," Harry chuckles, taking a hit of the cigarette, "and I was your last option that night..."

"Yeah," Louis laughs and opens the wine before he's taking a drink.

"Everyone else there was so lame," Harry says with a grin as he watches Louis. His face grows serious, "but you... you stood out from the moment you sat down in that chair."

"Did I?" Louis asks with a smirk, "you sure you're not already drunk?"

"I'm not drunk," Harry grins before he's sighing and leaning back, "I just remember that night so clearly still... I remember watching you waiting for the valet to bring back your damn Porsche that night. I remember thinking how much you needed a hobby."

Louis laughs and takes the cigarette between Harry's fingers, "you never told me this."

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugs and looks down at the pool again.

"It is funny how things work out," Louis says softly, Harry's eyes glancing back at him, "I mean, I was all about money and work... and you were so simple... you put everything into perspective for me the more I got to know you."

"I know," Harry nods and smiles at him, "did you ever imagine yourself being this happy, Lou? Genuinely happy?"

"I... I didn't, no," Louis shakes his head and picks up the wine. "I didn't even think this life was possible."

"You've told me that before,"Harry whispers, keeping his eyes on Louis. "Your problem wasn't that you had given up on love..."

Harry pauses for a moment, taking Louis' hand in his.

"You had to wait for love to find you," Harry whispers, "real love... not something that has to be forced... because that isn't real."

"Yeah... yeah, I know," Louis tries to nod.

Harry smiles and scoots closer to Louis, placing his arm around his shoulder; Louis lays his head onto Harry's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his curls.

"You feel ok?" Louis asks him.

"I'm fine, babe."

"Don't lie... if you feel bad, tell me."

"I'm not lying, I swear," Harry chuckles, his voice deep. "I feel ok right now, I promise. And I was thinking... about where we're going after the ceremony..."

"Ok," louis says and waits for Harry to continue.

"Can I choose?" Harry asks.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose so," Louis laughs and hits the cigarette before Harry's taking it from his hand.

"I mean," Harry starts before he takes a hit and blows it out, "I know you probably wanted to take me to some upscale hotel around here... and I'd really love that, I'm not gonna lie... but, I had somewhere else in mind, if it's ok with you."

"It's totally fine with me, love," Louis sighs into Harry's neck, using his fingers to trace down his chest. "Where did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise," Harry smiles.

"What? That's not fair."

"Yeah, it is... you weren't going to tell me where you were taking me," Harry says back quickly, "so, I'm not telling you."

"Fine, fine," Louis groans and Harry laughs. Harry takes another hit of the cigarette before Louis is yawning and saying, "I really should get to bed. I've gotta take Emma to school and pick up your mum and sis."

"I can go get them..."

"No," Louis interjects, "you're sleeping as much as possible tomorrow."

"But my mum will be here..."

"Your mum will understand," Louis leans up and kisses Harry's cheek, "you texted her and told her you were sick, didn't you?"

"I told her, yeah... when she texted me with their flight details," Harry sighs out, "I got a long ass text after that."

"I bet you did," Louis chuckles as he sits up and picks up the wine again.

"She said you better be taking good care of me," Harry nudges Louis' shoulder and smirks.

"She actually said that?" Louis turns back to him.

"Yeah, I can go get my phone and prove it, if you'd like," Harry snickers and takes the wine from Louis.

"No, I believe you," Louis sighs out, "I need to go to sleep, honestly. 6 am comes early, Harold."

"Fine, we'll go in," Harry says, taking one last hit of the cigarette.

"Thank you," Louis says in a relieving tone. He stands up and before he can get the wine, Harry has pushed him into the pool, Louis yelling at him before he hits the water.

_(I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith)_

Harry laughs out loud; louder than he has in a long time. Louis comes above the water, pushing his fringe out of his eyes and looks up at Harry, wanting to be mad at him... but when he sees Harry's face and hears his laugh, he can't help but smile.

"Really mature, Harold," Louis tells him as Harry keeps laughing, "your laugh is hysterical."

"You love it," Harry laughs. He jumps in the pool next to Louis, covering him completely in water again. He comes up, pushing his hair back as he only grins at Louis.

"You're an ass," Louis says and splashes Harry.

Harry snickers and splashes him back before they're in a battle with each other. Harry continues laughing loudly the whole time and soon, Louis is also.

Louis splashes water at Harry and Harry is almost yelling, "my eyes!"

"Oh, shut it," Louis is giggling.

"I'm blind! I can't see!" Harry shouts, his eyes closed.

"Would you be quiet?" Louis laughs and puts his hand over Harry's mouth. Harry opens his eyes and grins at him, wrapping his arms around him.

"You're wonderful," Harry whispers to him.

"Yeah, I know," Louis smirks before he's wrapping his legs around Harry's waist under the water. He throws his arms around Harry's neck before he's crashing his lips into Harry's.

Harry holds him as close as he can as they kiss, their tongues intertwining together. And Louis grips the back of Harry's neck while Harry holds him against him.

"I want to go to bed," Louis whispers out when their lips part, his eyes on Harry's.

Harry nods and Louis puts his hands on each side of Harry's face before he's kissing him again, his hunger for Harry only growing. And Harry feels the same way; he places his hands on Louis' ass and Louis tightens his legs around Harry's waist.

Harry's plump lips are on Louis' neck, sending goosebumps all over Louis' body. He sighs out loud before he's saying, "let's go in already."

"Ok," Harry chuckles a little and Louis instantly jumps off of him. Harry's out of the pool before Louis is and he waits for him at the steps.

Louis pushes his hair back and Harry grabs Louis, taking him by surprise.

"Harry, what are you...," Louis tries to say before Harry is pushing him up against the house and kissing him. There's no lights on other than the pool lights.

Harry quickly pulls Louis' shorts down and then goes for his own, never breaking his lips away from Louis'.

"We can't... we can't do this here," Louis tries to say while Harry's busy biting his neck.

"Yeah, we can," Harry whispers back and picks Louis up, wrapping Louis' legs around him.

"Harry," Louis stutters out, "you're going to... to hurt yourself..."

"I'm fine," Harry reassures him. He quickly enters Louis and begins fucking him, holding him up against the wall.

Louis' fingernails dig deep into Harry's shoulders while his head is back against the house, quiet moans coming from his lips.

Harry runs his lips across Louis' neck and then back to his lips, and Louis can't help but pull his curls. Harry does his best to keep quiet, his thrusts into Louis speeding up.

"Fuck," Louis finally says out loud, forgetting he's even supposed to be quiet.

"God, you feel amazing like this," Harry grunts out into Louis' neck.

Harry grips his ass cheeks even more and feels his release seconds away, so he gives Louis the best last seconds he possibly can.

He fucks him harder into the side of the house, making Louis throw his head back and nearly scream out. Harry moans loudly, his whole body shaking as he comes.

He finally slows down and stops, having to sit Louis down immediately.

"You ok?" Louis pants out, still leaning back against the wall.

Harry bends over, his hands on his knees as he breathes heavily.

"Harry..."

He gives Louis a thumbs up before he's standing again, pushing his wet hair back, "I'm... I'm fine."

"I told you not to do..."

"I'm fine," Harry says louder, "I swear, Lou. I'm just a little worn out now."

"Good," Louis nods, "now you can sleep. You need it."

Harry only laughs before he's pulling his shorts back up and Louis is picking his up from the patio.

Harry falls asleep almost immediately once they settle down in bed; he only wakes the next morning for a brief moment to see Emma before she leaves for school. Then, he's sleeping again, not waking at all.

And Louis doesn't bother him. He allows him to sleep as much as he possibly can before they have to get ready to meet the minister who will marry them... and go obtain their marriage license.

Louis picks up Anne and Gemma from the airport at 9 am and takes them back to the house; they settle into one of the guest rooms and Anne even decides to take a nap herself, given out from the long flight.

Louis is folding laundry for Olivia around 11 and Gemma comes downstairs carrying her laptop with her.

"Hey," she smiles at Louis.

"Hey," Louis says as he continues folding the clothes on the sofa.

"Oh, are these for Olivia?" Gemma asks, her smile widening. She sits her laptop down on the coffee table before she's picking up sleepers and folding them.

"You don't have to do that," Louis grins.

"No," Gemma tells him, "I want to. These are just too adorable."

Louis smiles and watches Gemma for a moment.

"Oh, this one is darling," Gemma awes as she holds up a beautiful yellow sundress, "Harry picked this out, didn't he?"

"He did," Louis chuckles and digs out a small Adidas pink hoodie, "I picked out this one."

"Oh, Louis, that's just precious," Gemma giggles and takes it from him, "I wondered if she'd own any Adidas clothes. I figured Harry had been keeping you away from buying it."

"Well, he can't keep me from shopping online," Louis winks and continues folding, "honestly, she has more clothes than Harry does now... and that's a shit ton of clothes."

"Yeah, it really is," Gemma laughs, "she won't ever wear them all..."

"Well, Harry has photo shoots planned actually," Louis smirks, "he's bought outfits just for that. She'll probably wear those outfits like once."

"I bet the photos will turn out amazing though," Gemma grins, "Harry's always had a thing for taking photographs... just like painting."

"Yeah, speaking of paintings," Louis starts, "the art show's tonight and he's showing one of his pieces, which you already know. Harry said you and your mum would probably rest, but if you'd like to go with us, I'm sure Harry would love it. My mum could keep Emma... or she could just go with us. We're going out for drinks after, though."

"Well, if Harry doesn't mind, I'm sure mum would love to go," Gemma nods, "I'd love to as well honestly... we've only gotten to see 2 of his shows unfortunately. It sucks living so far away from him."

"Elizabeth is supposed to be coming by to get his piece in a bit," Louis smiles, "and I think Harry knows which one he'll display... he may be showing 2."

"Which 2?" Gemma questions curiously.

"His painting of himself he did when he was diagnosed... and his painting of Glenne he did," Louis replies, "he painted her a couple days ago. He did an amazing job."

"Can I see it?" Gemma asks.

"Yeah, of course," Louis nods and motions for her to follow him upstairs. They walk down the hall to the art room and Louis opens the door slowly, the sun shining in through the glass windows.

He walks over to an easel and turns it around, the painting of Glenne sitting on it.

Gemma's eyes widen in amazement before she's walking over and staring at it, "this is astounding."

"It really is," Louis speaks softly, "he's... he's very attached to this piece now."

"Of course he is," Gemma whispers, "he's really excited to meet Olivia."

"He is," Louis nods, "it's pretty much all that plays on his mind these days."

"But he's looking forward to the ceremony, isn't he?" Gemma asks, smiling as she looks back at Louis.

"Yeah," Louis laughs, burying his hands in his pockets, "he is. We still don't have a plan for it... I'm guessing we'll just drive to the beach and get married."

"Hey, to be honest, that sounds like Harry," Gemma giggles, "just winging it, being spontaneous... that's who he is. He won't mind just going with the flow tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right actually," Louis says softly.

"Hey," Anne greets them from the doorway.

"Hey, mum," Louis grins at her, "did you sleep well?"

"I did actually," she smiles at him, "is Harry still asleep?"

"Yeah... trying to let him till about 2," Louis replies, "but he's been fine though. Hasn't ran a fever since yesterday morning, which is great."

"I'm glad he's doing ok," Anne says quietly before she's walking into the art room. "This must be the piece he was telling me about."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gemma asks looking at her mum. "He did incredible bringing her to life."

"He did," Louis smiles proudly. "Uh, I'm gonna go finish Olivia's laundry."

"Oh, I'll help," Gemma almost exclaims.

"Can I make myself some coffee, Louis?" Anne asks.

"Oh, I can do it for you," Louis offers before the three of them are heading out of the room and down the stairs.

"No, I don't mind," Anne tells him before she's stopping at the sofa downstairs and looking at Olivia's clothes. "Those are so adorable. I bet you and Harry can't wait to put her in these pieces."

"We can't," Louis replies quietly, "she's going to look precious in them."

"I hope she has Harry's curls," Gemma smiles and starts folding again, "I picture this curly brunette with green eyes every time I think of her."

Louis grins, "yeah, it's funny... because that's how I picture her, too. She's going to be beautiful, I'm positive of that."

"So am I," Anne smiles and hugs Louis before she's going to the kitchen to make coffee.

Around 1:30, Louis is entering his and Harry's bedroom, closing the door behind him and going to the closet to find clothes.

"Hey, you," he hears Harry's voice from the bed. He peeks out of the closet to see Harry sitting up slowly, pushing his messy curls back.

"Hey, love. I've gotta go get my mum and Lottie," Louis tells him while he's pulling on some jeans.

"Is it almost 2 already?" Harry yawns and stretches, picking his phone up from the nightstand. He sees a text from Glenne asking what time they are meeting at the art show. Harry quickly texts her back, including asking how she's doing, then sits the phone on the bed and gets up slowly.

"Your mum and Gemma are downstairs," Louis says and slips on his t-shirt, "they love the nursery... and the hundreds of clothes Olivia already owns."

"I was sure they would," Harry grins, "so, I need to be ready when you get back, right?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, "I called the school... my mum is going to pick up Emma for us and we'll head to the courthouse and then to meet the minister.... oh, and Niall's wanting to ride."

"Really?" Harry laughs, "uh, ok, I don't mind."

"He did say something about coming to the art show tonight as well," Louis says, "and Liam, too. He's bringing his new girl."

"Oh, the one you've told me about?" Harry asks smiling while he's grabbing the meds from the nightstand again and going to the bathroom.

"Yeah... is Zayn coming?"

"He is," Harry replies before he's swallowing the pills, "I don't think he's bringing a woman though."

"Why? Is he gay?" Louis tries to joke.

"Zayn?" Harry laughs and goes into the closet, pulling out some skinny jeans and a cream colored button up shirt.

"I've never seen him with anyone," Louis shrugs and stands back against the dresser, watching Harry button about 3 buttons of the shirt. He then rolls the sleeves up some and tries to fix his curls in the mirror.

"He's... he's a loner," Harry starts, "and he doesn't label himself..."

"Oh, so, he is gay?" Louis almost snorts.

Harry looks back at him, "I didn't say that, Lou. I said he doesn't fit a label..."

Louis' face grows serious, "he's bi, then."

Harry finishes his curls and looks at him, "yeah, I guess if you want to label him, sure."

"And he moved out here with you, didn't he?" Louis decides to ask, his face serious.

"Yeah... yeah, he did," Harry replies before he's getting socks and his boots, "look, you need to get to the airport."

"Uh, yeah, I do," Louis says softly. He places his wallet in his pocket along with his phone before he's looking back at Harry, "just tell me one thing..."

Harry sighs and glances at him, "I know what you're going to ask, Louis... and yes, we have, alright? But he's my best friend... that's all he's ever been to me."

Louis stands still, his eyes not breaking from Harry. Harry knows he's staring at him but he continues putting on his boots.

"Go get your mum before you're late, Lou," Harry smiles up at him, "traffic is going to be fucking terrible, you know that."

"Ok," Louis nods, "uh, I'll be back in a few."

"Good, cause I can't wait to go get our license," Harry winks at him and stands, "I've gotta go see my mum."

Louis wants to ask him more questions, but... now isn't the time; he's in a rush, he and Harry have things that have to be done before the art show... yet, he still has tons of questions he wants answers to.

Louis manages to arrive just in time to pick up his mum and sister Lottie. They hurry back to the house and head in, Louis helping with their luggage.

"Hey, my other mum," Harry greets Jay immediately as she walks in. He hugs her tight and smiles, "how was the flight?"

"We slept pretty much the whole flight," Lottie laughs before she's hugging Harry, "it's good to see you again."

"You as well," Harry grins, "uh, my mum and Gemma are out by the pool. And the guest room upstairs is ready for you."

"I'll help you get these to your room, mum," Louis says before he's heading upstairs with the suitcases.

"Mum," Harry says after he's opened the patio door.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" His mum asks from the table where she and Gemma are seated drinking tea.

"We'll be back in a few minutes alright?" He tells her, "Emma's being picked up by Jay, so she'll be here soon."

"Ok, you two be careful," Anne tells him.

"Always," Harry smiles before the doorbell rings. He hurries to the door while Louis is still upstairs with his mum and sister. He opens it and sees Niall Horan.

"Hey, Harry," he smiles, "uh, Louis told me to come on over so we could ride together."

"Yeah, come in," Harry says and opens the door all the way to let Niall walk in.

"How've you been?" Niall asks before he's saying, "well, I mean, Louis tells me all the time how you are.. he talks about you constantly."

Harry smiles, remembering how much Niall loves to talk. "Uh, I'm great, actually. Have felt pretty shitty the past few days, but I'm surviving."

"You're going to like the minister. His name is James Corlen," Niall explains, "I've known him a long time and he's a pretty good lad. Has a good sense of humor as well."

"Nice," Harry nods while he's grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Louis comes downstairs, seeing Niall and Harry standing in the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Horan... ready to go?"

"Yep," Niall smiles at him.

A few minutes later, the 3 of them are in Louis' Porsche, heading downtown to the courthouse. Louis isn't saying much and Harry has taken notice.

However, Niall hasn't shut up from the moment they pulled out of the garage.

"... And Louis was talking the other day about karaoke," Niall continues.

Louis rolls his eyes as he drives and Harry snickers quietly while he's texting Glenne.

"I didn't say we were going," Louis sighs out, glancing at Niall in the rearview mirror, "Liam just suggested we do it again."

"You know, it doesn't sound like a bad idea," Harry looks at Louis, "we're going out for drinks after the art show, aren't we? So why not have a few drinks at a karaoke bar?"

"Oh, Jesus," Louis groans, "and you really think Glenne and Jeff will want to do karaoke?"

"They'd get a kick out of it, yeah," Harry smiles, "come on... no one's going to make you sing."

"I'm guessing Zayn will get a kick out of it, too," Louis says in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, he has an amazing voice," Harry says with a grin, taunting Louis on purpose.

Louis doesn't look at him. He closes his mouth and stays quiet... until Harry's phone rings.

"Hey," Harry says as he answers, "yeah, man, what time are you coming? You can ride with us if you'd like."

Louis looks back at Harry and Harry only grins back at him.

"Uh, so, is Liam coming?" Niall asks Louis, sensing Louis' mood.

"Yeah," Louis replies as Harry continues talking to Zayn, "he's meeting us at the show... he's bringing his girlfriend Sarah."

"Oh, nice," Niall nods, "wish I would've had a date."

"What happened to Mel?" Louis asks him, completely ignoring Harry's phone conversation with Zayn.

"She's out of town," Niall replies, "visiting family. I was hoping she'd come to the ceremony tomorrow, but she won't be back until late Sunday."

"Oh, sorry, Horan," Louis says before they're pulling into the courthouse.

"Ok, I've gotta go," Harry tells Zayn, "see you in a bit."

They eventually arrive back home after getting the marriage license and meeting the minister who would be marrying them. Harry liked him right away and so did Louis.

"He's hysterical," Harry is laughing and opening the garage door, "don't think I've ever met a minister quite like him."

"Yeah, he's incredible," Niall smiles, "hey, are we going to dinner before this show?"

"Uh, haven't really thought about dinner yet," Louis sighs out, "we could order some pizzas and have them delivered. That'd probably be best since my mum and Lottie will be here with Emma."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that," Harry agrees, "if it's alright, I'll let you order them while I go get ready for this show... it's been a while since I've gotten the chance to really dress up, you know."

Louis smiles finally, "yeah, you go ahead. It's your night, babe."

Harry grins and places his hands on Louis' face before he's kissing him, not quickly, but long and slow.

Niall coughs and clears his throat, "uh, I'm going to go say hi to your mums."

Harry and Louis smile as Niall walks outside on the patio.

Harry turns back to Louis, his hand on his waist, "why were you giving me the cold shoulder earlier?"

"Uh, it's nothing," Louis waves his hand and smiles, "just... go get ready, princess."

Harry grins and kisses him again before he's resting his forehead against Louis' and smirking, "I love it when you call me that."

"I know," Louis winks. Harry just smiles and heads for the stairs as Louis is calling to him, "Elizabeth is coming by in about 15 minutes to get those paintings. Think you can be ready, darling?"

"I'll do my best," Harry calls back to him with a smile on his face.

He quickly goes to their room, digging through the many shirts that are hanging in the closet.

It's been a long time since Harry has even wanted to dress fancy; he doesn't even know which shirt to choose because there's so many he'd like to wear.

He does his best to keep it simple: black skinny jeans and his suede boots... but he has several shirts laid out on the bed that he can't decide on.

"Daddy," he hears Emma knocking.

"Yeah, babe," he says before he's opening the door for her.

"I was just wondering if Gemma might be able to give me a makeover after the art show?" She asks him before she sees the shirts on the bed, "you should wear the white one with the pretty patterns."

"You think so?" Harry asks smiling at her.

"Yeah, I've seen you wear it before with your hat," Emma says, pointing to the hat that's in the top of the closet.

"Yeah, I have," Harry laughs, "uh, ok. Yeah, looks good enough for me. Uh, tell daddy I'll be down in a few, alright? And I'm sure Gemma won't mind giving you a makeover tonight. I'll ask her."

"Ok," Emma nods before she's hurrying out and closing the door.

Harry slips on the shirt, buttoning the lower ones and straightening it out in the mirror. He grabs his cross necklace and another necklace that Louis bought him. He then grabs the fedora from the top of the closet and places it on his head, fixing his curls beneath it.

"Harry," Gemma knocks.

"Come in," he tells her.

She walks in wearing a simple dark green dress and smiles at her brother, "you look amazing."

"Thanks," Harry smiles at her, "your make up looks great."

"Want me to get my lipstick?" She asks with a smirk.

"Actually," Harry grins and opens a small bag on the dresser. He pulls out his own lipstick, Mac Red.

"That's quite a bold color for you," Gemma crosses her arms and smiles while Harry is putting it on gently.

"Not really," Harry says, staring in the mirror and lining his lips perfectly, "my lips are already close to this shade... it just makes them pop more."

"Yeah, I'd say so," Gemma nods. She watches Harry getting a tissue and blotting off some of it before looking at himself proudly in the mirror. "Yeah, that's actually very fitting for you."

"Thanks," he says softly before he's rummaging through the bag again. This time he pulls out nail polish, a cream colored. He glances at his shirt and begins the search for another shade.

"Try a a darker shade," Gemma suggests, "your nails will stand out more with that color shirt on."

"You're right," Harry nods, pulling out a deep burgundy shade and smiling.

"Want me to do them for you?" Gemma offers with a grin.

"Yeah, sure," Harry replies, taking a seat on the bed. Gemma takes a seat next to him, taking Harry's right hand.

Harry watches as she carefully paints his nails and he can't help but smile. "Just like old times, right?"

"Yeah," Gemma smiles while she's painting, "just like when your 9 years old, asking me to paint them pink."

Harry chuckles a bit, "yeah, well, it was my favorite color."

"Still is, isn't it?" Gemma looks at him.

"It's a close second... blue is my color now," Harry smiles.

Gemma grins as she finishes his hand. "Ok, let those dry. Give me your other hand."

Harry puts his left hand on his knee and looks at the polish on his right hand, "you're better at this than me."

"Doubtful," Gemma laughs, "you do a terrific job yourself, Harry."

Gemma stops when she gets to Harry's ring finger, seeing the beautiful engagement ring. And she's smiling instantly.

"You guys are really doing this tomorrow," she whispers out and begins painting his nail.

"Yeah... yeah, we are," Harry manages to say, watching Gemma's face now, "can you believe it? I'm finally getting married... I always thought I'd be married before I was 27 though..."

"Sometimes though, you have to wait for the right person, Harry," Gemma tells him softly as she smiles, "and you found him."

"I thought... I thought that mum would be freaked by the age difference between us when I first starting seeing him," Harry smiles down, before his face turns serious, "but... to me, it's always just been a number. And... I mean, how crazy is it that he was the one who gave me a second chance at life, Gem?"

Gemma smiles again as she's finishing Harry's nails, "it was meant to be, Harry. You know it, Louis knows it... we all know it. And you know what?"

She glances up at Harry and Harry stares at his sister before she states quietly, "he needed you just as badly as you needed him... and you know that."

Harry tries to nod before he manages to say, "yeah... yeah, I know that."

"You changed him," Gemma smiles and sits the nail polish on the nightstand, "you showed him what life was all about... you showed him that he could actually love someone... truly love them... and that someone else could love his beautiful daughter like she's his own."

Harry grins before he tries to chuckle, "are you trying to make me cry, Gem?"

"No," she laughs and pats Harry's leg, "I'm just really proud of the both of you. I'm proud that you found each other... and that... you two have a future together."

"Don't make me cry," Harry smiles.

"I'm sorry," Gemma snickers, before she's wiping her eyes, "I just... I watched you go through hell and come back from it... and I honestly can't say how grateful I am that you're still here... that Louis helped..."

"Gem," Harry sighs out before he's hugging his sister, closing his eyes before tears can fall, "hey, it's ok. I am still here... and I'm going to be fine from now on."

"Yeah, I believe that," Gemma whispers into his shoulder. She lets Harry go and smirks, "don't smudge those nails."

"Right, sorry," Harry laughs before he's blowing them.

"Harry," Louis knocks.

"Come in," Harry tells him.

Louis opens the door, seeing Gemma wiping her eyes with a smile on her face, and Harry trying to make sure his nails are dry.

"Uh, Elizabeth is here," Louis grins.

Harry nods and stands up, looking at his nails. "I'm coming."

"They look amazing," Louis tells him, taking Harry's hands and looking his nails over, "yep, they match your outfit perfectly."

Harry smirks, "you're getting better with this fashion thing, babe."

Louis smiles as Gemma gets up and tells them, "I'll be downstairs."

"The pizza will be here in a few," Louis tells her before he's turning back to Harry, "you look stunning, Harold."

"Thank you," Harry whispers, "uh, are you going to change?"

"I am, yeah," Louis laughs, "I have something picked out... but would you mind helping me with my hair?"

Harry grins, "no, I'd love to help you with it. Let me go talk to Elizabeth first... you change."

Louis smiles and Harry kisses him quickly before he's opening the bedroom door.

He sees Elizabeth downstairs talking to his mum and Emma.

"Hey," he greets her.

"Hey, Harry," Elizabeth smiles and hugs him, "I got your text earlier about wanting to show 2 pieces and they're totally fine with it... they were actually excited to show 2 pieces of your work."

"Great," Harry nods, "uh, I have them ready upstairs. Let me get them for you."

"You look great, sweetheart," Anne tells Harry, gently touching his arm.

"Thank you, mum," Harry smiles at her, "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth stays for about 20 minutes after Harry has gotten the pieces of art he will be displaying; she compliments him again on how incredible his work is, and how much everyone will love to see them.

After she's left, Harry returns to their room while Niall is paying the delivery man with the money Harry has given him.

"Hey, Lou, you ready?" Harry asks as he's entering the room.

"Yeah, babe," Louis replies from the bathroom. He has the gel sitting on the counter top while he's trying his best to do something with his hair.

Harry stands in the doorway, grinning at him. And Louis notices him in the mirror.

"You going to stand there or help me get ready?" Louis asks with a grin.

Harry smirks and walks over, "I'm not sure the gel is a good idea... I think you need mousse."

Really?" Louis snickers while Harry's searching through the cabinet. He pulls out the bottle of mousse and sits it down before he's running his fingers through Louis' hair. "How long is this going to take? I'd like to have some pizza before we leave, love."

"It won't take long," Harry laughs before he's putting the mousse in his hands and beginning on Louis' hair. He turns Louis to face him while he works, biting his lip and concentrating on what he's doing.

And Louis can't help but stare at him as he does; he can't take his eyes off of Harry.

"You're wearing your lipstick again," Louis whispers out softly.

Harry glances at him before his eyes fixate on Louis' hair again, "yeah, I am."

"It looks amazing on you," Louis tells him softly.

"Thank you," Harry says quietly.

"Zayn here yet?" Louis asks.

"He's on his way," Harry replies and continues with Louis' hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Louis decides to ask.

"Are you going to turn jealous on me again like in the car earlier?" Harry looks at him and smirks.

"I'm not," Louis replies, "I promise."

"Ok, ask away, then," Harry responds.

"He was 1 of the 4 guys... did the 2 of you date?" Louis asks, biting his lip.

"Uh, no," Harry smiles a little, "wouldn't call it dating. We're best friends, Lou... we've always been just best friends."

"But you slept with him," Louis says quietly, "and I'm not being jealous..."

"I know," Harry smiles as he stares at Louis, "but... I have to admit, you are pretty adorable when you are jealous."

Louis rolls his eyes and Harry chuckles.

"Yes, we slept together... we shared a place when we first moved out here, Lou," Harry admits, "but to be honest, it was nothing. I swear. We lived different lives... he did his thing, I did mine. And it only happened a few times, alright? Are you, like, suddenly threatened by him now since you know this? Even though I'm marrying you tomorrow?"

"No," Louis says quickly, "I just... I don't know... I guess I like to know everything."

"Lou," Harry places his hands on Louis' shoulders before he's whispering to him, "I love you... I've loved you from the moment I met you. And you know this... do you want me to stand here and convince you that I love you the day before we get married?"

"No," Louis answers loudly, before he sighs, "Harry, I know how much you love me. I'm... I'm sorry."

"You're just jealous by nature," Harry finally grins at him, "it's not your fault."

Louis chuckles a little before Harry's turning him around, fixing a few pieces of his hair as he smiles beside him.

"You did an amazing job," Louis says softly as he looks his hair over in the mirror, "wow."

"Can I style it tomorrow before the ceremony?" Harry grins at him, placing his arms around Louis.

"Uh, yeah, why not," Louis chuckles, "I think Lottie wanted to, though..."

"Oh, well, I'm cool with that," Harry smiles, "come on... let's go eat so we can leave."

Louis nods, following Harry out of the bathroom. He watches Harry picking up the pain meds from the nightstand and stuffing them in his pocket again; he grabs Harry's arm before he can open the bedroom door and Harry turns back to him.

Louis places his hands around Harry's waist and kisses him, getting lost for several moments. He pulls away and stares at him, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Lou," Harry whispers back, "you look so gorgeous, by the way."

"As do you, love," Louis says quietly, "might wanna take your lipstick though... I have a feeling you'll be reapplying it a lot tonight."

Harry snickers and kisses Louis again.

The make their way downstairs a few moments later, joining everyone who's already digging into the pizza. Zayn and Niall are busy talking, though Niall is doing most of the talking. Gemma is discussing giving Emma a makeover as soon as they return from the show, and Lottie, Jay, and Anne are discussing the birth of Olivia.

While Harry and Louis are in their own little bubble, standing outside on the patio eating pizza and laughing together over stupid things... waiting for the clock to strike 6 so they can leave for the art show.


	40. Chapter 40

  _(Hello Stranger - Julia Holter)_

 

"How'd I guess that you would insist on valet parking?" Harry is smirking at Louis while they're pulling up in front of the LA Convention Center in Louis' Porsche.

"What? Did you think I'd rather park blocks away and walk? No, you deserve better than that," Louis tells Harry, gently touching his face.

Louis steps out first and Niall climbs out behind him, "holy shit... they have Harry's name up."

"What?" Harry's asking and stepping out, Zayn right behind him. He sees his name on display right in front of the entrance, "'Showcasing works from LA's finest artist, Harry Styles...' she didn't mention this to me."

"That's fucking brilliant," Niall says with a smile.

Louis gives his keys to the valet before he's walking around the car to place his hand on Harry's waist, "well, looks like they really do love your work."

"I'm not so sure about this," Harry says quietly, refusing to move.

"Why?" Louis asks. He gently caresses Harry's neck, "you should be thrilled."

"I... I don't want a lot of attention," Harry admits, "I just thought she'd put the pieces on display... not announce them..."

"Harry, babe," Zayn starts from beside him, "you've done tons of shows... this isn't any different. Most of LA knows your work anyways..."

Louis looks from Zayn to Harry before he's saying, "look, don't be so nervous... this is going to go great. This agency must be really appreciative of your work, as I'm sure tons of them are."

Harry swallows the lump in his throat before he's asking, "did we bring the Valium, Lou?"

"Uh," Louis stutters out, "I don't think we did..."

"Look, come with me," Zayn tells Harry, "I've got something that'll calm you."

Louis stares at Zayn for a moment and Zayn notices. "What? It's just a joint... he'll calm down in no time."

"We're in broad fucking daylight," Louis says in a harsh tone.

"We can walk down the street," Zayn shrugs, "won't take long. He doesn't need to go in like this..."

"How do you know what he needs?" Louis snaps.

"Alright, stop," Harry almost shouts, several people turning and looking at the 4 of them before they enter in the building. "I'll... I'll go take a few hits and I'll be fine."

Louis almost groans while Niall is standing completely still, watching the 3 of them.

Soon, Liam and his girlfriend are walking up. "Hey, guys, good to see you."

"Hey, Payno," Louis says under his breath.

"I'll be right back," Harry almost whispers before he's following Zayn down the sidewalk.

"Is he ok?" Liam leans over to ask Louis quietly.

"He's... he's feeling a bit nervous," Louis sighs, "he hasn't done this in a while... and he didn't expect his name to be on display outside like this."

Liam glances at Harry's name outside the front doors. He smiles, "wow, that's really brilliant of them."

"Yeah, don't think Harry feels the same," Niall says, watching Louis closely.

Louis is staring at Zayn and Harry walking down the sidewalk, through the large amounts of people who are heading towards the building.

"Where's he going?" Liam decides to ask.

Niall shoots him a look like he shouldn't have even asked and Liam just stares at him confused.

"What?" Liam asks.

"He'll be back in a minute," Louis finally mumbles out.

Louis' Range Rover is pulling up and he turns to see Anne and Gemma stepping out.

"Hey," Gemma grins, "thanks for letting us borrow it. My mum drove really fucking slow the whole way."

Anne is giving the keys to the valet before she's walking around to where Louis is, "I didn't want to get a ticket."

"Mum, you were driving like 15 miles under the speed limit," Gemma tells her, causing Liam and Niall to try not to laugh out loud.

Louis' eyes, however are still looking down the sidewalk where Harry and Zayn has disappeared.

"I'll be right back," he tells them.

"Is Harry inside?" Gemma asks while Louis is walking off.

Louis doesn't answer; he hears Niall explaining it to Harry's mum and sister but he keeps walking.

He doesn't have to walk far; Harry and Zayn are standing on the other side of the convention center, Harry standing against the wall while Zayn seems to be doing the talking.

"... You've done this loads of time," Zayn tries to assure him, "it's not any different."

"I... I know," Harry stutters out as Zayn passes him the joint, "but it's been a while... I'm sorry... I guess I got a little anxious."

"Babe," Zayn says softly, "you're going to do great. These people think the world of you: including Louis' ex-wife... that should tell you plenty."

"Hey," Louis speaks up, looking at Harry and then Zayn.

"Hey," Harry says back quietly. He hands Zayn the joint and sighs, "I'm good, man. Thanks."

"You alright now?" Louis asks him, stepping closer to him.

Harry nods, his eyes on the ground.

"Harry," Louis starts again, "you've looked forward to this for so long; you're going to do brilliant."

"But all of those people in there are going to be coming up to me and..."

"So, what if they do?" Louis interrupts, "they love your work... I bet half the people in LA who came to your art shows before you had quit for a while are in there... like friends and such."

"Oh, yeah, loads of them are," Zayn tells them, "a lot of Harry's friends are here to see the pieces."

"You could've told me that," Harry mumbles out and sighs.

"Harry, look, you know they've missed seeing your creations," Zayn says softly, "they'll be excited to see them again."

Louis stays quiet while he steps over and places his arms around Harry. Harry looks at him and Louis does his best to smile, "you're going to do fine, love... and I'll be with you all night, ok? I won't leave your side."

Harry finally smiles at him, "promise?"

"I promise," Louis nods, pushing Harry's curls behind his ear. Harry hugs him tightly and sighs.

"Sorry... I don't know what got into me," he whispers, "I just... I got really overwhelmed..."

"Yeah, well, it's been a while since you've done this," Louis tells him, "and I can have a talk with Elizabeth about the poster with your name.."

"No, don't," Harry says, his chin on Louis' shoulder, "she meant well, Lou... I know she did."

"Can we go in now?" Louis asks, letting Harry go and placing his hands on his face.

"Yeah," Harry smiles before he's asking, "tell me I don't smell like pot."

Zayn chuckles and pulls a small bottle of cologne from his jacket, "got you covered."

Harry grins and takes it from Zayn, spraying himself lightly. "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Zayn replies gently caressing Harry's shoulder.

"Ok, let's go," Louis quickly says before he's putting his arm around Harry's waist. They begin walking back up the sidewalk, Zayn on the other side of Harry.

And Louis knows this is Harry's night... but he's having a hard time holding his tongue.

"Hey, there you are," Glenne is saying with a smile as she and Jeff are waiting outside with everyone else.

"Hey," Harry smiles immediately and hugs her. He notices the beautiful blue dress she's wearing and he grins, "you look really amazing."

"Thank you," she smiles at him, "I even wore heels, though I'm sure I'll regret it."

"She whined about them the whole way here," Jeff chuckles and kisses Glenne's cheek, "so, are we going in?"

Harry takes a deep breath, glancing inside at the crowd that's already here, "yeah, let's go."

Harry opens the door, Louis' hand tightly in his, and he starts walking into the large crowd.

His eyes are looking over all the creations around him; so many beautiful pieces, and some rather dark ones. But Harry appreciates every single one he sees... being an artist himself, he knows that people draw and paint what they feel... and he's surrounded by paintings of feelings... happy feelings, sad feelings, and feelings of deep despair... he can see them all the more he walks past these breathtaking creations around him.

"Harry," Elizabeth calls to him from a few feet away. She walks over with a glass of wine in her hand, "hey, glad you're here."

"Yeah, me, too," Harry smiles, "it's quite the turn out."

"Yeah, better than we had hoped," Elizabeth smiles and hugs him gently before she's pointing, "we have your pieces on display over here... a lot of people love them."

"That's... that's great," Harry manages to smile.

"I'm sure the sign outside helped bring in the crowds," Louis tells Elizabeth in a soft tone, trying not to sound too out of line.

"Well, our art gallery loves his work," Elizabeth explains, "and we knew a lot of people in LA did as well."

"Yeah, yeah, they do," Louis nods, "but you could've maybe mentioned it to him."

"Lou," Harry whispers.

Elizabeth looks at Harry, then Louis before she's saying quietly, "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't think Harry would mind. I thought he'd be thrilled..."

"I am," Harry forces a smile, "really. But, you didn't have to go through the trouble of doing that."

Louis closes his mouth before he says something he'll regret. He slowly walks off and pretends to look at different pieces while Harry finishes his conversation with Elizabeth.

He walks through several different art pieces, and he notices 2 of the doctors he works with. He waves at one of them before he's hurrying off.

"Louis, over here," he hears Liam calling a few feet away.

Louis slowly walks over to where Liam, Anne, Gemma, Niall, and Zayn are standing... and his eyes lock on Harry's work.

Louis is caught off guard; he expected to see the painting of Glenne and of Harry himself that he had created when he was diagnosed with leukemia... but instead he sees Glenne... and a painting of Harry and himself.

"I didn't know he was displaying one of you both," Anne smiles at Louis.

Louis stares at the piece closely; he's never even seen this one. Harry hasn't shown it to him. But it's absolutely brilliant; Harry's used blue as always, and Harry's holding him tightly from behind.

"These are brilliant," Zayn says softly as he's studying them, "I've never seen this one of the two of you. When did he do it?"

Louis looks at Zayn and back at the pieces in front of him, before he sees Glenne and Jeff walking up.

"Oh, they're beautiful," Glenne says quietly, "I'm really honored he asked me if he could display this one."

"Yeah," Louis says out, "me, too."

"When did he do the one of you two?" Glenne asks him with a smile, "Louis, it's so precious."

"I... I don't know," Louis whispers, "I didn't know he had even done it."

Harry walks up finally, a glass of wine in his hand, "sorry... I've had people stopping me to say how much they love my work... and they're not even from LA."

Louis smiles at him before he's glancing back at the paintings in front of him.

"Do you like it?" Harry whispers in Louis' ear.

"I... I do," Louis looks back at him, "when... when did you do this?"

Harry smirks a bit, "one day when I was supposed to be resting... over 2 months ago. I... I really wanted to display a piece of the two of us..."

Harry stops as he stares at his work. He sighs out and smiles, "I thought that... that showing these would be the best thing to show... just felt right."

Louis grins and shakes his head, "I'm honored."

"Good," Harry whispers to him, "because... you mean the world to me, Lou. And I don't care if everyone here sees that."

"I saw a few of my co-workers here," Louis says out quietly, looking around.

"Have they seen them yet?" Harry asks smiling.

Louis stays quiet, staring at the piece in front of him.

Harry stares at him, "don't... don't they know you're in a relationship with me anyways?"

"Uh," Louis starts with a laugh, "not... not exactly."

Harry's face turns serious as he stares at him, "you took an extended leave from work because of me... what, did you just tell them you needed time off?"

"Harry..."

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" Harry asks quickly, his face staying serious.

"No, fuck, no," Louis replies as he stares at Harry, "I just haven't told them yet... only Niall and my secretary."

Harry nods slowly, "well, maybe I shouldn't have displayed this after all."

"Harry," Louis starts, "no, I'm glad you did..."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Harry says in a stern tone. He looks over at everyone before he's saying, "excuse me for a minute."

 

_(California - EMA)_

 

"Harry," Louis calls after him, but Harry doesn't listen. And Zayn soon follows him while Louis rubs his head and sighs.

"Where are you going?" Zayn calls to Harry as he quickly tries to catch up him.

"I need to be alone, Zayn," Harry tells him before he's sitting the wine glass on a waiter's tray.

"Harry, my boss wants to meet you," Elizabeth tells him as Harry is walking by.

"Uh, yeah, I'll... I'll be right back," Harry turns and tells her, "I just need to get some air."

Elizabeth gives him a confused look but nods; and Harry continues to the front entrance, several people stopping and staring at him.

He steps out into the night air and stops for a moment, taking a deep breath.

Several people are heading into the show and they stop to tell Harry how incredible his work is; he forces a smile and tells them graciously how thankful he is for their compliments.

He pushes his hair back and starts up the sidewalk again, Zayn close behind him.

"Harry, stop," he calls after him.

"Can I just get a moment alone?" Harry turns and nearly yells at Zayn.

"Really? Harry, we both know you've never liked being alone," Zayn tells him as he finally catches up with him.

Harry stops at the corner again and sighs out, placing his hands on the wall, hanging his head low.

Zayn takes out his cigarettes and lights one as he stands behind Harry, "Harry... Louis isn't ashamed of you."

Harry laughs sarcastically but doesn't turn around, "he's been with me almost a year, Zayn... he's marrying me tomorrow for fucks sake! And yet... he's never even told the doctors he works with that he's with me... tell me he isn't fucking ashamed of me!"

Zayn hits the cigarette and stays calms as Harry turns around, crossing his arms and sighing. "He's not ashamed of you... there's nothing to be ashamed of... Harry, you're the best, the most incredible person that anyone could ever ask to have in their life..."

"Then, why... why has he kept me a secret?" Harry almost shouts again, looking at Zayn.

"Did you ever think... that maybe Louis isn't ashamed of you, but," Zayn stops for a second before he continues, "that he's... he's not ready to come out to them?"

Harry bites his lip and looks away. He turns back to Zayn and digs in his jacket pocket, pulling out his cigarettes and lighter.

"Should you be smoking..."

"It's fine," Harry mumbles back as he lights the cigarette between his lips. He blows out the hit, giving Zayn the pack back. "I thought this night would go differently."

"Harry," Zayn sighs out, "don't be pissed with him... you need to talk to him, not be pissed with him."

Harry shakes his head, "I was looking forward to this show... and showing that piece of us because... I thought he would really love it. I thought he'd be proud of it..."

"He is proud of it," Zayn tries to reassure him.

"Yeah... and yet, the first thing he says is his colleagues are here," Harry nods and looks away, "how... how could he not tell them he was with me?"

"Harry, he's been married before... he has a kid... maybe he just has been reluctant to come out and say he's actually gay," Zayn almost whispers to him. "Think about this from his perspective for a second."

"Do you have some of that joint left?" Harry asks, taking a hit of the cigarette.

"I do, but... I don't want you to get high out of your mind for this," Zayn says in a sincere tone, "this is supposed to be your special night..."

"Yeah," Harry tries to laugh again as he's watching the passing traffic, "yeah, my night. I should've just used a different piece, I guess."

"Stop," Zayn says softly, "don't do this... talk to him when you leave."

"Give me the joint," Harry demands, holding his hand out.

Zayn sighs but reluctantly agrees. He pulls it from the inside pocket of his jacket and places it in Harry's hand.

Harry takes a few more steps while he's lighting it, taking a long hit, before he's closing his eyes and blowing it out slowly.

They stand against the wall, passing the joint between them, and Harry knows he's high now... higher than he's been in a long time.

"Did you know he's never been with another guy?" Hardy admits to Zayn.

"Really?" Zayn looks at him in surprise, "no, I didn't know that. I figured he hadn't dated much, from what you told me last year when the two of you first started talking."

Harry smiles a little, remembering himself getting ready to go out with Louis... it feels like forever ago to Harry now, given how much has happened and how far they have come together... but he still remembers it; he still remembers their weeks and weeks of texting each other, the phone calls...

"You know he's going to be out here in a minute," Zayn points out while he's glancing around at the busy streets. "He's going to come out here and find you high as a fucking kite, Harry."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he'll be pissed with you because of it," Harry smirks before he's taking another hit of the joint.

"What? Why me?" Zayn asks before he's taking the joint from Harry, "you've had enough. Stop."

"Because he knows," Harry almost laughs; he's too high now and he doesn't really care what he says. Zayn looks at him confused and Harry almost groans out, "oh, come on, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"He knows... about us?" Zayn asks quietly.

Harry nods before he's lighting another cigarette.

"Harry, that was years ago," Zayn says seriously, "that doesn't even matter now."

"Lou's just the jealous type," Harry shrugs, "it's pretty adorable actually."

"Adorable," Zayn nods and shakes his head, "maybe for you, but... I don't want him fucking pissed with me over shit that happened forever ago. Jesus, the two of you are getting married tomorrow... you and him need to go home and talk. I'm serious, Harry."

"Yeah, I know you are," Harry replies staring down at the concrete beneath his feet. "I'll... I'll go back in."

"Good," Zayn nods, "please do before he comes out here and starts shit with me for getting you high."

"He wouldn't do that," Harry chuckles, "besides, I got high myself..."

"Yeah, but I brought the shit," Zayn laughs.

"Kinda glad you did," Harry smiles at him, "I left the Valium at home."

Zayn smirks and watches several people still pulling into the art show, "this is quite the turn out. You know I saw a few of our friends a few minutes ago."

"Really?" Harry's asking as he blows out the hit of the cigarette, "I haven't talked to any of them since my last show."

"Yeah," Zayn nods, "I told them how you were though... how well you've been doing and all. They're really proud of you."

Harry smiles before he's slowly walking back around the corner to the convention center. "Do they know about Lou? And Emma?"

"Yep," Zayn nods, "told them how you guys met and that you were getting married... and having a baby together."

"Wow," Harry grins to himself, before he sees a certain blonde headed man standing right outside the doors, staring directly at him. He bites his lip and throws the cigarette down before he's standing a few feet from Louis, staring at him.

Zayn continues inside without saying a word.

"I'm sorry," Harry begins, "I just got upset..."

"I should apologize," Louis whispers, "Harry, I'm not ashamed of you... I could never be ashamed of having you. You've changed my life. I'm proud to have you as mine.... I just..."

"Don't," Harry interrupts, "I didn't... I didn't take into consideration that... that maybe you were still struggling with who you are."

Louis smiles down for a moment, "yeah, and I owe you an apology. I've let my own insecurities get in the way... but... I'm changing that now, alright?"

Harry looks at him confused but Louis only smiles and takes Harry's hand before they head back inside.

"You smell like pot," Louis whispers with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, I needed to calm down," Harry shrugs and gives Louis that radiant smile again.

Louis leads Harry over to 2 of the doctors he works with and he introduces Harry with a smile on his face.

"This is my fiancé Harry Styles," Louis tells them, holding Harry's hand tightly in his. "Harry, this is Doctor Evan Walters and Doctor John Wilson."

Harry shakes their hands and smiles, "nice to meet you."

"You as well," Dr Walters says with a grin, "had no idea you were even getting married, Louis."

"Yeah, well," Louis starts nervously.

"We've just kept it on the down low," Harry speaks up for him, flashing his dimpled smile.

Both of the doctors smile at Harry before Doctor Wilson is speaking up, "I've seen one of your shows before, Harry. You're incredibly talented."

"Thank you," Harry smiles.

"I think all of LA thinks that," Doctor Walters laughs, "hey, let us buy you guys a drink."

"Uh, that's ok, you don't have to...," Louis starts.

"I'd love one," Harry interrupts with a grin on his face.

A few moments later, Harry has started a conversation with both doctors as they're walking to the pieces Harry has on display. And Louis can't help but watch him, truly amazed at how easily Harry has won them both over.

Louis realizes quickly that his insecurities, and his own selfishness, was something he shouldn't have even worried about; his colleagues already adore Harry, and it's only been a matter of 10 minutes.

Elizabeth makes her way over to Harry after about 15 minutes while Louis is talking to his colleagues. She smiles at Harry and Glenne who are standing near Harry's creations.

"My boss loves them," Elizabeth tells him, "she's really wanting to display a piece in our gallery in New York."

"I'm... I'm flattered," Harry manages to smile, "but I'm not sure which piece she'd like."

"Just pick out one and I'll have it approved with her," Elizabeth tells him, grinning. "Thanks for doing this, Harry."

"You're very welcome," Harry says quietly, "thank you for asking me."

Elizabeth hugs him gently before she walks off.

Harry turns back to Glenne and she's smiling at him. "Feels good to be showing your creations again, huh?"

"Yeah... it really does," Harry replies and stares back at the piece of him and Louis. "Maybe Louis is right... maybe I should have another show soon... seems a lot of people here would love it."

"They would," Glenne tells him and takes his hand, "I think it's time you start doing what you love again, Harry."

"Yeah, well, might be a little impossible with Olivia," Harry chuckles.

"I'll babysit," Glenne shrugs and smiles.

Harry laughs and glances over at Louis talking and laughing with the doctors he works with... and he can't help but grin; he had no clue Louis was struggling with coming out to them.

They're leaving the art show at close to 9, everyone agreeing on karaoke across town at a small bar.

"I can't believe I let you drag me here," Louis is groaning as they're stepping out of the Porsche after they've arrived.

"Come on, this is gonna be fun," Niall smiles.

Louis rolls his eyes and Harry laughs, putting a hand on Louis' arm, "lighten up... get drunk and it won't be half as bad."

"Maybe I should just ask Zayn for some pot," Louis mumbles under his breath.

"You're a doctor," Harry smiles, "that's off limits for you."

"What? Medical marijuana is perfectly legal," Louis retorts.

"Yeah, don't think Zayn's is medical," Harry winks before he's hurrying into the karaoke bar with everyone else.

His mum and Gemma had taken the Rover and went back home; Gemma promised Emma a makeover. So, it's just Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam and his girlfriend, along with Glenne and Jeff.

Louis orders drink after drink as he sits at the table with Harry dancing beside him and singing along to every song that someone onstage is singing.

"We're up next," Zayn calls to Harry over the music as he sits back down beside him.

"What are we singing?" Harry chuckles.

"You'll see," Zayn winks and looks at Louis, "hey, wanna join us?"

"I'd rather not, thanks," Louis replies flatly.

"What.. are you not drunk enough yet?" Harry leans over and whispers to him.

"I don't want to sing, Harold," Louis says back in a harsh tone.

Harry sits back, staring at Louis closely before he finally nods, "ok, fine. Sit here and be miserable."

Louis ignores Harry's comment and starts drinking down his 5th drink of the night.

They announce Harry and Zayn while Liam, Niall, and Glenne are cheering them on and Louis just sits still.

"Tell me you didn't pick," Harry starts before he sees the song 'Party in the USA', "oh my god, Zayn..."

"Just go with it," Zayn laughs.

Harry laughs and starts, "'I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. With a dream and my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame excess, woah. Am I gonna fit in?   
Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time. Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy. Everybody seems so famous...'"

"Go Harry," Glenne is yelling and laughing.

Louis orders another drink while he's watching Harry singing onstage, smiling and having a blast.

Zayn joins in the chorus with Harry, "'So I put my hands up. They're playing my song, The butterflies fly away. I'm noddin' my head like yeah. Movin' my hips like yeah. I got my hands up, They're playin' my song. I know I'm gonna be OK. Yeah, it's a party in the USA. Yeah, it's a party in the USA...'"

Harry laughs while Zayn is taking the second verse. And Harry can't help but dance while he sings, before they're both singing the chorus again together, smiling at each other. Harry moves his hips and throws his hands up and continues dancing throughout the chorus. Zayn laughs and keeps singing.

They finish the song, Harry throwing his hands in the air and Zayn continuing to smile.

"Woo!!!! Great job!" Glenne is shouting and clapping.

Harry bows and smiles as he stands up straight again and he and Zayn walk off the stage.

Harry sits down by Louis and picks up the beer that the waitress has just sat down.

"Hey," Louis says.

Harry takes a small drink and sits it down before he's kissing Louis, his hands on his face.

He pulls away and says quietly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Louis responds softly, running his fingers through Harry's sweaty curls underneath his hat.

"I wanna talk to you when we get home," Harry whispers to him before he's looking into Louis' eyes again.

"Ok," Louis nods slowly.

"We're up next!" Niall shouts and stands up, "come on!"

"Oh, Jesus," Louis groans.

"Come with us. Please?" Harry smiles at Louis.

Louis looks at Harry and he can't say no to that face. "Fine..."

"Yes," Harry grins from ear to ear as they get up.

"What did Horan pick?" Louis asks.

"YMCA," Niall replies smiling.

"Oh, you've gotta be fucking joking," Louis almost exclaims.

"And we're the gay ones?" Zayn turns to Louis and Harry smirking.

They get the props from beside the stage: Harry proudly takes the Indian headdress and places it on his head, Liam grabs the construction hat, Zayn picks up the cop hat, Niall takes the sailor's hat, and Louis is left with the cowboy hat.

"Oh, Jesus," Louis groans but smiles.

"Hey, "Harry grins and whispers in his ear, "Cowboys and Indians... we should buy some of these for home, you know... me, a defenseless Indian captured by a strong cowboy..."

"Or maybe the other way around," Louis smirks at Harry, "maybe you could capture me? A tall, muscled Indian, taking advantage of a small, helpless cowboy..."

"You just called yourself small," Harry grins and fixes Louis' hat, "I love it when you do that."

"Oh, I bet you do," Louis chuckles before they're joining the others onstage.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall are ready onstage and Harry stands next to Niall with Louis on the other side.

The music starts and they all start dancing, except Louis who is just smiling...

"'Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy.

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.'"

And finally, Louis is grinning and watching the 4 of them dancing and doing the hand motions to the song... but the person he watches the most is the curly haired man beside him, whose smile is brighter than the stage lights themselves.

"'It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys...  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.'"

Louis sings along and laughs, watching how into it the other 4 are, especially Harry. Harry smiles at Louis as he sings; and the whole crowd is loving every second of it, cheering them on.

They finish the song, the whole bar clapping for them, including Glenne and Jeff.

"Jesus, I can't believe we did that," Zayn is laughing while they sit down.

"Harry, we should do a duet," Glenne tells Harry from the table behind him.

"Yes! Please!" Harry exclaims and Louis can't help but laugh. "Which one?"

"Uh, the song from Dirty Dancing," Glenne smiles, "it's perfect!"

"Ok," Harry laughs before he's getting up and hurrying over to put their name on the list.

Louis just shakes his head and smiles to himself.

"He loves karaoke, doesn't he?" Zayn leans over and asks with a smile.

"He... he really does," Louis nods, "he has a beautiful voice honestly."

"He does," Zayn nods, "Harry's creative in every aspect of his life..."

"Guess that includes the bedroom," Louis mumbles under his breath before he's drinking his beer again.

Zayn stares at him, "yeah, you'd know."

"So would you," Louis glares back.

"Let's not do this here...," Zayn says quietly trying to smile, "alright? Harry's my best friend... that's all he's ever been."

"That's funny... he said the same thing," Louis mumbles out again looking around the bar.

"He said it because it's the fucking truth," Zayn tells Louis harshly, "why are you being a dick about things Harry did before he even met you? Don't you understand how much Harry loves you? How much love he really has for you? Maybe you should dwell on that instead of things he did with me fucking years ago."

Louis closes his mouth and doesn't look back at Zayn.

"Excuse me, I'm going for a smoke," Zayn sighs and gets up as Harry walks up.

"Hey, I'll join you... there's a few others in front of Glenne and me," Harry tells Zayn.

Louis looks at Harry, then back at his drink.

"Fine, come on," Zayn tells him under his breath.

Harry stares at Louis for a minute before he's following Zayn outside, leaving Louis sitting there staring at his drink.

"What happened?" Harry asks Zayn as soon as they're outside the bar.

Zayn lights his cigarette, "your man's being a fucking dick."

"Oh, god, what the fuck did he say to you?" Harry sighs out and crosses his arms.

"Just making stupid ass comments," Zayn replies, "look, maybe I should just stop hanging around so much..."

"What? No. I barely see you now," Harry quickly interjects, "Zayn, you're my best man..."

"Then, he's gotta stop being such a fucking prick," Zayn tells Harry, taking a hit of his cigarette, "why the fuck did you even tell him?"

"I didn't think it really mattered," Harry softly says, "he asked if you were gay... so, of course, he asked me if we had... and I said yeah... and even though it was years ago he's still being like this."

"He's fucking jealous over shit he shouldn't even be jealous over," Zayn almost yells, "Jesus, is he jealous of every guy you were with before you met him?"

Harry smiles a little, "Louis is just... he's jealous by nature... I don't know why..."

"Maybe it's because he's never really loved someone before," Zayn tells Harry, "and maybe he's threatened by anyone who's close to you."

"Yeah, but that's fucking ridiculous," Harry sighs out, "he has no reason to be... I've done nothing but love him from the moment I met him."

"Look, he's drunk," Zayn says quietly, "maybe I should take a cab back to your place and get my car."

"You don't have to do that," Harry tells him, "come on... just avoid him. I'll talk to him tonight, alright?"

Zayn throws his cigarette down and finally nods before he's swinging open the bar door. And Harry follows in behind him.

"We're up next," Glenne smiles at Harry.

"Great," Harry says, forcing a smile, "I'm ready to go home and get some sleep."

Louis drinks down another beer and stays quiet while Harry's staring at him. He knows he's staring at him.

"What, Harold?"

"Could you lay off Zayn?" Harry asks where no one else can hear, "Lou, you know god damn well you have nothing to be jealous of."

Louis turns back to him, staying quiet... and Harry gently fixes a few strands of Louis' hair as he stares at him.

"I love you," Harry tells him again, "if you don't know that by now... If you haven't realized that since the very beginning, then I don't know what to tell you."

"I... I do know that," Louis nods. He sighs out, "I just... I don't like thinking of you with anyone else."

"Then, why do you?" Harry asks with a smirk, "Lou, you're the only person I've been with since that fucking speed date... you're the only person that matters to me."

Louis looks down at his empty glass before he feels Harry's fingers gently raising his chin so their eyes meet.

"We're becoming a family, Lou," Harry whispers to him, "and there is no one else in this world that I would rather have a family with."

"I... I know," Louis says out quietly, "I'm sorry... I've never really been the jealous type, Harry... I don't know why I am with you."

"Are you afraid of losing me?" Harry asks, searching Louis' eyes.

"I... I don't know," Louis replies, "you know, I've thought from the moment you walked into my life that this... this possibly couldn't happen to me... that it was just too good to be true... and, I don't know, I guess sometimes I still have those thoughts."

"You shouldn't," Harry reassures him, running his finger over Louis' chin, "because this is real... and it's not too good to be true. We've been through a lot together... it's not like this has been an easy ride for either of us..."

Louis smiles a little and nods.

"... But," Harry starts, placing his hand on Louis' cheek, "I'm yours... I've been yours for almost a year. And, whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life... or my life... alright?"

"Alright," Louis states gently before he's pulling Harry in and kissing him.

They announce Glenne and Harry and Harry breaks the kiss with a smile on his face, "be right back, babe."

"I'll be right here, princess," Louis smirks.

Harry grins and stands up, following Glenne up to the stage.

"You ready for this?" Glenne asks with a laugh.

"Yep," Harry nods, "you'll do a fantastic job."

Harry begins singing first, "'now I've had the time of my life, no, I've never felt this way before. Yes, I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you...'"

Glenne chimes in, smiling at Harry, "'cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you...'"

They smile and Harry dances along with the music as they're singing.

"'You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because...'" They sing as they smile at each other.

"'I've had the time of my life, though I've never felt this way before, yes, I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you...,'" they sing the chorus perfectly together.

And while they're singing the final chorus, Harry's dancing with Glenne, placing his hat on her head as they sing together, both of them smiling.

And Louis watches from his seat, the biggest grin on his face while he's watching the love of his life having the best time of his life.

And when they finish, everyone in the bar is clapping and applauding them as they both bow. Glenne giggles and places Harry's hat back on his head before walking offstage.

"That was brilliant," Jeff is smiling and hugging Glenne, "you and Harry sound amazing together."

"We've practiced a few times over the years," Harry laughs and looks at Louis, "so, cowboy, ready to call it a night and take this Indian home? We do have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, and it's like after midnight," Niall points out.

"Yeah, suppose we should," Louis grins at Harry and stands, "fantastic job, love."

"Thank you," Harry bows again and smiles, "come on, let's go."

They walk outside, telling Glenne and Jeff goodnight.

"Yeah, I knew I'd regret the heels," Glenne laughs and hugs Louis, then hugs Harry, "I'll call you in the morning."

"Yeah, go home and make sure Jeff gives you the foot massage you deserve," Harry winks over at Jeff.

"I'll take care of it," Jeff nods with a chuckle, "you 4 get home safe."

"We will," Louis laughs.

Harry lets go of Glenne and smiles, "thanks for singing with me. It was really fun."

"Yeah, it was," she smiles at him, "don't stay up too late... you have a big day tomorrow."

"We won't," Harry grins and places his hand on her stomach, "sleep well, Olivia... and mum."

He kisses her cheek and Glenne smiles at him, "she'll sleep, I'm sure. Goodnight, Harry. Night, you guys."

"Night!" They all call to them as Glenne and Jeff walk to their car.

"Well, it's been fun, lads, but Sarah and I are going to head back to my place," Liam tells them with a wink.

"Ohh," Niall and Harry say with a chuckle.

"You guys have fun," Louis laughs.

Liam and Sarah wave goodbye as Harry speaks up, "alright, which one of us is not drunk?"

Niall nearly snorts and Louis smirks.

"I can drive," Zayn offers, looking at Louis, "if he doesn't mind me driving his car."

Louis stares at him for a moment, then pulls the keys from his pocket, tossing them to Zayn, "be my guest, Malik... just don't drive too fast."

"Deal," Zayn grins and unlocks the doors. Niall is still singing and laughing as he walks to the Porsche.

Harry pulls Louis to him and grins," I hope you had fun, even if you hated the whole karaoke thing."

"I did not hate it," Louis sighs with a smile, "I actually enjoyed it... it's been... a terrific night..."

"Stupid fags," a voice speaks up from behind Harry and Louis.

They turn around to see 2 drunk guys exiting the bar, looking in their direction.

"Excuse me?" Harry speaks up, "I'm sorry, were you talking to us or just trying to speak low cause you're too cowardly to say it to us?"

"Harry, what the hell," Louis whispers.

One of the guys turn around and looks at Harry, "I'm not a fucking coward... go some place else and be gay, you fucking disgusting pieces of shit."

"Why don't you go somewhere else and... I don't know... just be disgusting and ignorant?" Harry says back.

"Really?" The guy asks laughing, "trying to start a fight with me, you fucking homo?"

"Harry, just get in the car," Louis tells Harry, pulling at his arm.

"No, I won't," Harry says, "we have the same rights to be here as they do. Listen, pal, not sure if you've been living under a rock or something, but us 'homos' have the same fucking rights you do these days... so take your drunk ass attitude elsewhere."

"Yeah, and that's what's wrong with this fucking state," the guy taunts Harry, "too many of you feminine fuckers in the world..."

"Yeah, just like there's too many drunk jackasses," Harry quickly says back, his tone harsh, "look, go home and keep your bullshit to yourself... or better yet, move to the south... I'm sure they'd welcome you and your idiocy with open arms."

"Why don't you go home and fuck your precious little boyfriend there," the guy yells at him, "it's fucking pathetic that I have to live in the same state as people like you..."

"Fuck off," Louis finally yells at him.

"Don't tell me to fuck off, you little gay faggot," the guy yells back, "it's not my fault you're fucking disgusting and like to take it up the ass from your fucking boyfriend here..."

Harry's had it... he starts walking over to the guy and Louis is yelling at him to stop.

Harry stops a few feet away from the guy, looking at the other one standing beside him, "don't talk about him like that... go call yourself a cab before I call an ambulance."

"An ambulance?" The guy laughs, "what... you think you're pretty little self can fight me? You're a deluded piece of shit who takes that ugly piece of shit's dick up your ass..."

Before the guy can even finish his sentence, Harry's fist has crashed into his jaw. Harry steps back before the other guy is trying to attack him... but Harry's instantly using his fist again, hitting the guy directly in the eye and knocking him to the ground.

The other guy spits blood out of his mouth before he looks at Harry with a look to kill.

"You wanna fight me, princess?" He taunts him.

"No, I don't actually," Harry says quietly. He knows the guy is drunk and slow to react... so, he takes the opportunity to hit him again, but this time his fist meets his head and the guy stumbles to the ground.

Harry kicks him straight in the balls before he's looking down at his fingernails, studying them closely, then back at the drunk guys on the ground.

"Guess what? I did that without even chipping my nail polish," Harry smirks at them before he's walking back to the car, pushing his hair back.

"Are you out of your mind?" Louis asks, almost laughing.

"That was fucking brilliant!" Zayn exclaims from the front seat of the Porsche.

"They asked for it," Harry shrugs as he and Louis climb into the back seat.

Zayn takes off in the Porsche, looking back in the rearview mirror at the 2 guys still lying on the ground.

Harry shakes his fist a little and sits back as if nothing has happened.

"Didn't even chip your nail polish," Niall is dying of laughter in the front seat, "that was fucking comical, Harry."

Harry just shrugs and stares out the window.

Louis grabs Harry's hand, looking it over closely while Harry glances back at him, a smirk on his face.

"It's fine, Lou," Harry whispers to him, taking Louis' hand in his.

Louis doesn't know what to say; he just sits staring at Harry. And Harry lays his head on Louis' shoulder, letting out a deep sigh.

When they arrive back home, they step out of the Porsche in the garage, Niall still completely wasted.

"I'll drive him home," Zayn offers, chuckling. "He's gotta be back here tomorrow anyways, right?"

"Yeah, he does," Louis smiles.

"I'll drop by and pick him up and bring him with me," Zayn tells them as Niall is stumbling to Zayn's car.

"I can drive," Niall tries to argue.

"Yeah, don't think so," Zayn laughs and walks to his car.

"Hey," Louis speaks up, walking over to Zayn. Zayn opens his car door and turns to Louis, "I... I apologize for the way I acted, alright?"

Zayn instantly smiles, "no problem, mate. You two go get some rest."

"See you tomorrow, Zayn," Harry tells him from behind Louis, "and drive safe."

"Hey, I'm not drunk... just a little high," Zayn winks at Harry before he's climbing into the car with Niall.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Niall groans, leaning his head against the window.

"Oh, shit," Zayn sighs.

Harry can't help but laugh as he's watching them pulling out of the drive. He waves and turns back to Louis.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Louis asks him quietly.

"Uh," Harry starts biting his lip, "you know, it can wait. Let's get to bed, alright?"

They make their way in through the garage door; the lights are out except the lamp in the living room, where Harry and Louis find Gemma and Emma asleep on the sofa together.

Emma's wearing one of her princess gowns with make up on her face; she's cuddled up next to Gemma sleeping soundly.

"Should we take her upstairs?" Harry whispers.

"No," Louis smiles, "let's let them sleep."

Harry nods before he's pulling out his phone and taking a photo quickly, a grin on his face.

When they reach their room, Louis closes the door while Harry's throwing the hat on the dresser and unbuttoning his shirt.

"How'd you know you could take those guys?" Louis decides to ask while he's stripping off his clothes, throwing them in the hamper.

"Uh," Harry tries to laugh, "I... I didn't. But they were both drunk as fuck... I mean, they asked for it."

"So, you can fight?" Louis asks with a smirk while he's watching Harry throwing his boots in the closet and pulling his jeans off.

"I can, yeah," Harry replies, "why? Are you surprised by that or something? Think a 'princess' like me can't handle himself?"

Louis chuckles as Harry's walking over to him, completely naked. "I didn't say that, love. I was just... impressed, that's all."

Harry just smiles before he's walking to the closet, pulling down the old record player he had in his house; he brings it out and sits it down atop the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Louis asks with a laugh.

"You'll see," Harry replies before he's walking into the closet, choosing a record from one of his boxes. He takes it to the record player and puts it on.

 

_(Lover's Spit - Broken Social Scene)_

 

Harry grins at him as the music starts, "get those boxers off."

"And do what exactly?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. "You know we have a long day tomorrow."

"Stop," Harry sighs and places his hands on Louis' waist, "live in the moment... please."

Louis nods a little, his face serious. He takes his boxers off and throws them in the floor before he's staring back at Harry.

The LA lights shine through the glass windows, illuminating the room as Harry's staring at Louis.

"Dance with me," Harry whispers to him, pushing Louis' hair back.

"Ok," Louis agrees softly, placing his hands on Harry's waist.

Harry pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck as they dance slowly to the music. He closes his eyes, breathing in Louis' scent.

"Eventful night," Harry whispers and smiles.

"Yeah," Louis agrees, "but it was amazing."

"I'm sorry I got upset... about the whole thing with your colleagues," Harry starts.

"Don't," Louis interrupts, "it's my fault, not yours. I'm sorry... for my own insecurities."

"I didn't realize you were still struggling with it, Lou," Harry whispers out.

"I'm... I'm sorry I haven't told them, Harry," Louis says into Harry's chest as they dance slowly, their bare bodies against one another's.

"Don't be," Harry says before he's looking into Louis' eyes, his voice breaking before he says, "make love to me."

Louis gently pushes his curls back and nods, leaning in and kissing Harry gently.

Harry wraps himself closer to Louis, their lips going in slow motion. The emotions they both are feeling are being brought out by their touch, their fingers gliding along each other's body, their lips on one another's.

Louis leads Harry by the hand to their bed before he climbs on top of Harry, kissing down his chest slowly before he's glancing back at Harry.

"I love you," Harry whispers in the darkness.

"I love you," Louis says, caressing Harry's cheek softly.

Harry gently pulls Louis down, their lips meeting once more.

And Louis makes love to Harry; gentle and slow, Harry's arms around Louis' back as he's planting kisses on Louis' neck.

"God, you're so beautiful," Louis manages to get out through soft moans.

Harry places his hands on Louis' face, "come for me. Stare into my eyes and come for me."

Louis doesn't say anything; his eyes stay locked on the emerald eyes under him as he's thrusting into him slowly.

He runs his hands gently up and down Harry's thighs, sending goosebumps all over them. Harry moans out with every touch of Louis' fingertips.

And when Louis comes, he moans out softly, never breaking eye contact with Harry... and he watches Harry's face change into pure ecstasy, his fingers gripping the back of Louis' neck.

"Oh, yes," Harry breathes out, his eyes still on the piercing blue eyes staring back at him.

Louis slows, leaning down and kissing Harry gently; and Harry wraps his arms around Louis, holding him close to him, while the music still plays softly in the background.

Louis buries his face into Harry's curls against his neck as Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair, letting out a deep sigh.

"You ok?" Louis whispers.

"I'm fantastic, babe," Harry smiles, turning his head to look back at Louis, "just... just relishing in this moment."

Louis grins and kisses him again before he's saying with a smirk, "you did it again..."

Harry chuckles, "uh, yeah, I did... at least this time it's only on us, not the sheets."

Louis laughs before he's raising up some, "I love you, Harold."

"I love you, too," Harry whispers to him, staring at him, "more than you know."

"I have a pretty good idea," Louis nods, "we should clean up and get some sleep... long day tomorrow... Mr. Tomlinson."

Harry chuckles as Louis is climbing off of him and going to the bathroom. Harry lays there, smiling to himself; he isn't sure what he's done to deserve this life... this man, his daughter, and their soon to be daughter... but he's grateful. He's grateful that he was allowed a second chance... so that all of his dreams could come true.

And as they lay in bed moments later, wrapped in each other's arms, talking about the ceremony the next day, Harry tells Louis thank you again, for the millionth time.

"Stop thanking me," Louis chuckles quietly, his fingers running gently through Harry's messy curls. "I didn't do much, Haz... fate did."

Harry grins against Louis' chest, his hand running up and down Louis' stomach.

"Let's get some sleep," Harry mumbles in a sleepy voice, "I'm sure one of our mum's will have breakfast made quite early."

"Yeah," Louis grins and kisses Harry's head. "Hey..."

"Yeah..."

"In less than 24 hours, you'll be Mr. Harry Tomlinson," Louis whispers out.

Harry smiles again, "yeah... yeah, I will. And I can't wait, Lou."


	41. Chapter 41

Louis wakes the next morning, the sun shining through the glass windows and he sighs before he's rubbing his eyes. He looks in the bed next to him and Harry isn't there.

He sits up slowly and calls, "Harry?"

There's no answer; he isn't in the bathroom. So, Louis gets up, glancing at the clock: it's going on 8 in the morning.

He quickly slips on sweatpants and one of Harry's t-shirts; it's twice Louis' size but he doesn't mind. He smiles, looking down at it... just like Harry loves wearing his clothes, Louis loves wearing Harry's.

He opens the bedroom door, hearing Emma's laughter as he's walking down the stairs.

She's seated on the sofa with Gemma, her face washed and her clothes changed.

"Hey, morning, Louis," Gemma smiles at him, "hope you don't mind, but I helped Emma with her bath this morning."

"No, no, it's fine," Louis says before he's sitting down by Emma, her arms going around his neck.

"Did you have fun, daddy?" Emma asks.

"I did," Louis smiles and kisses her head, "who's making breakfast?"

"Grammy and Nana," she tells him, "aunt Lottie is still sleeping."

"Figures," Louis smirks, "where's Harry?"

"Oh, I think he's up in the art room," Gemma responds, "but he's working on something and said he didn't want to be disturbed."

Louis nods a bit and walks to the kitchen.

"Hey, honey, how'd you sleep?" His mum is asking as she and Anne are finishing breakfast.

"I slept alright," Louis sighs and takes a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hangover?" His mum asks with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Louis smiles and drinks the water, "my head's fucking killing me."

"Breakfast is done," Anne tells him, "Jay and I ran out to the store to pick up a few things for you two. Thought you'd like a good English breakfast."

"Wow," Louis smiles brightly, "uh, thank you. That was wonderful of you."

He kisses his mum's cheek and then Anne's, "Harry and I try to cook a few English dishes every once in a while... he really misses England... and so do I."

"Why don't the 4 of you come to England for Christmas this year?" Jay asks, "it would be wonderful!"

"I'd love to do that honestly," Louis nods, "Olivia will be 10 months old if she's born soon... yeah, I think that would be brilliant. I'll have a talk with Harry... when he's finished doing whatever he's doing upstairs."

Anne grins as she's sitting out plates, "he'll be done in a few minutes."

"What's he working on exactly?" Louis decides to ask.

"Just... something special," Anne replies, giving Louis a wink.

"Ok," Louis laughs, "Emma, ready to eat, love?"

"Yeah, coming," she calls to her daddy.

They all take a seat at the dinner table and start chatting about the day; Lottie comes downstairs to join them and she begins going on about a wedding cake.

"We... we haven't talked about that," Louis smiles down at his plate.

"That's ok... cause Harry talked to me about it," Lottie grins at her brother, "he's wanting to have one delivered to the restaurant after the ceremony."

"Is he?" Louis asks, "what... he's not even letting me have a say in the cake?"

"Here's a few options," Lottie grins and gives Louis her phone so he can see the choices, "these are simple and can be made within a few hours at the bakery up town. These are the ones Harry saved for you to look at."

Louis scrolls through the photos, smiling at the small wedding cakes. "These are adorable."

"Harry said you say that," Lottie smiles at him and continues eating.

Harry's coming down the stairs quickly, fully dressed, carrying a small bag on his shoulder.

Louis looks up at him, "going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I...," Harry starts before the doorbell rings. He hurries to answer it, and Zayn is standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he smiles at Harry.

"Hey, come in," Harry tells him before they're both walking to the kitchen.

Louis looks up from his plate at the two of them.

"Uh, there's something I've gotta do," Harry tells everyone, his eyes falling on Louis, "I won't be gone long, though."

"Our mums made breakfast," Louis says quietly.

"Don't worry... I'm eating before we leave," Harry grins before he's grabbing a plate and sitting down next to Louis.

"Zayn, make yourself a plate, sweetheart," Anne tells him.

"Uh, thanks," he grins before he's grabbing a plate and looking at all the food, "an English breakfast... that's something I haven't had in a while."

"Makes 2 of us," Louis speaks up smiling. He turns to Harry and whispers, "what exactly do you have to go do?"

"It's a surprise," Harry replies and winks before he's digging into his plate. "This is really good."

"Well, Anne and I knew you boys have probably missed it," Jay smiles at Harry, "so, what are the plans for today?"

"Uh," Louis chuckles and looks at Harry, "well, the minister is meeting us here about 4... we're driving up to Pirate's Cove and getting married... that's about all I can say."

"Emma suggested Pirate's Cove," Harry smiles over at Emma, "it's a gorgeous place... like a little secret paradise with all these rocks and a small beach."

"Daddy's taken me there a few times," Emma nods.

"Yeah, and some spots are a lot less crowded than others," Harry nods.

"And we should just wear, what, simple dresses?" Gemma is asking before she's drinking her orange juice.

"Yeah," Harry nods, "we're just going as casual as possible. Emma's wearing her pretty white sundress and flower crown."

Emma smiles up at Harry before she's eating again.

"Oh, you'll look gorgeous, Emma," Gemma grins from beside her, "if daddy and Pappa doesn't mind, maybe we could use a little glitter eyeshadow and a pale shade of lipstick... and do your nails."

Louis smirks and looks at Harry, who's already smiling at him.

A few minutes later, Harry gets up and places his plate in the sink before he's asking Zayn, "you ready?"

"Yeah," Zayn replies and stands, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

Louis gets up and follows Harry to the front door, "you're not going to tell me what you're up to?"

"I can't, gorgeous," Harry just grins at him, "it'd ruin the whole surprise."

Louis gives him a serious look as Zayn is waiting on the doorstep.

"Look," Harry's whispering, his hands on Louis' shoulder, "I want this to be a surprise for you, alright?"

Louis reluctantly nods, "ok."

"I promise it's not going to take long," Harry reassures him, "it's something... I've been working on in my spare time. And Zayn's going to help me finish it, alright?"

"Ok, ok," Louis sighs before he's pulling Harry in and kissing him. He hugs him and says softly, "be careful, babe."

"Always," Harry smiles against his shoulder. He starts for the door, then turns around, "oh, and pick out which cake you like... Lottie said she'd go into town and pick it up. I'm quite fond of choices 2 and 3."

Louis chuckles, "I'll take care of it, love. We'll go pick it up."

Harry nods and grins at him before he's waving and following Zayn to his car.

Louis watches them pulling out of the drive and sighs out.

"So, Louis, what are you wearing for this?" Lottie asks him as he returns to the kitchen.

"Uh... we agreed on white shirts and black pants," Louis shrugs, "I... I'm not sure which shirt yet."

Lottie glances at Gemma and smiles, "wanna take a shopping trip?"

"I'd love to," Gemma laughs as she's rinsing the dishes.

"Can I come?" Emma asks excitedly.

"Of course," Louis sighs but smiles. He glances back at his sister, "look, I'm not wearing anything like Harry wears..."

"Oh, shut it," Lottie giggles, "go upstairs and put something on. You can pick out whatever you want."

Louis nods before he heads upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind him and going to his closet.

He dresses slowly, his mind wandering; he's wondering what exactly Harry is doing... and what surprise he has in store for him.

Once he's dressed, he sees Emma coming out of the art room smiling. "Daddy, come see!"

"What, Em?" He walks down to the art room... and his eyes fall on the mural.

He stands completely still as he is in awe; Harry's finished it.

There's the beach, the waves crashing into the shore... and figures... figures that Louis makes out to be them.

They have their backs turned as they're all staring at the ocean... Louis sees himself and Harry, with Emma between them, holding their hands in hers... and in Harry's right arm is a little girl.

"Oh my god," Louis says out before he even realizes it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Emma asks excitedly. "He must've finished it this morning!!!"

Louis is still smiling, staring at the beauty in front of him; he sees birds flying into the sunset... and the words that are written just above the sunset itself:   
"If I Could Fly".

"He... he did all of this this morning?" Louis manages to get out.

"Hey, what's taking you so long...," Lottie starts before she sees what Louis is looking at. She stops next to him, staring at the incredible image on the wall. "Oh my god."

Louis steps over, looking at the images of the 4 of them standing on the shores of the beach; he can feel his eyes stinging the more he stares at Harry's beautiful creation.

"He finished it," Louis whispers out.

"If I could fly...," Lottie starts, "that's... that's beautiful."

Louis tries to nod, wiping his eyes quickly. He turns to see Harry's camera sitting on one of the art tables. He turns it on and sees the photos Harry has taken... the progress of the mural... and then the finished product.

Louis smiles and looks back at the creation.

"He's holding Olivia," Lottie is saying with a smile, "Louis, this is just incredible."

"It... it is," Louis says quietly and sits the camera down. "Uh, we should probably get going, I guess."

"Yeah," Lottie says before she's placing her hand on Louis' shoulder, "you've got an amazing man... I'm really jealous."

Louis laughs and shakes his head before they're walking out of the art room together, Louis taking one last look at the mural before closing the door.

A few minutes later, he, Gemma, Lottie, and Emma are in the Range Rover heading towards the mall. Louis isn't looking too forward to this, but he's willing to do anything to make this day the best day of Harry's life... and his own.

"Daddy, can we buy earrings?" Emma is saying as soon as they have entered the mall.

"Uh, sure, love," Louis replies, "why don't we pick out some that'll match your dress?"

"Maybe I could find some small seashell earrings," she grins before they're stopping in front of Claire's.

Louis just smiles and follows her in. Gemma and Lottie are looking around with her while Louis' phone sounds.

He takes it out and sees a text from Harry, _"whatcha up to, Dr?"_

Louis smiles and texts him back quickly, _"currently standing in Claire's while Emma tries to find seashell earrings. What about you?"_

 _"Oh, so you went shopping? ;) What for exactly?"_ Harry writes back.

Louis chuckles and shakes his head, _"my sis and your sis talked me into shopping for a shirt for the ceremony."_

 _"Good. You need a new one ;). I love you, sweet cheeks,"_ Harry writes him back, causing Louis to snicker out loud.

_"Love you, too, curly. Hurry up and finish and get your arse home, alright?"_

_"I will. Don't forget the cake. I'm having it delivered to the restaurant."_

Louis shakes his head and smiles, _"going there as soon as we finish here, love. Be careful."_

 _"Always. xx,"_ Harry writes back. Louis continues to smile and puts his phone away as Emma is running over to him.

"They have some. Can I get them?" She asks.

"Sure, love," Louis says nodding, "let's pay for them so your aunts can go put me through hell trying on shirts."

"Hey," Lottie laughs at him.

40 minutes later, after Louis has tried on shirt after shirt, he finally decides on a simple, long sleeved, button up, leaving the top few buttons open. He stares at himself in the mirror of the changing room. He can't help but smile and think how much it looks like Harry... it's not sheer and see through like Harry's... but he loves it. And he knows Harry will, too.

He steps out of the changing room and looks at Gemma and Lottie who are waiting.

"Well?" He puts his hands out, looking down at his shirt.

"It's perfect," Lottie smiles, "and it'll match Harry's very well."

"Yep," Gemma nods in agreement, "it looks absolutely stunning on you, Louis."

"Thank you," Louis says quietly.

"You're getting married," Lottie almost squeals in excitement as she hugs her brother. "In just a few hours."

"I know," Louis laughs out, "about fucking time, right? Well, I mean..."

"With the right person?" Lottie questions with a grin. She gently pats Louis' shoulder, "I'm really glad you found him."

"So am I," Louis stares at Lottie before he's smiling, "alright, I'll get this one... can we go after this?"

"Sure, but I promised Emma I'd buy her some cookies before we leave," Gemma tells Louis.

"Of course," Louis laughs and goes back into the changing room.

And soon, they're at the bakery, Louis telling them the cake that he wants and what restaurant he wants it delivered to.

"Harry will love it," Lottie tells him as they're leaving.

"I know," Louis smiles before his phone sounds again and he's pulling it out to see Harry's text:

_"On my way back. Not still shopping, are you? ;)"_

Louis chuckles and calls him while they're all climbing into the Rover. Harry picks up immediately and Louis starts, "I'm not still shopping, Harold... we just finished at the bakery actually."

"Ok, just curious... didn't know if you were maybe finding some new clothes or something," he hears Harry chuckling into the phone, coughing a bit.

"You alright?" Louis asks.

"I'm fine," Harry replies, "I have cough drops. I'll be fine."

"Harry, tell me you're not getting sicker," Louis sighs out.

"I'm not," Harry chuckles, "I'm fine, Lou. Didn't have a temp this morning, my meds are working just fine."

"Good," Louis says out quietly.

"I'll be home in a just a minute, alright?" Harry says quieter into the phone.

"Ok, love," Louis whispers, "love you."

"Love you," Harry tells him before the call ends.

Louis gets home and takes his shirt straight to their bedroom while Gemma and Lottie are in Anne and Gemma's guest room looking through dresses to wear for the wedding.

Louis hangs the shirt up on the closet door, standing back and staring at it. He smiles, crossing his arms; he's marrying him. He's marrying Harry Styles.

He takes a seat on the bed, looking around the bedroom, thinking how much it has changed since Harry moved in. There's several paintings by Harry hanging on their bedroom walls now... throughout the whole entire house.

His eyes glance at the painting Harry did of him, the one in blue. It's finally settling in for him; he's marrying his best friend, his lover... his perfect match. He's raising a family with him.

He hears Harry's voice in the hall, laughing at his sister, "just pick one. It's not complicated, Gem."

Harry opens the bedroom door, his eyes meeting Louis'.

"Hey, you ok?" Harry asks him giving him a concerned look.

"I'm brilliant," Louis manages to get out, keeping his eyes on Harry a few feet away from him.

Harry glances at the closet and sees the shirt hanging there. He's instantly smiling while he walks over, running his fingers over it, "I like it."

"Figured you would," Louis grins as he's watching Harry's hand glide over the fabric.

"I bet you look absolutely stunning in it, too," Harry says turning back to Louis with a radiant smile on his face.

"Well, Lottie and Gemma thought so," Louis laughs a little.

"I approve," Harry grins at him.

Louis smiles down at his hands.

Harry walks over to him, sitting down by him, "what's up?"

"Nothing, love," Louis replies, placing his hand on Harry's thigh, "I just... I can't believe this is happening."

"Are you getting cold feet?" Harry jokes.

"No," Louis replies with a laugh, "no, never, babe."

"Good," Harry nods, "cause I'd hate for my efforts to go to waste."

"You finished the mural," Louis says softly, staring in Harry's eyes. "And... it's incredible, Harry. It's perfect."

"Thank you," Harry whispers, his hand caressing Louis', "took a few hours, but... I'm pleased with it."

"What time did you get up?" Louis asks smirking.

"Uh," Harry thinks for a moment, a grin on his face, "bout 5."

"Jesus... you're going to be exhausted before this day is over," Louis tells him.

"No," Harry smiles, "I'll be fine... I have too much to look forward to.... besides the ceremony itself, of course."

"You sure you're going to be able to stay awake tonight?" Louis asks raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"I'll be fine," Harry reassures him again, kissing him gently, "I've gotta call Glenne... make sure they know where they're going."

Louis nods as Harry stands and takes his phone out.

"Harry," Louis starts. Harry glances up from his phone as Louis continues in a low voice, "I'm... I'm glad it's you."

Harry stares at him, a serious look on his face, "I'm glad it's you, too, Louis."

 

  _(Amazing Day - Coldplay)_

 

Louis stands, taking Harry into his arms, holding him close and not saying a word. And Harry closes his eyes, his arms around Louis' neck as he buries his face into Louis' neck; they stand in complete silence... no words necessary in this moment.

It's 3 in the afternoon and Harry is getting dressed in their room, while Louis is using the bathroom down the hall: he's fully dressed already and Lottie is busy fixing his hair.

Harry is buttoning his shirt, staring at himself in the mirror, remembering his and Louis' first coffee date... their first real date... the first time he met Emma... the first time he painted with Emma... and the first time he made love to Louis in his warehouse.

And now, all these months later, after suffering through so much, here he stands... dressed to marry the man who has given him life again, in more ways than one.

"Harry, you decent?" Gemma knocks.

"I am, come in," Harry calls to her.

She walks in, closing the door behind her as she's smiling at her little brother. "You look great."

"Thanks," he smirks, "not much different than I usually dress though, right?"

"Yeah, well, today is different," she tells him softly. "So, what shade of nail polish?"

Harry grins as he turns to her, "I'm thinking a deep red."

"Got you covered," she tells him and opens her bag on the dresser beside him.

Harry gently hugs her as she laughs.

"What?"

"Thank you," he tells her quietly, "for being here... for being the best sister."

"Hey, don't start getting all sappy on me," she giggles into his shoulder, "let's just get your nails done."

"Right," Harry smiles a little and looks back in the mirror, fixing his curls again.

He and Gemma are soon sitting on the bed and she's painting his nails a deep red shade. He watches her closely, feeling so many things.

"You wearing the same lipstick as last night?" Gemma asks him.

"Uh, yeah, it'll match great," Harry nods, "I think it'll look great with the outfit."

"So, where are you and Louis going?" She asks with a grin.

"Uh, somewhere special," Harry smiles, "Zayn even helped me set it up."

"So, where is it?" Gemma asks.

"It's... it's a place that's special to me... and to Louis honestly," Harry whispers out. "I just hope he loves it."

"Harry," Gemma starts, "you could take him anywhere and he'd he happy... because he's with you. It doesn't matter to him."

Harry tries to nod while he's watching her. "Never saw myself marrying a doctor, you know."

Gemma laughs, "yeah, well, that doctor is the reason you're still with us."

"Yeah... they're not all evil after all, huh?" Harry asks with a smile.

Gemma chuckles and finishes his nails. And once they're done, Harry's applying his lipstick in the mirror again. He stares at himself for a moment, seeing for himself how vibrant he looks now... how alive he looks... and feels.

He places the lipstick into the duffel bag he and Louis will be taking with them. Louis has packed his usual sweats, jeans, t-shirt and jacket, and Harry has opted for skinny jeans and one of his button ups.

He walks downstairs slowly, sitting the bag down on the sofa. His mum and Jay are already dressed and ready as they see him.

"You look amazing, sweetheart," Anne smiles immediately and kisses Harry's cheek.

"Thanks," Harry grins at her, then looks down at his feet, "feels kinda strange wearing sandals."

"You packed your boots, didn't you?" Gemma asks laughing.

"I did, yeah," Harry nods before he hears Lottie and Louis.

He glances up at the top of the stairs and sees Louis coming down, dressed in black skinny jeans and the white, long-sleeved shirt, the top buttons undone just like Harry's. His hair isn't fancy... his fringe is fixed in the front a bit, and Harry can't take his eyes off of him.

Louis stops at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes on Harry's; and they stay that way for several moments.

The doorbell rings, and Gemma grins, looking between the two of them, "I'll get that."

Louis smiles and walks over to Harry, glancing up and down his body, "like the sandals, love."

"I like yours, too," Harry grins, "that shirt looks... it looks amazing on you. I see I've rubbed off on you."

Harry fumbles with the few buttons that are actually buttoned as he smiles at Louis. And Louis chuckles, "yeah, well, we should match, shouldn't we?"

Emma comes downstairs in her beautiful white sundress and flower crown on her head, her long locks curled.

"Daddy, Pappa, aunt Gemma did my makeup," she smiles up at both of them.

"It looks beautiful, Emmy," Louis tells her, "and your hair is beautiful."

"Aunt Lottie did it," she grins proudly and looks over at Lottie. Lottie just smiles and looks back at Louis.

"You're going to be good for your aunts tonight, right?" Louis asks her.

"Yes," emma smiles at him and Harry, "aunt Lottie and Gemma said we'd watch movies and make cookies."

"Sounds like a great plan," Harry grins, fixing Emma's flower crown.

And soon, Zayn, Niall, and Liam have arrived, along with the minister.

Louis allows his mum, Anne, Gemma, Lottie, and Emma to take the Range Rover while he and Harry take the Porsche.

Liam, Niall, and Zayn ride together and the minister follows them.

Louis drives slowly, glancing at Harry next to him. He reaches over, taking Harry's hand in his, and Harry looks back at him.

"Your nails are gorgeous, by the way," Louis starts before his voice softens, "you excited?"

"I... I am," Harry replies, staring at Louis, "it doesn't change much... we've lived together for so long already..."

Louis chuckles and keeps his eyes on the road, his hand gripping Harry's.

"But... in a way it does change everything, doesn't it?" Harry asks quietly, his voice almost breaking. "Not just my name... but... we become a family... officially."

"Yeah," Louis smiles a little, "with 2 little girls."

Harry grins as he stares at Louis, remembering every moment they've ever spent together; from Harry's last art show to now. He places his other hand atop Louis' and leans his head back. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Harold," Louis glances back, his face serious, "Harold Tomlinson... sounds amazing, you know."

Harry chuckles and leans over, kissing Louis' cheek gently. He sighs and sits back, a radiant smile on his face.

When they arrive at the cove, they all start the journey down to the private area of the beach; there's no one in sight.

"You wore sandals today," Harry smiles at Glenne as she walks beside him. Harry holds her hand as they walk down the hillside.

"Yeah, couldn't do heels again," she laughs.

"Well, you look beautiful," Harry compliments her.

"Thanks, Harry," she chuckles, "I feel like I'm about to burst, honestly."

"Maybe you are," Harry smiles and winks while they're making their way down to the empty beach.

Harry and Louis take off their sandals, casting them aside as they reach the deserted beach.

"Ok, Harry has made a request," the minister James speaks up as Louis and Harry make their way towards the shoreline.

Everyone stands behind them, Anne and Jay almost in tears, but beautiful smiles on their faces.

Gemma has her phone out, recording the ceremony while Lottie is in charge of taking the photos with Harry's camera.

"He has requested that a song be played," James says, looking from Harry to Louis.

Louis looks at Harry confused and Harry just smiles, before he's looking at Zayn.

Zayn takes Harry's phone and hooks it to a small speaker he has brought.

"This... this is something I really wanted to do for you," Harry says in almost a whisper as he takes Louis' hands in his. "I hope you like it."

 

  _(If I Could Fly - One Direction)_

 

Zayn starts the music, a piano beginning the song... and soon Harry's voice is heard, singing the slow ballad, _"if I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you. I think I might give up everything, just ask me to..."_

Louis smiles, looking down and trying to control his emotions.

"I... I recorded this today," Harry whispers to him, his face serious, "it's a song I've been working on for a while... for you."

Louis looks back at him, his eyes full, while he's listening to Harry's voice singing to him. And Harry just smiles, his dimples showing as the sun is shining on his face.

"You... you didn't have to..."

"Stop," Harry whispers and caresses Louis' cheek, "I wanted to do it for you."

Louis bites his lip while he smiles, listening closely to the words, _"for your eyes only, I show you my heart, for when you're lonely and forget who you are. I'm missing half of me when we're apart. Now you know me, for your eyes only."_

Louis stares at Harry as the song plays, the ocean waves echoing behind his voice... and Louis couldn't possibly be more happy than he is in this moment; his life has led to this moment... everything Harry has gone through has led him straight to Louis... he is home.

Harry is his home; Louis realizes that. And his home is with Harry. Louis knows that he was meant to find this person, this incredible, gentle soul that is staring back at him with tears standing in his eyes as his voice is singing to Louis in the background.

Louis quickly wipes his eyes and stares back at Harry, listening to every word of the song Harry has created just for him.

And soon, the song finishes, Louis is wiping his eyes again, just as both of their mums are, Anne smiling proudly at Harry.

Zayn stands a few feet behind Harry and Liam is standing behind Louis, smiles on their faces.

 

_(A Thousand Years - Christina Perri)_

 

"We are gathered here today to unite these 2 souls into 1," James begins and Harry and Louis look at him as he starts, "I've had the privilege of hearing their incredible story. They were kind enough to share with me how their worlds collided... how fate took hold of their hands and made sure that they knew... they knew they were the perfect match for one another."

Harry tries to smile, tears falling down his cheeks as the ocean waves are crashing in behind them. He stares at Louis as the minister goes on... and Louis stares at him.

Harry sees the first time Louis smiled at him, the first time he made Louis laugh... he sees the first time he made love to him and became one with him.

And Louis sees the same things; but he sees months of Harry being ill and he remembers staying by his side through it all. He remembers walking into that hospital room when Harry was receiving the transplant that was given by Louis himself. He remembers Harry moving in with him... he remembers it all... and he sees how far they've come... how far Harry has come. He has never looked more vibrant, more alive... more mesmerizing.

Emma stands behind them between Lottie and Gemma, a huge smile on her face as she's watching the marriage of her 2 fathers.

"As I understand, Harry and Louis have elected to say a few words to one another," James smiles at them.

Louis grins at Harry, holding his hands tightly.

"Harold," Louis tries to start, "I know we chose not to write down vows for this small ceremony... and that we're just supposed to say a few words..."

Louis stops for a moment, licking his lips as he looks down. His voice breaks as he stares back at the man in front of him, "but... you changed my life. From the moment you walked in, you changed everything. You changed the way I thought, the way I felt..."

Harry grins even more, rubbing his hand gently over Louis'.

"... And to be honest, I never saw this coming. I've told you this a thousand times, but... I still to this day am amazed at how our paths crossed," Louis tries to say and fight back his emotions, "this... this kind of thing doesn't happen. I mean, how many people have fallen in love with their anonymous donor?"

Harry chuckles a little bit, wiping his eyes slowly.

"But I swore to you, in that hospital room, that I would look after you," Louis whispers out, "that I would take care of you for as long as I live. And I meant it. I'll always look after you."

"I know," Harry manages to get out. He grips Louis' hands tighter and sighs before he starts, "I honestly can say that I didn't picture this when I met you, Lou. I didn't picture getting married to a doctor..."

Louis grins, remembering Harry calling doctors evil.

"... But," Harry starts, his eyes not breaking from Louis, "I can say that I have loved you for a long time... even before you realized it. I just... I knew. And it sounds crazy and bizarre to even say that, but... when I looked at you, when I saw your smile, I felt something that I've never felt before... I felt... real love. And... I could never thank you enough for allowing me this second chance at life... but I've realized I don't have to thank you now... because this life, this opportunity that I have been given by you is something I won't take for granted. Ever. No matter what happens in the future, I'm yours. I've given you every piece of me... because you gave yourself to me, in more ways than one. I love you... and I look forward to spending every day I have left on this earth by your side... as your husband."

Louis wipes his eyes once more, his eyes crinkling with the widest smile while he stares at Harry in front of him. And Harry only grins back at him, fixing a few pieces of Louis' fringe.

"Louis Tomlinson," James speaks. Louis sniffs and looks back at the minister, "do you take Harry Styles to be your husband and partner, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Louis gets out, looking at Harry, though the last words the minister spoke cut deep into him.

"And do you, Harry Styles, take Louis Tomlinson to be your husband and partner, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" James looks at Harry.

Harry stares at Louis for a long pause before he nods slowly and says in a deep voice, "I do."

"Then, by the powers invested in me and the state of California, I now pronounce you Mr. Louis and Harry Tomlinson," James announces as he smiles at Harry and Louis, "you may now..."

Before he can even finish, Harry has pulled Louis in by his cheeks and crushed his lips into his; and Louis responds by throwing his arms around Harry, holding him tightly.

Everyone behind them is clapping and cheering, but they're too lost in each other to even notice; their minds are only focused on one another as their lips move in slow motion, the waves crashing into the shore behind them and echoing in their ears.

And it's more perfect than Louis and Harry could have ever possibly imagined.

 

_(Over the Rainbow - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole)_

 

They have dinner at a shoreside restaurant, all of them sitting outside, laughing and chatting.

"Here you go," the waitress smiles as she's sitting the small white wedding cake on the table in front of Harry and Louis, "congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you," Harry and Louis say in unison.

"Well, cut it already," Lottie tells them with a laugh.

Harry glances at Louis beside him, Louis smiling back at him.

They both pick up the knife, Harry's hand over Louis' as they're cutting the cake.

Anne is smiling and taking photos with Harry's camera while everyone else is holding their phones and capturing this moment.

Louis smirks when he sees the inside of the cake, "rainbow... of course."

Harry grins before he's taking a small bit of the piece they have cut and feeding it to Louis, Louis only chuckling.

"Did you expect me to get just plain white on the inside?" Harry asks laughing.

"No," Louis smiles before he's taking a bit and feeding it to Harry, the most beautiful smile on his face.

"Ok, turn it around so I can see it," Gemma states, "I'm recording this."

Louis just smiles and turns the cake around for Gemma as she's recording with her phone.

Harry takes a small bit of the icing and gently puts it on Louis' nose, laughing the entire time.

"Harold," Louis smirks, before he's removing it and eating the icing.

Harry leans over and kisses him, icing on both of their lips now and as he pulls away, his dimples show as he's gently touching Louis' face.

"Can we have some now?" Emma asks anxiously.

"Dig in," Louis laughs at her and turns back to Harry before he's whispering, "so... how much longer until we can get out of here and I can see where you're taking me?"

Harry only grins, sipping his wine before answering, "patience, babe..."

He leans over and says softly and deeply into Louis' ear, "but I can't wait to show you. I think you're really going to love it."

"I'm sure I will, Mr. Tomlinson," Louis whispers back, causing Harry to grin even more.

Harry takes Louis' hand and kisses it gently, his face serious.

"I'm sure Olivia is going to love this cake," Glenne is laughing from across the table.

Harry looks over at her and chuckles, "eat 2 slices... she'll be kicking all night."

Glenne laughs while Louis just sits, smiling at Harry... his husband Harry Tomlinson.


	42. Chapter 42

"You two have fun," Anne is smiling and hugging Harry tightly. She sighs and whispers to him, "I'm so proud of you, my love. You're getting everything you've ever deserved."

Harry smiles, "thank you, mum. And thank you for flying out here to be a part of this."

"Hey, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Anne grins and caresses his cheek.

Louis tosses Harry the keys as they're all standing in the parking lot. "You said you were driving, princess."

Harry smirks, "yeah, but just remember... I've never driven your precious baby."

Louis snorts, "you'll do fine, love."

Harry smiles and turns to Glenne, "I'll text you."

"I know you will," Glenne tells him, touching his arm, "you'll be back in the morning anyway, right?"

"We're not going very far," Harry chuckles," not very far at all actually."

"Ok," she says softly, her hand on her stomach, "she's kicking again."

Harry places his hand on her belly, feeling his daughter again. He smiles to himself. "I think she's doing more than kicking."

"She's been moving all over," Glenne says quietly before she laughs, "and she's been putting a lot of pressure on my bladder."

"Has she?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow, "maybe she's almost ready to come out."

Glenne grins, staring down at her stomach, "I think you're probably right honestly."

Harry's face gets serious, "look, if anything happens tonight, please text me... I'll have my phone on."

"Harry," Louis chuckles and walks over, "you know she will."

"Yeah, I've already told you," Glenne smiles at Harry, "you'll be the first to know."

Harry nods and kisses her cheek, hugging her, "you two be careful getting home."

"Of course," Glenne tells him and smiles, "you guys go... enjoy your night. You deserve it."

Emma steps over, hugging her father and her Pappa. "I love you."

"We love you, too," Louis smiles down at his daughter, "be good for your aunts and Grammy and Nana."

"I will be," she nods, "and Pappa..."

"Yeah, love," Harry speaks quietly.

"I'm glad you're finally married to daddy," she tells him, looking at him with innocent eyes.

And Harry's face lights up as he gently hugs his little girl, "thank you. I love you, Emmy. So much."

"Love you too," Emma tells him.

"Alright, we ready?" Louis asks, smiling at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry nods.

 

_(Nothing's Gonna Hurt You, Baby - Cigarettes After Sex)_

 

They tell everyone goodbye before Harry's climbing into the driver's seat of the Porsche. Louis buckles in and watches Harry looking it over.

"Harry, gear shift is here, love," Louis jokes.

"I know," Harry tells him quickly with a smirk, "just... trying to get the feel of the car first."

"Would you just drive?" Louis laughs, "you'll do just fine. Start by turning on the engine."

Harry fires it up and smiles, "I got this."

"I bloody hope so," Louis grins before Harry's putting the car in reverse and then driving out of the parking lot.

They drive for over 15 minutes, and Louis is absolutely clueless on where Harry is taking him.

"Put this on," Harry grabs a small scarf from the duffel bag and hands it to Louis.

"What? Why?" Louis asks laughing.

"Because I don't want you seeing," Harry replies and watches the road carefully.

"You're blindfolding me?" Louis snickers, "alright... I'll do it if you say we can use this tonight."

Harry raises an eyebrow, "hmm, sounds interesting. But who's blindfolding who, doc?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Louis shrugs, "we'll go with the flow."

"Just put it on," Harry laughs and shakes his head.

Louis sighs and ties the scarf around his eyes. "Oh, this is just brilliant... you're driving my car for the first time and I'm fucking blind."

"I'm driving just fine," Harry laughs, "just sit back... we're almost there."

Within a matter of minutes, Harry is parking out front of a familiar building, rain beginning to fall lightly. He steps out of the car, grabbing the duffel bag from the back seat before he's walking around to Louis' side.

"Sit here for just a minute," he tells him, "I'll be right back."

"But..."

"No peeking," Harry calls to him, before he's pulling out keys and unlocking the doors to his warehouse.

He steps inside, keeping the lights off as he's going over to a spot that he and Zayn had fixed just for this night.

There's candles all over the floor, satin pink sheets hanging from the walls, and a soft and rather small mattress with the same satin.

He hurries and lights the candles and then goes to his stereo, hooking his phone to it. Then, he pulls a bottle of wine from the small fridge that sits in the warehouse. He places it beside the candles and stands up, staring at it all; he hopes Louis will love it.

He finally walks back outside and opens the door as Louis is groaning, "can I get out now? Took you look enough."

"Come on," Harry says gently and helps Louis out of the car.

"It's fucking pouring," Louis smirks as soon as he's out of the car and feels the rain beating down on him.

Harry smiles and guides him to the door and says again, "no peeking alright?"

"I'm not," Louis laughs.

"Ok," Harry sighs out.

They walk in together, Harry closing the door and locking it behind him. He takes Louis by the arm and guides him to the spot.

"I smell paint," Louis says out softly. "Where are we?"

"You'll see," Harry starts in a deep voice. He removes Louis' blindfold and steps out of the way.

Louis glances at the creation in front of him; he awes over the satin and the candles surrounding the small bed.

He looks around the warehouse and sees painting after painting of Harry and him and individual ones of himself sitting on easels; they're sat just around the small space Harry has created.

Louis stands still before he smiles, letting out a small chuckle. He stares at every painting surrounding him and shakes his head, "the warehouse..."

"Yeah," Harry whispers out, "I... I thought that this was the right place, Lou... because..."

"This is where we first made love," Louis finishes for him as he's staring at Harry. Harry nods a bit, his face serious. Louis only grins, looking around, "this is... it's amazing."

"Are you sure? You can say you hate it, you know," Harry tells him quickly.

"No, I don't hate it... at all," Louis says softly, stepping forward and wrapping Harry in his arms. "This is perfect, love. It really is."

Harry tries to nod, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He leaves it open and walks to the paintings, the music playing softly in the background.

"What do you think?" Harry crosses his arms while he's staring at all the different paintings he has done.

Louis steps closer to him, his eyes glancing over the pieces closely.

He sees one of him and Harry, Harry touching his face, rainbow colors on Harry's hand as he's touching Louis' cheek; Harry's face is completely covered in the rainbow colors as he's staring at Louis.

"This is beautiful," Louis manages to get out, his small fingers running over the portrait of them.

"I... I did a lot of these... when I was cooped up in the house," Harry whispers out, still looking at all the different paintings.

Louis is in complete awe. Every piece is breathtakingly stunning; Harry's mind, his creativity, never ceases to amaze him.

"So, you surprised me with all of these?" Louis' voice breaks when he looks back at Harry.

"I did," Harry nods, "I... I thought you might like them."

Louis grins, placing his fingers to his lips. Once again, Harry leaves him speechless.

"I don't know what to say," he gets out.

 

_(Keep on Loving You - Cigarettes After Sex)_

 

Harry turns back to him, his fingers gently unbuttoning Louis' shirt, his eyes not breaking from him as Harry's music plays through the speakers in the background.

Harry pulls his shirt open, just like his own, before he's whispering out, "dance with me."

"Ok," Louis speaks softly.

Harry takes Louis into his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, their bare chests against one another's. And they don't say a word; Louis' hands rest on Harry's lower back, gently caressing over his soft skin, breathing in his scent.

Louis sighs, nudging his nose into Harry's neck gently; he closes his eyes and he gets lost in Harry. He gets lost in the feel of his body against his, his arms on his neck, and his head lying on his shoulder.

Harry is his; and Louis knows that Harry was meant to be his all along... even before he was even born. This man, this incredible human being who had gone through hell and back was his match... before either of them even existed.

He sees things differently now; he has since Harry entered his world. He sees that fate does exist... and fate is why he is here with him, dancing slowly in Harry's studio.

Louis sniffs a bit and nudges his nose back into Harry's neck.

"You ok?" Harry asks, his voice deep.

"I am," Louis sighs out in contentment, "I really am."

Harry smiles, holding Louis tighter. "Tell me something, doc..."

"What?" Louis chuckles softly, his lips against Harry's neck.

"Have you ever felt something so real?" Harry asks, his tone serious.

"Only once," Louis starts, "before this..."

"Emma?" Harry asks with a small smile.

"Yeah," Louis replies. He glances up at Harry and sees nothing but love, and honesty, staring back at him. "This... this was the best day of my life, Harry."

Harry grins, "mine, too."

"It all seems so... so unrealistic sometimes," Louis tries to laugh, his eyes filling. "I... just find it hard to believe that... that I was going through these tests for you..."

"Don't," Harry quickly whispers, "don't go there. Louis, that was... it was so long ago..."

"Yeah, but..," Louis stutters out, "Harry, you don't understand how much it plays on my mind still... I think it always will."

"I'm going to be 50 and you're going to still bring it up, aren't you?" Harry jokes with him.

Louis stares back at him, scared to say what he's thinking.

Harry's smile fades when he sees Louis' face, "what?"

"Nothing," Louis manages to get out.

"Don't go there either," Harry tells him, his voice breaking once more, "I know what you're thinking, Lou... you always think about that."

Louis nods, tears standing in his eyes.

"Stop worrying about losing me," Harry places his hands on Louis' face, causing Louis to look back at him. "No matter what happens in the future, it doesn't matter. What matters is this... right now. You know that."

"I'm sorry," Louis replies in a whisper, "I'm..."

He stops himself and wipes his eyes slowly, Harry watching him closely.

"I'm... I'm fucking scared to death of losing you now, alright?" Louis admits. "You've been a part of me since you walked into mine and Emma's life... and now, we're married... and we have a family..."

"Please stop," Harry whispers, running both hands through Louis' hair, "don't... don't do this tonight."

Louis sighs and walks over to the small mattress, his back to Harry. He has his hands on his face when Harry wraps his arms around him from behind.

Harry can tell he's crying as he holds him.

"Lou," he whispers against his ear, "it's alright."

Louis tries to nod, resting his head back against Harry. "I'm sorry... I'm ruining this night..."

"You're not," Harry snickers against his ear, "Lou, I know you're scared... hell, I am, too. But... like I've always told you, living in the present is the only way to live... it's the only way I've ever lived. Besides, no one is promised tomorrow, you know? No one."

"I know," Louis sighs out, "Jesus, I'm sorry, Harold."

"It's ok," Harry laughs lightly, kissing his neck, "don't apologize to me."

Louis sighs and turns to him, smiling finally, "so, a whole bottle of wine, eh?"

Harry grins and kisses him before he's nodding, "why don't you make yourself comfortable... and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Louis laughs.

Harry just winks before he's walking into the bedroom.

Louis takes his shirt off, then his pants and boxers, and then sits down on the mattress. He stares at all the candles around... purple candles and satin pink... it's so Harry.

He opens the wine and sits it down on the floor next to him while his eyes glance back at the paintings that are glowing in the candle light.

The bathroom door opens and Harry turns off the light. He makes his way back through the darkness until Louis can see him in the candle light.

Harry stands in front of him, wearing red lace stockings again, red lace panties, and a sheer red top that flows down.

Louis sits up more, taking in the sight of Harry. He notices Harry's red lipstick as he's kneeling down on the end of the mattress, his curls in his face.

Harry only smirks and stares at Louis, "so, want me to blind fold you yet?"

Louis' eyes don't break from Harry. Harry creeps up to him, his face inches from Louis'. He glances from his lips back to the blue eyes staring at him.

A grin creeps over Louis' lips as he whispers, "go ahead, love."

Harry smiles, placing his hand on the back of Louis' neck and pulling him forward, their lips crashing and becoming one.

Harry sits back, smirking, before he gets up and grabs the scarf he used on Louis. He walks slowly back over to him, studying Louis sitting there completely naked.

"Lay down," Harry demands softly.

Louis does as Harry says, scooting up on the mattress and lying down.

Harry straddles Louis while Louis is smirking at him.

"Why haven't we ever done this?" He asks as Harry is stretching out the scarf.

"Probably because I've always been quite fond of staring in those eyes of yours," Harry replies, grinning. "It's like staring at a piece of art."

Louis' face turns serious, "really?"

"Really," Harry nods, "if you haven't noticed from the paintings around us, you're my favorite piece of art, Lou. I know... I've... I've never actually said that out loud... but, I mean, we're married now..."

Louis grins and pushes Harry's curls back slowly, "you're my favorite work of art as well... and you have been since you walked into my life."

Harry smiles at him before he chuckles, "alright, on with the show."

"Right, sorry," Louis nods and leans his head back.

 

  _(Hear Your Heart - James Bay)_

 

Harry gracefully puts the scarf around Louis' eyes, fixing his hair.

"This is odd," Louis laughs out quietly.

"You won't think that way long, I'm sure," Harry smiles to himself and gets up off of Louis.

"Where are you going..."

"Shh, don't talk," Harry whispers, "just lie there... let my lips and hands do the talking, alright?"

Louis licks his lips and nods slightly.

Harry sits still for just a few moments, watching Louis lying there, his face almost anxious.

Harry bites his lip before he's leaning over; Louis feels him beside him, the shift in the mattress. And when Harry's left hand comes in contact with Louis' bare chest, Louis sighs out slowly.

Harry traces over his soft skin as if it's delicate and fragile. His eyes glance at Louis' face and he's smiling as he sees Louis' breathing pick up.

Harry leans down, his curls gently grazing Louis' stomach and Louis almost flinches; there's something about being blindfolded, he thinks... it seems all of his senses come more alive when he's completely blind to what Harry is doing.

He feels Harry's soft lips kissing his stomach and Louis sighs out again, his fingers reaching for Harry's curls.

Harry places his hand over Louis', his lips lingering on him as he's staring up at him.

Then, Harry takes Louis' hand and glides it down to the red lace panties he's wearing before he's licking up Louis' chest. He moves his lips up to his neck, his hair tickling Louis' skin and causing him to flinch once more.

"It's a different world, isn't it?" Harry whispers against his ear, causing Louis' hairs to stand up.

Harry kisses him gently, running his fingers through Louis' hair... and Louis can't help but moan out softly.

He's squirming underneath Harry; he's begging to be touched, and Harry is fully aware of it.

Harry lays beside him, wrapping a leg over Louis', his fingers caressing down Louis' chest, stomach, and then to his thighs. He watches the goosebumps appearing on Louis' skin before he's gripping his thigh gently, running his hand up and down.

Harry's tongue makes contact with Louis' nipple and Louis moans out again while Harry just stares up at him as he's slowly tracing around, then biting it gently.

"Fuck," Louis says out loud.

"Don't talk," Harry says again, a smirk on his lips. His fingers grip Louis' small thigh before he's kissing his way down his body slowly.

Louis' breathing picks up even more while Harry moves; he knows what's coming and he wants so badly to take the blindfold off.

Harry's fingers run down Louis' thigh, his curls gliding along his pelvic bone; Louis sighs out loud again, squirming at the sensation... and Harry's lips haven't even touched him yet.

Harry glances up at Louis' face, seeing him biting his lip and gripping the satin underneath him.

Harry gently pulls Louis' legs open, running his fingers down his thighs as his eyes watch Louis. He leans down, kissing gently down Louis' left thigh, stopping at the top and burying his face in it, closing his eyes.

Just the feel of Louis' skin is enough for Harry; he could live the rest of his life with just feeling him... he doesn't need sex... he needs this... he needs this body next to him always. He needs this person against him.

Harry presses his forehead against Louis' thigh and sighs out.

"Harry?" Louis whispers to him when he notices the sudden change in his behavior.

"Don't talk," Harry manages to get out while tears are beginning to fill in his eyes. He kisses Louis' thigh softly and lets the tears fall as he tries to continue what he's doing.

He stops again, lying his head against Louis' stomach; and Louis can feel his hot breath on him, and the tears.

Louis is instantly taking the blindfold off and leaning up to look at Harry, "are... are you ok?"

Harry grasps both sides of Louis' waist and keeps his head buried in his stomach as he mumbles, "you weren't supposed to take that off."

"What is it?" Louis decides to ask in a hesitant tone.

Harry glances up at him finally, shrugging a bit before he's replying, "I... I don't know. I just got caught up in my thoughts. Sorry."

"What thoughts?" Louis is asking before he's sitting up and allowing Harry to lie in his lap.

"Nothing... it was really nothing," Harry admits, his eyes staring off at one of the candles, "I think this day has just been... a little too much for..."

"For what?" Louis whispers, gliding his fingers through Harry's curls.

"My emotions," Harry smirks before he looks up at Louis, "here I was telling you not to break down on me... and I fucking do it while you're blindfolded..."

"And inches away from my dick, yeah," Louis jokes with him, touching Harry's nose lightly.

"Yeah...," Harry tries to laugh, "what's gotten into us?"

Louis bites his lip and looks to be thinking as Harry watches him. He finally glances down at Harry and grins a little, "I think it's like the song you wrote... 'for your eyes only, I show you my heart'... I think..."

He pauses as Harry stares up at him, his face serious.

"I think we're becoming a sappy as fucking hell couple," Louis decides to joke with him again.

Harry smiles up at him and shakes his head, "I don't mind being that couple... I really don't. There's... there's nothing better than being able to tell a person what you really feel, Lou... or being able to feel so overwhelmed with your emotions and feelings towards them that you have no idea what to do with them."

Louis nods and strokes Harry's curls, "yeah, I agree, love... even though, I myself have never been this type of person..."

Harry's dimples show as he's staring up at him, "remember the painting I did of you on the beach?"

Louis nods a little and twirls Harry's curl around his finger.

"Those restraints, Lou... they weren't who you were at all," Harry whispers softly, "they were who you thought you were supposed to be. You're not that person I first met... you were wanting to break free of restraints even then, I knew that. I could tell."

"How?" Louis manages to ask.

Harry's eyes don't break from him, "because... when I looked into your eyes, I saw someone who wanted to change; I saw someone who knew there was more to life than the life they were living."

"You could read me that easily from the moment you met me?" Louis asks with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Harry nods and sits up, "and you know what's crossed my mind a few times?"

Louis stares at him before he asks, "what?"

"That... even if you never let Liam talk you into the speed date, and we never met that night... I know we still would've met somehow,"Harry tells him with confidence in his voice. "You needed me as much as I needed you."

"Your life depended on me," Louis whispers.

"And your life, your true identity, depended on me," Harry quickly says before he smiles, "you never would've changed into this person if you didn't want to be him all along... you never would've fallen for someone like me unless you knew deep down that there was something about me that you needed... something that you couldn't even explain to yourself."

"Getting cocky, are we?" Louis laughs.

"No," Harry flashes a smile, "just honest, as always."

 

_(Affection - Cigarettes After Sex)_

 

Louis smirks and pulls him in, kissing him with every ounce of his being. And as they kiss, Harry tosses the blindfold away before he's lying Louis down on his back.

Louis tugs at the lace on Harry's hips, pulling it down slowly as he's exploring every inch of Harry's mouth, like it's the first time again... in this warehouse.

But every time is the first time to Louis.

Harry pulls one leg out of the panties before he's straddling Louis, staring into his eyes once more. He doesn't say a word as he grips Louis in his hand and begins to sit down on him, taking every last inch of Louis into him.

Louis grips Harry's hips and throws his head back into the mattress while Harry is riding him.

Harry leans back his head, working his hips on top of Louis in almost a circular motion. His curls fall back as he's closing his eyes and moaning out softly.

"You're too fucking good at this," Louis manages to get out, his hands gliding up Harry's chest under the sheer top he's wearing. "Oh, fuck."

Harry takes Louis' hands and pins them down on each side of the mattress before he's leaning down, his chest almost against Louis'.

"Faster," Louis whimpers out.

Harry closes his eyes, moving even quicker on Louis' dick; he knows what's coming... he can already feel himself almost there.

But before he can even get off, Louis bucks himself up into Harry more, moaning out loudly as he grips Harry's hands.

"Fuck," Louis says loudly, his head tilted back into the mattress and his eyes squeezed shut.

Harry doesn't want to stop; he wants his release... and Louis can tell.

"Get up," Louis tells him softly.

Harry stares at him for a long pause, his breathing heavy. But he finally climbs off of Louis slowly and he watches Louis turning on his side before he's glancing back at Harry.

"Have a go, cowboy," Louis states in a serious tone.

Harry leans down, kissing Louis again with nothing but aggression this time. He lays down on his side, pulling Louis' leg up before he's burying himself into him.

Harry's fingers run down Louis' thigh as he fucks him, slow and easy, his body pressed up against Louis' completely.

Louis reaches back and grips Harry's curls as Harry's pace quickens. He places his hand on Louis' ass, watching himself go in and out of him.

Louis pulls his leg up even more for Harry and moans out so loud that it echoes throughout the warehouse.

"Fuck, I love your ass," Harry mumbles against Louis' neck before his lips are tracing down Louis' shoulder.

Harry fucks Louis even harder, getting lost in the sensation of being inside of him.

And his mind is suddenly filled with flashbacks of their first night here... when they lay on the newspapers covered in paint and Harry fucked Louis for the very first time. He can still remember the look on Louis' face that night.

Louis grips Harry's ass, pulling him into him as close as he possibly can as he's crying out beside Harry.

And Harry can't help but love the sight of this Louis... this small and whimpering mess. Harry loves being able to control Louis.

Harry puts his hand around Louis' waist before he's nearly screaming out as he comes so hard into Louis. He hears Louis' cries, he sees his hands gripping Harry's ass and the mattress beneath him... and he loves every second of it.

When Harry finally slows down, he rests his head on Louis' back, noticing how sweaty the both of them are now. He stays still against Louis, not wanting to even move from him.

"Jesus, it's fucking hot in here," Louis breaks the silence between them.

Harry instantly smiles and nudges his face in the back of Louis' neck, "I like you all sweaty like this."

"Oh, I'm sure you do, love," Louis chuckles softly. He sighs out, "why do you not have air conditioning in this fucking place?"

"I use the windows," Harry replies before he's getting up slowly, "there's towels in the bathroom. I had them brought over."

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" Louis shakes his head and smiles and follows Harry into the bathroom.

 

_(If I Be Wrong - Wolf Larsen)_

 

Harry has the window open moments later, the scent of the pouring rain coming in as he's smoking a joint, his head, resting against the window pane. He watches the rain falling from the rooftop as he's blowing out his hit.

Louis turns the bathroom light off and walks over to Harry, taking a seat next to him.

Harry glances at him with a smile and offers him the wine that's sitting on the floor next to him.

"Thanks," Louis says quietly before he's drinking it down.

Harry gently rubs his hand through Louis' wet hair with a small chuckle, "did you stick your head in the sink?"

"I did actually," Louis replies, "I was too fucking hot."

Harry only snickers and stares back out the window, taking another hit of the joint.

Louis drinks some of the wine as he stares at Harry, the street light outside illuminating his face.

"You know," he starts, causing Harry to glance back at him, "this is better than some fancy hotel."

"Is it, Mr. Luxury?" Harry smirks at him.

"I'm not all about luxury," Louis grins.

"You used to be," Harry points at him and winks, "until a simple minded fool put things into perspective for you."

"You're so full of yourself," Louis chuckles.

"I just called myself a fool," Harry laughs back, "if I was full of myself I would've said something like... a simple minded, good looking young guy..."

"Always have to pull the age card, don't you?" Louis shakes his head as he's smiling and glancing out the window.

Harry lights a cigarette, his eyes on Louis, "it's just a number, Lou... just means you'll probably die before me."

Louis can't help but smile at his sarcasm. He takes Harry's hand, "I'd be happy to go first, to be honest."

Harry's smile fades, his eyes locked with Louis'. He's suddenly speechless again. He finally licks his lips and looks away.

"Sorry," Louis whispers to him, trying to smile, "but it's the truth."

"I know," Harry nods and stares at the rain again, "have you ever been scared of dying?"

Louis sits the wine down and watches Harry, "uh, I... I haven't really. I never thought much about it."

Harry sticks his hand out of the window, feeling the rain on his fingertips, "I was never scared of actually dying... I was scared of not living."

"I know," Louis whispers. "And I admire you for that. I always have."

Harry grins and hits the cigarette again.

"Know what's funny?" Harry asks with a smirk on his lips.

"What?" Louis smiles at him.

"Do you... you remember the first nights I spent at your place?" Harry asks.

"Yeah," Louis nods, "you fell asleep on the sofa with Emma... and then, you fell asleep on me in my bed."

Harry grins and glances back outside, "yeah... what if I told you that I... I used you to find a happy place?"

"What do you mean?" Louis asks confused, "like forgetting about your illness, as long as you were with me?"

"Being with you made me forget, yeah," Harry nods, "but... I... I remember standing in your bathroom one time... imagining how much I wanted you..."

Louis raises an eyebrow and Harry snickers a little.

"You're telling me you got off to the thought of me in my house?" Louis decides to ask.

"I did," Harry grins, no embarrassment on his face, "used to at my house as well... after I kissed you that first time."

Louis smirks at him, "I guess I should feel honored, then, I assume."

"You made me happy," Harry tells him quietly, "in a lot of ways... you made me forget something was wrong. You made me feel alive."

"You did the same for me," Louis admits, biting his lip.

"So... did you get off to the thought of me, too, then?" Harry asks with a devilish grin.

Louis chuckles and shakes his head, "you really do just say whatever comes to your head, don't you?"

"Haven't you learned that by now?" Harry asks with a smile.

Louis stares at him, seeing how much this man has changed since the first time he saw him... he takes in the sight of someone who is absolutely glowing with life again.

"You didn't answer my question," Harry smiles and scoots closer to Louis, resting his back against the wall, the breeze from outside flowing in.

"I did, yeah," Louis admits with a smile as he stares down at his hands, "to be quite honest, the first time I did, it felt weird..."

"Weird," Harry laughs and leans against him, "why weird?"

"I... I wasn't sure what I was feeling," Louis looks back at him.

"You've watched gay porn," Harry jokes, "so, why would it feel weird to get off to the thought of me?"

Louis smiles down at his hands, "I guess because... I already knew there was something about you... I wanted you badly... and I had no experience whatsoever."

"I never would've guessed that," Harry winks at him and picks up the wine, taking a long drink. He sits it down and looks back at Louis, "so, are you still hot in here?"

"It's a bit stuffy," Louis replies.

Harry nods and stands up, offering his hand to Louis. Louis smiles and accepts and Harry picks up the cigarettes while handing Louis the wine.

"Get your boxers on and follow me," Harry tells him.

"Where are we going?" Louis laughs.

Harry slips on the pair of Louis' boxers he had been wearing earlier and he grins at Louis, "to cool off."

Louis just stares at him with confusion while he's grabbing his boxers.

Harry leads him to the back of the warehouse, opening the door. The rain is still coming down as Harry is looking back at Louis. "Ready?"

"For what?" Louis asks.

Harry just grins and steps out into the rain before he's climbing the stairs next to the door. Louis follows him slowly, thinking how crazy this man is, and how much he loves him for it.

"It's a bit slippery," Harry warns as he looks back at Louis behind him, "go in front of me."

"What? I'm fine," Louis laughs.

"Go in front of me... that way if you fall, at least I can catch you," Harry smirks and steps back against the railing.

"Are you saying I couldn't catch you?" Louis asks before he's stepping up next to Harry.

Harry grins and kisses Louis gently, "that's exactly what I'm saying, tiny."

"Hey," Louis quickly snaps.

"Just go," Harry laughs and pushes Louis up the step in front of him.

The climb until they're on the roof of the warehouse itself.

Louis looks around at all the lights around them, the LA lights not too far from them.

"This is amazing," he tells Harry with a grin.

"It is," Harry nods and motions for Louis to follow him, "the rain is letting up at least."

They walk a few feet over before Harry is taking a seat next to the sky window, leaning his head back.

Louis sits down next to him, glancing down inside the warehouse, "wow, this is rather impressive."

Harry lights a cigarette again and sighs out the hit, small drops of rain now falling around them. "I've always been quite fond of it."

"So, you've come up here often?" Louis asks and settles down next to Harry, looking at the surrounding lights again, hearing sirens and car horns in the distance.

"I have," Harry nods, "used to come up here to think... and take in the view... the beauty of it all."

"How... how do you do what you do?" Louis asks as he stares at Harry, watching him pushing back his wet curls.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, his voice deep.

"How do you just look around and appreciate things like you do?" Louis asks seriously.

Harry smiles back at him, "because everywhere I look I see creation, Lou. Like the sunrise and sunset... the clouds... even the rain... some people feel the rain, while others... just get wet."

Louis stays quiet as Harry hits the cigarette again.

"Too many people in this world are caught up in their own lives that they never stop to appreciate that life in itself is a gift," Harry goes on, his eyes falling on the lights of LA, "they don't look at those tall buildings and see a beautiful city... they see traffic, they see all these negative things about it..."

Louis bites his lip, knowing he's guilty of that himself.

"Beauty and creation surround us everywhere we look," Harry speaks softly, "life surrounds us, too... you see it in every person you meet... but some are too busy with their own affairs to stop and realize all of this..."

Harry takes a hit of the cigarette and sighs it out, "it's really not hard to look at things in a positive light... it's not hard to look around and appreciate what you see, rather than focus your attention on all the negative aspects."

"I... I guess being sick would make you appreciate life more," Louis almost whispers out, taking the cigarette from Harry.

Harry only smiles, "actually, I've always been this way. Yeah, I did learn to appreciate moments more after being diagnosed, but... I've never taken the sights around me for granted. I'm moved by the smallest of things... it can be the way the moonlight falls on the waves of the ocean... it could be a million stars over a campfire... there's just so much beauty that is around us... how can you not look at it and appreciate it?"

Louis grins, blowing out his hit and looking back at the city, "we all need a mindset like yours... you're a rare breed, Styles."

"Styles?" Harry chuckles and asks.

"Oh, yeah, sorry... should I start calling you Tommo number 2?" Louis snickers and nudges his face into Harry's wet neck.

"No, not necessary," Harry giggles and lies his head against Louis'. He stays quiet for a few moments, the only sound coming from the streets below.

"Tired yet?" Louis whispers and kisses his neck softly.

"No," Harry replies, "I... I don't want this night to end, Lou."

"Alright," Louis agrees in a soft tone, "then let's just sit here and take in the beauty around us."

Harry grabs Louis' hand and gracefully entangles their fingers before he kisses Louis' head.

"I love you," Harry whispers.

"I love you, Harold," Louis gently replies.

They stay that way for what seems like hours... they don't say much at all; their eyes watch the night skies clearing, staying silent in this moment.

It's 3 am when they're lying down on the mattress, both of them almost completely dry. Their bodies are entangled with one another's, the candles are out, and once again, Louis is making love to Harry, slowly and gently, holding him as if he will disappear at any moment.

The window stays open, they never bother to close it; their minds are on each other, and each other only in this moment. They're all that matter.

Louis is awakened by Harry's phone ringing loudly through the speakers of the stereo. He rubs his eyes slowly and realizes it's daylight, though he isn't sure what time it is.

Harry is beside him on his side still snoring away before Louis is trying to stand up slowly and get to the phone.

"My fucking head," he sighs out loud before he's stumbling to the table. He picks it up without even reading the name, "yeah..."

"Louis?" He hears Glenne say.

"Yeah, hey," Louis says and yawns, "Harry's asleep..."

"I'm in labor, Louis," she quickly tells him.

Louis' eyes grow wide and he stutters, "uh, ok, uh, I'm waking him now... we'll be at the hospital in just a minute, alright?"

"Ok," Glenne says, her breathing heavy as Jeff is talking to her in the background, "we're... we're getting in the car now."

"Harry," Louis decides to yell as he glances over at Harry sleeping.

Harry opens his eyes and looks over at Louis before groaning, "what? Why are you yelling at me so fucking early?"

"Glenne is in labor," Louis tells him.

Harry sits up immediately and pushes his hair back, "what?"

"She's on the phone... they're heading to the hospital right now," Louis quickly tells him.

Harry gets up as fast as he can and takes the phone from Louis, "Glenne, hey..."

"Hey," she tries to laugh, "uh, this little girl is coming... I've been having regular contractions for about 4 hours now... so, we're heading to the hospital..."

"We'll be right there," Harry replies quickly while Louis is pulling clothes out of the duffel bag and tossing them to Harry.

"Ok, see you soon," Glenne tells him.

Harry sits his phone down and hurries into his clothes while Louis is doing the same.

As he dresses, all he can think of is Olivia now; she's coming... she's finally coming into this world... and it's all hitting him at once.

"I'll call our mums," Louis is saying as he's throwing on his shoes and quickly picking up their things, "tell them to get to the hospital..."

"My camera," Harry starts.

"Don't worry, I'll have your mum bring it," Louis reassures him.

Harry nods and grabs Louis' grey t-shirt, throwing it on. He stands still for a moment, wondering if this is really happening.

"Harry," Louis quickly breaks him out of his thoughts. Harry looks at him, "we've gotta go, love. Come on."

Harry nods a little and they're rushing out of the warehouse; Harry locks the doors while Louis is starting the car. And within seconds, they're heading to the hospital Glenne will be giving birth at.

Louis is busy on the phone with his mum while Harry's sitting quiet beside him.

He's going to meet his daughter finally... he's finally going to hold the miracle he has wished for for so long.

Louis glances at him, seeing how anxious he looks and he gently touches his leg, "hey..."

Harry glances at him, Louis holding the phone away from his ear.

"It's alright, love," Louis assures him with a smile, "she's going to be fine."

"I... I know," Harry whispers out and finally smiles back at him. 


	43. Chapter 43

 

_(Don't Worry, Baby - Beach Boys)_

"Just bring the camera, mum," Harry is saying as he and Louis are hurrying into the hospital. "Lou and I will worry about everything else later..."

Louis hits the elevator button and looks at Harry beside him.

"... Mum, Glenne has the diaper bag," Harry sighs out and Louis chuckles next to him. Harry looks at Louis and shakes his head. "No... she's had it packed for a while. She has the outfits I gave her... I told her I wanted her to carry it just in case."

The elevator opens and Louis waits for Harry to step in before he does; he pushes the button for the labor and delivery floor and the doors close slowly as he's rubbing his palms together slowly, his mind racing.

Louis is more than aware of how much this day means to Harry... but it means just as much to him. This is their little girl. They will be raising this miracle together.

"... Just tell Emma to wear her big sister blouse," Harry continues his conversation with his mum, "alright... we'll see you in just a few. Be careful. Love you..."

Louis looks back at Harry, seeing him smiling... and he knows his mum must be saying something to him about this moment.

"Thank you, mum," Harry manages to say, "I love you, too."

He ends the call and places his phone in his pocket while Louis is just smiling at him.

"You ready for this?" Louis whispers out.

Harry stays still, his eyes on the floor of the elevator. He closes his eyes for a moment and finally nods.

"You're going to be an amazing father," Louis quietly tells him, placing his arm around Harry's waist and holding him close, "everything is going to go great, love."

"I hope so," Harry whispers out, "I'm scared, Lou."

Louis bites his lip and tries to nod as he places his hand on the back of Harry's neck, "I know you are... and to be quite honest, I'd say you were crazy if you weren't."

Harry smiles a little and Louis hugs him.

The elevator opens on the floor and they both hurry out. Harry's walking down the hall fast and Louis is instantly taking his phone out.

He smiles as he starts recording Harry.

"Harry Tomlinson," Louis starts out and Harry turns to see him recording and he shakes his head with a smile, "tell me what happened yesterday."

"Are you really doing this?" Harry laughs.

"Just answer the fucking question," Louis smiles and continues following Harry.

"Uh, we got married yesterday," Harry replies with a beautiful grin, "and now, here we are..."

He opens his arms and turns to Louis and Louis can't help but laugh at him.

"... We are on the labor and delivery floor because our daughter is being born," Harry explains.

"And what's her name?" Louis asks.

"Olivia Anne Tomlinson," Harry replies with a smile, "now, can we please hurry?"

"We are hurrying," Louis chuckles as they're walking to the room Glenne is now in.

Harry knocks before he's opening the door, "Glenne..."

"Harry," Glenne smiles at him from the bed.

Harry approaches her slowly before he hugs her tight. Louis stands back, still recording this moment; he watches Harry holding Glenne for the longest time, and he can tell the both of them are crying.

Louis swallows the lump in his throat, fighting back his own tears as he's watching Harry.

"You ok?" Harry manages to ask against Glenne's shoulder.

"I'm surviving," she laughs and sniffs.

"Thank you," Louis hears Harry whispering to her, "thank you so much for this..."

"You're more than welcome," Glenne is crying against his shoulder as she holds him, "you deserve this, Harry. You deserve it so much."

Harry closes his eyes and sighs out, knowing his world is about to change forever.

"Doctor said she is 5 centimeters dilated," Jeff speaks up from the other side of the bed.

Harry stands back up and wipes his eyes slowly, hearing Olivia's heartbeat on the monitor.

"My water broke shortly after we got here," Glenne chuckles a little and looks at Harry, taking his hand, "and I've been in active labor ever since."

"Can I get you anything?" Harry asks her.

Louis smirks and puts his phone away before he's walking over to the bed.

"I'm good," Glenne sighs a little, "here comes another one..."

"You've got this," Harry tells her softly and grips her hand tight, "just breathe."

Glenne closes her eyes and bites her lip as a strong contraction hits her. She doesn't scream, though she wants to, and Harry can even tell she wants to.

Louis crosses his arms and stays quiet, memories of Elizabeth giving birth to Emma coming back to his mind; he can still remember how anxious he was that day, how worried he was that something might go wrong.

And as he watches Harry sitting down on the bed next to Glenne, he sees that same look on his face.

"Oh, the nurse should bring you both a bracelet to put on," Jeff explains to them as Glenne is sighing and riding out the remainder of the contraction.

"Both of us?" Louis asks, looking at Harry, "he's the father..."

"You're both the fathers," Glenne tells him with a smile, "the doctor told Harry a few weeks back... he told me today that he's allowing you both to have one."

Harry looks at Louis and Louis can't help but smile; it's really happening... they're becoming fathers together.

The door opens and in steps Glenne's obstetrician Dr. Raymond, smiling at Louis and Harry immediately.

"Hey, you two made it," he grins.

"Thankfully," Harry smiles at the doctor. He has come to know the doctor very well by now after going with Glenne to so many appointments.

Glenne is sighing and picking up her ice again, chewing on some of it.

"Ok, we're going to do a check real quick and see if you've dilated any more, ok, Glenne?" The doctor asks.

She nods and Harry lets go of her hand and stands, "I'll wait right outside, ok?"

"Ok," she tells him with a smile.

Louis opens the door for Harry and allows him to walk out first; they stand against the wall in silence before a nurse is coming up to them.

She tells them she's putting bracelets on both of them for the birth of their daughter... and Harry smiles the entire time she is placing it on his wrist.

"There you go," she smiles at them, "congratulations."

"Thank you," Louis looks up from the bracelet as the nurse is walking off.

Harry's taking his hair tie and pulling his hair back into a bun before he's crossing his arms and leaning back again, sighing out loud.

"Our mums should be here soon," Louis tells him, "Emma is beyond excited."

"I heard her," Harry chuckles and looks at Louis, "she was going crazy in the background when I was on the phone with mum."

Louis laughs a little before sighing, "Jesus, I need coffee."

"Go get some," Harry tells him.

"I don't want to leave," Louis says softly.

"It could be a few more hours, Lou," Harry says quietly.

"Ok... do you want some as well? You've got to be as tired as me," Louis smirks.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Harry nods, "I really wanna stay in that room."

"I know you do," Louis whispers and gently kisses Harry before he's smiling, "you're going to cry during delivery, aren't you?"

Harry smiles and looks down at his feet, "yeah... yeah, I probably will."

"There's nothing like watching your daughter be born," Louis tells him in a serious tone, "and when you first hold that miracle in your arms... nothing can beat that."

Harry tries to nod, "I guess I'll finally get to feel what you felt 9 years ago?"

"Yeah," Louis replies, rubbing Harry's arm, "you will. And when you stare into her eyes for the first time, it will change you forever, Harry."

Harry smiles and tries not to get emotional again, "I know... and I can't wait to hold her."

Louis grins and pulls out his phone, "I'll text mum and see where they are and I'll be right back with some coffee, alright?"

"Ok," Harry manages to say.

Louis grabs his hand and gives him that beautiful smile before he's walking off.

And Harry stands against the wall just taking in this moment; he's about to be a dad, it's hitting him so hard. He has fathered a little baby girl that will soon be a part of their family they have built.

He thinks back to last year, and how different things were then; now, he's standing here healthy and married to the most incredible man he could have ever wished for... and they're about to become fathers again.

Few moments later, Harry's in the room with Glenne again, her contractions becoming more frequent.

"8 centimeters," she sighs out as Harry's sitting on the bed with her, holding her hand through every single contraction she has.

"It won't be long," Harry manages to say, pushing her hair back for her.

She smiles at him, "can you believe she's finally coming? It's gone so fast."

"It has," Harry grins, "but... I've looked forward to this day since we found out you were actually pregnant... that it had worked."

Glenne smiles more, picking up her ice again, "yeah, I remember you nearly screaming in the doctor's office when the test came back positive."

"I got a little carried away," Harry jokes.

"You ready to hold her?" She asks him, her eyes not leaving his.

Harry nods slowly, "I... I am... as I'm sure you are, too."

"I really am," Glenne smiles and chokes back tears. "I've felt this little miracle moving inside of me for so long... and I've really bonded with her."

"It'd be hard not to," Harry whispers, "and... I know that this may be hard for you once she's born..."

"Harry," Glenne quickly says, "it's not going to be... I did this for you... she's your daughter... I just let her borrow my womb."

Harry laughs and then stays silent, listening to the strong heartbeat on the monitor.

"You're going to be an amazing dad, Harry," Glenne whispers to him, "and I hope she looks just like you."

Harry manages to smile, wiping his eyes again, "she'll be beautiful either way... her mother is beautiful."

"Yeah, well," Glenne tries to laugh, "don't feel so beautiful in this moment."

"You are," Harry nods, squeezing her hand. "And you've got this, alright? You're doing wonderful."

"I kinda wish I would've went with the epidural," Glenne smirks at him, "but... so far, it hasn't been too bad."

"You're not screaming yet," Harry jokes with her.

The door opens and Jeff walks in with coffee, Louis right behind him.

"You alright?" Louis asks Glenne as he's standing next to the bed, handing Harry his coffee.

"I'm doing ok," she smiles at Louis, "are you excited?"

"I am," Louis grins and looks at Harry, "I think Harry is a little more excited than me."

Harry smiles and sips his coffee before he's looking at Louis, "where's mum? I need my camera."

"They're about here, love," Louis chuckles, "said they're almost to the hospital just a second ago."

"We should get a picture," Glenne tells Harry.

"Are... are you sure?" Harry asks her softly.

"Yeah," Glenne nods, "let's take one before the next contraction though."

Harry grins and Louis takes out his phone; Harry places his arm around Glenne and has his head against hers as they smile while Louis takes the photo.

"Perfect," Louis says with a smile.

"Here comes another one," Glenne is saying before she's squeezing both Harry and Jeff's hand. She does her best not to shout, but once again, Harry can tell how much she's wanting to.

Louis' phone rings and he steps out of the room, "hello..."

"Hey, we're here... tell Harry that Anne has his camera," his mum is saying to him.

"Ok," Louis says quietly, "it probably won't be much longer."

"Glad we made it, then," Jay tells him, "how's Harry doing?"

"He's... he's fine," Louis sighs out, "he's really nervous, I can tell."

"Of course he is," his mum says softly, "he's becoming a father."

"Yeah," Louis smiles at her words, "yeah, he is. I'll see you guys when you get to the floor."

"Alright, love," his mum is saying before the call ends.

Louis looks up to see Liam as well as Zayn walking up.

"Hey," Louis says, "you guys made it pretty fast."

"Well, I got Harry's message a little late," Zayn is yawning.

"How's it going?" Liam asks Louis immediately, "is she here yet?"

"Not quite," Louis smiles, "but... she's close. Won't be long, I'm sure. Our mums are going to wait in the waiting room if you guys want to as well."

"Yeah, I'm gonna grab some coffee," Zayn mumbles and rubs his eyes, "it's too fucking early... tell Harry I'm here if you don't mind, Louis."

"I will," Louis nods as Zayn is walking off.

Liam gives Louis' shoulder a gentle squeeze, "you're about to be a father again... congrats, mate."

"Thanks, Payno," Louis manages to grin.

Liam smiles and takes off with Zayn before Louis is going back into the room.

"Has mum made it?" Harry asks him as soon as he sees him.

"They're on their way up right now," Louis nods. "Zayn is here as well."

"Ok," Harry says softly, "I don't think it'll be much longer."

"We need to get the doctor," Jeff is saying quietly before he's walking to the door.

"Why?" Louis asks.

Glenne is still gripping Harry's hand tightly and almost screaming now, though her mouth remains closed.

"She's... she's having a lot of pressure," Harry tells Louis, "and her contractions aren't very far apart at all... she's having them one after the other."

Louis tries to nod as Harry turns back to Glenne, pushing her sweaty hair back as he's trying his best to encourage her through this.

The door opens and the doctor is coming in quickly, several nurses with him.

"Alright, let's take a look," the doctor says quickly.

Harry starts to get up but Glenne pulls his hand and tells him, "stay..."

Harry bites his lip and nods a little before he's looking at Louis.

 

_(With Arms Wide Open - Creed)_

 

Louis smiles and rubs his back softly, "I'll be right outside, alright? I'll get the camera to you."

"Ok," Harry whispers.

Louis stares at him for a long pause before he's hugging him and whispering, "it's alright, love. Don't worry..."

"I'm not," Harry says into his shoulder before he's smiling, "I'm happy, Lou."

"I know you are," Louis tells him and caresses his cheek, "let me go find your mum and get your camera."

"Thank you," Harry tells him, his face serious.

Louis nods, kissing him gently before he's rushing out of the room, the hugest grin on his face.

"Ok, Glenne, you're ready," the doctor is saying, causing Harry's heart to race more. "I want you to push on this next one, alright?"

"Ok," Glenne nods and sighs out as she looks at Harry. He grips her hand tighter and gives her a reassuring nod.

"You've got this," he whispers to her.

The contraction hits Glenne and she's squeezing her eyes shut again, this time screaming. Harry grips her hand with both of his, wishing with everything in him that he could take this pain from her himself.

"Ok, you're doing great," the doctor is saying.

The nurse counts to 10, then tells Glenne to catch her breath. Harry bites his lip, tears already wanting to come out of his eyes.

"Ok, ready? Push," the doctor tells her again. Glenne begins pushing again and the doctor smiles, "alright, I can see her head."

Jeff glances at Harry with a smile and Harry tries his best to smile back at him without letting the tears fall.

"You're doing wonderful, Glenne," the doctor calls, "give me one more good push."

Harry stays completely still as she pushes again, the tears finally falling as he continues to hold her hand.

"Ok, the head is out," the doctor says with a smile as Glenne is still pushing.

And as Harry stands there, watching the doctor, he hears the most precious sound he has ever heard; he hears the crying of his daughter.

He breaks down even more as the nurse is laying Olivia Anne Tomlinson on Glenne's chest, her small cries filling the whole entire room.

"She's beautiful," Glenne says through tears.

"Harry, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asks.

Harry looks back at him, trying his best to nod as tears are streaming down his face. He takes the scissors from the doctor and cuts the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations," the doctor smiles at him, "very happy for you and Louis both."

"Thank you," Harry manages to get out. He wipes his eyes and looks back at his daughter lying on Glenne's chest.

"She has so much hair," Glenne laughs, tears still streaming as she looks at Harry, "she's perfect."

Harry leans over and hugs her tightly, crying into her hair. This miracle, this beautiful little girl that he has dreamed about for so long, is here... she's here and he's a father.

The nurse takes Olivia to clean her up on the table next to the bed and Harry watches, his tears still falling.

A nurse opens the door, allowing Louis in, and Louis' eyes meet Harry's immediately.

Louis rushes to him and Harry pulls him into him, holding him tightly as he's crying into his neck. And Louis only smiles before his own tears are falling.

"Congratulations, dad," Louis whispers to him.

Harry just grips Louis tighter, not caring how much his emotions are showing in this moment; he's waited so long for this.

The nurse has Olivia cleaned up in no time, her cries still heard throughout the room.

Harry lets Louis go and tries to control himself as he's glancing back at his daughter, now swaddled in a blanket.

The nurse just smiles as she's handing Olivia to Harry gently.

Harry takes her into his arms and he can't help but smile as he's staring down at this beautiful miracle in his arms.

Louis stands next to him, his arm around his waist. He wipes his eyes quickly and glances at Harry, seeing the tears still falling.

"She's gorgeous," Louis manages to say.

Harry tries to nod as he sniffs, his eyes still on the little girl in his arms. He looks at Louis and says softly, "I'm a dad."

"Yeah... yeah, you are," Louis tries to smile while Harry's grinning from ear to ear. He takes a photo of Harry holding Olivia and feels nothing but an overwhelming sense of peace in this moment.

And Harry stands there for several moments, just admiring the beautiful baby in his arms. Her eyes are open as he's staring down at her. He gently touches her tiny fingers, feeling how soft she is.

"6 pounds and 12 ounces," the nurse tells Harry and Louis.

Harry smiles again before he's wiping his eyes. He walks over to Glenne with Olivia in his arms. He sits down on the bed by her, "she's perfect. She's absolutely perfect."

Glenne is crying as she stares at Harry and Olivia; Harry still hasn't stopped crying and Glenne knows just how much this moment means to him.

"Here, hold here," Harry tells Glenne.

"Harry, it's ok... you hold her," she smiles at him, "you've waited so long for this... I'll hold her in a bit."

"Are you sure?" Harry whispers out.

Glenne touches his face gently and smiles, "positive."

Harry grins a little and looks at the now sleeping baby in his arms.

Louis stands next to him, grinning from ear to ear, "she has a lot of hair."

"She does," Harry laughs a little, "same color as mine."

Harry glances at Louis before he's standing slowly. "Wanna hold your daughter, Lou?"

Louis smiles as Harry gently places Olivia in his arms. He studies her face closely, touching her little nose with his finger as he's grinning, "she's... she's beautiful, Harry."

Harry wipes his eyes and sighs before he's smiling, "suppose one of us should go tell our mums? And Emma?"

"Yeah, we probably should," Louis nods.

"We'll be taking her to the nursery anyways, if you two would like to follow us," the nurse tells Harry and Louis.

Harry glances at Glenne and she smiles back at him, "go on."

Harry leans down and hugs her tightly; and both of them are crying once more, while Louis is holding Olivia gently in his arms, rocking her slowly.

 

_(Isn't She Lovely - Stevie Wonder)_

 

Soon, the nurse is taking Olivia to the nursery while Harry and Louis are walking behind her, Louis' hand gently caressing Harry's back.

"You alright?" Louis laughs a little.

"I'm... I'm fine," Harry smiles and wipes his eyes once more, "I'm absolutely brilliant."

They see their mums standing in the waiting room and Louis is motioning for them to follow them.

They take Olivia into the nursery, Harry watching her through the window as his mum is hurrying over to him.

He turns around and hugs her tight, smiling.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," his mum is saying.

"Where is she?" Emma is asking excitedly as she's peering through the window.

Louis smiles and points at the little baby girl, "there's your sister, Em."

"She's so small," Emma says looking up at her father with a smile, "do I get to hold her?"

"Yeah," Louis laughs and kisses her head, "you can, just wait."

Gemma is hugging Harry now, crying just like her mother and Harry.

"So happy for you," Gemma whispers to him, "I am so, so happy for you, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry tells her softly. He wipes his eyes again and sighs, "Jesus, I'm a mess."

Louis smirks and glances back in the nursery at their daughter before he's taking Harry's hand in his. "We're officially a family of 4, Harold."

Harry smiles back at him before he's hugging him again, "yeah... we are."

Several minutes later, Harry is walking into Glenne's room, a smile still on his face.

"How is she doing?" Glenne asks.

"She's doing great," Harry replies, "how are you doing?"

"I'm much better," Glenne sighs and smiles, "I broke down and asked for pain medicine after that."

Harry laughs as he's sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm gonna go grab us some lunch, Harry," Jeff starts, "do you guys want something? My treat."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Harry nods, "that'd be nice... haven't had a chance to eat."

"Makes 4 of us," Jeff laughs and looks at Glenne. He steps over and kisses her head, "be back in a bit, babe."

"Ok," Glenne tells him quietly.

Harry stands and hugs Jeff, "thanks for everything."

"Hey," Jeff says softly, "don't thank me, Harry. You know you deserve this more than anyone."

Harry smiles and lets him go, Jeff patting him on the back before he's leaving the room.

Harry takes a seat again and looks back at Glenne, "you did amazing."

"Thanks," she laughs a little, "I'm surprised I didn't scream more."

"Me too, honestly," Harry chuckles before he's taking her hand. His face grows serious as he bites his lip and tries to speak, "thank you... I know I've said this a million times, Glenne... but now, she's here... and I... I don't know what else to say but thank you. You've given me the most beautiful, most incredible miracle."

"I wanted to do it for you," she tells him softly, "I offered to, Harry... because Jeff and I have known you for so long... and to be honest, when you were sick, I was scared you weren't going to make it. I remember asking Jeff all the time about you... I know we texted some, but... I just... I didn't want to lose you to cancer."

Harry tries to nod before his eyes are filling again. "Well, I'm still here."

"Yeah," Glenne smiles, "you are... and you and Louis will do a wonderful job raising that baby girl, I have no doubt in my mind. He's an amazing father... and so are you."

"Thank you," Harry whispers out.

"How's Emma taking it?" Glenne asks with a chuckle.

"She's... she's really excited," Harry laughs, "she wants to hold her so badly."

"Well, when they bring her back from the nursery, feel free to let her come in and hold her," Glenne smiles, "your mums, too. I know they want to hold her."

"If it's alright with you..."

"Of course it's fine with me," Glenne laughs, "I look like a mess, but it's nothing they haven't been through."

"True," Harry smiles at her, "want me to go and get her for you? So you can hold her?"

"Yeah, if she's ready," Glenne nods and says softly.

"I'm sure she is," Harry says quietly, "be right back."

"Harry," Glenne tells him, gripping his hand. He looks back at her as he's standing, "thank you for letting me be a part of your miracle. I'm very honored that I got to be the one who made this possible."

Harry tries to smile through tears again. He leans down and hugs her tightly, "I'm really thankful you got to be as well. Let me go get her, alright?"

Glenne nods and smiles at Harry before Harry's leaving the room.

 

_(God Must have Spent a Little More Time on You - NSYNC)_

 

"Hey," Louis smiles as Harry's walking up to the nursery, "how's Glenne?"

"She's great," Harry replies and peers through the window, "Jeff is getting us some food."

"Yeah, I put in my request," Louis winks as Harry smirks and looks back in at his daughter, "she's truly perfect, Harry. I'm... I'm really proud of you."

"Proud of me?" Harry turns to him with a smile, "why?"

"Because... well, I already considered you a father to Emma," Louis says quietly, "but... you've created a little girl who will forever be a part of you... she'll grow up and she'll get married, have her own kids..."

"Woah, woah," Harry laughs, "she was just born, Lou. Let's slow down a little please."

Louis smiles and pulls Harry close to him, "right, sorry, love... I dread the day myself... we have 2 girls, so just think about it."

Harry laughs before the nurse is opening the nursery door, bringing Olivia out.

Harry and Louis have their sisters and their mums as well as Emma in the room with Glenne and Olivia now, all of them smiling and talking about how beautiful she is.

"She favors Harry as a baby," Anne smiles up at her son from the chair she's seated in, holding Olivia in her arms, "God, I'm a grandmother... again."

Harry just smiles and looks at Emma who is standing next to Anne, studying Olivia closely.

"She has dark hair like Pappa," Emma grins, "do I get to hold her yet?"

"Sure," Louis nods and smiles at Harry, "why don't you sit down and let Grammy hand her to you?"

Anne stands up and Emma takes a seat, holding out her arms as Anne is gently giving Olivia to her.

Louis kneels down by the chair next to his daughter, a wide grin plastered on his face, "so, what do you think, Em?"

"I'm a big sister," she smiles at her father, "and I think she's perfect."

Harry takes a seat on the bed with Glenne, watching Emma closely. He picks up his camera that's hanging around his neck and takes a photo of the 2 of them, smiling the whole time and thinking how perfect this is.

He snaps a few more of Louis smiling and holding Olivia's little hand in his finger while he's talking to Emma. This is Harry's life... the 3 of them are his entire life and future... and it's a future that Harry is looking very forward to.

"Why don't we give her back to Pappa?" Louis suggests and smiles at Harry.

Louis takes Olivia into his arms before he's standing and walking to Harry. "I think she's getting hungry."

Harry's smiling down at her, her eyes open and her fingers trying to go in her mouth. "Hey, Olivia."

Gemma steps over, handing Harry the bottle of formula and he takes it before he's gently placing it to his daughter's lips. She quickly finds it and starts drinking, her eyes closing again and her little fingers stretching.

Harry grins, tears falling out again while he's staring down at his beautiful little miracle. And the entire room stays silent, watching Harry and his daughter.

Everyone in the room can agree on one thing: Harry deserves this miracle more than anyone... because they all know how much hell he has gone through, and how much stronger it has made him.

Everyone is proud of Harry, but the proudest person in the room is Louis himself. He's built this family with Harry... and for Louis, he knows this was how it was meant to be all along.


	44. Chapter 44

It's Tuesday around noon and Glenne is finally getting ready to leave the hospital. Harry has been at the hospital for most of the stay; he slept in a chair in Glenne's room while Louis stayed at home with Emma for at least a few hours a night.

Now, however, they're ready to take Olivia home... they're ready to begin this journey of raising her in their home.

Harry finishes packing the diaper bag while Jeff is gathering Glenne's things.

"All the flowers barely fit in the Rover," Louis is smiling as he's walking into the room. He goes straight over to Olivia who is awake and lying in her bed. He begins talking to her in an adorable baby voice while Harry just watches him and laughs. "Hello, you gorgeous little girl... we're taking you home finally."

Harry turns to Glenne who is smirking and Harry just shakes his head.

"Well, this is it," Harry tells her quietly, "feel free to come by and see her, Glenne. Any time you want."

"Harry," Glenne tells him softly, "I will... don't worry about me, alright? I know she's in good hands. And besides..."

She pauses and glances at Jeff before she's whispering to Harry, "I think Jeff and I have agreed on trying for our own in a few months from now."

Harry's eyes widen and he smiles, "that'd be amazing. They would be really close in age as well... we could have play dates."

"Yeah," Glenne nods and laughs. She hugs Harry gently and sighs, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," he tells her quietly.

Louis is busy picking Olivia up, removing the blanket that's around her before he's gently placing her in the pink polka dot car seat.

He smiles at her outfit, a beautiful blue sleeper with a pink anchor on the front of it. She has on a hat that matches the sleeper perfectly. Harry had picked out this outfit specifically for the day she went home.

He fastens her in and touches her nose gently, "she looks so tiny in this seat."

Harry turns to him and he's smiling while Louis is busy fonding over their baby girl. He throws the diaper bag over his shoulder and turns back to Jeff and Glenne, "guys, thank you... for everything."

"You're welcome," Jeff tells him, "you two get that baby home. I'm sure her sister is ready to see her again."

"She is," Louis speaks up before he's hugging Glenne, "thanks so much, love."

"You're welcome," Glenne tells him softly, "take care of Harry and Olivia."

"Of course," Louis grins and kisses her cheek.

They're making their way out to the Rover that's parked in front of the hospital behind Jeff's car. Louis is carrying Olivia while Harry has the diaper bag.

"This seems like a dream," Harry tells Louis while he's getting the door for him.

"Yeah," Louis smiles and places the car seat in, "guess it does, love."

_(God Only Knows - Beach Boys)_

Harry opens the passenger door and climbs in while Louis is walking around to get in. Harry's already turning around and watching his daughter in the back seat while Louis slowly begins pulling out of the hospital.

"How many packs of diapers do we have at home?" Harry asks him.

"We have plenty," Louis chuckles and puts on his sunglasses, "we have everything we need, Harry, don't worry."

Harry holds Olivia's hand in his finger as he's sighing, "Jesus, I'm exhausted."

"Well, you haven't slept much at all in the last 3 days," Louis points out, "perhaps you should go home and take a nap for a bit..."

"No," Harry quickly sighs against the seat, "I'd rather not... it's her first day at home."

"She's not going anywhere," Louis laughs, "besides, our mums and sisters would love to help with her, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but," Harry starts and bites his lip, "I kinda want to, Lou."

"I know," Louis nods and watches the road, "but there's only so much you can do on hardly any sleep, love."

"I'll be fine," Harry replies and smiles at Louis. "I'd say we got the ultimate wedding present, yeah?"

Louis can't help but snicker and nod, "yeah... yeah, I'd say we did. Pretty sure nothing can beat this."

Harry grins as he feels Olivia gripping his finger tighter. "I have a question, doc..."

"What?"

"Are you going to be her pediatrician?" Harry asks with a grin on his lips.

"Uh," Louis laughs, "you know, I've actually thought about that... and I know she saw Dr. Williams in the hospital..."

"But...," Harry says with a grin.

"But," Louis smiles, "yeah, I actually planned on being her doctor... I'm Emma's already."

"Right, so we should keep it in the family," Harry jokes with him before Olivia begins crying a little, "oh, shit..."

"We'll be home in just a few, relax," Louis tells him calmly.

"What if she's hungry or needs to be changed?" Harry asks.

"Harry," Louis snickers, "she'll survive 10 more minutes."

Olivia's crying gets louder and Harry's staring back at her.

"Just grab her pacifier," Louis tells him with a smirk.

Harry gets up on one knee and tries to find Olivia's pacifier in her seat.

Louis just chuckles and smacks his ass.

"Hey," Harry looks back at him.

"Sorry, it was just there, I had to," Louis shrugs.

Harry shakes his head and manages to put the pacifier in Olivia's mouth. She immediately calms down as she's holding 2 of his fingers now.

"I'm stuck," Harry almost laughs as he turns to Louis.

"Sit your arse down, I'll get a ticket," Louis demands.

"She's got my fingers," Harry chuckles.

"Well, let go... sit down, then grab her hand," Louis shakes his head, "Jesus, Harold."

Harry pulls his hand free and takes a seat again before he's reaching back and grabbing her hand again, feeling her little fingers gripping it. He smiles instantly.

"I can't believe I'm a father," he manages to get out.

"Well, I can... she looks just like you," Louis smirks at him, "just watch.. she's going to have curly hair and all."

"I didn't think this was ever possible," Harry almost whispers, "I mean, I wanted a family, but..."

Louis glances at him as they're coming to a red light, "but what?"

"I didn't think I'd be around to have one," Harry admits quietly.

"Yeah, well, here you are," Louis grins.

"Do you realize how impossible it might've been to ever get a match if it wasn't for you?" Harry asks as he stares at Louis.

"Yeah... it's crossed my mind a million times, Harry. You know that," Louis whispers out.

Harry glances back at his daughter again, "a year ago on this day, I... I was preparing myself for the inevitable... or what I thought was the inevitable..."

Louis bites his lip; he won't say how much he doesn't want to talk about this because he knows that Harry needs to. He never brings it up unless he truly needs to get it out... though it makes Louis' stomach sink every time he brings it up. He doesn't want to think of a world without Harry, or what could've been if he had denied to donate.

"... But now, a year later," Harry smiles as he continues, "I don't have just a daughter... I have 2, and I have you."

"Yeah," Louis manages to smile.

"God only knows what I'd be without you," Harry tells him before he's grinning.

"Stealing lyrics to songs now," Louis chuckles and shakes his head.

"I'm guessing you're familiar with that song?" Harry asks and glances back at Olivia again.

"Very," Louis nods, "it's actually one of my favorite songs."

"Really?" Harry asks him, "you're kidding."

"Not kidding," Louis says, "I've always loved that one and 'Wouldn't It Be Nice'."

"Those are my favorites too," Harry replies softly.

"Well," Louis grins at him, "guess we do have some things in common, don't we?"

Harry grins before Olivia is starting to cry again, "dammit, I bet she lost the pacifier again."

Harry's getting up again and Louis just laughs before he's patting Harry's ass again.

"Stop it," Harry laughs.

"I can't... it's just right there... begging to be touched," Louis jokes with him and finally turns on their road.

They soon pull into the drive, the garage door opening. Louis pulls in and turns the engine off while Harry's quickly climbing out to get Olivia.

"Want me to carry the bag?" Louis offers as he's walking around the Rover.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Harry replies and takes the car seat out, "she's awake and I'm pretty certain she's definitely hungry."

"Alright, let's get her in and fed then," Louis tells him and goes to unlock the garage door.

They walk down the hall and are soon greeted by their mums and sisters.

"Aww, look at her," Gemma smiles and follows Harry into the living room, "she's awake."

"She's hungry," Harry tells her before he's calling to Louis, "can you get a bottle ready, babe?"

"I'm on it," Louis says back before he's talking to his mum about the flowers and balloons in the Rover still.

"We can go get them," Lottie nods.

"Where's Emma?" Harry asks while he's taking Olivia out of her car seat slowly.

"She's upstairs," Gemma replies, "we were coloring. I'll go get her."

Harry sits on the couch, cradling Olivia in his arms against his knees; he studies over her face and he swears he can see himself in this beautiful angel in front of him.

"Hey, Olivia," he whispers softly, before he's gently kissing her forehead, "I've waited a long time for you."

Harry glances up and sees Louis standing a few feet away smiling at him. "Here's her bottle, love."

Harry takes it from him and holds Olivia against his chest before he's feeding it to her, "thank you."

"No problem," Louis replies and takes a seat next to him, "our mums and Lottie are getting the flowers and stuff from the car."

"Nice," Harry smiles while he's watching his daughter. Every now and then she'll stretch her legs a little as she's sucking from the bottle. Harry says out quietly, "you may have to give me a few pointers on all this."

"You don't need pointers," Louis smirks, "you're a natural... look at you."

Harry grins a little, "I hope I am... I just get a little anxious when she cries."

"That's normal," Louis tells him and gently rubs his back, "I remember being that way with Emma, wondering what it was that was making her cry... you just rule out everything until you find out basically."

Harry looks at Louis and laughs, "ok, good to know, I guess."

Emma's hurrying down the stairs grinning and Harry looks up at her with a smile.

"Hey, Emmy, look who's home," Louis says to his daughter.

Emma sits down on the other side of Harry, watching Olivia closely, "I'm glad she's home."

"Me, too," Harry whispers to her and glances back at Olivia.

"I'm starving, so why don't I make us some lunch?" Louis suggests.

"That'd be nice, yeah," Harry nods, "haven't eaten yet."

"Maybe you should eat and take Olivia upstairs for a nap," Louis is saying as he stands, "both of you could sleep."

"Sounds heavenly," Harry nods, "sleeping in that chair wasn't very comfortable."

"Nobody made you stay, love," Louis winks.

"I wanted to stay," Harry says softly as he's staring at Olivia.

"Where would you like the balloons?" Lottie asks from the kitchen doorway.

"Uh, nursery, I suppose," Louis shrugs.

"Let Emma have some of them," Harry smiles.

"Sure, yeah. Em, why don't you take some to your room?" Louis tells her.

Emma gets up quickly and walks upstairs with Lottie while Louis heads into the kitchen.

Anne comes in the living room, a huge smile on her face as she takes a seat next to Harry. She stares down at her granddaughter and says, "she is truly precious, Harry."

"Thank you," he glances at her, "can you believe I'm a dad, mum?"

Anne grins and puts her arm around Harry's shoulder, "yeah, I can. You always wanted this... a family with someone you love..."

Harry smiles and tries to nod.

"I'm just thankful that you got it all," Anne tells him quietly, "I really am."

"So am I," Harry manages to get out.

They sit down for lunch after Louis has finished making it. They sit and chat in the living room while they eat, Harry still holding Olivia in his arms. He has his plate sitting in his lap as he eats with one hand, glancing down at his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Might as well get used to that," Gemma points out and grins at Harry, "you'll be eating like that for a while."

Harry just smiles and continues to chew his food.

Louis is coming back from the kitchen, Harry's camera in his hand; he takes several shots of Harry before he's smiling at the photos.

"Should we take some of her first diaper change at home?" Louis asks with a smirk.

"Sure," Harry laughs and shakes his head, "suppose she probably needs to be changed.... hate to wake her."

"Well, she ate a bit ago... chances are she needs to be changed," Louis grins, "shall we try out the beautiful table you picked out?"

Harry sits his plate down on the coffee table and stands slowly, Olivia only moving a little in his arms.

"I'll change her if you wanna finish eating," Louis tells him.

"No," Harry quickly says, "I... I'd like to."

Louis nods and grabs the diaper bag before he and Harry are heading upstairs slowly.

"Just remember to use powder afterwards," Louis is telling Harry as Harry is beginning to change her diaper.

"Lou, I did this in the hospital," Harry smirks, "hand me the wipes."

Louis grabs them and continues watching Harry and how gentle he is with Olivia; he already has this mastered.

"See, you don't need pointers at all, love," Louis whispers.

"Thanks," Harry says softly before he's grinning, "I don't think she's too happy with me waking her though."

Louis grins and caresses Olivia's face so softly, "hey, beautiful. Jesus, you're going to look just like your daddy."

Harry smiles to himself and puts on a fresh diaper, then buttons her sleeper. She's wide awake again, making quiet little noises.

Harry gently cradles her again in his arms and rocks her slowly. He picks up the pacifier from the table and Olivia takes it in no time, her eyes closing again as her little fingers are gripping Harry's again.

"God, I can't believe you're here," Harry manages to say out quietly.

Louis puts his hand on Harry's waist while he's gently rubbing his other hand over Olivia's head. "So much hair."

Harry grins as they stand there, both of them admiring this beautiful gift they've been given.

Louis looks up at Harry to see him crying again. He squeezes his waist a little, "hey, don't cry, love. These are happy times."

"Yeah," Harry nods, wiping his eyes slowly, "they're very happy times... sorry."

"Hey, I expect you to react this way for a while," Louis jokes and kisses his cheek, "look, why don't you take Olivia in the bedroom and you 2 take a nap."

"Yeah, guess we could," Harry sighs out, "I'm pretty exhausted."

"You look exhausted," Louis says softly, "and we need you healthy, Harry."

"I know," Harry looks at him, "I think... I think things are going to be ok though, Louis. I... I really do."

Louis tries to nod as he's biting his lip, "I think things will be ok as well, love."

_(Baby Mine - Bette Midler)_

Harry grins and kisses him softly, then heads down the hall for their room. He pulls back the covers before he's laying Olivia down gently in the middle of the bed. She's swaddled in her pink and blue anchor blanket and she's sleeping sound again.

Harry smiles a little before he's taking his shirt off and changing out of his pants. He slips on Louis' shorts again before he's crawling into the bed slowly.

He lays on his side, his head on the pillow while he's staring at the beautiful baby asleep next to him.

His finger traces over her face softly, a grin across his lips while tears are forming again; he has been given the ultimate gift... he hasn't been given just a second chance at life, but a complete future, with 2 little girls he loves so much... and a man who means more to him than anything in this world.

He gently pulls Olivia to his chest and sighs as he's holding her against his skin. She doesn't make a sound; her little fingers are touching Harry and he can't help but smile as he's closing his eyes and letting tears fall.

He hums softly to her, holding her as close as he can, thanking the gods above that he has been given such an incredible miracle.

And in this moment, Harry doesn't want to sleep... he wants to stay awake holding his little girl to him... he wants to remember these moments because he knows all too well how rare they are, and how fast the time flies by.

He knows she'll grow up one day, just like Emma; she'll eventually have her own family... and he can only pray that he's around to see it.

He smiles more, thinking of family vacations that are in their future; taking Olivia to the beach for the first time, all the experiences that are waiting for not only him, but for Louis, too. They're a team now... they're both dads now to these precious girls.

He sighs out a little and closes his eyes, feeling Olivia's little fingers on his skin while she moves a little. She doesn't wake though... she continues sleeping sound against him... and soon, Harry's drifting off, a smile still on his face.

Louis walks into their room a few minutes later and he freezes in the doorway when he sees Harry and Olivia both sound asleep.

His eyes crinkle with a grin that could light up the entire room. He immediately heads downstairs to grab the camera.

"Is she sleeping, daddy?" Emma asks him from the sofa where she's painting next to Gemma.

"Yeah, she is," Louis grins at her as he's picking up Harry's camera, "her and Harry both."

"Can we come see?" Emma asks with a smile.

Louis glances at Anne and Gemma and they're smiling at him as well. He finally nods, "yeah, sure... just, stay quiet, alright? Let's not wake them."

Louis heads upstairs and everyone follows, including his mum and Lottie. Louis opens the door and walks in to the bed before he's switching on Harry's camera.

"How precious," Gemma whispers, her fingers to her lips as she looks back at her mum, "he's a dad, mum... I just can't get over it."

Anne smiles, tears in her eyes as she hugs Gemma tightly, "neither can I, sweetheart."

Louis takes several shots of Harry and Olivia sleeping sound, Harry's hand cradling her against his chest. Louis sees her little fingers on him and he wants to cry himself.

He stands there for a long pause, just staring at the 2 of them and being grateful for such a wonderful life... a life that he and Harry both never saw happening. And yet... it has.

"Can I come in?" Emma is asking from the doorway in a whisper.

Louis looks at her and motions for her. She hurries over to him and looks at Harry and Olivia sleeping.

She instantly grins at Louis and whispers again, "I think she's happy here, daddy."

Louis smiles, placing his arms around Emma, "yeah... yeah, I think she's very happy here, Em."

It's hours later when Harry is waking; Olivia is awake and starting to cry a little. He glances at the clock on the nightstand seeing it's after 6.

"You're hungry," Harry says softly as he's smiling down at her, "don't worry, love... I'll take care of you."

Louis is walking through the door with a bottle already made when Harry is sitting up gently with Olivia in his arms.

"Hey," Louis grins, "was about to say she needs to eat again..."

"Yeah, she's awake," Harry replies with a yawn, "didn't mean to sleep that long... I'm surprised she slept that much."

"She looked quite comfortable," Louis winks and sits down on the bed, handing the bottle to Harry.

Harry smiles up at him, "thank you."

"Don't thank me," Louis says softly, "it's part of my responsibilities as a parent, you know."

Harry grins before he's sitting up against the headboard feeding Olivia. He watches her fingers grasping the bottle and he looks up at Louis, "so, what are your thoughts, Doctor?"

Louis can't help but snicker at the name again, "my thoughts? Uh... honestly, I'm still trying to process the fact that she's actually here with us, Harold."

Harry's eyes stay on his, his face serious.

Louis licks his lips and tries to smile, "and... I'm just overwhelmed with it all. We went from just getting married to having her..."

Harry manages to grin as he's watching Olivia again.

"We went from 2 completely different people," Louis almost whispers, "to 2 people who share everything... in just a short time."

"Well, time is precious," Harry mumbles out and looks at Louis, "and besides, you shouldn't base your whole entire life on time, Lou. What's the point? Yeah, when it comes down to it, time controls every aspect of our lives... but... the only thing about time is: it passes quickly, no matter how much you want it to slow down, it doesn't. And every moment we're living becomes the past so fast... we only have the present."

"I know," Louis tries to nod, "you've put that into perspective for me many times now."

Harry grins again before Louis is handing him the burping cloth. Harry just smiles and throws it over his bare shoulder before he's laying Olivia against him, gently patting her back.

She lets out a small burp and Louis grins, "good job, love... you're really a natural at this."

"Well, I've been around babies a good bit," Harry says softly while he's still gently rubbing Olivia's back, "I remember when I was 16 and my aunt had her little girl... I asked to help loads."

"Did you?" Louis smiles, his eyes not leaving Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replies quietly, "I think... I think even then I knew how badly I wanted to be a dad one day... I felt it every time I held her. I used to..."

He stops and bites his lip while Louis is looking at him confused, "what, love?"

"It's going to sound really stupid," Harry manages to say with a small grin as he's watching Olivia on his chest.

"Doubtful," Louis smirks and leans over, pushing Harry's curls behind his ear.

"I used to ask myself why I was ever born a guy," Harry admits, the words coming out slowly.

Louis' face grows serious and he almost whispers, "oh."

Harry nods, "when I was younger, I wondered that anyway... I wanted everything girls wanted... I wanted to experience birth, all of it... I couldn't figure out why I had been born a boy."

"Did you feel this way when you were a teenager as well?" Louis questions.

"Uh, yeah," Harry sighs before he's gently placing Olivia in his arms again and feeding her the rest of the bottle, "sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"No," Louis quickly says and shakes his head, "that's... that's not stupid, Harry. It... it makes a lot of sense. A lot of people feel they were born the wrong gender."

Harry nods a little while he's staring again at his daughter.

"When... when did you start feeling that way?" Louis decides to ask.

Uh," Harry begins to think while he's looking off, "somewhere around 8 or 9... I used to pretend I was a girl a lot."

Louis' eyes don't break from Harry. He clears his throat and decides to ask, "uh, if you... you were a girl, what would your name have been?"

Harry smirks and looks back at him, "what?"

"Come on," Louis smiles and rubs Harry's leg gently, "everyone I've ever heard talk of this have had a name picked out for themselves..."

"You actually know people like that?" Harry raises an eyebrow and tries not to laugh.

"I have in the past, yeah," Louis nods, "hey, I may have never been with a guy physically... doesn't mean I haven't had friends in my past who were gay... and transgender."

Harry nods a little and glances back at Olivia.

"So... what name?" Louis asks with a grin.

Harry shakes his head, his cheeks turning red.

"Ohh, I made you blush," Louis chuckles, "oh, come on... you can't be that embarrassed to tell me, Harry."

Harry looks back at him, smiling a little, "uh, I was... I was always fond of the name Ava... Ava Marie."

Louis' eyes widen some as he's grinning from ear to ear, "ah, so you did have a name picked out for yourself."

Harry manages to smile but his eyes stay on Olivia in his arms.

"I quite like that name," Louis tells him, his face serious, "seems... seems rather perfect for you actually."

Harry glances back at him, "you think so?"

Louis nods and tries to smile, "may have to start calling you that when you dress in lingerie."

Harry laughs while Louis is getting up, digging out clothes. "How'd I know you'd say that?"

Louis shrugs, "you know me well, love. I'm gonna shower real quick, alright?"

"Wanna take care of her while I take one after you?" Harry's asking him.

Louis' face lights up again as he grins, "of course... but if we keep holding her all the time, we'll never be able to put her down."

"That's not such a bad thing," Harry smiles down at his daughter, the bottle now empty, "ok, time to get you to burp again."

He lays her against him again, patting her back as he's closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of her.

When Louis is coming out of the bathroom, Harry is changing her on the bed while he's talking to her in a gentle voice.

Louis walks over slowly, slipping his hand around Harry's waist, "I love it when you talk to her like that."

Harry grins before he's slipping Olivia into a different sleeper now, a purple and pink polka dot design. "It's pretty adorable when you do it, too."

Louis snickers a little before he's gently sitting down next to Olivia. She has her fingers in her mouth again as she's making small little noises again.

"Hello, beautiful," Louis smiles and gently touches her forehead, "you're going to be a really good baby, aren't you? I can already tell."

Harry smiles even more as he's finishing the buttons on her sleeper. He leans down and kisses her forehead, his curls falling around her face.

He stands up and sighs, looking at Louis, "can you take it from here?"

"Of course, love," Louis replies, "our mums are cooking again for us... said they wanted to help out as much as possible before they leave."

"That's great," Harry nods, his fingers touching Olivia's.

"Harry, go take a shower," Louis smirks from beside her, "I've got her."

"Ok," Harry whispers out, "but I want her back when I'm done."

"You're going to spoil her," Louis is telling him while Harry's going through the dresser to find clothes.

"Maybe I am," Harry quietly replies, "I don't see it as a bad thing."

"Maybe not right now," Louis smiles at Olivia, his fingers caressing her head softly, "but what happens when you want to paint again and she does nothing but cry because she's used to you holding her?"

Harry grins to himself, "well, when she gets old enough, I figured a baby sling would be a good investment... then I can just wear her while I paint."

Louis looks back at him, "you've thought out everything, haven't you?"

Harry grins and gives Louis a wink before he's walking to the bathroom, turning on the shower water.

He stands under the water, his eyes closed while he's enjoying the hot stream on his skin. He's still exhausted and feels like he needs more sleep, but once again, Harry refuses to listen; he knows there will be plenty of opportunities to sleep in the next few days. He can sleep every time Olivia does, if he wants. Right now, he's more focused on enjoying every small second with his little girl.

_(Us Against The World - Coldplay)_

And when he finishes his shower, he's heading downstairs with Louis, Olivia swaddled into a blanket again.

"Hey, dinner is ready," Jay smiles at them immediately. She's glancing down at Olivia in Harry's arms and smiling, "sleeping again."

"Yeah, she seems... she seems quite comfortable in Harry's arms," Louis is saying with a grin as he stares back at Harry, "I'll get your plate, love."

"Thank you," Harry tells him softly before he's glancing at his mum sitting outside on the patio.

He walks out the door slowly, the LA breeze hitting him. Anne and Gemma are seated with their plates and Emma is seated next to Gemma.

"Hey," Anne turns and smiles at Harry.

"Hey, mum," Harry starts softly, "would you like to hold her?"

Anne smiles even bigger, "of course, sweetheart. Care to part from her for a few?"

"No," Harry replies with a grin, "I know you and Gem won't be here much longer, so, I'd like you to be able to hold her as much as you want."

Harry puts Olivia in her arms gently before he's taking a seat beside his mum, smiling at her while she's staring down at her granddaughter.

"I'm still having a hard time saying mum's a grandmother," Gemma chuckles and chews her food, "well, I mean, she already claimed Emma as her granddaughter... but now, she has Olivia..."

"Yeah, when are you giving her one?" Harry jokes with his sister.

"Oh, fuck you," Gemma sighs before she looks at Emma next to her, "sorry."

Harry just smiles, "well, you're older than me... shouldn't you get married and have one of your own?"

Gemma rolls her eyes and shakes her head as Harry just snickers.

Louis brings out Harry's plate and wine, sitting it down before he's walking back inside.

"He's too good to me," Harry mumbles with a grin before he's digging into his plate.

Everyone sits at the patio table eating dinner; they all take turns with Olivia while they're chatting.

She's awake as Gemma is holding her and talking to her after she has finished eating. She starts to cry a little and Harry's instantly looking over at her.

"She's hungry, I'm sure," Louis speaks up.

"I'll take her," Harry says and stands. He walks around to Gemma and takes Olivia into his arms. She stops crying almost immediately.

"I'll get her bottle," Louis smiles and gets up, touching Harry's back gently.

"You're going to have her so spoiled on being held," Gemma laughs at her brother.

"It's not spoiling her if I want to hold her all the time," Harry states in a quiet voice while he's rocking her gently. "She's so beautiful."

"She really does favor you," Anne smiles up at him, "I'll have to show you some of your baby photos again..."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Harry grins.

"I bet in just a few short months, she has little curls," Lottie says as she's smiling at Harry.

Harry just smiles and touches his daughter's nose before Emma is speaking, "she's going to have hair just like daddy's... and his eyes, too."

"What makes you so sure, Emma?" Jay asks her.

Emma chews her food before looking at Harry, "because... I prayed for a sister. And I prayed that she looked like Pappa... that she'd have his hair."

Harry glances back at her, and everyone around the table is looking at her now as well. They sit quiet for a moment before Harry finally smirks.

"Your prayer got answered, then," Harry whispers to Emma, a huge grin on his face. "I'll be right back."

Harry heads in to the kitchen and Louis has the bottled prepped and ready for him. He sees Harry and he's holding the bottle out for him.

"Here you go, love," Louis whispers softly and caresses Harry's cheek before sighing, "you need more sleep."

"I'll... I'll go to bed with Olivia in a bit," Harry mumbles.

Louis puts his hands on Harry's face, "you're exhausted, babe. You need rest."

"My body's fine," Harry sighs.

"I'm not buying it," Louis tells him flatly. "You say this all the fucking time... you said it when you were sick..."

"Lou," Harry quickly starts as he stares at him, "you heard Jeff... I'm doing wonderful. I'm just... exhausted from the lack of sleep the past few days, that's all."

Louis bites his lip but nods a little, "here, go feed our daughter."

Harry smiles and kisses Louis slowly before he's smirking at him, "want to go to bed early tonight?"

Louis raises an eyebrow before he says, "I'm listening."

"Well, I thought... maybe once Olivia is settled down in her bassinet, maybe you and I...," Harry softly whispers, his voice deep and his fingers running across the top of Louis' Adidas sweats, "we could have a little fun?"

Louis grins and watches Harry's fingers running gently over his bare stomach now under his shirt.

"Sure... if you really think you can bare to part with her," Louis smirks and points to Olivia in his arms.

"She'll be fine," Harry assures him, giving him a wink, "I'm going to go feed her, change her and get her cleaned up for bed..."

"Remember, only use a gentle cloth," Louis reminds him.

"I got it," Harry smiles, "I'll give her her first bath tomorrow."

Louis pats his arm and whispers, "you're doing an amazing job so far, dad."

"Thanks, dad," Harry grins, "hey, I have a question..."

"Ok," Louis nods as they head to the patio doors.

"Is Olivia going to call me Pappa as well? And you daddy?" Harry asks him before Louis is opening the door slowly.

He stops for a moment, a grin creeping over his face, "uh, well, it'd get quite confusing the other way, wouldn't it? Emma already calls you Pappa... and they mean the same thing..."

"I know," Harry nods, "just wanted to make sure we were on the same page on it... that's all."

Louis smiles and they walk outside, joining their family once more. They sit and chat for what seems like hours, lost in conversation over Olivia and Emma... and Harry and Louis, the newlyweds.

It's going on 9 when Harry is telling his family goodnight, Louis holding Olivia for him.

"Sleep well, sweat heart," Anne smiles and hugs him, "see you in the morning."

"Daddy, can Aunt Gem and me stay up and watch a movie again?" Emma asks.

"You have school," Louis tells her, caressing her cheek, "you should get some sleep, alright?"

"Ok," Emma sighs out.

Gemma grins at her before suggesting, "why don't I get up in the morning and help you with your hair? I'm sure Pappa will need the rest... and I'd be happy to help you."

"Ok," Emma smiles before she's hugging both Louis and Harry, "love you."

"We love you, too," Louis grins, "wanna kiss her goodnight?"

Emma smiles and she reaches up, kissing her little sister gently, "good night, Livy."

Harry grins, "Livy... I like that nickname."

"You would," Louis grins before he's waving to his mum and sister, "night, see you in the morning."

He and Harry go upstairs and Harry's washing Olivia's gentle skin with a cloth in no time; he puts her in an adorable sleeper that's white with pink anchors all over it.

"The bottles are next to the bed," Louis tells him while he's taking off his clothes, leaving nothing but his boxers on. He climbs in the bed and watches Harry sitting down on the edge, rocking Olivia slowly.

 _"Smile though your heart is aching. Smile even though it's breaking. when there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by,_ " Harry begins to sing softly to his daughter, " _if you smile through your fear and sorrow. Smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun coming shining through, for you..."_

Louis lies on his side listening to Harry sing to Olivia, his voice gentle as he's rocking her. He can't help but smile to himself, listening to Harry's amazing voice.

 _"Light up your face with gladness_  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear maybe ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile," Harry finishes, his daughter sound asleep in his arms and her hand wrapped around his finger.

He gently places her in the bassinet, kissing her head gently as he's pushing his curls behind his ear. He grins and watches her sleeping.

"That was beautiful," Louis whispers to him, causing Harry to turn to him, "I hope you sing her a lullaby every night."

Harry smirks a little before he's undressing. He cracks the bathroom door, leaving enough light in the room so he can see inside of Olivia's bassinet.

"You coming to bed yet?" Louis asks, lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

Harry stands in front of Olivia, watching her sleeping peacefully; he eventually climbs in with Louis and sighs.

Louis is immediately turning over and kissing his neck gently, pulling him close.

"Lou," Harry asks with a soft sigh.

Louis looks up at him, "what?"

"Do you... do you think she's going to grow up to love me?" Harry decides to ask.

"Are you kidding?" Louis almost laughs, "Jesus, Harold..."

"I'm being serious," Harry almost frowns.

"Of course she's going to love you," Louis tells him, rubbing his chest gently, "Harry, you're raising her... she'll know you're her father... she's going to adore the hell out of you. Why ask such a question?"

"I don't know," Harry mumbles and throws his arm over his face. "I just... I worry..."

"You're raising her from birth," Louis pulls Harry's arm away and smiles at him, "she's going to know you're her father... and that you love her very much."

Harry nods a little, his eyes on the ceiling.

"Hey," Louis whispers. Harry's eyes slowly fall back on him, "stop, alright? I thought you and I..."

"We are," Harry interrupts, trying to smile, "sorry... I know, I'm being ridiculous."

"You are," Louis nods before he's slowly straddling Harry, "but I forgive you. Don't worry."

Harry grins at him, placing his hands on Louis' ass before Louis is leaning down and crushing his lips into Harry's.

  _(Fear on Fire - Ruelle)_

Harry rolls over, pinning Louis down on the mattress, their kiss only deepening. Louis sighs while Harry's lips are tracing down his jaw and to his neck, sucking it gently.

Louis closes his eyes, trying not to moan out while his hands are roaming down Harry's thighs, nearly digging his fingernails into him.

Harry glances back at him before he's slowly tracing his lips down Louis' chest, his stomach, and stopping at the top of his boxers.

He begins to remove them gently, exposing every inch of Louis; and Louis wants to scream as he's staring into Harry's eyes.

Harry starts by kissing gently down Louis' thigh, nuzzling his nose against his skin until goosebumps appear... and Louis only responds by grasping Harry's curls.

Harry looks back up at him before he's slowly taking all of Louis down his throat, sucking him off, his tongue flicking over the head each time he comes up.

"Fuck," Louis mumbles out quietly; he doesn't want to be too loud now... he doesn't need Olivia waking at this moment.

Harry gives him a devious grin before he's pulling Louis' hips up some and gently running his lips over Louis' ball. He sucks on them slowly, his eyes never leaving Louis above him.

Louis throws his head back into the pillow, soft moans escaping his throat while Harry does what he does best.

Harry glances back at Louis again before he's licking 2 of his fingers and slowly inserting them into Louis' ass.

"You're... you're making it hard for me to be quiet, Harold," Louis pants out, his fingers gripping Harry's curls tighter.

Harry only smirks and takes Louis back into his mouth as his fingers are moving in and out of him slowly.

Louis grabs the sheet, biting it in an attempt to stay quiet while he feels the warmness and wetness that is Harry's mouth. No matter how many times Harry has given him a blow job, Louis is still not used to the sensation; he's not used to Harry and how fucking good he is at this.

Louis almost bucks his hips up into Harry's mouth and Harry only responds by fucking him faster with his fingers, moaning as he's sucking Louis off.

"Shit, shit," Louis tries not to scream out, feeling his body seconds away from releasing.

Harry's eyes watch him, lying there panting and biting the sheet. He almost grins before he's sucking Louis off faster, his fingers speeding up as well.

"You ready?" Harry whispers, his voice deep.

"Yes, fuck, yes," Louis sighs out, grasping Harry's curls more.

Harry takes every inch of him again, his whole entire body moving with every motion. He watches Louis' face change; his mouth opens wider and he's instantly biting the sheets again before he's crying out softly.

Harry feels the hot liquid hit the back of his throat and he moans out as he's taking every last drop of Louis.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis' throwing his head back again and almost screaming the words out as Harry's finishing him off, his fingers still fucking him.

Harry licks over the head of Louis' dick, only to torture Louis more, a smirk on his lips as he's watching Louis; he's completely clay in Harry's hands.

"Jesus," Louis moans out louder, both of his hands now pulling Harry's curls.

Harry licks him one last time before he's raising up, removing his fingers and leaning up to kiss Louis again.

Louis only responds by pulling Harry in, his hands roaming up and down his back.

Harry gently raises Louis' thighs up before he's burying himself into Louis' ass slowly. He bites down on Louis' neck to keep himself from crying out before he's fucking Louis down in the mattress.

Louis' grasping Harry's ass as Harry's thrusting into him; Harry's fingers glide up and down Louis' thigh before he grips it and tugs Louis' ass into him more.

"Fuck," Louis almost screams out this time, forgetting about even being quiet now.

He wraps his legs around Harry as Harry speeds up, showing Louis no mercy whatsoever; he fucks him so hard that once again, the whole bed is moving with every thrust.

Harry gently takes Louis' hands and pins them on the mattress before he's kissing Louis again, exploring every inch of his mouth. Louis only moans into his mouth in response.

  _(Until We Go Down - Ruelle)_

Harry breaks the kiss and gets off of Louis, grabbing him and turning him over on his stomach swiftly. Louis doesn't protest; he just grasps the sheets under him, preparing himself for Harry to enter him again.

And Harry does, no gentleness at all. His fingernails dig into Louis' ass before he's gripping Louis' hands again and leaning down to sink his teeth into the back of Louis' neck.

"Jesus... fuck," Louis is mumbling into the pillow beneath him.

"Do you like it like this, doc?" Harry whispers against his ear before he's kissing down his neck again, his thrusts never letting up.

"Yes," Louis whimpers out.

"Tell me how much," Harry demands softly.

"Just come for me, Harry," Louis responds, his voice serious before he's moaning again, "come in me."

Harry's fingers are gripping Louis' even tighter as he's lying completely on top of him, fucking him as hard as the bed will allow.

He sinks his teeth into Louis' shoulder as he's grunting out, feeling himself come in Louis. And Louis only responds by forcing his hips back against every thrust of Harry's.

"Fuck," Harry mumbles out against Louis' ear as he's finally slowing. He breathes out a few heavy breaths before sighing loudly and trying to get up slowly.

Louis just looks at him from where he's lying on the bed; Harry's grabbing his boxers, pushing his curls back before he's going to the bathroom.

"You alright?" Louis asks him from the doorway as Harry's by the counter cleaning himself with a wet cloth.

"I'm fantastic," Harry replies, though he's still panting. He tosses the cloth in the hamper before he's wetting his face slowly.

"You sure?" Louis asks again as he's walking over to Harry.

Harry glances at him behind him in the mirror before he smiles, "never better, Doctor."

"Good," Louis nods slowly before he's placing his hands on each side of Harry's waist, standing up against him from behind. He leans in and whispers in his ear, "because I'm not finished yet..."

Harry's hairs stand and Louis begins kissing over his shoulders slowly, his eyes meeting Harry's in the mirror.

"Lean over," Louis tells him in a quiet, demanding tone.

Harry just stares at him in the mirror before he's smirking, "sure, doc... whatever you want."

Louis is gently pushing Harry over the counter top, pulling his hips forward; Harry's fingers grip the counter top as he's biting his lip and waiting...

Louis doesn't even waste time; he enters Harry quickly and begins fucking him against the counter top.

"Was.. was the blow job not enough?" Harry manages to stutter out.

"Was plenty," Louis whispers, placing his fingers over Harry's, "but... I wanted to feel you."

Harry doesn't say anything; he closes his eyes and sighs out as Louis continues to fuck him into the counter.

Louis lets Harry's hands go and grips his hips, pulling him in as far as he can as he's fucking him.

"Should I call you Ava yet?" Louis whispers out, his tone serious as his fingers are running down each side of Harry's thighs.

Harry stays quiet, only moaning louder as he's lying stomach down on the counter. Louis tugs at his curls and Harry nearly screams out as his pace quickens in him.

"God, you feel so fucking amazing," louis sighs out, one of his hands grasping Harry's ass firmly.

Harry's body begins to shake as Louis is crying out behind him, coming in him; and Harry's whimpering out as Louis does.

When Louis finally slows and catches his breath, he glances back at Harry in the mirror before he's smiling a little.

"You made a mess in our floor," Louis quietly says with a smirk.

Harry manages to chuckle a little before he's taking a deep breath and standing up straight again, pushing his sweaty curls back. "You knew it'd happen."

"I guessed it would," Louis winks at him before he's turning on the shower.

Harry stops him before he can climb in; he kisses Louis softly before he's staring at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Louis whispers out, "Mr. Tomlinson."

Harry grins and Louis steps in the shower. Harry opts to clean up and go back to bed. He pulls on his boxers by the dresser before he's picking out some of Louis' shorts again.

He climbs into the bed, looking at Olivia in the bassinet next to him; she's still sleeping peacefully. He smiles a little and settles into his pillow before he's letting out a deep sigh of contentment.

And when Louis is returning to the bedroom, Harry is already out, sleeping sound. Louis only grins and climbs in, spooning Harry from behind, his fingers gently going through his curls.

"I love you so much," Louis whispers before he kisses his cheek. He holds Harry tight, his head resting against the back of Harry's.


	45. Chapter 45

  _(Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback)_

 

The weeks pass by quicker than Harry or Louis wants. Soon, Olivia is 12 weeks old and already holding her head up on her own. And for the past 12 weeks, Harry and Louis both have done their equal shares in taking care of her.

It's the early morning hours of Saturday in May when Louis hears Olivia crying. Harry moves a little before he's trying to sit up.

"I've got it, love," Louis tells him as he's getting up slowly.

"You sure?" Harry asks, his voice deep and sleepy.

"Yeah, babe," Louis assures him, walking around the bed to Olivia's bassinet.

He gently picks her up, grabbing one of the bottles from the table. He sits back down on his side of the bed before he's feeding Olivia. Her eyes are open and she's staring up at him while she's drinking.

Louis grins while he's watching her, "hey, beautiful. You've grown so much."

She continues staring, watching Louis' face closely. Her fingers are grabbing the bottle as she's feeding.

Louis gently fixes her dark hair and smiles as he's whispering, "you're going to have your daddy's hair, you know that? It's going to be so long and curly..."

Harry turns over, glancing at Louis and Olivia with his eyes half open before he closes them and starts snoring again.

For weeks, Louis has been doing the night time shifts for the most part; Harry has been extremely tired and Louis has done everything possible to make sure he sleeps.

Olivia's eyes are still on Louis' face while she's drinking; he gently touches her hand and she automatically takes hold of his finger.

"You're not going back to sleep, are you?" Louis smirks quietly, "you've been quite the night owl, little lady.... keeping Pappa and I up for hours..."

Olivia makes a cooing sound before she's smiling at Louis.

Louis looks at her surprised before he's grinning from ear to ear and patting Harry.

"Harry... Harry, wake up," he says hurriedly.

"What?" Harry asks, his eyes still closed.

"She's smiling," Louis tells him.

Harry sits up some, staring at Olivia in Louis' arms. "What?"

"She just smiled at me," Louis grins as he's staring down at Olivia, "hey princess, you wanna smile again for Pappa?"

Harry finally sits up against Louis, resting his chin on his shoulder as he's watching Olivia.

"Hey, baby girl," Harry whispers softly, and Olivia is instantly looking in his direction. She recognizes both of their voices now. Harry smiles when her eyes meet his.

And once again, she smiles and makes the same sweet noises as she's staring at her father.

Harry's smile grows wider and so does Olivia's. He chuckles a little, "oh my god... I mean, we've caught little ones here and there, but... she's actually responding to us with a smile now."

"I know," Louis is grinning still, "she just decided to smile while I was talking to her."

Harry's still grinning in amazement at their daughter. He leans a little closer to her, her eyes still on his. "So, you smiled at daddy before me?"

Olivia smiles again at Harry as Louis chuckles. "Does it matter who she smiled at first, Harry?"

"No," Harry grins before he's kissing him, "I just... I can't believe she's smiling already."

"I know," Louis quietly replies.

Olivia starts drinking again, Louis' finger still in hers as she's looking between the both of them now.

"Wow," Harry whispers, laying his head on Louis' shoulder, "she's growing so fast, Lou."

"She is," Louis nods a little, "it's going by too quickly."

Louis is soon placing her on his shoulder and burping her, and Olivia is doing her best at holding her head up to look around.

"You've got to go back to sleep, missy," Louis is telling her with a smile on his lips.

"At least it's the weekend," Harry sighs and lays back down on his stomach.

Olivia keeps making noises and Louis can't help but snicker at her, "yeah, don't think she wants to sleep right now."

"Maybe if you put her back in her bed she'll go to sleep," Harry mumbles into the pillow with his eyes closed.

"You just go to sleep, love," Louis whispers to Harry, "I'll stay up with her if I have to."

Harry mumbles out an, "ok," but doesn't even move. And within seconds, he's sleeping again.

Louis gets up slowly with Olivia still in his arms and wide awake. He glances at Harry still sleeping sound in their bed before he's making his way to Olivia's room.

He changes her on the changing table and buttons her sleeper while she's still watching him... and he can't help but grin at her.

"You like being up in the wee hours of the morning, don't you?" Louis asks her softly as he caresses her cheek.

She makes another noise and smiles at him again before she's sticking her fingers in her mouth and chewing on them.

"You've gotten so big so fast," Louis whispers out, "time does go by too quickly... your Pappa is right."

Olivia keeps her eyes on his while she's still munching on her fingers... and Louis just smirks and shakes his head.

"I've got an idea," he tells her with a smile.

He carries her downstairs and places her in her beautiful pink and brown swing that has a butterfly mobile spinning around on top and a sheer pink veil that flows down.

He straps her in to it, offering the pacifier to her; she immediately takes it while her eyes are watching the butterflies spinning slowly above her.

"There we go," Louis grins and sits down on the sofa in front of the swing, watching Olivia closely, "you know, you look so much like your Pappa... and I really think you'll be the spitting image of him. You're going to be so beautiful."

Olivia's eyes are still on the butterflies above her, the lights catching her attention as she's sucking on her pacifier; her eyes are growing heavy and Louis knows she's getting sleepy again.

He sighs and looks at the clock on the wall: it's going on 5 am. He wonders if he should even bother sleeping again.... but he is exhausted.

He hasn't been working much at all in the past 11 weeks; he tried to work at least 3 days a week a couple of weeks after Olivia was born, but it soon became too much for Harry to handle on his own... although he tried to play it off to Louis as if it wasn't a big deal.

Louis, however, knew it was; Harry was losing too much sleep and his body began suffering due to it.

So, now, Louis has been home more than he has worked for the past several weeks... and Harry is finally getting the rest he has needed for weeks.

The last thing that Louis wants is for Harry to get sick with any illness. He knows how much it'll break Harry's heart to stay away from Olivia if he was to get sick... but not only that, Louis worries about him getting sick period. He has done everything in his power to help Harry's body stay absolutely healthy... even offering to work out with Harry at the gym.

It's something they started together when Olivia was a month old; 2 days a week they would have Glenne come over and watch Olivia while Emma was in school... and the 2 of them would go to the gym and spend a couple hours working out together.

It seems to have helped Harry a lot, Louis believes. Harry's body was already strong, but he needed the exercise and physical activity.

Louis sighs out and looks at Olivia, seeing her sleeping peacefully already. He manages to smile before he's gently taking her out again. He lays her down against the sofa cushions and he lays on the edge beside her on his side, tracing her face with his finger.

He's amazed at how much this little girl already looks like Harry; he sees it in her eyes when she's looking at him, he sees it in her lips and her nose... he sees it in her hair... her head full of dark brown hair. He's sure that in just a few short months from now, she will have curls on her head... and he simply cannot wait to see them.

He sees it in her smile now as well; every time she smiles, he sees Harry in that beautiful and innocent face.

Harry wakes to the sun coming through the glass windows like always. He sighs and reaches in the bed next to him for Louis, but Louis isn't there.

He looks at the empty side of the bed and then to Olivia's bassinet seeing it empty as well. He gets up slowly, pushing his curls back before he's opening the bedroom door.

He first walks to Emma's room and sees her still asleep; he smiles, watching her sleep, her long blonde hair all in her face.

He soon starts for the stairs and he sees Louis asleep on the sofa, his arm over Olivia as she's sleeping against him.

He smiles instantly before he's taking his camera from the coffee table and turning it on. He takes several photos of the 2 of them sleeping together and sits the camera back down.

He can't help but think how perfect his life has turned out.

The clock on the wall shows it's a little past 8, so Harry decides to go in the kitchen and make coffee. He takes a deep breath while it's brewing; he's exhausted and wants to sleep more, but at the same time, Louis has been working his ass off for their family the past few weeks and Harry wants to be able to give something back... at least a small portion of what Louis has given him.

Harry goes upstairs and grabs his phone, then hurries back down. He makes himself a cup of coffee and begins texting his mum and sister back, asking them how the weather is in Holmes Chapel.

He opens the patio door before he's stepping out into the cool morning air. It's cloudy and looks as if it might rain at any second as he's standing there sipping the coffee in his hand.

He glances over at the pool and thinks hard about swimming for a few minutes, just for more exercise. He takes another drink of the coffee before he's sitting it down on the patio table and walking in.

His eyes fall on Louis and Olivia before he's making his way upstairs; he can't help but smile at the 2 of them. Harry couldn't have asked for a better man to raise Olivia with... Louis is, by far, one of the best dads Harry has ever seen.

After he's changed into another pair of Louis' swimming trunks, he slowly walks downstairs again with a towel in his hand. He stops at the sofa again and leans down, pushing his curls back as he does.

He gently kisses Louis' cheek and runs his hand over his hair before he's grinning again; Olivia looks completely at ease in Louis' embrace, and that's all that matters to Harry.

He opens the patio door and then shuts it quietly behind himself before he's throwing the towel onto the table with his coffee and walking to the deep end of the pool.

He dives in, the heated pool water so warm on his entire body. He swims from one end to the other, over and over. He stops after a few laps and leans back against the pool wall, letting out a deep breath.

Harry's thankful for the fact that he no longer runs out of breath so easily when doing something simple such as swimming; he's thankful that his body finally feels normal in a lot of areas, though fatigue is still something he suffers with unfortunately.

But to Harry, it's only a small price to pay for what he's been through; he knows that he could be worse off than just being tired... he knows he could've already relapsed by now... but his immune system is strong and is fighting hard for him.

And while Harry's leaning back on the pool wall biting his lip, he can't help but wonder if his immune system is fighting so hard for him because it was Louis who gave it to him... although that's a little far fetched, Harry still thinks that's the only reason his body has fought like it has is because the immune system itself came from Louis, and Louis doesn't want to lose him.

He has wanted to save Harry from the very first day he found out it was himself who donated... Harry knows all of this and he seldom dwells on all of it now... but he can't help but think that the part of Louis that lives inside of him now, fighting to keep his body healthy, is the only reason why his body is still healthy and fighting.

Harry turns around, placing his arms on the concrete and staring up at the clouds again, thinking how much their lives have changed.

He can still remember coming to Louis' house for the very first time after their first official date; he remembers giving Emma his painting of her that night to make her feel better because she was sick... and to this day, that painting is still hanging in their art room that they began together.

Where would Harry be right now if it wasn't for Dr. Louis Tomlinson? He smiles to himself at that thought, thinking how he is now married to Dr. Tomlinson... he really never did see the day when he'd marry a doctor. But... some doctors aren't evil after all and Harry knows that; some of them are angels dressed in doctor's attire... they have the deepest blue eyes and blonde hair with a smile that could help cure illnesses... Harry knows it helped cure his.

"Pappa?" Harry hears Emma from the patio door as he's turning back to her, "did you go for a swim without me?"

Harry chuckles and swims to the shallow end of the pool while Emma is walking out to sit down near the steps.

"I felt like doing a few laps, that's all," Harry smiles as he's sitting down on the top step, "did you sleep well, Emmy?"

"Yeah," she nods and yawns, "I heard Olivia a couple times."

"Yeah, she likes being awake really early," Harry smirks, "daddy did a great job of taking care of her though."

"Is it alright if I feed her when she wakes up?" Emma asks as she's looking at Harry.

"Of course, love," Harry nods, "you're a wonderful help with her, you know... and you're only 9."

"I'll be 10 soon," she smiles proudly at him. "I can't wait until she can walk or crawl... I wanna be able to play with her."

"Well, when she starts walking, she'll be into everything," Harry laughs a little as he's staring at his daughter, "daddy and I have to finish baby proofing the house."

Emma giggles a little before she's serious again, "Livy looks just like you, Pappa. She's just what I prayed and hoped for."

Harry manages to smile and try to nod before he's saying softly, "yeah... yeah, she's just what I prayed for as well, sweetheart."

Emma grins at him, "I'm hungry... can we go make breakfast for daddy together?"

"I'd like that very much," Harry smiles and stands up, "was waiting on you to wake up just so we could."

Emma grins as Harry's drying off slowly, then wrapping the towel around himself.

"Pappa," she starts.

"Yeah, babe..."

"Everything's going to be ok now, isn't it?" She asks as she's staring up at him.

Harry pushes his wet curls back, his dimples showing as he's staring back at his little girl, "yeah... yeah, I think everything is going to be ok now, Em."

She stands up slowly and nods, "good... cause I like our family... and I don't want to ever lose you."

Harry's face grows serious while he's picking up his coffee, "don't worry about losing me, love... I'm not going anywhere, alright?"

"Ok," Emma manages to whisper out, "I just don't want you to be sick again... I like you being just like this."

Harry sighs out a little before he's gently hugging Emma, his face against the top of her head. "I like being just like this, too, Em..."

He kisses her head before he's smiling at her again, "let me go change and we'll start on breakfast. Think you can handle getting out the eggs and other stuff?"

"Of course," Emma grins at him.

Harry just smiles more before he's opening the door, allowing Emma to go in first. She hurries to the kitchen while Harry's making his way upstairs again, a grin still plastered on his face.

 

  _(Can't Stop the Feeling - Justin Timberlake)_

 

A few minutes later, he and Emma are cooking in the kitchen, music playing low as they do; she and Harry sing along and dance along while they're cooking.

Harry's finishing up the French toast he's made while Emma is getting the orange juice from the fridge and pouring it into glasses for them. She sings the entire time and Harry only smiles to himself as he listens to her beautiful voice.

"'I've got that sunshine in my pocket, I've got that good soul in my feet,'" Harry and Emma sing together before Harry's grabbing Emma and dancing with her.

"'Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance,'" they sing together and keep dancing, smiles on both of their faces, "'feeling good, good creeping up on you, so just dance, dance, dance...'"

They're totally oblivious to Louis standing in the doorway watching them with a wide grin on his face; he crosses his arms and stays quiet, watching his little girl and her Pappa dancing and laughing with one another.

Harry picks Emma up and continues to dance with her in his arms while she's laughing and throwing her arms around his neck.

"'Ain't nobody leaving so just dance, dance, dance,'" Harry sings with a smile, "'I can't stop the feeling...'"

Louis lets out a small chuckle as he's watching them and Emma looks in his direction immediately.

Harry glances at him with a smile before he's sitting Emma down and going to Louis, taking his hands and pulling him into the kitchen to dance with him.

"Harold...," Louis laughs out and shakes his head.

"Oh, come on," Harry grins, "dance... it won't kill you, Doctor."

"Yeah, come on, daddy," Emma giggles as she keeps dancing, twirling around and throwing her hands up.

Harry grins and places his hands on Louis' waist as he's dancing; he never breaks eye contact with him.

"I don't dance," Louis chuckles.

"Well, today, you do," Harry smirks, turning Louis around and holding him from behind before he's dancing with him.

"'Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance,'" Harry sings into Louis' ear... and louis can't help but smile even more.

"You're insane," Louis says with a small laugh.

"No... I'm completely sane," Harry whispers against his neck, "learn to let loose a little, Doctor."

Louis shakes his head as he's laughing and dancing with Harry. Harry instantly turns him around and grabs his hands before they're dancing together, Louis' laughter heard the entire time.

"Go, daddy," Emma exclaims with a giant smile on her face as she keeps dancing.

"Olivia may be awake on the sofa," Louis tells Harry.

"I'll go check," Harry winks before he's dancing his way into the living room, causing Louis to laugh at him.

Emma takes her father's hands before she's dancing with him. And as they dance, Harry returns with a wide awake Olivia in his arms as he's still dancing.

She's looking around the kitchen while Harry holds her hand in his and dances with her gently.

"I think she likes it," Harry chuckles and looks at Louis.

Louis looks over at Olivia seeing her grinning at her daddy and that face says it all to him.

"You're going to be just like me, aren't you?" Harry's smiling at her as her eyes are locked on his. She only smiles more, letting out a few coos as she's staring up at him.

"She's definitely going to be just like you," Louis is laughing and holding his stomach, "alright, I'm done. I'm too old for this."

"Oh shut it," Harry grins at him, "you're never too old, or even too young, to dance, Lou."

Louis just shakes his head, a smile that reaches his eyes on his face.

Harry changes Olivia in the nursery before he's coming back downstairs with her and placing her in her pink bouncy seat that sits on the table.

"Here you go, babe," Harry smiles to Emma, offering her Olivia's bottle.

"Thank you," she grins at him and takes it.

"Remember to keep it tilted," Louis points out as he's eating.

"She knows," Harry reassures him with a smile as he takes a seat, "she's pretty brilliant at this for a 9 year old."

Emma just smiles proudly as she's feeding Olivia. "Hey, Livy."

Olivia smiles at her instantly before she's sucking the bottle again; and Louis can't help but grin as he's reaching and taking Harry's hand in his own.

Harry glances at him and Louis gently squeezes Harry's hand while he continues to eat.

"So... I was thinking," Louis starts before he's sitting his orange juice down, "Emma is out of school this coming week..."

Harry raises an eyebrow as he chews his food.

"I thought... why don't we take a small vacation?" Louis suggests before he's looking back at Harry.

"Small vacation... like what exactly?" Harry asks with a grin.

"Maybe... a house on the beach?" Louis asks quietly.

"Oh, can we?" Emma asks, her face filled with excitement, "we could take Livy to the beach for the first time!"

Harry smiles at her before he's turning back to Louis, "but what about work? Weren't you going to try to work a couple days?"

"Uh," Louis smiles down at his plate, "not... not this week. I... I thought... maybe you'd wanna do this? Olivia is 3 months old... we could take her to the beach... and we could stay in a house right along the shore. You could get plenty of rest..."

Harry smiles even more at him, "something tells me you planned this."

Louis shrugs and drinks his orange juice before he's turning to Harry, "maybe I did, love."

Harry leans over and kisses him gently and says, "I'd love that actually... but can I take my paints with me? I'd like to do a few paintings of Olivia, Emma, and you."

"Of course you can take them," Louis replies, "that's the best thing about being an artist, isn't it? Take your work with you wherever."

Harry laughs a little before he's standing with his plate, "well, it's more like... the beach inspires me. I get a lot of inspiration from the ocean itself..."

"Yeah, that's obvious," Louis grins, "the mural in the art room kinda gives that away."

Harry smiles as he's rinsing out his plate before placing it in the dishwasher. He glances up at Emma still feeding Olivia; she's talking to her and smiling while she does... and Harry couldn't be more proud in this moment.

"Maybe you could bring your art supplies, Em," Louis speaks up.

"Yeah, of course I am," Emma smiles at him and looks back at Olivia, "I'd like to paint something for her... maybe we could hang it in her room."

"That'd be brilliant," Louis nods as he's getting up and looking at Harry, "so, Harold... up for it?"

Harry gently places his hands on Louis' waist and kisses him before he's saying in a deep voice, "I'm up for it."

"Good," Louis says with a small smile, "cause we leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Where exactly?" Harry decides to ask, "why do you always surprise me like this?"

Louis smirks and runs his hand down Harry's bare chest, "because... I like surprising you. I like being able to give you things and take you places... and it's time you and I got to have a honeymoon... except with a 9 year old and an almost 3 month old."

"More like a familymoon," Harry jokes before he's asking quietly, "where are you taking me, dr?"

Louis bites his lip before he's grinning, "Kilauea."

Harry's eyes widen and Louis just snickers a little. "You're... you're taking us to Hawaii?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, wrapping his arms around Harry, "I am... unless you object."

"You're... you're kidding, right?" Harry asks, his face staying serious.

"No, I'm not," Louis laughs and brushes his curls behind his ear. Harry's face remains serious and Louis stares at him before he's whispering, "I... I hope it's not a problem... I didn't think you'd mind... I'm sorry..."

"No," Harry interjects quickly, "no, Lou, it's... it's fantastic. I'm just... shocked, that's all. It's a lot of money..."

"It's just money," Louis shrugs and holds Harry closer, "come on... you can't say that you haven't earned this... that we haven't earned this... as a family."

"How... how long have you been planning this?" Harry decides to ask.

"Uh," Louis starts, "well, I looked into it when Olivia was a month old... figured if the next few weeks went smoothly with her, and you more importantly, that... I'd book it."

Harry stares down at his feet, biting his lip.

"Say something, love," Louis whispers out, his fingers running over his cheek.

"I... I don't know what to say," Harry manages to mumble out as he's looking back at Louis. "You... you didn't have to do this for us... we could've just went up the coast..."

"I know I didn't," Louis says quickly, "but, Harry... you said it yourself: time goes by too quickly. And... there's nothing wrong with enjoying what we have right now in the present... yeah, it cost a good bit, but you and I both know that we have more than enough money... that's not an issue..."

"I know," Harry tries to nod.

"I thought you'd be excited," Louis says quietly.

"I am," Harry admits as he smiles a little, "I just... I can't believe you surprised me with this. I'd love to go there, really. It's a beautiful place to paint... but..."

Louis stares at him as Harry's placing his hands on each side of Louis' face.

"You didn't have to do this for me," Harry manages to whisper.

"I'm doing it for us," Louis replies, "because we're a family... and I want to enjoy every day and every moment I'm given with this family."

Harry smiles finally as he's staring at Louis. "I've been a good influence on you."

"Yeah... yeah, I'd say you have," Louis nods a little before he's leaning up and kissing Harry softly.

Harry wraps his arms around him as they kiss, then he buries his nose into Louis' neck and whispers out, "thank you. You're amazing."

"Hey," Louis gently says, "our little family deserves this, alright? It'll be a blast... and maybe we can even go to one of those, uh..."

"Luaus?" Harry answers for him with a smile.

"Yeah," Louis chuckles a little as he lets Harry go and rubs his sides gently, "yeah, it'd be fun. Emma would enjoy it a lot."

Harry nods, a smile still on his face, "yeah, she really would... so would I, honestly. And maybe I'll even get 'leid.'"

"Jesus, Harold," Louis laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry... I had to," Harry snickers, "it was just there... I had to make a joke of it... sorry."

"There will be plenty of getting 'leid'," Louis smirks with a wink.

"Good to know," Harry smiles and pushes Louis' messy fringe out of his eyes.

"Alright... I know how long it takes you to pack, princess," Louis jokes, "so, you should probably start soon... and let's not overpack for Livy, alright?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry laughs, "she has so many dresses that would be stunning in Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" Emma asks as she's glancing over at her fathers. "We're going to Hawaii?!"

Louis grins at Harry before he turns to his daughter, "yeah... the 4 of us are going."

"Oh my god," Emma almost screams, "I've gotta pack!"

Harry chuckles before he's going to pick up Olivia from her seat. She's busy sticking her fingers in her mouth again as Harry rests her against his chest to burp her.

"I have a feeling we'll be traveling with like 6 suitcases," Louis groans and shakes his head.

Harry smiles at him, then looks at his daughter in his arms, "well, taking a baby on a plane will be a new one for me."

"I've done it before," Louis grins, "how about we pack this afternoon? Didn't you ask Zayn, Glenne, and Jeff to come over tonight when Liam and Niall come?"

"I did," Harry nods, caressing Olivia's head gently, "what time does our flight leave tomorrow?"

"Uh, noon," Louis replies," it's a nonstop flight that'll take 6 hours. We should arrive there by 3 their time..."

"And I'm guessing you've rented us a vehicle as well as a house?" Harry smirks before he's heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, actually, I have," Louis replies and follows Harry, Emma right behind them.

"Can I go start packing?" Emma asks, a radiant smile on her face.

"Uh, sure, yeah," Louis replies, "just pull out your 2 purple suitcases from the hall closet."

Emma hurries off while Louis follows Harry into the nursery. Harry starts changing Olivia out of her sleeper and diaper while Louis watches.

"I can show you the house," Louis tells him.

"Well, I'd like for you to, you know," Harry smirks at him and finishes the diaper change. He smiles down at Olivia who's watching him. "What do you think, Livy? You wanna go to Hawaii?"

She smiles at him instantly and Louis can't help but snicker.

"I think that's a yes," Harry turns to Louis and asks, "will you pick out something for her to wear?"

"Like?"

"Like, I don't know, a dress or something," Harry grins, "just find something."

Louis looks through Olivia's closet at all the different dresses Harry has hung up.

"So, tell me, Doctor," Harry starts, "how big is this house?"

"Uh, it's... it's 4 bedrooms," Louis starts and pulls out a small yellow sundress. He hands it to Harry and continues, "and it's right on the shore line... it's breathtaking."

"I bet it is," Harry smiles and dresses Olivia, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"It even has a jacuzzi," Louis says with a wink, "right outside... and you have an amazing view of the ocean from it."

"Well," Harry grins back at him, "I guess we'll be shopping for some wine when we get there, yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, his face serious, "after the girls are asleep, we'll have the evening to ourselves."

Harry gives him a devious grin while he's picking up Olivia, "well, then, I guess I better pack the proper outfits."

"Yeah, I guess you should," Louis answers and gives Harry a gentle kiss. "I'm looking forward to spending a week with you in paradise."

"What would you have done if I had said no?" Harry asks, "or if I had gotten sick?"

"Well," Louis sighs out, "I... I didn't book it until 2 weeks ago... wasn't that hard. I found several homes for rent... the one I chose just stuck out to me because... I could picture you painting in the front garden that overlooks the beach itself... it just seemed perfect for you..."

Harry can't help but smile at him, his fingers gently running through Olivia's hair as she's looking around the room.

"... And I didn't think you could possibly find it in your heart to tell me no," Louis continues, giving Harry a wink. "I mean, it's Hawaii, after all... and I thought the artist in you would enjoy seeing its beauty... and feeling its beauty."

"You are so amazing," Harry whispers, "really... I can't say that enough."

"Stop," Louis chuckles, "you don't have to say it at all. I know I'm amazing."

Harry laughs and kisses him again. "Thank you."

"Hey, thank you for not saying no," Louis jokes with him, "how about we start packing so we don't wait till last minute? I'm sure the lads are going to stay for a bit tonight."

"Yeah, I'll start right away," Harry nods, "Livy needs some tummy time anyways."

Louis smiles before he's walking out of the room. He sees Emma pulling clothes from her closet and folding them while her music is playing; he can't help but notice how happy she is, how excited she is... of course she would be. Emma has wanted to go to Hawaii since she was 6... Louis remembers her telling him that.

He always found an excuse on why they couldn't go; his most overused excuse was always that he had to work.

Now, his life is completely different; he doesn't want to say no anymore; when Emma, or even Olivia, asks to go somewhere in the future, he wants to go. He doesn't want to waste his life away by working every day. He wants to make memories with his family. He wants to take his family as many places as he possibly can. He, nor Harry, really know what tomorrow brings... and Louis is determined to start living like there is no tomorrow... for Harry, for his girls, but also for himself.

 

  _(Hurts Like Heaven - Coldplay)_

 

That night, Louis and Harry have cooked dinner for Liam, Niall, and Zayn as well as Glenne and Jeff; they sit outside on the patio enjoying steaks and shrimp scampi while they're all lost in conversation.

And after dinner, they're going swimming. Emma's jumping in to where Liam and Niall already are and Louis sits on the side watching them.

"I can't believe she's smiling so much now," Glenne is saying while she's holding Olivia and sitting next to Harry. "She really does have your smile, Harry."

Harry can't help but grin, "Louis said the same thing."

"Well, it's true," Glenne smiles and stares down at Olivia, "she's so big... I just can't get over it."

"She's grown a ton," Harry nods and looks back at the pool. He smiles at Glenne, "I'm gonna go swim while you spend some time with her."

"Ok," Glenne laughs a little as Harry gets up.

Louis is still sitting on the side of the pool watching Emma playing ball with Liam and Niall.

Zayn's coming out of the house and walking over to the pool before he's jumping in and splashing both Harry and Louis.

"Jesus, Malik," Louis yells with a laugh.

"Why aren't you 2 getting in?" Zayn asks after he's come above the water.

"I am," Harry raises his hand before he looks at Louis, "why aren't you?"

"I didn't say I wasn't," Louis chuckles and looks up at Harry standing beside him.

"You better get in, Doctor," Harry grins devilishly at him.

"Or what?" Louis asks and raises an eyebrow.

"You wanna tempt me?" Harry asks.

"What are you going to do?" Louis asks. Harry's instantly leaning down and picking him up and Louis is almost yelling, "Harold, really?!"

Harry only laughs and holds Louis in his arms.

"Do NOT throw me in...," Louis protests.

"Or what? What are you going to do, tiny?" Harry jokes with him before he kisses him gently.

"I'll take you with me," Louis warns him with a laugh.

"I highly doubt that," Harry grins, "you could never pull me in with you."

"Try me," Louis says in a sassy tone.

"Emma, move," Harry calls. Emma looks up at them and laughs while she's swimming out of the way.

"Throw him!" Niall calls with a laugh.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" Liam chuckles out loud.

"Don't worry... I got this," Jeff is saying from behind them; he has his phone out recording the whole thing while Glenne is laughing and holding Olivia in her lap.

"You ready?" Harry asks Louis, "you're getting kinda heavy..."

"That's what you get for calling me tiny," Louis smirks, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Neither of them even notice Zayn climb out of the pool; they're too busy talking to one another. But their talking is cut short when Zayn gives Harry a shove from behind, causing them both to fall into the pool.

"That was epic!" Niall laughs hysterically.

Zayn shrugs and jumps in with a smirk on his face.

"Jesus, really?" Harry laughs when he and Louis come above the water, "what the fuck, Zayn?"

"You two were too busy talking about jumping in... figured I'd give you a shove," Zayn tells them with a smile.

"Yeah, Harry didn't have the guts to throw me in," Louis winks at Harry.

"Really?" Harry laughs before he's tackling Louis, Louis only laughing before the 2 of them are under the water.

Harry pulls Louis to him under the water and kisses him, a smile on his face.

"They're making out under the water, for Christ's sake," Niall laughs out loud.

Harry and Louis come up, Louis still wrapped in Harry's arms, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Tommo 1 and Tommo 2, can we play ball and the 2 of you make out after we've left?" Liam asks with a grin.

"Yeah, shut it, Payno," Louis chuckles and lets go of Harry, "alright, let's play already!"

They play ball under the patio lights while Glenne and Jeff are sitting with Olivia, her smile making them both smile.

Harry glances over at them every few minutes, seeing their faces, and he himself can't help but smile as well; Glenne has told Harry how much she appreciates him letting her see Olivia... and Harry knew all along that this was what he wanted. He wants Glenne to be a part of her life. And one day, Olivia will know that Glenne was the reason that her and her daddy Louis could have her... she'll know Glenne is her birth mum, Harry has every intention on explaining it to her when she's older.

"Ok, I'm officially disqualifying myself," Louis sighs out loud a few minutes later, "I'm fucking exhausted."

"Ah, come on," Niall laughs.

"Livy had daddy up a lot," Emma says and smiles at Louis.

"We do have a big day tomorrow," Harry tells Louis, "why don't you go on to bed?"

"What?" Louis asks, "are you sure?"

"Yeah," Harry grins, "I can handle Em and Livy, babe. Won't be hard."

"I'll help before we leave," Glenne offers with a smile.

"Most of the packing is done anyway," Harry tells Louis before he's pulling him close, "you, go get some rest for once, alright?"

Louis grins and kisses him, "alright, love... but wake me when you come to bed."

"I'd rather you get some rest," Harry whispers.

"You're turning into me, Harold, stop it," Louis chuckles. He climbs out of the pool, Harry's eyes watching his every move.

"Harry," Zayn laughs, "you gonna play or stare at his ass?"

Liam and Niall chuckle while Louis shakes his head and grabs a towel.

Hours later, everyone is gone; Emma has gone to sleep in her room watching a movie and Olivia is asleep in Harry's arms after her nightly bath and bottle.

Harry tiptoes in Emma's room, turning the movie off before he's kissing her head and telling her how much he loves her. He carries Olivia back to their room, closing the door behind him.

He lays her down in her bassinet and thankfully she doesn't wake at all. He grins and kisses her forehead before whispering, "I love you, baby girl."

He sighs and pushes his still damp curls back before he sits on the bed, rubbing his hands together. He glances at Louis sleeping peacefully, holding Harry's pillow tight.

Harry grins and climbs up in bed next to him, pulling the pillow away and wrapping himself in Louis' arms instead, staring at his face closely.

He leans over and kisses his cheek softly, Louis' stubble tickling his lips.

Louis stirs and his eyes open, Harry's face only inches from his. He grins a little, his eyes half closed.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispers out, pulling Harry tighter.

"Didn't mean to wake you..."

"No," Louis whispers, "I wanted you to wake me."

"What for exactly?" Harry asks with a grin.

Louis leans over, his eyes watching Harry's before their lips meet. He keeps it slow at first, but soon Harry is going anything but slow.

Harry's hand runs down Louis' side before he's gripping his ass, their tongues intertwining. Harry manages to pull Louis' ass into himself and Louis only responds by moaning into Harry's mouth.

Harry's fingers wander down to Louis' shorts next, his lips going down the side of Louis' neck now.

"I want to do something," Harry whispers in his ear.

"Like what?" Louis asks with a deep sigh at the feel of Harry's hot breath on his neck.

Harry sits up slowly, keeping his eyes on Louis', "follow me."

Louis gives him a curious grin, but he follows Harry into the bathroom.

Harry takes off his shorts and panties slowly and looks back at Louis; Louis takes it as his cue to do the same. So, he pulls them off and tosses them away.

 

  _(Talk Show Host - Radiohead)_

 

"Come here," Harry demands in a whisper.

Louis doesn't say a word; he walks over to Harry by the counter top and Harry's grabbing him immediately, kissing him with everything in him.

He picks Louis up and sits him on the counter top, never breaking the kiss.

Harry's fingers run down Louis' thigh as he presses his forehead against his and stares at him.

"Lie back some," Harry tells Louis in a deep voice.

Louis only nods and lies back against the mirror, keeping himself propped up with his arms.

Harry's fingers trace down his chest, his eyes not leaving Louis'. He reaches his pelvic bone and he's softly running over it, watching Louis' face change.

Louis shivers at the feel of Harry's touch; he wants his hands to go further down on him.

And before Louis knows it, Harry is diving down on him, taking Louis' dick into his mouth and moaning as he's sucking him slowly.

"Jesus," Louis moans out, grasping those curls of Harry's again. He watches Harry moving up and down on him, then releasing his dick and diving down onto his balls next. Harry's emerald eyes stare back at him and Louis can't help but moan once more.

Harry spreads Louis' cheeks open and his tongue licks over Louis' opening slowly.

"Fuck," Louis sighs and closes his eyes; he loses himself in the way Harry's lips are moving over him.

Harry goes in even further on him, burying his face in Louis' ass as his fingers are gripping his cheeks tightly, his fingernails almost digging into Louis' soft skin.

Louis tightens his grip on Harry's curls and moans out even louder.

Harry looks up at him and stands slowly, pulling Louis' hips to him; he starts by burying 2 fingers into Louis' ass while he's leaning up to crush his lips into Louis'.

And Louis doesn't hesitate to pull Harry in by his curls. He kisses him like his life depends on Harry... like he depends on him to breathe in this moment.

Harry pulls his fingers out and gently pushes himself into Louis slowly, his eyes staying locked on the blue eyes in front of him.

"Oh, yes," Louis sighs and leans his head back against the mirror as Harry starts fucking him, his hands gripping Louis' ass and pulling him even further into him.

"You feel so amazing," Harry whispers out against Louis' neck before he's biting down, causing Louis to whimper out loudly.

It only drives Harry even more wild; he quickens his pace, fucking Louis as hard as he can on the counter top.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Harold," Louis moans out, his arms tightly around Harry's waist.

"Want me to go harder?" Harry whispers out, his voice deep and seductive.

"Yes... yes," Louis whimpers out.

Harry's fingers glide up and down Louis' thigh, "god, you're so fucking beautiful... every inch of you..."

"I'm nothing compared to you," Louis manages to get out through moans.

Harry's fingernails dip deep into Louis' thigh and Louis whimpers out even louder. "Don't ever say that again."

Louis stares at Harry, seeing how serious he is and he manages to nod in agreement before Harry's leaning up and devouring his mouth once more.

He fucks Louis even harder and Louis is having a hard time keeping himself held up now; things are falling off the counter, making all kinds of racket, but Harry doesn't slow down.

Instead, he puts his arms around Louis' waist and holds him close as he continues thrusting into him hard, his lips on Louis' neck.

"Fuck, Harold," Louis whispers against Harry's ear, "just come for me... please."

Harry pounds into him even harder and Louis throws his head back, letting out loud whimpers... and that's all it takes for Harry... the sight of Louis being a whimpering mess is enough to push him to the edge.

He comes in Louis with his own moans filling the entire bathroom. He bites down on Louis' neck again and Louis nearly screams.

Harry pants heavily as he finally slows and rests his head against Louis' shoulder.

"You brought blood, I think," Louis whispers out, his own breathing heavy.

Harry glances at Louis' neck and smirks, "oops."

Louis just chuckles before Harry is stepping back and grabbing a cloth. He stares at Louis while Louis is climbing off the counter, getting ready to clean himself up.

Harry grabs him, keeping Louis' hands pinned on the counter as he stares at him. Louis doesn't break eye contact with him; he watches Harry slowly getting on his knees, his eyes on Louis' the entire time.

He swallows Louis down his throat and Louis wants to scream at the wetness and warmness that is Harry's mouth.

Harry's lips move up and down him gracefully while his eyes are staying on the piercing blue pair above him. He grasps Louis' hips and pulls him even further into his mouth.

"Fuck," Louis moans out, leaning back on the counter again and his fingers gripping the curls below him.

Harry runs his fingers down Louis' inner thigh before he's gently grasping his balls as he continues to suck him off with everything in him; he needs this... he needs to taste Louis.

Louis has both of his hands in Harry's messy curls now, leaning his head back and almost screaming while Harry's busy taking him in and out of his mouth.

Harry moans when he tastes just a little bit of Louis coming out of the head of his cock. His grip on Louis' hips tighten and he's glancing back up at Louis as if he's urging him to come in his mouth.

Louis knows that look all too well; that's exactly what Harry wants.

Harry whispers, "come for me, Lou. I wanna taste you," before he's licking the head of Louis' dick and then swallowing him back down his throat.

His eyes don't break from Louis'... And Louis can't handle it any longer. He feels himself coming and Harry moans out loudly as he takes every last drop Louis gives him.

"Fuck, fuck," Louis whimpers out, pulling Harry's hair a little more than he means.

But Harry doesn't mind; his fingers only dig into Louis' ass more as he's finishing Louis off, swallowing all of him.

Louis finally lets go of Harry's curls and steadies himself on the counter, letting out a deep sigh.

Harry glances up at him before he's standing slowly.

Louis leans in and kisses him, throwing his arms around him as he does. Then, he places his head against Harry's chest, breathing in his scent as he's sighing out again.

"I think I'll shower tonight," Louis whispers out.

"Ok," Harry whispers back. He kisses Louis' head gently. "I love you, Lou."

"I love you, Harry," Louis says as he looks up at him, "thanks for waking me."

Harry grins a little, "it was my pleasure. I'll be in bed, aright?"

"Ok," Louis nods as Harry's gathering his shorts and panties in the floor.

Harry dresses as he walks to the bed slowly; he hears Louis turning on the shower as he's climbing into the bed.

Once again, he checks that Olivia is still asleep; thankfully, she's sleeping sound like usual at this time. Her normal wake up time is close to 5 am, Harry knows that by heart now... though she likes to wake at other times as well.

Harry lays on his side and pulls the covers up on himself as he's sighing. He soon hears Louis coming from the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open just enough for both of them to see Olivia.

Louis climbs in with Harry and immediately is placing his body against his, his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry takes Louis' hand and kisses it before he's holding it and whispering, "you're amazing, Doctor."

Harry hears Louis almost snorting behind him before Louis' lips are kissing his shoulder. "Thank you... you're pretty amazing yourself."

Harry grins as Louis holds him tighter, his head behind Harry's curls.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Louis whispers.

"I believe so," Harry replies quietly, "just hope the plane ride isn't too much for Livy."

"She'll be just fine, love," Louis reassures him, "don't worry. She might even enjoy it, if she's anything like you."

Harry smiles again, his eyes closed. "Love you, doc."

"Love you, too, Harold," Louis whispers out before he kisses Harry's head and settles down behind him, their fingers still locked in one another's.


	46. Chapter 46

Louis' alarm sounds at 9 am and he reaches to the nightstand to shut it off as he's groaning. He opens his eyes and looks back to Harry's side of the bed but sees he's already up.

He stands up slowly, stretching a bit and letting out a yawn before he's making his way around the four poster bed, noticing Olivia's bassinet empty.

He doesn't even remember waking at Olivia's usual time of 4:30 am; he wonders if maybe she hadn't awakened at all... maybe she slept the whole night.

 

  _(Trying Your Luck - The Stokes)_

 

He opens the bedroom door before he hears music playing softly down the hall; it's coming from the art room, he can tell. He walks slowly, rubbing his eyes.

He glances in Emma's room to see her still asleep as well, though her own alarm will sound soon. He makes his way to the art room, the door cracked open.

He puts his hand on the door and pushes it open, the sunlight in the room hurting his eyes as he's trying to focus on Harry, and Olivia.

Olivia is in her pink bouncy seat in the floor, chewing on something in her hands while she's making noises and watching Harry a few feet away from her.

Harry's busy painting something; he has the easel close to the glass windows and his full attention is on the painting itself.

Louis walks in slowly, leaning down to gently caress Olivia's head. She looks at him as soon as he starts speaking. "Hey, beautiful, did you sleep well?"

Harry's still oblivious to Louis' presence. His music is too loud and he's humming along with the song while he's painting.

Olivia smiles at Louis and he grins before standing again; he walks slowly over to the glass windows and Harry finally notices him.

"Hey, morning, babe," Harry grins at Louis a few feet away from him, "how'd you sleep?"

"I slept brilliantly," Louis yawns and looks out the window, "didn't even wake up with Livy."

"She woke up a little after 6 this morning," Harry tells him before he's using a remote to turn down the stereo, "she slept all night... can you believe that?"

"Really?" Louis asks in surprise, "have you 2 been up since then?"

Harry nods, his eyes on the painting again as he moves the brush gracefully.

"Has she been awake the entire time?" Louis asks.

"No, she fell asleep for about an hour in her swing," Harry starts, "I took the suitcases downstairs and let her sleep for a bit while I finished up some laundry and dishes. When she woke again, I brought her up here with me. And surprisingly, she has been rather happy sitting there just listening to the music."

Louis smiles over at Olivia, "maybe the music is soothing to her."

Harry shrugs and keeps painting, his hair in a messy bun.

Louis walks over slowly, standing behind Harry and gently touching his lower back. He stares at the portrait while his fingers are caressing Harry's back.

"Wow," Louis manages to get out, his eyes glancing over every detail of the painting.

Harry keeps painting, his mind lost in the creation in front of him.

And Louis can't turn his eyes away from the painting; it's a close up of Olivia's face, her eyes shining green in the portrait. Harry has mastered every detail of her, like always.

"When did you decide to do this?" Louis asks quietly.

"Uh," Harry sighs out, "not really sure... I've wanted to do a close up portrait of her for a while... just finally did."

"It's incredibly stunning," Louis glances back at Harry and says it quietly, "you did amazing."

"Thank you," Harry smiles a little before he's putting the finishing touches on the work of art. He takes some black ink next and signs his name in small cursive at the bottom of the portrait.

Louis smirks when he sees Tomlinson instead of Styles now. "How hard was it to get used to writing that instead of Styles?"

Harry grins, "uh, actually... it hasn't been all that hard yet... this is only the third one I've completed since we got married. I did fuck up the first, though... started writing an S instead of a T."

Louis snickers and gently pats his back. He hears Emma's alarm going off and he sighs with a smile, "well, get ready... we're about to have a very excited little girl asking us tons of questions about this trip."

Harry laughs and puts his brushes away, "don't be offended if we're both asking you tons of questions, then... cause I'm pretty excited myself."

Louis nods and kisses him gently before he's smiling, "we need to be at the airport by at least 11:15, alright?"

"I'll be ready," Harry replies, "I've packed up the paints and canvases I'm taking... I wanted to take more colors, but figured I'd better keep it simple."

"You going to shower as well?" Louis smirks, glancing at all the paint on Harry's hands and arms.

"I am," Harry grins, "why don't you go worry about making sure everything's packed? I wasn't sure what we needed to pack Livy... I did the best I could. I did pack the baby carrier so it would make it easier on us... we can just wear her anywhere."

"Well, the house has a crib, so just some blankets and stuff should be enough," Louis shrugs.

"You rented a crib?" Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Well, of course, love," Louis sighs, "it's easier than having to drag one of those portable ones with us. We'll just have to pack her little seat there."

Harry glances over at Olivia who's still chewing on the teething ring he gave her. He smiles and turns back to Louis, "I think she's cutting a tooth."

"Already?" Louis asks.

Harry nods and finishes closing his paints, "she's been chewing on that all morning. She was really fussy so I figured I'd give a shot... and, well, it worked. She loves it."

"Emma cut her first one at 4 months," Louis says as he's looking at Olivia, "she had a mouth full soon after."

Emma appears in the doorway, a huge smile on her face, "is it almost time to go yet?"

Harry smirks while Louis just laughs, "no, love, not yet... go take a bath, alright? You have everything packed, right? Your iPad and phone with the chargers in your backpack?"

"Yes," Emma nods, "I charged them last night. And I set out clothes for me to wear."

"Good girl," Harry grins at her, "you go get ready... we'll be leaving in just a bit."

Emma smiles and hurries off while Louis is turning back to Harry, "go take a shower, love... and I'll get miss Livy dressed and ready to go."

"I laid out her outfit," Harry winks at him before he's leaning down and picking Olivia up out of her seat. She makes a few small noises while she's still chewing on the teething ring.

"Ok, let me take care of her," Louis smiles, "it'll take me like 5 minutes to get dressed... it takes you an hour."

"That's not true," Harry quickly says with a laugh as Louis is gently taking Olivia from his arms.

"Sure, love," Louis winks and heads out of the room for the nursery.

Harry hurries to their room, closing the door behind him before he's walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

He's out and getting dressed after his long shower of bathing and shaving; he pulls out the black skinny jeans he's kept in the closet just for this morning and then, the blue Hawaiian button up he owns that has palm trees all over it.

He buttons the bottom 3 and fixes the shirt in the mirror before he's smiling; he can't believe Louis has surprised him with this... a week long vacation in Hawaii.

Harry's always wanted to visit Hawaii... even though he's been to several other cities around the world, he never made it to Hawaii. So, this means more to him than Louis even realizes.

Louis opens the bedroom door while Harry's putting his boots on.

"How many pieces of lingerie did you pack, love?" Louis asks with a grin, "was making sure you packed my Adidas hoodie and I came across them at the bottom of the suitcase."

Harry just smiles down at his boots, "uh, about 5... I figured that would be enough."

"Why not just make it 7 for the whole week?" Louis smirks and glances around the room, "did you pack your meds?"

Harry sighs as he's standing, "I packed them, don't worry... but I'll be fine without them."

"No," Louis quickly interrupts, "you're taking them. Jeff wants you on them for just a couple more months, Harry."

"Lou, it's been a year," Harry looks up at him and says quietly, "it's been a year since the transplant."

"I know that," Louis whispers with a nod, "don't you think I've realized that? That it's gone through my mind a million times now?"

Harry stays quiet, biting his lip.

"I've... I've thought about it a lot actually," Louis manages to get out, "how... a year ago on this day, you were in the hospital with Emma and I by your side... how I was still trying to figure out a way to tell you it was me who had donated to you..."

Harry glances up at him, "is... is this why you booked this vacation?"

Louis sighs and rubs his hands together as he looks around the room, "it wasn't the only reason... I want to start living, Harry, as a family. I want to experience everything with you and our girls..."

"But you booked it because it's been a year since the transplant?" Harry mumbles out, his eyes not breaking from Louis' face.

Louis licks his lip and finally glances at him, "yeah... yeah, it was the reason I booked it, mainly."

Harry nods and picks up his duffel bag from the bed.

"You're not upset with me for that, are you?" Louis sighs. "Harry, it's been a brilliant year... we should celebrate, you know?"

Harry doesn't say anything; he finishes putting his charger in his duffel and then sticks his phone in his back pocket.

"Look," Louis starts, his voice breaking, "in the past year, I've realized a lot of things; I've realized what's more important in life... it's not working all the fucking time. It's not days and days of endless schedules... it's you and these girls. It's taking every minute I've been given with you and them and making it the best I can. That's why I booked it... not just because of the transplant itself... it's everything, Harold... everything you have shown me and taught me from the minute you walked into my life. I... I didn't realize I wasn't living until I met you... you know that..."

Harry finally glances at him and he sees Louis' emotions threatening to show.

"It's alright," Harry whispers to him before he's placing his arms around his neck, "I'm not upset..."

"Yeah, sure," Louis manages to say.

"I'm not," Harry tells him, his tone serious, "it's more like... I don't want to keep being reminded of it, I guess... I don't think much about it anymore, Lou..."

"Why don't you want to be reminded?" Louis asks, his eyes staring at Harry's, "Harry, you should be proud of yourself... you should be very proud that you've beaten this."

"I have to go 5 years without relapsing to say I'm in remission," Harry gets out before he's biting his lip.

"Yeah," Louis nods, "I know, love... and 1 year is gone... 4 more to go."

Harry tries to smile as Louis is wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You're afraid of breathing a sigh of relief yet, aren't you?" Louis asks seriously.

"I... yeah... I guess I am," Harry stutters out, "I'm afraid of celebrating at all actually."

"You shouldn't be," Louis says and pulls Harry closer, "Harry, you said it yourself: every day is a gift... right? So, celebrate it every day... you really should. Every day that you are healthy is a day worth celebrating."

"I know," Harry nods, "I just... want to forget most of the time, that's all."

"I can understand that," Louis agrees with sympathy, "look... let's get these bags downstairs and make sure everything is ready."

"Where's Livy?" Harry asks and throws his duffel over his shoulder.

"She's in her swing downstairs with Emma," Louis grins, "Emma has her backpack and suitcases by the garage door already."

"She is excited," Harry giggles a little, picking up a small bag from the dresser.

"What's that? Your make up bag?" Louis asks in a joking tone.

Harry blushes as he's smiling and placing it into the duffel bag.

"Oh, it is," Louis gives him a devious grin.

"Em wants to do makeovers one day," Harry shrugs, "I told her we would... and that we'd do manicures and pedicures as well."

"Oh, nice," Louis grins, "just promise me you'll keep the make up on for me one night."

Harry glances back, seeing Louis' devilish smirk and he laughs, "alright. Deal, babe."

It's 11 am when the Rover is finally packed with all their suitcases and carry ons. Harry has one suitcase that's only full of paints, canvases, and brushes. And Louis can only smile while he's fussing about how much they have packed for this week long vacation.

Their 6 hour flight is uneventful for the most part; Olivia only gets fussy when she wakes to eat, but after her feeding and change, she's soon asleep in her car seat between Harry and Emma. Emma has taken the window seat while Louis has taken the aisle seat.

Louis holds Harry's hand in his while while he's napping against Harry's shoulder. And Harry can only smile, glancing at the 2 little girls next to him sleeping sound as well.

He puts on music from his phone and lets out a deep sigh before he's settling back in the seat and dozing off while the music plays softly through his headphones.

They land hours later, and are soon heading to their isolated piece of heaven.

"I can't believe you rented a convertible," Harry is smirking at Louis, his sunglasses on and the wind blowing his hair in all different directions.

"Well," Louis shrugs, "figured we should see paradise in style, Styles."

Harry snickers a little and glances back around at all the beauty that surrounds them on this drive. He can't believe he's here, on this island of pure paradise.

There's palm trees all around them as they're driving on these back roads. He can see the shore line not too far from them.

He starts taking photos of all the beautiful sights, a smile on his face the entire time.

Louis glances back at Emma and Olivia in the backseat. Harry has placed Olivia's sunglasses on her eyes and she's sleeping peacefully through the drive, while Emma is grinning from ear to ear and looking back and forth at the beautiful sights of this island.

"How much longer?" She calls up to her father.

"Not long at all actually," Louis grins and continues driving.

 

_(Paradise - Coldplay)_

 

And soon, they're pulling into a circle drive in front of a huge home.

Harry steps out rather slowly, his mind trying to take in this house.

"You really did go out of your way," he says softly before he's using his camera to take photos of the front of the house, and all the land that surrounds it.

"Well," Louis starts with a smirk, "I wanted something completely private... something with no loud obnoxious neighbors... I mean, if I wanted that, I would've just booked us to stay in Honolulu."

Harry chuckles as he looks back at him before whispering, "it's perfect, Lou."

"You haven't even seen the inside," Louis grins and winks while he opens the trunk.

Emma is busy grabbing her backpack while Harry's taking Olivia's car seat out slowly, then grabbing the diaper bag.

When Louis unlocks the front door and Harry steps through, he stands completely still, his mind in awe at this stunning home. It looks almost like a hotel to Harry... it's that big. There's a huge living room and stairs that go up to the second floor. There's an oversize kitchen off to the side with an immaculate dining area and bar area. He simply can't get over the sights in front of him.

"I'll show you yours and Olivia's room, Em," Louis just smiles after seeing Harry's face.

"We get to share a room?" Emma asks with a grin.

"Yep, they should have the crib all set up in your room," Louis nods and glances back at Harry, "love..."

Harry breaks his eyes away from all the windows that show the beautiful blue ocean waves in the distance.

"Wanna come see their room?" Louis asks. "And ours?"

"Yeah," Harry nods slowly before he's following Louis upstairs.

There's so many different rooms and Harry can't help but stop and look at each of them. This house is truly remarkable, and it is definitely what he expected from Louis.

There's a crib set up and ready in the room Emma and Olivia will be sharing; it has a queen size bed just for Emma and a huge flat screen tv on the wall in the corner next to the balcony doors that also have a fantastic view of the ocean.

Harry slowly walks in the en suite, seeing how absolutely stunning it is; he shakes his head with a smile on his face... Louis always goes out of his way for them.

"This is gorgeous," Emma exclaims as she's throwing her backpack on the bed, "this huge bed just for me?"

"Yeah, well, thought you'd like it more than the twin sized bed," Louis shrugs and smiles, "and don't worry... if Livy wakes, we'll be just down the hall and we'll take care of her, alright?"

"Ok," Emma nods with the widest smile on her face, "I'm so glad we're here!"

"Yeah, me too," Harry grins and looks at Louis as he's coming back from the bathroom. He walks to the balcony, making sure the top of it is locked before he's smiling at Louis.

"Overly cautious?" Louis jokes.

"No," Harry shrugs.

"I know not to open it, Pappa," Emma smiles at him.

"I'll go get the rest of the suitcases from the car," Louis winks at him and heads down the hall before he glances back at Harry, "oh, by the way, love... our room is over here on the right... has a beautiful balcony... and not to mention, down the hall here is what they call the yoga and relaxation room..."

Harry's eyes light up while he's glancing at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, has its own steam room and fitness room," Louis goes on, "and a beautiful deck outside with a jacuzzi... they also offer personal massages on the deck out there."

Harry smirks, "and I'm guessing you know this because you've booked one?"

Louis licks his lips and grins, "I... I ordered one for you actually... and who knows, I may order myself one."

"You should," Harry tells him quietly, "because you deserve one just as much as I do."

Louis grins and points into the master bedroom. Harry walks in first, his eyes looking over every detail of this huge room; there's a balcony that overlooks the ocean and he's grinning again before he knows it.

He places the diaper bag on the bed, then sits Olivia's car seat down before he's gently removing her from it. She's wide awake as he's holding her, his eyes still glancing around at the incredible beauty surrounding him.

"Here's our bathroom," Louis speaks up, switching on the light.

Harry stops in the doorway of their own en suite, noticing a jacuzzi tub in front of more glass windows; there's also a glass tile shower right in the middle of the bathroom and Harry just smiles as he's shaking his head.

"I don't even want to know how much this place cost," he tells Louis softly.

"Well, let's put it this way," Louis grins, "they offer a private chef to prepare all of your meals here... if you want one."

Harry's eyes widen and he chuckles a little, "Jesus Christ."

"I'll finish getting the luggage," Louis smiles and kisses him, "you... take a look around... tell me how you like the relaxation room... and the jacuzzi."

Harry grins and kisses him again before he's whispering, "you're fucking insane for booking something this expensive... but thank you."

"Hey," Louis says quietly, "you only live once... and money is just money, Harold."

"Glad we both understand that now," Harry nods and glances at Olivia in his arms.

"You 2 go check out the relaxation room," Louis winks, "I've got the luggage."

Harry smiles as Louis is walking off. And Harry starts for the room not too far away from theirs; he can see the inside of it, and how it has glass windows surrounding the door itself.

He holds Olivia in his arms as he's opening the door and looking in this room of nothing more than bare floor with yoga mats on a shelf as well as a stereo and tv. There's also another door that leads into a fitness room... it's equipped with a treadmill, elliptical, and even weights.

But the view from the windows... the view is something else; Harry sees the open space balcony out the glass door and the jacuzzi that is built into the deck itself. He can't help but grin again as he's taking in the beauty... the sun shining down on the trees right outside, the waves crashing into the shore not too far away. This place is truly a piece of heaven to him... he couldn't have asked for a more perfect location.

When he walks outside on the deck to look around, he's immediately hit with the warm breeze and the sound of waves. He shakes his head in amazement as he's stopping and glancing at the ocean that stretches out for miles and miles. That's all that can be seen from this deck... ocean.

They have dinner at a quaint, but highly recommended restaurant called The Bistro. They sit and talk in the small place and take in the town's surroundings; Harry can't get over how different it is being here as opposed to LA itself. There's no tall skyscrapers, no loads of traffic... and there's not a Starbucks at every corner.

In fact, this place is more like a very small tourism town. It has several restaurants, but they're nothing like LA, or even Oahu and Honolulu... and he can see why Louis is drawn to this particular island itself.

After dinner, they go by the supermarket not too far away; it's nothing compared to theirs back home, but it has a very welcoming feel to it. The employees are very kind and even ask Harry and Louis where they are from.

And Harry can't help but laugh when they're paying for their groceries and the employee compliments Louis on his accent. Emma only smiles and tells them proudly that they are originally from Doncaster, England.

They also receive many compliments on Olivia as Harry has her in the baby carrier against his chest; he smiles and thanks them graciously before he's gently caressing his baby girl's hair.

They make it back to the estate and Emma helps Louis and Harry take in all the groceries. It's close to sun down and Harry's anxiously awaiting the first sunset over the ocean.

"I'm surprised that little store had such a big collection," Louis is saying while he's putting away items in the fridge and freezer. He's even stocked up on several bottles of wine.

"They have a health food store as well, you know," Harry tells him while Olivia is busy chewing on her fingers in the carrier.

"And I'm assuming you're telling me this because..."  
Louis smirks.

"Because I'd like to go tomorrow, if it's alright," Harry replies, "I'd like to buy a few healthy, organic things to make."

"I'm sure they have plenty of those," Louis grins.

"They have a farmer's market, too," Emma speaks up, "I heard them talking about it at the grocery store."

"Well, that'd be nice," Louis nods, "Pappa would really love that."

Harry grins and looks at Emma, "ready to go down to the beach now?"

"Yes, please," she exclaims.

Louis shakes his head and grins, "you 3 go get ready... I'll finish these up and go change."

Harry kisses him softly and smiles as he rubs the back of his neck, "this is going to be a brilliant week, Lou."

Louis licks his lips and grins back, "yeah, I agree, love."

Harry changes quickly in their room, then he's in Emma and Olivia's room searching through Olivia's suitcase for the swimsuits he's brought her.

"Can she wear the cupcake one I picked out?" Emma asks Harry from the bed where she's lying with Olivia.

"Yeah, of course, love," Harry smiles back at her. He finds it and closes the suitcase back before he's looking around the room, "what did we do with the little diapers for swimming?"

Emma points over to the suitcase again and grins at Harry.

"Right," Harry mumbles out and starts searching again.

"Will she be able to wear it?" Emma questions, "I mean, a small is for 16 pounds and up."

"She's very close to 16 pounds," Harry replies with a smile as he's pulling the pack of Little Swimmers from the suitcase, "her last appointment she weighed 15 pounds and 14 ounces... I think she'll be ok in these."

Harry starts undressing Olivia from her beautiful sundress that has bright colored flowers all over it; he grabs the wipes and gently cleans her after he's gotten her diaper off, then he's putting on the swimmer very slowly.

"She is a bit chubby for 3 months, isn't she?" Emma giggles and looks at Harry.

"Yeah, well, she's healthy," Harry responds quietly, "and that's something to be thankful for...."

He pauses before he's grinning and telling Emma, "and don't tell your Aunt Gem this, but... she was pretty chubby when she was baby. I was a little bit bigger as well, but not like Gemma, so it might just be in the Styles genes... just don't tell her I told you that."

Emma giggles more and says, "I won't tell her I promise, Pappa."

"Good," Harry grins before he's pulling out one of many of Olivia's sun hats he has brought.

Emma smiles and grabs Olivia's finger while Olivia is watching her sister beside her; she lets out the cutest noise and smiles at Emma, and Emma's face literally lights up.

Moments later, Louis has changed and the 4 of them are heading outside and to the beach down a private path from the home. Louis has offered to carry their beach chairs from the home and the bag of beach towels while Emma is carrying the diaper bag for Olivia and her sand bucket.

 

_(American - Lana Del Rey)_

 

When they come through the trees and are met with nothing but shoreline, they stop for a minute and take in the natural beauty around them... the palm trees that line the entire shore, the sound of the waves crashing in... the crystal blue waters in front of them.

"This is amazing," Harry manages to get out, his eyes not breaking away from the cloudless skies over the ocean waters.

Louis gently grabs his hand and squeezes it, "thought you might think so, love."

They find a place within seconds to set up, Louis unfolding the chairs quickly and Emma is busy sitting the beach bag down in her chair before she's taking off for the waves that reach the sand's edge.

Harry smiles as he watches her, her hair blowing widely in the wind as she's giggling and standing still, waiting for the water to overcome her feet.

"Here, take a seat, love," Louis speaks up, pointing to the chair he has unfolded for Harry.

"Thanks, babe," Harry grins before he's sitting down, Olivia wide awake as her eyes are roaming around this place.

Harry can't help but stare at her, wondering what his 3 month old daughter will think of this; it's her first time to the beach, and even though she's still very young, Harry couldn't wait for her to experience this.

"You did apply sunscreen to the girls, right?" Louis asks as he's taking a seat beside Harry.

"No, Lou, I figured I'd let them burn," Harry smirks at him, "of course I did."

"Emma doesn't usually burn at all," Louis starts, his ray bans over his eyes as he's leaning back in the chair, "she tans just like her father."

"I wouldn't mind going back to LA myself with a nice tan," Harry smiles at him, "I need some color."

Louis snickers and looks back at him, "I bet you'd look stunning with one as well... but you look stunning all the fucking time, so..."

"You're just biased," Harry grins and looks at Olivia chewing on her fingers.

"No, I'm bloody not," Louis laughs, "you're hot, Harry, and you know it."

Harry chuckles a little before he's reaching over in the diaper bag to pull out Olivia's bottle, "well... I'm glad I ended up with someone who's equally as hot as me, then, alright?"

"Ok, now you're being biased," Louis teases.

"Nope," Harry smiles as he's cradling Olivia in his arms and feeding her now, "I'm just honest... and the honest truth is, you're fucking hot... whether you believe that or not. I find myself very fortunate to be married to you... and it's not just because you're hot..."

"I know, Harold," Louis chuckles and watches Emma splashing in the waves, "you know, she's been asking me since she was 6 if we could come here..."

Harry stays quiet as he watches Louis now.

"I always made up an excuse not to come," Louis continues in a softer voice, "I... I can't believe how much my mindset has changed, Harry. I feel like... like the person I was before wasn't me at all. I think back to how I was with her and I wonder, 'who the hell was he?'"

Harry bites his lip and glances back at Emma, "he was someone who just got lost, Lou... he just needed to be reawakened... he just needed to feel alive again... that's all."

Louis glances at his hands in his lap, "I know you're right... but what hurts the most, Harry..."

He stops and lets out a deep breath while Harry is watching him.

"What hurts the most is that...," Louis tries to begin again, "from the moment I met you, I felt something in me... something I hadn't felt in years... like I was being awakened... but... I had no idea you were sick then. I looked at you and I saw how you saw the world and all I wanted was to be like that... to be carefree and live life to the very fullest."

"How... how does that hurt the most?" Harry asks, his voice quiet.

"Because," Louis tries to laugh, though his emotions are wanting to show once more, "I had no idea at the time you were only putting on a brave face and doing your best to live... and to show Emma and I both just how much you cared, even though you felt like complete shit constantly."

Harry closes his mouth and glances back at Olivia who's staring up at him.

"You went through literal hell... the whole time," Louis speaks again, "you were constantly in pain and exhausted... yet, you made every effort to be in our lives."

"I loved you... I loved you both," Harry manages to get out as he looks back at Louis, "and yeah, I pushed myself too far too many times... but I didn't want to pass up an opportunity to see you... and Emma... no matter how I felt back then."

"You never did," Louis whispers out, "God... if I had half the strength you had, Harry..."

"Lou," Harry interrupts, his tone gentle, "you fell in love with me. And I fell in love with you... and there was nothing that was going to stop me back then from being with you. And yeah, you and I have discussed this a million times now... how I wish I would've told you sooner... and how you wish you would've responded differently when you found out..."

Louis bites his lip but tries to nod slowly.

"But... the only thing that crosses my mind when I think back on all of that is this," Harry begins, "there's a reason why you were the match for me... there's a reason why you gave me a second chance at life really... I was meant to spend it with you. And you and I both know that now... even if we fought that day, Lou... fate stepped in again and told you and I both that no, this isn't the end of us... not even close... it was just a new beginning."

Louis can't help but grin finally, feeling tears fall underneath his sunglasses. He places his hand on Harry's leg and sighs out, "you're right... like always."

Harry smirks at him, "stop being so mushy now, alright? We're here on our own private beach in paradise with these 2 amazing little princesses... smile and take it all in."

"I am, I am," Louis laughs a little before he's looking back at Harry, "would it be wrong of me to say that you're my favorite princess though?"

Harry's lips curl into a grin, "no... no, I don't suppose it would be."

Louis gently squeezes his thigh before he leans over and kisses Harry slowly, not wanting to part his lips from his. They both get lost in the moment... both of them wanting the same exact thing.

 

_(Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole)_

 

"Daddy, come get in the water!" Emma is calling to them, "it's so warm!"

Louis finally pulls away and smirks at Harry, "it's almost sundown... we can put them to bed at 9 and after, you and I can have some private time... what do you say, princess?"

"I say, fuck yes," Harry replies with a grin.

Louis smiles and stands up before he's calling to Emma, "be right there, love!"

Harry looks down at Louis' swimming trunks and almost snorts, "you might want to like go in waist deep, babe."

Louis looks down at himself and groans, "see what you do to me, Harold."

"I didn't do anything," Harry laughs in defense. Olivia makes a small noise and grins up at him and Harry chuckles, "you think that's funny, do you?"

Once Harry has finished Olivia's feeding, he makes sure her swimmer is still dry before he's making his way down to the shoreline.

Louis and Emma are busy waiting on the beautiful blue ocean waves to come in so they can stand still and let them crash into them.

Harry smiles at the 2 of them before he's sitting down at the very edge of the water, Olivia in his lap.

"You ready?" He asks, looking down at her with a smile.

The water barely washes over the 2 of them and Olivia's face changes completely; Harry chuckles at her shocked facial expression, but he can tell she's actually enjoying it.

More water comes in, Olivia makes the same face as Harry's holding her tight, smiling the entire time.

"What does she think?" Louis is calling from a few feet in front of him.

"She doesn't seem to mind," Harry replies with a chuckle, "I think she actually likes it."

"She's a mini you, of course she likes it," Louis calls back with a laugh.

"Pappa, come play with me," Emma says with a smile, "let daddy hold Livy now."

Harry chuckles and Louis shrugs before he's coming out of the water completely soaked.

Harry gently puts Olivia in Louis' arms, then stands before he kisses Louis and grins.

"Go on. The sun is going to set in just a minute," Louis whispers to him.

"Do me a favor," Harry tells him, "grab my camera and snap a few photos please... of the sun setting over the ocean... of everything around us."

"Alright... but don't be shocked if you find about 20 photos of just you on your camera," Louis chuckles and winks.

Harry laughs, shaking his head before he's hurrying out to Emma in the waves.

"It's so warm!" Emma is screaming with a radiant smile.

"It feels amazing," Harry grins at her as they wait for a wave that's coming in. He grabs Emma's hand and says, "get ready."

She only laughs as the wave hits them both, splashing them and soaking their hair.

Louis watches from his chair with a beautiful grin on his face. He starts taking photo after photo, Olivia sleeping peacefully in his arms now.

And he focuses the camera lens in on Harry and Emma; he watches Harry picking Emma up, holding her on his back as they're wading into the waves. He hears her laughter as he's taking several photos of them.

He sits the camera down in Harry's chair still grinning from ear to ear as he's staring at the 2 of them having the time of their lives.

The sun begins to set not long after, and Harry and Emma are watching it setting over the ocean, Harry still holding her in his arms.

It's been the perfect first day, Harry's thinking... but he knows it's far from over yet.

Emma's changed into her pajamas by close to 9 and she's settling down in her bed while Louis is finishing dressing Olivia in one of her anchor sleepers again after her bath.

"Can I watch tv if I turn it down?" Emma asks him.

"Sure, love," Louis looks up at her before he's sitting down on the bed beside her and feeding Olivia her night time bottle. "I think Pappa is going to use his iPad for Livy anyways... she sleeps better if she has music playing."

"I've noticed that," Emma smiles while she's switching on the tv, "was I like that too, Daddy?"

"Uh, yeah," Louis begins to smile, "you liked having some sort of noise... be it a fan or just white noise... you liked having something other than complete silence."

Emma grins and switches the channels until she finds SpongeBob. She giggles a little and settles down against her pillow.

Louis smiles at her before he's glancing down at Olivia; her eyes are heavy and he can tell she's exhausted. Of course she would be... it's been quite the day for her.

Harry appears in the doorway, Louis' sweats on again as he's smiling at the 3 of them. He walks in, taking a seat next to Emma before he's leaning down and hugging her.

"I love you, Emmy," he whispers to her.

"Love you, too, Pappa," she replies softly.

"Hope you had a brilliant first day here," Harry smiles and gently taps her nose.

"I did. It was amazing," she grins at him, "can't wait to go swimming tomorrow."

"Me neither," he gives her a wink, "goodnight, beautiful."

"Night."

Harry glances at Louis and Olivia next; he scoots over on the bed before he's sitting in front of them. He leans down and gently kisses Olivia's head before he's whispering to her, "goodnight, Livy. I love you, beautiful."

Louis smiles at him, "I'll be in there in just a minute, love."

"Ok," Harry softy replies and kisses Louis gently, "can't wait."

Louis gives him a small grin and Harry just winks before he's standing again and pushing his hair back as he's walking out of the room.

And Louis can't help but watch him the entire time; he can't help but want him badly.

Once Olivia is settled into her crib, Louis turns on the music on Harry's iPad that sits on the nightstand close to the crib. He switches off the lamp while Emma is still watching tv. He makes sure the baby monitor they brought with them is on before he's walking to Emma's side of the bed.

He gently kisses her forehead and whispers, "goodnight, babe, I love you."

"Love you, too, daddy," she tells him with a smile, "and don't worry... I'll wake you or Pappa when Livy wakes up."

"We have the baby monitor in our room, but I know you will," Louis nods and grin, "you're a great big sister. Sleep well, alright?"

"I will," Emma whispers and pulls the covers up on her some more.

He glances back at Olivia sleeping in her crib next to Emma's bed before he's walking out of the room and straight to his and Harry's.

The balcony door is open and he can hear the waves right outside while he's closing the door... the lights are turned off except for the bathroom light, which is where Harry is, Louis guesses.

"She's finally asleep," he calls to him as he's pulling back the covers of their bed and undressing slowly.

"Good. Maybe she'll sleep for a while at least," he hears Harry saying.

"What are you doing in there?" Louis chuckles and lays down in the bed, his eyes on the bathroom door.

"Nothing," Harry replies.

"Right," Louis smirks and listens to Emma's tv on the baby monitor. He smiles and turns to lay on his side, his eyes still on the bathroom door. "What do you think of that shower?"

"I think it's quite spectacular," Harry replies, "can't wait to take one in it with you."

"Is that so?" Louis laughs.

Harry opens the door slowly and stands against the doorway, a devious grin on his face.

Louis looks up and down his body; Harry's wearing a black corset this time that is pure satin... the thongs are also satin and he has on fish net stockings that come past his knees. His curls are absolutely stunning and Louis can't break his eyes from him.

"You going to say something or just lie there and drool?" Harry asks, his voice deep.

"I... I'm not sure what to say," Louis manages to get out.

Harry grins before he's walking to the bed slowly, putting one foot on the mattress as he's staring at Louis.

Louis scoots over, his fingers gently touching Harry; he starts at the bottom of the stockings and slowly works his way up, feeling them on Harry's skin.

Harry sighs out loud and closes his eyes, leaning his head back as Louis' fingers are wondering over his leg and up his thigh now.

Louis leans in, kissing the inside of Harry's thigh slowly, tracing over it with his lips. He stops for a second and glances back up at Harry.

"Did you shave your legs?" He asks.

Harry bites his lip and nods a little, "I... I did, yeah."

Louis grins up at him while his fingers are feeling of Harry's soft skin, "I like it... a lot."

"Was hoping you would," Harry whispers out.

"I do," Louis says, his tone seductive as he's tracing Harry's smooth thigh again. He stops and mumbles against Harry's thigh, "god, I love it so fucking much."

Harry smiles a little, watching Louis' lips running over every inch of his upper thigh. He gently grasps Louis' hair and tries not to moan out at the feel of his lips on him, the feel of Louis' scruffy skin tickling him.

Louis places his hands on Harry's waist and gently tugs him. Harry climbs in the bed, staying on his knees as Louis is getting on his own knees and crushing his lips into Harry's.

He runs his hands down the satin corset that is tight on Harry's chest and stomach; he loves the feel of it on him.

Harry takes Louis' hand and guides it down to the satin thongs and Louis moans into Harry's mouth as he's feeling Harry beneath it; Harry's so hard and Louis only wants him more.

 

_(Creep - Radiohead)_

 

Louis breaks the kiss and stares in Harry's eyes before he's whispering out, "I wanna taste you."

Harry's eyes don't break from his. He slowly nods before he's saying in a seductive tone, "tell me how you want me, Doctor."

Louis flinches in his boxers at Harry's tone and his look.

"Ok," Louis manages to get out finally. He lays down on the bed, reaching for his boxers, but is stopped by Harry's hands.

"I've got them," Harry whispers out, keeping his eyes on Louis as he's pulling them gently down his legs.

Harry's fingers gently tickle Louis' pelvic bone and it sends goosebumps all over him. Harry grins a little when he sees them popping up.

He begins stroking Louis' cock slowly while he's leaning up to kiss him, his curls falling around Louis' face.

And Louis immediately has his hands on each side of Harry's face, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth.

Louis breaks the kiss and demands quietly, "I want you on top of me... I want all of you against my face."

Harry nods, "whatever you want... I'm here to please, doc."

Louis smirks as Harry is getting up slowly. Louis scoots down in the bed more and waits for Harry to straddle him.

Harry sits on top of him, facing the opposite direction of Louis, his fingers pulling the thong down slowly. Louis helps him remove it before he's pulling Harry's hips down.

And Harry moans out the second Louis' tongue comes in contact with his ass. He throws his head back, his eyes squeezed shut while Louis is grasping his ass cheeks and opening Harry up even more.

"Fuck," Harry sighs out, "God... eat me."

Louis wants to come at Harry's words, hearing him whimper above him like he is.

His tongue glides over Harry's opening before he's using his fingers to open him up and his lips are on him, sucking him, causing Harry to whimper out even more.

"God, I love the way you taste," Louis moans out under Harry before his tongue is diving back into Harry's ass.

Harry almost screams this time, feeling Louis' tongue going in and out of him before he's devouring his ass again, his fingernails digging into Harry's cheeks.

Harry reaches down, gripping Louis' cock and stroking it slowly and Louis is moaning out almost instantly.

Harry finally decides to lean down and take every inch of Louis down his throat before he's stopping and sucking Louis' balls.

"Jesus, Harry," Louis tries not to scream out.

He pulls Harry up some and goes for his cock and Harry only aids him by thrusting into Louis' mouth while he's busy sucking Louis off.

Harry's fingers gently glide over Louis' balls before he's grasping them as his mouth is swallowing Louis over and over.

And Louis continues to moan while his lips are moving up and down Harry's dick. He pulls Harry's hips even further down into his face while he's sucking him off.

Harry spreads Louis' legs open and he's licking his way down to Louis' ass in a matter of seconds, causing Louis to whimper while he's swallowing Harry's dick down his throat.

Harry's body begins to shake and Louis stops immediately, causing Harry to groan out loud.

"Wait for me, princess," Louis demands in a soft voice.

"You're fucking cruel," Harry sighs out, burying his head in Louis' thigh.

"Not cruel... you'll get off when I do," Louis says back, his tone serious.

Harry smirks a little, "fine... have it your way."

Harry takes Louis back down his throat, moving even faster now and Louis almost regrets saying those words now... Harry is too damn good at this game.

"Jesus Christ," Louis moans out, the feeling of Harry's lips around him being almost too much to bare.

He takes Harry back into his mouth and Harry wastes no time in moving up and down again, fucking Louis' mouth with his cock. But Louis doesn't mind... his fingernails dig into Harry's hips as Harry is moaning around Louis' cock.

Louis knows he's about to come, so he pulls Harry's hips into him more, wanting to scream out.

Harry feels the hot liquid hit the back of his throat and he only moans more while he's swallowing every last drop of Louis; his body begins shaking and he's coming down Louis' throat in a matter of seconds.

And Louis doesn't take it easy on him at all; he keeps Harry's hips planted against his face as he's sucking him off, even though Harry has finished.

"You're so fucking rude," Harry moans out, gripping the sheets on the bed.

"You asked for it," Louis finally says before he's licking Harry's ass once more.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Harry breathes out heavily.

"No... I'm going for round 2," Louis mumbles out before his face is buried in Harry's ass again.

Harry lays his head against Louis' thigh, his breathing heavy, "can we... we try out the jacuzzi then?"

Louis stops for a moment, a grin crossing his lips, "if you'd like to, yeah."

"I'd love to," Harry mumbles out.

"Ok, get up, princess," Louis whispers.

Harry moves off of him slowly, letting out a deep sigh. He begins taking off the lingerie slowly before Louis is offering to help him.

Harry stands slowly, his breathing still heavy while Louis is grabbing towels from the bathroom.

He stops when he sees Harry and asks quietly, "you ok, love?"

Harry nods, pushing his curls back, "I'm great."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Harry mumbles out, "come on... let's go... before Livy decides to wake."

Louis finally nods and agrees; he grabs 2 pair of swimming trunks and tosses one to Harry.

Harry smirks as he looks them over, "do you like how I only brought yours?"

Louis chuckles a little, "I expected it."

They're out on the balcony a few moments later, the stars shining bright overhead.

Harry takes the swimming trunks off slowly before he's stepping into the lighted hot tub, feeling the hot water soothe his entire body.

"This is fucking amazing," he sighs out.

"How about I grab the wine from downstairs," Louis winks at him as he's laying the towels down.

"I'd like that," Harry smiles up at Louis behind him.

Louis kisses him softly, "be right back, love."

Harry watches him going in before his eyes are glancing back at the ocean, the moon shining brightly over it.

He's in awe at the beauty surrounding them; Harry finds beauty in everything... but this... this is a whole new level for him.

Louis soon returns with an open bottle of wine and he's quickly stepping out of his swimming trunks.

The baby monitor sits on the deck a few feet away from them as Louis is climbing in beside Harry, taking a long drink from the bottle.

"Remember... don't drink a lot of this," Louis tells Harry.

Harry snorts, "I remember, doc."

"You did take your meds earlier, right?" Louis asks while Harry's taking the bottle.

Harry rolls his eyes but smiles, "yes... took them while you were putting the girls to bed, I swear."

"Just making sure," Louis replies quietly and glances out at the ocean, "it's so beautiful here, isn't it? It's peaceful."

"It is," Harry says quietly, "it's absolutely perfect, Lou... every bit of it."

 

  _(Without You - Lana Del Rey)_

 

Louis takes the bottle from Harry and sits it down on the side of the deck before he's scooting closer, watching Harry's eyes. He leans in and kisses him softly, running his wet fingers down Harry's chest slowly.

And Harry only responds by pulling Louis into him, his hands running through his hair as their kiss deepens once more.

And soon, Louis is sitting on the side of the jacuzzi, Harry on top of him as he's riding him slowly; his arms are wrapped around Louis' neck and his fingernails are digging into it as his head lays against Louis'.

Louis lets out a loud moan before he's pulling Harry's face up and devouring his lips again.

Harry moans out into Louis' mouth, quickening his pace on top of him.

Louis kisses down Harry's jaw line before he's leaning into his ear and whispering, "let me bend you over and fuck you on this."

Harry's skin breaks out in goosebumps at Louis' words and he feels his dick flinch against Louis' stomach.

"Alright," Harry nods as he's staring into Louis' eyes.

He gets up slowly and bends over the jacuzzi, biting his lip as he's glancing back at Louis.

Louis enters him slowly, almost moaning out as he does; the way it feels to be inside of Harry... it's a feeling Louis will never be used to... it's a feeling that can't compare to anything else in his world.

He pulls Harry's hips into him as he fucks him, Harry's hands grasping the side of the jacuzzi while he's whimpering out softly.

"How's this, princess?" Louis breathes out, "want me to go faster?"

"Yes... yes, fuck, yes," Harry manages to get out through moans. Louis quickens his pace and Harry bites his lip in an attempt to not scream.

"You won't wake the girls," Louis is saying as his lips are moving over Harry's back slowly, "go ahead and scream... let me hear how much you love it."

He slams into Harry harder and Harry does exactly as Louis insists; he screams out Louis' name while he's throwing his head back, his eyes closed.

"That's my princess," Louis mumbles out and grasps Harry's curls as he fucks him harder and harder.

"Fuck... fuck, Lou," Harry moans out so loud. He's quickly trying to pick up his swimming trunks from the side; he knows he's about to come everywhere.

Louis only grins and watches Harry placing the trunks below him; Louis reaches around and strokes Harry and Harry screams loudly when he does.

Harry comes within a matter of seconds of Louis touching him, catching every bit of it with his trunks as Louis is fucking him and biting down his back.

And soon, Louis feels himself releasing into Harry as he's biting Harry's back harder than he means; he pulls his curls even more as he's moaning out loud and fucking Harry as hard as he possibly can.

Harry's hands are shaking while he continues to grasp the side of the jacuzzi and steady himself.

Louis sighs, his head against Harry's back; he stays that way for several minutes, just breathing heavily against Harry's skin.

And moments later, after they've both finished cleaning up with the towels, they're sitting in the hot tub again, though Harry is sitting on the side of it now, sweat pouring down his body.

"Maybe I should get you some water," Louis offers as he's watching Harry closely.

"No," Harry mumbles, "I'll be ok... this water is just too fucking hot."

"I don't mind, Harold," Louis whispers out, "you're soaked."

"Fine," Harry sighs reluctantly. He glances back at Louis before he's saying softly, "thank you... for always looking out for me."

Louis stands slowly, kissing Harry's lips gently before he says, "don't thank me for that... I want to look out for you. I want to take care of you. Why do you think I married you?"

Harry stares at him, his face serious, "because you love me enough to take care of me... even if it isn't forever."

Louis bites his lip before he's saying, "don't... let's not go there, alright?"

Harry nods slowly and looks back out at the ocean while Louis is climbing out of the jacuzzi and putting on his trunks again.

"I'll get us some clean towels as well," he tries to joke with Harry.

"Yeah, might want to," Harry finally smiles at him.

Louis just winks and walks inside slowly while Harry's eyes fall back out on the ocean waves; he sits completely still, listening to them.

He closes his eyes, feeling the breeze brush away his sweaty curls from his face... and he smiles. He smiles because no matter what happens to him in the future, he's already tasted a little bit of heaven right here where he is.

Louis comes out with clean towels and 2 bottles of water before he's stripping off the trunks again and getting in the hot water.

"Thank you," Harry whispers to him while he takes the bottle from Louis.

"Welcome, love," Louis replies, "I brought you an extra one in case you need it."

Louis watches Harry opening the bottle and drinking it down rather quickly. His eyes widen and he smirks, staring at Harry while he's downing the entire bottle.

"Thought you didn't need it?" Louis raises an eyebrow and chuckles a little.

Harry shrugs, "guess I did. Hand me the other."

Louis grabs it and places it in Harry's hand, "babe, are you sure you're ok?"

Harry nods, drinking down the water while his eyes are on the moon over the ocean.

"Harold," Louis starts quietly, "please... don't try to be brave for me... if you're not alright, tell me."

"Lou, I'm fine," Harry glances at him, "do I look like I'm lying to you? Or putting on a brave face?"

Louis licks his lips before he's softly replying, "you... you've always had a way of not showing how you're feeling, Harry... even after the transplant. You try to tell me all the time you're fine when your body is fucking exhausted..."

"I am exhausted," Harry laughs some, "after all of that, yeah, my body's exhausted... but I swear, I'm fine."

Louis nods as he's biting his lip. He reaches over by the hot tub and picks up the cigarettes he has brought, and the Aquarius lighter that is Harry's.

Harry chuckles a little as Louis just grins at him, "you stole my lighter, I see."

"I'm quite fond of it," Louis says, the cigarette between his lips as he's looking the lighter over, "have been since I first saw you use it in your house when you smoked your medical weed."

Harry laughs even more as he's pushing his hair back, "that's not even the same one... I have several of those."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," Louis grins at him before he's lighting the cigarette.

"You're picking up a bad habit again," Harry smirks, "tisk, tisk."

"I blame you for it," Louis snickers, "you were the one who always wanted to smoke."

Harry shrugs as he's smiling, "well, there's something about cigarettes after sex, you know."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree," Louis nods before Harry is taking it from his lips, "hey..."

"Oh, shut it," Harry smirks as he's taking a hit. He blows it out slowly and sighs, "Jesus, I can't believe you booked this place."

Louis smiles and glances around at the endless miles of ocean, "well... we deserve it... you deserve it."

"You know I've never been to Hawaii?" Harry asks as he's glancing back at Louis. "I've been to so many places in this world... but I've never been here... and it's been on my list for a long time."

"Has it now?" Louis finds himself smiling, "well, guess that means we better get you a sticker to stick on that art kit of yours."

Harry grins even more and nods, "yeah... yeah, I definitely need one for it."

Louis takes the cigarette back as they sit quietly now, the only sound reaching their ears is the ocean waves below.

"Thank you," Harry speaks up, "for... for bringing us here."

"You're welcome," Louis responds, placing his hand on Harry's thigh. He runs his fingers over it gently and smiles, "I'm rather fond of your shaven legs, you know."

Harry giggles, "yeah, I figured you would be... or you'd think I was weird as fuck..."

"I'd never," Louis quickly interjects, "come on, Harold... I've known you so long now... I don't find anything you do weird... at all. Hell, you could wear make up every fucking day and I'd just tell you how beautiful you are with it."

Harry smiles as he's staring down at the water in the jacuzzi, "that's one reason I love you so much, you know. You don't judge me."

"I'd never judge you," Louis whispers out, his face serious, "I love you for who you are... and whatever you do that makes you happy is fine with me. Because it's what makes you you."

Harry looks back at him and says softly, "thank you."

"No, thank you," Louis responds as he's pushing Harry's wet curls behind his ear, "thank you for showing me everything you have shown me."

Harry grins and sighs a little, "I think I'm ready for bed... don't wanna sleep the day away tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah, I agree," Louis grins and climbs out.

Harry takes the towel Louis offers him and he wraps it around himself before Louis is grabbing the wine and soiled towels, along with Harry's swimming trunks.

A few moments later, they're settled down into bed, the baby monitor on the table beside Louis while the balcony doors remain open and the sound of the ocean fills the room. He's holding Harry tightly in his arms as his thoughts wander.

"Harry," he asks, his voice soft.

"Hmm...," Harry mumbles out.

"I love you," he whispers to him, "I love you, no matter what happens in the future."

Harry places his hand over Louis' and says back quietly, "I love you, too, Lou. Get some sleep, alright, babe?"

"Ok," Louis says, though his mind is refusing to let him sleep in this moment; all he is thinking about is Harry... and their future once more.

 


	47. Chapter 47

  _(Feels like the End - Mikky Ekko)_

 

_"This can't be happening," Louis gets out, anger and overwhelming pain washing over him. He feels as if he's been stabbed straight in the heart. He stares back at Harry in front of him, "there... there has to be something they can do... chemo... something..."_

_"I'm not doing it," Harry tells him, his voice breaking, though he won't show it on his face._

_"Why?!" Louis is screaming at him before he even realizes, "why won't you try and fight this again, Harry?!"_

_"Lou, no one ever said it would cure me," Harry remains calm as he's staring at Louis, "and, you know, it's fine... I'm... I'm ok with it. I've gotten to spend 2, almost 3 brilliant years being married to you, raising our girls... the second chance I was given was completely worth it..."_

_"No," Louis shouts, knocking everything on their dresser off and into the floor. Pictures of them shatter, but he doesn't care. He leans against the dresser with his back turned to Harry as he's allowing tears to finally fall. "Harry... I... I can't lose you... I can't!"_

_"Louis," Harry whispers behind him, "you and I both knew this might happen..."_

_"No," Louis says again, "I'm not losing you... we'll do another transplant... I'll donate again..."_

_"You heard Jeff," Harry begins slowly, "it's... it's too risky. I'm not doing it. This is my choice, isn't it?"_

_"Don't I get a say?" Louis turns and asks, tears streaming down his face, "I'm your fucking husband. Shouldn't I at least get to discuss this with you?!"_

_Harry bites his lip, "it's my decision, Louis. I... I just ask that you accept it. Please. I'm not afraid of dying..."_

_"I'm afraid of you dying," Louis gets out through sobs, "Harry, you... you've changed my life. You are my whole entire world. I can't lose you... I just can't."_

_Harry steps over, his hands gently touching Louis' shoulders, his eyes filled with tears, "you'll never lose me... I'll always be with you. You'll see me every day in Emma... and Olivia."_

_Louis breaks down even more, thinking of Olivia having to grow up without ever even remembering how amazing her father was... how truly remarkable he was... how he would have given everything in the world for her._

_"Please," Louis sobs out quietly as he's staring at Harry, "please try and fight this... please. I'm not ready for this to be over."_

_"I... I can't fight it this time," Harry manages to get out, "my body couldn't handle it... it's already worse than it was before... and if I try chemo or even another transplant, Lou, it could kill me... and I'd rather not die that way... I'd rather live the final months of my life the way I want. I don't expect you to accept this, even though I wish you would..."_

_Louis wipes his eyes and shakes his head, though he can't stop the sobs._

_And Harry's tears finally fall, too as he's staring in Louis' eyes, "I want you to know, though that... that the second chance you've given me was completely worth it. It was. I've enjoyed every single moment I've gotten to spend with you. You've given me more than I could've ever asked for... you gave me a family, Louis. You gave me a best friend and a lover. You took care of me... and saying thank you isn't even enough. Saying I love you isn't enough... but I don't know what else to tell you."_

_Louis glances back at Harry's eyes, the eyes that were once so full of life; now, they have lost that glimmer and shine... he looks nothing like he did years ago._

_But he refuses to accept that Harry's dying... actually dying... and there's no hope left for him now._

_Louis closes his eyes as he's almost screaming now, and Harry's instantly pulling him into him, holding him as tightly as possible._

_And Louis breaks completely in Harry's embrace, feeling his body against his and realizing how much he is going to miss these arms around him, these curls against his face... Harry's entire being._

_He can't imagine a world without Harry in it; he's never wanted to... and now he is faced with just that. He has to accept that Harry is going to die this time... and he can't save him._

_He cries out even louder against Harry's chest, holding him as if at any moment Harry is going to vanish... because he now realizes that he will... it's only a matter of time now before he loses him for good._

_And there's nothing Louis can do to stop it from happening._

_"You've gotta promise me something," Harry sobs against his shoulder._

_"What?" Louis manages to get out._

_"That you won't stop living," Harry whispers, though the words crush him, "that you will continue to live as if I'm still here, Lou... every second of every day. Don't... don't stop living because I'm no longer here... give these girls the best life you can possibly give them... and remind them of who I was..."_

_Louis breaks even more at those words; he's never been more broken in his life and he knows it. His heart and soul are crushed._

_"Tell Em and Livy every day how much I loved them," Harry manages to get out, though he's breaking apart now as well, "please... don't ever let them forget me... display all the pieces I've done of them... so they can always see a piece of my soul on the walls."_

_Louis nods against Harry's shoulder, his whole body shaking as Harry's holding him._

_"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Louis cries out more, "Harry, I wanted desperately to save you..."_

_"You can't save everyone, Louis," Harry gets out through sobs, "and I never expected you to... I'm just happy I got a second chance with you. That means more to me than anything."_

_"No," Louis sighs and lets Harry go, "Harry, I... I was supposed to save you... the one person in this world that I NEEDED to save and I apparently couldn't... it's not fucking fair!"_

_Harry stays still, staring at Louis, "life isn't fair. And I realized that long ago. You cannot blame yourself for this... Lou, you have a whole life ahead of you with 2 girls who need you..."_

_"I can't do this without you," Louis admits before he's crying uncontrollably again, "I don't want to do this without you. They need you... I FUCKING NEED YOU."_

_"I know," Harry sobs out and bites his lip, "and I need you, Louis... I've needed you from the very first moment I met you."_

_Louis shakes his head, trying to hold back from screaming; he wants to so badly. He wants this to be a joke._

_But it isn't; Harry is standing right in front of him, the life draining from him slowly. He's pale again, and there's no life behind those emerald eyes anymore._

_Harry has accepted that he's going to die... but Louis can't accept it. He was supposed to be able to save him... they were supposed to live together for so many more years to come... and now, all of a sudden, that is being stripped away from him... in just a matter of seconds._

_"I love you," Harry whispers out, placing his hands on Louis' cheeks as he's staring at him, "I love you so much... please, don't ever forget that."_

_"I... I couldn't," Louis sobs out. He throws his arms around Harry's waist, holding him against him once more, feeling the warmth of his body, trying to memorize the scent that is Harry._

_Harry's hand gently rubs up and down Louis' back, nudging his nose into Louis' neck._

_And Louis can't help but think how much he's going to miss these small things... Harry's lips, his cuddles... his hugs... Harry's hysterical laugh... the way he always insists on wearing Louis' clothes..._

_Louis begins crying even more, burying his face into Harry's chest. Harry wraps his arms around him, holding Louis' tiny frame._

_"You'll be fine," Harry tells him, though his voice breaks, "you're strong, Louis... and I know that you'll be ok without me. But... I'll be by your side every day... and I hope you will always feel me next to you... every day when you're talking to the girls... every night you're lying in bed..."_

_"I don't want to live without you," Louis cries out loudly, gripping Harry's back even tighter, "I don't want to live without your voice, your touch..."_

_Harry closes his eyes and holds Louis tighter, at a loss for words now. There's nothing he can say that can make this easier for Louis... or for himself._

_"I love you, Harry," Louis sobs against his chest, "I love you so fucking much... you changed every part of my life... and I never wanted to imagine a world without you... I just can't..."_

_"I know," Harry whispers out, "I know, Lou... thank you for giving me the life you've given me... for choosing me to be your husband... they've been the best years of my life. I love you so much."_

_Louis sobs out louder, his body still shaking uncontrollably as he's holding Harry so tightly against him._

_Louis runs his hand through Harry's long curls, wanting to remember how they feel between his fingers, how soft they are, how they smell._

_He wants to remember every inch of Harry... how soft his skin is._

_And when he suddenly realizes that in a few months from now, he will no longer hear his laugh, his voice, or feel his kiss, he's sobbing out even louder against Harry._

_"I don't want to say goodbye," Louis manages to get out, "I don't want to ever say goodbye to you... I can't. I fucking cant..."_

_"It's not goodbye," Harry tries to reassure him, "it's only an 'I'll see you later'... because I'll be waiting for you, Lou... and when your time comes, you'll find me again... I'll be waiting for you with open arms..."_

Suddenly, Louis' eyes shoot open immediately and he's sitting up in the bed in an instant, glancing around the room; his heart is pounding before he suddenly realizes they're still in Hawaii... and what he was seeing was only a dream.

He sighs out, wiping his eyes when he realizes that he's actually crying from the horrible nightmare that he has just experienced.

"Shit," he whispers out, more tears falling; the dream felt so real to him. But, as he studies the room, he's crying and breathing out a sigh of relief when he sees all of Harry's clothes.

His whole body is trembling while he's still allowing tears to fall. He glances at the clock and sees it's only close to 7 am.

Harry's side of the bed is empty, so Louis assumes he's up somewhere in the house, maybe with Olivia... he tries to regain his composure as he's standing up and wiping his eyes again.

The balcony doors are still open, the ocean waves filling his ears. He's shaking so bad, feeling as if he's having a panic attack.

He quickly grabs Harry's bag of meds, searching frantically for his Valium. He tosses bottle after bottle back into the bag before he finally finds it. Then, he's instantly hurrying into the bathroom, throwing the pill in his mouth before he's filling his hand with water from the sink to swallow it down.

He stares at himself in the mirror as he's sighing to himself, "it was just a dream... it was just a fucking dream... calm down."

He splashes his face with the cold water and lets out a deep breath before he's wiping his face with a towel.

He picks up the cigarettes from the nightstand and walks out onto the balcony, his eyes still threatening to spill tears.

He doesn't want Harry seeing him like this; the last thing he wants is to try and explain it to him... Harry doesn't need to hear it... not now.

He lights the cigarette, taking a huge hit before he's blowing it out slowly, staring at Harry's lighter in the palm of his hand.

His eyes are spilling tears out again as he sobs quietly; how can a dream feel so real like that?

Louis can't even begin to imagine a world without Harry in it now... he never wants to... but that dream... it has scared the fuck out of him. He can't imagine having to stand in front of Harry and know that he's dying... and he can't save him like he has wanted to all along.

He leans against the railing of the balcony as he's smoking the cigarette rather quickly, his nerves still on edge.

He has to keep reminding himself that it was only a dream, and nothing more. Harry's here with him in Hawaii and he's healthy... he's doing incredibly wonderful... and Louis has to keep convincing himself of that as he waits for this anxiety to pass.

He's staring out at the ocean when he sees Harry, running along the shore line. Louis lets out a deep sigh of relief when he sees him.

He hears talking on the baby monitor soon after; Emma's awake apparently and talking to Olivia... and Louis is trying his best again to not break down.

The dream, the nightmare, felt so real to him; he couldn't even imagine having to tell their 2 girls that their Pappa was going to die... he just couldn't.

He finishes the cigarette, sniffing a little when he sees Harry coming up the pathway from the beach.

Louis quickly goes to the bathroom and washes his face again, wondering if Harry will be able to tell how much he's been crying. He hopes he doesn't notice; he doesn't even want to bring it up to him... not now. They're in Hawaii and they're meant to be enjoying this amazing "familymoon" in paradise. His own problems can wait.

He wipes his face again and lets out a deep sigh before he's heading to the bedroom door and opening it slowly.

He makes his way down the hall to Emma and Olivia's room and sees Emma sitting up talking to a wide awake Olivia in her crib.

"Morning, daddy," Emma is quickly smiling at him.

"Hey, morning, beautiful," Louis grins before he's reaching in and gently picking up Olivia, "morning, Livy."

"She hasn't been awake very long," Emma tells him before she's getting up and going into her bathroom. She calls to her daddy after she's closed the door, "are you or Pappa making breakfast?"

"Uh, one of us will, love, don't worry," Louis tells her with a smile. He's grabbing a diaper and the wipes before he's changing Olivia on the bed; she lays there with her fingers in her mouth while she's watching Louis closely.

And Louis sees nothing but Harry staring back at him; he bites his lip and pushes the dream to the back of his mind again before he's grabbing one of Olivia's pink onesies from the suitcase. This one says, "if you think I'm pretty, you should see my Pappa". Louis grins while he's putting it on her gently. He remembers Glenne having it custom made just for Harry... and how much Harry had loved it.

"Let's get downstairs and get you fed, babe," Louis smiles at Olivia as he's picking her up.

Olivia smiles at him as he's holding her against his chest. She lets out small cute noises and he just grins even more before he's walking out of the room and down the stairs.

The glass door is opening and Harry steps in, wearing a pair of Nike shorts and one of Louis' white tank tops with a pair of Nike sneakers on his feet.

"Hey, morning," Harry smiles at him immediately.

"Hey," Louis says softly, smirking at Harry in his ball cap, "it's always odd seeing you wearing a hat."

Harry grins beautifully at him before he's walking to the kitchen, Louis following behind.

"Well, the sun is rather bright, you know," Harry teases while he's pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. He quickly starts drinking it down as Louis is standing still, staring at him. Harry notices and glances back before smirking, "yes?"

"Uh," Louis starts," what... what time did you get up?"

"Close to sunrise," Harry replies before he's grinning at Olivia, "hey, gorgeous, did you go back to sleep?"

"She woke up?" Louis asks.

"She did," Harry nods and drinks down more water before going on, "she woke at like 5:30. I fed her and changed her... then, I rocked her until she fell back asleep."

"She seems pretty hungry again," Louis is smirking and watching Olivia chewing on her fingers.

"I made another bottle for her," Harry points to the counter, "figured she might wake up again while I was out for my run."

"Next time, wake me up," Louis chuckles, "I'd love to go for a run at sunrise with you."

Harry grins more and nods, "ok, I will. You were sleeping so peacefully, so I didn't really want to bother you."

Louis bites his lip and stays quiet as he steps over to grab Olivia's bottle; and he soon notices Harry staring at him.

"What?" Louis asks.

"You ok?" Harry asks in almost a whisper.

"I'm fine, why?" Louis laughs it off.

"You just look... like you've been crying or something," Harry replies, his tone serious.

"No," Louis smiles convincingly, "I actually was a little sick to my stomach when I woke up this morning... maybe it was the wine."

"Well, it was definitely different than the wine we have back home," Harry laughs and begins searching for pans under the countertop.

"Why... why don't you let me cook?" Louis offers, "I can have Emma feed Livy and you can go shower."

Harry glances up at Louis from where he is crouched down, "why? I don't mind cooking."

"I know, but... I'd like to cook for you, if that's alright," Louis explains.

"Uh, ok, yeah, sure... why not," Harry smiles as Emma is bouncing into the kitchen. "Morning, angel."

"Morning, Pappa," Emma says with a beautiful smile.

"Em, I'm going to let you feed Livy while I cook, alright?" Louis asks her, "we're going to let Pappa go shower while we take care of him."

Harry shakes his head with a grin on his face, "you don't have to take care of me... I'm actually fine."

"I know you are," Louis says as Emma is sitting down on one of the bar stools, "but... this is a week of relaxation and celebration... so, let me spoil you some, ok?"

Harry smiles and kisses Louis softly, "ok, sounds heavenly actually. I'll go shower and then maybe break out my paints and go outside..."

"Can't we swim first?" Emma asks with a pout.

"Yeah, we can," Harry replies, giving her head a gentle kiss, "I'll go get Livy's bouncy seat..."

"Em can," Louis quickly interrupts, "she knows where it is... you just go take a nice warm shower in that beautiful shower of ours."

Harry gives him a curious grin but agrees, "ok, fine... but please, don't start babying me again the whole time we're here."

"Alright, shut it and go," Louis chuckles as Harry just snickers and heads out of the kitchen, Emma following behind him.

Louis lets out a deep sigh before he's pulling different items out of the fridge to cook.

The 4 of them enjoy breakfast at the outdoor table that has a beautiful roof overhead; the pool is not too far from it and Emma is already dressed in her bathing suit while Harry has on Louis' yellow trunks again.

Emma has already fed Olivia, so now Olivia is sitting in her bouncy seat on the table in front of Harry as she's chewing on another teething ring.

"I felt of her gums this morning," Harry says after sitting down his coffee, "she definitely has one trying to break through."

"That's amazing," Louis smiles and chews his food, "she's only 3 months old."

"Well, to be fair, I cut my first tooth at 3 1/2 months," Harry shrugs before he chuckles, "I remember my mum telling me how much it hurt feeding me once I had several."

"I can imagine," Louis smirks and glances at Emma's plate, "well done, love... you ate every bit of it."

"Well, I like your omelets and the fresh fruit," Emma says before she's drinking her orange juice.

"Their fruit here is amazing," Harry agrees, "it's so good, especially the pineapple."

"Wonder why," Louis teases him.

Harry just smiles and pushes back his still wet curls from the shower. He stands up, taking his and Emma's plate before Louis speaks up.

"Leave them. I've got it."

"I can take them to the kitchen," Harry chuckles.

"No, don't worry about it," Louis smiles, "I'll carry them all in.... you and Emma go swim."

"Are you and Livy joining us?" Harry asks with a grin.

"Yes," Louis nods, "I'll have her dressed and ready in no time."

"Ok, well, if you insist," Harry shrugs and looks at Emma, "did you bring the sunscreen with you?"

"No," Emma sighs before she's getting up and running inside.

Harry smiles, drinking the last of his coffee before he's walking over to stand beside Louis. He gently runs his hand over his shoulder and Louis grins instantly.

"You sure you're ok?" Harry asks again, his tone soft.

"I'm brilliant, love," Louis tries to nod before he's standing slowly. He stares at Harry for a long pause, then wraps his arms around him to hold him close.

And Harry only smiles, embracing Louis and laying his chin on his shoulder before whispering out, "what's this for?"

"Do I need a reason to hold you?" Louis manages to get out, his eyes closed as he's getting lost in the way it feels to be hugging Harry.

"No, don't suppose so," Harry smirks before he's kissing Louis' neck so gentle and nudging his nose into it. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too," Louis gets out, his fingers gripping Harry's back, "I love you so much, Harry."

Harry snickers a little before he's mumbling against Louis' neck, "why are you such a sap today?"

Louis' smiling as he lets Harry go, "I... I don't really know... this place changes you, I suppose."

Harry grins and gently sweeps away Louis' messy fringe, "let me help you take the dishes in, alright?"

"No, love, I've got them," Louis laughs and glances at Olivia, "but you can bring that beautiful girl in and allow me to get her dressed in her bathing suit."

Harry just smiles before he's taking Olivia out of her seat while Louis is gathering dishes from the table.

_(Sweet Disposition - The Temper Trap)_

Minutes later, Emma and Harry are in the pool playing with the different pool toys the house has supplied.

Emma throws a pool noodle at Harry while she's laughing.

"What was that for?" He chuckles at her.

"I don't know," she giggles before she's saying excitedly, "Pappa, let me on your back and let's jump in!!"

"Ok," Harry laughs before he's climbing out of the pool, Emma right behind him.

Louis walks out in his blue swimming trunks with Olivia in her beautiful pink swimsuit; he's quickly adjusting the sun hat on her head as he's smiling at her.

"Ok, hop on," Harry tells Emma as he's kneeling down.

Emma hurries and jumps on his back, Harry taking hold of her legs while she's wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Ok, ready?" He asks as he stands again.

Louis walks over slowly, watching the 2 of them with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm ready!" Emma giggles as Harry is standing at the edge of the deep end.

"Alright... 1, 2, 3," he calls before he's jumping into the water, Emma closing her eyes as he does.

Louis chuckles a little and watches Harry and Emma come up, their hair all in their faces.

"That was fun," Emma smiles at Harry before she sees Louis, "daddy, come on!"

Harry glances over at Louis and Olivia, a smile on his face. "Get in... see how she likes it."

Louis only grins and steps down the stairs into the pool as he's holding Olivia tightly. He's standing in the shallow end with her, his eyes on her face as he leans down a little for the water to touch her skin.

Her face changes and she smiles, letting out small noises.

"She likes it," Harry grins as he's swimming over to Louis and Olivia. He stops in front of them and watches Olivia smiling as Louis is slowly moving around in the water with her. "You are just like me, aren't you?"

Louis chuckles and glances up at Harry, "she's going to be totally you, Harold."

"Pappa, let's do cannon balls," Emma calls.

"But you're so much better than me," Harry pretends to pout, causing Louis to laugh at him.

"Whatever," Emma giggles and climbs out of the pool. "Come on. Please?"

"I'm coming," Harry replies before he's gently caressing Olivia's soft little hand. He leans over and kisses Louis and smiles, "this is amazing."

"Yeah... yeah, it really is," Louis almost whispers out.

Harry grins before he's swimming to the steps; he hurries around the pool to where Emma is standing, Louis watching his every move.

They spend all morning long in the pool, Harry and Louis taking turns with Olivia. Soon, though, Olivia is getting fussy and they're heading in for a few hours.

Emma changes clothes in her room before she's sitting downstairs on the sofa, the tv on while she's playing on her iPad.

Louis is busy in the kitchen preparing lunch for them as Harry's walking in with the baby monitor in his hand; he's wearing Louis' sweats again with no shirt and Louis can't help but stare at him.

"She asleep?" Louis asks.

Harry nods as he's sighing and leaning against the counter, watching Louis, "so, what should we do this afternoon, Doctor? Another afternoon on the beach?"

Louis smiles while he continues making Emma's grilled cheese sandwiches, "that sounds lovely, babe... whatever you want to do."

"Why do I have to decide?" Harry chuckles, crossing his arms.

"Well, I just want you to enjoy yourself," Louis shrugs.

"I want you to enjoy yourself as well, you know," Harry tells him softly. He scoots over closer to Louis, running his fingers over Louis' bare stomach as he begins to smirk, "I really like this look, by the way."

"What look?" Louis chuckles.

"This," Harry points from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, "you with bed head, scruffy, no shirt, MY sweats, and barefoot... it really suits you... it looks incredible."

Louis snickers and glances back at Harry, "it suits me? My messy fucking hair and bare feet are incredible?"

"Don't forget the scruff," Harry grins, running his fingers over the stubble on Louis' face, "I like it when you don't shave, I'm sorry. I like the way... the way your face feels on me."

Louis' eyes widen some as he's grinning curiously, "do you now?"

"I really do," Harry replies as serious as possible, "it always leaves red marks on my thighs, but... I love the way it feels on them."

Louis stares at him for a long pause before he's quickly taking the cheese sandwiches out of the pan on the stovetop, "Jesus, Harry, I'm gonna burn Em's lunch."

Harry chuckles and goes to grab a bottled water from the fridge.

"If we're discussing looks here," Louis starts while he's cutting Emma's sandwiches just the way she likes them, "I have to say that you in nothing but my sweats is incredibly stunning, too... with your messy curls all over the place..."

Harry grins and drinks more of the water in his hand.

"And I know how much you love dressing up in your fancy and expensive as fuck clothes," Louis goes on, "but to be perfectly honest, you look the best just like you are right now."

"Is that so?" Harry raises an eyebrow with a smirk, "thought my sexy outfits were your favorite look?"

"Alright, stop it," Louis grins, "grab the chips for me, babe."

Harry looks through the cabinet before he finds the chips and sets them on the counter. "What have you made for us?"

"I made...," Louis starts as he's pulling fish from the oven, "Parmesan crusted tilapia... with some steamed vegetables."

Harry grins, "isn't that more of a dinner item?"

"Hey, you've been swimming for hours," Louis says, "gotta have something filling, right?"

"You're amazing," Harry says quietly before he's wrapping his arms around Louis' waist from behind. He kisses his cheek while Louis just smirks.

Emma watches a movie on the tv while Harry and Louis are eating upstairs on the deck next to the jacuzzi. They're in shorts now, sitting up against the glass door, laughing with each other about different things; and when Harry lets out one of his hysterical laughs, Louis' smile is brighter than the sun as he stares at his husband's face... he always wants Harry to smile and laugh like this... he always wants him this happy.

"It's getting cloudy," Harry says a few moments later, his plate sitting next to him as he's leaned up against the door, his legs bent and his hands on his knees.

"It rains a lot here, so I've heard," Louis replies and takes a drink of his wine. He sits the glass down and sighs, "god, it's so fucking incredible here though... I think even if it rains, it'll still be breathtaking to watch."

Harry turns to him, smiling, "when did you start thinking so much like me?"

"Uh," Louis laughs a little, "I... I don't know. I suppose it's the effect of being married to an artist."

Harry chuckles and glances back out at the ocean, the wind blowing his curls away; he closes his eyes and leans his head back on the door, soaking in this moment.

And Louis watches him closely, studying Harry's profile... his gorgeous face as he's smiling with his eyes closed.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to go back to LA after this," Harry speaks up with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, me neither," Louis grins, placing his hand on Harry's upper thigh. He runs it over the smooth and soft skin and gazes at Harry while he whispers, "I really do like your legs shaved."

Harry turns to him, his face staying serious as he says out in a deep voice, "I really do like your hands on my legs."

Louis doesn't say anything; he licks his lips, refusing to break eye contact with Harry. And Harry is quickly closing the gap between their faces, his lips crushing into Louis' and his hand on the side of Louis' face.

Their tongues move in sync as they're both totally lost again in one another.

Louis' grips Harry's thigh and Harry's instantly turning his entire body towards Louis, never parting lips with him. He even manages to straddle Louis, both hands on Louis' face now.

Louis' hands move to Harry's ass that's now sitting directly on top of him; he gently squeezes his ass cheeks as Harry's moaning into his mouth.

Harry's lips move down the side of Louis' jaw, straight to his neck as Louis is sighing out and closing his eyes, feeling the soft curls grazing his bare skin.

"We... we probably... shouldn't do this here," Louis stutters out, almost moaning with the words.

"She's downstairs," Harry mumbles against Louis' neck before he's biting it and sucking it.

"Harry...," Louis breathes out, "come on... we have a bed..."

"Fine," Harry sits back and frowns, causing Louis to chuckle.

"We're parents... we have to be responsible," Louis smirks.

Harry grins and gets off of him slowly, grabbing his plate and glass while Louis is doing the same. Harry grabs the baby monitor while Louis opens the glass door.

They walk in and see Emma still watching her movie, now lying down on the sofa... and they're quickly tiptoeing to their bedroom.

 

  _(Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon)_

 

Louis shuts the door quietly, locking it while Harry's busy sitting the dishes down on the dresser for now; they can be taken downstairs in a minute... he just wants Louis.

Louis is quick to pull Harry into him, devouring Harry's plump lips, his fingers going through his unruly curls.

Harry's tugging Louis towards the bed in no time, Louis falling on his back as he's staring up at Harry.

And Harry only smirks while he's peeling the shorts down Louis' legs and then hurrying out of the ones he's wearing.

Harry slowly crawls on the bed, his face now inches away from Louis' while his curls are falling all around.

Louis brushes them back, his face serious as he's staring up at this gorgeous sight in front of him... this man he is proud to call his husband.

Harry leans down and kisses him softly and Louis is gently tugging at his curls once more. Harry can't help but moan while they're kissing and Louis' fingers are running up his thighs again.

"I love you," Louis whispers out, staring into the emerald eyes in front of him.

"I love you, too," Harry says back quietly before he's grinning, "are we fucking or are you going to get all sappy on me again?"

"No," Louis laughs a little, "I'm... I'm not."

Harry nods and sits up, "good." He strokes Louis' dick slowly before he's raising up, positioning himself.

And as soon as he's inching himself down on Louis' cock, Louis' fingers grip Harry's thighs tightly while he tries not to be too loud.

"Fuck," Harry says out louder than he means to. He bites his lip and closes his eyes before he's moving slowly on Louis.

Louis watches Harry riding him; he watches the way he moves up and down on him, how graceful he is at it... and several low moans are escaping his lips as he's staring at this sensual being on top of him.

Soon, Harry has his hands back on the bed, moving faster and faster on Louis; his curls are falling in his face while he's staring straight at Louis, watching his facial expressions.

"Jesus," Louis mumbles out. He wants to scream and he can tell Harry wants the same exact thing as he's throwing his head back with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Yes, yes," Harry finally cries out before he's coming all over Louis' chest.... and Louis watches every second of his release, only turned on more by it.

He's grabbing Harry's hips in no time, and pounding into him hard and Harry's hands land on top of Louis', gripping them as hard as he possibly can.

"Fuck...," Harry moans out, "come on, Doctor... come in me."

Louis' pace doesn't slow one bit as Harry's staring back at him, begging him to come... Louis feels himself on the very edge and he's gripping Harry's hips even tighter before he's exploding into him, allowing small moans to come out as he does.

"Yes... shit, yes," Harry breathes out, throwing his head back again while Louis is biting his lip, keeping himself from getting too loud as he's finishing in Harry.

Louis finally slows as he's catching his breath, staring up at Harry on top of him.

Harry pushes his curls back, taking a deep breath before he's looking back at Louis and smiling.

He reaches down on Louis' chest, taking some of his cum on his fingertip and putting it to Louis' lips.

Louis sees the small grin creeping out of the corner of Harry's lips and he opens his mouth, allowing Harry to put his finger in it. Louis licks and sucks his finger clean, never breaking his eyes from Harry's.

Harry only grins even wider and picks up more, offering it to Louis again, which Louis takes graciously and sucks every bit of it off.

There's small cries coming from the baby monitor and Harry smirks, "well, guess our fun time is over."

He climbs off Louis slowly, grabbing a t-shirt that's lying on the bed while Louis is staring down at his chest and chuckling.

"Why don't you shower and I'll feed her," Harry says with a small snicker.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Louis nods and starts getting up slowly.

Moments later, Harry's hurrying to Emma and Olivia's room, picking Olivia up from the crib.

"Hey, baby girl," he's whispering to her as he holds her against his chest, "you're hungry again, aren't you?"

She's no longer crying as he's holding her, but she's doing her best at chewing on her fingers again... and Harry can't help but smile while he's lying her down on the bed to change her.

"Wow, you left me a present, didn't you?" Harry laughs.

Olivia makes small noises again before she's grinning up at him, her gums showing completely.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Harry asks her with a wide smile, "I don't blame you for crying... I wouldn't want to sit in shit either..."

And in their bedroom, while Louis is showering, he can't help but laugh at his husband when he hears him saying it on the baby monitor that's in the bathroom with him now. He shakes his head, smiling while he listens to Harry talking to their little baby.

It's nearly sundown when the 4 of them are dressed and ready for the beach again after dinner. This time though, they don't bother with chairs.

Louis is wearing Olivia this time, his hand in Harry's as they're walking down the path to the beach; Emma is in front of them hurrying as fast as she can.

"I'd like to get some seashells," she tells them before they're standing on the white sand again.

"I'm sure we can find loads," Harry smiles at her, glancing out at the sun over the ocean again. He could live in this moment forever... he wouldn't change anything about this. It's absolutely perfect to him.

Emma has her bucket as she's searching the sand for seashells, Harry helping her. Louis walks with them, his bare feet in the edge of the water as Olivia is sleeping sound against him.

He rubs her head gently, smirking at all the hair she has; he still can't get over it.

"This one's beautiful," Harry speaks up, holding it out for Emma.

"I love it," she smiles and places it in her bucket, "wonder if we can find bigger ones?"

"Surely," Harry nods and grins, placing his arm around her shoulder as they walk.

"Pappa?" She asks.

"Yeah," Harry says softly while he's looking closely at the sand beneath their feet.

"Did you always want to be an artist?"

"Uh," Harry laughs a little, "yeah... yeah, I did. I wanted to be one when I was 8 actually. It was just something that came natural to me... I sorta knew I would be an artist one day."

"That's how I feel," Emma states up at him and says, "I want to be a famous artist, too, like you."

"I'm not... I'm not that famous, Em," Harry smiles before he's stopping and kneeling down, brushing the sand off a small seashell.

"But a lot of people know your work," she tells him as she's kneeling down and searching beside him, "you have to be quite popular."

Harry only grins and puts 2 seashells in her bucket, "well, it took loads of work to get where I am today... and I know that if it's what you really want to do with your life, you can do it, Em. You're brilliantly talented for someone your age... your paintings are incredible. You'll make an amazing artist."

"You think so?" She asks with hopeful eyes.

"I know so," Harry tells her, "I believe in you.. so does your dad."

Louis smiles from behind them, wondering how he ever got so lucky to have this incredible man as his.

Emma's bucket is nearly half full when the sun begins to set... and they stay to watch it again, not really saying much... just taking in the beautiful moment before them.

Louis looks beside him at Harry, watching the wind blowing his curls away from his face as his emerald eyes are staring out at the last piece of the sun fading behind the horizon.

He reaches over and takes Harry's hand in his, giving it a little squeeze, and Harry glances back at him with a smile instantly.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Louis is asking Emma at a little past 9 that evening; she's taken her shower and is fully dressed for bed again.

"I did, daddy," she nods and yawns before she's pulling back the covers of the bed, "I'm really tired."

"Yeah, well, you've had a very exhausting day," Louis grins and looks at Harry walking in the room with Olivia in his arms. He takes a seat by Emma on the bed as he's feeding Olivia her nighttime bottle.

"She sleeps so well at night now," Emma speaks up as she's studying her sister, "she didn't wake up last night at all."

"Yeah, she's getting pretty good at it," Harry nods with a grin, his eyes on the little girl in his arms. Her eyes are already closed, but she's still finishing the bottle slowly.

"Hopefully she continues this all week," Louis says before he's winking at Harry.

Harry smirks and nods, "yeah, it would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Emma asks with a grin.

"Not quite sure yet," Louis shrugs, "Pappa and I haven't discussed it... we'll most likely go to the luau the day after tomorrow."

"I'm going to the health food store at some point tomorrow," Harry tells Louis.

"Right, right," Louis nods, "can't forget about that. Maybe we should go out for dinner tomorrow night... maybe go sight see in the afternoon and then dinner?"

"I'd love that," Emma nods.

"Yeah, me, too," Harry smiles up at Louis.

The bottle in his hand is now empty and Olivia is sound asleep. He gently kisses her forehead before he's whispering, "goodnight, beautiful."

Louis watches him getting up slowly and placing her in the crib before he's starting the music on the iPad.

"Alright... give me love, Em," Harry smiles and walks around the bed, his arms open for Emma.

She giggles and leans up, hugging him tight. "I love you, Pappa."

"Love you, too, princess," Harry says softly, "get some sleep."

"Can we do make overs tomorrow?" She asks with a wide grin.

Louis snorts as he's walking around the bed.

"Uh, yeah, sure, why not?" Harry smiles at her, "it'll be fun."

"Good... cause I told aunt Gemma I'd send her pictures," Emma laughs and covers her mouth.

"You what?" Harry asks with a small chuckle, "how could you?"

Emma shrugs and keeps giggling.

"Talking to Aunt Gemma behind Pappa's back, huh?" Louis smirks and hugs his daughter, "I love you, babe."

"Love you, too," she smiles at him before looking back at Harry, "we don't have to send her any, Pappa..."

"I'll text her myself and discuss it with her," Harry tells her before he's standing, "you get some beauty rest, alright?"

"Ok," she grins and lays down against her pillow, her tv on once more.

Louis switches off the light while Harry's taking one last look in Olivia's crib. Then, the both of them are heading to their room.

"I'm pretty exhausted myself," Harry sighs out and flops down on the bed almost immediately. "It's been a long day."

"Go to sleep, then, love," Louis tells him softly.

"And you're not?" Harry asks looking at Louis who is busy staring down at his phone, "aren't you tired?"

"I am, but probably not as tired as you," Louis replies.

"Ok, then... what do you wanna do?" Harry asks.

"Leaving it up to me?" Louis laughs and places his phone back on the nightstand.

"Yeah, I am," Harry replies, putting his hands behind his head as he's staring at Louis.

"Jesus, I don't know," Louis shrugs, "we could lie in bed and watch a movie together... go downstairs and grab some wine and sit and talk..."

"Movie... talking...," Harry starts before he snorts, "why are you so incredibly mushy today, Lou?"

"I'm not trying to be," Louis quickly replies with a sigh, "they were just fucking suggestions..."

"Now you're getting upset," Harry almost laughs, "what's up with you?"

"Nothing," Louis replies, "uh... tell you what... why don't we go outside to that little hut that looks like a treehouse?"

Harry smiles and nods a little, "I like that suggestion."

Louis picks up the baby monitor and cigarettes before Harry is opening the bedroom door. They stop in the kitchen, grabbing their open bottle of wine, and then they're opening the glass doors to outside.

"Think this thing will work in that hut?" Louis is questioning as he's looking the baby monitor over.

"It's supposed to reach a good ways," Harry nods, "why do you think it was so fucking expensive?"

"Yeah, I'm still shocked you bought it," Louis jokes while they walk.

"Hey, I'm not cheap," Harry laughs, "yeah, I don't like fancy cars and houses... my wardrobe itself says I'm not cheap though."

"Ok, touché," Louis sighs with a small grin.

They climb the stairs slowly to this small place built out of wood; there's 2 oversized lounge chairs and white and purple curtains that are drawn back.

"It's nice and dark in here," Harry's whispering out while he's glancing around; the only lights that can be seen are the ones from the house and pool. They cast small shadows throughout this tiny structure.

"It's amazing," Louis says before he's sitting the wine down on the table between the lounge chairs. He sits down on one and glances out at the ocean waves, listening to them crashing into the shore.

Harry takes a seat on the opposite chair, pushing his curls back as he's breathing in the air.

"I don't think I could ever tire of this," Harry admits, glancing back at Louis, "I mean, just living like this every single day... how amazing would that be?"

"It'd be brilliant," Louis nods with a smile, "we should pack up and move... there's probably doctor's offices here."

Harry laughs and looks back out at the stars as he's leaning back on his hands and crossing his legs, "I'd kill to have this view every night... that's for sure. You don't see this in LA."

"Do you ever miss England?" Louis asks softly before he's drinking some of the wine.

"I do, yeah," Harry whispers out and takes the cigarettes from beside Louis. He pulls one out with his teeth and throws the pack down before he's using his lighter.

"We should go there for Christmas," Louis suggests. Harry looks back at him with a grin as Louis continues, "yeah, I talked to mum about it when Livy was born... how the 4 of us could maybe fly there for Christmas this year... see my family and see yours."

"That'd be amazing," Harry nods, "I haven't seen my aunt in forever... or anyone else in my family besides my mum and sis."

"Yeah, same here, love," Louis sighs out and points to the cigarette, "give me some of that."

Harry reaches over and hands Louis the cigarette; he can tell how tired he is. "You sure you don't want to just go to bed?"

"No," Louis grins, "the view right now is far too beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Harry asks in an excited tone, "how the stars are all twinkling over the ocean... the moon reflecting in every wave that's rolling in... makes me want to paint."

Louis chuckles before he's saying softly, "it is beautiful... but I meant you... not nature."

"Oh," Harry smirks, "sorry... should've known that."

Louis smiles and scoots over before he's patting the open spot beside him. Harry moves to lie down next to him, taking the cigarette back as Louis offers it.

Louis lays on his side, his fingers tracing over Harry's bare stomach and chest. "The gym is definitely doing you well, love."

"Is it?" Harry glances back and laughs, "am I getting fat?"

"Fuck, no," Louis almost exclaims, making Harry snicker, "you're fucking tiny... but with abs and muscles..."

"I've had abs and muscles for a long time," Harry grins, "what's so different about me?"

"You're just... more defined now, that's all," Louis whispers out, "yeah, you were in great shape when I first met you, but not like this..."

"Yeah, well, that's because I couldn't go to the gym anymore back then," Harry says out quietly, "but at least I stayed skinny."

"Yeah... you certainly did," Louis nods, biting his lip.

Harry gives him the cigarette and picks up the wine, drinking down some of it slowly before he's placing it back on the table and turning on his side to face Louis now.

Louis takes a hit and blows it out with his head turned to the side before he's staring back at Harry. They sit that way for several moments, just studying one another.

"What are you thinking?" Louis decides to ask him.

"Right now?" Harry asks with a grin.

"Yeah."

"How fortunate I am to have a man as caring as you," Harry admits, "how incredibly blessed I am to have a man who constantly looks out for me and my well being... who respects me, no matter what I do... who respects me just like I am... who doesn't want me to change because he thinks everything about me is just right..."

Louis can't help but smile as he's staring at Harry, his heart swelling with his words.

"But most of it all," Harry whispers before he's grinning, "I'm thinking how fortunate I am that I have a man with a massive cock."

Louis' eyes widen and Harry just bursts out in laughter as Louis is slapping him, "you little shit."

"What?" Harry laughs loudly, "I complimented you... you should be thankful for that."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Louis chuckles and shakes his head, "Jesus Christ... really, Harold?"

Harry continues laughing before he's saying, "I'm sorry... it was just a joke... really. I'm sorry, babe."

"I'm sure you are," Louis smiles, "but... have to admit that I've actually thought that before myself... how fortunate I am to have someone with a massive one."

Harry continues laughing as he's laying there on his back now, his face turned towards Louis.

"I mean, come on... yours is much bigger than mine, we both can agree on that," Louis shrugs.

"I don't think that's true," Harry says before he's pulling down his shorts a little. Louis only laughs at him, until Harry's pulling at his shorts as well.

"What the fucking hell?"

"I'm comparing them," Harry replies, looking from his own to Louis, "I think we're about the same..."

"We are so not about the same," Louis almost groans, "you have a good 2 inches on me..."

"We're seriously lying here discussing who's dick is bigger, aren't we?" Harry begins to laugh again.

Louis smiles when he hears that precious laugh of Harry's; it's his favorite sound in the world.

"Yeah, we are for some fucking reason," Louis says with a smile as he shakes his head.

"We've become boring old parents," Harry pretends to sob out, "what has our lives come to, Lou?"

"Would you fucking shut up," Louis chuckles.

"I never thought I'd see the day that we would be so bored we would compare penis sizes just to pass the time," Harry is saying loudly in a highly dramatic voice.

"Shut up," Louis laughs even more.

"I can't take it anymore," Harry sighs out, throwing his arm over his face, "I just can't, Lou... we must do something about our boring lives... for the children's sake..."

Louis is laughing so hard as he's quickly covering Harry's mouth; they both laugh before they're wrestling with one another.

They fall off the lounge chair, Harry landing on the floor and Louis landing on Harry; his smile fades quickly, "shit, Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry keeps laughing, "I might've jarred my back up some... not anything the masseuse can't fix."

"Jesus, I'm sorry..."

"Lou, I'm ok," Harry giggles more, placing his hands on Louis' face gently, "God, you're so gorgeous... I wish you kept your face and hair like this all the time."

Louis smirks, "well, being a doctor kinda makes that impossible."

"Yeah, but you know what?" Harry is whispering out, his face serious again, "when I see you like this, I see the real you, Louis... I see that man who's wanted to be free for so long."

Louis bites his lip, not being able to break his eyes from Harry's now. "Why... why is that exactly?"

"I can't explain it," Harry smiles beautifully at him, his dimples showing while he plays with pieces of Louis' fringe, "I just... see it there... in your eyes, all of you."

"Fuck, I love you," Louis whispers out before he's leaning down and kissing Harry, his hands gliding up to hold Harry's against the floor... and Harry only intertwines their fingers together while they kiss.

Harry stops kissing him, his lips lingering on Louis for a second before he's whispering out, "fuck me... right here on this floor. Kiss down my body, leaving a complete trail with that hair on your face."

Louis is at a loss for words as he's staring at Harry; he knows Harry means it... he sees it in his eyes.

"You want me to just... use..."

"I want you to paint me red," Harry interrupts, his voice deep and seductive, "and don't go easy on me... do it like your life depends on it."

"Do you have a pain kink or something?" Louis asks raising an eyebrow.

"What if I do?" Harry responds, his eyes not leaving Louis', "come on, Doctor... I'll try not to scream too loud."

Louis is flinching in his shorts; he's completely hard and more than turned on by Harry's words.

"Ok," Louis manages to mumble out and nod, "sure."

Harry's face stays serious, no sarcasm as he's pulling his shorts down slowly; Louis does the same while he's keeping his eyes on Harry below him.

"How brutal do you want me to be?" Louis decides to ask, his voice seductive.

Harry has his hands back on the floor while he spreads his legs open and whispers out, "brutal enough to leave marks all over me."

Louis' eyebrows raise and Harry's lips curl into a grin.

"Ok, if that's how you want it," Louis finally agrees quietly before he's climbing on top of Harry.

 

_(Too Good - Troye Sivian)_

 

He starts kissing over Harry's jaw slowly, then he's biting down his neck, sucking it hard as Harry's squirming under him.

Harry moans out louder when Louis starts biting and sucking down his chest, leaving marks in several different spots.

But his aim is for Harry's thighs and his ass; he knows Harry very well by now... and the place Harry is most sensitive is his upper thighs.

Louis moves down, licking over Harry's pelvic bone before he's sucking over a spot near the top of his thigh.

Harry's back arches and he's whimpering out with every bite Louis is giving him.

He watches Louis burying his face between Harry's legs, the stubble on his face scratching Harry's skin abruptly while Louis' teeth are sinking into his inner thigh.

"Fuck," Harry whimpers out, his fingers gripping Louis' hair, "harder..."

Louis glances up at him, spreading Harry's legs open and leaning in to suck the other thigh, moaning as he does. He does it so hard that Harry screams out loud.

And Louis continues the sweet torture all over Harry's legs, in between them and around his cock. Harry's skin is the deepest shade of red in multiples spots, and Louis' small stubble has left rashes all over him.

"Turn over," Louis looks up at him and demands.

Harry's moving within a matter of seconds, getting on his hands and knees, his curls dangling in his face while he's biting his lip.

Louis grasps his cheeks, staring at them before his lips are softly going over Harry's skin, causing Harry to sigh out loud.

Then, Louis is biting over his cheeks, sucking his skin in all different places as his fingers wander down to Harry's opening. He slowly puts 2 fingers in him and begins moving them in and out while he's still biting over Harry's skin.

"Shit," Harry whimpers out louder, reaching back and gripping Louis' hair.

Harry only pushes Louis further; he becomes rougher with him as he's biting his skin and fucking Harry with his fingers even harder.

"Oh, God," Harry screams out, his fingers pulling Louis' hair now. "Fuck, Lou..."

Louis bites his ass even harder before he's glancing up at Harry who's panting breathlessly.

"Lean over the lounge chair," Louis demands, his voice quiet.

Harry moves slowly, staying on his knees while he's lying his chest down on the chair, his fingers gripping the covers of it.

Louis gets behind him, his lips running over Harry's shoulders and then his neck, causing Harry to sigh out again.

Louis stares down at Harry's ass that's covered in love bites now and he smirks before he's entering him quickly and fucking him against the chair.

Harry throws his head back, whimpering loudly as Louis is pounding in him; the bites on his ass sting every time Louis slams against them... but Harry loves it. He fucking loves it.

"Harder," Harry moans out, his fingers going through his curls as he's spreading his legs wider.

"Anything you want, princess," Louis mumbles out, gripping Harry's waist and fucking him as hard as he can.

Louis moans loudly, watching himself moving in and out of Harry as Harry's whimpers grow.

And Louis is biting down on Harry's shoulder as he feels himself coming in him, Harry only crying out as he's grasping Louis' hair again.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry yells beneath Louis before he's burying his head in the chair.

Louis slows down, his breathing heavy before he's sweeping Harry's curls away from his neck and kissing it softly.

Louis gets up, reaching for his shorts as he's watching Harry closely.

"You know, we should really start bringing out towels or something," Louis jokes with him.

"Yeah," Harry's chuckling before he's reaching in the floor for his own shorts. Louis gets them and hands them to him and Harry whispers a "thank you" before he's cleaning up.

"Tell me you didn't ruin the chair there," Louis teases him.

Harry smiles, "I... I didn't... I'm gonna need something to wipe it off the floor though."

Louis chuckles, "I'll run in... Emma's asleep. Doubt she'll wake up... I'll run in our room and grab some clothes... and a towel."

Harry smiles and nods before he's getting up slowly. He glances down at his thighs and smirks, "Jesus... I can't imagine how bad they look in the light."

"You asked me to do it," Louis points at him.

"I wanted you to do it," Harry looks back at him before he's grinning, "but I have no idea how we'll explain this to Emma."

Louis laughs and heads down the stairs for the house, trying to hurry but also be quiet at the same time; he doesn't need his daughter waking when he's wandering the house nude.

He grabs another 2 pair of shorts and a small towel before he's hurrying back outside. Harry's on the steps when he makes it over to him.

"Here you go, love," Louis whispers and hands him his shorts.

"Thanks," Harry smiles, a cigarette between his lips. He slips the shorts on and sighs, "I really need some sleep."

"We can go to bed," Louis says softly, though he doesn't want to sleep.

"I'd like to," Harry says before he's yawning, "I don't want to sleep forever tomorrow... I'd like to go for a jog again."

"I'd like to go with you," Louis grins before he's going up the stairs to clean up Harry's mess.

"You don't have to do that," Harry chuckles as he hits the cigarette.

"I don't mind," Louis shrugs.

Harry just smirks and looks back out at the ocean; there's clouds rolling in now and the breeze is picking up.

"I think we're going to get rained on soon," Harry calls to Louis.

"It's just a little rain," Louis smiles as he's coming down the stairs, kissing Harry softly. "Sorry if you're a bit sore tomorrow."

"Don't be," Harry grins, "I asked for it."

Louis smiles and takes the cigarette from Harry's lips; he takes a long hit of it and hands it back.

They walk slowly back to the house, Louis drinking down more of the wine as Harry's finishing the cigarette. They feel a few small rain drops falling on them as they're coming to the door.

The two of them check on the girls together; Olivia is sleeping peacefully and so is Emma. Louis turns off her television before they're heading back to their room.

Harry lays down in the bed immediately after he's sat the baby monitor down; he sighs out while Louis is looking out the balcony, the rain coming down more.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asks quietly. Louis glances at him and Harry smiles, "you know how much I like you holding me."

Louis shakes his head with a grin before he's walking to the bed, climbing in with Harry. He lays on his back and Harry's instantly cuddling against him, burying his face in Louis' neck with a grin.

"Really, Harold," Louis says with a laugh. He places his arms around Harry, gliding his fingers up and down Harry's skin as he sighs.

"I love you," Harry whispers out.

"I love you, beautiful," Louis quietly replies, kissing Harry's head, "get some sleep... so we can run together in the morning."

Harry smiles and mumbles, "ok, babe."

Louis sits still, his eyes staring out at the rain; he listens to it pounding on the rooftop, refusing to go to sleep... he doesn't want to experience what he experienced this morning.

Harry's already out against him; Louis can feel his breath on his neck. He holds him as close as possible to him, his mind wandering in different places.

But soon, he can no longer keep his eyes open any longer... he fights it for what seems like hours... but he slowly succumbs to his exhaustion.


	48. Chapter 48

_(In My Veins - Andrew Belle)_

 

_"I couldn't save you..."_

Louis sits up in the bed immediately, breathing hard. He glances next to him and sees Harry asleep on his stomach, his mouth open as he's cuddled up to the pillow.

"Jesus Christ," Louis sighs out quietly before he's rubbing his head. The clock on the nightstand says 4:21 and, once again, he wipes his eyes.

This nightmare, once more, felt so real; he remembers being dressed in black and standing in front of a headstone, Harry's full name and age on it... Harry Edward Tomlinson, age 30.

And the words he kept saying over and over in the dream were, _"I couldn't save you... I couldn't save you..."_

He closes his eyes and sniffs before he's wiping his cheeks and wanting to break.

He glances at Harry sleeping so peacefully beside him and he leans over, gently pushing his curls back out of his face as tears are falling from his eyes.

He gently gets up from the bed, hoping to not wake Harry... and thankfully, he is successful.

The rain has stopped, Louis notices, and he picks up the cigarettes again before he's walking to the balcony. He stands against the doorway as he's lighting it.

He looks out at the ocean, watching the waves as he's trying to process why he keeps dreaming of losing Harry; he knows that his ultimate fear IS losing Harry... and maybe that's why it's playing out in his dreams, Louis isn't sure. All he knows is he wants them to stop... he doesn't want to think about it happening... ever.

He puts the cigarette between his lips before he's walking to the nightstand and grabbing his phone. He sits down against the railing of the balcony, not caring if it's wet or not.

He starts a text to Liam, though he struggles with opening up to him about this... but he has to.

A message from Gemma pops up after he's texted Liam and he smiles a little before opening it: _"hey, brother in law. I know you guys aren't up yet, but just wanted to check in and see how paradise is :). Tell my brother to text me and mum when you wake! Thanks! Love you guys!"_

Louis grins and takes a hit of his cigarette before Liam has texted back.

 _"What kind of dreams are they?"_ Louis reads the message and sighs, flicking the ashes off the balcony as he sits up some, his knees against his chest.

 _"They're nightmares about Harry,"_ Louis responds back to him, taking a deep breath before he presses send.

He looks over at Harry moving in the bed; he watches him turning over, the covers lying beside him now. One leg is bent up as Harry's sighing out, his hands lying by his head.

Louis' phone vibrates again while he's blowing out his hit; he glances down to read Liam's text, _"what kind of nightmares?"_

Louis bites his lip, wanting to explain it... but he's not sure he even knows how to. He sits the phone in his lap and rests his head on his knees, exhaustion still overtaking him.

He looks at Harry again, wondering if he was to cuddle up to him that maybe he could sleep again with no more disturbing images.

He's finishing the cigarette before he stands with his phone and steps over to the bed once more. He lays the phone down before he's climbing in with Harry, doing his best to not wake him.

Louis sits staring at Harry sleeping. His curls are all over the pillow as Harry's face is turned away from Louis; his mouth is slightly open while he's snoring lowly.

Louis smiles a little, studying Harry's hands that are palms up on the mattress next to his head. He gently puts his left hand into Harry's left hand and scoots closer to him. Harry doesn't even move as Louis is lying down next to his head. He closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of Harry's curls, then reaches for the cover and throws it over both of them.

Harry moves a little, turning his head towards Louis as he's breathing out a deep breath and snoring again... and Louis smiles a little before he's closing his eyes and trying to sleep again.

_"I have to save you," Louis is shouting at Harry._

_"You can't," Harry whispers out, tears streaming down his face, "you're not supposed to, Lou... no matter how much you think you are... this isn't your fault..."_

_"No, Harry, it is," Louis cries out, "I'm the reason you're fucking dying... I can't save you..."_

"Shit," Louis is saying instantly when he's jolted awake again, the image of a very sick Harry stuck in his mind after his nightmare. He falls over on his back and whispers out, "God dammit..."

He's closing his eyes while tears are rolling down his face and into his hair.

Louis reaches over for his phone, sitting up slowly. He looks at Harry again and he's still sleeping sound in the same exact position, though an hour has almost passed.

Louis takes in his beauty, his glow, his healthiness; Harry has never looked better to him... he has never looked more alive.

He starts texting Liam again, deciding to go ahead and tell him what his dreams consist of... he knows he might as well because he can't escape them.

Once he's texted him, he throws the phone on the bed, knowing Liam is probably at work and will text back when he gets a chance. He gets up again, searching through Harry's medicine again and taking out the Valium. He swallows it this time with no water and tries to calm himself down once more.

He grabs the cigarettes again and just sits on the bed this time, not really caring in this moment. He rubs his temples slowly, his head feeling like it will explode.

He's tired; he's physically tired, emotionally tired, and mentally tired... he feels as if he's breaking apart in his mind.

He hits the cigarette slowly, closing his eyes again. He bites his lip and glances at Harry's medicine bag again, then at Harry. He gets up quickly and searches through the bag again, pulling out Harry's pain meds. He knows Harry won't care, so he takes one out and goes to the bathroom, taking a mouth full of water again.

He sighs and stares at himself in the mirror, wondering why he's having these scary dreams. He takes a hit of the cigarette again and walks to the balcony, slumping down by the door, his head leaned back.

He can't help but let his emotions control him, flashes of his nightmares coming into his mind... seeing a nearly lifeless Harry, Harry's headstone... it's too much for him.

He hears Olivia crying on the monitor and he's looking at Harry, hoping he isn't waking.

Louis stands immediately and puts the cigarette out before he's hurrying out of the room, wiping his eyes as he does.

He's taking Olivia out of the crib as she's staring up at him, her crying ceasing the minute she sees Louis.

"Hey, love," Louis whispers out and gently places her on the bed, "I'll get you your bottle in just a minute, alright?"

Olivia smiles at him, her hands in her mouth again while Louis is changing her. She lets out a few small coos and continues looking at him.

"Are you trying to have a conversation with me?" Louis whispers with a smirk, "let's get you fed... you need to sleep a few more hours."

He picks her up again and is heading downstairs to make her bottle; his body is completely exhausted and he wants sleep badly, but he doesn't want what comes with it.

After making Olivia's bottle, he sits with her on the sofa, watching her eyes closing as she's drinking it. He runs his finger over her cheek softly before he's whispering, "you look so much like your father... I bet you're going to have a heart of gold, too, just like his... and the boots to match, if he dresses you."

"Is that so?" He hears Harry's deep voice behind him saying.

Louis turns around and sees him standing there in Louis' shorts, his curls a rightful mess. He can't help but smile at him, "well, morning, sleeping beauty."

"Morning," Harry grins and leans down, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck as he kisses his cheek, "did she wake you?"

"Uh," Louis stutters out, "yeah... well, I was awake... already... couldn't sleep."

"How come?" Harry asks curiously before he's climbing over the sofa and sitting down next to Louis.

Louis chuckles at him and glances back at Olivia, "uh, I don't know..."

"You ok?" Harry asks quietly as he's studying Louis.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Louis nods. He grins down at Harry's thighs and does his best to change the subject, "so, while we're both alone, we should probably figure out what we're telling our daughter... about your marks there."

Harry glances down at his thighs, lifting his shorts some before he's smirking, "Jesus... I was right... they look so much fucking worse in light."

Louis laughs and watches Harry looking inside his shorts now. "I left plenty, love... no need to count them."

Harry just grins and nudges Louis playfully before he's pushing his curls back. "Uh, I say... we tell her I got stung by something..."

"That many times?" Louis laughs out.

"Hey, this is Hawaii," Harry shrugs before he suddenly snaps his fingers, "I got it... it's an allergic reaction."

"An allergic reaction," Louis chuckles and shakes his head, "uh, that might work... but those look nothing like an allergic reaction... I'm a doctor."

"Yeah, but your daughter isn't," Harry winks at him and looks down at his legs again. "I'm guessing my ass looks the same... I need to go stare at it in the mirror."

Louis snickers again and Harry just smiles that radiant smile... the smile that overcomes him when he knows he's made Louis laugh. Louis is very familiar with that smile by now.

"So," Harry starts and sits up some, "I'm making breakfast... any requests?"

"I can make it..."

"You look like you need sleep," Harry interrupts him, "why don't you take Livy and go back to sleep?"

"Aren't we suppose to go for a run?" Louis asks, changing the subject again.

Harry smiles and nods slowly, "yeah, we are... do you think the girls will be alright?"

"That monitor you have should pick up," Louis replies, "it says so on the box... if it doesn't, I'll demand my fucking money back."

Harry chuckles and glances down at Olivia sleeping in Louis' arms. He smiles a little as he's saying quietly, "my mum showed me photos of me and Gem when we were babies... she favors Gem a lot."

"Well, you and Gemma favor a lot," Louis states, staring down at their baby girl, "I've thought that since the first time I met her at your house."

"Yeah, the night I asked you to come to dinner because they had flown in," Harry recalls, a giant grin on his face. Louis nods as Harry goes on, "you brought a bottle of wine and my mum said she loved you already..."

Louis laughs a bit, "yeah, I remember."

"That was the night... I painted that blue portrait of you... the one that's hanging in our bedroom now," Harry whispers out while he's fumbling with his engagement ring. Louis stares at him, his face now serious. Harry smiles a little, still looking at his ring, "it's crazy how much has changed... I remember sitting in the floor of my back den and just going to work on it... like I had to get it out of me almost... because I just... I didn't really want to say what I was feeling... not to my mum or Gem, though I did end up breaking down on them..."

"You've told me," Louis nods and says softly, his fingers going through Harry's curls, "you told me how they sat with you while you painted it."

"Yeah," Harry gets out, his eyes staying down, "my only regret in all of this is not telling you... I should've. I shouldn't have tried to hide it..."

"We've been through this," Louis whispers, doing his best to control himself; he doesn't want to talk about this again... not after the dreams he's been having. "The past is the past... a wise young man told me that. He's told me that so many times since I've met him."

Harry grins a little and finally sits up, looking back at Louis, "I'm sorry... I'll shut up."

Louis smiles before he's putting his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulling him closer. He kisses him softly and stares in Harry's eyes, "what matters is where we are now... right?"

"Right," Harry nods a little, "I'm gonna go change for our run."

"I'm right behind you as soon as I put miss Livy in her crib," Louis grins before he's getting up slowly.

 

_(On Top of The World - Imagine Dragons)_

 

A few minutes later, Harry's dressed and waiting by the glass doors for Louis; he's stretching his legs when he sees him coming downstairs.

"Look at you," Harry teases him, glancing at his Adidas tank top, shorts, and shoes, "you might as well model for them, Lou."

Louis shakes his head, grinning as he's placing a ball cap over his hair, "alright, let's do this, yeah?"

"Ready when you are, Doctor," Harry winks as he's adjusting his bun.

And within moments, they're jogging along the shoreline, the waves crashing in just a few feet away. The sun hasn't even risen completely, but the horizon is a beautiful shade of orange and red... and Louis can't help but glance at it every few minutes.

He does his best at keeping up with Harry, but he knows Harry is much better at this than he is; still, he smiles and keeps going, even when Harry is getting ahead.

"Your sister texted me," Louis is saying as they're running.

"She texted me, too," Harry replies, looking out at the sun that's peeking over the horizon now, "she wanted to know how paradise was."

"Yeah," Louis laughs, "that's what she told me as well."

Harry keeps jogging, his pace still the same, "Glenne texted me, too... I'm kinda glad she did because I've been wondering how she was..."

"You saw her the day before we left, Harold," Louis laughs and fixes his ball cap, trying his best to stay beside Harry as they're running, "Jesus, how do you do this?"

"It's my long legs," Harry teases with a grin.

"Fuck you," Louis sighs, causing Harry to chuckle a little, "I need water."

"We've only been running 10 minutes," Harry turns back to Louis and says with a small laugh.

"I'm obviously not as used to this as you are," Louis pants out.

"Well, I've done this for years," Harry shrugs and slows down some for Louis, "it was a regular habit for me before I got sick."

"Where did you run exactly?" Louis asks.

"Up the road I lived on," Harry replies, glancing at Louis, "was sorta nice because it had a good bit of hills... so, yeah, was a nice challenge for me."

"How... how did you find out you had leukemia exactly?" Louis decides to ask.

They're coming to their turn around spot and Harry slows down before he's stopping, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I... I started feeling... off, I guess you could say," Harry replies before he's breathing out slowly.

Louis is still catching his breath as he places his hands on his waist, "like you felt sick?"

"Yeah," Harry nods, "started with a fever. I thought nothing of it really... thought it was the flu. I mean, I have a high pain tolerance..."

"Yeah, no doubt," Louis chuckles some, "hence why you have a fucking pain kink."

Harry shrugs but smiles at him. He takes Louis' ball cap and turns it around backwards on his head before he's smiling even more.

"Looks better like that," Harry tells him.

"Really?" Louis laughs, "why's that?"

"Cause now I can see your lips," Harry grins and steps over to kiss him. He places his hands on Louis' face as they're kissing gently, no rushing to this... just soft and romantic.

And Louis loses himself in it for several moments, just relishing in how much love he feels for this person; he feels it every time Harry touches him, kisses him, even smiles at him. It's an over-pouring cup for Louis... it's a cup that'll never run dry.

Harry pulls away, a small grin on his face as he caresses Louis' cheek, "last one to the house has to give the other a rim job in the shower."

Louis' eyes widen as Harry just laughs and takes off running. "This isn't fucking fair! You know I'll lose!"

"That's the brilliant part," Harry calls back to him, smiling the entire way.

"Alright, I'll just accept my loss," Louis calls to Harry up ahead, "I'm stopping for a second."

"Why?" Harry laughs from a few feet away.

Louis points out to the sunrise as he's breathing heavy. And Harry's walking back over to him in no time, his eyes on the horizon.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Harry asks, "I stood out here yesterday just watching it..."

"It's breathtaking," Louis agrees before he's glancing at Harry. He smirks a little and starts running off.

"Hey," Harry laughs and chases him, "that's not fair, you cheated!"

"I'm not cheating," Louis chuckles as he continues to run, Harry close behind, "I'm giving my short legs a head start... what's so wrong with that."

Harry just smiles before he's catching up with Louis and passing him, Louis smacking his ass as he does, a wide grin on his face.

And when they make it inside, the girls are still sleeping. So, the 2 of them go to their room quickly, undressing the entire way into the bathroom.

"This water is fucking freezing," Louis chuckles and covers his chest, "what the fuck is wrong with you, Harold?"

"I'm hot," Harry laughs a little as the cool water is streaming down on him, "I just poured sweat out there in that humid air... do you think I'm taking a hot shower?"

"I don't like it this temp," Louis groans.

"Then, get out," Harry chuckles at him, "Jesus, you whiny baby."

"I'm not being a whiny baby," Louis snaps, "can't we just have it lukewarm? Meet in the middle?"

Harry continues laughing while he's leaning his head back under the stream of water, "are you seriously arguing about water temperature with me?"

"Maybe," Louis shrugs and crosses his arms.

"I love it when you're sassy," Harry smiles as he washes his hair.

Louis lets a grin creep over his face as he stares at Harry washing. He waits for Harry to wash his entire body before he's saying, "alright, can I please change the temp now? I'm standing here fucking freezing."

Harry just grins and moves out of the way so Louis can step under the water to wash.

Louis begins washing his hair after adjusting the temperature. Harry's running his fingers through his curls, making sure there's no knots, then he's leaning back against the shower wall and staring at Louis.

"What?" Louis asks as he's washing.

"Nothing," Harry replies, "just... enjoying the view."

Louis smirks and shakes his head, "your ass looks wrecked, by the way."

Harry tries to look at it, seeing the spots he can see, "Jesus... you really didn't go easy on me."

"You didn't want me to," Louis chuckles before he's rinsing.

"I don't want you to ever go easy on me," Harry says out quietly, his eyes staying on Louis.

Louis just stares back at him, leaned up against the glass walls of this huge shower; he knows how turned on he is... he's fully aware that Harry knows he is as well. After all, they're both completely naked, and every last inch of themselves is exposed.

Harry grins a little glancing from Louis' cock to his own, "should we get out and hope they go away on their own?"

Louis smirks, looking at how hard Harry is. He doesn't hesitate to step out from under the water to where Harry is.

He grabs Harry's hands, placing them up against the glass, their faces only inches from one another's.

Harry licks his lips, staring from Louis' lips to his eyes. Louis pushes his body against Harry's and Harry almost moans when he feels Louis' dick against his own.

 

_(Playground Love - Air)_

 

"What do you wanna do, Doctor?" Harry asks, his voice deep and seductive while his eyes never break away.

"I lost the race, didn't I?" Louis asks seriously.

He leans in, his lips running softly down Harry's neck and Harry's gripping Louis' hands and leaning his head back against the glass.

Louis' lips move back up and he's devouring Harry's in no time, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. Harry only moans into Louis' mouth, his leg wrapping around Louis' and pulling him closer.

"Turn around," Louis whispers out before he's biting Harry's bottom lip.

Harry sighs out and turns around, placing his hands against the glass as he's staring down.

Louis gets down on his knees, running his fingers down Harry's thighs gracefully. He grips Harry's ass next and Harry's instantly spreading his legs wider in anticipation.

"So eager," Louis mumbles out with a smirk on his lips.

He opens Harry's cheeks and dives in on him, causing Harry to nearly scream as he leans his head against the glass.

Louis pulls Harry's ass to him and Harry's doing his best to keep himself leaned over without falling.

Louis uses his tongue to tease Harry, licking over every inch of him before his lips are going down on him again, sucking and almost biting him.

"Fuck," Harry almost shouts, his head hanging down with his wet curls all in his face as Louis is eating him out.

Louis opens his cheeks even more before he's diving back into Harry; he soon opens Harry up and he's darting his tongue in and out while Harry's whimpering out above him.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry moans and reaches back to grasp Louis' hair. His legs are shaking while he's wanting to come just from the feel of Louis' tongue and lips on him.

Louis places 2 fingers into Harry while he looks up at him, seeing his hair in his face as he's a complete whimpering mess.

And Louis continues to fuck him with his fingers while his other hand grasps Harry's cock and begins stroking him, "come... you know you want to."

Harry only gets louder before he's placing his hand over Louis' as he's jacking him off.

Louis starts biting over Harry's ass cheeks again, making Harry scream so loud that it echoes off the bathrooms walls this time. But Louis doesn't stop... he isn't thinking about the girls waking up right now... he's only thinking about Harry, and how much he wants to see his face when he comes.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry is yelling out, his hand still on Louis'. He watches Louis' hand going up and down his shaft quickly... he feels Louis' fingers fucking him hard... and he feels Louis sucking over the same marks he had left on him the night before.

And that's all it takes for harry... he throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut before he's about to release.

And when he does, Louis is turning him around, taking every inch of Harry into his mouth and finishing him, causing Harry to scream even louder when he feels Louis' mouth around him.

"Jesus... fuck," Harry is yelling as he falls back against the glass and watches Louis sucking him off, taking every last drop of Harry down his throat. He grips Louis' hair, pulling it abruptly while his body is slouched against the glass.

Louis runs his tongue over the head of Harry's dick before he finally glances up at him, a small grin on his face.

"You alright there, love?" Louis asks.

Harry's breathing is heavy as he's nodding, "I'm... I'm fine."

"You probably woke the girls..."

Harry cuts Louis' words short; he's pulling him up to kiss him while his hand is grabbing his cock and stroking it slowly.

"My turn, I suppose?" Louis breathes out as Harry's biting down the side of his neck.

"Fuck, yes," Harry replies before he's pushing Louis against the glass and crushing his lips again.

He keeps stroking him slowly while he's getting down on his knees, his eyes never leaving Louis'. Louis only bites his lip and watches Harry going down on him.

And the moment Harry's lips come in contact with him, he's leaning his head back and sighing out, losing himself in the way it feels.

Harry grips his hips, pulling Louis closer, and he can taste drops of Louis on his tongue as he's sucking him off quickly.

He glances up at Louis, watching him closely, and Louis only stares back with the same intensity. He's quick to grab Harry's curls and pull them, almost slamming Harry's head into him... but he knows by now that Harry loves this... he loves when Louis is almost brutal with him; it turns Harry on, and Louis is fully aware of that.

"Yes," Louis moans out, both hands gripping Harry's hair now while he's thrusting into Harry's mouth.

Harry only responds by moaning out around Louis' dick, knowing Louis is only a few seconds away...

"Daddy!" They hear Emma calling from the hall as she's knocking on their bedroom door.

"Fuck," Louis whispers before he does his best to compose himself enough to call back to her, "we'll be right out, babe!"

Harry doesn't even stop; he isn't the least bit phased by it... he continues deep throating Louis as his fingers are grasping his ass.

"Fuck, fuck," Louis mumbles out quieter, though he's wanting to scream it out. He grips Harry's curls tighter before he's coming in his mouth, pushing Harry's face into him.

Harry moans when he does, his fingernails digging deep into Louis' cheeks.

"Holy shit," Louis sighs out, watching Harry swallow before he's glancing back at Louis. Louis releases Harry's hair as he's sighing against the glass shower.

Harry stands up slowly, shutting the water off before he's stepping out of the shower and grabbing towels for both of them.

"I bet Livy is awake," Harry states, "we're such bad parents."

"We are not," Louis chuckles and dries off as fast as he can.

Harry combs his fingers through his hair again before he's going to the bedroom and picking up some shorts. Louis walks in slowly and Harry hands him shorts.

"Thank you," Louis sighs.

"You need sleep," Harry whispers out, studying Louis' face closely, "how early did you wake up?"

"It... it wasn't that early," Louis shrugs, "I think I'm just worn out from all the sex we've been having... I'm too old."

"You're not too fucking old," Harry giggles before he's walking to the bedroom door and opening it, "Em? What'd you need, babe?"

Emma comes out of her room, "Livy's awake... she isn't crying though. She's just laying there with her fingers in her mouth."

"Ok," Harry smiles, "we were just showering after our run this morning... I'll come get her in just a second."

"Ok," Emma replies with a grin, "are we going sight seeing? Can we drive around the island?"

"Yeah, let me make sure daddy wants to," Harry nods, "just a second."

He closes the door and looks over at Louis, seeing he has fallen asleep against Harry's pillow. Harry walks over to him, gently caressing his cheek before he hears Louis' phone vibrate on the bed.

He reaches over to pick it up seeing message after message from Liam. He reads them on Louis' lockscreen...

_"Look, Tommo, I think you're having these dreams because you're still struggling with the fact that you feel responsible for anything that happens to Harry.."_

Harry closes his mouth, staring at the message in disbelief before he's reading the next.

_"You should talk to Harry about it. Maybe talking to him will make them stop. You can't keep living in fear of something happening to him."_

_"It won't be your fault if he does relapse, Louis. You gotta start understanding that. I know you love him and feel it'll be your fault if he does, but it's not."_

Harry's biting his lip, his eyes stinging as he keeps reading these messages; the final one, Liam is telling Louis to text him back when he's not busy.

Harry sits the phone down before he's looking at Louis sleeping. He quickly wipes a tear away and sighs, wondering why the hell Louis hasn't told him of these dreams, and how he still holds himself accountable for whatever happens to Harry.

Harry already knows that Louis will blame himself if he relapses... but he didn't think Louis still dwelled on it to the extent that it would play out through his subconscious.

But then again, Louis has always spent his energy exerting it on Harry, making sure he's well taken care of... and not ever taking in his own mental health and well being. And Harry almost feels selfish now.

He sighs and pushes his hair back, taking one last glance at Louis before he's heading out of the room to take care of Olivia.

"Pappa, when can we go sightseeing?" Emma's asking Harry after he's fed Olivia and made breakfast. Olivia's lying on a blanket in the living room area floor, chewing on her teething ring again.

"Uh, I guess as soon as daddy wakes up," Harry replies while he's sitting with his legs crossed in the floor by Olivia and Emma, "he... he needed a nap. He hasn't been sleeping too well."

"How come?" Emma asks while she's busy sketching on her pad in her lap.

"Uh, not really sure," Harry lies but tries to act casual about it, "but he should wake up soon, I'm sure."

He watches Emma sketching away, drawing different sea shells and he smiles to himself.

"Hey, if I decided to go outside and paint, would you wanna come?" He asks.

"Yeah, of course," she smiles back at him.

"Ok, let's go," Harry grins at her before he's gently picking up Olivia.

And soon, Harry has his art kit outside while he sits in a patio chair drawing what he sees around him; Emma is sitting close beside him and Olivia is in her small seat, sound asleep with her sun hat on once more.

Harry paints the skies, the ocean, the trees; his mind is in total concentration... though one thing is still coming to mind: Louis' nightmares.

He doesn't know how to even begin asking Louis about them, or why Louis hasn't told him he's been having them... how can he possibly ask him about something that Louis obviously doesn't want to tell him?

Harry wonders if maybe Louis is trying to protect him by not telling him... or maybe he just doesn't want to ruin their holiday. Either way, it's eating away at Harry that Louis is keeping it to himself.

"That's beautiful," Emma speaks up as her eyes are on Harry's painting.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Harry grins, "I'm going to have to do one of you and one of Livy while we're here, too."

"Can I wear some pretty flowers in my hair?" Emma asks with excitement.

"Sure," Harry laughs, "maybe we can buy a couple of leis and use them."

"I'd like that," she nods and turns back to her own sketch.

Harry smiles while he's watching her, thinking how truly gifted she is; he's always known that, from the day he met her... but he's still blown away at how incredible her work is. He knows without a doubt she will have no problem getting into an art school and fulfilling her dreams... and he can't wait to see that day.

His painting is finished finally and he sits it down on the table to dry, admiring it for a few moments.

He and Emma head back in, Livy in Harry's arms; he takes her up to her crib and lays her down while she's still sleeping peacefully.

"Em, why don't you go ahead and change, alright?" Harry suggests, "I'll go see if daddy is awake so we can get going."

Ok," Emma nods and begins going through her suitcase while Harry's heading out of the room.

He stops at his and Louis' door, biting his lip before he opens it slowly... and to his surprise, Louis is standing on the balcony smoking.

"Hey," Harry whispers to him, closing the door behind himself.

Louis looks up from his phone and smiles, "hey, love... sorry I missed breakfast."

"It's fine," Harry does his best so smile, "uh, I saved you a plate, just in case."

"Thank you," Louis says softly and takes a hit of the cigarette before he's glancing outside, "seems like a gorgeous day."

"It is," Harry nods and takes a seat on the bed, "Emma wants to know when you'll be ready to go sight see for a bit... I think she's wanting to drive around the island."

"I'll get dressed and we can go," Louis replies softly.

Harry tries to nod before he's getting up and going through the suitcase, searching for clothes. He pulls out a white see through plain shirt first, then, he's grabbing another pair of black skinny jeans before he's taking the shorts off.

Louis is gazing at him while he's changing, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Did Em comment on those?" Louis points to Harry's various love marks.

Harry smirks, "uh, yeah... I told her that when we went for a run I apparently, uh, went through some poisonous bushes."

"You what?" Louis laughs out.

"She believed me, isn't that all that matters?" Harry chuckles a little.

"Yeah, until they turn to bruises," Louis jokes and puts out his cigarette.

He stands beside Harry while he's looking through the suitcase himself... and Harry slips on his shirt, cutting his eyes to Louis every few seconds.

He can tell by Louis' eyes that he's been crying... again. But Harry isn't sure he's ready to bring it up yet.

So he dresses quietly, not saying a word... but Louis quickly notices his change in behavior.

"What's up?" Louis decides to ask quietly.

"Nothing," Harry mumbles out, pulling up his jeans and buttoning them, "just thinking, that's all."

"About?" Louis questions curiously.

Harry bites his lip and pushes his curls back before he's turning and facing Louis, his face serious, "why didn't you tell me... about the dreams?"

Louis quickly looks back down at the suitcase, rummaging through his clothes, "I... I didn't want to worry you with my... my problems..."

"Your problems...," Harry says out, his face miserable. He shakes his head and sits down on the bed, putting his boots on immediately.

"Shouldn't you wear some sandals?" Louis asks with a small smirk.

Harry glances back at him, "shouldn't I wear what I want?"

Louis licks his lips and sighs, "sorry... damn."

Harry takes a deep breath before he's mumbling, "you're right... it's fucking hot here."

Louis tosses him his sandals and tells him with a smile, "just save the boots for dinner one night this week."

"Fine."

He slips on the flip flops and goes to the bathroom to fix his hair. Louis stands in the doorway watching him.

"I promised Emma a makeover," Harry says out while he's running his fingers through his curls.

"Ok, we'll have an early dinner," Louis says out quietly.

"Ok," Harry replies back in a simple tone.

"Don't... don't be like this all day," Louis sighs out.

"Be like what?" Harry asks, before he's lining his lips with the red lipstick from his bag.

"Harry," Louis starts out, "you know what I mean..."

"No, actually I don't," Harry glances back, his face serious, "you haven't told me anything, remember?"

"Harry," Louis sighs before Emma is knocking on the bedroom door. Louis sighs and calls to her, "we'll be right out, babe!"

Harry finishes his curls, then grabs the cigarettes and walks to the balcony.

"Look... can we talk as soon as we get back?" Louis almost whispers out.

"Sure," Harry lights the cigarette and blows out the hit, "if you want to."

"I... I do," Louis replies softly, "I promise I will."

Harry only nods and continues to look out at the skies. "Why don't you, uh, go see if Livy is awake."

Louis finishes putting his sandals on, takes one last at Harry standing there smoking with his back turned to Louis, and then he's walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, they're climbing in the convertible, Harry driving.

 

  _(You are a Tourist - Death Cab for Cutie)_

 

"You sure you want to do this?" Louis smirks at him.

"I can drive just fine," Harry assures him and buckles in, "Em, is Livy alright?"

"She's good," Emma smiles, "she has her pacy and is almost asleep again."

"Just make sure the sun stays out of her eyes," Louis tells her before they're pulling out of the circle drive.

They drive for miles and miles, admiring the beauty of this gorgeous island. They even stop at several shops... one being a clothing shop with shirts Harry falls in love with immediately.

"Oh, Jesus," Louis is groaning while Harry's picking out so many of them.

"Will these fit in our suitcase you think?" Harry asks him while he's still putting more in his hand.

"How many different Hawaiian themed shirts do you need, Harold?" Louis chuckles and glances through them.

"You should buy one," Harry tells him, "come on... you'd look fucking amazing in one."

Louis just laughs as he's holding Olivia in the carrier. He smiles down at her, "see, Pappa is already trying to dress me like him."

"Hey," Harry starts, "look at it this way..."

He steps over to Louis and smirks, "leave it unbuttoned with your shorts... give me the pleasure of looking at you in it."

"Alright, fine," Louis agrees, "but these are all so... you."

"Who cares?" Harry laughs and starts searching through the rack, "what size... small or extra small?"

"Really funny, Harold," Louis shakes his head, "you know my size by now."

"Can we hurry?" Emma asks, holding several Hawaiian sundresses in her arms, "I wanna go by the jewelry store, too. Pappa said he'd get matching anklets with me."

Louis looks at Harry and raises an eyebrow, "did he?"

Harry shrugs, "I kinda did... they even do ear piercings."

Louis licks his lips and tries not to smirk, "and you... you've decided on having your ear pierced?"

"He's helping me pick out earrings that are made here on the island," Emma speaks up, "and he said he wanted to get his done."

Harry just smiles, "ok, I'm done... let's get going."

Louis grins at Harry, wondering how absolutely stunning he's going to look with an earring now. The thought itself is making him bothered.

They throw the bags of clothes in the backseat before setting out for the jewelry store.

Emma and Harry pick out identical anklets, ones that are made out of rope and small shells. They pick out several different necklaces before Emma is picking out earrings. Harry helps her, then he's taking a seat to have his ear pierced.

"Jesus, I can't believe we're doing this," Louis mumbles out with a grin.

Harry just looks back at him, "don't tell me you won't like it."

Louis stays quiet, refusing to comment.

Harry sits in the chair while they're cleansing his ear; Harry has his hair back in a bun while he waits... and Emma couldn't look more excited.

"It doesn't hurt," she tells him with a smile.

"How would you know?" Louis asks, putting his arm around her, "you were 6 months old."

Harry laughs and sits back, waiting.

And Louis watches as they're piercing his right ear, Harry not even flinching; of course he wouldn't... he has over 50 tattoos on his body.

When they're leaving, Harry's pulling his hair back down, pushing the hair behind his right ear before he's asking Louis, "well?"

"It looks... it looks stunning," Louis gets out, staring at the dark blue stud, "but why did you go with blue?"

Harry smirks while Emma is placing their bag of jewelry in the car. "Why do you think I went with blue?"

Louis begins to smile, looking down at his feet, "uh, I guess I should've guessed that one."

"It's the color of December," Harry states quietly, putting an arm around Louis' waist, "and blue holds a lot of significance to me, you know."

"Yeah," Louis whispers out, "I... I do know that."

Harry grins and kisses him softly, "so, doc, where to next?"

"Uh, well, it's going on 2... why not some lunch?" Louis asks.

"Sounds perfect," Harry nods and climbs back in the driver's seat, "I know a certain place. And after... I'd like to go somewhere special."

"Like?"

"You'll see. It's not too far from the rental home," Harry winks before he's starting the car again.

They drive to a restaurant called "Rum Fire Poipu", an elegant place that sits next to the ocean on the south side of the island. The tables are surrounded by windows with stunning views of one of Kauai's most popular and most beautiful beaches.

They order dinner, talk with the waiter, and have a relaxing time, taking in the sights in front of them. Emma even asks for their most popular dessert; chocolate cake that has ice cream in between layers of it.

Harry even sneaks a few bites of it while Louis just smiles at him as he's feeding a wide awake Olivia in his arms.

They stand outside after finishing, taking in the view; and Harry and Louis can both agree that this side of the island is definitely stunning.

"Alright, 2 more stops," Harry says as they're driving back up the east coast.

"2?" Louis asks with a laugh, "thought you said one?"

"No, there's a place up here I'm dying to see," Harry replies, "so, sit back... enjoy the ride for a few. Won't take long."

Louis grins and leans back in the seat, closing his eyes. And while Harry drives, he's sound asleep again.

Harry glances at him sleeping, wondering if he's dreaming... wondering if at any moment he might awaken from the dream.

But Emma is too busy preoccupying Harry's mind in the backseat, rambling about her new dresses and the jewelry they have bought.

"I really like the necklaces you picked out too, Pappa," she tells him.

"Yeah, me, too," Harry grins, "what about the earring? Think it's a bit much for me?"

"No," she giggles, "I think you should've gotten the other pierced though."

"Why?" Harry laughs.

"Because... it would look amazing on you," Emma says, honesty in her voice.

Harry can't help but smile, "thanks, love."

They come to place called Kauai Juice Company and Harry's stopping, Louis still asleep next to him.

Harry gently nudges him and Louis jolts up almost instantly.

"Hey," Harry says softly, "you ok?"

"I'm fine," Louis nods, staring at Harry next to him, "I'm... I'm brilliant. Uh, where are we?"

"I'm just gonna run in here for a moment," Harry points to the store, "won't take long. Think you can keep an eye on Livy?"

"Yeah," Louis replies quietly, "I got it. Go ahead."

Harry looks at him concerned but finally nods and steps out of the car.

He picks out several different juices and kale chips, pays for them, then hurries back to the car, placing the bag under Louis' feet.

"Guess you found some kale here, huh?" Louis smirks and looks through the bag.

"I did," Harry winks before they're leaving again.

They drive up the road not too far from where they are staying and Louis and Emma see the place Harry is taking them when they're almost there.

"It's called the Kilauea Lighthouse and Wildlife Refuge," Harry begins as he's slowing down to park. He glances back at Louis and says quietly, "I thought you'd like to see this."

Louis stares at him for a moment before Emma is screaming with excitement to get out.

"It's stunning," Louis admits, "I mean, I've seen photos of it... I actually thought about bringing you here."

"Well, great minds think alike... sometimes," Harry winks with a grin before they're all getting out.

Harry takes Olivia out of her car seat, opting to just carry her in her arms for this.

"Lou, grab my camera," Harry tells him.

Louis looks down in the diaper bag and pulls out Harry's camera before he's closing the door and taking Emma's hand.

 

_( Laupahoehoe Hula - Kuahiwis)_

 

And the 4 of them make their way to the lighthouse on the side of the cliff, miles of ocean surrounding it.

"This is amazing," Louis is saying as they're walking down the long path to the lighthouse itself.

"Here, hold Livy for a minute," Harry speaks before he's handing her to Louis.

Louis just smirks while Harry's busy taking shot after shot of this white lighthouse with the red roof. Harry himself is in awe of it. It's stunning how it's situated on this hilltop with the blue waters down below. He's already got the image of it stuck in his head to be painted later.

They walk further before they're looking over the guard rails around the lighthouse itself; miles below they can see the waves crashing into the hill.

"Pappa, take my picture in front of it!" Emma screams before she walks over to it.

Harry just laughs and crouches down, adjusting the camera lens. Emma does a cute pose, placing her hand on her hip and the other in the air as she smiles.

"Oh my god," Louis shakes his head and laughs.

And Harry can't help but laugh as well as he's taking several shots of their little girl.

"Can we get one of all of us?" Emma asks.

"Sure," Harry replies before he's looking around for someone. He notices a couple of guys not too far from them and he's calling to them, "hey, sorry to interrupt, but would one of you mind taking a photo for us?"

The taller man smiles, "yeah, of course."

Harry explains the camera to them and Louis is also pulling out his phone to give them.

The 4 of them stand in front of the lighthouse, Harry's arm draped around Louis' shoulder while Louis is holding Olivia and Emma stands in front of them.

The man smiles at them, "got it. I took a few extra with the camera and phone just in case."

"Thank you," Harry smiles and takes the camera back, then hands Louis his phone, "I really appreciate it."

"Is this your family?" The guy asks, looking from Louis to their daughters.

"Uh, yeah, it is," Harry responds.

"Wow," the guy grins at them before he's calling the smaller guy over, "this is my fiancé Jon... and I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you both," Harry's smile grows wider as he's shaking their hands. He glances back at Louis before he's saying, "uh, this is Louis, my husband, and our girls Emma and Olivia."

"Hi," Louis nods and smiles.

"It's nice to see a family like this," Chris says, "really. Jon and I have plans on doing the same when we're married."

"That's great," Harry nods, "you guys here on vacation as well?"

"Actually, he brought me here to propose to me," Jon speaks up, chuckling a little.

And Harry can't help but notice how much he reminds him of Louis; not really his looks, though he does have blonde hair and stunning eyes... but the fact that he's shorter than Chris and even carries himself quite like Louis does.

While Chris reminds Harry of himself a little... he's taller than Harry though, but has the same color hair. And Harry can even admit that he's quite handsome.

It warms Harry's heart to see the 2 of them, so in love and not giving a fuck about what the world thinks of them.

"That's quite the proposal, mate," Louis chuckles and gives Chris a fist bump, "not sure you can top that..."

"We proposed at Disney World," Harry looks back at Louis and says, "well, it's no Hawaii obviously..."

The guys laugh before Chris is speaking up, "are you staying here in Kilauea?"

"Uh, we are actually," Louis replies, "have a house close to the beach not too far from here."

"So do we," Jon nods.

"Well, maybe we could meet up or something," Harry suggests, "I mean, we're here all week..."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Chris smiles at him, "uh, let me give you my cell and I'll get yours... as long as you guys are comfortable with it."

Harry looks at Louis and Louis shrugs before replying, "I don't mind... would be nice to have some people here to drink with."

Harry smirks and takes out his phone while Chris is reading it off to him. Harry exchanges his number with Chris as well before he's smiling and saying, "was nice meeting you guys."

"You as well," Chris smiles, "where are you from?"

"Uh, originally, we're from England," Louis smiles, "but we live in LA."

"We live in LA as well," Jon grins.

"Sweet," Harry smiles, "uh, maybe we can keep in touch."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Chris says, "nice to meet you and your family."

Harry waves as they're walking off and Louis almost snorts beside him. "What?"

"That Chris guy has a thing for you," Louis whispers and grins.

"He's engaged, Lou," Harry laughs.

"Yeah, I saw the way he was looking at you," Louis chuckles.

"Alright, stop it," Harry's laughing, "let's get back to the house, alright?"

Louis shrugs again before he's grinning, "come on, Em. Let's get going... you have a makeover to do."

Harry chuckles and shakes his head before the 4 of them are going back to their car.

The drive back isn't very far at all; they make it within 15 minutes.

After dinner, Louis gets busy on Olivia's feeding while Emma is going upstairs with Harry and they're both gathering their make up kits.

A few minutes later, Louis has Olivia fed, changed and asleep in her crib. He's making his way upstairs to their bedroom, hearing Emma giggling.

 

_(Go Outside - Cults)_

 

"This color will look amazing on your eyes," Harry's saying as soon as Louis walks in.

He stands in the bathroom doorway watching them, a giant grin on his face.

"What color is it?" Emma's asking, her eyes closed.

"It's what I like to call a midnight blue," Harry replies and keeps applying it to her eyelids. "It's a beautiful color."

Louis studies Harry's face, seeing dark brown eyeshadow on his own eyes, eyeliner, and mascara; he even has foundation on... and of course his red lipstick.

And Louis can't take his eyes off of him... and how stunning he looks in this particular make up.

"Can I have eyeliner too?" Emma asks once Harry's finished with the eyeshadow.

"Sure," Harry smiles, "but you've got to be completely still for me, alright?"

"Ok," she nods.

And Harry sits on the toilet, applying the black liner extra slow, biting his lip and being as careful as he can.

"Looks so beautiful on you," he instantly smiles, "now, mascara to bring out those beautiful eyelashes of yours... you get them from your dad, you know."

Emma giggles while Harry's reaching for the mascara.

"Well, it's true," Harry tells her, "he has beautiful ones, just like you."

She smiles while Harry's applying the mascara slowly.

"Pappa..."

"Yeah, love," he replies while his eyes are on her lashes.

"You look beautiful," she says softly.

Harry grins and looks back at her, "thank you. You do as well, Em. You really do."

She grins while Harry's finishing her eyes. He's reaching for his lipstick next.

"I get to wear yours?" She smiles.

"Of course," Harry chuckles, "alright, pucker your lips out for me..."

Emma does, trying not to grin while Harry's applying it gently.

"There we go," he smiles proudly, "take a look in the mirror."

Emma looks up in the mirror and her face lights up, "Pappa, I love it! Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Harry smiles at her, hugging her tightly. "You should go and put on one of your dresses... one that will match your eyes perfectly."

"Ok," she grins and turns to see Louis standing in the doorway, "hey, daddy."

Harry glances at Louis as Louis is looking over Emma's face.

"You look so pretty," Louis says with a smile, "Pappa did very well."

"Thank you, daddy," she smiles and hugs him tight before she's hurrying out of their room.

Louis turns back to Harry, Harry's eyes already on his.

"Well, well, well," Louis starts, his face serious, "guess Ava has decided to come out for a bit."

Harry bursts out laughing and fixes his curls in the mirror before he's fixing his lipstick, "should I take that as a compliment?"

"It's a compliment," Louis nods and says quietly, "you look... beautiful. More than beautiful actually."

Harry glances back at him, smiling a little, "thank you."

"You really know how to put all of that on, don't you?" Louis asks, crossing his arms.

"I do," Harry nods, "practiced for years... I've even watched make up tutorials."

Louis chuckles a little, "saw that coming actually."

Harry smiles and strips off his t-shirt slowly, not to mess up his makeup. He puts on a leopard print blouse button-up, the top buttons undone once again.

He adjusts the shirt a little and Louis can't break his eyes from him.

"That... that looks stunning with... with..."

"The make up?" Harry finishes for him, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Louis mumbles, "I'm not... not used to seeing you in this much, I guess. I mean, not done so well, I guess... it's breathtaking on you. And it's sexy as fucking hell."

Harry chuckles some and then goes to the bag from the store containing all of his Hawaiian shirts he has bought.

He pulls out a long, dark red dress he bought and he tosses it on the bed, Louis' eyes widening when he sees it.

"You... you bought that?" Louis manages to get out through his wide open mouth.

"I did," Harry replies.

"How'd I not notice?" Louis asks.

"I did a good job of hiding it, I suppose," Harry shrugs.

"Let me guess... you're not going to wear it for me until I tell you everything, are you?" Louis decides to question.

Harry glances back at him, "if you don't want to tell, don't."

"I never said I didn't," Louis says, getting defensive, "I just... didn't want to while we were here, Harry. I want you to enjoy this... not dwell on what's happening with me."

"How can I not?" Harry asks suddenly, his tone serious, "Lou, whatever is going on with you includes me... not just because they're dreams about me... it's because if it's hurting you, it's hurting me."

"How'd you even know I was having dreams and they were about you?" Louis whispers out.

"I saw Liam's texts," Harry mumbles out, his eyes on Louis. "I saw you sleeping earlier, your phone vibrated on the bed..."

Louis nods and turns away, licking his lips. He goes for the cigarettes again and stands on the opening balcony once more.

"Lou," Harry sighs out before he's standing against the glass door and staring straight into Louis' blue eyes, "you mean the world to me... and I want to know what's going on with you... because what affects you, affects me. You're half of me now... you're more than half of me... you live inside of me, you know."

Louis snickers a little, putting his hand to his nose and Harry finally grins.

"Always have to pull that card, don't you?" Louis asks.

"I do," Harry nods before he's serious again, "so, tell me... are you depressed or something?"

"Harry, do I look depressed?" Louis glances back.

"No," Harry whispers, "but I sort of personally know that some people are great at hiding things that are wrong with them."

"Yeah, I've realized that," Louis nods slowly before he sighs, "I don't know, Harry... I... I haven't been having these dreams long. But..."

Harry crosses his arms and doesn't break his eyes away.

"I've dwelled on the fear of losing you for far too long," Louis admits as he looks at Harry, "it's like I'm great one minute, and then the next... it suddenly feels my head... what if I lose you and it's my fault? What would I do?"

"It will never be your fault," Harry whispers out softly, "you can't keep doing this to yourself, Lou... and look at me..."

Harry grabs Louis' shoulders, pulling him forward some and maintaining eye contact.

"Look at me right now," Harry manages to get out, "do I look sick to you?"

"No, but Harry, there's no telling what might happen..."

"I'm going to be fine," Harry tries to assure him, placing his hands on his face, "I am. I've never felt more alive or healthy... and I have your immune system to thank for it."

Louis smiles a little, his eyes filling again.

"I'm begging you," Harry states in a quiet voice, "I'm begging you to stop dwelling on this... and honestly, I almost wish sometimes that you and I had never known... that you were the donor. Because... you don't deserve to fear for my life... or feel like you're going to fail me if something happens. You will NEVER fail me."

Louis nods and sighs, wiping his cheeks gently, "I want to believe it..."

"Can I suggest something?" Harry asks quietly, "and don't... don't get pissed at me for suggesting it cause I know you're a doctor and all..."

"What, Harold?"

"Maybe... you should talk to someone," Harry admits under his breath. Louis turns back to him and Harry goes on, "come on, Lou... this is eating away at you and you know it. It wouldn't hurt to..."

"To see a shrink?" Louis almost snorts and puts out the cigarette. He walks back in shaking his head, "I'm going to go see if Em wants to watch a movie..."

"Lou..."

"Harry, I'll think about it," Louis turns back to him, "but right now, I wanna take some photos of your face."

"Why? So you can send them to my sis?" Harry smiles a little.

"Exactly," Louis grins and picks up his phone and calls, "Emma!"

"Oh, Jesus," Harry sighs before he's heading downstairs, baby monitor in hand.

The thought of Louis' mind still struggling with fear of him only makes Harry more concerned; he doesn't know how to fix this... but he wants to... he needs to.

Louis has Emma and Harry stand together outside by the pool so he can take photos of the 2 of them with their makeovers while the sun is setting behind them. Harry even bends down and kisses Emma's cheek softly for one shot.

"Ok, Em, now let me get one of Pappa to send Gemma," Louis smirks at Harry.

"You've taken enough," Harry sighs out.

"Oh, love, just smile and stop pretending like you don't like wearing it," Louis winks.

Harry blushes a little and sighs, "fine. But hurry."

They watch a movie together a few moments later; Olivia wakes about halfway through and she's content on her blanket in the floor once more, though her tiny eyes are trying to see the tv.

They share popcorn with one another, Louis downing tons of wine while Harry sticks to one glass and then switches to his kale juice.

Emma is soon yawning and rubbing her eyes when the movie is almost over.

"It's only 8:30, love," Louis grins at his daughter beside Harry.

"I know," Emma says quietly, lying her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You wanna go to bed, sweetheart?" Harry asks.

"Not yet," she sighs, "I kinda wanted to put on music and dance, Pappa... I got all dressed up."

Harry looks at Louis and chuckles. "Alright, babe... I'm up for it. Let's do it."

Emma smiles up at him, "really?"

"Sure," Harry grins and stands slowly before he's hooking his phone up to the stereo system, "you wanna dance, let's dance."

Emma grins and gets up immediately, taking Harry's hands in hers as the music starts playing. Harry just grins as they dance with one another. Harry twirls her around a couple of times and they continue dancing.

Louis just chuckles while he's picking up Olivia and holding her, watching Harry and Emma dancing so carefree with one another.

Emma dresses in her pajamas, refusing to take off her make up and Harry can't help but chuckle at her while he's tucking her in.

"Can you do my makeup again one day?" She asks him.

"Yeah, love, you know I will," Harry replies softly as he's holding a sleeping Olivia in his arms, "we'll do them every day this week if you'd like."

"Ok," she grins and settles down against the pillow, "I love you so much, Pappa."

"I love you, too," Harry whispers and kisses her head.

Emma leans up some, kissing her little sister's head, "I love you, Livy."

Louis just smiles as he enters the room, turning on the tv again and then Harry's iPad.

Harry lays Olivia down in the crib while Louis is telling Emma goodnight.

"Sleep well, beautiful," Louis whispers to her, "love you."

"Love you, too, daddy," she says quietly, "so glad I have you and Pappa."

Louis smiles more and kisses her head before he's getting up and switching off the light, Harry waiting for him in the hall.

"So, what now, my pretty princess?" Louis asks, running his hand across Harry's cheek slowly.

"I'm gonna get dressed real quick," Harry whispers, "I want you to go down to the beach and wait on me."

"Uh, ok," Louis raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

Harry grabs the baby monitor from the bedroom and tosses it to Louis standing in the doorway.

"Give me the cigarettes too... and I'll get the wine," Louis smirks.

Harry nods with a grin and picks them up from the dresser, placing them in Louis' hand, "I'll be out in just a minute."

Louis leans in and whispers almost against Harry's lips, "I can't wait."

Louis lays on the beach moments later in his shorts, enjoying the view; the stars are crystal clear in the sky above him. And the moon is nearly full over the ocean waters. He couldn't feel more relaxed in this moment.

Suddenly, he sees Harry's hand reaching down for the cigarettes beside Louis in the sand. Louis glances up at him, his mouth falling open.

Harry's wearing the dark red dress that's sleeveless and cut low to show chest. It only comes a little above his knees, but it fits him more than perfectly.

And Louis even notices Harry's curls and how he's fixed them so beautifully.

"Can I take a seat?" Harry asks after he's lit the cigarette and laid down a towel beside Louis.

"Uh, yeah..." Louis manages to stutter out.

Harry just smirks and sits down slowly by Louis, stretching his legs out and putting his shorts he's brought out with him under his head.

He stares up at the stars, a smile on his face as he's pointing, "there's the Big Dipper there."

Louis can't look at the sky; he's too busy looking at this stunning dress that's clinging to Harry's body... he's too wrapped up in the makeup on Harry's face... the red lips... the long curls.

"I can find something else that's big," Louis mumbles out.

Harry glances back at Louis, his face only inches from his. He takes a hit and blows it out above him, then looks back at Louis, "so can I."

Louis flinches in his shorts at Harry's words, his tone. He's speechless; as if seeing Harry this way isn't enough for him already.

Harry lays still, his eyes not breaking away as he's whispering out, "go on... touch me."

Louis licks his lips before he's turning on his side and slowly reaching his hand out to softly touch Harry's knee.

Harry closes his eyes and sighs out at Louis' touch, putting the cigarette out immediately.

 

_(Crazy in Love Remix - Beyoncé)_

 

Louis slowly glides his hand up, going under the dress itself and Harry only responds by moaning out.

"You look so fucking amazing," Louis whispers out, his tone deep and seductive. "God, Harry, why haven't you ever done this for me before?"

"Wasn't quite sure you could handle me, Doctor," Harry's nearly moaning out while Louis' fingers are running up and down his thigh under the dress.

"I'm not quite sure I can," Louis breathes out, leaning down to Harry's ear, "I wanna come just from the sight of you."

"Then, maybe you shouldn't waste time and just dive in," Harry replies, his eyes meeting Louis' again.

"Fuck, no," Louis whispers again before his teeth sink into Harry's neck, causing Harry to cry out immediately.

Louis reaches Harry's pelvis and feels panties, silk panties. He rubs his hand over Harry's already hard dick, taking in the feel of it under the satin itself.

"God, you're so hard," Louis moans, "I wanna fuck you so bad."

He begins running his tongue down the open chest area of Harry's dress and Harry's fingers are grasping his hair as he's closing his eyes and moaning, wanting to come from Louis' hand running over his cock.

"Fuck me already," Harry begs.

Louis smirks, removing his shorts and climbing on top of Harry, and Harry's instantly spreading his legs. Louis only continues running his hand up Harry's thigh and across his dick before he's crushing his lips into Harry's.

And Harry's busy gripping Louis' hair, moaning in Louis' mouth as Louis works his way into the satin panties now.

Louis takes both hands and gently pulls the panties down Harry's legs slowly, then raises Harry's legs up, spreading them apart even further.

Harry's raising his hips, expecting Louis to do exactly what he thinks he's going to do.

And Louis does... he's raising Harry's hips even higher before his mouth is diving in on him, eating him out... and Harry only screams with the rushing waves in front of them.

Louis teases him with his tongue before he's diving back in, sucking him while his fingers are running up under the red dress.

"Fuck," Harry screams out, his back arching while Louis continues to eat him, his fingernails digging into Harry's hips.

Louis runs his tongue over Harry's balls, then sucks them, glancing up at Harry who's already looking back at him.

Harry grips Louis' hair and pushes him back down on his ass... and Louis only responds by licking and sucking him again.

He puts 2 fingers into Harry as he's getting up slowly, pulling the dress up some and biting over Harry's pelvic bones, leaving marks on him once again.

"Fuck me.... fuck me... please," Harry begs, his whimpers getting louder with every thrust of Louis' fingers.

Louis stares at Harry's face for a long pause, watching him beg for it... then he's pulling his fingers out and inching his way into Harry, not bothering to be gentle.

"Shit, Lou," Harry's whimpering out as Louis begins fucking him hard into the sand, "shit... yes, give it to me."

Louis grasps Harry's legs and pulls him into him more, his fingers digging into Harry's thighs and causing Harry to scream even more.

And Louis can't get over the sight of Harry lying here in this red dress with make up on his face, whimpering while he's being fucked so hard.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful like this," Louis moans out, "I just want to fucking wreck you."

Harry bites his lip and throws his head back before he's screaming out loud as Louis is pounding into him as hard as he can. Harry's sure he'll be sore again after this one, but he doesn't care... he can't even focus... his mind is only focused on wanting Louis' cock buried deep in him.

"God dammit," Harry screams out, his fingers gripping his own curls, "harder, Lou... harder."

Louis leans down, Harry's legs wrapped around him now as Louis is fucking him mercilessly, keeping his eyes on Harry's face, watching the way he's whimpering and screaming... and Louis wants to come even more.

And he can tell Harry's wanting the same thing; it's always easy for Harry under these circumstances... but Louis doesn't want this to be over yet. He doesn't want Harry out of this dress yet... and he doesn't want to be out of Harry yet.

He slows for a second, his lips running down Harry's thighs as Harry is moaning out loud.

"Fuck... Louis, please," Harry begs again, looking at Louis now, "please... don't stop..."

Louis stares at him, then begins fucking him hard again, his fingers gripping the red dress on Harry now.

"Yes...," Harry's yelling out again, "come in me..."

Louis grips Harry's ass while he's grunting out, not wanting to release... but his body is no longer giving him a choice.

He slams into Harry's ass harder and Harry cries out so loud, coming all over himself as he does.

And Louis only watches Harry's release, his own moans growing louder; he comes in Harry, listening to Harry screaming out his name with every final thrust.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry breathes out, closing his eyes and wiping away his curls.

Louis sighs and leans his head down on Harry's stomach; and Harry's immediately running his hands through Louis' sweaty fringe as he's breathing heavily and staring up at the stars.

"You've gotta buy more dresses," Louis mumbles into Harry's stomach, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Sure, why not," Harry smiles while Louis glances up at him. Harry's face grows serious, "I love you, Louis."

"I love you, too," Louis whispers, pushing Harry's wet curls behind his right ear and grinning when he sees the earring again, "that's really becoming on you... next, you'll be wanting matching tattoos or something."

Harry bites his lip while Louis is slowly getting up.

"What if I told you I had a tattoo in mind for myself?" Harry decides to ask before he's starting to take the dress off.

"Leave it," Louis quickly says... he realizes he's said it almost too quickly as Harry gives him a curious grin. "I just... I like it."

"It has cum all over it," Harry chuckles and grabs his shorts.

"Oh, well, suppose I'll be washing it tomorrow," Louis snickers as Harry's pulling it over his head.

And a few moments later, they're sitting with wine again, Louis lighting a cigarette as the water is washing up to their toes.

"What do the nightmares consist of exactly, Lou?" Harry asks, his eyes on the waters in front of him.

Louis sighs and glances down at his hands resting on his knees, "I don't... I don't want to explain them to you, Harry. I really don't."

"I want you to," Harry whispers out, "come on, you won't consider talking to a psychologist..."

"I didn't say that," Louis almost snaps.

"Alright... let's talk about it in the morning," Harry says quietly. He stands up, taking his shorts off slowly with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" Louis laughs.

Harry just grins and takes off into the ocean waves completely naked. "Come on, Lou... the water feels amazing."

"Oh my god," Louis shakes his head. He stands up and removes his shorts, "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"Oh, shut it and get in," Harry laughs at him while he's standing in the water, the waves rushing over him.

Louis starts walking out into the waves watching Harry leaning his head back with his eyes closed.

"This is paradise," Harry sighs out with a smile.

Louis finally makes it to him, wrapping his arms around Harry and leaning in to kiss him aggressively.

And Harry's instantly pulling Louis into his arms, picking his legs up and placing them around him.

Louis only sighs and lays his head on Harry's shoulder, enjoying the moment... taking in the feel of Harry... every part of him.


	49. Chapter 49

Harry lays awake, the clock close to 3 am. He's kept himself busy by posting photos of their vacation on Facebook and Instagram for the last few hours, tagging Louis in all of them. He's uploaded all of his camera photos so far as well as the ones on his and Louis' phones. He even posts a photo of Louis and himself on the beach, the caption reading: "Paradise with the spouse xx."

He grins a little, going through all of their photos. He sees comments from Zayn and Liam as well as Niall and he chuckles a little.

He glances at Louis every few seconds, watching him sleep, just waiting for him to wake at any second.

That's why Harry's been up for so long; he isn't sleeping through another episode of Louis' nightmares. 

He reaches for the tea on the nightstand next to him and turns back to his laptop, scrolling through his newsfeed; he sees photos of Gemma and then some of her cat and he's grinning before commenting on them.

"Love the new hair, sis. Miss you."

He sighs and rubs his face, trying to keep himself awake; he's been fighting sleep for hours.

 

_(Wait - M83)_

 

He gets up slowly, grabbing Louis' cigarettes and walking to the balcony. He leans against the railing, keeping his eyes on Louis in the bed.

He's smoked half of it before he sees Louis moving a little, making noises. And Harry's waiting for him to wake up now... it's only a matter of time.

He puts out the cigarette before he's climbing in bed with Louis, lying on his side and watching him closely.

And when Louis' head turns over on the pillow facing Harry, Harry can see tears on his face.

Harry bites his lip before he's wrapping his arms around Louis... but to his surprise, Louis starts aggressively pushing Harry away.

"Lou," Harry starts shouting, "it's me..."

"Stop! I have to see him!" Louis is still struggling against Harry.

"Louis, I'm right here!" Harry nearly screams, trying to restrain Louis.

"No, get off of me!" Louis shouts before his fist makes contact with Harry's mouth.

Harry falls back a little before he's staring at Louis, seeing his eyes opening slowly and looking in horror at Harry.

"It's me," Harry whispers out, his face still in shock.

Louis stares at him, seeing the blood on Harry's lip and he's sitting up quickly, "Harry..."

Louis can't even get the words out; he's breaking down, placing his hands over his face and crying.

"Lou," Harry starts quietly, "it's ok..."

"I... I was having a dream," Louis stutters out before he's sobbing again, "shit, Harry... I'm so sorry..."

"I'm fine," Harry replies, his eyes not leaving Louis.

"I... I... I don't know what came over me," Louis tries to say through sobs.

Harry leans over and takes Louis into his arms and Louis buries his head into Harry's chest, gripping his back while he's crying out.

Harry brushes his hand through Louis' hair, his head against his as he's closing his eyes and trying to find the words to say.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Louis gets out.

"I'm ok," Harry tries to reassure him again.

Louis pulls away and gets up immediately for the bathroom. Harry follows him and watches him wetting a cloth.

"Lou," Harry says and quickly stops him.

Louis tosses the cloth in the sink before he's placing his hands on the counter top and closing his eyes, more tears falling.

Harry takes his hand slowly and pulls Louis back into him, "stop... Lou, please calm down."

"I can't," Louis mumbles out, "I fucking can't, Harry... look what I've done to you!"

"It was a fucking accident!" Harry is shouting back before he sighs and pushes his curls back, "Jesus, Lou... I know you weren't trying to hit me..."

"But I did," Louis whispers out, his voice breaking as he's staring at Harry. He wipes the blood from Harry's lip and breaks down even more.

"I've got it," Harry whispers, taking the cloth from the sink, "look, go to my bag and grab the Valium now."

Louis sniffs and nods, slowly walking away from Harry.

Harry looks in the mirror, realizing just how hard Louis has hit him now... he didn't think it seemed too bad... but then again, Harry's pain tolerance isn't exactly weak.

He wipes the blood that's streaming down his chin before he's holding the cloth to his lip to stop the bleeding. He closes his eyes, wondering how the hell he's going to help Louis with this.

Louis has been there for Harry every step of the way... from the transplant to now. He's cared for Harry, he's watched Harry recover and grow stronger again... and he's gone above and beyond for Harry.

Now, Harry feels like the tables have turned; he feels like he has to be the one to help Louis... and he's not sure how to do that.

Harry holds the cloth to his lip while Louis is pulling out the Valium.

"Let me get you some water," Harry whispers.

Louis shakes his head and throws it in his mouth, swallowing it. His entire body is shaking and he can't even bare to look at Harry.

Harry remains calm, watching Louis going for the cigarettes again before he's standing on the balcony, sobs still escaping his throat.

"Lou," Harry starts before he's walking to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, "it's alright..."

"It's not fucking alright," Louis begins to yell, "I hit you, for fucks sake, Harold!"

"You didn't know it was me," Harry manages to respond, "stop..."

Louis shakes his head and wipes his eyes before he's hitting the cigarette once more, his hands shaking.

"What... what happened in your dream?" Harry decides to ask, barely getting the words out.

Louis closes his eyes, more tears streaming down, "something happened.... you were in the hospital... and..."

He stops again as he's biting his lip and looking away, trying to control himself.

"Louis," Harry says again, "I'm right here... I'm standing right here next to you."

Louis tries to nod, "I know... but, Harry, they feel so fucking real."

His blue eyes look back at Harry and Harry has never seen him like this; he can only recall one other time when Louis looked close to this state... the day of Harry's transplant. But even then, Louis didn't have this much brokenness behind those eyes.

"Tell me what happened," Harry whispers, "please."

"You were... you were there in that room of the emergency department... I can still see it in my head so clearly," Louis manages to say, "and... suddenly, you were going unconscious... your heart rate was decreasing..."

Louis pauses again, biting his lip while he's letting tears fall freely.

"... And so many nurses and doctors were hurrying in, trying to take me out of the room," he continues, looking back at Harry, "and I just kept yelling at them to let me stay with you... that I wasn't going to leave if you died right there... I wasn't going to walk out for the final moments of your life..."

Harry can feel his eyes stinging as he's staring at Louis in this state; it's definitely not a side of him he is used to.

"So... so, when you were fighting me, you thought you were fighting them," Harry quietly states.

"Yes," Louis replies, looking down as he's taking another long hit of the cigarette, "I can't keep doing this. I fucking can't... Harry, I'm terrified of sleeping... I've seen so many horrible things..."

Harry pulls Louis in and holds him as tight as he can while Louis is breaking in his arms again. And Harry can only close his eyes and allow his own tears to fall while he's pressing his face into Louis' bare shoulder.

"Lou, I'm... I'm sorry," he whispers out, "I'm sorry you're experiencing these..."

Louis doesn't say anything; he keeps his head buried against Harry's neck, sniffing.

"But I'm fine," Harry whispers, running his hand through Louis' hair gently, "I'm completely fine... I'm not going anywhere."

"We don't know that..."

Harry pulls away and places his hands on Louis' face before he's saying seriously, "no, I do know that. I'm going to be fine. I believe it... I really do. And I need you to start believing it, too... because this fear you have of losing me is killing you. Lou, it's destroying you."

"How do I keep myself from fearing it?" Louis asks, his eyes only showing hurt, "how, Harry? Ever since that day in the hospital when I found out, all I have thought about is taking care of you... making sure you don't get sick... because... my worst fear is losing you, the one person I want to save so fucking badly."

Harry doesn't break his eyes from him. He's wiping his eyes before he's saying to Louis in a soft voice, "you have saved me. You've saved me in every way a person can be saved... you have given me everything I've ever dreamed of. Without you, I wouldn't be here... and you and I are both aware of that..."

Louis bites his lip before he's lighting another cigarette, still trying to calm himself.

"You cannot keep dwelling on fear," Harry whispers to him, his hands on Louis' waist, "you are not to blame for anything that happens to me. And you need to accept that..."

"I can't," Louis gets out as he's staring at the emerald eyes in front of him, "I can't ever accept that."

"Louis," Harry starts out slowly, "I know that you're a fucking control freak and all... but some things are out of your control. That doesn't mean you should be fearful of them... you shouldn't fear the things in life that you have no control over..."

Louis nods a little, wiping his eyes again.

"You have let this fear build up inside of you for so long that it's doing its best to control you now," Harry explains softly, "and you can't allow it to."

"How do I stop it?" Louis asks, his voice breaking, "Harry, I've never been more scared of something in my life..."

"I know," Harry tries to nod, his tears spilling out, "but look at me... I'm right here, love... I'm not going anywhere... you've gotta stop fearing for the future... we're not there. We're here... I'm here. And I'm not leaving. Lou, I've come too far... and I honestly believe that fate would not take me away from you."

Louis glances back at Harry, putting his hand around his waist. "If fate did, I don't think I'd ever believe in any of this again... love, finding someone who's so perfect for you..."

Harry grins a bit, "There's a reason our paths crossed. There's a reason that you were perfect for me out of millions of donors, Louis... and I don't think for one second it's because I'm only going to be around for a few years... I believe I've been given a lifetime to spend with you... I believe we'll grow old together... maybe have another baby before then..."

Louis almost chuckles as he's sniffing and wiping his eyes again. "Another baby... who would've thought you'd want that."

"Yeah, well... the heart wants what it wants," Harry shrugs and smiles, caressing Louis' cheek. He sighs a little before he's whispering, "let the guilt go. Let your fears go. I'm here... I'm right here with you... and I believe I will be until the very end of our lives."

Louis tries to nod as he's crying a little more. He throws his arms around Harry, holding him tight, not ever wanting to let him go.

"You don't have to be the strong one all the time," Harry whispers against his neck, "even the strongest people struggle with something at some point, Lou. And you've done nothing but take care of me... always making sure I was ok. You need to focus on yourself, too... you need to start paying attention to your own well being. Don't... don't ever hold something like this in... it only makes it worse. Trust me."

"I do," Louis says out quietly, "I do trust you. I just... I always wanted to make sure you were ok... that you were being taken care of to the best of my ability..."

"And you've done a fantastic job," Harry reassures him, smiling against his shoulder, "but sometimes, you have to start taking care of yourself... before something like this manifests itself to the point that the thing you fear the most starts controlling you."

"I know," Louis sighs out, nudging his face into Harry's neck, "I remember a dream the other night where... we had found out your cancer was back and it was worse... and all I wanted to do was memorize your scent, your voice, and your laugh... I wanted to keep it in my memory forever. I didn't want to forget a single thing about you."

Harry closes his eyes, gripping Louis' back tighter, "I know that must've been scary as hell."

"It was," Louis mumbles and Harry can tell he's still crying his neck, "and I couldn't even imagine what I would tell the girls..."

"Stop," Harry whispers in a soothing voice, "please. It won't come to that. I will be here to raise those girls. I will be here to walk Livy down the aisle on her wedding day... I just know it."

Louis sighs as he's letting Harry go and wiping his eyes again. He looks back at Harry's lip, "I'm so sorry, love... I still can't believe I..."

"It's fine," Harry interrupts and grins at him, "I need to put some ice on it though... it's going to swell so fucking bad. You do have quite a punch."

Louis smirks, feeling his nerves calming down, though his body is still shaking.

Harry notices and points to the medicine bag, "take another if you need to... I think it'd help you relax more."

"It'd probably knock me out," Louis says out, "and I'm... I'm not sure I want to sleep, Harold."

"You've gotta sleep," Harry sighs, "you can't stay awake the whole fucking vacation... we have 2 little girls who want to spend time with their daddies, you know."

Louis grins a little and finally nods, "ok, I'll take another... but promise me one thing..."

"Anything."

"You'll... you'll lay with me and hold me," Louis manages to whisper out, his eyes on Harry's.

Harry stares at him before he's replying softly, "you know I will."

"Even if I try to punch you again?" Louis smirks.

"Yeah, even if you do," Harry chuckles, "I'll go get some water while I'm getting some ice."

Louis nods before he's grabbing Harry's arm gently, "thank you... I can't... I can't even tell you how much l love you... or what you mean to me, Harold."

"You don't have to," Harry says back, "I can see it in your eyes."

Louis licks his lips, his face serious once again while Harry's only smiling and heading out of the bedroom.

Louis lays back down on the bed, sighing as he's rubbing his face; he starts wondering if maybe seeing a professional would be the best option for him. He can't go on living with fear controlling him, even if he feels that most days he's perfectly fine... he's obviously not.

After Harry returns to bed, Louis is placing his arms around Harry and burying his head into his chest.

Harry keeps the ice on his lip while he smirks, "you don't have to hold me so tight, you know... I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Louis whispers out, his eyes heavy, "Harry, if I start dreaming again, just don't wake me... please."

Harry glances down at Louis, "I'm supposed to sit and wait for you to wake up from it? Lou, I'll punch the shit out of you if I have to..."

Louis chuckles a little and nudges his nose into Harry's chest, "hope that doesn't swell too badly. Em will be wondering what the fuck we've been up to... as if the love bites weren't enough..."

Harry snickers and runs his fingers gently through strands of Louis' hair, "it'll be fine. Stop. Get some sleep."

Louis sighs out and Harry knows how reluctant he is to doze off.

"Imagine us, Lou, in a waterfall somewhere," Harry begins, his voice deep while he's rubbing his hand gently over Louis' back, "imagine us being surrounded by nothing but beautiful flowers, palm trees... like a little piece of heaven. Imagine us laughing and kissing under the waterfall... maybe that'll help."

Louis smiles, "yeah... maybe it will. That does sound amazing."

Harry grins and kisses his head, "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, Harold," Louis whispers out, closing his eyes, the Valium now relaxing his entire body.

And within moments, he's asleep again while Harry's still watching him closely; he gently lays his head against Louis' and sighs before he's drifting off as well, his hand resting on the back of Louis' shoulders.

"Daddy, Pappa!" Emma is knocking on their door as Harry's slowly waking up. He looks at the clock and sees its after 6 am.

"Yeah, babe," Harry calls back, rubbing his eyes.

"Livy's awake," she calls.

"Shit," Harry sighs, "I'm coming."

He glances down at Louis as he begins to move and roll over off of Harry, stretching as he does. His eyes open and he's immediately glancing at Harry.

"How'd you sleep?" Harry questions, biting his lip.

"I... I slept wonderful," Louis replies.

"You're not lying to me, right?" Harry asks before he's getting up and throwing on one of Louis' t-shirts.

"No," Louis smiles, "I'm not... I really did sleep brilliant."

"No dreams?" Harry asks quietly.

Louis stares at him seriously, "none."

"Good," Harry begins to smile, "uh, it's after 6 and Livy is awake... I've gotta go take care of her..."

"I'll cook us some breakfast," Louis begins as he's getting out of bed slowly and stretching again, letting out a yawn, "God, that felt amazing... haven't slept that well since being back home."

Harry grins before he's walking around the bed and kissing Louis softly, pushing his fringe out of his eyes, "glad to hear it, babe."

Harry opens the door and heads down the hall, saying a good morning to Emma and Olivia both, and Louis just smirks to himself from the doorway.

It's after breakfast when Harry is in the relaxation room, soothing music playing as he does yoga; he frees his mind of every thought, worry, and fear while he's meditating.

Harry continues for about 30 minutes, Louis watching him through the glass doors with a grin on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand. He watches Harry doing all different yoga poses and wishes he could be as good at it as him... how nice it must be to free your mind of fear and worries.

Louis glances downstairs seeing Emma painting with the glass doors open, the wind blowing her hair. He smiles a little and goes to check on Olivia. Thankfully, she's still sleeping sound in the crib.

He finally decides to change into his swimming trunks and head downstairs to the pool, the baby monitor and his phone in his hand.

"Wanna swim, love?" He asks Emma with a towel on his shoulder.

"As soon as I finish this painting," she grins up at him, "daddy, Pappa said there's a painting class on the island... could we go, Pappa and me?"

Louis grins a little, "uh, yeah, sure. What exactly do they paint there?"

"Pappa said they do paintings of the island," Emma replies and glances down at her own painting of white sand and seashells, "it's like art lessons... but Pappa and I don't need lessons."

Louis chuckles a little, "you're completely right, love. And I think it's a brilliant idea. You and Pappa will have fun."

"What will you and Livy do?" Emma asks, staring up at her father.

"Uh, probably go for a walk on the beach," Louis replies, "maybe sit in the water with her for a bit."

"She'd like that," Emma smiles, "she really loves the water."

"Yeah... yeah, she does," Louis grins before he's bending down and kissing her head, "your painting is beautiful, babe."

Emma grins and turns back to her art while Louis is walking outside in the sunlight.

He throws the towel down on the table before he's taking a seat in a lounge chair, leaning back and placing his sunglasses over his eyes before he's putting his earphones in and starting music on his phone.

He sighs out and closes his eyes, enjoying the sun's rays on his skin. His mind wanders though, back to earlier this morning... hitting Harry.

He knows he didn't realize it was Harry, but the more he thinks about it, the more he feels guilty about it.

He knows the dreams have to stop, even if it means seeing a specialist when they arrive back home; he'll do anything to make them stop... and he'll do anything for Harry.

He hears a splash almost 30 minutes later while he's lying on his stomach with his earphones in. He turns and looks at the pool, seeing Harry coming above the water, pushing back his curls.

"Hey," Harry smiles at him.

Louis sits up slowly, taking out his earphones and glancing at Harry with a grin, "hey."

"Working on your tan, I presume?" Harry jokes while he rests his hands on the side of the pool.

Louis smirks and sits his phone down on the table, "well, of course... you know me."

Harry grins radiantly, "come cool off in the water."

Louis chuckles and nods, standing up slowly before he's walking to the pool, sitting down on the edge next to Harry.

"Emma still painting?" Louis asks.

"Yep," Harry replies, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist slowly, "and Livy's sleeping."

"Emma said you wanted to take her to a painting class," Louis says while he's playing with Harry's wet hair.

"Yeah," Harry grins, "you're more than welcome to come, if you'd like... I'd love to see what you paint."

"I've never painted in my life," Louis chuckles and sighs as he's staring at Harry's lip, "Jesus... has Emma saw that yet?"

"It's not that bad," Harry smiles back, "so, what do you say? Do you wanna go?"

"I don't know," Louis sighs with a smile, "what about Livy?"

"She'll be fine in the carrier," Harry shrugs, "I'm sure. It's not a long class."

"Are you really going to drag me to this?" Louis chuckles.

"No," Harry replies quietly, "just... thought it'd be nice to do... as a family."

"And if mine looks like shit?" Louis asks with a grin.

"We'll still frame it and hang it on the wall at home," Harry answers, leaning up and kissing Louis gently.

"Fine...," Louis groans, "I'll go."

"Good," Harry says, "I have some plans for later as well."

"Harry, Jesus, how many times are we going to do it while we're here?" Louis laughs out.

"Do what?" Emma speaks up from behind them.

Harry snorts and Louis tries to smile at his daughter, "uh, our morning runs, babe... Pappa's trying to make me run every day."

"Good cover," Harry whispers to him with a wink.

"What do you have in mind?" Louis asks in a whisper.

"Wouldn't you love to know," Harry grins, "you've just gotta wait till later... we have to go to an art class."

Louis groans and Harry only smirks at him before he's kissing him again.

It's going on 2 in the afternoon when they're arriving at the art studio called Painting Paradise. They greet the teacher Marionette and exchange a few words about how much they love the island.

They bring their own supplies, as advised, and Harry is taking a seat next to Emma, with Olivia cradled in the maroon baby wrap Harry has around him.

Louis takes a seat next to Harry, staring at the blank canvas and the paints beside it, already thinking how terrible his will be.

"Hey," Harry whispers to him, "stop worrying... it's quite easy... you can paint what you want. Or you can follow her instructions on painting."

Louis sighs a little and picks up one of Harry's paint brushes, biting his lip.

Emma's having the time of her life beside Harry, painting beautiful Hawaiian flowers that look so real... while Harry is busy painting the lighthouse they saw yesterday.

Louis glances at Harry's masterpiece so far and once again, he's in awe at how real and breathtaking it is.

Harry's focusing hard on it, Olivia still sleeping against his chest; he's busy painting the ocean waves crashing into the bottom of the cliff and the mountains that are on the other side of the ocean itself.

Once they finish, Louis is staring at his, a small smile on his face; it doesn't look too bad, he thinks.

And Harry glances over at it, seeing white plumerias; he grins widely at Louis.

"Wow," he says softly, "that's quite good for someone who's never drawn in their life."

"Well...," Louis mumbles, "the teacher sort of made it easy to follow."

"It's beautiful," Harry whispers to him, rubbing his shoulder gently, "I love it. A lot."

"Thank you," Louis whispers out, "that's a huge compliment coming from someone so talented, you know."

Harry shakes his head with a smile before he's turning to Emma and complimenting her beautiful work.

When they finally leave around 4, they stop again at a nearby store, buying tons of leis at Harry's discretion before they're heading back to the home.

Harry's phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out while Louis is driving. He sees it's from Chris, whom they met yesterday.

"Hey," Harry turns to Louis and smirks, "uh, Chris and Jon are inviting us for dinner tonight."

Louis raises an eyebrow, "what?"

"Yeah, he asked if we would accompany them tonight," Harry replies, "at their rental home."

"Uh," Louis chuckles a little, "do you think it's a good idea?"

"Why would it not be?" Harry questions.

"I don't know," Louis shrugs, "we don't even know them..."

"They're not much different than us," Harry laughs, "come on, it could be fun."

"Define fun," Louis looks back at Harry.

"Ok, your mind is in the wrong place, Lou," Harry laughs out, "Jesus."

"I wasn't thinking what you thought I was thinking..."

"How do you know what I think you were thinking?" Harry argues with a smile.

"I know what you were thinking I was thinking," Louis groans.

"Ok, if you weren't thinking that, what were you thinking?" Harry asks.

"I'm getting confused," Louis sighs out, "just tell them yes... fuck, Harold."

"Hey, they're offering to cook," Harry throws up his hands.

"Fine," Louis nods.

"We don't have to," Harry starts, "if you're really against it..."

"I'm not," Louis interrupts, "I just don't wanna see that dude staring at you all night..."

"You've gotta be fucking joking," Harry almost snorts, "why do you think any gay guy who looks at me is into me?"

"Why wouldn't they be is the better question," Louis quickly answers and keeps driving.

"You are so jealous," Harry grins, "why do I find that so adorable?"

Louis rolls his eyes and Harry only chuckles while they continue the drive back to their rental.

Chris and Jon's place is not too far from Harry and Louis'; in fact, their part of the beach is only a mile down from Harry and Louis'.

 

  _(You Had Me at Hello - A Day to Remember)_

 

When they arrive at 6, Emma's dressed in one of her pink and yellow Hawaiian dresses wearing leis, while Harry's in his white jeans and boots, sporting a button up yellow top with different designs all over it.

Louis, however, has opted for comfortable Adidas shorts and a plain white tee. And they've dressed Olivia in a beautiful purple and yellow dress that resembles her sister's.

Louis steps out of the car, looking at this rental home; it's not quite as big as their own, but it definitely looks expensive to him and he wonders what exactly the 2 of them do for a living.

"This is so awkward," Louis mumbles under his breath while Harry's ringing the doorbell.

"Hey," Harry smiles at him, holding a pineapple pie he has made in his hand, "lighten up... they're not serial killers or anything..."

"You don't know that," Louis quickly points at him.

The door opens and Chris is standing there smiling at them. "Hey, good to see you guys again. Come in, please."

Harry leads the way, holding Olivia in his arms and Louis takes Emma's hand while the diaper bag hangs from his shoulder.

"This is a brilliant place," Harry compliments while he's glancing around the inside of the home.

"Thanks," Chris nods, "it was definitely more stunning than we had even imagined."

Louis is looking around while Harry's following Chris to the kitchen not too far away; he sits the pie down on the counter and stares out at the ocean through the huge glass windows.

Jon is coming down the stairs and he's smiling instantly when he sees the Tomlinson's.

"Hey, welcome," he greets before he's shaking Louis' hand, "I'm glad you and your family could come."

"Thanks," Louis smiles a little, "thanks for inviting us."

"Uh, Chris has prepared steaks and shrimp kabobs... would you like to sit out on the patio?" Jon asks.

"That'd be brilliant," Harry speaks up with a smile, "you guys seem to have an amazing view as well."

After dinner, they're sitting outside at the patio table while the sun is getting closer to setting. Emma is busy again sketching away on her paper while Louis is feeding Olivia.

"So, you two met in LA," Harry is saying, "what exactly do you do?"

"Jon is practicing law at the moment," Chris replies, smiling at Jon beside him, "while I work for the LA Times."

"Wow," Harry manages to say as he sits his wine down, "that's brilliant. Do you enjoy writing for them?"

"I do, yeah," Chris replies, "has its perks. I get to write some good articles... and some, not so good."

"Wait...," Harry begins, biting his lip for a moment, "did... did you write on my art shows?"

"Uh, I did actually," Chris nods, grinning, "I wrote on several of them... including the one about the New York exhibit... and their displays of your work."

"Wow," Harry smiles a little.

Louis drinks his wine slowly, looking between Harry and Chris.

"How did the 2 of you meet?" Chris asks.

"Uh," Harry chuckles and looks at Louis, "we actually met on a speed date..."

Louis smiles to himself and looks back at Harry.

"It's a long story," Harry starts out, licking his lips, "but... I had leukemia... uh, we dated for a while... and I had to have a stem cell transplant, basically to save my life..."

Louis swallows hard while Chris and Jon are both staring at Harry.

"Uh, it was my only real option," Harry tries to smile, "so, I paid for it to be done... and I waited for a donor..."

Louis sits Olivia's bottle down on the table and holds her close to him, her head resting on his shoulder as he's listening to Harry.

"Turns out that Louis," Harry begins, his voice softer, "was going through tests for me before he had even met me... and he was my match... and according to the doctor, he was possibly my only match. My mum, my sister, they tested, but weren't compatible... he was the only one."

Chris and Jon look at Louis next, their faces in shock. Louis tries to smile as he shrugs a little.

"That's... that's amazing," Chris is speaking up, his eyes still wide, "you 2 didn't even know each other and he was already doing tests for you?"

Harry nods and turns to Louis, "yeah... seems like a 10 billion to 1 odd... but it's completely true. He... he turned out to be the person that... that gave me a second chance."

Louis is doing his best to try not to get emotional in front of these 2 men, but every time Harry shares their story with someone, he can't help but want to break down.

"... So I decided to marry him," Harry jokes and gently squeezes Louis' shoulder.

Louis laughs a little, "yeah, suppose it was the least you could do, right? For me saving you and all?"

Chris and Jon laugh at the 2 of them and Harry only smiles at Louis before he's gripping his hand.

"So, how long has it been since your transplant?" Jon speaks up.

"Over a year," Harry replies, "and, thankfully, I've had absolutely no complications... my doctor says my immune system is working excellent. And I can honestly say I feel better than I have in a really long time... not just physically, but... like, mentally..."

"I'd imagine having any sort of cancer would take a toll on your mental health and physical," Chris nods, "that's really great you're doing so well now... congratulations."

"Thank you," Harry smiles, "4 more years to go and I can say I'm cured, I suppose... but... I'm pretty certain I'll be alright."

Louis glances back at Harry, seeing the confidence in his eyes; and he can tell that Harry truly believes it.

"So, you decided to have a baby a bit after your transplant?" Chris asks.

"Yeah," Harry grins and looks at Olivia sleeping on Louis' shoulder, "uh, my good friend was the surrogate for me. And Emma really wanted a sister."

Emma smiles up at her Pappa before she's turning back to sketch pad.

"That's amazing," Jon says as he's grinning at Louis and Harry both, "you have an incredible story... really, I've never heard of this happening."

"We haven't either," Louis chuckles a little, "uh, we... we consider ourselves very fortunate... fortunate that fate stepped in."

Harry smiles back at him and drinks more of his wine, Louis catching his eye and giving him that smile that makes his eyes crinkle.

They sit and talk with Jon and Chris until nearly 8 before they're finally leaving, Emma complaining of how tired she is and how many things she wants to do the next day.

"Thanks so much for coming," Jon is telling them as they're standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for the invite," Louis nods, "maybe we can get together again before the week is over and we're all forced back into the working world."

"Speak for yourselves," Harry winks and smiles, shaking Chris and Jon's hands, "we had a brilliant time. Thank you for the dinner. It was lovely."

"Harry," Chris speaks up, "might I ask you and Louis a question?"

Harry glances at Louis who's holding Olivia before he's turning back to Chris, "uh, sure, yeah."

"Would... would either of you mind if I wrote an article on the both of you?" Chris asks seriously.

"On us?" Louis questions in surprise.

"Yeah," Chris nods, "I think that your story is really... inspiring and so unique. It just doesn't happen, you know? And I think that a lot of people in LA would find it very heart-warming... and uplifting to hear that love finds you even in the darkest moments of your life."

Harry bites his lip, staying completely still; he's at a loss for words.

"It's only a suggestion," Chris smiles, "but I would love to do it and if you guys want some time to think about it, you know, I'm fine with that."

"I... I think it would be brilliant," Louis speaks up first, Harry turning to him. Louis glances back at him, grinning a little, "I'd be honored if our story was publicized... I mean, we're not special... just a pediatrician and an artist, who happen to be soul mates apparently..."

Harry's smile widens, his dimples showing while he's staring back at Louis. He turns to Chris and says softly, "I'm very honored that you're asking. And maybe it isn't such a bad idea... if you could possibly include how important it is for people to sign up to be donors and all, and how it saves lives..."

"Here we go," Louis snickers behind Harry.

"No, I definitely would," Chris nods immediately, "I'd only publish what the 2 of you wanted published; you'd read it before you saw it in the LA Times, I assure you."

"We'll talk about it and let you know," Louis smiles, "it's a hell of an offer, really."

"Well, these days, it's nice to have a story that can touch people's hearts," Chris almost whispers, "and I truly believe your story would touch so many lives."

"Thank you," Harry manages to get out before he smiles a little, "uh, we should get going... we have to get Livy to bed. But... we'll be in touch."

"Alright, you 2 drive safe," Chris grins.

"Thanks for coming," Jon calls to them as they're walking back to the convertible.

When they arrive back to the rental home, Emma is heading straight for her room and changing for bed. Louis is prepping Olivia's bottle in the kitchen while she's upstairs lying on Harry and Louis' bed, moving her little legs as she's watching the fan above the bed.

"Want me to feed her and get her to sleep?" Louis arrives in the doorway, bottle in hand as Harry's slipping on his sweatpants.

"Uh, if you'd like," Harry nods, "I'll come kiss them goodnight... then, there's something I need to get ready."

"Harold, you're killing me," Louis laughs, "is twice a day really not enough?"

"Who said it was even sex?" Harry asks quietly while Louis is picking up Olivia. Harry's face turns serious as he's staring at Louis, "do you think we should do it... the article?"

Louis looks back up at him, his finger gently in Olivia's grasp, "honestly?"

Harry nods and keeps his eyes on Louis'.

"Yeah," Louis admits, "I do... I think... I think it would be amazing sharing our story, and raising awareness to the importance of becoming a donor at the same time. If it's something you really want to do, Harold, I'm up for it."

"I wanted to make sure you wanted it," Harry almost whispers, "I mean, you're a pediatrician... and you could be hounded by people all the time over this article if it was to become a big thing."

"Doubtful, love," Louis smiles, "and besides, I wouldn't mind being asked about it... any reason to talk about you is good enough for me."

Harry grins again and steps over, kissing Louis gently before he's caressing Olivia's hair and kissing her forehead.

The girls are sound asleep a few moments later, and Louis is yawning as he's coming from their room; he glances downstairs and sees Harry in his yellow shorts and a Hawaiian shirt that's unbuttoned.

Louis starts down the stairs while Harry's picking up his art kit and pushing back his curls.

He turns and sees Louis staring at him and he's grinning, "you ready?"

"For what exactly?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see," Harry replies with a wink. He picks up a bag and tells Louis, "follow me."

Louis only smiles, baby monitor in hand, while he's following Harry out the glass doors.

They walk down to the beach once more and Louis watches as Harry is sitting down his art kit and then pulling open the small bag he's brought.

He pulls out candle after candle, sitting them down on the sand and lighting each one slowly.

"What is this?" Louis laughs.

Harry continues to light them, the wind gently blowing his hair and shirt open, "it's just something that... that I'd like to do... if it's alright."

"I suppose so... I'm here, aren't I?" Louis asks.

Harry stands up slowly, glancing back at Louis, "take off your clothes."

Louis doesn't break eye contact; he simply nods and starts slipping off his shorts and underwear.

"Ok, now, I want you to stand right here in the middle of these," Harry points down to the candles.

"What is this... a sacrifice or something?" Louis jokes and shakes his head before he's walking over to where Harry is.

"Far from it," Harry grins at him, "just... stand here."

"Alright, alright," Louis sighs out and watches Harry opening his art kit. He's pulling out several colors but no brushes... and Louis is definitely intrigued now.

 

  _(Bittersweet Symphony - The Verve)_

 

Harry strips off the shirt he's wearing and throws it into the sand before he's looking up at Louis from where he's kneeled, "turn around."

Louis gives him a curious grin but does as Harry says; he turns and faces the ocean, wondering what the hell Harry has up his sleeve.

But he doesn't have to wonder long... within seconds, he feels Harry's fingers covered in the cold paint moving down his ass cheeks slowly.

And Louis isn't sure why this is turning him on so much, but he's enjoying every second of it... the feel of the paint on his ass, Harry's fingers gently placing it all there.

"What possessed you to do this?" Louis whispers out.

Harry's eyes stay on Louis' ass while he answers in a deep tone, "my imagination... just wanted to see what it looked like... what it felt like on you."

Louis sighs out slowly, closing his eyes as Harry's paint covered fingers move down the back of his thighs slowly.

"Is it turning you on?" Harry asks in almost a whisper.

"Want me to turn around so you can find out?" Louis breathes out slowly.

Harry smirks before he's squeezing Louis' ass that is covered in all different colors now.

"It's beautiful," Harry manages to say before he's reaching for his phone.

"Harold," Louis almost yells when he sees what Harry is doing, "you can't take a photo like this..."

"Watch me," Harry grins up at Louis before he's taking several, a smirk on his lips. He sits the phone back in the bag before he's saying, "ok, turn around."

Louis turns around to face Harry as Harry is standing with paint in his hand; he watches Louis' face as he's covering his chest now, first in blue, then green, then every other color of the rainbow.

Harry never breaks his eyes from Louis' as he's swirling the colors all over him, knowing how much Louis is turned on by this.

"Can I do it to you?" Louis whispers out.

Harry smiles and nods before he's whispering, "sure, Doctor... if you want."

Louis reaches for Harry's paints, dipping his fingers down into the small cases before he's slowly running it down Harry's chest and neck.

Louis points to Harry's shorts and Harry only smiles as he removes them and tosses them away.

Louis continues running his fingers down Harry's sides now, along his hips and Harry only sighs and closes his eyes, throwing his head back at the touch of Louis' fingers.

And Louis can't help himself anymore; he grips Harry's curls and pulls him in to kiss him aggressively, pulling their bodies against one another's.

Harry only responds by throwing his arms around Louis' waist and kissing him as hard as he possibly can.

The paint on their skin mixes as their bodies rub together.

And within a few seconds, Louis has Harry face down in the sand, his lips tracing over his neck after sweeping away his curls.

Harry spreads his legs immediately, glancing back at Louis whose only desire in this moment is to fuck Harry hard into the sand.

He enters Harry with no hesitation, closing his eyes and relishing in how good it feels.

Harry's gripping the sand beneath him, his hair all in his face as Louis is fucking him as hard as possible.

"Was this part of your plan?" Louis asks, gripping Harry's curls and tugging his head back.

"I... I had a feeling," Harry manages to moan out before he's actually crying out from Louis' thrusts now. "Shit... fuck... go harder."

Louis pushes Harry completely down on his stomach, spreading his legs even further apart as he's fucking him mercilessly. He wants to come just by looking at Harry lying under him, his hair full of paint as he's whimpering out into the sand.

"Fuck, I love the feel of you," Louis moans out and bites down on Harry's back, causing Harry's finger to grasp Louis' messy hair. "Shit..."

Harry cries out louder, squeezing his eyes shut before he's feeling himself release against the sand under him.

"Fuck," Harry whimpers out, throwing his head back.

Louis grips his hips and pulls Harry up, thrusting into him as hard as he can possibly go before he's finally coming, moaning out loud as he watches himself going in and out of Harry's ass.

"Yes," Louis sighs out, before he's nearly collapsing on Harry's back.

Harry's breathing heavily under him while Louis pushes his curls back and kisses Harry's cheek softly, lying on him for a few moments as he catches his breath.

"There's sand stuck to my balls now," Harry finally speaks up with a small chuckle.

Louis laughs and starts getting up slowly, "I'm sure there's sand stuck to your dick as well, yeah? After the mess you made..."

"How'd you guess," Harry smirks before he's sighing.

"We can't go into the house like this," Louis tells him as he's standing slowly, looking at the paint and sand stuck to himself.

Harry finally pushes himself up and turns over, giggling at all the sand on himself.

"Who said anything about having to go in the house this way?" Harry looks up at Louis with a grin.

"What do you suggest?" Louis asks.

Harry smiles and points to the ocean waves not far from them.

"You want to rinse the paint off in the ocean," Louis says with a raised eyebrow, "you'd be polluting those waters."

"Since when did you turn into me?" Harry jokes and stands up slowly, glancing over Louis' body and his own. "Yeah, I don't really see another way here, babe."

Louis looks back at the ocean before Harry's stepping up beside him. He kisses Louis gently and takes off for the waves, Louis only laughing.

"Look, I'm not about to go in with sand all in my crotch and ass, Lou," Harry calls to him before he's diving into the waves.

"Jesus Christ," Louis chuckles and shakes his head, walking slowly down to the shore line.

 

_(Oblivion - Indians, from Fault in the Stars)_

 

Harry's crazy in every aspect... and Louis would have him no other way than the way he is... he's perfect.

Harry throws his hands up and smiles with his eyes closed as he's standing in the rolling waves, his body being washed of all the sand and paint.

Louis is still washing the paint off his skin as he's watching Harry beside him, seeing the happiness on his face; this is all that matters to Louis.

"I'm so glad you did this," Harry sighs out with a grin, "God, this place is just... magical, Lou. I've never... never been so inspired by a place like this... I've been to Paris, Rome... yet, I've never felt this."

Louis bites his lip, feeling the warm waves splashing against his skin before he glances at Harry, "maybe it's because the inspiration you were lacking is standing next to you now."

Harry turns to Louis, his dimples deepening, "maybe you're right. I've never painted someone's ass before, after all."

"Oh shut it, Harold," Louis shoves him and Harry only laughs before he's splashing Louis, giggling the whole time.

"You're such a fucking child sometimes," Louis is laughing before he's falling into the waves, Harry laughing hysterically at him. "Stop laughing like that... jesus."

"I'm sorry," Harry laughs even more, pulling Louis up slowly, "I've just... I've never felt more alive in my life."

"I can tell," Louis smiles and pushes back his wet fringe, "and... I'm just glad that it's me standing beside you while you feel this way."

Harry grins even more, pulling Louis into him and kissing his forehead softly. He cups Louis' face in his hands and says quietly, "you'll always be the one standing beside me... for all of eternity."

"What if I start hating you one day?" Louis decides to joke, taking Harry's hand in his.

"Tough shit, tiny," Harry laughs, "you married me... in sickness and in health... for better or for worse..."

"Till death do us part," Louis finishes, his face serious.

Harry nods as he's still smiling, "and I'm pretty certain your hair will be grey long before mine..."

"You ass," Louis snorts and shoves Harry as Harry only chuckles.

Louis slips his arms around Harry's waist, and Harry places his hand around Louis' shoulder, the 2 of them watching the waves, the stars twinkling over head.

"I think we should do the article," Harry finally speaks up, his tone serious now. "It's fate, Louis... it's fate that we ran into them here, of all places. He's written on my work, he's familiar with our story now... I just feel like it's the right thing to do."

Louis glances up at Harry, "I told you... I'd be more than happy to share our story, Harold... I'd be honored to, actually."

Harry smiles and kisses Louis' lips softly, "who knows... maybe we would be the talk of Los Angeles."

"Or maybe the state of California," Louis grins and leans his head against Harry's shoulder before he's yawning, "let's go to bed."

"Alright," Harry nods slowly before Louis is taking Harry's hand and guiding them both out of the waves, like a compass guiding the ship in the waters.

They lay in bed about 30 minutes later, Louis' head against Harry's neck, his arm wrapped tight around Harry's stomach.

"Thank you," Harry whispers out, "for bringing us here."

"Hey, we both deserved it," Louis quietly replies, "so did our girls... although Livy won't ever remember this."

Harry chuckles and glances out the open balcony, still hearing the ocean waves echoing. "We'll just have to bring her back when she's older."

Louis smiles into Harry's neck, "yeah... yeah, I'd like that very much."

"Emma and Livy sitting on the sands of the beach," Harry smiles as he speaks softly, "Emma being 15 and Livy being 5... and maybe even a small little boy..."

"What?" Louis laughs and looks at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry nods, running his fingers down Louis' arm slowly, "maybe a blonde headed little boy with blue eyes... long curls..."

"What? A mixture of the both of us?" Louis asks smiling.

"Yeah," Harry replies quietly.

"How?"

"I've talked to someone," Harry replies and acts as if it isn't a big deal.

"You've talked to someone?" Louis asks, sitting up, "and you haven't told me? Livy is 3 months old... what, are you wanting another now?"

"No," Harry laughs and looks back at him, "I figured we'd wait till she was a year old."

"Jesus Christ, Harry," Louis sighs out and falls back on his pillow, "why do you decide to just discuss this with everyone but me?"

"Because the person I talked to wanted to talk to you in person," Harry replies softly as he looks at Louis, "don't be pissed with me, alright?"

Louis groans and Harry rolls over, throwing his arm around Louis as he plays with his hair.

"I'm not pissed," Louis sighs as Harry's kissing his neck softly, "maybe I wanted to plan the next one..."

"Ok... then, I'll let you," Harry replies, "if that's what you want."

"Who's the person?" Louis asks, looking back at Harry, his face serious.

Harry smiles and runs his finger across Louis' cheek, "I'll let her talk to you when she's ready."

"Ugh, why do you do this," Louis groans again and Harry chuckles as he nuzzles into his neck. "Fine... whatever."

"Stop," Harry whispers, "just trust me."

"I do trust you," Louis says in a gentle tone, embracing Harry and sighing, "just wish you'd fill me in on these things."

"Well, it was supposed to be sort of a surprise," Harry says closing his eyes.

Louis smirks and shakes his head, "a baby as a surprise... only you, Harold."

"Let's just get some sleep," Harry says, holding Louis tighter, "and maybe... you'll have a full night's sleep for once."

"I think I will," Louis whispers in a reassuring tone.

Louis leans his head against Harry's, smelling those curls; even with the scent of the ocean waters in Harry's hair, he still smells that scent... that scent that only smells like home.


	50. Chapter 50

The months seem to pass by quickly for Harry and Louis, much quicker than they want. Soon, it's December and they're packing for their trip to Doncaster and Holmes Chapel to see their families again... and to see England again.

So much has changed for them... Emma is 10, Olivia is 10 months old and crawling everywhere, and Harry is more fit and healthier than ever.

While Louis himself has changed completely; he took Harry's advice, found the best psychiatrist in LA and began seeing him twice a week for several months.

He no longer has the nightmares of losing Harry; rather, he has dreams of a future with Harry... his mindset has drastically changed.

He no longer fears Harry dying... and neither of them hardly even bring up the fact that Harry was ever sick now.

Harry has worked the past few months putting on art shows once again, returning to the passion he loves so much. And Louis has brought their girls to every single one of them.

Their house walls are now covered in Harry's artwork in each room... there's paintings he has done everywhere. There's even one of the 4 of them that hangs in the living room area, and besides the mural on the art room wall, the piece of the family is Harry's most favorite.

Emma and Harry have worked on the other walls of the art room, creating different pieces. Harry has written Emma and Olivia's names on one wall in beautiful colors with all kinds of different paintings surrounding their names.

The house looks nothing the same now... and Louis can't help but love looking around each and every room seeing the liveliness of Harry's paintings, pieces of his soul on the walls of their home.

Now, their house feels more like home to Louis than ever.

"I don't think we packed enough diapers," Harry's telling Louis while he's looking through the diaper bag.

"Harold, we'll buy more once we get there," Louis replies, "we're going to be late for our flight at this rate."

"Did you pack our sweaters and hoodies?" Harry asks and picks up Olivia before she's crawling into the kitchen, "where are you going, you little sneak?"

Louis smirks and runs his fingers through Olivia's hair, "God, she's the spitting image of you. The more she grows, Harry, the more she looks like you."

Harry grins down at their daughter while she's babbling away in his arms.

"She's very vocal and always wanting to get into something," Harry chuckles.

"She is already like you," Louis winks as Emma is coming down the stairs, her backpack in her hand. "Ready, love?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Nana and Grammy," she replies before she's picking up her coat from the sofa, "is it snowing there, daddy?"

"Nana said it was, yeah," Louis smiles, "guess we finally get to play in some snow again."

"Jesus, it's been years since I've even seen snow," Harry sighs with a smile, "or my hometown... it'll be nice to see again."

"Well, we're not going to see it standing here," Louis replies and picks up his and Harry's coat from the sofa before he's grabbing their carry on as well.

All of their luggage is in the back of the Rover already as they're walking out to the garage, Louis making sure to lock up the house.

Harry places Olivia in her car seat and gently hands her a small stuffed rainbow bear that she loves so much. She smiles immediately and starts babbling again and Harry just grins before he's closing the door and climbing in the passenger seat.

"Tell me this almost 16 hour flight is going to be easy with her," Harry sighs as Louis is starting the Rover.

Louis chuckles and shrugs, "well, it's a 50/50 chance here... but Livy is an excellent baby... she'll be fine. You'll be fine."

Harry nods while Louis is backing out slowly and Emma is excitedly going on about seeing their hometown again, after so long.

They arrive at LAX, check their luggage before they're waiting to board the plane. Emma sits with her iPad beside Harry while Harry's holding Olivia in his arms.

She's still holding her rainbow bear, tossing it up and down with her hand as she continues to babble.

"Here you go, love," Louis is saying when he returns with his and Harry's coffees.

"Thanks," Harry takes it from him and watches Louis sitting down beside him, sipping his slowly. "So, it's like 57 here and 34 in Doncaster, right?"

"Yeah, that's what mum said," Louis nods and smiles a little, "it's funny... I haven't had snow on my birthday since I was really young."

"Well, looks like you'll be seeing it this year," Harry grins and sips his coffee before Olivia is reaching for it, "hey, no, ma'am. This isn't for you."

Louis chuckles and pulls out his phone, "your mum and Gemma will be at my mum's tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah," Harry nods, "I'm glad they decided to do this... spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with us at your mum's."

"Then, I guess on Boxing Day we follow them back to Holmes Chapel?" Louis asks.

Harry nods and stares out the windows at the cloudy skies.

"Ok, so what's in store for my birthday, then?" Louis decides to ask with a grin.

Harry looks back at him and smiles, "uh, I... I'm not sure yet."

"No surprises?"

"Like?"

"A couple months ago you told me something," Louis starts, biting his lip, "in Hawaii? And even though I've asked a million times since, you have yet to tell me anything."

Harry smirks and pushes his long curls back, "uh, it's not my place to tell. I did tell you that."

Louis groans and pretends to pout while he's sipping his coffee again.

Harry bounces Olivia on his knee while he's grinning at Louis, "look, I suck at surprises... I've already spoiled it by even mentioning it to you. I wasn't supposed to because... well, it wasn't my place to say."

Louis glances back as he's resting against the seat, "your place? You mean, it wasn't your idea?"

"It wasn't particularly," Harry purses his lips and tilts his head, "I was just thinking out loud, I guess."

Louis keeps his eyes on Harry before he hears the boarding call.

Emma gets up quickly, putting her iPad in her backpack, "come on, let's go."

"I wish I could share your enthusiasm, Em," Louis sighs and stands, grabbing the carry on, "I don't find flying for nearly 16 hours enthusiastic, however."

Harry chuckles and stands, placing Olivia on his hip and the diaper bag on his right shoulder. They stand in line waiting to board and Harry is busy making Olivia laugh with her stuffed bear, a huge grin on his face.

Louis just smiles at them, thinking how far they've come... as husbands, partners... as a family.

When they arrive in Doncaster finally, it's going on 6 am the next morning there. Louis picks up their rental and they pack the suitcases in the back of the SUV before they're climbing in.

Emma and Olivia go back to sleep right away while Harry's drifting off and waking.

Louis yawns and glances at the time: 6:43 am. He's always hated the time difference between LA and Doncaster... and the 16 hour plane ride just to get there.

He glances at Harry whose arms are crossed with his head leaned back on the seat, snoring lightly. A small smile crosses Louis' face as he realizes that this Christmas is the first Christmas he and Harry have spent in England in a really long time.

Louis drives cautiously, snow falling while the sun is hidden behind the clouds; but he can't help but smile as he's watching it fall. It's been so long since he's seen snow.

When they finally arrive at his mother's house, it's after 7 am. He knows his mum is up as he had texted as soon as they landed.

"Harry," Louis says softly, gently grazing Harry's arm.

Harry moves a little before he's opening his eyes, his voice deep, "we're here?"

"Yeah," Louis smiles and glances up at the 2 story home in front of them, "this is it."

Harry rubs his eyes as he's studying the house. He starts to smile, "it's charming, really charming."

"Yeah, looks so different now," Louis softly replies.

Harry takes his hand and whispers, "happy birthday, Louis."

Louis turns back to him, a grin across his face that reaches his eyes, "you told me that at midnight on the plane."

"I know, but it seemed fitting to say it now, too," Harry shrugs, "I mean, we're sitting in front of your old home, about to spend Christmas with your family and mine... just felt right."

Louis nods, the grin still across his face as he's staring at Harry.

Harry pushes his fringe back and runs his finger down Louis' cheek as he's whispering, "happy birthday. I'm honored to spend it here with you."

Louis leans forward and kisses him before he's placing his arms around Harry's shoulders and saying against his neck, "I'm honored to be spending it with you, Harry."

Harry smiles and refrains from making any comments about Louis' age right now... that can wait till later when they're sitting in front of Louis' family so Louis can pretend to be pissed with him.

"Let's get the girls inside and let them sleep a little longer," Louis suggests before he's turning the engine off and opening his door.

And in this moment, Louis is thankful they made the decision to pack all the winter clothes they have packed.

Harry steps out of the car, stretching a little before the front door is opening.

"You boys made it," Lottie grins and hurries out to them in her pajamas, hugging Harry tightly, "it's so good to see you 2."

"You as well," Harry smiles and lets her go before he's opening the door to grab Olivia's car seat.

Lottie stands next to him, a beaming smile on her face, "God, she has grown so much. Harry, she looks just like you, hair and all."

Harry chuckles a little while Louis is coming around and hugging Lottie.

"Good to see you, sis," he smiles against her shoulder, "feel free to help with the luggage."

"Figures," Lottie slaps him and laughs before she's opening the back.

Harry covers Olivia's car seat with a blanket before he's hurrying inside with her and out of the cold air. And as soon as he has stepped in the doorway, Jay is already waiting for him.

"Hey, mum," he smiles and steps forward to embrace her immediately, "how are you?"

"I'm wonderful," Jay grins, "it's so good to see you, Harry."

"You, too," Harry replies and takes the blanket off of Olivia's car seat.

"You look incredible," Jay says as she's studying Harry, "you've been taking very good care of yourself."

"I have, yeah," Harry nods and grins.

"He's gained like 10 pounds," Louis jokes as he's coming in with a sleepy Emma beside him.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jay says softly and hugs Louis tight, "oh, I've missed you boys."

"We've missed you, too, mum," Louis replies quietly and glances at Emma. "She's really tired."

"Hey, Nana," Emma smiles a little as she's rubbing her eyes. She hugs her as she's yawning.

"Hey, you beautiful little girl," Jay grins radiantly, "I have yours and Olivia's room all set up. Follow me."

Harry turns to Louis and smiles at him before he's following Jay and Emma up the stairs slowly.

Louis, however, goes back to the SUV to help Lottie bring in the suitcases.

"So, Harry hasn't talked to you about anything?" Louis is questioning her while they're bringing in the last 2 suitcases.

"No, why?" Lottie laughs looking at Louis confused, "is he supposed to?"

"No," Louis mumbles, "never mind."

"What are you even on about?" Lottie asks with a small chuckle.

"I'd rather not say," Louis replies, "since you don't know anything."

"What the hell are you talking about? Tell me," Lottie smiles at him.

Louis bites his lip and glances back at his sister, "Harry told me a few months ago that... well, he talked about having a son... with both of our genes."

Lottie's eyes widen a little, "oh... I understand. That's actually a brilliant idea."

Louis smiles a little, "yeah, it is... I just thought maybe Harry had talked to you..."

Lottie grins and crosses her arms, "no, it wasn't me he talked to."

Louis looks at her suspiciously, "you know who he talked to though, don't you?"

"You're not getting it out of me," Lottie throws her hands up, "wait until I tell Harry you're interrogating me..."

"What?" Harry asks as he's coming down the stairs and looking between Louis and Lottie.

"You knew he was there, you snitch," Louis smirks at Lottie as she just grins back at him.

"You're already asking people questions?" Harry laughs as he's walking to Louis and picking up 2 of their suitcases.

"Well, of fucking course I am," Louis snaps, "I've waited months to find out what the fuck you're up to."

"I told you it wasn't my idea," Harry chuckles.

"It wasn't his idea," Lottie chimes in before she's covering her mouth.

Louis glares at him and Harry can't help but laugh at Louis' face.

"Look, let's just get these upstairs and let's go back to bed," Harry suggests, "when we wake up, feel free to interrogate some more."

"You know I will," Louis nods and picks up the suitcases.

Lottie follows them up, snickering as she's carrying Emma and Olivia's suitcases.

"Did Olivia wake up?" Louis asks before they're entering Louis' old bedroom, a room that has now been turned into the guest room he stays in whenever he comes home.

"Nope," Harry replies, "I put her in the crib and she stayed asleep... I suspected she would after all the talking she did on the plane."

Louis grins and sits the suitcases down by the dresser, "yeah, but so many people loved hearing her... except for that one old man who kept giving us dirty looks."

"He's probably against gay men having babies," Harry shrugs and smiles before he's opening one of the suitcases and pulling out the baby monitor. "I need to make sure this is hooked up before we sleep."

"My mum and Lottie can take care of her," Louis says and sits down on the bed, "come on... they've been dying to see her for months."

"Well, then, I'll just give it to them," Harry winks, "I like the idea of uninterrupted sleep anyway."

Louis smiles and follows Harry out of the room. He stands in the doorway of the guest room Emma and Olivia are sharing, watching Harry plug in the monitor next to the crib.

Then, he's slowly going downstairs where his mum and Lottie are.

"That's a really nice crib, mum," Louis says, "bet you wondered if you'd ever be able to buy another one."

"Well," Jay laughs, "I was very happy when I got to buy it for her... and any other future grandchildren."

"Yeah," Louis nods with a smirk, wondering if his mum is in on this secret as well. He refrains from asking though as soon as he sees Harry coming downstairs, pushing back his hair with the baby monitor in hand.

"Lou suggested I give this to you," Harry smiles as Jay takes the monitor.

"We've got her," Lottie nods with a grin, "I'm assuming her baby food and all is in the room?"

"No," Louis starts and picks up the carry on, "actually, it's all in here. We'll have to pick up some more today..."

"We can," his mum tells him, "just tell us which ones to get."

"Mum, you don't have to," Louis starts.

"You just took a 16 hour flight to get here," his mum says back quietly, "you and Harry need your rest. Besides... it is your birthday after all, and we can't have you tired."

Harry grins and pats Louis' shoulder.

"Are we going out or staying in?" Louis questions.

"Whichever you prefer," Jay smiles at him, "Anne and Gemma should be here about 11, so why don't you 2 go get some rest. We'll take care of the girls when they wake."

"Thank you," Harry smiles and hugs Jay again. He kisses her cheek before he's heading upstairs slowly.

"Yeah, thanks, mum," Louis says, "we'll be up in a few hours."

"Sleep as long as you need," she smiles back at him before she hugs him gently, "happy birthday, love. It's wonderful that you're here in England again to celebrate it."

"It is," Louis grins, "have to say, I missed the snow."

"Well, there's more coming," Lottie laughs a bit as she's watching Louis heading upstairs.

"Perfect," Louis says back, "the girls will have loads of fun."

He enters his and Harry's guest room, Harry already under the covers lying on his back with his arms above his head.

Louis closes the door and locks it before he's undressing slowly.

Harry turns to him, staring at him as he's pulling off his jeans. "You planning on wearing your boxers to bed?"

"What?" Louis laughs.

"Well, it's been a while since we've been able to just sleep naked," Harry shrugs, and pulls back the covers to reveal his naked body.

Louis snickers and shakes his head before he's removing his own boxers and tossing them in the floor, then quickly hurrying under the covers with Harry.

Harry tosses the covers up on both of them before he's pulling Louis close, staring in his eyes.

"So, this is your old bedroom," Harry whispers out, his fingers wandering down Louis' back slowly.

"It is, yeah," Louis replies quietly.

"Did you ever get lucky here?" Harry asks, his fingers tracing over Louis' ass now.

Louis grins, feeling the friction growing between them, "uh, I can honestly say no... I never got lucky in my room."

"That's a shame," Harry speaks, his voice deep, "figured everyone got lucky in their rooms."

"Not all of us are as fortunate as you, I assuming," Louis chuckles and places his hand on Harry's back.

"I didn't say I got lucky in my room," Harry retorts quickly.

"No... but I'm assuming you did," Louis smirks.

Harry shrugs a little, "ok, maybe your assumption would be correct."

"I'm guessing the first time you had sex with that guy was in your room?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow.

Harry smiles, "does it really matter? I was 16... I'm 28 now."

"Tell me he doesn't still live in Holmes Chapel," Louis says with a grin.

"Oh, Jesus," Harry laughs and buries his face in the pillow, "and now we enter 'jealous Louis' mode..."

"Oh, shut it," Louis chuckles and playfully pushes Harry.

Harry grins back at Louis, his fingers still tracing over his ass. He bites his lip before he's asking in a deep voice, "do you wanna get lucky?"

"Don't you want to sleep..."

Harry grips Louis' ass and leans closer, feeling Louis' breath on his lips, "I asked a question... that's not the answer."

Louis watches Harry smiling devilishly at him and he finally grins, "yeah... yeah, I'd love to get lucky."

"That's the right answer," Harry whispers out and crashes his lips into Louis, pulling his ass into him as their bodies entangle together.

Harry quickly works his way down Louis' neck, licking it and biting it while Louis is staying as quiet as possible.

"What... how are we... going to clean up from this exactly?" Louis stutters out, closing his eyes at the warmth of Harry's lips on his skin.

"I brought condoms," Harry replies and glides his fingers down Louis' pelvic bone.

"Condoms? Really?" Louis asks, "we've never used those..."

"Does it really matter?" Harry looks back at him, "would you rather us sneak across the hall to the bathroom or what?"

"Just pull out," Louis suggests as he's staring at Harry.

"And wipe it up with what, your shirt?" Harry smirks before he's sitting up some, "ok, fine... we'll do it your way."

He leans down and kisses Louis again, his curls falling all around his face while Louis' fingers are running up and down Harry's sides.

Harry stops and glares at Louis, "turn over."

Louis doesn't hesitate; he's instantly on his stomach and Harry's body is up against his once more.

Harry runs his fingers through Louis' fringe slowly, grasping it some before he's then wandering down his side and to his ass as his lips are on the back of Louis' neck, sending chills down his spine.

Louis pulls the pillow from beside him and places his face in it, knowing that Harry will be anything but gentle with him... and he doesn't want his mum or sister hearing them.

Harry slowly moves down, spreading Louis' legs wide open and Louis bites the pillow immediately, knowing what's in store next.

Harry's diving in on him, licking him and running his lips over Louis' opening while his fingers are grasping Louis' cheeks. He spreads them apart further and goes in even deeper, making Louis squeal into the pillow.

It only makes Harry want to do it more to him; he doesn't care about anyone hearing... he only cares about making Louis whimper and beg for it.

"Do we really have to do this in my mum's house?" Louis barely mumbles into the pillow.

Harry doesn't answer; he only dives in further on Louis, causing Louis to moan into the pillow rather loudly.

Harry slowly sits up, placing 2 fingers into Louis and moving them slowly before he's leaning up to Louis' ear, "you said you wanted to get lucky in your room."

"Jesus Christ, Harold," Louis is mumbling into the pillow again.

Harry only smirks and stretches Louis' legs further apart before he's gently guiding himself into Louis' ass.

"Fuck," Harry hears Louis moaning in the pillow.

He runs his hands down Louis' sides before kissing over the back of his neck as he's slowly fucking him into the bed.

Louis reaches back, grasping a handful of Harry's curls and moaning, "faster..."

Harry is quick to do what Louis asks; he begins thrusting into him faster, his body completely on top of Louis while his lips are running down his shoulders.

Harry's hand grasps Louis' ass cheek, his deep red painted finger nails digging into it as he's moaning against Louis' ear.

And Louis continues to whimper into the pillow, one fist grasping the curls behind him while the other fist is tightly clenching the sheets of the bed.

Louis can't describe how incredible it feels to have Harry on him now... Harry's become so strong, so much more muscular in the past months... and Louis can't help but love feeling this 'new' Harry fuck him.

Harry fucks him quickly, but gentle enough not to shake the entire bed frame. He closes his eyes and buries his face into the side of Louis' neck before he's kissing and sucking over it again.

Louis nearly screams into the pillow, feeling Harry's fingernails dig deeper into his cheek as Harry's moans get louder. He's quickly silencing them by biting down on Louis' shoulder.

Then, Harry's pulling out swiftly, stroking himself as fast as possible against Louis' lower back, his whole body begging for release.

And when it hits him, he closes his eyes, biting his lip to keep from being too loud as the hot liquid falls against Louis' skin.

"Fuck," Harry sighs, his eyes squeezed shut still as he rides out the final moments.

He opens his eyes again, seeing the mess on Louis and he's smirking before saying quietly, "not used to doing it this way."

"I think I prefer our normal way," Louis breathes out slowly.

"What... you'd much rather me just come in you?" Harry asks with a small grin.

Louis glances back at him, "of fucking course."

Harry only laughs before he's getting up slowly and grabbing his own t-shirt to clean up the mess.

"Do I get to have a go now?" Louis asks when Harry's finished and the soiled shirt is in the floor by the bed.

Harry smiles as Louis is sitting up slowly. "Have a go, Doctor."

"Oh, I'll have a go alright," Louis nods before he's kissing Harry, pulling his body into him.

He soon has Harry pushed down on the bed, their lips still hungrily on one another's.

Louis glides his fingers down Harry's chest, then his sides before he's grasping his ass while he's biting Harry's bottom lip, causing Harry to moan.

Then, Louis is quickly guiding Harry's body over onto his stomach before he's straddling his ass.

He leans down, brushes Harry's long curls away, and then kisses along the back of his neck slowly and softly.

Louis runs his fingers down Harry's shoulders and back as he's sighing out against his ear, "fuck, I love the way you feel..."

"My skin or my muscles?" Harry asks back with a smirk on his lips.

"Your muscles," Louis mumbles before he's kissing down Harry's jaw line and causing Harry to squirm under him. "God... you just look and feel so fucking amazing, Harry..."

Harry whimpers out as Louis' lips run down his jawline again and his fingers wonder to Harry's ass.

Louis doesn't waste time in entering Harry; he does it rather abruptly, knowing that Harry won't complain.... after all, Harry lives for Louis being rough with him.

Louis doesn't go slow at all... his pace is fast from the moment he buries himself in Harry. And the loud whimpers coming from Harry under him only lets him know that he's fucking Harry just right.

"Shit, Lou," Harry's moaning out loud, forgetting completely about being quiet.

"Does it feel good, babe?" Louis asks, his fingers pulling at Harry's curls.

"Yes... fuck, yes," Harry whimpers out, "God... harder..."

Louis tightens his grips on Harry's curls as he's driving into him as hard as possible, causing the entire bed to move now.

"My mum is so going to hear us," Louis is moaning out, his eyes closed as he's relishing in the feel of moving in and out of Harry's ass.

"Who fucking cares," Harry manages to mumble out," just fuck me... God, just keep fucking me."

Louis jerks Harry's head back, quickening his pace even more as the bed is moving with him; he feels himself about to come and he desperately wants to finish in Harry.

But he pulls out, as Harry did, and strokes himself against Harry's ass, never loosening his grip on the messy curls above him.

"Yes... fuck," Louis moans out loud as he comes all over Harry's ass; he watches every bit of it hit Harry's skin as he's breathing heavily and loving the sight of it all over him.

Harry sighs into the pillow before he's glancing back at Louis, "I think I'm going to be a bit sore from this one."

Louis instantly snickers and gets up, grabbing the shirt in the floor, "let's just hope no one heard that."

"Yeah, why the fuck did you want me to be quiet when you couldn't yourself?" Harry asks with a smirk.

Louis shrugs while he's gently cleaning off Harry, "couldn't help myself... sorry, love."

"Your bed is fucking loud, by the way," Harry states before he's sitting up and watching Louis toss the shirt in the floor once more.

Louis crawls up next to him and smiles, "it's a bit squeaky..."

"A bit," Harry nods with a laugh, "I can guarantee your mum or Lottie heard us."

"Well, I'll be embarrassed about it later," Louis sighs and settles down in the bed, "right now, I need sleep."

 

  _(Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran)_

 

Harry grins, shaking his head before he's laying down beside Louis and staring at him. His face grows serious as he's whispering, "I love you. I know I say that all the time..."

"About 20-30 times a day," Louis chuckles and pushes away the messy curls from Harry's face.

"Yeah, well, I mean it... every time I say it," Harry gently replies, keeping his eyes on Louis', "and to be here... in Doncaster for your birthday and Christmas... I just... I felt like I really needed to say how much I love you."

"You don't have to say it," Louis whispers, "I've already told you: I see it in your eyes, Harry."

Harry nods slowly, placing his hand on Louis' arm before he's running his fingers down it slowly, "I'm... I'm thankful you picked me. And I'm thankful that fate picked you for me..."

"Harold," Louis smiles and pretends to groan, "don't get all sappy on me..."

"I'm not," Harry quickly says, "I'm just saying... every moment I've spent with you... every day I've had the privilege of calling you my husband has been the most incredible days of my life. Louis, I am who I am today because of you... whether you believe that or not. I know that it's true."

Louis' face grows serious before he's gently pulling Harry to him and holding him tight, Harry resting his face in Louis' chest.

"Every day I've spent with you since I met you have been the best days of my life, Harry," Louis whispers, his fingers gently gliding through Harry's curls, "and... I wouldn't trade a single day, or a single thing we've went through. I honestly wouldn't. Everything we've went through... everything you went through, only made us become stronger. And it only made us love each other more. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Harry softly says against Louis' chest, "that's why saying I love you to you will never be enough... there's... there's not a strong enough word to even use..."

Louis grins and kisses the top of Harry's head, "actions speak louder than words, Harold... so do your eyes... and every time I look in them, I see home."

Louis feels Harry grinning against his chest before he's sighing and holding Louis tighter.

"We're going to have a great future, aren't we?" Harry whispers.

"Yeah," Louis manages to reply, "yeah, I believe we are. Get some sleep, love. I'm sure your mum and Gem will be dying to see you when we wake up."

"I'm sure you're right," Harry smiles again and cuddles closer to Louis before he's sighing out in contentment.

And while Harry slowly drifts off to sleep, Louis closes his eyes, his fingers still running through the soft curls against his face.

A few hours later, Harry slowly begins to wake, his eyes falling on Louis sleeping soundly beside him. Harry smiles to himself as he gently moves his hand from Louis' stomach and to his messy fringe. He pushes it out of his eyes and watches Louis sleeping, his mind lost in memories... all the memories of the 2 of them.

Harry still remembers the first time he laid eyes on Louis during their speed date; he can remember all their texts to each other, their first real date... and the moment he met Emma.

Everything has changed, Harry thinks... and yet, everything still remains the same. They're a family now, and they've been officially married for over a year. They're raising 2 beautiful daughters together while continuing to love one another unconditionally.

Harry sits up slowly, a smile still on his face as he's glancing out Louis' window and seeing the snow fall; he can't help but be thankful that life has continued to go on for him... that life wasn't finished with him, after all.

And Harry knows now that life for him was never meant to be over... it was meant to start over for him, that is all. He was given a new life by the man next to him... the man he loves, the man he would willingly give his own life for.

Life has carried on for him not only because Louis gave Harry a second chance when he donated, but also because Louis gave Harry a life full of love. He's given Harry everything he could've ever asked for. And, for that reason, Harry now knows the purpose of his illness: so that he could find this amazing human being next to him and live the life he was destined to live.

Harry swallows hard, not wanting to get emotional as he's leaning down, tucking his curls behind his ear before gently kissing Louis' forehead.

He then, softly climbs out of the bed and searches through their suitcases for clothes, knowing his mum and sister must be here by now... and he can't wait to see them.

He throws on Louis' Adidas sweats again and a plain white t-shirt before he's looking in the mirror at his messy curls. He combs his fingers through them the best he can and looks back at Louis snoring lightly, all sprawled out in the bed.

Harry grins and walks over, covering Louis with the blanket before he's quietly opening the bedroom door.

He stops in the doorway of Emma and Olivia's room to see Emma still asleep; however, he hears Livy babbling away downstairs and he's smiling again in an instant.

"Look who's up," Gemma is the first to see Harry coming down the stairs, "looks like you slept well."

Harry smirks at her before he's going straight to her and hugging her tightly. "I've missed you, sis."

"I've missed you, too," she grins against his shoulder, "it's only been a couple of months since we saw you though."

"I know," Harry smiles and lets her go.

"Jesus," Gemma laughs a little and looks Harry over, "just how much have you been working out? Every time I see you, you look better."

"Thanks," he grins, "I'm surprised you're not being a smart ass to me and calling me fat or something."

"Me? Never," Gemma smirks and pats his shoulder, "mum's in the kitchen with Jay... and Lottie is feeding Livy, although I think she's talking more than she's eating."

Harry chuckles some and places his arm around his sister's shoulder as they're walking to the kitchen slowly, "so... Louis has already interrogated Lottie... I'm sure you're next."

"Well," Gemma smiles at him, "he's not getting anything out of me until after his birthday dinner tonight."

"So, you decided to make it a birthday present instead of a Christmas present?" Harry asks softly.

"It seemed more appropriate, yeah," Gemma nods, her face serious, "and... I think once he hears it from me, he'll be ecstatic about it."

"I know he will be," Harry nods, "but... you know you don't have to do it..."

"Harry," Gemma smiles again, "you have told me that a million fucking times now... just drop it, ok? You and I both know that this is something that... that you and Louis both deserve."

Harry nods a little before he's hugging her again and whispering, "thanks, Gem. Really."

"Welcome," she smiles, "so, they're making his birthday dinner... what cake are you making him exactly? The picture you sent me?"

"Yeah," Harry nods with a grin, "if I can pull it off and make it look as great as the photo."

"You can," Gemma says, "you're a brilliant cook. Lottie and I can go to the store and pick up everything you need, alright?"

"Ok, but some of it I already have with me. Louis just didn't see it," Harry grins before he's walking in the kitchen, seeing Olivia in the wooden high chair next to the dining room table.

Lottie glances over at Harry and smiles, "she's eaten most of it... now, she's just wanting to talk and play with it."

Harry chuckles a little before he's walking over to his daughter, her face covered in the banana baby food. "Look at how messy you are."

Olivia is immediately looking up at her dad and smiling while she's trying to talk to him.

"Hey, sweetheart," Anne says from behind Harry as she's making her way over to him.

"Hey, mum," Harry sighs and hugs her tightly, "it's really good to see you."

"It's so good to see you," she tells him, "I've missed you boys and these precious girls. Livy has grown so much in the past 2 months."

"And she looks more and more like you every day, Harry," Gemma speaks up with a grin before she's going to help Jay with the preparation for Louis' birthday dinner.

"She does," Harry smiles and says quietly as he's turning back to his daughter, "she's a mess, I will say that."

Olivia stares up at Harry before she's extending her arms out to him, wanting him to pick her up... and Harry's smile grows even wider, his dimples showing as he's gently getting her out of the high chair and holding her.

"Did she just learn that?" Anne is almost awing at the 2 of them.

"She did," Harry replies proudly as he's smiling at Livy, "she's learned pretty quickly how to get your attention."

"Stand still," Gemma says as she's pulling out her phone and taking several shots of the 2 of them.

"How many photos do you plan on taking while we're here?" Harry groans but smiles as Olivia's fingers are reaching for his curls.

"Tons, I'm sure," Gemma winks.

"We have to take some of Louis' reaction tonight," Lottie says excitedly.

"If he cries, he'll be pissed you took photos of him," Harry grins at them, "just a warning."

"He'll get over it," Gemma waves it off while Jay is busy pulling out dishes and ingredients.

"So, what are you cooking for the birthday boy, my second mum?" Harry asks Jay with a grin.

"Herbed Yorkshire pudding," Jay smiles at Harry, "Louis used to love when I made this."

"I can't wait to have some myself," Harry grins and kisses her cheek before he's turning to Gemma, "we should probably start on the cake... the fondant takes me a while."

"Ok," Gemma nods.

"I'll go and get the stuff if you don't mind watching Livy, Lottie," Harry says as he's looking over at Lottie cleaning up the high chair.

"No, of course not," she grins, "I can go clean her up and change her for you."

"Thank you," Harry smiles as Lottie is walking over and gently taking Olivia from Harry's arms. Harry gives her forehead a kiss as he smiles at her.

"Go get your ass ready, then," Gemma speaks up, "we don't have all day... Louis will be up in here nosing around when he wakes and you know it."

"Alright, alright... I'll go change," Harry chuckles.

He heads back upstairs quickly and quietly goes into their room again, noticing Louis hasn't moved an inch. He smiles to himself while pulling out some black skinny jeans and one of Louis' hoodies.

He dresses fast, then slips on his boots before he's glancing at Louis while he's picking up his wallet; he only hopes Louis will at least sleep long enough for him to have the cake baked and nearly finished.

"I'm ready," Harry calls to Gemma as soon as he's come down the stairs.

"I'll get my coat," she tells him from the kitchen.

Harry opens the front door, seeing the snow falling lightly and causing a small dusting in the front garden.

"You 2 be careful," Anne speaks up from behind him.

"We will, mum, promise," Harry smiles at her while Gemma's slipping on her coat and making her way over to Harry. "So, who's driving? Me or you?"

"What? What kind of bloody question is that?" Gemma asks and almost laughs, "you haven't driven in England in ages... I'm driving."

"I'm pretty sure I still remember how to drive here," Harry smirks while they walk out of the house.

"It's snowing... no, I'm driving," Gemma quickly replies.

"Fine, bossy," Harry jokes with her and follows her out to her car. He climbs in the passenger's seat while Gemma is starting the engine. "You sure that bakery is open?"

"Harry, I told you yesterday," Gemma grins, "they're open. Lottie double checked. They have everything you need, I swear."

"Alright," Harry nods while she's backing out of the driveway, "so, what do you think of Doncaster?"

Gemma smiles, "well, I haven't seen much of it yet... besides the drive here. But it seems like such a lovely place."

"It's no Holmes Chapel though, right?" Harry asks with a grin as he's glancing out the window.

"Yeah, well, Doncaster is bigger than home," Gemma replies.

"So, tell me how you plan on doing this tonight," Harry says out while he's looking back at his sister, "are you just going to come out and say it to him? Or what?"

Gemma grins and shrugs, "I have a plan... and I'd rather not tell you either... I want it to be a surprise for both of you, alright?"

"How's that fair?" Harry laughs.

"Just let me do it my way," Gemma tells him with a grin, "alright? It's not going to kill you to wait."

"Fine," Harry nods and sighs.

A couple hours pass by, Louis' twin sisters have arrived, and Harry's beginning the finishing touches on his cake for Louis in the kitchen, wearing one of Jay's aprons as he does.

"Louis' awake," Phoebe comes in the kitchen saying to Harry.

"Shit," Harry mumbles, "keep him out of here please. I'm almost done."

"Got it," Phoebe smiles and walks out quickly.

"Where's Harry?" Louis is instantly saying as he's rubbing his eyes and coming down the stairs slowly, seeing Emma and Olivia in the living room floor with Phoebe's son Eric.

Louis smiles instantly when he sees his little nephew, "hey, buddy. How are you?"

"Hey uncle Louis," Eric smiles up at him from beside Emma.

"He's helping me with my drawing," Emma grins at Louis.

Lottie is seated in the floor with Olivia, watching her sitting and playing with several of her small toys.

"Harry's in the kitchen, but you can't go in there yet," Phoebe speaks up as she's walking in the living room. She hugs Louis immediately, "so good to see you."

"You, too," Louis grins, "how have you been?"

"I've been good," she smiles at him, "busy with work as usual."

"Eric has grown so much," Louis says softly as he's glancing down at Eric and Emma drawing together.

"So has Emma," Phoebe grins, "and Olivia... Louis, she is just perfect. She's the spitting image of Harry. Her hair is already so curly."

Louis smiles proudly, "she is Harry all over. I have a feeling she'll be just like him when she's older."

"That's not a bad thing," Phoebe smiles, "the world could use more people like Harry in it."

Louis nods, smiling to himself before he's glancing back at his sister, "so, why can't I go in the kitchen exactly?"

"Cause Harry isn't finished," Lottie speaks up from the floor, "give him a few more minutes."

"Where's mum? And Anne and Gemma?" Louis questions curiously.

"Mum and Anne went to the store. They'll be back soon," Phoebe replies with a smile.

"Daddy, look how beautiful the Christmas tree is lit up," Emma points over to the tree in the corner next to the sliding doors that lead out into the back garden.

Louis watches the lights change on the tree, a grin on his face, "your Nana has always been brilliant at decorating the tree."

"She has the ornament you and Harry gave her last year," Lottie tells Louis before she's smiling at Olivia who's trying to crawl off after another toy.

Louis walks to the tree slowly, seeing the glass ornament with their family photo inside of it... Harry, Emma, and himself. Louis smiles again when he remembers Harry coming up with the idea to give them out to their families... and Louis can only think how they need to make a new one this year, one with Olivia in it as well.

"Hey, you," Harry speaks up from the kitchen doorway, causing Louis to turn to him.

Louis glances down at Harry in his mum's dark blue apron and he smirks, "well, don't you look lovely?"

Harry grins and shrugs, "I figured if I was going to be baking, I'd wear it."

"You should wear those at home more," Louis nods and winks.

Harry chuckles and shakes his head, "did you get enough sleep?"

"I'd say so," Louis replies, "why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Well," Harry starts, biting his lip, "we... we wanted to let you sleep. It's your birthday anyway, right, doc?"

Louis smiles, keeping his eyes on Harry's as he's stepping closer to him, placing his hands around his waist slowly before he's whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry says back quietly, running his finger over Louis' stubbled cheek.

Louis pulls him in and kisses him gently, wrapping Harry in his arms, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

Harry hugs him tight and sighs into his shoulder as he closes his eyes and gets lost in the feeling of holding Louis in his arms... the feeling hasn't changed and Harry knows it never well.

The front door is opening and Jay and Anne are coming in with bags full of stuff as their eyes glance in Harry and Louis' direction immediately.

Anne smiles and turns to Jay, "in all my years, I've never seen 2 people love each other the way they do."

Jay nods, a huge grin on her face as her eyes water, "neither have I... and I'll never get over how perfect for each other they are."

Gemma comes out of the kitchen, seeing Harry and Louis in their own little world before she's going to help her mum and Jay with the bags.

"Harry," she calls to him.

Harry lets go of Louis and looks at his sister, "yeah?"

"Care to, uh, make sure this is finished?" Gemma asks with a small grin.

"I'm coming," Harry nods before he's turning to Louis, "why don't you go play with Livy? We'll be finished in a minute."

"I'm guessing we're not going out for dinner," Louis chuckles a little.

"No, your mum and I had other plans," Harry winks, "hope that's alright."

"It's fine," Louis nods, "I'm sure whatever you have planned is wonderful, Harold. You've never disappointed me before."

Harry grins and kisses Louis softly before he's heading to the kitchen with Gemma.

"The cake looks amazing," Gemma is saying excitedly as soon as she sees it.

"Thank you," Harry smiles, "I thought it was going to turn out much worse... do you think he'll like it?"

"He's a doctor," Gemma giggles, "of course he will."

"It's stunning, sweetheart," Anne assures Harry as she's placing bottles of wine on the counter top, "Louis will love it."

"Yes, you did amazing," Jay smiles at him, "is there anything my son in law can't do?"

Harry almost blushes as he chuckles, "uh..."

"He's not very good at driving," Gemma teases Harry with a smirk on her lips.

"Whatever," Harry looks at her and laughs, "that's bull shit."

"Who was it that ran over mum's flowers that time?" Gemma asks with a laugh.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Harry groans, "I was 16 and just learning... and mum forgave me."

Anne can't help but laugh as she gently rubs Harry's shoulder, "I could never stay mad at you."

Harry smiles and looks back down at the cake he has created just for Dr. Louis Tomlinson.

"I stashed the presents upstairs in our guest room, by the way," Gemma speaks up.

"Good," Harry nods, "so, is everything ready? Should we set the table?"

"I'm on it," Jay smiles and pats Harry's arm.

Anne begins helping Jay carry the food to the dining table against the glass windows, the snow falling still as the sun is setting... and Harry stares out the window, thinking how perfect this moment is going to be.

A few minutes later, they're calling everyone to sit down and eat. Harry and Louis take seats at the table with their mums, Gemma, and Lottie while Phoebe and her husband sit at the bar with Daisy. Emma and Eric sit at the small table Jay has kept through the years for her grandchildren... and Olivia is in the wooden high chair next to Harry, eating every bite he feeds her.

"Mum, this was amazing," Louis speaks up after he's finished his plate, "you didn't have to cook for me though. We could've gotten take out or even pizza."

Harry smirks and continues feeding Olivia.

"It's a special occasion," Jay smiles and touches Louis' hand gently, "I wanted to make something you always asked for when you came home."

Louis grins and kisses her cheek, "thank you, mum."

"Gem," Harry speaks up, "if you'll finish feeding Livy for me, I'll get these plates up."

Gemma smiles and nods, knowing what Harry means. "Grab my phone from the counter over there... you said you wanted this recorded for everyone in LA..."

Louis sips his wine and sits the glass down, looking up at Harry as he's standing, "recording what exactly?"

Harry just smiles before he's gathering the empty dishes, Lottie standing and helping him.

"We've gotta make room," Lottie winks before she's following Harry to the kitchen sink.

"What's going on?" Louis asks with a small laugh.

"Well, Harry wanted to do something special for your birthday," Anne starts quietly with a smile on her face.

Jay grins at her son, "I'd have to say, I'm very proud to have a son in law who's talented in so many areas."

Louis looks at his mum confused but smiles at her words.

"Gem," Harry says as he's handing her her phone, "make sure that you tag me in it as well."

"Duh," Gemma smirks at Harry and sits the phone down before she's feeding Olivia the rest of her applesauce, "this little girl loves her fruits, doesn't she?"

"She's Harry's daughter, isn't she?" Louis jokes and looks at Harry in the kitchen. Harry turns to him and grins before he's going back to pulling out something from the fridge.

"Harry, do you feed her all organic as well?" Gemma asks with a small laugh.

"Of course," Harry replies.

"That's all that he'll buy... organic baby food," Louis smiles.

Lottie clears the spot in front of Louis and Louis just watches with a confused expression.

"Oh, it's time," Emma exclaims as she's getting up from the table and going to stand by her father.

"Tell me Harry didn't...," Louis starts with a small chuckle, it finally dawning on him what Harry has done.

"I didn't what?" Harry asks from the bar.

Louis gives him an amused expression and Harry only shrugs and smiles innocently at him.

Gemma picks up her phone and looks at Harry, "ok, I'm ready when you are."

Harry smiles and picks up the cake while Phoebe, her husband, and Daisy are going to the table and standing.

Harry walks over slowly, placing the cake he has made for Louis down on the table right in front of him.

Louis' beautiful smile reaches his eyes; they crinkle as he stares down at the outstanding cake Harry has done... a doctor's white coat with a blue shirt and red tie. There's even a stethoscope around the collar of the white coat with the words at the bottom, "All Our Love".

"Oh my god," Louis manages to get out, placing his knuckle to his lips while he's still grinning.

"Do you like it?" Harry asks, his eyes staying on Louis' face.

Louis snickers a little, his eyes still crinkling with the biggest smile on his face, "I... I love it. I'm just... wow... you did this?"

Louis glances up at Harry and Harry nods, "I did, yeah. I felt like it was appropriate... in more ways than one, if you know what I mean."

Louis chuckles some, his eyes stinging, "I... I know what you mean, Harold. It's... it's amazing."

Harry grins more before he's sticking 5 candles in the cake, "if we put your actual age, we'd have holes all in my creation, so we're sticking with just 5..."

"Oh, shut it," Louis laughs and looks up at Harry. He gently takes Harry's hand in his as he's saying quietly, "thank you, love. You did a brilliant job."

"You're welcome," Harry whispers back, "happy birthday, Doctor."

Louis smiles again and pulls Harry down to kiss him softly.

"I'm still recording," Gemma speaks up with a small laugh.

"Alright, sorry," Louis grins. He watches Harry lighting the candles for him.

Harry tells everyone to sing happy birthday with him and Louis can't help but shake his head and laugh while everyone around him is singing to him, including Emma who's arm is around her father's shoulder, a giant smile on her face.

When they finish singing, Harry's saying, "now, make a wish."

Louis grins as he stares at the candles, knowing there's really nothing left to wish for; he has everything he's ever wanted.

He blows out the candles and everyone claps while Harry's smiling and gently taking the candles back out of the cake.

Louis looks up at him, "you're amazing."

Harry grins, "I know I am... but thanks for reminding me."

Louis laughs and takes the knife from Harry, cutting out the first slice of the cake.

A few minutes later, after everyone's had some of the cake, Harry asks Louis to sit down on the sofa while Gemma and Lottie are getting his gifts.

"You really didn't have to do all this," Louis grins at Harry next to him, squeezing his thigh gently.

"Well, your mum and I sorta planned this," Harry replies, placing his hand on the back of the sofa behind Louis, his fingers gently caressing the back of Louis' neck, "and... you really deserve it, Lou."

Louis licks his lips as he's staring at Harry, "how'd I ever get fortunate enough to marry someone like you?"

"Simple," Harry shrugs and smirks, "you gave me your immune system."

Louis snorts and slaps Harry playfully while Harry only chuckles.

"Sorry... I had to," Harry laughs before sighing.

"You always have to," Louis grins and kisses him gently.

Louis opens everyone's presents, getting various things, but mostly Adidas clothes and other sweaters.

Harry surprises him with a framed painting of the 2 of them standing in the snow, their lips almost touching... and Louis can't help but grin from ear to ear as he's staring at Harry's masterpiece.

"You did this just by picturing it?" Louis asks quietly.

Harry nods while he's studying over the picture, "I did, yeah... I was thinking one night last month of how we were coming here for Christmas and your birthday... and I just really felt like I needed to do this piece. It was like it was bursting to come out of me."

Louis smiles at Harry beside him, "I love it, babe. I really do. It'll look great in our room with all the other photos of us."

Harry nods with a smile before he's looking up at Gemma. "Uh, we've sorta... saved the best for last..."

Louis looks confused at Harry before he's glancing up at Gemma as she's stepping over and handing Louis a card.

She smiles and says softly, "happy birthday."

Louis opens the card slowly, reading the outside before he's looking on the inside, unfolding a drawing that he knows was done by Emma herself.

His face grows serious as he's staring at their family: Harry, Olivia, Emma, Louis himself, and... a little boy. Louis bites his lip while he's reading Gemma's words, _"happy birthday to the best brother in law I could ask for. I want you to know that I'm more than willing to help with this little miracle."_

Louis' eyes stay on the drawing for several moments, Harry watching him closely.

"I drew that, dad," Emma speaks up from in front of the sofa.

Louis nods and smiles, "I... I see that, Em. You did a wonderful job."

"Louis," Gemma speaks up, her tone serious, "I know that Harry told you some of this a few months ago... and that you've been dying to know yourself...."

Louis grins, keeping his eyes on the drawing; his eyes are stinging already while everyone is standing and witnessing this.

Anne is smiling while she's holding Olivia next to Jay and Lottie is grinning as she's recording every second of Gemma's gift to Louis.

"And... I wanted to wait to tell you this at the right time," Gemma begins again, "I... I can never tell you enough how much I adore you... how thankful I am for you. You're the reason Harry is still with us..."

Harry bites his lip while he's listening to his sister; he's doing his best to hold back his own emotions, just as Louis is.

"And I know how much you love my brother," Gemma says, choking up herself, "I noticed it the first time I met you... and I saw how much he cared for you. And you unselfishly donated, not knowing that it was my brother you were even donating to... but once you did, you took care of him every step of the way. You looked out for him, you protected him... and I know that it wasn't easy for you, or for him..."

Harry wipes his eyes slowly and sniffs, noticing that his mum and Louis' mum are now crying as well.

"... But the 2 of you had so much strength and courage," Gemma manages to say as she keeps her eyes on Louis, "the 2 of you held each other together through those tough moments... through the scary moments when I myself even questioned whether or not Harry would really be ok... I wondered it more than I want to admit... and I know you did as well. But now, here he is, still with us, looking better than he ever has in his life..."

Harry smiles a little, tears falling down his cheeks as he gently places his hand on Louis' leg.

Louis swallows hard, his cheeks already damp with his own tears as he's staring up at Gemma.

"... And I have thought about this for so long. I even had a dream about this," Gemma laughs a little before she's wiping her eyes, "I didn't tell Harry about my dream... but he called me one night to tell me his dream..."

Harry grins up at his sister, knowing that this part will most likely blow Louis' mind.

"He explained to me that he had a dream about a little boy," Gemma says with a smile, "and that he had the most beautiful blue eyes and curly blonde hair... but the crazy part was... I was the one who had carried it for the 2 of you..."

Gemma stops for a moment, wiping her eyes again before grinning, "and... I was honestly shocked when Harry explained this dream to me. I know he probably thought nothing of it... he even laughed on the phone with me about it..."

Harry smirks and looks at Louis beside him, seeing him smiling, though there's tears standing in his eyes.

"... But I thought a lot of it because... I had the same dream," Gemma confesses, staring at Louis, "I had the dream about a week before Harry called me to tell me. He thought it was quite hysterical at first..."

"I did," Harry nods and laughs quietly.

"Yeah, well, he didn't think it was so hysterical when I told him a few days later that I had the same dream," Gemma smiles and almost whispers out. "I had a dream about this beautiful little boy... I had given birth to him... and he was yours. He belonged to the 2 of you."

Louis sits quiet, not really knowing what to say now. He glances at Harry beside him and then back at Gemma.

"I'm... I'm more than convinced that... I'm supposed to do this for you," Gemma tells him softly, "and... if you and Harry really want this, I am more than willing to do it for you. After all, you basically saved my brother..."

Harry grins again, looking at his mum who is smiling back at him with tears on her face as she's holding Olivia close to her.

"I... I don't even know what to say," Louis stutters out as he tries to smile while he's wiping his eyes.

Harry places his hand around his shoulder, "I told you it wasn't my place to tell you."

Louis smiles again before more tears are falling. He quickly wipes them away and stands, stepping over and hugging Gemma tight.

"Thank you," he whispers to her.

"No, thank you," Gemma says back through sobs, "thank you for giving my brother the second chance he deserved so much. And if this is the way I'm supposed to repay you for what you've done for Harry, for my mum, me, and all of us really... I'm willing to do it for the 2 of you."

Louis smiles into her shoulder, "I'd... I'd be honored, Gemma. I really would."

"So, is that a yes?" Harry asks as he stands up slowly, a smile on his face.

Louis lets go of Gemma and wipes his eyes again before he's glancing at Harry, "yeah... yeah, it's a yes. How can I possibly say no?"

Harry grins and pulls Louis into him, holding him as close as possible as Gemma only smiles and wipes her eyes.

Harry gently pulls her to him and hugs her alongside Louis, staying that way for several moments while the whole room stays silent, except for a few sobs.

"So, we're going to have another baby?" Emma is the first to speak up.

Louis looks at his daughter beside Harry and smiles, "yeah, I think we are."

Harry grins and kisses the top of Louis' head gently, "you're positive about this, aren't you?"

"I'm 100% positive," Louis replies as he stares up at Harry, "why not add one more to our family, right?"

Harry chuckles a little and nods, "right."

Louis turns back to Gemma before he's saying quietly, "thank you... for every single word you said. Thank you for offering to do something like this."

Gemma smiles and hugs him again, "you're like my brother now, too, Louis. And... I'd do anything to make you and Harry happier... because the 2 of you deserve it more than anyone I know."

Louis closes his eyes and whispers, "thank you."

"It's time to break out the celebration wine," Lottie speaks up with a grin before she's hurrying to the kitchen, Daisy following her.

"Celebration wine?" Louis asks and turns back to Harry, "were you convinced I'd say yes or something?"

"Yeah," Harry replies quickly with a grin, "I knew after you heard Gem out, you wouldn't say no. I know you want a son... if you didn't, you wouldn't have bothered me about it since Hawaii."

Louis smirks and shakes his head before he's wrapping his arms around Harry again and burying his face in his neck, "you're right... I've thought about it ever since you brought it up.... but how will we do this?"

"Gemma's going to come to LA," Harry replies and looks at his sister who's smiling back at him, "she offered to come out and just stay with us through the pregnancy... as long as we're both ok with it."

"I don't have a problem with it," Louis says and looks at Gemma, "are you sure about it though?"

"Yeah," Gemma nods with a grin, "I can write from anywhere. I'll explain it to my boss, don't worry. They won't have a problem with it at all."

"See?" Harry smiles at Louis, "it'll all work out, babe."

Louis can't stop smiling as he's staring at Harry, knowing there's no way he could possibly be happier than he is in this moment.

A few moments later, everyone is chatting in the living room while Harry and Louis sneak out to the back garden together, wine glasses in their hands.

 

_(Tennessee - from Pearl Harbor, Mark Fowler)_

 

Harry watches the snow falling more heavily now, a grin on his face.

"Harry," Louis speaks up.

"Yeah, babe."

"I'm... I'm so thankful for you," Louis manages to get out as he's staring at Harry next to him, "I know everyone thinks I saved you... but... I think you saved me just as much as I saved you."

Harry turns to Louis, his dimples showing as the snow falls in their hair, "yeah, I'd say it's mutual."

Louis grins and drinks down his wine while he's looking around the back garden.

"You know, sometimes," Harry starts as he bites his lip, "I have to stop and question whether I'm still alive... or if maybe I died and this is my heaven."

Louis looks back at him, his face serious.

Harry grins at him, "it just... it feels that way sometimes, you know? Like this is my own piece of heaven... and maybe I did die, figuratively speaking..."

Louis closes his mouth and watches Harry.

"Maybe a part of me died when the transplant took place," Harry shrugs, "but... a new part was born. I'm not who I was. I'll never be that person again... and to be honest, I'm quite thankful for that, Lou. I wouldn't ask for those days back... when I had to live on pills just to make me feel normal... that wasn't a life. I never saw it that way then, of course, because... I was always too busy pushing myself to live every moment I could..."

Louis looks away, his eyes stinging once again.

"... But you don't realize how much you're not living until you feel like this," Harry smiles again, "I... I can't recall the last time I felt this amazing physically, emotionally, and mentally. Maybe when I was like 17?"

Louis smiles a little, letting a tear fall.

"All I know is that before you came along," Harry whispers out, "I was forcing myself to live... to not give up on life, even if at times I wanted to. But... after it was all said and done, I wasn't forcing myself to live anymore. My body finally wanted to live... I finally really wanted to live... I don't even know if that makes sense."

"Makes loads of sense, love," Louis replies in a whisper as he stares back at Harry, "I understand, but in a different way."

Harry nods and caresses Louis' cheek softly, "I know you do."

Louis doesn't break his eyes from Harry's as he sees flashbacks of every single moment spent with Harry run through his mind... from the first words that came out of his mouth to Harry saying 'I do' on the shores of the beach.

Louis quickly pulls Harry into him, closing his eyes as he holds onto him as tight as possible... and Harry does the same, resting his head against Louis'.

Memories flood both of their minds; Harry's art studio where Harry made love to Louis for the first time... Louis taking Harry soup when he was sick... Harry in the hospital and Louis walking in to see him... and the day on the beach in San Francisco when Harry painted Louis.

So many memories flood Louis' mind as he holds Harry, but all he can do is smile and think how much stronger the 2 of them are for going through all they have gone through together.

"So," Harry says out softly, "next year on your birthday... do you think we might have a son by then?"

Louis chuckles instantly and glances up at Harry, "honestly, I really hope so."

Harry grins and runs his fingers through Louis' fringe, "so do I, doc."

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Louis laughs and lays his head against Harry's shoulder.

Harry chuckles and watches the snow falling, "probably never... I'm too fond of it."

"I hope you never do," Louis sighs out in contentment, "because I'm too fond of it now, too."

Harry smiles and rubs his hands gently up and down Louis' back. "I hope you've had a wonderful birthday, Lou."

"I couldn't have had a better one, Harry," Louis whispers, "I love you... and I'm so proud to call you my husband, you know."

"I know," Harry grins, "and I'm proud to call you mine as well."

"Daddy, Pappa!" Emma calls from inside, "we're starting the movie!"

"Suppose we should get back inside," Louis says and lets Harry go before he's taking one last look at the snow falling.

"We can in a minute," Harry grins and sits down his wine glass before he's walking out into the garden, making a snowball from the grass.

"What are you doing?" Louis laughs.

"What? Too old for a little fun in the snow, Doctor?" Harry teases him before he's throwing the snowball at Louis and hitting him.

"You asshole," Louis laughs out loud before he's hurrying out in the garden with Harry.

"I may be an asshole, but I'm your asshole," Harry snickers and scoops up more snow.

Louis has a huge snowball in no time and he's instantly throwing it at Harry, hitting his hair.

"What the fuck?" Harry laughs out, "can't you aim any better than that?"

"Oh, I can aim," Louis chuckles and picks up snow before he's chasing Harry with it, Harry only laughing and running. "Slow down, curly!"

"Hell, no," Harry gets out through giggles, "you'll hit me in the face next!"

Louis laughs and finally catches Harry, smashing the snow into the back of his curls and neck.

"Jesus Christ," Harry almost yells with a smile, "you're fucking cruel."

Louis motions for Harry to attack him, "come on, love... show me what you've got."

Harry chuckles while he takes the snow in his hand and shoves it down Louis' sweater.

"Shit," Louis laughs, "that's fucking freezing."

"What? And you think I'm not freezing?" Harry asks with a laugh, "I have snow running down my back right now."

Louis snickers, holding more snow in his hand. He pulls Harry into him and kisses him for a few seconds before he's taking the snow and smashing it into the side of Harry's neck this time.

"You're so fucking low," Harry exclaims while Louis is laughing and running back towards the house.

Harry gathers up more snow and throws it at Louis as he's running, hitting him several times while Louis only laughs.

"Alright, I surrender," Louis chuckles and sighs, "Jesus, you're killing me."

"You're getting too old on me," Harry teases as he's wiping the snow off of himself. "I'm fucking freezing now, thanks."

"Hey, it was your idea," Louis points with a grin.

"Suppose we could go change into some comfy sweats and cuddle together and watch the movie with them," Harry says softly before he's holding Louis again.

"That sounds heavenly," Louis nods, "but, let's make some hot chocolate as well."

"With marshmallows," Harry agrees with a grin before he's picking up their wine glasses with one hand and opening the door.

Louis walks in first, smirking as he looks himself over; he and Harry both are pretty soaked.

"You 2 are like 2 kids," Jay speaks up as soon as they've entered the living room and she sees their wet clothes.

"We live in Los Angeles, mum," Louis shrugs, "we never get to experience snow... might as well enjoy it."

Harry chuckles, "we're going to go change and come back and watch the movie. Has anyone made hot chocolate yet?"

"I will," Lottie volunteers, "Emma, would you like some?"

"Yes, please," Emma replies and turns back to the Christmas movie they're watching.

Harry sees Olivia asleep in Gemma's arms, her dark short curls a mess and he's asking, "want me to get her when we come back down, Gem?"

"No, she's fine," Gemma smiles at Harry, "I don't mind holding her at all. She's a really good baby."

"That's because I was a good baby," Harry jokes and looks at his mum before he's heading to the stairs with Louis.

They both change into sweats, Harry wearing Louis' again, of course, and Louis opts for a short sleeved tee while Harry puts on a long sleeved one before tying back his wet curls.

They get their hot chocolate once it's made and settle down in the floor in front of the sofa, Emma on Harry's side.

Louis sips his hot chocolate slowly before he's resting his head on Harry's shoulder as he's watching the movie.

And Harry smiles to himself, wrapping his arm around Louis' tiny waist and pulling him closer.

Emma soon lays down in Harry's lap, watching the movie while Harry's playing with her long blonde hair, his mind filled with wonder... he wonders what their little boy will look life, if they are fortunate enough for it to be a boy. Even if it's a girl, Harry knows he'll still love it with everything in him... because it will be a part of not only himself this time, but Louis as well. The baby will carry both of their genes... and that only makes Harry smile more, knowing they will have a child that's from both of their families.

Harry smiles and lays his head against Louis while he watches the movie, though his mind is more on the future in this moment; and even though he doesn't know it, so is Louis'.


	51. Chapter 51

It's a rainy Saturday morning in February when Harry wakes, seeing the rain beating against the glass windows. He smiles a little and stretches while he watches it dropping down.

He sits up slowly, brushing his long curls back and glancing in the empty bed next to him. Louis is already up, it seems.

Harry notices a small note placed on the pillow and he slowly picks it up, a small grin creeping over his face; he recognizes Louis' handwriting immediately.

_"Morning, beautiful. Hope you slept well. I couldn't sleep this morning because all that was running through my mind was you and me, and how we're about to celebrate 1 year of marriage and our 2nd daughter's first birthday. The time has really flown by, Harry. But there's not a day that I can look back on and regret. Every day I have ever spent with you has been worth it._

_It's not like me to get all sappy as shit and you know that, but my mind wouldn't stop thinking, so I felt I should write this down. I'm thankful, Harry. I'm thankful for the family we are building, for the life we have established, but most importantly, I'm thankful that you were the match. I love you, more than you possibly know._

_By the time you wake and read this, breakfast should be done, so come down and join the girls and me :)._

_Your husband,  
Lou xx"_

Harry's smile couldn't be any bigger as he finishes the note and folds it back. He gets up slowly, placing it on the nightstand before he's pulling on Louis' Adidas sweat pants from the end of the bed.

When he opens their bedroom door, he already hears Emma's laughter coming from the kitchen, followed by Olivia's small giggles.

And Harry can't help but grin as he's making his way down the stairs slowly. He sees Louis making faces to get Olivia to laugh and Harry just stands in the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed while he's watching Louis.

"Pappa," Emma is the first to see him as she smiles at him, "daddy made breakfast."

"I see that," Harry nods and glances at Louis.

Louis smiles and sits the pieces of bananas down for Olivia, "you should've seen her face a minute ago..."

"I did," Harry grins and walks over to Louis, quickly placing his arms around him before he's kissing him gently. "Next time you decide to make her laugh like that though, tell me so I can capture it."

Louis smirks and rubs Harry's waist gently, "how'd you sleep, love?"

"I slept amazing," Harry replies and walks with Louis to the kitchen counter, watching him making his and Harry's plates, "given how long you kept me up last night..."

"Shh," Louis snickers in a whisper, "little ears, love."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry chuckles and wraps his arms around Louis from behind, holding him gently. "What... what made you so emotional that you had to write out a note for me?"

Louis smiles, feeling Harry's lips against his neck, "well, you know... the therapist told me I needed to get it all out..."

"Did you have a bad dream again?" Harry asks seriously.

"No," Louis replies quietly and turns to face Harry, "I didn't. I'm just... I'm trying to make sure I get out everything I feel, even the good feelings... that way I'm not keeping them inside and I'm showing you just how much I do love you and appreciate you."

Harry raises an eyebrow with a small grin, "really? So, should I expect more of those notes?"

Louis laughs and picks up Harry's plate, "maybe so... I seem to have a lot on my mind these days... but... they're all good thoughts, love."

Harry grins and kisses Louis softly before he's joining their girls at the table, Emma quickly starting about Gemma coming to stay.

"Yeah, she'll be here in a few hours," Harry responds while Louis is sitting down with his plate as well as coffee.

"Did... did she say anything?" Louis decides to ask while he's looking at Harry.

Harry chews his food slowly, knowing exactly what Louis is referring to.

In early January, Gemma had flown out to LA for the first go at getting pregnant, and so far they still don't know if it had worked, though Harry's mind has dwelled on it for over a month.

"She hasn't said anything," Harry replies softly, "she hasn't tested."

Louis nods a little and returns to his plate, chewing slower now; and Harry can tell that his thoughts are lost in it as well.

"Hey," Harry starts with a smirk, "if it makes you feel better, I bought tests for her."

"You what?" Louis asks with a small laugh.

Harry nods, "I bought them yesterday while you were working... bought about 4."

Louis laughs more and shakes his head, "does she know that?"

"She will," Harry winks and picks up his orange juice, "it's been over 5 weeks, Lou..."

Louis tries to nod, hoping that means that it worked; all he has wanted is for it to work on the first time, like it had with Olivia.

"She'll be here this afternoon," Harry tells Louis, "so, maybe we should, I don't know, go to the beach together?"

"Before or after you make her take that bloody test?" Louis asks with a smile.

"Well, I'd prefer after," Harry grins and rubs the back of Louis' neck gently. "The not knowing is killing me honestly."

"What test?" Emma speaks up from across the table.

"Uh," Louis starts with a small chuckle.

"A test Aunt Gemma has to take to see if the stork has brought her a baby," Harry smiles at their daughter.

"Really?" Emma asks with excitement.

"Yeah," Harry nods and watches Olivia next to him squishing the bananas between her fingers, "maybe... maybe we'll have another baby in a few months, who knows."

Louis glances at Olivia, then back at Harry, a grin on his face that reaches his eyes; he knows his life couldn't be more perfect than it already is... but adding another member to their family excites him. Not only will he or she be a part of Louis himself, but this time, he or she will also be a part of Harry... and that's all Louis could possibly want for their family.

"It's raining like we're in England, so not sure the beach will be possible today," Louis finally speaks again as he grins at Harry.

"I noticed," Harry stares out the glass pane windows, "is this some sort of tropical storm or something?"

Louis smirks and sits his coffee down, "no... just a rainy February day."

"Maybe it'll clear up by the time Gem arrives," Harry replies through a mouthful of eggs.

"I'd like to go swimming," Emma frowns and glances out the window behind her.

"Well, wouldn't hurt to swim in the rain," Harry looks up at Emma and smiles.

Louis smirks and shakes his head, finishing the rest of his coffee.

When breakfast is finished, Harry opts to do the dishes while Emma hurries upstairs to put on her bathing suit.

Louis stands at the bar watching Harry loading dishes into their dishwasher, a small grin on his face.

"Do you... do you remember the first time you came here?" Louis speaks up, catching Harry's attention.

Harry smiles a little, "yeah, of course I do. We had our first real date, Emma got sick, and I asked you if I could hand deliver the painting of her."

Louis nods with a small laugh, "seems like ages ago, doesn't it?"

Harry purses his lips as he closes the dishwasher, then turns to Louis, "you know... it sort of does, but in a way, it feels like yesterday, Lou. I guess maybe because all I have now are good memories... I sort of blocked out all of the bad. To me, it's like that part of me never existed now."

"You mean," Louis whispers, "the part of you being sick."

"Yeah," Harry replies in a quiet tone, "I don't know... I just sort of... forgot that part of me. Or I've at least tried to."

"I know," Louis says, keeping his eyes on Harry, "so have I, love. Although... I still can't get the image of you in the hospital out of my mind."

Harry's face grows more serious before he's reaching over and gently touching Louis' cheek, "I wish you could... because the only image in my mind from that day was you, standing in that doorway... knowing you were there for me."

Louis bites his lip and slightly nods.

"You weren't there just because you found out you had donated to me," Harry whispers, "you were there because you loved me, and I knew that from the moment your eyes met mine in that hospital room."

"I... I still can't believe it to this day, Harry," Louis admits with a sigh, "how... how did it ever turn out like this? How did my life go from what it was to what it is? Mediocre to extraordinary?"

Harry grins a little and pushes back Louis' messy fringe before he's whispering in his deep voice, "I've stopped trying to figure this shit out. And I think you should do the same."

Louis nods, a small grin on his face as Emma is running back into the kitchen, her swimsuit on and a towel in her hand.

"Look at you," Harry speaks up with a smirk, "your sister is still munching away on her bananas... don't you wanna wait on her?"

Emma sighs but smiles, "I guess... but the rain is letting up."

"Good," Louis says, "it'll make driving to the airport much easier for Pappa."

"Hey," Harry retorts and smacks Louis with his towel, causing Louis to snicker.

"I'm kidding, love," Louis grins, "I'll drive to the airport instead."

"I'm not a bad driver," Harry says seriously.

"I know... I was joking," Louis laughs and quickly kisses Harry before he's glancing over at Olivia, "think it's time to clean her up."

"You go ahead... I'll go change so I can take Em swimming," Harry tells Louis.

Emma smiles with excitement while Harry rushes up the stairs to their room to change into his swimming trunks.

He glances around the walls of the room, and this isn't the first time Harry has done this; he has stopped and stared at these walls several times now, thinking how much the feel of the room itself has changed.

He can remember seeing Louis' room for the first time, remembering how dull and boring the walls and decor seemed to be.

Now, however, the walls shine with paintings Harry has done of the 2 of them, of Louis, and of their girls. The decor around the room consists of nautical items since Louis and Harry learned long ago they both shared the same love and interest for them. They have seashells in jars that Emma's collected for years. They have anchors and lighthouses... everything about this room has changed since Harry first stepped foot into it. It's become a sanctuary to 2 souls who were fortunate enough to find one another. It has become home.

The hours pass by quickly once Harry takes the girls for a swim with Louis tagging along. Soon, Harry's getting out and dressed to pick up his sister from the airport, his nerves on edge.

"Don't pressure her into a test, alright?" Louis tells Harry as he's resting against the pool side staring up at him.

"I'm not," Harry replies while he pushes his wet curls back. He adjusts his white button up shirt and glances at the girls in the pool, Olivia floating around in her own float smiling and kicking her feet. "Don't have too much fun without me, alright, you two?"

"We won't, Pappa," Emma calls back before she's splashing Louis.

"Hey," Louis laughs.

Harry squats down and smiles at Louis before he kisses him and says softly, "I love you. See you in a few."

"I love you, too," Louis stares up at Harry, "drive carefully."

"You know I will," Harry grins, "besides... I'm taking your Porsche."

"What?" Louis asks through wide eyes.

Harry stands and gives Louis a wink before he's striding to the glass doors.

"Harry," Louis calls.

"What? I won't hurt your precious baby, Lou," Harry chuckles and looks back, "Jesus, have some faith in me."

"Fine," Louis sighs out and Harry only laughs before he's opening the patio door.

It only takes Harry a few minutes to arrive at LAX, pulling in to pick up Gemma instantly.

He spots her a few feet away and she smiles before she's hurrying over, trying to drag her suitcases.

Harry steps out quickly, "I've got them. You just get in."

"I can carry my own suitcases, you know," Gemma giggles while Harry's busy taking 3 of them to the trunk of the Porsche.

"Just get in the car, sis. I got it," Harry replies and throws the suitcases in.

"Fine," Gemma shrugs and steps in the car with her carry-on.

Harry closes the trunk and climbs in, Gemma smiling at him.

"I leave London when it's fucking raining and I get here and it's fucking raining," she tells him and shakes her head.

"Yeah, well, it's been kind of on and off all day," Harry grins and begins pulling out slowly.

Gemma fixes her hair in the mirror, then her lip gloss while Harry's busy side eyeing her every few seconds.

"What?" She groans and stares back.

"You know what," Harry laughs.

"Don't ask... I haven't tested," Gemma quickly responds.

"I know," Harry nods, his face serious, "you told me that... but... has anything changed?"

"Changed?" Gemma asks, "you mean as far as being late goes?"

Harry nods, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Harry, trust me, if it had changed I would've already told you," Gemma states more quietly, "so far I've had nothing, other than the occasional cramping."

"I don't get why you haven't tested then," Harry says back and glances at his sister.

"Because... I wanted to wait until I was with the both of you," Gemma replies, "that should've been obvious to you. Why would I test in England instead of here with the 2 of you?"

"What if it's negative?" Harry asks in a low tone.

"What if it is?" Gemma says back quickly, "there's always next month. I know you both want this on the first go, Harry, and so do I... but if it doesn't happen that way, I will do this as many months as I have to."

"It costs a lot of money, Gem," Harry sighs out.

"I don't think the 2 of you mind paying for it, do you?"

"That's not what I meant at all," Harry replies, "no, Louis doesn't mind, I don't mind... I guess I'm just a spoiled bitch who wants things to go his way..."

"You've always been a spoiled bitch, what else is new?" Gemma laughs and playfully slaps Harry's arms.

Harry finally grins and nods, "yeah, suppose you're right."

"Remember when you were 12 and wanted to borrow my dress?" Gemma asks with a giggle.

"I do," Harry sighs but smiles, "I literally followed you around the house begging until you gave in."

"I remember telling mum she needed to let you buy your own damn dresses," Gemma shakes her head and laughs as she glances out the window.

"She did let me," Harry says and looks at his sister, "don't you remember us going shopping when I was about 13?"

"How could I forget?" Gemma asks with a smirk, "you insisted on trying the bloody dresses on in the store."

"Did I embarrass you? Back then?" Harry asks, his tone more serious. "Be truthful with me, Gem."

Gemma smiles back at him, "you've never embarrassed me, Harry. You should know that by now. I've always stood up for you."

"You have," Harry gets out in almost a whisper, his mind flashing back to years ago in school. "I wasn't particularly liked by everyone."

"No," Gemma starts, "but the majority of people liked you. You know that. And by the time you finished school, everyone loved you, no matter how you identified, Harry. They adored you. Every fucking girl in your class...."

Harry smirks and watches the road carefully. "Never paid much attention to them."

"Like I didn't know that," Gemma jokes as she stares at him. Her face grows serious as she says softly, "you know, I'm more than proud of how well you have stayed true to yourself. Mum and I knew, just like you, that you were different way back then... and look at you now..."

Harry begins to smile as he listens to his sister.

"... I have to say I'm fucking jealous, too," Gemma finally teases, causing Harry to chuckle some, "you have a man wrapped around your finger. He'd do anything for you... hell, he has done a huge thing for you."

"I know," Harry nods and tries not to smile too much.

"He'd die for you if he had to," Gemma speaks softer as she stares at Harry, "and I know for a fact that he would've taken every ounce of pain you felt back then..."

"You're right," Harry manages to say in a whisper, his eyes stinging. "I... I don't know how I got as fortunate as I did, Gem... all I know is, I'm glad the universe made a perfect match for me, even if he is the exact opposite of me."

Gemma smiles and watches Harry's face as he talks of Louis, knowing that look all too well by now.

"... I mean, there couldn't be 2 people more different from one another, and yet... it works perfectly," Harry carries on, "and I've said that a million times to people... yet, I still can't fully grasp it myself."

"You probably never will," Gemma says softly and rests her head back against the seat, "you'll be on your death bed one day thinking how this doctor gave you his immune system."

"Funny," Harry says as Gemma laughs and shrugs.

Soon, they're pulling into the Tomlinson driveway. Harry hurries out of the Porsche once it's parked inside the garage. Gemma grabs her carry-on and 1 suitcase while Harry takes the other 2 and lets them in through the garage door.

"The girls are probably still swimming if I had my guess," Harry is saying to her as soon as they've stepped inside.

"It's still drizzling," she laughs and looks around as they walk into the kitchen, "Harry, this place looks better and better every time I see it."

"You just saw it last month," Harry chuckles.

"Well, you've added a few new pieces of art," she points over to the dining room walls and smiles, "have you stopped painting at all?"

"I haven't, no," Harry replies and glances out the patio doors as they make their way into the living area. Louis and the girls are still in the pool laughing and playing and Harry's smiling instantly at the sight.

Gemma grins and glances out the doors, "you know I hate being the sappy type of sister..."

Harry smirks and looks back at her.

"... But it's amazing seeing the love you feel for them," Gemma speaks softly as she stares at Harry, "it's so evident and it's so... real. I'm not sure I've ever seen a more real love, Harry. And I totally mean that."

"That's quite the compliment coming from you," Harry whispers as he smiles, "let's take these up to your room."

Gemma follows him upstairs and down the hall, past Emma and Olivia's rooms to the guest room. Harry sits the suitcases down while Gemma is throwing the other on the bed, along with her carry-on.

"So, have you 2 started on a nursery yet?" Gemma asks with a grin.

"Uh," Harry laughs and pushes back his hair, "we've... we've talked a lot about it, yeah. The other guest room is the one we'll convert into a nursery, if we're given the chance."

"Maybe you will be," Gemma speaks softly as she pats Harry's arm gently.

"You know, I expected mum to come out here with you," Harry says and sits down on the bed.

"Well," Gemma starts as she opens her bag and begins pulling things out, "she wanted to, but she said she'd wait a few days and come. Not sure if she'll want to stay months like me..."

"You really didn't have to," Harry interrupts.

"Well, how else would we do this?" Gemma asks with a smile, "you know I didn't mind. And neither does my job, so no worries."

Harry smiles as he hears Louis coming in downstairs with Emma and Olivia. He looks back at Gemma and smiles innocently, "I have a huge favor to ask of you, sis."

"What?" Gemma rolls her eyes as she's getting clothes from her suitcase and sticking them in the dresser drawer.

"Would you mind taking one of the tests that I bought?" Harry asks.

Gemma shuts the dresser drawer and smirks at Harry, "I knew this would come up within the first hour I was here..."

"Oh, come on," Harry pleads with a small grin, "Lou is driving himself crazy not knowing and frankly, so am I."

"Harry," Gemma starts in a quieter tone, "I'm over a week late... that's pretty unusual for me..."

"I get that, but that doesn't give me much hope," Harry says quietly, "I mean, it could just be an off month for you... I just need to know."

"Didn't you want me to wait and see the doctor though?" Gemma asks with a small laugh.

"That was the plan, yeah," Harry sighs, "but... I bought tests yesterday, I couldn't help myself."

"Honestly, Harry," Gemma giggles, "I should've known. How many did you buy? Let me guess: 6? 8?"

"Just 4," Harry replies seriously.

"Just 4?" Gemma laughs again, "Jesus."

"You know if it was me, I would've already tested a million times," Harry says back in defense.

"I know you would," Gemma nods and finally sighs, "alright. I'll do it. Where are they?"

"In my bathroom," Harry grins and stands, "look, I'm living vicariously through you right now. You know that I would carry Lou's baby in a heartbeat if I could."

Gemma's face grows serious as she stares at her younger brother, realizing just how much he means those words. She finally nods and replies softly, "I know you would, Harry. I know how much you would love to do it for him."

Gemma takes his hand and Harry does his best to smile while he's saying, "some things we can't have in life. But I'm fortunate enough to have a sister who can still give me that wish."

Gemma smiles and hugs him gently, "thanks.... although, I think more and more every day you should've already had a sex change."

"Hey," Harry says as she laughs.

"Hey, you made it back," Louis speaks up from the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. "It's really good to see you, Gemma."

"You, too," she smiles, "come give me a hug."

"I'm all wet," Louis shrugs and walks in, wrapping his arms around Gemma, "did you have a good flight?"

"It was ok," Gemma replies as she lets him go, "I slept for pretty much all of it."

Harry grins and looks at Louis, "uh, Lou, why don't you, uh, go change the girls and put a movie on for them?"

"Why exactly?" Louis asks, giving Harry a curious expression.

"Because your husband here wants me to go take a test already," Gemma smiles back at Louis, "haven't been here a fucking hour and he's already asking."

"I told you not to ask her..."

"I couldn't stop myself," Harry interrupts Louis, throwing his hands up in defense, "it's killing me not knowing."

"And if he was in my shoes, he would've already tested about 10 times," Gemma jokes and looks at Harry. She turns back to Louis and says softly, "I really don't mind going ahead and doing it... I've kinda been dying to know myself. But I refused to test until I was here with the both of you."

"Thank you," Louis whispers, "I really appreciate that. I'll go get the girls changed and find something for them to watch."

"Might wanna place Livy in her playpen so she can't be walking everywhere," Harry grins as Louis is walking out of the room.

"Got it, Harry," Louis calls and continues out the door.

"Alright...," Gemma sighs, "go get the tests, Harry."

A few moments later, Olivia and Emma are sitting downstairs quietly watching a movie. Emma has a snack she's munching on with pen and   
paper in hand while Olivia is in her play pen drinking juice from a cup, standing to see the movie that's playing.

Louis and Harry, however, are now standing outside their bathroom door in their bedroom, waiting for Gemma's results.

Harry stands with his arms crossed as he lets out a deep sigh.

"She just went in," Louis tells him with a smile, "relax and breathe, love."

"I'm trying," Harry whispers back as he keeps his eyes on Louis, "I really am. It's just... if it were me, I probably would've tested a million times by now..."

"I'm aware of that," Louis nods and tries to refrain from snickering at Harry. "You'd spend way too much on pregnancy tests if you were a woman."

Harry shrugs and keeps staring at the floor, biting his lip in nervousness; he knows Louis is just as nervous as he is about this, if not more.

"It's alright if it doesn't work the first time," Louis tries to reassure Harry as he gently places his hands on his waist and looks him in the eye. "I want it to happen as soon as possible, just like you, Harold, but it's ok if we have to wait a few months. It'll be worth the while, you know?"

"I know you want this to work on the first go just as much as I do," Harry whispers out softly, "I'm sorry... I guess I'll just have to deal with the disappointment of it if it doesn't happen."

"Hey," Louis says in a gentle tone, raising Harry's chin up, "it's going to happen for us... whether it's this month or the next or the the next. Alright?"

Harry nods a little and says back in his deep voice, "alright. I'm sorry. I guess I just want it to happen as fast as it did with Olivia. I know that's not always the case..."

"It's not... and it may take a few tries..." Louis begins, but his words are cut short by the bathroom door opening and Gemma standing there staring at the 2 of them.

Harry's eyes meet hers immediately and he's looking for an answer on her face.

"This is going to sound strange, but...," Gemma starts and motions for them to follow her in the bathroom.

Harry is quick to follow in her steps, Louis right behind him; and on their bathroom counter sits the test waiting to be read.

Harry bites his lip and looks at Louis, who's already looking back at Harry. They both step over together, peering down at the small window on the pregnancy test.

"2 lines," Harry mumbles out first, almost in disbelief, "there's... there's 2 lines..."

"You're pregnant," Louis says out and turns to Gemma behind them who has her phone out recording them.

She giggles a little and nods, "yeah, I believe I am."

"Oh my god," Harry almost exclaims as he looks at Louis, "oh my fucking god... it worked."

"We're going to have another baby," Louis manages to get out while his grin spreads from ear to ear.

"You are," Gemma smiles at the 2 of them and continues recording their reactions.

Harry shakes his head, feeling his eyes stinging. He quickly grabs Louis and hugs him, holding him as tight as possible as he feels tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't I get one as well?" Gemma asks with a small laugh, fighting back her own emotions.

Harry lets Louis go, caressing his cheek gently, then he's taking Gemma into his arms and burying his face into her neck, closing his eyes as tears are falling.

Louis wipes his eyes quickly and stares down at the test. "I... I honestly cannot believe this worked on the first try."

"I had a gut feeling I was pregnant," Gemma laughs as Harry lets her go, "but I wasn't going to say anything because I really wanted your reactions on video."

Louis shakes his head, his face still beaming. He looks at Gemma before he's gently placing his arms around her and hugging her.

"Thank you so, so much," he whispers out.

Harry grabs her phone and takes several photos of the 2 of them hugging before he's wiping his eyes again.

"You're welcome," Gemma says, sniffing, "you 2 deserve it... and I know those little girls will love their brother or sister so much."

Harry's face is still beaming as he's using Gemma's phone to take photos of the test.

"I'm texting these to myself," he tells Gemma.

"Why?" Gemma laughs as Louis is wiping his eyes.

"So I can tell everyone," Harry replies, "unless you wanna text Zayn and everyone for me..."

"Just let us both be the one to tell mum and let Louis be the one to tell his mum," Gemma smiles at Louis.

"Mum's going to flip," Louis chuckles and uses the back of his hand to wipe his eyes again, "Jesus... I can't believe this... this is actually happening."

"All I can say is, if I have to deal with damn morning sickness, Harry, you're going to cook me whatever the hell I want," Gemma jokes, causing Harry to laugh.

"We'll take care of you, don't worry," Harry nods, "thank you, sis."

"You have no idea how much this means to us," Louis adds in a soft tone.

"I think I do," Gemma smiles at the 2 of them, "and to be quite honest, I'm thankful I get to do it for the both of you."

"Lets FaceTime mum," Harry is quick to suggest while he's pulling up their mother's number in Gemma's phone.

"What? Right now?" Gemma laughs, "she's probably already asleep. It's going on 10 there."

"Like she would care to be woken up by this," Harry tells his sister and swiftly hits the button.

"Harry," Louis chuckles and shakes his head, "you just can't ever wait."

"Look, I really want her to know," Harry says back quickly as it rings, "come on, mum..."

"Harry, just wait and we can FaceTime her tomorrow," Gemma smiles at him, "besides, she already knew I was late."

"So, she just assumed you were pregnant, too?" Harry asks with a smirk, looking up from his phone.

"She did," Gemma shrugs.

Finally, the FaceTime call connects and Harry's excitement grows as he waits. He's soon staring at his mum in the darkness of her room.

"Hey, mum," he says quickly, "sorry we woke you."

"It's alright," Anne smiles, "let me switch on the lamp."

Harry watches his mum reaching over to her nightstand while Louis is coming to stand against Harry's side, a smile still on his face.

"What's going on, sweetheart?" Anne asks before she's sitting up. She notices Louis and smiles again, "hey, Louis."

"Hey," Louis grins.

"Harry insisted on calling you mum," Gemma calls before she's stepping over and standing on the other side of Harry. "I told him to wait."

"It's fine," Anne chuckles some, "I didn't go to sleep until after you had texted that you landed at LAX."

"I'm sorry... I couldn't wait till tomorrow to talk to you," Harry says with excitement, "I made Gem test when she got here..."

"Of course," Anne laughs a little, "let's see it."

"See... she already knew," Gemma says with a smirk.

Harry grabs the test from the countertop and shows it to his mum, a huge grin on his face.

"That's definitely a positive," Anne says with a smile, "I had a feeling she was already. She complained the other day about coffee making her queasy."

Harry looks at Gemma and she shrugs and smiles innocently.

"I'm very happy for the both of you," Anne says, "I'll be flying out in a couple of days to stay for a bit as well, if that's ok."

"Yeah, it's fine," Harry nods, "we can celebrate when you arrive."

"Oh, Jesus," Gemma snickers and rolls her eyes and Louis just smirks at her.

"So, when will he or she be due?" Anne asks with a grin.

"I'm guessing sometime in October," Gemma replies, "Harry has an appointment set up for tomorrow afternoon with the same OB."

"The one that did the procedure," Anne nods, "didn't he also do Glenne's?"

"Yeah," Harry replies quickly, "and he also was the one who delivered her. So, we're pretty tight with him. Lou has known him a long time, so he does extra ultrasounds for us."

Louis smirks, "I'm guessing you'll be requesting one tomorrow?"

"Won't see much, but yeah, I think we should," Harry looks back at Louis.

"Oh, Jesus," Louis groans but smiles.

"Look, let mum sleep now," Gemma laughs, "I'm starving. Harry needs to go cook me something."

"Fine," Harry sighs and looks back at his mum who's smiling at him, "love you, mum. Sorry for waking you."

"It's alright, sweetheart," she laughs a little, "I know you're excited. I'm really excited for you both and those precious girls. They'll make wonderful sisters."

"We love you," Gemma says and waves.

"Love you," Anne says, "make sure Harry and Louis take care of you, honey."

"Oh, trust me, they will," Gemma grins.

Louis smirks and waves to Anne before Harry's saying goodbye and ending the call.

"Do you need me to go the appointment tomorrow?" Louis asks Harry.

"I'd like it if you did," Harry says softly, "if you can leave work."

"I'm sure I can," Louis nods and glances at Gemma, "I'll make some lunch. Any preferences?"

"Honestly, I'd love an omelet with some tomatoes and chives," Gemma smiles.

"Jesus, she's going to work us to death," Harry groans and walks out of the bathroom. He picks up his phone from their bed and starts texting the photo of the test to Zayn and then to Glenne, a huge smile on his face.

That evening, once the girls are in bed and Gemma has settled into her room, Harry and Louis are once again outside in the pool, the lights glowing green and blue as they rest against the pool wall, sharing a bottle of wine.

"This has become sorta routine, hasn't it?" Louis asks with a smile as he's staring up at the skies.

"Yeah, suppose it has," Harry laughs, "we do seem to do this quite frequently."

"I like it though," Louis sighs out, "it's a great way to wind down."

"It is," Harry nods before he's drinking the wine slowly.

"Oh," Louis starts as he's looking back at Harry, "I have to go out of town next weekend.... and I know it's our anniversary..."

"Why do you have to go out of town on our anniversary?" Harry asks, his face serious.

"Because I have to go to this damn convention thing," Louis sighs, "half of the pediatricians in LA are going..."

"But, Lou, Livy's birthday is the following Monday," Harry says quietly.

"No, I'll be back Sunday night," Louis assures him, "you haven't let me finish, love."

"Ok, fine, finish," Harry groans a little and drinks more of the wine.

"I've bought 2 plane tickets," Louis says softly as he starts to smile when Harry quickly looks back at him. "I thought maybe you'd wanna tag along. I mean, Friday and Saturday are going to be boring as hell for me with the conferences, but they're not but a few hours. We'd have a lot of free time to do whatever."

"You wanna take me?" Harry asks, his face more serious, "can you do that?"

"Yeah," Louis laughs, "I'm allowed to bring you. I thought you'd enjoy going. We could go to some art museums, you know... maybe purchase a few new pieces."

"You really want to do that?" Harry asks excitedly.

Louis smiles and nods, "yeah, I do. Look, it's New York City... there's plenty of museums and studios to see. And I know how much you'd enjoy it... I mean, you could even go while I was at the conference, if you'd like. And we can go to some together."

"New York City, huh?" Harry grins, "and are they paying for your hotel?"

"They are," Louis nods and grabs the bottle of wine, "they're paying for it all except the extra plane ticket."

Harry grins as he watches Louis drinking the wine down slowly, "where are we staying then, Doctor?"

"Four Seasons Hotel," Louis replies with a small smirk, "have a room that overlooks Central Park."

"You're fucking kidding me," Harry chuckles through wide eyes.

"No," Louis grins even more, "look, they accommodate us doctors very well."

Harry laughs and looks up at the sky, "ok, so, you bought an extra plane ticket because you were so sure I'd want to go."

"I figured you wouldn't turn me down," Louis says softly before he's moving in front of Harry, placing his hands around his waist. Harry looks back at him as Louis stares in his eyes, "it's our anniversary after all. And we can spend it together in New York... alone, just you and I... tell me the last time we spent any time alone."

"You're assuming that my sister and my mum will be ok with watching our girls for us?" Harry asks with a quiet laugh.

Louis shrugs, "your mum hasn't seen them since Christmas... come on, you know she won't care."

Harry shakes his head and smiles, "I love how you constantly surprise me with this shit, you know. How long have you known about the convention?"

"Not long," Louis replies and holds Harry closer, "a few weeks maybe... when I found out, I knew you wouldn't be happy with me being gone on our first anniversary... so, I'm taking you with me."

"Yeah, if my mum agrees to it," Harry chuckles, "she's flying out in a couple of days and has no idea you've booked us both to go to this."

"Well, I'm sure Glenne wouldn't mind watching them some as well," Louis softly replies, "you know how much she enjoys coming over to see Livy... and going shopping with you and the girls."

Harry nods and gently runs his finger down Louis' cheek, "alright, fine. If they agree to it, I'll go. If not, you'll just have to lose your money on the ticket."

"I can get a refund," Louis smirks and kisses Harry softly before he's pulling away and staring at him, "but I'd rather not."

"You should've asked ahead of time," Harry almost whispers in a deep voice as he fumbles with Louis' messy fringe.

"I really don't think your mum will mind," Louis says back softly and runs his hands slowly up and down Harry's back.

"Well, you can be the one to call her in the morning then," Harry grins and pulls Louis into him, "as soon as you get up."

"Fine," Louis groans as Harry smirks at him. "I'll call her as soon as I'm up in the morning. Happy?"

"Yeah. I am happy," Harry nods and smiles. He reaches over to the side of the pool and grabs Louis' cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it slowly.

"You drink too much wine, you know," Louis speaks up with a smirk, "you only smoke those when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Harry throws his hands up and laughs, "I haven't drank as much as you."

"You shouldn't drink so much anyways," Louis points and tries to say it sternly but still finds himself smiling.

"I'm not on meds anymore," Harry quietly says out, "I haven't been in months and you know that. My body is working fabulously."

"Fabulously," Louis mocks and watches Harry taking a hit of the cigarette. "Still... you do drink a lot of wine."

"You have a problem with me drinking wine?" Harry asks and raises an eyebrow, "Lou, I've waited a long time to be able to live normally... you know that. Drinking wine isn't going to kill me. Look, you don't have to keep being so protective of me. I'm fine."

"I know that," Louis speaks quietly.

Harry places his arms around Louis' neck, gently massaging the back of it, "then, stop. You haven't worried about me in a long time... don't start again now please."

"I'm not," Louis smiles, "I swear. Sorry."

"It's alright," Harry whispers, "just... let me live normally. That's all I've asked from you since it happened."

Louis nods slowly as he stares at him, "I know. I know. And to be honest, you look amazing now, Harry. You really do."

Harry grins and takes another hit of the cigarette before blowing it out, "you tell me that all the time, you know."

"Yeah, well," Louis starts, biting his lip, "it's... it's just amazing for me to see the transformation you've made."

"Because of you," Harry whispers and places his fingers on Louis' chin softly, "I'm sure you never thought in a million years you'd have to donate, especially to someone you had fallen in love with."

"I already told you I didn't," Louis says softly, his fingers tracing around Harry's waist, "but I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Hell, I'd donate a kidney to you, Harold."

Harry chuckles and Louis smiles instantly before Harry's hugging him, nudging his nose into Louis' neck and closing his eyes.

"I love you," Harry's lips whisper against Louis' skin.

"I love you as well," Louis answers quietly.

"It's getting pretty late and the girls will be up early," Harry starts with a sigh, "we should probably head to bed."

"Yeah, we should," Louis lets go of Harry and starts climbing out of the pool slowly.

"Lou," Harry says, causing Louis to turn to him while he's picking up the towels, "can you make love to me before we go to sleep?"

Louis smirks, "what kind of question is that? Don't we do it every night?"

"Every night," Harry starts while he's climbing out the side of the pool and grabbing a towel from Louis, "and sometimes first thing in the morning."

"Then, why do you feel the need to ask me?" Louis raises an eyebrow as he's toweling off slowly.

"I don't know," Harry mumbles and wraps the towel around his waist before he's trying to run his fingers through his wet curls, "just felt like asking. I just... wanna lie in bed and feel your skin next to mine..."

"Don't be getting all sappy on me, Harold," Louis laughs.

"Sorry," Harry whispers with a small smile, "it's just one of those times for me... when the realization sets in and I realize how perfect my life is now."

Louis licks his lips slowly, keeping his eyes on Harry as his face grows serious. He knows part of him is still a little scared for the future, but he doesn't focus on it, nor does he dwell on it anymore.

He knows Harry won't be considered cured until he's been cancer free for 5 years total. Yet, Louis has begun to push all his doubts aside... because the human being in front of him, the man he is married to, is a strong fighter. He has proven that to the world, Louis knows. And Louis can't thank the gods above enough for allowing him to be the reason Harry is still alive.

Once all the lights are off downstairs, the two of them check on the girls together before going in their room and closing the door quietly.

"Can I ask something?" Harry starts while he's following Louis to the bathroom to take off his wet swimming trunks.

"What?"

"Can I... can I go to Elizabeth's studio and see my paintings?" Harry manages to get out.

Louis looks back at him as he's picking up his swimming trunks, "why are you asking me, love? You don't need my permission. They're your art pieces, after all."

"I didn't want to cause any trouble," Harry mumbles and takes both of their swimming trunks and tosses them in the hamper.

"Harry," Louis laughs a little, "you know I'm fine with it. She calls here and talks to Emma and has seen her twice since that first time. Why would I have a problem with it? It seems like a great idea to me... I mean, I'd want to see my creations in an art studio in New York myself."

Harry grins, "would you do me the honor of going with me?"

"Do you think I'd let you go alone?" Louis whispers as he walks slowly over to Harry who's standing in the bathroom doorway. Louis' fingers caress over Harry's stomach slowly while he keeps his eyes fixated on his husband in front of him, "I'd love to see them with you."

"Thanks," Harry says before he runs his thumb slowly down Louis' bottom lip, "can we go to bed yet?"

Louis gives him a devious grin and motions towards the bed, "after you, love."

Harry is quick to switch off the bedroom lights and pull back the covers of the bed. He climbs under the sheet and watches Louis coming around his side of the bed.

Louis lies down, pulling the sheet over himself before he's scooting next to Harry and gently running his hand over Harry's bare chest.

Harry stares at him just inches away from him, his own fingers reaching out and slowly gliding down Louis' neck to his stomach.

"Kiss me," Harry whispers, his voice deep and seductive, "what are you waiting for, Doctor?"

"Nothing," Louis says back in a serious tone, "I was only enjoying the feel of your skin... and your hairless chest, as usual."

Harry snickers quietly and uses his hand to pull Louis down by the back of his neck, their lips colliding and moving swiftly; there's no slowness to this kiss... there's an overwhelming need for each other. It's not only about sex to Harry and Louis... it's about connecting to one another through the act itself.

Their tongues intertwine over and over while Louis moves slowly to straddle Harry, his fingers running through the still damp curls of his husband under him.

He could never tire of feeling the softness of Harry's hair... the way it feels between his fingers... the way it smells when Harry's just taken a shower or gotten out of the pool. All of these things Louis is used to by now. Yet, one little strand of that hair in his hand makes his heart swell each and every time.

Harry places his hands on Louis' ass, sucking on his bottom lip before he's crushing their lips together again. He feels how hard Louis is up against him, and even more so when Louis begins to move back and forth so there's even more friction between them.

Harry lets out a deep sigh as Louis' lips make their way across Harry's jaw line, his teeth biting into Harry's delicate skin.

"Jesus," Harry gets out, his fingers gripping Louis' ass tighter, "just fuck me already."

Louis smiles against the skin of Harry's chest before he's whispering out, "can't even let me work you up anymore, can you?"

"I'm worked up enough," Harry almost moans as Louis' cock continues to rub against his own, "I want you inside of me. Now."

"Demanding, aren't we?" Louis asks as he glances back at Harry, "give me 5 more minutes..."

"I give you 5 more minutes and I'm gonna come without anything happening," Harry sighs, his head falling back into the pillow.

"Ok, 2 more minutes," Louis whispers and gives him a wink before he's kissing down Harry's chest again, moving slowly down in the direction of his cock.

Harry grips the sheets, impatiently awaiting the moment Louis touches him; and when Louis' lips finally make contact with the head of Harry's cock, Harry's eyes are squeezing shut and his soft moans begin to fill the room.

Louis goes slow, taking Harry down his throat. His hand gently grasps his balls as he's sucking Harry, his eyes staying focused on Harry's face and the way he looks in this moment.

"Jesus Christ," Harry nearly whimpers. He's quick to spread his legs further apart while he's placing his fingers in Louis' hair as he's moving up and down.

Louis begins inserting 2 fingers into Harry, watching Harry's face change; his mouth opens and deep moans escape his throat while Louis begins thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry slowly... too slow for Harry.

"God...," Harry sighs out, "please... just get in me... now."

Louis licks over the head of Harry's cock before he's saying out quietly, "I fucking love it when you beg."

Louis' fingers move faster, going in and out of Harry while his lips stay on the tip of his cock, running over it slowly and teasing Harry on purpose.

"Fuck," Harry mumbles, his eyes glancing down at Louis while his fingers grip the messy fringe on his head. "Please... fuck me already."

Louis licks his lips, a small grin on his face before his tongue begins working its way down Harry's balls. He's lifting Harry up some with his hands and diving into his opening before Harry can even say anything else.

"Fuck," Harry moans, his fingers gripping Louis' hair while he watches him eating him out.

Louis licks slowly over the opening before he's diving in deeper, grasping Harry's hips as he does. His eyes glance up at Harry who's already looking back at him. Louis pulls Harry open with his fingers before his tongue is darting into him, causing Harry to arch his back and grasp the sheet under him.

Harry throws his head back into the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut as Louis moves his tongue in and out swifter now, his blue eyes staying on Harry.

Harry's hand wraps around his cock and he starts stroking himself slowly, glancing back down at Louis who's still caught up in teasing him.

"Fuck," Harry sighs out, "are you trying to get me off?"

Louis glances at Harry's hand wrapped around himself, "looks like that's what you want."

"You're making it hard for me not to," Harry moans again, feeling Louis' lips tracing over every inch of his ass. "God... Louis, please... just fuck me."

Louis smirks while he's moving up to Harry's cock, running his tongue over the head while Harry's still stroking it.

"Want me to finish you?" Louis asks, his eyes glancing up at Harry's panting face.

Harry stares back at him before he's nodding slowly and whispering, "yes."

A small grin comes out of Louis' lip before he's taking Harry's cock into his mouth again, moving Harry's hand away.

Harry bucks his hips up and Louis only responds by moaning while he's sucking Harry off.

Harry's fingers tug at Louis' messy fringe while he's biting his lip and trying not to cry out too loud. He knows it won't take him long at this rate; Louis already has him right where he wants him.

"Shit," Harry moans out loudly before he's grabbing Louis' pillow beside him and covering his face.

Louis feels the hot liquid hit his mouth and he's sucking Harry off even faster, causing Harry to whimper into the pillow over his face.

Louis begins to slow, swallowing every drop of Harry before he's running his tongue over the head gently, making Harry squirm even more.

"You make that too easy, love," Louis whispers out and glances up at Harry.

Harry removes the pillow and sighs, "yeah, shut it."

Louis snickers and sits up slowly. Harry watches Louis' fingers run up and down his thighs while he's settling between his legs, his eyes staying on Harry's.

"Ready?" Louis whispers.

"What do you think?" Harry asks, a small smirk on his lips as he's opening his legs wider, "can you finally fuck me now, doctor?"

Louis grins a little, leaning down and kissing Harry as hard as he can before he's guiding himself into Harry slowly, Harry wrapping his legs instantly around Louis' body as he's moaning out into his mouth.

Louis guides his lips down Harry's neck while he begins thrusting in and out of him slowly, Harry throwing his head back into the pillow and whimpering.

Harry's fingers run up and down Louis' side before he's gripping his ass, urging Louis to fuck him harder. Louis is used to this by now. And he gives Harry exactly what he asks for every time.

Louis sits up some, Harry's legs still wrapped tightly around him as he's fucking him harder and harder.

Harry grips the pillows, his whimpers filling the walls of their room. Louis holds Harry's waist, his fingernails gripping into his sides while he closes his eyes and gets lost in the feeling of Harry.

Louis goes even faster, pulling Harry's hips into him while Harry's still busy gripping the pillows and moaning out loudly.

"Sure hope your sister's asleep by now," Louis smirks and breathes out as he watches Harry's face.

"I don't fucking care," Harry moans and throws his head back, the whole bed moving with each of Louis' thrusts, "just fuck me... god..."

Louis closes his eyes, sighing out a deep breathe while he continues fucking Harry as hard as possible. He opens his eyes again, staring straight at Harry's face who's eyes are closed and his lips parted as he continues to whimper so loud that Louis is positive Gemma will have something to say to the both of them the next morning.

Louis runs his fingers up and down Harry's thighs before he's gripping them and feeling himself about to come. He leans down quickly, his lips meeting the side of Harry's neck while he tries to stop his moans from escaping.

Harry's hands land on Louis' back and his dark red fingernails dig into the skin with every last thrust of Louis'.

"Fuck, fuck," Louis sighs out against the side of Harry's neck when he finally stops.

Harry breathes out a heavy breath and leans his head against Louis before whispering, "you think we woke my sister?"

Louis snickers and glances back at Harry, "I'm sure we'll find out in the morning. Besides, I'd rather it be your sister than our daughters."

"Especially Emma," Harry sighs and plays with a few strands of Louis' hair.

"Oh, you mean," Louis starts slowly, "because she's getting to that age..."

"Who's gonna be the one to explain that to her?" Harry decides to ask, his face serious as he stares at Louis.

"Are you trying to have this conversation with me right after sex?" Louis tries to laugh while he's climbing off of Harry slowly.

"I'm being serious," Harry says while he watches Louis walking to the bathroom and switching on the light.

Harry gets up and follows, turning on the shower before he's looking back at Louis, "she's going to be 11 this year, you know."

"Like I haven't thought of that," Louis mumbles while he's watching Harry stepping in the shower, "I say you should be the one to talk to her."

"Me?" Harry laughs while he begins washing his body, "why do you want me to do everything?"

"Well, I'd say you would be the best person for that," Louis shrugs and sits down on the counter. "I mean, come on, you take her shopping, you fix her hair and nails... you're literally her mum and you know that."

"Yeah, one tiny problem," Harry chuckles a little, "I don't have what's required to explain this to her. Not that I wouldn't try to explain it..."

Louis snickers, his knuckles against his lips, "well, I think you can... you were raised by 2 women..."

"And you have how many sisters yourself?" Harry laughs and washes his hair quickly.

"Enough to have to hear them talk about it," Louis groans and rubs his face.

"Look, I don't mind talking to her about that stuff," Harry says, "I just assume she'll want to talk to a girl about it... not me."

"I bet she won't have a problem hearing it from you," Louis tells Harry and hops off the counter, grabbing Harry a towel.

"What makes you say that?" Harry's asking while he shuts off the shower and opens the glass door.

"Because," Louis hands him the towel and smiles, "she already thinks of you as her mum. And I'm sure you could have 'the talk' with her just as well as any woman could. Really."

"You honestly think so?" Harry asks quietly while he's toweling off.

"Yeah, I do," Louis nods, "but if it comes down to it that she wants to talk to a woman about it, she has amazing aunts and excellent grandmothers. So, she's in good hands. But... I still think she'll want to talk with you about it."

"I'm flattered," Harry grins and pulls Louis' tiny frame into him, "but what if she decides she hates me when she's a teenager?"

"What?" Louis laughs softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's still damp body.

"I mean," Harry starts a little quieter, "what happens if she gets older, and she has a lot of friends... they all have mums..."

Louis' face changes as he stares up at Harry. He tightens his hands around his waist, "love, I don't think she'll ever hate you, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, not exactly hate me...," Harry sighs and slowly lets go of Louis before he's walking to the bed.

"What?" Louis is questioning while he turns off the bathroom light.

"What if... when she's a teenager, she begins to wish she had a mum and a dad," Harry starts and sits down on his side of the bed, "not a dad and a dad."

Louis bites his lip and sits down in the bed, watching Harry closely. He watches him staring down at his hands, twirling his wedding ring around his finger.

"Harry," Louis starts out, scooting closer and placing his hand around Harry's shoulder, "I don't think she'll ever want that..."

"You don't know that," Harry quickly interrupts.

Louis licks his lips slowly before he begins again in a gentle tone, "love, Emma loves you too much. It won't change just because she becomes a teenager. And you know, she'll probably have friends who have 2 dads. Or even 2 mums. Really."

Harry nods a little and leans his head over on Louis' shoulder as he sighs, "it's funny... never thought I'd be sitting here worrying about raising a teenager."

Louis laughs into Harry's hair, "yeah, well, we have a pretty steep road ahead of us with 2 girls... possibly 3, who knows."

"It'll be a boy," Harry states as if he's 100% positive.

"You think so, huh?" Louis smiles.

"I do," Harry sighs, "and I just hope we can raise them the best way we can together, Lou."

"We will," Louis reassures him, giving the top of his head a quick kiss, "we're doing a fine job of raising our girls, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbles and starts lying down in the bed, Louis following him, "but they're both young... I don't know... I can't help but worry about the future, I guess... and what they'll think."

"These children will be proud of their parents," Louis says softly, lying on his side and tracing his hand down Harry's stomach, "they're not going to grow up and hate us."

Harry nods, but his eyes stay on the ceiling above him.

"Stop thinking about it," Louis whispers and places his head next to Harry, "let the future worry for itself."

Harry starts to smile as he turns to Louis, "sounds like something I'd say. Very good, doctor."

Louis grins and holds Harry closer before he's sighing, "let's get some sleep already."

"I love you," Harry whispers before he strokes pieces of Louis' fringe.

"Love you, too," Louis smiles, "get some sleep."

Harry nods, placing his hand over Louis'. "So... New York City, huh?"

Louis grins against Harry's hair and nods, "yeah... New York City. You and I alone for 2 days..."

"Sounds heavenly to me," Harry smiles, his eyes closed, "just hope mum's ok with keeping the girls for us."

"She will be," Louis whispers, "I'll call her first thing, alright? You know she'll love being here with them."

Harry nods and turns over, nudging his nose into Louis' neck. He kisses it softly and sighs, while Louis only grins and holds Harry as close as he can.

Harry wakes to the sound of Olivia fussing in her crib. He glances at Louis who's still completely out before he's standing up slowly and pulling on sweatpants. He picks up the baby monitor and pushes back his hair as he yawns.

He looks at the clock on the nightstand before he's opening their door: it's nearly 5 am.

He closes their bedroom door back as quiet as possible and makes his way down the hall half asleep.

When he stops to peer down into Olivia's crib, she's already turning over and falling back asleep. He stands there staring at her, a huge grin on his face; her messy dark curls all over her face, the way she looks identical to Gemma and himself when they were babies.

"How'd I ever get fortunate enough to have you?" Harry whispers while his fingers gently brush back the curls from his daughter's face. He leans down and kisses her so soft and smiles before he's leaving the room again.

On his way back to their room, Harry sees the kitchen light on. He glances further down the hall to see that Gemma's door is open. So, he attaches the baby monitor to his sweats and starts down the stairs.

He sees no one in the kitchen, but as soon as he turns towards the patio, he sees his sister, sitting by the pool.

He slowly opens the patio door, Gemma looking in his direction immediately.

"Hey, you alright?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Gemma smiles and watches her brother closing the door before he's walking over to her.

He takes a seat next to her on the concrete, then places his feet in the pool alongside hers.

"Just curious," Harry shrugs, "odd time to be awake."

"I slept ages on the plane... jet lag is a bitch," Gemma smirks and glances back at Harry.

"What are you eating?" Harry asks.

"Oh, strawberries with some whipped cream cheese, actually," she replies as she puts one in her mouth. She offers it to Harry next, "try one."

"Pretty sure I've had that combination before," Harry grins and takes the fork from his sister.

"Mum makes it a lot," Gemma nods, "she used to make it for us like every summer, then every spring, and then even for holidays."

Harry chuckles as Gemma shakes her head laughing a little.

"You know, sometimes I honestly wish we could make back to England," Harry starts with a sigh as he leans back on his hands and stares up at the cloudy skies.

"Does Louis know that?" Gemma asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No... well, yeah... I mean, we've discussed it before," Harry nods, "but... his practice is here. It's not like he could just find another opening for a pediatrician..."

"He could if he didn't have his own business," Gemma speaks up while chewing a strawberry.

Harry smirks at her, "yeah... but he could always sell the business..."

"He could," Gemma nods, "it'd sell pretty well too, given where it's located."

Harry nods and looks out at the city lights in the distance, "I don't know... I'd probably miss LA too. This seems more like home to me sometimes."

"Why? Cause you made it as a big artist here?" Gemma asks as she stares at her brother, "Harry, your talent would be appreciated anywhere in this world, I assure you."

"How do you know?" Harry asks.

Gemma smiles while she chews a strawberry and waves her feet back and forth in the warm pool water, "your pieces are known at home, too."

"Are they?" Harry asks confused.

"Yep," Gemma nods, "remember who I write for, Harry..."

"So, you wrote a column about my work?" Harry asks in a quieter tone.

"I did," Gemma nods, "started out as a column... turned into a blog..."

"What? You blog about me?" Harry asks almost laughing, "uh, shouldn't you ask my permission first?"

Gemma grins, "it's nothing that you wouldn't approve of. It all started with the first article I wrote about your work... and how you had one last show to do because certain things were getting in the way at the time..."

Harry's mouth falls closed as he's staring at his sister, "you mean... you... blogged about my illness and all?"

"Does that bother you?" Gemma asks quietly, her face serious, "I didn't do it to try and get attention. I used it as a way to escape then... when I couldn't be here with you... when all I wanted was to be here with you... mum and I both."

"So, I'd imagine this blog has Louis' name in it quite often," Harry states.

"Good bit, yeah," Gemma nods as she stares at Harry, "I kept writing and kept writing... and I still remember writing the blog entry where I was really excited that your match had been found."

Harry isn't sure if he wants to smile or cry in this moment. To know his sister has the entire events of his illness in order has left him speechless.

"Look, it was my way of letting out emotions... because you were here... and I was way on the other side," Gemma speaks more softly.

"Wow," Harry sighs but smiles.

"You're not going to ask me to take it down, are you?" Gemma whispers out.

"No," Harry looks back at her, "on the contrary, I think you should make it public."

"Why?" She laughs.

"So, that... anyone who's struggling with this illness can see there's still hope," Harry answers, his eyes serious as they stay on Gemma's. "Another family member's perspective could be quite useful for some people, Gem. Honestly."

"You... you really want me to make it public... for everyone to read?" Gemma asks.

Harry purses his lips, his eyes watching the pool lights change from green to blue under their feet. He finally grins and nods, "yeah, I think you should. I won't mind. I can ask Louis if he does, but LA Times already has an article coming out on us anyways."

"Ok," Gemma shrugs, "sure, if that's what you want."

"It is," Harry says softly before he's hugging Gemma tightly. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Gemma smirks, "don't have to rub it in."

Harry chuckles and lets her go before he's stealing the last strawberry.

"Hey," Gemma smacks his hand and Harry only shrugs while he throws it in his mouth. "Asshole."

"There's plenty more in there. I'll make you some more," Harry chuckles.

They walk inside together, Harry making the cream cheese just like Gemma and his mum. Then, the 2 of them take them upstairs to Gemma's room down the hall and lie on the bed. Harry asks questions about Gemma's blog and Gemma answers every single one of them. She even offers to let Harry read the entries, if he's ready to. He knows there will be a lot of things he'll read that will upset him, so he tells Gemma he'll read them whenever he has the chance to be alone again.

Gemma falls asleep around 6:30 while Harry's finishing the very last strawberry again. He glances at Gemma's laptop that's already open on the bed.

He grabs it and lays back down beside her while he's looking for her blog. He sees it finally on her desk top: WordPress. He clicks on it and waits for it to open.

He smiles instantly when the very first post he sees is the pregnancy test and his and Louis' smiling faces. His eyes sting as he reads what's above the photo:

_"they're having another baby! And I'm so honored I can play a part in making this dream a reality. My brother deserves this more than anyone I know. And so does my brother in law. This is what real love looks like, people. x **#realloveseesnogender** "_

Harry wipes his eyes quickly and glances at his sister sleeping next to him. He's not sure he wants to start reading the blog from the start yet... he doesn't know if he has it in him to hear all of it over again, especially from his own sister.

The last post was enough for him for now; he lays the laptop on the table near him before he's pulling the covers around himself, wanting sleep so badly again.

He closes his eyes, then opens them one more time to look at his older sister; how fortunate he is to have someone like her as his sibling.

He smiles to himself and closes his heavy eyes, his mind beginning to wander away from this reality. He dreams again... of a small blue eyed and blonde hair little boy who's laughing in the sunlight. He hears ocean waves, the giggles of 2 little girls, and a voice he can definitely identify as Louis; Louis is calling him to come stand in the water with their son... and that's all Harry wants to do in that moment.

 


	52. Chapter 52

Louis slowly moves the next morning, stretching out his arms with his eyes closed, feeling for Harry in the bed next to him.

"The girls are probably awake," he mumbles out while he feels the empty bed beside him. He finally opens his eyes and glances beside him, "Harry?"

He yawns and sits up slowly, looking around the room while still half asleep. The clock says it's past 8:30 and he's almost certain one of their girls is awake.

He slips on his sweats, pushing back his messy fringe before he's opening the bedroom door and looking down the hall; he hears nothing but silence.

He first walks to Olivia's room and sees her still sound asleep and he smiles a little, her messy and dark curls all over her face. He gently places her stuffed rainbow bear next to her again and then tip toes out of the room.

He's soon at Emma's door, glancing in to see her still asleep as well. He wonders why his daughters can't sleep this late every weekend.

He sighs and looks down the hall, seeing Gemma's door wide open; he slowly walks to the room, stopping in the doorway when he sees Harry and Gemma asleep.

And suddenly, Louis' face is beaming at the sight. He stands completely still for a moment before he's deciding to get Harry's camera and capture the moment.

When he returns to the room and takes the photo, Emma is slowly walking up behind him, her hair a mess as she yawns.

"What's going on?" She mumbles to her dad as she rubs her eyes and looks in the room.

"Nothing, love," Louis whispers and smiles at her, "Pappa must've fallen asleep with your aunt."

"Aww," Emma says with a wide grin.

"Shh," Louis whispers and smirks, "let's let them sleep."

Emma nods and follows her father to the stairs. "Can we make breakfast together?"

"Sure," Louis smiles, "why don't you help by getting out the ingredients for pancakes. I'll put on some coffee and go wake Livy."

Emma nods and hurries to the cupboard while Louis is busy starting coffee.

"Daddy," Emma starts.

"Yeah," Louis says and pours water into the coffee machine.

"Do you think the baby will be a boy?" She asks.

Louis grins to himself, "uh, I'm... I'm not sure, babe. I want to say yes..."

"I think it will be," Emma says flatly and puts out the flour on the counter for Louis.

"Why do you think so?"

Emma shrugs, "because... Pappa and aunt Gemma both had the same dream about him. I think he'll look just like you."

Louis turns to her, seeing her blue eyes staring back at him, thinking for the millionth time how much she looks like a mixture of himself and her mother.

"You're growing too fast, Em," Louis finds himself saying lowly.

She smiles a little, "I'm not that old yet."

"You'll be 11 this year," Louis looks back and leans against the counter, "it's quite hard to believe."

"Do you think Nana and Grammy will come out for my birthday?" She asks.

Louis smiles and nods, "well, I know Grammy is coming out soon. She'll be here in a few days. She's staying with us for a little bit."

"To help with Aunt Gemma?"

"Aunt Gemma is in good hands," Louis laughs a little, "I'm going to go get your sister, alright?"

Emma nods and goes back to the cupboard while Louis is hurrying up the stairs to wake Olivia.

When Louis reaches the top of the stairs, he sees Gemma coming out of the guest room, pushing her hair back.

"Morning," Louis smiles at her.

"Morning," she yawns and stops in the bathroom doorway, "your husband is in the bed in there if you wanna wake him."

Louis chuckles, "uh, I'll wake him in a bit. Emma and I are making breakfast if you wanna join us... unless you want more sleep."

"I'd love to eat," Gemma nods before sighing, "not sure my stomach wants that at the moment."

Louis hears Olivia and he's smiling instantly, "I've gotta go get the other one."

Gemma smiles and heads in the bathroom while Louis is walking in Olivia's room, seeing her wide awake.

"Hey, you," he grins at her before he's picking her up, "Jesus, you're getting so big."

He pushes her curls back and holds her on his hip as she's chewing on her fingers and glancing around the room.

"You look so much like your daddy," Louis whispers out as he stares at her, "you're going to be so beautiful, Livy."

He changes her quickly, putting her in a onesie that Harry picked out... and Louis can't help but grin while he's buttoning it and reading the words: 'I love my dads'.

He picks her up again and heads out of the room, hearing Gemma in the bathroom. He stops at the doorway, knowing all too well what the sound is.

"Are... are you alright?" He asks her.

"I'm... I'm fine," he hears her mumbling.

"She ok?" Louis hears Harry's deep morning voice from the guest room doorway and he's instantly looking in his husband's direction.

Louis slowly walks over to Harry, Olivia smiling at him. Louis whispers, "she's sick."

Harry nods and glances at the bathroom door before Olivia is reaching for him. He turns to her and smiles, "hey, beautiful."

Harry takes Olivia from Louis' arms, Louis only smiling while he watches Harry talking to their daughter.

"Did you get enough rest?" Harry grins and gently touches Olivia's nose, causing her to giggle. Harry hears the toilet flushing in the bathroom and he's looking back at Louis, "will you hold her while I check on Gem?"

Louis nods and gently takes Olivia back in his arms, "Harry, it's morning sickness. She'll be fine."

"I know that," Harry says lowly, his eyes on the bathroom door, "I've never... I haven't had to deal with this. I mean, Glenne didn't live with us..."

Louis smirks, "well, I've dealt with it and I can assure you she's going to survive."

Harry tries to smile before Louis is grabbing his arm.

"Hey," Louis starts quietly, "what's wrong? Are you just nervous about this because you've never dealt with it?"

Harry shrugs and mumbles, "I guess, yeah. I... I feel bad for making her go through this already."

Louis chuckles lightly and rubs Harry's arm, "hey, she's pregnant. She's not dying. Don't feel bad. She offered, remember? Jesus, Harold, you're so sensitive sometimes."

"Sorry," Harry tries to smile. He walks to the bathroom door and knocks lightly, "Gem, can I come in?"

"It's unlocked," she replies.

Harry slowly opens the door to see his sister sitting on the toilet, pushing her hair back. "Hey. Guess those strawberries didn't taste so well coming back up, huh?"

"Asshole," Gemma laughs a little before sighing, "I'm ok.... although I'm thinking of asking that doctor of yours to prescribe me something for this morning sickness shit."

"Which doctor?" Harry chuckles and leans against the countertop, "my husband or your baby doctor?"

"I meant the obstetrician, Harry," Gemma looks up at him and smiles, "although I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind."

"We have stuff in the medicine cabinet of our bathroom," Harry mentions, "I've had it for quite some time, but I'm sure it'd still work."

"From when you were sick?" Gemma asks softly.

Harry nods a little, "well, I used it a lot when I was on chemo... had to, if you remember..."

"I remember," Gemma speaks quietly, "whenever we visited you here you always had to take it just to eat... at least most of the time."

Harry bites his lip but smiles again, "yeah, well, that was ages ago now, it seems. But you're more than welcome to use it. I know it's safe during pregnancy..."

"How do you know?" Gemma stands and laughs.

"Glenne used the same," Harry shrugs, "she got it from the obstetrician. But... you're more than welcome to use mine until we see the doctor."

"Thanks," Gemma whispers, touching Harry's arm gently, "I'd really appreciate it. I was looking forward to maybe spending some time in your pool today."

Harry laughs some, "I'm sure Em would really like that. She's been begging to go to the beach, but it's not exactly the warmest right now..."

"What did Louis get you for your birthday?" Gemma asks and opens the bathroom door, "you never told me."

Harry smiles and leads the way to his and Louis' room, "uh, he got me several things, actually.... even though I told him not to."

"You've never been one for fancy," Gemma giggles as she and Harry walk in the room. She takes a seat on their unmade bed while Harry's going to the bathroom. Her eyes dart over every single painting on their walls as she grins to herself. "You've really added a lot to this home, you know."

"What do you mean?" Harry calls from the bathroom.

"The paintings," Gemma replies, staring at the blue portrait of Louis, "it just looks so amazing... every single room. You've brought them all to life with your work."

Harry's smiling as he's walking out of the bathroom, "yeah, well, his house was rather drab and boring... someone had to add some life."

Gemma chuckles and takes the medicine bottle from Harry, seeing his name on it. Her face grows serious while she's staring at it, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What?" Harry asks quietly.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Gemma tries to smile, wiping her eyes quickly, "my emotions are all over the place."

"Mood swings?" Harry asks with a small laugh, "look, I'm going to go grab you some water, alright?"

Gemma nods, sniffing a little while Harry's walking out of the room.

"Hey," Louis immediately says when Harry has reached the kitchen, "your sister alright?"

"She's fine," Harry nods as he's pulling a bottled water from the fridge, "just a little sick and emotional. I'm letting her use my nausea meds."

"She's emotional?" Louis asks with a smirk while he's busy flipping the pancakes.

"She took one look at my nausea meds and started crying," Harry shrugs and smiles over at Emma, "morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great," Emma smiles at him from the bar stool where she's drawing, "is aunt Gemma feeling better?"

"She will be," Harry nods and looks over at Olivia in her highchair munching on pieces of bananas. Harry grins and looks at Louis, "bananas again, huh?"

"What can I say? She's just like her father," Louis shrugs some and continues to cook.

Harry smiles and hugs him from behind, planting a kiss on his neck, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Louis grins from ear to ear, "go take care of your sister so maybe she'll want to eat."

"I'm on it," Harry tells him, giving Louis' neck one last peck before he's hurrying back upstairs.

When he reaches their room, Gemma is still seated on the bed, staring at the bottle in her hand. Harry slowly walks in, taking a seat next to her.

"Here," he whispers and offers the water to her.

"Thanks," she smiles.

Harry watches her opening the bottle of medicine and taking one out before she's swallowing it with the water. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Gemma sighs, "I think these pregnancy hormones are going to kill me."

Harry laughs a little as Gemma is putting the medicine bottle on the nightstand. "What's bothering you though?"

"Just... seeing those," Gemma points over to the bottle, "I don't know what came over me. I started having flashbacks of everything you went through... and started thinking how mum and I weren't here for most of it..."

"Gem," Harry sighs and puts his arm around her shoulder, "there's absolutely no reason to be upset over that now. Look at me. I'm completely fine."

"I know," Gemma tries to smile, "I told you... I'm just emotional, that's all. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Harry laughs, "its fine. Look, I'm not... I'm not really good with all of this... I mean, Glenne didn't live with us. I spent a lot of time with her when she was pregnant with Livy, yeah, but... I didn't see these sides very much. And I can't help but feel a little guilty, Gem... for putting you through it."

"Harry," Gemma almost snorts, "I offered to do this for you 2, remember? I wanted to give you both this wonderful gift. I'll get through this just fine... I've been around a lot of my pregnant friends."

"I know," Harry says quieter, "I guess it's because you're my sister and all..."

"Well, I appreciate your concern," Gemma grins, "but I'll make it through this pregnancy just fine. You know that."

Harry nods and glances around the room.

"Harry, do you want coffee?" Harry and Gemma hear Louis calling from the stairs.

"Yeah, please," Harry calls back, "thanks, babe. I'm coming."

Gemma smiles and stands up slowly, "I bet I look like a total wreck."

"You look fine," Harry smiles, "I think pregnancy is going to suit you just fine, sis."

Gemma chuckles and shakes her head, "I think it'd suit you better though."

Harry smirks and they both walk out of the room together, heading downstairs to Louis and the girls.

After breakfast on the patio, Louis, Harry, and Gemma sit at the table talking, Livy in Harry's arms drinking her juice while Louis is going on about the convention.

"... And your mum was totally ok with it," he's saying as he's staring at Harry.

"Was she really?" Harry asks, "or did she just seem ok with it?"

"Harry," Louis chuckles and sighs, "I promise you, she was fine with it. In fact, she encouraged it. I swear to you. She told me that you and I needed some time alone."

"It has been ages for you guys," Gemma speaks up, drinking her orange juice slowly, "look, mum and I can handle the girls just fine."

"You sure of that?" Harry looks at his sister, "you're already sick..."

"I'm going to be sick," Gemma laughs, "doesn't change anything. Mum can help me. And you know how much she'll enjoy time with Emma and Livy. I know how much she's missed them."

Harry nods and glances down at Livy whose eyes are staring back at him. He smiles at her and finally says, "alright... I guess it won't hurt going away for a couple of days."

"You afraid of leaving your girls, Harold?" Louis smirks and pats Harry's leg gently.

"Maybe," Harry mumbles.

Gemma snickers and looks up at Emma who's coming out of the patio doors in her swimsuit, a towel in her hand. "Going swimming already, Emmy?"

Emma grins at her aunt, "yeah, daddy said I could. Can you swim, too, Aunt Gemma?"

Harry smiles at Gemma while he's lifting Livy up, letting her stand on his legs as she's smiling and looking around the sunlit patio.

"I suppose I could," Gemma tells Emma, "let me go get dressed, alright, love?"

Emma nods with excitement before she's throwing her towel down and jumping in the pool. Gemma gets up with a smile on her face and heads indoors.

"So," Harry starts quietly as he looks at Louis beside him, "you actually called my mum first thing this morning?"

"I did," Louis grins and almost blushes while he's looking out at the sun shining over the LA skyline, "told you I would. She told me she would absolutely love to keep the girls. She said she was going to make plans for movies and stuff like that."

Harry laughs a little while Olivia is babbling away in his arms, "she and Gemma will be doing makeovers, too, I assume."

"Probably," Louis smiles at Olivia, "but... come on, Harry, you know that you and I both need some time away... we deserve some alone time."

Harry nods a little, looking back at Louis with a small smile, "suppose so, yeah. I've gotten so used to this being our life, Lou... you, me, and these girls... it really has been ages since it's been just you and I alone."

"Well, it's a great time to have that," Louis leans over and whispers, "just us, alone, in bed... no clothes needed. Room service when we want it. No interruptions..."

"Except for your conferences," Harry interjects with a small grin.

"They won't last that long," Louis groans.

"I know," Harry chuckles and leans over, kissing Louis gently, "I look forward to it honestly, babe."

"There's also this dinner that we are supposed to attend," Louis says more quietly, picking up his cigarettes from the patio table.

Harry raises an eyebrow, a small smirk crossing his lips, "oh? You failed to mention that last night."

"Well," Louis starts, "I wasn't sure if you'd rather go or skip it... although I'm supposed to attend..."

"Why would I want to skip it?" Harry asks confused.

Louis shrugs and stands as he's lighting the cigarette, "I wasn't sure if you'd want to go with me..."

Harry's face turns serious, "you mean, you weren't sure if you wanted to go with me."

"That's not what I meant at all," Louis looks back immediately.

"Really?" Harry asks, his tone almost harsh, "Lou, I didn't find out that you hadn't told the doctors you work with about me until that night of the art show... are you... ashamed or something?"

"No, fuck no," Louis replies as he stares at Harry, "Harry, I want to take you. I want to show you off to everyone at that fucking place. I'm not ashamed of you. I'm not ashamed of loving you. You should know that by now."

Harry licks his lips slowly and stares at Olivia in his arms, "I think I'll see if Gemma wants to let Livy swim with them."

"Harry," Louis says quickly, "I didn't mean it like that, love. Jesus, do you think if I was ashamed that I would have agreed to the LA Times publishing an article about the 2 of us?"

Harry stands up slowly, Olivia resting on his hip, "no... I'm sorry, I guess. I took it wrong."

Louis places his hand around Harry's waist and stares in his green eyes, "I have nothing to be ashamed of. Look at you. Look at this beautiful family we have. I'm not ashamed of being who I am. I want to show you off to the world. And I truly mean that."

Harry grins a little and nods, "good... cause I'd really like to attend the dinner party with you."

Louis smiles and kisses Harry softly, "I'm glad."

"What should I wear?" Harry asks with a devious grin.

"Well, it's quite formal," Louis tells him, "but then again, I'm sure you'll find a way to mix formal with your style."

Harry laughs, "you know me very well."

"That I do," Louis whispers before he's pulling Harry closer, "whatever you decide on, I'm sure you'll look absolutely stunning."

"I'll make sure of that, don't worry," Harry grins and kisses Louis' forehead gently, "so, wanna go for a swim?"

That afternoon, after much begging from Emma, they take the Rover to the coast, enjoying the sunshine over the waves of ocean that stretches out in front of them.

"It's not as chilly as I had imagined," Harry sighs while he sits down next to Gemma in one of their beach chairs.

"Are you kidding? This weather is incredible compared to back home," Gemma smiles at him before she's glancing back out at Emma laughing in the water with Louis as he's holding Olivia. "You've got the perfect little family, Harry."

Harry grins, pushing his wet curls back while his eyes stay on his husband; Louis is laughing and splashing Emma and Harry feels nothing but happiness and contentment as he watches him.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Harry finally replies quietly, "never saw this, you know."

"I know," Gemma whispers while she looks at her brother, "I know you were always hopeful about a future though... a lot more hopeful than I was at times."

Harry glances back at her, seeing her eyes filled again, "hey, Gem, don't cry."

"Sorry," she tries to laugh, "I'm a wreck."

"It's ok," Harry grins and looks back out at Louis, laughing a little at the sight of him and their girls.

"So, how did you work out an appointment on a Sunday?" Gemma asks before she's drinking some of her bottled water.

"I told you: we know the obstetrician very well," Harry replies with a smile, "he said he wouldn't mind us coming in today and having a look."

"So, we're having an ultrasound done?" Gemma asks. "Harry, we won't see anything... it's too early."

"I know," Harry nods, "I mean, I suppose we could skip the ultrasound till about 8 weeks, if you want. Your call. He'll just want blood work done."

"Sounds good to me," Gemma sighs and leans back in the chair, closing her eyes behind her sunglasses, "the sun feels so amazing. At home, I bet it's raining cats and dogs."

"Probably," Harry laughs and grabs a bottle of water from their cooler, "one reason why I love LA... the weather is usually fabulous."

"So, when is that guy releasing the article on you guys?" Gemma questions, "I figured he would've already."

Harry swallows the water, the wind blowing his curls away from his face, "actually, it comes out this Tuesday. He let us see the final draft of it last week. It sounds... amazing."

Gemma smiles a little, "and what if that article makes the 2 of you famous?"

Harry almost snorts, "doubt it."

"Why? Yours and Louis' story is so unheard of, Harry," Gemma states, "you never know where this article may take the 2 of you... it could cause a frenzy."

Harry looks back at her, "I... I don't really think that'll be the case. But even if it is, it won't change anything. My goal, as well as Louis', was to raise awareness. That's what we both wanted. We wanted people to see the importance of donating because you never know who you might save."

"Right," Gemma nods, "like your future husband."

Harry grins and stares out in the ocean waves at his 2 little girls and husband before he replies softly, "yeah... like your future husband."

The 5 of them leave the beach around 3, changing clothes and heading across town to the obstetrician's office.

He talks to Gemma after drawing blood to get her HCG count while Louis and Harry sit and listen, Emma and Olivia with them. They set up an ultrasound for 2 weeks later, and it causes excitement for not only Harry, but Louis as well; in 2 weeks, they will see the heartbeat of their 3rd child.

By Tuesday morning, the usual routine is going on in the Tomlinson household; Louis is getting ready for work while Harry's getting Olivia ready for the school run with Emma.

"Emma, you almost finished, babe?" Harry knocks on the bathroom door.

"Yes," Emma calls back, "Aunt Gemma is almost done with my hair."

Harry smiles, "alright, well, we've gotta get going in a minute. Hurry so you can have some breakfast."

"We'll be done in just a minute, Harry," Gemma calls.

Harry just smiles and heads downstairs, Olivia in his arms. He sits her down in the living room and she's immediately walking slowly but surely to the kitchen where Louis is pouring himself a tall cup of coffee.

"Hey," Louis laughs when he turns and sees Olivia walking to him. He bends down and catches her in his arms, "did you come to say goodbye to your daddy?"

"Bye bye," Olivia says out.

Harry's eyes widen with a huge grin as he stares at Louis, Louis only returning the same look.

"Listen to you," Louis laughs out, rubbing Olivia's belly, making her laugh, "you're becoming quite the little talker, missy."

Harry grins as he's walking over to Louis, hugging him, "have a good day, alright?"

"I always do," Louis whispers against Harry's neck, "you be careful getting the girls to school."

"You know I will," Harry smiles and steps back, "Gemma wants to stop by Starbucks on the way home."

Louis nods and chuckles, "she's having a hard time giving up that coffee, isn't she?"

"Of course," Harry grins and gently grips the back of Louis' neck, "what time will you be home?"

"Probably around 4ish," Louis replies and sits Olivia down again, watching her as she's quickly walking off, touching everything in sight. He chuckles a little and looks back at Harry, "glad we finally got the house baby-proofed."

Harry grins and pulls Louis into his arms, rubbing over his back gently as he's sighing, "I'm gonna miss you."

"You say this every day, Harold," Louis chuckles softly, "but I'll miss you too, love. Take care of your sister."

Harry lets Louis go and watches him picking up his coffee and a muffin that Harry has made. Harry bites his lip before saying out quietly, "that article comes out today, you know."

Louis smiles and turns back to Harry, "so?"

Harry shrugs and picks up Louis' coffee, taking a huge drink of it before replying, "I was just saying. Do... do you think it'll get a lot of attention?"

"Are you worried it will?" Louis asks, his tone more serious.

"Not really," Harry mumbles out, "I mean, I'd rather it not... I'm not one for a lot of attention..."

"Yeah, I've figured that out," Louis smirks, "unless it concerns your art, that is."

"I just want to raise awareness," Harry says seriously, "that's all I wanted. I want people to see who they could save just by signing up to donate, you know."

"Right," Louis nods, "and I totally agree with you, love. I think that article expresses that very well. He did a fantastic job with it. And..."

Louis pulls Harry closer and stares in his eyes, "I'm honored to have done it... with you. I'm glad we got to tell our amazing story to someone. It really meant a lot to me to do it."

Harry smiles widely, fixing a few pieces of Louis' hair, "me too."

"I'm ready," Emma is calling as she's hurrying in the kitchen, her long blonde hair curled to perfection. She quickly grabs one of Harry's muffins and starts eating it while Gemma is coming in the room.

"Well?" Gemma asks with a smile.

"You did a lovely job on her hair," Harry tells her, "doesn't look much different than when I do it..."

"Oh, shut it," Gemma cuts him off and smirks.

Harry grins and turns back to Louis, "you should get going, babe. Hate for you to be late."

"Fuck it if I am," Louis waves his hand, "I own the practice anyway. But... text me as soon as you read the article, alright?"

Harry nods and watches Louis kissing the top of Emma's head and telling her goodbye. Then, he watches Louis chasing down Olivia, seeing that beautiful grin on Louis' face as he's picking up their daughter and kissing her cheek.

"Love you, Livy," Louis smiles at her, brushing her curls gently.

"Bye bye," Olivia says again, smiling at her daddy.

Harry's heart swells at her little voice and Louis' radiant, glowing smile. He really does have the perfect little family.

Soon, Harry's dropping Emma off at her school; she grabs her backpack and opens the door.

"Hey, have a good day, sweetheart," Harry tells her, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Pappa," Emma smiles big at him and turns to Olivia in her car seat, "love you, Livy."

Emma reaches up and hugs Harry tightly, then she's wrapping her arms around Gemma, causing Gemma to smile at her.

"Love you, Em," Gemma smiles, "have fun."

"I will," Emma grins and steps out of the car, waving at them. She's soon joined by 2 of her friends and they head into the school, Harry watching with a giant smile on his face.

"Ok, so," Gemma starts, "let's go buy the LA Times now. I'm dying to see the article."

Harry chuckles and shakes his head while he's pulling out of the school.

They're soon sitting outside at Starbucks, Olivia in Harry's lap while Gemma is sipping her iced caramel macchiato, looking for the article on Harry and Louis.

"Should I read it aloud to you?" She glances up at Harry and smiles.

"No," Harry laughs, "I've already read it. You go ahead."

Harry drinks some of his green tea while Olivia is sleeping against his shoulder peacefully. He glances at his sister next to him while she's reading the article.

He sees her face grow serious, tears threatening to spill, but Harry says nothing; he knows she can't help but be emotional right now. Instead, he just smiles and glances around the outdoor patio area, watching other people reading, staring at their phones or laptops... he sits and waits patiently for Gemma to finish the article.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he's pulling it out to see a text from Zayn: _"just read the article, man. Was really good. Proud of you 2. x"_

Harry grins to himself before he's getting another message, this time from Glenne: _"the article is really good, Harry! You and Louis should be so proud! Really loved it!"_

His phone continues to vibrate with different message from people, his face lighting up with each one... then, there's one that pops up from _"Spouse"_. Harry grins even more and opens Louis' message:

_"So, apparently Niall brought in the LA Times this morning. Everyone in the office has already read it."_

Harry chuckles to himself and quickly writes Louis back, _"seems a lot of our friends have read it already. They said they were very proud of us. Thanks, Lou. I'm glad you and I agreed to do it. x"_

Harry hits send while his face is still beaming. He looks back at Gemma, seeing her smiling as tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"You even did a photo for this?" She looks at Harry and asks.

Harry nods and says quietly, "it... it seemed appropriate, yeah. I mean, it was my idea actually. They took my creation and brought it to life."

Gemma stares down at it, shaking her head as she's wiping her eyes, "it's... it's all so perfect, Harry. It really is. They did an amazing job. You and Louis should feel very proud."

Harry snickers a little, "yeah, I believe we both are."

He pulls out his phone to see Louis' text, _"I'm glad we got to do it, Harry. Couldn't have asked for it to turn out better. I love you. So much."_

 

_(Waste a Moment - Kings of Leon)_

 

Harry grins, watching Gemma sit the article down on the table in front of them, both of their eyes on the title, "The Perfect Match."

               

_The Perfect Match_

_Harry and Louis Tomlinson may appear to be your every day normal couple living out the American dream of freedom in Los Angeles, California but there's more to them than meets the eye._

_Harry Styles, has been a well known name in our art culture for years here in LA. I've written on several of his art shows in the past. But when I got a chance to meet him and his now husband Louis Tomlinson last year, it was only then that I realized certain things about Harry himself._

_Harry was diagnosed with leukemia a few short months before his 26th birthday. His doctor quickly put a plan into action, and it was a plan that would lead him straight to Louis himself._

_Louis Tomlinson, a well respected pediatrician who owns his own practice here in Los Angeles, signed up years ago with www.bethematch.org in hopes of being able to give someone else a second chance at life through his simple donation. He felt passionate about doing this as he had seen first hand what leukemia can do to children he had once had as patients._

_Little did Louis know, the person he was donating to was the person he would marry, and raise a family with._

_Louis Tomlinson began going through tests for his possible match weeks before he even met Harry Styles. If that doesn't catch your attention, maybe the rest of this story will._

_They met, by chance, on a speed date. Louis even had Harry become his daughter's art teacher. They had no idea whatsoever at that time that their lives would change forever._

_When Harry finally received the call that his donor had been found, he went into the hospital to have the stem cell transplant, his only option at beating his cancer for good. What he didn't know at the time was that Louis himself was his donor._

_Now, I don't know the specific odds or chances of this ever happening... two people who lived completely different lives, yet already loved one another and one of them turning out to be the perfect match for the other. But I do know this: the odds were highly in their favor._

_Harry's transplant went smoothly and he has had no problems whatsoever recovering from it._

_Louis stayed by his side through every step of the recovery process, and if you don't know, the recovery process itself takes months and months. You feel anything but healthy as your body fights to build a new immune system within you. But no matter how Harry felt, Louis was there by him._

_Still, the two of them lived as if there were no tomorrow after Harry's transplant; they wanted a sister for their daughter Emma and soon put a plan into place to make it happen._

_And when I had the pleasure of meeting them and their two precious daughters in Hawaii not too long ago, I must say, I realized that fate does exist and that no matter where you are in your life... be it the darkest of times... fate will find you and bring you together._

_That's what happened for Louis and Harry Tomlinson, who now have built a beautiful family, a family that Harry himself never saw happening._

_"Sometimes fate has to step in and take your hand to let you know that this world isn't through with you yet," Harry was quoted to say while he held his 11 month old daughter Olivia Anne Tomlinson in his arms._

_"Sometimes you don't realize that something terrible can also become something truly wonderful," Louis told us. "It's like fate says to you, 'even if there's a tiny, tiny chance, isn't that worth going for it?' So, you do. You go for it. And we've realized this doesn't happen every day to people. Most transplant patients who receive a donation from someone other than a family member never even meet their donor... but in our case, I already knew mine. And I already knew that I was going to take care of him, no matter what happened in the future."_

_The two of them live in West Hollywood, where they have for the past 2 years. Their home is decorated in many of Harry's art pieces as well as their daughter Emma's. They live a seemingly normal life, but as you have read, their story is anything but normal._

_Their story is a message of inspiration. Their story is a message of hope. Their story is a message of love._

_"To anyone that may be going through what I went through, I can only say that you shouldn't give up," Harry told us, "when it seems like there is no hope left, your miracle could be just around the corner for you. Don't give up. Keep fighting."_

_"The importance of signing up to be a donor is something everyone should think about," Louis wanted to add. "It can save a life with only a small part from yourself. You would be giving someone else that second chance at life and fulfilling dreams that maybe they never saw coming true. I cannot urge others enough to donate."_

_Harry and Louis Tomlinson will soon celebrate their 1 year anniversary as a married couple. And I'm sure they will be surrounded with nothing but love._

_And soon, Harry will celebrate 2 years since his transplant... all thanks to Louis Tomlinson, the perfect match._

_  
For info on becoming a donor visit www.bethematch.org today._

 

"So," Gemma grins up at Harry, "what do you think all of Louis' doctor friends will have to say about this beautiful piece?"

Harry smiles and rubs Olivia's back gently, "guess we'll find out in New York, won't we?"


	53. Chapter 53

"So, what's been happening around here?" Zayn is saying while he and Harry are walking outside on the patio, the sun shining across the LA skyline in the distance.

"Besides Gemma being sick?" Harry looks back and places his hands on the rails. He glances off at the various buildings in the distance and says softly, "nothing really. Normal days. Thankfully."

Zayn nods and hits his cigarette, "I'm glad to hear that. I mean, I knew you were doing well since you've texted me a lot."

"Yeah, sorry we haven't been able to get together as much," Harry replies before he smirks, "seems like you have a life of your own these days."

Zayn shrugs and sort of smiles, "I do, yeah. Besides, you know, doing painting... I've actually, uh... I've been seeing someone."

Harry raises an eyebrow and grins, "have you now? And I'm just hearing of this why?"

"Well," Zayn blows out his hit before finishing, "been keeping it on the down low... for now."

"Ok, now I'm intrigued. Do tell," Harry smiles even more as he crosses his arms and leans back against the railing.

"We've only been talking for a bit," Zayn shrugs again, "it's nothing big."

"Right now anyways," Harry winks and chuckles a little, "so., tell me."

"Not so sure I want to yet,"Zayn answers quietly, "I'll have to talk it over with them first."

Harry looks at him confused but smiles, "you can't tell me who it is? Come on, man, we've been best friends for ages."

Zayn grins a little and adjusts his sunglasses, "I just... wanted to make sure it was ok with them that I told you. That's all."

"Why? Do I know them?" Harry asks, almost laughing. When Zayn smiles even more and sort of shrugs, Harry's face grows serious. "I do know them. Shit, Zayn, just tell me. You're fucking killing me."

"I will," Zayn chuckles and looks back at Harry, "but we've only been seeing each other a short time... and I don't want to just say who it is yet."

Harry nods, pulling out his phone to check the time, "guess I need to head to Lou's office with his lunch already. I told him I'd bring him something by since he isn't too busy today."

"Want me to ride?" Zayn asks while he's putting out his cigarette.

"Uh, yeah, if you want," Harry shrugs, "I planned on staying for a bit though, if you're alright with that."

"I can find something to do," Zayn nods, "you taking Olivia?"

Harry heads to the patio doors, opening it slowly, "well, Gem offered to stay with her. I just hope she feels well enough to."

"I can hear you, you know," Gemma calls from the kitchen.

Harry smirks and walks in the kitchen to see her putting different fruits into the blender, "look, I'll take Livy with us if you want to rest."

"I don't mind keeping her at all, Harry," Gemma says back and looks over at Olivia who's walking around beside her. She smiles, "she'll be fine. I'll feed her some lunch and we both can take a nap."

"Alright," Harry nods and makes his way over to his daughter who's busy talking away beside Gemma while she holds one of her stuffed animals. He picks her up and smiles at her, "will you sleep for your aunt?"

Olivia only smiles at him before she's saying, "nap."

Zayn watches from the kitchen doorway, smiling at Harry and his daughter who's the spitting image of him.

"Yeah, nap," Harry replies to Olivia with a grin, "you need to take a nap, little one."

Olivia just smiles while she's gently feeling of Harry's long curls on his shoulder. He smiles more and kisses her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"You go get lunch for your husband. We'll be fine," Gemma tells Harry before she's blending the fruits, "remember, we've gotta get mum after Emma is home from school."

"I know, I know," Harry nods. He hugs his sister and grins, "text me if you need anything."

"I'll be fine," she smiles and looks at Zayn, "you riding with him to the office?"

"I am, yeah," Zayn nods.

"Ok, well, you 2 be careful," she says and starts pouring the shake into a glass, "and make sure Harry drives well."

"Would you and Lou stop teasing me about that already?" Harry groans and gets the keys to the Rover, "Jesus Christ..."

"Alright, I'm sorry," Gemma laughs, "just go. Livy and I will be fine."

Harry nods and leans down to hug his daughter, giving her head a kiss, "love you."

"Love you," Olivia says out with a smile.

"Her vocabulary is really expanding," Zayn chuckles and waits for Harry at the garage door.

"You have no idea," Harry laughs before the 2 of them are heading out to the Rover.

The 2 of them stop by Panera Bread before they're arriving at Louis' practice. Zayn walks in with Harry, a huge smile on his face. The office is almost completely empty, except for a few kids waiting.

Harry greets the receptionist right away and she smiles at him.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Tomlinson. I'll let you back."

"Thank you," Harry smiles warmly and he and Zayn walk to the door. Harry looks at Zayn behind him, "are you seriously going into his office with me?"

Zayn smirks, "why? You 2 getting it on in there or something?"

Harry almost snorts before the receptionist has opened the door for them. He thanks her once more and heads down the hallway to the left.

"Harry, hey," Niall greets him excitedly, "heard you were going to New York with us! That's brilliant, mate."

"I had no idea you were going, Niall," Harry grins and keeps walking while Niall is walking with him and Zayn.

"Yeah, I told Louis I'd go... they have to keep at least one doctor here for Friday," Niall nods.

Liam is standing not too far away and he's instantly smiling when he sees them. "Hey, you guys."

"Hey," Harry says, "thought you had moved to the hospital permanently?"

"Uh, well, I'm still picking up some shifts here," Liam tells him and grins at Zayn, "did you decide to tag along?"

"Yeah, didn't have anything better to do," Zayn shrugs.

Harry reaches Louis' office door and looks back at Zayn, "you coming in, or?"

"No, man, I'll hang out here," Zayn says and looks back at Liam.

Harry nods and knocks before he's opening the door, finding Louis at his desk.

"Hey, you," Louis grins up at Harry while he's putting papers away.

"Hey, babe," Harry smiles, shuts the office door, and walks over to take a seat on Louis' desk, sitting the bag of food down with his drink, "working hard, or hardly working today?"

"Well, working as little as possible," Louis laughs, "I'm too caught up in thinking of New York, actually."

Harry grins, leaning over and running his fingers through Louis' fixed hair, "I really prefer your hair messy."

Louis chuckles while he's taking the food out of the bag, "yeah, well, it's not as professional as this, unfortunately."

"Since when are you so professional anyways," Harry smirks at him and crosses his legs while he sits on the desk. He picks up some of Louis' paper work and looks through it.

"What are you doing?" Louis laughs at him while he's chewing his panini.

"I don't know," Harry mumbles, "just seeing what you do all day."

"I see patients all day. You know that by now," Louis chuckles and picks up his drink. "Well, at least you didn't buy me Diet Coke this time."

Harry smiles at him beautifully and sits the papers down, crossing his arms and glancing around the office. He looks at Louis' bookshelf, remembering the first time he stepped into his office and saw the photos of Louis and Emma; now, however, there's photos of him, Harry, Emma, and Olivia together... and Harry can't help but smile at them.

Louis even has several framed pieces of Harry's artwork now on his walls, making Harry smile even more.

"So, I've been thinking about something," Harry starts and looks back at Louis.

"What's that?" Louis asks as he chews his food.

"I want to start visiting children's hospitals," Harry starts, his face serious while he stares at Louis, "and I want to start painting pieces for them."

Louis stops chewing, looking up at Harry. "You mean, cancer patients..."

Harry nods slowly and whispers, "yeah, I do. If the hospital will allow it, I'd like to visit as many as I can and paint them whatever it is that would make them happy. And I'll take them back to them myself. I'll do as many as I can do."

Louis' eyes don't leave Harry's, "I think... I think that would be brilliant, love. And for some reason, I'm not surprised by the fact that you want to do this. If it's really something you're passionate about, do it."

"I'm very passionate about it. Do you think the hospital will allow me to?"

"I think the hospital would love for you to," Louis replies and reaches over to touch Harry's leg gently, "after the article of the LA Times, I'm sure they would. Just go and talk to them if you have to."

"That's what I was thinking," Harry says quietly.

"You won't believe this, but," Louis starts with a smirk as he continues eating, "I've had several calls from people who want to interview us."

Harry looks at Louis with a confused expression, "what? Why?"

"Well, apparently," Louis starts with a small laugh while he wipes his mouth with a napkin, "we're quite the talk of LA at the moment... so many people have left me messages saying they'd love to talk with us and do some articles on us as well."

"Jesus Christ," Harry sighs and pushes his curls back, "what have we started?"

"Hey, it's not such a bad thing, love," Louis smiles and takes Harry's hand, "I've already told you: I love sharing our story... because it should be shared, with everyone in this world honestly. I know what we went through is hardly heard of, so I guess media wants to eat this story up. And with so much negativity in this world at the moment, what's so wrong with sharing something that touches people? What's wrong with sharing love?"

Harry smiles and wipes something off Louis' small stubble of a mustache, "you sound more and more like me every day, you know."

"Well, that's because I'm married to you," Louis says quietly, squeezing Harry's hand gently, "and... I love your outlook on things. I mean, I really wouldn't mind doing a few articles."

Harry grins, "I wouldn't mind either. But... I don't want a lot of attention on our kids and stuff, you know."

"I understand, mummy," Louis jokes, making Harry smile, "look, we'll discuss it tonight, alright?"

"Sounds good," Harry nods, "how much longer can I stay anyway?"

Louis smirks, "as long as you like... there's plenty of doctors here."

Harry chuckles and sighs, "you know what? Zayn told me he has been talking to someone... but he wouldn't tell me who, for some reason. He said I knew them."

Louis snickers, covering his mouth while he chews.

"What's so funny?" Harry asks.

"Uh, I think I may know," Louis looks up at Harry with a grin.

"What? Really?" Harry asks, his eyes widening, "how would you know?"

Louis shrugs and smirks, "let's just say I work with him."

"HIM?" Harry's eyes widen even more, "are you serious? He's seeing a guy?"

"Oh, he's seeing a guy," Louis nods, still chuckling.

"Who?" Harry asks sitting up more and uncrossing his legs, "tell me already."

"Who broke things off with their girlfriend a few months ago?" Louis looks at Harry.

Harry bites his lip and tries to remember before sudden realization sets in. "Holy shit... you mean... oh my god..."

Louis snickers more and finishes his panini, "yeah, seems he's not completely straight either."

"Liam has never come off to me as anything BUT straight," Harry turns back to Louis, his eyes still wide, "I can't believe this... I mean, no wonder Zayn wanted to tag along with me today."

"Ding ding," Louis smiles and drinks some of his soda.

"How'd you find out?" Harry asks.

"He told me," Louis shrugs, "come on, Liam and I have been mates for a while, Harold. He came to me and told me that he and Zayn had started talking a lot and that he wasn't sure of what he was feeling. I guess he thought I'd be the best person to talk to about it... seeing as how you were my first, you know."

Harry smiles proudly, "well, at least he got pointers from someone. Zayn obviously doesn't need them."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that by now," Louis looks up at him, then starts cleaning up the bags from his desk.

"Oh, don't start getting cheeky with me," Harry laughs a little and scoots over on the desk. He positions himself between Louis' chair and grins.

"What are you doing?" Louis stares up at him, fighting back a smile.

"Nothing, "Harry smiles, placing his legs on each side of Louis' chair before he's leaning down and running his hand down the stubble on Louis' cheek, "do you think we should give Liam and Zayn some pointers?"

"Oh, Jesus," Louis laughs and shakes his head, "no, fuck, no. Don't you dare..."

"Hey, Liam's apparently new to this," Harry shrugs, "you should at least give him some pointers on their first time, after all."

"Stop, Harold," Louis sighs.

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis gently, placing both his hands on his cheeks as he does. And Louis can't help but scoot closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around him.

"Ok," Louis pulls away, "I can't do this in my office..."

"It's your fucking office and practice," Harry laughs, "come on..."

"I'm not having sex in my office," Louis chuckles, "although I'd really like to..."

"Who said anything about sex?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow, "I don't mind getting under your desk, you know."

Louis can feel himself already bothered as he's staring at Harry's face, his curls falling in his eyes.

"I'd rather just bend you over my desk," Louis whispers out, keeping direct eye contact with Harry.

Harry's face grows serious before he's reaching for the button on his black skinny jeans, "I'm up for it."

"Look, I atleast have to lock the door," Louis says and gets up quickly, walking over and locking his office door before he returns to Harry.

Harry stands up slowly, a small smirk on his face, "grab some paper towels over there for me... you know I'll need them... unless you want me to come all over your papers on your desk."

Louis licks his lips and smiles before he's grabbing a bunch of paper towels, "why can't you just wait until I fuck you and I'll finish you off?"

"Tempting, doctor," Harry gives him a devious grin while he's pulling at Louis' pants.

Louis helps him before he's pulling Harry into him, kissing him aggressively. Harry only responds by falling back against the desk while Louis is pulling Harry's tight skinny jeans down.

Louis kisses down Harry's jawline, causing Harry to moan at the feel of Louis' scruff against his sensitive skin.

"Can't you ever be quiet," Louis mumbles against his skin.

"No, I can't," Harry breathes out and moans again.

"Turn around," Louis whispers in his ear.

Harry wastes no time in turning around and leaning over Louis' desk while Louis' hands glide down his sides and then to his ass, his lips planting kisses on Harry's neck and shoulder.

Louis slowly starts entering Harry, throwing his head back and closing his eyes while he gets lost in the feel again.

Harry sighs out, gripping the desk while Louis begins thrusting into him as quickly and roughly as possible.

There's a knock on the door and Louis tries to call to them in the calmest voice possible, "be out in a few minutes."

"And you expect me... to... to be quiet?" Harry moans out.

"Fuck being quiet," Louis whispers out before he's leaning down and kissing Harry's shoulder, biting it before he's gripping his hair while he goes faster and faster into him.

"Fuck," Harry cries out and bites his lip as he closes his eyes. "Fuck... go faster..."

Louis grips Harry's hips, pulling him back into him further and watching himself go in and out of him. "Shit... you feel so fucking amazing."

Harry can feel himself getting closer and closer to coming and his moans grow even louder.

"Oh, fuck...," Louis moans, feeling himself coming in Harry as he fucks him as fast and as hard as he can, the desk shaking in the process.

"Dammit," Harry sighs out as Louis is slowing down, resting his head against Harry's back. "You couldn't go another minute or so?"

Louis breathes out heavily, "well, we didn't have sex this morning and this was a little too thrilling for me.... sorry I couldn't last longer."

Harry sighs and leans up, grabbing the paper towels from beside him on the desk. He cleans up as best as he can while still frowning.

Louis smirks a little before he's sitting down in his chair, taking every inch of Harry down his throat and sucking him off, causing Harry to fall back against the desk again.

He closes his eyes and grips Louis' hair, not even caring in this moment if his hair is a mess after this.

"Fuck, yes," Harry moans out loud, pushing Louis' head into him more, feeling himself reaching that point again. He grips Louis' hair even tighter and pushes himself into Louis' mouth more as he comes, his moans filling Louis' entire office.

Louis grips his ass while he takes every last drop and swallows it before he's looking back up at Harry, seeing the relief on his face.

"There.... happy now?" Louis asks with a smirk.

"I am," Harry breathes out and tries to fix his pants again. "I was so close before you decided to just leave me hanging."

Louis laughs a little and fixes his pants again, "I'm sorry... I couldn't stop it."

"Sure," Harry jokes before he kisses Louis again and smiles, "your hair looks like shit now... might wanna go fix it."

"Yeah, had that feeling," Louis nods and does his best to fix his clothes so he looks professional again... and Harry only watches with a grin on his face.

"Guess I should get going now, huh?" Harry asks quietly.

"I'd rather you not, but yeah, I do have a few more patients to see," Louis smiles and pulls Harry close to him.

"When will you be home?" Harry asks while he tries his best to smooth out Louis' hair again.

"Around 4," Louis replies, grinning at Harry's gesture, "thanks, love."

"For what?" Harry asks, concentrating on Louis' hair.

"The food... and the fuck," Louis replies bluntly with a small grin.

Harry's eyes meet his and he nearly snorts, "my pleasure, doctor. That's what I'm here for."

Louis grins and kisses him again, "you get home to our daughter... and your sick sister, alright?"

"If I can pry Zayn away," Harry jokes, "maybe he'll stick around and let Liam drive him back to the house."

Louis laughs a little, "Liam said something about coming to New York as well... not for the conference thing obviously... but he said he may come and bring someone..."

Harry's eyebrows raise as he smiles, "oh, I have a million questions to ask Zayn on the way back home now."

Louis chuckles, "well, Niall is coming as well... we should all go out, you know."

"Oh," Harry smiles before he's walking around the desk, "I've already made plans for a club night for us. I mean, I don't mind if they tag along... but they better not expect us to be around much."

Louis grins and follows Harry to the door, "I wouldn't have it any other way, love."

Harry kisses him again, getting lost in it for several moments before he's pulling away and fixing Louis' hair again, "I love you, babe. I'll see you in a few hours."

"I love you, too, Harold," Louis whispers and unlocks the door before opening it, "be careful, alright?"

"Always," Harry grins before he sees Liam and Zayn not too far away in the hallway chatting.

Louis follows Harry out of his office while Harry's smiling at the 2 of them, "Zayn, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Zayn looks back, "was wondering how much longer you'd be."

"I'm sure you were," Harry smiles and looks at Louis, "see you in a bit."

"Yes, you will," Louis grins," go home, take care of those girls and make sure to finish packing."

"Jesus, why do I have to be the housewife?" Harry groans, "I do have a job too, you know."

"You work from home," Louis jokes before he kisses Harry gently and hugs him, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Harry smiles and looks at Zayn, "come on, let's get going. Oh... and Liam, I'm sure we'll be talking soon."

Liam looks at Harry confused, but Zayn rolls his eyes and waves goodbye to Liam before heading out the door.

They make it back to the Rover before Zayn starts, "Louis told you."

"The better question here is why the fuck didn't you just tell me?" Harry asks with a small laugh as he fastens his seatbelt and starts the engine.

"I didn't know if Liam wanted me to," Zayn mumbles out and lights a cigarette while Harry's backing out.

"Jesus Christ," Harry says, "I'm your best friend, Zayn. You could've said something... you know I wouldn't say anything."

Zayn nods and stares out the window.

"So, how the hell did this come about?" Harry asks and puts on his sunglasses.

"I don't know... we just started talking," Zayn shrugs, "that's about it."

"Really?" Harry asks and glances at him, "how long have you 2 been talking, then?"

"Couple months... maybe 3," Zayn replies flatly.

"And yet, you've held out on me," Harry says with a small chuckle, "what kind of friend are you?"

"Look, I didn't know if he wanted anyone to know yet," Zayn says back quietly.

"Well, yeah, I could see that... considering he's never exactly gone that way," Harry almost snorts, "I mean, he and his girlfriend were pretty tight, I thought."

"Yeah, well, as far as I know, they just weren't doing well," Zayn replies, "and she broke it off with him."

"Ah," Harry says softly, "and then, he just started talking to you. So... have you guys... you know..."

"Really?" Zayn looks at Harry, Harry snickering.

"What? Come on, it's been 3 months of just talking? I have a hard time believing that. Louis and I were after a few weeks... and he had never been with another guy either, so..."

"Can we just stop talking about it?" Zayn groans.

"Hell, no," Harry speaks up, "Louis told me Liam was going to New York as well and was bringing someone... so, how am I supposed to stop talking about it? You didn't even mention going to New York to me.... and we leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, well," Zayn blows out his hit, "I was going to."

"You would've had to at some point, you know," Harry laughs, "you guys will be with us."

"Alright... fine. Yes, we're going to New York together. No. we've not done it. Is that enough info for you now?" Zayn sighs.

"Not even close," Harry smirks, "but I'll finish interrogating you later, I suppose."

"How are you doing these days anyways?" Zayn changes the subject.

"I'm fine," Harry replies, his face more serious, "honestly, I'm better than I've been in a very long time."

"How's your blood work looking?" Zayn asks.

Harry bites his lip, "it's, uh, it's good."

Zayn stares at him for a long pause, "really? You don't seem so sure."

"I had blood work done Monday," Harry starts out slowly, "you know, routine work I have to have done... my white blood count is up again."

"Have you told Louis?" Zayn asks seriously.

Harry stays quiet while Zayn shakes his head and sighs.

"Jesus Christ, Harry, when are you going to learn? You've gotta tell him this shit," Zayn says almost hostilely.

"I am," Harry says back quietly, "just... I didn't want to ruin this trip or our anniversary... Livy's birthday..."

"Could you have an infection? I mean, have you felt sick?" Zayn asks, "it doesn't necessarily mean the cancer is coming back, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Harry replies quickly, "and yes, it could be an infection. I've felt great though. I don't feel sick at all."

Zayn nods and stares out the window, "do me a favor though, Harry... tell Louis what the fuck is going on with you this time. Alright?"

"I will," Harry nods, "I'll... I'll tell him tonight. I'm going back to the doctor on Monday. They wanted me to come in Thursday or Friday, but... with the trip... I just made it for Monday. Jeff wasn't too happy with me though."

"Well, I can imagine why," Zayn says quietly, "given your history and all, Jeff has every reason to be pissed at you. Look, why don't you go by and have blood work done and he can call you with results?"

Harry bites his lip and nods, "yeah, I'm sure he'd see me first thing in the morning. I'll tell Louis tonight and go by there, I guess."

"Look, you better," Zayn points.

After Zayn leaves, Harry spends the afternoon painting while Olivia and Gemma are sleeping. Once Olivia wakes, he feeds her some snacks and has her sit in the bedroom with him while he packs.

She waddles around the room with her stuffed bear babbling and Harry just smiles and talks to her while he's packing their suitcase for the trip, his mind only filled with happiness in this moment; he's pushed worry away for now.

"Hey," Gemma says from the doorway.

Harry looks up at her while throwing things in the suitcase, "hey. Did you manage to sleep ok?"

"Yeah, actually, I did," she starts, "even with the phone ringing like crazy."

"What?" Harry looks up at her.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many people have called about the 2 of you," Gemma smiles, "I made the mistake of answering one of the calls..."

"Who was it?" Harry asks.

"A news station," Gemma replies before she's picking up Olivia and fixing her curls, "then, after that, they kept calling... they all left messages. Some are from magazines."

"Oh my god," Harry groans, "they've called Louis at work, too. This is going to get out of hand."

"Hey, it's not such a bad thing," Gemma smiles, "look, what the 2 of you have gone through is something that just doesn't happen, Harry. Yeah, family members are usually the match for someone... but that's not the case with the 2 of you. Your story is very inspiring... not just for people who need a match, but for people to believe that maybe true love does exist... and maybe that fate exists."

Harry smiles a little while he's putting Louis' clothes in the suitcase, "yeah, I guess you're right."

After Emma is picked up at the school and they return home, Harry changes clothes and gets ready to go pick up his mum from the airport.

"Emma, you ready to go?" Harry is calling up the stairs.

"Yeah, just putting on my shoes," she calls back.

Harry looks over to see Olivia walking around with her favorite stuffed rainbow bear in her hand babbling away and he smiles a little.

"I can go get mum if you want," Gemma speaks up from the sofa where she's lying.

Harry sighs and walks over to her, "Gem, you've been sick since Sunday... I'm not about to ask you to pick up mum from the airport. Besides, Em begged me to take her."

"What time does your flight leave tomorrow?" She asks Harry.

"Uh, I think around noon," Harry replies and pulls out his phone, "I'll ask Louis. I'm pretty sure that's when it leaves because of the time difference."

"So, you'll get to New York about 8 their time?"

Harry nods as he's texting Louis quickly. The phone rings in the kitchen and Harry sighs while Gemma only smirks.

"I wonder what magazine that is this time," she almost snorts and continues typing on her laptop.

"I can't believe we have magazines wanting to interview us," Harry mumbles under his breath, "the damn article came out yesterday... how is it possible so many people have caught onto it?"

"Harry, there's this incredible invention called the internet," Gemma starts sarcastically, "it allows media to..."

"Ok, I got it," Harry interrupts, causing Gemma to laugh. He sighs and pushes back his curls.

"So, Louis knows all of these people are wanting to talk to the 2 of you?" She asks more seriously.

Harry nods while finishing his text to Louis, "he knows... he didn't say anything about it really at the office. He seemed to think it was pretty brilliant though."

"And you I'm guessing not so much?" Gemma questions and sits up some.

"I do, but I don't know," Harry sighs and sits down on the sofa, "I mean, I'd rather not draw attention to our family and all that. It's very flattering, yeah... but it doesn't seem like a great idea to do too many."

"I think you should take up an offer from Be The Match, though, if they contact the 2 of you," Gemma says softly.

Harry looks back at her, "I would. In a heartbeat. That would be amazing. I mean, that was the purpose of the article to begin with: to raise awareness on becoming a donor. I mean, I'd become one if I could."

"They wouldn't allow you to, though, would they?" Gemma asks quieter.

Harry shakes his head, "no. I don't fall in their category... even if I go into remission."

Gemma smiles and pats his shoulder, "doesn't matter. The fact that you married someone who's willing to do it says a lot."

Harry nods a little as Emma is coming down the stairs. He smiles, "hey, ready to go get Grammy?"

"Yeah," she smiles and glances at Gemma, "are you riding with us?"

"I think she needs to rest," Harry says as he stands.

"I'm fine," Gemma grins and throws the cover off of herself, "I wouldn't mind riding."

"Are you sure?" Harry asks, "I don't wanna have to pull over for you to vomit on the freeway."

"Har har," Gemma says back, "I'll be fine... the meds are working for now."

Harry nods and glances at Olivia who's busy sitting in the floor with a bunch of her toys, "alright, well, let's go, then. Daddy should be back by the time we are."

Gemma smirks and slaps Harry playfully, "you love saying that, don't you?"

Harry's eyes widen and he chuckles, "would you stop?"

Emma hurries in the kitchen while Harry's picking up Olivia.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Gemma shrugs and smiles.

"There's children present, you know," Harry grins and shakes his head.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Gemma laughs and walks to the kitchen, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge while Harry's getting the keys to the Rover. "But don't pretend you don't like calling Louis that."

"Jesus, Gem," Harry chuckles, "stop already."

"Oh, come on. I'm your sister. I can pick at you if I want," she grins and heads out the already open garage door.

Emma is waiting for them already inside the Rover when Harry's placing Olivia in her car seat. He smiles and makes sure she has her stuffed bear before closing the door.

He starts the Rover after opening the garage and the 4 of them head to LAX to pick up his mum.

"Have you really never called Louis that?" Gemma asks again while they're driving.

Harry looks at her through wide eyes again, "really? There's children in the back seat, Gem."

Gemma looks back at Emma who has earphones in while she's dancing along to a song on her phone and she smirks, "Emma's not listening."

"I don't think that's none of your business anyway," Harry says and shakes his head while he watches the road carefully, "you're my sister, for fucks sake. Don't ask me about things like that."

Gemma giggles and looks out the window, "Harry, I'm your older sister and I know things mum doesn't even know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry looks back quickly.

"Oh, I don't know," Gemma starts, tapping her finger on her lip, "maybe like the time you snuck that guy into the house at midnight?"

Harry's eyes widen again, but he looks back at the road while Gemma only laughs.

"What? Did you think no one knew? I've been playing the sneaking game way before you," Gemma smirks and glances out at the passing streets, so many cars going here and there.

"I don't even wanna know," Harry says back quickly. "And yeah, I did sneak him in... once."

"Please," Gemma laughs, "I know better."

"What? Were you spying on me when I was 16 or something?" Harry asks defensively.

"No," Gemma grins at him, "I didn't spy; I just happened to know what was going on."

Harry shakes his head, "you're unbelievable."

Gemma shrugs and continues to smile, "hey, I kept your secret. I didn't tell mum."

"No, she figured it out on her own," Harry chuckles a little as he's stopping at a red light.

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy when she found out you were seeing someone so much older," Gemma says before she's grinning again, "funny how now you're married to someone who's so much older though."

"Yeah, well, age is just a number," Harry mumbles out.

"Louis doesn't look any older than you, really," Gemma states.

Harry smiles, "yeah, he really doesn't, does he? Bet he has grey hairs before I do, though."

Gemma snickers and glances back out the window, the sun shining brightly.

Soon, they're pulling into LAX, Harry and Gemma spotting their mum waiting in a matter of seconds.

"Jesus, how many suitcases did she bring?" Harry asks while he's coming to a stop.

Gemma chuckles and steps out, instantly hugging her mum, "hey, mum. How was your flight?"

"Hey, sweetheart," Anne is smiling, "it was long, that's all I can say."

Harry's walking around the Rover, the back opening by itself as he does. His smile widens as he steps over to his mum, hugging her tightly.

"It's really good to see you, mum," he whispers.

"It's so good to see you," Anne tells him. She lets him go and fixes his curls with a smile, "your hair just keeps growing. Have you even had it trimmed?"

Harry smirks and nods, "uh, yeah. Had it trimmed a few weeks back actually. It's just... really long. Here, let me get your suitcases."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Anne says before she's stepping over with Harry while he's putting the suitcases in the very back.

"Grammy," Emma exclaims as she turns in her seat to smile at her grandmother.

"Hey, babe," Anne smiles radiantly, "gosh, you have grown so much since Christmas."

Harry smiles to himself and closes the back before he's opening the car door for his mum. Emma scoots over to the middle and Anne climbs in beside her, hugging her immediately.

They ride back to the house, Anne talking about her flight and how happy she is to be back in LA with both of her children and grandchildren.

When they arrive home, Harry sees Louis' Porsche already in the garage. He steps out of the Rover and is greeted by Louis opening the garage door.

"Hey, mum," Louis says with excitement in his voice as Anne is getting out. He rushes over to her and gives her a hug, "so good to see you. Hope your flight was alright."

"It was bearable," Anne laughs, "it's good to see you, too, Louis. How has my other son been?"

"I've been quite fantastic," Louis grins and glances at Harry, "I'm a very fortunate person, what else can I say?"

Harry snickers and shakes his head while he begins getting his mum's suitcases. Louis rushes over to help him and they both carry them in while Anne and Gemma follow in behind, Emma walking with Anne and Gemma carrying Olivia.

"So, you have the guest room next to Gemma's," Louis is saying when they reach the top of the stairs.

"Is it the one you're turning into the nursery?" Anne asks with a smile as Harry is opening the door.

"Yeah, either this one or the other," Harry replies and sits the suitcases down, "we haven't decided quite yet which room he'll have."

"'He'll'," Louis smirks while he's sitting down the other 2 suitcases.

"What?" Harry looks over at Louis, "I'm calling it a he because I believe it is a he, alright?"

"Alright, love," Louis nods and grins, "and, you know, you're quite possibly going to be right."

Anne smiles at the 2 of them, "you definitely sound like a married couple."

Harry manages to smile at his mum, "uh, we'll let you settle in. We'll be downstairs. Emma's wanting to swim for a little bit before dinner."

"Alright, babe," Anne nods, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Harry smiles while he follows Louis out of the room and down the stairs slowly.

"So, what if it's a boy?" Louis speaks up, glancing out the patio doors at Emma accompanied by Gemma and Olivia.

"You mean as far as names go?" Harry asks.

Louis turns back to him, "yeah. Have you given it any thought?"

"I have," Harry replies, "not sure you'll like my suggestions, but..."

"You never know," Louis is quick to interject, "let's hear it then."

"Well," Harry starts and heads to the kitchen, Louis close behind, "I... I'm rather fond of Dominic."

Louis' eyes widen a little, a small grin creeping across his lips, "Dominic, eh? I actually quite like it."

"Really?" Harry asks with surprise while he's taking a wine glass from the cabinet, "you don't hate it?"

"No," Louis replies quickly, "it has a really nice ring to it, love. Truly."

Harry smiles to himself and takes out a bottle of wine before he's uncorking it slowly, "it's just a name that's been stuck in my head since.... well, since the dream honestly."

"I see," Louis nods slowly, "then, I think if it's a boy, we should name him that."

Harry grins at Louis before he's pouring himself some wine. He takes out another glass for Louis and pours him some before he's handing it to him. "Cheers, then."

Louis chuckles and clinks glasses with Harry, "cheers, love."

That evening, after a full afternoon of swimming again, they're all seated at the patio table having Chinese for dinner per Gemma's request.

"At least you can stomach this," Harry laughs a little and nudges his sister beside him.

"I didn't say I could stomach it," she smiles, "I just said it sounded really good. Hopefully, it doesn't come back up."

"Has your morning sickness really been that horrible already, sweetheart?" Anne asks from across the table while she's holding a very sleepy Olivia in her arms.

"She's been pretty sick," Harry's nodding and glancing at Gemma.

"I'm hoping it only lasts a few more weeks," Gemma sighs as she picks at the remainder of her food.

"Has the doctor given you anything to help?" Anne questions.

Gemma nods and Harry speaks up first again, "I gave her some of mine, but he prescribed her some."

"It helps for a while," Gemma adds.

"Are you sure that I should go with Lou tomorrow?" Harry asks and looks at his mum.

Louis glances up from his glass of wine.

"Harry, we'll be fine," Anne smiles at her son, "you and Louis need a few days alone. It'll be good for the both of you."

"She's absolutely right," Louis speaks up, giving Harry a wink, "so, stop worrying, love. The girls are in great hands."

"I know that," Harry mumbles and sits his glass of wine down on the table, "I don't want to add any stress on Gem, though."

"You're not... will you stop worrying?" Gemma laughs, "Jesus, Harry. Mum's going to have loads of fun taking care of the girls and me."

Anne smiles and holds Olivia against her shoulder, "we'll be fine."

"Our plane leaves at 11, by the way," Louis tells Harry.

"I won't see you before you leave?" Emma asks with a frown.

Harry exchanges looks with Louis before he smiles at Emma, "what if we pick you up early from school?"

Emma's face lights up and she looks at Louis instantly, "can you, daddy?"

Louis shrugs and grins, "sure... I suppose checking you out of school one day isn't going to hurt all that much... but you'll have loads of homework you'll have to do with Grammy and Aunt Gemma."

"I'll do it," Emma nods.

"We'll make sure she gets it finished," Anne adds, smiling at Emma.

Harry smiles and goes back to finishing his plate, his mind filled with what he and Zayn were discussing earlier.

"Uh, Emma, why don't you go in and finish up that homework you have since you're finished with your dinner," Harry mentions and looks at Emma.

"Oh, I forgot about it," Emma sighs and gets up and hurries in the house.

"I need to talk to you about something," Harry says quietly as he looks at Louis.

Louis looks back with confusion, "what is it, love?"

"Look... I figured I'd say it in front of you and mum and Gem," Harry starts, running his finger around the wine glass, "you know how I went in Monday to the doctor?"

Louis' face grows serious and almost a shade of pale as he's staring at Harry. "You told me it went ok."

"It's probably nothing," Harry starts slowly, "I just... I got a call this morning about my blood work..."

Anne puts a hand over her mouth as she's holding Olivia.

"My white blood count is elevated," Harry quietly says, "and it can be just an infection, which I'm sure it is..."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Louis asks immediately, his tone harsh.

"I wanted to wait until you were home," Harry replies as he stares at him, "look, I'm going in tomorrow and Jeff will redraw it, alright? It doesn't mean..."

"That the cancer is back?" Gemma finishes quietly as she stares at Harry, her eyes almost watering.

"It doesn't mean it is," Harry says back, "really. My body could be fighting an infection for all I know."

Louis sighs and finishes his wine, staring down at the table.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Harry tells him, "Lou, come on... I don't want you worrying over it. I don't need any of you worrying about me. It's nothing."

"You don't know that for sure," Louis says back quickly.

"No, I don't," Harry says more loudly, "but I have to believe that, Lou. I feel fine. I feel amazing."

Anne sits speechless, staring down at Olivia in her arms as she fights back tears while Gemma is doing the same.

"See, I've worried you for no reason whatsoever," Harry sighs, "I'm sure by tomorrow afternoon, he'll have the results back and I'm sure it won't be anything, alright? God, I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm... I'm sure it's nothing," Anne tries to smile at Harry, "but I'm glad you told us."

Louis keeps his head down and Harry can't help but stare at him. "Lou, babe, I'm fine. I promise you."

"How elevated is your WBC?" Louis asks and looks back at Harry.

"It's not that high, really," Harry replies, keeping his eyes locked with Louis', "it's right around 12,000."

Louis nods, "so, worse case scenario is you go in to the doctor tomorrow and have it drawn again and it's risen, right?"

"Yeah, but I doubt that'll happen," Harry replies seriously, "it's no reason to get worked up. My white blood count has always been around 8-9. It could be any kind of infection... doesn't mean the cancer is back. Do you really believe it is?"

Louis bites his lip, staring at him, "no... I don't. I'm scared that it may be..."

Emma comes outside with her book and paper and takes a seat at the table and Harry shuts up immediately, not wanting to mention any of it in front of her. Louis glances at Harry every few seconds through the rest of their evening, however.

That night, Harry's finishing a bedtime story with Emma, her eyes already half closed.

"... And they all lived happily ever after," Harry finishes the book, closing it gently and staring down at Emma beside him.

She smiles with her eyes still closed, "that's how we're all going to live, too, isn't it, Pappa?"

Harry feels his heart swell with her words as he smiles a little and whispers, "yeah, I think so, Em. Get some sleep, alright? I love you."

"I love you, too," she sighs out and glances up at Harry, "I'm really glad I have you. You're so much better than a mum, Pappa."

Harry can't help but grin even more. He pushes his curls back and kisses her forehead gently, "thank you. I'm really glad I have you, Emma. I love you so much... more than you know."

She smiles at him and Harry glances up to see Louis standing in the doorway, a beautiful grin on his face; Harry knows he must've heard her.

Louis walks over to the bed, leaning down to give Emma a hug, "love you, Emmy. Goodnight, love."

"Night, daddy," she says softly while Harry's getting up from the bed and placing the book back on her bookshelf. "I hope you and Pappa have fun on your trip."

Louis licks his lips, grinning over at Harry, "I think we will, babe. Get some sleep."

Emma nods and closes her eyes, settling back down into her pillow.

Harry turns on her constellation lights before he and Louis are walking to the doorway, switching off the light.

"Did you tell your mum goodnight?" Louis asks quietly while he's cracking Emma's door.

"I did, yeah," Harry replies, "she was exhausted."

Gemma comes out of the bathroom in pajamas with a towel wrapped around her hair. She smiles at the 2 of them, "night. Don't stay up too late. You'll both be exhausted for your flight tomorrow."

"Gemma," Harry almost groans while Louis only snickers.

"I won't keep him up too long," Louis replies with a smirk as he nudges Harry. "Hope you can get some rest, Gem."

"Oh, trust me, I won't have any problems," she laughs quietly before getting serious, "I wanna know the test results, Harry."

"I'll tell you and mum as soon as I get them," Harry tells her softly, "he'll do them pretty quickly for me tomorrow."

"He better," Gemma says, "night, you 2."

"Goodnight, sis," Harry tells her as she's walking to the guest room. He sighs and looks back at Louis, "so... Livy's sound asleep, Emma's about there... should we just go to bed and get some beauty sleep?"

Louis grins while they walk together to their room, "you need your beauty sleep, I'm sure."

Harry switches on the lamp by their bed and takes a seat while Louis' eyes fall on the suitcase and duffel bag that are already packed and ready to go against the dresser.

"You did pack all of my clothes, too, correct?" Louis teases.

"No, all of that is my stuff. You've gotta get your own," Harry jokes back with a beautiful smile. "Everything's ready... your dress suit you picked out for the dinner party is hanging over there on the closet door."

Louis nods and sighs, "so, maybe we should just get some sleep. After all, we do have to take Emma to school in the morning and tell her principal about your mum picking her up Friday... and go to the doctor now."

"Lou," Harry starts and reaches for Louis' hand, pulling him closer to him. He stares into the blue eyes in front of him, "look, we've been through this a few times now... my blood count goes up and comes down. It doesn't mean anything. I swear to you, I really believe it's nothing. So, don't let this bother you."

"If it has gone up tomorrow, it means...," Louis starts but stops himself.

"It's not," Harry quickly responds in a soft voice, "Louis, I refuse to believe it's back. Alright? It's not. I'm positive of it."

"How can you be, Harry?" Louis asks, his voice breaking.

"Because... I just know," Harry states, staring in Louis' eyes with such honesty. "I know in my heart it's not what it seems. I trust my instinct."

"So, you just have an infection, yet you feel absolutely fine," Louis whispers, gripping Harry's hand tighter.

"I've had some sinus issues, but nothing else," Harry shrugs, "stop worrying about me... please."

Louis tries to nod as he looks away, "I guess we should just go to bed."

"We could," Harry starts before he's slowly closing the gap between Louis and himself. He places his hands around Louis' waist and pulls him close before he's whispering, "or we could stay up just a bit longer..."

"What'd you have in mind, Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis asks, giving Harry a curious grin.

Harry shrugs and runs his fingers slowly across Louis' waist, "I don't know... maybe some wine in the pool again?"

"That's always your go-to thing, isn't it?" Louis snickers. Harry shrugs with an innocent grin before Louis is replying, "alright, love. Sure. I'm up for it. You know I always am."

"Can't say no to me when I'm wet in your swimming trunks, can you?" Harry asks with a cheeky grin before his lips are gently kissing Louis' neck.

"Never," Louis sighs out, "at the rate you're going though, we won't make it to the swimming pool."

"Alright, sorry," Harry grins and pulls away before he's looking in the drawer for their swimming trunks.

"Harry," Louis starts while he watches him.

"Yeah," Harry responds while he's pulling out their trunks.

"I believe you," Louis whispers to him, causing Harry to turn to him, "I believe you're right about the whole situation. I'm sorry I'm worried, I guess."

"Don't apologize for being worried," Harry sighs and throws the trunks on the bed. He takes Louis into his arms again, "I didn't want to worry you, mum, or Gemma. But I wasn't going to keep it to myself either."

"Yeah, I'd be highly pissed if you would've," Louis tries to smile, "guess you knew that."

"I did," Harry nods, "but look... I'm going to be fine, alright?"

"Alright," Louis whispers and nods.

"Let's go have some wine," Harry smiles, "come on... please?"

Louis grins, "alright, love. Yeah, let's go."

They sit outside talking for hours in the pool, sharing a whole bottle of wine between the 2 of them. They laugh over stupid things once Harry is drunk and Louis is pretty lit himself.

"So, what happens in New York when Liam and Zayn get drunk?" Harry questions while he's hitting a cigarette between his fingers.

"I don't know," Louis laughs, "why? Do you think they'd be as bad as us or something?"

"No," Harry smirks and looks up at the clear skies, "I don't think they could be anywhere near as bad as we are."

"I still find it amusing myself," Louis sighs, "never saw Liam going that way."

Harry grins, "guess Zayn can turn people, too, eh?"

Louis chuckles and shakes his head, "yeah, suppose. Who knows if it'll last. I don't know... I feel like they'll be more of a fling kind of thing."

"What makes you say that?" Harry looks back at Louis and asks quietly.

"The way Zayn is, I suppose?" Louis suggests, "I don't know... I don't see how they could possibly become like serious."

"You never know," Harry says softly, "Zayn might surprise us both."

Louis laughs a little before sighing, "god, it's probably like 11 by now. We've been out here for ages."

"Guess we should call it a night?" Harry whispers, "big day tomorrow and all."

"We can sleep on the plane," Louis grins at Harry before he's getting in front of him and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. Louis lays his head on Harry's shoulder and closes his eyes. "I love you, Harold."

"I love you, too," Harry whispers out as he wraps his arms tightly around Louis' back, "you know I'm going to be alright, don't you? Deep down?"

"Yeah," Louis quietly says and buries his face into Harry's neck, "I do. I just... I get so sick of this happening. Your immune system is so strong now and yet your WBC seems to rise every few months from something."

"You can have a strong immune system and still get sick, Lou," Harry chuckles quietly and presses his face in Louis' damp hair, "just because you don't, doesn't mean I won't... even if I have your immune system now."

Louis smiles against Harry's neck and sighs, "how many people called the house today anyway? Did you write them all down?"

"I didn't," Harry grins, "didn't feel like going through all the messages. Guess we should though."

"Maybe we should pick out a few and do them," Louis says out softly, "if you want."

"If you want to, I'm fine with that," Harry whispers and kisses Louis' hair gently before he's rubbing his hands up and down his back slowly. "Maybe we can do another article when our little boy comes into the world."

Louis snickers against Harry's neck, "you're so sure it's a boy, aren't you?"

"I am, yeah," Harry sighs out, "and I think he'll look exactly like you, Lou. Blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes... but maybe he'll have curls like mine. He'll be the most gorgeous little boy ever."

Louis smiles even bigger into Harry's neck, closing his eyes and getting lost in his scent again.

When they finally make it to bed, Harry lays down completely naked while Louis is climbing in beside him.

Harry studies his face and asks quietly, "are you ok?"

"Fine, love," Louis whispers back, "just thinking about tomorrow, that's all."

Harry leans over and rubs his hand down Louis' stomach before he grins, "why don't you get on top of me and ride me?"

Louis almost snorts, "really? It's close to midnight, Harold."

"You're turning me down?" Harry asks with a frown, "come on... I really want you on me..."

Louis smirks while Harry's scooting closer, planting kisses down Louis' chest before he's whispering in his ear.

"I want to lay here with you riding me," he says seductively to Louis, "I want to see your face lost in the passion and in the euphoria of it all. I want to grip your ass while you move up and down on me. I want to leave claw marks on your ass..."

"Fuck, Harry," Louis gets out, knowing how aroused he is by just hearing Harry talk this way.

Harry glides his hand down and feels of Louis' already completely hard cock before he's smirking and whispering again, "looks like someone liked what I said."

"I think you should get drunk more often," Louis breathes out before he's turning over and crashing his lips into Harry's as he's straddling him.

Harry grips Louis' hair, pulling him down into him even more as they kiss so aggressively and passionately. Soon, Harry's fingers roam down Louis' back and to his ass; he uses one finger to run up and down the crack itself while Louis is busy moaning into his mouth.

"God, I want your ass so fucking bad," Harry breathes out, "get on my face."

Louis doesn't smile or laugh; he simply moves up and straddles Harry's face completely, closing his eyes and moaning the second Harry's tongue has come in contact with him.

"Jesus," Louis sighs out, holding onto the headboard behind him while he throws his head back and enjoys every second of Harry eating him out.

Harry pulls his cheeks apart before he's diving in further, licking and sucking as fast and as quickly as he can. He grips Louis' cheeks, his black polished fingernails digging into his skin as he moans.

"Fuck, you're killing me," Louis moans, grabbing his cock and stroking it gently as Harry continues to eat his ass. "Yes... fuck, yes..."

Harry licks up and down Louis several more times before he stops and demands Louis back on top of him.

Louis breathes out a heavy breath before he's moving back down again, positioning himself just right; he slowly starts sitting down on Harry, his eyes closed while he takes every inch of Harry inside of him.

"Yes," Harry whispers out and watches Louis' face closely as he begins to move his hips back and forth, moans escaping his throat. "Ride me like you mean it, doctor."

And with those words, Louis slowly starts rotating his hips, his hands on each side of his own waist while he stares down at Harry; and Harry wants to come from seeing the fire in Louis' eyes.

Louis quickens his moves, holding onto Harry's sides and gripping his fingernails into him while he cries out quietly.

Harry closes his eyes before reopening them and staring up at Louis' face again, seeing nothing but pleasure written all over it while he's moving so gracefully atop him.

Harry grabs Louis' hips and sits up some and Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck as he moves up and down on him even faster, Harry's hands firmly placed on his hips.

"Yes... yes," Harry moans out and throws his head back against the headboard before he's thrusting up into Louis, causing him to scream as he does.

Harry's fingernails once again dig into Louis' ass cheeks as he's coming all inside of him while Louis is throwing his head back and riding out the remainder of Harry's release.

Louis lets out a deep breathe as he stares down at Harry panting under him. He slowly leans down and kisses Harry's lip and Harry wastes no time in pulling him in by his neck while their tongues intertwine.

Harry breaks the kiss and stares at Louis before he's telling him softly, "let me take care of you now."

Louis licks his lips and nods, grabbing the first piece of clothing he can find on the bed before he's climbing off of Harry.

And Harry turns over in a matter of seconds, taking Louis' erect cock all the way down his throat, moaning at the taste of the pre-cum that touches his tongue.

Louis throws his head back once more before he's staring down at Harry sucking him off, his fingers firmly catching hold of Harry's curls and driving him into himself more and more.

"Yes... god, make me come," Louis nearly cries out while he's watching Harry. Harry's eyes meet his and Louis can feel himself already wanting to reach the edge just from the look in Harry's eyes.

Harry's hand gently grasps Louis' balls while he's moaning around Louis' cock, his tongue flicking over the head of it each time he comes back up.

Louis bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, pushing Harry's head into him as he fills Harry's mouth with the hot liquid, only causing Harry to moan even louder when he feels it hit his tongue.

"Fuck... shit," Louis cries out as he glances back down at Harry who's busy finishing him off while his green eyes stare up at Louis'.

Louis finally loosens his grip on Harry's hair, letting out a deep sigh while Harry sits up, wiping his lips and grinning a little.

"I don't care how many times I've said it... you're too fucking good at that," Louis breathes out and collapses on his side of the bed.

Harry chuckles quietly and scoots closer to him, "I'm a good cock sucker, what can I say?"

Louis laughs and stares back at Harry next to him. He pushes the sweaty curls away from Harry's face and sighs, "I love you, Mr. Tomlinson."

"I love you, too," Harry grins and settles down next to Louis, "don't ever forget that."

"You know I won't," Louis whispers and lays his head against Harry's, the smell of those curls hypnotizing him once more. He smiles a little and says out softly, "let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, it is," Harry mumbles, his eyes already closed.

And soon, Louis hears the faint snores coming from Harry against his neck, causing Louis to grin and hold Harry closer, pressing his head against his before he's finally drifting off as well.


	54. Chapter 54

"I don't think it's anything to worry about," Jeff is telling Harry and Louis the following morning in his office after he's redrawn Harry's blood, "but I'm glad you hdecided to come in today instead of waiting until next week."

"So am I," Louis chimes in, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair while he glances at Harry.

Harry sighs and rubs his hands together before he's looking back at Jeff, "so, what is it then? I've felt fine, I told you that."

"The rest of your blood work looked perfect on Monday, Harry," Jeff starts slowly, "there's no difference in anything but your WBC. So, my guess is your body is fighting off an infection... an infection you're not even aware of, which is good. It means your immune system is doing its job."

Harry nods, "so, I shouldn't worry too much about this."

"I'm not going to say yes or no," Jeff tells him seriously, "that's why I want to recheck it all. But, I'm going to put you back on some antibiotics again..."

"Oh, Jesus," Harry sighs and places his hands over his face.

"He's just pissed because now he can't get drunk in New York," Louis nearly snickers, glancing from Harry to Jeff.

"Harry, I know you're sick of the antibiotics," Jeff starts, "but I don't have much of a choice here... would you rather me just tell you to wait it out? See if your body will fight this infection, if that's what it is?"

"Yes, I would," Harry quickly tells Jeff as he looks back at him, "if my immune system is as strong as you say, why do I need antibiotics again? Can't I just see if it'll do its job this time?"

Jeff sits down his papers and looks between Louis and Harry before he's saying quietly, "I'm writing you a script for it... it's your choice whether you want to take it or not... if the blood work comes back like I think it will, then, it's totally up to you whether to take them."

"It weakens your immune system every time you take an antibiotic," Harry sighs, "I'd rather let this fight itself, Jeff. You know that."

"I do know that," Jeff nods, "and that's why it'll be your choice whether to take it. I'm not going to say you should or shouldn't... I just have to prescribe it because..."

"Because of what I've been through, I get it," Harry interrupts. "How fast will the blood work be back?"

"I'll have it back before you're on your plane to New York," Jeff reassures him, "and I'm sure the rest of your blood work will look fine, so... this is strictly off the record, here... I'm not speaking as your doctor right now but as your friend..."

Harry nods and keeps his eyes on Jeff.

"I'm sure this is nothing, Harry," Jeff says more quietly, "so, don't worry over this... Louis, don't stress over it... we both know Harry's count has gone up and down several times since the transplant happened."

"Yeah," Louis barely whispers out.

"So, go to New York, have a good time," Jeff says with a small smile, "I'll call you in a little bit with the results. And your script will be at the pharmacy, if you choose to get it. But don't push yourself too much in New York, alright?"

"Meaning, don't get drunk every night," Louis jokes and smirks at Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes and looks back at Jeff, "thank you. Thanks for seeing me this morning, too."

"Look: don't hesitate to call me at all while you're gone," Jeff whispers, "Glenne or me. If you start feeling bad or anything, give me a call or text me."

"I will," Harry nods, "I swear."

"Good," Jeff smiles and stands, "I'll let you 2 get going. I'm sure you have enough on your plate today before you leave. Have fun in NYC."

"Thank you," Louis stands and shakes Jeff's hand, "glad Harry has a doctor like you honestly."

"I'm glad Harry has a husband like you," Jeff tells Louis, "he needs another doctor to keep him in line."

Harry rolls his eyes again but smiles some. He steps forward and hugs Jeff, "thanks, man. I'll talk to you in a little while. Tell Glenne I'll text her as well."

"Will do," Jeff nods and smiles, "take care of yourself."

"I always do," Harry tells him softly.

"So, you're not filling the script are you?" Louis is asking on their way back home.

Harry stares out the window as he answers, "what's the point, Lou? Every time I take an antibiotic, it's not helping my immune system grow stronger... it's weakening it. For once, I want my body to fight this by itself."

"I understand that," Louis nods slowly, "I do. And maybe you should."

Harry glances back at him from the passenger's seat, raising his eyebrow.

"Look, I'm just saying," Louis starts again, "you're right... too many antibiotics can weaken an already strong immune system... but, Harry, if your count goes up..."

"I'll take them if it does," Harry finishes for him, "I feel absolutely fine, though. And I want to enjoy New York without being on the damn pills again."

"Fine," Louis says out quietly before they're stoping at a red light, "but it's quite cold there and..."

"And I'll be fine," Harry replies and smiles, "I think we have enough winter clothes for me to survive."

Louis glances at him and grins a little and nods, "yeah, suppose so. I'm sure you packed plenty."

"I did," Harry tells him, "I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't say you were," Louis almost smirks, "what did you pick out to wear for the dinner party?"

"You'll see," Harry only grins and glances back out the window.

They go by the pharmacy, Harry deciding on going ahead and getting the antibiotic just in case... and as soon as they've stepped through the garage door at home, Gemma is already questioning Harry on the appointment.

"He said everything else looked great," Harry explains, "he said my body's most likely fighting an infection, like it should. Where's mum?"

"She's upstairs asleep," Gemma replies before she's closing the fridge. She opens her water bottle and looks at Harry, "so, is he sure it's not anything to be worried about?"

"He seemed pretty sure, Gem," Harry sighs, "don't worry about me, alright?"

Gemma nods and drinks down some of the water before she's holding her stomach. Harry notices immediately.

"You ok?" He asks walking over to her.

"I'm fine," she replies and sighs, "just nauseous still and vomiting everything it seems. I swear, Harry, I could be having twins as sick as I am."

Harry's eyes widen and Louis has the same expression on his face.

"Surely not," Louis speaks up.

"That would be a surprise, wouldn't it?" Gemma jokes, "twins do run in your family don't they, Louis?"

Harry turns back to him, "she's right. Oh my god... I didn't think of that."

"Yeah, but her HCG levels would possibly be double what they are right now," Louis says out softly.

"Unless we go back in 2 weeks to find they've surpassed normal," Harry states, giving Louis a smirk.

"True," Gemma agrees, "I don't know... maybe I'm just one of the lucky few who has to put up with this damn morning sickness for like.... forever."

Harry grins at her, "I'm sure it'll subside some in a few weeks, sis. And... no one forced you to do this."

"I forced myself to," Gemma jokes, "no, really... you guys know I wanted to do it for you... how many times do I have to say it? I wanted the both of you to have a child with your genes. I'm just being a whiny bitch, that's all."

"Well, you're allowed to whine all you want," Harry smirks and hugs her gently, "you and mum can handle the girls, right?"

"Haven't we been through this?" Gemma sighs but smiles, "yes, we'll be fine."

"Where's Olivia?" Louis speaks up.

"She's asleep in her crib," Gemma answers, "she fell asleep after I fed her and rocked her a little. Mum and I took turns."

"You're going to make a great mum one day," Harry says softly.

"Yeah, well, I need to find a husband first," Gemma laughs a little, "I haven't been as fortunate as you. And I always thought I'd be married before my little brother."

Harry smiles a little, "it'll happen when it's meant to, you know. Better choose wisely though."

"Oh shut it," Gemma grins and drinks more of her water.

"Glenne may come over one day this weekend as well," Harry tells her and grabs his own water bottle from the fridge, "she texted me yesterday about our trip and I told her I wouldn't mind if she came over to help with Olivia."

"Sounds good to me," Gemma nods, "it's been a bit since I've seen her."

"Well, I'll text her and tell her to stop by," Harry grins before he's heading to the living room and up the stairs.

Louis follows close behind Harry, watching him going through the closet in their bedroom and pulling out the clothes he'll be wearing to New York; nothing really fancy, Louis notices. Just some black skinny jeans again, a Green Bay Packers hoodie and his expensive suede coat.

"You are going to make sure to stay warm," Louis smirks while he sits down on the bed, watching Harry tossing the clothes on the edge of it.

Harry shrugs, "its like in the 30s there... yeah, I wanna stay warm. I'd like to play in some snow, too. What exactly are you wearing, doc?"

"Well, unfortunately for me, I do have to dress quite nicely the entire trip," Louis sighs and shrugs, "so, most likely just some jeans like yours for today and one of my sweaters and scarves.... and probably a coat."

Harry smiles a little, "so, no Adidas unless we're in our room?"

"Or having breakfast downstairs or something," Louis nods.

Harry continues to smile while he's taking the jeans and a plain white, almost see-through t-shirt into their bathroom to put them on.

And Louis stands, walking to the doorway and leaning against it, his eyes on Harry.

"So, during my conferences," Louis starts, "what do you plan on doing?"

"Uh," Harry thinks out loud while he's pulling the black skinny jeans up and over the satin black panties, "I don't know... figured I'd map out some art galleries that are close to the hotel."

"What? You're going without me?" Louis asks with a smirk, "thought we were going together."

"We are," Harry tells him while he's buttoning his jeans. He looks up at Louis, "but I've gotta have something to do during your 4-5 hour long conferences in the morning, you know?"

"How'd you know they were that long?" Louis grins.

"You have all of the papers on the nightstand, Lou," Harry points and chuckles, "of course I read through them. I had to see what all was planned the entire trip... and how much time we'd actually get alone."

"Of course you would," Louis smiles and walks back to the bed having a seat and looking over their flight arrangements on his phone. Harry's slipping on his shirt and making his way to the bed, straddling Louis and knocking him back into the unmade covers, Louis dropping his phone. He chuckles some, "what the fuck are you doing?"

Harry shrugs as he sits atop Louis, "just being me."

Louis grins even more, pushing back Harry's curls, "we'll have plenty of time alone. I can promise you that."

"Yeah. You can promise me that... I've seen the papers," Harry smirks down at Louis before he's taking his fingernails and running them down Louis' stomach.

"We've gotta go get Emma, remember?" Louis asks Harry.

"Shit," Harry sighs out and pouts, "not even a quickie, huh?"

"Babe, we told her we'd pick her up at 9:10," Louis laughs a little while Harry's slowly climbing off of him. "You know how badly she wanted to see us both for a bit."

"I know," Harry mumbles out before he's grinning again, "suppose I can wait till we're on the plane."

"No," Louis interjects quickly while Harry only smiles beautifully at him, "fuck, no, Harold. I will not be caught fucking on a plane."

"Great time to join the mile high club... unless you're already a member," Harry teases with a wink.

"Stop. You are not talking me into this," Louis shakes his head and gets up.

"We'll see, doc," Harry only grins deviously before he's walking out of the room.

He checks in on Olivia who's still sleeping sound in her crib. He doesn't want to admit how much he's going to miss their girls while they're gone. Harry never saw himself being THAT parent... but he is. And with Gemma being pregnant, it only makes the situation harder for him.

But luckily his mum is here to help Gemma take care of their girls; he knows the 2 of them are more than capable of handling Emma and Olivia... but he still knows how much he's going to miss both of them.

"Ready, love?" Louis asks quietly from behind Harry.

Harry glances back at him, then to Olivia before he's whispering, "yeah, let's go."

The 2 of them head downstairs, Gemma seated on the sofa with the tv on and a smoothie in her hand.

"Harry, your recipes are really good," she tells him.

Harry smiles, "guess you found them in the kitchen?"

"I did," she nods, "what? I'm supposed to eat healthy.... even if it bloody kills me."

Louis grins and Harry only smiles while he walks over to the sofa and takes a seat, hugging his sister, "we'll be back in a few."

"And I'll be fine," she tells him, "you 2 have plenty of channels for me to watch."

Harry glances at the tv and sees Pearl Harbor playing and he shakes his head, "and yet, you pick the sappiest fucking movie to watch."

"Hey, I need a good cry," Gemma shrugs and looks back at the tv. She suddenly turns to Harry, "oh, would you mind getting me some of your celery sticks and peanut butter?"

Harry raises an eyebrow and Louis speaks up with a small laugh, "I'll get it for you."

Gemma grins and puts her feet up on the table.

Harry stares at the tv, not saying a word, and Gemma turns to look at him, knowing he's thinking something.

"What's going on now, Harry?" She asks flatly.

Harry quickly looks back and snaps out of his thoughts, "uh, it's... it's nothing really."

"Harry," Gemma says sternly, "don't lie to your older sister. Are you worried about something? Your blood work?"

"No," Harry smiles down at his hands before he's sighing and getting serious. He glances up at the pieces of art hanging on the walls, "what... what if you are having twins?"

Gemma smiles a bit, "then, I guess I'm going to scream at you through the whole birth."

Harry laughs quietly, "am I allowed to be in the room with you, though?"

"Did you think I wouldn't ask you?" Gemma asks quietly, "Harry, I want you there. I want mum there.... and I want Louis there."

Louis stops in the doorway, staying out of sight where they can't see him; when he hears those words come from Gemma's mouth, he's instantly smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm sure Louis would love to be," Harry tells her, "I know he would. This... this means so much to him, Gem... just like it does me."

"I know," Gemma nods, "and that's why I want the both of you there through all of it. It's your baby... or babies."

Harry smiles a little as Louis is coming back with the celery and peanut butter, handing it over to Gemma. "Hope that's enough."

"It's plenty, thank you," she smiles up at him, "you 2 better go get Emma already."

"Right," Harry stands quickly and sees Louis holding the keys to the Rover and smiling. Harry looks back at Gem, "text if you need anything or want anything... or if Olivia is causing trouble."

"You're going to be gone like 30 minutes," Gemma giggles and shakes her head, "besides, Olivia is an absolute gem. She hardly ever cries. She's a very happy little baby."

Harry grins radiantly and nods, "she is."

"Alright, we'll be back soon," Louis tells Gemma with a smile as he starts for the garage door.

Harry follows close behind, climbing into the passenger's seat while Louis is starting the engine.

Harry stares out the window for most of the trip to the school and Louis can't help but glance at him every few seconds.

"So, you think she's having twins?" Louis finally gets the courage to ask him.

Harry looks back instantly, "uh, I... I don't know honestly. I know it's too early to tell anything yet."

"Gut feeling?" Louis asks quietly.

"I guess, yeah," Harry mumbles, "what would you think if she did?"

Louis stays quiet for a moment, biting his lower lip and watching the road, "I'm not sure yet... and I don't mean that in a bad way at all. I'd love it, truly. Just... not sure how I'd cope with it."

"It worries you to take care of 2 little babies when the other will only be close to 2, right?" Harry asks.

Louis sighs, "yeah, it sorta does... but I suppose we have a lot of support on our side.... my mum would be willing to help in a heartbeat."

"I know she would," Harry states quietly.

 

_(Wait - M83)_

 

"Can I ask you something, Harold?" Louis speaks up after moments of silence.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I've been with you a long time... and I've always wondered something but I never asked you...," Louis starts, his voice sounding nervous.

"What?" Harry asks, his eyes staying on Louis.

"Why'd you sell your car? And stop driving?" Louis manages to get out as he glances at Harry. "I mean, I know you love being carefree and all that.... And don't use the taxi excuse again."

"Never believed me on that, did you?" Harry tries to grin.

"No, quite frankly, I really didn't," Louis answers softly. "Thought you had to sell it to help pay for the transplant, to be honest."

Harry runs his teeth over his bottom lip and stares out the windshield, "uh, well... I didn't actually sell the car...."

Louis nods and listens closely.

"I... I sorta totaled it," Harry explains softly, staring down at his hands.

"You totaled it?" Louis asks and glances back. "How... how did you?"

Harry sighs and fumbles with his rings. He takes a deep breath, "I was coming back from a trip where I had gone to paint... it was like a 5 hour drive from LA. And I... I already was feeling 'off' and sick... not like myself..."

"You mean, you didn't know you had leukemia before that?" Louis asks quietly.

Harry stays quiet; his eyes glance back out the window, the school in sight now.

"That's when you found out, isn't it?" Louis whispers to him.

Harry nods some, "I.... I fell asleep behind the wheel... I had been exhausted for weeks, had no clue why. And... I kept pushing going to the doctor out of my mind. I figured maybe I was just painting too much, traveling too much..."

"So, what... what happened?" Louis whispers while he turns into the school.

Harry sighs again and looks at Louis, "I fell asleep for maybe 4-5 seconds, Lou.... when I woke up, I was already off the road.... and I knew there was nothing I could do. I mean, it was a hillside..."

Louis stays quiet, his face so serious as he watches Harry.

"The car flipped twice, I was told," Harry whispers out, "I... I don't remember any of it besides parts of them pulling me out of the car.... I was in and out of consciousness during the whole ambulance drive..."

"Jesus," Louis manages to whisper.

"Anyway, I... I wasn't like in critical condition, surprisingly. They told me that my seatbelt saved my life, since the car was completely upside down and all the windows shattered out...," Harry gets out and bites his lip again. "Uh, I had a small concussion, nothing bad. Had a lot of bruising that appeared pretty quickly all over my body. I mean... I bruised and bled easily anyways. Didn't think much of it to be honest. I'd hit my arm or my leg and it would bruise quickly. I had nosebleeds quite often that I couldn't get to stop easily...."

Louis stays quiet, biting his lip and letting Harry explain it all.

"I had a lot of bleeding at the hospital, more than a normal person should've... they did routine blood work and when my blood work came back, they... they told me. They told me I was sick. I was told I needed to see an oncologist and they set me up with a referral with Jeff at my request."

"Jesus, Harry... I... I can't believe you never told me this," Louis says gently and places his hand on Harry's thigh.

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugs, "I guess maybe I should've... I'm sorry. I just didn't dwell on it much after I got the news. And I refused to drive after that."

"I guess I can see why," Louis almost whispers to him, "not the best way to find out you have cancer. And... I suppose it was a traumatic experience."

"I wouldn't go near a car," Harry tells him, "not out of fear that I would wreck again... but more like out of fear of the memories that flooded my mind. I thought I'd die that day. And I walked away ok, only to find out that I was even worse off when I left that hospital."

Louis stays quiet, removing the keys from the ignition; he glances at Harry, "don't suppose you've told anyone this, have you? Well, besides your mum and Gem."

"They knew, yeah," Harry nodded, "they flew out immediately. Zayn knew, too. But I haven't told anyone else, besides you now."

"Well, you know, I'm glad you told me," Louis says softly and rubs Harry's thigh. He smirks a little, "guess that's why Valium has been needed for so long?"

"Really?" Harry almost laughs, "gotta make jokes right now."

"Sorry, love," Louis whispers and kisses him softly, "just trying to enlighten the mood. Besides, you're still here. And you look better than you ever have. You know that's true."

"Yeah, I know. You remind me enough," Harry grins down before he looks up at the school, "let's go get our daughter already. We only have so much time to spend with her."

"Right," Louis nods and steps out as Harry does.

They check Emma out of school and head back  home, Emma hurrying upstairs with her backpack.

"We're leaving," Anne is calling to them from the kitchen doorway, "we won't be at the shop long. Just long enough to pick up a few things for the girls and Gemma."

"She's going to bribe you into buying unhealthy foods, I already see it," Harry grins and hugs his mum.

"Maybe I'll let her have 1 or 2 things," Anne smiles and pats Harry's shoulder.

Emma comes running back downstairs and Gemma is right behind her, "she said she wanted to go with us. Is it alright?"

"I don't mind," Louis shrugs and looks at Harry.

"Go ahead, Emmy," Harry tells her, "we'll still see you for a bit when you get back."

"Ok," Emma says and hugs them both before she's heading to the kitchen with Gemma.

"Drive safely," Harry calls.

"I drive better than you," Gemma calls back with a snicker.

"She's got a point," Louis nudges Harry and Harry slaps him, Louis only laughing.

Louis picks up Olivia from her playpen and he smiles as he gently tickles her stomach causing her to laugh. "Hope you behaved for your aunt and your Grammy."

"You know she did," Harry grins, "she's mine, after all."

"Yeah, yeah," Louis groans and follows Harry upstairs with Olivia in his arms.

Harry's phone vibrates and he takes it out of his back pocket to see Jeff calling him. He's immediately answering, "tell me it's good news, Jeff."

"Well, it's good news," Jeff starts in a low tone, "your white blood count has gone up some. Your red cells look good. Just... take it easy the next few days, alright?"

"Is that, uh, really good news or...," Harry says softly into the phone while Louis is changing Olivia in her room.

"Well, look, your body is fighting something," Jeff starts quieter, "or..."

"No, my red cells would be different, too, Jeff, you know that," Harry whispers back quickly.

"You're right," Jeff tells him, "look, I want to redraw it again when you get back, ok? But, it probably is some sort of infection you're fighting off. I want you to do me a favor and take the antibiotics with you to New York along with a thermometer...."

"Jesus," Harry sighs from right inside their bedroom doorway.

"Just as precaution, Harry," Jeff says, "look, I care about you. A lot of people care about you and love you. Just take care of yourself and call me if anything happens, please."

"Alright," Harry says back softly, "ok, I'll take them with me. Thanks... thanks for calling."

"You're welcome. Tell Louis to take care of you. I mean it," Jeff says with a small chuckle.

"I'll tell him," Harry smiles, "talk to you soon."

Harry walks in the bedroom taking a deep breath before he's pushing his hair back. Soon, Louis is returning to the room, smiling at Olivia who is babbling away again.

"She's such a talker," Louis grins.

Harry smiles and throws the suitcase and duffel bag onto the end of the bed before he's walking to the bathroom.

Louis lies on the bed, Olivia in his arms as he raises her up and down, making her laugh. His eyes crinkle while he watches her.

Harry comes out of the bathroom carrying several different things in his hand before he stops and grins at Louis and Olivia.

"You know, we really got lucky with a baby like her," Louis says, his eyes on Olivia.

"Yeah, we really did," Harry only whispers while he's slipping the items in the carry on, "maybe our next 1, or 2, will be the same."

"Doubt it, love. They'll have my genes," Louis smirks. "Don't think I was a good little boy like yourself."

"'They'll', huh?" Harry grins at him.

Louis turns back to him, staring at him for a long pause before he smiles and starts making Olivia laugh again.

Gemma soon returns and Harry is talking with them for the few minutes they have left. Emma is sitting with Louis outside on the patio after bringing their things downstairs for their flight.

"We'll be fine, sweetheart," Anne smiles at Harry, "the girls, I'm sure are going to have a blast. And if it makes you feel better, we'll FaceTime you, alright?"

"I was already going to," Harry mumbles out, "I... I haven't been away from them in quite some time so..."

"I get it," Anne almost chuckles, "but you need to focus on you and Louis having a great time alone for once, alright?"

"You're going to be fine," Gemma rolls her eyes while she walks in the room with a bottle of water. "Would you stop?"

"Sorry... I'm done," Harry throws his hands up.

"Hey, love, we should get going," Louis is saying when he and Emma walk in. "Have to be early for the flight."

"Right, let's go," Harry sighs before he's hugging Emma tightly, "I promise we're going to call and FaceTime you and Livy, alright?"

"I know, Pappa," she smiles as she's holding him, "have fun with daddy. Take pictures for me and bring me home an art piece for my room."

"You know I will," Harry grins and kisses her head.

Louis hugs Emma while Harry's taking Olivia from his mum's arms, "love you, baby girl. Don't start talking more while I'm gone bye bye, alright?"

"Bye," she says to him before she smiles and takes his curls in her hand again.

Harry hugs her, his eyes closed as he whispers, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Alright, my turn," Louis smiles before he's gently taking Olivia from Harry.

"I'll take the bags to the car," Harry tells him before he's picking them up from the sofa.

Anne follows him out and watches as Harry's placing the luggage in the trunk of Louis' Porsche.

"Hey," she says softly, "you're excited about this trip, aren't you?"

"I am," Harry nods and says back quietly before he's closing the trunk. He sighs and looks out the open garage, "you sure you and Gem will be alright? I mean, she's been really sick."

"She'll be fine," Anne reassures him with a smile. She hugs Harry gently, "you worry about you and your husband having fun, ok?"

"Alright," Harry chuckles some, "thanks, mum."

Few moments later, Harry and Louis are finally pulling out of their driveway after multiple hugs and kisses to their girls.

Harry sighs and rests his head back against the seat while Louis is driving out of the long driveway.

"Ready for New York, love?" Louis can't help but smile as he reaches over and takes Harry's hand in his.

"Yeah, I think so," he nods and looks back, "you almost forgot your coat, you know."

Louis smirks, placing his ray bans over his eyes, "that's what I have you for, I suppose, isn't it?"

Harry grins and squeezes Louis' hand, "sorry for being... being so worried about leaving them. Just feels weird now, you know?"

Louis nods, "it does.... after so many trips with them. But, love, it's our anniversary and we're spending it in the Big Apple, in one of the best hotels possible, and plenty of time alone to do whatever we wish."

"I think sex should come first," Harry states.

Louis shakes his head and laughs a little, "why? Cause you've gone less than 24 hours without it? You're killing me, Harold."

"I can't help it," Harry throws his hand up and smiles, "it's not my fault I'm married to a sexy doctor."

"It is actually," Louis nods, "could've said no."

"So could've you," Harry's lips curl into a small grin as he stares at Louis, the sunlight shining on his face. His fringe is messy, his face is scruffy, but Harry would prefer him to look no other way than he does right now.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'd ever say no to a sexy artist myself," Louis replies and glances at Harry.

"Destiny. There's always a purpose," Harry gets out quietly.

Louis manages to nod, "destiny."

They check into LAX and are boarding their plane in no time after finishing their coffees.

Harry stops them in the line and pulls his phone out, holding it up, "selfie."

"Oh, god," Louis chuckles before he and Harry are making faces and Harry's snapping several different shots.

Harry looks them over with a grin, "I think this will be my new background."

"I think I'll stick with mine of you shirtless on the beach in Hawaii," Louis smiles and throws his arm around Harry's neck as his nose scrunches.

And when they finally are on the plane, Louis is wishing immediately that he would've bought first class seats for them both once they're finding their seats.

"It's not so bad," Harry chuckles while he's trying to put the duffel bag in the overhead compartment. The zipper isn't completely closed and bottles of pills come falling out. Harry tries to pick them up before Louis is doing the same.

He looks them over, then looks back at Harry, "why'd you bring these for?"

Harry takes them from Louis and throws them back in the bag, zipping it completely before he's stowing the bag away.

"Do you want window this time?" Harry asks Louis.

"No, go ahead," Louis motions.

Harry sits down next to the window, pulling the shade up while Louis takes a seat next to him.

"Answer me," Louis says more softly.

"I always carry the Valium," Harry tells him, his finger to his lip.

"Yeah, but the others... they're not Valium, love," Louis says confused. "I can see why you'd bring the antibiotics... but the others... are you hurting or something?"

"I'm fine," Harry replies and finally looks at Louis, "I just... brought them in case."

"In case you start feeling shitty in New York," Louis nods and says softly.

"Yeah," Harry whispers out and looks back out the window at the clouds in the sky. "Don't think it'll come to that, but I'm one that likes to be prepared."

"Hmm... you didn't used to be," Louis smirks and glances around the cabin, "Jesus, it's so fucking crowded."

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized anyone yet," Harry smiles at him. "Besides when we were getting coffee earlier."

"Well, I'm sure we will before this long ass flight is over," Louis sighs and sits back, holding his coat in his lap.

Harry just smiles at him, lying his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Wonder who gets the lucky seat next to us," Louis groans.

"Maybe it'll be a girl who finds us both attractive and so intrigued by our love," Harry jokes.

"You're so fucking corny," Louis laughs into Harry's hair before kissing his head.

"You know, I've been doing some thinking," Harry starts more seriously.

"About?"

"Well, I called the hospital and they're willing for me to come and see the children," Harry starts out slowly, "and... I've already thought this through, so don't... don't hate me for this..."

"How could I hate you?" Louis grins.

"Well, I..."

"Hey, lads!" Niall's sudden appearance beside them has stopped Harry's words. They both look up at him, then each other.

"I got a seat with you 2. How great is that?" Niall laughs and takes a seat, putting the small carry on under his feet.

"It's wonderful," Louis mumbles and almost groans before Harry nudges him with a grin.

"Glad it's at least someone we know," Harry smiles at Niall, "how are you?"

"I'm brilliant," his smile is beaming at Harry, "we're about to leave for New York... it's gonna be fucking brilliant."

"And where's Liam and Zayn?" Louis smirks.

"Oh, they're on the flight somewhere," Harry pulls out his phone while he sits up, "Zayn texted me a few minutes ago asking where we were sitting."

"Why? So you don't embarrass him?" Louis jokes.

"Of course," Harry grins and glances down at his phone, "he knows I'll bother him the whole entire flight."

Niall laughs beside them, adjusting his glasses.

"What were you going to tell me?" Louis whispers to Harry.

"You know what? It can wait," Harry grins a little as the captain begins speaking overhead. "I'll talk to you about it in New York."

"What? I wanna know now," Louis sighs.

"It can wait," Harry chuckles, "it's not that important."

"You know the time difference between here and New York fucking sucks," Niall speaks up from beside them.

And Louis knows in this moment, there will be hardly any silence for the entire flight. He leans his head back and sighs while Niall is still talking.

Before long, they're thousands of feet in the air and now Niall and Harry are exchanging words, Harry leaning over Louis to talk to Niall.

Louis only shakes his head and sits back while they both are in laughing fits over something; Louis hasn't paid much attention, to be honest.

But he gently pushes Harry's curls behind his ear while he's leaned across him speaking to Niall. Harry places his hand on Louis' thigh and smiles at him for a moment before he's turning back to Niall and continuing their conversation.

Louis only wishes the time would go faster now; he can't wait to check into their hotel and have Harry to himself all night long. No lights but the New York lights outside their window, no clothing whatsoever on their bodies, and absolutely nothing to distract them from each other.

And Louis can't help but smile at the thought.


	55. Chapter 55

The plane touches down at JFK at 8:15 pm and Louis for one is relieved when they are finally walking off the plane, Niall still tailing he and Harry.

They pick up their suitcase as does Niall before Louis is leading Harry as fast as he can towards the exit.

"Why are you so rushed?" Harry chuckles while he's busy looking around the airport. He calls back to Niall, "see you later, man."

"Yeah, see you lads at the hotel," Niall yells back with a grin.

"I just want to check in to the hotel already," Louis mumbles out while they walk through crowds of people, "spending the rest of our evening chatting with Niall is not on my to-do list."

"How many times am I on the to do list?" Harry deviously grins at Louis.

Louis only smiles, "let's just say... until we both pass out."

"Sounds heavenly," Harry sighs in contentment before he's pulling out his phone. He reads a text from Zayn and laughs a little.

"What?" Louis questions.

"Zayn," Harry replies, "he and Liam have a room at our hotel and he's begging me not to fuck it up for him."

"How could you possibly?" Louis jokes before they're finally exiting the airport, a black car waiting not too far away. The driver is holding a sign up that says 'Tomlinson'.

"Woah," Harry grins and looks at Louis, "they paying for this as well?"

"Believe it or not, yes, they are," Louis answers before he's smiling at Harry, "thought you read all my papers, love?"

"I must've missed this one," Harry says quietly while Louis is handing off their suitcase to the driver. "So, is this like... a whole trip thing..."

"No," Louis grins and opens the door for Harry while the driver is putting their suitcase in the trunk. "It's just transportation from and to the airport. After that, we take cabs... which you should like."

Harry smirks and shakes his head while he's climbing in the car, looking around at the leather interior; of course the car is as fancy as they come.

Harry's eyes are looking at every single tall building around them while they're driving through the heavy traffic of New York City. Louis is on the phone with one of the doctors he works with and they're discussing their first meeting the following morning.

But Harry.... Harry is only smiling and thinking of walking the streets of this huge, beautiful city. There's already snow on the ground and Harry wonders if any more is in the forecast for them. He pulls out his phone to check the weather immediately, hoping that they will see at least some more white flakes falling while they're here.

When they arrive in front of the Four Seasons Hotel, Harry's eyes are wide as he's staring at the tall building. Sure, he's seen loads of fancy hotels before... but he can't help but think this will be his favorite one of all.

The driver removes their bags for them and Louis tips him and thanks him before he's turning to Harry and grinning, "so, glad you packed those winter clothes now?"

Harry smirks and glances around the snow covered sidewalks and all the traffic coming down the streets.

"I am," he smiles at Louis finally. He pulls his suede jacket tighter as they're walking into the hotel.

And immediately, Harry's astonished by everything he sees; the lobby itself is absolutely gorgeous. There's a bar to their right and a restaurant not too far off towards the back.

Louis stops at the desk and tells the woman his name before he's glancing at Harry, grinning when he sees Harry's eyes still wide while he's looking over every inch of this glamorous hotel.

"Here's the keys to your suite, Mr. Tomlinson," the woman smiles warmly at them, "hope you enjoy your stay."

They both thank her and head for the elevators, Harry taking the duffel bag for Louis.

"How many floors up are we?" Harry questions while the elevator is in motion.

"Floor 23," Louis replies and watches the numbers changing; he can't wait to see Harry's reaction to their room.

When Louis glances back at Harry, however, he sees him texting on his phone and sighs.

"Tell me you're not texting your mum already."

"Look, I told her I would text her when we made it to the hotel," Harry looks at Louis and says quietly.

"How many times have you asked about the girls?" Louis grins.

"Not that many," Harry mumbles and shrugs some, "just like twice on the plane and once when we landed."

"Jesus," Louis laughs and shakes his head, "how are they, then? You could tell their other daddy, too, you know."

Harry smiles a little as the elevator door opens on their floor, "they're doing fine. Having loads of fun with Gemma actually. She's already painted Emmy's nails and she even did Livy's toenails for her. She said she'd send me pictures."

"Of course," Louis nods and chuckles lightly while they're walking down the long hall.

He finally comes to a stop in front of one of the doors.

"Here it is... suite 2314," Louis says softly and places the card into the door, unlocking it and slowly opening it.

He motions for Harry to go first, a huge grin on his face when he sees Harry's facial expression.

Harry is slow to walk in, taking in the beauty surrounding him; the suite is huge and even more than what he expected.

"Holy shit," he whispers out before he's sitting the duffel bag down onto the sofa. He notices the doors out to their own private terrace and his smile grows. "I thought this was just a normal suite?"

"It's... it's actually the executive suite," Louis answers and sits the suitcase down, his eyes looking around the oversized living area and then to the bedroom to their left. "I upgraded our room."

"Why?" Harry asks as he's grinning back at Louis.

Louis shrugs and walks over to Harry, placing his arms around him from behind before he's whispering, "because you deserve it... we both do. It's our anniversary. And, I thought with your carefree spirit, you'd love to watch the snow fall from your own private balcony."

Harry shakes his head a little, "why do you always go out of your way for me?"

"Because you're worth it to me," Louis says quietly into Harry's neck. "Wanna go outside and see all of the lights?"

"I'd love to," Harry whispers back and looks at Louis before he kisses him softly.

Louis grins and walks to the terrace doors, unlocking them and opening them slowly. There's snow covering the small table and chairs outside as well as the entire terrace.

Harry walks out first, his boot sliding a little before he balances himself and starts to laugh.

"Be careful, love," Louis smirks while he follows behind Harry slowly. "Really don't need an ER visit while we're here."

"You're a doctor," Harry smiles back at him, "you could just diagnose me and all that."

Louis shakes his head with a grin on his face, "no, you'd need an X-ray of that foot, love."

Harry places his hands on the cold railing surrounding the entire terrace as he sighs and glances at the snow that's lying everywhere; he can even see some of it in Central Park.

"God, this is an amazing view," he speaks softly, "I'd love to see it in the fall."

"We can always come back," Louis shrugs and stands beside him, lighting a cigarette slowly before he's glancing down, "shit, we're really far up."

"Scared of heights?" Harry asks and nudges Louis playfully.

"No," Louis laughs and continues to look down. He can see tons of traffic on the streets, so many taxis going places.

"Is there a swimming pool here? And a spa?" Harry decides to ask while he takes Louis' cigarettes from his pocket. Louis gives him a disapproving look but Harry just grins and lights it, "I'm fine. Don't start."

"I don't want you getting..."

"Stop," Harry quickly interjects with a chuckle, "I feel great, alright? Your immune system is obviously doing its job, babe."

Louis grins a little, biting his lip while he stares out at all the lights of New York City. "It's really beautiful at night. And to answer your question: yes. There's a spa and there's also an inside pool."

"Sounds amazing," Harry sighs, "am I allowed to go while you're at your meeting?"

"If you want to, love, be my guest," Louis smiles and gently caresses Harry's side while he blows out his hit of the cigarette. "I think you've earned some alone time and pampering to be honest."

"I wanna go to Central Park tonight," Harry randomly tells him while he hits his cigarette.

"What? Now?" Louis asks and laughs.

"Yeah. Now," Harry nods and turns to Louis, "it has to look beautiful."

"It'll look even more beautiful when there's more snow," Louis says, "Jesus... you said you wanted sex first..."

"Well, I really wanna see the park," Harry says back quickly.

"It's going on 9 at night, love," Louis tells him, "and besides, you had me all excited about getting here and having you alone in bed...."

"Well, I didn't say we weren't going to have sex," Harry says with a smirk and hits the cigarette again before his eyes look off.

"Alright, fine... I'll take you to Central Park under one condition," Louis smirks and licks his lips.

"What?" Harry asks.

"We have sex first and then go," Louis grins.

"Ok, fine," Harry nods and laughs some, "and then sex again when we come back, right?"

"Sure," Louis agrees, "if you want. You know I won't object."

"How late do you wanna stay up?" Harry asks, his voice deep as he slowly places his hands around Louis' waist and pulls him in.

"Why?" Louis asks in almost a whisper as he stares up at the green eyes in front of him.

"Just a question," Harry shrugs and then gently runs his finger down Louis' stubbled cheek, "I'd like to stay up a while, if that's alright."

"I have to be at the meeting at 8:30," Louis laughs and says so quietly. "I thought we could have breakfast downstairs... or in bed before I go."

"I like the sound of that," Harry grins a little before he's placing his hand on Louis' cheek and leaning in to kiss him, small snowflakes beginning to fall around them.

Louis only tugs at Harry's waist, pulling him closer until their bodies are against one another's while their lips are doing all the talking in this moment.

Harry's gently moving his lips down Louis' neck now while he whispers deeply, "let's go get lost in those satin sheets now."

Louis does his best to nod, cold chills breaking out down his left side at Harry's lips on the side of his neck under his ear.

It only takes them a few seconds to make it to their oversized bed, the New York lights shining in through the other balcony doors in their room.

Louis takes a seat on the bed, Harry standing in front of him, his fingers gently going through Louis' fringe as he stares at him.

Louis begins taking Harry's coat off slowly; it falls to the floor before Harry's helping him with the sweatshirt next. He tosses it away while Louis is busy grabbing a hold of Harry's t-shirt.

He smirks up at Harry before he's pulling him by the shirt onto the bed with him, Harry only smiling while he's climbing on top of Louis as they both fall backwards into the covers.

Harry pulls at Louis sweatshirt in between kisses. He manages to pull it off of him before he's going for the t-shirt next. Louis' fingers are busy with Harry's pants; he's doing his best to get him out of them as quickly as possible.

And soon, the clothes are thrown all over the end of the bed and Louis is doing his best to pull back the covers.

Harry helps him and tells Louis to move up to the pillows, his voice deep and seductive.

Louis lies in the middle of the bed, Harry leaning down, his hands on the sheets beside Louis while he stares into the blue eyes that hold his entire world.

 

He kisses Louis softly and gently, and Louis wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him down on top of him. He runs his fingers through his curls while he throws his leg over Harry's, making Harry want to moan.

Harry spreads Louis' legs further apart before his fingers are gently running up and down his thigh, his other hand on the satin sheet next to Louis' head.

And Louis throws his head back into the pillow at the feel of Harry's fingers running up and down beside his cock.

Harry leans in, kissing Louis aggressively, his curls falling around his face while Louis only pulls him in by his neck and kisses him with everything he has.

And while Harry's aggressively kissing Louis, his fingers gently rub their way down Louis' balls until he's at the opening of his ass. Louis moans into Harry's mouth when Harry slowly inserts 2 fingers into him, moving smoothly

Louis only responds by spreading his legs even further apart, Harry seeing the anticipation on his face while he stares at him.

"You ready?" Harry asks, his tone deep.

Louis nods slowly and exhales as he stares at Harry.

Harry lets a grin creep out of the corner of his mouth before he's removing his fingers and guiding his cock to Louis' opening.

And when he begins inserting himself into Louis, Louis can't help but grasp the sheets beside him as he throws his head back and moans lowly.

Harry starts moving slowly in and out of him before he's leaning down and whispering in it Louis' ear, "tell me how much you like it, Lou."

Louis moans at the feel of Harry's hot breath and tries to mumble out, "I love it so fucking much. Fuck..."

Harry runs his fingers up and down Louis' thighs while he's slowly making love to him, his lips guiding up and down Louis' neck, several moans coming out as he does.

Louis wraps his legs around Harry tightly, finally throwing his arms around Harry's back, his fingernails digging into him.

"Faster," Louis whimpers.

Harry doesn't object; he thrusts even harder into Louis as he picks up speed, both of his hands on the satin sheets now while he's staring down at Louis underneath him.

"Shit," Louis moans louder, his hands grasping Harry's ass as Harry moves in and out of him. "God, I love you so fucking much."

Harry only smirks before he's crushing his lips into Louis' again, biting his lower lip before his tongue is intertwining with his.

And Louis can't help but place his hands on Harry's face while Harry's kissing and fucking him as hard as he can into these satin sheets in this hotel bed with the New York lights being their only guide.

Harry sits up some, pulling Louis' hips further into him, his eyes closing as he moans so loudly. "Fuck... god, you feel so amazing."

Louis grasps the pillow while he watches Harry fucking him, his pace quickening; he knows Harry doesn't have much longer. He can see it written all over his face.

"Come on, love... come for me," Louis whispers out through heavy breaths.

Harry's fingernails dig deep into Louis' hips while he thrusts into him as fast as possible, Louis doing his best to hold on to the pillow as whimpers escape his throat.

Harry lets out a loud moan, throwing his back when he does, his body shaking with his release.

"Fuck.... yes," he gets out while he's holding Louis' hips tightly and driving into him with every last second of his release.

Louis is a whimpering mess above him until he finally slows down and stops. Harry rests his hands on the satin sheets again as he makes his way back up to Louis, kissing him again.

Harry finally reaches for the t-shirt behind him and uses it before he's glancing down at Louis' fully erect cock.

He leans down slowly, his curls tickling Louis' thighs. Louis only watches as Harry takes his cock down his throat, not even bothering to go slow.

"Jesus... fuck," Louis almost shouts out, his fingers gripping the curls surrounding him down there.

Harry looks up at him as he sucks him off, going all the way down and then back up before his tongue is flicking over the head.

Harry's sure of one thing: this won't take long... not after he's just fucked Louis. It never does.

Louis bucks his hips up into Harry's mouth, and Harry only moans when Louis begins doing the work for him. He fucks Harry's mouth while Harry only stares up at him, wanting him to come.

Louis' thrusts speed up, but Harry has no problem whatsoever keeping up with his pace. He only lets out deep moans while he lets Louis grip his curls and push his head "Shit... shit...," Louis cries out, bucking his hips one last time before the hot liquid is spilling into Harry's mouth.

And Harry moans even louder while he's taking every last drop; he wraps his hand around Louis' cock and makes sure he gets it all before he's sitting up some, wiping his lips slowly as he stares at Louis above him.

Louis' breathing is heavy while he stares back at Harry, his fingers gently going through his curls now as he finally smiles.

Harry grins back at him, "was that satisfactory, doctor?"

"Isn't it always more than satisfactory?" Louis sighs out, his fingers still playing with Harry's curls.

Harry moves up to him and kisses him softly before he's staring at him again, "I love you, you know."

"I love you, too, you know," Louis smirks and brushes Harry's messy curls out of his face.

"Central Park now," Harry immediately says, "go clean up and get dressed."

"Jesus Christ," Louis almost laughs, "can it not wait until after the meeting tomorrow?"

"No," Harry replies slowly, "I'm not really tired. I slept some on the plane."

"Yeah, once you and Horan shut the fuck up," Louis chuckles while Harry's busy getting up and walking to their en suite, switching on the light.

"This is nice," Harry calls to him, "damn, we have our own jacuzzi."

Louis only smiles as he's getting up, grabbing his clothes.

He cleans up and finds himself some warmer clothes: skinny jeans, a long sleeved shirt with a hoodie, then beanie. He adjusts it in the mirror while Harry stands next to him already fully clothed in his usual attire... he has on his skinny jeans, his Green Bay Packers hoodie with his Saint Laurent suede jacket on.

"Why is it we have to go at 10 at night exactly?" Louis turns to him and asks.

Harry grins a little, "because I don't want to waste a moment with you. And besides..."

Harry puts on his Packers beanie and fixes his curls under it in the mirror, Louis only snickering at how unruly they are now after their sex session.

"I have something I want to talk to you about," Harry carries on.

"Is it what you wanted to tell me on the plane?" Louis asks, his tone serious.

"Maybe," Harry replies, glancing back at Louis and grinning. "Not gonna find out standing here."

"Jesus," Louis starts while he's trailing behind Harry out of the bathroom, watching him pick up his wallet and their room key, "why can't you just tell me here? It's much warmer, ya know."

Harry chuckles a little, "because I want to see the snow in the park, alright? It just.... it seems more right to tell you there. Let's go on a walk through the park and I'll tell you."

"What the fuck are up to?" Louis asks while they head for the door.

"You'll see, alright?" Harry tells him, his face serious as he opens the door.

Louis stares at him for a long pause before he nods and agrees, following Harry out of the suite and to the elevators.

They find a Starbucks not too far away and then start their walk to the park, sipping their coffees slowly.

"Jesus, it's fucking freezing," Louis sighs and pulls the hoodie over his beanie.

"I suggested you wear more," Harry points to him and grins.

"Oh, shut it, Harold," Louis mumbles while Harry only smiles next to him.

Harry slowly reaches over, taking Louis' left hand in his as they walk. And Louis can't help but smile as he sips his coffee.

They arrive at the park, walking down the pathway in between the bare trees; the branches have snow all over them as does the benches and the ground.

And Harry's radiant smile hasn't left since he entered Central Park; he's awed at the beauty around them... the small lamp posts that make the snow seem to shine.

"It's more beautiful than I imagined," Harry manages to say softly while his eyes are glancing around at the trees.

Louis smiles when he sees Harry's face, knowing this late night trip to the park is totally worth it now.

"Yeah, it's quite stunning," Louis whispers and grasps Harry's hand tighter.

"Let's sit down," Harry suggests and points to a bench not too far away.

"Uh," Louis laughs and nods, "alright... as long as you wipe off the snow because I'm not."

"You have on a sweatshirt... I'm wearing suede," Harry chuckles.

Louis sighs, "fine, fine. Anything for you, love."

Harry grins as they reach the bench and Louis begins brushing off the snow with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

They sit down, Harry drinking down the rest of his coffee while he sits back and stares up at the falling snowflakes.

Louis pulls out his cigarettes and lights one, "alright... you got me here. So tell me what you were going to tell me."

Harry purses his lips and crosses his legs before he's resting his elbow on his knee and staring off.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about something," he starts slowly and twiddles with his wedding band.

"Ok," Louis nods and hits his cigarette. Harry stays quiet while Louis is blowing out his hit. "Is it something I should be worried about?"

"What? No," Harry laughs and looks back, "what do you mean?"

"I don't know... like maybe you've suddenly discovered you don't want to be with me anymore," Louis shrugs and grins.

"That'd never happen and you know it," Harry chuckles and gently squeezes Louis' thigh. He then sticks his hand in the pocket of Louis' hoodie and takes out the cigarettes and lighter. He lights one slowly and raises his head back as he exhales it.

"So, what is it, then?" Louis asks a little more quietly.

Harry takes a long hit of his cigarette before he's sighing, his face serious, "I'd like... I'd like to talk to the hospital about maybe starting an organization... a sort of charity thing..."

Louis sits back some, his eyes staying on Harry, "really? How... how do you mean?"

"Well," Harry starts after biting his lip, "I talked to the hospital about doing paintings for the cancer patients... and I even asked about paying to add on an art center..."

Louis closes his mouth, words failing him completely; he knows how generous Harry is and how big his heart is for others... but somehow, Harry always leaves him speechless with his kindness.

"... I told them I was paying for it out of my pocket," Harry continues, "but anyone else who would sponsor it would be able to do so."

"So... you want to add an extension onto the hospital for the children with cancer so that they have a room completely to themselves to paint whatever they want," Louis manages to get out, his eyes locked on Harry.

Harry nods and looks back, "yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. And I'd like to go and help out about 2-3 days a week. Help them open up and express themselves. Bring happiness out of their souls. Because, me personally, creating art was always a great form of release... it helped to cope with what was going on."

Louis hits his cigarette once again, not knowing what to say to Harry now.

"It makes you feel alive, Lou," Harry looks back at him and says with such brutal honesty that Louis can see it in his eyes... he can see how much it would mean to Harry to do this for those children.

"I know, love," Louis finally whispers out and scoots closer to Harry. He takes his hand in his as he states in a gentle tone, "I think what you want to do is incredible, Harry, truly. And I will support you 100%. I'll go in with you on this and establish it if the hospital will allow it."

"You don't have to..."

"... No, I do," Louis quickly interjects as he stares in the eyes of his husband, "because I've seen what cancer does to children first hand. I've had to see it from the first day I became a doctor. It's something that I've always had a hard time dealing with because.... well, because of Emma. I mean, your heart breaks for that family... and then, you go home and hug your daughter and pray, just pray that nothing like that will ever happen to her."

Harry nods, his face serious.

"And then, you came along," Louis starts again, his voice almost breaking, "and that fear... the fear of losing someone you love... it was there, staring me in the face, every single day I looked at you... even when I didn't even know you were sick yet. The thing I fear the most is losing you, the girls, or anyone I am close to to cancer. So, yeah, I will help fund this. I will go and speak with the CEO directly about this. And I'll even talk to my colleagues about it. Because..."

Louis stops himself and closes his eyes for a moment, Harry watching him and squeezing his hand a little.

"... Because the least we can do for those children and their families is give them some sorta normalcy... and happiness. And as you said it, they can express themselves through art. And they can have a blast doing it," Louis finishes quietly, his eyes stinging.

Harry places his other hand on top of Louis as as he stares at him, "thank you."

"Don't thank me," Louis whispers, "you're following your heart with this and I'm willing to follow you wherever you go."

Harry smiles a little, "how is it you're so perfect?"

Louis snorts and looks off after hitting his cigarette, "far from perfect, love."

"Yeah, but," Harry starts slowly, "I mean... I honestly don't see how someone like you... someone so caring and incredibly big-hearted, never ended up with anyone before me."

Louis bites his lip and shrugs a little, "work and Emma was my life, so I didn't date. I told you that, Harry. And... I don't think I was supposed to obviously."

"Because you weren't supposed to end up with anyone else but me, right?" Harry questions in a soft tone, "I mean, you don't know how lucky, how fortunate I feel to be your husband. You go out of your way for me so much, and you know you don't have to because I don't ask that of you."

"I go out of my way for you because I love you," Louis whispers and gently places his hand on Harry's cheek, his thumb rubbing over Harry's soft skin. "I love you more than I could even describe, Harold. And it's not because I donated to you, you know that..."

"I do," Harry nods.

"I never thought in a million years this is where I would be," Louis softly replies with a small grin on his lips, "I can honestly say that I feel just as fortunate to call you my husband. You may be the exact opposite of me in almost every area..."

Harry smirks a little and looks down before he glances back at Louis.

"But.... I'd have you no other way," Louis whispers and guides Harry closer, "cause I think our 2 completely different souls have made up one fucking brilliant couple."

Harry smirks again, "have you been reading Hallmark cards or watching too much Lifetime?"

Louis chuckles a little and sighs, "no. I'm just... being completely honest with you, love. That's all."

"I like it when you are," Harry says, his tone deep and quiet. He pulls Louis into his arms and Louis lays his head against Harry's shoulder, both of them staying quiet for several moments; the only sounds that can be heard are from the traffic from the streets not too far away.

They walk around Central Park for another hour discussing Harry's wishes for the art center as well as their 2 little girls back home and how much they miss them. Harry talks about Gemma and how he hopes she's feeling alright, and Louis only smiles and tries to reassure him once more that his sister will be just fine... though in the back of Louis' mind, he's wondering about Gemma also: whether or not she's carrying twins.

By the time they've made it back to their hotel room, it's 10 minutes past midnight and Louis knows he'll be exhausted for the first meeting in the morning... not that he didn't expect to stay exhausted for the entire duration of their trip. He knows Harry too well by now.

When Harry unlocks the door and opens it, his eyes fall on the bar that sits to the left of the living area; he sees a bottle of wine sitting there with 2 glasses and he smiles instantly at Louis.

"When'd you arrange this?"

"Well, it was meant to be here when we arrived," Louis explains while he's closing the door and beginning to strip out of his hoodie as well as the long sleeved shirt underneath.

"I should've expected it," Harry shakes his head and smiles before he's going over to uncork the bottle and pour 2 glasses, "let's drink this on the terrace."

"Really?" Louis laughs, "I just took off all that fucking shit."

Harry takes off his suede coat and offers it to Louis who is now standing next to him.

Louis stares at the coat smirking, "this will be gigantic on me, I think."

"Wear it," Harry tells him before he's picking up his glass. Louis sighs and begins putting his arms through the sleeves of Harry's expensive coat, Harry just watching in amusement.

Louis looks down at it and frowns almost, "Jesus Christ."

"Hey," Harry chuckles a little, "you actually look very stunning in it. Remind me to buy you one for your birthday."

"What? Fuck, no," Louis immediately retorts and takes his glass of wine from Harry's hand, "I'd rather not have one, thanks."

Harry's walking to the terrace doors and unlocking them while he's smiling back at Louis, "suit yourself... but I really like the way it looks."

"It's too fucking huge," Louis sighs after he's grabbed his cigarettes. He follows Harry outside, closing the terrace door before he's sighing and glancing around at all the many lights of New York. He pulls the coat tighter while Harry's looking back at him from the edge of the terrace.

"What?"

"Is it nice and warm?" Harry grins.

"Very, actually," Louis nods while he's busy pulling out a cigarette. "What about you though? Are you warm enough without..."

"I'm fine," Harry interrupts with a small chuckle and drinks his glass of wine.

Louis steps over, checking his forehead and Harry laughs even more.

"Doc, do you have to?"

"You have a fever," Louis tells Harry in a more serious tone.

Harry's smile fades but he isn't upset, "so? Shouldn't that be considered a great sign that my body is fighting this?"

"Where's the thermometer Jeff told you to bring?" Louis asks and sits his glass down on the table.

"Lou, I'll check it as soon as we go back in, alright?" Harry tells him and picks up his glass of wine for him, "please.... can we just stand here, admire the view and drink this? I feel incredible, babe. I swear to you."

Louis stays still for a long pause, his hands on his hips before he finally sighs and agrees while taking the wine back from Harry, "fine."

Harry grins and rubs the back of Louis' neck gently before they're both standing at the railing and looking around at all the lights of New York City.

"I wanna go to the Statue of Liberty," Harry starts while there's light snow falling now, "and I also want to go to the Empire State Building, take a few photos from there...."

"Then you're gonna need rest, babe," Louis tells him while he's lighting a cigarette. "I mean it."

"Yeah, I know you do, doctor," Harry groans, "fine. I'll rest during your meeting alright? Although I wanted to go to some art galleries."

"Harry, it's fucking cold here... you're already running a fever," Louis starts.

"I know, I know," Harry quickly interrupts, "but, Lou, it's probably not that high. It has to be a mild one because otherwise I'd be freezing my ass off right now. I swear to you... you know I'd tell you the truth."

"Yeah, I know," Louis sighs and watches Harry pouring more wine into his glass, "I don't want you to limit yourself while you're here but... I'm sorry, I guess. I worry about you too much."

"What else is new?" Harry smiles and reaches over to Louis, gently pulling him in, "let me drink down this glass of wine and we'll go in. I'll take my temp and some pain meds."

"Yes, you're going to," Louis points at him while he watches Harry gulping down the wine, "are you set on getting drunk tonight?'

"No, I'm not," Harry smiles, "geez, that was my second glass only. I'm going in, checking my temp and taking something if I need it, alright? Let's go."

A few minutes later. Harry's rummaging through his duffel bag on the bed while Louis is looking in the suitcase for his Adidas shorts.

Harry takes out the thermometer and looks at Louis, "text my sister and see if she's still awake."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis laughs.

"I just wanna know how the girls are and if Gem feels ok," Harry shrugs and sticks the thermometer under his tongue before closing his mouth. He takes a seat on the bed and holds it, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'll text Gem and see how they're doing," Louis smiles and picks up his phone from the dresser, "it's only a little after 9 there anyways."

Harry waits for the beep of the thermometer, then takes it out from his tongue and stares at it: 100.2.

He sighs and puts it back in his case while Louis looks up from his phone.

"Well?"

"100.2," Harry mumbles out and throws it back in the duffel; he takes out the pain meds he was prescribed and puts 2 in his mouth before going to the bathroom to get a small cup of water.

"I told you," Louis calls to him.

"Fuck you," Harry says with a groan while he looks himself over in the mirror after swallowing the pain meds. He's sure they'll make him high and then drowsy as fuck, but he's going to make sure he enjoys the rest of this evening with Louis somehow.

"You should probably call Jeff and let him know," Louis tells Harry softly from the bathroom doorway.

"I'll call him or text him in the morning," Harry sighs and starts stripping off his clothes slowly.

"Why don't you take a nice, long and warm shower, alright?" Louis asks, "sound like you need it."

Harry smirks and looks back at Louis, "why? So you can be asleep by the time I'm done?"

"That's not what I meant, love, by any means," Louis crosses his arms and stands back against the counter top, watching Harry turning on the water faucet and sitting the temperature just right. "I know you're not gonna allow me to go straight to sleep. I know you too well by now, Harold."

Harry grins before he asks, "would you mind getting my shampoo and conditioner from the suitcase?"

"Right.... forgot you had to be special and bring your own," Louis teases.

"Well, I'm sure this hotel's smells rather nicely, but I prefer mine," Harry calls back while he's wetting his hair under the hot stream.

"Want your herbal body wash as well, love?" Louis calls with a small snicker.

"Yes, please," Harry replies and sighs under the hot water, his eyes closed.

Soon, Louis has opened the back of the curtain and sat Harry's items in the shower.

"Wanna join me?" Harry asks and smiles at Louis.

"I was going to take one before the meeting in the morning since I have to fix my hair and all that," Louis softly replies.

"Oh, come on... take a shower now and fix your hair in the morning. Save yourself some time," Harry winks and starts washing his hair.

Louis smiles for a moment, then nods, "alright, fine. But you're not hogging all the hot water like every other time."

"I don't," Harry chuckles and watches Louis stripping off the Adidas shorts and his boxers.

"Yes, you do. Every fucking time," Louis points and climbs in behind Harry.

Harry just laughs and tries to hurry and rinse his hair.

Once they both finish, they're wrapped in nothing but their hotel bathrobes as Louis makes his way to the bed and Harry runs his fingers through his curls.

"Jesus, it's after 1," Louis sighs and falls back against his pillow. "You know I'm going to fall asleep during that meeting tomorrow."

Harry grins while he switches off the bathroom light and makes his way to bed, letting the bathrobe fall, "you'll survive, babe."

He crawls in bed next to Louis before he's scooting closer, their lips meeting and Louis immediately pulling Harry into him.

"You're not going to let me sleep until we fuck again, are you?" Louis whispers out with a smirk while he stares in Harry's eyes inches away from his own.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Harry grins and runs his fingers through Louis' damp hair, "come on, doc. You know you want to fuck me. And besides, jet lag is a bitch and my body is still running on LA time, which means it only thinks it's like 10 right now."

Louis smirks and shakes his head, "well, I'm exhausted."

Harry gives him a frown and Louis smiles back at him.

"... But, as always, you know I'll make an exception for you, love," Louis whispers and brushes back Harry's wet curls.

"How do you want me then? Face down in the sheets? On my back so I can stare at you while you fuck me?" Harry whispers out, his lips almost touching Louis' and his hot breath making Louis want to moan.

"You know what I want?" Louis asks quietly while his fingers glide down Harry's thigh, making cold chills appear.

"Tell me," Harry's deep voice says.

"I want you on your hands and knees so I can eat you out," Louis states with no hesitation whatsoever in his voice.

Harry stares in his eyes and sees how serious Louis is and he finally lets a grin cross his lips.

"I'm all yours, babe," Harry soon whispers out and kisses Louis again before he's quickly getting on his hands and knees, trying to brush back his wet curls from his face.

Louis is busy getting up, dropping his bathrobe on the bed and then guiding his lips down Harry's lower back slowly.

The closer Louis gets to Harry's ass, the further up Harry's ass rises into the air for him. Louis can't help but smile a little at his eagerness.

"Want it that bad, do you?" Louis asks in a seductive tone.

"What do you think?" Harry sighs into the pillow, "stop teasing me and get down there."

 

Louis runs his hands up and down Harry's thighs, from the back side up to his ass before he's leaning his head in and his tongue is making contact with Harry's opening.

Harry moans into the pillow instantly while Louis continues to go slow and tease him on purpose; Harry wants to grab Louis' head and push him into his ass, but he refrains for now.

Soon, Louis is using his hands to spread Harry even further apart and now he's being anything but gentle with him.

"Fuck, yes," Harry whimpers out and looks back at Louis. He finally grabs his hair and pushes Louis into him as he's moaning out loud, Louis doing the exact same.

Louis runs his tongue over and over Harry's opening before his fingers are stretching him again and he's diving his tongue in on him, pulling Harry's hips forward into him.

Then, when Louis stops and inserts 2 fingers into Harry, Harry only grips his hair tighter, his eyes closed while he whimpers into the pillow.

"Fuck... fuck me already," Harry breathes out in a moan.

Louis is kissing over Harry's ass before he glances up at him, "fine. Get up and put your hands on the headboard there."

Harry sighs as Louis retracts his fingers from him; he quickly climbs up to the headboard, his hands gripping it tightly and preparing for Louis.

Louis slowly gets up behind him, his cock rubbing against Harry's ass cheeks while his lips are busy running over Harry's back. He lifts Harry's wet curls and then starts sucking on his neck, causing Harry to break out in goosebumps all over.

"Oh, god," Harry moans out softly as he throws his head back into Louis', "oh, fuck, I love you."

"I love you as well," Louis whispers in his ear before he's turning Harry to face him and crashing his lips into his.

Harry reaches back and strokes Louis quite swiftly, Louis only moaning into Harry's mouth.

Finally, Louis pulls Harry's hips back some and begins entering him, not even bothering to go slow; he knows how Harry likes this by now.

Louis starts slamming Harry into the headboard as hard and as fast as he can, Harry clenching the headboard even harder while he throws his head back and moans out loud.

Louis' bites continue all over Harry's back as he's fucking him harder and harder, his arms around his waist whiles he's grunting with every thrust.

"Harder," Harry almost screams, "please, Lou."

"Lay down on the bed completely," Louis whispers through heavy breaths.

Harry moves quickly down onto his stomach and Louis is entering him again swiftly lying his body down on Harry's completely while he's fucking him as hard as possible.

Louis' hands move roughly up and down Harry's thighs, then he guides his fingernails up and down them, almost sure he'll leave scratch marks behind.

But he can see the side of Harry's face as he's crying out into the pillow, his curls a complete mess with his eyes tightly closed.

"Oh, fuck, fuck," Harry finally screams out loudly.

Louis fucks him even harder, knowing he's about to come; he feels himself spilling every bit of it into Harry as he moans out loud before he's biting down on Harry's back, his fingernails still digging into Harry's thighs.

He rides out the remainder of the high, a heavy sigh coming from his throat before he's lying his head down on Harry's upper back.

"Shit, that felt amazing," Harry mumbles out under him.

"You didn't...."

"No," Harry answers Louis' question with a small chuckle before he could even finish it, "no, I did my best to hold it back. Didn't want to ruin our satin sheets."

"Good," Louis grins and pulls out, going to the bathroom for a towel. He throws one at Harry and Harry is soon getting up and walking to the bathroom to clean up.

Louis waits until he finishes, then pushes him back against the countertop and drops to his knees, taking Harry's erect cock down his throat.

"Oh, shit, Lou," Harry sighs out, grabbing a hold of Louis' hair and grasping it tightly. He watches Louis sucking him, then leans his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. "Fuck, yes."

Louis looks up at Harry as he grasps his balls and continues going up and down him as fast as he can. It won't take Harry long, he knows it.

He already tastes the pre cum on his tongue, and he moans and begins sucking even harder, causing Harry to grip the countertop and a arch his back.

Harry soon pushes Louis' head into him while he yells so loudly it echoes off the bathroom walls; he holds Louis' head against him as he finishes in his mouth, Louis' hands only grasping Harry's ass while he moans.

"Jesus... fuck....," Harry breathes out and releases Louis from his grip.

Louis sits back and swallows before he's wiping his mouth and glancing at Harry, "were you trying to choke me?"

"Seriously?" Harry chuckles and sighs while pushing his hair back, "you act as if that's the first time I've ever done that to you."

"Maybe my gag reflex was off today," Louis smirks and stands, "I don't know."

"You gagged on me?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I wasn't ready to be forced all the way down, I guess," Louis chuckles.

"Your tombstone will say: 'death by gagging on husband's dick'"," Harry laughs and heads into the room, Louis rolling his eyes behind him.

"Your jokes are horrible sometimes," Louis tells him while he's picking up his bathrobe and placing it on the end of the bed.

Harry shrugs and picks up Louis' cigarettes before he's picking up his bathrobe and placing it on.

"Are you seriously going to smoke that on the terrace right now?" Louis asks, giving him a disapproving look.

"I seriously am, sir," Harry nods and winks.

"You're running a bloody fever," Louis retorts and steps over to feel of Harry's head again. Harry just grins at him when Louis puts his arm down slowly.

"Is it gone, doc?" He jokes.

"How many pain pills did you take?" Louis questions immediately.

Harry holds up 2 fingers before placing a cigarette between his lips.

"Seriously? And you drank wine also?" Louis asks irritably.

"Stop being such a doctor, doctor," Harry grins and nudges Louis before he's unlocking the terrace doors.

"It's fucking freezing out there," Louis starts before he's looking in the bathroom.

Harry watches him going in the bathroom and bringing back slippers.

"Least you can do is wear these," Louis says softly and places them on the floor for Harry.

Harry grins and places his feet in them, then looks at Louis in his, "yours fit you just right, don't they?"

"Fuck you, Harold," Louis groans while he's tying the bathrobe around himself once more. He reaches for Harry's beanie and gives it to him, "your hair's still wet, so put that on."

"Yes, mummy," Harry smirks at him causing Louis to roll his eyes again.

Harry finally opens the doors and stands just right outside of them, watching his breath every time he breathes out of his mouth.

Louis shakes his head and takes the cigarettes from Harry. He lights his and then lights Harry's before he's sticking them in the pocket of the bathrobe.

"Well, I must say," Harry starts and blows out his hit, "I'm quite warm everywhere other than my legs."

"That's what you get for shaving them, darling," Louis teases him.

Harry smiles and stares out in the distance at Central Park, the streets, and all of the surrounding buildings.

"It's fucking amazing here," Harry whispers out, "I can't wait to see everything, but mostly the art galleries."

"Yeah, I'm sure when you show up, Elizabeth will want to take a picture with you in front of your art piece," Louis grins.

"Probably," Harry nods, "but I don't mind really. I just want to see it hanging there, you know?"

"I know," Louis replies softly and gently places his hand around Harry's waist.

Harry's phone inside begins ringing and he looks back at it, "who'd be calling this late?"

Louis shrugs and takes Harry's cigarette before Harry's hurrying in to answer it. He smiles as soon as he sees Gemma FaceTiming him.

"Hey, sis," he smiles at her as soon as he's answered. He walks back to the terrace with Louis and grabs his cigarette back.

"Hey, just wanted to check on you 2," she grins at him. "Louis texted earlier and I told him how the girls were. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep, so I'm lying here in my room with the tv on."

"Why can't you sleep?" Harry asks and blows out his hit.

"Keep waking up nauseous," she sighs, "story of my life for the next 8 months, I guess."

"Maybe not," Harry reassures her with a grin.

"What are you wearing and where exactly are you?" Gemma asks with a small giggle.

"Bathrobes provided by the hotel," Harry starts before he's showing her Louis next to him, "see, we match."

"Hi, Gem," Louis shakes his head with a smirk on his face but waves at Harry's sister.

"Hey, Louis," Gemma grins.

"We're actually outside on our private terrace," Harry starts and flips the camera around for her, "there's snow everywhere.... even in Central Park."

"That's gorgeous," Gemma excitedly says, "I knew the snow would be gorgeous. Take plenty of pictures for me please. I'm sure Emma would love them, too."

"I'll take plenty of pictures, don't worry," Harry chuckles and turns the camera back to he and Louis.

"I'm guessing you 2 were about to head to bed?" Gemma asks and grins slyly.

"Uh, we were, yeah," Harry smiles at Louis, "just, uh, having a cigarette afterwards, you know."

"Ok, more than I need to know," Gemma laughs, "Jesus."

"You're feeling ok, aren't you?" Louis asks her.

"Besides the nausea, yeah," Gemma nods, "I might have to talk to the doctor about changing these meds."

"Call him tomorrow. He won't mind," Louis says, "I swear he won't. He knows us too well."

"Ok, I'll call him," Gemma smiles at them, "hope you 2 enjoy the rest of the trip. I'll have the girls FaceTime you tomorrow sometime if that's ok."

"Yeah, just make it for in the afternoon," Harry tells her, "I love you, sis."

"I love you," she says with a grin, "love you as well, Louis."

"I love you. Try and get some sleep," Louis grins and waves.

After the call has ended, Harry sighs and finishes his cigarette. "Ok, I'm ready to be under the covers already."

Louis smirks and puts out his cigarette, "I'll keep you warm, love."

Harry just smiles while they step inside and Louis locks the doors back. They both climb slowly into bed, Harry wrapping himself into Louis immediately, burying his cold feet under Louis' legs.

Louis just grins and pulls Harry closer, Harry nudging his nose into the side of his neck.

"So," Louis whispers and plays with Harry's curls, "room service around 7:00?"

"Sounds great to me," Harry sighs into his neck, "and I promise to rest during your 4 hour long meeting, doctor."

"Good," Louis chuckles quietly.

"Just promise me you'll text me when you can," Harry mumbles as he's already almost asleep.

"I promise I'll text you any time I possibly can," Louis whispers out, "love you, Harold."

"Love you, Lou," Harry gets out before he's sound asleep, wrapped up in Louis' arms.

Louis lies awake for a few minutes longer, his mind filled with all the things he and Harry will do the next 2 days while they're here in New York. Art galleries, clubbing, sightseeing... Louis looks forward to experience it all with Harry. When he finally does fall asleep, his last thoughts are of him watching Harry looking over different art pieces and taking photos from different places in New York.


	56. Chapter 56

Harry stirs in the bed the next morning before his eyes finally shoot open and he sees the light coming through the balcony doors of their suite. He squints a little and rubs his eyes and looks in the bed next to him; Louis is sitting on the edge with the phone to his ear ordering room service for them... and Harry's instantly smiling while he's listening to him.

"... Uh, just an assortment is absolutely fine. But definitely some bananas and strawberries," Louis tells them. He stays quiet for a moment while they're repeating the order back to him and then he finally says, "yes, that's correct. If you can bring up some ice water and orange juice as well that'd be great. Thank you... alright, sounds good. Thank you, sir."

Harry places his hands behind his head while he stretches some and Louis finally turns to see him awake.

"Hey, morning, love," Louis grins and scoots over on the bed near him, "was wondering if you'd wake. You slept through the alarm."

Harry glances at the clock and sees it's 15 past 7 before he's smirking at Louis, "did you sleep through it?"

"No," Louis replies, "I actually got up, stood on the balcony and had a cigarette for a few minutes, watching the snow."

"It's been snowing?" Harry glances back at the balcony.

"On and off, yeah," Louis replies and turns on his side, putting his hand across Harry's stomach, "did you sleep well?"

"I slept pretty good, yeah," Harry sighs and leans over to hold Louis in his arms, his head resting on his.

"You're not warm at all, it seems," Louis says softly and rubs his hand over Harry's cheek.

Harry smiles, "it's your immune system inside my body, babe."

Louis snickers, "you're never going to get tired of using that."

"Fuck, no," Harry says into Louis' hair before he's kissing it, "you'll always be a part of me, Lou. Physically, emotionally, mentally, internally..."

"I get it, Harold," Louis chuckles a little and rubs over Harry's side gently. "You are going to sleep, though, during my meeting, right?"

"Must I?" Harry groans in a dramatic voice, "I feel fine."

"You really need to," Louis tells him as he stares up at him, "you want to spend time sight-seeing and all that in the fucking, freezing cold... so, yeah, I think you need more rest, love."

"Ugh," Harry mumbles out before he's getting up slowly, gently caressing Louis' side as he does. He grabs some underwear from the suitcase and slips them on slowly, then grabs his suede coat and opens the balcony doors.

"Jesus Christ, really?" Louis laughs out, "those are my underwear."

Harry just grins and picks up Louis' lighter and cigarettes, then steps out the doors to light it while he's looking up at the cloudy skies, some snow flakes falling.

"How are you not fucking cold?" Louis laughs and gets up before he's picking some of his Adidas sweats out of the suitcase and slipping them on.

"Only my legs and feet are cold," Harry looks back and hits the cigarette, "suppose I'll let the hair grow back."

Louis snickers and grabs his bathrobe. He walks over to Harry and takes the cigarettes from him and lights one slowly. He sighs and looks out around New York City and Central Park in particular, "so, when do you want to talk to the CEO of the hospital?"

Harry glances back, his face serious, "are you... you wanting to do it as soon as possible?"

"I figured that's what you wanted," Louis answers softly, "and I'm more than willing to go when we get back. That way, if we're approved, we can have someone start on the extension right away."

Harry grins a little, "I'm ok with that, yeah. We can call them and see when we can get in with him."

"Please," Louis smirks and glances out again, "I can have a meeting set up Tuesday."

"Do you know him?"

"Not like personally," Louis starts, "but he knows who I am. Actually, he knows who we are... that article made sure of that."

Harry chuckles and nods, "yeah, the, uh, the people that I talked to at the hospital seemed to know me quite well. I had a few nurses ask for pictures."

"Did you?" Louis snickers and stares at Harry's dimpled smile while he's looking off.

"Yeah... that probably made Facebook or Instagram," Harry grins.

"We should do that," Louis mentions, "maybe our own Instagram and Twitters."

Harry smiles, "I... I haven't been on Twitter or Instagram since I got sick. What could we post?"

"Well," Louis takes a long hit of his cigarette and blows it out, "what about photos of us, the girls, our every day life? And we can also use the social media to promote the charity you want to create."

Harry runs his finger over his lip as he thinks it over. "I don't really have a problem with that, honestly. I mean, I'd be honored to show off our family to the world. And I'm sure once we do more articles, a lot of people would love to see our family as well."

"I'm sure they would," Louis smiles before he hears someone knocking, "ah, breakfast."

Harry nods and watches Louis walking off after picking up his wallet. Harry closes the balcony doors and goes to his duffle bag, digging out his pills and taking 2 into his hands.

He hears Louis talking to the server while he's walking to the bathroom and then cupping water in his hand to swallow the pills with. He wipes his mouth and hand and stares at himself in the mirror, wondering if it's just his imagination that he looks pale or if he really does look it.

When he comes out of the bathroom, he sees a whole cart sitting by the bed. Louis is removing the lids from the dishes as Harry joins him in bed.

"Was nice of you to order fruit," Harry tells him and looks over the fruit assortment beside their plates. They have a pot of coffee with cups as well as glass pitchers of orange juice and water.

"I know how you are," Louis grins back at him, "figured you'd want a snack later... although, you can pick up the phone anytime you'd like to order room service while I'm gone."

"I should be ok for a while," Harry smiles while Louis is passing him his plate, "thank you, babe."

"No problem, love," Louis says and sits back on the bed.

Harry digs into his omelet with his fork as they both sit against the headboard; they sit in the same position completely; they both have their right legs crossed over the left and they're both eating in sync with one another. They look and seem like 2 mirrors of one soul.

"So," Harry starts after a few seconds, "if we're approved the extension, how long do you think it would take someone to turn it into what I want?"

Louis smiles through a mouthful of eggs, "honestly, not too long. I can have someone working on it in no time. Problem is though..."

He turns to Harry and Harry's eyes are already on him.

"It's your vision, so you'll have to draw out the plans for it. The shape of the room, then the decor. All of it."

"I was wanting to do that," Harry nods, "I should have plenty of time to do so. I can work on blueprints as soon as we're back. It's not like I'm doing much else these days. I put on art shows every few weeks... the rest of the time is spent with the girls and now Gemma."

"Then, I'd say, when we get back, you put that genius mind to work and draw it up for them," Louis tells him, "and I'll have someone start on it right away."

"That's only if the CEO will approve it," Harry says quietly.

"Don't think he'll have a problem with it all, love," Louis grins again, "I promise."

"I think we should ask for sponsors once it's complete," Harry suggests and returns to his omelet.

"Well, my firm will sponsor it, I guarantee you," Louis assures him. "And, honestly, I think the hospital where Liam works will as well."

"You think so?" Harry asks quietly and picks up his orange juice.

"Well... that's kinda where this all started, isn't it?" Louis says back in a serious tone when he turns to look at Harry.

Harry closes his mouth while he chews slowly and looks down, a small grin coming from the corner of his lip.

"Yeah," Louis starts out softly, "Liam said the hospital was touched by our story, you know. So, I think they'd have our backs."

"What about the place we went on our speed date?" Harry jokes, "that's really where it started, isn't it?"

Louis chuckles and nods, "uh, yeah... yeah, I'm sure that pub would love that, eh?"

Harry just smiles and finishes his breakfast.

He and Louis are soon FaceTiming Gemma again, even though the time in LA is 4:40.

"Well, she woke up a little upset, so I put her in bed with me," Gemma is telling them quietly with a smile on her face as Olivia is sleeping sound next to her.

Harry's grin grows wide, "she looks like she enjoys it. I need pictures. You've gotta take some."

"Already did," Gemma whispers, "I'll send them to you."

"How's Emmy?" Louis asks.

"Oh, she's doing wonderful," Gemma replies and looks at Olivia next to her, brushing her curls out of her face, "she's been asking me a million questions about the baby."

Harry and Louis both smile in unison.

"How are you feeling though?" Louis asks quietly.

"I'm actually ok right now," Gemma replies, "I've held food down since last night. Even had a snack this morning when Livy woke."

"That's brilliant," Louis smiles at her.

"I hope it continues, sis," Harry sincerely speaks.

"Me, too," she smiles and then yawns, "anyway, I'll FaceTime you later when mum and I take Emma to school if you want. Or we'll just send some Snapchats."

"That'd be great so Louis can see them," Harry grins and looks back to Louis.

"Ok, I'll send some in a bit," Gemma nods, "you 2 enjoy yourselves. Harry, get some rest while Louis goes and sleeps through his conference."

Louis snickers some, "I probably will at some point."

"We'll talk to you later, Gem. Try and get some rest today," Harry tells her, "tell mum and the girls we love them."

"You know I will," Gemma smiles warmly, "love you 2."

The call soon ends and Louis sighs and stands, walking to the suitcase to find clothes for the conference.

Harry sits still in the bed watching him and hoping the 4 hours go by as quickly as possible.

Once Louis is fully dressed in the proper attire and Harry has finished his shower, he helps Louis fix his hair in the bathroom while using more hairspray than Louis would like.

"Jesus, you got it in my fucking mouth, Harold," Louis says and makes a sour face.

"Sorry," Harry smiles innocently, "wanted to make sure it stayed in place."

"Pretty sure it will now," Louis snickers and shakes his head before he's turning around and staring at Harry, who's in nothing but Louis' own underwear still. "I want you to rest, alright? Promise me you will."

"I'll rest," Harry nods with a small smile, "but if I can't go to sleep, I can't go to sleep."

"You need some more sleep," Louis remarks and gives Harry a stern look while he points his finger at him.

"And you need not be late for your conference, doctor," Harry winks and fixes Louis' button up shirt. He grins more, "I love it when you look so fancy."

"I love it when you look fancy more," Louis says seriously.

"I don't look fancy," Harry smirks, "I'm just an artist with a great taste in fashion."

"I'd say so," Louis looks down at his own button up shirt, "you seem to pick out my clothes rather well."

"Only because you finally let me," Harry laughs a little while they both walk out of the bathroom, Harry picking up his bathrobe and slipping it on slowly. "Never thought I'd see the day you'd allow me to go shopping for you, you know."

"Yeah, well, I told you I trusted you picking out my clothes by now. Besides, I did give you strict clothing instructions," Louis smirks and grabs some papers from the dresser and sighs, "I want you to get some sleep, Harold, but at the same time I want to text you through this whole fucking 4 hours."

"So, text me," Harry says quietly and gently touches Louis' face, "I'm obviously not going anywhere."

"You better not," Louis tells him seriously.

"Jesus, why can't I go somewhere if I can't sleep, Lou?" Harry sighs and ties the bathrobe around himself.

"I just want to make sure you're ok," Louis says and grabs Harry's hand, "I don't want you getting sick. I don't need you getting sicker."

"I'll be fine," Harry whispers to him, "I feel great. I promise."

Louis nods a little and looks at his watch, "shit, I've gotta get downstairs. I'll text you, though."

"I know," Harry grins and walks to the door with Louis. He grabs his arm and stops him, his lips meeting Louis' within seconds.

And Louis doesn't want to break the kiss in the slightest; he quickly grabs hold of Harry's messy hair and pulls him closer.

Harry places his hands on the wall beside Louis and devours his mouth, biting Louis' lower lip before his tongue is meeting Louis' again.

"Shit," Harry finally sighs against Louis' lips, "you should go."

"I really should," Louis manages to get out, his nose against Harry's, "you make it hard for me to leave."

Harry grins and leans back some, "go. Maybe it'll go by fast."

"We're going to have loads of fun alone, love," Louis reassures him and pushes back his messy curls, "I promise. We'll go to art studios, we'll go clubbing... and we'll spend our anniversary in some sort of special way."

"Yeah, maybe I should spend my free time on planning that out," Harry smirks. He pulls Louis into him, nudging his nose into Louis' neck, "I love you. Go have fun."

"Yeah, right," Louis chuckles lightly, "I'll be bored out of my fucking mind."

"So will I since I'm forbidden to leave and all," Harry tries to pout, which only makes Louis laugh.

"Go for a swim or something," Louis shrugs, "maybe it'll help you relax and you can sleep."

"Maybe," Harry nods and opens the door, "don't miss me too much."

"I'll try my best," Louis winks, "you know how hard you make this."

"Would you go before you're late?" Harry laughs a little, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Louis says more seriously and touches Harry's cheek gently, causing Harry to flash him that beautiful dimpled smile.

Harry steps out the door with Louis and watches him walking off down the hallway, to the glass elevators not too far away. He waves to him with a smile before Louis steps into the elevator with others who Harry is sure is going to the same conference. In fact, Harry's positive by now that he's only surrounded by pediatricians in this place.

He sighs and closes the door behind him, leaning back against it and wondering what he should do with the spare time he has. He knows Louis wants him to lie around, but Harry just doesn't want to.

He's soon turning on music from his phone and dancing a little while he's looking through his suitcase. His curls have finally dried and he fixes them perfectly before he's pulling out Louis' Adidas swimming trunks and smiling a little.

He quickly changes into them, throws on a white t-shirt, and picks up his phone, knowing very well that Louis and Gemma will be texting him soon.

He grabs a towel from the bathroom and his wallet before he's heading to the door, stepping out and looking around the hotel.

Harry looks up and down every floor, seeing the fountain on the very bottom floor with the dining area. He notices mostly women who are sitting there, most likely having breakfast while their husbands are at the conference.

Harry wonders if he and Louis are the only gay couple here. Surely they can't be, he thinks while he's walking to the elevator. After all, in LA, he knows of 2 doctors who are a lot like Louis and himself.

"Going down, I presume?" Someone asks as soon as Harry has stepped into the elevator.

Harry looks up and sees a man who looks around Louis' age with almost the same color blonde as Louis'; he's tall, a bit taller than Harry, and Harry is caught off guard by him for a moment.

"Uh," Harry stutters out, "I am, yeah, considering this is the top floor and all."

The guy smiles at Harry and nods, "yeah, the most expensive rooms, right? They're pretty nice, however."

"They're very nice," Harry agrees and looks out the glass surrounding them while the doors close.

"Are you here for business or pleasure?" The guy asks Harry, causing Harry to look back at him quickly.

"Uh," Harry tries to laugh, "it's... it's a combination of both, I guess you could call it. My, uh, husband, he's here for the conference."

"Pediatrician," the guy smiles, "yeah, uh, my partner is here for the same thing."

"Oh," Harry says and grins a little more, "I was beginning to wonder if I was the only one here..."

"No," he laughs and looks at Harry, "there's a few of us... we're outnumbered by straight couples, but there are a few."

"Uh, I'm Harry, by the way," Harry extends his hand to him.

"Dylan," he grins and shakes Harry's hand, "and I kinda already knew who you were."

"Did you?" Harry asks confused.

"Yeah, well, even in San Francisco your story is known," Dylan nods and turns to Harry, "I'd have to say, it was pretty inspirational. I'm sorry you went through what you did... but seems like it brought you to the place you were supposed to be."

"Yeah, I guess it did," Harry smiles a little and looks at his feet.

"Going swimming, eh?" Dylan asks with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I'm supposed to be resting, but I'm not all that tired, you know," Harry smirks, "so, yeah, figured a swim might help."

"The pool is amazing," Dylan tells him as the elevator doors finally open. "I was about to head that way after grabbing some waters. Want me to grab you one?"

"Uh," Harry starts as they step off, "sure, yeah, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Dylan flashes Harry a beautiful grin and walks off slowly.

Harry watches him walking off when he hears the Bradford accent he knows all too well behind him.

"Who's that exactly?" Are the first words Zayn asks when he stops beside Harry.

Harry looks back at him, "uh, I don't know. I met him on the elevator. He's here with his partner for the conference."

Zayn nods a little while he's looking off at Dylan in the distance.

"You're up early," Harry turns to Zayn and grins, "thought you wouldn't be up for ages."

"Yeah, well, feels later than it really is," Zayn yawns and walks with Harry towards the pool doors. "How late did you 2 stay up?"

"That's not your business," Harry laughs, "we'll just say late enough. What about you 2?"

"That's not your business either," Zayn replies and opens the glass door, allowing Harry to go in first.

"Jesus, Zayn... come on, you've got to start telling me some details," Harry chuckles and lays his towel down on a chair before he's taking his shirt off.

"Why? So you can go and tell Louis?" Zayn asks and crosses his arms.

"Uh," Harry starts with a laugh, "I don't think you have to worry about me being the one to spill the details to Louis. You've got Liam to do that for you. After all, he's the one who told Louis you 2 were... you know..."

Zayn rolls his eyes and sighs, taking a seat in the opposite chair of Harry's stuff. "Do you think they're serving alcohol yet?"

"No, not till 11," Harry replies, "bar opens then."

"Shit," Zayn sighs and leans his head back.

"Did you come to swim or what?" Harry asks him.

"No, I was just up walking around," Zayn shrugs, "went out for about 3 smokes, vaped some up in our room."

"You vaped some?" Harry asks laughing, "you got away with that? How the hell did you get that on the plane?"

"How the hell have you always gotten it on planes, Harry?" Zayn asks while he's looking up at Harry, then placing his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"Touché," Harry smirks and fixes his curls. He glances around the pool area and notices for the first time that they have the place to themselves. "I expected people to be in here."

Zayn snorts while his head is back against the chair, "please. This place is only full of pediatricians right now."

"Oh, come on... some of them have brought their families, I'm sure," Harry states and walks to the edge of the pool, feeling of the water with his toes. It's warm and it immediately reminds him of their pool at home... and how much he misses his girls and Gemma.

"By families, I'd say their middle-aged wives," Zayn interrupts Harry's thoughts.

"Not all of them are old," Harry looks back at him, "come on, Niall's in there."

"Niall doesn't have a family," Zayn smirks and then yawns again. "Jesus, I want to get out of here."

"So, go," Harry chuckles before he's diving into the pool, making a huge splash that almost reaches all of Zayn.

When he comes above the water, Zayn is shaking his hand off and sighing, "I'm waiting on Liam to wake up."

"Oh, you've gotta wait on him now?" Harry raises an eyebrow and grins slyly at Zayn.

"Well, he asked me to," Zayn says like it's no big deal. He opens his mouth to carry on when he sees someone walking in again.

Harry glances over and sees Dylan smiling right at him.

"Want me to sit your water over here?" Dylan speaks up and points to Harry's chair.

"Uh, yeah, thank you," Harry replies, "you really didn't have to do that..."

Dylan shrugs and smiles, "my pleasure. There's not many of us here, so... it's nice meeting someone else."

Zayn gives Harry a confused look,  
but glances back at Dylan like he's some sort of alien.

Harry notices the way he looks at him, but he ignores it. He only smiles, "well, the dinner party should be interesting then, yeah?"

"Suppose so, yeah," Dylan laughs and begins taking off his sweat pants and shirt.

Harry and Zayn are both staring at him now before they exchange looks with one another.

Dylan slips down into the pool and sighs, "this water feels amazing... just like our pool at home."

"Yeah, I thought the same," Harry nods and tries to smile. He decides to do a few laps in the water and soon Dylan is doing them with him.

Zayn sits up some and watches when they stop and start talking and laughing; he can already tell Dylan's intent just by the way he's looking at Harry.

Liam comes through the pool doors, seeing Zayn first and then looking in the direction of where Zayn's eyes are.

"Who's...,"

"I haven't gotten his name yet," Zayn responds and moves Harry's stuff onto the table so Liam can have a seat.

Liam sits down and watches the 2 of them swimming back to the end of their side of the pool.

Harry immediately notices both of their expressions before he's looking back at Dylan.

"Uh, Dylan, this is, uh, Zayn, my best friend, and Liam, who works with Louis some," Harry decides to introduce them.

"Nice to meet you both," Dylan tells them.

"Sure. Likewise," Zayn mumbles out, Liam giving him a look. Zayn pays no attention and decides to ask, "so, Dylan, who are you here with?"

"My partner, Richard Wilson, he's..."

"Who?" Zayn interrupts him, no niceness whatsoever in his tone.

Harry looks at him confused and glances at Liam; Liam shrugs but looks back at Zayn.

"Uh, he's a pediatrician in San Francisco, actually," Dylan replies, "we've been together about 5 years."

"How old are you?" Zayn asks.

"Really?" Harry tries to laugh, "you going to ask him for his social security number next?"

Zayn only eyes Harry for a split second before he's looking back at Dylan.

"It's fine," Dylan smiles, "I'm 34. He's 35. He's a doctor and I'm a photographer."

"That's an interesting job," Harry tells him, "I like photography myself, though my strong point is more art than anything."

"Yeah, I'd say so," Dylan nods, "I've seen your pieces before."

Zayn rolls his eyes and mumbles something under his breath that Harry can't hear, but Liam obviously has because he's covering his mouth to quieten his laughter.

"So, Harry," Liam finally speaks up, "how do you think Niall is handling the conference right now?"

"Uh, he's probably trying not to fall asleep," Harry chuckles some, "either that or he's actually enjoying it and talking Louis' ear off."

"Yeah, your husband isn't enjoying it, it seems," Zayn tells Harry while he's glancing at Harry's phone on the table. "He's texted you like 4 times."

"Shit," Harry sighs and hurries to climb out of the side of the pool. He wipes his hands with his towel before he's picking up his phone and reading Louis' texts. Harry smirks to himself, "yeah, he seems pretty bored."

Dylan climbs out of the pool and gathers his things from the table next to Harry's.

"Well, if I don't run into you again, I'll see you at the dinner," Dylan speaks up and smiles at Harry.

Harry glances back at him, "yeah, I'll see you there. Was nice to meet you. And thanks for the water, man."

"No problem," Dylan grins and looks at Liam and Zayn, "you 2 have fun."

"Enjoy your stay," Liam says, trying to be nice, while Zayn only keeps his arms folded and his eyes off in the distance.

Harry sits his phone down as Zayn is raising his sunglasses and glaring at him. Harry looks at him curiously before asking, "what?"

"What?" Zayn says back, "that's all you have to say is what?"

Harry raises an eyebrow, "what did I do? Am I missing something here?"

"That fucking git was flirting with you," Zayn tells Harry in a sharp tone, "Jesus, Harry, don't stand here and act like you didn't notice."

"I just thought he was being friendly," Harry shrugs and shakes his hair a bit before he's running his fingers through it. Zayn continues to glare at him and Harry chuckles, "what? Who the fuck cares if he flirts with me? I'm taken and so is he."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't seem to care too much about his relationship the way he was eyeing you the entire time," Zayn bluntly replies.

"I don't give a fuck if he flirts with me. He's not going to get anywhere, so he's wasting his fucking time," Harry mumbles out and starts drying off slowly.

"You think he's nice looking, don't deny it," Zayn says and sits up.

"So do you," Harry's quick to say as his eyes meet Zayn's. "I saw you staring at him, too."

"So, you both were staring at him," Liam nods and grins at the 2 of them.

"I wasn't meaning to... when he got undressed, I just... I didn't expect to see...," Harry tries to stutter out.

"He has a great body, yeah," Zayn finishes and looks at Liam, "but he completely ignored both of us and seemed to think Harry was the only one here."

"Jesus Christ," Harry laughs and shakes his head, "a lot of people look at me, Zayn. A lot of people flirt with me. And guess what? It doesn't fucking matter to me... because the only person in this whole fucking world that I give a damn about... that I love 100% is that doctor sitting through a boring conference right now. No one will ever change that. I don't care how good looking they are, or how they act towards me... they're not Louis."

Zayn closes his mouth, keeping his eyes locked with Harry's, and soon a small grin creeps over his face, "I know that."

"Do you," Harry nods, "then why the fuck..."

"I felt like teasing you," Zayn shrugs and smirks again, "seemed fun."

"Fuck you," Harry groans and finishes drying off his legs.

Liam sits chuckling softly and covering his mouth, exchanging glances between Zayn and Harry.

"You already have before. Let the past be the past, Harry," Zayn grins, "hey, why don't you go change and have breakfast with us?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why not," Harry sighs, "I'm not tired but Louis wants me to sleep and rest..."

"Babe, you're resting if all you're doing is sitting at a fucking table," Zayn tells him before he looks at Liam, "you mind if he joins us?"

"No," Liam smiles back at Harry, "I'd never mind."

"Ok, well, I'll go change real quick," Harry says softly while he looks at his phone, waiting for texts from Gemma.

"I need to go vape some more," Zayn stands and stretches.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry looks up and smiles smugly.

"Of course not, babe," Zayn grins and pats Harry's shoulder, "you know where our room is."

Harry wraps the towel around himself and nods before he's walking to the door, "see you 2 in a minute then."

When Harry has returned to their room, he immediately texts Gemma to see how she is while he's undressing and then drying off.

She texts back quickly and he hears it ding while he's pulling out some skinny jeans from the suitcase. He looks down at his phone and smiles while he reads it:

_"Emma is still asleep and Livy is still cuddled up next to me. Mum's taking care of breakfast this morning. Don't worry. I swear I'll call and let you talk to the girls."_

Harry writes her back swiftly and then finishes getting dressed before he's looking in the mirror and trying to comb his fingers through his wet curls.

His suede boots sit at the end of their bed and he slips them on with a sigh. He places his room key and phone in his back pocket and picks up his bottle of water before he's walking to the door again.

Harry isn't used to this: being alone without anyone around. He used to be, but he hasn't had to be alone for quite some time. He's used to Louis or the girls being around. And needless to say, Harry isn't fond of being alone at all. He'd rather be around someone than sit in this room for hours by himself... unless he's painting and envisioning something completely new.

He closes the door to their suite and heads for the elevators once more, hearing the fountain at the very bottom. The sound of it alone soothes Harry for some reason.

He takes the elevator down 3 floors and then steps off, going left in the direction of Liam and Zayn's room. He knocks lightly before he hears someone hurrying to the door.

"Hey, come in," Liam greets him with a smile.

"Thanks," Harry grins and walks in slowly, looking around their room. He first notices their oversized windows and the view of the city. "Not too bad of a room."

"I like it," Liam says with a smile, "it's brilliant to see all of New York lit up at night."

"It is," Harry nods, "we have sorta a mixture of New York and Central Park from ours. You guys should come up for drinks on the patio."

"In the fucking freezing cold?" Harry hears Zayn's voice as he's coming out of the bathroom, fixing his belt. "Is that patio not covered in snow?"

"It is," Harry smiles at him, "but it's breathtaking from there. Besides, a little liquor in your system will help keep you warm."

Zayn smirks and nods before he's walking to his duffel bag. He pulls out his vaporizer and hands it over to Harry. "I just packed it, so be my guest and take the first few hits."

Harry chuckles quietly and takes it from him before he's having a seat on their unmade bed.

The 3 of them pass it around while having a few laughs and Zayn packs it again for the second time.

"God, I'm going to be so high," Harry laughs and rubs his eyes.

"Going to be? I think you've already surpassed that," Liam laughs before Zayn is offering the vaporizer to him again. He takes it and leans over to kiss Zayn so slowly and gently.

And Harry, with a smile on his face, scoots towards the end of the bed to give them room.

"Hey, don't be tempting me in front of him," Harry hears Zayn telling Liam quietly.

"But it's fun," Liam says back in a soft voice.

"You know, I can go," Harry chuckles a little.

"No, don't leave," Zayn looks over at Harry, "Li just has a hard time containing himself when he's high."

"Ok, I don't know which is worse from that sentence... the nickname or the fact that you just admitted that," Harry laughs and looks at Liam.

"Look, I don't smoke this shit," Liam starts, "I do have a job that does require random drug tests..."

"And yet, here you are," Zayn interrupts.

"That's because I'm in New York, living it up right now... I'll worry about work when the time comes," Liam grins at him.

"And I thought Louis and I were bad," Harry mumbles to himself and shakes his head with a small smile.

"I need a cigarette now, dammit," Zayn sighs and stands up, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter from the nightstand.

"You can smoke off our patio," Harry offers, "saves you the trouble of going outside and having to walk the block."

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant," Zayn nods and looks around for his coat, "hey, I can roll one and smoke it out there."

Liam laughs a little and Harry just smiles, "yeah, maybe no one will smell it."

"Who the fuck cares if they do," Zayn shrugs and slips on his coat. He tosses Liam his coat and looks at Harry, "let's go, Mr. Tomlinson. Let's see this beautiful suite Louis reserved just for the 2 of you."

Harry smirks and stands, pulling out his room key, "let's go."

A few minutes later, the 3 of them are bundled up and standing outside on Harry and Louis' patio, their eyes on Central Park.

"It is really a nice view," Zayn says and looks at Harry, "I can see why he picked this out for you."

Harry grins and looks back over at the park, its trees and ground covered in white. "Yeah, he knows me pretty well."

"I still remember when I first talked to him about you," Liam chuckles a little while he's leaning against the railing. "God, it feels like ages ago now. I remember thinking how fast he had fallen for you."

"Yeah, well, can you blame him?" Harry asks with a wink. He laughs a little and grabs Zayn's cigarettes from the table.

"I was just grateful to see him so happy," Liam smiles at Harry. "He spent years and years miserable. He didn't date, he rarely went out. I mean, I tried to get him out of the house constantly, but he always said no... that he was content staying home with Emma."

"I think," Harry starts and blows out his hit, "I think Louis needed to be reawakened. I noticed that the first time I met him actually. I could see it. Sounds mad..."

"No," Liam interrupts, "it sounds like you read him quite well."

Harry smiles again and looks back out towards the park. "It's funny though... I... I wasn't sure I'd be alive today back then."

"Yeah, and I remember telling you a million fucking times that you needed to tell him," Zayn points at Harry.

"I know," Harry nods and sighs, "guess it doesn't matter now, though, does it?"

"Guess not," Zayn looks back at him, "you're married to him, have 2 daughters, another on the way..."

"Possibly 2," Harry smiles, his dimples showing.

"What?" Zayn asks, "did she find out it was twins or something?"

"No," Harry replies, "just a gut feeling that she and I both have."

"Twins," Liam grins, "Olivia is still so young. You're both going to have your hands full."

"We are," Harry laughs and pulls the hood of his suede coat over his hair, "but... you know, I think Louis and I... we can handle it. And I'm sure we'll have plenty of people to offer to help."

"I'll help when I can," Zayn says quietly, "at least with Emma and Olivia."

"Why?" Harry laughs, "are you scared of babies?"

Liam turns to look at Zayn with a curious expression, his arms folded. Zayn makes eye contact with him, then turns back to Harry instantly.

"No, I'm not afraid of them," Zayn replies in a mumble, "I'll hold them and all that. Just don't like having to change so many diapers and keep up with the feedings."

"Basically you like them as long as they're not yours," Harry nods and grins before he side eyes Liam.

And Zayn knows exactly what he is doing. He gives Harry a look and Harry only chuckles lightly.

"I'd like them just fine if they were mine," Zayn tells Harry, staring straight in his eyes. "I've always wondered what a mini me would like."

"He'd probably be just like you," Harry grins smugly, "he'd have your hair and all, I'm sure. And hopefully, your eyes."

"Why his eyes?" Liam asks with a small laugh.

"Cause Zayn has always had unique, amazing eyes," Harry replies, looking from Liam to Zayn.

"You 2 dated, didn't you?" Liam asks curiously.

"No," Zayn and Harry say in unison.

Liam smirks and looks between the 2 of them.

"We really didn't," Harry tells Liam seriously, "we never 'dated'. Zayn is more like my big brother than anything."

"You don't fuck your brother," Liam chuckles.

"Now you sound like Louis," Harry grins at him.

"Harry is like my little brother," Zayn speaks up after taking a long drag of his cigarette, "he always has been. I've tried to look out for the smart git ever since I met him."

"And you've done a magnificent job," Harry smiles at him, "although, there was a time or 2 I should've listened to you.... taken your advice on some things."

Zayn waves him off, "things still worked out for you. Besides, sometimes you have to learn things by yourself... you can't depend on someone else to guide you through decisions."

"You know, I told Gemma that morning of the day Louis and I fought that I was telling him," Harry says more quietly. "She pushed me to tell him just like you did."

"I know she did," Zayn whispers out softly, "what... what made you want to hide it in the first place? The truth, Harry."

Harry grabs the joint Zayn has already rolled and he lights it, breathing in a long hit before he's closing his eyes and blowing it out slowly.

"The truth was... that I wasn't scared he would stop seeing me," he starts and looks back at Zayn. Zayn nods, nothing but seriousness in his eyes. "I... I didn't tell him because... because I saw how much I was changing him... and Emma. I was bringing out who he was. And... to me, that's what mattered. I... I wanted to awaken what he had lost."

"So, you didn't tell him because you were making him happy?" Liam asks with a confused expression.

"No," Harry shakes his head and hits the joint again before Zayn is taking it. Harry turns to Liam and continues, "it wasn't because I was making him happy. It was so much more than that. I never admitted this to anyone back then, but..."

Harry pauses and bites his lip, looking back out at Central Park, the chilly wind blowing across his face.

Zayn offers him the joint and gives him a small nod as if to encourage him to continue.

"... I didn't think I would find a match," Harry finally admits as he looks between Liam and Zayn both. "I mean, I honestly stopped thinking about it. When I met Louis, when I saw how much life he still had ahead of him, it became my mission to awaken the soul within him... to show him that there was still life beyond schedules and routines. I was living every day to open him up, to allow him to finally become himself. I wanted him to see life like it should have been seen. He had so much to live for, other than his career. He had a beautiful, kind-hearted little soul that he was raising alone who really needed him. And... I don't know... I began to push the fact that I was sick out of my mind, even when my body kept reminding me. I kept pushing myself because I needed him to feel alive... I needed to help him change... whether I was around in the future or not."

"And once you were in so deep with him, you knew you had to tell him," Zayn nods and says softly.

"Yeah," Harry barely whispers and looks back out at the sights around them, "I had helped change him so much by that point. And Emma... Emma already felt like my daughter by that point, to be honest. I had every intention on telling him..."

"He knows that," a voice speaks up from the open doorway and interrupts Harry... and Harry's head snaps in Louis' direction so fast. Louis just stands against the doorway, grinning a little at Harry while Liam and Zayn are staring at Louis.

"Jesus, has it been 4 hours already?" Zayn tries to laugh and looks at his watch, "guess time only feels like it slows down when you're high."

"No, we had a short 15 minute break, so I came to check on Harry," Louis explains, his eyes not leaving Harry's.

Liam smirks and turns to Louis, "we'll go and get out of your hair."

"No, you lads can stay," Louis tells them and then looks back at Harry, "I just wanna borrow curly for a moment."

Harry's dimples show when he hears the nickname; he hands the joint back to Zayn and walks inside with Louis, closing the patio door behind him.

"How... how long have you been standing there?" Harry asks and takes a seat on the bed, keeping his eyes on Louis'.

"How long have you been smoking that shit?" Louis jokes and places his hands on his hips while he stands in front of Harry.

"Not that long," Harry shrugs a little, "I went down to the pool, Zayn and Liam came down, invited me to breakfast... but we, uh, vaped some in their room before coming up here."

Louis nods and tries not to snicker, "you look pretty high, love."

Harry smiles and rubs his eyes some before his face is serious again. He looks back up at Louis, "how much of that did you hear?"

"Uh," Louis starts and takes a seat next to Harry, his body facing him, "I heard enough."

Harry nods and tries to grin, "I'm a lot more open when I'm high, you know that."

"I do," Louis nods and says softly, "so, you really didn't think you'd find a match, huh?"

Harry fumbles with his rings and shakes his head slowly, "I didn't... not after my mum, sister, and my dad were all tested. I thought it'd be nearly impossible to find someone. But... as you saw back then, I didn't let it get to me."

"No," Louis whispers and gently caresses Harry's thigh, "you didn't let it get to you at all. You seemed so full of life, Harry. It was almost like you could walk into a room and the room itself would have this instant new glow to it."

Harry chuckles softly and looks back at Louis, "really?"

"Really," Louis nods and uses his right hand to pull Harry closer before his fingers are gently playing with his curls. "Did I really make you feel alive? You once told me that..."

"You did," Harry interrupts immediately, "you absolutely did. Once I started spending time with you, I... I really tried to stop thinking about what was wrong with me. I was happy being around you and watching you becoming more and more of the person you really were meant to be."

"And who is that person exactly, Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis asks with that grin that reaches his eyes; and Harry can never get used to seeing that glowing sight.

"This person sitting beside me now," Harry whispers and caresses Louis' cheek softly, "this incredible, beautiful soul that has finally discovered who he was meant to be... and who's more than content with the family we have built together already in such a short span of time."

"I'm proud of the family we have," Louis leans in closer, his hand softly rubbing over the back of Harry's neck, "and I'm even more proud that it's you I get to experience it all with."

Harry smiles widely at him, "will you still think that way when we're raising teenage daughters and possibly boys?"

Louis chuckles and licks his lips before his eyes look back up at Harry's, "yeah... even then. Because... the worst is behind us, Harry. Raising our children together doesn't scare me at all... we've made it through one of the toughest things we could possibly go through in this life... why should raising teenagers even compare to that?"

Harry sits speechless for a second, knowing Louis is absolutely correct, and it doesn't matter how many times he's reminded of it... because without Louis, he would've never had the chance to build this family they now have and call their own.

"God, I think I smoked too much," Harry tries to laugh and rubs his eyes before any tears can fall.

Louis only smiles at him and takes his hands in his. "Don't cry, love. If anyone should be crying, it's me."

"Why?" Harry asks with a small laugh.

"Just... hearing you say all that you said on that patio," Louis gets out before swallowing hard, "you weren't even thinking about the fact that you could most likely die... you were only thinking of me. And I don't think I've ever met someone as selfless as you."

Harry smiles down at their hands entangled in one another's and says out quietly, "yeah, well, you were worth it to me, no matter what happened to myself."

"I know," Louis nods as Harry looks back at him, "and... I couldn't have been more honored to be your match, Harold."

Harry grins again and pulls Louis' lips into his; and he gets lost in the sensation of kissing these lips... these lips he has kissed so many times now, yet he's never grown used to them.

They kiss slowly and gently, their tongues moving in sync with one another's while Louis' hand grips the back of Harry's neck.

"Uh," Zayn speaks up from the patio doorway, causing Louis and Harry to turn to him immediately, "didn't want to interrupt but..."

"Gemma," Harry says quickly when Zayn holds up his ringing phone. He hurries over to get it from Zayn and answers the FaceTime call.

And the first thing he sees is his sister with Olivia in her arms sitting on the couch. She smiles at Harry, "hey, Harry. How's your man enjoying the conference?"

"I'm actually ready to throw in the fucking towel on being a pediatrician actually and just live off Harry's money," Louis tells her jokingly when Harry sits down with him. Harry can't help but laugh at him while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Harry has plenty for the 2 of you to life off of for a bit," Gemma chuckles, "hope that's not a long term plan of yours, though, Louis. You may have 4 mouths to feed when it's all said and done."

"Well, if I have to keep doing conferences like this boring one, I may choose another medical direction," Louis grins. "I'm totally joking. I love what I do."

"Is your 15 minutes not up yet?" Harry asks and looks back at Louis.

Louis pulls out his phone and looks at the time, sighing, "fucking shit. I have 2 minutes."

"Well, go on so you're not late," Harry suggests.

"Hey Daddy, hey Pappa!" Emma's voice comes booming from the iPhone and they both turn to see her sitting down with Gemma. "Are you having fun?"

"Hey, babe," Louis speaks up first, grinning from ear to ear, "we're having loads of fun, yeah. What about you? Ready for school?"

"Yeah, I guess," Emma sighs, "we have a science test and an English test today."

"Hey, you'll kick butt on both, I promise," Harry speaks up with a smile, "we went over all of that. You should remember it all, so don't be nervous, alright?"

"I won't be, Pappa," Emma smiles at him, "I miss you and daddy."

"We miss you, too," Louis says softly, "but we'll see you in a couple of days, babe."

"I know," Emma nods and looks at her sister who's sleeping in Gemma's arms. "Livy has slept really well."

"She has," Gemma smiles and looks down at her before she's looking back at Harry and Louis, "she's a great sleeper."

"She is that," Harry grins. He turns to Louis, "you should probably go."

"I should," Louis sighs and waves to Emma and Gemma, "I've gotta get back downstairs, but I'll talk to you in a bit, alright?"

"Can we FaceTime you when I'm out of school?" Emma asks.

"Of course," Louis replies, "I'd love to hear how your day went, love. I love you, and Livy."

"We love you, too," Emma grins.

"Yeah go have fun, Louis," Gemma smirks.

"Oh, yeah. Fucking loads," Louis groans and stands.

"Language," Emma's soft voice chimes in while Harry's walking Louis to the door.

"I love you," Harry tells Louis quietly.

"I love you as well," Louis grins a little and kisses Harry gently. "Bye, Emma. Talk to you in a bit."

"Bye, daddy! Have fun," Emma's voice carries while Louis opens the door.

Harry gives him that gorgeous, dimpled smile and Louis can't help but smile back before he's waving and heading down the hall again, trying to hurry to the elevator.

"So, Emmy," Harry starts while he's closing the door and looking back at his phone, "what did Grammy make for breakfast?"

"She made blueberry pancakes," Emma replies with a grin. "I asked her to last night."

"Were they good?" Harry asks, smiling at her beautiful little face.

"They were amazing," Emma exclaims, "Grammy cooks as well as you do, Pappa."

"Of course she does... where do you think your Pappa got it from?" Gemma speaks up and grins at Harry.

"It's true," Harry shrugs and sits down on the bed, "she taught me a lot about cooking."

Olivia starts moving in Gemma's arms before her eyes are opening and Harry wants to hold her so badly.

"Look who's finally awake," Gemma chuckles. She lets Olivia sit up and she starts pointing to her father on the phone. "Look, Livy, Pappa's on the phone."

"Hey, sweetheart," Harry grins at Olivia's wild curls.

Olivia instantly smiles when she sees him on the screen and starts reaching for the phone before Gemma is laughing, "no, I've gotta hold it, ok?"

Liam and Zayn come in from outside and Harry looks over at them as Zayn is saying, "we're going to go to breakfast if you wanna meet us."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Harry nods and looks back at Gemma, "we're about to head downstairs for breakfast."

"Ok, well, the girls and I will make plenty of SnapChats for you to watch," Gemma smiles.

"Yeah, please do," Harry nods and waves to Emma and Olivia, "love you girls so much. We'll talk after school, ok?"

"Ok, Pappa," Emma smiles while she's grabbing her backpack, "have fun."

"Oh, yeah, loads," Harry chuckles, "bye, Livy, love you."

"Bye," Livy says and tries to wave while Gemma just giggles at her.

"We'll talk to you in a bit, Harry," Gemma tells him, "love you."

"Love you. Tell mum I love her," Harry tells her.

Harry finally ends the call, sighing out and realizing just how much he misses his girls.

"Ready now?" Zayn speaks up.

"Uh, yeah," Harry nods and slips his phone back in his pocket, "didn't think it'd be this hard being away from them."

"Hey," Zayn smiles, "you love those girls a lot. You're like their mum, Harry."

Harry chuckles a little and shakes his head.

"Look, let's go have breakfast, wait for that boring conference to be over, and then, after you and Louis finish fucking and doing whatever else," Zayn starts, causing Harry to laugh even more, "we all go out to that club tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah, as long as Louis is ok with it," Harry replies while they walk to the door.

"He should be... he said he couldn't wait to get you wasted and on the dance floor," Liam speaks up with a smirk.

"Somehow, I don't believe that at all," Harry chuckles while he closes the door and they start for the elevator.

"Ok, he didn't say it like that," Liam shrugs, "but he seemed ok with going out tonight. I texted him about it. Why'd you think he wanted you to rest?"

"He planned it this way," Harry starts with a small smile, "I shouldn't be surprised. Fine, I'm up for it if he is."

"Brilliant," Zayn grins, "we'll all go out and get wasted and maybe go to Central Park afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry nods while they're getting in the elevator; his mind is only on having Louis in a club now... both of them dancing together, all over one another... and time couldn't go by any slower now for Harry.


	57. Chapter 57

Harry's busy looking through their suitcase, his phone blasting music while he does; he's trying to find an outfit for the club tonight, though he's having a hard time deciding on 1 shirt. He puts several on the bed and stares at them, his finger to his lip.

He hears the door of the suite open and he's looking in that direction immediately, waiting for Louis.

"Harold, you here?" Louis calls before he steps through the bedroom door. He sees Harry and then the clothes on the bed and chuckles a little. "What are you doing?"

"I'm... I'm trying to decide on what to wear tonight," Harry replies and turns back to the shirts, "I like the sheer one..."

"Of course, haven't you always," Louis rolls his eyes but smiles.

"But, I don't know... I kinda wanted to go with something a little more different tonight," Harry sighs. "Plus, it's fucking cold."

"And where are we going exactly?" Louis asks with a wide grin.

Harry gives him a look, "don't act like you don't know."

"Who ruined it?" Louis chuckles and sits down on the bed, watching Harry picking up every shirt and staring at it before he moves on to the next one.

"Who do you think ruined it?" Harry laughs a little and throws 2 of the shirts back into the suitcase.

"Liam, I'm guessing," Louis replies. Harry nods with a smile and Louis continues, "that fucking git."

"What? We agreed on clubbing while we were here anyway," Harry looks over at him, "didn't realize you wanted to go tonight, though."

"Well, that's tonight," Louis starts with a sly grin, "we have plenty of time before then."

"What are you implying?" Harry asks and looks up from his shirt he's holding.

"I don't know... maybe a little R&R here in the room, then some sight seeing," Louis suggests and stands, unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"What is your definition of R&R, Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry smirks and watches Louis unbuttoning the Saint Laurent shirt he picked out for him.

"I don't know... how about a swim maybe?" Louis shrugs.

Harry steps over, undoing the last bottom buttons of Louis' shirt, his eyes staying on Louis' the entire time. He pulls the shirt off of him and lets it hit the floor before his fingers are tracing over Louis' stomach above his pants. He leans in and whispers in Louis' ear while he's slowly unbuttoning the pants, "how about we stay here for a few minutes, then go for a swim?"

Louis' neck automatically breaks out in goosebumps at the feel of Harry's breath. He closes his eyes and sighs when Harry's plump lips begin leaving small kisses down his jawline.

"I... I love the way you think," Louis manages to get out with a heavy sigh.

"Good," Harry whispers again, unzipping the pants slowly and wandering his hand inside, feeling of Louis' hard cock. "Someone's already eager, it seems."

"How could I not be?" Louis mumbles out, "you know just looking at you turns me on, Harold."

"I know that," Harry says out quietly, "I remember the night in my art studio forever ago..."

Louis sighs as Harry's lips meet his neck while his hands are slipping the pants down Louis' hips. He tugs at the underwear, pulling them down before he's gripping Louis' ass cheeks and pulling them into him.

"Fuck," Louis moans softly, feeling how hard Harry is through his own jeans, "get those bastards off already."

Harry smirks and starts undoing his jeans slowly while Louis is unbuttoning Harry's top quickly.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Harry asks, his tone seductive while his skinny jeans hit the floor, "let's take our time."

"I just... I just wanna fuck you," Louis answers, staring straight at Harry with no hesitation in his voice.

"What if I wanted to fuck you?" Harry raises an eyebrow and rubs his fingers gently around Louis' pelvic bone. "What if I wanted to throw you on the bed, hold you down, and fuck you so hard that the people in the next room can hear your screams?"

Louis' cock flinches at Harry's words and Harry looks beyond pleased with himself.

"What if I wanted to do the same thing to you?" Louis asks with determination. He pulls Harry closer, gripping his curls and biting his neck, causing Harry to close his eyes and moan. "Why don't I go first and let you go after?"

"What... what if I wanted to go first?" Harry breathes out, his fingers digging into Louis' back before he's scratching up and down.

"Enough talking," Louis says out sternly before he's pushing Harry to the bed; he falls on his back with Louis on top of him, his lips moving in motion with Harry's.

Harry grips at Louis' hair and lets moans escape his throat while they're kissing almost violently.

"Fuck," Harry sighs out, "just fuck me."

"Oh, had a change in heart did you?" Louis asks before he's biting down on Harry's neck, making Harry nearly scream.

Louis grinds himself against Harry, the friction between them being almost too much for them both to handle.

"Shit... fuck, I want you in me so fucking bad," Harry moans, throwing his head back.

Louis only smirks while he runs his hands roughly up and down Harry's thighs before he's pulling his legs open. "You want me in you?"

"Yes," Harry nearly begs as he stares at Louis above him.

"Which part of me?" Louis teases in a whisper and slowly starts guiding his fingers down Harry; his fingers go so soft and so gentle down Harry's pelvis before he's reaching the opening of his ass. He grins slyly at Harry before he's inserting 2 fingers into him, causing Harry to throw his arms back and grip the sheets.

"Why are you always such a fucking tease," Harry groans and grips the sheets even tighter.

"Because... what fun would this be," Louis mumbles through bites on Harry's stomach, "without a little teasing. You know how I like to make you beg for it."

"You don't have... to... to... make me beg for it," Harry sighs out while Louis' fingers begin to thrust even harder into him. "Jesus fucking Christ... please... Lou..."

"Say it one more time," Louis whispers into Harry's ear this time.

"Please," Harry begs through deep breaths, "just... fucking fuck me."

"I have an idea," Louis smirks and gently runs his hands through Harry's curls. He takes his hand, "come on."

"Now what?" Harry pouts and gets up, "can't you just..."

And before Harry can answer, Louis has him pinned against the patio doors, kissing him eagerly and pushing his ass against the cold glass.

"I... I like your idea," Harry breathes out, throwing his head back against the glass.

"I knew you would," Louis mumbles into his neck and grips his thighs firmly. "Now, turn around and let me give you what you really want."

Harry nods slowly, turning around and placing his hands on the glass, his forehead pressed to it as Louis begins entering him slowly.

The slowness doesn't last long however; Louis begins pounding him into the glass, Harry reaching back and gripping his hair as he does.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry nearly screams, "fuck, go faster."

"As you wish, doll," Louis mumbles seductively into Harry's shoulder before he's biting down on it, causing Harry to scream loud; it's the exact sound he has wanted to hear.

He pounds into Harry as fast as he can, slamming Harry's body against the glass with every single thrust while Harry can only hold himself steady and shout out.

"That's what I want to hear from my baby," Louis says under his breath as he sighs out loud and kisses down Harry's shoulder again before biting it again.

Louis wants to come so badly; the way it feels to be so deep inside of Harry, the motions... but he keeps stopping himself from reaching that point. He wants Harry to be sore from this one; he wants him to beg him to come in him.

However, Harry soon can't contain himself and he's moaning, "fuck... I'm gonna come..."

"No, don't...," Louis breathes heavily, grasping Harry's hips, "don't come until I do."

"Fuck, Louis," Harry screams, throwing his head back, "fuck, fuck..."

"Tell me when," Louis demands softly. "Just say the word."

"Fuck," Harry screams again as Louis pounds into him even harder, crashing Harry against the door this time. "Come for me already... please, Lou. I... I can't...."

And with those words, Harry's almost shouting and Louis knows he's reached the point of no return; Louis finally grips Harry tight and thrusts into him until his own release comes, allowing several loud moans to escape his mouth as he does.

"Fuck, yes," Louis screams before he's gripping Harry's waist again, his fingernails running deep into each side.

He finally slows, his breathing heavy as he lays his head against Harry's shoulder.

Harry slowly reaches back, his fingers running gently through Louis' now messy hair as he whispers, "god, I fucking love you."

Louis instantly smiles, "I love you, too."

"We do have one problem," Harry sighs out and looks at the glass door.

Louis backs up, grabbing one of their towels from the floor as he starts to snicker when he sees the sight of the door. "Holy shit, Harold."

"What?" Harry throws his hands up, "it's not like I had much of a choice... I couldn't catch it."

Louis continues to laugh and Harry smacks him, "what was that for? It's fucking hilarious. That's probably the best fucking way you've ever came on yourself. I want a picture of that."

"You're fucking mad," Harry tells him while Louis still laughs. Harry finally grins and shakes his head. "Jesus... now, I've gotta clean the door off."

"Yes, you do," Louis chuckles, "you just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Not when you're fucking me like that," Harry replies and stares at the door. "Oh my god. I feel terrible. This is like such a fancy place and...."

"Harold," Louis laughs, "it washes right off. Would you stop? Just wet a bath cloth and wash it off."

Harry nods and sighs as he's walking off to their bathroom, Louis close behind.

"And you wanted to fuck me," Louis continues to laugh.

"Shut it," Harry looks at him while he's running water over the cloth, "you know how I get when you push my buttons just right."

"Oh, don't I?" Louis smirks.

"Alright, laugh all you want," Harry rolls his eyes and grins before he's walking back to the door and beginning to clean up his mess.

A few minutes later, they're both getting dressed to go out to look at different art studios Harry has suggested. Louis dresses as causal as possible... skinny jeans, his Vans, a t-shirt, and a thick Adidas hoodie over it.

While Harry dresses the same as usual; a fancy long sleeved, button up shirt that's cream colored, his black skinny jeans, and his suede boots. He picks up his Saint Laurent coat from the chair and starts putting it on, looking himself over in the mirror.

"What is it?" Louis asks while he stands in the doorway. "Aren't you ready yet?"

"I... I am," Harry nods. "There's something else I wanted to tell you... that I didn't last night in Central Park."

"Alright," Louis quietly says while he's watching Harry fixing his curls. "So... what is it, then?"

"This is the part where I asked you on the plane to not get mad at me," Harry explains and looks back at Louis.

"Uh," Louis starts but looks confused, "ok, sure."

"No, you've gotta promise you won't be mad," Harry says more seriously while he's taking a white beanie and placing it over his hair.

"Ok, ok, I promise, Harry," Louis laughs a little. "What is it? Can't be that bad."

"I'm cutting my hair," Harry blurts out within seconds. He keeps his eyes on the mirror, afraid to look at Louis' expression.

Silence fills the room for too long and soon Harry is forced to look in his direction; Louis looks shocked, and Harry knew he would be.

"Don't get mad..."

"I... I'm not mad," Louis says slowly, "I just don't understand why you'd want to. You've been growing it back out for ages..."

"I'm donating it," Harry interrupts him, not breaking eye contact. Louis bites his lip and nods... and Harry can tell that Louis understands now. "When I started thinking about starting this place for children with cancer, Lou, it was... it was the first thing that came to my mind. It's such a small gift I can give another child. And it's just hair, so it'll grow back. But... it means a lot to me to do this. Once we have this place established, or if we do..."

"We will," Louis interrupts, a small smile on his face as he crosses his arms.

"It's the first thing that I want to do," Harry explains, his voice serious and empathic. "I don't know... I may not even wait until then... I just want to be able to help a child in need... someone who could use it more than me."

Louis' grin widens as he slowly nods, "I get it, love. I do. And... once again, your selflessness has left me speechless."

"It's not being selfless," Harry mumbles, "it's just something I'm passionate about. I think more people should do so, that's all."

"You're right," Louis says and walks over to Harry, his fingers going through his curls as he smiles, "not all of us have gorgeous, long hair like yours, though."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Harry turns around and asks him.

"Fuck, no," Louis replies, placing his hand on Harry's waist, "Harry, you know by now that I will support any decision you make. You know that. Why the fuck do you think I'd be mad?"

"I don't know... maybe because you'll miss running your fingers through it? Playing with it every night we go to sleep?" Harry asks, biting his lip.

"I will," Louis nods, "I won't lie... but... it's hair. And it'll grow back."

Harry nods and smiles a little.

"You're not going like bald, though, right?" Louis asks in a joking tone.

"Really?" Harry chuckles and shakes his head, "no. I'm, uh, just having it cut to about my ears, like to my neck."

"I can live with that," Louis grins, "I'm sure it'll look charming on you."

"I've had it that way before when I was about 17," Harry tells him and reaches for his wallet and phone.

"I remember seeing the photographs," Louis nods, "I'm sure your stunning self can still pull it off, love."

Harry grins, his dimples showing, "uh, so, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, "let's go see some masterpieces, including your own."

Harry laughs a little and the 2 of them head for the door of the suite.

They catch a taxi outside the hotel, only a little snow falling now. Soon, they're making their way all over town, talking and laughing while they check out different art studios.

They get Starbucks on one of their walks as they're discussing their girls and their future little one, Louis coming up with outrageous names for a boy just to get a laugh out of Harry.

"No, I think... I think if we have twins," Harry is saying while they walk, "one of them should be named after you in some way."

"Why?" Louis looks back and asks.

"I don't know," Harry shrugs and watches all the passing cars, "would seem appropriate to have a little boy to carry on the Tomlinson name."

"Did my mum put you up to this?" Louis asks with a laugh.

"No," Harry chuckles, "I haven't even told her that it might be twins... wasn't planning on telling anyone until we knew it for sure... or didn't know."

"What about... Jay William Tomlinson?" Louis asks and bites his lip.

Harry turns to him, a small smile on his face, "I... I actually like that, yeah."

"I mean, we could always name him Jayden, but call him Jay..."

"I'm fine with either," Harry smiles and takes Louis' hand in his, "I love that you want to name him after your mum."

"We don't even know if it's a boy or girl, or twins," Louis laughs.

"It's a boy," Harry nods seriously, "I know that. I feel it. But... I still think it's 2 boys, Lou. Just a gut feeling."

"You're usually right," Louis shrugs and smiles, "we'll see, won't we? And if it's only 1 boy, you already had a name picked out. I'm not taking that away from you."

"I like Dominic Xavier a lot," Harry nods and watches a few snowflakes falling, "but... I don't think we'll have to choose."

"How are you so sure it's twins?" Louis asks with a small chuckle as he watches Harry.

"Gemma's my sister," Harry starts, "and... I don't know, we've always had this weird bond where we could read one another. Plus, twins run in your family so heavily, Lou. Do you realize how ecstatic your mum would be?"

Louis smiles and looks at the ground while they walk, "yeah... I could imagine her face if we had twins. Let's decide now that if we are in fact having twins, we come up with a really fun, special way for them to find out."

Harry grins from ear to ear, "you're starting to think so much like me. I love it."

Louis chuckles some and shrugs, gripping Harry's hand tighter.

"I suggest something like a cake," Harry states while they wait at a crosswalk.

"But that'd be bloody difficult to tell them we're having twins if the inside of the cake is blue," Louis thinks out loud.

"Excuse me," someone speaks up behind them. Harry and Louis turn around to see 2 younger girls maybe in their early 20s standing behind them.

"I just wanted to say I love your accent," the blonde haired girl smiles at Louis.

"Uh, thanks," Louis replies with a small smile as he looks at Harry.

"We weren't trying to eavesdrop," the brunette begins, "but we couldn't help but hear your accents."

"Are you guys from New York?" Harry asks politely, his hand still in Louis'.

"No, we're here on a girl's trip," the blonde smiles at him, "we're from the Midwest."

"Oh, nice. Well, hope you girls enjoy your vacation," Louis smiles at them before he and Harry are crossing the crosswalk. And Louis can hear the girls giggling behind them and saying something about how adorable they are together.

Harry hears it, too and can't help but turn to Louis and grin.

"Maybe we could do a cake where... I don't know, one half is blue, the middle white and the other half blue as well," Harry tries to think.

"That's still going to lead them to think it's just a boy," Louis laughs a little.

"Alright... what if we do a blue cake to reveal it's a boy and then maybe have Emmy and Livy bring in balloons saying it's twins?" Harry asks.

"I... I actually like that idea," Louis grins, "I like the idea of involving our girls in this. We could also maybe have something special made for our mums that says we're having twins and then the ultrasound picture inside?"

"That's brilliant, Lou," Harry grins at him proudly. "I like the idea of maybe jewelry that says something about becoming grandmothers to twins. I'm sure I could find a design we would agree on... you, me, and Gemma, since I think she deserves a say in all of this as well."

"Oh yeah, most definitely," Louis nods, "that sounds wonderful, love. Now, we've just gotta wait for that 18 week ultrasound... could be 2 girls, or a boy and girl if it's twins."

Harry laughs a little as they're coming up on a familiar art gallery; the owner is Elizabeth's boss, and Harry's face grows serious when he sees the open windows, the pieces that are on display, and his own pieces not too far away inside.

"That's yours," Louis whispers out beside him.

"Yeah... along with the other 2 next to it," Harry nods. He looks back at Louis, "you sure you're alright with going in here?"

"Love, of course I am," Louis replies and squeezes Harry's hand. "I want you to see them. And there's no hard feelings between us anymore, you know that."

Harry nods slowly and walks up the steps, opening the door slowly.

The place is crowded for a Friday, Harry thinks; then again, it is New York City and there's always tourists here. He wonders how many people have seen his own work while his eyes are looking around at all the different pieces.

Louis stands beside him, grinning from ear to ear when he sees a couple staring at Harry's pieces. He places his arm around Harry's waist gently, "they look stunning in here, love."

Harry can't help but smile; he takes Louis' hand and they slowly walk over to the 3 paintings he has done.

"Oh my god," Harry manages to get out, "I've dreamed of seeing them here in New York... I just can't believe..."

Louis grins and turns from Harry to the paintings, studying them. He smirks a little when he sees where Harry signed his name, "'Harry Styles'... and yet, the middle one says Tomlinson."

Harry laughs a little and nods, "yeah, well, I finished that one after we were married."

An older woman who looks to be in her early 40s makes her way over to them with a giant smile. "You must be Harry Styles... I'm sorry, Harry Tomlinson."

"Yeah, that's me," Harry nods with a grin. He extends his hand out to shake hers. "This is a beautiful art gallery."

"Thank you. I'm Diana," she smiles politely, "Elizabeth told me you 2 would be coming sometime this weekend. It is such an honor to meet you. I met you once before in LA at one of your shows a few years back."

"Oh, yeah, I think Elizabeth mentioned that you came," Harry nods, "she said you bought one of my pieces."

"Yes, I did," she nods and smiles at the 2 of them, "your work is fascinating. I must say, out of all the works we display here, I find yours to be the most exquisite, the most heart-felt pieces."

Harry's cheeks flush as he smiles, his dimples showing, "thank you so much. That really means a lot to me. I just... I paint what I see or what I feel."

"And that's what makes your work so incredibly special," she tells him. "Your pieces speak to the heart, Harry. You can feel the emotion that you put into each of your pieces... and it's magnificent."

"I really appreciate that, thank you," Harry tells her, his face serious.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about displaying more pieces," she tells him and looks between him and Louis. She grins at Louis and laughs a little, "I'm so sorry. Where are my manners today. It's very nice to meet you as well, Dr. Tomlinson. I've heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you. But call me Louis," Louis grins and shakes her hand. "This place is magnificent. The lay out, the decor, all of it."

"Thank you," Diana graciously says, "it was actually Elizabeth's vision to have the art gallery this way."

"She has brilliant taste, then," Harry smiles and looks at Louis. "Is she here by chance?"

"She's actually out for lunch," Diana replies, "she should be back in about 20 minutes or so, if you 2 would like to wait on her."

"That's fine with me," Harry nods and looks at Louis.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it," Louis grins and starts looking around at all of the pieces.

"So, you're wanting to buy more of my work to display here?" Harry asks quietly.

"Yes, I would be honored to," Diana tells him. "I also have a friend who has a gallery a few blocks away who is interested in your work. He would pay you as much as you wanted for them."

"That's... that's amazing," Harry stutters out, a giant smile forming on his face. "It's just... I never realized my work was known so well outside of LA. That's the only place I've ever put on my art shows."

"Well, LA is a busy place and when gallery owners go to different states to check out the art, as well as the artist, it really catches their eye," Diana says with a smile. "He and I have discussed your work... he loves these 3 paintings I have. And he has seen several others of ones you have done while he was in LA."

"That's brilliant," Harry grins widely, "I'm very, very honored."

"Well, if you'd like to meet with him, I can write down the address to his gallery. But it's not too hard to find. Just a couple blocks up," Diana explains. "Would you like anything while you wait for Elizabeth?"

"Uh, no," Harry replies and looks over at Louis studying his paintings, "I think we're ok. Thanks so much though. Oh, and if you're interested in other pieces, I will gladly send you some photos of the ones I have stored away and at home in our art room."

"That'd be lovely," Diana nods, "I'll leave you 2 alone for a few minutes and let you look around."

Harry thanks her as she's walking off, then he slowly makes his way over to Louis; he has his arms crossed while he's biting his lip and staring at one of Harry's beautiful pieces he had given Elizabeth.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Louis speaks softly, "seeing your own work, your hours of labor sitting right here in an art gallery in New York?"

"It's something else, yeah," Harry replies, "god, Lou... how did I ever become well known like this? It's unreal."

"Well, whether you believe this or not, Mr. Tomlinson," Louis turns to Harry and smirks, "you're quite brilliant at what you do. They'd be insane not to love your work."

"Diana said there's another gallery owner who wants to display my pieces," Harry tells him slowly, "and that he'd pay whatever my price was."

"Well," Louis chuckles and pats Harry's back, "that's fucking amazing, love. Jesus, you could make a lot of money off of some of your work."

"I know," Harry nods and looks around at all the people in the gallery, "problem is, I won't sell them cheap. If they want them, they'll be paying a lot for them."

"More than what Elizabeth paid, I assume?" Louis asks smiling.

"Definitely," Harry replies and looks at him, "this... this could be a really good thing. I mean, maybe once he puts my art in his gallery and shares it with others, maybe... maybe I could be in several galleries here."

Louis' smile grows wider, "that'd be brilliant, love. I would absolutely love that for you because you deserve it. You have so many pieces at home that you could share with the world. I'm... I'm very proud of you. More than I can tell you."

"Thank you," Harry whispers and places his arm around Louis' waist before kissing him gently.

"You know I'll always support your dreams," Louis whispers to him. "I'll stand by your side for every one of them."

"I know you will," Harry smiles and takes Louis' hand, "come on... let's check out the other pieces."

They walk around for a few minutes, looking over different paintings and portraits done by other artists; Harry himself is amazed by them all. Some have the same feel as his own... the beautiful ones and the impeccably, haunting ones. Harry appreciates them all, however.

Soon, Elizabeth is back and greets them right away; the 3 of them talk about the gallery, Harry's pieces, and even the girls back home.

And Harry even finds himself going on and on about Gemma and the pregnancy, as well as his gut feeling that he and Louis are having twins.

"You're going to have your hands so full," Elizabeth giggles. "And what if it's 2 more girls?"

"Harry's already sold on the fact that if there's 2, they're boys," Louis smirks, his finger to his lip.

"That would be wonderful," Elizabeth almost awws at them, "wonder if they'll be identical or fraternal? I'm guessing identical since that does run the heaviest in your family, Louis."

"Yeah," Louis nods, "we'll find out in the future. The wait is going to be absolute torture."

"It is," Harry laughs softly.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it," Elizabeth says sincerely. "Oh, maybe you 2 should have dinner with my husband and I while you're here."

"Yeah, uh, maybe we could," Harry smiles at her and looks at Louis.

"Yeah, maybe," Louis nods.

The 3 of them talk a little more, Diana soon joining them again. Harry gets the information for the other art gallery owner and soon, they're saying their goodbyes.

And when they walk out, Harry can't stop smiling while he's putting his hands inside his suede coat.

"Guess I'll send some photos of my pieces when we return home," Harry tells Louis while they're walking.

"Any particular ones in mind?" Louis looks at Harry and asks.

"Not really," Harry shrugs, "I have so many in the art room though. I refuse to sell any that have loads of value to me."

"Like?"

"Like the ones I've done for the house... ones I've done inspired by the girls," Harry states. "I won't sell any that I did of Hawaii when we returned back home."

"You'll figure out the right ones, love," Louis smiles and takes Harry's hand, "I'm sure of it."

Harry grins and glances off at the busy sidewalk ahead of them; he stares up at the tall buildings, the skyscrapers, and the cloudy skies, watching small snow flurries fall ever so slowly. And once again, Harry can't focus on any negative aspect of this city.... he doesn't think about how bad the traffic is here, or how many people there are crowding the sidewalks... he sees pure beauty around him. He sees life, he sees color... he sees every magnificent aspect of New York City.

After Harry and Louis have returned to their room on Louis' wishes, they change quickly into their swimming trunks and decide to meet Liam, Zayn, and Niall downstairs.

"I got the towels," Louis tells Harry while Harry is texting on his phone. Louis stops and looks down at his phone, seeing Gemma's name. "How's she doing?"

"She's good," Harry grins back at him, "said that she's had a good bit of energy today and no puking."

"That's great news," Louis smiles. "And Livy?"

"She's doing wonderful, Lou," Harry tells him, "Gem said she's been a very good baby for her, except the fact that she's trying to open cabinets and climb the stairs."

Louis chuckles and they walk to the door slowly together. "She's a mess and she's only about to be 1. Jesus, where has the time gone."

Harry sighs but smiles, "it goes by quickly, doesn't it?"

"She's going to be our little wild child," Louis smirks while he's opening the door and allowing Harry to step out first.

"What?" Harry laughs. "She couldn't possibly be a better baby, Lou."

"That's why I say that," Louis grins, "the best babies turn into the wildest, meanest children."

"That's not true," Harry chuckles and shakes his head. "If we should be worried about a wild child, it'll be the one that's yours."

"Who says I was a wild child?" Louis looks back and pretends to be offended.

"Just think about it... 2 little boys that are like you," Harry grins and rubs Louis' neck gently.

Louis nearly snorts and hits the button on the elevator, "Jesus... I feel bad for both of us, then."

Harry laughs while they get in the elevator and begin the ride down to the ground floor.

When they get to the pool, Niall is already doing laps with Liam while Zayn is sitting on the side, a beer next to him.

"Are you supposed to have those in here?" Harry asks with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, they told me it was allowed at the tables, but, you know," Zayn shrugs and chugs down some of the beer.

"You want one?" Louis turns and asks Harry, "I really could use one myself."

"Uh, you know what, yeah," Harry nods with a grin, "let's get some. Get an early start on tonight."

"Hey, I like the way you think, Harry," Niall calls from the pool with a small laugh.

"Hey, we're in New York, I hardly ever get to get drunk," Harry shrugs with a smug smile, "why the fuck not?"

"You get drunk off wine at home. Fucking please," Louis shakes his head and laughs while he sits the towels down on a table. "I'll be right back, love."

"K," Harry tells him and watches him walk off before he's jumping in the pool, splashing Niall and Liam. He comes above the water, pushing his curls back and sighing, "god, this water is amazing. This whole fucking place is amazing."

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Zayn asks and gets up to sit the beer down on the table.

"Well," Harry starts and leans back against the pool wall, "I was told today by the art gallery owner that Elizabeth works for that there's another person interested in displaying my work in their gallery."

"Really?" Zayn asks, his eyes widening.

"Harry, that's fantastic," Liam beams, "wow. So, they want to buy some of your pieces and put them on display here in New York?"

"They do," Harry smiles, "and I'm... I'm still shocked, honestly. To have my work in not just 1 but 2 of the art galleries here... it's insane. I just feel really honored that they love my work."

"Of course they do," Zayn speaks up while he's slipping down into the pool, "every piece you do is breathtaking, Harry, and you know that."

"I'm too critical of myself," Harry grins at him.

"Fucking please," Zayn groans, causing Harry to snicker quietly. "You know you're damn good at what you do."

"I don't know... I'm kinda iffy about some of my creations," Harry says with a small smile.

"Well, you've impressed people in not only LA, but New York as well. Harry, you could literally become a very well known artist," Liam states after he's swam over to Zayn.

"Maybe," Harry mumbles, "but I don't know if I want that. I want to focus on what I have planned for the children's hospital in LA."

"Which is?" Niall asks curiously.

"I went in to visit with them. I want to start an art studio in the hospital for children who have cancer... who are there all the time and can't really do a lot," Harry explains to them, "and I was going to help them... like go 2-3 times a week and let their little minds escape what's wrong with them for just a few hours a day. It's... it's something that I'm really passionate about starting."

"That sounds incredible," Liam says softly, "really."

"Sounds just like you," Zayn humbly tells Harry with a smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Yeah, well," Harry starts, "I thought... I couldn't help but think about those children who are stuck there... who don't have much to do at all. So, I thought maybe an art program would really help them."

"That's a great idea, Harry," Niall speaks up. "And that would be amazing of you to help brighten their days just a bit."

"Well, we're hopefully going to talk to the CEO on Tuesday," Harry nods before he sees Louis coming in carrying 4 beers.

"We are going to talk to the CEO Tuesday," Louis says and smiles at Harry.

"Yeah, that should be easy for you," Liam looks up at Louis and says. "He probably wouldn't mind at all."

"You told me the hospital was really touched with our story as well. Correct, Payno?" Louis asks and takes a seat on the side of the pool by Harry, handing him an already open beer.

"They were very, yeah," Liam nods. "Why?"

"Because we'd like to have people sponsor the program," Harry tells him. "And Louis and I think the hospital would be a great one."

"Yeah, it really would be," Liam agrees. "So, talk to the CEO about it."

"Was hoping you might accompany us, mate," Louis smiles and takes a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, see... since you were there, it would help," Harry says, "and I'm going to ask Jeff as well to sponsor it. I know he will."

"Sounds like you guys have it figured out," Zayn speaks up. "What's the art room going to look like though, Harry?"

"That's what I don't have figured out," Harry laughs a little, "I've still gotta make up some blueprints of it. I... I can envision it in my mind. Just have to bring it to life."

"Makes sense," Zayn nods. "I think it's a brilliant idea. And you'll be helping so many little kids."

"I know," Harry smiles a little, "that's exactly what I want... I want them to be able to forget about their illness for just a little while."

"You've always had a good heart," Zayn smiles at Harry. "Hey, have you lads had lunch already?"

"Yeah, we just got something while we were out looking at art," Louis replies.

"Ah. Was gonna say the food they have for lunch is fucking amazing," Zayn says, "Liam and I ate earlier. I believe they're serving steak for dinner."

"We won't even be here for dinner," Harry chuckles.

"Yeah, which club are we going to? It's not a gay club, is it?" Niall almost groans while he looks between Liam and Zayn and Harry and Louis.

"What's wrong with a gay club?" Louis shrugs and smirks down at Harry.

"You'd actually go to one?" Harry asks, his jaw almost dropping.

"Why wouldn't I?" Louis laughs.

"I... I don't know. Just... never saw you willing to go to one," Harry replies.

"Well, I'm fine with it," Louis says softly, "but we can go anywhere you lads want."

"I don't want to go to a fucking gay club," Niall protests, "I'll have all kinds of guys hitting on me."

"No, maybe you wouldn't have to worry about that too much," Zayn jokes.

"Oh, so now I'm not hot enough?" Niall asks defensively.

"Jesus, Niall," Harry laughs while the other 3 laugh with him. "Look, we'll go to a normal club if it's going to bother you that badly. Then you can have women flirting with you and you'll think about Melissa all night."

"You lads are fucking cruel," Niall mumbles while they all laugh still.

It's going on 7 when Louis is walking to their bathroom doorway and staring at Harry who's busy looking himself over in the mirror.

"Are you ever going to be ready, love?" Louis smirks.

Harry twiddles with his curls before turning to Louis, "I'm ready."

"Yeah, you said that like, I don't know, 10 minutes ago," Louis laughs and takes a seat on the counter top.

Harry looks him over; he's wearing his black skinny jeans of course with a long sleeved white shirt and a thick coat over it. Harry gives him a smile and fixes small pieces of his fringe, "you look amazing. Your hair looks gorgeous."

"Well, I didn't do much with it," Louis shrugs and laughs a little, "tried to fix it the best way I could."

"It still looks amazing," Harry tells him quietly and then looks back in the mirror, fixing his eyebrows.

Louis looks Harry over and says seriously, "if anyone looks stunning, it's you."

Harry looks down at himself, smirks a little and goes back to fixing his curls, "you like this shirt on me, don't you?"

"I liked them all on you," Louis chuckles, "I'm just glad you finally picked one. Our bedroom there looks like our closet exploded."

Harry playfully smacks Louis' shoulder causing Louis to laugh even more.

"I'm just saying, love."

"Sorry I've taken so long, then, I suppose," Harry grins back at him.

"No, you're not sorry," Louis smiles, "I'm used to this shit by now. No worries."

Harry rolls his eyes and fixes the pink satin button up he has on. He makes sure the sleeves are rolled up exactly like he wants them before he's brushing his curls over his shoulders.

"I still don't understand why you even bother buttoning those shirts anyway," Louis laughs, "you button about 3 or 4 and then just let your tits show freely."

Harry chuckles some, "how many times have you bitched about this now?"

Louis shrugs again, "don't know. But it's always fun teasing you about it... not that I mind the way you wear them. You know I fucking love it."

"Ok, I'm ready now. Happy?" Harry asks with a grin.

"I really don't mind," Louis laughs and jumps off the countertop, "but I'm sick of getting texts from Liam asking when we'll be ready to go."

Harry nods and smiles while he walks out of the bathroom, picking his phone up from their bed, "Zayn's been doing the same."

Someone knocks and Louis goes to answer it while Harry's grabbing his suede coat and putting it on.

He opens the door and finds Niall standing there with his beaming smile, "hey, Louis. You lads ready?"

"Uh, yeah," Louis nods, then narrows his eyes, "did Liam or Zayn send you?"

"Maybe," Niall smiles innocently. Louis rolls his eyes and Niall laughs, "they wanted me to make sure you 2 haven't forgotten and weren't just up here doing it."

"Oh, classy of them," Louis mumbles.

"We're not up here just doing it," Harry says after he's walked into the room, "I told Zayn I was getting ready. He should've known that meant I'd be a while."

Niall just shrugs and smiles, "can we go now? I'm already about 5 beers behind."

"Yeah, yeah," Louis groans and looks back at Harry who's only smiling at him. "You ready completely now, love?"

"Just shut up and go," Harry laughs and puts his arm around Louis' waist, guiding him out of their suite.

They meet Liam and Zayn at the bar downstairs, Zayn finishing off his drink when he sees them.

"Took long enough," he jokes, "how many rounds did you 2 go?"

"None," Louis states, "Harry here couldn't decide on a fucking shirt... but we already knew that would happen, didn't we?"

"Hey," Harry almost pouts, "it's been a while since we've been clubbing... I wanted to look nice for you."

Louis turns to Harry, "you always look nice for me."

"Ok, can we go before I vomit please?" Niall chuckles.

Liam and Zayn get up, smirking at Niall's comment while Harry and Louis entangle their fingers and start walking for the front entrance.

When they walk outside, they see a black limousine parked to their right. Harry's instantly smiling and looks back at Zayn behind him.

"Don't look at me," Zayn says and points to Liam.

"You did this?" Louis asks with a grin.

"Hey, we're in New York going to get wasted at a club," Liam shrugs, "seemed like the right choice to make for a lads night out."

"Sweet," Niall beams and rushes over to the limo, opening the door and looking around the inside, "Jesus, it has a fucking tele and a bar."

"Fuck, yes," Louis laughs while the 4 of them walk over to climb in after Niall, "no point in wasting the contents of the bar, yeah?"

Harry only laughs and climbs in beside Louis while he's busy going through the bar and pulling out drinks.

"So, this isn't a gay club," Niall states again.

"No," Zayn replies again while he's letting the window down and lighting a cigarette. "It's just a night club. One of the best in New York."

"We really wanted to drag you to a gay club, Horan, but...," Louis smirks, "figured we'd be kind enough not to."

"Hey, I told them not to," Harry speaks up with a small grin, "they were all for it."

"You lads would be," Niall nods and shakes his head, "fucking gits."

They all laugh while Louis replies, "what? It could've been fun for you, you never know."

"We're going to the Output," Liam speaks up, "it's a dance club with neon lights, so should be fun once we're all drunk."

"Working on that now," Louis smirks and holds up his drink. Harry immediately takes it from him and drinks down a good bit of it swiftly. "Hey..."

"Pour yourself more," Harry smiles at him beautifully and pats his thigh. "Make me one, too."

"How's the girls doing?" Zayn speaks up, looking at Harry.

"They're doing great," Harry replies, "Gemma FaceTimed us earlier when Em got out of school and let us talk to them for a bit. And she's been texting me photos."

"How's she doing though?" Zayn asks.

"Uh, she's actually feeling pretty well, she said," Harry explains while Louis is handing him a drink. "Thank you, babe."

"No problem, love," Louis grins and runs his fingers through Harry's curls before he's kissing his cheek.

Harry's dimples show as he tries to go on about Gemma, "uh, anyways, the nausea medicine has finally started helping her and she's been able to keep mostly everything down, she claims. Mum said the only food she couldn't stomach right now was Chinese... and..."

"It's Gemma's favorite," Zayn finishes with a small smile, "pour Gem. That fucking sucks."

"Yeah, but... I'm sure she'll be able to eat it again in a few weeks," Harry shrugs and gulps down his drink quickly.

"Jesus, you're going to be drunk before we even arrive," Louis chuckles and places his arm on the back seat behind Harry. "Oh, did Harry tell you lads yet about his hair?"

Harry gives Louis a look, and Louis wonders if he wasn't supposed to say anything.

"No, what about it?" Niall asks curiously.

"Sorry," Louis whispers in Harry's ear, "I didn't... I didn't know you..."

Harry leans over and whispers back in Louis' ear while the other 3 just stare at them with confused looks.

Louis smiles again and Harry turns back around, gulping down the rest of the drink before he's asking Louis to make another.

"I'm cutting my hair," Harry tells them, watching their expressions change. "It's not that I didn't want to say anything yet... I mean, I don't care to tell you guys. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's a big deal to you, I bet," Zayn speaks up with a serious tone.

"It's really not," Harry looks at him, "I'm doing it for a good cause."

"You're not... you aren't sick...," Zayn tries to stutter out.

"No," Harry quickly replies, "no, fuck no. I'm fine. The cancer hasn't returned. Come on, Zayn, you know I would've already told you if it had."

"I'd hope so," Zayn says quietly.

"So, why are you cutting it?" Liam asks before he's sipping on the drink in his hand.

Harry takes the drink from Louis before he begins again, "I'm donating it. I want to give it to a child that needs it. It was something I had thought about doing when I started thinking of the art room for the children's hospital. It's just... it's something so small on my part, but big for some child who might need it. And I just want to be able to help one."

"That's really nice," Zayn quietly tells him. "You're always about helping someone, aren't you?"

"Well, it's hair... it'll grow back," Harry chuckles a little, "and, uh, I figured that... you know, I've been given a second chance at life and the least I can do is give back something to someone."

"I think it's brilliant," Zayn says softly and smiles at Harry, "you've spent all this time growing it back out though."

Harry grins and shrugs while Louis only stares at him with a giant smile on his face.

"This fucking traffic here is outrageous," Liam sighs, "it's only a few miles from the hotel."

"It's New York City, of course the traffic sucks," Louis smirks. "And I don't know about myself, but I know Horan is going to be going to that meeting in the morning with the worst fucking hangover."

"What? I hold my beer quite well, thanks," Niall grumpily replies. "I won't have a hangover."

"Sure, mate," Louis winks and chuckles.

"Don't say you won't have one either," Harry tells Louis, "I bet you will. You're set on getting wasted tonight. The last time you did that, you weren't so great the next morning, Mr. Cocky."

"Alright, shut it, Harold," Louis sighs while Harry sits grinning at him smugly before he takes Louis' hand and holds it in his lap.

Another 20 minutes past before they finally pull up in front of the club. They all step out slowly, Liam telling the limo driver he'll call him when they're ready to leave.

Harry glances up at the crowded wait line, "looks like we might be waiting a while."

"Nope," Louis smiles, "Liam and I fixed it, don't worry. We'll get right in."

"Nice," Harry grins and throws his arm around Louis' shoulder while they follow behind the other 3. "Jesus, I already have a buzz going."

"Good," Louis says, smiling slyly, "you won't be too hard to get drunk then... cause that's what I really want."

"Why is that?" Harry chuckles.

"Cause I know how you get when you're wasted," Louis leans in his ear and whispers the best he can over the booming music coming from inside. "You'll be all over me in a matter of a few minutes."

Harry grins a little, feeling Louis' hand sliding down his back to his waist. "It'll be a fun night, trust me."

"Oh, I'm sure of it, love," Louis smirks while Liam is talking to the bouncer and giving their names.

Soon, they're through the front doors, and Louis is taking in the music, everyone dancing, but mostly Harry next to him, whose eyes are on all of the neon lights. He can see the dimples on his face as he's grinning.

"Come on, spouse," Harry turns to Louis and grins, "let's go get our freak on."

Louis just laughs and takes Harry's hand, leading them to the bar first; Harry and Louis both know where this night will lead.


	58. Chapter 58

Harry's taking another shot at the table the 5 of them have settled into. People are dancing everywhere and Harry can't help but watch them. He's had enough to drink now and he's ready to take Louis onto that dance floor, just like Louis wants.

"Just a few more shots," Louis yells over the music to Niall while he's getting up.

"I'll grab some," Niall chuckles and heads off for the bar again.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Liam chuckles.

"Fuck no," Louis replies, "I can use loads more actually."

"I don't know, I'm pretty far gone," Harry grins at Louis, "can we not dance yet?"

"We will in just a minute," Louis replies and pats Harry's leg.

"Ugh, I wanna dance," Harry pouts while Niall returns to the table.

"They're bringing our drinks," Niall smiles and downs the rest of his beer.

Zayn is busy downing his last shot while Liam is still working on his 7th beer.

"Ok, I might've been wrong about who will have the worst hangover tomorrow," Louis laughs at Liam. "You really shouldn't mix beer and shots, mate."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Liam grins, "in case you've forgotten, I used to be the king of partying."

"No, I remember," Louis nods, "you used to come in bragging about it all the time."

"Yeah, only because you'd never go," Liam chuckles.

"I went a few times," Louis shrugs.

"I can count 3 times," Liam laughs again.

"Yeah, well, that changed when I came along, didn't it?" Harry smirks and rubs Louis' neck gently.

Soon, a waitress is sitting their drinks down, all 5 of them thanking her.

Louis takes 2 shots, Harry takes 2, and they look at each other.

"Ready?" Louis asks with a wide grin.

"Of course," Harry smiles before they're both downing the first one, feeling the liquor burn their throats. "Shit... that's good."

Louis chuckles and picks up the next one while Harry's picking up his, "one more and we'll dance."

"Are you sure of that? Seems you want to drink rather than let me dance all over you," Harry says smugly. He downs the shot quickly as Louis does the same.

"I do want you all over me," Louis says seriously, "doesn't take me getting drunk to want that though, does it, darling?"

"No, it doesn't," Harry smirks and keeps looking around the busy club.

"So, which paintings are you gonna pick?"  Zayn looks over at Harry and asks.

"I don't know... maybe some from my trip to Italy," Harry shrugs and places his arms on the table. "I still have tons of those in my stacks at home."

"Those are brilliant," Louis nods.

"Whatever happened to that lad you met there?" Zayn asks grinning.

Harry knows Zayn is drunk and will say anything; however, Harry's just as drunk, if not more, so he only smiles down at the table and shakes his head.

"Ohh, there was a lad in Italy?" Louis asks with a small laugh. "Do tell me this story. I haven't heard this one."

"Yeah, me neither," Niall chuckles.

Harry just glances up at Niall and rolls his eyes before smiling, "uh, I don't know what happened to him. I only saw him in Italy."

"Wasn't he from Italy though?" Zayn asks curiously.

"He was, yeah," Harry nods. "Uh, I met him the second day I was there. I was having coffee at this little coffee shop... one of those places where you sit outside and take in the view of all that's surrounding you. Was a really pretty place to have your morning coffee..."

"Get on with it," Louis laughs.

"Ok, Jesus," Harry smirks at him, "anyway, he was sitting at the table behind me. I was sketching things around me... I didn't pay much attention to him. At least, not until he came over and talked to me."

"So, how long did it take him to get in your pants?" Niall laughs.

Everyone at the table chuckles and Harry just closes his eyes, smiling, "uh, well, he talked to me through breakfast that morning, then offered to show me the best places to paint in Italy. So, yeah, I followed him for a bit that day, found a magnificent spot to paint, and he sat and stayed, watching me."

"Sounds like a stalker to me," Louis jokes.

"He wasn't," Harry laughs, "he was actually pretty knowledgeable, of course, and helped me paint a lot in the 2 weeks I was there."

"So, that one painting, from Italy," Louis starts, discovering something for the first time, "the abstract one of a man standing on a balcony smoking..."

Harry bites his lip as he stares at Louis.

"That was him, wasn't it?" Louis asks.

"It... it was, yeah," Harry replies, "I mean, I spent 2 weeks there, Lou. And I saw him a lot during those 2 weeks. It was just art."

"I understand," Louis shrugs and smiles a little. "So, what was his name?"

"As funny as it sounds, his name was Tommaso," Harry tries to grin at Louis. "He told me to call him Tom."

"Right, maybe because he thought you were too ignorant to pronounce his name?" Louis tries to joke again.

"Are you getting jealous of someone I was with way before you came along?" Harry laughs, "or are you just calling me dumb?"

"I'm not jealous, and no, you're far from dumb, love," Louis smiles and pats Harry's hand.

"So, you guys never kept in touch?" Liam asks.

"No," Harry replies, "it was just... it was more of a fling... like spur of the moment... getting caught up in the beauty of the country..."

"And the beauty of another man," Louis says sarcastically.

"Ok, you know what? If you're going to keep being a smart ass, I'm not dancing with you," Harry turns to him and says in a sassy tone.

Louis just laughs and shakes his head, "you know fucking well you can't refuse dancing with me. And I'm not trying to be a smart ass, love."

"Could've fooled me," Harry says back seriously.

"Ok, sorry I brought it up," Zayn speaks up, "you 2 calm down... I forgot how Louis gets when you mention Harry with other men."

Louis looks in Zayn's direction so fast, the smile leaving his face; and Zayn only smirks and crosses his arms.

"Mate, you know damn well that Harry doesn't want to be with anyone but you," Zayn says, "why get so uptight over something that happened when he was 23?"

Harry tries to smile as he looks back at Louis.

"I really wasn't trying to be...," Louis starts, then stops. "Fuck it."

"Hey," Harry speaks up and rubs Louis' neck, "stop. Look, I told you I travelled a lot when I was younger, painting here and there."

"I know," Louis nods, "you never mentioned meeting someone in 1 of those countries."

"It wasn't a big deal," Harry throws his hands up and laughs a little, "back then, I was really carefree. It wasn't my intention to have a fling with some Italian."

"You're still very carefree," Louis chuckles.

"I am," Harry nods as he stares in Louis' eyes, "but there's only one man I want to be carefree with for the rest of my life."

"I... I know," Louis stutters out before he's smirking, "I think you should definitely offer the Italy photos to the gallery owner."

Harry laughs and leans over, kissing Louis hard, his fingers running through his hair.

Their lips part and Harry asks, "so, dance time? Please?"

"Yeah, let's go," Louis replies as Harry is standing and offering him his hand. Louis looks back at the other 3, "we'll be back eventually, lads."

"Right," Niall laughs and drinks his beer, "we'll have to come find you to leave."

Harry shrugs and smiles innocently at them before he's turning to Louis, leading him to the dance floor.

"You know I can't really dance," Louis sighs, "we've been over this a million fucking times..."

"And I've told you a million times," Harry grins, his dimples showing, "I don't fucking care if you can dance... because I can. And all that matters to me is your hands on my waist."

Harry turns around with his back to Louis, placing Louis' hands on each side of his lower waist; Harry closes his eyes and begins to dance in rhythm to the music that is booming around them.

And Louis sighs, feeling Harry grinding against him; he wants to moan while Harry moves perfectly on him, his ass grinding into the front of his pants.

"See, you barely even have to move," Harry tells him seductively while he reaches back and runs his hand through Louis' hair slowly before he's gripping it.

"I can't help but wanna move," Louis almost moans this time before his mouth is meeting Harry's neck. He kisses it, then bites it, causing Harry to sigh loudly and grind into him harder.

"You know, I'm pretty sure," Louis tries to whisper in Harry's ear, "that loads of people around us are watching us right now."

"Does that bother you," Harry asks and turns around, pulling Louis' waist into him. He smiles at him as he dances against him. "Surely you're not bothered by them. Fuck them."

"No, I meant," Louis starts before he's sighing and trying to contain himself; Harry's making it hard for him to even concentrate now. "I meant that... that they're looking at us as if they know us, Harry."

Harry looks confused for a moment before he's glancing around the dance floor, seeing several eyes on the pair of them.

"You're right," Harry says back, "why... why would they know us?"

"I don't know," Louis answers, placing his hands around Harry's lower back, "surely that LA times article hasn't made it to New York?"

"I wouldn't think so," Harry mumbles before he's smiling again, "anyway, who the fuck cares if it has? Let's not let it ruin our good time, yeah?"

"Alright, yeah," Louis nods and watches Harry dancing against him again, "fuck... I love when you're this wasted."

"Doesn't happen very often, does it?" Harry smirks before he's leaning in, leaving bite marks on Louis' neck while Louis only sighs above him. Harry whispers in his ear, "just enjoy the ride."

"The ride is always enjoyable," Louis nearly moans while Harry is yanking him even closer, no space whatsoever left between their bodies.

 

  _(Life of the Party - The Weeknd)_

 

Harry's hands start at Louis' neck, then he's gently running his fingers down the front of Louis' long sleeved shirt as he's smirking at him. Louis only stares at him while he does it.

Soon, Harry's fingers have run down to Louis' pants; he runs them over Louis' pelvis, back and forth, causing Louis to lean his head back with his eyes closed.

Harry slowly pulls up the long sleeved shirt just enough to roam his hands in it; he guides his fingers across Louis' stomach so gently, his rings tickling Louis and making him smile while he sighs.

"Don't get us in trouble," Louis mumbles when Harry puts his forehead against his.

"For what?" Harry chuckles.

"Just... don't start stripping off my clothes," Louis grins a little, staring into the green eyes he loves so fucking much, "trust me, I'd love to be stripped by you right now."

Harry only smiles smugly, "that's coming later, you know that."

"Yeah, I know... unless you get sick and start fucking puking on me," Louis jokes, pushing Harry's curls away from his face. "It's been a long time since you've been this wasted, love."

"I'll be fine," Harry mumbles into Louis' neck while he's busy kissing it.

"Hope so," Louis sighs, "pretty sure Liam doesn't want to pay a cleaning fee on that fucking limo."

"Would you just shut it?" Harry looks back at him and grins, "Jesus, you're doing more talking and less dancing."

"I fucking suck at dancing," Louis tells him again while Harry's busy grinding into his waist. Louis only sighs, "see, you're doing enough for the both of us."

"We sound like an old married couple," Harry groans while Louis just laughs.

"I'm sorry," Louis tells him and pulls him closer. He leans in his ear and says seriously, "I promise I'll behave now."

Louis feels Harry flinch in his jeans against him and only smiles while Harry looks back at him and says, "that's more like it."

The music keeps pounding around them while Harry's back is against Louis again; he moves up and down him gracefully and Louis only moans, gripping Harry's hips.

Harry's soon rotating his hips around Louis' crotch, his fingers running through Louis' hair behind him. He lays his head on Louis' shoulder and breathes out a heavy sigh with his eyes closed.

Louis grips Harry's hips tighter before he's going under the button up satin pink blouse and running his fingers all over Harry's fern tattoos across his pelvis.

"Shit," Harry gets out while he continues to move against Louis, feeling how hard Louis is. "Can we just find the bathroom?"

"You really want to?" Louis asks before he's kissing and biting Harry's neck again.

"Fuck yes," Harry moans as he's reaching back and gripping Louis through his jeans, "seems you do as well."

"Well, what do you expect of me?" Louis asks with a heavy sigh. His hand grips Harry's curls, "let's go find an empty loo, then. I'm not objecting."

Harry turns around, grabbing Louis' hand, "let's go."

Louis just smiles and follows Harry off the dance floor, looking around for the restrooms. It doesn't take them both long to spot them.

Harry hurries and opens the door, slowing down and remaining calm when he sees a familiar face.

"Hey," Dylan smiles at the 2 of them, "nice to see you again, Harry. And you must be his husband, the pediatrician."

Louis looks confused for a moment but nods, "yeah, uh, I'm Louis."

"Right... think Harry said your name," Dylan grins, "hey, you 2 should have drinks with us."

"We're here with our friends," Harry tries to smile, "but thanks. I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

"Right... the dinner party," Dylan nods, "that'll be a blast."

Harry smiles a little and Dylan waves before he's walking out.

"Who the fuck was that?" Louis asks quickly.

"I met him this morning on the elevator," Harry shrugs, "he's here with his partner from San Francisco."

Louis licks his lips and does his best to nod, "uh, ok then."

"Come on... the place is empty," Harry tells him before he's leading Louis to the very back stall.

"What if someone comes in?" Louis laughs quietly.

"So, what if they do?" Harry shrugs, "I'm sure it won't be the first time 2 guys have fucked in here."

"Touché," Louis replies before he's pulling Harry into him, kissing his lips so aggressively. He immediately begins unbuttoning his jeans and trying to get them down.

Harry helps him before he's tugging at Louis', pulling them down to his knees as fast as possible.

"Turn around," Louis whispers in a serious tone.

"Ok," Harry sighs, turning around and leaning over the toilet the best he can.

"Much better," Louis quietly says seductively, running his fingers up and down Harry's ass cheeks.

He soon enters Harry, and Harry closes his eyes, biting his lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

"Fuck," Louis gets out in a whisper while he holds Harry's hips tightly.

He begins to speed up some, Harry pushing his curls back before he's leaning his head up and sighing louder than he means to.

"You're going to get us caught," Louis tries to whisper between moans.

"Fuck," Harry moans, "what do... do you expect? Just... fuck me... faster..."

Louis does exactly as Harry has requested, closing his eyes and wanting to scream at the sensation, the speed of his thrusts, and Harry beginning to whimper in front of him.

The bathroom door opens and they hear talking. Harry bites his lip before he's covering his mouth with his hand as Louis is fucking him hard.

Louis tries to contain himself and stay quiet while the person is using the urinal closest to their stall, talking on the phone... and Louis realizes who it is, and so does Harry.

They look at each other for a moment while Niall talks on the phone to Melissa.

"Shit," Harry tries not to laugh loudly.

Louis covers his mouth with his finger to tell Harry to be quiet. Harry nods, still trying not to snicker. Louis can't help but smile because he knows Harry is beyond drunk.

Niall continues to talk on the phone after he's flushed and Louis and Harry can't help but wonder how long he's going to hang out in the loo.

"Fuck it," Louis whispers and starts fucking Harry hard again, causing Harry to bite his lip again and try to remain quiet.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry mumbles into his hand as he covers his mouth, feeling himself coming all over the toilet.

And Louis closes his eyes, thrusting into Harry roughly a few more times before he's releasing it all into him, wanting to moan so loudly the entire time.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Harry says louder.

Louis immediately tells him to be quiet again... and then he stops to hear that Niall has stopped talking.

"Fuck," Louis whispers lowly.

Harry starts snickering again, but does it quietly this time.

"Yeah, uh, anyway, Mel, I'm gonna step outside the club and talk to you... I think there's some people in here fucking," Niall says cluelessly.

Harry and Louis hear the door open and shut again before they're both laughing.

"Oh my god," Harry leans his head down while he's still holding himself up on the toilet. "That was brilliant."

"Which part? The fuck or Horan walking in?" Louis laughs while he's grabbing toilet paper. He looks down and smirks, "this isn't going to end well."

"Just wipe, then go grab some wet paper towels," Harry shrugs, "I've gotta... I've gotta clean up this toilet."

Louis looks at it and laughs again, "Jesus, Harry. You just can't resist. Shit, it's everywhere."

"Shut up," Harry giggles and pushes Louis.

A few moments later, they're standing in front of the sinks, washing their hands and acting completely normal while someone is coming in.

Louis glances at Harry as Harry's glancing back at him, a small grin coming from his lips.

They walk out, Harry looking so smug while Louis only smirks and takes his hand.

"How long do you think it'll be till someone sees the mess you made?" Louis asks Harry over the music.

"Probably not long since you wouldn't let me clean it all up," Harry laughs and grips Louis' hand.

They find their table, Niall sitting at it again and drinking down another beer.

Harry can't help but continue to smile while he's asking Niall to go get them some more drinks when he's done with his beer.

"Sure you haven't had enough?" Zayn asks, looking at Harry concerned.

"I'm fine," Harry grins and looks at Louis.

"Malik may be right," Louis tells Harry, "maybe you should stop where you're at, love."

"Why?" Harry asks, "I feel fine."

"Yeah, but you haven't gotten this wasted in a really long time," Louis replies seriously. "And... honestly, you don't know how you'll react to it."

"You're just concerned because my count is up," Harry groans and puts his head on his hands that are on the table.

"Well, that too, yeah," Louis admits. "I mean, I just want you to play it safe, that's all."

"I'm playing it safe," Harry laughs, "I'm really fine. Trust me."

"Alright, maybe 2 more, ok?" Louis asks seriously.

"Fine, fine," Harry chuckles, "I'll be a good boy."

Niall gets up to go get the drinks while Harry still sits snickering.

"What's so funny, mate?" Zayn asks.

"Nothing," Harry grins and shrugs.

"Stop," Louis smacks Harry's arm and grins.

"I haven't said anything," Harry throws his hands up and laughs. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out to see a text from Gemma with a photo of the girls. His dimples are instantly showing so much as he stares at his girls having fun in their pool at home.

"Who is it?" Louis asks and looks down. His face beams, "aww, they're having a blast, aren't they?"

"Yeah, seems so," Harry replies, "looks as if mum and Gem have bought extra pool toys."

"Not surprised there," Louis chuckles and shakes his head. "My mum texted me earlier, asking if we were having fun in New York."

"Did you tell her besides the boring meetings?" Harry asks and places his arm on the back of Louis' chair.

"Yeah, I did actually," Louis laughs a little. "She's wanting to come out and spend some time with us soon."

"Well, what about when Gemma hits 5 months? When we know what we're having?" Harry asks and places his finger to his lips. "We throw a huge party for them and our friends."

"Well, she was already coming out for that," Louis smiles, "you know she can't wait to find out."

"Well, I'm all for her coming earlier if she'd like," Harry tells him, "I mean, it'd be nice to have her again."

"Yeah, I think Lottie will be coming," Louis says and looks around the club, "so, Gemma would have loads of help, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry grins.

Niall takes a seat again, looking down at his phone.

"Have you talked to Melissa?" Harry speaks up, a smug grin coming from the corner of his lip.

"He called her earlier," Liam replies and smiles at Niall. "Said he had to go outside to talk to her cause someone was in the loo having sex."

Louis snorts and covers his mouth while Harry's snickering beside him, trying to hide his face.

"Is that so, Horan?" Louis finally composes himself and asks. "Wow, someone having sex in the loo."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure it doesn't just happen in gay clubs," Niall groans while he's staring at his phone. Suddenly, Liam and Zayn have caught on and they're laughing, looking over at Harry and Louis. Niall slowly looks up from his phone, his face dead serious. "What the fuck... it was you 2, wasn't it?"

Harry bursts out in laughter and so does Louis, covering his mouth with his knuckle as he laughs.

"Jesus, do you 2 not have any composure at all?" Niall asks with wide eyes while the other 4 only laugh hysterically.

The waitress sits down the drinks for them and walks away; Harry picks up his martini he's ordered and tries not to chuckle while he starts drinking it.

"You know what, Niall?" Harry starts and sits the drink down, "you really shouldn't knock it till you try it."

Louis snorts again while Liam and Zayn are still laughing at the 2 of them.

"You lads are ridiculous," Niall shakes his head and finally smiles. "Honestly."

"Hey, the best moments in life are the spontaneous ones," Louis tells Niall with a wide grin.

"You know, I'm actually quite jealous of you 2," Niall confesses and drinks some of his beer.

"You're jealous... of us?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, Horan?" Louis snickers and drinks down another shot.

"Because what you 2 have... it's unreal," Niall replies, looking up at Louis and then Harry. "I mean, it's real... it's so real. I don't think I've ever seen a couple with a more real love for one another. That's hard to find."

Harry sits speechless, biting his lip while Louis sits the shot glass down and says softly, "yeah, well, most couples don't go through hell and back like we have."

"They do," Harry looks at Louis, catching his eye, "may not be the same kind of hell, Lou, but it's fucking hell nonetheless. Every couple goes through some sort of it."

"Ok, thank you for correcting me, Harold," Louis smirks and pats Harry's leg. "You're right... they do... but, you know, if you really, really love that person, you walk through the hell and come out of it... because they're worth it."

"You 2 have gone through hell," Zayn speaks up slowly, leaning his elbows on the table, "but, yeah, look what you have now. Hell, I'm jealous of you lads."

"Me, too," Liam chuckles some. "I mean, a lot of couples are in love, and it's real... but... you 2... you're different. It's... it's more than real. It's the love everyone wishes to find."

Harry smiles down at his drink before he's turning to Louis next to him.

"Yeah, well, I suppose saving his life and all helped with that," Louis shrugs and jokes.

"You smart ass," Harry chuckles and shakes his head while Louis only snickers.

"I need a smoke," Louis smiles and stands, putting on his coat and pulling his beanie out of the pocket. "Care to join me, Harold? Or Malik?"

"How about both of us," Harry smiles and looks at Zayn. Zayn shrugs and stands.

"Oh, kinky," Louis jokes again and winks at Harry.

"Shut it," Harry laughs while he's slipping on his suede coat.

They walk out of the club and stand on the curb, watching all the passing cars.

"This city stays busy," Zayn sighs and lights his cigarette.

"It's not much different than LA," Louis tells him while he's pulling out his cigarettes, offering them to Harry first.

Harry takes one from the pack and lights it while he's busy watching the snow falling.

"So glad I'm not driving in this," Harry mumbles and sighs out his hit.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be in a car with you in this," Zayn laughs from beside Louis.

"Oh, shut it. You act like I was a terrible driver when I was young," Harry looks at Zayn and chuckles. "I got us from point A to point B just fine."

"Yeah, well, most of the time," Zayn jokes with him.

Louis snickers and looks back at Harry, "I take it Zayn did most of the driving when you were younger."

"No, he didn't," Harry retorts, "I did. Zayn waited ages to take his driver's test."

"It's true," Zayn shrugs, "I waited a while. Bummed rides off of him."

"We used to have art studios close to each other," Harry shrugs, "he'd work while I worked."

"Yeah, well, some of us became more successful at it," Zayn smiles at Harry. "Always knew you would."

"Your work is amazing, Malik," Louis tells him seriously.

"Thanks, Louis," Zayn says sincerely, "means a lot, man."

Harry continues smoking the cigarette as fast as possible, and Louis can tell he is beyond wasted.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Louis speaks up.

"If you guys want to," Zayn nods.

"What? Why?" Harry asks and looks back at Louis.

"Cause you look as if you're going to pass out at any moment," Louis chuckles.

"I'm fine," Harry reassures him again. "I mean it, Lou. I feel... amazing. It's almost better than the morphine I used to be on."

"The shit you hated, you mean," Zayn smirks. "I used to have to talk you into those damn pills."

"I know," Harry nods and sighs, "I hated taking them. You know that."

"I knew that eventually," Louis says and takes a hit of his cigarette, pulling his coat tighter. "Jesus, it's so fucking cold."

"You're always cold," Harry chuckles a little, "you get moody if it's just a bit chilly."

"I do. I can't help it," Louis looks at Harry and says, "I'm sorry I'm so whiny, love."

"I love you being whiny," Harry smirks and pulls Louis closer to him, opening his suede coat and letting Louis in.

"You 2 are something else," Zayn shakes his head and laughs.

Several people exit the club, looking over in Harry and Louis' direction again before they're walking off.

"Ok, why does it seem like everyone here knows us?" Louis asks and stares at the people who keep staring at them. "Oi, mate, can I help you?"

"Louis," Harry whispers while Louis is still wrapped in Harry's suede coat.

"What? I wanna know what the fuck is going on," Louis says and lets go of Harry before he's calling again, "hey, you."

A guy looks shocked for a moment and points to himself.

"Yeah, you," Louis almost yells, "what the fuck is your problem, pal? What's your friends' problem? Why do you keep fucking staring?"

Harry glances at Zayn who's only snickering; Harry's far from snickering. He may be drunk, but he doesn't want to get involved in a fight on a sidewalk in New York City.

"Uh, we... we were just wondering if... if you were the 2 in the news," the guy responds.

"The news?" Louis asks confused.

"What news?" Harry asks next.

"Uh, well, the story that was done in LA. It... it's actually all over New York as well," the young man responds as he's walking over, 2 girls and another guy following him.

"Wait... it's... it's in the news here?" Harry asks stunned.

"Yeah, uh, hang on," the young man pulls out his phone and searches for the article. "Here it is... it's in the Daily Post and New York Post."

He holds the phone up for Harry and Louis and they take a step closer, staring at an article that resembles the one they had done in LA.

"What the...," Louis starts confused.

"We didn't...," Harry starts, but stops.

"I'm sorry," the young man starts, "we weren't trying to, you know, stare. It's just... all over the place. And my friends have found it pretty inspiring."

"That's... that's nice," Harry nods and tries to smile. "I'm glad they have. Hey, why don't we buy you guys some drinks? Least I can do for my husband's outburst there."

"Really?" Louis asks, snapping his neck in Harry's direction quickly. "Love..."

"What? Come on... it'll be fun," Harry shows those dimples to Louis and Louis can't find it in him to even say no to Harry's gorgeous face and smile.

"Alright," Louis nods and throws his cigarette.

They walk back in, Harry stopping at the bar with the 4 people while Louis and Zayn go back to the table.

"Who are they?" Liam asks confused.

"Apparently Harry's buying them drinks," Zayn says and shrugs some, "seems they've read the article on Harry and Louis."

"How the fuck did that shit get posted here?" Louis asks and glances back at Harry at the bar who's listening to one of the girls talking. "I mean, we had one person do an article... we never agreed to another being done."

"Well, that's the thing about news," Zayn speaks up and looks at Louis, "once a story like that comes out, other people will pick up on it and publicize it."

"But we didn't give them permission," Louis almost yells. He sighs and closes his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm trying to process this, that's all."

"Call the lad who did the article," Liam suggests, "ask him why it was leaked all over. Who posted it here?"

"The fucking Daily Post and New York Post," Louis groans and almost slams his fist down on the table.

"Come on... is it such a bad thing that people know about the 2 of you, Louis?" Niall speaks up and glances at Louis, his face serious. "Like I said, I'm jealous of what the 2 of you have. And what the 2 of you have been through... think about how many people it has inspired."

Louis bites his lip and glances at Harry at the bar, laughing and pushing back his curls, seeing the happiness all over his face. And Louis finds himself grinning from ear to ear.

"That's exactly what Harry wanted," Louis finally gets out, "he wanted to inspire people... show people who might be walking in the shoes he walked in that sometimes it's not over yet."

"Exactly," Niall nods, "so, maybe it's a good thing. You never know."

"Maybe," Louis mumbles.

Harry walks over, pushing his curls back and grinning, "they're gonna sit at the table next to us, if you guys are ok with that."

"No, I don't mind," Zayn speaks up first.

Liam and Niall agree while Louis stares at Harry as he's taking a seat and finishing off the martini. "Don't you wonder how it's made headlines here, Harry?"

"I do, yeah," Harry nods and sort of shrugs, "but... I don't know... I'm not bothered by it. In fact, the guy you were talking to, Marcus, his friend has leukemia and he's in the hospital now."

Louis' face changes and he can see exactly why Harry isn't bothered by their story being shared now... he knows how much this means to Harry.

"... All of his friends have been tested now through Be The Match, Lou," Harry smiles at him, rubbing his back gently. "Do you realize how many other people might've already done the same?"

"That's... that's brilliant," Louis grins a little, "that's amazing actually. That's exactly what you wanted, isn't it?"

"It is," Harry nods and pulls Louis' face closer to his, "it's the awareness I wanted to raise, babe. I just... I can't believe it. At this point, I don't care how the story made it to New York... I'm just happy that it did. Perhaps it'll make a difference in his life, and someone else's."

"I hope it does," Louis smiles and places his hands on Harry's cheeks. "What do you say we go visit his friend in the hospital? Do you think he'd mind?"

"Probably not," Harry's face lights up instantly. "Would you really want to do that?"

"I would actually," Louis nods, "I think... I think it would be great, if they don't mind."

"No, I'll ask," Harry grins with excitement before he's getting up again and hurrying to the bar.

"Hate to say it, but I think the person with the worst hangover tomorrow is actually going to be your husband, Tommo," Liam chuckles and shakes his head.

"As long as he doesn't vomit in your limo," Louis smirks, "I don't want your fucking cleaning fee."

Liam just laughs and finishes off his drink.

Harry and Louis spend a great deal of time at the table of the 4 young people they have met; Marcus shares his friend's story with them and Louis watches his face light up when Harry suggests he and Louis visit his friend in the hospital. They agree on a time to be at the hospital the following day before Harry's asking Louis back to the dance floor for a few more minutes.

Harry has his way with Louis once more, and Louis is more carefree about it this time; he even dances along with Harry to several songs. The DJ plays a few upbeat songs and Harry and Louis find themselves jumping up and down and singing along, both of them smiling.

Harry has one last drink before he and Louis take to the dance floor, this time Louis not being shy at all; he moves around Harry, grinding on him while he grips Harry's shoulders and smiles smugly at him.

"You know what? I think you should get wasted more often," Harry smirks and runs his index finger down Louis' cheek before he's placing his hands on Louis' tiny waist again, following his motions perfectly.

"I think I should as well, love," Louis smirks before he's leaning into Harry's ear, "if it'll get you to fuck me."

Harry has goosebumps spread all over him at Louis' words. He grips Louis' ass and pulls him in, "I'd fucking love to."

"If you can make it out of here without vomiting," Louis chuckles in Harry's ear before he's kissing around it softly.

"I can make it," Harry sighs out with his eyes closed and his head back. "Fuck... can we go now?"

"Maybe," Louis chuckles softly and glances over at their table. Liam and Zayn are laughing with each other while Niall is on his phone again, looking as if he's about to pass out.

Louis takes Harry's hand and starts leading them off the dance floor as he calls, "oi, mates! Ready to call it?"

"Uh, yeah, I think we are," Liam grins and looks at Zayn.

"Ohh, I know what that look means," Harry giggles.

"Shut up, Harry, you're drunk," Zayn shouts with a laugh while Liam is calling the limo driver.

"He's beyond drunk by now," Louis snickers and picks up his coat. "Jesus, what time is it? Has anyone kept up with it?"

"It's, uh, nearly 3," Niall looks up and rubs his eyes, "I'm fucking exhausted."

"Damn, it's that fucking late?" Louis asks with a small laugh. He watches Harry fixing his shirt before he's slipping on his suede coat again. "Care to step out with me and smoke, love?"

"No, I'd love to," Harry grins and looks at Liam, "how long till the limo is back?"

"About 10," Liam replies, "traffic's a bitch, even at this hour."

"It's New York," Louis shrugs and takes Harry's hand, waving at the table beside them. Harry does the same and walks out with Louis into the freezing air once more.

They stand on the sidewalk, the snow falling a little heavier now.

"Fucking Christ, it's cold," Louis groans and pulls out his beanie again, then searches for his gloves from the other pocket.

"You can't help but whine when you're cold, can you?" Harry smiles before he's standing behind Louis again and pulling him against him, wrapping the suede coat around him. "Is that any better?"

"Loads," Louis sighs and presses his cold nose into Harry's neck, making Harry snicker. He hands the cigarettes to Harry and Harry lights 2, giving 1 to Louis before he's sticking them in his own pocket.

"Sometimes it's nice that you're taller than me," Louis admits while he's glancing around at all the cars still crowding the streets this late.

"Sometimes it's nice that you're shorter than me," Harry smirks and blows out his hit, "especially in bed. I really love it then."

"I'm sure you do," Louis almost snorts.

"Makes it easier to dominate you," Harry whispers in his ear, his voice low and deep.

"Stop, Harold," Louis sighs out and closes his eyes. "Fucking Christ."

Harry snickers and nudges his face in Louis' neck while he mumbles, "you know you fucking love it. To be dominated by me... feeling my muscles, my curls, my chest against your back... my hands gripping your hair..."

"Jesus," Louis tries to get out, "you're killing me, Styles."

"Tomlinson," Harry smirks, "stop calling me Styles already."

"What? I still like calling you that," Louis shrugs and leans his head back on Harry's shoulder. He takes another hit of his cigarette and sighs. "I'm ready to call a taxi."

"Why?" Harry chuckles softly, "because of me?"

"What do you fucking think?" Louis asks in a sarcastic tone. "But... don't want to upset Payno, or hurt his feelings. He did book us a limo for this night out, after all."

"Yeah, I'm hungry as well," Harry mentions out of nowhere. "I mean, we haven't eaten."

Louis laughs, "it's 3 in the morning... what could you possibly want? There's no healthy restaurants open for you, my love."

"I bet Niall would love McDonald's though," Harry grins and holds Louis closer.

"Oh, I'm sure he would," Louis smirks, "he won't have a problem making a stop on the way back."

Liam, Zayn, and Niall come walking out of the club moments later, Niall laughing hysterically over something. Harry and Louis look at Liam and Zayn confused but they just shake their heads and smile.

"Hey, Neil," Louis speaks up.

"Don't start calling me that again," Niall groans but smiles.

"But it's so fitting for you," Louis jokes. "Really though... how about a pit stop at McDonald's, yeah?"

"Fuck, yeah," Niall beams, "hell, I could eat loads right now."

"You always eat loads," Liam rolls his eyes and looks down the street. "Limo should be here in just a minute."

"Hey, those people you met in there told me to tell you guys thanks," Zayn speaks up as he walks over to Harry and Louis. "He said it meant a lot that you 2 wanted to visit him in the hospital."

Louis can't help but smile and he turns to Harry, seeing the happiness on his face.

"Well, it's the least we can do," Harry sort of nods, "I mean, I'm honestly just thankful that... that the story has inspired someone."

"And most likely, it's probably inspired loads more," Louis adds and stares at Harry. "I'm really glad that it has... it's what you've wanted."

Harry grins a little and kisses Louis' forehead gently.

The limo soon arrives and Niall is the first to hurry in, the rest following him.

They ask the limo driver to take them to the McDonald's closest to their hotel and after stopping for their food, they're arriving back in front of the Four Seasons.

"It's almost fucking 4 in the morning," Louis sighs and helps Harry carry their food. "I have a meeting at 9."

"Something tells me you'll be sleeping through some of it," Harry smirks and puts his arm around Louis while the 5 of them walk in.

"I sure as hell will," Niall yawns, "if I'm not completely hungover."

"Yeah, maybe the club should've waited till our last night here," Liam chuckles some.

"We can go again," Zayn shrugs, "I won't complain."

"I'm up for it," Harry looks back at Zayn and says with a smile. "Would be fun."

"Let's see how you feel in the morning first, love," Louis smirks.

They take the elevator up, saying their goodnights to one another before Harry and Louis are alone, riding the elevator to the top floor once more.

Louis unlocks the door and Harry follows him in; they walk to the bedroom where Louis sits the food down.

"Did you have fun?" He turns to Harry and asks, seeing Harry already unbuttoning his satin top.

"What do you think?" Harry asks with a sly grin. He looks at the food on the table before turning back to Louis, "I don't think I want to eat just yet."

"It'll be fucking cold," Louis laughs before Harry's stepping over to him, running his fingers up under Louis' shirt. "Oh, you have better plans first, I see."

"Damn right, I do," Harry whispers and grabs Louis' pants buckles. "Do you want to eat first? Cause I'd rather eat you first, if that's alright."

"You are wasted," Louis chuckles before he's working on getting Harry's tight jeans off. He looks back in the green eyes and says seriously, "I'd much rather you eat me first."

"Good," Harry sort of grins before he's pulling at Louis' shirt, taking it over his head and then throwing it across the room.

Louis raises an eyebrow at Harry's sudden aggression, but he knows how much he loves it.

And when Harry pulls off Louis' jeans, it reveals how turned on Louis is. Harry doesn't smile; he only looks Louis in the eye as he starts running his hand up and down Louis' cock slowly, his rings gently running over the skin.

"Fuck," Louis breathes out.

 

  _(Closer - Nine Inch Nails)_

 

Harry places his hand around Louis' lower back, pulling him closer before he's crushing his lips into Louis', his tongue moving in sync with his.

Louis finds himself gripping at Harry's curls, tugging them as Harry's hands wander to Louis' ass. He grips his cheeks until his fingernails are digging into them, causing Louis to moan into Harry's mouth.

"Shit," Louis moans even more after Harry's lips have moved down to his neck slowly, biting several spots more violently.

Harry picks Louis' up abruptly, catching him off guard, but he grips Harry's shoulders and allows him to carry him to the bed.

"Don't hurt..."

"Shut up," Harry tells him before he's dropping Louis on the bed and climbing on top of him. "I'm absolutely fine. I'm not going to hurt myself by carrying you, tiny."

"Do you have to call me tiny?" Louis asks, but his demeanor changes as soon as Harry's hand has gripped his cock again. "Shit..."

"You know what I want?" Harry whispers in his ear seductively.

"Wh... what?" Louis stutters, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the sheets.

"I want to be able to fuck you until you can't help but get off," Harry replies, his hand still going up and down Louis slowly. "I want you to experience it."

"I... I don't... I don't know if I can...," Louis gasps.

"You can," Harry interrupts him, "and you will. Just wait."

Harry grips his hair and pulls his face to him again, meeting Louis' lips. He kisses him so aggressively, pausing to bite his lower lip before he meets his lips again.

"Fuck...," Louis sighs, "let's do it."

"What? You think you're completely ready?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow. "Give me a few more minutes."

"You're torturing me because I fucking tortured you," Louis groans and throws his head back again.

"No," Harry smiles a little and starts climbing down; he gets between Louis' legs and looks back at him, "I told you... I wanted to eat you."

Louis tries to nod as he grips Harry's curls, watching him move down.

And the moment Harry's tongue comes in contact with Louis' opening, he's throwing his head back and moaning, gripping Harry's hair even tighter.

Harry pushes Louis' legs up further before he's using his hands to spread Louis' cheeks open, then moving in on him again, making sure to lick up and down the opening before he's burying his tongue back inside.

"Fucking shit," Louis moans out loudly, "god, Harry..."

Harry only glances up at him as he's using his fingers now, placing them inside Louis slowly, his lips running up to his balls and gently sucking them.

Louis' fingers grip the bed sheets while he's throwing his head back again and almost screaming out so loud.

Harry moves his fingers even faster while he licks up the shaft of Louis' cock before taking it all in his mouth.

"Fuck...," Louis whimpers out.

Harry moves up and down his cock, moaning every time it touches the back of his throat. He's making Louis tremble all over the bed, and Harry couldn't be more pleased with himself.

Harry teases the top of Louis' cock as he stares up at the blue eyes watching him. He slowly removes his fingers and sits up some before saying in a deep voice, "turn over."

Louis breathes out a heavy sigh and nods, getting on all fours while Harry's moving to get behind him.

Louis grips the sheets again waiting for the moment Harry enters him; and when that moment happens, Louis wants to scream until everyone hears. Harry doesn't go slow at all... he starts off fast and he keeps it that way.

"Jesus," Louis moans out loudly.

Harry pushes Louis' down on the bed, his back against his as he continues to fuck him so aggressively that Harry himself can't help but moan out loudly.

"God, you feel so fucking amazing," Harry whispers in Louis' ear. "I want you to come for me, babe."

"I... I...," Louis tries to stutter but can only whimper and moan as Harry's thrusting into him so hard.

"Come on... feel it," Harry says again, his voice deep. He moans and bites Louis' shoulder while Louis is a whimpering mess under him.

Harry manages to spread Louis' legs further apart and he runs his fingernails roughly down his thighs.

Soon, the whole bed is moving with the power of Harry's thrusts; and Louis is still gripping the sheets and trying to bury his face in them to avoid screaming.

"Come on, Lou," Harry moans, "fuck..."

Louis feels the sensation overcoming him; he can feel what Harry feels every time he gets off like this... the sensation that is creeping up through him... the overwhelmingness of wanting a release.

"Shit... shit," Louis screams, "go faster... just... just a little..."

Harry speeds up some, placing his hands on the bed as he drives into Louis as hard and as fast as possible.

The overwhelming sensation Louis keeps feeling only becomes stronger the more Harry fucks him, the more Harry moans above him.

And within a matter of seconds, Louis finds himself shouting out louder than ever as he's coming untouched... the feeling of it alone is more than Louis can even bare in this moment; he doesn't think about how loud he is.

"Yes, yes," Harry moans out before his hand is wandering down Louis' side, leaving behind claw marks. He feels his own release hit him and he fucks Louis so violently as he's screaming out, gripping Louis' side as he does.

"Fuck, fuck," Louis is whimpering as the entire bed moves with Harry's last few thrusts.

Harry finally slows, breathing out a heavy sigh and lying his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Louis gets out through heavy breaths. "Fuck, that was... fucking amazing."

"Feels amazing, doesn't it?" Harry asks before he sighs and tries to catch his breath.

"God... how... how did you know I even..."

"Your screams," Harry answers, "and the way your body began to tremble. I knew you had done it. Congratulations."

Louis chuckles before putting his face in the sheets and mumbling, "shit, I wonder how many people heard that."

"The fuck does it matter?" Harry smirks before he's kissing the back of Louis' neck. "Hope you enjoyed that."

"How the fuck could I not?" Louis asks while Harry begins to climb off of him slowly, finding one of their towels. Louis turns over and stares at Harry, "you're just full of firsts for me, aren't you?"

Harry glances back and smiles a little, "uh, I guess I am, yeah."

"Well, honestly, I'm glad it's been you for all those firsts," Louis says as he gets up slowly from the bed and walks to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Harry walks in, watching Louis trying to get the water temperature just right. "I'm glad it could be me as well, Lou. I'm glad I'm still here to give you some firsts in your life."

Louis glances back, seriousness on his face again. He swallows the lump in his throat, "so am I, love. I hope you're here to give me firsts for a very long time."

"I will be," Harry nods with a small grin. He hurries into the shower before Louis can step in.

"What the fuck, Harold?" Louis groans but smiles. "You're such a fucking asshole."

"I am, but you love my asshole," Harry jokes, "just as much as I love yours."

"Just move and let me have the water first," Louis laughs and pushes Harry playfully, Harry only snickering and throwing his arms around Louis, kissing his head.

After they shower, they lay in bed naked eating their food, Louis complaining about how cold it is while the television is on with some movie on that neither of them are paying attention to.

"I'd say eating your food cold was well worth it though," Harry grins at Louis and takes a sip of his drink.

"It definitely was," Louis nods and sighs, "sorry... I know I'm a whiny ass."

"You are... but I still love you," Harry tells him and kisses his cheek gently. He sits the empty containers of food down and sighs. "One cigarette and I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, you really should," Louis looks over at harry as he's climbing out of the bed, "it's fucking 5 am, Harold. I have to be at a meeting in 4 hours."

"So, sleep about 3 hours and get up," Harry shrugs and puts on his suede coat along with a pair of Louis' underwear again.

"Why do you keep wearing mine?" Louis laughs and gets up, throwing their food away before he's grabbing his Adidas sweats and his coat.

"Because... the only ones I brought won't keep me very warm down there," Harry replies with a wink.

"Of course," Louis shakes his head and smiles before he's following Harry out onto the patio.

They stand quiet for several moments, both of them taking hits of their cigarettes while staring out at New York City.

"I'll miss this place when we leave," Harry finally speaks up. "I really would like to come back with the girls."

"They'd have a blast, yeah," Louis whispers and places his hand around Harry's waist, "it's beautiful here."

"I may go by Central Park tomorrow," Harry tells Louis while he's looking off in the distance at the park.

"What? Can't wait for me to get out of my meeting?" Louis asks and grins.

"No, I mean, I'll wait on you," Harry looks back at him, "I just thought.... I might paint, that's all."

"As cold as it is?" Louis says, "babe, are you..."

"I'm sure," Harry stops him and gives him that beautiful dimpled smile. "I'll be fine, I promise. I'll wear layers, a beanie, anything you want me to wear. Hell, I'll put heat packs in my shirt if you'd like. And the crotch of my jeans, just to keep the jewels warm."

"That is crucial to me," Louis laughs a little.

Harry smiles and looks at him, "I just wanted to... to paint something for the girls. I think they would really like it."

"You know Em would love something in her room," Louis nods, "the trees, the snow."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to paint," Harry says slowly, "maybe the sun will come out and give me a beautiful view of all the white."

Louis smiles and pulls Harry tighter, "maybe so. I'm totally fine with you going while I'm in the meeting, love. If that's what you want. Just text me and let me know how you are."

"I will," Harry rolls his eyes and hugs Louis, pressing his head into his. "God, I love you, Lou."

"I love you, Harold," Louis sighs and holds Harry tighter. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"So am I," Harry whispers and kisses Louis' hair gently. "I'm so ready for bed."

"I bet," Louis laughs while they put out their cigarettes. "The liquor worn off?"

"Not completely," Harry replies and opens their door.

The 2 of them undress quickly and climb back into their bed, Harry cuddling up against Louis and sighing.

"It's been a great night," Harry says quietly into Louis' neck.

"It has been that," Louis sighs and smiles. "Let's go to the club again our last night here."

"First, anniversary stuff," Harry reminds him.

"Of course, love," Louis laughs and rubs his arm gently. "Get some sleep please... you may have a hangover from hell and won't be able to paint at all."

"I'll survive," Harry sighs and nudges more into Louis' neck, smelling his scent... the scent of home.

Louis hears Harry's light snores moments later and he grins to himself, turning his alarm on on his phone before he settles down and falls asleep, holding Harry as close as possible.


	59. Chapter 59

Harry's eyes slowly open the following morning after the club; he can see the sun's rays out the patio doors as he's rubbing his eyes and trying to adjust.

He quickly realizes how bad his head is throbbing and he's squinting his eyes shut immediately while putting his hand to his head.

"Fuck," he mumbles out lowly and turns in the bed to see Louis still sound asleep... even snoring.

Harry sighs and slowly gets up, holding his head while he does; he looks through the duffel bag and finds his pain pills before he's walking to their living area and grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

He keeps his eyes closed as he twists the cap off of the pills and quickly gets 2. Then, he's downing them with the water before sitting it down on the small table and rubbing his forehead.

He walks back to their room, seeing it's only 7:20 am; Louis has to be downstairs by 8:45 today for the 9:00 meeting, but the last thing Harry wants to do is wake him as he watches him sleeping.

Louis is on his side, his left hand on the pillow next to his face while his mouth is open slightly as he snores. Harry smiles while he's glancing from Louis' messy fringe in his eyes down to the wedding band on his finger.

No matter how many days that pass, Harry still can't believe he's married to this man... this incredible, kind-hearted man whose smile is like the sun to him.

Harry just stands in the doorway of their room, studying Louis, admiring him. He thinks again for the millionth time how fortunate he is to still be here on this earth... to be able to experience everything with the man lying in that bed... the man he's married to, and who his soul belongs to.

They've formed a family together, Harry begins to think. They have 2 beautiful little girls at home and possibly 2 more babies on the way. Though, Harry knows Louis isn't 100% sure they're having twins, Harry can already feel it; he already knows without a doubt for some reason.

And while he's thinking about it, he goes to grab his phone, beginning a text to Gemma to see how well she is doing, and hoping Emma and Olivia are still having a blast with her and his mum.

He texts her quickly before his phone begins to ring, and Harry's wishing he would've silenced it the night before.

He closes his eyes and rubs his head as he answers it and walks into the living area, "yeah."

"Hey, mate," Zayn says more cheerfully than Harry can stand.

"Jesus, how are you so fucking happy?" Harry groans quietly.

"What? It's a beautiful morning. The sun is out," Zayn chuckles some.

"Are you out for a smoke?" Harry asks.

"I was. Just came back," Zayn replies.

"No wonder you feel so grand," Harry rolls his eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Tomlinson has a hangover," Zayn jokes.

"I do. I have a hangover from fucking hell," Harry sighs, "I'm afraid Louis will, too, once he wakes."

"Nah, he'll probably be fine," Zayn says into the phone, "how about I bring up a joint? It'd help you loads. And maybe you can talk your husband into having breakfast with us this morning."

"Sure, yeah," Harry replies with a nod and glances in their room to see Louis still sound asleep. "I'll wake him up in just a few. But yeah, go ahead and bring that up. I'd be very grateful."

"No problem," Zayn laughs, "Liam and I will be up in a second."

"Thanks, man," Harry whispers out before he ends the call.

He walks back to their room slowly before he's going in the bathroom and using the toilet. He sighs and closes his eyes before he's finished and flushing. He stops and takes a look in the mirror real quick, seeing how messy his curls are.

He remembers the night before very clearly, even if he was drunk out of his mind. He remembers dancing with Louis, their little rendezvous to the restroom, and Niall walking in during it. He smiles to himself at the thought, thinking how crazy, but incredible it was.

He hears a knock soon after and he knows Liam and Zayn have arrived; he looks at Louis still snoring away and tries to hurry and slip on Louis' Adidas sweats before he answers the door.

"Hey," Zayn smiles instantly when Harry has it open.

"Hey," Harry mumbles and then yawns. "Come in. Let me get my coat and we can go outside."

"You look horrible, mate," Liam smirks.

"Yeah, thanks for the compliment," Harry looks at him and rolls his eyes. He walks to their room and grabs his suede coat along with his sunglasses from the dresser before he's heading back to the living area, Liam and Zayn already opening the doors.

Harry slips it on and buttons it, the sunglasses already over his eyes. He sighs and leans back against the patio doors, trying to stay out of the sun's rays.

Zayn lights the joint and smiles at Harry, "so, I'm guessing you've got the worst hangover?"

"Should've placed a bet on it last night," Liam chuckles a little.

"I wasn't betting with you," Zayn quickly tells him.

"I don't know if I do or not... is Niall even up?" Harry asks and hits the joint for the second time, wanting the pressure in his head to relieve.

"Don't know," Zayn shrugs, "haven't tried to call him."

"Maybe I should wake Louis and have him call. After all, they've gotta go together," Harry states quietly and takes another hit.

"Might as well," Liam nods, "let's see if Tommo #1 has a hangover."

Harry rolls his eyes but grins. "I'll laugh in his face if he does."

Harry hands the joint to Zayn and walks back in, feeling some of the pressure relieving. He sits down on the edge of the bed gently and starts pushing Louis' fringe back slowly.

"Lou," Harry says out softly, "hey."

Louis stirs, but doesn't wake; and Harry just smiles and leans down, kissing his cheek while his fingers run gently across his back.

"Louis," Harry whispers in his ear before kissing it. "Wake up, babe."

Louis finally moves and turns over on his back, opening his eyes slowly and seeing nothing but green eyes and brown curls. He instantly grins and touches Harry's cheek.

"Morning, love," he whispers out.

"Morning," Harry smiles, "how are you feeling?"

"Uh," Louis starts and sighs, "I feel alright. Small headache, but otherwise, I'm fantastic, love."

"Lucky you, then," Harry groans with a small smile.

"You've got a hangover, don't you?" Louis asks with a chuckle.

"Fuck, yes," Harry sighs, "what gave it away? The sunglasses on my head?"

Louis just grins and starts sitting up. He glances at the clock, "Jesus... it's still a bit early."

"Yeah, well, Liam and Zayn are out on the patio. They wanted to know if we'd like to join them for breakfast," Harry states.

"Uh, sure, yeah," Louis nods and yawns, "I need to get dressed, I suppose."

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go take a few more hits of his joint so my head feels better. You get up, get ready," Harry says and stands slowly. "Oh, and we might want to make sure Niall is alright."

"Horan's probably either hovering over the toilet or still out cold," Louis smirks and begins to sigh as he throws back the covers. "I'll call him."

"I can if you want. I don't really mind," Harry shrugs.

"No, you go relieve that head of yours," Louis smirks and looks Harry over in his Adidas sweats, "those are a bit short for you, curly."

"Not the first time you've told me that... won't be the last," Harry grins and kisses Louis gently. "Glad you feel alright."

"Quite surprised I don't feel worse," Louis chuckles and picks up his phone from the nightstand, "haven't gotten that smashed in a while."

"Probably not since Hawaii," Harry smiles again.

"Yeah, it's probably been that long," Louis nods and sighs. "Do you have anything for a headache? Did we bring anything?"

"Uh, well," Harry starts and bites his lip.

"I don't want pain medicine," Louis quickly replies, "is that all we have? That's all you brought?"

"Well, normally at home, we don't drink so much," Harry says back quietly. "You can take some of mine, I don't care."

"Yeah, but that shit will have me high," Louis chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm not sure how the meeting will go this morning if I can't even think straight."

"Is it really necessary to think? Can't you just pretend to listen?" Harry asks and watches Louis going to their suitcase. "Hey, I'll get your clothes out."

"No, love, you go get rid of that hangover," Louis smiles back at him, "I've gotta call Horan anyways... I'll get my clothes."

Harry nods and walks slowly to the living room again, picking up the water and the bottle of pills. He takes them back to their room and sits them down on the nightstand for Louis. He pulls the sunglasses back down over his eyes as Louis is glancing back at him.

"Just take 1 and see if it helps," Harry says quietly. "Pretty sure you'll be fine."

Louis smirks and shakes his head while he finds Niall's number and calls him.

Harry walks past him, giving Louis' neck a small, gentle kiss before he's going to the patio doors and unlocking them.

"So, how's he feeling?" Zayn calls from the other side.

"He feels fine," Harry shrugs and walks over to them, "other than a small headache. Bastard."

Liam and Zayn both chuckle and Zayn extends the joint back to Harry, "here... smoke it all. You need it more than us."

"Fuck you, guys," Harry groans and takes a long hit of the joint.

"So, is Horan even up?" Liam asks with a grin.

"I don't know," Harry sighs, "Lou is calling him. We'll see if he's worse off than me."

"Doubtful," Liam laughs a little, "he seems to be able to hold liquor and beer really well. He always has. He's Irish."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry mumbles out quietly. "Guess we all should've placed a bet, then, yeah?"

"Well, I tried," Liam shrugs and turns to Zayn, "he wouldn't agree to it."

"I don't agree to any bet unless I know what the outcome for the loser will be," Zayn throws his hands up in defense, "and you wouldn't say..."

"Excuse me," Harry interrupts quickly and gives the joint to Zayn before he's rushing inside, holding his mouth.

Louis is in the shower when Harry bursts in the bathroom, raising the toilet seat as fast as possible before he's vomiting.

"Harold?" Louis asks. He glances out the back of the curtain to see Harry kneeled in front of the toilet, still puking. "Jesus, love. Are you alright?"

Harry can't even reply; he tries to catch his breath but begins puking again. And soon, Louis is grabbing a towel quickly and stepping out to pull Harry's hair back for him.

"Damn, you shouldn't have gotten so wasted," Louis sighs while he's holding Harry's curls and rubbing his back gently.

Harry's breathing is heavy when he finally stops, his head still leaned over the toilet.

"Let me get you a bottled water," Louis softly tells him.

"No, I'm fine... finish your shower," Harry gets out with a heavy sigh. "Fuck... those meds didn't even get in my system."

"I'm getting you some water whether you like it or not," Louis states and rubs his back before he's standing again. He wraps the towel around himself as Harry sits back, not even bothering to argue with his husband.

Louis walks out of the bathroom, water dripping from him, and he finds Liam and Zayn in the living area.

"Hey, morning," Louis says and grabs a water from the fridge.

"Hey. Is Harry alright?" Zayn is the first to ask.

"Besides puking his guts out, yeah," Louis nods. "He's fine. I'm sure he probably feels loads better now."

"I was positive that joint would help him," Zayn says quietly and takes a seat on the sofa.

"I'm sure it will," Louis tries to smile, "he just... he drank way too much obviously."

"Yeah, we really wanted to bet on who..." Liam starts again.

"Shut up already," Zayn cuts him off, "Jesus Christ."

Louis just smirks, "uh, if you don't mind, just wait here for a few so Harry can smoke a little more of that. I'd really prefer him not to be sick the whole time I'm in that fucking meeting."

"Dinner party is tonight as well, yeah?" Liam asks.

"It is, yeah," Louis replies, "and Harry's been really excited about going. So, maybe another joint and some meds will help him."

"Hey, I've got him covered," Zayn nods.

"Thanks, Malik," Louis smiles a little and heads back to their room, closing the door behind him.

He finds Harry sitting against the wall, his suede coat lying beside him.

"You alright, love?" Louis asks softly.

"I'm fucking grand," Harry replies sarcastically.

"Here," Louis hands him the water and the bottle of pain medicine, "Zayn's got another you can smoke."

Harry nods and quickly pulls out 2 more pills before opening the water and chugging it down.

"Feel better though?" Louis smirks and takes the towel off.

"I do, yeah," Harry sighs, "not really sure where that came from... I was absolutely fine standing there smoking, and it just hit me."

"Well, I'm sure all of those shots didn't taste as well coming up as they did going down," Louis jokes with him.

"Fuck you, Lou," Harry groans.

"Later, love," Louis chuckles and extends his hand to Harry; Harry graciously accepts it and stands slowly. "Go smoke another while I finish my shower, alright, babe? I don't want you sitting here feeling like shit while I'm stuck downstairs."

"I'll be fine," Harry whispers out before sighing, "I'm sure breakfast would help."

"I'll be ready in just a few," Louis nods, "then, we'll go downstairs and eat with them. Horan is gonna meet us."

"Oh, I'm guessing he feels divine," Harry rolls his eyes before he's stepping over to the sink and rinsing his face with cold water, then beginning to brush his teeth.

"Well, he's not as bad off as you," Louis laughs and slaps Harry's ass playfully. "You'll be fine in a few, I'm sure."

"I fucking hope so... I've got a painting to do in Central Park," Harry sighs.

"I'm sure you'll be able to go do it," Louis tells him before he's climbing back in the shower. "Now, finish brushing, go smoke and get some clothes on your ass, preferably your own."

"I will," Harry smiles a little. "Lou..."

"Yeah," Louis calls while he runs his hair under the water.

"I love you," Harry tells him in a softer tone.

"I love you, too, Harold," Louis smiles to himself.

Harry finishes brushing his teeth and walks out of the bathroom, throws his suede coat on their messy bed, and then tries to find one of Louis' bigger Adidas sweatshirts; he throws it on quickly, pulling the hoodie up over his messy curls, then makes his way into the living area where Liam and Zayn are waiting.

They stand outside again, Harry smoking an entire joint this time and feeling all the pressure in his head relieving finally.

He knows he'll be high as a kite after smoking it as well as taking the medicine he did, but he honestly doesn't care; he has a painting of Central Park he has to do for his daughter.

"What's taking your husband so long?" Zayn laughs and looks out around New York.

"Well, he's gotta look professional for his meeting," Harry starts while he's lighting a cigarette, "if he didn't have to, he'd be ready in 5 minutes."

"Is that what you're wearing to Central Park?" Liam asks Harry with a smirk.

"No. Fuck, no," Harry shakes his head and sighs, "this is just for breakfast. I'll get ready when we're done. Wasn't sure I would feel like getting ready at all, to be honest."

"Well, glad I could bring something to cure your hangover," Zayn winks at him. "I'm fucking hungry."

"So, when are you lads having an ultrasound done?" Liam brings up as he looks at Harry.

Harry smiles at the question immediately. "Uh, we're having one done when Gemma is 8 weeks, actually... just because, really. We know the doctor very well and he agreed to give us one then."

"So, you'll find out then if it's twins or not," Liam states.

"Yeah," Harry's smile widens, "we will. Not sure if we're telling anyone, though."

"That's bull shit," Zayn speaks up, "that's not fair."

"We'll tell you guys," Harry laughs some, "I mean, Gem won't be able to keep it a secret from mum, or even Lottie honestly. She talks to Lottie a lot."

"Well, I mean, it won't be such a bad thing if just family and your closest friends know," Zayn shrugs, "but the best part will be revealing what they are."

"Yeah, Louis and I are still talking about how to do that," Harry grins.

"What are we talking about?" Louis asks from behind Harry after he's opened the patio door.

Harry turns to him, his dimples showing as he looks Louis over in another one of his nice outfits; he's wearing a dark grey turtleneck this time with his black slacks and even a black scarf around his neck. Harry can't help but take in the sight of him.

"What?" Louis asks and looks down at his clothes, "do I not match, or..."

"No," Harry interrupts. He grins wider and says softly, "you match just fine. You look stunning, that's all. Really stunning."

Louis grins while he's fumbling with the turtleneck, "thank you, love."

"You're very welcome," Harry whispers before he's stepping over to Louis. He places the cigarette between his teeth and straightens the turtleneck for him, then fixes his scarf perfectly. "There."

Louis smiles and takes the cigarette from Harry's lips. He kisses him, then takes a hit of it.

"Could've got your own," Harry laughs.

"No, half of one is fine," Louis smirks, "what about my hair though? I haven't really done anything with it."

"Leave it," Harry replies and runs his fingers through Louis' messy fringe, "I think it compliments the outfit, really. Just fix it later for the dinner party."

Louis nods while Harry's eyes still study him closely. He looks at him confused, "what is it?"

"That's the scarf you wore the very first night I met you," Harry quietly says with a smile.

"It is, yeah," Louis nods, his face serious. "You have a brilliant memory."

"Can we go eat now?" Zayn speaks up with a loud sigh.

"Yeah, uh, I'm ready," Louis laughs and glances at Zayn, then back to Harry. "Wish I could've got some action this morning... you had to be sick though."

"Wait till after the meeting," Harry tells him with a sly grin, "because I'd really love to take those clothes off of you."

"Alright, we're going downstairs," Zayn speaks up and shakes his head.

"We're coming," Harry turns to him and smiles.

They spend nearly 45 minutes downstairs having breakfast, all of them talking and laughing. Harry, of course, keeps hearing about how he had the worst hangover out of all of them and he just rolls his eyes and smiles, Louis grinning from ear to ear as he watches Harry.

"Time to go, Horan," Louis says quietly. The time on his watch says 8:40 am and he looks at Harry as he stands, "you feel alright to go and do your painting now, love?"

"I'm fantastic, yeah," Harry nods, "I'll walk you."

Louis grins and agrees, saying goodbye to Liam and Zayn while Niall is hurrying and finishing his coffee.

Harry takes Louis' hand in his while they're walking to the conference room across the hotel.

"I quite like you walking me," Louis turns to Harry and grins.

"Yeah, well," Harry starts and looks at all of the other pediatricians heading to the conference room not too far ahead on their left, "I'm sure I look like some sort of hobo off the street right now walking beside you."

"Really?" Louis smirks as they stop before they reach the door. "You're fucking gorgeous... a lot of these men would be very fortunate to have you."

"If they were gay maybe," Harry jokes and rubs Louis' side gently.

"To be honest, a face like yours, I don't think they'd even have to be gay, babe," Louis grins and wraps his arms around Harry's lower waist. "You're quite charming, and not to mention, incredibly beautiful."

"Beautiful," Harry nods and laughs softly, "does that mean I can wear make up and nail polish to the dinner party tonight?"

"I won't tell you what to wear," Louis replies with a wide smile, "you just be you."

Harry nods a little and glances at the doors to the conference room. "Guess you better go."

"Yeah, you better go," Niall speaks up from behind Harry. He smirks at them and hurries in the room.

"I swear, if I have to sit beside Horan again, I will lose it," Louis groans and pulls Harry to him. He rests his head on Harry's shoulder as Harry holds him.

Harry sees several doctors walking in, looking in their direction; and Harry's a little surprised to find that most of them are smiling at the 2 of them.

"Do these doctors... do they know about us, as well?" Harry decides to ask.

"Uh," Louis lets Harry go and turns around, "honestly, I got some pretty weird looks yesterday... maybe they do. I mean, they're from LA and San Francisco. And it's all over the news here apparently."

Harry nods and watches 2 more doctors going in before he looks back at Louis and smiles, "you better get going. Hate for you to be late."

"I'm going," Louis chuckles before he's leaning up and kissing Harry; it's not a quick peck... it's long and slow... and Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

When Louis pulls away, Harry almost pouts, "go do your job. I'll be waiting for you upstairs by the time you're done, I'm sure."

"Just promise me you'll be in bed naked," Louis winks and grabs Harry's hand.

Harry smirks, "ok, deal. Like I'll say no to that."

Louis grins and tells Harry goodbye before he's walking in the packed conference room. He sees right away that Niall has, of course, saved him a seat; he wants so badly to roll his eyes, but after seeing nearly every seat already filled, he's actually thankful that Niall took the initiative to save him one.

And after Harry watches Louis take a seat with Niall, he smiles to himself and begins to walk off, heading to the elevator so he can go upstairs and get dressed for his trip to Central Park.

By the time he's showered and gotten his clothes on, along with his Packers hoodie and one of Louis' beanies over his curls, he already has the painting envisioned in his mind. He knows exactly what he wants to create for Emma... he knows exactly what she'll love.

Harry puts on his suede coat and steps out on the patio, lighting one of Louis' cigarettes while he's texting Zayn. Then, he's glancing around the city again, seeing the sun hitting every tree, every building, every street... it's the first time Harry has seen the sun out while in New York... and he can't help but think how beautiful it is shining down on all the snowy surfaces. His favorite is, of course, Central Park.

He can see the sun's rays hitting the snowy trees and grass, making it look like it's pure ice crystals the way it sparkles.

Harry smiles to himself, thinking how beautiful and peaceful New York looks in this moment, even if it's anything but that. To him, it is peaceful.

His phone rings in his pocket and he's quickly pulling it out to see Gemma calling to FaceTime with him. His dimples are already showing before her face or either of the girls' faces pop up on his screen.

"Morning, Pappa!" Emma is first to say excitedly.

"Hey, good morning, beautiful," Harry grins at her, "you nearly ready for school?"

"I am ready, yeah," she replies, still smiling at him, "I've got my favorite dress on that you bought me and aunt Gemma even curled my hair this morning."

"It looks beautiful," Harry tells her and leans back against the railing.

"Took ages. Her hair is getting so long," Gemma softly giggles, "Livy was sort of wandering around Emma's room, too and deciding to pull things off shelves while we did it."

Harry chuckles, "where is my little wild one?"

Harry can hear her babbling and he sees Gemma reaching over beside her, picking Olivia up from the floor and sitting her in her lap.

"She's right here," Gemma smiles at Harry, then starts fixing Olivia's curls. "She has massive bedhead this morning. Her curls are so much like yours, Harry... hard to control."

Harry laughs a little and stares at his daughter, watching her chewing on her fingers and babbling still.

"Hey, sweetheart," Harry speaks up, drawing Olivia's attention to him.

"Pa," Olivia says out and points at Harry.

Harry's eyes grow wide as he's grinning so big, "oh my god... did she just say Pa?"

"She's almost got Pappa down," Emma says happily while she sits down by Gemma. "She said it this morning. And Dada."

"That's... that's amazing," Harry stutters out, "and we weren't there to hear her say it."

"Don't worry... I filmed it," Gemma reassures him. "And once you get home, you and Louis will hear it constantly."

"Lou will be thrilled," Harry smiles. "So, where's mum?"

"She is upstairs getting ready," Gemma replies, "we're going out shopping once Emma is at school."

"Yeah, it's not fair," Emma frowns.

Harry laughs a little while Gemma is telling her, "I told you I'd bring you something back, babe, alright?"

"Ok," Emma says quietly and grins.

"Why don't you go see if Grammy is almost ready? She's been getting ready for a while," Gemma says and rolls her eyes.

Emma nods and looks back at Harry, "I love you, Pappa!"

"I love you, Emmy," Harry grins and blows her a kiss. She quickly runs off and Harry just smiles while Olivia is wiggling in Gemma's arms. "She's getting to the point where she doesn't want to be held as much."

"I don't know... she loves when you hold her," Gemma smirks at her brother. She sits Olivia on the sofa beside her and gives her one of her toys. Olivia sits still and plays with it while Gemma sighs. "I am exhausted."

"Not getting much sleep?" Harry asks and lights another cigarette.

"I think last night was the first night I have slept pretty well," Gemma replies and yawns. "Mum let Livy sleep with her."

"She... she never has to sleep with us," Harry says out quietly. "God, I guess this was hard for her. She misses us, doesn't she?"

"She's ok," Gemma smiles a little, "really, Harry. Don't worry about her. She's a baby still, and she of course wonders where you are, but you 2 needed to have time alone. And besides, she'll see you 2 tomorrow afternoon."

"I know," Harry sighs and hits his cigarette again while he's looking around again. "I can't wait to see her honestly. I've missed her and Emma so much."

"The view behind you is gorgeous," Gemma smiles and tries to enlighten his mood, "Central Park. Louis did go all out."

"Yeah," Harry grins and nods, "yeah, he really did. It's gorgeous, Gem. I'm about to head there now and do a painting. I'll take a lot of photos, too. I'd like to have some of them framed, to be honest."

"You should," Gemma tells him and picks up her shake from the table, "oh, by the way, the pills are working really well still. I'm still nauseous a lot, but I'm not puking as much as I have been."

"Good," Harry says softly, "I'm really glad to hear it, sis."

He puts out the cigarette and heads in while he continues to talk to Gemma; he grabs the suitcase with his paints and his paper, then heads out of the suite.

Gemma continues to share stories about their girls and how much fun they've had while Harry's hailing a taxi out front of the hotel. He talks to her for a few more minutes, telling her all about their trip so far before he's about to say goodbye when he arrives at Central Park.

His mum and Gemma are now in the car taking Emma to school and Harry tells his girls how much he and Louis love them before he's finally ending the call and sticking his phone in the pocket of his suede coat.

Harry has his camera around his neck while he walks, trying to find the perfect spot to paint the creation for Emma.

He stops to take several shots of the trees, the way the snow is surrounding the water under the beautiful bridge. He can't help but take shot after shot of the park, even couples who are walking hand in hand down the sidewalk, snow surrounding them on both sides.

He finally takes a seat on a bench, the bridge not too far from him, which is exactly where he needs to be.

He sits the suitcase beside him and opens it. Then, he's soon opening paints and getting his brushes ready.

It doesn't take him long at all to start bringing the creation to life; he bites his lip as it all comes to him so easily.

Several people walk by, watching Harry painting; he doesn't really pay attention to them though... he keeps his mind focused on the piece he is bringing to life in his lap.

He'll glance at the bridge and then back down at his painting every few seconds. And soon, he's adding all the surrounding features: a couple walking across the bridge, the water flowing, the rocks covered in nothing but shining white snow.

And once he's finished the surroundings, he begins to add in exactly what he had in mind for Emma. He smiles to himself as he's painting it and birthing another self-inspired piece of himself... and his daughter.

It takes him 30-45 minutes to complete the rest of the painting, and when he's finally finished, he holds it in his lap and stares at it. He smiles a little as he thinks how happy Emma will be once she sees this.

He closes his paints, puts his brushes in the towel inside his case, and then closes it back before he's standing and checking the time on his phone; it's only taken him about 2 hours to complete. He knows Louis won't be done for nearly 2 more hours, so he picks up his case and begins walking around Central Park.

He takes in the sunlight coming through the tree branches while he's walking... he takes in the shining snow lying on every inch of the grass... he watches a family not too far away who are laughing and walking together. They have a little girl and a toddler boy, and Harry's smile widens as he passes them and says a "good day" to them.

Harry's been to a lot of places, but to him, this place.... this park covered in snow has to be one of the most magical places he has been... even if it's not some fancy place. It's only a park... but to Harry, it's pure beauty and nature at its finest.

And Harry thinks to himself while he's walking the sidewalk how thankful he is to be alive to see the beauty around him. He can't help but continue to smile with every step he takes.

He takes several more photos before he finally decides to leave, feeling the urge for some really hot coffee.

He walks to the nearest Starbucks before he's hailing a cab back to the hotel, his fingers freezing; he doesn't mind however... he takes one look at the painting next to him in the seat of the taxi and knows it was worth it.

And when he returns to the hotel, he still has a few minutes left before Louis will be back to their room... so he decides to take his coffee out on the patio along with his suitcase full of paint.

He sits on the patio against the railing while he's painting something just for Olivia now. He smiles a little while the brush moves so effortlessly once more.

Harry lights a cigarette, crosses his legs, and continues the painting to his almost 1 year old little girl. He thinks about how fast the time has gone by while the sun is shining down on him, no clouds left in the New York skies.

He creates Olivia's strictly from his imagination, and it doesn't take him as long as Emma's.

He even gets a phone call from Elizabeth while he's painting. He talks to her for several minutes about his work, their article, and their family. And Harry just smiles and listens while she talks about how impressed the art gallery owner was with him.

When he finishes the painting several minutes later. he stares at it long and hard and a small grin comes from his lips, thinking how beautiful it will look in Olivia's nautical themed nursery.

He closes the paints once more, then checks his phone inside his hoodie to see a text from Louis. He sighs when he reads the meeting will be another hour. He quickly texts Louis back and tells him he'll be waiting on him, then he's packing his art supplies back and heading inside.

The suitcase lies on the bed, the paintings on the dresser as Harry's in the bathroom rinsing out his brushes really well. He dries them off and lets out a huge sigh.

He feels exhausted, but he blames it on the night before at the club, and his horrendous hangover. He goes and places his brushes back in the suitcase, then picks up the pain pills on the nightstand. He grabs 2 of them and quickly goes to the living area and grabs a water from the fridge once more.

Harry downs the entire bottle while he's standing in the doorway of their suite, seeing his laptop bag. He decides to pull it out and sits it down on the bed, then he calls room service for a few small items.

He's thankful to even have an appetite now.

After taking off his Saint Laurent boots, Harry opens his laptop and sits down against the pillows of their unmade bed... and the first thing that comes to his mind is Gemma's blog.

Harry still hasn't read any of her posts; he's kept the thought of reading it out of mind for a while.

But as he sits in the quietness of the suite, he finds himself typing in Gemma's blog about himself. He feels like he's ready to read it... he's ready to face that demon again.

When he pulls it up, he sees that Gemma has made it public just like he had told her to; the amount of people who follow her and read her posts is surprising to him. To think so many people have read his entire journey with cancer, and how he is currently, blows his mind.

He smiles at her most current post; it's all about her taking care of their little girls and how thankful she is to be able to help out her brother. He can't help but think how brilliant his sister is at putting together blog posts. Then again, she is a journalist, and one of the best in Harry's eyes.

After he receives room service, Harry makes himself comfortable by putting on his bathrobe and sitting down again with the laptop. He munches on fruit while scrolling through Gemma's blog.

He scrolls through post after post about updates on his recovery and how proud she is of him. In every single one, she uses the hashtag "'HarryisBravery'".

He swallows hard, resting his chin on his hand, his eyes beginning to sting.

"'HarryisBravery'", he keeps thinking over in his head. He tries to compose himself until  he's coming to the day of his procedure.

Harry's not sure he's ready to read this one; he knows how much this one will hurt. He takes a deep breath, gets up and grabs Louis' cigarettes before he's opening the patio door and sitting in the doorway with the laptop.

He fills the chilly, light winds on his face, brushing his curls away while he's staring at this blog entry of Gemma's.

He lights a cigarette and sighs out a huge hit, his finger hovering over whether or not to press the button.

He finally does and prepares himself for this post. He reads Gemma's words as if he's living the day over again... lying in that hospital bed, his body so weak, but a smile on his face.

He smiles through tears when he reads some of her words, _"Harry is always strong. He refuses to break. And even on this day, he is still lying in this bed showing us how strong he is. He's scared... I can tell. But he won't show it. He will show nothing but strength and bravery today with a smile so bright. That is my brother. That is who I'm proud of."_

He wipes the tears away from his eyes and sighs, taking a long hit from his cigarette.

Harry sees photo after photo taken by Gemma that day; some of him awake, some of him sleeping peacefully.

Then, there's a very important photo that he's never seen; Harry grins even more as tears fall from his eyes while he's staring at it.

Louis is holding his hand tight, sound asleep in the chair right next to Harry's bed, both of their heads leaned towards each other.

Harry remembers falling asleep that day with Louis' hand in his; he remembers waking up to see Louis asleep next to him. But he never knew that Gemma took a photo of them like that.

Harry quickly wipes his eyes again and immediately saves the photo to his laptop, a sudden idea coming to his mind for a new painting... just for Louis.

His phone sounds and he gets up from the floor to pick it up on the bed, seeing a text from Louis.

"Finally done. Want lunch?"

Harry smiles a little and quickly writes him back, telling him he ordered fruit, but he'd love some lunch. Then, Harry walks back to the doorway, finishing off the cigarette and then closing his laptop.

He closes the doors back and lays his laptop on the dresser after undoing the robe. He stops and looks in the mirror at his curls, then starts looking through his duffel bag for the nail polish he brought for the dinner party.

He hears the door of the suite open and he puts it back quickly, not wanting Louis to see it just yet.

"Harold, what are we having for lunch? I'm fucking starving," Louis is saying while he walks to their room. He stops in the doorway when he sees Harry standing at the dresser, his robe undone and his curls flowing freely. Louis only smirks some and removes his scarf.

Harry sniffs a little, but still smiles back at Louis... and Louis can tell he's been crying.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks concerned.

"Nothing, actually," Harry chuckles and sniffs again, "they're happy tears, I assure you."

"What made you cry then?" Louis asks softly as he stares at Harry.

"I was just... Gemma made a blog about me," Harry starts and glances off, "she made an entire blog dedicated to my fight with leukemia... from the first day I found out, Lou."

Louis' eyes grow wide as he nods.

"She told me about it the other night," Harry almost whispers. Then, he finds himself laughing while a few tears trickle down his cheeks again. "And... it's brilliant. It's... it's amazing to see it from her side. I'm just... blown away, I guess... that my sister did all of that for me."

"You have an amazing sister," Louis quietly replies, his face serious, "she offered to carry a child for us, Harry. She's beyond amazing for everything she has done."

Harry nods and wipes his eyes as he smiles, "remind me to buy her something when we get back... I think she deserves something really special."

"So do I," Louis nods, "I'll have to read those."

"If you do, just... just be prepared," Harry chuckles some as he stares at Louis.

"I'm sure I'll cry my fucking eyes out. Nothing can prepare me for that," Louis chuckles some, then says out softly, "so, we're having dessert before lunch, then."

"You wanted me naked," Harry says and looks down at himself. He pushes the bathrobe off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor while looking at Louis closely. "I'm naked."

Louis only nods and starts to take off his turtleneck.

"No," Harry quickly says in a serious tone. He walks over to Louis, keeping his eyes on his, "I want to take it off."

Louis raises an eyebrow, but nods. He starts unbuttoning his slacks while Harry just stands watching him do it.

Harry runs his hand up and down his own shaft while Louis tries to slip out of his slacks and underwear and watch Harry at the same time.

Once Louis has stepped out of his pants, Harry's immediately stepping forward and placing his hands under the turtleneck, running them around Louis' pelvis before going slowly up his chest.

The palms of Harry's hands move gently across Louis' nipples; and Louis wants to moan at the way Harry's rings feel every time they go over them.

"I really like this shirt on you," Harry's voice is deep and raspy as he stares at Louis, "wanna keep it on for me?"

"I... I didn't," Louis tries to stutter out when Harry's lips have met his jawline, "I... I'd... like to take it... off..."

Harry smiles a little, pulling down the turtleneck some so he can reach Louis' neck. He's not gentle in the slightest when it comes to sucking and biting it.

"Fuck," Louis says out loud while he's quickly grasping hold of Harry's hips.

Harry's hands continue to run up and down Louis' chest before he stops at his nipples again and rubs over the entire area, even gripping them.

"Shit," Louis sighs out and pulls Harry's body into his, his erect cock against Harry's.

Harry begins kissing Louis with everything in him, only pausing for a moment when he pulls the turtleneck over his head.

Their kiss is aggressive, passionate, and on the verge of violent; but Harry knows Louis enjoys this just as much as he does.

Harry puts his hands around Louis' small waist and pulls him to the bed quickly, Louis falling on his back immediately.

Harry straddles him and starts kissing him again, their tongues moving wildly with each other's.

It isn't long before Louis is swiftly rolling over and making Harry land on his back, Louis pinning his hands to the bed.

Louis sucks and bites Harry's neck, Harry squirming under him and moaning as loud as possible.

"I love it when you're rough," Harry grunts out and throws his head back into the sheets.

Louis doesn't say a word; he grips Harry's thigh and pulls his leg up, entwining the 2 of them before running his fingers through Harry's curls and kissing his lips hard.

He's soon entering Harry and Harry immediately wraps his legs around him tightly and keeps his head back in the sheets while he's screaming out as Louis thrusts into him as hard as possible.

"Fuck, Lou..," Harry shouts, his fingernails digging deep into Louis' back. "Faster..."

Louis moans loudly, keeping his fingers in Harry's curls; he grips them tight as the entire bed moves with every thrust.

Harry's fingers grip Louis' ass while he's pounding into him hard; and Harry's screams haven't stopped.

Louis leans down and bites Harry's neck while he's moaning and feeling himself release into him, his fingers still gripping Harry's curls.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry shouts and throws his head back for the final thrusts. He breathes out a heavy sigh as Louis slows, collapsing on Harry and placing his face into his neck. Harry's fingers move slowly through Louis' hair as he starts to smile and say in his deep, raspy voice, "that was quick."

Louis chuckles a little, "yeah, well, sometimes I can't help that... and obviously... neither can you."

Harry smirks, knowing he and Louis are both covered now in Harry's cum. "You chose to lay down on me... you knew better."

"I did," Louis leans up and looks at Harry, "I should've."

Harry just grins while Louis is playing with Harry's curls. The grin slowly fades and Harry's face turns serious, "uh, what if... if..."

Louis watches Harry pausing and struggling to say what he wants to say. He stares at him curiously. "What if what, love?"

"What if I told you that... that I was going to have my hair cut today?" Harry whispers out, watching Louis' eyes closely.

"To... today?" Louis stutters out, "what?"

"I thought that... well, it's New York City and... I talked to Elizabeth," Harry starts while Louis is climbing off of him slowly.

"Elizabeth?" Louis asks with a laugh as he's walking to the bathroom. "Why exactly?"

"She called me," Harry shrugs and cleans himself up in the bathroom by Louis. "I was painting and she just called to talk... I asked her about the best hair stylists here."

"So, you just chose today to do this?" Louis looks back at him, his tone sounding more annoyed than Harry likes.

"You're... you're not ok with it?" Harry asks quietly.

Louis sighs and throws the towel down in the floor before walking back to their room. He picks up his cigarettes immediately after putting on his Adidas sweats and sweatshirt, then opens the patio door.

Harry just stands in the bathroom doorway watching him, wondering why he's acting this way all of a sudden.

"Talk to me please," Harry almost shouts while he goes to find his boxers.

Louis looks back at him, trying to find the words to say to him. "You don't have to yell at me. I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

"You're not saying a word," Harry raises his tone again and pushes his curls back, "that's the problem."

"I thought... I thought when you said you were going to cut it that it'd be weeks from now," Louis gets out as he glances back at Harry. "Now, you just sorta drop it on me today."

"It's hair," Harry tries to laugh as he walks to stand in front of Louis. "Look, I'll wait... Jesus. I didn't realize that..."

"No," Louis interrupts him, "don't. If you want it done here, do it here. I just..."

"What?" Harry asks him and crosses his arms while he watches Louis standing in the doorway, the cigarette in his fingers. "Lou, if you want me to wait, I'll wait. Why... why is it such a big deal? I just thought... it'd be nice to do it here. I'm ready. I mean, come on, how sexy would I look tonight in a suit with shorter hair?"

Louis smiles a little and knows that's exactly what Harry wanted from him. He stares out at New York City for a few quiet moments, biting his lip before he turns back to Harry. "You'd look stunning, I'm sure. I'm sorry. I only was thinking that... that I wasn't ready for you to. But, this isn't about me..."

"It does concern you, though," Harry quickly interrupts, "you have a say in this..."

"It's your fucking hair," Louis laughs. "What... what do you think your girls are going to think when they see their Pappa?"

Harry bites his lip and sort of shrugs as he looks at Louis, "they'll still know it's me."

Louis nods a little, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Lou," Harry starts, his tone quiet as he grabs Louis' hand, "I'm ready to do this. I want to do this."

Louis' eyes don't break from Harry's; he searches those emerald eyes like he has so many times now. He sees Harry's dimples show when he smiles back at him... and Louis finds himself smiling as well.

"Alright, what the hell," Louis finally says with a grin, "let's go, then. But we're having lunch after."

Harry nods with a bright smile as he hugs Louis, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I do," Louis smirks into Harry's shoulder, "and I love you... even if I can't play with those beautiful curls anymore."

Harry lets him go and grins, "you're welcome to have a few last minutes with them."

"Get your ass dressed and let's go," Louis chuckles and shakes his head as he playfully smacks Harry's ass.

They're soon catching a cab and heading to the hair stylist that Elizabeth herself has told Harry about.

They pay the taxi driver and begin their walk up the street, Harry on the phone with Elizabeth.

"We're almost there," Harry's telling her as Louis walks beside him, his hands buried in his pockets.

He stares at Harry's beautiful long locks blowing in the chilly wind, and he grins; he knows how much he's going to miss seeing those curls... at home when they're in the pool, he'll miss Harry complaining about them being in his eyes... when they're lying in bed, cuddled up together at the end of their day at home, he'll miss guiding his fingers through them...

But Louis can accept it because he knows Harry's true desire is to help someone... and Louis would never stand in the way of that. He knows how important this is to him.

Though, Louis does have to keep reminding himself that it is just hair... it'll grow back, he thinks over and over.

"Ok, Elizabeth is inside waiting," Harry says and breaks Louis out of his thoughts. Harry places his phone in Louis' hand as he glances at him, "I want you to take this and call my mum."

"Why?" Louis laughs.

"Cause... I want to FaceTime her while this happens," Harry whispers out as they wait at a crosswalk. He can see the stylist's shop in the distance and he lets out a deep breath.

"You sure you're ready? 100%?" Louis asks.

Harry smirks and turns to him, "it'll grow back. And... I have every intention on letting it grow back, Lou."

"You're going to grow it back and then cut it again to donate, right?" Louis asks with a small laugh as they begin to cross the street.

"I've thought of it, yeah," Harry nods and shrugs, "but... we'll see how much I miss them first."

Louis smiles even wider and Harry just smiles back at him, taking his hand in his.

They open the door to the shop and see Elizabeth speaking with the stylist. She looks up and sees them and smiles, "hey, you 2. This is a good friend of mine, Ricky."

"Nice to meet you both," Ricky grins at them and says in a foreign accent.

Louis looks at Harry, trying to hold back a snort as he covers his mouth.

"It's very nice to meet you as well," Harry is the first to say.

He soon takes a seat in the chair and stares in the mirror while the French stylist is talking to him about his curls; Louis just puts his index finger to his lip and tries not to laugh while he stands close by watching.

Elizabeth steps over to Louis with a small smile, "I was a bit shocked when he asked me for the best hair stylist here."

"He's... he's cutting it to donate to a child," Louis quietly tells her, "it's something he's really passionate about."

"His hair is gorgeous," Elizabeth whispers before she's smirking, "hell, I wish I had his hair."

Louis chuckles while Harry's still listening to Ricky talking.

He finally turns his eyes to Louis when Ricky is braiding Harry's curls for a more easier cut.

"You're 100% positive about this?" Louis asks one more time.

Harry stays quiet for a few moments before his eyes meet Louis' again, "I'm 101% positive about this."

Louis smiles wide and Harry does the same, reaching over and taking Louis' hand.

"Call my mum," Harry tells him softly, "I don't want her to miss this."

Louis nods, biting his lip as he glances from Harry's long braid down to his phone in his hand.

Harry stares in the mirror, every voice getting quieter to him as he thinks. He knows he's doing exactly what he's wanted to do. He knows he's ready for this moment, after so many years of having his long curls.

Yet, he still wonders how he'll look with it short; he knows he hasn't had it short since his early 20's... except for when he was forced to cut it during the worst period of his life.

But Harry isn't dwelling on that moment; he's cutting it this time to help someone else who can use it. He's giving it to a child who needs it... who's fighting something like he himself once fought.


	60. Chapter 60

"Your mum's reaction was priceless," Louis is laughing while he's dressing that evening for the dinner party.

"I can't believe she was wanting to cry," Harry chuckles while he's looking in the mirror at his short hair. He runs his fingers through the top of it, being thankful he still has some small curls.

"It looks bloody amazing on you," Louis says softly beside him as he gently touches Harry's hair, "really, Harry. And at least this time you cut it for a good reason."

"So, you like it?" Harry asks when he looks back at him.

"I fucking love it," Louis nods and smiles, "it suits you, love."

"Thanks," Harry smiles and pulls out his nail polish from the duffel bag as well as a light red shade of lipstick, "I'm gonna go change. Be right back."

"Can't change in front of me?" Louis jokes.

"I don't care to," Harry shrugs, "but I need to put on something."

Louis raises an eyebrow, but grins, "alright. Fine. Take your time. I'll be on the patio."

Harry smiles and kisses Louis softly before he's grabbing his suit and heading to the bathroom.

"Can't wait for the lads to see your hair," Louis calls to him with a small chuckle.

"Think they'll recognize me?" Harry calls back with a laugh as he sits down and starts on his nails.

"Surely," Louis replies, "I don't think any of them are used to you with short hair by now, however."

"No, maybe Zayn," Harry smiles while he carefully paints his nails.

When he finishes them, he starts putting on the suit he picked out; he puts on his white collared silky shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone, then he's putting on the black slacks before he's looking at his hair again in the mirror.

It's a big adjustment, he thinks; he's not used to seeing himself like this... but he smiles, nonetheless. He can't help but feel a little odd without the long curls on his shoulders.

Instead, he now has hair almost the same length as Louis'... except Harry's hair has more curls.

He runs his fingers through it again and decides to try out the hairspray, something he hasn't used in years.

He styles it perfectly in the mirror, a small grin on his face; it's a look he's going to have to get used to, but he already loves it.

"How much longer?" Louis is calling from the patio.

Harry smiles to himself and adjusts the white button up before he's calling back, "almost done."

Harry glides the lipstick over his pink lips, only making them a tad bit darker. He then slips on the black coat of his suit and grabs his black boots. He sits down on the toilet to put them on and zip them up while his mind wanders back to the young man they saw in the hospital earlier before they returned to their suite.

The young man named Eric was more than delighted to meet Harry; his friends hadn't told him he was coming and the look on his face is a look harry will never forget. He remembers talking to Eric for over an hour about how he was doing and his condition. And Harry can't help but feel his eyes sting when he remembers Eric telling him he was still waiting for a donor, and that he was hoping he would find one soon.

Louis calls to Harry again, breaking his thoughts; he rubs his eyes some and sighs, wishing with everything in him that he could help Eric somehow.

Soon, Harry is opening the bathroom door and fixing his suit, and Louis looks at him immediately from the balcony doorway.

"You look... stunning," Louis is slow to say to him. He's too entranced by Harry; how his hair is perfectly styled, how the black suit looks on him, and how his nails are painted black as well. He smiles at him and says, "love the polish."

"Thanks," Harry grins back and looks his nails over, "guess I didn't do too bad of a job."

Harry walks over to Louis and takes his cigarettes before he lights one and looks out at the dark skies that are only illuminated by the New York lights now.

"You know, the lads are wanting to go out for drinks again after this dinner is over," Louis says softly while his eyes glance from Harry's hair to his eyes over and over.

"I... uh, I actually made plans for us," Harry replies and stares back at Louis. "Hope that's alright."

"It's fine, love," Louis nods, "more than fine. But what kind of plans?"

"Well," Harry starts and bites his lip. He takes a long hit of the cigarette and blows it out, "I figured since we won't have much time tomorrow to do anything for our anniversary that I would arrange something this evening. But it's a surprise."

"Is it?" Louis raises an eyebrow and grins. "What are you up to?"

"Can't tell you," Harry smiles back. Louis pouts and Harry chuckles some as he continues, "look... you've surprised me with so many things, Lou... trips, gifts... it's my turn to do something just for you. It'll be my gift to you for our anniversary."

"Ok," Louis whispers, his face serious, "I can't wait to see what you have planned then."

Harry grins again, his dimples showing... and Louis can't get over how stunning he looks with his hair shorter.

He slowly reaches over and plays with a few strands of it, no smile on his face. Harry stares back at him while he watches Louis' eyes staring up at his hair.

"Do you really like it?" Harry quietly asks.

"I do," Louis replies, his eyes meeting Harry's. "I swear I do, Harold. You look... absolutely beautiful. And plus, it's still long enough for me to play with, so... I'm satisfied."

Harry smirks a little and hits the cigarette again before sighing, "it's something I'll have to grow used to... but I do like it. Seems like it'll be fun to style now."

Louis laughs a little and nods, "yeah... yeah, it will be. Maybe I can style it some, if you'll let me."

Harry grins some and leans over to kiss Louis softly. He pulls away and puts his arm around his waist, "I'd love for you to."

Louis looks at his watch and sighs, "shit, we better go. I'd like to get this dinner thing over with."

"Why's that?" Harry laughs a little and puts his cigarette out before Louis is closing the door.

"Because... I'd rather see what you have planned for us now," Louis replies seriously.

"Come on... you should enjoy the dinner party as well. There will be dancing, you know," Harry says excitedly.

"I knew you'd wanna dance," Louis shakes his head and laughs a little. He stops to look himself over in the mirror while Harry stands behind him.

Harry adjusts Louis' tie and fixes his hair some, "if you don't wanna dance, it's completely fine."

"I didn't say that."

"Lou, I get it if you don't wanna dance with me tonight," Harry manages to say softly.

Louis turns around immediately, placing his arms around Harry's waist, "we've been through this a million times. You know I'm not ashamed of you, Harold. I don't fucking care to dance with you tonight. You know that by now... don't you?"

Harry bites his lip and nods a little, "I do... I guess sometimes I just... I wonder. I mean, they're all doctors like you are. I wasn't sure..."

"I want to show you off to everyone," Louis interrupts and runs his fingers through the side of Harry's hair. "Don't think for a second that I'm ashamed of you. You know I'm not."

"I know," Harry nods, "sorry."

"It's fine," Louis smiles and rests his face in Harry's neck before he whispers, "I'd love to dance with you."

Harry grins and holds Louis close to him as he sighs. "We better get going."

A few moments later, the 2 of them are exiting the elevator and heading for the conference room that has been set up for the dinner party.

Harry adjusts his shirt and runs his fingers through his hair before he remembers it's short. And Louis only chuckles some as Harry grins and shrugs.

When they enter the doors, the tables are all set up on each side with the dance floor in the middle. They have an orchestra set up to play at the very back of the room.

Harry's eyes wander over every table; he sees many pediatricians with their wives, but he also sees a few couples like he and Louis. There's not many, he can see that... but nonetheless, Harry doesn't feel out of place.

After all, Harry's positive that most, if not all of these doctors know who he and Louis are.

They find their table and aren't surprised to see Niall will be sitting at the same table.

"Lovely," Louis mumbles as they take their seats.

"Stop... at least we know him," Harry grins and takes a seat as he looks around.

Louis looks at the 2 other cards sitting on the table. "Doctor Allen Jones... I think I've talked to him."

"Who's the other?" Harry asks and picks up the champagne that is sitting in the ice bucket.

"His wife Michelle," Louis replies and sits back.

"Nice," Harry smiles and pours Louis a glass first. "Wonder where Niall is?"

"He'll probably be here any minute," Louis says and sighs, "he's usually earlier than I am."

Harry grins and finishes pouring his glass before he sits the bottle down. He picks up the glass and sips on it while he's looking around the room.

Someone walks up to their table and Louis glances up immediately.

"Hi, sorry to intrude... I'm Doctor Jason Robinson," he says with a smile as he extends his hand to Harry first.

Harry shakes his hand and grins a little, "Harry Tomlinson."

Louis shakes his hand next and Jason continues, "I just wanted to tell the both of you how inspirational your story is. My wife cried when she first read it in the LA Times. It seems it's having quite the impact."

"Uh, thank you," Louis gets out slowly.

"We were surprised to find out the story had made it to New York," Harry smiles at him, "not that it's a bad thing. It's even made an impact here."

Louis nods and looks up at Jason, "thank you for sharing that with us."

"You're more than welcome," Jason smiles at the 2 of them. He looks at Harry next, "I hope you continue to remain healthy, Mr. Tomlinson. You deserve it."

Harry grins, "thank you so much."

They watch him walk off to his table and sit down with his wife and both of them can't help but smile at one another.

Harry grabs Louis' hand and says jokingly, "I think we might be celebrities now, Lou."

Louis chuckles and shakes his head as he picks up his champagne and looks at Harry, "I'll cheers to that."

Harry laughs and clinks glasses with Louis before they're both drinking down the champagne.

Niall arrives moments later, as well as the couple who will be sitting with the 3 of them, and soon after, dinner is served.

While they eat, Louis watches as Harry is carrying on a conversation with the other doctor's wife. They're talking about plays on Broadway as well as classical music.

And Louis can't help but smile while he's sitting and gazing at Harry talking; he's talking with such passion about things. He's soon talking about art with her and telling her his favorite artists and where his inspiration for art came from.

The topic soon comes up about Harry meeting Louis and how Louis turned out to be his perfect match; Louis felt all along it would be brought up at some point.

But he smiles and listens to Harry talking beside him, a huge grin on his face as he tells their story again; Louis could never tire of hearing him discuss how they met... and how things turned out for them.

When dinner is over, the orchestra plays as couples get up to dance.

"Let's go," Harry is quick to tell Louis while he finishes off his 5th glass of champagne. He takes off the coat of his suit and places it on the back of the chair.

"I think you've drank enough," Louis smirks and looks at Niall, "we'll be back, Horan."

"Go have fun," Niall grins at them.

Louis stands up and takes Harry's hand, leading him to the dance floor.

They dance slowly, Louis resting his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's head resting against Louis' head.

"You look stunning, you know," Louis tells him softly.

Harry smiles a little, "thanks. You do as well. At least we match, right?"

"Yeah, we do," Louis nods, "and to be honest, you're the most beautiful person in this room."

"Thank you," Harry tells him before he kisses his head gently. "You're the most handsome... none of these doctors can compare to you."

Louis grins against Harry's neck, kissing it softly.

They hold on to each other tight while they dance to the slow songs played by the orchestra... and to them, no one else in the room matters. They don't see anyone else; they only see and feel each other.

"Last night in New York," Louis finally speaks up after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah, it is," Harry replies and then smiles, "but don't worry... it'll be a really great one, I swear."

Louis reaches up, running his fingers through Harry's hair before he's smirking, "I forgot."

"It's ok," Harry pulls him closer and grins, "I keep forgetting myself."

"Horan seemed to like it," Louis remarks.

"I don't know if he liked it or was just shocked," Harry laughs and buries his face in Louis' hair with a sigh. "God, I could hold you forever like this."

"You will, love," Louis says softly, running his hand up and down Harry's back, "you will."

Harry doesn't smile; he only closes his eyes and gets lost in the way Louis feels... the way it feels to hold him so close in his arms... because Harry doesn't want to admit that he's still scared of what the future might hold for him... what it might hold for their family they've now built.

Harry always thinks positive; he usually doesn't think the way he's been thinking lately. But still, he can't shake the fear that something might happen years from now... and there will be nothing he can do.

But, as the orchestra music ends, Harry puts on a smile again as Louis is stepping back and looking in his eyes.

One of the administrators over the conference takes the mic while everyone is still standing on the dance floor. She begins speaking, "if I may have a moment, I would like to recognize 2 people who are with us tonight."

Everyone stops and looks up at the podium before almost every eye turns to Louis and Harry.

Harry stands speechless and so does Louis. But Louis slips his hand in Harry's, making Harry turn to him; Louis gives him a small smile before he kisses his cheek.

"Most of the doctors in this room are familiar with the article that has been put out titled, 'The Perfect Match'. Well, I would like to take a moment to recognize Doctor Louis Tomlinson and his husband Harry Tomlinson," the administrator announces with a smile. She begins clapping as the entire room does as well. "Would the 2 of you please come forward?"

Harry swallows hard, but has a radiant smile on his face as he looks at Louis. And Louis only gives him a reassuring nod before they're both walking through the crowd, everyone clapping around them.

The administrator ushers them to come up to the podium, and Louis can feel his nerves on edge. Harry grips his hand and whispers in his ear, "we've got this, babe."

"We would just like to say how incredible the 2 of you are," the administrator continues with a smile, "you've brought awareness to how important it is to be a bone marrow or stem cell donor for someone... even someone you wouldn't even expect."

"Thank you," Louis says softly, gripping Harry's hand tighter.

"Your story is such an inspiration to those who may feel they have no options left. So, every doctor here would like to applaud you both... you, Doctor Tomlinson for signing up to donate... and you, Harry Tomlinson, for being courageous and continuing to fight your illness, even when it seemed your future was so uncertain," the administrator says out softly, tears coming to her eyes. "You found your donor... and he found you. Congratulations to the both of you and happy anniversary."

Harry and Louis both say thank you in unison as the entire room fills with loud applause; the 2 of them can even hear Niall shouting for them and they both laugh.

When they walk off the stage, Harry whispers to Louis, "how did they know our anniversary?"

Louis sort of smiles and tries to act innocent.

Harry laughs a little, "you didn't set this up, did you?"

"No, I can honestly say I did not," Louis replies while people around them are still clapping and smiling at them. "They approached me yesterday and asked about our story... they asked how long we had been married, and I told them."

Harry shakes his head, his dimples showing as he smiles... and Louis is positive that his smile is the most beautiful thing in the room right now.

They are asked for several photos as the dinner party winds down; most of the doctors from LA ask for a picture with them and their wives... and Louis and Harry happily oblige.

Even Dylan and his partner take a photo with Louis and Harry... and Niall just sits and watches with a grin on his face.

Harry knows he has said about a million thank yous before they've even made it back to the table. He grabs his coat and is grateful the dinner is coming to an end finally.

"So, where you lads off to?" Niall asks as he stands up.

"Harry has plans for us," Louis grins and looks back at Harry.

"Guess you aren't coming out with us, then for drinks?" Niall asks.

"Sorry, Niall," Harry smiles and shrugs, "I, uh, arranged something for Lou and I... for our anniversary since we leave tomorrow."

"Ok, well, at least let Zayn and Liam see your hair before you 2 head off for the night," Niall chuckles. "I wanna see their reactions."

Harry smirks while Louis just rolls his eyes. He slips his hand around Harry's waist, "let's go, love."

Harry and Louis wave goodbye to several people before they're leaving the conference room, both of them laughing and talking about how they knew hardly any of the people they took photos with or talked to.

"Should we go change?" Louis asks.

"No," Harry replies, "I think we should go like we are."

"It's fucking freezing, Harold," Louis chuckles.

"Alright, fine," Harry pouts, "I just thought... well, you look sexy in your suit."

"Where are we going though?" Louis asks.

"Can't tell you," Harry smiles and takes his hand, "but... under the circumstances, I guess we probably should change... or at least grab a coat."

"Alright, I'm changing," Louis laughs as they head for the elevator.

They arrive back at their suite and Harry goes straight to the bedroom to find clothes quickly.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Louis asks with a grin.

"Because we have a schedule to keep," Harry replies without even looking at him.

"Do we now?" Louis raises an eyebrow. "Ok, fine. But first, let's get a photo of the 2 of us to send to the girls."

"We took several at dinner," Harry laughs and watches Louis pulling out his phone.

"So what? I want another. Right on the balcony," Louis tells him, "because... you look fucking sexy in that suit with your hair."

Harry smiles and agrees, "fine. Hurry up though."

"Don't rush me," Louis teases and opens the balcony door after grabbing his cigarettes.

Harry follows him out, immediately stealing the cigarettes from Louis' hand as he smirks at him.

He lights one and then puts it to Louis' lips before lighting another.

"Ok, get in here with me," Louis says and holds the camera up.

"You sure you don't want me holding it? My arms are longer, you know," Harry jokes with him.

"Fuck you," Louis retorts.

"If you want to, I'm game," Harry shrugs, "has to wait till we get back though."

"Oh, if you think I'm not fucking you on our last night in New York..."

"Just take the fucking photo," Harry interrupts with a laugh. "Jesus."

Louis holds up his phone as Harry places his head against his and smiles. He takes about 3 and then slips his phone back in his pocket.

"Thank you, love," Louis smiles and kisses Harry softly.

"You're welcome," Harry chuckles and then hits his cigarette as he stares off at Central Park.

"I saw the paintings that you did," Louis says more seriously. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you," Harry looks back at him, "I... I wanted to make the girls something while we were here."

"Let me guess, the Central Park one is for Emmy?" Louis asks and smiles.

"It is, yeah," Harry nods and looks back out at the park, "I knew she'd love it."

"The horse carriage was a beautiful touch," Louis tells him.

Harry smiles and nods, "yeah, it was."

They talk about the girls while they stand on the balcony looking at all the New York lights.

Then, the both of them change inside, Harry urging Louis to hurry.

When they finally leave and get downstairs, they run into Niall, Liam, and Zayn outside.

"Woah," Zayn is the first to say before he's messing with Harry's hair, "that's a big change, babe."

"Holy shit," Liam says with his eyes wide. "You really did go shorter, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugs.

"Looks amazing," Liam tells Harry with a smile.

"Thanks, man," Harry replies.

"So, you 2 aren't coming with us?" Liam asks.

"No, they have plans," Zayn answers with a sly grin.

"Shut it," Harry points at him.

"I'm not spilling it," Zayn throws his hands up, "I will after you 2 have left."

Harry rolls his eyes and hails a taxi. It stops immediately and Louis tells them goodnight before he's getting in. Harry looks back at Zayn and says, "you guys enjoy your drinks, alright?"

Harry closes the door and tells the driver, "Central Park, please."

Louis looks at him confused, but grins a little as he takes Harry's hand. He has no clue what Harry has in store, but Louis already knows he's going to love it.

The taxi comes to a stop and the first thing Louis sees is a horse-drawn carriage waiting. His eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly.

Harry just smiles at his reaction and pays the driver. "Thank you. Keep the change."

He opens the door and holds it open for Louis to slide out behind him.

"You...," Louis starts and then stops.

"I did, yeah," Harry answers for him with a grin as he fixes Louis' coat. "They're going to take us around the whole park. There's a blanket and wine waiting for us, so come on."

Louis looks from the carriage back to Harry, and he shakes his head with the most beautiful grin on his lips that Harry's ever seen.

"Come on," Harry says softly and takes Louis' hand in his.

Harry allows Louis to climb in first, then he climbs in and takes a seat. He grabs the blanket and covers them both with it.

The carriage begins going slowly through the park, not a soul in sight as far as Harry and Louis can tell.

And the grin hasn't left Louis' face.

Harry uncorks the wine bottle and picks up a glass before he looks at Louis, "do you think these are really necessary? I'm perfectly ok with drinking it straight from the bottle."

Louis laughs a little, "I'm fine with drinking it straight from the bottle, love."

Harry pulls the hood of his suede jacket over his head and then goes to pull Louis' white wool over his.

"What are you doing?" Louis chuckles.

"It's freezing. You need it over your head," Harry tells him while he's adjusting it.

"Harold, I'm used to having short hair," Louis mocks.

"Alright, smartass," Harry smirks and sits back again, offering the wine to Louis first.

"How did you... how did you pull this off?" Louis asks, still smiling while he's looking around at all the lamp posts that are making the snow on the ground glow.

"Well," Harry shrugs, "they do these all the time... I mean, they have ones at night quite frequently I found out... although the ones during the day are pretty nice from the photos..."

"Ok, I really enjoy how you always go on about things, love," Louis smiles, "but, please get to the point."

"Alright, alright," Harry chuckles some and takes the wine from Louis, "I figured they wouldn't let me book it this late, but I thought it was worth a shot. So, I called... and initially, I really didn't think it would work, but I told them my name and how we were here for just this weekend... and they told me they'd do it."

Louis' smile widens even more as he stares at Harry. "They knew us."

"Yeah," Harry looks back, "they knew who we were... and they told me that they would love to accommodate us. So, yeah, here we are."

"I can't... I'm shocked," Louis shakes his head, "I mean, I guess our story being known here isn't such a bad thing at all."

Harry smiles and places his arm around Louis, pulling him closer, "it's a very good thing, babe."

"Thank you," Louis whispers, staring in the emerald eyes in front of him. "Thank you so much for this."

"Don't thank me," Harry quietly tells him as he caresses Louis' cheek, "you deserve this. You deserve so much more than this honestly."

"I'm quite content with this actually," Louis grins and pulls the blanket up more, "this is absolutely brilliant, love."

Harry only smiles and drinks down some of the wine before he's offering it back to Louis.

They nearly have the whole bottle drank in 30 minutes; they've spent the whole time talking and laughing over different things... but mostly talking about their girls back home, and their future together.

And as Harry's gazing at something off Louis' side of the carriage, Louis can't help but stare into those emerald eyes and realize just how many times he's looked into them... and how much time he has spent with this beautiful soul next to him.

He finds himself thinking back to their first meeting again. Then, Harry and Emma's first painting together. He sees flashes of memories flooding his mind, both good and bad while he's studying those green eyes.

He quickly pulls Harry close to him under the blanket and rests his head on his neck, letting out a sigh.

"You alright?" Harry asks and plays with Louis' hair that's sticking out of the hood of his coat.

"I'm... I'm fine, love," Louis manages to reply. "I really am."

"Are you... crying?" Harry hesitates to ask.

"Maybe," Louis whispers back.

"Why?"

"Because sometimes, Harry... it all hits me at one time," Louis admits. "And... I just can't understand how incredibly lucky I am to have you... to have someone like you."

Harry grins a little, closing his eyes and feeling them sting. "What if I told you that I always feel the exact same way? That... I feel fortunate every morning I wake up... because of you. Every morning I open my eyes and I see the sunshine, or rain, or basically anything, Lou, I can't help but feel beyond fortunate."

"I know," Louis whispers out, "I know how it must feel from your side... but I've told you before, saving you saved me, Harry. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you."

"Can I ask you a serious question and you not get upset with me?" Harry quietly says.

Louis looks up at him, tears standing in his eyes. "What?"

"You're a really strong man, Lou," Harry starts out while he's wiping Louis' cheeks, "I know you so well by now. I know you could withstand anything..."

"What are you wanting to ask?" Louis manages to get out, fearing what Harry will say.

"If something were to happen to me," Harry starts, his eyes filling up, "would you be ok?"

"Why are you... you asking me this now?" Louis tries to say.

"I just wanna know," Harry replies seriously, "I've worried about it. I've worried about leaving you behind with our children... I've worried about what would happen if you were all alone again. I've worried about you sleeping alone and..."

"Stop," Louis faintly speaks, putting his finger to Harry's lip. Tears fall from his eyes as he stares at him. "You know I would be fine, love... but it'll never come to that. It won't. I know that it won't."

"I... I'm sorry," Harry sighs and wipes his eyes, "I've been thinking about it more and more lately, Lou, and I can't seem to shake it when it comes over me. It's like... the doubt and the worry hits out of nowhere and I'm scared..."

Harry stops for a second to wipe his eyes as he sniffs. "I'm scared of leaving you behind."

"Stop, love," Louis quickly grabs Harry and holds him tight, closing his eyes while he buries his face in Harry's coat. "Please stop."

"I'm sorry," Harry sighs out, gripping Louis' back, "I felt like... like I should talk about it. I picked a really bad time to."

"No, you didn't," Louis pulls away and stares at Harry, "I want you to tell me anything you're feeling, love. But this isn't like you. I was the one having nightmares and anxiety attacks over this. You were the one reassuring me the whole way."

"I know this isn't like me," Harry breathes out, "I'm sorry. Maybe... maybe it's because I miss home and the girls."

"Sounds like you're having anxiety attacks though," Louis whispers. "If these feelings are coming on suddenly, they may be anxiety attacks, or even panic attacks. It's not unusual for people to have those after suffering from cancer, Harry... even if you've been recovering from it for a while."

"I don't know... I just have anxious moments where I wonder what will happen," Harry says quietly. "God, I'm sorry. I've ruined this night."

"No, no, you haven't," Louis tells him again and gently runs his fingers through the side of Harry's hair. "You know you can talk to me about anything. But let me ask you something..."

Harry nods slowly as he stares in Louis' eyes.

"What does your heart tell you?" Louis whispers.

Harry finally smiles a little, wiping the tears away. "It... it tells me that I have plenty of time left with you... that I'll see our children grow up. I'll see our twins take their first steps, say their first words... I'll see them go to school..."

Louis smiles and nods before he's placing his hands on Harry's cheeks, leaning his forehead against his. He closes his eyes and says quietly, "that's the Harry I know. And that's what's going to happen. And if I'm lucky, I'll go first when we're old."

"How old do you want to live to?" Harry asks in a more upbeat tone.

"Uh, I don't know," Louis laughs and sits back a little, "old enough to see all of our children grown with kids of their own. So, when they're gone, it's just you and I to spend those years with."

Harry nods, a small grin crossing his face. "I want the same thing."

"I know you do," Louis speaks softly and smiles. "Alright, let's change the subject now before our ride around the park is over."

Harry laughs a little as they snuggle up together and begin talking about Gemma and the pregnancy.

As the horse carriage ride comes to an end, Harry tips their driver and thanks him for making an exception for the 2 of them.

"So, what do you have up your sleeve now?" Louis asks with a smile.

"Well," Harry bites his lip as they walk down the sidewalk outside of Central Park, "you'll have to wait and see."

"Fine," Louis smiles and takes Harry's arm in his.

The take a cab once more; this time, though, they're going a little further.

Louis sits back in the seat with Harry while they look over photos they have taken while in New York.

Harry tells Louis of all the ones of Central Park he took and how he wants to frame them and hang them up at home.

"Jesus, where are we headed?" Louis finally asks with a chuckle after about 30 minutes into the drive.

"We're almost there," Harry grins. He looks up to see their destination not too far away now.

"Just let us out close to the beachside," Harry tells the driver. He nods and starts to slow down, while Louis just looks at Harry.

Harry lets a small grin creep out of the corner of his lips while he stares out the window.

When they stop, Harry pays the driver once more and waits for Louis to step out before closing the door.

"A beach, really?" Louis laughs and follows Harry. "In this cold weather?"

"I figured you might like it," Harry tells him as he glances beside him, "boats and ferries go through here quite a lot."

"I figured that," Louis grins as they walk down the beach side.

Harry stops, pulling his hood off and feeling the wind blow through his shorter hair. He closes his eyes and stretches out his arms with a smile on his face.

And Louis stands beside him, watching him being himself and getting lost in the feel of the wind and the sound of the water.

"It's almost like home," Harry quietly says after moments of silence.

"Yeah, it is," Louis replies and steps closer to Harry. He smirks a little, "lot less lights at home though... at least on our beach we go to."

"That's the beauty of it here," Harry smiles and glances at the lights over the water, "the waves shine and glow."

"Why did you pick this place?" Louis asks quietly.

"Because... it's almost like being home for our anniversary," Harry whispers, "except we're not celebrating it with family and all that."

"I see," Louis says and glances out at the waters, "you really wanted to spend it with them, didn't you? I mean, we still will, love. We aren't going to get home terribly late tomorrow."

"I know," Harry nods while he's looking at the sky. "You know, I'd love to go to a place where we can see the stars at night."

"We've been to one... Hawaii," Louis chuckles a little.

"Yeah, but maybe somewhere like the mountains," Harry looks back at Louis. "Somewhere we could, I don't know, stay in like a cabin and go out on the back patio to see the stars every night."

"That'd be amazing," Louis nods.

"Do you really think so?" Harry asks and turns to him.

"Of course," Louis shrugs. "Why not?"

"Because... I... I was going to surprise you with it," Harry stutters with a shy smile.

"Surprise me with what exactly?" Louis asks.

"You know how you're always booking vacations for us?" Harry grins. Louis nods with a smirk on his lips. "Well, this time... I did the booking. And I booked us a beautiful cabin, big enough for all of us... the girls, mum and Gemma... and your mum."

"My mum?" Louis asks with a laugh. "What? Does she already know about this..."

"She knows, yeah," Harry replies. "I spoke with her already. She said her and Lottie would love to come. And... I booked it for the week we'll reveal the genders."

"Genders," Louis laughs and shakes his head, "oh my god, Harry. When did you do all of this?"

"I've had free time," Harry shrugs but smiles. "It won't be until Gemma is 6 months pregnant. It allows you plenty of time to ask off at work..."

"I fucking love you," Louis quickly says and leans in to kiss Harry hard.

Harry pulls him in instantly and kisses Louis back with the same amount of passion as the wind blows their hair and the waters sound behind them.

Louis finally stops and stares at Harry, "thank you. You're incredible. I don't tell you that enough, I know."

"No, you tell me all the time," Harry grins and gently runs his hands up and down Louis' waist. "But I don't think I've told you enough... how much I appreciate you... how much I love you for everything..."

"You have, love," Louis whispers and finds himself playing with Harry's wind blown hair again. He smiles and says, "it really does suit you, you know."

"Thank you," Harry grins, "was hoping I wouldn't look weird with it, you know."

"You don't," Louis replies seriously, "you look... very mature."

Harry almost laughs as Louis just smiles at him.

"So, let's have a seat and discuss this little vacation of ours," Louis says and pulls out his cigarettes while he's sitting down on the sand.

Harry joins him and takes the cigarette Louis offers him. "Well, it has 8 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, and it overlooks mountains... nothing but mountains. There's no lights, so all you see at night are the stars shining, Lou..."

Louis can't help but fond as he listens to Harry going on and on about this cabin. He bites his lip as he smiles at him and nods, just enraptured by Harry's voice and enthusiasm.

"... And there's a hot tub," Harry turns to Louis and grins, "it sits right off the balcony and our room has a door straight to it so we can use it whenever we'd like to."

"If everyone's asleep," Louis chuckles.

"It's dark, they won't see," Harry shrugs and hits his cigarette again. He blows out his hit and carries on again excitedly, "everyone will have their own room... there's a game room in the basement part... air hockey and pool. And we can take the girls to places like the zoo and aquarium. It'd be so much fun."

"And where is this place exactly?" Louis asks and flicks his ashes.

"Probably the one place you've never stepped foot in," Harry looks back with a grin.

"Where?" Louis chuckles.

"Tennessee," Harry replies and smiles.

"What?" Louis asks shocked. "Why the fuck would we go there? Isn't there plenty of other places to book a cabin in the US? Maybe around California?"

"There is, but," Harry bites his lip and hesitates to answer.

"But what?"

"There's... there's only one St. Jude's hospital," Harry answers and looks back at him.

Louis remains quiet for a moment, understanding where Harry is coming from now. "St. Jude's Hospital is in Memphis. Where exactly are we staying?"

"A place called Gatlinburg," Harry replies. "There's tons of family things to do there. Look, my old friend that I knew went there once. He lives in LA, but he's from England like us. He told me how all of these people will come from everywhere to stay there. The mountains there are absolutely beautiful. I'll show you photos."

"Who's this friend?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, Jesus," Harry laughs, "that's beside the point right now. The point is, I think it would be good for us... all of us. And... while we're in the state we'll stop by the hospital. I know it's hours away from where we're staying but I..."

"If you're passionate about it, we'll go," Louis interrupts as he blows out his hit. Harry turns to him as Louis looks back at him. "I support you, Harry. I support anything and everything you want to do. If it's going to that hospital and seeing those children, I 100% support it. And... honestly, I'd like to go, too... because I'm a pediatrician and... well, I just know how tough it must be for those families."

Harry nods and says seriously, "I really did find my perfect match, didn't I?"

Louis chuckles some and looks off at the water, "yeah... yeah, I guess you did. Because I want to make a difference just as much as you do."

Harry smiles and pulls Louis close to him, kissing him gently. Louis responds by placing his hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulling him closer, their tongues entwining with one another's.

The cold wind doesn't bother them in this moment; their only thoughts are on one another as they make out on the beach.

Harry's fingers run up under Louis' shirt and Louis moans into Harry's mouth at the feel of them.

"We should...," Louis starts as he pulls away, "we probably shouldn't do this here."

"There's no one around," Harry whispers and kisses Louis' neck before he mumbles, "come on... I'll make it quick."

"God, you make it so fucking hard to say no," Louis groans.

Harry just gives him a sly grin before he's kissing his lips and pushing him into the sand.

Louis immediately is pulling at Harry's suede coat and Harry helps him get it off. Then, he gets Louis to lean up so he can remove his own coat before he's pushing him back down in the sand.

"I think the shirts should stay on," Louis whispers as he stares up at Harry above him.

"Fine... I'll give you that... but...," Harry says in his deep, raspy voice while he's undoing Louis' pants, "these are gonna go."

"Shit," Louis breathes out, "its fucking cold..."

"I'll take care of that, babe," Harry whispers in his ear before he's kissing Louis' neck again.

Louis does his best at getting Harry's tight skinny jeans undone and Harry pulls them down the rest of the way before he's throwing them beside Louis'.

Harry wets his fingers and traces around Louis' opening before he's slowly entering them into him, making Louis moan out louder than he should.

"Don't get us caught," Harry smirks at him before he's crushing his lips into Louis' again.

Harry quickly removes his fingers and spits on his hand before rubbing it on the tip of his cock. He slowly enters Louis and starts kissing him again before Louis can even make a sound.

Louis wraps his legs around Harry tightly, his hands grasping Harry's waist as Harry begins fucking him hard into the sand beneath him.

"Fuck, I love the way you feel," Harry whispers in Louis' ear before he's biting down on his neck with each and every hard thrust.

"Fuck, fuck," Louis tries to say quietly, but he's failing miserably. How can he possibly be quiet when Harry's on top of him fucking him like they're at home in their own bed. "Jesus, Harry..."

"Want me to go harder?" Harry whispers against Louis' neck. "Tell me how much you want it, Lou."

"God... I fucking... I fucking want it," Louis moans out, his fingernails digging into Harry's back now as he feels Harry hitting that specific spot every time. "Oh shit... I think I might..."

"Come for me," Harry demands in a low voice as he raises up and looks Louis in the eye.

And Louis could get lost in this sight: Harry's messy, short hair and the way his necklace is swaying every time Harry fucks him. It's too much for Louis to bear... even if they're both freezing in this moment. Louis can't feel it, and he knows Harry can't.

"Come on... come for me," Harry says again, keeping eye contact with Louis, "I know how bad you want to."

Harry's thrusts speed up, making Louis cry out louder... and he can feel it even more now. Harry's fucking him as hard as he can into the sand and Louis can feel the urge to release building even more.

"Fuck," Louis screams, gripping a hold of Harry's hair.

"Come on," Harry demands again more loudly. "Come for me while I fuck you."

Louis leans his head back into the sand and can feel himself explode while Harry's fucking him even faster. Louis is nearly screaming as he comes all over himself and Harry.

And the look on Louis' face is more than enough to make Harry reach his point; he thrusts hard into Louis one more time before he's coming, his deep moans almost echoing off the waters behind them.

"Yes... fuck, yes," Harry grunts as he keeps fucking Louis for the final few seconds of the intense high.

He slows down finally, his breathing heavy as he holds himself up by his hands in the sand.

He sighs and looks down at Louis, a small smirk crossing his lips, "you did it again. Well done."

"I think... I think I've nearly mastered it," Louis says through heavy breaths. "God, I love it when you talk like that while you're fucking me."

"Why do you think I do it?" Harry grins down at him, part of his hair in his eyes. "I love the look on your face while I do it."

"Fuck, I love you," Louis sighs out and reaches up to caress Harry's cheek before he's pushing the hair away from his eyes.

"I love you, too, spouse," Harry replies with a small grin. "Now... tell me how we're going to clean this shit up."

"This was your fucking idea," Louis almost exclaims which makes Harry laugh.

They hear voices seconds later and they both hush immediately, looking to their right down the beach line.

"Shit," Harry is the first to whisper, "we've gotta get out of here."

"No shit," Louis whispers back while Harry's doing his best to climb off of him. "What do we do?"

Harry quickly takes off his button up shirt and gives it to Louis, "clean up with that."

"What?" Louis asks and looks at the blouse. "This is one of your favorites."

"Shh," Harry whispers, "I can have it dry cleaned. Just fucking clean up."

Louis doesn't argue any further; he hurries and cleans himself up while Harry's using his underwear to do so.

Then, Harry's picking up his suede coat from the sand, brushing off any sand that may be on it and then putting it on and buttoning it completely.

"Shoes," Harry tells Louis.

Louis nods while he's putting his pants back on and grabbing his shoes beside him.

Harry tosses him his coat before he stands up and brushes off the sand from his skinny jeans.

Louis stands and gives Harry his blouse and Harry wraps his underwear in it while the 2 of them are still looking for anyone that might be walking up.

"Alright, let's get a taxi and get out of here before we're fucking arrested," Louis whispers and takes Harry's hand.

Harry just laughs quietly while they run back up the beach.

"Happy anniversary, by the way," Harry tells Louis when they're walking back up the road.

Louis pulls his phone from his coat and sees the time: 12:21 AM. He grins and stares back at Harry. "Happy anniversary, love. Was quite the way to ring it in, I suppose."

"Hey, I enjoyed it very much," Harry gives him a wink and then kisses his cheek, making Louis smile even more.

They finally hail a taxi back to the hotel and when they get to their suite, they're both hurrying in the hot shower to get any leftover sand off of them.

The 2 of them can't help but laugh about the event now, knowing they could've gotten busted.

"How'd I even let you talk me into that?" Louis shakes his head and climbs in bed after the shower.

"Because you simply can't resist me," Harry smiles innocently at him. He sits down on the bed and texts Gemma back, telling her to tell their girls they love them and they can't wait to see them tomorrow.

"Thank you for tonight," Louis whispers. Harry glances at him to see his eyes already on him. "I really enjoyed it all, Harry."

"You're very welcome," Harry answers and takes Louis' hand, caressing it gently with his thumb. "I love you, Lou. And I really wanted to do something special for you."

"You definitely did that," Louis smirks, "just hope you don't get sick from baring your ass in fucking 30 degree weather on a beach."

Harry laughs a little and puts his phone down, "I'll be fine. Your immune system is quite good to me."

Louis smirks while Harry's lying down next to him, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that joke. Really."

"Good. Cause I plan on using it for a long, long time," Harry smiles and cuddles up next to Louis, burying his face in his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Louis whispers and kisses the top of Harry's head. He runs his fingers through his hair and smiles to himself as he does; even though it's shorter, he knows he'll never stop playing with it at night.

He hums softly while he presses his head against Harry's; and Harry smiles into his neck and wraps his arm around Louis' waist tighter.

Harry recognizes the song immediately. It's the song he wrote for Louis on their wedding day: If I Could Fly.

And as Louis hums, Harry begins singing it to him quietly.

_"For your eyes only I show you my heart for when you're lonely or forget who you are," Harry sings perfectly against Louis' neck, "I'm missing half of me when we're apart. Now you know me..."_

_"For your eyes only,"_ Louis sings with him, a radiant smile on his face. "I love you, Harold. Can't wait to get home and see our girls."

"I love you, too," Harry whispers out, "and I can't wait to see them either. I've really missed them."

"I know, love," Louis tells him, his fingers still gliding through his hair, "get some sleep. We've gotta get up and pack all of our shit."

Harry chuckles some and kisses Louis' neck gently before he's relaxing completely against him.

And within seconds, Louis can hear his light snores; he smiles and closes his eyes, holding Harry as tight as possible and thinking how ready he is for the both of them to be back home with their little girls.


	61. Chapter 61

Louis is zipping their suitcase the following morning before he's looking around the room to see if they've forgotten anything.

He sits the suitcase on the unmade bed and glances at Harry standing out on the patio.

Louis smiles as he watches him looking around at the sights they've come to know over the weekend.

He watches Harry run his fingers through his hair before he's burying his hands in his suede coat again; Louis picks up his own coat and opens the patio door to join him.

"Wanting to take any last photos?" Louis asks and Harry instantly turns around. Louis just grins as he walks over to stand beside Harry.

"There's some places I would've loved to have taken photos at," Harry tells him with a sigh, "but... there's always next time."

"We'll come back," Louis nods, "and we can bring the girls, our mums... it'd be loads of fun. And you can take me to a Broadway play finally."

Harry smirks a little as he looks back at Louis, "you know, even though we didn't get to do all that much... this really has been a nice getaway."

"We needed it," Louis says quietly. "I mean, you and I both know it's been ages since we've gone anywhere alone... overnight at least."

Harry nods and glances back at Central Park once more. "I've enjoyed it. A lot, Lou."

"We've gotta check out at 11, so do you want to have breakfast downstairs, or..."

Harry looks at the time on his phone and sees they still have nearly 3 hours. He thinks for a moment before replying, "why don't we just walk to Starbucks and grab something? Spend a little more time in this city."

"Suppose we could, yeah," Louis smiles at him. "What do you want to do?"

Harry shrugs, "I don't know... just see a little more of it... maybe go shopping."

"That would take you longer than 3 hours," Louis jokes.

"Not for me," Harry laughs, "for the girls... and for Gemma and mum, if you don't mind."

"Ok, I'm game," Louis nods, "let's go, then. Everything's packed as far as I can tell."

The 2 of them head inside and Louis shuts the patio door while Harry's looking around the room.

"Phone charger?"

"Duffel," Louis points to the bag that sits on the dresser.

"Ok," Harry grins. "Let's go. Not sure how much time we'll have with traffic."

"We'll be fine," Louis waves him off, "come on. I'm starving."

They exit the elevator and start towards the front doors seeing several other doctors and their wives already checking out.

A few of them stop to say a final goodbye to Louis and Harry, and they both smile and wave to them.

"It's crazy," Harry starts when they're walking down the sidewalk, "all of those doctors read that story. How many here do you think have?"

"Don't know," Louis shrugs and places his Ray Bans over his eyes, "but I'd really like to know myself."

"I'm gonna call and check on Eric every once in a while," Harry tells Louis. Louis looks back at him while he continues, "I don't know... he's been on my mind ever since we met him in the hospital. I'd... I'd really like to hear that he found a donor."

"I understand," Louis softly replies and watches cars going by, "but there's something you've gotta understand about all of this, Harry..."

Harry stops at the crosswalk and looks at Louis, seeing his face becoming serious.

"Some of these people you meet...," Louis starts and bites his lip while he looks away. "I just mean, not all of them will find a donor, you know?"

"Don't you think that I of all people know that?" Harry asks, though it hurts him to say it. "I get that, Lou... because once upon a time I thought I wasn't sure I'd find mine."

"I know that, love... I do. But you're also wanting to start this art program for kids who are sick with cancer... not just leukemia," Louis states and keeps his eyes on Harry's, "but... you have to realize going into this that some of those children will not make it. I'm not trying to sound harsh or insensitive..."

"I do realize that," Harry interrupts. "I... I know that some of these children, or even other people we meet who are fighting any kind of cancer may die... I know it's not going to be easy, especially if it's a child..."

Harry takes a deep breath before they're starting to walk again.

"... And I think that's going to be the hardest part of doing this. But, Lou, that was one of the first things that I thought about. And... if I can bring happiness to any of them in their final days, that's all I want.... because I've been given a second chance... and I want to to make sure I use it in all the right ways."

"I know, love," Louis says, "and I fully support you doing this. Just saying that... it's going to be hard."

Harry nods a little and stays silent before Louis is opening the door and letting Harry go in Starbucks first.

Harry knows first-hand how scary it feels... how much he wished he could cure himself during that time, not wait for someone else to come along and save him.

After they eat a quick breakfast, Harry hails them a taxi and makes the first stop at Tiffany's.

"You've got to be kidding me," Louis chuckles after he's gotten out of the taxi.

"Just come on," Harry smiles at him and heads in.

It doesn't take him long at all to find Gemma and his mum a gift, though Louis' eyes are wider than they've ever been when Harry pays for them.

They move on next to Adidas on Louis' wishes. Harry just rolls his eyes while he lets Louis look through clothes for girls.

"You're not seriously buying the girls Adidas stuff," Harry smirks and stands with his finger to his lip.

Louis picks up 2 pink outfits and looks back at Harry, smiling at his messy hair, "you know, I think I'm really gonna love your new hair. It looks better when you don't even try to fix it."

"You're changing the subject," Harry laughs a little and almost blushes.

"Well, I figured you could pick out something for them and I will, too," Louis shrugs.

"We can buy Adidas in LA," Harry shakes his head and follows Louis while Louis is looking over shirts.

"So what? I wasn't sure what else to get them," Louis replies and looks back at Harry. "You're so much better at this than I am."

"You're right, I am," Harry nods, grinning, "I know exactly what little girls want. Look, buy your outfits, I know they'll love them. Em could use it. And... I'll find them something, too."

"An art piece like Emma wanted?" Louis asks while they're walking to the register.

"Well, I have one in mind," Harry replies, "but we'd have to hurry."

"We've still got about an hour and 30 minutes," Louis shrugs. "Where are you wanting to go?"

"The art gallery Elizabeth works at," Harry replies. Louis looks back at him confused. "There's several there she would love... and they're done by real artists, Lou. I'd pay whatever they want for one of them."

"You already spent a fortune on your mum's and Gemma's gift," Louis smirks and shakes his head.

"I have enough," Harry tells him. "Just hurry up."

They take a taxi again, the traffic going slow.... and Harry can't help but get frustrated.

"Hey," he speaks up to the driver, "we'll just walk from here."

Louis just smirks as they step out. Louis pays the driver and thanks him before they're hurrying over to the sidewalk.

"It's still like 4 blocks away," Louis tells Harry while he tries to keep up with him.

"I don't care," Harry shrugs, "we've gotta hurry. We're already pushing it."

"Fine, fine," Louis sighs and tries to stay in step with Harry. "Jesus, how the fuck do you walk that fast in those fucking boots of yours?"

"You get used to them after a while," Harry replies, "I'll run if your short legs can keep up."

"Oh, fuck you," Louis giggles some, making Harry grin.

They finally make it to the art gallery and Harry talks to the owner about a piece... a painting of all of New York City done by an artist who only traveled to New York to paint several places there.

Harry feels most drawn to this artist and this piece because of its history and meaning; Harry knows what the artist must've been feeling traveling from a different country to America for the sole purpose to paint his pieces.

She agrees to sell it to him and Harry couldn't look more happy; Louis can't help but smile, too as he sees the happiness written all over his face.

They make one more stop to buy Olivia something small and then, they're finally hurrying back to the hotel to check out.

"How exactly are you going to carry that painting on the plane?" Louis laughs when they've returned to their suite. "You know they won't let you keep it."

"It's in a box... hopefully they won't break it," Harry tells Louis while he's grabbing the duffel bag. He walks to the living area and grabs a bottled water before he's pulling out the pain pills again and taking 2 of them.

"You ok?" Louis asks in a quiet tone.

Harry nods, "I'm fine. Just feel a little off. You ready?"

"I am, yeah," Louis replies and stares at Harry concerned. "Why do you feel off?"

Harry shrugs and places the duffel bag on his shoulder, "I think I'm just exhausted. I haven't fully recovered from the hangover."

Louis steps over to feel of Harry's head and Harry just smiles a little and closes his eyes.

"How do I feel, doc?"

"You feel a bit warm," Louis quietly replies, "where's the thermometer?"

"It's already packed away. No," Harry groans with a small chuckle. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Just let me nap on the plane."

"Yeah, but Jeff said..."

"I know what he said," Harry quickly interrupts and places his hands on Louis' waist. He kisses Louis' forehead gently, "I'm ok, babe. Don't start worrying about me again. Let's get home."

"Alright, alright," Louis sighs and hugs Harry, "I'm ready to be home in our bed honestly."

"So am I," Harry grins smugly, "we have much more fun in our bedroom."

"And our own pool," Louis chuckles and gives Harry a wink. He picks up the suitcase and smiles, "come on... we have 2 little girls who I'm sure are ready to see us again."

After checking out of the hotel, they have a limo pick them up once more to take them to the JFK airport; and Harry can't resist drinking a little bit of wine from the bar again, Louis only shaking his head.

They board the plane around 12:30 and Niall once again takes a seat next to them. Zayn and Liam sit in front of them talking and laughing quietly while Louis just watches with a grin on his face.

He turns to Harry next to him who has already taken off his suede coat and is using it as a pillow up against the window.

"Should've gotten your sleeping mask from the duffel," Louis quietly jokes with him.

Harry's eyes remain closed while he's fumbling in the front pocket of his skinny jeans. He pulls out the black mask and holds it up, squinting one eye open and grinning at Louis.

"Well, then," Louis snickers and wraps his arm in Harry's. He leans over and kisses Harry's cheek gently. "Take you a nice long nap, love. That way, you'll be fully rested when we get home. I'd hate for you to be too tired to see what I got you."

"You got me something?" Harry's eyes open and he studies Louis, "for our anniversary?"

Louis nods, "I did, yeah. Can't wait for you to see it."

Harry smiles that gorgeous smile at Louis, making his heart melt for the millionth time. Louis takes Harry's hand in his and then lays his head on his shoulder.

2 hours into the flight, Harry's snoring lightly beside Louis, the black mask over his eyes as he rests comfortably on his coat.

"So, what did you get him?" Zayn turns around and asks Louis after he makes sure Harry's sound asleep.

"Why don't you lads come by the house and see?" Louis smiles back, "I... I actually arranged for some people to come over for a small get together. Gemma and Harry's mum insisted on giving us a party. They're picking up a cake for us."

"You got a cake?" Niall asks with a small chuckle.

"Well, it wasn't really my idea," Louis replies, "Anne actually texted me about it. I told her I wanted to have some close friends over because Harry wanted that... she asked if she could buy us a cake."

"Sounds like his mum," Zayn grins. "She's always been amazing."

"Yeah," Louis smiles and fumbles with his fingers, "anyway, uh, I let her and Gemma decide on it and what to have put on it. So, I'm excited to see it."

"Well, what time do we need to be over?" Liam questions.

"Probably about 5:30," Louis answers and looks at Harry, making sure he's still out. He smiles as he watches him sleep. Then, he's turning back to Liam and Zayn and whispering, "just make sure to bring some swimming trunks."

"Need us to bring anything extra?" Niall asks. "I mean, I'm more than willing to bring something."

"Uh, if you lads want, sure," Louis replies, "maybe some drinks... don't know what Gem and Anne have planned as far as food."

"I'll text her," Zayn speaks up. "When we land, I'll find out if she needs me to bring anything or make something."

Louis nods and sighs as he looks out the window, then at Harry, sleeping so peacefully.

They finally land around 3:45 LA time, and Louis and Harry wave goodbye to Niall, Liam, and Zayn after getting their things.

They throw their stuff in the Porsche and head home, both of them smiling and ready to see their girls again.

Louis' phone rings and he immediately picks it up before Harry can see who's calling.

"Hey," Louis says with a smile, "we're almost there. Did they already deliver it?"

Harry watches Louis curiously, one elbow propped up on the window and a finger to his lip.

"Good. It'll get there just in time," Louis smiles again while he continues the conversation, "alright... we'll see you shortly... love you, too."

Louis ends the call and sits his phone down while Harry keeps looking at him... Louis knows he is. He sees him from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Who was that?" Harry asks.

"Your mum," Louis replies with a grin, "she was calling to let me know if your gift was ready."

"Was she?" Harry raises an eyebrow. Louis smiles and continues to watch the road. "What is it? Can you give me a hint?"

"No," Louis laughs, "that takes the fun out of it."

"Is it big or small?" Harry asks.

"I'm not telling you," Louis replies with a snicker. "No, Harold."

"Come on," Harry pouts and rubs his hand down Louis' inner thigh, making Louis flinch in the seat.

"Stop," Louis shakes his head and laughs. "Don't make me get out of this car with a fucking boner."

"Just tell me... is it big or small?" Harry grins while he's inching closer and closer to Louis' crotch.

"Alright... it's... it's big, I guess you'd say," Louis replies with a heavy sigh, "in one sense."

Harry just smiles and sits back, looking pleased with himself. "It's not at the house yet?"

"Uh, it'll be there soon," Louis answers, "probably after we get there. That's all you're getting from me. Now, stop with the questions."

"Fine, fine," Harry throws his hands up and continues to smirk while he runs his fingers through his messy hair.

They soon are arriving at their home on the hill. Louis drives up the long driveway before he's opening the garage door.

"God, it feels good to be home," Harry whispers out.

As soon as Louis has turned off the engine, Harry's hurrying out of the car and grabbing the duffel. Louis takes the suitcase and the 2 of them walk to the garage door, Louis unlocking it with his key.

"They're here!" Emma shouts right away.

Harry smiles and leads the way into the kitchen. He's caught off guard by the balloons that are attached to the dining room chairs and bar stools. They all say "Happy Anniversary" on them... and Harry can't help but smile and look at Louis.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do this," Louis laughs and sits the luggage down before he and Harry turn to look in the living area... and both of them are shocked when they do.

"Happy anniversary!" Anne, Gemma, and Emma shout with smiles on their faces, balloons surrounding them and a banner saying "Happy Anniversary" hanging over the patio doors.

"Oh my god," Harry laughs. Louis does the same before they're both walking in the room.

"Thank you," Louis grins before Emma is running and jumping in his arms. He grins wide as he holds her, "I've missed you, Emmy."

"I've missed you, too, daddy," she smiles into his shoulder. She looks up at Harry next and immediately lets go of Louis and runs to him.

"Hey, sweetheart," Harry grins as he picks her up in his arms. He holds on to her tight, his eyes closed as he smells the scent of her long blonde hair. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," Emma smiles as Harry sits her down, "I really like your hair, Pappa!"

Harry chuckles some, "thank you. Was hoping you would."

Harry turns and sees Olivia in Gemma's arms already smiling at him. He quickly goes over to her, hugging Gemma first. "Hey, sis. Missed you."

"Missed you, too," Gemma grins and feels of his hair, "it looks really great on you, Harry. Truly. I think it suits you."

"Thank you," Harry smiles and looks at his mum next. He hugs her tight. "Thank you both for all of this. You didn't have to do this."

"You know you both deserve it," Anne tells Harry and lets him go. She places her hands on his cheeks and grins, "the hair does suit you, my love. You look very, very handsome."

"Thank you," Harry smiles and kisses her cheek. He turns back to Gemma and reaches for Olivia, and Olivia reaches for him in return. He looks surprised as he says jokingly, "she recognizes me."

Louis snickers as Harry's taking her in his arms and hugging her. Louis stands beside them and grins at Olivia, "hey, Livy."

"Da," Olivia says.

"Yeah, it's me, daddy," Louis chuckles. Harry hugs her and then hands her to Louis... and Louis can't help but hold her tight and smile.

"She missed us, I guess," Harry smirks and looks at his mum and sister.

"She really did," Gemma nods as she's still looking at Harry's hair. "It's a bit messy, isn't it? It still has curl to it as well."

"I haven't fixed it properly," Harry tells her while Emma's wrapping her arms around him. He leans down and kisses her head with a smile.

"Well, the way you styled it for the dinner party looked wonderful," Anne speaks up. "The both of you looked very handsome."

"Thank you," Louis grins. "I guess I need to get our luggage and things upstairs."

"Did you bring me back anything?" Emma asks excitedly.

"Of course," Harry replies, "I'll give it to you in just a little while, alright?"

"Ok," Emma nods.

Louis goes in the kitchen to get their luggage when he sees someone pulling up outside.

"Shit," he mumbles to himself before he's calling, "uh, mum, would you mind coming in here for a moment?"

Harry's busy talking to Olivia in his arms again while Anne is walking in the kitchen; she sees what Louis sees and nods to Louis with a smile.

"Harry, come upstairs with me. I want to show you these outfits we picked out for the girls," Anne tells Harry.

"Ok, sure," Harry nods, holding Olivia on his hip. He follows his mum upstairs while Olivia is still babbling away.

Gemma heads to the kitchen quickly, "they're here?"

"Yeah," Louis replies, "I'm gonna go help them if you don't mind keeping him distracted."

"No, we can do that," Gemma nods and looks at Emma, "remember, Emmy, lips sealed."

"My lips are sealed," Emma grins and follows Gemma upstairs.

"These outfits are adorable," Harry's telling his mum in Olivia's room. He sits her down in the floor and she waddles off to pick up a toy while he's watching her. "She's getting so good at walking. Seems like she improved loads."

"She has a bit," Gemma smiles, "I picked out some maternity clothes as well."

"Did you?" Harry asks with a grin. "Really? Figured you would wait till last minute to do something like that."

"Well, the tops were rather cute," Gemma carries on, trying to buy Louis some time. "And I bought a dress."

"Nice," Harry says with a smile. "I wonder if Louis needs my help."

"No, he said not to worry about it," Gemma waves him off, "he wanted you to catch up with us girls."

Harry snickers and nods, "ok, then."

After a few minutes, Louis finally comes back in from outside with a sigh as Gemma is coming down the stairs.

"Well?" She asks.

"It's ready," Louis tells her with a smile. "Let me carry up the bags and we'll get him."

"I'll help you," Gemma offers. She picks up the white box that contains the painting and looks at Louis. "Where'd this come from?"

"Harry bought it for Emma," Louis replies, "it's a beautiful painting. We've got a few other things, too that we'll dig out."

Gemma nods and follows Louis upstairs to his and Harry's bedroom. Louis throws the duffel bag onto the bed and sits the suitcase down in front of the dresser before he's looking around the room, taking in all of Harry's art pieces once more.

"Feels good to be home," he whispers out as he studies each and every painting. "Sounds weird, but... when we're not here, I miss these. I miss seeing them hanging on the wall."

"Even though you're married to the artist?" Gemma chuckles some, "I'm only teasing."

"What are you teasing him for this time?" Harry asks from behind her. He smiles at Louis before he jumps on the bed, stomach first. "God, I've missed you, my wonderful bed!"

Louis and Gemma laugh at him while he turns over on his back and extends his arms out.

"The hotel bed was comfortable, but it wasn't like this," Harry sighs with a smile.

"Get your ass up," Louis smirks and smacks Harry's leg, "there's something I need to show you."

"What?" Harry asks as he gets up immediately. His eyes grow wide while he's grinning, "is it my gift?"

"Maybe," Louis replies, "won't find out in here."

"We should blindfold him," Gemma suggests.

"What? Why?" Harry laughs.

"She has a point, love," Louis shrugs. He gets one of Harry's silk black scarves and starts tying it over his eyes, Harry only grinning and shaking his head.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I don't want you seeing it until I want you to see it," Louis replies sharply.

"Are you going to help me down the stairs or just let me find my way?" Harry jokes.

"If he did that, you'd miss every one of them," Gemma teases.

"Go get Emmy, Livy, and your mum," Louis looks at Gemma and says with a smile.

"On it," Gemma nods, "we'll be downstairs waiting."

She walks off for Olivia's room and Harry just snickers, "why do I have to be blindfolded? Can't I just close my eyes?"

"I don't trust you. You'd peak," Louis replies and turns Harry around. He leans in and kisses his lips gently, Harry taking his hand and pulling Louis in by his neck once more.

"Blindfold me tonight please," Harry sighs after he breaks the kiss. "It feels amazing."

"Ok... as long as you wear one of your outfits," Louis grins smugly. "And I wanna pick it."

"I wanna pick," Harry pouts.

"We'll discuss this later tonight," Louis smiles, "right now, we have too much to look forward to this afternoon."

"What do you mean?" Harry asks confused.

"You'll see," Louis replies and starts guiding Harry out of the room.

He gets him down the stairs and then starts guiding him to the kitchen, and then the garage.

Harry knows exactly where he's going; he knows this house like the back of his hand by now... blindfolded or not.

"Ok, why are we in the garage?" Harry laughs.

"Just be quiet," Louis replies, smiling at Anne and Gemma who are standing beside the garage door. "Alright, let's get you closer here."

Harry just grins and lets Louis push him towards the garage door.

"Emma, would you do the honor of opening the door for us?" Louis smiles at his daughter.

"I'd love to," she says excitedly and runs over to the garage door switch.

Louis slowly takes the blindfold off of Harry while the door is going up slowly.

Harry just watches the door going up until he sees his gift sitting in the driveway.

His eyes grow wide and the biggest smile overtakes his face, "oh my god! You're fucking kidding me!"

Louis chuckles some and holds up the keys to the 1966 white Mercedes Benz 230SL convertible. "It's yours."

Harry covers his mouth with both of his hands, his eyes still wide as he stares at the stunning convertible with a big red bow on the hood. "You... this has to be a joke!"

Anne and Gemma smile so big at his reaction.

"It's really mine?" Harry turns to Louis and asks with such excitement, his eyes still remaining wide.

"It's yours, love," Louis laughs. He places the keys in Harry's hand. "Happy anniversary, babe. I love you."

"Fuck," Harry laughs before he's hugging Louis so tight. "I love you, too. I love you so much. God... you didn't have to do this, Louis."

"I know that," Louis tells him and runs his fingers through Harry's messy hair, "but I wanted to."

Harry grips the keys in his hand and then looks back at the car, "I... I didn't have to have one of my own."

"Why not?" Louis shrugs, "I have mine. The Range Rover will be the family car and this will be your own car. You'll have places to go, too, once the hospital constructs your art room."

"We don't even know if that will happen..."

"I'm 99% positive that it will," Louis cuts Harry off with a smile. "I'm telling you, don't worry about it. I'm making the phone call in the morning."

Harry nods and smiles a little again before he's walking out to the car. He runs his fingers over the hood and then feels of the big bow. He smirks, "satin, I love that."

"Knew you would," Louis grins while they all walk to the car.

Harry looks over the black leather interior, a grin still on his face. He shakes his head and says quietly, "I never thought I would own another car of my own, to be honest."

Louis' smile fades. He clears his throat and says quietly, "I... I can take it back if you're not comfortable with driving it..."

"No...," Harry quickly turns to him, "no, Lou, I absolutely love it. Did you not see my reaction?"

"I did," Louis nods, "but... if you're worried about driving it because... well..."

"I drive the Rover all the time," Harry smiles.

"But the Rover isn't a small, little convertible," Louis almost whispers. "If you're not ok with driving it, I can always return it and get something else."

"No, it's brilliant," Harry tells Louis again with a giant grin, "I'd love to own this car. How'd you know I liked this kind of car though?"

Louis shrugs and looks over at Anne standing on the other side of the car. She only smiles while Louis continues, "I remembered that you and I had once talked about classic cars before and you had mentioned this one as being one of your favorites... and I clarified it with your mum."

Harry glances at his mum with a smile, "she knows how long I've wanted one of these particular cars."

"Since you were 10," Anne tells Harry with a smile. "It's a car you saw at 10 years old and you told me, 'I'll own one of those when I'm older, mum'."

Louis grins and looks at Harry as he's nodding and smiling. He looks down at the keys in his hand and says, "well, I guess what I said came true."

Harry glances at Louis and Louis only smiles back at him. "You wanna take it for a spin real quick?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry nods with a wide smile again, "can we?"

"It's your car," Louis laughs. He starts removing the bow and Harry helps him.

"I wanna keep this," Harry grins while he's looking over the giant bow. He hands it to Emma, "hang on to this for me, sweetheart."

"Ok," Emma laughs, the bow almost as big as she is.

Harry opens the driver's door and takes a seat behind the wheel while Louis is climbing in the passenger side.

Harry looks everything over before he's putting the key in the ignition and starting the engine; he smiles even more after it's running. "This is too unreal."

"It's very much real, love," Louis grins and gently rubs the back of Harry's neck. "Come on. Let's take her down the road."

"Ok, first of all," Harry starts with a smirk, "I don't think it's a 'she'."

"Oh, your car's a guy, too," Louis chuckles before Harry is backing up slowly. "Alright then... what's his name?"

Harry thinks it over while he's putting it in drive and starting down the driveway. "I don't know yet... I'll come up with something."

Louis snickers and shakes his head as he watches Harry; he's going really slow, both hands gripping the steering wheel... and he's still in the driveway.

"Harry," Louis starts quietly, "if you're nervous about driving this, it's alright. It can wait."

"No," Harry says as he comes to the end of the driveway. He looks at Louis beside him, "I'm gonna drive this and I'm gonna love it. I'm not going to let worry control me. It's controlled enough of my life."

Louis bites his lip before he smiles a little and pats Harry's thigh. "Alright, then. Let's go."

Harry begins to feel calm behind the wheel as the wind blows through his and Louis' hair. Louis just laughs and throws his arms up into the wind, his Ray Bans over his eyes while he's singing along to something on the radio.

Harry sings along as well and watches Louis, his dimples deep as he's smiling at him.

They go through the Starbucks drive through before they're heading back home.

Louis' phone sounds while he's sipping on his coffee. He smiles and looks at Harry, "seems they've ordered the food."

"Food? For what?" Harry asks confused.

"Our anniversary party, love," Louis replies with a grin.

"Woah... who set up a party?" Harry asks.

"Well, technically, your mum and Gemma," Louis shrugs while he's trying to push his fringe out of his eyes, only for the wind to blow it back in 3 seconds. He sighs and gives up and Harry snickers at him.

They arrive back at their home a few minutes later, Harry parking the car in front of the garage.

"We'll move the Rover out and park your car inside later," Louis tells Harry as he's getting out. "But... do you like it?"

Harry steps out and closes the door, a smile on his face as he's looking the car over, "I love it, Louis. It's amazing. It drives amazing. You're brilliant. Thank you."

"Welcome," Louis grins as Harry's walking to the garage with him.

"So, when is this party?" Harry asks with a smirk.

"Well, I told the lads to show up at 5:30," Louis shrugs, "so, I guess around 6."

"You invited them over?" Harry asks grinning.

"Well, I figured you'd want them over," Louis replies and opens the garage door, both of them walking in. "I figured I'd have close friends here... you know, not too many."

"Really nice of you," Harry smiles and sees Anne and Gemma putting up cupcakes. "Where did those come from? You 2 make them?"

"We didn't," Gemma replies, "had them delivered a few minutes ago."

"How many are there?" Harry laughs before he's going to open the fridge. Gemma quickly stops him and stands in front of the door, Harry looking at her funny. "What? I can't open my own fridge?"

"There's something in there you can't see yet," Gemma states and crosses her arms.

"Ok, this is my house," Harry tries to laugh, "and my refrigerator... and today is MY anniversary, Gem. So, whatever you don't wanna show me, I think I deserve to see."

"You don't have to be an ass about it," Louis speaks up from behind Harry.

Harry turns to look at him, his face serious, "what? When did this stop being our house? Oh, wait... I bet you've already seen it, right?"

"No, I haven't," Louis retorts. "They wanted it to be a surprise for the both of us, Harry."

"Fine," Harry throws his hands up in frustration, "Gem, would you give me a bottle of water, then?"

Gemma opens the door a little bit and grabs him a water before shutting it quickly. "Forgive us for wanting to make today special."

Harry just sighs and walks out of the kitchen, straight for the stairs.

"What's his deal?" Gemma looks at Louis and asks. "He was just fine a few minutes ago."

"I don't know," Louis sighs, "I... I get the gut feeling that he's feeling left out or something. I really... don't know, but I'll talk to him."

"If he's upset with us for doing this...," Anne starts.

"... He can get the fuck over it," Gemma quickly finishes for her mum. Anne only stares back at her and Gemma shrugs, "what? Mum, how many times have we been able to do something special for him since he moved to LA? I can count flying out twice for his birthday... but we never did a party like this."

Anne nods a little and looks back at Louis, "she's right. Since he's been here, we haven't really been able to surprise him with much at all... and her hormones are out of control."

"They are not," Gemma snaps back and looks at her mum before she's tossing her hair back, "Jesus... I'm just trying to do something nice for my brother and adopted brother..."

"Hey, hey," Louis starts, holding back a laugh, "I get that and I appreciate it so much. Harry does as well, you know he does. He couldn't help but talk about you while we were gone actually."

"Really?" Gemma asks, her tone more quiet. "Why... why was he talking about me?"

"He read some of your blog about him," Louis replies and looks in the living room to see Emma drawing like always... and Olivia walking around with her toys babbling away.

"He read part of it?" Gemma whispers, causing Louis to turn back to her. Her eyes begin to fill and Louis can tell she's going to cry loads from him telling her this.

"He read a good bit of it actually," Louis says with a smile. "You made him cry. He said your work was brilliant."

Gemma finally grins, tears falling when she closes her eyes. "That means a lot."

"Yeah... guess I'm going to have to sit down and read it now," Louis smirks. "Harry warned me about it... but honestly, I'm not sure anything could prepare me for what I'll read."

"It's not... the easiest to read," Gemma tries to giggle while she's wiping her eyes. "But... Harry's my brother, and honestly my best friend. He always has been. I couldn't... I didn't want to imagine life without him, you know?"

Louis bites his lip, his face serious. He slowly nods, "yeah. I know. Lottie and I have always been really close as well... but, we've never had to go through what you 2 have."

"I'm sure you never will," Gemma smiles and pats Louis' shoulder, "there's so many embarrassing and funny stories of Harry I still haven't gotten to share with you. We'll have to sit down and do that when he's asleep one night."

"Yeah," Louis laughs, "that'd be brilliant."

"I first started reading her blog with the very first entry," Anne speaks up, a huge smile on her face. "Her first one was about talking to Harry that day and trying to make him laugh over the phone..."

Anne stops for a moment and looks down at the counter top, stirring her tea slowly.

"That was a few days after he found out," she finally is able to get out. She looks back at Louis and continues, "we had already flown back home and... Gemma felt helpless... we both did."

"Yeah, I told mum later on about it... and how I used it to basically feel like I was with him," Gemma replies and wipes her eyes slowly.

"I'd say you chose a brilliant way to let out your emotions... and to share your brother's incredible story," Louis speaks softly. "Harry feels very fortunate to have you... and your mum."

"We know he does," Anne speaks up, giving Louis a small grin. "Maybe one of us should go talk to him."

"I'll talk to him," Louis replies, "maybe he's just feeling moody as well."

Gemma only snickers and shakes her head while Louis is walking off and heading straight up their stairs.

He finds their bedroom door closed; he checks the handle and turns it, opening it to see Harry sitting on the bed. He's already changed into his Nike sweats with a white t-shirt.

Louis sort of grins and shuts the door behind himself. He walks over and stands in front of Harry, both hands on his hips as he lets out a small sigh.

"What's wrong, love?" He almost whispers while he stares at Harry.

Harry looks back at him, then looks away. "I don't know... I assumed you helped them plan all of this, I guess."

"So, you're pissed because of that?" Louis asks with a confused expression.

"I'm not pissed at all," Harry looks up at him and says. He sighs and starts explaining, "I'm so used to all of the surprises... and yet, I've only been able to surprise you twice, Lou. You bought me a fucking car and I booked a carriage ride through Central Park..."

"Woah, woah," Louis interrupts, "don't compare our gifts to one another. Harry, you and I are different. You have this incredible imagination and can come up with anything perfect for us to do, while I only can think about material things, I guess."

Harry keeps his eyes locked with Louis' as he whispers, "you know material things mean nothing to me. And I'm not saying I don't like the car... you know that I do."

"Then what?" Louis asks with a small smile on his lips.

"I don't know," Harry fumbles with his wedding ring before looking up at Louis. "I guess I shouldn't have assumed you had a hand in this. Sorry."

"Your mum and sister wanted to do something very special for the both of us," Louis almost whispers, "they felt like we deserved it. They're amazing, Harold."

Harry finally smiles a little and nods, "they are, yeah."

He stands slowly before he's holding his head and closing his eyes, feeling the room spin.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks quickly.

"I... I don't know," Harry sighs out, "just got dizzy all of a sudden."

Louis nods and can't break his eyes away from Harry; he's already concerned about him, but now he's even more concerned. "You're seeing Jeff tomorrow, yeah?"

Harry nods and finally opens his eyes, "I'm sure everything's fine, Lou. Maybe I just haven't had enough sleep."

"Maybe," Louis mumbles before he's placing his hand around Harry's waist. "Look: tell me if you feel even a little bit off today, alright? Don't try to keep it from me."

"I won't," Harry smiles, "I need to go downstairs and thank my mum and Gem... and play with our girls."

Louis chuckles and nods before he's telling Harry he'll change and join him.

When Harry makes it downstairs, he first goes to his sister, catching her by surprise when he hugs her from behind.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispers to her. "I was an asshole."

"It's fine," Gemma smiles a little, "don't worry about it."

Harry lets her go and looks over at his mum next, "thank you both for doing this. It means a lot to Louis and I."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Anne smiles back at him, "it's the least we could do. We haven't gotten to do much for you these past few years."

Harry nods and tries to smile, "you guys being here when I needed you was more than enough."

"Pappa," Emma speaks up from behind Harry. He turns around as she's smiling at him, "can we go paint for a little while?"

"I'd love to, babe," Harry nods, "yeah, why don't we paint until it's party time?"

Harry and Emma are jamming to music upstairs in their art room while painting another portrait on their wall; Emma laughs as she puts the green paint on Harry's face... and Harry can't help but think of the first time she ever did it. He still remembers that day so clearly in his mind: when she told him that blue and green went so well together.

The music plays loudly through Harry's speakers as they're smiling and talking to one another like they always do while painting.

It takes Emma looking up at the doorway to realize someone is watching the 2 of them.

"Nana!!" She's exclaiming quickly as she looks at Harry, "Pappa, look."

Harry's turning around and seeing Jay as well as Lottie standing in the doorway of the art room.

"Oh my god," Harry chuckles some before he's walking over to them after Emma has. "I... I had no idea you were coming out to LA."

"Well, that was part of the surprise," Lottie grins and hugs Harry.

"Yeah, Gemma called us a few days ago and we set it up," Jay smiles beautifully as Harry is reaching to hug her next.

He squeezes her tight, a giant smile on his face, "I'm so glad you 2 came. It's really good to see you. We've missed you."

"Yes, we have," Emma nods with a grin. "Did you get to see daddy and Pappa's cake yet?"

"What?" Harry laughs and looks at her. "You've already seen it?"

Emma snickers a little and nods. "Aunt Gemma showed it to me."

"Of course she did," Harry shakes his head but smiles.

"We did and we love it," Lottie grins and looks back at Harry, "I'm sure your Pappa will love it as well."

Harry only smiles before he hears Louis calling from downstairs telling him that Zayn and Liam have arrived.

"Guess we better go change for this party, Em," Harry smirks and goes to put their brushes in water to soak.

Emma of course beats him downstairs; she has on one of her yellow sundresses that Harry picked out for her, her beautiful blonde hair flowing as she's hurrying to the kitchen.

"Are we almost ready?" She asks Gemma with excitement.

"Yeah," Gemma smiles and nods, "the back patio is all set up and mostly everyone is here. Where's your Pappa?"

"He's coming," she grins and slips off for the patio doors. She walks outside and looks around at the lights and decorated tables, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, love," Louis says as soon as he sees her, "whatcha think?"

"I love it," she replies as she's taking a seat at the patio table beside Glenne who is holding Olivia. "I bet Pappa will, too."

Louis smiles to himself and nods, taking one last look at everything they've set up.

There's balloons attached to the steel gates surrounding the patio, all of them blue and green... and Louis can't help but grin as he's biting his lower lip, knowing exactly why this whole entire party's theme is blue and green.

"You didn't say we had to dress a certain way, Gem," Harry is laughing as he's coming out the patio doors, Louis' eyes meeting his.

Louis takes in the sight of Harry in his tiny yellow swimming trunks with a Green Bay Packers ball cap on backwards.

"What?" Harry laughs a little and looks himself over, "it's a fucking pool party."

"Nothing... it's fine," Louis grins beautifully at him, "you just look... amazing, love."

"You've seen me in these things a million times," Harry chuckles a little and walks over to Louis, removing his sunglasses.

"Yeah, well, doesn't matter how many times I have," Louis whispers, "you still take my breath away. And... it's the first time I've seen you in them with your hair shorter."

Harry smiles and kisses him, pulling him in close. He hugs him and sighs into his shoulder, "this place looks magnificent."

"Yeah, your mum and Gemma are quite good at this," Louis chuckles.

"I could've told you that," Harry grins, "why don't you put on your swimming trunks and that shirt I love so much?"

"The sheer one," Louis nods and licks his lips, "ok, yeah, why not."

"Thank you," Harry smiles, "oh, and by the way, their gifts are wrapped upstairs on our bed."

"Got it," Louis nods and heads in.

"What gifts?" Harry hears Emma speak up from the table.

Harry just smiles and walks over to her, placing his arms around her shoulders from behind and hugging her, "the presents we brought home from New York."

"Is my painting up there, too?" She exclaims and looks at Harry.

Harry nods, "it is.... and I promise you can have it as soon as this party is over. Gem and Grammy have something as well."

"They do?" Emma asks with a grin, "what'd they get?"

Harry sees Gemma coming outside and he whispers to Emma. "I'll tell you in a few ok, love?"

Glenne smiles at Harry, "knowing you, it's something really expensive, right?"

Harry shrugs and grins innocently, "maybe."

Glenne only chuckles while Olivia is babbling away in her lap. "Can't believe how big she's gotten, Harry. I just saw her, but I swear she's gotten taller."

Harry smiles and runs his fingers through his daughter's dark curls, "she is getting big, yeah. She's trying to say so many words now."

"I bet," Glenne smiles at Olivia. "She definitely loves to try and talk, doesn't she?"

"She does," Harry nods, "she's already saying daddy and Pappa almost."

Glenne just smiles up at Harry, "I really do like the hair, by the way. It suits you. I think it's amazing that you cut it to donate to someone."

"Thank you," Harry says graciously, "you already knew I wanted to forever ago... just felt like the right time, I guess."

"Hey, mate," Zayn speaks up as he's walking over to Harry, "didn't have time to get you 2 much, but I did manage to pick up something."

"You didn't have to get us anything," Harry chuckles a little, "really. We didn't need anything, Zayn."

"Well, it's your anniversary, and a day you should really celebrate," Zayn smiles and pats Harry's shoulder. "I'm just... thankful you're still here for this."

Harry's face grows serious as he nods, "so am I, man."

"You can thank me for bringing the extra alcohol," Niall chimes in from behind Zayn.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can use that," Harry laughs a little and shakes his head.

He walks back inside seeing his mum and Jay standing in the kitchen talking while they're putting all of the food out. Harry can't help but smile as he walks over to her and hugs her tightly.

Anne only smiles into his shoulder as he whispers to her, "thank you, mum, for everything. This is brilliant."

"You're welcome, my love," she says as she lets him go and stares at him, her eyes beginning to fill, "you deserve it... you and Louis both. I'm thankful that we got to do this for you. Wasn't sure I would see this day..."

"Mum," Harry tries to smile before he's hugging her again, "don't cry. I'm still here. You got to see this day."

"I know. I'm sorry," Anne tries to laugh. She wipes her eyes after she lets Harry go. "I'm just so incredibly grateful that you're still here for this."

Harry notices Jay is almost in tears as well, but he only smiles, "you said the same thing about our wedding day, remember? You'll be saying it again when we're celebrating 10 years of marriage."

Anne and Jay laugh a little and Harry looks over all of the food, taking a few small bites of different things.

After everyone has eaten, Emma is dressed in one of her bathing suits again and is jumping in the pool with Gemma, Lottie, Niall, and Harry.

Louis sits on the side of the pool, his ray bans on and a beer beside him as he smiles and watches Harry and Emma. He knows he never could've wished for a better life than this... he never could've found a better person to share this life with than Harry.

Gemma is soon giving Olivia to Harry and he holds her in the water, smiling as she's splashing and giggling.

"You raised her the right way, that's for sure," Anne is telling Harry from the side of the pool as Harry's holding her on the steps of the pool so she can kick her legs and make the water splash.

He smiles while he's watching her, "yeah, guess we did. She's been in this swimming pool since she was like a month old."

"She'll grow up to love the water," Anne smiles at him.

"That's really all she knows," Harry chuckles and looks at his mum, "I mean, her and Em are always out here."

"What are you going to do when you have another 1... or 2 out here as well?" Gemma speaks up with a smirk as she sits down in the lounge chair by her mum.

Harry's grin only widens as he looks over at Louis who is now in the pool playing ball with Emma, Niall, and Liam. "Guess Louis and I will raise them to be the same."

"Are you 2 thinking about moving to somewhere bigger?" Anne asks.

Harry shakes his head immediately, "no... no, I don't think we could really. We've discussed it before, but... this house, this home... it holds too many memories. I really don't ever want to leave it. This house feels like home... it has since the first day I stepped foot into it."

Gemma smiles at him as she drinks some of her water. She sits it down and says softly, "all that time ago when you were just coming over to help Emma paint."

"Yeah," Harry grins and looks back over at Louis and Emma, "funny how I never would've thought then that I would be where I am now... living out the dream I always wanted."

"Married to a doctor," Gemma snickers.

"Yeah," Harry rolls his eyes but smiles at her, "I've learned to love some of them... one in particular."

Harry stares back at Louis at the other end of the pool; he's laughing at Emma trying to catch the ball before he's making eye contact with Harry... and his grin only widens as he stares at him.

The sun is finally setting and all of the strings of lights set up around the patio are lit up; the pool lights are on as well, changing from green to blue like always.

Harry's drying off and wrapping his towel around him while Anne is holding Olivia, bundled up in her own towel.

Louis' standing against the steel gates surrounding their patio carrying on a conversation with Jeff and Liam as he's smoking a cigarette and smiling.

"Do you want me to help with the cake?" Harry asks Gemma as she's getting ready to head inside.

"No, that spoils the surprise of it," she grins at him, "Glenne offered to help carry it out. And we have the cupcakes as extra.... plus a little cake Emma picked out."

"Alright, fine," Harry chuckles.

"Just make sure the patio table is clear enough for the cake," Gemma winks at him and goes inside with Glenne.

Harry smiles before he's making his way over to Louis, catching him by surprise when he wraps his arms around him from behind.

Louis smirks and places his hands on Harry's arms, "yes, love?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbles against his neck. "Just... thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying yes," Harry whispers into his neck, holding him closer.

"Hey, you said yes as well," Louis manages to say before he's kissing Harry's arm gently.

"I know," Harry smiles a little, "this has been an incredible first anniversary... and I look forward to all the ones to come."

"So do I, love," Louis says and turns to face Harry. "I love you."

"I love you," Harry whispers, cupping Louis' cheeks in his hands, "I love you so much."

"Alright, who's ready for the cake?" They hear Gemma calling from the patio doors.

Harry and Louis walk over to the table, taking in the sight of this huge, 3 layer white cake that has pieces of black lace around it along with rainbow colored roses.

"This is beautiful," Harry softly says and looks at his mum and sister, "you had this made for us?"

"Yep," Gemma smiles and looks at her mum, "we went to that bakery you like so much here, the one that did your wedding cake and we picked this out."

"It looks like a wedding cake," Louis grins, his eyes still wandering over every inch of it. "Thank you, guys, so much."

"We love it," Harry manages to say, trying not to get choked up. "It's... it's absolutely brilliant."

"Here's mine," Emma is calling as she's coming out the patio doors. She brings her cake over and sits it down by the bigger one before she's looking up at her dads. "What do you think?"

Harry and Louis both smile instantly at the small cake that has a rainbow across it with the words, 'All You Need Is Love.'

And Harry can't stop himself from choking up now; his eyes fill but he smiles as he's hugging Emma tight. "I love it, babe. Thank you."

"You did an amazing job," Louis says next before he's hugging Emma, closing his eyes as he's smiling. "Really. You take after your Pappa so much."

Harry only smirks at him as he's wiping his eyes. He looks back at his mum and sister, "thank you... for all of this. You don't know how much it means to Louis and me."

"Yeah, I think we get the hint," Gemma smiles and hugs Harry, her own tears falling. "Happy anniversary."

She lets Harry go and hugs Louis next, telling him the same thing while Louis can only smile and look at Harry next to him.

"Let me take photos of these," Gemma smiles and takes out her phone, snapping several pictures of their cakes.

"Alright, can we have cake now?" Emma asks with excitement.

"Yeah, but I want a piece of both," Harry grins at her.

"You'll love mine, Pappa," Emma only smiles at him. "I picked it out especially for you... because I knew how much you loved that song."

Harry chuckles a little and hugs his daughter tight, "thank you so much, Em."

"You would know how much he loves that song... he plays it enough," Louis jokes with Harry before he's taking the knife to cut the cake.

Harry only smirks at him and begins helping him cut the cake, their friends and family standing around and watching their moment.

It's a little after 8 in the evening and everyone is still hanging out on the patio; Niall, Liam, and Zayn are swimming with Emma and Glenne who is holding Olivia in the water.

Harry and Louis, however are sitting at the table with their mums chatting about their trip, Harry's plans for the hospital art room, and so many other things.

"Ok, I think now is the best time," Harry tells Louis with a grin before he's standing.

"What?" Louis asks confused. Harry smiles at him and realization hits Louis. "Oh... yeah, why don't you go upstairs and get them?"

"If you can get our daughter out of the pool," Harry chuckles and heads to the patio doors.

He hurries upstairs and grabs the gifts off of their bed, a giant smile on his face. He feels completely exhausted, but he refuses to let it get to him right now.

Instead, he takes his meds out, downing 2 of the pills quickly before he's throwing the bottle back in his bag and going downstairs.

"Ok," he starts after he's come outside, "mum and Gem..."

They both look up at him from the patio table as he's extending the small bags to them.

"What is this?" Anne smiles up at him.

"I picked out something for the both of you in New York," Harry replies and watches his mum and Gemma looking at the bags. "I hope you like them."

Anne opens the small box, revealing a beautiful, silver diamond ring. Her eyes fill up as she staring at it. "Harry, you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," Harry interrupts as he sits down by her. "I felt like... you deserved something, mum... just something that showed you how much I love and appreciate you."

"This must've cost a fortune," Anne looks back at him.

"It's only money," Harry manages to say with a smile, "please tell me you like it at least."

"Of course I like it," Anne chuckles some and hugs him, "thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," Harry whispers to her.

He sits back and watches Gemma looking over hers now, seeing tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm guessing you like it?" He smiles at her.

Gemma stares at the silver ring that has 2 hearts entwined with one another and she just shakes her head with a grin, "I absolutely love it, Harry. You have no idea."

"I hope it'll fit," Harry tells her quietly while she's pulling it out.

"It'll fit for a little while longer," Gemma laughs a little and sniffs as she's putting it on her finger. "It's gorgeous."

"I saw it and I immediately thought of you," Harry tells her seriously.

"Why? Because I might be carrying your twins?" Gemma teases and looks back at Harry.

"That crossed my mind," Harry nods, "but... it was more like... I thought of you and me, and how you've always been not only my sister, but my best friend. It just seemed fitting."

She smiles at Harry, wiping her eyes, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry grins before he sees Emma rushing over.

"Where's mine?" She asks excitedly while she's wrapping the towel around herself.

"I'll get it," Louis smiles.

"It's right inside the door," Harry points to him.

Louis is soon bringing out the big white box and sitting it down on the table for Emma.

She hurries to take off the satin pink ribbon on it and Harry helps her take the painting out of the box slowly.

"Be careful with it," Harry smiles. He sits it down on top of the box for her to look at... and he watches her eyes grow big as she's studying it.

"It's New York City," she exclaims and looks at Harry, "it's the whole entire city!"

"Yeah," Harry nods, Louis smiling beside him, "I saw it and thought it was perfect for you.... and I knew it would look brilliant in your room."

"I love it," Emma grins so big before she's throwing her arms around Harry and hugging him. "Thank you, Pappa."

"You're welcome, love," Harry tells her smiling.

She hugs Louis next and thanks him while Louis only grins, "you're welcome. It was your Pappa's idea for this piece. He knew how much you'd love it."

"I do," she grins and looks back at the huge painting, "I love it so much. Can we hang it up tomorrow?"

"Of course," Harry tells her, "we'll hang it wherever you like."

"But... right now, I think it's time for you to go up and get ready for bed," Louis tells her with a small smile.

"Ah, do I have to?" She pouts.

"You have school tomorrow, babe," Harry tells her quietly, "why don't you go upstairs and get dressed for bed and we'll come tuck you in."

"Ok," Emma nods before she's hugging Anne, Jay, and Gemma, telling them all goodnight.

A few minutes later, Harry and Louis both are tucking Emma into bed, giving her kisses; her painting sits against her dresser.

"You're taking me to school tomorrow, right, Pappa?" Emma asks while she's settling down into her pillow.

"Yeah, I am," Harry smiles at her and rubs her forehead gently. He leans down and kisses it before whispering, "get some sleep, Emmy."

"Happy anniversary. I love you both," she looks up at her daddy and Pappa, a small smile on her face.

"We love you, too, Em," Louis grins, "get some sleep, love."

Harry fixes her cover for her before they're both walking to the doorway, Louis switching off the light.

Louis sighs and looks at Harry as they both begin down the stairs, "I'm fucking exhausted."

"So am I," Harry grins, "guess we could ask everyone to leave so we can go to bed finally."

Louis chuckles as he's opening the patio door.

It's after 10 when everyone is leaving, Louis and Harry thanking them all for coming.

Jay and Anne have cleaned up the back patio and are working on the kitchen when Harry's coming downstairs dressed in some of his satin pajama pants.

"Mum, we can clean all this up," Harry tells her.

"No, it's fine, love," Anne smiles at him, "Jay and I wanted to catch up... and besides, you and Louis have had a long day. You both need some rest, especially you. You look tired."

"I feel tired," Harry forces a smile. "Thank you... for doing all of this for us. It was really a wonderful party."

"You're welcome," Anne tells him before she's hugging him. "Go upstairs and sleep, sweetheart. We've got this."

Harry nods and grabs a bottled water from the fridge before he's telling them both goodnight and heading for the stairs.

He walks down the hall and knocks on Gemma's door; she doesn't answer, so he slowly opens it to see her sound asleep with the light still on and her laptop open.

He smiles to himself and closes her laptop before he's switching off the light and closing the door.

He passes Emma's room and sees her sleeping peacefully still, his heart melting all over again; he knows he'll never get used to having this little girl as his own.

When he reaches his and Louis' room, he's surprised to see Louis sitting up in bed, rocking Olivia slowly and humming a song to her.

Harry wants to stand there forever, listening to Louis' beautiful voice... and watching him hold their daughter.

He finally shuts the door behind him quietly, causing Louis to look in his direction.

"Hey," Louis whispers with a small grin. "Seems she doesn't like sleeping alone anymore."

"Yeah," Harry whispers back with a smirk as he climbs in the bed as gentle as possible, "Gem told me that."

Louis only smiles and looks down at Olivia sleeping in his arms, her mouth open slightly. "God, she looks just like you."

"And Emma looks just like you," Harry quietly says with a smile. "You want me to try and put her in her room?"

"You can... or I will," Louis sort of shrugs, "I mean, if she wakes, we have the baby monitor."

"You should rock her and sing to her more often," Harry tells him, smiling a little.

"Why?" Louis chuckles quietly.

"Cause... I love to hear the sound of your voice," Harry whispers back and reaches over to push Louis' still damp fringe from his eyes.

Louis almost blushes as he smiles, "well, perhaps I'll just hold you and sing to you, then."

"I'd love that," Harry nods and says seriously.

Olivia squirms a little in Louis' arms but doesn't wake; his nose scrunches up while he's grinning down at her.

"Can't believe in just a couple of hours she'll be 1," Louis sighs, "this last year has flown by, Harry."

"It has," Harry whispers and runs his fingers through Olivia's curls, a grin creeping out of his lips. "Her hair is so thick and long already."

"She takes after you," Louis grins at him, "her hair will be gorgeous."

Harry smiles a little and nods before he's putting his head on his pillow and sighing, "god, you don't know how much I've missed this."

"I think I do," Louis grins down at their daughter. "I missed these girls so much... I missed our home... I missed this room. I missed seeing all of your art pieces surrounding us."

Harry looks up at Louis and smiles, "you missed seeing them?"

"Yeah," Louis looks back at him and says quietly, "I really did. This house wouldn't feel like home without them, Harold."

Harry reaches over and gently rubs Louis' thigh, "I'm really glad you think that."

Louis smiles a little and sighs, "alright... let's see if I can get miss Livy to her bed now."

Harry snickers quietly and leans up, kissing her head before whispering, "I love you, little one."

"I'll be right back," Louis grins, "hopefully anyways."

Harry nods with a small chuckle as he watches Louis getting up as slow as possible with their daughter, doing his best not to wake her.

Harry settles down into the bed, pulling the covers up around him and sighing; he reaches over to his nightstand, making sure his alarm is on for the next morning.

Then, he's putting his pillow next to Louis' and closing his eyes, feeling his whole body begging for sleep.

When Louis returns to the room a few moments later, he's sitting the baby monitor down on the nightstand before noticing Harry.

He's already sound asleep, his light snores feeling the room; Louis bites his lip and turns off the light before he's crawling in bed next to him.

He stares at Harry, then checks his forehead again, feeling how warm he is. Louis doesn't even want to admit to himself how worried he is about him... or how his mind is thinking the worst case scenario all over again.

Instead, he tries to shove the thoughts away as he's scooting close to Harry, resting his chin on top of Harry's head.

He wraps his arms around him, Harry not even moving; and Louis just sighs, closing his eyes and trying to calm his mind enough to sleep.

And even though Harry's sound asleep, Louis stays awake for a long period of time, humming to him softly.


	62. Chapter 62

__

Louis hears his alarm clock sound the following morning and he's slowly trying to reach over and shut it off while mumbling a few curse words under his breath.

He sighs and hits snooze before he's falling on his back again, closing his eyes for a moment. Then, he's looking in the bed next to him for Harry.

His eyes grow wide when he sees blood all over Harry's white pillow case and the sheet.

"Harry?!" He almost yells and gets up quickly, hurrying to the bathroom.

He finds Harry standing against the counter, a wet cloth to his nose as he's holding his head up.

"What... what happened?" Louis asks as he looks Harry over.

"I don't know," Harry mumbles with a sigh, "I woke up and it was everywhere."

Louis swallows the lump in his throat; he's a doctor, he knows this isn't a good sign... but he keeps trying to tell himself that it's not what he thinks.

"Ok, uh, let me... let me get some ice," Louis offers, his voice breaking.

"It's fine... it'll probably stop in a minute, Lou," Harry replies and takes a seat on the counter top.

"Alright... I'm not going to work," Louis tells him and goes to get a fresh cloth from their linen closet.

"What? Why? I'm fine," Harry tries to laugh.

"You're not fucking fine," Louis almost exclaims as he stares at Harry. Harry closes his mouth instantly and glares back at the ceiling. "Harry, you were burning up last night while you were asleep."

"I'm sure it's nothing..."

"What if it's not nothing?" Louis interjects loudly, his face serious. "What if..."

He stops himself from saying it as he's running the cloth under the cold water, Harry glancing back at him.

"You think I'm sick again," Harry manages to whisper out.

Louis doesn't look back at him as he says lowly, "I don't know what else would cause a fucking nosebleed like you have right now."

Harry doesn't say anything. He takes the wet cloth Louis offers him and throws the other in the sink. And Louis can't help but notice how much blood is coming out of his nose.

"Jesus Christ," he whispers, "we need to get you to the doctor."

"It'll stop," Harry tries to tell him again.

"How do you know that?" Louis asks, wanting to raise his voice again.

"I... I just do," Harry replies simply.

Louis stares at him for a long pause before he finds the courage to ask, "did... did you get these before?"

Harry swallows hard before he's finally nodding, making Louis sigh and run his fingers through his hair, the worry in him growing.

"I'm calling Jeff," Louis says quickly and walks out of the bathroom. He's picking up his cell phone in no time and dialing Jeff's number... while Harry only sits on the bathroom counter, closing his eyes and trying to keep himself together.

Louis talks to him for several minutes before he finally ends the call, hearing a knock on their door.

"Daddy, Pappa," Emma is calling, "Nana and Grammy are making breakfast."

"Ok, love," Louis calls back, trying to keep his voice normal, though he's wanting to break down, "just, uh, get ready for school and we'll be out in a minute."

Harry walks out of the bathroom and sits down on the bed, looking at the wet cloth.

"What'd Jeff say?" He asks without looking at Louis.

"He said...," Louis starts before he's biting his lip, "he wants you to come in as soon as Emma is at school."

Harry nods slowly, still not wanting to meet Louis' eyes. "He thinks it's back, doesn't he?"

Louis finally breaks and tears are forming in his eyes before he knows it, "he... he said it was a possibility, Harry."

"It's not back," Harry whispers out.

"How do you know that?" Louis asks him, "how do you explain your nose bleeding out of nowhere like it just did? What other explanation is there for that?"

Harry shakes his head and gets up, looking in the mirror. His nose is still bleeding some, but nowhere near as bad as it was. He gently wipes the blood away and stares at himself.

And Louis can't help but stand completely still and watch him as well, thinking how yesterday everything seemed absolutely fine and perfect... but now, everything has changed in an instant.

"Will you go to the doctor with me?" Harry finally turns to Louis and asks, his voice quiet.

Louis' eyes are already full as he stares at his husband, "you know I will."

Harry nods slowly and looks away again, wishing he was only dreaming and that he would wake up at any given moment.

"It's... it's Olivia's birthday," Harry tries to laugh as he shakes his head. "We're supposed to take her out tonight and..."

He stops and turns his back to Louis, feeling every part of him wanting to break inside.

"Harry," Louis whispers out as he gently touches his shoulders, "you'll get through this... we'll get through this. Alright?"

"I've spent almost 2 years in remission, Lou," Harry turns around and almost yells, tears finally falling, "why? Why the fuck would this happen to me now?"

Louis bites his lip, at a loss for words; instead, he only pulls Harry to him and holds him as tight as possible, letting Harry cry into his shoulder... and Louis lets his own tears fall as well.

"Look: no matter what, we will get through this together," Louis assures him as he grips Harry's back. "I promise. I won't let you go, Harry. I will donate again and again if I have to."

Harry sighs as he finally lets go of Louis and wipes his eyes. "I've gotta... I have to get Emmy to school... and I don't want her thinking anything is wrong..."

"Then, we'll keep this to ourselves until we know otherwise," Louis says softly, studying Harry's eyes. "How long will it take Jeff to know?"

"Couple days maybe," Harry replies and pushes his hair back. "If it's still early, he'll just want to do another stem cell transplant."

"That's good, isn't it?" Louis asks.

Harry nods a little, "just means... I have to start all over again, Lou. I've just gotten back to the point that I feel normal... I feel better than I have in years... why? Why am I having to face this again?"

Louis' tears fall as Harry's sitting down on the bed and closing his eyes; Louis sits down next to him and holds him, no words being said between them.

Louis has no idea what to say to him; he only knows that their worst fear has most likely come true: Harry's cancer is back.

Harry sits through his appointment with Jeff, listening to him speak but not really comprehending what he's saying. He knows Louis is holding his hand tight and asking Jeff all kinds of questions, but Harry's mind is still far from here.

His mind is traveling through the past 2 years with Louis and Emma, and then Olivia; his mind is lost in limbo, so it feels like to him.

He can't be sick again... there's no possible way; he has plans for the future. He and Louis have another little 1, or 2, on the way.

Within a few days of seeing Jeff, however and having several tests performed, Harry's forced to face what he had hoped to be impossible.

They're sitting in Jeff's office again that Thursday morning, Louis right by Harry's side when Jeff has to break the news to them.

"I'm sorry," is what Harry hears him say. "But there's still plenty we can do, Harry."

Harry stares down at the floor, almost like he can't believe he's having to hear the words... and Louis can only watch him and feel absolutely helpless.

"I'm able to donate again, though, right?" Louis is quick to ask as he stares back at Jeff.

"Yes," Jeff nods, looking from Harry to Louis, "when it returns like this, our go to option is the stem cell transplant. We try it again... and in most cases, the cancer doesn't return."

"Then, why did it return at all?" Harry speaks up finally.

Jeff sighs and rubs his hands together, "I... I don't know, Harry. You know we have no knowledge of why these things happen..."

"I was in remission for nearly 2 fucking years," Harry manages to say, though he wants to break, "and... and now, you're telling me that it's back."

"Harry, it happens," Jeff whispers to him, "look, I know this is hard for you. I do. But... I'm your doctor and I have to tell you like it is."

"So, how is it then?" Louis asks quietly. "And what can we do now to stop it?"

"It's early still," Jeff looks at Louis and says quietly, "it's not fast growing, thankfully. If we... if we go ahead and prep him for the stem cell transplant, there's a great possibility that what few leukemia cells he has will die off."

"Basically the whole immune system I have built will die off with it," Harry nods, his eyes still on the floor. He shakes his head and sighs before he's running his fingers through his hair and trying not to break down.

"I'll do it again," Louis speaks up, "I'll go have the shots done every day and I'll donate the stem cells again if I have to."

"You shouldn't have to," Jeff tells him softly, "I'm pretty sure they reserved a lot of yours... in case this did happen. They do that with most every donor."

Louis nods a little and glances at Harry, "so, what does he have to do?"

Jeff sighs and looks at Harry, Harry not looking back. "Harry will have to go through the chemo regiment again to prep his body for the transplant. He'll have to have it for a week before we can do the transplant itself."

"It's the same as last time," Harry mumbles to Louis, "you weren't there that week, but yeah... that's what I had to do."

Louis sits speechless as he's staring at Harry, remembering how pale and fragile he looked in the hospital the first time he had the transplant done.

"So, you have to put his body through that again?" Louis questions.

"We have to use the most extensive amount of chemo we can, Louis," Jeff tells him in a sympathetic tone. "Otherwise, some of the cells may not die off."

Louis nods slowly, his mind still trying to comprehend this. He stares at Harry as he's asking, "does he have to be hospitalized for the chemo?"

Harry glances at Jeff finally and Jeff starts explaining, "last time we had him come in and have it done. If he wants, he can have the chemo done at home... but, he'll require a nurse that can stay with him throughout all of it... and they'll have to keep check on him."

"He's married to a doctor," Louis flatly says, "I'm sure I could watch over him..."

"I know," Jeff nods, "but... the chemo he has to have, Louis... it's..."

"It's the worst possible kind," Harry finishes for him without looking at either one of them. "I'd have to stay in bed literally for the entire dose... most likely the whole week."

"Did it make you sick last time?" Louis manages to ask, his voice breaking because he knows he has no idea what Harry went through that week before the transplant.

Harry nods slowly, playing with his rings, "I had meds that helped, but... I barely ate."

"Well, this is your choice, Harry," Jeff says softly as he stares at him. "You and I had this discussion before the first transplant. We discussed what we would do if it returned. And you have the perfect donor next to you."

Harry bites his lip and looks at Louis, knowing that he wants to spend forever with him and their girls. He knows he will never give up this fight, even if it returns again after this.

"I'll do it," Harry looks back at Jeff, "but I want to do it as soon as possible. Gem is pregnant and I... I don't want to miss out on everything. I don't wanna miss out on..."

He stops and feels his eyes stinging, and he knows he is going to lose it the more he thinks about their girls and their future.

"Hey," Louis tells him quietly before he's reaching over and holding Harry, "you are NOT going to miss out on anything, alright? You're still going to be there, Harry. And... maybe just like last time, you won't be in the hospital very long."

Harry tries to nod as tears are spilling from his eyes. He slowly wipes them and sniffs as his mind is still battling with the fact that he is facing this all over again.

"Harry," Jeff starts, his tone serious but sympathetic, "the hardest part of this is already over... you have your donor sitting right next to you. And... I know Louis well enough by now to know that he will fight for you no matter what. Yeah, the process is going to be hard again... but you have so many people who love you and will stand by your side through this. You're going to be ok."

"I already thought I was ok," Harry gets out though his voice is breaking. "I thought... all of this was behind me, Jeff... and that I would never have to worry about this again."

"I get that," Jeff nods and says quietly, "but you and I both discussed the chance of it returning. And... it's not bad, which is great. You can do this treatment again before it gets worse. Your body is more than strong enough to do this."

Harry nods and wipes his eyes, "I know. Let's do it, then. Please... I want to do this as fast as possible."

Jeff nods and picks up his computer, "alright... I can set up the chemo treatments to begin next Friday, but you will need to come into the hospital Wednesday for the port to be placed again. Do you want the treatments done at home?"

"Yes," Harry whispers, grabbing Louis' hand and holding it tight. Louis only stares at him, feeling completely helpless.

"Ok, I can arrange that," Jeff whispers, "I'll arrange your meds as well. The nurse will give you the nausea meds first, just like last time... it'll be the same exact process. And once the treatment is over, we'll have you checked into the hospital for the transplant."

"And I'll stay with you," Louis whispers to him, "I'll stay day and night."

Harry just nods and Jeff continues to explain several different things to them, but once again, Harry's mind wanders off to somewhere else.

They return home about 30 minutes later, Harry barely saying a word to Louis the entire drive.

And Louis is lost at what to say to him; he can tell how badly Harry is struggling with this... in fact, Louis hasn't even had time to worry over it because he's too worried about how Harry's dealing with it.

Louis parks the car in the garage and stops the engine, glancing at Harry beside him. "I... I'll ask my mum to stay longer that way her and Lottie can help out..."

"You don't have to do that," Harry interrupts, his eyes staying down on his hands. He twirls his wedding band around and around on his finger.

"Harry," Louis whispers, "talk to me. Please."

"What do you want me to say?" Harry asks, without looking back.

"Anything," Louis replies, his eyes beginning to sting again. "I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this is happening again. I want to blame myself for this..."

"You're not to blame," Harry finally looks up at him, tears still standing in his eyes. "Lou, you've done nothing wrong. This isn't your fault."

"Why do I feel like it is?" He asks. He shakes his head and closes his eyes before he's wiping them and sighing.

"There's nothing you could've done differently," Harry whispers, "ok? There's nothing I could've done differently. It just... happened. And I don't know why... I wish I did. I wish I could just wake up and this be a bad dream... but it's not."

Louis sighs and takes Harry's hand in his, making Harry look back at him. "I will fight for you, Harold, no matter what. I will never, NEVER give up on saving you."

"I know that," Harry nods and sniffs, "just promise me that you will stay beside me... through all of this."

"You know I will," Louis tells him, leaning his forehead against Harry's. He closes his eyes and sighs, "I'm here for you every step of the way."

"I know," Harry mumbles before he's sitting back again and wiping his eyes, "Jesus... I... I don't know if I can even face my mum right now."

"Come on," Louis says softly and opens his door, "we'll do this together."

Harry bites his lip and opens the car door, stepping out slowly. His mum already knows he had to follow up with Jeff today for results, but neither he or Louis had told any of them that it was possible his cancer was back.

When they walk in, they notice everyone is outside on the patio, Emma and Lottie in the swimming pool with Gemma holding Olivia.

Harry stares at them through the patio doors, wondering how to even tell them.

"Look, I can break the news to them," Louis offers as he gently caresses Harry's back.

"I... I don't know if I can," Harry stutters out before he's fighting back tears again. He shakes his head and wipes his eyes quickly. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna just lay down for a little bit, if that's alright."

"That's fine," Louis whispers, feeling his heart breaking into a million pieces at the sight of his husband. "I'll come hold you if you want me to."

"I'd like that," Harry nods, "just, uh, tell mum and Gem that I'll tell them about the appointment in a little bit."

Louis nods a little and watches Harry walking off to the stairs.

Louis is finding it hard to keep himself together; he knows he has to be the strong one for Harry, but at the same time, he feels as if his entire world is crashing in on him as well.

He wipes his eyes and tries to compose himself enough to go outside and talk; he doesn't know whether or not he wants to tell Emma just yet... he has no clue how she'll take the news.

He finally gets the courage to walk outside, placing his sunglasses over his eyes straight away.

Jay and Anne smile at him from the patio table as soon as they've seen him.

"Hey, love," Anne grins, "where's Harry?"

"Uh, he's upstairs," Louis replies and tries to smile, "he wanted to get some rest."

Louis takes a seat and pulls out his cigarettes, knowing he hardly ever smokes now... but at the given moment, that's all he wants to do.

Anne and Jay both stare at him, and Louis can already tell they know something is wrong.

"Louis, your daughter is trying to swim," Gemma laughs from the pool as she holds Olivia and lets her kick her legs in the water.

Louis smiles over at her, watching their little girl giggling as she splashes the water. Emma is standing next to Gemma encouraging Olivia with a smile on her face.

"How did his appointment go, Louis?" Anne speaks up, her voice quiet.

Louis hits his cigarette and sighs, "Harry... he wanted to be the one to talk to you guys about it."

Anne places her hand over her mouth as she's staring at Louis, and Louis can already tell that she knows it isn't good.

"It's back, isn't it?" She whispers out.

Louis places his hands on the table and slowly nods, "it is, yeah."

"Oh my god," Louis' mum is saying next, "how... how bad?"

"It's still early," Louis replies and looks at the 2 of them, seeing Anne already in tears, "but Jeff is really hopeful. He wants Harry to have a second transplant... and he's starting him on the chemo regiment Friday. Harry has to go in to have the port placed Wednesday morning."

"But he...," Anne starts, tears falling down her cheeks, "he was doing so well... I thought..."

She pauses and places her hands over her face, and Louis feels completely helpless all over again.

"They're using my stem cells again," he decides to tell them, "they'll use them for the transplant again... and since it's growing slowly, Jeff seems positive that it will help... and he'll go into remission again."

Gemma's getting out of the pool when she sees her mum at the table; she looks at Jay as well and can see she's crying.

"What's going on?" She asks Louis.

Louis looks up at her, taking his sunglasses off; his eyes are red and puffy from how much he's already cried... and Gemma knows in an instant.

"He wanted to tell you guys," Louis tries to tell her, "he just... needed a few minutes."

"Oh my god," Gemma gets out before she's bursting into tears. "How..."

"I don't know," Louis sighs, "I wish I did. But I don't. He's... he's really upset and I can't even get him to talk to me really."

"How bad is it?" Gemma asks.

"It's not that bad... it's slow growing, according to Jeff," Louis explains, "so, that's at least some good news."

"I can't believe this is happening to him again," Anne manages to get out, shaking her head. She stares in the pool at Emma laughing and Lottie holding Olivia before she's glancing at her son in law, "Louis..."

Louis turns back to her, wiping his own eyes again.

"I'll stay as long as I have to," Anne tells him, "I know you'll need help with the girls."

"We'll stay as well," Louis' mum speaks up, "he's like my son... and I want to be here for the 2 of you and your girls."

Louis nods and says a "thank you" to them before he sees Gemma wrapping herself in a towel and hurrying inside.

Louis sighs and glances back at Emma, seeing her laughing with Lottie... and he's wondering how he'll break the news to their little girl.

Gemma changes quickly upstairs and hurries to Louis and Harry's bedroom, knocking before she opens the door.

Harry looks up at her from his pillow, seeing her face; he sighs a little and pulls back the covers of the bed for her.

She climbs in beside him and immediately throws her arms around him, crying into his neck while Harry only holds her tight.

"I'm fine, Gem," he tries to tell her.

"You're not fine," she sobs, "god, Harry, I'm so sorry."

He sighs and closes his eyes, feeling his tears falling in her hair, "it's ok. Don't apologize. Don't get yourself so worked up, please. You have enough to be worked up about."

"This is so unfair," she says quietly, "you didn't deserve this."

"It happens," Harry whispers, "look, I'm gonna be fine, alright? I need you to believe that, too."

Gemma nods and lets him go, wiping her eyes and sighing.

"It's gonna be alright," Harry tells her quietly as he stares in her eyes, "I've already gotten my donor..."

"But... you'll have to go through that horrible treatment all over again," Gemma sighs out, "Harry, you could barely do anything at all during that week last time."

"Well, they're going to be doing it here at the house this time," Harry tells her, "I told Jeff I wanted it here... that way, I'm not having to go and sit for hours at a time at some clinic."

"So, you'll do all the treatments here at home?" She asks.

Harry nods, "and then, I'll go in the hospital again and have Louis' stem cells transplanted again. They harvested enough last time that he doesn't have to go through donating them again."

"That's good at least," she nods and wipes her eyes again.

Harry finally smiles a little, "guess I cut my hair at the right time after all, huh?"

"Do you really have to make jokes right now?" Gemma asks before she's slapping him, Harry smiling at her.

"I'm sorry," he sighs, "but... I... I can't sit here and just feel sorry for myself."

"No, you can't," Gemma says seriously, "the brother that I know never did that before... he lived his life like there was no tomorrow."

"I know I did," Harry whispers and sits up some, staring down at his ring again, "but... I didn't think I would be facing this again either, Gem. I mean, Louis and I have a family... we've come so far since then..."

"And nothing is going to change what you already have," Gemma tells him flatly. "Harry, you said yourself you're going to be fine. If you believe that, then why are you worrying?"

"Because...," Harry pauses before he's starting to cry again. He sniffs and says as his voice breaks, "I have so much to lose now. I have 2 little girls who mean the absolute world to me... I have a husband who would die for me... and I have you carrying our child..."

"Stop," Gemma says before she's holding Harry again, resting her face on his shoulder. She closes her eyes and sighs, "you're right... you have everything you've ever wanted. And that alone gives you a reason to want to fight this even more. You're going to make it through this, Harry. You're going to be fine... and your family is going to be standing by you every step of the way this time. Louis will stay by your side, you know he will."

"I know," Harry sighs and tries to calm himself down, "I just... I didn't see myself facing this again. I have too much to look forward to now to be sick..."

"Harry," Gemma lets him go and stares at him, "you are one of the strongest, bravest people I know. You'll go through this transplant again and you'll recover just like you did last time. And everything you have to look forward to will still be there... the plans for the hospital... this baby of yours and Louis'..."

Harry smiles a little and sits back against the headboard.

"Think of this as another mountain you have to climb... just to prove to this god damn world that you are a bad ass who's tougher than cancer," she tells him seriously as she stares in his eyes.

Harry smirks a little and wipes his eyes. "I am pretty bad ass, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but don't let it go to your head," Gemma grins a little and messes up his hair. Her face grows serious as she says softly, "I love you. And just like Louis is going to stand beside you through all of this, so am I."

"I love you, too, sis," Harry whispers. He hugs her tightly and sighs, "thank you. You've always known what to say."

"Well, you've always needed me to say it," she chuckles a little.

Harry smiles and looks up to see Louis standing in the doorway. "Hey."

Gemma lets Harry go and turns around, smiling at Louis, "I'll give you guys some privacy... I just needed to talk some sense into your husband."

Louis smirks, "I appreciate that."

Gemma gets up and looks back at Harry, "come downstairs in a minute though. Mum is really upset."

"I will," Harry nods.

Gemma smiles a little at Louis and walks out of the room; Louis takes a seat on the bed and sighs, his eyes on Harry.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Harry whispers, "I'm ok. I'm... I'm sorry for not really saying anything to you..."

"Don't be sorry for that," Louis sighs and sits back against the headboard next to Harry. "I understand."

"I was just... I was trying to process it," Harry admits, "I'm still trying to process this. I can't help but think, 'why me again?'"

"I wish I had an answer," Louis replies quietly as he rests his hand on Harry's thigh. "But... one of the very first traits that I admired about you, Harry, was your love for life. I didn't know you were sick then... when I found that out, it only made me admire you even more."

Harry nods and leans his head back, keeping his eyes locked with Louis'.

"You always had this incredible way of showing me how much there was to love about life," Louis smiles a little. "And now, you're having to face this fucking disease again... and I need that man who loved life like there was no tomorrow."

"I'm the same man," Harry whispers, "I guess I just... I don't want to believe it, Lou. I don't want to go through this shit again."

"I get that," Louis says as he stares in his emerald eyes. Louis takes Harry's hand and plays with the wedding band on his finger as he tells him quietly, "your perfect match is right here, though... and when I said for better or for worse, in sickness and in health..."

Harry's eyes fill again as he looks from Louis' fingers around his ring back to his blue eyes.

"... I meant those words, Harry," Louis whispers, "there is nothing in this world that I won't do for you."

"I know that," Harry manages to say. He sighs and leans his head back again, staring up at the ceiling, "god, Olivia's birthday party is Saturday... everyone's coming. I don't want her day turning into a pity party for me."

"It won't," Louis almost laughs, "don't be so dramatic. Just... tell everyone before then. I mean, you need to tell Zayn for sure."

"I know," Harry nods.

"Mum offered to stay for a while," Louis tells him, causing Harry to look back. "She said you're her son, too and she wants to help. Your mum is staying, too."

"I figured that," Harry smiles a little, "I didn't see her leaving now."

"No," Louis grins and sighs. "Harry..."

"Yeah..."

"I know it was a long time ago," Louis starts, biting his lip, "but... I'm sorry I wasn't there that week when you needed me the most. I guess... I guess I get to see what you had to go through now."

"Don't apologize for that," Harry whispers and places his head on Louis' shoulder, "it wasn't a pretty sight... it's not going to be a pretty sight, I'll be honest. In fact, it may be hard for you to even see me like that, Lou."

Louis swallows hard, but kisses Harry's head and says softly, "no matter what, I'm staying by your side."

"Thank you," Harry whispers.

"How do you feel right now?"

"I feel... ok," Harry replies, putting his arm around Louis' stomach, "I guess I know why I've felt off for so long though."

"Do you feel up to maybe going outside with the girls?" Louis asks. "I... I haven't told Emma yet. I'm not sure how to."

"I'll tell her," Harry offers, "at least in a way that she can understand. But, I'll wait until later today. I don't want to upset her right now."

"Gotcha," Louis sighs and leans his head against Harry's. "So... do you need more time or do you wanna come outside?"

Harry smiles a little and looks up at Louis, "I'll come outside. I'd like to swim with the girls for a little bit at least."

Louis nods and starts to get up with Harry.

Harry goes through their drawers, finding some of his swimming trunks and then some of Louis'. He tosses them to him and Louis catches them, only smiling back at him.

Harry slips his on and walks to their bathroom, looking at the scale in the floor; he hasn't weighed himself in a while and he can't help but wonder if he's lost weight now.

"I'll get the towels," Louis is saying when he walks in the bathroom and sees Harry staring down at the scale. He stands still and watches Harry stepping off the scale slowly. "What?"

"I've lost 9 pounds," Harry mumbles and looks back at Louis.

"That's normal," Louis tries to reassure him, "you're going to... you know that. You still look healthy, Harry. You still have that beautiful glow."

Harry nods, thinking that Louis has no clue how much weight he's going to lose once he starts the harsh chemotherapy he has to go through.

"I've got the towels," Harry forces a smile and grabs 2 for them. "Let's go."

They both walk downstairs, Louis doing his best to make regular conversation with Harry; he wants him to feel like everything is still normal, even if it isn't.

Harry grabs a water from the fridge as they're discussing the birthday cake for Olivia.

"You saw it before I ordered it," Harry smirks a little at Louis as he's opening the water and drinking some of it.

"I know," Louis smiles, "I'm just glad we agreed on one finally."

"Not my fault you're stubborn," Harry shrugs and grins.

"Alright, you can be stubborn, too, you know," Louis chuckles and follows Harry to the patio doors.

Harry sighs and puts on his sunglasses before he's opening the door, Louis gently rubbing his back.

Anne and Jay look over at him immediately, but Harry's eyes are on Olivia and Emma in the pool.

"Pappa! Are you swimming with us?" Emma asks with excitement.

"I am, yeah," Harry smiles at her, "give me just a minute, alright?"

Gemma grins at him from the pool as she's holding Olivia in the water.

Harry puts the towel down on one of the patio chairs before his mum is standing and meeting him for a hug.

He doesn't say anything at all; he only holds her for several moments as she's crying softly into his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, mum," Harry finally tells her, "I'm fine, ok?"

"I know," she says quietly, "I'm just... I'm so sorry you have to go through this again."

"It's ok," Harry whispers as he lets her go, "I'll be just fine... I need you to believe that, too, mum. Please."

Louis stands directly behind Harry, his mum sitting at the table by him. She grabs Louis' hand, making him look at her and she gives him a reassuring grin. Louis smiles a little and grips her hand, letting out a sigh.

A few minutes later, Harry's jumping in the pool with Emma, making her laugh as he soaks her.

Louis watches from the side as they play; he pushes out the worry and fear he's feeling for the moment... right now, he just wants to focus on the happiness on Harry's face as he's playing with their daughter.

That evening, Anne and Jay make dinner for them, Louis thanking them for doing so. Emma sits at the table drawing like always and Louis grins as he's studying over it.

He then walks to the living room where Harry is sitting on the sofa, Olivia sound asleep in his arms as he's rocking her slowly.

"Hey," Louis quietly says and sits down beside Harry, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, Lou," Harry looks back at him and says softly. "I took some of the meds he gave me and I feel alright right now."

Louis nods as Harry's phone vibrates beside him. Louis sees Zayn's name and sighs. "How'd he take it?"

Harry glances back at the movie on the television, "the way I thought he would... saying how sorry he was multiple times and asking if there was anything he could do to help."

"I guess Liam knows," Louis leans back and says.

"Yeah, I'm sure Zayn told him by now," Harry mumbles out and looks back down at Olivia sleeping in his arms. "She's such a chunky little thing, isn't she?"

"It's all of those bananas that she eats," Louis jokes, getting a small smile out of Harry. "Uh, our mums have dinner almost done."

"I'm not... I'm not really all that hungry," Harry confesses and looks at Louis.

"You know you've gotta eat," Louis tells him, "come on... at least eat some of it."

"I'll do my best," Harry sighs and leans his head back against the sofa. "I really just want to sleep, to be honest."

"I figured that," Louis says quietly as he's staring at Harry. "Look, I'll make you a plate, alright? Just... eat what you can."

Harry nods a little and stares back at the television, his mind still lost.

Louis walks back to the kitchen, Anne looking up at him. "He said he'll try to eat some. I really think his appetite is gone because of the news."

"Well, he has to eat something," Anne sighs.

"What's wrong with Pappa?" Emma asks from the table.

All eyes turn to her, Louis biting his lip.

"He's, uh, just feeling a little bit sick," Louis says and tries to smile.

"He's acted funny all day," Emma says quietly, "is he going to be ok?"

"He's going to be fine, sweetheart," Louis nods, "don't worry, alright?"

Emma goes back to drawing and Louis sighs, running his hand through his hair and wondering again how they're going to tell her that Harry is really sick again.

After dinner, Harry puts Olivia to bed in her room, gently kissing her forehead and touching her curls. He smiles a little and creeps out of the room, heading to Emma's next.

Louis is already tucking her in when Harry walks in.

"Hey, Pappa," Emma grins at him.

"Hey, sweetheart," Harry smiles a little and takes a seat on the bed. Louis stands next to him, his hands on his hips as he bites his lip and watches Harry. "Em, I need to talk to you about something, ok?"

"Ok," Emma nods and sits up some as she's staring at Harry. "Does it have to do with you being sick? Daddy said you felt bad."

Harry swallows hard and glances up at Louis before he's trying to start explaining it to her, "yeah... it... it has a lot to do with that. Remember how I was sick before and was in the hospital for a little while? And when I first came to live with you and daddy I had to take it easy?"

Emma nods before she's asking in a quiet voice, "do you have cancer again, Pappa?"

Harry looks stunned for a moment; he glances at Louis and Louis only shrugs, neither of them knowing she knew what it was.

"I just remember hearing aunt Gemma and Grammy talking about you having it before," Emma continues in a quiet tone, "and I learned in school how bad it is."

"Yeah, Emmy," Harry nods slowly, "I... I do have it again. But, the doctors are going to fix it. I'm going to be alright, ok?"

"Are you sure they're going to fix it?" Emma asks, her face turning into a frown.

Harry wants to cry at the look on her face, but he keeps his composure and smiles, "yeah... they will. And I'll be alright again. Don't worry. I just have to go through another procedure and recover from it again."

Emma nods a little before she's reaching over and touching Harry's cheek gently, "I love you, Pappa, and I want you to be ok."

Louis fights back tears as Harry's replying softly, "I'm going to be ok, love. I am. I'm not going anywhere, ok? I'm gonna be sick, but once the procedure is over, I'll be better again after I recover."

"Ok," Emma whispers and leans up to hug him. Harry takes her in his arms and sighs as she's saying, "I love you. So much."

"I love you so much, too," Harry tells her, "you get some rest for school, ok? I'll see you in the morning."

She nods and settles down into her pillow as Harry's getting up. He and Louis walk to the doorway before Emma is saying, "I'm gonna pray that you get better, Pappa."

Harry turns to her and smiles, filling his eyes sting again, "thank you, babe. I appreciate that."

Louis soon turns the light off and he and Harry walk out into the hallway, Harry rubbing his eyes and sighing.

Louis wraps his arms around his waist and stares at him, "she understands it a lot more than I thought. And she's going to be ok, Harry... just like you are."

Harry nods, hoping with everything in him that Louis is right.

They sit out by the pool several minutes later, both of them in the oversized lounge chair staring off at the LA skyline.

"I've missed our chats out here," Louis tries to make Harry smile.

Harry does a little as he props his arms behind his head, "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has," Louis whispers and lights a cigarette slowly. "I know you're exhausted, Harold, so we don't have to stay out here..."

"No," Harry interrupts, "it's fine. It's... it's actually quite nice."

He takes Louis' cigarettes from him and lights one slowly before he's blowing out the hit and staring up at the sky.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Louis asks as he's picking up his beer on the patio next to him.

"What?" Harry asks and looks at the cigarette in his hand. "I already have fucking cancer again, Lou. What the hell does it matter now."

Louis stares at Harry for a long pause before Harry's sighing.

"I'm sorry," he whispers to Louis, "I... I didn't mean to sound like an asshole. Really."

"You're just angry," Louis says as he stares at him, "and you're obviously not sure how to let that anger out yet."

"Are you a psychologist and a pediatrician now?" Harry smirks at him.

"No," Louis grins a little, "I just... I can tell that you're angry about this situation, Harry... and that's normal. Isn't that one of the stages that cancer patients go through? Didn't you go through a stage where you felt angry the first time?"

Harry bites his lip and shrugs a little, "I don't know if I ever was really angry... I actually accepted it better the first time."

"I guess you're struggling to accept it now because you thought it wouldn't happen again," Louis whispers.

"I made the mistake of convincing myself I was in the clear, yeah," Harry replies simply. "I shouldn't have assumed that. Truth is, I just stopped thinking about it; I got to where I even forgot I was once sick, Lou. You know that."

"I do," Louis nods and says quietly before he's glancing around the patio.

"You know," Harry tries to laugh a little as he's staring up at the sky, "I honestly wish I could go to bed right now and wake up tomorrow to find out that this was only a bad dream... that I really wasn't having to live through this again."

"I know, love," Louis manages to get out, "I've wished the same, Harold. I don't want you to have to go through this again."

"It is what it is," Harry sighs and puts his head on Louis' shoulder. "I can't change what life wants to throw at me, can I?"

"No, unfortunately not," Louis whispers and sighs. He feels of Harry's forehead and says softly, "you're not running a fever, it seems."

"It's the fucking meds I'm on again," Harry rolls his eyes. He's soon putting the cigarette out and turning over to cuddle into Louis, Louis only responding by wrapping his arm around him.

"I love you... more than life itself," Louis whispers into Harry's hair, "you know that, don't you?"

"I do," Harry replies and presses his face into Louis' neck, "can I ask for a favor before I crash on you?"

"What?" Louis smirks a little.

"Can... can we go upstairs and make love?" Harry looks up at Louis and asks, his eyes filled with nothing but sincerity.

Louis pushes Harry's messy hair back and nods, "I'd love that, yeah."

"I just want to be with you," Harry whispers to him.

"Let's go," Louis tells him. He stands up and offers his hand to Harry before they're both walking inside, Louis making sure to lock the patio door.

They climb the stairs together, seeing every light off in the house and assuming everyone is asleep.

Louis shuts the bedroom door behind them while Harry's taking off his silk pajama bottoms and throwing them on the end of the bed.

He lays down in the bed, watching Louis undress before he's climbing onto the bed and straddling Harry.

Harry stares up at him, pushing his messy fringe away from his eyes, "make love to me, please."

Louis licks his lips and nods slowly before he's leaning down and kissing Harry gently.

Their kiss is long and deep while Louis is getting between Harry's legs; he uses their lube from the nightstand before he's slowly entering Harry, making Harry throw his head back into the pillow and sigh out loud.

Louis doesn't rush it; he knows Harry doesn't want him to. He wants it this way... slow, passionate, and emotional.

Harry runs his hands through Louis' hair gently before he's kissing him again and moaning a little as Louis thrusts slowly into him.

Harry only wants to hold Louis while he's making love to him; he's throwing his arms around him in an instant and burying his face into the side of Louis' neck as light moans escape his throat.

"God, I love you," Harry whispers to him before he's sighing loudly.

Louis stares down at Harry, thrusting slowly into him still, feeling the love and emotion that Harry is feeling while they're doing this.

This isn't about sex to Harry, Louis knows that; this is about connection... this is about being one with each another. Louis knows how much Harry needs this right now.

Harry's fingers run up and down Louis' back gently before he's gripping it and throwing his head back again, louder moans coming from him this time.

And soon, Louis is thrusting just a little bit faster into Harry as he's reaching his climax; he grabs Harry and kisses him as he's coming, his small whimpers filling Harry's mouth.

He rides out the high before he's slowing down and resting his head on Harry's shoulder, kissing it gently.

Harry continues to run his fingers through Louis' hair, a small smile crossing his lips.

"I love you, doctor," Harry whispers to him.

Louis smirks and looks back at Harry, "I love you, too. It's been a while since you've called me that."

"I know," Harry nods, his face serous, "figured it was time to bring it back."

Louis smiles a little and kisses Harry gently before he's getting up slowly, Harry following him.

Harry cleans off rather fast in the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to go to bed and sleep now.

"Shit," Louis says quickly when he looks over at Harry.

"What?" Harry's asking with a confused expression before he's feeling it: the feeling of blood coming from his nose again. "Fuck... god dammit."

"It's alright, I got it," Louis tells him as he's instantly grabbing a cloth and wetting it. "Just lean your head up, love."

Harry sighs and stares up at the ceiling again, holding his nostrils closed.

Louis wipes the blood from around Harry's nose and off the top of his lip before he's allowing Harry to hold it to his nostrils.

"Thank you," Harry sighs and goes to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and leaning his head up on the headboard.

"I can't believe you're having so many of these," Louis almost whispers as he's getting in bed with Harry.

Harry shrugs as if it isn't a big deal. "I... I used to get them a lot. Didn't know why I did... at least until later on."

"So, you had nosebleeds how long before you found out?" Louis asks curiously.

"A few weeks," Harry replies and keeps staring at the ceiling. "I really wasn't too knowledgeable when it came to medical stuff like that. I honestly thought it was stress related... like my chronic fatigue I had for so long."

"Most people don't know the very first signs of leukemia," Louis gets out, "there should be more awareness for it, in my opinion."

"I couldn't agree more," Harry nods. "Maybe I should raise awareness for that next."

Louis smirks a little and Harry just smiles back at him before he's staring up at the ceiling again.

"That's not a bad idea actually," Louis says after a few seconds of silence. "I'm sure we could figure out a way to do it."

"I'd love to, to be honest," Harry sighs, "I mean, yeah, people can always look up the first symptoms of leukemia... but I still feel like it's a cancer that's not focused on enough."

"Well, I think a lot more people have focused on it now... given the article we did and all," Louis shrugs.

Harry sighs, "I forgot about that. Now, here I am with it again.... so, when people start to talk to me about it, I have to tell them I'm not in remission anymore."

"I'll do another article," Louis speaks up, Harry turning to him immediately. Louis stares at him and asks, "what? So many are familiar with our story already... think about how much support you could receive, from not only regular people, but doctors as well, Harry."

Harry bites his lip before replying, "yeah... guess that wouldn't be a bad thing. And... maybe I could reach someone else who's relapsed like I have."

"So, you want me to do one," Louis nods.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Harry whispers and nods. "To be perfectly honest, I'd like to start some kind of blog or use my Twitter as my go to place to sorta post things about this."

"I could also use mine and post updates about you," Louis offers and takes Harry's hand. "I mean, I've hardly used it in the past several weeks, but it'd be a great place to start."

Harry smiles and says softly, "I... I like the sound of that."

"Do you still have the number for the guy from the LA Times?" Louis asks.

Harry nods, "it's saved in my phone."

"I'll... I'll call him tomorrow and tell him I want to do a small interview with him," Louis says quietly, "and... if you want to do it as well..."

"I will, yeah," Harry whispers and looks at the cloth. He sighs and holds it back to his nose.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... but let's set it up for maybe Sunday," Harry turns to Louis, "tomorrow we're supposed to take Olivia out for dinner since we didn't get to on Monday... Saturday is her party..."

"We'll do it whenever you want to, love," Louis grips his hand and says. "Whenever you're ready."

Harry nods and takes the cloth away from his nose, "is it still bleeding?"

Louis looks at him closely, "no, it's not. Here... I'll put that in the hamper."

Harry gives Louis the bloody wet cloth and Louis walks to the bathroom, tossing it in their clothes hamper before he's sighing again.

He walks back to the bed, seeing Harry already lying down on his pillow, his eyes closed.

Louis switches off the lamp and climbs in next to him, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist as he's staring at him.

"I love you, Lou," Harry whispers without opening his eyes.

"I love you, Harold," Louis says and gently pushes Harry's hair away from his face. "Everything is going to be alright, love."

"I really hope so," Harry manages to get out.

His light snores fill the room seconds later and Louis can only stare at him, trying his best to not allow himself to break apart again.

He can't sleep; there's too many thoughts playing through his mind for him to. He worries about the second transplant. He worries about the treatment Harry is going to have endure just to have the transplant all over again.

And somehow, Louis still feels to blame for this, even though he knows it's out of his control.

His eyes start to fill as he's studying every feature of Harry's face and remembering back to the first time he ever saw him.

So many thoughts are racing through his mind... so he finally sits up, wiping his eyes quickly and grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

He gets on his Twitter, knowing he hasn't used it in weeks; the last post he made was about how Harry was doing.

He notices the amount of followers he has now, and he sits confused wondering where they all came from.

He scrolls through the names, seeing different news people following him as well as others... some are even the doctors from the conference they attended.

Then, he looks through his notifications, reading through so many tweets to him about his and Harry's story. He smiles a little as he's reading them, finding it hard to believe that so many people are aware of them.

He clicks on Harry's account, "Harry_Tomlinson", his eyes growing wide when he sees the amount of followers Harry now has as well.

He looks in bed beside him at Harry, a grin across his lips as he realizes just how many people they have reached with their story... which is exactly what Harry wanted.

Louis turns back to his phone, starting a post slowly, his eyes filling up as he's writing it.

_"Today, @Harry_Tomlinson and I found out that his cancer is back. All I ask of everyone that follows us is your thoughts & prayers. Thank you."_

Louis sighs and hesitates a little before hitting the tweet button. Once he does, he sits the phone down and gets up, looking over at Harry sleeping soundly.

He slips on his Adidas sweatpants, then takes his phone as well as his cigarettes and opens the bedroom door, heading downstairs slowly.

He turns on the kitchen light and grabs a beer from the fridge before he's going out on the patio. He walks over by the pool as he's lighting the cigarette.

He stands there and watches the lights changing from blue to green slowly, his mind only filled with Harry's smile, his laugh, his voice.

He sits down and places his feet in the warm water while he's hitting his cigarette. The beer sits beside him as he's holding his phone and going through Twitter, reading all the responses to his tweet already.

He's overwhelmed with the amount of people who have already replied to him, many of them saying they're thinking of Harry and hoping for the best.

He shakes his head, a small smile on his face; he never could've imagined this many people knowing about them... knowing what they have gone through, and what they will have to go through again.

A certain reply pops out to him... it's Gemma.

_"He's a fighter, Louis. He always has been. He's going to get through this. x"_

He feels tears falling again and he's quickly wiping them away before he hears the patio door.

"Hey," Gemma tries to smile.

"Hey," he grins as she's walking out. "I... I just saw your post..."

"I couldn't sleep either," she tells him with a sigh before she's taking a seat next to him, placing her feet in the water. "I guess Harry's sleeping well, though."

"He is," Louis nods and hits his cigarette again.

"Did you 2 finally notice how popular you've gotten on Twitter?" Gemma smirks.

"Uh," Louis laughs a little, "yeah... I did. I really had no idea that many people knew..."

"Well, I was shocked as well," Gemma smiles a little and moves her feet back and forth in the water, "then, I decided to put your Twitter names on my blog... that way, people could find you."

"What?" Louis asks with a small laugh.

"Yeah," she nods and grins, "I didn't think you 2 would mind, given how many people already knew about the 2 of you."

"I don't mind," Louis says and stares back at the water, "I'm sure Harry won't as well. He said he'd like to bring more awareness to leukemia."

Gemma nods and looks off at the LA lights, "he's really fortunate to have you, Louis."

Louis glances back at her, his eyes stinging once more.

"He doesn't have to wait for a donor again," she tries to smile, "you're already here."

"Yeah," Louis whispers and sighs, "still wish he wasn't facing this at all. But I meant what I told him... I'd donate again and again if I had to."

"I know you would," Gemma nods and places her hand on his shoulder, "thank you... for being exactly the person he needed, in every aspect of his life."

"I would say it was sheer luck," Louis tries to laugh, "but... I know it was so much more than that."

"It was," Gemma nods and says softly, "everything's going to go great. I believe that. I believe that because... Harry's not the type of person to ever give up. I know he didn't want to face this again, but I also know that he will fight this with every ounce of his being... he has too much in his life now to let go."

Louis grins and looks back at her, "Harry was right... you really do know what to say."

Gemma chuckles a little and shrugs, "I guess it's always been my nature."

They sit silent for a few moments before Louis is sighing, "guess I should probably go try to get some sleep."

"Why don't you go upstairs and hold him close to you... and just keep thinking about the future you 2 are going to spend together," Gemma tells him, her face serious. "Remember how in just a few weeks you'll see your next baby, or possibly next 2 babies."

Louis laughs and nods as he starts to stand up. He offers his hand to Gemma and she stands up, thanking him.

"Thank you," Louis tells her when they've walked back inside, "Harry's really lucky to have you as his sister."

"Hey, I'm your sister now, too," Gemma grins, "so, anytime you need to talk, I'm here."

He smiles as they both walk upstairs; Gemma tells him goodnight and Louis walks back to their room, seeing Harry on his back now, still sleeping sound.

Louis sits his phone and cigarettes down, takes off his sweats and crawls back into the bed with Harry.

He scoots over, pressing his body into Harry's as he wraps his arm around him and rests his head next to his, smelling his messy, short curls.

Harry stirs a little before he grabs a hold of Louis' arm and turns his face towards him, burying it in Louis' neck without ever even waking. He continues to snore lightly... and Louis smiles a little, pressing his face into Harry's hair.

"God, I love you so much," he whispers out, closing his eyes and sighing.

And within a few moments, Louis has quietened his mind enough to fall asleep, the only thing filling his mind before drifting off being Harry's radiant smile.


	63. Chapter 63

Harry wakes the following morning, his eyes slowly opening to see the curtains pulled closed and the room quite dark. He rubs his eyes and can feel the pain radiating through him instantly. He sighs and lies on his back, staring up at the ceiling, wishing the last few days had been nothing more than a nightmare... but they haven't. This is his reality again... and he knows he's going to have to accept it.

He hears Louis' voice just down the hall a few moments later, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Em, you about ready?" He's calling as he's knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, she's almost done with my hair!" Emma calls back to him.

Harry glances at the time on his phone before he's sitting up slowly, running his fingers through his hair. He can smell breakfast being cooked downstairs and he realizes how hungry he is, even if his body is telling him not to get up.

He sighs and climbs out of the bed, aching all over as if he has the flu; but he's all too familiar with these symptoms... though, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel the way he does once again.

He's grabbing clothes and turning the shower on in their bathroom as quick as he can. He doesn't want to miss taking Emma to school; he wants to keep things as normal as possible for her and Olivia both.

He's washing his hair when he hears Louis' beautiful accent in the bathroom.

"You're awake," he says before he's peaking in the shower at Harry. He's smiling at him in an instant as Harry's eyes meet his.

"You seem shocked," Harry smirks before he's rinsing the shampoo from his hair. "Do you know how much easier it is to wash my hair now? God, it's nice."

Louis smiles even more, "I'm glad to see you're in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asks before he's turning around and running his face under the water next.

"Well, yesterday you weren't in such a grand mood and all," Louis mumbles out and watches Harry rinsing himself off.

"I'm better today," Harry manages to smile and rubs the water out of his eyes. He turns the water off and opens the curtain, Louis holding a towel up for him. "Thanks, babe."

"You're more than welcome," Louis says softly as Harry begins to dry off. "I wasn't sure you'd wake up to go with me to take Emma to school... and I didn't want to disturb you..."

"I want to go," Harry looks back at Louis, "I want... I want things to stay as normal as possible around here, Lou... at least while I still have some control over this situation. Once I start the chemotherapy, I'm... I'm not sure I'll be leaving the house at all."

"None of us expect you to," Louis whispers, "everything will be taken care of that week, including you."

"I know," Harry nods a little before he's smiling, "you know, as crazy as it sounds, I'm actually quite glad I'm having it done at home, and that you'll be here for it this time... because you don't realize how much I'm going to need you."

Louis swallows hard, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as he stares at him, "well, I'll be here... the entire time. I won't leave your side."

Harry kisses him gently before he's grabbing his clothes and starting to get dressed; he pulls his skinny jeans up, feeling how loose they are in the waist and he sighs. "Guess I know why these have felt bigger on me lately... better get my smaller sizes back out."

Louis goes and takes a seat on the bed while he's watching Harry go through his pants in the closet, looking for the ones he hasn't worn since before the first transplant; he had gained so much weight and was glowing again... now, Louis wonders just how much he'll lose this go around.

Harry finally puts on a t-shirt and grabs his Saint Laurent suede boots and sits down on the bed with them.

"I really like your hair just like it is," Louis speaks up as he fondles with a few of the wet strands.

Harry grins while he's zipping his boots, "it'll be a curly, wavy mess, but I really don't give a fuck right now, to be honest."

He finally stands up and sighs before he's going to their dresser and grabbing his bottle of medicine. Louis stands up and walks to the doorway, waiting for Harry to finish getting his meds.

"So," Harry grins after he's gotten the pills in his hand, "what did our wonderful mums make us for breakfast?"

"How'd you know they cooked?" Louis smirks at him as they both walk out of the room and to the stairs.

"It's our mums," Harry laughs a little, "they're going to be serving us hand and foot, just wait and see."

"Well, good morning," Anne is quick to say to Harry as soon as she sees him. He walks over to her and hugs her as she's smiling into his shoulder, "it's good to see you up, sweetheart."

"Well, I have a certain little girl I've gotta take to school," Harry grins and kisses her cheek before he sees Olivia sitting in the floor on a blanket; she's chewing on a toy as she looks up at Harry and grins.

"Hey, little missy," Harry's instantly smiling as he's leaning down and picking her up. "Did you sleep well? Judging by your hair, I'd say so."

Anne looks over at Louis with a smile and Louis just returns the same look; they're both thinking the same thing: how thankful they are to see Harry behaving like himself.

"Mum volunteered to keep the baby monitor last night," Louis tells Harry, "that way we could get some rest."

"Did she give you any trouble?" Harry looks at Jay and asks.

"No," she smiles at him, "she slept through the night just fine. She only woke up a few minutes ago."

Harry grins at Olivia while Louis is getting him a bottled water from the fridge.

"Here, love," he says quietly, "go ahead and take your meds."

"Thanks," Harry tells Louis as he's placing Olivia on his hip and putting the pills in his mouth quickly.

"Pappa," Emma is exclaiming as she comes running into the kitchen, "you're awake. Are you taking me to school?"

"Yeah, uh, I think daddy is gonna drive though," Harry replies while Emma has her arms wrapped around Harry. He smiles and looks her hair over, "Gemma did a really great job curling it again."

"Thank you," Gemma speaks up from behind them. She hugs Harry and says softly, "it's great to see you up and happy."

"Yeah, well, I have too much to be happy about," Harry whispers and runs his fingers through Olivia's unruly curls. He touches her nose, causing her to giggle and his face only lights up.

"Well, do you feel like eating?" Anne asks him, "we've made French toast and some eggs and bacon."

"I knew Louis had to have his bacon," Jay speaks up with a smirk as she looks over at Louis.

"Well, I love my bacon," Louis shrugs and turns to Harry, "do you feel like eating, love?"

"Yeah, I'm... I'm actually pretty hungry," Harry nods before he's putting Olivia in her high chair.

"Sit down. I've got your plate," Louis tells him.

"I can make my own," Harry laughs a little as he's taking a banana and cutting it up into pieces for Olivia.

"No, you sit down with your girls," Louis points at him and states.

"Ok, yes sir, Doctor," Harry grins and takes a seat beside Olivia.

Emma brings her plate over and scoots her chair as close to Harry as possible before she's sitting down and smiling.

She talks to him about an art piece she's wanting to start with him and Harry listens intently to her going on about it, smiling at her passion.

Soon, Louis is finishing his coffee and getting up from the table when he's saying, "alright, Em, get your bag. We gotta get going."

"I don't even want to go today," she sighs and stands up, "I wanna stay with Pappa."

Harry bites his lip and grabs her hand, making her look at him, "hey, it's Friday, so you have all weekend with me. And we're going to go out and do something really fun tonight."

"What?" Emma asks, her face lighting up.

"Well," Harry starts and glances over at Louis who is looking at him confused. Harry just smirks and continues, "we're going to take your sister to dinner for her birthday... then, I figured we would go bowling."

"Bowling?" Emma asks with a grin.

"Bowling?" Louis asks next, "what the fuc-"

"Language," Harry cuts him off and grins. "But yeah, it would be fun. Maybe we can even get Nana and Grammy to play with us."

Anne laughs a little and shakes her head, "as long as we can use the lane with the rails."

Harry grins at his mum before he's standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

"Where the fuck did you come up with bowling?" Louis asks Harry quietly.

"What? It'll be fun," Harry smiles back at him. "I haven't been in ages and I bet Emma will love it."

"Yeah, I think she's only been once her whole life," Louis smirks. "If you're up for it though..."

"I'm up for it," Harry interrupts him, "or else I wouldn't have suggested it."

Louis nods and leans over, kissing Harry softly and running his hand through his messy hair. He sighs and looks in his eyes, "thank you... for being amazing."

Harry smiles a little and shrugs. He's looking over at Emma getting her backpack and saying, "ready, sweetheart?"

Gemma tells them she'll keep Olivia while they run Emma to the school; Harry has to run her down to kiss her, and Louis only watches with the most beautiful grin on his face.

On the way to the school, Harry and Emma are singing along to the radio again, Louis laughing and watching the 2 of them.

"You really should sing more," Harry tells Louis over the music.

"What?" He chuckles.

"Your voice is incredible," Harry states as he's throwing his hands up through the open sunroof and singing again.

"Daddy's always been able to sing well," Emma speaks up as she smiles at her daddy.

Louis rolls his eyes, but smiles as Harry's looking back at him. "Is that so? Did he used to sing you to sleep, Emmy?"

"He did," Emma nods, "all the time. And when I would have a bad dream and he'd let me sleep with him, he'd always sing me my favorite... 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow'."

Harry's grin widens as he's staring at Louis, Louis just shaking his head and blushing a little.

"Well, guess next time I have a bad dream, I'll have daddy sing to me," Harry says in a quieter tone, reaching over and taking Louis' hand in his.

"Anytime, love," Louis whispers as he glances back at Harry.

They finally pull into the school and Emma is grabbing her backpack and getting ready to get out as the car line moves slowly.

"So, we're really going bowling this afternoon?" Emma leans up and asks Harry.

"Yes, babe," Harry turns and smiles at her, "it'll be a lot of fun... especially watching your daddy play."

"Ha ha," Louis rolls his eyes and smiles at Harry. Harry chuckles and leans over to give his cheek a quick kiss.

Finally, they pull up to let Emma out; she hugs them both, telling them she loves them before she's hurrying out of the Rover and waving to them.

Harry waves to her, and also notices several of the teachers outside smiling at him and waving.

"Shit... they have that bake sale coming up," Harry remembers suddenly, "I promised I would help make..."

"You still can," Louis interrupts, "just ask your mum to help out. You know she will. And besides, even if you can't, they'll understand."

"I haven't told any of them yet," Harry says quietly and glances out the window.

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling the word will spread pretty fast," Louis states as they're leaving the school.

"Why do you say that?"

Louis grins a little, "get your phone out and have a look at your Twitter account."

"Why?" Harry laughs a little.

"Just do it," Louis says and points to his phone, "then, after you look at yours, look at mine."

Harry looks confused but pulls out his phone, opening his Twitter account; and Louis can see his eyes grow wide.

"What the fuck," Harry mumbles out and goes through all kinds of messages to him, "how did... where did..."

"You wanted to reach a lot of people, Harold," Louis says softly as he's stopping at a red light. He looks at Harry and says seriously, "you have reached a lot of people."

"Oh my god," Harry says quietly, never expecting to see so many people following him and sending him messages of support. "But... why... why do they all say they're thinking of me and stuff like that?"

Louis picks up his phone and hands it to Harry. Harry takes it and looks at Louis before he's opening his Twitter account.

He sees the message Louis posted late last night and he bites his lip, trying not to cry once again.

"Maybe you should keep your husband's notifications on," Louis jokes and winks at Harry.

"I guess so," Harry softly laughs as he's staring down at Louis' message and the replies. "All of these people... Jesus Christ."

"Apparently, you've touched a lot of lives, Harold," Louis tells him, his face serious when he glances back at him.

"Guess you couldn't sleep last night," Harry says quietly while he's turning to Louis.

"I... I couldn't, no," Louis sighs a little and continues watching the road closely. "I just had so many thoughts going through my head... but... your sister and I talked for a few and I felt better."

"She couldn't sleep either?" Harry asks, biting his lip.

"No," Louis replies. "She sat outside with me for a few minutes though... and she made me feel better."

"She's great like that," Harry smiles to himself and looks back out the window. He rests his head back against the seat and picks up his phone, going to Louis' account and retweeting his post from last night. He keeps rereading the words Louis wrote, a small grin on his face.

When they arrive back home, they notice their mums are coming downstairs, dressed up to go somewhere with their purses in hand.

"Where are you off to?" Harry asks with a smile.

"Well, Jay and I thought we'd go pick up a few things for the house," Harry's mum grins at him, "figured we would stock up on groceries for you boys and the girls... and, of course Gemma."

"Hey," Gemma speaks up as she's coming down the stairs behind them carrying Olivia in her arms, "I can't help what I crave."

Harry smirks, "are you going with them as well?"

"Figured I would," Gemma shrugs, "we're going to go clothes shopping, so I thought I'd see what I could find."

"Sounds lovely," Louis nods, "wanna take Mr. Fashion here?"

Harry pushes Louis playfully, Louis only snickering.

"You can use the Rover," Louis tells them, handing the keys over to his mum, "you should have plenty of room."

"I'll take Olivia with us if you guys want," Gemma offers.

"No," Harry starts before he's walking over to Gemma, reaching out for Olivia. She immediately reaches for him, a giant smile on her face as Harry's saying, "I'd like for her to stay with us. I need some time with her."

"Ok," Gemma nods and smiles at him, "really glad you feel ok today."

Harry bites his lip before trying to smile, "yeah, well, I still feel like shit... but... I don't know, I just want to make the best of this day... and every day."

"That's the brother I know," Gemma nods.

"That's the son I raised," Anne grins and gently touches Harry's cheek.

"Well, I mean, there's no use in feeling sorry for myself," Harry sighs and looks back at Olivia in his arms. She's munching on her fingers and babbling away again before Harry's saying, "I don't want everyone to feel sorry for me... or to treat me differently. I don't want the relapse of my cancer to define me."

"It doesn't define you," Louis says softly, "it never has. You have cancer... cancer doesn't have you. Didn't you once tell me that?"

"I did," Harry smiles at Louis, wondering if he remembers every small thing he has told him since they've been together.

About 2 hours later, Harry's sitting in his swimming trunks in their recliner in the living room, holding Olivia close to his chest as he's rocking her to sleep.

She'll suck on her pacifier before she'll stop and stare up at Harry as he's singing lowly to her, his fingers gently running across her forehead.

She makes little coo noises at him, making him smile as he continues to sing and watch her eyes grow heavier.

 _"For your eyes only I show you my heart, for when you're lonely and forget who you are,"_ he sings softly as he watches her, _"I'm missing half of me when we're apart. Now you know me, for your eyes only."_

Louis stands in the kitchen doorway, staring at Harry while he's singing to Olivia, and the widest grin crosses his lips as he listens to Harry's voice... singing the song he wrote for Louis on their wedding day.

Olivia has finally fallen asleep while Harry's still humming softly, his fingers caressing her face ever so gently; he's still amazed at how big she is... he feels as if it were yesterday when she was born.

"Hey," Louis whispers to him. Harry looks up at him, seeing him walking from the kitchen. Louis holds up a bottle of water, "have you taken your other meds yet, love?"

"No," Harry replies and looks back at Olivia.

"I'll take her up to her room," Louis smiles. "Unless you want to."

Harry sighs, "I'll do it. My meds are upstairs anyways..."

Louis pulls them out of the pocket of his swimming trunks and grins, Harry just looking at him and smirking.

"Are you going to wait on me hand and foot as well?" Harry teases as he's getting up with Olivia slowly.

"What if I am?" Louis asks.

Harry grins and kisses him gently before whispering, "then, I'd say I'm very fortunate to have you."

Louis smiles and follows Harry up the stairs to Olivia's room.

Harry slowly lays her down in her bed, Olivia not even moving; he smiles and stands still for a moment, just studying her.

"She's going to look just like me," he manages to whisper out.

"Yeah," Louis says quietly and rubs Harry's back gently, "she is. She's going to break a lot of hearts."

Harry glances back at him, chuckling a little, "what?"

"Come on... you know it's true," Louis grins and pulls Harry close to him before he's kissing his neck gently.

Harry only smiles and shakes his head, Louis taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

They go to their bedroom, Harry wanting to get the baby monitor before they go downstairs; he picks it up and looks at Louis who is standing in front of him, his eyes locked on Harry.

"What?" Harry asks.

Louis gives him his meds and the water bottle, "take those please."

"Why are you encouraging me to take narcotics?" Harry jokes while he's opening the bottle. "What kind of Doctor are you?"

"The kind that wants my husband to feel ok and not hurt all over," Louis answers as he's watching Harry take 2 of them with the water. "And... the kind that hoped maybe his husband would feel ok enough to..."

Harry smirks at Louis, knowing exactly what he's going to say. "You wanna dope me up so I'll feel like fucking?"

Louis laughs and shakes his head, "well... I mean, sure. If that's what it takes."

Harry only smiles and sits the water bottle and medicine down on the nightstand, then takes a seat on the bed. "You don't have to dope me for that."

"Well, I wasn't sure whether you felt like..."

"Lou," Harry interrupts immediately as he takes Louis' hand and pulls him closer. He places his arms around his tiny waist as he stares up in his blue eyes, "I want to do it as much as possible this weekend, I'm not going to lie."

Louis grins and licks his lips, playing with Harry's messy hair.

"I know that come next week," Harry says and swallows hard, "that... I won't feel like it for quite some time. I mean, having the port placed won't be all that bad..."

"But the treatments will," Louis nods and says quietly.

Harry just stares up at him, his fingers running gently over Louis' lower back. He finally whispers, "I want to have sex with you as many times as we possibly can... so, if you want it, just come and get it."

Louis begins to smile before he's leaning down, meeting Harry's lips.

He climbs on the bed, straddling Harry within seconds as their kiss only deepens, their tongues entwining while Harry's pulling Louis into him.

Louis is tugging Harry's swimming trunks off within seconds before he's going for his own, Harry trying to help him.

They throw both pair to the end of the bed, their kiss never breaking. Louis' fingers entwine with Harry's and he holds them down on the bed as he starts kissing down Harry's jawline, making Harry sigh loudly.

"Turn over for me," Louis whispers in his ear.

Harry's turning over on his stomach in no time, Louis immediately kissing over his back while his fingers run through Harry's messy hair.

Harry moans softly and reaches back, gripping Louis' hair while Louis' lips are running over his neck slowly. Harry can feel the goosebumps run down his spine at the feel of Louis' stubble on his skin.

Louis runs his fingers up and down Harry's thigh roughly as he's biting down on Harry's neck, causing him to whimper into the pillow below.

Louis moves down slowly, kissing his way down Harry's body before he's getting in between his legs.

And Harry's fingers are gripping the sheets beneath him as soon as Louis' lips have come in contact with his ass cheeks.

"Fuck," Harry sighs out and spreads his legs further apart.

Louis only smirks, loving how eager Harry always is for this; he's soon using his hands and spreading Harry's cheeks open before diving in on him, making Harry nearly scream into the pillow.

Louis licks over the opening before he's diving back in again, his hands gripping Harry's cheeks every time Harry squirms in the bed.

Harry's breathing heavily as he's whimpering out, "fuck me already..."

Louis teases him a little more before he's getting up slowly, his hands gently running down Harry's back as he takes in the sight of him.

He licks his lips while he's entering Harry slowly, Harry only gripping the sheets tighter and moaning into the pillow again.

Louis doesn't go slow; he doesn't bother this time. His thrusts are hard as he's holding Harry's waist, closing his eyes and sighing out loudly.

"Fuck... Jesus, you feel amazing," Louis moans out. He leans down over Harry and begins kissing over his back gently.

Harry's moans become louder at the feel of Louis' scruffy face rubbing over him, making him break out in chills. His hands grip the sheets tighter while he feels nothing but pure pleasure every time Louis thrusts into him.

Everything ceases to exist for Harry during this moment; he doesn't think about the fact that he's sick at all. He only loses himself in the overwhelming ecstasy that is Louis.

Louis speeds up even more, his moans growing louder, and Harry knows he's about there; he reaches back, tugging at Louis' hair.

"Yes, yes," Harry whimpers, "come in me..."

Louis almost screams before he's biting just below Harry's shoulder while he feels his release; his hands land on top of Harry's and he grips them, fucking Harry as hard as he possibly can while he rides out the remainder of the high.

"Fuck," he breathes out as he slows, finally collapsing on Harry who is still breathing heavily under him. Louis sighs before asking, "are you ok, love?"

"I'm terrific," Harry whispers through breaths, "can't say the same for the sheets."

Louis starts to laugh, Harry only smiling from where his head lies on the pillow.

Louis climbs off of him slowly, pushing back his now sweaty fringe. He gets up and heads for the bathroom, Harry soon following.

A few moments later, Louis is stripping the sheets off the bed while Harry's coming out of the bathroom slowly. Louis looks in his direction to see Harry holding a wet cloth to his nose once more.

"Fucking Christ," Louis mumbles and sighs before he's walking over to Harry. "Again?"

Harry leans back against the doorway, smiling a little before he shrugs.

"That's... that's the second time after sex," Louis tells him quietly.

"Yeah, see the impact you have on me?" Harry tries to joke and make Louis smile.

Louis does smile before he's sighing again and pulling the cloth away to look at Harry's nosebleed. "Fuck... Harry, you can't keep having these. I mean, your body is going to be weak enough when..."

"I'll be fine," Harry interrupts, forcing a smile and leaning his head up, "it'll stop in a few minutes."

Louis stares at him... and he can feel the reality of the situation settling in finally; of course he has already worried over Harry, but now, he feels it really hit him: Harry has cancer again... and Louis can only do so much to help him.

He turns around, taking a deep breath and going back to the sheets. He throws them in the floor before putting his swimming trunks back on.

Harry grabs his and watches Louis pulling out more sheets to place on their king size bed.

"What's the matter?" He asks, noticing the change in Louis' behavior.

"Nothing," Louis responds in almost a whisper. He concentrates on making the bed, not wanting to say all that is on his mind; Harry doesn't want him feeling sorry for him... but Louis can't help what he's thinking.

"Nothing," Harry flatly says. He waits until Louis has the fitted sheet on the entire bed before sitting down on it.

"Harry, I'm trying to make..."

"What's wrong?" Harry interrupts, glaring at him.

Louis stares in the emerald eyes sitting on the bed, letting out a sigh finally. "It's... I don't know. I just... I didn't want this to happen to you again."

Harry takes the cloth away from his nose and looks at it for a moment before he's placing it back and glancing at Louis at the end of the bed. "I didn't want it to happen again... but it did. I can't change that, Lou."

"I know that," Louis whispers, swallowing hard, "I feel... helpless, Harry. I... I want to help you. I want to fix you... but it seems I've failed there."

"You have not..."

"I've failed you," Louis says louder, feeling every piece of him wanting to break inside. He shakes his head and glances out the window as his eyes sting once more. "I had nightmares of this happening, remember? I couldn't save you... what if I can't now?"

Harry doesn't break his eyes away from Louis'. "You're my rock, Louis. You're the person that has brought me this far. You gave me a second chance... now, you're giving me another. That's how I think of it. In no way should you blame yourself. You didn't cause this; it fucking happens. You couldn't have stopped it and neither could I."

"I just wonder why. Why didn't it work the first time? What if it doesn't work this time?" Louis whispers, his voice breaking as he stares at Harry. "I've told you so many times... I have to save you. I need you."

Harry grins a little and motions for Louis to come over to him.

"What?" Louis sighs and walks around the bed. Harry pulls him down, making him sit in his lap, "Harold, really..."

"Look," Harry starts, his arms around Louis' waist while he places his face against the back of his neck, "I know you want to 'save me'. But... you already have. We'll do this transplant again and your immune system will treat me very well, just like the first time. It's not your fault for the cancer returning, Lou. It has nothing to do with you. It just happens sometimes. You of all people should know that, being a doctor and all..."

Louis smirks and pulls the wet cloth away from Harry's nose, "it stopped, love."

"Finally," Harry sighs, "get up."

"You pulled me into your lap," Louis laughs.

Harry smiles back at him before he's kissing him slowly. He wraps both arms around Louis and sighs, "I love you... and I truly believe that I'll be ok. Maybe I have to go through this again to test my strength... or maybe to test my trust in fate..."

"Fate," Louis smirks as Harry just grins at him.

"What?" Harry asks, "it's true. Fate is what put us both here in the first place. And... it would be a really cruel joke for... for something to happen to me now...."

"Yeah, let's not go there," Louis says quickly and looks back at Harry immediately, "don't make me a fucking mess, Harold."

Harry laughs a little as Louis is standing up slowly. Harry goes back to the bathroom to look over his nose; he wipes away any blood left before tossing the cloth into the hamper.

"So... can we go swimming now?" Harry asks Louis with a beautiful grin.

They stay outside in the bright sunshine for hours, laughing and talking in between swimming in their pool, the baby monitor sitting at the side.

"I'm surprised she's slept this long," Harry chuckles as he swims to the side of the pool, picking up the baby monitor and listening for any sound that tells him Olivia is awake.

"You've done that like a million times now," Louis only smirks at him and swims over. "She's sleeping great, love."

"She's been sleeping a while," Harry tells him, "maybe we should go check on her."

"I'll go check on her and grab some waters, ok?" Louis grins, "you need to drink some more anyways."

"I've drank 2 since we've been out here," Harry laughs and watches Louis climbing out the side of the pool.

"Yeah, well," Louis starts as he begins to dry off some, "I just want to make sure you stay hydrated and all."

"I always make sure of that," Harry looks at him from the pool, "I'm a health freak, remember? You knew that when you married me, babe."

"I know I did, babe," Louis says sarcastically and smiles at Harry, "I'll be right back."

Harry nods and starts swimming again, the warm, heated water feeling amazing on his body.

He finally swims to the steps, his sunglasses over his eyes as the LA sun is shining down; it's not hot or humid by any means and Harry knows he prefers this weather.

"She's still asleep," he hears Louis moments later. He walks over and sits his towel down before he's climbing in the pool, taking a seat next to Harry.

Louis offers him a bottle of water and Harry graciously accepts it with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, love," Louis sighs as he's opening his. He takes a long drink of it, then sits it above the steps. He takes his cigarettes from the side of the pool and lights one before sighing, "this is amazing. We should start doing this every day."

Harry smiles a little and takes Louis' cigarettes from him. "Well, maybe after I've recovered again."

"Yeah, you know, you couldn't have sex for 30 days last time," Louis mentions, earning a snort from Harry. "I say we get as much in as possible."

"I won't say no that," Harry snickers and shakes his head before he's taking a hit and blowing it out, "that part did suck."

"Yeah... you turned into a sex freak," Louis looks back and laughs.

"I think it was really more the fact that I lived with you," Harry responds and looks up at the sky, "I mean, yeah, I wanted it for a while... but... there was just something about knowing that I lived with you and could have you anytime..."

Louis grins at him, studying every inch of Harry's face, "you felt like you were home, maybe?"

Harry glances back, his face completely serious, "you are my home."

Louis bites his lip before he's nodding and saying quietly, "you're my home as well, Harry."

"Would you ever reconsider marrying?" Harry asks so casually that it's almost as if he's asking about the weather.

"What?" Louis asks, his eyes wider. "Why would you even ask that?"

Harry shrugs and hits the cigarette, glancing around at the skyline of LA a ways off, "I only wondered. If something were to happen to me, do you think you could ever find someone else to be happy with? Someone who would love our children and help you?"

Louis' eyes fill before he even realizes it while he's staring at Harry and wishing he never would've brought up the question.

"That's... that's really not something I want to even think about," Louis finally gets out before he's hitting his cigarette.

"I'm sorry," Harry looks back, "I wasn't trying to upset you. I just was curious."

"No," Louis replies bluntly, wiping his eyes, "I wouldn't look for anyone else. I'd actually probably have your mum and sister move in."

Harry laughs softly, "really?"

"Yeah," Louis nods before he's staring back at Harry, "really... because I'd rather have someone around who reminded me of you and who knew our girls and loved them as much."

Harry's face grows serious as he's staring in Louis' eyes; he can see that Louis means every word of it.

"I love you," Louis speaks up, placing his hand on Harry's thigh and gripping it, "I waited all these years to find you, Harry. You are the other piece of me... literally."

"The perfect match, yeah," Harry whispers and nods. "I guess we really are each other's missing piece."

"What gave that away? The fact that I just happened to be the exact match you needed?" Louis jokes, making Harry snicker. Louis wipes his eyes as he's smiling and saying, "I could never... never love anyone else now. There will never be someone who will even come close to you."

Harry smiles, quickly wiping his eyes and sniffing, "alright, Jesus... I'm sorry I fucking asked."

Louis only chuckles and leans over, kissing Harry and running his fingers through his wet hair.

That afternoon after Emma is home from school, everyone is getting ready to go out for Olivia's birthday. Gemma is already dressed and is helping Emma pick out her outfit to wear while Harry's busy dressing Olivia in an outfit he picked out specifically for this occasion.

"Harry, love," Louis is calling from the hallway. He stops in Olivia's doorway, a wide grin crossing his face. "Look at her."

Harry just smiles as he fixes Olivia's little pink tutu. She's trying to grab the big pink bow that's around her head and Harry stops her as he's laughing, "no, baby. You've gotta keep it on."

"She looks absolutely beautiful," Louis says, still grinning from ear to ear as he crouches down beside Harry. He looks at Olivia's little shirt that says, 'Birthday Princess Livy' on it and he just snickers and shakes his head. "You really do know what you're doing when it comes to raising little girls."

"You helped me pick out the tutu," Harry laughs before he's standing and picking up Olivia. He gives her to Louis straight away, "here... hold her while I put on her pink slippers."

Louis chuckles and holds Olivia, watching Harry grabbing one slipper at a time and fastening them on her little feet. "They sparkle."

Harry gives Louis a funny look before he's laughing, "really? Of course they sparkle. She's a princess."

"Daddy, Pappa, are we ready yet?" Emma calls from down the hall.

"Almost... Pappa has to get himself dressed," Louis smirks at Harry, "I'll take Princess Livy here while you get some clothes on."

"Make sure she doesn't take out the bow," Harry points as they're walking out of the room.

"I can handle it, Harry," Louis nods, trying not to snicker too much.

Harry hurries in their bedroom, picking out some skinny jeans and looking through his blouses.

"Harry, come on," Louis opens the door and sees Harry pulling out one of his cream colored button ups. He smirks and watches Harry taking it off the coat hanger. "Why are you always the last one to be ready? I mean, your sister is even pregnant and she doesn't take as long as you do."

"I got our daughter ready," Harry laughs and starts slipping the shirt on his arms. "What'd you do with our little princess?"

"Your mum has her and she's making sure she doesn't take out the bow, I assure you," Louis replies with a grin.

He walks over slowly, staring at Harry before he's reaching over and running his fingers across his bare chest so gently.

Harry looks from Louis' eyes and then down to his fingertips on his skin. Harry almost snickers before saying softly, "you're tickling me."

"Well, I like the feel of your skin," Louis whispers, rubbing his palm up Harry's stomach. He gives Harry a sly grin as he makes his way up across Harry's chest.

"Are you boys ready?" They both hear Jay call from the hallway.

"I'm starving," Gemma is saying next.

"Yeah, if Lou would keep his hands off of me!" Harry yells to them, smirking at Louis.

"You asshole," Louis laughs as Harry only giggles and starts to button the bottom buttons.

"I'm not waiting on you 2 to do that!" Gemma calls back. "Come on. Really, guys!"

Harry's still laughing as Louis is shaking his head and walking to their bedroom door, opening it and telling them they're both ready.

And after Harry has slipped on his boots and looked his hair over in the mirror, the 2 of them are heading downstairs.

"I'll drive the Rover," Anne offers and smiles over at her son, "if you boys want to take Harry's car."

Harry grins and looks at Louis. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Louis nods and takes Harry's hand.

They all arrive at the restaurant by the ocean a few minutes later, getting a table out on the patio, the sound of ocean waves behind them. And after they've eaten, Gemma is pulling the small cake they got for Olivia from the box it sits in.

Harry puts a candle on it and sits it in front of the high chair, Olivia's eyes staring at it before she's smiling.

"I'll light it," Louis grins and takes out his lighter while Harry is handing his phone over to Gemma to record the moment.

He stands up beside Olivia, everyone singing 'Happy Birthday' to her before Harry's helping her blow out the small candle.

And Louis takes photo after photo of them, the widest grin across his face.

"You and Emma get in there so I can get the 4 of you," Gemma smiles at Louis.

Emma hurries over beside Olivia while Harry and Louis get behind her high chair on each side, smiling for the photos.

Soon, they have cut the cake and Olivia has her own slice; she picks it up with her fingers and eats it, everyone watching her.

And Harry stares down at the photo of their family; he knows he's going to be having this one framed on their wall at home.

"She's going to be so hyped up," Gemma laughs as she's watching Olivia eating the icing off of her fingers. "At least she's enjoying it."

"She's having cake tonight and tomorrow," Jay grins over at Louis and Harry, "how many did you 2 order anyways?"

"We ordered, uh, I think 4 total," Louis replies and takes a bite of his slice of cake.

"Yeah, she has her own," Harry starts as he's sitting down his wine, "then, we've got 2 others for her party."

"All princess themed, I'm sure," Lottie smiles at Harry.

"Of course," Harry shrugs and looks at Louis beside him, "it took Louis and I a while to agree on."

"It didn't take that long," Louis smirks and offers Harry a bite of his cake. Harry only grins and lets Louis feed it to him.

"I helped pick it out," Emma speaks up, grinning at her aunt. "They both argued over it."

"Thanks, Em," Louis rolls his eyes, everyone laughing.

"You did an amazing job picking it out for your sister," Harry smiles and kisses Emma's head. He looks back at Lottie and says, "she even picked out her cake for her party already."

"Yeah, and I'm not changing my mind this time," Emma says and takes a bite of her slice of cake.

Louis snickers and shakes his head, remembering all the times before when Emma would change her mind on her birthday party themes.

"Can we hurry so we can go bowling?" Emma asks and looks at her Pappa and daddy.

When they finally make it to the bowling alley, Emma is the first to have on her bowling shoes and have a ball picked out.

Louis sets up the lane for her beside theirs. She and their mums decide to use it while he, Harry, Lottie, and Gemma use the other.

Harry smiles and laughs along with his sister and Louis' sister as they're making fun of Louis' toss. Harry holds Olivia on his hip, a giant smile plastered on his face as he watches all of them having fun... even their mums.

"Come on, mum," Harry jokes with her, "Emma can get a strike."

"I haven't been bowling since you were a teenager," Anne laughs.

"Your turn, Harry," Gemma tells him.

Anne smiles and holds her arms open for Olivia; Olivia reaches for her instantly and Harry just grins before he's going back to their lane and picking up the bowling ball.

Louis stands behind Harry, his hands on his hips as he's watching him toss the bowling ball down the lane; he grins a little and stares at his husband, taking in the sight of him smiling and looking so incredibly happy in this moment.

Louis has the sickening feeling hit him all at once again when he remembers what Harry is about to go through... for the second time; he knows that Harry relies on him to be the strong one during this... but Louis isn't sure how strong he can be when he has to sit and watch the one he loves go through such harsh treatment.

"Strike, again," Harry exclaims and throws his hands up, breaking Louis out of his thoughts completely.

"You're killing us," Lottie laughs.

Harry shrugs, looking very pleased with himself before he's pulling Louis close and kissing him, taking Louis by surprise.

"Alright, get a room," Gemma snickers, "Harry, let Louis have his turn."

Harry smiles and lets Louis go... and as Louis walks past, Harry smacks his ass and snickers before he's hurrying over to their mums and Emma.

"You drank too much wine," Louis shakes his head and grins.

"No," Harry looks back, making eye contact with Louis, "I'm just loving life, that's all."

Louis smiles at him before he's picking up his bowling ball.

Harry takes a seat with Emma, Olivia in his arms and the 2 of them start talking about the painting Emma wants to do at home... while Louis looks over at them and sees that beautiful, radiant smile on Harry's face, the one Louis has come to call Harry's 'home' smile.

They arrive home around 9, Emma begging to go swimming before bed. Their mums decide to sit outside at the patio table and drink wine and talk while Lottie gets in the pool with Emma.

Harry manages to get Olivia changed and asleep in no time, it seems. And as he and Louis leave her room, Gemma tells Harry she's turning in early as she's exhausted from the evening and he and Louis tell her goodnight before they're both going outside, the baby monitor in Harry's hand.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Louis grins as they're standing by the steel gates, staring off at the skyline.

"I did, too," Harry smiles at him, "it's been ages since I've done that."

"And you kicked all of our asses," Louis snickers and lights a cigarette. He shakes his head, then looks at Harry, "is there anything you're not good at?"

"Uh," Harry thinks for a moment, his finger to his lip, "I'm not very good at skateboarding."

"So, I have you beat at something," Louis grins, "although, I haven't skateboard in years."

"Maybe you should again," Harry smiles, "you wear your Vans shirts enough."

Louis chuckles and looks off again, his mind wandering.

Harry glances over at their daughter in the pool; he smiles a little while he watches her laughing and splashing Lottie.

"Your sister adores Emma, doesn't she?" Harry asks softly.

"Yeah," Louis replies and turns around, looking over at the pool, "she has since she was born. When Elizabeth first left, Lottie helped me out with her a good bit."

Harry nods and whispers, "I figured that. I'm guessing your mum did as well?"

"Yeah," Louis replies and bites his lip. "But... that was forever ago, wasn't it? I mean, marrying her may have been a mistake, but... Emma is my precious gift from that."

"She is," Harry stares back at Louis, "she's our precious gift."

Louis smiles a little and kisses Harry gently.

"Harry," Anne is calling from the table, "you didn't tell us what time you had to be at the hospital Wednesday."

"Oh," Harry starts and walks over to the table, having a seat across from his mum, Louis sitting down beside him. "Uh, Jeff wants me there at 6 AM to have the port put in at 7."

Anne nods and tries to smile, "is Emma going to school?"

"I... I thought it might be easier if she did," Louis looks at Harry, "but... I don't know. She'll want to be there with her Pappa."

"She doesn't have to miss school," Harry looks back at Louis, "it won't take long at all. And I'll get to come home right after."

"I know," Louis nods and sighs, "I don't know... I may just send her. I'm sure she could ride to school with her friend."

"It's not a long procedure, is it?" Jay asks curiously.

"No," Harry shakes his head, "not at all."

"You opted out of having one last time," Louis says softly. "Why are you doing one this time?"

Harry shrugs, "why not? Makes everything easier... the treatment and meds I have to have afterwards."

Louis nods a little and picks up the wine, pouring himself some, then pouring Harry some.

Harry grins and thanks him before picking it up and sipping it slowly.

They all sit and talk about Harry's procedure and then the treatments to follow, Harry explaining all of it to them... Louis only sits and stares at him, wishing he wasn't about to go through this again; he can't really find much to say because his mind is still filled with so much worry.

The next afternoon, the whole family is busy setting up for Olivia's party. Emma is helping Lottie out by putting up balloons in the kitchen and living area while Anne and Jay are busy finishing the snacks in the kitchen.

Louis comes in from outside, Olivia in his arms and Liam behind him.

"So, where's Harry?" Liam asks.

"He's, uh, napping," Louis responds quietly before he's sitting Olivia down and letting her walk. He watches her waddle into the kitchen, smiling at little.

"Was he feeling bad?" Liam asks.

"He... he was tired, yeah," Louis replies before he's motioning for Liam to follow him in the kitchen. Louis smiles at his mum and Anne before he's grabbing beers out of the fridge.

He and Liam walk back outside, Louis placing his beer on the table and sighing.

"How bad has he felt?" Liam decides to ask.

"He's actually been doing very well," Louis replies and pulls out his cigarettes. He lights one and sighs, "he's been... hurting... more like aching. He felt bad when he woke up. He ate a little breakfast and I just told him to rest until the party."

Liam nods and drinks some of his beer. "He's going to be ok, Louis."

Louis nods a little and hits the cigarette again.

"I know you're worried about him and all," Liam quietly starts, "but... I'm sure this transplant will go smoothly for him again.."

"And what if it doesn't, Payno?" Louis looks back at him. "I mean, what if it doesn't go away this time?"

"You really don't believe that," Liam whispers, "I know you don't."

Louis looks away, hitting his cigarette again, "I honestly don't know what to believe. I didn't think he'd be facing this again at all. He and I both were thinking that he... he was in the clear..."

"I get that," Liam nods, "sometimes it happens this way. I mean, I know a girl who had it return 3 times."

"3 times?" Louis asks, "what... what happened to her?"

"She's been free of cancer for 8 years," Liam smiles at him, "she actually works at the hospital. She's a nurse."

"That's amazing," Louis smiles a little. "I know that it happens... I guess I'm just worried that it won't for Harry... and I'll feel like it's my fault."

"It's not your fault," Liam says seriously, "it won't be. He'll be ok. I know you're going to worry about him no matter what, but... Louis, you were his only perfect match and you know that. You're giving him another chance at beating this again. And I know... he's going to need you when he goes through those treatments."

"How do I do it, Liam?" Louis asks, his voice breaking when he looks at Liam. "How do I be the strong one during this?"

"Be as strong as you can for him," Liam replies sympathetically as he places his hands on Louis' shoulders, "I know Harry doesn't expect you to be made of steel. You know he expects you to struggle with this as well; you're a part of him and he's a part of you. And honestly, neither of you can survive without the other... that's the kind of bond you share."

Louis' eyes sting and he nods as he looks down, letting out a deep breath.

"Just be there for him," Liam says quieter, "if he can't do much of anything that week, offer things to keep his mind busy. I'm sure you can come up with some things... things Harry likes to do that doesn't involve having to get up and do much.... besides painting because I'm sure he's already going to paint."

"He loves rom coms," Louis shrugs, "I suppose I can ask him which ones he wants me to go out and buy before then."

"There ya go," Liam smiles and nods.

"And he loves Scrabble," Louis grins a little, "I'm sure he would love to play a few rounds of that with me and kick my ass, like he always does."

Liam laughs some, "yeah. See, there you go. Come up with ideas that you can do together when he feels like shit, Louis. I know he'll appreciate the thought you put into it."

"Yeah," Louis sighs, but smiles a little, "that doesn't sound bad, actually. Just lying in bed and watching movies together."

Liam grins before he sees Lottie coming outside, "hey again, Lottie."

"Hey, Liam," she waves at him, Louis turning around. She looks at Louis and asks, "you wanna wake Harry? Everything is ready for her party and it's almost time for everyone to be here."

"Yeah, I'll go wake him," Louis replies, "I've gotta get Olivia in her other outfit he bought her for today."

"How many did he buy?" Liam questions as the 2 of them head back in. "I saw the photos of last night... that outfit was adorable."

"He only bought 2," Louis grins, "he knew that she'd be swimming after her party anyways."

"I can't wait to see it," Liam says with a smile, "I'm gonna call and see if Zayn is on his way."

"Gotcha," Louis winks at him before he's seeing Olivia playing in the floor with a toy, babbling away to herself. He hurries over to her and gets down in the floor to hug her, "I'm going to get you ready in just a minute, princess."

"Da," she smiles and says; and when she smiles, all Louis can see is Harry. She has his exact smile and it makes Louis want to cry.

"Go wake up your husband," Lottie speaks up from the kitchen doorway.

"I'm going," Louis laughs and lets go of Olivia, "I figured he's going to want to dress her."

"Most likely," Lottie nods with a grin.

Louis makes it to their room, opening the door slowly; his eyes fall on Harry sleeping so sound while he's cuddled up against Louis' pillow.

Louis smiles and sits down on the bed, his fingers pushing back Harry's messy hair.

"Harry," he starts in a quiet voice, "Harold, wake up, love."

Harry starts moving slowly, turning over on his back and raising his hands up to stretch. He opens his eyes and looks at Louis next to him, a smile on his face in a mere instant.

"Hey," he says, his voice deep.

"Hi," Louis smirks, "everything's ready for her party."

"Is it that late already?" Harry asks and raises up some to look at the alarm clock. "Jesus... you didn't have to let me sleep so late."

"You needed it obviously," Louis says and gently runs his hand over Harry's leg, "do you feel like getting Olivia dressed or do you want me to?"

"If you want to, I don't care," Harry yawns and sits up slowly. He sighs and looks back at Louis, "mind giving me my meds?"

"You still hurting?" Louis asks as he gets up to go to the bathroom for Harry's medicine.

"Unfortunately," Harry replies and pushes his hair back, "I'll be fine though. I'm not missing any of her party."

Louis comes back with the bottle and a glass of water for Harry. Harry tells him 'thank you' before he's taking 2 pills and swallowing them with the water.

"Want me to pick out some clothes for you?" Louis asks with a grin.

"No," Harry chuckles, "uh, I just need some swimming trunks really... and a t-shirt."

"What about your red swimming trunks and your favorite Rolling Stones shirt?" Louis asks before he's going to their chest of drawers.

Harry smiles to himself, "yeah... those are perfect actually. Thank you, babe."

"Anytime," Louis grins and puts them on the bed for Harry. "I'll go dress her if you'd like me to."

"Ok," Harry nods and gets up slowly, closing his eyes as he does.

"Maybe you should've taken that medicine sooner," Louis sighs while he's watching Harry.

"I'll be ok," Harry tries to reassure him again. He smiles a little at Louis, "go get the little princess ready for her party. I'll only be a minute."

Louis nods and tells Harry quietly, "I love you."

Harry looks back at him, grinning, "I love you, too. I'll be down in just a second."

Louis changes Olivia quickly in her room; the whole time he is, he can't help but think how good Harry is at picking out things for their girls. Louis knows Harry will go above and beyond for both of their girls... because he already is.

It's 2:15 and the outdoor patio is crowded with everyone chatting. Harry finally emerges from his and Louis' bedroom and he heads down the stairs slowly, feeling his entire body aching still.

He walks to the kitchen, seeing tons of snack foods on the bar. He smiles a little before grabbing a water from the fridge.

He takes 2 pills out of the pocket of his swimming trunks and downs them with about half of the water bottle. He sighs and puts the lid on the water before he's about to go outside and join everyone else.

When he opens the patio door, he is stunned at all the decorations put up; he sees nothing but pink and white everywhere.

"There he is," Anne is the first to say as she's walking over to Harry with a smile on her face. She hugs him and says, "we've been waiting on you."

"Sorry," Harry says loud enough to catch everyone's attention, "didn't mean to be so late."

"You know we won't start without you," Louis grins at him while Harry's walking over. Louis immediately places his arm around Harry's waist and kisses his neck, "you feel alright?"

"Not really," Harry admits but forces a smile, "I'll survive though. I can't miss our little princess' first birthday party."

Louis nods and gently rubs over Harry's lower back while Harry's taking in the sight of Olivia in her high chair beside him.

"It fits so well," Harry grins from ear to ear, "she looks like a true princess."

"So does Emmy," Louis points over to Emma who is sitting at the other end of the table wearing one of her beautiful dresses, her hair curled again and flowers stuck throughout the curls.

Harry chuckles and sighs, "they both look beautiful. We're going to have beautiful and amazing young women."

"Yeah," Louis agrees before smirking, "let's see how raising 2 teenage girls go first though."

"Yeah, true," Harry shrugs and laughs some. "That will be the day we both start growing grey hair."

"I'm pretty sure I'll have some before then," Louis chuckles, "alright, let's start this, I'm starving."

Harry takes Olivia's cake that's just for her and sits it on her high chair, Louis putting the candle in it. He lights it before he and Harry start singing 'Happy Birthday' to her, everyone else joining them.

Lottie takes photos for them while Gemma is busy recording it, smiling at their little girl.

"You ready to blow it out?" Harry asks Olivia with a grin. He leans down and helps her, Olivia grinning wide while she watches him.

"Good job," Louis smirks at Harry, "alright, let's pass out the cake."

Emma is the first to get a slice of the cake; she hurries over to the small table by the pool and has a seat with Lottie.

Louis and Harry are soon seated at the table with their mums as well as everyone else.

It isn't long before Niall, who is sitting at the end of the table, brings up Harry's procedure.

Harry has known it would come up at some point during his daughter's party, though he had wished no one would speak of it. Everyone at the party already knows his cancer is back; he made sure he told them all.

Louis gives Niall a look, and Niall soon understands he shouldn't have brought it up at all.

Harry doesn't say anything; he doesn't answer Niall's question, even though everyone's eyes are on him.

"Horan," Louis starts, "Harry doesn't want to talk about that today, alright? If you wanna talk to him about it another day, by all means, do so. Today, leave him alone."

Everyone stays quiet, eating their cake slowly. Harry drinks some of his wine and glances at Olivia next to him in her high chair. She's covered in icing and Harry can't help but smile at her.

He finally glances back at Louis, then Niall, "sorry, Niall. I should've said something earlier about it..."

"No, don't apologize," Louis starts.

"Yeah, you don't have to," Niall says quietly, "really. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"I don't mind talking about it," Harry tells him, "it's just... it's Livy's day. I don't want this to turn into me."

"It's not, Harry," Anne speaks up from across the table, "your friends are just concerned about you, that's all."

Harry sighs and looks down at his plate, Louis watching him. He finally glances back at Niall, "the chemo starts Friday. I go through a week of it and then have the transplant done."

Niall nods and looks at Louis before he's glancing back at Harry. "I'll help out any way I can."

"Yeah, so will I," Zayn speaks up next, "I know your mums probably have plenty of food for you guys, so if there's anything else you 2 need, I'm willing to get it."

Harry smiles at him, "thank you. I may have you pick up some paints for me... I plan on painting a good bit."

Zayn nods, "I'd be more than happy to get them."

"And I'll help out as well," Liam speaks up, looking at Louis, "I know Tommo is going to need someone to talk to and lean on."

Louis grins a little and looks at Harry, taking his hand in his.

"You know I'll help as well," Glenne tells Harry in a quiet voice. "I can always take Livy for a night or so... or babysit her whenever I need to. I mean, I know your mums can handle her..."

"No, you're... you're more than welcome to help out with her," Harry quickly tells her, his eyes beginning to sting as he realizes just how many people care about him and Louis.

"Yeah, we would love for you to keep her," Anne smiles at Glenne, "you should spend some quality time with her."

Harry grins at his mum before turning to Glenne and pointing, "as long as you send me photos."

"You know I will," Glenne laughs at him.

"I told you," Jeff begins, a small grin on his face as he looks at Harry, "your family and friends love you... and we'll be here for you every step of the way."

Harry nods, closing his eyes and wiping them quickly. Louis is quickly putting his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulling him closer, kissing his temple.

"Thank you, guys," Harry manages to get out with a smile on his face, "it... it really means a lot to me."

Gemma wipes her eyes and reaches across the table, taking Harry's hand, "hey, we all love you. We know how strong you are, Harry. You're gonna get through this... and we'll all be cheering you on."

"What about Gemma's ultrasound?" Harry asks suddenly and looks at Jeff. "I won't be able to go, will I?"

Jeff isn't sure how to answer Harry... thankfully Gemma speaks up.

"I'm gonna change it, ok?" Gemma smiles as she grips Harry's hand. "I'll wait for a while... until you're able to go out of the house at least."

"Gem, that'll be weeks and weeks," Harry quietly says, "you'll be more than 14 weeks by then... I mean, I may have to stay in the hospital longer this time..."

"It can wait," Gemma quickly says and grins, "I'd much rather you be there for it... you know that."

"You sure?" Harry asks.

Gemma nods, "positive. Besides, I'll probably order one of those baby dopplers that pick up the baby's heartbeat."

"That'd be amazing," Harry's smile widens, Louis smiling, too because he knows how happy it would make Harry to hear their baby's heartbeat.

"I was told it would work around 12 weeks," Gemma states, "so, we'll see."

Harry nods, "yeah, we will."

"And what if we hear 2?" Louis grins at Harry.

"I'm almost positive we will," Harry replies as he's staring at Louis. He then looks at everyone at the table before saying quietly, "thank you all so much for... for offering to help us. It really means a lot to us both."

"What about the medical bills for this?" Liam asks quietly. "Louis told me you used your savings last time to pay for it..."

"He's on my insurance, Liam," Louis rolls his eyes and looks back at Harry, "sorry."

"It's fine," Harry replies and looks at Liam, "yeah, uh, last time I wasn't as fortunate... but I made a killing with my paintings, so it wasn't that hard to pay for. Now, yeah, I'm covered under Louis'... all of us are."

Liam nods and smiles, "I should've thought of that before I even asked. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, we've only been married a year, Payno," Louis states sarcastically, Harry smirking at him, "so, of fucking course he's on my insurance. I put him on it right after we got married."

"Maybe you should think before you speak next time," Zayn grins and pats Liam's shoulder.

Harry snickers a little and picks up the wine, glancing back at Livy. He laughs even more when he sees her hair, "Jesus, Livy. Look at your curls."

Gemma giggles and so does their mums as they're looking at her; Olivia just grins at Harry and babbles away again while Harry shakes his head, still laughing as he gets up and grabs the wipes they brought outside with them.

Louis smirks before he's turning to Liam and Zayn, "can I have a word with you 2?"

"Yeah, mate," Zayn nods and gets up, Liam following.

Louis drinks the rest of his wine before he's getting up and walking to the other end of the patio, Liam and Zayn right behind.

"What's up?" Liam asks.

"I have a list of movies," Louis starts and pulls out his cigarettes, lighting one quickly, "I was wondering if I could get you lads to pick them up before Wednesday? Or even Thursday morning is fine... as long as I have them by Friday."

"Yeah, of course," Liam nods.

"I don't see me getting out of the house much at all," Louis tells them, "and I really want to get them for him. I guess I could order them online, but..."

"No, we can get them," Zayn nods, "where's your list?"

"On my phone," Louis pulls it from his pocket and glances at Liam, "I'll text it to you. If you can find them all, thanks. If not, I'll try to order the ones you can't."

"Are they all rom-coms?" Liam asks smirking.

"Yeah," Louis laughs a little, "you know how Harry is... that's all he wants to watch."

"He already owns The Notebook, right?" Zayn chuckles.

"Yeah," Louis replies and smiles, "of course."

"I figured," Zayn nods, "it's been his favorite since it came out."

"Yeah, he likes to watch it over and over," Louis rolls his eyes and grins. "Anyways, I just wanted the others so that we have enough to watch movies at least 2 days while he's stuck in bed."

"I got you," Liam smiles, "we don't mind at all."

"Thank you," Louis says softly, "really appreciate it, lads."

"What's Harry's favorite kind of dessert? Like cooked," Zayn says.

"Uh," Louis thinks for a moment, "honestly, Harry's a big fan of anything chocolate. He loves the, uh, triple layer cookie bars. He likes to make those for our movie nights."

"Ok, give me the recipe," Zayn tells Louis, earning a curious grin from him. "What? I can cook."

"He's not lying. He actually can," Liam smirks.

"Just get the recipe to me and I'll make it for him," Zayn sighs, "maybe I can give it to him Thursday before he has to start the treatment."

"Ok, yeah, I'll text it to you," Louis nods, "thanks, man."

"No problem," Zayn smiles, "I want to help somehow."

"I appreciate that," Louis sighs, "and I know Harry does, too. Thanks, lads."

"Hey, babe," Harry's calling from the patio table. Louis looks over at him, seeing him holding Olivia with cake all over her, "I'm gonna run and give her a bath before she swims."

"I will if you want," Louis tells him and walks back over.

"No, it's fine," Harry smiles at him, "I'll do it."

Louis nods and watches Harry taking Olivia in the house; he sighs and turns around, taking a seat back at the table, everyone going on about how they'll help Louis and Harry in the upcoming week.

That evening, Olivia has passed out in Harry's arms in the recliner again... and Harry has fallen asleep as well.

Louis comes down the stairs from Emma's room and he sees Harry and Olivia sleeping peacefully, a smile coming out of his lips.

"We're heading to bed," Anne smiles at Louis. She gives him a hug and tells him good night before she's heading upstairs. Jay hugs Louis as well before she's going upstairs to bed.

Lottie walks up behind her mum and Gemma stops to hug Louis, "she had a wonderful birthday party, didn't she?"

"She did," Louis smiles at her, "get some rest."

"Trust me, I am," Gemma whispers with a smile, "need help with your daughter or husband?"

"No," Louis smirks, "I've got it. Thanks."

Gemma nods and heads upstairs while Louis is turning off the television and lights.

He stops a few feet from the recliner, biting his lip as he's staring at Harry and their daughter. He takes out his phone and snaps a picture real quick before he's posting it on Twitter with the caption:

_"Livy had a great birthday party! Her and her Pappa are worn out. :)"_

He smiles at the post, then he's putting his phone back in his sweats and gently touching Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, love," he whispers. Harry doesn't even move and Louis can't help but grin. He leans down and kisses Harry's cheek, then his lips, finally getting movement from him.

Harry immediately starts kissing Louis back slowly before their lips part and he's staring in his eyes, "shit, I passed out, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Louis grins and points to Olivia in Harry's arms.

Harry looks down at her, her face cuddled into his chest and her pacifier lying beside her. He smiles and starts getting up slowly, hoping he doesn't wake her.

He makes it to her bedroom and lays her down gently; she only moves a little before she's sleeping sound again.

Harry watches her for a moment, his hand going softly through her curls. "Love you, Livy."

Louis kisses her forehead and then, the 2 of them head to their room, Louis closing the door.

Harry makes sure the baby monitor is on before he's taking off his sweatpants and climbing in the bed, letting out a heavy sigh.

Louis bites his lip, noticing Harry wincing as he's trying to get comfortable. "Do you need your meds, love?"

Harry sighs, staring up at the ceiling before he nods. "If you don't mind, would you find me the others?"

"The stronger ones he prescribed you?" Louis asks.

Harry nods and looks at Louis, "was hoping I wouldn't have to have it... but the others haven't helped me all that much today."

"I'll get it," Louis nods and heads in the bathroom.

He looks in their cabinet, finding the morphine that Jeff prescribed Harry once more. He's quickly filling a small glass with water and carrying it back to Harry in bed.

Harry starts to sit up when Louis tells him, "no, it's alright. Don't, babe."

Harry takes the pill and looks at Louis, "thank you so much."

"You're very welcome," Louis whispers. He waits for Harry to put the pill in his mouth and then, he's holding the water for Harry to drink.

Harry lays back on his pillow again and Louis sits the water down on his nightstand before he's turning off the lamp.

"Thank you, babe," Harry says again quietly.

"You're welcome," Louis grins at him.

Harry does his best to scoot over and cuddle into Louis.

"Hey, hey, why don't you just let me come to you?" Louis asks.

"No," Harry says and finally lays his head against Louis' neck. He throws his arm over Louis' stomach and sighs again.

"Those meds will help you soon," Louis whispers and kisses Harry's hair. "And maybe you can get some sleep."

"Maybe," Harry says quietly, "Livy had a great time today, didn't she?"

"Oh, the best," Louis grins, "her face after she ate that cake... it was brilliant. Lottie needs to show you the photos tomorrow."

"Yeah," Harry gets out in a whisper. "Can't believe Gemma's going to postpone the ultrasound for me."

"She wants you to be there," Louis says and gently traces up and down Harry's arm with his fingertips.

"I know," Harry sighs, "but... I mean, she can have it without me, to make sure everything is alright."

"Harold," Louis grins a little, "I'm sure everything is just fine. She's doing amazing. I'm sure the baby is healthy and absolutely fine."

Harry nods a little before he's nudging his face into Louis' neck more, breathing in his scent. "I love you, Louis."

"I love you, too, Harry," Louis whispers into Harry's hair, "so fucking much."

"I promise we'll have sex in the morning," Harry mumbles out.

Louis knows Harry's about to be asleep, but he can't help but laugh at him. "You don't have to promise that. It's fine. I just want you to be ok."

"If I wake in the middle of the night, do I have your permission to wake you and have sex with you?" Harry questions before he's yawning.

"Sure," Louis smirks, "get some sleep, love."

"Lou," Harry says again after several minutes of silence.

Louis opens his eyes and asks, "what, Harold?"

"Are you... are you going to stay by my side throughout all the treatments?" Harry mumbles out.

Louis bites his lip, leaning his head against Harry's, "yeah... I will be. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you day and night."

"What about the girls?"

"I'm sure our mums can take care of them," Louis smiles.

"I know, but... well, it's going to be bad enough that 1 of their dads won't be able to do much with them," Harry sighs.

Louis takes Harry's hand that's lying on his stomach. He entwines their fingers together before speaking, "I'll still do stuff with them, don't worry. Most of my time, however will be spent with you. I intend on making every day special... every day you have to go through hell, I will make it special somehow."

"How?" Harry asks curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Louis grins against Harry's hair, taking in his scent.

"I do plan on painting... if I feel like it," Harry mumbles again.

Louis smiles, "I know, love. And I think that will be wonderful. After all, it seems your greatest works come from when you're struggling... I'm just saying that based on past paintings you have done..."

"I know," Harry interrupts, his tone quiet, "they are some of my favorite paintings for a reason."

"I know," Louis sighs and smiles, "get some rest please. You need to rest as much as possible all week until Friday."

Harry mumbles an 'mhmm' before he's snoring lightly. Louis knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He kisses Harry's head, rests his chin on it and then sighs out, "I love you, Harold.  I'll look after you."


	64. Chapter 64

The alarm clock sounds on Louis' nightstand that Wednesday morning and he's slowly moving in the bed.

"Fuck," he groans before he's reaching over and hitting snooze. He sighs and looks beside him to see Harry still sound asleep right next to him.

And Louis is immediately smiling again as he turns on his side and scoots closer to Harry. He picks up Harry's arm and rests it on his side and Harry doesn't even move... not that Louis is surprised by it. He knows Harry has needed the sleep the last few days.

But Louis wishes that Harry didn't have to take morphine just to get a good night's sleep now.

His face is inches away from Harry's as his fingers play with the very ends of his messy hair.

Louis begins to wonder if Harry will lose all of his hair this go around; he knows he was fortunate enough to only lose some of it last time... but can he be that fortunate twice? Louis can only hope and pray that he is... he knows how much Harry doesn't want to lose it.

Louis bites his lip as he's glancing down and then back up Harry's beautiful face; right now, his cheeks are filled with color, he doesn't have dark circles under his eyes... he's still healthy. But Louis knows that's all about to change starting Friday. He only remembers what Harry looked like in the hospital after undergoing this chemo regiment... and it's still a sight that Louis hasn't gotten over.

He remembers walking into the hospital room and thinking how full of life Harry looked just a few days prior... but all of that life was gone that day.

Now, Louis will be standing beside him as he watches that life drain from him again... and Louis isn't completely sure he's ready to watch it.

He gets his phone from the nightstand, looking at the time. It's only 7 past 5 AM right now, and he's sure that both of their mums are already up and downstairs drinking coffee.

But Louis doesn't want to wake Harry just yet; he doesn't want to remind him what he has to go in and have done... though, he knows there's no way around it.

He sighs and rubs Harry's cheek gently, then decides to get up and get ready, letting Harry sleep till last minute.

He grabs his clothes he laid out the night before, being thankful he took a shower the night before as well. He sighs and starts putting them on slowly, his mind lost in worry.

He slips on his t-shirt and then gets his Vans out, slipping them on.

After he's fully ready, he takes another look at Harry sleeping peacefully, then he's going downstairs to get some coffee before he wakes him.

"Morning, sweetheart," Jay is the first to greet him. "Is Harry up?"

"Uh, no," Louis replies and yawns. He starts the Keurig and places his cup under it before sighing.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Jay asks quietly. Louis stands back against the counter as he slowly nods. "Louis, he's going to be fine."

"No, I know that," Louis gets out in a whisper. "I'm not worried about this procedure really. I just... I can't stop focusing on Friday, mum. I mean, last time he went through this, he looked so pale and... so fragile in the hospital."

Jay nods before she's touching Louis' cheek gently, "listen: I know you're scared for him, honey. You have every right to be. But he needs you... every single moment of every single day that he has to go through it. I know Harry is strong and that his outcome will be wonderful... but he has a tough road ahead and he needs the person that loves him more than life itself by his side."

"I am going to be by his side," Louis whispers and bites his lip. He looks away as tears are threatening to spill, "I just don't know how I will handle seeing him like that."

"I understand," Jay says softly, "how do you think his mother and sister feel? They've already seen him once like that... now, they have to see him go through it again, knowing there's nothing they can do but help him out when he needs it. But you... you're his husband, the person he cares about the most. You're the one he will be clinging to through all of this. And I don't think Harry expects you to be strong the whole time. He knows you won't be able to, Louis. All he wants is you beside him through it."

"I'm going to be," Louis sniffs and wipes his eyes, "it just... it already hurts to think about what he's going to go through in a week's time... and there's only so little I can do to help ease that."

"I think you being with him will be enough," Jay whispers, "he needs you by his side through all of it... and it's not going to be pretty, I get why you're worried. But... you love him so much and I know that there's nothing in this world that you wouldn't do for that man."

Louis nods, "you're right. I'd do anything for him."

"Then, stop letting the worry and fear you have over this situation control you," Jay states and rubs Louis' arm, "take one day at a time with him through it. Take an hour at a time if need be. But... whatever you do, don't sit and dwell on whether or not it's going to save him because you feel like you have to... you've got to take it one day at a time."

"I know," Louis sighs and wipes his eyes again before he's seeing Anne and Gemma coming in the kitchen. He does his best to smile at them as he's turning around and getting his coffee.

"Hey, uh, do you want me to get Livy ready?" Lottie comes in next and asks Louis. "She's awake and I figured that you'd want to help out Harry."

"Uh, yeah," Louis nods, "if you don't mind, sis. Harry packed up her diaper bag and laid out clothes last night. She only needs snacks and some juice packed."

"Ok," Lottie smiles a little, "I'll go get her ready. You need to go wake your husband."

Louis grins a little before he's hugging his mum and whispering, "thank you, mum."

"You're welcome," she tells him as she lets him go, "remember that we're all here for the both of you... not just Harry, sweetheart."

Louis nods, picks up his coffee cup and heads for the stairs, trying to push all the worry he's having to the back of his mind.

When he opens the bedroom door, he sees Harry stretching before he's glancing at Louis.

"Hey," Louis smiles and shuts the door back. "I was just coming to wake you."

"Livy woke me," Harry points to the baby monitor and smiles a little, "actually, it was a combination of Livy and Lottie."

"Yeah, uh, she's taking care of her for us... so I could help you, if you needed it," Louis replies and drinks down some of his coffee.

"You bastard," Harry smirks, "how dare you drink coffee in front of me knowing I can't eat or drink until after this shit is over."

Louis chuckles and shrugs, "I'm sorry... I wasn't really thinking..."

"It's fine, babe," Harry smiles and sits up slowly, letting out a deep breath. "I've gotta take a shower."

"I'll turn the water on for you," Louis offers and starts for the bathroom.

"You don't have to do that," Harry calls to him, a smile on his face.

"You know I don't mind," Louis tells him as he's standing in the bathroom doorway. "Do you need help getting up or anything?"

"No, I'm... I'm ok," Harry replies with a sigh as he begins getting up slowly. "Jesus... you don't know how bad I wish I could have those pills right now."

"I know, love," Louis whispers, "I've got them packed, so after the procedure, you can have one straight away."

"Thank you," Harry quietly replies.

"I've got your sweatpants and a t-shirt for you in here," Louis points behind him in the bathroom. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah," Harry nods before he's walking over to Louis. He places his arms around him, giving him a gentle kiss before he's hugging him and resting his head on his shoulder. "You're amazing, Lou. Thank you, for all you've done so far and all you're going to do."

"I told you I'd be here for you every step of the way," Louis whispers and kisses Harry's head as he's rubbing his back gently.

Harry lets him go and sighs before he's pulling back the shower curtain and getting in slowly.

And Louis is already feeling helpless again because he knows there's really nothing he can do for Harry right now.

"Uh, Emmy texted me earlier," he decides to try and enlighten Harry's mood some. "She sent me photos of her and Megan dressed up alike."

"Did she?" Harry laughs some while he's washing his hair, "I bet she looked adorable."

"I'll show you when you get out," Louis smiles to himself and takes a seat on the toilet.

"I'm glad she wasn't really upset with us making her stay over there last night," Harry says and starts washing his body.

"Yeah, me too," Louis grins, "I expected her to put up a fight or something..."

"Well, I told her it was a short procedure and she could see it when she got home," Harry chuckles a little. "She said she wanted to see what it looked like."

"Oh, Jesus," Louis snickers, "of course she would."

"I don't mind," Harry tells him, "it won't be there for long anyway... at least I hope not."

"It's going to scar up your swallow tattoo," Louis manages to get out.

"It's just a tattoo," Harry replies softly, "besides, it won't be that big of a scar. I'm kinda thankful I have a tattoo there honestly... it'll make the scar less noticeable."

"True," Louis says back and sighs. He takes a long drink of the coffee before he's standing again, "do you need me to help you with anything?"

"I'm fine, Lou," Harry smiles as he's turning the water off. He opens the curtain and grabs the towel Louis hung up for him. "I can get myself dressed, babe."

Louis nods a little, "just wondering. I was gonna go outside and have a quick smoke, if that's alright."

"You don't have to ask my permission," Harry smirks at him, "I'm jealous though."

"Well, I mean, I'll wait till after your procedure..."

"Stop," Harry laughs and leans over, kissing Louis and pulling him closer. Louis sighs as they kiss, both of them getting lost for several moments. Harry finally pulls away and grins, "go have a smoke. I'll be ready by the time you're done."

"Alright," Louis smiles and ruffles Harry's wet hair, causing Harry to chuckle some.

Louis stands outside a few moments later, taking in the city still lit up in lights; the sun rises in LA at nearly 7 AM, Louis knows that by now. He can see the skies are cloudy just from the city lights and Louis is sure that it'll rain at any moment.

He glances back inside the house and can see Gemma and his sister sitting on the sofa and talking... he can see his mum holding Olivia while she's talking to Anne. And he wonders what they're all thinking about right now. Are they just as worried about Harry as he is?

Louis is sure they're not as worried as he is; he still can't figure out why he is, other than the fact that he used to have dreams about Harry's cancer returning... but in the dreams it was already too late.

He begins to wonder if he's having to deal with so much fear and worry because he wasn't there the first time Harry went through what he's going to go through again. Louis knows that when he saw Harry in the hospital the first time that Harry had gone through a lot that week prior... but now Louis realizes why he looked like he did.

He blames himself for not being there that week when Harry probably needed him the most; he blames himself for all the worry and fear that is now possessing him... because he wasn't there that week.

He sighs and takes another long hit of the cigarette before he's hearing his husband behind him.

"Lou, you ready to go, babe?"

Louis takes one last hit of his cigarette, then wipes his eyes quickly, "yeah, love, I'm coming."

He walks back inside forcing a smile before he's picking up the small bag they're taking with them.

And Harry can tell something is bothering Louis just by looking at him.

They arrive at the hospital and Harry's already in his room by 5:50. He changes into the gown that the nurse gave him and leaves it open in the front.

He takes a seat on the bed before everyone is telling him and Louis that they're going to the waiting room.

"I'll be out there as soon as he's gone back," Louis tells his mum as he's hugging her.

Jay hugs Harry next and he smiles as she tells him, "everything's going to go great."

"Don't be nervous," Gemma says next as she leans over to hug her brother tight.

"I'm not, Gem," Harry chuckles, "I'll be fine."

Lottie hugs them both and then Anne; she holds Harry for several seconds, not saying a word.

"Mum, it's a quick procedure," Harry whispers to her, "it'll be over in no time."

"I know, babe," she tries to smile as she pulls away. She pushes his hair back and says softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry grins at her.

Louis holds Olivia in his arms as she's sleeping sound; he smiles down at her, then tells everyone that he'll see them in the waiting room soon.

Finally, everyone is walking out as Harry's nurse comes in to start his IV and take his vitals.

Louis sits back in the chair, listening to Harry make jokes with the nurse; he can tell that she definitely needs the laugh.

"Ok, Mr. Tomlinson," she says after she's finished the IV and taken his vitals, "you're all set. As soon as they're ready for you, I'll let you know."

"Thank you," Harry smiles at her.

"No problem," she grins and heads out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Harry sighs and glances at Louis in the chair next to the bed. He smiles instantly when he sees Olivia sound asleep against Louis' chest.

"Guess she didn't want to be up this early," Harry tells Louis with a radiant grin.

"Seems that way," Louis chuckles softly and looks down at Olivia before he's looking back at Harry, "you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry answers and sighs, "ready to have this over with."

"Are you nervous?" Louis decides to ask as he stares at Harry.

"Not really," Harry mumbles out and plays with the gown.

"Harry," Louis says.

Harry looks back at him and sighs, "I'm not really nervous about this, Lou... I'm... I'm more nervous about what comes after."

"The chemo," Louis nods and says quietly.

"Yeah," Harry replies as his eyes fall back on the bed, "I mean, the last time I went through it, mum and Gemma had to do everything for me. I... I took baths to avoid having to stand in the shower... I had food brought to me because I'd get dizzy walking from my room to the kitchen..."

Louis swallows the lump in his throat as he's listening to Harry, knowing he's just as nervous and worried about the chemo treatments as Harry is.

"... I barely ate," Harry goes on and looks at Louis, "my appetite was just gone. And sometimes, when I did eat more than a few bites, it would just come back up. I had nausea medicine that was supposed to help... it didn't."

"God," Louis barely gets out, "you... you couldn't even walk?"

Harry bites his lip and leans back against the pillow, "well, I mean, I had to. My treatments were at the cancer center, the next floor up from Jeff's office. The first 2 days were ok... then, the 3rd day it was like all of my strength had been drained from me. I walked in the building and walked out... I got in the car and got out. But... as far as being at home, I did as little as possible. I felt like utter shit. It was all I could do to walk into the hospital that day of the transplant."

"And yet... you had a smile on your face the entire time," Louis whispers and grins a little at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry smiles, "I did. I didn't want my mum or Gemma to know how bad I really felt. It would break their hearts."

"They already knew," Louis tells him and rocks Olivia a little as she starts to move.

"I'm sure they did," Harry nods and starts smiling, "is she waking up?"

"She is," Louis grins and looks down at Olivia, whose eyes are on her daddy. "I bet she's hungry."

"Probably," Harry grins, "I know Lottie fed her some this morning."

Louis smirks and sits Olivia up, her eyes looking for Harry.

"She hears you," Louis smiles over at Harry.

Louis stands and brings Olivia over to Harry's bed, Harry's face turning into a radiant smile.

"Hey, beautiful," he says to her and takes her hand as Louis is holding her. She immediately smiles at him and Harry feels his heart swelling. "Did you have a good nap?"

"No one can make her smile like you can," Louis chuckles a little, glancing from Harry to Olivia.

"Whatever. She smiles at you the same way," Harry laughs and looks up at Louis.

"She's going to be her Pappa's girl," Louis grins, "just wait."

"Well, maybe we'll have a boy, or 2 boys, that'll be daddy's boys... because Emma is a Pappa's girl, too," Harry smiles at Louis. "I wanna hold her for a few minutes."

"Of course," Louis says and puts Olivia in Harry's outstretched arms.

"Hey, Livy," Harry grins at her and sits her down on his legs, "whatcha doing?"

Louis smiles and takes a seat on the bed by Harry, watching Olivia looking around the room.

"I bet she's wondering where she is," Louis laughs and rubs her back gently.

"Probably," Harry chuckles, "this is definitely not home, baby girl."

Louis smirks and looks back at Harry, "can I be honest with you about something, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry stares at him, "of course, babe."

Louis licks his lips and turns to face Harry on the bed. He rubs his palms together as he tries to find where to start.

"I'm really...," Louis begins and then stops. He looks down at the floor, wondering how to admit what he wants to say.

"You're really what?" Harry asks confused as he's holding Olivia in his laps. She's reaching for his IV and he starts laughing, "woah, no... you can't have that, babe. Lou, can you grab one of her toys?"

"Yeah," Louis nods and quickly gets up, going through her diaper bag. He pulls out one of her teething toys and then juice that Lottie made her. "See if she'll take this."

Harry takes the toy and then the juice and Olivia is wanting the juice immediately. Harry smiles and hands it to her, "are you thirsty?"

He turns her around and puts her head on his chest and she holds the juice, drinking it slowly while she's rubbing her feet together.

Harry glances back at Louis as he's sitting down on the bed again; he immediately reaches for Louis' hand and holds it as he's asking softly, "what is it you need to tell me?"

Louis stares back at Harry as he finally admits, "I'm worried... about watching you go through chemo."

Harry stays completely still for a moment, then he's leaning his head back on the pillow, still glaring at Louis.

"I understand," Harry finally speaks up, "I know it's going to be hard for you to watch. I do. Lou, I don't expect you to be able to handle it."

Louis sighs and glances back at Harry, "I'm scared... of watching you go through all of that."

"It's ok," Harry whispers and squeezes his hand, "I know you're scared. Hell, if it was you, I'd be scared to watch you go through it. I'd stay by your side, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't break down... I would. I'd break down several times, Lou, because I would feel helpless while you went through it."

"That's how I feel," Louis admits, his eyes stinging again, "I will stand by you through all of it... but I may break down, Harry. I don't know if I can handle it... if I can handle seeing you like that."

"I know," Harry nods and says in a whisper, "Lou, I don't expect you to be able to handle it... I only ask that you stay by my side, no matter how bad I get."

"I will," Louis quietly replies and sniffs a little, "you know I will. I fucking swear I will, even if I fall apart."

"I'm ok with you crying and losing it," Harry says and smiles a little, "I'll just cry along with you probably."

Louis laughs some and wipes his eyes before he sighs, "god... I've just been fighting with worry and fear over it..."

"Don't," Harry tells him, Louis looking back, "don't let that control you. Focus on us... our family. Focus on the fact that after the transplant, I'll be ok again."

"Yeah, but we don't know that for sure," Louis states with a sigh.

"I was ok after the first one," Harry whispers, "I'm going to be great after this one. I need you to believe that, too."

"I'm trying really hard," Louis says as he's staring in Harry's green eyes, "I am."

"I'm going to be fine," Harry says softly, "ok? I have no plans on letting this cancer take me away from you or the girls, or..."

"I know you don't, love," Louis interrupts, his voice breaking, "I know. It's just my worry... I'm sorry."

"Lou, it's fine," Harry whispers again, "I'll stop talking about it."

"No, love, it's ok," Louis tries to smile, "I need to stop worrying so much."

Harry grins a little and looks down at Olivia who is already watching him. "What is it, little missy?"

She smiles instantly and coos at him and he chuckles some, Louis grinning as he's watching the both of them.

A few minutes later, while Louis is still pouring his heart out to Harry, the nurse comes in and tells Harry she's going to take him to surgery.

"Ok, baby girl, you've gotta go with daddy," Harry sighs as Louis is taking her.

She starts to cry and reach for Harry and Harry smiles and leans up, taking her hand and kissing it, "hey, it's alright. I'll see you in a little bit."

"She'll be fine," Louis grins and looks at Harry.

"You're more than welcome to walk with us... the waiting room is on the way," the nurse smiles at Louis.

Louis nods and picks up Olivia's diaper bag, waiting for the nurse to take Harry first.

They're finally heading down the hall, the nurse pushing Harry's bed as Louis walks next to him.

They approach the waiting room and the nurse stops for a moment for Louis to talk to Harry.

"I'll be in your room when you get back," Louis whispers and leans down to kiss Harry softly.

Harry smiles when their lips part, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Louis grins as Harry's taking Olivia's hand again.

"I love you, Livy," Harry smiles at her, "I won't be gone long."

"Pappa," she gets out and then smiles a little.

Harry's eyes widen as he's looking at Louis.

"She finally said it all," Louis chuckles.

"She did," Harry grins as Louis holds her to where Harry can hug her. He hugs her tight and kisses her head, "good job, beautiful."

"Alright, sorry," Louis tells the nurse and laughs.

"You're fine," she grins at Harry and Louis. "Both of you have such a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you," Harry smiles. He waves to Olivia and looks at Louis, "see you 2 in just a bit."

Louis waves and smiles as the nurse is wheeling Harry off down the hall... and Louis stands in the doorway of the waiting room, taking a deep breath and feeling the worry washing over him again.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Anne speaks up.

"He's in good spirits," Louis tries to smile as he's sitting down with Olivia. He sighs and hands Lottie the diaper bag, "she's hungry. Did you pack any food for her?"

"Uh, I put some snacks in here," she starts looking. "I figured we were taking Harry for some food after this, so I thought you 2 would want her to eat with us."

"Yeah, that's fine," Louis nods, "as long as she has something to munch on."

"Found them," Lottie grins and pulls out Olivia's snack bowl full of Cheerios. She hands it over to Louis across from her and he's opening it and holding it for Olivia.

She puts her little fingers in the bowl and takes one out as Louis is watching her with a small smile on his face.

"So, he's doing ok?" Gemma asks quietly while she's moving to sit next to Louis.

"Yeah," Louis nods and smiles at her, "he said he was ready to have it over with, which I can't blame him."

"Yeah, he didn't go through this part last time," Anne sighs, "he was totally against having it put in."

"Why's that?" Louis asks with a grin.

Anne shrugs and smiles a bit, "he said he didn't want the scar there and that he'd rather just be poked over and over."

Louis chuckles, "sounds like Harry. He told me the other day, though that he told Jeff he'd have one placed if it came back."

Anne nods, "he's better off really."

"I agree," Louis says and offers Olivia some juice. She takes it and starts drinking slowly while Louis watches and smiles at her, his nose scrunching up.

"I tried to talk him into getting a port last time," Gemma says as she looks up from her phone, "he didn't want to. He did get sick of being stuck in the end and I was a smart ass to him about it."

Louis laughs a little, "yeah, I could see that."

"He still has small scars on his arms where he was stuck so many times," Anne shakes her head and says quietly.

"I've noticed before," Louis tells her, "I just never said anything to him."

"Yeah," Anne nods, "but he wanted to do it the other way."

"It was probably because he didn't want people knowing he had one," Louis states and looks over at Anne. "I mean, he didn't even tell me, you know?"

"I encouraged him to tell you as well," Gemma tells Louis. "He finally told me he was telling you... it was the morning of your fight..."

"Yeah, I remember," Louis sighs and says so quietly, "he told me had plans on telling me that day. And I still feel terrible for going off on him like I did then..."

"Don't," Gemma smiles, "what matters is: you and Harry are together and married, you have 2 healthy and very happy girls, and possibly 2 more babies on the way. Sure, he has obstacles he has to face again, but with you by his side, Louis, he's going to do just fine."

"I know," Louis nods and smiles a bit, then watches Olivia in his lap as she's getting more Cheerios.

50 minutes pass by and Jay is now holding Olivia and talking to her. Louis is staring at the time on his phone when the doctor walks in.

"Mr. Tomlinson," he calls.

Louis stands immediately and walks over to him, "that's me."

"Ah, yes. Very nice to meet you," he smiles, "I'm Dr. Thomas. I'm good friends with Jeff. I've read about you and Harry. He's in recovery now and everything went great. He'll be a little sore for a few days, but he should have no problems from it."

"That's brilliant. Thank you," Louis nods and smiles with relief.

"You're very welcome." Dr. White smiles, "if you'd like to go to his room and wait for him, that'll be fine. He won't be in recovery much longer."

"Thank you, Doctor," Anne speaks up.

"You're welcome," he tells her before he's smiling and leaving.

"I'm gonna head back to his room. I told him I would be waiting," Louis tells everyone.

"Ok, text us and we'll be in there," Anne tells Louis.

"I will," Louis nods.

"Louis, do you want to take Olivia?" Jay asks.

"Uh, she can stay with you if you're alright with it," Louis smiles, "he'll see her in just a few."

Jay nods and starts talking to Olivia again, making her laugh; Louis grins at them, then he's hurrying off down the hall and taking a right to get back to Harry's room.

He sits in the chair, rubbing his palms together as he's on the edge of his seat waiting; he takes out his phone and goes to their group chat with Niall, Liam, and Zayn to let them know Harry's port placement went well.

He feels Harry's phone vibrate in his pocket with every text he sends and then receives in the group chat and he can't help but smile.

Louis hears them coming down the hall, the OR nurse talking to Harry and even laughing. And he's soon watching her wheel his bed back in the room.

Harry's eyes fall on the chair almost instantly and he smiles as soon as he sees Louis sitting there.

"Hey, you," he grins, "nice to see you, Doctor."

Louis smirks and stands while the nurse finishes putting his bed in place.

"He did really well," she smiles at Louis, "he woke up smiling."

Louis only grins and nods, "yeah, that's how he usually is."

"Dr. Thomas did allow him to have pain medicine right before he woke up, and then we gave a little more once he was awake," she explains to Louis before she whispers, "Harry's oncologist requested he do so and Dr. Thomas didn't mind... we usually try to use a little bit anyhow."

"Right," Louis says quietly, "thank you. I'm sure he feels loads better now."

The nurse chuckles a little and smiles at Harry, "alright, well, good luck with your treatments, Mr. Tomlinson... and I hope it's fast so you can see those twins of yours."

"Thank you," Harry grins and leans his head back against the pillow. And Louis can't help but snort when he sees how high Harry is from the meds.

The nurse smiles at Louis before she's leaving the room, telling him Harry's nurse will be back in shortly.

"Jesus Christ," Louis laughs while he's shutting Harry's door, "what the fuck did they give you?"

"Morphine," Harry shrugs and sighs, "it feels amazing. I have no pain whatsoever anywhere."

"I'd say not," Louis smirks and takes a seat beside Harry, Harry only smiling at him. "So... were you hurting at all?"

"Yeah," Harry replies, "I told you I was earlier. They asked if I was when I got back there and I told them yes."

"So, Jeff made sure they gave you something just before you woke up from the surgery?" Louis laughs a bit. "Well, I guess sometimes it's good to know your oncologist on a personal level."

Harry laughs quietly before sighing, "yeah, he makes sure he takes care of me, I suppose."

"You're high as a fucking kite right now," Louis laughs and shakes his head.

"It's better than being in pain," Harry sighs and smiles, "how long was I gone?"

"Little over an hour," Louis shrugs and pushes back Harry's messy hair. "Wasn't too bad after all."

"Good," Harry nods, "I'm ready to go home."

"Well, I'm sure they'll want you to piss for them first," Louis jokes.

"They will," Harry groans and leans back against the pillow, looking back at Louis and smiling, "I love you."

"I love you," Louis grins, "even if you're high out of your mind."

Harry laughs before asking, "where's Livy and mum and everyone?"

"In the waiting room," Louis replies, "I told them I'd text as soon as they could come in."

"They can come in," Harry smiles, "I wanna see them."

"Ok," Louis chuckles, "I'll text mum real quick... or Lottie."

"Probably better off texting Lottie," Harry smirks before he's sighing again, "I really want some water."

"Ask your nurse when she comes in," Louis tells him while he's texting Lottie. "They're not going to mind so many people being in your room, are they?"

"There's only 4 of them and 1 of you," Harry smiles at Louis, "it'll be fine."

Harry's nurse soon comes in, taking his vitals again and Harry makes sure to ask for some ice water; she offers to bring him crackers as well before she's leaving the room again.

"Are you that hungry?" Louis chuckles.

"They're going to want me to eat something before I leave," Harry shrugs, "would you mind helping me to the bathroom?"

Louis nods and stands up, walking around the bed before he's undoing Harry's blood pressure cuff.

Harry gets up slowly, holding his head before he's sighing.

"You alright, love?" Louis asks and puts his arm around Harry's waist after he's gotten Harry's IV pole.

"Yeah, just... got dizzy," Harry replies as Louis is helping him to the bathroom a few feet away.

"Do you need me to hold you up while you go?" Louis asks.

"Yeah... I need you to aim it for me while I lean on the wall," Harry jokes and licks his lip as he stares at Louis.

"You asshole," Louis laughs, causing Harry to laugh as he opens his gown and pulls his boxers down some.

And while he's going, Louis' eyes fall on the port that is on the left side of Harry's chest; it's still covered with a gauze, but Louis can't stop himself from staring at it.

Harry sighs when he finishes, fixing his boxers and then the gown.

"I'll flush it," Louis tells him quietly.

And after he does, he helps Harry back to his bed while his nurse is coming in with water and crackers.

"I've already pissed," Harry bluntly says as he sits down on the bed slowly before he's scooting back over to the same spot in the bed.

"Ok, that's great," the nurse smiles, "eat this for me and you can probably go home. Mr. Tomlinson, you're driving, correct?"

"I am, yeah," Louis replies as he's covering Harry back up, Harry thanking him.

"Ok," the nurse nods, "I have an order to give him a shot of morphine in his IV before taking it out."

"Another?" Louis asks, his eyes growing wide. "He has morphine tablets that his oncologist gave him."

"Well, his oncologist was the one who asked Dr. Thomas to give him one before he's discharged home," the nurse replies. "It's not many milligrams, I assure you."

"That's ok... I'm on 30 milligrams every 6 hours at home," Harry smirks and starts sipping the water slowly.

The nurse smiles at him and then turns back to Louis, "I'll be back in here in about 30-45 minutes to release him."

"Sounds great. Thank you," Louis nods. He watches the nurse leave the room before he's turning to Harry, "Jesus... it's a minor fucking surgery. Why does Jeff assume you need all of that when you have it to take already?"

Because," Harry starts as he's chewing up a bite of one of the crackers, "knowing Jeff he probably thinks I'm not taking them. He knows how much I hate medication."

"You have a point there," Louis smirks as the door opens. He looks over to see their mums and sisters coming in.

"Hey," Harry says immediately as he smiles. "I'm glad to see you guys."

Anne walks over and pushes Harry's hair back as she's grinning, "how do you feel, sweetheart?"

"Right now he isn't feeling anything," Louis jokes and crosses his arms as he's smiling at Harry.

"Yeah, he's right," Harry shrugs, "surprised I even felt the urge to piss."

Gemma snorts and shakes her head, "how much did they give you?"

"They gave me morphine before I woke up and then another shot of it in recovery."

Gemma and Anne both look surprised and Louis only smirks, "they're giving him another before they take his IV out."

"Why?" Anne asks and turns to Louis.

"Jeff ordered it," Louis shrugs, "apparently he told Dr. Thomas how much to give Harry while he was here."

"Well, he has gone without anything since about 9 last night," Gemma whispers out.

"They've only given me so many milligrams at a time," Harry tells them, "don't worry about that... mine at home are stronger than what they've given."

"You don't look quite as high at home," Louis laughs and rubs Harry's arm gently.

Harry shrugs with a smile on his face as he sees Lottie holding Olivia. "Lottie, can I hold my little girl?"

"Yeah, of course," Lottie grins and brings Olivia over to the bed, her arms reaching for Harry in no time.

Harry grins as he's grabbing her; he sits Olivia in his lap again and she puts her head back against Harry's chest, babbling away again like she always does.

They all talk about Harry's surgery, Harry being more dramatic about all of it... and Louis just laughs and smiles the most beautiful smile as he's watching his husband.

An hour passes by and Harry's nurse is back, holding a needle that's full of medicine to put into his IV. She starts pushing it slowly in Harry's IV, telling him it may burn... Harry, however is too high still to even care.

"Alright, that's it," she smiles at him, "I'll be back in just a minute to take that out. You can go ahead and get dressed though since I unhooked everything."

"Thank you," Harry tells her quietly. "I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome," she grins as she's leaving the room.

"Here... I've got your clothes," Louis is saying as he's pulling them out of a bag.

"We can step out in the hall if it's easier for you," Anne speaks up.

"Yeah, if you don't care," Harry whispers as he tries to sit up with Olivia. "Gem, you wanna take her for me?"

"Yeah," Gemma smiles and takes Olivia from Harry's arms. She starts to cry for a minute and Gemma starts smiling at her, "hey, hey, it's ok. Pappa will only be a minute."

Harry grins as they all walk out and close the door. Harry starts taking the gown off slowly before Louis is walking around the bed.

"I'll help you," he says softly and starts pulling the gown completely off Harry's arms.

"How does it look?" Harry asks while he's looking down at the port in his chest.

"Well, I can't really see it at the moment," Louis tries to smile at him.

"I can take the gauze off in a couple hours is what they told me," Harry explains while Louis is getting his t-shirt ready to put over his head. Harry only laughs while Louis does. "I could've done that."

"Well, you're really out of it," Louis chuckles.

"I'm not THAT out of it," Harry smirks and puts his arms through the shirt. "Give me my sweats."

"I don't mind helping..."

"Lou, I can do it, babe," Harry smiles up at him, "I'm not helpless yet, ok?"

Louis bites his lip and nods while he's handing Harry the sweats.

Harry's face grows serious as he's studying Louis. "I'm... I'm sorry, babe."

"No, it's ok," Louis tries to smile.

"No, it's not," Harry whispers. He sighs and takes Louis' hands, pulling him forward. Harry hugs him, resting his face against Louis' stomach. "I know you're struggling with what I'm about to have to go through... I shouldn't have said that."

"It's really fine, babe," Louis smiles and kisses the top of Harry's head. "I love you... I just want to help any way I can."

Harry looks up at Louis, "I know. Tell you what you can do to help..."

"What?" Louis asks and grins.

"You can fuck me all night tonight," Harry whispers, his voice deep and seductive.

Louis licks his lips and nods slowly, "I will definitely do that."

"Good," Harry smiles and lets him go, handing the sweats back to Louis. "Go ahead... help me, doc."

Louis chuckles and shakes his head before he's helping Harry put on his sweatpants, Harry only watching him and grinning from ear to ear.

Friday morning comes faster than Louis, or Harry wants. After spending 2 days doing everything he possibly could with his girls and with Louis, Harry's forced to face reality finally... he has to start chemotherapy.

It's 9 AM when Louis is shutting off their alarm and turning over in the bed to see Harry already staring back at him.

"Hey," Louis whispers and turns on his side to face him.

Harry lays still as he says, "hey," quietly.

Louis can see it written all over Harry's face... how badly he doesn't want to go through this again.

He's used to seeing Harry happy every single morning; today, Harry's different, and Louis suspects he will be for a while.

"Would you like me to cook something for you before the nurse gets here?" Louis asks and runs his fingers slowly through Harry's short hair.

"I'd like that, yeah," Harry nods. "They'll be here at 11... do you think we have time to maybe go for a swim as well? Since our mums and sisters went to the beach and took Livy, it'll be just us alone."

Louis bites his lip and nods slowly, "yeah. Yeah, I would love that. I'd love to make love to you as well."

"I'd love for you to," Harry whispers while he's searching Louis' blue eyes. He breathes out a heavy breath, "I don't wanna face this, Lou."

"I know you don't," Louis' voice breaks as he's trying to fight back tears. "I know you don't want to go through this, love... no one is making you, you know."

"You know I won't give up," Harry says, his eyes filling. "I will NOT die of this. I won't let this fucking disease take me away from you... from our family."

"I know," Louis gets out while tears run down his cheeks. He takes Harry's left hand and feels of his wedding band as he's staring at him, "for better or for worse, Harry..."

"In sickness and in health," Harry whispers before he's sniffing and tears are falling.

"I won't give up on you," Louis leans his face closer and says quietly.

"I will never give up on you," Harry says back with a heavy sigh. "I refuse to be a victim to cancer, even if... if I don't wanna go through this horrible treatment again. I will do it so that I have another chance at beating this shit for good."

"I know," Louis tries his best to smile a little, "because you were born a fighter, Harry."

"Apparently so since the universe wants to keep fucking me over," Harry sighs and falls over on his back, his eyes on the ceiling. "What will you do for about 5 hours?"

Louis' eyes widen, "that's how long every session will take?"

Harry keeps his eyes on the ceiling while he mumbles, "yep."

"Jesus," Louis manages to get out, "that's fucking terrible."

"No," Harry starts, "the terrible part is feeling sick right after... having all of these side effects that kick your ass, and then you start to get over them in just enough time to do it all over again the very next day."

Louis bites his lip, keeping his eyes on Harry, trying to find the words to say to him.

"However bad you feel, Harry," he starts in almost a whisper, "I'm gonna be there, ok? And if you need space, I'll give you space."

"I don't think I'll need space," Harry says softly and looks back at Louis, taking his hand. "As long as you're with me, I'll be fine. I mean, yeah, there's certain times where I wanted to be left alone last time... but that was my mum and sister. I don't think that applies to you."

Louis smirks and nods a little, "alright, then. I'm gonna go ahead and go cook us something. If you wanna lay here and rest some more, babe, go ahead. I can wake you when it's done."

"No," Harry stares at Louis, "I wanna come sit with you if that's alright. Maybe we can eat outside on the patio and then go swimming."

"Yeah, sounds wonderful," Louis grins before he's leaning over and kissing Harry softly.

And softly becomes unbelievably passionate when Harry starts pulling Louis in by the back of his neck; Louis doesn't object at all... he only scoots closer to Harry as their kiss deepens more and more.

Harry soon breaks the kiss and stares in Louis' eyes that are only inches from his. He asks in a whisper, "can we make love now? Please?"

"Of course we can," Louis replies and grins a little.

Harry smiles before he sighs, "wait... I should take my medicine..."

"I'll get it," Louis is quick to offer before he's climbing out of the bed and hurrying to their bathroom. He gets a small cup of water again and pulls out Harry's morphine pills before going back to the bed, "here, love."

"Thank you," Harry whispers and smiles as he sits up some and pulls out a pill, swallowing it with the water.

Louis offers to take the glass and bottle, sitting them down on the nightstand before he and Harry are scooting back down in the bed and facing each other again.

Harry's the one who scoots closer this time, watching Louis' eyes the entire time. He leans forward, putting his hand around Louis' neck, pulling him in and crushing their lips together.

Louis can't help but moan in Harry's mouth while he's throwing his arm around Harry and running his hand down his back slowly, stopping at his ass.

Louis starts kissing and sucking the side of Harry's neck while Harry only throws his head back and sighs loudly.

"Fuck, Louis," he gets out through his soft moans, "please.... just fuck me... god, please."

Louis pushes Harry over on his back, his lips still on his neck while he's straddling him.

Harry can feel the incredible friction between them both; then he's moaning even louder and throwing his head back into the pillow, Louis' lips still biting and sucking different spots on his neck.

Louis is soon situated between Harry's legs and he is slowly entering Harry, watching his eyes close as loud whimpers come out of his mouth.

"Shit, Lou," Harry says more loudly than he even means; but in this moment, he doesn't really care as no one else is in the house but them. He's sighing and begging, "please... harder..."

"You sure?" Louis looks at Harry.

"I'm fine," Harry nods, his breathing heavy, "just... fuck me. Fuck me like you won't have me for a while."

"Alright," Louis nods and says in a whisper.

Soon, his pace has quickened and he's no longer worried about Harry underneath him... because Harry's facial expressions and his loud whimpers are all he needs to tell him that he's doing exactly what Harry needs him to do.

Louis leans down, kissing Harry hard as Harry is wrapping his legs tightly around Louis' waist, his fingers digging into Louis' shoulders.

Harry begins to scream out so loudly that he's sure it's echoing off the walls of every room in the entire house... and it only drives Louis even more crazy.

He begins fucking Harry so hard that the bed is rocking with every thrust; he's almost there... he can feel himself on the verge of spilling it all inside of Harry.

"Fuck... fuck...," Louis begins whimpering himself right before he's screaming when he feels his release hit him all at once. He grabs hold of Harry's hips and fucks him so fast and so hard that Harry's grasping the headboard as Louis finishes.

"Fucking Christ," Louis sighs and begins to slow down, his hair and face covered in sweat. He lets out a deep breath and finally collapses on Harry,

Harry immediately wraps Louis in his arms and holds onto him, his own breaths still heavy.

"I love you," Harry gets out through a heavy sigh.

"I love you, too, Harold," Louis finally glances up at him, "you alright? Too hot?"

Harry nods right away and Louis is quickly climbing off of him. And when he sees his stomach and Harry's, he smirks and says, "well, better us than the sheets this time."

Harry only smiles at him and nods. "Let's go shower before you cook."

"Sounds like a plan," Louis grins and offers to help Harry up.

They take a shower together, both of them laughing and carrying on... but Louis is the one doing most of the talking, just so he can hear Harry laugh... and maybe take his mind off of what is about to happen in less than 2 hours... the start of a week long treatment for Harry. Louis only hopes Harry can handle it.

"How is Livy liking the water?" Harry is asking his mum, a huge smile on his face as he's standing against the counter and watching Louis making French toast for both of them. "I knew she would love it. Gem is getting it on video, yeah?"

Louis looks at Harry and smirks before he's making himself a cup of coffee.

"Good. I told Gemma she better video it all," Harry grins and walks to the living area, looking out at their pool. "Lottie is getting it, too? Great."

Harry pauses for a moment and Louis looks his way, knowing his mum is probably asking him about the treatment he's going to have.

"...Yeah, mum," Harry finally says again, "Jeff said the nurse would be here at 9... they'll probably start the treatment around 10, yeah... it'll be over by 4 I hope. But the rest of the treatments aren't until the afternoon..."

Louis looks back at Harry as Harry is walking into the kitchen again; Louis had no idea they scheduled the other treatments so late.

"Yeah, if you or Jay, or even Gemma or Lottie could pick up Em that would be wonderful," Harry sighs and looks back at Louis. "Well, I'm sure Louis wouldn't mind going, but I'd rather he stay with me..."

Louis smiles and finishes their eggs before he's asking, "do you want orange juice or a kale smoothie, love?"

"If you wanna make me a kale smoothie, then by all means," Harry tells Louis before he's going back to his phone call, "uh, mum, we're about to eat breakfast and go for a swim before I have to start that. So, I guess we'll see you guys in a few hours? Alright, I love you, too, mum. Bye."

"So, your other treatments are later in the day?" Louis asks as soon as Harry has put down his phone.

"Yeah," Harry sighs, "I didn't even know until Jeff told me this morning. Apparently, he had to schedule them that way since they're at home treatments."

Louis nods, "so... what time are they?"

"Uh, the weekend treatments will start at 2 in the afternoon... should be over by 8 at the latest. Next week's start at 1 in the afternoon."

"Jesus," Louis says out loud, "well, honestly, that's kinda nice because you will have all day to sleep if you want."

"If I can," Harry almost snorts sarcastically, "sometimes, it's fatigue... sometimes it's insomnia. It always varies."

Louis puts the French toast on their plates and looks up at Harry confused, "you'd think that killing off all of your cells would make you sleepy as shit."

"It does," Harry nods and sighs, "but since they have to use other drugs with the chemo, insomnia just happens sometimes... and it fucking sucks when you're already tired as shit... not to mention if you're hurting, then you have to have something for pain just to sleep."

"That would suck," Louis says quietly. "Well, the food is done if you wanna go outside. I'll make your kale smoothie real quick..."

"No, don't worry about it, babe," Harry smiles and goes to the fridge to pull out the orange juice. He pours a cup and places the orange juice back and then grabs his plate. "Alright... let's go."

Louis grins and follows him to the patio doors.

They sit at the table outside eating their breakfast and talking... and of course arguing until they laugh.

"You know, you can be so stubborn," Harry chuckles and shakes his head as he drinks the rest of his orange juice.

"Me? Stubborn? Never," Louis smirks. "Fuck no."

"I hope you're being sarcastic because even you know you're stubborn," Harry laughs and props his chin on his hand.

"I was being sarcastic, love," Louis grins. He finishes his coffee and sighs with a smile, "well, I can say that I'm a great cook."

"Ah, but I'm a better one," Harry points at Louis and grins. Louis shakes his head and Harry laughs, "come on, you know it's fucking true, Lou."

"I may know it's true, but I'm not admitting it," Louis smiles at Harry.

"You're an asshole," Harry gets up, still laughing, "I thought you had lost your pride a long time ago. Tsk tsk."

"I've lost my pride," Louis chuckles and pulls out his cigarettes as he's getting up and following Harry to the pool. "I have a whole lot of pride now... just a different type of pride."

"Ok," Harry laughs as he's sitting down on the side of the pool, watching Louis sit down next to him, "if you're proud of being gay, then it seems you'd be happy to say I cook better than you."

"You have a point," Louis sighs with a grin, "touché, love."

Harry snickers and takes Louis' cigarettes from beside him.

"What are you doing?" Louis smiles at his husband.

"I'm having one last cigarette," Harry shrugs as he's lighting it. He sighs and glances down at the pool while he's blowing out the smoke, "I don't know why, but when I take my meds, it makes me wanna smoke one of these."

Louis laughs again, "that's because they make you high... just not as high as you were in the hospital the other day."

"Ok, leave me alone about that," Harry chuckles and shakes his head. "Ask Jeff personally why he wanted me to have so much, then."

"Probably because he didn't want you hurting anymore than you already were, babe," Louis says more seriously.

Harry blows out his hit and nods, still staring at the water. "Probably so. He always tries to help."

"He does," Louis starts before he's teasing, "and you're saying I'm the one with pride."

"Fuck you," Harry smiles and playfully slaps Louis.

"You'd love to, don't lie," Louis jokes.

Harry shakes his head, laughing before he's sighing and hitting the cigarette again. He stays quiet for a moment, then says quietly, "I'm ready to get this first treatment over with already."

"I can't believe it takes so many hours," Louis sighs, "Jesus... I'm a doctor and I had no idea."

"That's because most chemo is done over weeks, months," Harry looks at Louis, "they don't usually overload your system in just 1 week like this unless you're having a stem cell transplant and they need to kill off everything beforehand."

"Yeah, I get that now," Louis nods as he's staring at Harry. "The things I've learned since being with you."

"Right?" Harry smirks and hits his cigarette.

"I mean, are you even allowed to swim right now with that?" Louis points to Harry's port in his chest.

Harry looks down at it and smiles, "yeah, why?"

"Just seems like you'd need to wait longer," Louis shrugs.

"Are you sure you're a doctor?" Harry chuckles.

"I'm not an oncologist," Louis replies and grins at Harry. He glances down at the port again and says softly, "you can't really even tell it's there, you know."

"Yeah," Harry starts, running his finger over it gently, "it's under the skin, so... it's not supposed to be fully noticeable anyways. That's why it doesn't hurt to swim with it... I'm just not going to like get in the deep end and soak my chest forever."

Louis snickers a little, "yeah, probably not a good idea."

"No, definitely not," Harry grins at him and then hits the cigarette again. "It'll be a lot easier to have all of these meds now."

"I'm sure being poked to death sucked ass," Louis almost whispers.

"It did," Harry looks back, then down at the water, "I... I didn't want everyone knowing I had it then. I hid it from as many people as I could, which you knew."

"Yeah," Louis sighs, "but I understand why you didn't want to tell anyone. Besides, that doesn't matter now. At least now you don't have to be stuck every fucking day for this."

Harry grins and puts out his cigarette, then he gets down into the pool. He smiles up at Louis. "Well, come on, then. I've only got a little longer."

Louis smiles and puts his cigarette out, "alright, then. Let's do it."

Harry and Louis end up splashing each other, Harry laughing the entire time, and Louis grinning from ear to ear at the happiness radiating from Harry... he thinks about how he only wishes he could bottle up this happiness of Harry's and keep it for the rest of the entire week.

He knows that starting today, it will be a very long week for Harry, and for himself. They haven't explained the treatments to Emma yet, but they both have decided to once their mums pick her up from school.

Harry and Louis can only hope that she'll understand what the treatments are for, and also why her Pappa will be so sick and unable to do as much with her.

It worries Louis more and more with every second that passes; he wonders what Harry will look and feel like by the end of this treatment. How bad will he feel?

He, as well as Harry, knows that only time can answer those questions.


	65. Chapter 65

The rain is drizzling down the oversized windows of Harry and Louis' bedroom. Harry's sitting up in their bed again, his pillows behind his back while he's staring at the droplets that hit the window and then slowly run down.

He thinks of earlier today, when they were all out in the swimming pool; it was just the 4 of them.... Harry with his amazing husband and their 2 beautiful daughters.

Harry sits and thinks how ironic it was for the rain to show up at nearly the same time as Jeff's nurse practitioner did.

He's undergoing treatment number 3 on this rainy Sunday afternoon. He did brilliant with the first 2... even sat in bed with Louis, talking about a million different things and laughing when Louis would try to make him laugh just by saying something. Louis even brought out Scrabble and he and Harry played once the girls were asleep.

Harry finds himself smiling as he's staring at the rain; he still can't believe that he gets to call Louis Tomlinson his husband, his soulmate, and his perfect match.

He knows how much Louis loves him... he's pretty sure he's known since the first day he stepped foot into this house. And he knows that there is nothing in this world Louis wouldn't do for him.

Feeling fortunate is an understatement to Harry... he always dreamed of finding that right person, but he could have never dreamed of that person being like Louis is with him.

Their television that's hanging on the wall across from their bed is playing another Friends episode, one tv series that Harry and Louis both love mutually; Harry even remembers laughing with Louis the first day he moved in... when Louis realized that Harry owned every season of the show just like him.

He sighs and rests his head back on his pillow, feeling the urge to puke, to sleep; the treatments are finally catching up with him, as he knew they would.

His eyes are closed as he's letting out a deep breath; he's thankful for the morphine Jeff has ordered with every treatment he has to have... otherwise, Harry knows he would feel a lot worse.

He feels movement right up against him and he's looking down at sleeping Louis in a second, a smile crossing his lips..

Louis has clung to him since he first started his chemo... he remembers Louis watching every step of the process. Harry's sure he has it memorized by now and could do it himself.

The process itself is very easy, so to speak, and Harry is so grateful to Jeff and the practitioner for showing Louis the steps on what to do when the treatments are over. Instead of the nurse practitioner having to stay throughout the whole 6 hour treatments, he only comes to start them... and Louis is the one who finishes them.

Harry hears a light knock on the bedroom door and he's calling, "come in," as quiet as he possibly can while he's looking down at his sleeping husband.

Gemma opens the door, a smile on her face when she sees Harry looking back at her.

"Hey," she starts in almost a whisper, "mum wanted me to let you know that dinner was about finished."

Harry nods and says, "thanks, sis. I'll wake Louis in just a minute and tell him... not sure I want anything at the moment."

"Not feeling up to eating at all?" Gemma's smile fades as she stares at him.

"No, I'll try," Harry nods and looks back at her.

She walks around the bed to Harry's side before she's sitting down next to him, her eyes glancing at the pump beside Harry, then down to the port in his chest... and Harry's sure he can see tears starting to stand in her eyes.

"Gem, I'm alright," Harry grabs her hand and smiles a little. "Don't cry."

"I bloody cried last time... don't expect me not to this time," she says back defensively. 

"You're pregnant this time as well," Harry smirks. "Guess I should expect it."

"I just.., I hate seeing you stuck to machines," she sighs and wipes her eyes.

Harry tries not to laugh as he's replying, "I don't like it any more than you... but you know me, Gem. I would rather go through hell for a while just so I can keep the heaven that I have... my kids, my husband, my mum... and you. I'm going to be ok... I'm sure the transplant will go well... and I really think I'll beat it for good this time."

She nods and wipes her eyes as she sighs, "I believe you will. I know you will. It really upsets me to see you like this, but I worry about you so much. We all do... that's something that I guess we'll have to accept."

"You and mum were wonderful and so selfless last time," Harry whispers to her, his face serious, "and you don't know how much I really appreciate you both, and... now, I have a husband and 2 beautiful daughters, one of them who looks up to you and wants to be just like you."

Gemma smiles and wipes her eyes, "yeah, we have loads of fun. She's precious."

"I know that being pregnant is going to be challenging enough, but... I was really hoping that maybe Em could spend a lot of time with you," Harry explains seriously.

"No, Harry, I don't mind," Gemma nods and smiles a little, "I would love to spend time with her. We can find tons of things to do. I'll take her shopping one day and then maybe another day we can go swimming outside and let her use her portable radio to play her iPhone.... and I'll watch her paint every day."

Harry grins before he's leaning forward, hugging Gemma and sighing. "You're amazing, sis. Thank you. I still want to spend time with her myself, but I don't know how much I'll be able to get around after this treatment... it's starting to catch up with me."

"I know," Gemma whispers and rubs Harry's hand before they're both hearing Emma yell that dinner is ready.

"I'll wake Louis," Harry's smiling as Gemma stands up.

"Ok," she grins and looks at Louis before she's walking out of the room.

Harry sighs and Louis is moving immediately, Harry turning to look at him.

"Harold, you've gotta eat something," Louis is the first to talk.

Harry smirks, "how long have you been awake and listening?"

Louis props his head on his arm after turning on his side to face Harry, "since Gemma walked in."

Harry chuckles and sighs, "she's gonna cry a lot in the coming weeks, I'm telling you."

"She will," Louis agrees, "but she'll survive... just like you."

Harry nods and places his head back against the pillow, his eyes on the window again.

"Look: let me bring you some food," Louis whispers and sits up in the bed. "You didn't eat much for breakfast anyhow, besides a little yogurt and granola."

"That was actually quite enough," Harry says and smiles a little. "I'm drinking plenty of water and Powerade's and I have a bag of saline going through me... I'm not going to get dehydrated."

"Yeah, but you've still gotta eat," Louis says sharply. "Come on... at least a few bites. We'll put on a movie and watch it together."

"And what movie would that be?" Harry asks with a small smile.

"Well," Louis licks his lips and grins a bit, "I took the liberty of making a list of all the rom-coms you could possibly want. And... Zayn and Liam delivered them to me Thursday."

Harry's instantly smiling, "you did what?"

"Yeah, well, I thought that since these treatments would be hard on you and you'd be struck in bed for the most part that I would get the movies you love that we didn't already own," Louis shrugs a little while he's sitting up.

Harry continues to grin at him, his heart swelling, "I... I shouldn't be surprised that you did that for me, but... honestly, Lou, you never cease to amaze me. Thank you for doing that."

Louis leans over, staring from Harry's eyes to his lips before he kisses him slow and gentle. Then he's pulling away a little and whispering, "I told you, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Harry grins and rubs Louis' cheek gently, "I'd... I'd really like to go downstairs and have dinner with my family."

"You sure, love?" Louis asks, "I mean, I can carry the IV pole for you, but if you're more comfortable here..."

"No," Harry interjects, "I wanna sit with my girls."

"Alright," Louis nods and then smiles as he's getting up, "come on, then... I'll get your stuff.."

Harry smirks while Louis is walking around the bed, grabbing the IV pole that Harry's meds are hanging from.

"Do you want maybe a button up shirt to slip on?" Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head, "no, I'd rather not wear anything but my shorts."

Harry starts to get out of the bed slowly, Louis offering his hand to him.

Harry looks up at him, his heart wanting to burst at how much he loves this man who will do anything to help make this easier for him.

"Thank you," he whispers to Louis, his tone serious. He takes Louis' hand and stands up, letting out a heavy sigh.

"You good?" Louis asks.

Harry nods and tries to smile, "I'm... I'm brilliant, yeah."

"Ok, take your time, yeah?" Louis says. Harry only nods as the 2 of them walk around the bed and to the bedroom door.

"You going to be alright getting down the stairs?" Louis asks softly.

"Yeah, I have the bannister to hang on to," Harry jokes with him, "I'm more concerned with you picking up that pole there and carrying it down. It's almost as tall as you."

"Oh, shut it," Louis chuckles as Harry starts taking one step at a time, Louis close behind him.

They make it to the kitchen, everyone staring at Harry all at once.

"Pappa, you ok?" Emma asks in a quiet voice.

"I'm great, babe," Harry forces a smile and takes a seat across from her, Louis sitting the IV directly behind him. He smiles over at his mum and Anne before he's going to make his and Harry's plate.

"Wow... Louis managed to get you up and moving," Gemma teases as she's eating.

"It was my idea," Harry smiles over at her before he's glancing at Louis in the kitchen, "but I couldn't have gotten down here without him."

Louis looks up and grins a little at Harry.

Olivia is in the high chair between Anne and Harry and she's cooing and giving Harry a big smile as she's watching him.

"Hey, beautiful," Harry leans over and gently caresses her hair, "I can tell you're happy to see me."

"Pappa," she says and points to Harry, then giggles.

And Harry's dimples widen even more when he hears her. "Yeah, it's me, Pappa."

She picks up a piece of banana and offers to feed it to Harry, making him chuckle before he leans over and lets her feed him.

She begins giggling again as she's picking up her own piece and eating it.

"Here ya go, love," Louis smiles and sits down Harry's plate for him before he's taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, pasta," Harry grins and looks over at his mum. "I bet you made this."

"It's my recipe, yeah. But Jay helped prepare it," Anne replies with a smile. "I figured you might eat this since it was always a favorite of yours."

"Thank you," Harry smiles down at his plate, "I really appreciate that, mum."

Louis just grins and watches Harry slowly taking a bite of it. He sees a grin creeping from Harry's lips and he gently rubs his thigh under the table.

"Little bit at a time, love. You'll be fine," Louis tells him and then starts eating his own.

They're sitting around the table afterwards talking, laughing, and Harry smiles and listens for the most part, being thankful he made the decision to come downstairs.

He smiles as Louis is taking his pasta bowl and saying to him, "good job, love. You ate quite a bit of that. Guess your mum should cook everything for you."

Anne only chuckles at Louis' remark as he's giving her a grin and taking the bowls to the sink.

Emma gets up and goes around the table to take a seat next to Harry, giving him a hug.

"Aww, thank you, Emmy," Harry smiles as he's holding her. He kisses her head and says, "have you had a good afternoon since we came in from the pool?"

"Yeah, I did some painting and Lottie sat with me and talked," she replies and sits up, staring at Harry's chest.

Harry sees where her eyes are looking and he glances down at the port, then back at Emma, forcing a smile, "looks rather weird, doesn't it? I'm not fond of it myself."

"I just hate that you have to have it," Emma whispers as she's staring in Harry's eyes.

Harry's face turns serious for a moment before he's trying to enlighten the mood, "I hate it, too, love... hopefully it won't have to be in long either."

"That's how the medicine gets into your body though?" Emma asks curiously.

"Yep," Harry nods, "it's the easiest way to put the medicine into me and help fight off the bad cells."

Emma nods, her face still serious before she's asking, "will you look like you did the last time you were in the hospital? When daddy brought me to see you before you got to live with us?"

Harry swallows hard, glancing at Louis who is already staring at him. But Harry forces a smile and tries to explain it to Emma in a more upbeat way, "yeah, Em. I probably will. But, just like last time, I'll recover and I'll look just like I do now."

"Are you sure?" Emma asks.

"Yes, babe," Harry tells her, his voice serious as he's brushing his fingers through her long blond hair, "I'm positive."

"Good... because I want you to be ok," she tells him in a soft tone, "I love you and I don't want anything happening to you."

"I love you, too," Harry whispers and hugs Emma tight, closing his eyes. He kisses her head and sighs, "nothing is going to happen to me. Everything is going to go great, just like last time... ok?"

"Ok," Emma softly replies as she's holding Harry tight.

Harry wishes with all of his heart that he could somehow make this easier for his daughter, but he knows he can't. There's no way around the situation now.

After dinner, Harry's back in their room and Louis has finished unhooking the IV from Harry's port.

Harry sighs and lays back against the pillow while Louis is moving the IV pole away from the bed.

He takes a seat next to Harry, studying him, "how do you feel?"

"I feel like shit if I'm perfectly honest," Harry replies as he's staring at Louis. "This is hard, Lou..."

"I know... I know you don't wanna feel this way..."

"No," Harry interrupts, "I meant having to try and explain all of this to Emma. I know she's really upset about it. And it breaks my heart."

"Mine, too," Louis nods and whispers, "but I guess she's old enough now to understand... doesn't mean it won't upset her."

Harry sighs and stares up at the ceiling; his body is exhausted, nauseous, aching... all he wants is for it to end.

"What about a nice long bath?" Louis suggests to Harry.

Harry grins a little, "that doesn't sound so bad... but after the girls are in bed. I want to spend some time with them."

"Alright," Louis nods with a smile, "but they're not going to bed just yet. You have time, love."

"Fine," Harry grins a little, "I'm guessing you're going to run it for me, right?"

"Of course," Louis replies and leans over to kiss Harry softly before he's running his hands through his hair and whispering, "bubbles or no bubbles?"

"Bubbles," Harry grins some as he stares at Louis.

"Gotcha," Louis nods and gets up, going to their bathroom immediately.

Harry watches him, his emotions wanting to overtake him as he thinks just how far Louis will go to make this easier for him.

He gets up slowly and walks to the bathroom, watching from the doorway as Louis is starting the water in their jacuzzi tub. Louis is then going to the cabinet under the sink and pulling out Harry's favorite relaxation bubbles that consist of lavender and chamomile.

Louis notices Harry in the doorway as he stands with the bubbles, "something wrong, Harold?"

Harry shakes his head, grinning a little as he's quietly replying, "no. Nothing's wrong, babe."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Louis smirks and starts pouring the bubbles into the tub.

"Because... I'm the luckiest man in the world," Harry replies, his voice deep.

Louis looks back at him, the smile fading from his face as Harry walks over to him, placing his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him close.

"You're going above and beyond for me," Harry whispers and uses his fingers to push back Louis' messy fringe, "and I'm... I'm beyond grateful to have you as my husband, Louis. You have no idea."

"I do have an idea," Louis nods and says softly, "because I'm beyond grateful to have you as my husband, Harold. When I told you I would take care of you, you know I meant it. I will never let you fight this alone."

Harry bites his lip, his voice breaking as he whispers, "thank you. I could never tell you that enough."

"Don't thank me for doing what I should do as your husband," Louis answers, running his fingers up and down Harry's sides, "those vows we took on our wedding day... I meant them. I meant every word of them."

"So did I," Harry nods, "you know that I meant them."

"I do, yeah," Louis whispers. He leans in and kisses Harry again, Harry responding by pulling him in by his neck.

They kiss for several moments before Louis pulls away and smiles, "why don't you take your bath, love? Then, you can rock Olivia to sleep and help me put Emma to bed."

"Ok," Harry nods and starts taking his shorts off before he's looking at his hair in the mirror.

Louis smirks and smacks his ass, making Harry chuckle.

"What the fuck?"

"What? It was there," Louis shrugs as Harry only shakes his head. Louis wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses Harry's neck as he's whispering, "I can't help it that you have a nice ass."

"That's apparent," Harry grins and holds Louis' arms.

"I just want to touch it every time I see it," Louis tells him and kisses his neck again with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," Harry laughs and turns around to face Louis, "maybe, if I don't pass out, you can touch it as much as you want tonight."

"Ohh," Louis slyly chuckles, "I might just make sure you stay awake then... it has been a few days."

"It's been 1," Harry snickers and shakes his head before he's climbing into the bath; he sighs immediately at the hot water on his skin... Louis knows the exact temperature he always wants.

"Ok, 1 day is a long time to me," Louis smiles at Harry before he's leaning down and kissing his head. "You just relax, and don't fall asleep."

"I'll try not to, Doctor," Harry smirks up at him. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to help our mums clean up if they need it," Louis shrugs, "may go have a beer until you're done."

"Ok," Harry grins and settles down in the tub, so many things going through his mind. He tries his best to quieten it as he's soaking in the water, breathing in the scent of the lavender.

He thinks of paintings he wants to do in the next several days, though he feels as if his creativity has left him completely with these treatments. He knows what he wants to paint, but he isn't sure he can bring them to life.

He sighs and leans back against the tub, his eyes on the ceiling again; Harry knows that with the next treatment and then the next after that, he will feel nothing like himself anymore. And by the time he reaches the 7th treatment, he won't even look like himself anymore. He remembers how pale he looked so long ago when he walked into that hospital for the first transplant.

He remembers hoping and praying the week before the transplant that Louis would call him and talk to him; he felt miserable every day, but the only thing on his mind then was Louis.

Now, he has Louis to make this week easier; he has him as his husband. And he knows Louis will do anything and everything to keep him comfortable during this transition. And Harry honestly finds it easier to tough this out this time... just because of Louis.

Harry almost dozes off in the tub, but quickly wakes himself; he's been in it for at least 30 minutes, he thinks. The water is going cold and he decides to finally get out.

He dries off slowly with a towel, his body still aching. He wants so desperately to lie in bed and sleep so that he won't feel a thing.

But he has 2 beautiful daughters he also wants to spend time with; and just like he pushed through his exhaustion before when he first met Louis and Emma, he knows he's going to do it again this time... because time is too precious for Harry. He doesn't want to miss out on little moments with his girls.

He dresses in some of Louis' Adidas sweats, finding that they fit his waist perfectly, if not a little loose. He grabs one of Louis' t-shirts next and slips it on slowly before he's glancing in the dresser mirror at his hair.

He runs his fingers through it, then looks down at his hand when he sees pieces of his hair all over it.

He bites his lip, refusing to let any tears form as he's going in the bathroom and trying his best to brush off the pieces of hair from his hand.

He finally leans his arm against the doorframe and rests his forehead on it, closing his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Harry, for once, feels so broken inside. He remembers feeling this way before, but it was more because he missed Louis... not because of what was happening to him.

He breathes out a heavy sigh and tries to compose himself again, knowing he needs to go spend time with his girls.

"Harold," Harry hears Louis calling from the bedroom, "hey, love, are you done because..."

Louis stops in the bathroom doorway when he sees Harry wiping his eyes.

"You... alright?" Louis softly asks.

Harry nods as he sniffs, "I'm... I'm ok. Just needed a moment."

"What's wrong?" Louis whispers as he puts his hands on his back gently.

Harry stands up and walks to the mirror, grabbing their hairbrush as he bites his lip and brushes through his hair slowly. He then sits the brush down for Louis to look at.

Harry leans back against the countertop, watching Louis picking up the brush.

Louis doesn't say a word while he's taking all the hair out of the brush. He bites his lip before he's finally looking back at Harry.

"I'm losing more this time," Harry finally gets out, his voice quiet as he looks at the floor.

Louis stares at him for a long pause, at a loss for words; what can he really say to him?

"Guess it's great I cut it shorter ahead of time," Harry jokes before he's shaking his head and looking away, his eyes filling again.

"Look... you lost some last time," Louis whispers and gently touches Harry's shoulder, "maybe... maybe you won't lose that much... I mean, you never know, Harry."

"I'm on my 3rd treatment and it's coming out so much more than it did the first time," Harry almost exclaims as he looks back at Louis.

"Harry, I know you don't want to lose it... but it won't be a bad thing if you do. It grows back fast," Louis tries to reassure him. "Your hair always has."

Harry finally walks out of the bathroom and sits down on the bed, placing his face in his hands.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Louis tells him while he slowly walks over to stand in front of Harry. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"Promise me something...," Harry gets out, his face still buried in his hands.

"Anything."

Harry finally looks up at Louis, making direct eye contact. "Promise me that if it keeps doing this after the next treatment... or say, when I wake up tomorrow... that you'll shave it for me."

Louis stands completely still, not breaking eye contact with Harry; he doesn't know how to say yes to this... yet, he knows he may not have an option now.

He finally clears his throat and nods, "I... I promise. Although, I think your sister is better with doing things with hair..."

"Lou," Harry glares at him.

"Ok... I'm gonna do it," Louis replies. "But... maybe it'll just thin like last time..."

"That was after the entire week almost," Harry interrupts, raising his voice. "Not this soon."

"Ok, I get it," Louis tells him, "calm down."

Harry sighs and stands again. "I'm gonna... go spend some time with Livy and Emmy."

"Harry," Louis sighs, "why don't you just wait and see. I mean, this could be all that comes out..."

"That's not how this shit works," Harry raises his voice again as he glances back at Louis, "it's going to keep doing it and keep doing it. It's not going to stop. You know that, Louis. You're a doctor."

"Why... why does it matter if it comes out?" Louis manages to ask in a soft, calm tone.

Harry lets out a deep breath, letting go of the doorknob, "I have a little girl who is already fucking scared for me... a mum and sister who worry themselves to death about me... a husband who is scared for me..."

"Harry," Louis interrupts, raising his voice, "stop. So you lose your fucking hair... so what?! Do you think any of us are going to look at you any differently? Your daughter won't. All we have to do is explain it to her and she'll understand. Your mum and sister won't look at you differently and you god damn know I won't... so why the fuck are you being this way?"

"I don't want to lose it," Harry finally yells, "ok?! It's... it's bad enough I'm having to go through this fucking shit... torturing myself with the damn treatments... having to do another transplant to try and maybe buy myself a few more years... I didn't want to have to relive any of this, Louis! And... I wanted to at least keep my fucking hair through it all... keep some sort of dignity!"

"Harry," Louis sighs, his voice soft, "please calm down. Please."

Harry glares at Louis for a long pause before he's leaning back against the door, tears forming in his eyes as he slowly slides down the door, taking a seat and pulling his knees to his chest.

He places his hands on his knees and sobs and Louis slowly walks over to him, sitting down and pulling Harry to him and holding him as tight as possible.

"It's ok," Louis whispers, closing his eyes and feeling them sting; he's not surprised that Harry has finally broken... he's been waiting for it to happen eventually because he knows how much is on his mind... and how many emotions Harry must be feeling right now.

He's known Harry has done nothing but let the torment build up inside of him, no matter how much easier he's tried to make it for him.

"Harry," Louis whispers to him, his face buried in Harry's neck as he holds him. Harry's still sobbing and shaking while Louis continues, "I know you don't want to lose it. I know you never wanted to face this again... you shouldn't have had to. And I wish... I fucking wish I knew why the universe is making you go through this again..."

Harry sniffs and wipes his eyes before he's holding Louis again against the bedroom door, his tears still falling.

"... I wish I could fix you," Louis' voice breaks, "I wish I could fix you in a way that you didn't have to go through these treatments... or lose your hair... I wish with all of my heart that I could protect you... but I can't. As much as I want to, I fucking can't protect you. I can only be here for you. And I don't think that's even enough... but..."

Louis takes his hands and makes Harry look at him; he sees the tears rolling down his cheeks as he's staring in his emerald eyes.

"Harry, you're going to get through this," Louis tells him, his voice breaking and tears beginning to fall, "I don't know how it feels to be in your shoes... I can't feel what all you are feeling. But... I do know that you're strong and you don't give up; I learned that long ago. All the times you used to push yourself to spend time with Emma and me when you were fighting leukemia the first time... you were so selfless. And now, we're a family and you have continued to do the same as much as you possibly can. I know this time around it has taken more of a toll on you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I fucking wish I could take this pain and agony for you... I would in a fucking heartbeat."

"I know you would," Harry sobs.

"Calm down, please," Louis whispers, "you're shaking."

Harry sniffs before he's asking, "would you... would you get my Valium please?"

"Yeah, of course," Louis replies. He quickly gets up and goes to their bathroom, finding Harry's medicines and then grabbing a small cup and filling it with water.

Harry's sitting against the door, his knees still to his chest, but his head resting back on the door when Louis sits down beside him.

"I brought the morphine as well," Louis says quietly, "figured you might need it, love."

Harry looks back at him, his face wet from so many tears, "thank you. I don't deserve you."

"What are you talking about?" Louis asks seriously, "you know you fucking deserve me... it's me who doesn't deserve you. I'm the one who left you alone that week to go through this hell."

Harry opens the Valium first, taking 1 pill out, then he's opening the morphine and grabbing a pill. He then sits the bottles down beside him.

Louis hands him the water and Harry's quickly taking them, then drinking the rest of the water.

"I thought about you," Harry speaks up as he's staring off, "that entire week..."

Louis' eyes fill again while he's watching Harry.

"I kept... kept thinking you would call me and say you were sorry... that maybe you would actually hear me out," Harry whispers, then sighs, "but... that call never came."

"Harry," Louis wipes his eyes, "I... I'm sorry. I have told you over and over how many times I'm sorry for that. I know I should've been there. I know I should've heard you out that day. But that was so long ago."

Harry sniffs and asks quietly, "that's not why you're doing all of this for me now, is it? Because you weren't there before?"

Louis' eyes widen, and he suddenly feels as if he's been stabbed with a knife. More tears fall from his eyes as he sits back against the door beside Harry, wondering how he could even ask such a thing.

"If you... you don't know the answer to that, Harry," Louis starts, his voice breaking several times, "then, I... I don't know what to tell you. I... I can't believe you'd even ask that."

Harry watches Louis standing up and going to the bathroom quickly; and Harry sighs as he's standing again finally, following after Louis.

"I shouldn't have asked that," he speaks up when he sees Louis standing against the countertop, his eyes on the floor. "I'm... I'm sorry, Lou. I don't think that... I really don't..."

"Then why would you ask?" Louis finally glances at him, tears staining his cheeks. "Why, Harry?"

"I... I don't know," Harry whispers and puts his arms around Louis, burying his face in his neck, "I don't know what's wrong with me... ever since I started these treatments, I just feel... I feel like my... my mind has changed."

Louis lets out a sigh as he's holding Harry tight, "it's not uncommon for some people to develop depression from this..."

"You think I'm depressed?" Harry asks and looks back at Louis, "how can I be? I have everything I've ever wanted to have... you, our girls..."

"Yet, you seem to be struggling more this time than you did last time," Louis explains as he's staring in Harry's eyes. "I wasn't there, I know. But... you were in such high spirits the day I walked into that hospital room and saw you."

Harry bites his lip before he's saying in a quiet voice, "all I thought about was you that week... in a sense, I guess I was depressed then. But... I don't know... I felt as if I had more life then."

Louis nods and places his hands on Harry's cheeks, "I think... maybe you should talk to Jeff tomorrow about this."

"I don't think I'm depressed," Harry sighs and presses his forehead into Louis'. "I think this is really just taking a toll on my body and mind."

Louis nods and wipes Harry's eyes, "I still think you should bring it up, ok? Please?"

Harry bites his lip but finally agrees, "I will, yeah. And... I'm sorry... for what I said."

"It's alright," Louis grins some, "I... I know you didn't mean it. And I know you're having a hard time with this... it'll get better. I need that man who is full of positivity and life... I know he's in there, Harry."

Harry slowly nods as he's wiping his eyes again and sniffing some.

"Come on," Louis whispers, "I know a 1 year old who has been dying to see her Pappa."

Harry makes his way out of the bathroom, stopping at their dresser and grabbing one of Louis' beanies; he places the grey beanie over his hair and stares at himself.

"It's quite flattering on me, isn't it?" Harry sort of smiles and glances at Louis beside him.

Louis grins, "yeah... it actually looks much better on you than me. You look adorable in it."

"Adorable?" Harry chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

"Ok... adorable and handsome," Louis shrugs before he's placing his hand on Harry's waist and giving him a beautiful smile, "better, love?"

"Better," Harry smirks and keeps positioning it while he's following Louis out of their bedroom.

When Harry reaches the living room, Gemma looks up at him straight away. "Hey. You feeling ok?"

"Umm, yeah," Harry nods, "I... I think so. Where's Emmy?"

"She's in the pool with Lottie," Gemma chuckles some, "mum and Jay are out there with them. Suppose she'll sleep great tonight."

"She always does," Harry smiles and looks in the floor where Olivia is sitting with one of her toys. His smile widens as he goes over to her, picking her up immediately. "Hey, baby girl."

Olivia smiles at him instantly, reaching for his beanie.

"Hey, you can't have that," Harry snickers. "Why don't we go get you ready for bed?"

"Do you need some help?" Louis asks from behind Harry.

Harry grins, "no... I think I've got it. I'd really like to do it myself."

Louis nods and gives Harry a quick kiss before Harry's walking upstairs with Olivia talking to her the whole way.

Louis sighs and sits down on the sofa, rubbing his palms together while he's staring at the television and whatever movie Gemma has it on; he's not sure because his thoughts are elsewhere.

"He's losing his hair, isn't he?" Gemma asks quietly as she looks at Louis while she's fixing the blanket she has over her.

Louis bites his lip, then slowly nods, whispering, "he is, yeah. He's losing more than last time."

"I figured," Gemma sighs and sits up some, "he's not taking it well, either I'm sure."

"He's not," Louis looks at her, "I think... these treatments are really taking a toll on not only his body, but his mind this time, Gem."

"What do you mean?" Gemma manages to ask, swallowing hard.

"Was he... depressed last time?" Louis glances at her as he's scooting closer.

Gemma thinks for a moment before she's staring down at the tv remote in her hand, "he wasn't... depressed, so to speak. He... he kept having dreams. They happened every night, so he didn't sleep much at all. He wasn't himself."

"Dreams," Louis says curiously, "what about?"

Gemma sighs, not wanting to look back at Louis. "He had dreams about you."

Louis sits back against the sofa slowly, his eyes still on Gemma as he's trying to process it. He's afraid to ask what the dreams were about, but he knows deep down that he wants to know.

"Did... did he tell you about them?" Louis asks after clearing his throat.

"He did," Gemma nods and looks back at Louis, "he... he had dreams of dying... and you being at his funeral. I mean, they were all different, but... they all were too much for him. He'd wake in the middle of the night screaming sometimes... he would scream your name."

Louis swallows hard, trying to let Gemma's words sink in; he doesn't know how to respond to her... all he feels is his heart breaking.

"I'm sorry," Gemma speaks up, her voice breaking, "I shouldn't have told you. It was forever ago, Louis. And he was only scared that he would die and never see you again. I think the treatments had a lot to do with it. He wasn't himself, at all. But he did try and stay positive as much as he could. He would smile constantly and make jokes like his usual self... but he still didn't act completely the same, especially when it came to sleeping. There were a few times I'd stay with him. I'd sleep beside him and if he started having a bad dream, I would wake him before he could start screaming. It... it was terrifying to see him like that."

Louis continues to stare down at his hands, rubbing his palms together while his eyes are filling once more.

"He never told me about any of that," Louis gets out and wipes his eyes. "God... I wish I would have been there for him."

"It was a long time ago," Gemma whispers and touches Louis' shoulder, "what matters is that you're here, Louis. You love him. He knows you're sorry for not being there forever ago. He doesn't dwell on that."

"I don't know what's going on in his mind," Louis glances at her, "he's... it seems with every treatment he has, he loses who he is even more."

"That'll change," Gemma nods and wipes her eyes quickly before sighing, "he had a rough time before... I didn't think this time would be easy either. It's hard to watch what he's going through and not know what to do to help him."

"It is," Louis whispers, "I told him to talk to Jeff tomorrow about it. Maybe there's something that he can do to help him... I'm not sure what, but... this is hard, Gem. I hate seeing him the way he is."

"I know," Gemma nods, "I know it is, Louis. But... him having you has helped more than you think. And the girls... he loves them so much."

Louis nods and sighs, glancing out the patio doors, "I suppose Emma needs to be getting ready for bed."

"Yeah," Gemma forces a smile and looks up at the clock on the wall, "it's a little past 9."

Louis stands and glances back at Gemma, "can I get you anything? I know with everything going on with Harry that... that we haven't been able to help you as much."

"Louis, our mum has been great," she smiles up at him and grabs his hand, "you just... take care of your girls... and my brother, ok?"

Louis nods and tries his best to smile before he's walking outside on the patio.

A few minutes later, Harry's sitting down in the recliner with Olivia, feeding her night time bottle to her as he's smiling down at her.

She sucks for a few seconds and then stops as she's staring up at her Pappa. She coos at him, making Harry chuckle and run his fingers through her hair softly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers to her, "you're going to look so much like me, Livy."

"I'm going to be threatening a lot of boys when she's older," Louis smirks while he's walking up behind the recliner, making Harry look up at him. Louis grins and kisses Harry's beanie. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Harry smiles up at him, "I am actually."

He looks back at Olivia, her eyes already on him; he watches her drinking her bottle, her little fingers reaching up for Harry.

He smirks and leans down, kissing her hand and she giggles some while she's staring in his eyes.

"How did I get so fortunate?" Harry whispers, "with you, with your sister, and your daddy... the perfect family."

Louis smiles more before Emma is coming downstairs. He glances up at her, "you finally ready for bed?"

"Yeah," Emma sighs, "but can I stay up a little longer with Pappa? Please? I promise I'll get up in the morning."

Harry grins at her and looks up at Louis, "let her stay up till 10. She'll be fine, you know that. After all, she is almost 11."

Louis stares at Harry before chuckling, "I see how this is going to work... I'm going to be the bad parent while you're the good one."

"No," Harry laughs, "not intentionally."

Emma giggles and hugs Louis, "please, daddy. I only want to sit here with him for a little bit."

Louis grins at her and sighs, "fine. You can stay up until 10:15. But, you better be able to get out of bed by 5:50. You've gotta shower."

"I will. I promise," Emma nods grinning even more, "I always get up on time."

"She's got a point," Harry looks up at Louis and smiles.

Louis shakes his head, smirking before he leans down and kisses Harry's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry whispers to him. He looks over at Emma next, "let me get your sister sleepy enough and I'll come sit with you, alright?"

"Yeah," Emma nods and sits down on the sofa.

Soon, Anne and Jay are sitting on the sofa with Emma and Lottie, while Gemma lies on the loveseat, all of them watching a movie on tv that Emma loves.

Louis is in the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge; he closes the door and turns around to see Harry standing there with Olivia in his arms.

"Hey," Louis smiles, "did she go to sleep for you?"

"Of course," Harry replies and sits her bottle in the sink. He looks down at his sleeping daughter, the pacifier resting in her mouth. He smiles and looks back at Louis, "I'm gonna miss these days... when she's older and I'm no longer able to rock her to sleep."

"Well, you still have some time left, love," Louis grins before he's putting his arm around Harry's waist and staring at Olivia sleeping peacefully in Harry's arm. "You know, you have both of our girls wrapped around your finger... neither of them are daddy's girls."

Harry smirks and looks at Louis beside him, "I think you'll have some little boys for that... remember? I've already told you."

"Yeah, yeah," Louis sighs with a smile, "if I'm lucky."

"I'm almost positive," Harry whispers and kisses his cheek before he's smirking, "you need to shave again."

"What? You like it when my skin is this way, remember?" Louis slyly grins.

"You're right," Harry nods, "maybe... you can shave tomorrow... after you've had your way with me tonight."

"If you'll stay awake, yeah," Louis replies seriously, "I'd fucking love to."

"I know you would," Harry chuckles some before his mum is walking in the kitchen and Harry's asking her, "hey, mum, didn't I buy those pajamas for you?"

"You did," Anne smiles at her son, "that's why I brought them with me. You know Gemma and I quite well when it comes to shopping."

"Wonder why," Louis mumbles with a smirk.

"Shut it," Harry laughs and watches his mum filling the kettle before placing it on the stove. He walks over to her and gives her cheek a kiss, "I'm gonna take Livy up to bed... would you mind making me a cup?"

"No, not at all, sweetheart," Anne replies and looks at Olivia sleeping, "she looks so much like her Pappa. I swear, Harry, she will be the spitting image of you when she's older."

Harry's smile widens, feeling his heart swell at his mother's words. "I think so, too."

"Go on, then... put her to bed before she wakes," Louis snickers.

"Fine, fine," Harry says and slowly walks out of the kitchen.

He lays Olivia down in her bed gently, watching her sleep for a moment. He sighs and wishes that things could go back to the way they were before... when everything was perfect for them.

Harry always knew in the back of his mind that his cancer might come back, yet he never dwelled on it. He has only focused on the future since moving in with Louis.

He knows he doesn't doubt the transplant working; he knows deep down it will... he only wonders for how long. Will it be a few years before it comes back? Or will this be the last time he has to put himself through all of this?

He gently reaches down and touches Olivia's fingers as he's whispering, "love you, my baby princess."

He slowly walks back downstairs, Emma looking up at him immediately.

"Pappa, will you watch the rest of the movie with me?" She asks him.

"Of course," Harry grins, Lottie moving so he can sit beside her. Emma leans her head onto Harry's chest and sighs and Harry only smiles and wraps his arm around her.

"Here's your tea," Anne speaks up.

"Thank you, mum," Harry tells her and takes it from her, sipping it slowly while Emma is yawning and cuddling into him more.

A few minutes later, Louis is taking Harry's tea cup to the sink while Harry is sound asleep, his head resting on Emma's as she's sleeping against him.

"That didn't take long," Gemma smirks while she's getting up from the love seat. "I'm heading up to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Gem," Louis speaks up as he's coming back from the kitchen, "could I... could I ask for a favor?"

"Sure," she nods as Louis is pulling her by the shoulder to the stairs. She laughs, "what is it, Louis?"

"Lottie's already offered to help, too, but... he's your brother, so...," Louis stutters out.

"What is it?" Gemma chuckles and crosses her arms.

"I'm... I'm planning something for Harry," Louis quietly replies, "and I was hoping that the 2 of you wouldn't mind helping me."

"Ok, what is it?" She asks.

"Lottie," Louis calls, his sister looking over at him, "come here."

Lottie gets up from the sofa gently, not to wake Emma or Harry.

"What?" She's asking when she reaches the stairs.

"The plan I have for Harry," Louis starts, licking his lip, "let's discuss it with Gem, if you don't mind. I'd like her help as well."

"Sure, yeah," Lottie nods and grins, "tonight or in the morning?"

"Uh," Louis looks over at Harry," the morning, I suppose. He won't be up too early."

"I'm game," Lottie smiles.

"Yeah, that's good with me," Gemma replies before she's yawning, "I need to get some sleep anyways. But... what exactly are you planning?"

"Well," Louis grins from ear to ear, "I was hoping to surprise him with something... but it requires sort of turning our bedroom into... well, into something else."

"Sounds intriguing," Gemma grins, "I can't wait to hear about it. When are you wanting to do it?"

"Uh, I'd... I'd like to maybe do it around his 6th treatment," Louis whispers, "because I know he's going to fill like absolute shit... he's going to need something extra to raise his spirits."

"Ok, well, after we discuss it in the morning, we can get on it," Lottie nods and pats Louis' shoulder. "I think what you're going to do for him is great... and really romantic, Louis."

"Thanks, sis," Louis replies as his eyes are on Harry. "I'm gonna get Emmy to bed."

"Night," Gemma smiles at him and heads up the stairs.

Louis walks over to the sofa, gently trying to wake Emma, "hey, babe... hey, you need to head up to bed."

Emma opens her eyes and sits up slowly before she's whispering, "ok, daddy."

Louis rubs Harry's cheek and says, "hey, love... wake up."

Harry raises his head up and stretches before he's looking at his mum and Jay, then Louis, "hey, babe. Sorry I passed out on you... again."

"I'm growing used to it," Louis grins and offers his hand to Harry.

Harry slowly stands, then takes Emma's hand, walking up the stairs slowly.

Harry and Louis tuck her in bed and she smiles up at them both.

"I love you, daddy and Pappa," she says softly, "and I'm really thankful I have you 2."

"We're very thankful to have you as well," Louis smiles and kisses her forehead, "get some sleep, love."

Harry leans down next, kissing her cheek and smiling at her, "I love you, Em. So much."

"I love you, too, Pappa," she grins and touches his face, "I'm going to pray for you every night."

Harry takes her hand as he kneels by her bed, doing his best not to cry, "I know you are, babe. Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," she whispers and grins at him, "goodnight, Pappa."

"Night, sweetheart," Harry says quietly and kisses her hand before standing, "get some sleep."

She nods and pulls the covers tight around her, closing her eyes.

Harry turns on her constellation lights while Louis waits in the doorway, smiling.

Harry soon joins him, switching off the light and sighing. He takes Louis' hand and walks to their room with him, Louis closing the door behind them.

"You feeling alright?" Louis asks softly.

"I'm feeling ok, yeah," Harry nods and yawns. "Could use my medicine."

"I've got it," Louis calls from the bathroom. He smiles at Harry as he's walking back into the room, holding a bottle of water and Harry's morphine. "Here ya go, love."

"Thanks," Harry smirks, "did you have that in your pocket?"

"No," Louis smiles and sits down on the bed as Harry does, "I've brought up a whole lot and put them in the bathroom. Figured you'd need them."

"You're amazing," Harry whispers with a smile as he's taking his medicine. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Honestly," Louis sighs and sits back against his pillow, his arms behind his head, "I think long ago, the universe was created..."

Harry snorts and lies his head down on Louis stomach, turning his head to stare at Louis.

"... And when the universe was created," Louis keeps going while he's staring at the ceiling, "it took all of these souls and put them on this earth... it even had future souls already ready..."

Harry's smile widens while he's watching Louis' face as he's talking.

"... And when it was time, those souls were born," Louis grins and looks down at Harry, his fingers gently gliding over Harry's t-shirt, "2 souls were born only cities away from each other... a few years apart, mind you..."

Harry chuckles and takes Louis' hand and continues to listen.

"... But the age difference wasn't an issue because... the universe had a purpose for the 2 souls. The purpose was this connection that... they didn't know they had until they were older," Louis explains more seriously while he's staring at Harry.

Harry nods and turns on his side while he only smirks at his husband.

"... They lived separate lives in LA... they both moved from England for the same purpose... and they met by coincidence, or so they thought. Then, just a little later, they found out the purpose the universe had given them... they were the perfect match for each other...," Louis whispers, swallowing hard, "and the universe gave the older one the ability to help the younger one... knowing that, in the end, everything would be alright for him... that he would live and get everything that he ever dreamed of having."

Harry smiles again while he's staring in Louis' eyes, "that's a beautiful story. I think we should put that in a book or something."

"I say you write it," Louis smirks and gently rubs Harry's beanie, "you're much better with English and big words."

Harry snickers, "I am, yeah. You weren't all that bad with English though... you made a pretty decent grade."

"I was horrible with it," Louis chuckles, "sometimes I wonder how I even became a doctor honestly."

"Because you're brilliant," Harry whispers and sits up before he's lying down on his side by Louis, "because you went after that dream and accomplished it."

"Sorta like you and art," Louis nods and gently caresses Harry's cheek. Harry nods while Louis licks his lips before saying quietly, "I... I really want you right now."

"I'm not asleep," Harry whispers, "for the first time in a few days..."

Louis laughs softly and looks back at Harry. He leans over and gently kisses his lips, Harry pulling him closer.

Louis pulls the beanie off slowly and Harry is quickly removing his own t-shirt before going for Louis'.

"You seem to be a little feisty tonight," Louis chuckles.

Harry only grins slyly before they're kissing again, Harry pulling Louis on top of him.

Soon, their sweatpants are in the floor while they are both all over the bed and all over each other.

Louis kisses down Harry's chest before he's looking up at him.

And Harry only stares back, the same intensity in his eyes.

Soon, Louis is entering Harry, and Harry only sighs and throws his head back into the pillow; his body is exhausted, but once more, he tones that out... all that matters to him is Louis.

Louis' thrusts are slow and Harry doesn't mind at all; this isn't about sex to him tonight. It's about connecting with his husband again. It's something that Harry always yearns for... to feel what he does when Louis is making love to him.

"Fuck," Harry breathes out, his fingers gripping Louis' shoulders, "yes..."

Louis speeds up just a bit and Harry's moans grow louder; every thrust Louis makes into him makes Harry grow closer to the edge.

He's surprised that he can even feel himself wanting to come as it is with the medicine he has in his system.

Harry rubs over Louis' back before he's saying, "get up for a minute."

Louis gives him a curious look before he's climbing off of Harry.

Harry gets up, getting on his knees and holding onto the headboard before he's turning to Louis, "now, have your way for me."

Louis' cock flinches at the way Harry says it; he's quickly getting behind him and entering him again.

Harry throws his head back, his fingers gripping the headboard tight while he feels himself getting closer and closer to his release.

"Fuck, fuck," he tries to scream quietly, though he knows it's not quiet enough.

Louis grips his hips and thrusts into him harder, Harry finally biting his hand to quieten his moans.

"Fuck, Louis...," he breathes out heavily, feeling it washing over him, "I'm gonna..."

And with those words, Louis quickly speeds up, Harry moaning so loud and biting his hand as he comes.

Louis' fingernails grip Harry's hips as he begins to scream before he's finally exploding into Harry; he leans forward and bites Harry's back to try and keep quiet while he's riding out the high of the moment.

Harry's breathing is heavy while he's leaning his head down on the headboard.

"You ok?" Louis gets out through heavy breaths.

Harry nods before he's sighing, "my back hurts a little there."

Louis smirks, "sorry, love. I'd rather our mums and sisters not know we're in here getting it on, ya know."

"Like they don't already know," Harry snickers.

Louis is quickly giving Harry his shirt and then he's getting off the bed, going straight for the bathroom to clean up.

After Harry does the same, he falls into the bed stomach first and sighs. His body is yearning for sleep; he knows he could sleep well over 12 hours right now.

Louis switches off the bathroom light and makes his way to the bed. He's sure Harry's already asleep as he's cuddling up next to him.

"Still awake," Harry says in his deep voice before he's throwing his arm over Louis' stomach.

Louis chuckles and kisses his head, "I figured you'd be snoring."

"I think I'm so exhausted that I can't sleep," Harry sighs, "weird, innit?"

"I've done it before," Louis states, "when I worked too much."

"When you worked, had a nanny who would take Emmy back and forth to school and prepare dinner?" Harry asks as he's smiling.

"Yeah," Louis softly chuckles, "that was so long ago, wasn't it?"

"It was," Harry nods and yawns, "I became all that for you, I suppose."

"You did," Louis grins, "although, I did a lot of the cooking in the beginning... you know that. You were always painting with Emma."

"Yeah," Harry grins into Louis' neck. He whispers, "I love you, Louis. I'll always love you, you know that, right?"

"I know, love," Louis says into Harry's hair, "and you know that I'll always love you and be here for you."

"I do," Harry mumbles.

"I... I wanna do something special for you," Louis quietly states, "sometime during your treatments."

"Other than play Scrabble and watch rom-coms?" Harry snickers some.

"Yeah," Louis replies smiling.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

Louis knows he's about to be asleep, but he grins and says softly, "you'll just have to wait and see, love... but I'm positive you'll love it."


	66. Chapter 66

"Jeff advised him not to go out, though," Gemma is telling Louis while he's grabbing the keys to Harry's car.

"He's going to wear a mask. He'll be fine. And Jeff said he couldn't go out for long periods of time," Louis turns around and says to her. "Gem, today is his 6th treatment... he's been cooped up in this house. We're just going for a drive. I'm going to pick up more kale for him, some yogurt, granola and fruit, and some other things he'll actually eat."

"You sure he's up to it?" Gemma asks quietly.

"He told me he wanted to go," Louis states, "he insisted on going. And I think it'll help him. I really do."

"Ok... I just don't want him catching anything," Gemma sighs, "I worry enough..."

"Gem, you worry too much," Louis smiles, "you need to stop. You're pregnant, your hormones are going crazy..."

"Hey," Gemma points at him. "Don't go there..."

"Go where?" Harry speaks up from behind them. They both turn to see him dressed in his skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, his Saint Laurent coat, and his Green Bay Packers beanie on his head.

"Hey," Gemma smiles instantly, "you feeling ok?"

"Yeah," Harry nods and looks at Louis, "I've slept since about 6 yesterday afternoon."

"You slept 15 hours," Louis smiles, "but you needed it."

"I did, yeah," Harry says quietly before he's walking to the fridge slowly and grabbing a water.

Gemma notices how pale he is again; she wants to break in front of him and Harry already senses it.

"So, Gemma, how are you feeling today?" Harry tries to smile.

"I'm great," she forces a grin. "Uh, I still feel pregnant, so I suppose that's good."

"It's a great thing," Harry smiles and kisses her cheek. "Where's mum?"

"Oh, she and Jay went out," Gemma replies, "they went shopping, I think. And they're supposed to be picking up Emma in a bit."

"They volunteered," Louis shrugs as he stares at Harry.

"I figured," Harry smiles once more and turns back to his sister, "Lou and I just put Olivia down for a nap, so she won't be a problem while we're gone, ok?"

"If she is, let Lottie deal with her," Louis smirks and looks at his sister in the living room.

"Fuck you," Lottie laughs at him.

"Hey, she's your niece, too," Louis tells her.

"I'm kidding. I'll look after her," Lottie grins at them, "you 2 go and have fun."

"Be careful," Gemma says to Harry as she's hugging him. She sighs, "how... how much weight have you lost?"

"How'd I know you'd ask that?" Harry pulls away and rolls his eyes but smiles a little, "I'm alright. You knew I would lose weight."

"Just feels like... you've lost more this time," she whispers as she's staring at Harry.

"Gem, please do me a favor," Harry starts, "don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine."

He pulls the mask from his coat and gives her a smile.

"You better keep that on," Gemma points at him.

"He'll be fine," Louis laughs, "come on, Harold. I can't keep you out long. Your sister's orders."

Harry grins and looks at Gemma, "we'll be back in about an hour."

The 2 of them head for the garage door and then to Harry's car. Louis takes the driver's seat as Harry's climbing in the passengers, putting his Ray Bans over his eyes.

Soon, they're leaving their driveway and heading towards downtown LA, the sun shining brightly and not a cloud in sight.  
Harry's smiling the whole time as he's glancing up at the blue skies above them and then back to the busy streets.

"I miss this," Harry looks back at Louis, "I miss just getting in the car and driving somewhere... even taking Em to school. I'm really going to miss the beach."

"Maybe... maybe we can still go, before your transplant," Louis says and stares back at Harry.

"When?" Harry chuckles.

"Tomorrow," Louis answers, "we could always go tomorrow before your last treatment, if you were up to it. We could talk it over with Jeff and see."

"I'd love to," Harry replies and looks around, "not sure it's a good idea. Jeff has already told me not to be outdoors long, you know that. I'm risking it by doing this."

"You haven't been out of the house in a bit," Louis smiles, "it won't hurt you to be gone for maybe an hour, Harry. Besides, you have your mask in your pocket. And maybe if you were to wear that to the beach, maybe Jeff wouldn't have a problem with it. We wouldn't have to stay long... just long enough for you to sit in the sand and get a good feel of the ocean and the sun before you're confined to the hospital and the house all over again."

Harry nods and watches the wind blowing Louis' hair; he bites his lip, feeling sick to his stomach again when he remembers he no longer has any hair left.

Louis notices Harry staring down, fumbling with his rings again. He stops at a red light and turns his full attention to him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's... it's nothing," Harry forces a smile, "just... kinda jealous of your hair now. I used to be the one with the great hair."

Louis' face turns serious as he sighs, "I'm sorry, Harold. I really am."

"I'm sick of hearing sorry from everyone," Harry sort of laughs and shakes his head. "It's not going to change this nightmare, so why even say sorry to me anymore?"

"You don't have to be a dick with..."

"I wasn't," Harry is quick to interrupt Louis. "I'm not being a dick to you. I'm not trying to be an ass. I just meant that... what do those words even mean now? Besides the fact that people feel sorry for me."

"No one feels sorry for you," Louis whispers, "everyone hates what you're going through, yeah, but... being worried about you and feeling sorry for you are 2 separate things here, Harry. When I say I'm sorry... I just mean that... I wish I could fix it."

"I know you do," Harry sighs and sits back in the seat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it towards you at all, Lou."

"I know," Louis gently rubs the back of Harry's neck as he continues driving, his mind lost in so many thoughts.

After Louis has picked up Harry's items at the store, he's walking back to the car, Harry still sitting in the passenger seat, his head leaned back.

"Are you asleep?" Louis chuckles while he's opening the trunk.

"No," Harry mumbles, "just enjoying the warmth of the sun. Feels nice."

"I bet," Louis smirks and closes the trunk once he has the bags put away. He gets back in the car and starts the engine. "Ready to go back home?"

"I suppose," Harry sighs, "maybe we can go by Starbucks first. That'd be nice."

"Sure, yeah," Louis chuckles. "On it, babe. Green tea or chai?"

"Uh, I'll take an iced chai today," Harry turns his head and looks at Louis. "Sounds really good right now."

"Ok," Louis nods and begins pulling out of the parking lot.

Harry closes his eyes, loving the way the sun's rays warm his face and neck. He's missed the feel of it... his mind wanders to sitting poolside for hours just lying under the sun... when he was healthy and full of life.

Harry isn't sure where that man has gone now.

While they're waiting in the drive through, Harry takes out his mask and places it on, smiling at Louis and trying to make the best of the situation.

"How creepy do I look?" He asks with a smirk. "Does it go well with the beanie and sunglasses?"

"Looks like you might just rob the place," Louis chuckles, "maybe you should pull the hood of your coat over your head."

Harry does and looks back at Louis with a grin.

"Ok, I'm sorry... I couldn't be scared of you," Louis laughs.

"Why?" Harry asks with a chuckle. "Is it because I'm bald?"

"What?" Louis laughs out loud, "you can't even fucking tell that, Harold. It's your face. You look too innocent."

"Too innocent?" Harry chuckles and shakes his head. "I can't even look tough, can I?"

"No, you really can't, love," Louis grins and pulls up some in the drive through.

They head back home a few minutes later, Harry drinking his entire tea on the way back.

"You that thirsty?" Louis asks curiously. "You're not getting dehydrated, are you?"

"No," Harry shakes his head and sighs, "I don't think so... I don't know really."

"Well," Louis starts, "it was nice taking you out for a bit. Wish it could've been to dinner or something, you know. But... like I promised you last time, I'll take you out when I can... and I'll make it special."

"Can it be the same restaurant as last time?" Harry glances at Louis and asks.

"Really?" Louis grins a little as they're pulling in the driveway, "you sure?"

"Yeah," Harry nods, putting his finger to his lip, "I think... I think it would be perfect. It would be like... the first time we went there almost. We can have dinner outside again because you'd rather not close me up in a crowded room..."

Louis snickers and hits the garage button.

"... And we can go to the beach after again," Harry finishes while he's staring at Louis, "I'd really love that, Lou."

"Alright," Louis nods after he's parked. He turns off the car and looks at Harry, "it's a date then."

"Good," Harry grins.

That afternoon, Harry's treatment has begun again, his 6th treatment; he knows it's almost over and he's beyond thankful for it... yet, he still wishes he would've kept his hair.

The day before, he and Louis both had to explain to Emma why Harry's hair had fallen out; they both knew she wouldn't take it well and Harry expected her to cry... but since they told her, she has clung to Harry every chance she gets.

He's sitting in the recliner this time, holding Olivia while she sleeps; Harry smiles down at her precious face. He hums to her softly while he's watching one of the rom-coms Louis picked out for him.

Emma comes running down the stairs and she grins, "Pappa, can you come see my painting?"

"Uh," Harry looks down at Olivia and then back at Emma and smiles, "sure, yeah... if you wouldn't mind getting your daddy to help me."

"Sure," Emma nods, "he's upstairs in your bedroom, I think with Aunt Gemma and Aunt Lottie."

"What's he doing in there?" Harry asks.

"Can't tell you," Emma grins at him innocently.

"Ohh," Harry nods, "it's a surprise, I guess?"

"Yeah," Emma replies, "but I can't say anything else."

She quickly runs up the stairs and Harry only chuckles and shakes his head before he's sighing.

He wants to sleep again the longer he sits in the chair; his body is much more exhausted than a few days ago... he knew it would be.

"Hey, love, did you need me?" Louis smiles while he and Lottie are coming downstairs. "Emmy said something about you going to see her painting?"

"Yeah, uh, I'd like to, if that's alright," Harry replies quietly before he's looking down at Olivia. "Would you mind taking her to her bed?"

"I will," Lottie smiles and walks over. She takes Olivia gently from Harry's arms and smiles at her sleeping, then she's walking upstairs slowly with her.

"I've got your IV," Louis is telling Harry as he's grabbing the pole behind the recliner. "Come on, love."

Harry grins at Emmy and takes her hand.

"Can you still walk as fast as me?" Emma asks with a curious grin.

"I probably could if your dad could keep up with my pole there," Harry points over his shoulder at Louis and smirks.

"Oh, shut it," Louis speaks up, "I want you to take it slow."

"Lou, I'm ok," Harry tells him while he's hanging onto the bannister.

Louis smiles to himself behind Harry, knowing that Harry will never fail to show his strength and courage through the shit he's having to go through.

Louis pulls a chair over for Harry once they've entered the art room and Harry takes a seat instantly, thanking Louis.

"You going to be comfortable sitting in that?" Louis asks and gently massages Harry's shoulders.

"I'm great, babe," Harry looks up at him, "I could've sat in the floor and been ok."

"No," Louis grins, "you don't need to do that."

Harry smiles and turns to see Emma's painting; she's standing in front of it smiling... but behind her, Harry can see something very familiar.

"Em," he starts, "have you... seen that painting before?"

"No," she replies and asks curiously, "why?"

"Uh," Harry stutters out while she's moving out of the way and revealing a painting of Harry himself.

"I wanted to surprise you," she grins at him, "I... I had a dream about this."

Harry's eyes are wide while he's studying it. He slowly stands, pulling the IV pole with him.

"I can get that...," Louis offers.

Harry doesn't listen; he only walks over and stares at the painting on the wall, blown away by it.

"Oh my god," he whispers out.

Emma looks up at him, then her daddy, "what is it?"

"Harry...," Louis suddenly realizes it, too, "you painted this."

"What?" Emma asks and looks back at Harry. "Pappa? Really?"

"I... I have," Harry nods and manages to say, "I painted it just a bit ago..."

"You painted this?" Emma whispers.

Harry nods while he's looking over himself in the painting; he's surrounded by water that is pink and there's flowers all around him.

"I can't believe this," Harry chuckles and looks at Emma, "and this is what you've been working on?"

She nods slowly. "I haven't seen yours. Where is it?"

Harry looks at Louis and Louis quickly replies, "it's in our room, isn't it?"

"It is," Harry nods, "in the stack by the window."

Louis quickly leaves the room to find it while Harry is only smiling, looking from the painting back to Emma.

"When did you dream this, babe?"

"I dreamed it about 2 weeks ago... then, started working on it," she shrugs before she's asking him, "do you love it?"

"You know that I do," Harry crouches down and holds her hand, grinning from ear to ear, "it blows my mind that you had the same vision I had, that's all."

"How did I?" Emma asks confused.

"I... honestly don't know," Harry replies and grins again, "but... you share my brain, I guess. You think like me."

Louis comes back, holding Harry's painting. He holds it out for Harry and Emma to see, a smile on his lips.

"Same one," Louis whispers.

Emma's eyes widen as she goes to look at Harry's painting. "Wow. Pappa, this is gorgeous."

"It looks just like yours, Em," Harry chuckles and stands again. "And you did an absolutely amazing job. Really."

"Thank you," she giggles some, "but I still don't understand how I had the dream and painted the same painting as you."

"I don't either," Harry whispers, "but I'm glad you did."

"I told you a long time ago, Em," Louis speaks up and turns to Harry, "you think a lot like him... I believe I said that before you ever called him Pappa. I said it when he was still just Harry, your art teacher."

Harry can't help but smile at Louis before he's turning to Emma. "Perhaps you were always meant to be my daughter."

"I think so," Emma nods with a wide grin before she hugs Harry. "If I can be as great of an artist as you, I'll be very happy."

"You already are," Harry tells her, "look at your painting... look at mine. There really isn't any difference."

She giggles some and looks up at Louis. "Daddy, could we put Pappa's piece beside mine?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, "of course. I think we should actually. Show how much your minds are alike... cause, I'll admit, this is quite scary."

Harry chuckles with Louis before he's saying, "I'm gonna go grab my phone from our room and take a photo..."

"No, I've got it," Louis replies and smiles at Harry, "no need in you having to push that damn pole around."

"I do when I use the loo, Lou," Harry smirks and looks at him suspicious, "what's going on in our room anyway?"

"Nothing," Louis shrugs, "why?"

"Just... curious," Harry replies, "seems you, Lottie, and Gemma are doing a lot in there."

"It's a surprise. You'll see it when it's ready, alright?" Louis grins and kisses Harry's cheek. "I'll be right back with your phone."

Harry narrows his eyes at Louis but smiles, nonetheless.

"You'll love it, Pappa," Emma grins, "they didn't tell me all of it, but some. I think it's sweet what daddy is doing."

"Do you?" Harry asks with a smirk while he's taking a seat again and sighing, his body wanting sleep.

He sits with Emma for over an hour, then finally has Louis help him downstairs to the sofa.

"Guess I'll sleep here, since I can't get in my own room and all," Harry cuts his eyes at Louis.

"You can if you need to," Louis says more seriously, "I want you to be comfortable... and we can just wait on doing what we need to do until you wake up."

"I'll sleep here," Harry grins and lays down slowly, letting out a heavy sigh.

Louis positions his pole to the side of the sofa for Harry, "do you need anything else, love?"

"If you wanna get me some water," Harry looks up at him while he's positioning his pillow on the sofa.

"Sure, yeah," Louis replies and heads off for the kitchen.

Anne and Jay are in the middle of preparing dinner when Louis walks in.

"How's he doing?" Are the first words out Anne's mouth.

"He's actually done... great today," Louis smiles at her and opens the fridge. "He's been in a great mood... no mood swings."

"So, I guess the meds Jeff gave him..."

"They're helping, yeah," Louis finishes and looks back at Anne, "he's weak, but you know your son..."

"He won't show it," Anne nods and grins. "Glad he has you for a husband, Louis. I really am."

"So am I," Jay speaks up, smiling at her son. "You've helped him so much this week. You've gotta be exhausted, too, Louis."

"I am, yeah," Louis sighs with a grin, "but... it's been worth it."

"Mum," Harry speaks up from behind Louis.

Louis turns around to see Harry with his pillow, blanket, and IV pole beside him.

"What is it, babe?" Anne asks as Harry slowly walks to the kitchen, Louis going to grab the IV for him.

"Can... can I borrow your bed?" Harry asks, "Louis is sorta busy in our room... I just wanted to lie down. I wanted Louis to lie with me..."

Louis grins a bit at Harry and rubs his back gently.

"Of course you can use my room," Anne smiles at Harry. "Yeah, I believe Lottie and Gemma are a little busy in there."

"I want to sleep," Harry starts and looks at Louis, "and I just want Louis with me."

"Go ahead," Anne tells him before she's hugging him, her eyes closing as she tries to hold herself together. She pulls away and puts on a smile again, "I love you, sweetheart. Go get some rest."

"Thanks, mum," Harry tells her and tries to grin. He looks at Louis, "will you come with me please?"

"You don't have to ask me," Louis whispers and holds Harry by his waist while they start walking again. "Come on, love."

Louis closes the door to the guest room that Anne is staying in while Harry's walking slowly to the bed, pulling back the covers.

"I'll help you," Louis tells him and finishes getting the blanket and sheet back for Harry. "You lay down... I've got this."

"Lou," Harry looks at him as he's standing by the bed, "I can manage to put the IV next to me. I've done it a lot in the past. Will you... just lie down?"

Louis licks his lips and nods slowly, going around the bed and climbing in, watching Harry sit down and move the IV pole as close as he can to the bed before he's lying down.

Louis quickly covers them both and Harry turns on his side to face Louis while Louis does the same.

"What's the matter?" Louis questions softly.

"Nothing... I just wanted you near me," Harry whispers while he's looking straight in Louis' eyes. "How many times have I told you that your blue eyes are the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen?"

Louis grins from ear to ear as he's staring at Harry. "You've said it lots, Harold. And I love hearing it every single time."

Harry doesn't break eye contact while he's saying out quietly, "I know this week hasn't been easy on you. I know you have to be exhausted, Lou. You've done so much..."

"I'm ok, Harry," Louis whispers.

Harry nods a little before he's hesitantly reaching for the beanie on his head, biting his lip and closing his eyes before he finally pulls it off.

He opens his eyes and meets Louis' again, his own eyes filling.

"Harry," Louis starts, "it's alright. You're absolutely beautiful."

"You still love me and tell me that when I look like this," Harry gets out, tears slowly falling.

"Of course I do," Louis scoots closer to him, wrapping his arm around Harry's back, gently running his fingers over it. "In fact, I think... I honestly think you look more beautiful like this... because vulnerability is beautiful, Harry."

"You sound like me," Harry says as he grins some.

"I do," Louis nods and lightly chuckles. "But... that's a good thing. I've learned a lot from you. You've... you've made me a better person, Harry."

"You made yourself a better person," Harry whispers and slowly reaches for Louis' hand. He entangles their fingers together while he keeps his eyes locked with Louis'.

"No...," Louis starts, though he's struggling to say the words while he's staring at his husband's pale face. "You made me change. You made me the man I am today. I've told you this before... and I'll tell you again. If you wouldn't have come along, I still would've been the same over worked, over stressed pediatrician trying to be both parent figures to my daughter. I have no doubt in my mind, Harry, that I only changed because of you.... because I found you."

Harry's dimples deepen, his eyes still full, while he thinks about how different Louis is now than when he first met him.

"Do you... do you remember coming to my house for the first time?" Harry asks, still grinning from ear to ear.

"I do," Louis chuckles softly and grips Harry's fingers.

"Do you remember when you brought me soup you had made?" Harry asks quietly.

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday," Louis replies, a break in his voice.

"At that time... I felt like...," Harry starts, "like I had actually found my Prince Charming... and I know that's cheesy..."

"It's fucking cheesy, yeah," Louis laughs quietly, his beautiful smile radiating as he stares at Harry.

"But...," Harry bites his lip and glances up at the ceiling, "it was like... I just knew. And I really didn't know if you felt it... or when you actually knew..."

"I think I knew the moment you walked into my home," Louis whispers and scoots closer, his face inches from Harry's. "I mean, I had a pretty good idea when I came to your art show."

Harry chuckles some, remembering back to that night; he still remembers the day clearly in his mind, and how much he had hoped Louis would come.

"Your art... it was the first thing that led me to your soul," Louis says softly, "that probably sounds cheesy as well... but... it captivated me in a way I had never thought it would... because when I saw your pieces..."

Louis pauses, his face serious as he's staring into Harry's eyes; and Harry knows he can't break away from them.

"... I felt like I was being shown a piece of you," Louis whispers before he's gently gliding his fingers down Harry's face. "The ones that were your favorites... the ones who had this haunting feel to them, but yet, they felt so pure... it was vulnerability showing... and it was a piece of your soul I was staring at."

Harry slowly nods, "they're all pieces of my soul... some are just... more telling than others."

"They are," Louis softly replies. "And... you knew then that I had never been to an art show in my life..."

"I did, yeah," Harry chuckles some while he's watching Louis closely.

"But... you had this way of drawing me in as soon as I had laid my eyes on the paintings," Louis finishes with a wide grin. "I had never been that much into art really... yeah, Emma painted and would always show me her paintings, but... I never actually got it. I never realized there were stories behind these paintings and such."

"There's always a story behind a painting," Harry speaks softly before he yawns. "Your daughter even knows that."

"Yeah, yeah," Louis rolls his eyes and smirks, "I didn't go to art school."

Harry laughs some before he's sighing and slowly trying to put his beanie back on.

"Here," Louis starts and takes it straight away. He helps Harry place it on just right before he's smiling at him again. "I may go shopping for some more of those for you."

"Why?" Harry asks with a small laugh, "you have plenty."

"Figured you might want some that you like yourself," Louis shrugs, "I know Em wants to buy you a pink sparkly one."

"Does she?" Harry chuckles.

"Afraid so," Louis nods and grins at Harry.

"Well, she knows I'll wear it, so," Harry shrugs and smiles a little.

Louis only laughs a little before he's getting a little closer to Harry; he kisses his lips gently before he's whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry quietly says, "will you... will you please stay with me? The whole time I sleep?"

Louis grins and kisses Harry's forehead before replying, "if that's what you want, love, then yeah, of course."

"I do," Harry whispers, "I want to be wrapped in your arms... maybe I can sleep better."

"Ok," Louis barely gets out. He scoots closer to Harry, putting his arms around him and holding him, his chin resting on Harry's head. "How's this?"

"It's perfect," Harry sighs out and places his hand on Louis' arm. "Please stay.... the entire time I'm asleep."

"I will," Louis tells him quietly. "I'm sure our mums and sisters can take care of the girls."

"They can," Harry speaks up and nuzzles his face into Louis' neck with a comfortable sigh.

"Can I get you anything?" Louis asks while he's rubbing Harry's back gently with his fingertips.

"No," Harry tells him, "just stay."

Louis nods and whispers an, "ok," as quiet as he can.

He closes his eyes and holds Harry close to him before he's opening them again after a few seconds and watching Harry's IV, seeing the chemo, saline, and morphine going into his body.

He sighs a little when he hears Harry's light snores; he feels Harry's breath against his neck. And all Louis can think about is how he wishes he could trade places with Harry... he wishes he could be the one having to receive the harsh medicine that is going into his body... that is killing his body.

He hasn't really had time to think about the upcoming transplant Monday morning, but now that he's lying still in the bed with Harry, that's all he can think of. He can only hope that everything will go exactly as it did the first time, and that Harry's body will be strong enough to endure it again.

He's aware of the fact that Harry is worse off this go around; everyone is aware of that and he knows they all are. He thinks about how much Anne must be worried for Harry... how much Gemma must be... and then, of course, their daughter.

Though Louis had always hoped in the back of his mind that he would never have to watch Harry go through this, he also had hoped that Emma wouldn't have to either.

She's a bit older than the first time Harry went through this, but Louis still knows that this has been horrifying for her; she's already told him that she's afraid of losing her Pappa... and tears form in Louis' eyes when he thinks about it.

He sighs and wipes his eyes quickly before he's resting his head against Harry's again, holding his hand; he can't stop the tears from falling while so many thoughts are racing through his head.

He can't help but look at Harry and let the tears stream; he's tried his best to remain strong the entire week... for the most part, he has because he's been too busy to really stop and think... to take a long, hard look at the shape Harry is in.

But now, Louis can't see the man he married... he can't see the man Harry was just 2 short weeks ago.

Harry's lost more than 20 pounds, he's lost all of his hair, and there's not much color left in those once rosy cheeks. Louis sniffs while he rubs Harry's cheek gently; he lets guilt consume him once more... because somehow he still believes this is his fault.

He's soon smiling a little, however, when he remembers Harry's voice telling him that this was never his fault in the first place... and that he was lucky to have his perfect match.

He wipes his eyes once more before he's leaning down and kissing Harry's cheek and whispering, "I love you."

Then, he's making himself comfortable beside him, taking his hand in his and letting out a deep breath while he tries to get some sleep himself. He knows how exhausted his body is from this long week, yet his mind has made it hard for him to sleep.

Louis wakes some time later to Emma on his bedside talking to him. "Daddy, come on, wake up."

"What... what is it, babe?" Louis rubs his eyes and squints them while he's rolling over on his back and staring at Emma.

"Your alarm in your room was going off," she tells him and looks at Harry sleeping, "isn't it the alarm you set every day when his treatment is over?"

"It is," Louis nods and starts sitting up slowly, smiling a little at Emma, "thanks for waking me, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," she whispers, "I was already in there helping Aunt Gem and Aunt Lottie."

"I bet," Louis smirks and reaches to hug her. She grins and throws her arms around him instantly.

"Daddy," she starts in a quiet tone again, "is... is Pappa really going to be ok?"

Louis lets her go and stares in her blue eyes, his face serious, "he's going to be wonderful, Em. I promise, ok? He's going to make it through this and be even stronger than last time."

Emma nods and looks over at Harry still sleeping sound while Louis is getting up and walking around the bed, turning off the monitor.

"Will he sleep while you unhook all of that?" Emma asks curiously.

"To be honest," Louis grins a little, "it's definitely possible. He's really tired, love."

Harry's lying on his back by now, his mouth open while he's lightly snoring.

Louis begins unhooking the port, watching Harry closely to see if he wakes; Harry doesn't even flinch and Louis can't help but smile a little as he keeps going.

"All done," he whispers and looks at Emma, "and Pappa is still asleep. I'm gonna go take these in our bathroom. I've gotta put these bags in their proper place in there."

"Ok," Emma nods, but her eyes are on Harry. "Daddy, can I sit with Pappa until you get back?"

"You most certainly can, yeah," Louis replies with a grin. "I'll be back in just a few."

Emma smiles at him, then she's slowly climbing in bed with her Pappa, lying down where Louis just was.

She lays her head on the pillow and watches Harry sleeping; he isn't snoring very loud, but she still grins while she's listening to him.

She then reaches down and takes his hand in her small one and she closes her eyes. "Please, God... I know I've probably bugged you enough by now about my Pappa..."

She sighs, keeping her eyes closed while she's gripping Harry's hand.

"... But... he really needs your help," she whispers out, "please help him. I love him and I don't want anything to happen to him..."

Harry opens his eyes slowly and smiles a little when he sees Emma next to him. He watches her while she's praying for him, her eyes squeezed shut while she holds his hand.

"... Amen," she finally says in a whisper.

Harry squeezes her hand, catching her eye as he says with a small grin, "amen."

"Pappa," she smiles, then asks concerned, "did I wake you?"

"No, babe," Harry shakes his head, his thumb gently caressing her little hand, "it was very, very sweet of you to do that. You're an amazing, caring little girl, Em."

"Thank you," she quietly says with a grin, "you always say that, Pappa."

Harry smiles and looks down at his port, then beside him for the IV.

"Daddy already stopped it," Emma speaks up again, "the alarm went off a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Harry nods and looks out the bedroom door, "guessing that's where he is."

"Yeah, he had to dispose of the bags properly," Emma nods and says it as if she's at least 15.

And Harry can only chuckle a little at her before he's sighing and asking, "so, are they done with our bedroom yet? Am I allowed to go shower and change clothes?"

"No," Emma replies with a grin, "still not done... but they're almost."

"What are they doing?" Harry laughs, "I do have to shower and all..."

"You can shower in Emma's bathroom or your mum's in here," Louis is saying while he's walking in the room, a smile on his lip.

"Fine," Harry sighs, "can I at least get clothes?"

"I'll get whatever you want from in there," Louis softly says while he takes a seat on the bed by Harry. "I'm sorry, love, I really am. But... I promise it's something you're going to love, alright?"

"Ok," Harry whispers and finally smiles. "If you don't mind, can you grab me some sweats and a t-shirt? Along with my phone?"

Louis leans over and kisses Harry softly before he's grinning, "of course, babe. Anything else?"

"Uh, if you don't mind grabbing another one of your beanies for me," Harry looks at Louis and says quietly.

"Got it," Louis nods and gets up immediately. He looks back at Emma and asks with a smile, "Em, why don't you go help Lottie and Gemma finish? Dinner is almost ready and you'll have to get ready for bed after."

"Ok," she nods and glances back at Harry. "I love you, Pappa. Can't wait for you to see your room."

"Neither can I... and I love you, too, baby girl," Harry chuckles a little and watches as she's getting up and running out of the room behind her daddy.

Harry sighs and starts getting up slowly, heading towards the guest bathroom in his mum's room. He quickly turns on the shower, then starts getting undressed.

And as he's undressing, he takes off the beanie, throwing it on his mum's countertop, refusing to look in the mirror at himself; he still hasn't taken a look at his head... he can't bring himself to...

He showers rather slowly, having to hold himself up many times because he just doesn't have the strength anymore.

His emotions are all over the place, but he's too tired, too weak to even let any of them come out. Instead, he only thinks about going to bed and getting loads more sleep, even if Louis has something planned; Harry's not sure he can go through with any of it.

He shuts off the water a few minutes later finally, taking a deep breath before he's opening the curtain and stepping out slowly.

He grabs a towel from the counter and starts drying off rather slow, but he doesn't really care... he has no energy.

He sees clothes lying on the bed when he comes out wrapped up in a towel... and Louis is standing next to the over-sized windows, his eyes looking out at the lights of LA in the distance.

"Lou," Harry starts, his voice weak while he's walking to the bed and doing his best to slip on his sweats.

"Yeah," Louis says back in a quiet tone.

"Is... is everything ok?" Harry questions while he's grabbing the black beanie Louis brought him and putting it on his head as soon as he has the sweatpants pulled up.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks and turns around, his arm crossed as he's staring at Harry.

"Just... just asking," Harry shrugs a little and sits down on the bed again, finding it hard to stand very long. "Not like you to not offer to help me shower."

"Oh, love, I'm sorry," Louis sighs and goes to sit down by Harry. He's quickly putting his arm around Harry's waist... and it finally hits him how little Harry has gotten. Louis chokes back the tears that want to form in his eyes; he refuses to break right now in front of Harry. Instead, he forces himself to smile as he's telling Harry, "I guess I got caught up in making sure the room was ready. I'm sorry, babe. I should've helped."

"I really could've used it," Harry speaks in almost a whisper as he breathes out a heavy sigh. "I could... could barely stand in there. I can't stand very long at all now."

"It's almost over," Louis tres to reassure him while he's taking his other hand and caressing Harry's cheek. "You only have one more treatment... then, the whole weekend you can just lie in bed, if you'd like. You're almost done, Harry. You've done an amazing job."

"I don't feel like it," Harry whispers, tears filling his eyes. "Lou, I don't... I don't feel like me anymore. It's like... my mind is gone, the me I knew is gone.... I don't know who I am anymore."

"That's because it's killed your immune system," Louis says seriously. "I understand what you mean, too... because I'll admit that... it's almost like you're a different person to me now as well."

Harry keeps his eyes on his hands, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he sobs quietly.

"Harry, I didn't mean it a bad way," Louis starts, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I just meant that... just like last time when I walked into that hospital room and barely recognized you, that's just how it is now. You're still my husband who I love with every ounce of my being..."

"Yeah, but the last thing I want to be told right now is that... that my husband doesn't even see me anymore," Harry sobs before he's wiping his eyes.

"I do see you," Louis whispers, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks, "I still see you, Harry... I just meant that... this is fucking hard for me to watch and see you change... mentally, physically... emotionally. I know that I wasn't there last time to see it happen... I'll admit that I really didn't know what I was going to see when you started going through this..."

"I warned you," Harry quietly says before he's sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"You did," Louis nods, "and for the most part, I've handled it ok... but I'm not as strong as I thought I was. It has broken me to watch you go through this, Harry. You're everything to me, my whole world... and it absolutely kills me to see you like this... and know that I can't do anything."

"Lou," Harry looks up finally, his emerald eyes full, "you have done everything for me... more than I could ask of you. And... the fact that you, out of billions of people in this world, happen to be my perfect match, tells me all I need to know... I owe you my life already."

Louis smiles a little and wipes his eyes as he's sniffing, "I owe you mine, and you know that already."

"I do," Harry whispers and reaches for Louis' hand, "and... that's the reason why I said 'I do'."

Louis chuckles lightly as Harry finally smiles some while he's staring at Louis.

"I love you," Louis tells him.

"I love you, too," Harry whispers back, "thank you for doing everything you've done."

"Don't thank me again," Louis smiles, "you know how I already feel about that."

"Did you manage to sleep?" Harry asks.

"I did," Louis nods before he's sighing and grinning some, "I slept almost 4 hours before Emmy came and woke me because the alarm went off in our room."

"She told me you stopped it," Harry nods and smiles a little before he's wiping his still wet cheeks, "are they almost done in there yet?"

"Actually, yeah," Louis nods, "dinner is almost done, too. So, we'll be able to have dinner in our room."

"What exactly have they done all day?" Harry laughs.

"You'll see once we have dinner," Louis smirks and gives Harry a wink. "I think you're going to love it, babe."

"I'm sure I will," Harry says quietly, "I wanna see Livy. Where is she?"

"Uh, downstairs with our mums," Louis replies and watches Harry standing up slowly. "Can... can you make it?"

"I think so," Harry nods before looking down at Louis, "will... will you help me down the stairs? The last thing I need to do is trip down them... I trip going up them, after all."

"I'll help you," Louis smiles and shakes his head while he's standing and letting Harry go first.

Harry walks slow, and Louis can tell just how weak he is now; there's no hiding it even if Harry wanted to hide it.

"Do you want to hold on to me?" Louis quietly offers.

"I'm... I'm ok until I get to the stairs," Harry replies and looks back at him.

"Alright, love," Louis whispers and watches Harry walking to the stairs.

When they reach them, Louis takes Harry's hand and then puts his other hand around Harry's waist, holding it tight, while Harry uses his other hand to hold onto the bannister.

"I've got you," Louis tells him softly.

"Thank you," Harry tells him in a weak voice. He smiles a little and jokes, "I didn't have stairs like this the last time, you know."

"Yeah, I realize that," Louis smirks, "you didn't have to walk very far from your kitchen or living area to your room either in that house you lived in."

"No, I didn't," Harry chuckles quietly. "And honestly, if I fall, won't I just take you with me anyhow? You're still tinier than me."

"Oh, fuck you," Louis chuckles, "I'm stronger than I look, babe."

They finally make it down the stairs, Gemma, Lottie, and Emma looking in their direction from the sofa.

"Hey, did you have a good nap?" Gemma smiles at her brother.

"It was, uh, pretty nice, yeah," Harry nods while Louis is letting him go.

"I'm gonna make our plates, love," Louis tells Harry softly, "do you want to sit down until I'm done?"

"I want to see Livy," Harry says and looks for her until he finally sees her with her toys over by the patio door.

He makes his way over to her slowly, watching his balance the entire time; Louis can't help but do the same behind him, terrified of Harry maybe falling.

"Hey, princess," Harry speaks up with a wide smile on his face as soon as he sees Olivia looking back at him.

She grins, 2 of her fingers in her mouth as she says, "Pappa", pointing to him.

"Yeah, it's me, Pappa," Harry laughs softly, then looks at Louis who never went too far from him. "Lou, would you... would you mind picking her up for me and letting me hold her in the chair?"

"Yeah, of course, love," Louis nods and grins down at Olivia, "hey big girl... come here for a second... you can bring your little toys..."

Harry slowly walks over to the recliner, Lottie and Gemma's eyes on him now; he just sighs and sits down before he's looking in his sister's direction. "You both don't have to stare at me like that, you know."

Louis has Olivia in his arms when he glances from Harry to Gemma and Lottie on the sofa. He tries to ignore what Harry just said and instead, smiles when he sits Olivia down in his lap.

"She's getting chunky, love," Louis chuckles.

"She is," Harry finds himself laughing some while Livy sits in his lap and chews on one of her toys, a beautiful grin on her face as she's staring up at him; she'll make her cute little coo voices and even giggle for a moment before she's chewing on the toy again.

"God, you're getting so big," Harry whispers to her and smiles while he's gently running his fingers through her hair again. "Guess what, baby girl? You have better hair than I do now. It's gorgeous."

Louis bites his lip and fights back tears while he's standing next to the recliner and watching Harry with their daughter.

He glances over at his sister and Gemma before he's walking over to them slowly.

"He wasn't... he wasn't trying to be a dickhead," he whispers to them, his hands on his lips while he's sighing. "Today has been... well, it's been really rough on him... and I'm not sure how he will get through tomorrow."

"He's my brother... and I've been with him during this before," Gemma whispers back, "I know he can't contain what he's feeling; hell, I wouldn't be able to either."

Louis nods and sighs, "Em, why don't you go make yourself a plate... or see if Grammy has one already made for you."

"Ok, daddy," Emma nods before she's putting her markers and paper down and then getting up and hurrying into the kitchen.

"Harry," Louis turns to his husband and says. Harry glances back at him while he's rocking Olivia slowly. "We're going to go up to our room and make sure everything is ready, alright? If you need me, just shout."

"I'll do my best," Harry smirks at him and then looks back at Olivia, her little fingers wrapped around his one finger.

Louis heads upstairs, Lottie and Gemma following behind him as Anne is coming into the living area, a smile on her face when she sees Harry.

"Hey, my love," she says softly, holding Olivia's night time bottle in her hand. "How's my boy doing?"

"Uh, I'm ok," Harry sighs and looks up at his mum, "I'd love to talk about everything that's going on in my mind... just don't have the time to right now."

"Well, we can always talk in the morning or whenever you get up," she smiles at Harry and gently squeezes his shoulder after giving him Olivia's bottle. "After all, tomorrow is the last treatment... and I'm so thankful that it is."

"Me, too," Harry sighs and leans his head back into the recliner, offering Olivia her bottle. She grabs it straight away and starts drinking, her eyes still on Harry's. And Harry begins to smile again as he's saying, "I love how she stares at me every time I feed her."

"Well, I think you're the only one," Anne laughs softly and gently runs her hand through Olivia's hair. "Most of the time when someone is feeding her or just holding her, she's always looking around the room, almost as if she's looking for you."

Harry looks at his mum beside him and asks, "does she do that with Lou as well?"

"No," Anne smiles, "she knows her daddy. She'll look around some, but she stares at him mostly throughout her feedings... until she falls asleep."

"That's how she does me," Harry grins and says softly before he's looking back at Olivia, her blue eyes already on him. Her eyes are getting heavy, but she smiles and coos at Harry nonetheless. And Harry can only snicker and kiss her forehead.

"You are going to be Pappa's little girl, aren't you?"

Anne grins and rubs Harry's shoulder gently. "At least you and Louis are having more... and hopefully if it's twins, they'll both be boys... daddy's little boys."

"I know how much Louis would love that," Harry smiles and whispers out.

"Well, you've always had a way with little girls," Anne tells him with a grin, "remember the little girls that Gemma always babysat?"

"Yeah," Harry laughs a little, "I always ended up doing their nails and hair. And they would play dress up and ask me which outfits looked better."

"Yeah, and at least she split the money with you for babysitting," Anne chuckles and sighs, "you were meant to have little girls, I must say."

"You think so?" Harry whispers while he's watching Olivia getting sleepier and sleepier.

"I know so," Anne replies with a smile before she's kissing his cheek, "I'm very thankful that you received everything you ever wanted, Harry... beautiful children, an amazing husband... and the career you had dreamed of since you were about 6 or 7."

"Not to mention my children have their own personal pediatrician," Harry smirks and glances up at his mother.

"Very true," Anne laughs some, "well, dinner is ready, so whenever Louis comes back down, I'll help him carry it up to your room."

Harry wants to ask why they're eating in their room, but he decides not to; this is supposed to be a surprise after all.

"Mum, can I ask a favor?" Harry asks, his face serious again now.

"Sure, love."

"Ok, well....," Harry starts and bites his lip, "I was hoping that either you or Gem might help me with this... seeing as I can't drive and all..."

"What is it?" Anne asks quietly.

"There's somewhere I need to go tomorrow," Harry starts, "and Louis doesn't know about it yet. I'll probably talk to him tonight about it... it's a surprise for the girls... but, would one of you drive me?"

"Absolutely," Anne nods, "babe, I'd love to. Why don't Jay accompany us and we can say we're just going shopping? That we're taking you to pick up an outfit or something? That would be very believable."

"It would," Harry smirks, "but I'm not allowed to stay out very long."

"We'll come up with something," Anne smiles and sees Louis coming downstairs. "Well, you'll have to tell me all the details in the morning, ok?"

"I will. Mum." Harry smiles at her as she's walking back to the kitchen and Louis is walking up. "Hey... are, uh, things ready in our room?"

"They are, yes," Louis smiles, and Harry can tell he's excited. "Is Livy asleep?"

Harry smiles and looks down at her, her mouth slightly open as she's cradled against Harry's chest. "Yeah, she finished her bottle, if you wouldn't mind putting it in the kitchen..."

"No, love, I've got it," Louis grins immediately and takes it from Harry, almost skipping off to the kitchen.

Harry wants to laugh at him badly, but then he sees Lottie and Gemma hurrying to the kitchen, as well, then walking past him again with their dinner plates, 2 wine glasses, and then Emma comes along behind them with the silverware. She stops for a moment and smiles widely at Harry before she continues to hurry upstairs.

Harry grins but looks confused when Louis is walking back up beside the recliner. "What are they..."

"Don't ask questions," Louis interrupts, "let's take Livy to bed so you can find out."

"Ok," Harry chuckles softly, then looks down at her sleeping, "uh, I'm not sure if I should carry...."

"That's why your mum is," Louis speaks up with a wide smile as Anne comes up beside him.

"I'll get here, sweet heart," she tells Harry.

Harry holds her out gently while Anne is cradling her in her arms, and then against her chest.

"I want to come tuck her in," Harry looks at Louis and then his mum.

"Alright... I'll help you to her room, love," Louis nods.

Harry gets up slowly, feeling as if the entire room is spinning; thankfully Louis grabs onto him almost immediately, holding one of Harry's arms while his other arm holds Harry by his waist again, leading him to the stairs and starting up the bottom ones slowly.

"Alright... let's get you up the stairs this time," Louis smiles, "I think we can, don't you?"

"Lou," Harry starts.

"What, love?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking kid," Harry answers and stares at Louis. "There's only one place in this house I'll call you daddy... and it's not climbing these fucking stairs."

Louis' cheeks flush immediately, knowing Anne is just a few steps in front of them, and his own mum is behind them.

Louis even hears his mum snort before he looks over his shoulder at her and sees her covering her mouth.

"Now, can we just get upstairs?" Harry sighs and holds onto the bannister.

Harry makes it to Olivia's doorway and over to her bed slowly, no help by Louis this time.

He smiles down at her, gently touching her forehead, "I love you, princess."

Anne smiles and pats Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing her up, mum," Harry whispers before he's turning around and hugging her. He gives her cheek a kiss and then says in a whisper again, "I'll talk to you tomorrow morning about that, alright? I'll do my best to be up early. I'd like to be up in enough time to see Emmy leave for school."

"It's fine if you're not," Anne smiles at him and puts her hands on his cheeks, "I'll wait for whenever you're ready."

Harry nods and looks at Louis who's telling Olivia goodnight; Harry heads out of the room slowly, doing his best to keep his balance.

He knows he's stubborn; he's thankful for Louis' help... he's thankful for everything he's done for him. It means a lot to Harry that Louis has dropped everything just to help him. But Harry can't help being stubborn by nature on some things... he can't stop some of the words that come out of his mouth; there's too many emotions and thoughts running through him at the moment.

He hugs Jay in the hallway, telling her goodnight before he's walking to Emma's room, propping himself on the doorway.

"Hey, Pappa," Emma immediately grins at him.

"Hey, beautiful," Harry says and smiles as he's slowly walking to her bed. He sits down and sighs in relief before he's grinning again, "I'm going to do my best to be up in the morning to see you off to school."

"It's ok if you can't. I understand you need sleep," she tells him and smiles a little. "Did you see your bedroom yet?"

"No," Harry replies, "I was putting your baby sister to bed."

"Pappa," Emma starts quietly and takes Harry's hand, "you'll be well by the time Aunt Gemma has the babies, won't you?"

"Most likely," Harry nods and tries to smile, "I should be, if I'm fortunate enough and recover fast, like last time."

"I think you will," she smiles at him, "and you'll get to be there when they're born."

"What makes you think there's 2, Em?" Harry asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"The dreams I've had," she shrugs, "I keep having this same dream of us a few years from now... we're on the beach playing..."

Harry grins even more, turning to see Louis standing close to him with a smile on his face as he listens to their daughter.

"... Livy and I are running and playing in the water," Emma explains as she's staring up at the ceiling, a giant smile on her face, "she's giggling every time the waves splash us... I'm holding her hand tight so she can't get washed away... she's like 5 and I'm 16, Pappa!"

Harry and Louis both chuckle at her excitement before Harry's asking, "and where are the boys then?"

"They're with you and daddy," Emma replies, looking from Harry up to Louis, "they both have blonde hair like me and really pretty blue eyes, just like me... they look like daddy, especially when they smile. In the dream, Pappa, you picked one of them up and you were holding him and you sat down in the water with him..."

Harry grins even more, biting his lower lip and feeling the urge to cry.

"... And as soon as the water hit you and him, he looked back at you and smiled and I remember you saying that it was like looking right at daddy," Emma smiles at Harry. "He looked so much like daddy... and so did the other little one. They were identical."

"Well, then," Harry clears his throat and speaks up, "guess it's settled then... we're having twins."

"How many times have you had this dream, Emmy?" Louis asks curiously.

"About 6-7 times since Gemma found out," Emma replies, looking at her daddy. "It's always the same dream. It's always the beach."

"Probably because it's our favorite place in the world," Louis smirks and leans down, kissing Emma's forehead, "I love you, babe. Get some rest for school, ok?"

"I will," she nods and looks at Harry as he's standing up slowly and then trying to lean down to hug her.

He smiles at her, and she leans up to hug him, then gives his cheek a kiss, smiling at him when she pulls away.

"I wanted to make it easier for you," she whispers to him.

"Thank you," he quietly replies, feeling his emotions trying to overtake him. "You are so thoughtful, Em. Get some sleep, ok? It's Friday tomorrow, after all."

"I know," she grins in excitement, "I'll be glad to have 2 days at home with you, Pappa."

"I know you will, love," Harry tells her, "goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

Harry turns around, Louis' eyes meeting his as Louis is asking softly, "do you want some help?"

"Please," Harry sighs, his whole body feeling completely exhausted.

"No worries, love," Louis whispers and begins helping Harry out of Emma's room. He stops and switches on her constellation lights, then turns off her others before he's guiding Harry slowly to their room.

"Maybe tonight was a bad idea for this," Louis mumbles softly.

"Any night this week would've been a bad night for this," Harry sighs, "but it's fine, Lou. I appreciate whatever it is you've planned. And... I'm really sorry for being such an ass... especially in front of our mums."

Louis smirks for a moment, tightening his grip on Harry's waist, "it's alright, Harold. I don't expect you to be cheerful every minute of the day. Fuck, I'm sure if it were me, I would've already gone off a million times. You know how I am..."

"I do," Harry grins at him, "I'm sure I would've told you to take some fucking Midol for your PMS and shut your whining ass."

Louis chuckles softly, shaking his head as they reach their bedroom door. He puts his hand on the doorknob and glances at Harry, his face serious once more, "I know this week has been absolute hell for you, babe... and I've been planning this special night for you for a few days. I hope that... that it will at least help you forget what you're going through... even if it's for just mere moments."

Harry nods slowly, his eyes stinging while he's staring in the blue eyes he loves so fucking much.

"And... if you can't forget how shitty you feel," Louis continues, swallowing the lump in his throat as his eyes threaten to fill, "I hope that all I have planned will at least ease what you're feeling... what you're battling... because that's exactly why I did it."

"Thank you," Harry manages to say, "it means a lot to me, babe. Really."

"Well, let's just hope you like it first," Louis smirks and turns the doorknob slowly, opening the door.

The room is dark except for candles that are sitting all over the room; there's a small table close to the bed, 2 chairs and 2 long candles illuminating the food that sits on top.

Harry walks in slowly, his eyes looking over all the candles, but then his eyes fall on all of his paintings that are sitting on easels; they're sitting everywhere... in front of their dresser, closet, chest of drawers, the over-sized windows. Louis has them lined up all across the room.

And it takes Harry maybe a second to realize that they're all paintings of the 2 of them... most of them are the same ones he sat up himself for Louis on their wedding night in his warehouse.

He covers his mouth while his eyes are still wandering around the room, seeing the paintings lit up by nothing but the dozens and dozens of candles.

Harry then looks at the bed, seeing a sheer, satin black covering that's attached to the ceiling and draping down over their entire four poster kind size bed. He notices red rose petals all over the comforter as well.

"This is," Harry starts, but finds it hard to finish; his eyes are already filled with tears as he's still glancing around at the beauty surrounding him. "Oh my god, Louis..."

"You like it," Louis whispers as he's studying Harry beside him.

"I...," Harry begins before he's closing his mouth again and starting to walk slowly to the bed, his attention on the petals of roses. A smile crosses his lips when he realizes what the petals create: 'H & L TOMLINSON'.

"How did... how did you get enough roses for Tomlinson?" Harry points and asks with a small chuckle.

"Uh," Louis laughs and walks over, his hand rubbing over Harry's waist gently. "Let's just say that Lottie and Gemma bought a lot of them for that. I was perfectly fine with only putting the H and the L, but your sister and mine had to go the extra mile, of course..."

"It's incredible, Lou," Harry interrupts him, a smile that goes from ear to ear on his face.

Louis can't help but stare at those dimples of Harry's and smile also; he feels as if it's been days since he's seen Harry look this happy.

"You really like all of it?" Louis asks quietly.

"I love it," Harry whispers and takes Louis' hand, "this is amazing. Honestly."

"I'm really glad you love it," Louis says softly, "uh, I have another surprise for after dinner, but let's sit before the food gets cold."

Harry smiles and agrees and Louis is quick to go over and pull Harry's chair out for him.

"Thank you," Harry looks up at Louis after he's sat down. He places his napkin in his lap and realizes for the first time that there's music playing softly. Harry smiles again instantly and glances up at Louis. "Did you put together a list of songs as well?"

"Uh, I did, yeah," Louis grins, "some that I knew you loved."

"'Falling For You', the 1975," Harry smirks as he's listening to it, "it's funny you chose this one because... I used to... to play this one when I first realized that I actually was falling for you."

Louis glances up at him, his face serious, "I listened to it as well. The whole album is amazing, but... this one was my go to song every time you'd leave my house, or whenever we would get off the phone with one another."

Harry snickers, "that's quite scary... but, I'm honestly not surprised anymore."

Louis grins and nods slowly while he's reaching in the bucket of ice and pulling out a bottle that resembles wine.

"What is that?" Harry asks with a grin, "you know I can't drink..."

"I'm a doctor, I know, Harold," Louis interrupts with a smile. He opens the bottle and says as he's pouring it in Harry's wine glass, "it's grape juice, the closest I could get to it really."

Harry chuckles and watches Louis filling his glass now, "you hardly even like grape juice... you could've drank beer or wine... I wouldn't have mind."

"No," Louis smiles back at him, "I like it ok... and besides, this is your night. Why don't you take the top off your plate and see what it is."

"Ok," Harry sort of chuckles and starts removing the lid.

His eyes widen slightly while he smiles even more. He looks back at Louis before he's asking, "who made this?"

"Uh, well," Louis starts and takes a drink of his grape juice, "I was going to... but you asked me to nap with you, so... I let mum make it."

Harry shakes his head with a grin; it's chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash... the one dinner that's made by Louis so frequently in the house, yet holds so much meaning.

"You made this," Harry starts, his voice quiet while he's smiling down at his plate. Louis watches him as he carries on, "you made this dish for me the very first night I came over and helped Emma paint... you told me you would cook for me that night."

"Yeah... I did," Louis whispers as Harry's eyes meet his again; he can see tears beginning to stream down Harry's cheeks and he's saying softly, "don't cry, love."

"Sorry," Harry tries to laugh while he's wiping his cheeks, "god, it's just... you've really thought of everything for this evening, haven't you?"

"I tried to," Louis chuckles lightly, "let's eat so we can do some other things before you're too exhausted."

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I need to get my morphine," Harry sighs and starts to stand.

"No, sit," Louis quickly states, "I've got it, love."

"Thank you," Harry smiles at him, "wait... Lou..."

"Yeah," Louis looks back at him from the bathroom doorway once he switches the light on.

"Could you grab the morphine and my other?" Harry asks him, biting his lip.

"The OxyContin?" Louis asks, "babe, are you sure you want to take those..."

"I've taken them together before," Harry interrupts quietly. "A few times this week actually. Jeff said it would be fine."

"Ok...," Louis nods a little and looks for the other bottle, "wouldn't be my recommendation, but ok."

"Lou, after all I've been through, I'm used to these fucking things," Harry says softly.

Louis grabs one of each from the bottles and puts them back, then turns off the bathroom light and takes a seat at the table once more, holding his hand out for Harry.

Harry grabs them and takes them immediately with the juice. He sighs and says, "thanks, babe."

"Have you really taken both together or did you just say that to make me feel better?" Louis questions and watches Harry.

Harry takes a bite of his chicken and looks back, his face serious, "I have. I wouldn't lie to you. Why would you think that I would?"

"I don't really," Louis sighs, "it's just... your moods have been all over the place and..."

"Lou," Harry starts, "I'm not trying to kill myself. God, you know me better than that."

"I do... I know," Louis whispers and reaches across the table to take Harry's hand, "I guess... I just don't realize what you're going through, Harry. I don't know how bad you feel..."

"I don't expect you to," Harry softly says, "just trust me. If you want me to feel good... to feel alive for the rest of this evening, you'll trust me, Lou."

"I do trust you," Louis whispers with a nod. He smiles again, "alright, let's finish this meal."

They talk, they laugh while they eat and it's something Harry feels like he hasn't done in a really long time, even if it hasn't been that long; to Harry, it feels like it's been ages since he and Louis shared a meal alone and just talked.

"You finished?" Louis asks several minutes later.

"Yeah, I'm good," Harry replies, "I actually ate almost all of it."

"Well done," Louis grins and stands, "alright... I was hoping that... you might dance with me, love."

Harry's dimples show as he's staring up at his husband, "I would be more than honored to, babe."

Louis smiles when Harry takes his hand and they move over in the open space between the bed and dresser.

"Wait...," Louis hurries over to his phone that's connected to their stereo and changes it to the song he knows Harry will love.

It starts playing and Harry's eyes widen as he's smiling, "you didn't..."

"I did," Louis grins and takes Harry's hand again.

 

  _(Endless Love - Diana Ross & Lionel Richie)_

 

Harry's smile couldn't be any bigger as he pulls Louis close to him, wrapping his arms around him tight; Louis lays his head against Harry's neck and sighs in contentment.

"I love you," Harry whispers to him.

"I love you, too, Harold," Louis tells him, "so, so much."

"'2 hearts, 2 hearts that beat as 1," Harry sings quietly in Louis' ear, "'our lives have just begun. Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms...'"

Louis smiles into Harry's neck, his hands gripping his waist tighter and his eyes wanting to spill the tears that stand in them.

Harry chuckles quietly before he's sighing and Louis can't help but look up at him.

"What is it, love?"

"I just... I can't believe I'm dancing with you right now... to this song... I mean, this is like a dream come true for me," Harry does his best to laugh as tears are trickling down his cheeks.

"I knew how much you loved it," Louis grins and wipes his eyes quickly before he's grabbing Harry's waist again and dancing with him slowly.

Harry bites his lip, looking over every feature of Louis' face before he's whispering, "how did I ever get so fortunate? How did I go from that 26 year old who was pushing himself to enjoy every moment of life because he wasn't sure he'd ever find his donor..."

Louis' eyes fill even more at Harry's words and tears stream down while he's staring at his husband.

"... To not only finding my donor, but.... finding the love of my fucking life? The man I would raise a family with? The man I'd give my whole heart to? The man who would ultimately give me the life I had always dreamed of having," Harry quietly sobs, "it's just so overwhelming, Lou. I never would've thought in a million years that something like this was even possible... and yet, here we both stand."

"The universe wasn't through with you," Louis stutters out while he's wiping Harry's face, "the universe knew how much I needed you... I may not have needed you as much as you needed me, but... I fucking needed you, Harry. Your soul... your spirit... everything... it was all my missing piece... and you completed me. We completed each other."

Harry nods and breathes out a heavy breath, trying to calm himself down. "I... I didn't mean to... to get so worked up..."

"Neither did I," Louis tries to laugh and uses his t-shirt to wipe his face off completely. "Jesus, Harold, the emotions you bring out of me... no one's ever done that... but you."

"I've always been an emotional kind of person," Harry smiles a little and sniffs, using his t-shirt as well to wipe off his face, "it just comes so much more easy around you... I guess because you are a part of me."

"Perhaps," Louis whispers as the song changes. Louis closes his eyes and shakes his head, grinning. "Shit... you're going to be a fucking mess again."

 

  _(Perfect - Ed Sheeran)_

 

Harry hears it and his face lights up, "holy shit... alright, dance with me again."

Louis smirks and takes Harry back into his arms, his chin resting on his shoulder while he's closing his eyes and getting lost in the words, just as Harry is.

Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair.

 _"'... I've seen the future in your eyes,"_ Harry sings softly, _"baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms...'"_

Louis smiles as Harry keeps humming the song in Louis' ear, his eyes closed while he gets lost in the feel, the touch of his husband against him.

"I told Ed that was my favorite from his newest album," Harry smiles and kisses Louis' hair, "always reminds me of you every time I hear it."

"You've gotta introduce me to him one day," Louis chuckles some, "you know all of these people in LA that I don't."

"Well, I don't know him all that well," Harry quietly says, "we've only gotten together a few times since I first met him at one of my art shows a few years ago."

"Yeah, but you do text him," Louis grins, "and he knows you're married to me... why haven't you invited him for dinner yet?"

Harry laughs, "well, one of these days you know I will. He usually stays busy... and things haven't been quite normal around here, you know."

"True," Louis sighs, "we'll have to make plans for that later on. Em would love it."

"She would," Harry whispers and buries his nose in Louis' messy hair; he could run his fingers through it all day now... he loves touching it, smelling it, playing with it... because in some sort of way, it makes Harry miss his own hair a lot less.

They dance now in silence, neither of them saying a word as the music plays softly; both of them sniff every few seconds, but neither of them ask the other why they're crying... they both already know.

They dance to one more song before Louis is finally looking up at Harry and smiling. He walks over and stops his phone, then turns off the stereo.

"Am I allowed to sit down now?" Harry asks with a small smirk.

"Yeah, make yourself comfortable in bed," Louis nods, "I've just gotta run and get the tea..."

"Oh, we're having tea as well?" Harry grins and slowly walks over to his side of the bed.

"I figured you would want a cup or 2," Louis shrugs, his hands on his waist while he's watching Harry struggling to get his sweats off. "Here... I'll get them."

"You don't have to," Harry sighs and looks up at Louis from where he sits on the bed.

"Lie down," Louis softly speaks. Harry falls back on the bed and allows Louis to pull the sweats off of him. "Do you want your shirt off as well?"

"I can get it," Harry sighs and sits back up slowly, his hands going to the bottom of his t-shirt and then pulling it over his head.

"You just want milk and sugar?" Louis manages to get out; his mind is lost again while he's staring at Harry's bare chest, his waist... he tries not to focus on how much weight he's lost, but when it's staring him right in the face, he can't help but think about it again.

"Yeah, just bring a small glass of milk and the small sugar bowl," Harry replies in a quiet tone while he's doing his best to lie down some.

"Ok," Louis kisses his forehead, "I'll be right back, love."

Harry nods and watches Louis heading out of the room. He sighs and looks over the paintings he's done that our closest to his side of the bed.

He sees 1 of Louis that he did; he's holding a pride flag over his shoulders and he's shirtless... and he has the most beautiful smile on his face that Harry has ever had the privilege of painting on anyone. It makes Harry's heart swell immensely as he's staring at Louis on the canvas.

"Ok," he hears Louis saying when he comes back in the room carrying a whole tray, "I've got the kettle, tea bags, sugar and milk."

"You're my favorite person ever," Harry's smirking while Louis is making his way around the bed to his side, "just don't tell the girls I said that."

"Never," Louis looks back at Harry and grins while he's sitting the tray down on the nightstand. "Ok, I'm gonna let you make yours if you can..."

"I can," Harry nods.

"Ok," Louis smiles and rubs his palms together, "uh, I've gotta get something from our closet real quick..."

"Is it the last surprise?" Harry slyly grins.

Louis grins and Harry can tell right away that Louis is nervous, though he has no idea why.

Harry starts making his tea while fixing the black beanie on his head as he awaits for Louis to finish getting whatever it is he's getting from their closet on the other side of the room. Harry doesn't try and pry; Louis wants it to be a secret, so Harry waits, even if it's impatiently.

Louis walks over to the bed and Harry can only see the outline of what he's carrying.

But when Louis sits down on the bed in front of Harry, Harry can see exactly what it is: an acoustic guitar.

"Oh my god," Harry chuckles some and studies the beautiful dark wood before he's glancing up at Louis. "You play this... still?"

"Uh, I do, yeah," Louis nods and almost looks to be blushing. "I've practiced a good bit this week..."

"When?" Harry asks with a laugh, "you've been with me like nearly every second of every day."

"Sometimes when you slept," Louis responds, "I knew how to play already, you knew that... I've just been really rusty."

"Ok," Harry smirks and positions the pillows behind him, then sits back with his tea, "let's hear it, then."

"Ok, look: I'm doing this because you told me I should sing more," Louis stares at Harry and says softly. "So, I wanted to do this for you."

Harry grins a little, nodding slowly before he whispers, "I'm sure I'll love it, Lou."

"Are you comfortable enough first?" Louis asks.

"I'm fine," Harry giggles as he's holding his tea cup to his lips, "just... play for me, babe. Please."

"Ok," Louis nods and bites his lip as he looks down at the strings and begins to play.

He starts off by strumming different notes... and Harry knows the song before Louis has even started singing it.

 _"'If I don't say this now, I will surely break._  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take.  
Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait.  
My heart has started to separate,'" Louis sings with his eyes closed, his voice so soft and delicate.

Harry can't help but watch him singing every note, every lyric absolutely perfect; he grins every time Louis sings the chorus. It's official for Harry: he has fallen head over heels in love with Louis' voice.

 _"'And I'll look after you,'"_ Louis continues to sing and strum the guitar, his eyes locked with Harry's.

 _"'It's always have and never hold._  
You've begun to feel like home, yeah.  
What's mine is yours to leave or take.  
What's mine is yours to make your own," Louis sings with even more confidence now.

And when he finally finishes the song, his eyes on Harry's, he smiles a little and rests his hands on the top of the guitar.

"I was right," Harry whispers, his face serious, "you should definitely sing more."

Louis waves him off and snickers a little.

"No, I'm being fucking serious," Harry tells him, reaching over and lying his hand atop Louis' on the guitar. "You sounded... I'm not sure I can even explain it... but, it was like... the heavens opened up for those few minutes you were singing to me."

Louis almost snorts as he looks down at the bed, his cheeks flushing, "really, Harold."

"Really," Harry states and tries to scoot up to Louis in the bed, "you are fucking amazing. God damn... when we go to a karaoke bar again, you're singing. I mean, damn, Lou. Your voice is so... unique. It's soft, it's soothing... you can really pull someone in when you sing."

"Thanks, but I think you're biased," Louis smirks. Harry rolls his eyes and Louis places his hand on his thigh, "I'm kidding, love."

"Sing something with me," Harry suggests, his eyes lighting up.

Louis can't help but grin ear to ear at the enthusiasm that's written on Harry's face. "Ok, sure."

"Can I?" Harry asks and points to the guitar.

"Of course, love," Louis replies and crawls up beside Harry. "What do you want to sing?"

"Landslide," Harry smiles back at him.

"Of course," Louis chuckles, "ok, uh, should I sing lead and you take harmony, or the other way around?"

"Do you know all of the words?" Harry grins at his husband.

"As many times as I've listened to it myself, and then as many times as you've played it in the car with me," Louis says as Harry snickers quietly, "yeah, I know it all."

"Ok, I'll take first verse, you take chorus and I'll harmonize with you," Harry explains, "the second verse you take and I can harmonize with you if you'd like."

"Alright," Louis nods with a grin, "start us off."

Harry begins strumming the chords, then starts singing the verse, Louis watching him closely, a giant smile on his face.

They sing the entire song together, their voices blending so well with one another's; they're surprised at first, but once again, Harry tells Louis that he just takes it at another sign that the universe made them for one another.

They play several more songs before Harry's on the verge of passing out.

"I've got the guitar... you just lie down. It's nearly 2:30 in the morning, love," Louis chuckles and yawns while he's climbing out of their bed and going to put the guitar back in its case.

"Lou," Harry speaks up while he's making himself comfortable under the covers.

"Yeah, love," Louis says back while he's blowing out the few candles that are still burning.

"Thank you," Harry softly speaks while he's watching Louis walking around the room. "This... this has been one of the best nights I've had in a while."

"You're welcome," Louis smiles as he's finally blowing out the very last candle. He then switches on the bathroom light to make it easier for Harry if he has to get up in the middle of the night.

"I've gotta thank Gem and Lottie tomorrow morning," Harry sighs while Louis is climbing in next to him, getting as close to him as possible. Harry gazes in his eyes for a long pause before he's speaking in a whisper, "I'm sorry this night didn't end like it usually would..."

"Harold," Louis is quick to say in a gentle tone, "not every night has to end in sex. I told you that I don't know what you're going through, but I do know that you feel horrid and like fucking hell..."

"Very close to it, yeah," Harry sighs.

"I don't expect anything from you," Louis whispers and gently caresses Harry's cheek, "I only wanted to do something special for you because I know you've gone through hell this week. I wanted to brighten it up somehow... and I hope that I managed to."

"You more than managed to," Harry smiles and places his hand on Louis' hand that is on his cheek. "Tonight was brilliant... it was like a dream come true in certain aspects. I really, really enjoyed it, you have no idea."

Louis grins, "I have some idea... because I really enjoyed it as well. Was a lot of fun just sitting on the bed singing with you. We'll have to start doing that more often. During your recovery from the transplant would be a brilliant time... when you're not resting, that is."

"Yeah," Harry nods and dimples show once more. "I really love the sound of that."

"Good, Louis says before smirking, "now, come here and let me hold you."

Harry laughs very quietly while he's scooting closer to Louis, burying his face once again in his neck and his left hand gently running over Louis' other cheek.

"I didn't get photos," Harry pouts.

"Got you covered," Louis smiles and runs his fingers up and down Harry's back gently. "I figured you might be occupied with everything, so I took photos beforehand. I'm sure you'll upload them all to your IG account, of course."

"Not all," Harry sighs, "but the rose petals, most definitely."

Louis snickers and kisses Harry's beanie, "I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you so much,." Harry mumbles.

Silence surrounds them for several minutes before Harry's speaking again.

"Lou, I wanted to tell you something."

"Hmm? What, love?" Louis asks half asleep.

"I asked mum to go with me in the morning to look at something," Harry bites his lip, afraid of how Louis might respond.

"To look at what?" Louis mumbles.

"Something for the kids and us," Harry replies. Louis responds with an "mhmm", so Harry carries on, "it's a puppy."

Louis' eyes open and he turns to look at Harry. "A puppy? Now?"

"Why not?" Harry asks casually, "Emma would love him to death."

"It's a he? You picked one out without me?" Louis pouts.

Harry snickers and says softly, "well, I figured that you'd like him, too. He's completely house trained; he knows when to go outside and all of that..."

"You've done research," Louis yawns and then smiles at Harry, "well, I don't have a problem with it either if it's a good indoor dog.... and I suppose now is just as good of a time as any. What type of dog?"

"Come with us tomorrow and see," Harry grins and kisses Louis' cheek, then settles back down into his neck, letting out a sigh.

Ok... suppose I will," Louis whispers out and gently pulls Harry closer to him, "please get some rest, love. I know you need it."

"So do you," Harry whispers, his fingers running through Louis' hair for several seconds until he's sound asleep once more.

And Louis only grins, his eyes closed while he listens to Harry against his neck; he knows Harry still has a long road to travel, but he's thankful that the treatments are all over except 1.

He can't wait for Harry to feel normal again; he can't wait for his hair to grow back again so that he can run his fingers through it every night. Most importantly, he can't wait for Harry Tomlinson to feel like Harry Tomlinson again.


	67. Chapter 67

Harry sleeps restlessly the entire night; he wakes so many times with aches and pains that, to him, are so severe he can't even think straight. When he wakes from them, he doesn't even want to try and move in bed because he knows that he will only ache more.

When it's nearly 4 am, he decides to get up and take his meds again, although he has tried his hardest not to at all. But he caves and takes both of them, then slowly walks back to bed, wishing with everything in him that the pills could give him instant relief.

He lies down, Louis right beside him on his stomach snoring away; and Harry only stares up at the ceiling, fighting back the tears that are forming. His only wish is to feel normal again... like he felt just a few days ago.

Their trip to New York City seems like it was a lifetime ago to Harry now... even if it wasn't. He's thankful he got to go and have a weekend with Louis, before discovering that cancer had once again invaded his body.

Harry lies there thinking about the overwhelming desire he had to cut his hair in New York: now, he can only believe that he was meant to cut and donate it at that specific time.

He sighs and fixes Louis' grey beanie on his head; he's refused to take them off. He doesn't even want to glance in a mirror these days because he knows he will see a man that doesn't resemble who he is anymore.

Harry feels as if he's on an emotional rollercoaster at all times now; one minute he's happy and full of life, but the next minute he doesn't feel that way at all. Instead, he feels emotions overcome him that he wouldn't ever normally feel; he feels scared, anxious, and worried for the most part, but he also knows that anger overtakes him now more than he's ever experienced.

He lets out a deep breath while he's pulling the covers up more over his bare chest, the room feeling much cooler to him now... he hasn't had the heart to ask Louis to change the thermostat in their room because he would rather his husband be comfortable. After all, there's plenty of blankets he can bundle up under.

After about 15 minutes, Harry starts to feel the relief from the aching. He adjusts the pillow under his head, but knows that he's most likely not going to be able to go back to sleep for quite some time.

So, he reaches for their tv remote on the nightstand and starts flipping through the channels; he stops when he sees Friends... he's seen the episode a million times but he knows he'll still watch it and smile along to it.

Louis is stirring next to him a few seconds later. He raises his head up from his pillow that's up against Harry and he stares at him with his eyes half open.

"What time is it?" He mumbles out and starts to rub his eyes.

"A little after 4," Harry replies simply. He looks down at Louis before asking, "did I wake you with the tele?"

"No, love," Louis replies and turns over on his side. He turns his head and stares at the tv before smiling, "Friends... again."

"Well, I just sorta went through the channels and stopped," Harry sighs, "figured that maybe it would give me a laugh."

"It's odd for you to be awake," Louis glances back up at Harry, "are you alright, love?"

Harry bites his lip and tries to turn on his side before wincing; he sighs and lays back in the sheets again.

"You're hurting that bad this morning?" Louis whispers.

"I am," Harry replies, "I took my meds, they're helping a little... but they haven't fully kicked in. I don't even want to move, Louis."

"Maybe... maybe you should stay in bed today," Louis softly tells him. "Just... relax all day."

"No," Harry shakes his head immediately, "I... I told them I would meet them today..."

"I can go with your mum," Louis starts.

"I want to be able to go with you guys," Harry looks back, "this was my surprise that I called about..."

"I get that, but..."

"No," Harry responds quickly, "I'm going."

Louis stays quiet for a moment. He clears his throat as he's sitting up, "ok, love. If you're up for it."

Harry sighs and leans his head back, "I want this to be over, Lou. I want to feel like me again... I want to look like me again."

"I... I know you do," Louis manages to whisper out, "and it will be.... soon. Hopefully, your body will respond just as fast as it did last time and you won't be away from us very long."

"What if I'm stuck there longer," Harry mumbles while his eyes are stuck on the television.

"Then, we'll see you when we can see you," Louis replies and takes Harry's hand, "I'll stay with you a few nights, if I'm allowed to this time."

"You're afraid they'll have me in isolation this time, aren't you?" Harry quietly asks.

Louis sighs and lays his head on Harry's arm, "I don't know, Harold. I... I guess I am afraid of that, yeah. I... I can't imagine not being able to stay with you or see you very long."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Harry softly speaks before he's kissing Louis' head. He sighs again and sits back, wishing the meds would kick in full force already.

"Want me to make you some tea, love?" Louis asks.

"Uh, yeah, if you don't mind," Harry whispers, "when you get back, would you mind grabbing my meds?"

"You want to take more?" Louis asks quietly.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to feel like this all day," Harry replies and leans his head back. "I wanted to look forward to this weekend... and today..."

"Ok, alright. I'll get it when I come back up, alright?" Louis grins a little and leans up to kiss Harry before he's getting out of bed.

He starts slipping on his Adidas sweats before he's looking back at Harry who's bundling up under the covers again.

"Are you cold, babe?"

Harry glances at him and then nods some. "I'm fucking freezing actually. Just... didn't want you to have to turn it up because..."

"Harry," Louis interrupts, "you're more important than I am... I'll gladly turn the thermostat up for you. You should've asked."

"I would rather you be comfortable," Harry whispers while he's staring at Louis.

"You're too kind," Louis smiles some, "but honestly, you're the one who needs to be comfortable. I don't care to burn up some."

Harry grins a little, "ok, fine. Turn it up some, then."

Louis smiles and goes to turn up their thermostat before he's giving Harry a wink and heading out of the room.

The house is really quiet as Louis is hurrying down the stairs to the kitchen; he knows his mum and Harry's won't be up just yet... it's only going on 4:30.

He brews the tea as fast as possible while still rubbing his eyes; his body is exhausted. He's been so busy taking care of Harry that he knows he hasn't taken care of himself hardly at all.

He makes 2 cups of tea and then heads for the stairs; he checks in on Olivia, seeing her sound asleep in her crib. He smiles and moves on to Emma's room. She's also sleeping peacefully, her blonde hair all in her face.

Louis grins and does his best to walk quietly to his and Harry's room. He shuts their door behind him as Harry is looking over at him.

"Here, love," Louis smiles a little while he's sitting Harry's tea on his nightstand. He then goes back around the bed and has a seat with his own tea. He scoots closer to Harry while Harry's busy bundling up under the covers. "I can the turn air down more if you'd like."

"No, it's ok," Harry sighs. He starts to get up, but Louis stops him.

"I'll get the meds," Louis explains, "you sit. Don't move unless you have to, babe."

"Ok, ok," Harry quietly says. He watches Louis getting up and going to their bathroom while he's saying, "lying around like this is horrid. I hate it. I always have."

Louis smiles to himself while he's getting Harry's medicine bottle, "I know that. I could tell long ago, Harry."

Harry smirks a little while he's staring at his husband, "you could always tell."

"Well," Louis starts as he's coming back to the bed, "even before I knew you were sick, you were always moving... doing things. And as soon as you sat down, you were out... like every time you were here."

"I remember," Harry grins some as Louis is climbing in the bed with him. "I remember when we first kissed and Emma begged me to watch that movie with the 2 of you."

"Yeah," Louis chuckles a little and sips his tea. "You have no idea how nervous I was..."

"I think I do," Harry smiles while he's gazing at his husband, "I could tell."

"I'm sure you could," Louis nods with a laugh, "I mean, you were much more confident in all of that... in who you were... it was as if confidence just... flowed out of you."

"If you think that," Harry smirks and drinks some of his tea after putting the pill in his mouth.

"You know it's true," Louis grins and kisses Harry's cheek. "Don't deny it, love."

"Ok, it's true," Harry tosses his head from side to side with a grin. "I didn't let a lot get to me, you know that."

"Yeah... you still don't," Louis whispers and gently caresses Harry's arm. "Just like you did back then, you will power through this... and in no time, you'll be home here with us recovering. It'll go by fast, hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully," Harry sighs. He scoots himself down into the bed more and pulls the cover tight.

"You ok?" Louis asks softly while he's lying down beside him.

"Yeah," Harry replies quietly. He closes his eyes, "think I'm gonna... gonna try to sleep."

"Ok. Want me to wake you in a few hours?"

"No," Harry looks at him, "I want to see Em off to school. Please, Lou."

"Alright, love," Louis nods and leans over, kissing Harry's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry whispers, "so much."

Louis grins and listens to Harry start snoring lightly in just a matter of seconds. He sighs and glances at the clock, making sure the alarm is set before he's cuddling next to Harry, the tv sound low as he's closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

He falls asleep only to be woken by the alarm at 5:45. He sighs and shuts it off, opening his eyes and seeing the tv still on... but Harry not next to him.

"Harry?" Louis asks softly and sits up slowly. "Harold, are you in the loo?"

He gets up and walks to their bathroom; the door to the toilet is closed and he opens it slowly.

"Harry!" He screams.

"Hey," Harry wakes Louis up at once and looks at him concerned, "hey, I'm right here..."

Louis sits up immediately and looks at Harry next to him. "Fuck... it was... it was a bad dream. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Harry whispers as he sits up.

"It was like I just woke up to the alarm... you weren't in bed next to me... I found you by the toilet, passed out and...," Louis stutters before he's biting his lip and covering his eyes.

"And what?" Harry asks, "Louis, it's ok. I'm right here."

"You were... pale," Louis gets out, "and... I'm pretty sure you were dead."

Harry stares at him for a long pause. He places his hands in Louis' and says softly, "it was only a dream, babe. I'm right here."

"It felt so real," Louis sighs and rubs his eyes. "Jesus..."

"Hey, you're fine," Harry whispers and pulls Louis into him. He holds him tight and closes his eyes, "Lou, you haven't gotten enough rest as it is. I think you should start getting more... maybe you wouldn't have dreams like that."

"I used to have them all the time," Louis mumbles from Harry's chest, "I... I didn't expect them to come back."

"They won't," Harry sighs and runs his fingers through Louis' hair, leaning his head against his, "don't worry about it... about me. I know it's hard for you not to..."

"It's bloody difficult," Louis sniffs and sighs, "I... I know you're going to be alright, Harry. I'm positive about that... I just hate seeing you like you are."

"I hate seeing myself like I am," Harry smirks while Louis is pulling away and staring at him, "but... I've done it once, and I'll do this again. I know your immune system won't let me down."

Louis grins some finally and shakes his head, "hopefully this time it's enough to make sure it never comes back."

"Yeah," Harry whispers and nods, "uh, it's already almost time to get up... you wanna maybe head downstairs and make breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll make you some..."

"No, I meant the 2 of us," Harry interrupts with a smile, "I feel ok now. The meds are working and... I think I can manage. I'd really like to help."

"Alright," Louis nods, "but if you get tired, you're sitting down."

"Yes, Doctor," Harry grins and kisses him gently. "Let's go."

Harry pulls his silk pajama bottoms up; they're the pink ones with hearts that Louis once had to tease Harry about, until he actually saw them on him and realized pink was definitely Harry's color.

After Louis has on his grey sweats, he and Harry head downstairs, Louis watching as Harry walks down the stairs like he normally would.

"Jesus... how much medication did you take?" Louis jokes while they head into the kitchen.

"I only took 1 extra pill," Harry replies and rolls his eyes, "I used to have to do the same thing just to be around you and Emma. You know that."

"I do," Louis nods, "but that wasn't after a week of chemo."

"True," Harry mumbles as he starts to get out the eggs and milk. Louis is soon walking over and pulling out several items to help Harry begin breakfast, Harry giving him a small smile.

About 30 minutes later, while Harry's busy making scrambled eggs, he turns around and sees his mum coming in the kitchen in her pajamas with a robe wrapped around her.

"Morning, mum," Harry grins at her.

Louis turns around with a plateful of French toast, "hey, good morning. Your son wanted to cook breakfast for everyone this morning."

"Wow," Anne nearly giggles before she's yawning, "I'm glad you feel ok, sweetheart."

"So am I," Harry replies as Anne is sitting down at the bar. "I'll make you some coffee."

"Babe, you don't have to do that..."

"No, mum, I insist," Harry interrupts and starts making a cup of coffee in their Keurig.  
He smiles a little to himself before he's checking on the crumpets.

"Is my mum not awake yet?" Louis smirks, "she's usually up as soon as the sun begins to rise."

Harry glances out the glass windows, looking out on the patio and seeing that it's a little wet. "Well, it's quite dreary out there... could be why, Lou. It isn't going to rain all day, though is it?"

"No, the weather's suppose to clear up sometime this morning," Louis replies and sits the plate of ham and bacon down by the French toast. "Guess I should go see if Emmy is awake."

"Her clock has just gone off," Harry chuckles some and looks at Louis while he's sitting his mum's coffee down for her, "you know she'll get up and get ready. When has she never not?"

"Only when she's been sick," Louis nods, "you're right, love."

Harry smiles to himself while his mum is watching him from the barstool. He glances at her, "you alright?"

"I'm wonderful, yes," she responds and grins a little. "Just... happy to see you up and wanting to do something."

"Took some effort," Harry shrugs and sighs, "I can't say I feel 100% because I don't... nowhere near that actually. But... I really want to feel like I'm a part of this family, and not the one who everyone is killing themselves over."

"No one is killing themselves over you," Louis speaks up and puts his hand on Harry's waist. "We're taking care of you... something that you knew would happen."

"I know, I know," Harry sighs and waits for his own coffee to finish brewing, "but you know how much I hate not contributing..."

"Harold," Louis laughs a little, "no one expects you to contribute right now. We're beyond fine financially.... even if I have taken so much time off work. We both know that there's more than enough money to get us through all of this..."

"And our insurance is paying for the transplant?" Harry looks at Louis and asks quietly.

"Yes," Louis whispers back, "any balance left, Jeff is paying."

"What?" Harry asks, his eyes widening some. "When... when did he say this?"

"He stopped by one day and talked to me," Louis starts explaining, "it was during one of your treatments... you were asleep. He said that... that he wanted to help pay for whatever the remaining balance was. I told him no, but he's insisted, Harry."

Harry can't help but smile a little, feeling his eyes stinging a little. "Wow. Oh my god. He's amazing."

"Yeah," Louis nods while he's staring at Harry, "he really is. He and Glenne care about you very much."

"I know they do," Harry grins. He rubs his forehead some, "I think... I'm gonna sit down by mum for a few minutes."

"Go ahead... this is all finished anyway," Louis wipes his hands and throws the cloth down by the sink. "I'll go wake miss Livy."

"She has an outfit on her dresser," Harry sits down with his coffee and catches Louis' arm before he can go any further. "I asked Gemma to lay her out some last night."

"Ok," Louis nods with a grin. He kisses Harry's forehead and then goes to the stairs.

Harry sighs as Anne is studying him closely.. he can feel her eyes on him, so he decides to smile a little and ask, "can I get you another coffee once you finish that one?"

"No, love, I'm ok," Anne replies and rubs Harry's hand, giving him a small grin. "Did you sleep alright last night?"

"I woke up loads, actually," Harry shrugs before sighing, "I woke up hurting... like aching so bad, mum. Not sure why... I finally caved though, and took my meds. That's why I'm up and helping this morning."

"Well, honey, they gave you the meds for that reason," Anne explains simply and pats Harry's leg, "and at least you are still able to help your husband. He seemed very happy this morning."

"He was," Harry grins to himself, "I think... I think he was really happy and overwhelmed that I wanted to help. I even told him that I wanted to go with him this morning to take Emmy to school as well. I honestly didn't think I'd wake in enough time, but yeah, I did."

"She'll be so excited," Anne smiles at him, "she's missed you, I know."

"She's worried about me, too," Harry sighs and sits back, "she's worried that I'll take longer to recover this time... I don't know. There's a lot going on in her mind."

"I know," Anne nods after she's drank some of her coffee, "she'll be 11 soon.. there's a lot of questions she'll want answered soon."

"Yeah... guess who Louis wants to explain it all to her?" Harry smirks and glances at his mum beside him while fixing his beanie.

"You, of course," Anne grins and shakes her head while Harry only snickers lightly and picks up his coffee. Anne stares at Harry for a long pause before she's whispering, "you'll do a brilliant job, Harry. You will. I know you will explain everything to her in the right way."

"You think so?" Harry asks quietly and looks back at his mum. "I'm quite scared of that, to be honest."

"You're going to do great," Anne smiles and takes his hand, "really. And if she needs to talk to a woman about it, you know she can call Gemma or me, or Lottie and Jay."

"I know... and I'm thankful for that," Harry sighs, "I think I'll have a talk with Gemma while she's here with us... that way I can be on top of my game."

Anne laughs some before the 2 of them hear Louis coming from the living room.

"Look who's awake," he smiles down at Olivia on his hip, "this little beauty was already moving around in her crib in there... must've known we were up."

"Look at her hair," Anne smiles as she's staring at her granddaughter. "God, reminds me so much of Harry's when he was a baby."

"Mum," Harry shakes his head but grins. He looks up at Olivia and he smiles as she's smiling at him, reaching for him in an instant. "Hey, baby girl."

"Here," Louis smirks and hands her off to Harry, "we all know who your favorite is."

"Oh, Louis, don't worry... you'll have a little boy, or possibly 2 of them that will want to be with you all the time," Anne tells Louis with a grin before she's picking up her coffee.

Louis smiles and looks at Harry, "are you just going about telling everyone we're having twins now?"

"No," Harry laughs while he's holding Olivia and watching her reaching for the spoon he stirred his coffee with. "Mum just senses it as well. I haven't said a word to her."

"Like I believe that," Louis points at Harry with a small grin before he's shaking his head and getting some plates.

Soon, Emma has made it downstairs and has quickly greeted her dads a good morning. She gives Harry a tight hug, making his dimples deepen even more before he's moving to the table so he can sit with her.

Olivia sits in the high chair beside Harry, Louis on the other side of her, and everyone chats about different subjects, the main subject being Harry's transplant Monday morning.

Harry doesn't mind talking about it, though Louis watches him closely as he's talking; he doesn't want him getting upset, or thinking he's upsetting Emma by what he's saying.

However, Louis notices that Emma is all smiles as she's looking up at her Pappa; Louis can only wonder if it's because of the way Harry is making the process sound... Harry isn't really mentioning the recovery time. Louis can tell he's trying to skip over that part because Harry doesn't know if he'll be lucky enough this time to have a quick recovery.

Louis finishes his coffee and glances at his phone. "Alright, we've gotta go, Em."

"Ok," she sighs and looks at Harry, "you're riding with us today, right, Pappa?"

"I am," Harry grins and brushes his fingers through her long hair. "Let's go."

"Ok," she excitedly says and gets up quickly, grabbing her backpack.

Harry only grins before Gemma is bringing Olivia back downstairs from changing her.

"Hey, Gem, I'm gonna take her with us," Harry says as he's taking Olivia from her arms. "It's been a while since I've been able to ride in the car with my entire family."

"Ok," Gemma smiles and nods, "be careful, ok? Don't overdo it."

"I'm not," Harry tells her, "I'm ok."

They're soon arriving at Emma's school after she and Harry have once again sang along to different songs on Harry's phone.

Louis turns down the volume as he's pulling up in the line. "Did you make sure all of your chapters were read? And the math was done?"

"Yes, daddy," Emma replies and looks at Harry whiles she's unbuckling, "Pappa, will you be with daddy to pick me up?"

Harry bites his lip, but he forces a smile, "I'm gonna do my best to be. If I can't though, babe, I do have a surprise for you when you get home."

"A surprise?" Emma exclaims with a giant smile. "What? What?"

"I can't tell you. It'll ruin it," Harry chuckles, "look, you go in school and have a really good day, alright? And just know it's something you will love... a lot."

"Ok," she grins and leans up to give him a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you sweetheart," Harry whispers with a smile.

Louis pulls up and stops and Emma is quickly giving him a kiss and telling him bye.

"Have a good day," Louis is calling to her as she's getting out. Emma even says goodbye to Olivia.

Harry and Louis both watch her waving to them before she's joined by her friend and they walk in together; Harry smiles and waves at the principal before they're pulling off.

He's then sitting back against the seat, closing his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Tired, love?" Louis grins while he's watching the road.

"A bit, yeah," Harry sighs, "but... it's not ruining this day. I told the woman I would meet her at 8:45 to see the puppy."

Louis shakes his head with a smirk on his lips, "why... why did you decide that right now was the best time for this?"

"Because... I've already told you," Harry replies softly and turns to look at Louis, "Emma could use a puppy, Lou. She could use someone in her life that helps to take her mind off of what's going on. Honestly, I think we all can use that."

"Ok, I get it," Louis nods before he's smirking, "but how come I had no say in what kind of dog we were getting?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you, too," Harry grins at him, "but... I ruined that myself, didn't I?"

"Ok, so what kind is it exactly?" Louis asks.

Harry smiles and pats Louis' thigh, "it's still a surprise."

"Fuck, Harry," Louis throws his hand up while Harry just snickers and sits back again.

After they make it home, Louis makes sure Olivia is changed while Harry's changing into skinny jeans and another t-shirt. He throws on a black beanie this time and then he's putting on his suede Saint Laurent boots. He makes sure to grab one of Louis' Adidas hoodies, quickly putting it on because he knows he'll most likely be cold the entire time he's gone.

He walks out of their room calling for his mum. "Mum, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a minute," she calls back from the guest room she's sleeping in.

The door is open so Harry knocks. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes, babe," she laughs some at him while she's grabbing her purse. She looks Harry over, her face turning serious, "you sure you're up to doing this? You look so tired, babe."

"I'll be fine," Harry forces a smile, "I am tired, but I'll sleep when we're back. I'll let Louis bond with our new member of the family for a few hours."

Anne giggles some and nods, "maybe the puppy will like him."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll love him," Harry states, "we're going to the beach as well... towards sundown... after my last treatment... maybe before if Jeff will let me push the time back some. I... I wanted to see it one last time."

"That's a great idea," Anne smiles and touches his arm, "I know you'll miss it loads."

"I will," Harry sighs, "we won't be there long... just long enough for me to... to sit in the sand, take in the sunset one last time for a while."

"You'll be back on that beach before you know it," Anne tells him, her voice soft as she touches Harry's shoulder gently. "Come on. Let's get going so you can come back and get some rest."

"You sure you don't want to leave Livy with Gem?" Louis is asking Harry after he and Anne have come downstairs.

"I think she'll be alright," Harry smiles, "mum can hold her."

"You know I will," Anne grins at Louis.

"Alright, let's go then, shall we?" Louis smiles and pulls the keys from his pocket. "Hope you know where you're going, Harold."

"I do," Harry replies while they're walking to the garage together.

And soon, they have pulled up to a home not too far from where they live; Louis stares up at the beautiful home as they're stepping out of the Rover.

"This is where you're getting our puppy?" Louis asks as soon as Harry has gotten out.

"Yeah," he nods, "Glenne knows her very well. She told me about her puppies and I got in contact with the woman. Surprisingly, she knows me."

"Knows you? Like how?" Louis asks curiously while they're making their way up the sidewalk, Anne close behind with Olivia in her arms.

"From the articles written about us," Harry stares back at Louis, "didn't realize another one was out already."

"Uh... well," Louis stutters, "you know I told everyone on Twitter, love... Chris got in touch with me. And I told you I would do another one for you."

"I know," Harry nods, though he still wishes with everything in him that he was still the healthy Harry he was just weeks ago.

They spend almost an hour inside talking to the breeder; Harry watches Louis' face light up as soon as he sees the dog they are getting.

Harry signs the papers and picks up the puppy, smiling his beautiful dimpled smile as he's holding it and letting it lick his face; and Louis can only watch and smile radiantly at the happiness on Harry's face.

"You bought a dog that's going to get that big," Louis is laughing as soon as they have pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, he'll get big, but so what?" Harry asks while he's petting the puppy in his lap. He only grins as he's holding him.

"Why an Alaskan Husky?" Louis smirks.

"I don't know...," Harry starts, biting his lip, "they're really good dogs. They're gentle with children, they're caring... I just thought that Emma would love it. And it can grow up with Olivia and the babies."

Louis shakes his head, his face still glowing, "did you know I wanted one of those? Did someone tell you that?"

Harry smirks some and glances back at his mum, his mum only grinning back while she's holding Olivia's hand.

Louis notices and chuckles, "is that a yes?"

"I... I may have asked someone," Harry grins.

"Someone as in who?" Louis asks with a bigger smile.

"Your sister... and our daughter," Harry replies and looks down at the puppy, petting its furry head. "You are so cute. Em's going to love you."

Louis just smiles and keeps driving, his eyes glancing over at the black and white puppy in Harry's lap, his gentle blue eyes staring back at Louis.

That afternoon after Harry's slept all day, he opts to go with Louis to get Emma.

"He needs a name," Louis is telling Harry on the way to the school.

Harry yawns and sighs, wishing his body wasn't still so tired, "he has a name."

"Really?" Louis asks with a laugh. "He's been home all day and I haven't heard you call him anything... not that you've been up much..."

Harry turns his head to look at Louis, pulling his sunglasses up, "his name is Beckham."

Louis' mouth closes for a moment before his entire face turns into a grin, "what?"

Harry nods, his head against the seat, "I wanted to surprise you with it. That's what I wanted to name him... Beckham."

"You're fucking joking," Louis chuckles and shakes his head, "because of David..."

"Beckham, yeah," Harry finishes for him. "I know what a big fan of his you are by now, Louis. I'm not stupid."

"I just... I can't believe you," Louis laughs while they pull into the school, "you wanna name him that because of me?"

"I planned it," Harry mumbles, his eyes closed. He finally sighs and says, "Lou, I don't feel so good."

"What do you mean?" Louis is asking right away as he turns to Harry.

"Stop... stop the car," Harry gets out again, trying to unlock the door.

Louis stops immediately in the school line and Harry has the door open in a second, leaning over and puking onto the pavement.

"Shit," Louis sighs and unbuckles. He reaches over and gently rubs Harry's back while he continues to puke until he's only dry heaving. "God, Harry..."

Harry finally stops gagging, his breathing heavy when he tries to sit back into the seat again.

Louis immediately opens his bottle of water and hands it to him, "drink, babe. Please."

Harry still breathes rapidly, but he slowly drinks the water, his eyes closed and his face even paler now.

"Fuck... I'm so sorry," Louis whispers, his hand still on Harry's shoulder rubbing it. "You alright?"

"No," Harry replies, his tone harsh, yet full of hurt at the same time, "I'm not... I want this to be over, Lou. I want... I want to be normal again. I want to be me again. I don't want to feel this way anymore... I want it to fucking end already."

Louis remains quiet while he moves up in the line slowly; he tries to hold himself together, though his eyes are stinging at Harry's plea.

Harry doesn't say anything else now; he sits quiet back against the seat, propping his head on his hand and closing his eyes.

Emma is soon running to the car, her face glowing as soon as she has opened the door, "where's my surprise?!"

"Uh, it's at home, sweetheart," Louis forces a smile, "buckle up."

"What is it?" She asks excitedly.

Louis glances at Harry out of the corner of his eye, seeing how bad he still feels... but Louis knows that Harry wants to be excited for this... he wants to feel ok for his little girl.

"You'll see, alright?" Louis smiles at her before they're pulling out and heading home.

Harry still doesn't say anything the whole way, even when Emma asks her daddy if her Pappa is sleeping.

After they've pulled into the garage, Harry is slow to open the door and Louis notices. He tells Emma to get her things before he's hurrying around the car to help his husband.

"Hey, I've got you," he puts his arm around Harry after he's stepped out and he can see Harry's cheeks glistening from tears. "Babe, you're alright."

"Pappa?" Emma asks as she stops on the steps in front of the door.

"He's ok, sweetheart," Louis tells her, "he just feels bad."

Emma keeps her eyes on Harry as Louis is helping him in the house. He tells Emma to go on in and she does, though she stays right beside Harry the whole way in.

"The sofa is fine," Harry mumbles out to Louis.

Louis helps him to it and Harry slowly sits down, wanting to just lay there and sleep.

Harry finally looks at Emma who is standing in front of him. He gives her a weak smile and reaches for her hand. "I'm ok, babe."

"You don't look ok," Emma whispers, and Harry can tell she wants to cry.

"Sit down with me," Harry tells her quietly. She does so quickly and throws her arms around him, lying her head against his chest. "I am ok. I just got a bit sick at the school, that's all. I'm going to be fine, alright? I need you to be my strong little cheerleader, Em."

"Your cheerleader?" She asks and looks up at him.

"Yeah," he forces a smile and gently runs his fingers through her hair, "I need you to be the one cheering me on while I get through this... but I need you to be strong for me. I need you to cheer me up, and cheer me on until this is over again."

"I... I can do that," she nods slowly, "but I hate you being sick, Pappa."

"I won't be sick forever," Harry tells her, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I'll be me again soon."

"Do you promise?" Emma asks him with such innocence that Harry wants to cry at her tone.

"I... I promise, love," Harry whispers back. "I will beat this. I will... and you'll cheer me on, right?"

"Right," Emma nods as she cuddles back into Harry again.

Harry sighs and kisses her head, closing his eyes.

"Here," Louis is saying when Harry looks up at him. Harry sees his pills in Louis' hand and a bottle of water. "Take them."

"You went upstairs and got that as soon as we walked in, didn't you?" Harry asks while Emma is sitting up so Harry can take them.

"I did," Louis nods, "you... you don't need to feel like this."

Harry takes the 3 pills from Louis' hand and then downs them with the water before his eyes meet his husband's again. "Thank you so much."

"Did you not take your nausea medicine?" Louis asks with his hands on his hips.

"No, I did," Harry tells him, "Lou, I took them when I went to sleep and as soon as I woke."

Louis nods, biting his lip as he crosses his arms. He sighs and looks at Emma, "uh, Em, why don't you take your backpack upstairs?"

"Ok," she nods and looks at Harry, "can I come back and be with Pappa though?"

"You know you can," Harry tells her seriously.

She gets up and grabs her bag, going up the stairs slowly, Louis watching her. He finally turns back to Harry and whispers, "how are you going to make it through this last treatment if you're already sick to your stomach?"

"I don't have a choice," Harry answers as he stares up at Louis, "it's the last one... I can do it."

"Yeah, but...," Louis starts as he's taking a seat next to Harry, "your meds usually keep you from doing this. I... I don't know if going to the beach is such a great idea, Harry."

"No, we're going," Harry sits up some, "I'm not missing it, Lou. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"You're not fine," Louis almost yells, "you don't do this normally."

"I know that... but Lou...," Harry starts before he's biting his lip and trying to hold back his emotions, "this... this is the last time for a while that I'll see that beach we visit almost every weekend with our kids. I want to go... it... it means a lot to me."

Louis sits up some, rubbing his palms together as he stares down at them. He knows how much it does mean to Harry, and he wants to grant Harry every wish he has. He also knows the risks of having Harry outside though.

He turns his head and stares back at Harry who's looking down at his hands now... and Louis watches as Harry is staring at his fingers; Louis wonders how much Harry misses wearing his rings. Of course he still has on his wedding ring, even if it's loose and does fall off sometimes.

But Louis can't help but realize how many things that have been taken from Harry now. He's lost all of his beautiful hair, he has no color left in his face, and he's lost so much weight that the rings he once loved to wear all the time won't even stay on his fingers.

He knows Harry has had to give up half of his favorite clothes because of the return of his cancer... and Louis wonders if Harry even feels like Harry anymore.

So, how can he not grant his wish to go to the beach?

"Harry," Louis starts off, his voice cracking, "do... do you feel as if everything has been taken from you?"

Harry glances up at him with a confused expression at first, then his face turns into a frown, "Lou, if you woke up tomorrow and you no longer had the hair on your head, your tanned skin, and you had lost almost 20 pounds within a weeks span, how... how do you think you'd feel?"

Louis licks his lips, wanting to look away from Harry's emerald eyes, but he can't. He keeps his eyes locked on his while he stutters out, "I'd... I'd feel like everything had been taken away from me, too."

Harry nods a little before he's sighing and fixing the beanie on his head.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Louis whispers, his eyes stinging, "I hadn't... hadn't really realized what this has taken from you, Harry. I mean, I did, but..."

Harry stares back at him, his eyes filling while he watches Louis.

"It has killed me to see you this way every single day," Louis manages to get out, a tear falling from his eye. He looks away and shakes his head a little. "I just... I never really got it... I didn't think of every small thing it has taken and..."

Louis stops and closes his eyes, Harry reaching for him immediately. Louis automatically presses his face into the side of Harry's neck, his tears falling slowly while Harry's arms hold him tight.

"Hey," Harry whispers to him before kissing his hair, "yeah, it has taken a lot from me... and that's the one thing that I'm most angry about, Lou. But... don't get upset about it now. It's almost over."

"You still have a long road ahead of you," Louis mumbles out before he's sitting up and staring at Harry, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I never really got it. No one deserves to have so much taken from them."

"Lou," Harry smirks some, "you're... you're overthinking this a lot. You're thinking way too into this. Yeah, I've lost a lot of things... but you know what?"

Louis stays quiet while he's biting his lip and watching his husband's eyes spill tears.

"I'm gonna go through this again," Harry starts, his fingers beginning to run through Louis' fringe gently, "and I'm going to show cancer what a fucking strong fighter I am. I'm going to beat it... for good, Louis. It's not going to come back again."

Louis' tears fall more before he's finding himself leaning over and kissing Harry quickly. And Harry only responds by letting his fingers run through Louis' hair.

Louis finally pulls away and says, "you are a strong person and you are going to beat the shit out of this, Harold. You are."

"I am," Harry nods with confidence. "I... I think that maybe... I had to go through this again to... to prove to myself that I can withstand anything."

"I already knew you could," Louis says quietly, taking Harry's hand.

"Yeah, but... I don't think I knew I could," Harry admits, "and maybe it was meant to happen so that you and I could see that... that we can withstand anything that comes our way."

"Anything," Louis nods seriously.

"Am I interrupting?" Lottie speaks up from the stairs.

Harry and Louis both look up at her at the same time. Louis is the first to speak, "no, sis. We, uh, were just talking."

"Ok, well, Gemma and I were wondering when Emma could see little Beckham?" Lottie smiles at them.

"I... actually forgot for a moment," Louis sort of laughs and looks at Harry, "are... are you feeling up to it now?"

"Yeah," Harry replies, smiling a little, "I want to see my daughter's happiness."

Louis grins and stands up and Harry does the same.

"Alright, I'll go get him," Lottie tells them and hurries upstairs.

Soon, Gemma and Lottie are coming downstairs, Beckham in Lottie's arms.

"He's just so precious," Gemma tells them smiling, "mum said he was a doll. He's already done so well. No accidents."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Louis chuckles before calling, "Em, wanna come down here, sweetheart?"

Emma appears at the top of the stairs in no time and she rushes down each one of them until she stops and sees Lottie holding Beckham.

"You got me a puppy?!!" She shouts excitedly, looking at Harry, "Pappa, oh my god!!"

Harry's grinning from ear to ear as he watches Emma walking over to the puppy.

Lottie sits him down and he starts licking Emma instantly, making her giggle.

"Yeah, well, your dad and I thought it was time we got a dog to add to the family, so," Harry smiles at her while he's crouching down beside her. He stares straight at Emma as he says, "I got him for you, and also Olivia... but I felt like you could use a little furry friend right now."

"I love it!" She grins and hugs Harry tight, "thank you, thank you!"

"You're more than welcome, babe," Harry whispers to her, his dimples still showing, "his name is Beckham."

"Beckham?" Emma giggles and looks straight at her daddy, "I know why you named him that, too."

"Yeah, yeah," Louis smirks and walks over, leaning down to pet the dog, "you and your Pappa know me very well."

"We do," Emma smiles and looks from her father back to her Pappa. "Can we take him to the beach?"

"Oh yeah," Harry nods, "of course we're going to."

Louis can't help but smile as he's staring at Harry, seeing the happiness on his face once more. He watches while Emma and Harry both sit in the floor together taking turns holding Beckham.

A couple of hours later, they've all loaded up and headed to the beach, Louis allowing his sister to drive the Porsche and Anne driving Harry's Mercedes.

They settle up in the sand away from the waves, but Harry on the other hand, he only stands there near them, watching the waves roll in and the sun setting slowly.

This is all he wants; he wants to experience this beach that he has grown so accustomed to since his first trips here with Louis and Emma. He knows he could never go through recovery without seeing the sunset one last time for a while.

Gemma is hurrying to the waves with Emma in just a few minutes after they've arrived... and their little puppy Beckham plays in the sand while Lottie is holding him on his leash.

Harry, however, has toned out everything except the waves rolling in and the sun shining; he closes his eyes, smiling as he smells that familiar air.

Louis slowly walks over, Olivia in his arms. He sees Harry's eyes closed, the smile on his face, and Louis can't help but smile himself.

"This really did mean a lot to you," Louis speaks up from beside him.

Harry looks back at him, nodding, "yeah... I... I had to see this one last time with my family, Lou."

Louis nods slowly and glances out at the waves. He runs his fingers through Olivia's hair before he's asking Harry, "this... this isn't because... well, that you might think this won't work..."

"What?" Harry's head snaps back at Louis, "what... do you think that I think I'm not going to survive this?"

"I didn't really think you thought that, no," Louis starts, "but... it just... it crossed my mind, babe. I wanna know what all you're thinking, you know."

"Louis," Harry turns his body to him, "I'm only thinking about how much I'm going to miss our beach trips. I can't stop thinking about watching Emma splashing into those waves... Livy sitting in the sand and then getting up and walking a short ways before she falls again..."

Louis chuckles lightly and glances off at the sun, "I'm... I'm really glad we came then. I would've regretted not bringing you here... even if you asked Jeff to push your treatment back a few hours."

Harry smirks and crosses his arms, "Jeff wasn't happy with me about that, but... he knows what I want and the things I need to see before being confined to that hospital again."

"He understands," Louis whispers in agreement.

"I didn't have that choice before," Harry gets out slowly, his eyes still on the waves while he's watching Emma and her aunt, "I stayed at home that whole week... wishing I was somewhere else."

"With us," Louis manages to say, licking his lips again, "I know that's where you wanted to be that week..."

"It's all over with now, Lou," Harry turns and smiles at him, "it's water under the bridge. We're married, we have children together... and all I want this weekend before I go into that hospital is to spend each and every moment I can with these girls... with you. Because... it's going to tear me to pieces being away from you."

Louis stares back at him, knowing the feeling, "I don't look forward to not having you in the house either, Harold. It... it won't feel like home... because home is you now."

Harry's dimples deepen and he grabs Louis' hand, "my home is you, too. I... I haven't stopped thinking about being away from you... since I found out, Lou. It scares me."

"You're going to be alright," Louis whispers, sitting Olivia on his hip, "I... I have a lot of hope that you won't be there long... that your body will respond just as it did before. And do you know why I have so much hope?"

"Why?" Harry asks slowly.

"Because... whenever you put your mind to something, you accomplish it," Louis smiles at him, "and... all you're going to think about is getting well and being home with your kids... and me. And I believe your body will respond to that."

Harry grins even bigger, "you know, you think like me too much now... it's a bit scary."

Louis chuckles and shrugs, staring back out at the sun, "yeah, well, maybe because half of me belongs to you."

"I'm a good influence on you, you can admit it," Harry smiles and puts his arm around Louis' shoulder.

"You... you are, yeah," Louis shakes his head with a grin, "you're the best influence I've ever had... besides my mum."

"Of course," Harry laughs softly, "we all say that."

His eyes stare off at the sun again, casting its rays across the water... and he can feel the realization of what he's about to go through hit him like a ton of bricks while he's pulling his arm back down beside him.

He's known all along that he would eventually feel this way... but he's dreaded it; he doesn't want to admit how scared, how nervous he is to be away from his home... Louis.

Louis notices how quiet he's gotten, how still he is, and he knows something is wrong.

"What is it?" Louis manages to ask, though he's afraid to.

Harry closes his eyes, hearing the waves, hearing Emma's laughter, and hearing his mum's voice behind him.

He begins to lose it, feeling as if he's breaking on the inside. He's going to miss all of this for weeks... and somehow, he isn't sure he can handle the thought of it.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Louis asks seriously.

Tears come streaming from Harry's closed eyes and he's trying to wipe them away, "I'm... I'm going to miss so much time, Lou... I'm going to miss... weeks of their lives..."

"Hey, hey," Louis starts before he's turning to his mum behind them in the chair, "hey, can you or Anne get Livy for a minute?"

"What's the matter?" Anne asks as she and Jay both get up and walk over, seeing Harry's face. "Harry, what is it, sweetheart?"

Jay takes Olivia from Louis' arms and he's immediately grabbing Harry's shoulders and holding them, trying to get Harry to look at him.

"Hey, Harry," Louis says, his voice nervous, "it's ok... it won't be that long..."

"No, it will," Harry almost exclaims while he tries to push Louis away. Louis doesn't allow him to, however.

"Stop," Louis says and put his hands on Harry's face, Harry's emerald eyes looking back at him as he breathes rapidly, "babe, it's going to be ok. You'll see them... please, calm down."

Harry's eyes spill tears again as he shakes his head and looks down, Louis putting his arms around him and holding him tight.

Harry's hands grip Louis like his whole entire life depends on it right now; he's quite sure that it does.

"Harry," Anne speaks, her voice breaking as she's throwing her arms around his neck from the side, "it's all going to be alright, sweetheart."

Harry keeps crying into Louis' neck while Anne and Jay are both trying their best to help him, Louis only holding onto him as tight as possible, his own eyes spilling tears.

They stay that way for several moments; then, Harry slowly pulls away and wipes his eyes, Louis watching him as he wipes his own.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Harry mumbles out and looks at his mum and then Louis, "I'm really sorry..."

"Don't apologize," Anne whispers while she's rubbing his back slowly, "you have every right to be upset."

"Harry," Louis starts quietly, Lottie standing beside him now and Gemma and Emma not too far behind them, "you won't be there long... I believe that. I need you to believe that, love. Please."

"I do," Harry nods a little and sniffs again, seeing Emma staring at him from behind Louis, "I'm just... going to miss you all."

"And we're going to miss you," Louis speaks, swallowing hard, "but... you will get to see them... and you'll be home with us before you know it. You will."

Harry wipes his eyes again and tries to nod, hugging his mum, "promise you'll stay."

Anne smiles into his shoulder, "I'm staying, love. I will be here until you're out of the hospital."

Harry smiles a little as he pulls away. He turns to Emma who's looking as if she'll cry at any moment. He walks a few steps to her and kneels down to hug her tight. "I love you, my Emmy."

"I love you, Pappa," she says softly, "I don't like seeing you this way."

"I know," Harry sighs, "I'm sorry... I'm going to miss you while I'm in the hospital, that's all."

"I'll miss you, too," Emma whispers, "I'll miss you so much."

Harry tries his best to smile while he's pulling away and staring in her blue eyes, "but you've gotta be my brave cheerleader, like I asked. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah... I... I think I can," Emma replies and touches Harry's face with her hand, "I believe daddy. I think you'll be home with us again in no time."

Harry smiles bigger at her, "that's my little girl."

Louis grins from behind them before he's turning to his mum who's holding Olivia.

A few minutes later, Harry has settled down and takes a seat in the sand, the water touching his feet every time it rushes in. He has his ray bans over his eyes, his blue beanie on his head and a pair of Louis' trunks once again... and as he sits there watching his daughter play in the waters with Gemma and Lottie, he's already making a mental list of which items of Louis' clothes he'll be taking with him to the hospital.

Louis takes a seat next to him holding a beer and holding Harry's meds. "Hey, babe, time to take these."

Harry smirks at the beer in Louis' hand, "sure, I'll wash it back with that."

Louis picks up the water bottle beside him, "I brought this, Harold."

"No, I want a drink of that," Harry points to the beer and smiles. "Oh, come on... it isn't going to hurt me."

"You're on enough shit," Louis sighs while Harry's taking the pills from Louis' hand. "Don't think Jeff would be very happy with me if you're fucking drunk for your already late treatment."

"No," he chuckles some and stares at the waves, "he's already upset... guess I shouldn't. I'll wait till tomorrow."

"Harold," Louis scolds as he's eyeing him.

Harry smirks and reaches for the water, "I'm kidding. As much as I'd like to get drunk this weekend, I won't, Doctor. Happy?"

"What about a glass of wine Sunday night before you go in?" Louis asks quietly and rubs over Harry's back slowly.

"Oh, are you allowing me that now?" Harry jokes and looks back over at Emma. He laughs some when she gets hit by a wave and giggles so loud. "She's having so much fun, Lou."

"Yeah... she is," Louis smiles while he's watching her. He turns back to Harry, "she'll be ok."

"Bring her to the beach, will you?" Harry asks Louis, his face serious when he looks back at him. "Bring her here while I'm in the hospital... let her run through those waves and have stories to tell me when she visits me."

Louis bites his lip, "I... uh, ok. Alright, babe. We will."

Harry nods and sits up some, sighing a little, "Lou, I'm exhausted..."

"Ok, we can head back and they can stay if they want," Louis suggests, "you can go ahead and call the nurse practitioner over."

Harry nods while Louis stands and offers his hand to him; Harry only smiles up at him and takes his hand in his. He throws his arm around Louis' shoulder, glancing back at the sunset one more time.

"I'm gonna miss this," Harry whispers to Louis before he's nudging his nose into his neck, closing his eyes and sighing. "I'm gonna miss the smell in the air, the smell of your cologne or after shave when the wind blows it in my direction..."

Louis chuckles softly, "god, you really have thought of every last detail."

"Yeah, well, when you spend so much time in bed, you can't help it," Harry draws back and smiles at Louis. He places his hand on Louis' face and whispers, "I love you... and I hope every time you bring the girls here while I'm there, you'll feel me with you."

"Harry," Louis grins some, "stop... you act as if you're not coming back. You are."

"I know," Harry sighs, "I'm sorry. God... I need to stop."

Louis grins and Harry finally smiles at him, a real smile again.

"Let's head home, if you want," Louis says softly.

Harry nods and looks back at Emma playing and his mum holding Olivia in the shallow waves. He knows how much he's going to miss this sight, but he knows he won't fully feel it until he's confined to a hospital bed once more.

It's about 6:30 and Harry's been in his bed for a little over 30 minutes receiving his very last treatment. He sighs and leans his head back against the pillows, watching The Notebook again.

"How many times are you going to watch this?" Louis chuckles while he's walking out of the bathroom toweling his fringe. He throws the towel back into the bathroom floor and he runs his fingers through the wet pieces, noticing Harry's eyes on him instead of the tv. He smirks and asks, "what?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbles, "just... I love watching you do that. I'm gonna miss that."

"Jesus, Harry," Louis sighs with a grin as he pretends to roll his eyes. He collapses on his side of the bed, staring at his husband. "What are you not going to miss?"

"Don't make fun of me," Harry stares at him.

"I'm not, love," Louis smirks and reaches over to take Harry's hand, "but... you want this weekend to be great. So, don't spend it thinking about all the things you're going to miss. Take in the fact that you're still here... and you still have so much to look forward to."

Harry smiles at him, "yeah, you definitely sound too much like me."

Louis grins and looks back at the tv, "well, before, you were always the positive one... you were always the one who saw the best in all of these situations."

"I haven't really changed," Harry quietly states, "I'm just more open now... and I still am the positive one, alright?"

Louis grins and looks back at him, "I know you are, love. I'm doing my duty as your husband to remind you that you're almost at the finish line... and you're going to win this time."

Harry smiles some and nods a little, "so... where's Beckham sleeping?"

"Well, I think he should stay in here, but... I don't want him disturbing you, so," Louis shrugs, "I think we should keep him in the hall next to the garage..."

"You want him to sleep in the laundry room?" Harry asks with a disapproving look.

"Love, he's gotta get used to being inside," Louis replies with a grin, "if he has an accident anywhere upstairs... I mean, come to think of it, he's going to have trouble getting up the stairs to begin with..."

"He's not that little," Harry smiles at Louis.

"I know, but," Louis continues, "I think it's best for now. We can train him to do all of that stuff."

"Without me," Harry nods before he's glancing back at the tv again.

"Harold," Louis says quietly, "he was your surprise. You wanted to get him now for Emma."

"I did, I know," Harry gets out while he's trying to sit up some, "god, I hate being hooked to this fucking machine."

"It's the last one," Louis reminds him.

"Yeah," Harry whispers, "then its onto the hospital to be hooked up again to have the stem cells."

"MY stem cells," Louis points out and sits up as he's staring at Harry, "love, why... why are you like this today? I mean, you have been so upbeat about this... even though you've struggled a lot this week."

"Because," Harry glances at him, "maybe I'm scared that even though I think I'll beat it this time, I won't. I thought that last time... look where that's gotten me."

Louis nods a little and sits back some, looking over at the tv for a moment. He licks his lips and asks quietly, "Harry, do you think our love can do miracles?"

Harry looks back at him right away; Louis knows Harry well enough by now to know that Harry is a sucker for him quoting things from his favorite movies.

"I'm being serious," Louis says as he's staring at him.

Harry breathes out a heavy sigh and slowly reaches over to take Louis' hand, "I... I do believe our love can do miracles. It's what keeps bringing me back to you... it's what keeps me alive."

Louis bites his lip, his eyes stinging at those words, though he knows they're true; if he never would've donated, Harry would most likely not be here still... he wouldn't have another chance at this again.

Louis finally scoots over and lies down on his side by Harry, their eyes staying locked on one another's.

"If our love can do miracles, then you should know that this IS going to work," Louis states, gripping Harry's hand, "you will beat this... I promise."

"How... how can you promise..."

"Because I can," Louis interrupts, "our love can perform miracles... that's the reason you're still here. And that's the reason you will always be here. This earth isn't finished with you yet, love. You have a family. You have children to raise... and I don't think I will be doing it alone. If my love could heal you, you wouldn't be in this state..."

"Stop," Harry says softly as he's staring in the blue eyes beside him, "your love has done enough for me. You know you've already given me so much, Lou. I... I do have faith that we'll be married a long time... that we'll raise these kids until they have their own. It's just creeping doubts that I have. I had them before... my only thought then was, 'what if I die and I never see Emma's face again or touch Louis again and tell him how much I loved him and how sorry I was for not telling him.'"

"I... get that," Louis whispers, fighting back tears, "but you've got me this time, love... and you're not going anywhere."

Harry stares at him for a long pause before he's finally nodding and opening his arms, Louis falling into them almost immediately.

They lay in silence like that, both of their eyes watching the movie on their television, Louis listening to Harry's heart beating through his chest.

He closes his eyes for a moment and just listens to it, thinking how it's one of the most precious sounds in the world... and how much he's going to miss hearing that sound when Harry's in the hospital.

Louis doesn't know how long he's going to be there anymore than Harry does; he knows they're both only hoping for the best, but also expecting the worst. He knows it could be anywhere from 3 weeks to a month or so. He has no idea how Harry's body will respond this time.

And Louis can't help but wonder since Harry is already in a fragile state that if his body will respond quickly to the stem cells. Harry never lost all of his hair before... he never lost so much weight.

The thoughts of it only worry Louis more; will his husband be stuck there for months? Will his body respond quickly because of Harry's own willpower to be home with him? He doesn't know... and the uncertainty is what scares Louis the most. He won't let Harry know because he has to be the strong one right now, the positive one.

But Louis is only positive of one thing at this moment: how scared and upset he's going to be when Harry's away from him and not in the same bed with him every night.


	68. Chapter 68

Sunday afternoon rolls around faster than Harry or Louis have even wanted.

Harry had spent every minute he could with his girls all day Saturday, watching them play with Beckham in the front yard, watching Louis show Emma how to properly take him out for walks.

Now, suddenly it's already 5 in the afternoon on Sunday and Harry wonders where those precious hours went.

He sits by the pool, his feet in the water while Emma is swimming with Lottie and Gemma; he's holding Olivia in his arms, smiling at her kicking her feet and getting excited over watching them swim.

"How's dinner coming?" Harry hears his mum asking Louis from the patio table.

"Uh, I don't think I've burned it," Louis laughs from the grill, looking over at Harry, who's already staring at him. Louis' whole entire face turns into a beautiful, radiant smile when he sees his husband smiling a real smile.

"Are you sure they're edible?" Liam asks with a snicker from beside Louis.

"Bugger off," Louis snaps at him, making Harry chuckle some.

Olivia starts whining, reaching down to the pool and Harry looks over at Gemma, "hey, sis, I think she wants back in with you."

"I'll get her," Lottie offers with a grin as she's making her way over to Harry. Olivia reaches for her and Lottie says, "aww, come here, sweetie."

Harry grins while Lottie takes her into the water again, letting Olivia splash the water with her hands.

"You look like you're feeling alive this afternoon," Zayn smirks at Harry as he's coming over, a beer in his hand.

"I'm... I'm actually feeling pretty good at the moment, yeah," Harry looks up at him, "took a good bit of medication, but hey, I'm enjoying myself."

"Sometimes you've gotta do what you've gotta do," Zayn grins and offers a hand to Harry.

Harry smiles and takes it, standing slowly. "Thanks, man."

"I'm glad you're feeling so good," Zayn tells him, "I hope that means that tomorrow will go smoothly and then the recovery process won't be so long."

"Well, I don't know," Harry shrugs some and looks over at Louis and Liam by the grill, "I mean, narcotics are really all that's keeping me going at the moment. It's... it's sad, but... I wanted to enjoy this weekend with my girls... with Louis. I still can't really fathom in my mind what it's going to be like being away from them."

"I know, babe," Zayn nods and says quietly, "but... hopefully we will all get to visit like last time and you won't be held in isolation or something."

"That's my worst fear," Harry whispers, keeping his eyes on Louis on the other side of the patio, "I just... I can't imagine not seeing him, you know? I want to see him every day I'm there... I want to see my girls every day."

"I get it," Zayn replies, "and I mean, that's only natural by now. You've been married for over a year... being here at home with him and the girls is all that you know. I couldn't imagine being in your shoes, Harry."

"You wouldn't want to be in my shoes," Harry sighs and crosses his arms, "I'm getting cold. I'm gonna run in and grab a sweatshirt."

"Gotcha," Zayn nods before he's walking off to join Louis and Liam.

Harry glances back at the pool before he disappears inside the house.

He shuts the patio door behind him and just looks around the living area for a moment, then the kitchen to his right, only thinking how weird it's going to be to actually be away from all of this.

He stares at all of his paintings that hang on the walls; he feels his eyes sting at every family portrait he sees, at every photo of the girls framed on the walls. He knows he's already packed away tons of photos, but he isn't sure that they're even enough.

He slowly walks upstairs, feeling thankful for the meds that Jeff has given him; without the pain medication, he knows he would be in bed right now trying to sleep the pain away... trying to sleep away the time, whether or not he wanted to.

He reaches his and Louis' room and leans against the doorframe, staring around at the entire room adorn with his paintings and also photos of he and Louis. His eyes glance around at the many nautical items across the room... the anchors, the ships, the lighthouse painting he had just added maybe 2 months ago. All of it he is going to miss so much.

He knows he's been through this before, but he knows this time it's completely different; last time, he wasn't married to Louis, nor did he live with him and have children with him.

Now, he's going to have to leave them for who knows how long... and the uncertainty is what bothers him; if he knew he was only going to be in the hospital for the same length of time he was last time, he could live with that.

However, he's not so sure he will be that lucky this go around, even if Jeff keeps trying to lift his spirits by saying that he thinks his body will respond the same. Harry knows Jeff doesn't have any more of a clue than he himself does.

He sighs and walks to the bathroom, pulling out his pain medicine again before the pain can come back; Jeff advised him to start taking it around the clock to keep the pain under control so he could carry on with his life at home while he still was at home.

He takes it with his bottle of water before he's finally looking at himself in the mirror in the barely lit bathroom.

It's the first time he's looked in a mirror since his hair has fallen completely out... and Harry's not sure he likes what he sees at all.

He sees a person that doesn't resemble himself in the slightest... he doesn't know who the man in the mirror is. It's not him, he knows that.

His face is so pale, his eyes look horrid with bags under them... and he's lost so much weight in his face.

Who is this person staring back at him? And when will he get the real Harry Tomlinson back?

He sniffs and wipes his eyes quickly, turning away from the mirror immediately. He doesn't want it to bother him right now; he still has a few hours left of being at home with his family, and he intends on enjoying every last second of it.

The last thing Harry wants is to go into the hospital regretting not doing something with his girls... and with his husband.

Harry's trying to do everything within his power to make sure that he makes love to Louis tonight... because he's uncertain when he'll get to again and he knows how badly he needs that connection with him right now.

He looks through the closet and finds his Green Bay Packers sweatshirt and slips it on and over his head in mere seconds.

Then, he takes a seat on the bed, staring at the suitcase that sits open atop the dresser; he has various clothing items in it, but most of them are Louis'. He's chosen a few of Louis' shirts, a couple of his sweatpants, and also 2 of his hoodies as well as 4 of his beanies. He has packed his own clothes as well, but he knows he'd rather wear his husband's... just so maybe he can feel a little closer to him and home.

He sees Louis' cigarettes lying on the nightstand, his un-opened pack. He quickly picks them up and starts opening them before he's looking in Louis' nightstand for one of his many spare lighters.

He gets up and walks to their small balcony that overlooks the back garden; he opens the door just a little, steps out and lights the cigarette, hearing everyone's voices carrying on down below him.

He can hear Emma giggling so loud from the pool followed by the sounds of splashes; he smiles as he's listening to it and taking a hit of the cigarette. He can even hear his favorite accent of all talking and laughing with Liam and Zayn.

He takes another hit of the cigarette while he stands there watching his mum and Jay talking at the patio table with their wine in hand, then he's looking at Louis who's placing the hamburgers he's been grilling onto a plate. He smiles as he thinks of just how well Louis can cook now... though, he's always been able to, he did improve loads once Harry himself moved in and showed Louis a whole new world of cooking.

Harry's face grows serious again as the wind blows a little, hitting his face; he stares up at the sky, unable to really see the stars as the sun finally sets... but he still keeps his eyes on the sky like he can see them plain as day.

"God," he starts off quietly while his eyes stay on the skies above, "I don't know what's in store for me... I don't know how long I'm going to be away from my family, but... I beg of you, please do not take me away from them forever. Please... let me recover and come home to them. Promise me that my time here isn't over..."

He stops his prayer for a moment while tears are rolling down his cheeks; he closes his eyes and sniffs, wiping his cheeks on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"All I'm asking for is a chance to grow old," he starts again through small sobs, "I want to see... see my children grow up. I want to grow old with him... please... don't take me away from them."

He sighs out a heavy sigh before whispering a, "thank you," and closing his eyes again. He takes another hit of the cigarette before he's using the sleeve again to wipe away his tears.

He feels so broken on the inside, knowing the reality that lies before him tomorrow morning. He doesn't know where this path will lead him... all he knows is that his overwhelming desire to be home with his family is what is going to drive him to get better; he knows he will do everything in his power to get back home to them.

"Harry," he hears Louis calling from the hallway a few seconds later, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Harold, where are you? Are you ok?"

He can hear the concern in Louis' voice so he calls back to him at once, "in our room, babe."

Louis appears in the doorway, Harry staring at him from the balcony as he's taking a hit of the cigarette.

"Love, what are you doing?" Louis asks softly as he's walking in and straight over to Harry. "Why are you smoking? You shouldn't be doing that... your immune system is low right now..."

"I'm only having one," Harry interrupts and glances back at the pool and their daughters in it playing and laughing.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks more seriously while he leans against the balcony doorway.

"Nothing really... just... thinking about tomorrow," Harry answers in a quiet tone, the wind hitting his face again.

"Babe," Louis sighs and grabs Harry, putting his arms around his waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder, "please stop worrying about tomorrow. Please."

"I'm not worried," Harry sighs out and rests his hand on top of Louis', "I'm so caught up in... in wondering when I'll be able to come home, Lou. I'm struggling with this so bad."

"I know," Louis whispers, "I am, too, love. It won't stop crossing my mind. But... what matters here is that you're having the transplant done and getting another chance to beat this for good."

Harry nods a little, taking one last hit of the cigarette before he's putting it out. "I'm beyond thankful for that, too. If I didn't have you, I probably would've been dead a long time ago, Lou."

"And yet, you're still here with us," Louis replies in nearly a whisper as he's gently rubbing over the sides of Harry's waist now, "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me as well. I'm so... so used to you being here all the time. I don't know what I'm going to do when you're not."

"How do you think you'll sleep in that big bed of ours?" Harry smirks a little.

"Uh," Louis sort of chuckles, "probably like complete and utter shit. I'm not used to that big bed anymore... without you in it beside me."

Harry nods, biting his lip while he's glancing back at the patio, seeing Beckham beside the pool watching Emma swimming. He grins and points for Louis, "look at our little puppy."

Louis smiles as he's watching Beckham's tail wag; he barks at Emma, causing Louis and Harry to laugh.

"He'll fit right in," Louis grins and finally glances back at Harry, "thank you for coming up with the idea."

Harry shrugs a little, "Em needed him... I think we all did really. I'm sure he'll help keep her mind occupied."

Yeah, he will," Louis nods in agreement, "he'll be her fluffy little companion."

Harry smiles some and glances back at his husband, "maybe we should have him certified as a service dog."

"A service dog?" Louis asks, widening his eyes some and snickering, "he's a bit young for that right now, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but," Harry shrugs, "we could have him trained by someone and then buy the certification. He could be my service dog, you know?"

"You won't need one," Louis whispers and gently rubs Harry's shoulder as he's staring at him, "by the time you've healed, then we will be fine... and I don't plan on having to go through this again. I believe you're going to be alright, love."

"Still... I think he would make a great service dog," Harry says as he's looking at Louis, "really. We should find him a trainer and then have him registered."

"Can't just be satisfied with a dog being a dog, can you?" Louis smirks.

Harry gives him a grin and shrugs again before he's putting an arm around Louis' neck, his eyes falling back on their daughters still in the pool with their aunts.

"Emma already knows what's going on," Harry begins again slowly, his voice quiet, "but... Livy..."

"She'll be ok, Harry," Louis whispers and rubs Harry's back gently.

"Yeah, but," Harry sighs, his eyes stinging, "she's going to want to know where her Pappa is... every day I'm not here she'll want to know. She hasn't gone very long without me, except New York. This is different. I'm going to be gone for a while... and she'll wonder, Louis. You know that she will. She's closer to me than anyone."

Louis bites his lip and looks back at the pool, Emma getting out and asking where her daddy is with the food.

"Guess I better head back," Louis softly says, "I'm being summoned by one of them."

Harry nods and wipes his eyes quickly.

"Come eat with us," Louis tells him, "come enjoy the last few hours of the day, love. Please."

"I am," Harry looks back at him, "I don't want to miss anything at all on this last day."

"I figured you would say that," Louis smirks.

Harry takes Louis' hand, squeezing it a little as he's staring at him with a serious look, "I want her to come see me if everyone is allowed to."

"Harry...," Louis sighs, "I don't mean to upset you by saying this... but... I'm a pediatrician and..."

"They let Emmy see me," Harry quickly says, his eyes staying on Louis'.

"But Livy is very, very young," Louis replies in a sympathetic tone, "she's only a year old... I'm just saying that they might not allow her to see you because..."

"No," Harry interrupts loudly, "no, fuck, no. Jeff won't do that to me..."

"If it's their policy, he won't have a choice..."

"No," Harry almost yells this time before he's quickly going back in, "where's my phone?"

"Harry, calm down..."

"Where's my fucking phone?!" Harry finally screams as he's searching frantically for it on the bed and then on their dresser.

"Harold," Louis speaks up louder, "its outside where you left it. Calm down! You can call Jeff and ask him about it, but first you need to calm down before you work yourself up too much."

"Too much?" Harry sarcastically asks, "you wouldn't do the fucking same if you thought you wouldn't see your 1 year old daughter for weeks, possibly months?!"

"Stop," Louis exclaims and grabs his shoulders, "please... stop."

Harry's breathing is heavy when he finally starts to break, tears coming out of his eyes in no time. He quickly goes into the bathroom and grabs his pain pills along with his Valium.

"What are you doing?" Louis sighs and watches him from the doorway.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Harry asks before he's placing the pills in his hand and throwing them back in his mouth. He fills up a cup of water and gulps the entire thing down within seconds, letting out a deep sigh.

"You just took those a few minutes ago, didn't you?" Louis asks. "Isn't that why you came inside... to take your meds?"

"So what if I did?" Harry turns and screams at him, "what the fuck does it matter, Lou? Are you going through this? Have you had everything taken from you? Are you the one who's going to have to live in a fucking hospital bed for god knows how long?! Are you the one being forced away from your children when you never asked for this to happen to you again?!"

"Harry, please...," Louis almost whispers and reaches for his arm, Harry only pulling away.

"No... goddammit no," Harry yells again, "I'm tired of trying to be calm... I'm tired of hoping for the best... I'm tired of thinking things will be like they were before. I'm tired of being fucking tired!!"

"I get that!" Louis finally raises his voice in return, keeping his blue eyes narrowed on the emerald ones that are now looking at him, "I get that you're fucking tired of all of this shit! Don't you think I am, too?! Don't you think that all of us in this fucking house are tired of seeing you go through something you never should've had to go through again?! Don't you realize that what you're going through is fucking crushing me, Harry?! Do you not see that?! Have you not seen what a toll this has taken on me?! Have you even fucking noticed?! How do I look like I feel?!"

Louis stops for a moment to catch his breath, tears standing in his eyes.

"You're not the only one suffering," Louis manages to get out before he's yelling again, "I lie in our bed every fucking night wondering why I didn't fix you the first time! Do YOU know how that feels?! Do you know how it feels to be in my shoes, knowing that it's me who's supposed to save you, but wondering why the fuck I can't!!! It wasn't supposed to be this way! I was supposed to save you that once... and... we were supposed to have this precious, this beautiful life until we grew old together, Harry!!! Now, I'm sitting here asking myself questions every fucking day on why!! Why did it have to be this way again?!! Why did I have to watch my missing piece of my soul, my best friend, my husband go through this shit?!! Again?!"

Harry bites his lip, tears streaming down his face while he's staring at Louis; he can tell Louis is just as upset as he is right now.

"Yes...," Harry' starts off slowly, "I do see how hard this is for you. I can see that. I'm not fucking stupid..."

"Then why are you doing this?" Louis nearly shouts again. "Why now? On the last day you're home."

"I don't know," Harry shouts again and puts his hand over his face. His voice gets even softer as he sobs, "I don't know, Lou... I'm just... I'm not ready to leave. I'm not ready to be stuck in that hospital again. It's not fair."

Louis sighs and wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him in for a hug; Harry only responds by gripping onto Louis tight while he buries his face into his shoulder, his sobs uncontrollable.

"It's alright, love," Louis whispers with a sigh and places his hand on Harry's beanie, "you know you won't be there long. You know that. You've gotta know that. Please... I need you to believe that."

Harry sniffs and leans up, nodding slowly, "ok... I'll... I'll do my best."

"Daddy, Pappa, are you coming out? Aren't we eating?" Emma calls from outside the door.

"Yeah," Louis tells her, "we're coming, babe. Tell Nana and Grammy we'll be right there, ok?"

"Gotcha," Emma calls back before they hear her running off.

Louis looks back at Harry, watching him wipe his eyes. "You ok? You wanna eat?"

"Yeah," Harry nods some as he sniffs, "I'm not sure about eating, but... I wanna spend time with my girls, my sister, my mum... and you, of course."

"You can spend time with me tonight if you'd like," Louis smirks with a wink.

"I know. That was my plan," Harry grins finally before his face is serious again, "I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"Harry, love," Louis almost whispers, "you have every fucking reason to overreact. Hell, I would've fucking lost it a long time ago. I'm sure you know that by now."

"I do," Harry smiles a little. He leans over and kisses Louis gently, "thank you... for understanding... for being amazing."

"It's my job. I'm your husband," Louis shrugs and grins, "come on... let's go eat."

Louis opens the patio door for Harry once they've made it downstairs and everyone looks in their direction.

"Finally... mate, your burgers are cold," Niall chuckles and looks at Louis.

"I'll put them back on the grill," Louis rolls his eyes and grabs the plate of burgers to go back to the grill.

"No, man, they're fine," Zayn smiles, "Niall's just being an asshole."

"Sorry it took so long," Harry speaks up, "it was sorta my fault."

"No worries," Liam grins, "I'm sure... that you feel overwhelmed right now, Harry."

Harry nods slowly, his eyes staying down on the pavement. He finally turns and looks over at Emma in the pool, and Olivia in Gemma's arms.

Harry can't help but smile while he's looking at them; he knows that Gemma is carrying their child... though, he knows deep down she's carrying not just their child, but their children. He's beyond convinced there's twins in there. And seeing her smiling and carrying around their 1 year old in the water letting her splash and laugh, it makes Harry's heart swell so much. He realizes how much his sister has sacrificed for the 2 of them... and he knows he could never repay her.

He slowly walks over to the pool, his dimples still showing as he's calling, "hey, Emmy, are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, please," she shouts with a grin before she's swimming to the steps. She grabs her towel and wraps it around her before she's walking over to Harry and throwing her arms around his waist. "I love you, Pappa."

"I love you, my amazing artist," Harry smirks at her and boops her nose with his finger, making her laugh.

Anne and Jay bring out the drinks and condiments while Emma is having a seat and Gemma is getting out with Olivia.

"I'll get her, sis," Harry offers, walking over to her slowly.

"You sure?" Gemma asks, "you look really tired, Harry."

"I'm 100% sure," Harry replies with a small smile before his face turns serious, "I... I want to hold her and just... hug her and kiss her as much as I can today."

Gemma nods a little as she becomes emotional, "I understand that, I do. I know you're not looking forward to tomorrow, Harry..."

"Not at all," Harry tries to joke while Olivia reaches for him and he smiles and takes her into his arms.

"But... we'll most likely get to see you again," Gemma softly says, "at least, I truly hope so."

"Livy may not," Harry manages to whisper out as he's looking down at his daughter, "I mean, she's only 1... Lou said that they may not allow her."

"I think they will," Gemma smiles and pats Harry's shoulder, "Jeff will come through somehow... he wouldn't do that to you, unless he just had to. You know that."

"I do," Harry sighs and holds Olivia to his chest, his hand going through the back of her curls as he whispers to her, "I love you to the moon and back, my little angel."

"Love you," Olivia says out, though it's not very plain. It still makes Harry's face light up and he walks over to Louis quickly.

"Do you know what she just said?" He asks excitedly.

"What?" Louis smiles at Harry's excitement and the happiness written all over him. He needs to see him like this on his last day of being at home.

"She tried to say love you," Harry grins from ear to ear, his dimples as deep as they can go while he's looking from Olivia back to Louis.

"Seems we have a pretty smart little lady," Louis smiles and steps closer to Harry, placing his hand on his waist. He leans in and kisses him, both of them getting lost in it for several moments; they don't rush it at all. Their lips move in motion with one another's so slow.

"Hey," Niall is the one who brings them both back to reality with his loud Irish accent, "are you 2 going to come over here and eat or what?"

"Yeah," Louis smiles and stares at Harry, "we're coming."

A few moments later, they're all seated on the patio having a few laughs, a few talks, and through every moment, every single second, Harry sits and takes it all in.

He looks around the entire table more than once, seeing his family, his friends here with him... but most importantly, his husband and his daughters. And he can't help but want this evening to last for hours and hours. He can't even admit out loud how much he wishes tomorrow wouldn't come.

His nerves are on edge, though he'll refuse to show it right now; instead, he laughs along with everyone else and even tells some jokes of his own.

He's sure no one knows the internal battle he is fighting... maybe Louis does, he thinks as he turns to look at him sitting next to him chatting away in that beautiful Doncaster accent.

Harry isn't even sure what he's saying, he isn't listening; he's too busy watching his lips move and studying every inch of him, knowing how much he's going to miss the other piece of his soul, his perfect match while in the hospital.

Suddenly, Louis is laughing as is everyone else and Harry jumps right in, even though he doesn't have a clue. Right now, he doesn't care. He only cares about being surrounded by these people... these people who have become such a huge part of his life.

"We need another bottle of wine," Lottie speaks as she's getting up.

"We've had like 3 at the table," Louis chuckles at her, "at the rate you're going our wine cabinet will be empty."

Harry smirks and looks over at Lottie, "feel free to bring out 2 more. Louis can go pick up some more from our favorite winery. It'll give him something to do while I'm in the hospital."

Louis smiles a little as he's staring back at his husband, "yeah... and I'll get 2 bottles of your favorite and keep it stored until you're home and can have it."

"As long as they have the vintage in stock," Harry points at him.

Louis laughs some and nods, "I'm sure they will, love. If not, I will search far and wide. But I'll also get your other favorite as well."

"Thank you," Harry says and kisses Louis quickly before grinning, "gives me something else to look forward to."

"Like there isn't enough," Louis smirks and nudges Harry.

"You know, you should make a list of the things you have to look forward to," Liam speaks up after sitting down his wine.

Harry's eyes look in his direction. He bites his lip before replying, "that's a good idea, yeah... I'm just not one for like, you know, routines. I don't function like that."

"You kinda do now," Louis smirks nodding his head side to side with a grin on his face.

"I don't fully function on a schedule," Harry points at him again with a small laugh, "yeah, we do have morning routines with the girls... and afternoon routines... bedtime ones..."

"So, when do you not function on a routine?" Louis interrupts in a smart ass tone.

Harry shakes his head, a smile still on his face. "What I mean is, I can't... I can't like, make a list of things I want to do. I can't follow a list. I can't make a list and check it off as I go. That's not who I am."

"Touché to that," Louis agrees and raises his wine glass before he's drinking the rest.

"Well, maybe you could make it so you can have all the things to look forward to, but don't make it a checklist," Liam smiles at Harry.

"I probably will," Harry nods, "I mean, what else am I going to do besides paint, right?"

Louis grins and looks down at the table, licking his lip slowly. He can only imagine in his head the pieces of art Harry will create as he goes through this process again. And he can picture Harry putting on an art show for everyone to see when he's healthy again, even if Harry hasn't talked about it... he knows eventually that Harry will be ready again to do his shows, to show off his inspirational creations, and to get the recognition he's so worthy to receive for his art.

Lottie finally returns with 2 bottles of wine and a giant smile on her face, "here's the wine... and if mum and Anne, or Gemma, would like to come help me with something..."

Harry looks confused and Louis looks the same when he stares back at Harry.

"I'll help," Gemma offers.

"No, you rest," Anne tells her and smiles, "you've done enough, honey. I'll help."

"I will as well," Jay grins and looks over at Louis and Harry.

The 3 of them head inside while Harry's still trying to figure out what's going on.

"What are they up to?" Harry asks, looking at Gemma.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Gemma smirks and picks up her water while still smiling.

"I know, but I can't say either," Emma speaks up and smiles at Harry beside her.

"Well, thanks, Em," Harry chuckles and runs his hands through her hair.

"I'm guessing something for us," Louis leans over to tell Harry, a small smirk on his face.

And as soon as Louis has said it, Lottie and Jay come out holding a rather large cake that's lit up with candles and Anne brings out some gift bags.

"What the," Harry tries to find the words but he knows he can't.

Lottie only smiles warmly at him as she sits the cake down right in front of him. "We wanted to do this for you. We know how badly you're going to miss being here. We wanted this to be a celebration."

Harry's eyes are filling quickly when he hears her words. He manages to look down at the giant cake that has a photo of their family on it... he, Louis, Emma, and Olivia. It also has the words, 'You're a Survivor, You're Going to Beat This'.

Harry closes his eyes, a giant smile on his face while tears roll down his cheeks. He sobs softly and wipes his eyes quickly before he looks back at the cake.

"This... this is... I'm just...," he stutters and sort of laughs while he's wiping one eye.

Louis' eyes are filled as he's staring at the photo of them. "Whose idea was this? I mean, the cake."

"Gemma and I discussed it," Lottie starts, smiling at Gemma, "and she came up with the saying while I picked the family photo."

"It's... it's... I can't believe... you guys did this for me," Harry manages to get out, "I don't know what to say but thank you... so, so much."

"Blow out the candles," Lottie laughs.

Harry grins and finally blows them out while Louis is recording it all with his phone.

"Perfect, love," he smiles at Harry.

"You were in on this, weren't you?" Harry asks Louis with a smirk.

"I can honestly say that this time I had no part in this whatsoever," Louis laughs while he's still holding the phone and recording Harry's reaction, "I swear on my life, Harold."

"I believe you," Harry grins before he's shaking his head. He looks up at Lottie who's still standing close to him, "would you mind taking a photo of the cake?"

"I will, yeah," Lottie nods, "why don't you and Louis get in the photo?"

Harry scoots his chair out while Louis stands and places his hand on Harry's shoulder and has his head above his giving a thumbs up. Lottie giggles at her brother as she snaps several photos for Harry.

"Ok, here you go," she says and gives Harry his phone back.

He's immediately going to them and looking at them, seeing Louis making a goofy face in one with his thumbs up. He looks at his husband beside him with a smirk on his lips.

"Just can't help yourself, can you?"

"'Fraid not, love," Louis just grins widely and entangles his right arm with Harry's left. "So, shall we eat the cake, then?"

"Yeah, let's eat it," Harry nods with a smile before he's asking Emma which piece she wants.

After they've finished with the cake, Harry cleans his mouth with a napkin and looks over at the bags and other things that Anne brought out.

"So, what is all that?" He points and asks.

"Yours, of course," Anne replies, "we all pitched in and got you a few things."

"Mum," Harry starts.

"We wanted to," she quickly interrupts him, "everyone at this table knows you don't want to be away from this house. We know you've packed a lot of your own things, but... we'd also like to contribute a few things."

"Like what?" Harry asks with a small laugh.

"Well, Gemma and I went out and found some more Packers stuff for you," Anne grins and hands Harry 2 big light blue bags.

"Mum," Harry smiles, his dimples showing so well, "you know, you didn't have to buy this stuff... I have a lot of Packers things..."

"Isn't that the truth," Louis sarcastically says before he's picking up his wine.

"Just open them," Gemma tells Harry, "you can always use more."

Harry shakes his head with a radiant smile still showing on his face. He opens one bag and finds a huge Packers jersey, causing him to laugh, "any reason why it's so big?"

"Cause you'll get fat eventually?" Gemma smirks and jokes.

"Gemma," Anne laughs.

"Ok... we got it so that you would be comfortable in the hospital," Gemma explains, "we got it extra big so you can wear it in bed."

"Thank you," Harry smiles at Gemma and then his mum. He opens the other bag to find another Packers beanie to add to his collection, a warm Packers blanket for the hospital, and a picture frame, the 3 of them in it with Harry standing in the middle.

Harry feels his eyes sting again, reading the frame, 'Family Lasts Forever'. He wipes his eyes slowly again and looks back at his mum.

"Thank you," he barely gets out, "I love this. I even remember the day it was taken."

"It was taken when we first met Louis at your house in Laurel Canyon," Gemma smiles and glances at Louis who is grinning from ear to ear.

"I remember taking that photo," Louis points and smiles at Harry.

"My turn," Emma exclaims and gets up to get her bag. She hurries back to the table, Harry snickering at her enthusiasm.

"What did you get me, Emmy?" Harry asks and takes the bag from her.

She just smiles while Harry's looking inside the bag. He finds a handmade bracelet done by Emma herself. It's done in rainbow colors and has his name in the middle.

And Harry's smile couldn't be any bigger while he's studying the bracelet. He puts it on instantly and grins at Emma before reaching into the bag again and pulling out yet another picture frame.

"Oh my god," Harry whispers, his eyes filling again. Around the top of the frame it says, 'We Love Our Pappa' and the photo is Emma and Olivia in beautiful dresses sitting in the grass of the front garden. Harry sees anchors on the picture frame as well and he can't help but shake his head before wiping his eyes.

"We love you, Pappa, and we're going to miss you," Emma whispers from beside him.

Harry smiles a little before he's hugging her tight, rubbing her back gently. "I'm going to miss you 2 so much, Emmy. But.."

He pulls away and wipes his eyes as Emma is doing the same.

"I asked you to be my brave cheerleader," Harry whispers and takes her hands. Beside him, Louis watches with tears standing in his eyes. "I need you to believe that I'll make it through this ok and that I won't be in the hospital for very long."

"I already believe that," Emma says and smiles some. "I think you want to be here too much, so I think that will make a difference."

"You sound so much like your daddy," Harry grins and looks at Louis who just shrugs and has a smug smile on his face.

"There's one more in there," Emma mentions and points to the bag. She bites her lip and watches Harry pulling it out, his eyes moving over the photo slowly.

He swallows hard as he's face to face with a photo of him and Emma back when he first met her. He hadn't been her art teacher but maybe a couple weeks at that time, yet the 2 were inseparable even then.

"Wow," he whispers, smiling some before he wipes his eyes, "Jesus, Emmy, that was... it feels like it was so long ago."

"I know," she grins up at him, "but... ever since that first night you came to the house, I really liked you, Pappa. I prayed every night that you and daddy would get together."

Harry's eyes widen and he laughs while Louis is doing the same, his eyes on Emma as he says with a small chuckle, "you never told me that."

"No, it was a secret," Emma grins, "I only put it in my diary."

"And, last but not least," Niall stands up, looking at Liam and Zayn, "we got you something as well."

"Which is?" Harry smirks.

"Well, the 3 of us pitched in for this," Liam starts as he's looking between Harry and Louis, "and... well, here."

He passes an envelope over to Louis and Louis opens it while Harry's leaning against his shoulder.

When Louis pulls out the papers, he laughs a bit and feels his eyes sting once more.

"You bought us a trip to Paris?" Harry asks, his eyes wide with excitement.

"We did," Zayn replies, "it's good for 18 months... should give you plenty of time to recover and feel like you again... then, you can go and spend time with your husband. You deserve it."

"You lads are fucking amazing," Louis shakes his head and rubs his forehead, "I don't even know what to say... this is... it's an incredible gift, one I'm sure Harry and I will enjoy very much."

"Very much," Harry nods with a giant smile, "thanks so much, guys."

"You're welcome," Niall grins and raises his glass of wine before drinking some of it.

Louis only laughs some and looks at Harry while everyone begins talking amongst themselves again.

"This has been pretty spectacular, hasn't it?" Louis asks, leaning over in Harry's ear.

"It has, actually," Harry responds and grabs Louis' hand on his leg, "for a few minutes, I even forgot I was sick."

Louis bites his lip before smiling, "well, I suppose that's a good thing, love."

Harry nods and picks at the cake on his plate with his fork; he hasn't had much of an appetite the whole entire week, but he did almost finish the whole piece of cake... Gemma knew his favorite kind, of course.

"Hey," Louis speaks up, making Harry stare back at him, "you're going to be ok... you know I'll sleep in that hospital room as much as I possibly can."

"If I'm not in isolation," Harry mumbles and then sighs.

"I don't think you will be," Louis says once again, "I think Jeff expects you to do as well as last time, love."

Harry nods and looks over at Olivia sitting in her high chair between Gemma and Lottie; she has the cake all over her face and tray and she just giggles and keeps playing with pieces of it.

And right beside her highchair is Beckham, licking his lips and wagging his tail as he sits and watches her eating it; Harry can't help but smile at him and listen to Gemma telling him to stay seated.

Then, Harry's chuckling some at their daughter, "god... I'm going fo miss these moments."

"Harry, she'll be fine and so will you," Louis whispers, "we'll find out tomorrow about her getting to see you."

"No... I'm texting Jeff tonight," Harry says back and takes a drink of his water before he's sighing. "My body's exhausted, Lou."

"I'm sure it is," Louis nods, "you've been on your feet more today than you have all week."

"Yeah, well, today has been a really special day," Harry says softly while he's staring in Louis' eyes, "and I'd like to make it a special night as well."

Harry is soon going to their room, Louis following behind and telling everyone he'll be right back. He closes their door while Harry's staring at his suitcase again.

"Hey," Louis says so quietly, "I... I have something for you, too."

"What?" Harry asks with a small smile as he's taking a seat on their bed.

Louis walks to the closet, then stands on his tippy toes to reach the box on the shelf... and Harry snickers behind him.

"Stop it," Louis points at him, "I'm not short."

"You're short," Harry chuckles and watches Louis sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Alright, get serious, Harold," Louis says, giving Harry a look.

"Ok, ok," Harry puts his hands up with a smile on his face. He looks down at the simple box, "so, what did you get me this time? At least this present is small... not like the car you got me, the trip to Hawaii..."

"Stop," Louis whispers, making Harry's face turn serious. Louis clears his throat while he's removing the lid. He pulls out a beautiful deep blue picture frame and says, "I didn't realize you'd be getting so many photos, you know. I knew about Em's because I helped her... but I had these done a couple days ago for you."

"I've packed tons of photos, but I'm sure whatever you have is special," Harry whispers. "Show me."

Louis holds the photo frame up for Harry, showing him a picture of the 2 of them they took before boarding the plane to New York. The frame itself is nautical themed; there's anchors with ropes, small ships, and even a lighthouse.

Harry's dimples show in an instant as he's looking over the photo of them.

"It's... it's beautiful, Lou," Harry manages to say, his eyes watering again, "damn, I've gotta stop crying today... I'm going to be dehydrated."

Louis snickers while Harry just smiles beautifully at him; Louis can see the color is gone from Harry's face... he can see how skinny he has become... he can even see that he's almost frail now... but there's one thing about Harry that hasn't changed to Louis: that beautiful, dimpled smile he shows Louis. It's a special one because he only smiles that certain way at Louis.

"So, what else is in there?" Harry asks with a grin.

"Uh, well," Louis starts, "I have another photo and something else."

"Something else?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, it's for... for when you've gained all your weight back and all," Louis gets out as he's staring at Harry. He reaches in the box and pulls out a small, black box.

Harry's dimples show again immediately and he looks up at Louis, "you bought me another ring, didn't you?"

"I... I kinda did, yeah," Louis shrugs, "I wanted you to have something else to look forward to when all of your weight was back."

Harry only smiles as Louis is handing him the box. He opens it slowly to find a silver ring in the shape of a rose.

"Holy shit...," Harry chuckles softly while he takes it out and looks it over, "Lou, it's fucking gorgeous."

Louis grins and watches Harry trying to slip it on his fingers; it'll fit his index finger and Harry   
smiles up at Louis.

"Well, I bought it for your other finger," Louis laughs a little, "your right hand ring finger there."

"It'll fit it eventually," Harry smiles at him, "but for now, I'd like to keep it on this one... I'd like to wear it to the hospital."

"You know they won't let you wear jewelry during the transplant," Louis smirks.

"I know," Harry nods, "doesn't mean I can't wear it after it's finished and I'm recovering."

"Look on the inside," Louis quietly says and points to the ring.

Harry holds it up and looks on the inside to see the initials HET|LWT. His dimples deepen while he looks back at his husband.

"You got both of our initials," he whispers.

"I did," Louis nods, "felt like... like you needed mine on there as well."

"Thank you... so much, Lou," Harry quietly tells him, touching his leg gently. "I love you."

"I love you, Harold," Louis says, his face serious, "more than I can ever even admit."

"I know that," Harry says softly, rubbing Louis' thigh so gentle.

"Ok, so last photo," Louis grins and goes back to the box, "this one I'm sure you'll like."

Harry smiles while Louis pulls the frame out; he holds it up and Harry sees it's a New York picture frame with the skyline all over the front of it.

And the photo is of he and Louis the night of their dinner party.

"Remember Liam taking that photo with your camera?" Louis smiles with so much fond while he's staring at Harry.

"I do," Harry snickers some as he takes the photo, "I... I love it. I remember me trying to fix your buttons for you..."

"I thought you were trying to unbutton my buttons?" Louis laughs and raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe I was," Harry shrugs and gives him a smug look, "I really was, I think."

"Yeah, it's always been like you to fuck around when someone's trying to take a photo," Louis laughs.

Harry shrugs, "it's instinct... I don't know why I do it."

"Well, I've always found it adorable," Louis smiles widely at him, "it's like every time someone starts to snap a shot of us, you have to do something to make people laugh."

"I like to make people laugh," Harry grins, "I'm sure you've figured that out by now... even if it means fucking with your buttons or the zipper of your trousers."

Louis chuckles and so does Harry... but soon, Louis' face turns serious yet again.

"I... I want you to take these 2 photos and put them by the bed," Louis whispers, and Harry wonders if Louis is struggling to get the words out.

"What is it?" He asks quietly.

"I'm just...," Louis sighs and puts his hands together, staring down at them, "I can't believe you're going to be gone from me, Harold... not after we've built this life."

"I'm not dying," Harry starts and reaches over to touch Louis' cheek gently, causing Louis to stare back, "I know that... that I've made it sound like I'm never coming back... and I've been dramatic..."

"No, love," Louis shakes his head, "you haven't been dramatic at all. I would be much worse in your situation, I know."

"You would... I know that, too," Harry snickers and stares back at the photos in his lap. "Why these specific ones? Like, why not one of our wedding photos? Or a family one?"

"These 2 photos," Louis starts with a small sigh, "they show a very special time to me, to you as well, I hope."

"Of course," Harry nods, his face serious.

"Well, it's the last trip we got to take alone before your diagnosis... and it was just amazing to finally get away with you again after so long," Louis explains, his voice breaking. He stares up at Harry again, "it also shows you who you really are... who you will be again once this is all over with and you're healthy. Because I don't have even the smallest doubt in my mind, Harry, that you will look just like that again. You will. And you're going to beat it for good this time. So, please... take them and put them next to your bed in the hospital room... so that you can be reminded of what lies ahead of you."

Harry slowly nods, keeping his eyes locked with Louis', even if tears are rolling down his cheeks; he doesn't notice them. He's too caught up in what Louis has said to him.

Louis takes his hands gently and holds them, his thumb caressing the top of Harry's hand. "Do you want to go ahead and call it a night, babe?"

"It's only 10 after 8," Harry smirks.

"I know, but you've had a long day, I know you're fucking tired," Louis says softly, "I want you to get all the rest you need."

"I'm going to get plenty of rest soon, trust me," Harry sighs and rubs his face slowly. "I'd like to... to help put Emma to bed and... Olivia as well."

"You sure you can handle all of that? I don't want you overdoing anything," Louis states sternly.

"Lou, I'll be alright," Harry assures him, rubbing his hand, "it's just that... this is the last time I'll get to do those things for a while."

"I get it," Louis nods and says in a whisper. He licks his lips before clearing his throat and finding the courage to ask, "what... what about... you know..."

"Us?" Harry answers for him.

"Yeah," Louis replies, "I mean, I get it if you'll be too tired and exhausted... it's just that... I... I need to be with you one last time before this all happens again, Harry."

"I've felt the same way all day," Harry quietly states before he's smiling, "I need that... that connection with you before I'm gone for a while. I wouldn't leave here without it, no matter how I felt, Lou. I promise."

Louis smirks, "yeah, didn't think you'd be able to go stay there without having it one more time."

Harry playfully pushes him and Louis only snickers before he's grabbing Harry's arms and pulling him to him, their lips meeting in an instant.

Harry notices how slow and gentle Louis is being and Harry can't help but think how much their minds are in tune with one another's... because that's exactly what Harry is needing.

Louis kisses Harry's bottom lip before their mouths are moving in motion together again.

"Alright, we should stop until later," Louis sighs and pulls away.

Harry smirks at him, "getting too turned on?"

"Of fucking course," Louis throws his hands up, "how long has it been, Harold?"

Harry grins smugly before whispering, "you know, Emma isn't going to school tomorrow... I mean, we could always do it now... then, go downstairs and spend the evening with our family. All of us gathered in the living room around the fireplace, just talking... maybe drinking some of your mum's famous cocoa... and my mum's..."

"It's not that cold outside," Louis chuckles.

"It is to me," Harry whispers, "and besides... can't we just pretend for 1 night that there's snow on the ground outside and just sit in front of the fire?"

"I suppose so," Louis snickers and nods.

Harry gets up slowly, putting the photo frames carefully on top of his clothes in the suitcase, along with the one from his mum and sister... and Emma's 2. He can't help but smile so big as he's staring down at his girls.

"When'd you dress them up for this?" Harry asks and glances back at Louis.

"Uh, it was, uh... one day you were sleeping," Louis replies quietly, "your sister helped me. She picked out Livy's dress first because she knew how fond of it you were... and how much you wanted to do a photoshoot with the 2 of them."

Harry smiles to himself, seeing the gorgeous smiles on his 2 daughters' faces; he can tell they're in a middle of a laugh in the photo, the both of them.

"I'm guessing there's tons more of these," Harry whispers and leans against the dresser.

"Yeah," Louis stands up, walking over to stand next to him, "they're actually all on your camera... and saved to your laptop. I know you've packed tons of photos, but you'll also have tons to look through on your laptop."

"Will I?" Harry asks, grinning back at Louis, "what kind of photos?"

"All kinds," Louis shrugs, "we took... well, we took several of them. But, we can talk about that when we get downstairs."

Harry nods and bites his lip while Louis is closing the space between them; he slowly places his hands on Harry's tiny waist, then gently pulls up the sides of his sweatshirt so his fingers can gently caress his skin.

Harry sighs and closes his eyes before he reopens them and places his hand on the back of Louis' neck, pulling him close so that he can crush his lips into Louis'.

And within seconds, their hands are roaming all over each other, both of them as eager as the other to have these few precious minutes alone... these few moments of nothing but pure love and connection.

Louis takes Harry's hand, leading him to the bed once again, never breaking eye contact. Harry slowly lies down, staring at Louis who's climbing into the bed beside him.

"You could've turned off the lights," Harry snickers softly.

"Bloody hell," Louis rolls his eyes and gets up, Harry laughing behind him. He switches off the lights quickly and then goes back to the bed, plopping down beside Harry.

"Did you lock the door?" Harry asks with a smirk.

"Yes," Louis sighs as he's staring at the ceiling, "now, can we please get back to what we were about to do?"

"Damn... someone is really bitchy," Harry jokes.

"Well, if I got it like I used to, I wouldn't be," Louis sighs out before even realizing what he's said. He glances back at Harry who's already staring at him and he says sympathetically, "I'm sorry... I honestly had forgotten for a few minutes there that you were sick, love."

"I do that sometimes...,," Harry smiles a little, "but... it never lasts very long... reality is always there to remind me of where I am... and how I am."

"But you aren't staying there," Louis whispers, caressing Harry's cheek softly, "there's a future ahead of you... ahead of me... and our children."

Harry smiles instantly and nods some before he's saying in his deep voice, "yeah, you're right. And I'm ready for that."

"As am I," Louis tells him, then puts his lips against Harry's again, going so gentle and slow.

And Harry's mind only goes back to their very first kiss in Louis' kitchen that night he stayed to watch a movie with him and Emma... he can feel that feeling he felt that night. He can still remember every detail of that moment, that kiss.

Louis goes for Harry's sweatshirt and Harry's quick to help him pull it up over his head before lying back against the pillow, his eyes locked on Louis'.

Louis pulls off his own t-shirt and then his Adidas shorts with his boxers. Harry starts pulling his down and Louis helps him the rest of the way.

"You just... take it easy," Louis whispers to him, "I'll take care of you, babe."

Harry licks his lips as Louis is climbing on top of him, his eyes staring down at the emerald ones... and Louis knows he could forever get lost in those eyes.

"You sure you're up to this?" Louis asks in a whisper.

"I'm very up for it," Harry replies and places his arms around Louis' waist, "make love to me... please."

Louis nods slowly before he's leaning down, kissing Harry's lips so soft. Harry's fingers trace through Louis' messy hair as he's sighing into Louis' mouth.

Louis runs his fingers up and down Harry's stomach, then further down, going between his thighs, causing Harry to moan softly now and lean his head back into the pillow.

Louis grabs their lube and gets down between Harry's legs, Harry watching him and stroking himself at the same time.

Since having the chemo therapy, Harry knows his body hasn't functioned nowhere near like it used to; it's harder for him to get as turned on as he once did.

Louis sees him trying to stroke himself and Louis almost wants to tell Harry to not worry about it and that it's ok... but he also knows that Harry probably wants to experience an orgasm right now because he won't for a while.

"Let me help you," Louis whispers seductively and gives Harry a wink before he's leaning down, keeping his eyes on Harry as his tongue reaches the head of Harry's cock.

"Yes," Harry sighs and roughly runs his fingers through Louis' fringe.

Louis swallows Harry's cock over and over, and in no time, it's finally fully erect like always.

"There we go," Louis grins slyly at Harry.

Louis positions himself between Harry's legs again when Harry starts saying, "it's ok, Lou, if... if I can't do anything. I just want to... to feel you."

"No," Louis shakes his head, "I want you to enjoy this, too. I know you want to, Harold... I mean, it'll be a while from now."

"I'm not going to lie... I do want to," Harry mumbles out, almost blushing.

"Are you embarrassed? Babe, you don't have to be," Louis whispers and leans down, his hands on each side of the bed and his face inches from Harry's.

"You're so gorgeous," Harry whispers, his eyes wandering over every small little detail of Louis' face, down to the stubble he has from not shaving in a few days. "I don't tell you that enough."

"You say it plenty," Louis smirks, "but, thank you, beautiful."

Harry grins a little, "so, Doctor, what are you waiting for?"

Louis' lip curls into a grin, "I love hearing you call me that."

Harry smiles before Louis is leaning in, kissing him again, his hands sliding up and down Harry's thighs, making Harry moan instantly.

Louis finally enters Harry, Harry closing his eyes and breathing out slowly.

"You alright?" Louis asks in a gentle tone, "I know it's been a while..."

"I'm fine," Harry sighs out, "just... fuck me."

Louis licks his lips and begins moving in and out of Harry slowly, Harry only leaning his head back into the pillow and moaning softly.

Louis sighs, realizing just how much he's missed this; he leans down and kisses Harry, Harry only pulling him in closer.

Louis then sits up again, gripping Harry's thighs and wanting to scream at the sensation. He still thrusts into him slowly, knowing that Harry wants this to last.

Soon, Harry is on his side with Louis behind him, thrusting into him so slow, his lips planting kisses on the back of Harry's neck while Harry's quietly moaning.

Louis grips Harry's hip as he speeds up some, Harry getting louder with every thrust.

Louis knows he's about to release... he grabs a hold of Harry's cock and starts stroking it to help Harry.

And within seconds of Louis doing so, Harry's moans turn into full screams, his body releasing all over Louis' hand.

Louis feels his own release and finally thrusts just a bit harder into Harry, enjoying every last second of it.

Harry sighs out a heavy breath and leans his head back some, Louis grinning and placing his forehead against him.

"That was... was amazing," Harry whispers.

"Good," Louis says softly, gently running his fingers across Harry's face, "I wanted you to enjoy every second."

"I did," Harry says quietly and looks back at Louis, kissing him. He smiles a little, "ok, can we go downstairs now and have cocoa?"

"You're really something else," Louis laughs, shaking his head and getting up.

Harry smirks and gets up slowly, following Louis to the bathroom.

Once they've both dressed, Harry in some of his silk pajama pants with a white t-shirt and Louis in his usual Adidas sweats with a black t-shirt, they both head downstairs talking and laughing with one another.

"There you are," Niall speaks up from the sofa, "we weren't sure whether to go home or not... we planned on leaving in the next 10 minutes if you 2 were still locked up in your room."

"Funny," Louis says sarcastically and looks at the big television on the wall to see what they're watching. "What is this?"

"It's a movie," Niall says again, nearly snorting.

"Horan," Louis points, "stop being an ass."

Liam and Zayn snicker from the loveseat and so does Harry as he walks in the kitchen to see his mum and Jay.

"Hey," he says quietly and walks over to his mum, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, hello," Anne says while she's smiling at him, "I figured you went upstairs and fell asleep."

"You figured wrong," Harry grins.

Jay laughs at him, "oh... I see. You 2 were getting it on one last time?"

Anne's eyes widen at Jay's comment and covers her mouth.

While Harry only smiles that dimpled smile and points at Jay. "She's got it."

"Oh my gosh," Anne giggles and stands back against the counter. "So, are you not turning in?"

"No," Harry starts and goes to look through their cabinet, "I was hoping that you ladies might entertain us with your famous cocoas."

"Oh, really?" Jay asks, raising an eyebrow. "Are you 2 staying up for a while?"

"That's the plan," Harry smiles again, "I asked Lou if he would light the fireplace for me."

"God, he will do anything for you," Anne laughs and walks over to the cabinet where Jay is. "We'll make you guys some. I'm guessing enough for everyone?"

"If you wouldn't mind, please," Harry grins innocently. "Emma isn't going to school tomorrow, so... we figured we would have cocoa by the fire and maybe just talk or something."

"We'll get started on it," Jay smiles at him.

"Thank you both," Harry grins and goes to kiss them both on the cheek before he's walking out of the room.

Louis is arguing with Niall over the movie he's chosen and Harry can't help but stop for a moment and laugh; Louis and his smart ass is something Harry has always loved... he knows Louis will always find a way to make him laugh.

Harry makes his way outside, the chilly wind hitting his face immediately. He crosses his arms and rubs them with his hands while he's looking around at the pool and then the LA lights.

He stops at the steel gate around the back garden, his hands touching the cold metal. He glances up and wishes he could see the stars just for a mere moment before he's hospitalized again.

There's a lot of things Harry wants to see, but he realizes he doesn't have all that time... though he wishes he did.

Harry hears the patio door behind him a few moments later, and his favorite accent, his favorite voice in the whole entire world.

"Are you trying to fucking freeze to death, love?" Louis asks with a radiant smile on his face.

"Wasn't my plan," Harry starts before he's joking, "thought I'd let the cancer try to kill me first."

"Ha bloody ha," Louis smirks and drapes the blanket from the couch over Harry's shoulders, "there... is that better?"

"It is, yes," Harry sighs in relief, closing his eyes for a moment, "it's rather peaceful out here."

Louis almost snorts while he looks at LA, "yeah, besides the traffic in the distance."

"Yeah, but," Harry starts before he gets a little quieter, "listen around you... listen to nature."

Louis smiles at Harry and watches him closing his eyes. So, Louis decides to entertain him and do the same. He sits quiet, like Harry, and soon, he can hear nature... crickets, an owl, the wind blowing through their trees.

He can't help but grin while his eyes are still closed, "it does sound beautiful, love. I don't think I've ever really stopped to try to hear it over the traffic."

"That's why you married me," Harry jokes before he's sighing, "god, Lou, I just wish... I wish I could see those stars one last time... see them all twinkling, feel the peace they give me."

"I know," Louis whispers, staring at Harry and wrapping his arm around his waist, "but, you did get to go to the beach, after all. At least Jeff didn't kill me."

"No," Harry smiles some, "It was beautiful. I wouldn't trade that day for the world."

"Today was beautiful," Louis softly says, Harry's eyes looking back at him, "we all care about you so much, Harry. No one in this house has lost faith. You're going to go through this and... it's not going to come back."

"Still trying to convince myself of that last part," Harry smirks, "but... I think you're right."

"Trust me... I'm a doctor," Louis jokes, making Harry laugh some.

"I trust you," Harry grins, "but... I trust you as my husband, not as a doctor."

"Whoa," Louis chuckles, "are our kids dead?"

"No," Harry smiles beautifully.

"Ok, I'm their doctor, so," Louis shrugs and purses his lips.

"Oh, shut it," Harry laughs before he leans over and gives Louis a quick kiss. His dimples show again as he says, "I guess if you can take care of them at home and as a doctor, I suppose I could trust you. Probably even with me."

"Why do you think Jeff allowed the treatments here and didn't make the nurse practitioner wait?" Louis asks, grinning, "you ready to go in? Our mums will be done with their cocoa soon and we've got Scrabble."

Harry's smile widens even more, "what? Who's idea? Yours, right?"

"Guilty," Louis raises his hand and replies with a grin, "I know my husband well enough by now to know he loves hot cocoa by the fireplace playing Scrabble."

"You're amazing," Harry whispers, "thank you."

"Stop," Louis waves him off, "you gave me what I wanted... I'm giving you what you want."

"You're a fucking asshole," Harry chuckles and shakes his head, taking Louis' hand in his as Louis leads them back in.

"I am... can't help it, I apologize," Louis smiles up at him.

When they walk in, Niall is sitting on the loveseat still with Olivia in his lap chewing on 1 of her toys while Liam is beside him and Zayn on the side of the loveseat.

"You guys staying a little bit?" Harry asks while Louis is closing the patio door behind them.

"Figured we would," Zayn looks up at Harry and says.

"Yeah, we wanted to spend some more time with you," Liam smiles at Harry, "I won't be at work tomorrow so this time around you won't see me... at least not the first 3 days."

Harry smiles at him and nods, "it's ok... I'll be waiting on you, don't worry. But, bring me some flowers or chocolates when you return, Liam."

Liam laughs while Harry just winks at him and takes Olivia from Niall's arms, running his fingers through her curls while he's smiling at her.

"She's such a chill baby," Niall speaks up with a grin, "does she ever get fussy?"

"She does," Harry nods, his eyes still on Olivia in his arms, "but it's not often... usually only when she's hungry. Otherwise, she's always been a great baby."

"Yeah, we're fortunate enough to have 2 great little girls," Louis smirks, "at least until puberty."

Harry looks at him and chuckles some, shaking his head. "Let's hope the other 2 are boys."

"He's sold on the twin thing," Louis tells Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

"We know," Zayn nods, smiling over at Harry, "trust me, we know by now."

Emma comes down the stairs moments later in her pajamas, "what are we playing?"

"Scrabble, first," Louis tells her, "I'm gonna let Pappa play the game he's so good at."

Harry almost blushes while he's taking a seat in the floor with Olivia by the coffee table, "it's only because of my mum... and Gem."

"No, your mind is brilliant," Gemma says while she's walking back from the kitchen, "you can say it, Harry. You know you have a brilliant mind."

Harry looks up at her with a grin, "when did you start being so nice to me? Honestly, Gem, you used to pick on me all the fucking time."

"Well," Gemma points at him and smirks, "those times are about to come back... I'm hormonal, remember?"

"She's never really been an ass to you since I've been with you," Louis smiles and looks confused. "Maybe only a handful of times."

"Cancer changed a lot of things, Louis," Gemma states, holding back her emotions, "I know Harry didn't tell you the first time... but... the day mum and I found out, my attitude toward my little brother changed. I couldn't picture my life without him in it. I didn't want to watch what he was going to go through. I think that is what changed me from being a bitch to him."

Harry tries not to snicker because all eyes are on Gemma and Harry's sure everyone's overcome with sympathy at her words... but Harry's used to getting the sympathy thing. It doesn't bother him anymore.

"Gemma," Harry looks at her with a smile, "just because I have cancer again now doesn't mean you can't be mean to me... after all, you have every right to be. You talked yourself into carrying our child and now... well, I'm sure you're regretting that decision."

Louis puts his knuckle to his lips to keep himself from chuckling as he looks between Harry and Gemma.

"You're my brother," Gemma starts, "and I'm not going to be like I was with you... except maybe when I deliver this child. And, if it's more than 1 I'm carrying, yeah, I'll be mean then."

Harry grins, "come play with me, Jesus. Come on."

"Ok," Gemma shrugs and walks over like nothing has even been said.

Lottie comes downstairs and agrees to play Monopoly with Emma at the dining table; Jay and Anne both say they'll play with her as well while Harry, Louis, Gemma, and Liam take the first Scrabble game.

Harry sips his cocoa his mum made in front of the fireplace, his smile never leaving his face while he's watching Liam whine again about how badly Louis is beating him. Harry's heard Louis make all kinds of jokes with Liam, his favorite being that he's a doctor and Liam is only a nurse, so therefore, Louis knows more.

Olivia even sits in Harry's lap comfortably and never even fusses; she only drinks her juice and watches what everyone is doing around the table.

"Harry, you're fucking killing us," Louis laughs and sits his cocoa down.

Harry shrugs some, looking down at the remaining 3 tiles he has left.

"He didn't always used to beat me," Gemma smirks and looks over at Harry, "he just got smart one day, it seems... have barely beat him since."

"Your mum beat both of you at Christmas," Louis snickers.

"One time," Harry points out and laughs, "out of like 10 games, Lou. Who won the others?"

"Alright, fine... you did, except for 3," Louis shrugs and shakes his head, "you're an artist though..."

"Are you saying artists can't be great at spelling?" Harry asks with a small chuckle.

"Harry loved English," Gemma speaks with a smile as she's munching on popcorn, "he could've easily been a teacher."

"Could've," Harry sighs with a grin, "wanted to at a certain point, but I knew what my calling was when I was 8... it was to be creative and create pieces of art solely off of imagination... for people to enjoy and love. I wanted to make people feel something when they looked at my art."

Everyone stays silent for a few moments before Louis is speaking up, "people feel loads from your art, love."

Harry smiles a little before he's cradling Olivia close to him and rocking her a bit, her eyes watching him. His heart melts staring in her eyes, wishing he could spend the next weeks just like this... watching her eyes staring at him as she drifts off to sleep. It's one of the greatest feelings to Harry.

He could sit and study her face for hours... how she'll always keep direct eye contact with him, then slowly close her eyes, then open them back up for moments while she's sucking on her pacifier. Then, she will finally fall sound asleep in his arms, being completely content.

"So, what time do you have to be at the hospital?" Niall asks from the loveseat, bringing Harry back to the hurtful reality he's facing.

"Uh," Harry starts, his mindset totally changing again... he can feel the happiness he has felt all afternoon and evening beginning to slip away from him.

"You alright?" Louis asks quietly, studying Harry closely.

"Uh, yeah," Harry manages to get out, looking down at Olivia and feeling his eyes sting, "I'm gonna take her to bed real quick. She's exhausted."

Louis nods and watches Harry getting up slowly with Olivia in his arms. "You sure you don't want my help?"

"I've got it," Harry gets out, "I'd like to do this... I already told you, Lou."

Louis stares at Harry as he's walking up the stairs slowly; Louis knows something isn't right... he knows Harry.

"Is he... ok?" Niall whispers out.

"Yeah," Louis nods some, "I... I think so. And, uh, he has to be at the hospital at 7, Horan."

Niall nods, looking over at Liam and Zayn.

A few minutes pass and Harry still hasn't come back downstairs. Louis starts to get up, but Zayn stands up first.

"Louis, can I?" Zayn asks and points to the stairs.

Louis bites his lip, "sure... yeah. Just... come let me know if he needs me... please."

"I'm sure he's alright, mate," Zayn pats Louis' shoulder and heads up the stairs, all eyes watching him.

"Harry," Zayn says softly, going to Olivia's room first. He sees Olivia fast asleep in her crib, her star lights casting all over the room.

He cracks the door back some and then walks to Louis and Harry's bedroom door.

"Harry," he says as he's knocking. He doesn't hear Harry answer him, so he checks the handle and sees the door is unlocked.

He walks in slowly, looking at the messy bed and smirking to himself while he's shaking his head and thinking about what Harry and Louis were up here doing earlier.

"Harry," he says quietly, "where are you?"

"Why are you in my room?" Harry sniffs from the bathroom, causing Zayn to walk to the doorway. Harry doesn't look back at him while he's taking his medication as well as his Valium.

"Jesus... how much do you need?" Zayn smirks.

"I'm not in the mood, Zayn," Harry sighs, walking past him and grabbing Louis' cigarettes again before going to their small balcony.

"Harry, babe," Zayn starts while he's following him, "don't light that..."

"Why not?" Harry asks him quickly, "I've already got cancer. I told Lou the same fucking thing earlier today... can't hurt me anymore than I already am hurting."

Zayn stares at Harry for a long pause before sighing and crossing his arms. He watches Harry light it and blow out the hit slowly while his eyes are staring up at the sky.

"What... what's wrong?" Zayn asks in a whisper, "why the sudden mood change?"

Harry shakes his head and looks away, "what'd you do... offer to do Louis' job?"

"No, I asked him if I could come talk to you," Zayn replies quietly, "I barely get to these days... I can go get him if you want."

"No," Harry whispers, "it's... it's ok. He's dealt with my ass enough today."

"Haven't you had a great day?" Zayn asks, studying Harry closely.

"This day has been amazing, Zayn," Harry starts before he's stopping and sniffing again, "and yet... it's like every few moments I can feel this... this deep distress come over me... like I'm not going to come back to this."

"Harry," Zayn says quickly before he's placing his hand on his shoulder, "you know goddamn well that you are. You're going to be back home in no time..."

"No one can promise me that," Harry looks back at him, tears down his cheeks, "and... all... all I think about are these girls... Louis... Gemma... what if I don't come home to them? What happens to Louis? How will he make it without me?"

"Oh, babe," Zayn sighs before he's pulling Harry in and hugging him, "stop... it's just your nerves. You were scared of the same fucking thing last time, remember? You were scared you would never see Em or Louis again... and you're still here. You're going to be ok this time, too."

Harry lets out a deep breath, closing his eyes, "thanks, man. I don't know why I keep having these."

"I do," Zayn whispers, "it's all the bull shit you've had to go through. It's the meds, the fucking chemo, Harry. You can't even think like you anymore... and that's ok. You will again, in time. I know this hasn't been easy at all."

"It's been... well, it's been worse this go around," Harry manages to say lowly while he sniffs again and lets go of Zayn, "I don't understand why, but... it's just been fucking difficult, Zayn."

"I know, babe," Zayn nods and says sympathetically, "I was there with you last time... I remember. And I'm here this time and I can even tell it's been harder on you this second time. Not just because you lost your hair, but... everything else, too. And I'm sorry, Harry. I really am."

"Stop," Harry smiles again and shakes his head before he's glancing down at the patio, "if I could have a penny for every time I've heard the word 'sorry' in the last few years..."

"You'd have more money than you and Louis both have together?" Zayn finishes for him with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Harry grins, "probably close to it at least... if you count all of the 'sorrys' I received on Twitter and all of that."

Zayn laughs some when Harry hears Louis calling his name from the bedroom doorway.

"Hey," Harry says back to him, smiling a little.

"God, Harry," Louis sighs as soon as he's walked over and seen the cigarette in Harry's hand, "again? Love..."

"Here," Harry quickly interrupts and hands it to Zayn before he's turning back to Louis and grinning some.

Zayn just smirks and hits the cigarette while Louis crosses his arms and stares at Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry puts his hands up.

"Are you alright?" Louis asks softly, stepping over and running his hand down Harry's cheek.

"I'm... I'm good, yeah," Harry replies slowly, "I'm sick of saying I'm fine and I'm ok because we all know that's not true."

"We can call it a night," Louis starts.

"No," Harry quickly tells him, "not yet. I wanna stay up a bit more. Please."

"I'm fine with it, love," Louis nods, "just wanted to make sure your body was up for it."

"I'm making my body up for it," Harry says before sighing, "or else I would've been in bed at like 8:30."

"Where's my cigarettes anyhow?" Louis smirks as he's studying his husband.

Harry grins a little and hands him his pack along with his lighter. "That was the last one, I swear."

"Well, I suppose it's not going to hurt you too much right now," Louis states and lights one before he's offering it to Harry.

"I'm good, babe," Harry laughs, "really. I'm going to go downstairs and get another cup of cocoa... and see how Em is doing in Monopoly."

"Pretty sure her and Lottie are winning right now," Louis chuckles, "do you want me to put this out and help you downstairs?"

"No, you finish. I can handle it," Harry replies before he quickly gives Louis a kiss, "if not, I'll make Niall or Liam get up off their asses."

Louis smirks and watches Harry walking slowly to the door, "just be careful, love."

"Yes, Doctor," Harry calls as he walks out.

Louis looks smug while Zayn laughs some beside him. "He still calls you that."

"All the fucking time," Louis shakes his head and grins, "but... it's grown on me over the past years."

"I'd imagine so," Zayn nods with a smile before his face turns serious again, "how is he doing? Really, Louis."

Louis licks his lips and stares off while he hits his cigarette; he blows it out slowly, "he's been better, Malik. He's, uh... he's really weak... he's lost 20 pounds..."

"Fucking Christ," Zayn sighs and hits the cigarette Harry gave him, "I knew he had lost weight just by looking at him, but that much?"

Louis slowly nods, "yeah. It... it hasn't settled well with me at all. He's going into the hospital a lot worse than last time and... I honestly don't know if his body is strong enough for this."

"Surely it is," Zayn tries to reassure him.

"My worst fear is that it's not," Louis looks back at Zayn and says seriously, "I mean, the transplant isn't easy. Yeah, he made it look like a walk in the park last time, but he didn't look like this last time. He wasn't so... so fragile."

"What will happen if he isn't strong enough?" Zayn manages to ask, even though he really doesn't want to.

"His... his body might respond the wrong way to it," Louis starts before biting his lip and carrying on, "his body could attack the stem cells and treat them like a foreign parasite. I mean, there's medicines to fix that if it happens, but... well, it'll mean more hospital time for him and most likely complete isolation. That's 1 thing that could happen."

"Jesus," Zayn breathes out before he's shaking his head.

"Yeah. And if his body is too weak," Louis continues, "he could also have to be in isolation the entire recovery process. I think he'll respond ok to the cells... I mean, he already had that immune system established within him before the chemo. It's not like it has changed. It's still my immune system. It all really depends on how strong he is. That'll determine whether or not he has to stay a while or not. That determines it all really."

Zayn hits the cigarette again and remains quiet as he sits and thinks about how he couldn't imagine being in Harry's shoes right now... or Louis'.

"I believe he'll power through it," Zayn finally speaks up again and looks at Louis, "he's not a quitter. He's a fighter, and he won't stop fighting."

"I know," Louis smiles a little, "he's a fucking strong fighter. And I'm really thankful he is."

A few minutes later, Louis and Zayn are walking back downstairs, Louis' eyes diverting to Harry instinctively like they always do.

He sees him sitting up against the loveseat laughing at something Niall is talking about above him. Louis' sure that whatever Niall is talking about is most likely not that funny, but he knows that Harry will laugh anyways because the stupidest and the silliest stories can bring out those dimples on his face.

Louis immediately picks up his phone from where it lays on the sofa and takes a photo of Harry laughing while he's holding 1 of his Scrabble tiles in his hand; a huge grin comes over Louis' face once he looks down at his phone and sees the picture... it's too perfect for words to him. He wants to frame it and put it on a wall.

Louis does know 1 thing: the times when he can't be with Harry at the hospital is when he will open his phone to this photo... just so he can see that radiant smile, those beautiful dimples and hope that it makes him feel closer to Harry.

And throughout the rest of the evening, Louis makes sure to take several different photos with his phone; some of them are Harry with Emma, then Harry, Emma, and Beckham, Harry with everyone else, and then there are at least 10 different selfies that Louis takes with Harry.

He knows how much Harry will appreciate receiving these while he's away from his home and his husband.


	69. Chapter 69

"He's making amazing progress, Louis," Jeff is saying to Louis only a few weeks after Harry's procedure.

Louis is walking with Jeff down the hall to Harry's room; Louis is exhausted from the amount of time he has spent between this hospital and home over the past 4 weeks.

"His levels have finally come up," Jeff continues to tell him while they walk, "I know Harry's kept you up to date on all of this..."

"When does he get to come home though?" Louis interrupts quickly. "We have everything at home ready for him... I can keep him in the bedroom. It's just... Jeff, you know how Harry is. He's getting restless in this place."

"I know," Jeff sighs and stops a few feet away from Harry's room, "but I'm afraid that... that he's going to have to stay a little bit longer. His levels are not where they need to be for him to be let out, Louis. I know you have to understand that... I want Harry home with you guys. I do. As his friend, I hate this. All that he talks about is being home."

"So," Louis clears his throat and crosses his arms, "how much longer do you think he'll have to stay here?"

Jeff places his hands in the pockets of his doctor's coat and sighs, "maybe a couple more weeks if his numbers continue to climb like they are."

Louis nods and bites his lip before he's looking away and straight at Harry's room a few feet down the hall.

"The important thing is... the transplant was successful and he is getting better every day," Jeff quietly tells Louis, "and I promise to you, I will have him home with you and the girls as soon as I possibly can, Louis."

"Thanks," Louis whispers and sighs, placing his hands inside his jeans and walking off to Harry's room.

He knocks before walking in, seeing Harry lying in the hospital bed, his eyes on all the photos he has set up beside him.

"Hey, love," Louis softly says with a grin while he's walking over to Harry's bedside.

"How'd the talk with Jeff go?" Harry manages to ask, his voice weak.

"Uh," Louis starts, rubbing his palms together while he's taking a seat on the bed, "he said your numbers are improving every day."

"But I can't go home yet," Harry nods slowly, keeping his eyes on Louis.

"He... he said they need to increase a little more before you can," Louis sighs, "I know you don't want to be here any longer..."

"No, I don't," Harry quickly says back, "I want... I want to be at home with my family, Lou. This has been the longest 4 weeks of my life."

"I know," Louis nods, "it's been the same for me."

"Gemma's over 13 weeks... she's almost 14 weeks," Harry says in a whisper, his eyes on the photos again. "I'm missing it all."

"Harry, she's coming to visit you almost every day," Louis sighs and takes Harry's hand in his. "Love, I know that this has been anything but easy this time. I know you didn't want to spend this much time here, but... the transplant was a success. That's worth being happy about."

Harry swallows hard and leans back against his pillows, his eyes looking up at the ceiling now.

"Why can't my numbers increase as fast as they did before?" He thinks aloud.

"Look, Jeff said maybe just a couple more weeks," Louis tries to cheer him up, "and maybe it won't even take that long. Your numbers did increase pretty rapidly within just a few days last week."

Harry squeezes Louis' hand as he stares back at him, "I miss you, Lou. I miss everyone. I miss our bed, too."

"I can imagine," Louis tries not to snicker at Harry's remark, "these fucking hospital beds are the worst."

"It's ok if you can't stay tonight," Harry tells him in a whisper, "our girls need to see at least one of us."

"No," Louis shakes his head, "I've already told you... I'm here for the next 2 nights. Then, I'll go home for 1 night and Gem will come stay with you."

"Doesn't Emma and Livy miss you?" Harry asks, his eyes stinging. "Isn't it bad enough that I'm not around?"

"Harry, we've been over this," Louis whispers and kisses Harry's hand, "Em understands. Gemma has been spending loads of time with her... she's been showing her old photos of you."

"Oh, nice," Harry finally smiles, "I can only imagine which photos she's shown her."

"Just some of you guys when you were young," Louis grins some, "Emma has had a blast hearing about you growing up. Anne's been talking to her about how you were in school and how you went to art school."

Harry's still smiling as he's staring at Louis, "that's... that's great actually."

"Yeah... and your mum has like every painting you ever done for her saved on her phone," Louis chuckles a little, "so, she's went through them explaining to Emma when you did it and how old you were. It's been... nice really, hearing her talk about you growing up and all that."

"Well, at least she'll know what to talk about if I'm dead," Harry rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Harold," Louis says, "your mum is only trying to help and you know that. You don't have to act like this."

Harry nods while his nurse is coming in to check his IV again. Louis gets up and walks around the other side of the bed, leaning against the window frame as he waits for her to finish.

Harry's eyes are on the nurse, however. He remembers her face.

"Vanessa, right?" He asks her.

She looks up at him, "yes, Mr. Tomlinson. I think I introduced myself earlier..."

"If you did, I wasn't listening," Harry tells her and shrugs with a small smile, "I just... I recognized your face."

"Did you?" She asks confused, "do I know you?"

"You were my nurse the first go around," Harry replies, smiling, "when I had my first transplant."

She looks at Harry closely, then her eyes widen a little as she smiles, "Harry Styles, right?"

"Yeah," Harry replies with a small nod, "well, until I fell for that guy."

Harry points over to Louis by the window and Louis only snickers before he's waving at Vanessa. "Hey, love. Nice to see you again."

"How did I not remember you 2?" She laughs, "oh my god... you 2 were so cute. Honestly, I couldn't stop talking about you to the nurses here. How you 2 talked to one another, how you acted towards each other... it was like seeing real love in action. In all my years of nursing, I've not seen much of that, unless they're old couples."

Harry smirks and looks at Louis who's already staring at him. He turns back to Vanessa and says, "well, I'm glad we could, uh, demonstrate it for you, I guess?"

Vanessa giggles a little and looks at Louis, "I remember seeing that beautiful little girl in here all the time with you."

"Yeah, she'll be here after school," Louis nods and smiles.

"Well, if I can ask," Vanessa starts and stares back at Harry, "when did you 2 tie the knot?"

"We waited a little bit," Harry starts, his mood enlightening, "but we've been married a little over a year now. And after we got married, literally the day after..."

Louis just smiles fondly at Harry as he listens to him.

"... Our second daughter was born," Harry tells Vanessa with a grin. He picks up the photo that Emma gave him and shows it to her. "Her name is Olivia. You'll see her this afternoon as well."

"Oh, she's beautiful," Vanessa smiles widely, "she looks just like you, Harry."

"That she does," Louis speaks up, smiling at Harry.

"Well, we have another on the way," Harry starts again, "my sister wanted to be our surrogate, so..."

"That's amazing," Vanessa says excitedly, "you are so fortunate to have a sister like that. I bet she's incredibly wonderful."

"You can actually keep up with all of it on his Twitter," Louis smirks.

Harry looks at him and Louis just shrugs with a smug grin.

"Really?" She asks.

"We did an article a while back," Harry shrugs and speaks quietly, "someone asked to write about us... it kinda blew up really. They... they still write about us. Louis had to write an article just a bit ago about my cancer returning, seeing as how we had so many people following our story."

"Oh," Vanessa nods a little, "I see."

"Yeah," Louis speaks again and walks over to Harry's bed, "but... his transplant was a success and his numbers are getting better, so, I get to share that soon."

Harry smiles a little as Vanessa is finishing up.

"Well, I'll be on the lookout for the next article then," she nods and grins at them. "I'll find you as well on Twitter. Would love to keep up with your story, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry smiles at her before she's telling him she'll be back in a bit to check on him.

She closes the door and Harry lets out a deep breath before he's looking at Louis beside him.

"Lou, if you want to stay at home tonight, it's ok," Harry whispers, reaching for his hand.

Louis takes his hand and stares back at Harry, "I'm not staying at home, Harold. I want to be here with you."

"You've gotta be tired of trying to sleep in a reclining chair," Harry smirks.

"Trying? No, love, I succeed," Louis winks. "Doesn't my snores give it away?"

"I'm just saying... you've spent most of the nights here," Harry sighs.

"That's because I told you I would be here," Louis tells him and takes a seat on the bed. He keeps his eyes on Harry's face, "the girls are ok, Harry. I promise."

"I want to be home," Harry whispers, his eyes looking out the window again.

"I know that," Louis says quietly, "why... why don't we talk about all the things we're going to do when you're out of here?"

"I still have to go through my 30 days of isolation at home," Harry looks back, "that's going to fucking suck."

"At least you'll be home," Louis whispers and caresses Harry's hand, "in your own bed again."

Harry nods and sighs a little before he's staring at Louis, "I'm sorry... I know I've been in a horrible mood."

"Hey, I forgive you," Louis smiles, "I probably would be, too."

There's a knock on Harry's door and Louis and Harry both are looking over as the door opens and Glenne walks in.

"Hey," she smiles at Harry, "told you I'd stop by today."

"Hey, Glenne," Harry grins as she walks over to him giving him a hug, "glad you could make it."

"Well," she sighs after she's hugged Louis also, "I wanted to come sooner, but... well, I couldn't."

"You said you were sick," Louis starts and glances at Harry, "isn't that what she said?"

"Yeah, but not the kind of sickness you're thinking of," Harry smiles at Louis.

"No, not something he can get," Glenne chuckles and looks from Louis to Harry, "it's not contagious. If it was, trust me, my husband would've never let me come. And I wouldn't either if I even thought I would make Harry sick, Louis."

Harry's smile widens as he's looking from Louis back to Glenne, "so... go ahead. Say it."

"I'm pregnant," Glenne shrugs and sort of laughs while she's staring at Louis.

"Oh... ohh," Louis' eyes widen in surprise, "wow, congratulations. You finally talked Jeff into it."

"I did," Glenne smiles from ear to ear, "we said we wouldn't really try... just see what happens. It didn't take long though."

"How many weeks are you again?" Harry asks, his dimples showing.

"Oh, so she told you and you didn't even bother to tell me?" Louis asks with a chuckle.

"For Harry's sake," Glenne starts with a giggle, "I didn't text him and tell him until today. I wanted to wait as long as possible... just to make sure everything was ok. But... I'm going on 13 weeks."

"Holy shit," Louis almost exclaims with a wide grin.

"You're joking?" Harry laughs, "oh my god, Glenne. You and Gemma are due around the same time, then."

"Yeah," Glenne nods, smiling at Harry, "we are. I'm still trying to process it honestly. I'm so... so happy, and excited. I'm hoping that it's a boy because Jeff really wants a boy."

"Jeff will be happy even if it's a girl," Harry grins and takes her hand, "I'm really happy for you. Now our kids can grow up together."

"Yeah, suppose they can," Glenne nods, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Have you had an ultrasound yet?" Louis asks while he's gently rubbing Harry's thigh; it's more out of habit for him now. He doesn't even realize he's touching him most of the time.

"We've had 1 so far," Glenne replies, "I asked for it because I wanted to check and make sure everything was ok. So far, no issues."

"That's really great news," Harry smiles a little before his face is miserable again, "Gem has postponed hers until I'm out of the hospital and can go."

Louis can tell he's getting upset again, so he does his best to cheer him up once more, "yeah, but love, think about it... by the time you've recovered at home for the amount of time you have to, she'll have her ultrasound and we'll be able to tell what it is... and if you're right about twins. I'm sure you are, however."

Harry finally grins again while he's staring at Louis, "you're finally coming around, yeah?"

Louis smirks before he's shrugging, "I guess I am."

"How far along will she be when you get to go?" Glenne asks Harry curiously.

"Close to 20 weeks," Harry states before he's sighing, "That's IF I get out of here in 2 weeks and I spend 30 days in isolation at home before going out in public."

"I'm sure you will be out of here soon, love," Louis rubs his leg gently and tries his best to assure him, "your numbers will start increasing, just wait and see."

Harry tries to nod, but his face still looks miserable as can be; he doesn't want to be here another 2 weeks... or even longer than that. He wants to be home in their house with their children.

Another week passes by for Harry; it goes by so slowly for him and with every passing minute, with every passing second, he grows more miserable and homesick.

He lies in the bed late one night, unable to sleep because Louis is at home. He stares over at Gemma who is asleep on a cot the staff brought up for her.

He's then picking up his phone and letting out a deep sigh, wishing he was at home asleep next to Louis instead of here.

He has the tv on with the sound down very low and the entire room is dark except for the light it's casting in the room.

He goes to his contacts and finds 'Spouse x' right away; he knows Louis probably isn't sleeping much better than he is, so he calls him.

Harry leans his head back against the pillows, listening to it ring; it only rings twice, however, before he can hear his favorite voice and accent in the entire world.

"Hey, love," Louis says to him softly.

"Hey," Harry sighs.

"Can't sleep again, eh?" Louis asks quietly.

"No," Harry replies, tears coming to his eyes, "I miss you, Lou. God... I fucking miss you so much."

"I know," Louis says back, his voice serious, "I miss you so much, Harold. I'm... I'm lying in bed with a bottle of wine next to me, watching some shit on television."

"I'm doing the same... without the wine part," Harry smirks for a moment, then he's sniffing.

"Harry, don't cry, love," Louis sighs into the phone, "babe, you're doing so, so well. It won't be long until you're home..."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Lou," Harry sobs, using his shirt to wipe his eyes, "god, this is so hard."

"I know," Louis voice breaks and Harry can tell he's crying now, too. "It's not much easier on my end. You don't know how hard it is to try and sleep in this bed... this room. Nothing feels right anymore. I... I know I'm supposed to be the strong one here and hold shit together..."

"Louis, you don't have to be strong for me," Harry whispers back before he's sniffing again, "you're going to drive yourself crazy always trying to be strong for me. You'll reach a breaking point at some time... I don't want that to happen to you."

"I know you don't," Louis sighs into the phone, his sobs growing louder.

Harry closes his eyes, his tears falling uncontrollably now while he listens to Louis; the last thing he wants to hear is the person he loves so hurt and upset... and he not be able to do a damn thing about it.

"Lou," Harry starts again after taking a deep breath, "do you remember the first time we made love?"

Louis sniffs and mumbles into the phone, "I do, yeah. I surprised you at your building with a bottle of wine."

Harry finally smiles some; he knows he has to take Louis' mind off the current situation... as well as his own mind. He doesn't want Louis sitting at home crying all night because he misses him so much; Harry doesn't want to sit in the hospital bed and cry all night because he wants to be home... even if he already has countless times over the past 5 weeks.

"Remember how it was fucking pouring that night?" Harry asks, sniffing before he's laughing a little.

"I do," Louis replies, "I even remember what you were wearing."

"Do you?" Harry asks, his dimples showing just from listening to his husband. "What was I wearing, then?"

"Your size 6 skinny jeans that you always used for painting," Louis starts, getting up from their bed and walking to the open balcony to have a seat. He has an ashtray full of cigarettes beside him while he's lighting another. "You had on a plain white t-shirt, one of the shirts you always used for painting... and your curls were just... they were absolutely beautiful."

Harry's grin widens even more, tears still rolling down his cheeks as he's glancing at his wedding ring on his finger.

"You know, I remember what you were wearing as well," Harry tells him, his voice more upbeat.

"Do you, now?" Louis chuckles some while he's wiping his eyes and hitting the cigarette, his eyes staring down at their pool and watching the colors change from green back to blue.

"You were wearing your black skinny jeans with your Vans," Harry starts, a smile still plastered on his face, "and you had on a long sleeved white top... the sheer one that I soon claimed as mine."

Louis chuckles into the phone and hits his cigarette; he blows out the hit before sniffing a little, "you nailed it, darling."

"I have a great memory," Harry whispers into the phone, "what are you doing right now?"

"Sitting on the balcony having a cigarette and staring at our pool," Louis sighs, "wishing.... wishing you were here so that... that we could sneak out at night like we used to."

"You mean, the pool time we always had once the girls were asleep?" Harry asks with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah," Louis replies softly, "do you remember me making love to you in the lounge chair?"

"Do you think I've forgotten?" Harry asks and laughs a bit, "I made you too bothered singing Moves Like Jagger at the karaoke bar right before we went back to your place."

Louis chuckles and sits back against the door, "you did do that, no fucking lie."

"Seems like a lifetime ago," Harry gets out in a quiet voice, "and maybe... maybe it was."

"What do you mean?" Louis asks grinning.

"Well," Harry sighs, glancing at Gemma stirring a little before she's asleep again, "I just mean that... that maybe it feels like a lifetime ago now because I've had your immune system given to me for the second time now."

"You're still the same person," Louis snickers some and shakes his head, "you've had my immune system for a while, Harry."

"Yeah, but...," Harry whispers, "all of that happened before I ever had the first transplant. So, maybe it feels like a lifetime ago to me because it was... I'm carrying yours now, not my own."

"Ok, but," Louis smiles, "doesn't change the fact that you were still the same Harry Styles... well, Tomlinson now."

"Sorry," Harry smirks into the phone, "I don't know... it's like going on 3 am, so I'm liable to say anything right now and it not make sense. That's what happens when you're sleep deprived."

"I know the feeling," Louis smiles and says quietly, closing his eyes and leaning back against the door, wishing the aching in his heart would end.

"I... I drew something," Harry starts again, "I think you'll really like it."

"Oh?" Louis asks, "what is it?"

"It's... it's you and I," Harry whispers and reaches over on his table to pick up his sketch pad, "I'd like to do it on my easel at home and then frame it... but this is just a rough draft. I'm... I'm gonna send you a photo, ok?"

"Ok," Louis smirks and looks back at the pool. He starts softly, "I'm really glad you've been drawing again, love."

"Yeah, well, being stuck here, there's not much more to do," Harry grins, "hang on."

"Ok," Louis chuckles and hits his cigarette, waiting for Harry to take a picture of the drawing.

"Ok," Harry starts a few seconds later, "I'm sending it to you now... it's, well, it's sorta a drawing I did when I was thinking about the future... when I don't look like this."

"You know you're still stunning to me, Harold," Louis says quietly with a small grin.

"You're biased, babe," Harry laughs softly.

Louis gets the notification and he's opening his message, his face turning serious as he's staring at the drawing Harry has done of the 2 of them. 

Louis is wearing a sweater in the drawing, his left hand in Harry's hair as their lips are almost touching; he can see every detail Harry has put into it, down to his curls and Louis' own stubble across his face. Both of their eyes are closed and Louis can tell that Harry has put so much into this drawing... it's like they're both lost in their own world together, like they are every single time they kiss one another. He can see what Harry sees: the future of them.

He's stunned by the drawing, just like always; tears begin falling from his eyes again while he's staring at it.

"Lou," Harry says softly.

"I'm... I'm here, babe," Louis replies and sniffs, "it's absolutely gorgeous, Harold. You did... you did amazing, love."

"It just came to me one night when I couldn't sleep," Harry smiles a little, "I kept thinking about when my hair would be long again... when it would be us against the world..."

Louis grins and sniffs, "I can see what you see, Harry. I see a beautiful future. It's... it's brilliant, babe. I love it so much."

"What do you see when you're looking at it?" Harry asks.

"I just told you," Louis grins, wiping his eyes, "I see a beautiful future... I see the 2 of us lost in our own world."

"I'd hoped you would see that," Harry whispers, "because every time I kiss you, it's like nothing else exists, Lou. It's like... it's like the very first time our lips touched one another's. I feel that same feeling every time I kiss you... I always go back to that night in your house when we first kissed... and I guess I always will."

Louis closes his eyes, his tears falling before he's sniffing again, unable to say anything.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighs, "I wasn't... I wasn't trying to upset you again... seems I'm great at that right now."

"Well, it's more the fact that you're not here for me to kiss," Louis gets out, his voice breaking before he's sniffing again. He sighs softly, "I can't wait for you to be home in my arms again."

"Neither can I," Harry manages to say as he's wiping his eyes, "I can't sleep if you're not here."

"You know I'll be there tomorrow night, Harry," Louis quietly says, "and I plan on holding your hand the entire night you sleep."

"Lou, I don't mind if you stay at home, you know that," Harry says, biting his lip.

"No," Louis quickly states, "I told you before you went into that hospital that I would be there every fucking night. I stay home one night a week because you asked me to. I honestly don't see why it's a problem if I do stay every night. I can leave when the girls are in bed and you know that our mums and sisters are more than able to take care of them in the mornings."

"I know," Harry sighs and leans his head back into the pillows while he closes his eyes, "I really miss you. I miss every part of you. I miss the way you hold me every night... I miss the way you always let me bury my face in your neck, even if I haven't shaved in a few days..."

"Yeah, well, your facial hair has never grown as much as mine," Louis chuckles again, "even when you attempted to grow it that once... just didn't want to grow right."

"No, you're right," Harry laughs again quietly, "I wasn't meant to have facial hair, I suppose. Whereas, you on the other hand, you look amazing with it."

"Thank you," Louis grins and glances out at the LA skyline, "look out your window."

Harry turns and looks at all the buildings surrounding him, "why exactly am I looking out the window?"

"Because... I'm staring at LA right now," Louis whispers, "I'm looking in the direction of you."

Harry smiles a little before tears are falling again. He sniffs a little and wipes his eyes again.

"Harry, stop crying please," Louis says in a quiet voice, "I... I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No... it's ok," Harry sniffs, "really. I've made you cry enough, too... we're even."

Louis bites his lip, just staying quiet for a moment listening to Harry sniffing and breathing out a heavy sigh.

"You own my heart, Harry," Louis whispers into the phone, "you always will."

"I know," Harry nods before he's sniffing again. He closes his eyes and keeps himself from breaking down, "you... you will always own mine, Lou."

"It's an amazing feeling, isn't it?" Louis asks.

"What's that?"

"Knowing that your missing piece of your soul, your perfect match loves you.... so, so much," Louis manages to get out though his voice breaks. "It's... it's an amazing feeling to be so in love with someone... and to know that person loves you just as much."

"Yeah," Harry whispers, "it is an incredible feeling. It's the best feeling in the world, Louis."

"It is," Louis agrees softly, "do you want me to sing to you? See if it helps to make you fall asleep?"

Harry laughs a little again, "uh, yeah... yeah, that would be amazing. Of course if I do, my phone dies."

"No, I'll... I'll end the call," Louis tells him while he's biting his lip. He lights another cigarette and thinks over which song to do. "Uh, I think I've got it."

"Ok," Harry whispers.

 

_(The Rose - Bette Midler)_

 

"'Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed. Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed,'" Louis sings so softly to Harry, his voice soothing Harry once more. "'Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need. I say love, it is a flower, and you its only seed...'"

Harry's tears fall silently as he's listening to Louis sing the lyrics to the song, 'The Rose'. Louis has known for ages how fond of this song Harry is... and Harry couldn't love Louis' version of the song any more.

Harry's eyes close while he's listening to how smooth, how soothing Louis' voice really is while he's singing it quietly into the phone.

"'When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long,'" Louis continues, "'and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong, just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows...'"

Louis pauses while Harry's tears are still falling, his eyes remaining closed as he's mouthing the words with his husband.

"'... Lies the seed that with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose,'" Louis finishes, his voice soft and almost breaking.

Harry sits in silence, just taking in the words of the song, the beautiful voice who's just sang it to him...

"You still awake?" Louis whispers.

"Yeah," Harry quietly replies, "I... I couldn't sleep through that song. You know it's one of my favorites."

"I do," Louis says softly, "you are that rose, Harry. You're in that season of hardship right now... but... you will soon bloom despite the conditions around you. You'll bloom into the beautiful red rose you’ve always been.”

Harry smiles a little, wiping his eyes again.

"It's 3 am... maybe I'm talking out of my head, too," Louis chuckles a bit.

"No," Harry grins and lays back against his pillows, trying to get comfortable once more, "I think you made perfect sense, Lou."

"I love you," Louis whispers, his voice serious, "my beautiful rose."

"I love you, too, Doctor," Harry smirks and sighs as he wipes his eyes again, "can't wait to see you this morning."

"I may sleep all day with you," Louis chuckles and lights another cigarette before he's sitting in silence again, his head back against the balcony door, "I miss you, Harold."

"I miss you," Harry quietly replies, "do me a favor and tell the girls how much I love them when they get up in a few hours."

"You know I will," Louis says softly, "they already know, I assure you."

Harry smiles a little, his eyes finally growing heavy, "I think I'm finally ready to try and get some sleep."

"Then, get some sleep, love," Louis whispers, "I'll see you in just a few hours, ok?"

"Ok," Harry sighs into the phone, "Lou...."

"Yeah,

"Thank you," Harry tells him, his tone deep, "for... for everything you've done for me. I know that these past weeks haven't been easy on you. I know I've been a total bitch and a drama queen..."

"Harry," Louis smirks and closes his eyes, "I love you. So much. This has been an emotional roller coaster for you and I understand that. But I know that soon you'll be you again. Soon, you won't have to feel this way."

"I know," Harry quietly states, "I just... I feel like I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate you, and everything you do for me. I never would've made it this far without you."

"Is this a joke about my immune system living inside of you again?" Louis asks with a small snicker.

"No," Harry giggles some, "no, it's not. I meant... like... without your support, Lou. Without you by my side every step of the way, I'm not sure I would be this hopeful. I know I'm usually the positive one, but... you had to be this time... and I just wanted you to know that it didn't go unnoticed. So, thank you for every little thing you did for me. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I told you," Louis starts, his voice breaking again, "I'll always look after you, Harry. Always."

Harry smiles before he's talking to Louis again about their girls... and Gemma's pregnancy. Harry forgets about sleeping and stays on the phone with Louis, watching the sunrise over LA with him.  

Another 3 weeks go by, Harry even more agitated now. Louis paces his room, his arms crossed while he and Harry both are waiting for Jeff to come in and speak with them.

"What if it's bad news?" Harry sighs while he's sitting up in the bed, his eyes on his hands in his lap.

"No," Louie shakes his head and glances at Harry, "it's been 8 weeks... surely, it's not bad news."

Harry lets out a deep breath, his nerves on edge while he's having to wait; all he wants is to hear Jeff say he can go home now, that his levels are finally stable enough after long weeks.

Louis bites his lip and continues pacing, still waiting for Jeff to walk through the door at any moment.

"Did you happen to tell our mums that I might be leaving today?" Harry looks up at Louis and asks.

"I told them both that after 8 weeks in here you'd think your levels would be wonderful," Louis stares back at Harry.

Harry smirks some and starts to say something when he hears the knock on his door; his heart starts pounding when he sees Jeff walking in, a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Jeff asks.

"Bored out of my fucking mind," Harry sighs, "please tell me you have good news."

"I do," Jeff nods and looks over at Louis, "your levels are great."

"Thank fucking god," Louis lets out a deep sigh of relief.

"So, I can finally go home?" Harry asks, feeling his heart racing in his chest.

Jeff grins and nods, "yes. Yes, you can finally go home."

"Oh my god," Harry almost laughs, "oh my god... I... I can't believe it."

"I know you feel like you have been here much longer than 2 months, Harry," Jeff starts slowly, "so, I'm really happy to say that your numbers look really good. Just to be on the cautious side, I wanted to hold you a little longer than the first time because... well, I didn't want you going home to your 2 girls and then end up back in the hospital from something small you might've picked up."

"I understand," Harry nods, though he wants to scream because he's so happy and relieved.

"There will still be the same precautions you'll have to take," Jeff tells him while Louis is only standing at the end of Harry's bed grinning at him from ear to ear. "You'll need to stay indoors for 2-3 weeks at least, ok?"

"Not 30 days?" Harry asks confused.

"Well, I personally would rather you wait 30 days," Jeff shrugs before he's smiling, "but... to be honest, your numbers have already improved past where they were when you left the hospital last time. That's what I really wanted to see... and what I was waiting on; I wanted to see your body beginning to function as it should."

"They've improved that much?" Harry asks with a wide grin.

"Yep," Jeff smiles at him, "your body responded very well to the stem cells... I think we all knew that it would."

Jeff looks at Louis right away and Louis can't help but smile back at him.

"So, I... I can go home... today?" Harry asks curiously.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get them to bring your discharge papers and Louis can help you get dressed," Jeff replies with a grin, "I'm very happy for you... for the both of you. I know it's been hell being here and away from your family and your girls."

"Jeff... thanks... thanks so much," Harry manages to get out while his eyes are filling again, "thank you for everything you have done."

"Hey," Jeff says quietly, "you're like family to Glenne and I. And I'm just very thankful that this worked again. I honestly hope I never have to go through this with you again."

Harry chuckles a little before he's waving for Jeff to come over; Jeff only shakes his head and laughs before he's hugging Harry.

"Thank you so much," Harry quietly tells him before he's sniffing again.

"You're welcome," Jeff says, "you deserve this more than anyone I know."

Harry finally lets him go and wipes his eyes, his face still beaming.

"Alright... let me go get your paperwork," Jeff smiles, looking from Harry back to Louis, "I'll let you help him get dressed. And, I know he's in good hands at home with you."

"That he is," Louis nods, "I've had the house prepared for weeks."

Jeff only grins and tells them he'll be back in just a minute with Harry's papers before he's leaving the room.

"Holy shit," Harry exclaims at once, his eyes locked with Louis, "I'm.... I'm coming home, Lou."

"I know, love," Louis nods, his face glowing as he's staring at Harry.

Harry wipes his eyes again, chuckling a little before Louis is walking over and hugging him tight. Neither of them say anything... they only hold onto one another, huge smiles on both of their faces as tears are coming from their eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much," Louis is whispering before he kisses Harry's cheek and sobs quietly.

"I love you, too," Harry whispers, burying his face in Louis' neck again, his eyes closed as he continues to smile.

Harry's not sure that Louis even understands how much this means to him; of course he knows Louis has missed him, but it's more than just missing home to Harry. His numbers are increasing and are already better than they were the first transplant. He doesn't feel like he's just going home.... he feels as if he's also finally beaten this cancer for good.

Louis helps Harry change into some of his own Adidas sweats that Harry had brought to the hospital with him; then, Harry's putting the black t-shirt on by himself, for once not feeling like it's too much effort to do so; Harry's still weak, of course, but right now his adrenaline is so high that he's sure he could walk out of this hospital without help at all.

Louis packs up his things; he puts the clothes in first, then Harry's many picture frames... and Harry only watches with that beautiful dimpled smile of his.

"I've already texted your sister and mum to tell them we're about to leave," Louis tells him while he's carrying Harry's things and a nurse is wheeling him out in a wheelchair.

"I bet Emma will be happy," Harry grins up at Louis.

Louis smiles back at him, "you know she will be."

The nurse wheels Harry outside to where Louis has parked the Rover and Louis is quick to help him stand up to get in the passenger's seat.

Surprisingly to Harry, he doesn't feel all that weak right now. He makes it into the car with ease, thanking the nurse before Louis is closing his door.

Louis has all of his things in the back and is getting in the driver's side in mere seconds, way too anxious to get Harry back home.

"I... I really can't believe it," Harry shakes his head and laughs some, his eyes still spilling tears. He wipes them before Louis is offering his sunglasses to him. "Thank you."

"Welcome, Love," Louis grins as he's pulling out of the parking lot, "they've been sitting in this thing waiting on you."

Harry smirks at him before he's grabbing his hand and holding it on his leg, letting out a deep breath. "God, it's so nice being out of that room."

"I can imagine," Louis chuckles. The radiant smile hasn't left his face since Jeff told them Harry could leave; he's sure the smile won't fade for days, weeks possibly. All he knows is that he's so incredibly happy and thankful to have his husband back at home with him.

Harry lets out a sigh of relief, his face still glowing while he's staring out the window at the passing sights.

"It feels... Jesus, it feels so weird, Lou," his grin widens as he speaks, "being in the sunlight, seeing LA again like this. Fuck, I have missed so much."

"Well," Louis starts before he's licking his lips, "remember you've gotta stay indoors for so long, love."

"I know," Harry nods and says a little more quietly. "What... what Gemma's ultrasound, Lou?"

Louis bites his lip, keeping his eyes on the road, "I... I don't know. Suppose we'll have to wait about 3 weeks..."

"Jeff said 2-3 weeks," Harry is quick to interrupt, "Lou, my numbers are really great, you heard him."

"I know that," Louis glances back at him, "but, Harry, you still need to stay indoors for at least a little while. You know that, love. Do you want to risk having to be put back in the hospital because you caught something as simple as a stomach virus? Honestly, even that would cripple you right now."

"You make it sound much worse than it probably would be," Harry mumbles and looks back out the window again.

Louis sighs, "you know damn well it's fucking true. Don't pretend like you don't know these risks. You have them memorized by now... this isn't the first time you've had to go through this, Harold..."

"I know that," Harry almost exclaims when he's staring back at Louis, "I know all of the fucking risks. How could I possibly forget the shit?"

"Don't get angry," Louis whispers, "you'll get to go soon enough. Babe, please... I need you to be happy that you're even home. I've... I've missed having you beside me every night."

Harry sighs and sits back, "I'm sorry. It's just that... Gemma is 21 weeks, Lou... and we have no clue what she's carrying, or how many."

"Well," Louis starts with a small smirk, "I think she has something that might help us figure that out."

Harry looks at him confused, "what do you mean?"

"A doppler," Louis replies, smiling at Harry before he's looking back at the road, "she's rented one... she hasn't used it yet because she has waited on you."

"What?" Harry asks, his dimples returning to his face.

"Yeah," Louis nods grinning, "she had it shipped to the house and she's been hanging onto it until the day you came home."

"She didn't mention it to me," Harry says slowly.

"I may have ruined her surprise," Louis shrugs and tries to look innocent. "Maybe she was waiting on telling you. I'm not sure honestly. Oops."

Harry snickers and squeezes Louis' hand, "it'll be our secret. I'll act surprised, alright?"

Louis just laughs some and shakes his head while they continue their drive back to their home, both of them still smiling.

When they arrive, Louis is parking the Rover inside the garage while Harry's sitting next to him, so anxious to get out and run inside to his little girls.

But he knows there's no way he can run inside; he's not even sure he can get out of the car alone. His body feels tremendously weak again and he's already wishing that he felt normal again now.

Louis opens his door with a smile on his face and offers his hand to him, "ready, love?"

"Sure you can hold me up?" Harry jokes and slowly starts trying to get out.

"I'm pretty sure I can take you. You're pretty tiny yourself these days," Louis smirks and wraps his arm around Harry's waist as soon as he's standing. "You feel ok?"

"Uh, yeah... just feel really weak," Harry mumbles before he's saying, "I want to see the girls, Lou. I want to see them now. I have to hug them."

"Alright, alright," Louis chuckles some, "how about we get you upstairs and let the girls come to you?"

Harry sighs and agrees, "fine. Sure."

Louis helps Harry to the garage door, Harry not going as slow as he expected though he can still tell how incredibly weak his body is.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Louis calls while they're walking down the hall to the kitchen.

They reach the doorway of the living area and everyone at once shouts, "welcome home" to Harry.

Harry notices a banner they've hung up for him that says the same exact words and there's also green and blue balloons everywhere.

Harry's dimples show again as his eyes fill.

"Thank you so much," Harry manages to get out while Louis is helping him in the living room. "You guys had enough time to do all of this?"

"Well, to be fair, we've had the decorations for weeks," Anne smiles before she's hugging Harry tightly, her eyes spilling tears. "I'm so glad you're home, sweetheart."

"Me too, mum," Harry whispers. He pulls away and smiles at Emma right away who is standing between his mum and his sister. He leans over slowly, Louis hurrying to help him just in case he's too weak.

Harry wraps his arms around Emma and hugs her so tight, a giant smile on his face. "I missed you, my little cheerleader."

"I've missed you, Pappa," she tells him in a quiet voice, "I've missed you so much. Even though we came to see you all the time, it still didn't feel right here."

"I know, babe," Harry tells her and kisses her head, "but I'm back home now where I belong."

"How about you go upstairs and lay down in bed and we'll come to you," Gemma grins at her brother, "I know you have to be exhausted standing up."

"I am actually," Harry sighs, "I forgot how this felt afterwards... I mean, I still remember a bit of it, but... I just forgot how my body felt really. Isn't very nice."

"Come on, I'll help you up the stairs," Louis tells him softly, "you're going to have to hang on to the banister though."

"I'll help," Lottie offers immediately, smiling at Harry, "if you don't mind me helping."

"No," Harry grins, "it's fine. Thank you."

They both help Harry up the stairs, going at a slow pace; it's only stairs, but to Harry, it feels as if he's climbing a hill after a really long jog.

He hates being this way, but he knows there's nothing he can do about it yet; the time will come and when it does, Harry knows he's going to be at the gym every day he possibly can.... even if it means every day of the week. He wants to regain all of his strength as fast as possible so that he and Emma could paint some more together.

Harry finally sits down on their bed slowly, his breathing a little heavy as he's turning and putting his feet on the bed.

"Here," Louis smiles and takes Harry's shoes off for him before he's tossing them at the end of the bed, "there we go. Want me to get you anything?"

"A... a cup of tea would be amazing," Harry sighs while he's staring at Louis.

"I've got it," Anne speaks up, "Louis, you just sit with your husband."

Louis smiles a little and nods.

"Thanks, mum," Harry tells her with a smile on his face, "I love you."

Anne grins and kisses his head softly, "I love you, too, babe. So much. I'm so thankful you're here again."

"We all are, Harry," Jay says next, her eyes red from crying as well, though she's smiling, too. "Your husband here has missed you loads, as well as your daughters."

"Where is Livy?" Harry asks curiously.

"She's still asleep," Gemma replies while she's sitting down on the other side of the bed by Harry, "I'll go wake her if you want; she's been asleep for over 2 hours, so she's most likely to wake at any second."

"I'd love that, sis," Harry nods a little, "thanks."

Gemma grins and wipes her eyes before she's getting up; and as she heads out of the room, Harry can't take his eyes off of her stomach and how big it has gotten.

Sure, Harry's seen Gemma loads of times in the hospital... he's seen how pregnant she is. But now, being at home, he can really tell that she's much bigger than he actually thought.

He looks at Louis who is busy pulling the covers up over him. Harry smiles a little and says softly, "her bump is getting really big."

Louis chuckles and nods, "uh, yeah... yeah, it has. It's... it's much bigger than anyone I've ever seen that thin, and for her first child.... well, it's impressive."

"She's definitely all baby though," Harry grins, his dimples deepening at the thought again. His sister, carrying their baby, but most likely 'babies'. "She looks absolutely stunning being pregnant. It really suits her."

Louis nearly snorts before he's smiling at Harry, "you really should tell her that because she's convinced she looks absolutely horrid at the moment."

"She doesn't," Harry shakes his head, "not at all. She's glowing, Lou. I've never seen her look more radiant."

"Who are we talking about?" Gemma asks with a smirk as she's standing in the bedroom doorway with a sleepy Olivia in her arms.

"I.... I was actually talking about you," Harry grins and sort of shrugs some, "you look beautiful, Gem. You really do."

"Please," she rolls her eyes and laughs, "I look horrendous... and besides, you told me that in the hospital, Harry."

"Yeah, but," Harry starts slowly, his face serious while he's looking at his sister standing next to the bed, his daughter in her arms, "you look absolutely radiant... you're glowing for fucks sake. You've never looked more beautiful to me."

Gemma's eyes start to fill almost immediately at Harry's words and his complete honesty; she knows that he is being sincere about every single part of what he has said.

She finally smiles and wipes her eyes quickly, "thank you, Harry. That... that means a lot to me right now. You ready for your daughter?"

"Of course," Harry's smile grows even more while he's reaching for Olivia; she points to him immediately and says, 'Pappa' almost clearly.

"Wow," Louis looks surprised as he's snickering, "Jesus, she has definitely not forgotten you."

Harry playfully slaps him before he's taking Olivia into his arms; he sighs and closes his eyes, his fingers running through her messy curls.

"God," Harry whispers and continues holding her to his chest, "I... I know that I held her so much in the hospital, but... I have missed this beautiful little girl."

Louis smiles while he's watching Harry with Olivia; he can't even begin to explain how thankful he is to have him home again with them.

The house hasn't felt the same since the day Harry was admitted to the hospital; their bed hasn't felt the same. Every single morning when Louis would get Emma out of bed for school, nothing felt the same then.

Then again, he's thankful that he spent the majority of his time by Harry's side in the hospital; he's thankful Harry wasn't kept in isolation at all. Otherwise, Louis knows Harry really would've missed out on so much... especially how much their girls have grown in 2 months... and 2 months of Gemma's pregnancy.

Later that evening, their mums have cooked dinner for them, Louis and Harry both incredibly thankful that they have so that they've had the chance to sit with their girls and also just by themselves.

And while Louis is sitting in bed with Harry, Emma is downstairs drawing in the kitchen while Olivia is taking a nap once more.

"You don't know how nice it is to be in my own bed again," Harry sighs, turning on his side slowly to face Louis. He stares at his eyes, his eyelashes, then the stubble on his face.

He takes his finger and runs it over Louis' cheek slowly, his eyes locked with his.

"How'd I ever get so fortunate?" Harry questions out loud, searching his husband's eyes, "how... how did I ever get lucky enough to find you? To marry you?"

"I could ask the same question," Louis whispers, his tone soft as he's scooting closer to Harry and putting his arm around his waist, his hand gently running over Harry's lower back. "When I look at you, Harry, I see... well, I see so much... just like I always have."

"You see a future," Harry nods and says quietly, "that's what you've always told me."

"I do see that," Louis agrees and licks his lips, not breaking eye contact, "but... you know, it's funny to me, really. I'm... I'm pretty sure I saw that future in your eyes long before I ever said I loved you the first time."

Harry grins some, "that night at my house, yeah. I remember hearing you say it and my mind just going completely blank..."

"Well," Louis chuckles in a joking manner.

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry smiles at him, caressing his cheek gently, "I meant that... that I suddenly realized that I already knew I loved you, too. I think I knew the second I saw you at my art show that night."

"How could you love someone you didn't even know then?" Louis asks grinning.

"It's gonna sound insane," Harry starts, biting his lip before he continues, "and I've probably already told you this before, but... when I talked to you that night, I felt as if I had known you my entire life. I felt almost like... like I was just finding the missing piece in my life."

Louis slowly nods while Harry's soon snickering a little and rubbing his eyes.

"Jesus, I probably sound crazy," he smirks before sighing.

"No," Louis quickly tells him, "I think we have had this talk before. And I'm pretty sure that I told you the same thing... like I had been missing the key piece in the puzzle to mine and Emma's life."

Harry grins before he's taking Louis' hand in his, their fingers intertwining. "So, you don't think I'm crazy when I talk about shit like fate."

"Remember, I used to," Louis points out as he smiles beautifully at Harry, "but... there comes a time in one's life when fate takes your hand and says, 'can't you see?'"

"Sort of like the phrase, 'there comes a time when a blind man takes your hand and says can't you see'," Harry whispers.

"Yeah," Louis smiles and speaks quietly, "I suppose so."

Harry nods slowly before he's sighing, "I think if I would've spent any more time in that hospital room I would've gone insane, Lou."

Louis grins and studies Harry's face, "I understand, love. I do. I wish you wouldn't have stayed so long this time."

"Well," Harry whispers and falls on his back again, his whole body still feeling so weak, "I'm kinda glad that Jeff did what he did. I mean, there's no harm in letting my numbers get so high before releasing me."

"I agree," Louis states, "from a doctor's perspective, I think what he did was what should've been done."

Harry looks back at him, "what do you mean? Do you think Jeff wanted to be safer this time or something?"

Louis shrugs, "perhaps. Honestly, yeah, I think he did want to be safer. He's not only your doctor, but your friend also. He wanted you to get through this, Harry... I can't blame him for holding you until your numbers were higher."

Harry bites his lip and nods a little, "I guess so, yeah. I'm... I'm rather thankful he did. Maybe once I'm allowed out of the house, it'll mean I won't have any problems whatsoever."

"You didn't last time," Louis smiles, "I think you'll recover just fine, love."

"I hope so," Harry yawns and rubs his eyes.

"You tired already?" Louis asks.

"My body's going to be tired for a while," Harry smirks and stares back at his husband.

"Then, get some rest," Louis whispers and caresses Harry's cheek.

"Are you kidding? Our mums are making dinner," Harry chuckles, "I haven't gotten to eat their cooking much at all in the past 8 weeks."

"They brought you food to the hospital," Louis snickers.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like freshly made," Harry looks back with a smile, "I've been dying to have hot food made by them. Just wish I could have some wine with it."

"The time will come, love," Louis grins and leans over, kissing Harry's lips softly.

Harry puts his hand on Louis' neck, gently pulling him closer while they kiss so soft, both of them getting lost in their world... the world where nothing else matters but each other.

They hear Emma coming down the hallway calling to them about dinner being ready before she's stopped in their doorway.

"Ohh," she giggles at them.

Louis sighs with a grin as he's burying his face in Harry's chest.

Harry only laughs and looks at Emma, "just tell Nana that I'll send your daddy down for my plate, ok?"

"I'll come get mine as well," Louis smiles at Emma, "I'm gonna sit with Pappa."

"Does that mean I can, too?" Emma asks, grinning at the 2 of them.

Harry smirks at Louis and Louis shakes his head with a smile before turning back to Emma, "uh, yeah, sure, Em. You can sit in here and we'll turn on a movie."

"Yes," she exclaims, "thank you, daddy. I'll go tell Nana."

She's hurrying off in no time, Harry and Louis only laughing.

Harry's still smiling while he's playing with Louis' messy fringe as his head is on Harry's chest.

"Maybe I can get Livy to come sit with us, too... once she's done eating that is," Harry speaks softly.

Louis rests his chin on Harry's chest, his eyes on Harry's, "if that's what you want, love."

"What I really want is to be able to get around my home without feeling like I can't even stand on my own 2 feet," Harry sighs and keeps playing with pieces of Louis' hair. "I want my hair back, too."

"Hey," Louis whispers, "it's coming back, love. It may only be a little bit right now, but you know that'll change in a few months from now. Your hair has always grown fast."

"Well, until it's longer, these are staying on my head," Harry smirks and adjusts his grey beanie.

"Why?" Louis chuckles, "I kinda like seeing the spiked pieces of hair."

"Oh, fuck you," Harry chuckles and gently shoves Louis, Louis only laughing.

About an hour later, they've finished dinner in bed; Emma is lying at the end of the bed watching the movie they picked out while Harry's lying down, Livy lying next to him drinking her milk. Louis is on the other side of her, smiling over at her and Harry every few moments.

He can't help but smile; he doesn't really pay attention to the movie on. His mind can only focus on one thing: having his family, his entire world all in the bed with him.

He stares at Harry, seeing him watching the tv, though his eyes are growing quite heavy. He watches the way Harry's fingers are moving through Olivia's curls slowly, and he can tell how soothing Harry's touch is to her; both of them will be asleep soon, Louis knows it.

Even Emma at their feet has one of their pillows and will be out soon... and Louis honestly doesn't even mind if they all sleep together.

He's missed having Harry here... he's missed his soulmate lying next to him. And if their girls fall asleep with them, Louis can only think how amazing it'll be. After all, their bed is plenty big enough for the 4 of them.

Soon, Louis' eyes are even growing heavy. He picks up the tv remote and turns it off before he's waking Emma and telling her to climb up and sleep beside him.

She pulls the covers up around herself, mumbles an 'I love you' to her daddy, and is quickly asleep again; while Louis is looking over at Harry who is now asleep against his pillow as well, one of his arms holding Olivia.

Louis just grins and stares at his daughters on each side of him, and then back over at his husband, hoping that Harry will sleep great now that he's in his own bed again, his entire family surrounding him.


	70. Chapter 70

The weeks pass by faster than Harry could've hoped; it's soon been 3 weeks since leaving the hospital.

And as he wakes the morning of the 3 week mark, he's smiling instantly. He looks at the clock on Louis' nightstand and sees it's only 4:35 am... but Harry's way too excited for this day to go back to sleep.

His mind is filled with Gemma's appointment this morning after his own appointment with Jeff; that's all he has thought about for the past 3 weeks.

He gets up slowly out of the bed, trying not to wake Louis. He smiles as Louis doesn't even move. Harry grabs his sweatpants from the floor and puts them on slowly, his body still weak and exhausted... but nowhere near as bad as it was the day he returned home.

He slips on the blue beanie he had laid out on the dresser the night before. Then, he's looking at himself in the mirror, the only light in the room coming from the bathroom.

He sighs while he's looking over his body, his face; he wonders just how long it's going to take him to regain all of his weight this time. All he wants is to look like himself again... and to feel like himself.

He glances at Louis one more time before he's sneaking out of the room, his phone in his hand and Louis' cigarettes in the other.

He walks down the stairs slowly, the house so quiet. He goes to the kitchen and makes himself a cup of tea, then he's unlocking the patio doors and opening it quietly.

He shuts it back and then walks over to the pool; he rolls up his sweatpants before he's slowly sitting down, sitting the tea next to him.

He sighs and closes his eyes at the warm water on his legs. Then, he's looking off at the LA lights, the skies still completely dark.

He watches the waters turning blue to green, like always, and he smiles a little, wondering if he should talk Louis into changing the pool lights to rainbow colors instead.

He opens his Twitter, seeing tons of notifications. He hasn't been on it in a while; Louis has been the one to do all of the updates for him.

He grins, though as he begins a tweet... tears even begin coming to his eyes while he's typing.

_"'So thankful to be home and recovering with my family and spouse @Louis_Tomlinson. Thank you all for your thoughts. x H'"_

Harry smiles and hits tweet, sighing out a breath of relief while he's staring down at the words.

Harry knows that soon Chris will be wanting an update on him and how everything is going.

And for once, Harry actually looks forward to sharing another chapter of their story with the world... it seems it's reached that far to Louis and himself. People from all over have tweeted them, even people back in England.

Harry smiles while he's thinking about all of the things he has to look forward to; he has art shows he wants to put on again. But, he has a special one in mind... one that he is passionate about doing and wants to talk to Louis about.

He knows Louis won't object to his idea; Harry does know, however that it'll all have to wait a few months. He has to focus on regaining his strength first. That's the most important thing to Harry. When Jeff gives him the ok to start running and working out, Harry knows he'll be doing exactly that the very same day. He's eager to get back to the real Harry Tomlinson.

He lights one of Louis' cigarettes slowly, though he can hear Louis' accent in his head telling him not to... but Harry doesn't think much of having just one... in a way, he wants to celebrate.

But maybe what it all boils down to is that he only wants some freedom again... freedom to make some sort of choice; he hasn't had that in months now.

He blows out the hit while he's scrolling through Twitter, seeing all of the messages to Louis and him.

He runs across Louis' tweet from the day before; he has a picture of Harry beside him sound asleep with the words, _"'My best friend. My soulmate. My missing piece. My husband. Words can't define how much I love you @Harry_Tomlinson.'"_

Harry's eyes are filling once more, knowing Louis means every word of his tweet. He closes his eyes and wipes them slowly before he's sniffing.

Sometimes, the realization of the love they have hits Harry like a ton of bricks; their love is special. Their love is like no one else's on the planet. And they're both aware of that. Still, Harry sometimes has to stop and dwell on it for a moment because years ago, he never thought this life would've been possible for him.

He wishes he could repay Louis for all he has done for him... though, he knows that Louis would never let him. And Harry guesses that's what true love really is: sacrificing yourself for the person you love so much that it hurts.

Harry wipes his eyes again and sighs, trying to slow his breathing as he continues to read all of Louis' tweets about him... every single one of them have to do with Harry himself, or their girls... but they're mostly about Harry.

Harry smiles as he thinks how far Louis has come in opening up about things; now, he's proclaiming his love to Harry on Twitter to well over 500,000 people that follow him.

It amazes Harry how far they have come together over the years... through every hardship, through every fight, the 2 of them have only come out stronger.

Harry grins a little and starts replying to Louis' tweet; he simply can't resist now.

_"'You are my best friend, my lover, my spouse. You are everything in this world to me, Lou. You own my heart. Forever. H x'"_

He presses reply and smiles, hoping that when Louis wakes he'll see it right away.

He takes another short hit of the cigarette before he's blowing it out and staring down at the water while he's moving his feet slowly in it.

His mind is lost now in Gemma's appointment. He remembers his sister trying to argue with him about scheduling it for after his appointment with Jeff... but in the end, she finally agreed. Harry doesn't care if Jeff tells him today that he needs to stay indoors another week or even 2. He knows he'll go to her appointment anyway, even if he has to wear a mask over his nose and mouth to keep from breathing in anything. Nothing will stop him from finally seeing what she's carrying.

He goes to the photos on his phone next, swiping through them slowly and smiling at all of the ones he has taken of Gemma's belly. He can't help but smile really. He's way too excited that she's finally showing so well.

Louis is definitely right, Harry thinks... Gemma is much bigger than anyone he's known at 24 weeks; she's carrying 2, Harry just knows it.

He looks off at the LA skyline again, his mind lost in thought over it; what if they're identical twins? What if they're fraternal? Harry knows that they could be either... but he can't help but wonder because what if one of them looks like Louis and the other looks like Gemma and possibly Harry himself since he and his sister both favor each other so much?

Louis and Harry have already had the discussion with Gemma on who would keep the secret about the gender; Harry even told Gemma she would be perfect because she keeps secrets very well.

In the end however, Gemma decided not to find out along with Louis and Harry; Harry and Louis' mums would be the ones to know and to plan the gender reveal party.

Harry doesn't know any of the details about the party, or even when they will have it... although, he intends on asking Louis if they can do it this coming weekend, as long as their mums can have everything prepared for them.

Harry knows he's impatient about it, but after spending 8 weeks in the hospital and 3 weeks being isolated inside their home, all he wants right now is to know... he's been dying to know what their child, or children, will be.

"Harry?" Louis speaks up from the doorway.

Harry looks over at him and smiles a little before saying softly, "morning, doctor."

"What are you doing?" Louis asks and walks out to him, his hand on his hip.

Harry shrugs and looks back at the water, "couldn't sleep. Guess I'm too excited."

"You... you startled me," Louis sighs and sits down next to him, placing his feet in the water.

"I didn't mean to," Harry whispers and studies Louis, seeing that his eyes are red. "What's wrong, babe?"

Louis shakes his head and grabs his cigarettes next to Harry; and Harry's surprised he hasn't said anything to him about the cigarette in his own hand.

Louis lights one slowly and sighs, "I woke up... you weren't there. It just... scared me for a minute."

"Why?" Harry asks, his voice serious. "Lou, tell me. What's up?"

"I...," Louis stutters before he's taking another hit of the cigarette, "I had a bad dream."

Harry bites his lip, staying quiet for a moment as he's putting the cigarette out. He puts his hands together and stares down at them.

"How many of these have you had?" Harry finally asks, not looking at Louis.

"I've not had too many," Louis states and looks over at Harry. "Listen, you've... you've been having a rough enough time with being stuck in the hospital for so long..."

"Louis," Harry interrupts him immediately, his tone harsh, "how could you keep this from me?"

"I planned on telling you," Louis sighs as he's staring at Harry, "I really did. I wanted to wait until you had been home longer..."

"Were you having them while I was in the hospital?" Harry is quick to ask.

"Harry, you had enough on your mind," Louis tells him softly, "the last thing I wanted was for you to worry about me at home."

"Lou, you're my fucking husband," Harry almost exclaims, "how... how could you not tell me? Why does it matter what I had on my mind? Don't you think I care about you and what's going on with you? It's not all about me."

"I know that," Louis whispers, "I was trying to help you so that you would recover without having something else on your conscious..."

"I can't believe you kept this from me," Harry almost shouts again before he's getting up slowly.

"Harry, you've gotta understand where I'm coming from," Louis says louder and watches Harry walking off to sit down at the patio table.

"I'm sorry... I can't see where you're coming from," Harry states harshly, "we tell each other everything. Just because I was lying in a hospital room for 2 months doesn't mean you had to keep it to yourself. You could've told me... and you could've called me anytime you had a nightmare."

"I did most of the time," Louis says and gets up, carrying Harry's tea to him. "Harry, I called you at 4 and even 5:00 in the morning some days."

"You told me you couldn't sleep," Harry stares back at him, "why... why could you not just tell me the truth? I'd rather have known that you were struggling than to find out this way."

"I... I didn't want you worrying so much about me," Louis quietly replies, "you already had enough to worry about."

"Right," Harry nods, his eyes staring off, "I had enough on my mind because I was stuck in a fucking hospital bed and away from you."

Louis doesn't say anything; he licks his lips and takes a seat before he's hitting the cigarette again.

"This is what I meant about being strong for me all the time, Louis," Harry tells him, anger still in his voice. "I told you that you would reach a breaking point if you always tried to put on a brave face for me and act brave for me. I know you have feelings, too... I know that sometimes you can't be strong and brave. And yet, you still tried. No wonder your nightmares returned."

"I didn't know what else to do," Louis quickly snaps, glancing at Harry before he's looking away, "I... I didn't know any other way of doing this but to keep a brave face, Harry. Jesus, your cancer returned for fucks sake! Maybe... maybe I didn't want to spend all of my fucking time breaking down in front of you... because I would've if I wasn't strong for you for months and months. I would've spent every day upset and depressed about the situation because I blamed myself!"

"God, Lou, it wasn't your fault!" Harry shouts, "How many fucking times did I tell you that? How many times am I going to have to tell you in order to convince you that what I went through again wasn't your fucking fault?!"

Louis sighs, closing his eyes and quickly wiping them before he's putting out the cigarette and lighting another.

"Why... why do you always feel like you have to be strong for me?" Harry asks. "Because you blame yourself for my cancer returning?"

"Because you're my entire world," Louis looks back, a tear rolling down his cheek as his eyes stay locked with Harry's, "you are everything to me. Everything. I... I can't imagine a world without you."

"That doesn't mean you have to always try and be the strong one," Harry manages to say, "there's 2 of us in this relationship. And yeah, I had to go through shit again... doesn't mean that I can't be strong through it, too. Every day I pushed myself... just like I did the first time I met you and fell in love with you."

Louis tries to nod slowly before he's sniffing and wiping his eyes.

Harry reaches over and grabs his hand, making Louis look back at him. "You're my entire world, too, Louis. And I want to be the strong one for you as well. But I can't be if you don't tell me things. You should've told me what was going on, even if I was in the hospital. That's what I'm here for, to help you through your own battles. You don't have to fight anything alone. Haven't you learned that by now?"

"I... I have," Louis gets out, rubbing Harry's hand, "I guess I just didn't want to put more on you than what you were already going through. I'm sorry. I... I planned on talking to you about it, but I knew that today was important to you and all..."

"Then, why not yesterday? Or the day before?" Harry asks, searching Louis' eyes.

"I guess... all I thought was that I wanted to allow you to... to be happy," Louis replies, "that's all I care about is your happiness. I didn't want to bring it up because for the past 3 weeks you've been so happy, so ecstatic to be home."

"Lou," Harry whispers, "we're a team. I need you to tell me what's going on with you, too. I need to be there for you just like you have always been there for me."

"I'm sorry," Louis softly says and shakes his head, "I'm really sorry. I should've told you."

"It's fine," Harry says while he's moving his chair closer, "tell me now. Tell me when this began. Please."

Louis sighs after hitting his cigarette. His eyes stay on the pool as he slowly begins, "l... I woke up covered in sweat one night while you were in the hospital. You had been there maybe 2 weeks."

"Jesus," Harry whispers and looks down, "god, Lou... you could've just told me."

"I wanted to," Louis starts, biting his lip, "but... I don't know. I kept telling myself that it was just the lack of sleep, it was only because I was constantly worrying about you... but... they continued, even after you were home."

Harry stares back at him wanting to cry himself. "So, you've had more than just a few."

"I don't really know how many I've had," Louis whispers, "I haven't kept count."

"And all the dreams are about what exactly? Me dying?" Harry asks softly.

Louis nods again, rubbing Harry's hand, "Yeah. Some were of the transplant not working... me having to take care of you at home until the time came for you to go..."

Louis stops and quickly wipes his eyes again while Harry's eyes are filling as he's staring at his husband.

"...Then, some of them were of me raising the girls... and our 2 little boys," Louis manages to say though his voice breaks, "and I remember your sister and your mum staying with me and helping out. There were these... these art pieces on the walls of our little boys, Olivia and Emma when they were a bit older. It was... it was scary, Harry."

Harry wipes his eyes and tries to catch his breath before he's getting up and taking a seat in Louis' lap, Louis throwing his arms around him immediately as Harry is holding him.

"I'm so sorry, Lou," Harry gets out, his face in Louis' hair.

"It's ok," Louis whispers, his face buried in Harry's neck, "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It'll never come to that," Harry reassures him as he's sniffing and closing his eyes, letting more tears fall. "I'm going to be fine, and I'm going to be around a long, long time. I'm never going to get sick again."

"I didn't think you would again the first time," Louis sighs, "and yet, you did. Why... why couldn't I just save you that once and you not have to go through this shit again? Why is the world so cruel to someone who doesn't deserve it? You're the last person on earth that deserves to go through what you have had to endure, Harry."

Harry grins a little into Louis' hair before he's kissing it and sighing, "seems the world always picks those who don't deserve to endure the hardships and pain."

"Yeah, but you," Louis starts and lifts Harry's face up to meet his eyes, "you're special. You're such an incredible human being. Sure, there's a lot of good people in this world that get shit they don't deserve. But... you're one of a kind, Harry Tomlinson..."

Harry smiles while the tears keep falling as he's listening to his husband.

"... You are one of the most genuine, most angelic spirits. You're kind to everyone, you see the good in everyone," Louis continues, though he's trying not to sob, "you are and have always been so full of life and you're so grateful, so honest. You love life and everything around you to the fullest extent... I have never seen someone like you. I've never had the pleasure of meeting someone who was all of those things in one soul."

Harry bites his lip, not able to break his eyes away from Louis. He finally smiles a little and says softly, "you left out handsome, charming, and smart. Very, very smart."

Louis chuckles for a moment, rubbing Harry's thigh, "well, I can include smart when it comes to grammar and Scrabble. How about that?"

Harry snickers and leans down, kissing Louis softly before he's staring in his eyes again, his face serious. "All those things you said about me, they're true about you, too you know. Every single one of them. Except... you have so much strength, Louis."

"So do you," Louis whispers and caresses Harry's cheek, "how else would you have made it this far? It took strength for you to make a point to be in mine and Emma's life the first time you were sick, love."

"Yeah, but," Harry starts quietly, "you're strength is what's always helped me to get through this. I... I don't think I could've ever done it without you standing by my side. Without you waiting on me hand and foot the first time I had a transplant. And now, for the past 3 weeks, that's all you've tried to do again."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't let me the whole time," Louis smiles a little.

"Our mums and our sisters are here, so no. I wasn't going to let you," Harry replies seriously. "I wanted you to get the rest you desperately needed as well. I know it's not easy on your side of this, Lou. So, do me a huge favor please."

"Anything," Louis states softly.

"Stop trying to be so fucking tough all the time," Harry grins at him, "ok? Can you do that for me? Can you stop worrying about me every second and start taking care of yourself as well?"

"I will," Louis nods and says in a quiet tone, "I promise."

Harry smiles and kisses him again, his hand rubbing across his cheek gently as the 2 of them once again get lost in the world they only know.

"Ok," Louis breaks the kiss and laughs some, "we should stop."

"Why?" Harry smirks, "wait... don't answer that. I'm sitting on it."

Louis playfully smacks Harry and Harry only giggles and kisses his forehead before he's sighing.

"It's been 3 weeks... I can fuck, you know," Harry whispers.

"Look, let's wait until the appointment is over with Jeff," Louis grins, "and then... I'll keep to my promise and take you out, just like you requested months ago."

"You remembered," Harry jokes.

"Ha bloody ha, Harold," Louis rolls his eyes and smiles.

"I knew you wouldn't forget," Harry quietly says, "in fact, I bet you stayed up a lot of the nights thinking about what we were going to do once I could go out."

"I did," Louis smiles at him, "your date being on the top of that list, of course."

"Ok, but," Harry starts, "one question about something else."

"What?"

"Can we possibly have the gender revealing party this weekend?" Harry asks with an innocent grin.

"God, Harold," Louis chuckles.

Harry throws his hands up, "what? Am I asking too much? Honestly, I've been out of commission for 11 weeks... I think you and I both deserve to find out now."

Louis purses his lips for a moment, "she is 24 weeks... I mean, she's already 6 months and we haven't bought hardly anything."

"Besides a few outfits I picked out," Harry nods, "they were neutral colored sleepers... I don't like buying that. I want to know if they're boys so that I can really go shopping for them... so that we can finally put a nursery together for them."

"And what theme are you going to choose if they're boys?" Louis asks, smiling at Harry fondly just listening to him go on about their babies.

"What else would I choose?" Harry asks with his arms out. "Come on, you know me."

"Nautical," Louis grins immediately.

"Right you are, darling," Harry smiles and rubs over Louis' stubbled cheek. "I can't wait to order it all and buy their clothes and all that..."

"You realize if they're really twins that we're going to have our hands really fucking full," Louis laughs.

"I don't care," Harry says with excitement in his voice, "I think you and I are more than capable of taking care of them. And besides, Emmy is becoming a great big sister. You know how much she'll want to hold them."

Louis only shakes his head while he's grinning ear to ear listening to his husband; he couldn't be more thankful that he's home with him and their girls again... and he couldn't be more thankful that Harry is happy, so incredibly happy.

Louis makes breakfast a little later while Harry's sitting at the bar and yawning. He's exhausted, but he has too much to look forward to this morning. He knows he can always sleep later.

Soon, Emma is up and getting ready for school, though as soon as she's sitting down for breakfast she's begging her dads to stay home.

"Em, you know you've gotta go to school," Louis smiles and shakes his head while he's sitting down the orange juice on the table.

"Couldn't we... maybe check her out?" Harry speaks up from beside Emma while he's eating the omelet Louis has made him.

"Harry," Louis starts with his hand on his hip.

"Oh, come on," Harry quickly interrupts with a grin, "you know she's been dying to know just as much as us. Gem's appointment is at 10:30. So what if she misses a little school?"

"Oh, daddy, please?" Emma begs.

Louis shakes his head and smirks, "ok, ok, fine. Why not."

"Thank you," she exclaims before she's getting up and hurrying over to Louis to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Harry just smiles as he's chewing, Louis looking over at him and grinning.

"You're welcome, Em," Louis finally says, "go finish eating, love."

She sits back down beside Harry, hugging him next and Harry only smiles radiantly as he's holding her.

"I need to go get miss Livy," Harry says and drinks the rest of his orange juice before he's standing.

"I can get her, love," Louis offers and drinks some of his coffee, "or Lottie can... she's up as well."

"No, I'd like to," Harry smiles before he's standing behind Louis, putting his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

Louis grins a little and rubs Harry's hand, "you sure you feel up for it?"

"I'm positive," Harry replies quietly, "you finish eating."

Louis looks back at him and gives him a quick kiss, "just wanted to be sure, babe."

Harry smiles and roughs up Louis' hair before he's heading for the stairs.

Soon, Harry has Olivia dressed and fed, then the 4 of them are climbing in the Rover to take Emma to school.

"You promise you're going to check me out?" Emma asks while Louis is slowing down in the school line.

"I promise," Louis laughs, "your Pappa will make sure you go to aunt Gemma's appointment with us."

"I can't wait," she almost exclaims with such excitement, "I'm ready to see my little brothers."

Harry just snickers and glances at Louis, Louis only smiling.

"Alright, babe, we'll see you in just a bit, ok?" Louis tells her before he's stopping for her to get out.

She leans up and hugs them both, giving them a kiss, "I love you, daddy and Pappa. Thank you for letting me go."

"Hey, it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there," Harry grins, "you're going to be a great big sister to them."

"You know I will," Emma grins even wider before she's opening the door and waving to them.

Harry only smiles the rest of the way home, he and Louis both talking about his appointment and Gemma's, of course.

Once they're home and Harry and Louis have both gotten dressed, they're soon ready to leave, Harry anxious to hear good news from Jeff.

"She'll be fine, you know it," Lottie is telling Harry and Louis as she's holding Olivia in her arms.

"Make sure Gemma gets up for me," Harry calls to his mum in the kitchen.

"She will be, babe," Anne calls to him with a laugh, "you know she's just as excited as the 2 of you."

Harry grins as Louis is grabbing the keys and leading the way to the garage. Harry gives Olivia a quick kiss before he's telling them bye and walking out the door.

They ride in Harry's Mercedes this time, both of them staying quiet for a few minutes lost in their own thoughts.

Louis is anxious and he knows Harry is as well; he can tell as he glances at him every few seconds.

He sees him staring out the window, his finger to his lip while he's leaned back in the seat.

Louis grabs his hand and holds it in his, Harry finally looking over at him.

"I know you're nervous," Louis says out quietly, "I am too, Harold. But... I think it's going to go great, alright? Your numbers were great just a couple of days ago."

"I know," Harry sighs and grips Louis' hand a little, "I guess I'm just afraid that he'll tell me I need to stay inside a little longer. I mean, I feel good, Lou. I do. Yeah, I'm still pretty weak, but I am getting around better."

"I know you are, love," Louis states, "and I'm really happy to see that. It won't be long before you've gotten most of your strength back and you feel like you again."

"Just wish my hair would grow faster," Harry smirks and fixes Louis' grey beanie on his head.

"It will," Louis assures him, "until it does, you can keep stealing all of my beanies."

"What's yours is mine," Harry grins before he's kissing Louis' hand. "Like, literally... we're sort of the same person and all..."

"Alright, not another one of your immune system jokes," Louis chuckles and shakes his head while Harry just laughs and stares back out the window.

Silence surrounds them again for several moments, Louis biting his lip and studying Harry as they stop at a red light.

He wonders what's going on in his head... he wonders just how nervous Harry really is... not just about his appointment, but also his sister's. He knows how long Harry has waited for this ultrasound; he knows how long he himself has waited for the ultrasound.

"How excited are you?" Harry speaks up, breaking Louis' thoughts.

"Uh," Louis chuckles some, "I'm... I'm really excited, love. I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"You really want a boy, don't you?" Harry asks with a small grin.

Louis shrugs, "I think it would be amazing, yeah. I've always wanted a little boy."

"Have you?" Harry asks curiously, "I don't think you've ever told me that."

"Well," Louis grins, "I figured it was obvious to you as much as I pestered you between Hawaii and the time that Gemma told me on my birthday."

Harry smirks, "all I can imagine is a blonde haired, blue eyed little boy, Lou... who looks just like his dad."

Louis can't help but grin from ear to ear at Harry's words. He squeezes Harry's hand some as they continue their drive to Jeff's office.

Harry doesn't have to wait long once they arrive; he's called back in about 5 minutes and he and Louis sit in the chairs, Louis holding his hand while he has one arm around his shoulder.

Soon, Jeff comes in, smiling at the 2 of them while he's giving Harry the exact news that he's wanted to hear: his levels have improved an immense amount and he's allowed out of the house finally.

"They've actually improved loads since the last time I saw you," Jeff tells him with a grin.

"Really?" Harry manages to ask, "how much exactly? Better than last time?"

"Actually, yeah," Jeff replies, "your numbers are much higher than they were after 30 days at home with the first transplant. I'm quite surprised actually."

Louis smiles and hugs Harry immediately, Harry holding him tight and letting out a big sigh of relief.

"I'm very happy for you," Jeff grins, "you deserve it... and maybe Louis can finally stop stressing so much."

Louis chuckles as he's letting Harry go, "yeah... maybe I can."

"Thank you," Harry looks at Jeff and says while he's wiping his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't do as much as your husband did," Jeff tells Harry with a small laugh.

Harry nods and looks at Louis, "I know... I wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for him. Trust me, I thank the gods above every day for him."

Louis smiles so beautifully at Harry as he's taking his hand again, both of them listening to Jeff explain Harry's future visits, his health, and his ability to finally be sexually active again, which only makes Harry grin even bigger.

"So," Harry starts when they're in the car again and heading back to their home, "date night tonight, yeah?"

Louis smirks and nods, "yes, love. I promised and I'm keeping my promise. And after dinner, we'll do exactly what you wanted... we'll go walk along the beach."

"Just like last time," Harry whispers with a grin.

"Yeah," Louis glances at him and rubs his thigh, "just like the first time."

"So, when can we...," Harry starts and licks his lips while he's giving Louis a smug look.

"How about after Gemma's appointment?" Louis replies, "we'll come home, tell them we're getting some rest, and we can finally do it again."

"Oh, so this time you're not going to try to make me wait until after dinner," Harry laughs softly.

"Did it work last time?" Louis smirks at him.

"No," Harry replies, "I pinned you down to the kitchen counter and fucked you."

Louis almost blushes as he's shaking his head, "yeah, I remember."

"Doubt you could forget," Harry smirks and sits back in his seat, the biggest smile on his face while he's glancing around LA, feeling the breeze hit his face. He closes his eyes and thanks the gods above once more for his perfect match, his husband Louis Tomlinson.

After they arrive home, Gemma meets them in the kitchen fully ready for her appointment. Harry tells her and his mum along with Lottie about his appointment and they couldn't be happier for him.

"I knew it would be great news," Anne smiles as she's hugging Harry, "that's wonderful. I know you and Louis both are relieved."

"Definitely," Louis says with a grin as he looks at Harry after hugging his sister, "his numbers are even better than the last time."

"That's amazing," Gemma says with wide eyes before she's hugging Harry, "god, I'm so happy, Harry."

"As am I," Harry smiles before he's asking, "can I please touch the bump?"

"Again?" Gemma pretends to groan but laugh, "fine. You know, whatever is in there, it's so active. I swear I'm getting kicked all over."

"Possibly because you have 2 different set of feet in there," Harry snickers and puts his hand on her belly. Within a matter of seconds, he can feel a kick and his face beams, "oh my god. Lou, you've gotta feel."

"Jesus, Harold," Louis laughs and lets Harry guide his hand to the right spot. Louis stands still with a smile on his face... and soon, he can feel it, too. His eyes light up immediately as he looks at Gemma, "holy shit..."

"Yeah," Gemma giggles, "told you guys these babies were active... if there are 2."

"Gem, we used the fetal heart doppler and picked up 2 heartbeats," Harry smirks.

"Maybe the baby moved," Gemma shrugs and grins at Harry and Louis.

"Every time?" Louis asks with a small snicker, "you've used it like a million times for Harry because he's been so impatient."

"Hey," Harry smacks Louis, "I wasn't here for a while, remember? And besides, Gem, Lou is right. We've done it loads of times and picked up 2 separate heartbeats, 3 counting your own. Louis' a doctor, he knew what he was talking about when he did it."

"Ok, but still," Gemma rolls her eyes and grins, "I'm not completely convinced until I see the ultrasound."

"I think you're still in denial," Harry jokes with her, "you don't want to think it's twins because you know delivery is going to hurt like fucking hell."

Gemma looks back at him and says with a smile, "it's ok... I'll make sure to break your hand during delivery."

"Ok, how about we stop arguing over this and actually go see the ultrasound?" Louis speaks up, grinning at Harry and Gemma.

"Yeah, we've gotta get Emmy as well," Harry states and looks at the time on his phone, "you ready, sis?"

She sighs and nods, "ready than I'll ever be."

Harry only grins some and puts his arm around her.

"I'm sure Livy will sleep the whole time," Louis tells Lottie, "she fell asleep right before we got back."

"We've got her," Lottie nods and grins, "now, go find out already and call us as soon as you do."

"You know we will," Louis tells her, "make sure mum is with you when I call."

They're in the Rover and headed towards downtown LA again as soon as they've picked Emma up from school; Harry and Gemma both argue more about what she's carrying while Anne and Louis only laugh at them and Emma watches the 2 of them, trying to hold back her laughter.

"You know fucking well there has to be more than 1 in that giant bump of yours," Harry teases, "it's huge."

"Oh, so now you're calling me fat," Gemma quickly replies.

"No," Harry chuckles while he's looking at her in the back seat, "you're strictly all baby, but you're a lot of baby... come on, sis, you know it's twins just like I do. Why are you giving me a hard time about it?"

Louis shakes his head grinning, "never ask a pregnant woman anything like that, Harold. Jesus, I figured you'd know better."

Harry glances at Louis and points at him, "you stay out of this for now."

"I'm not giving you a hard time," Gemma shrugs, "maybe I am in denial, alright?"

"I haven't heard the 2 of you argue like this in ages," Anne laughs and stares out the window.

"That's because she decided to be nice to me the past few years," Harry tells his mum before he's teasing Gemma again, "guess all of that niceness went out the window when she found out she was pregnant with our twins."

"Fuck you," Gemma snaps at him while she tries to hide her grin.

"Oh," Harry points and laughs, "I saw a smile... don't deny it."

"Oh, shut it already you wanker," Gemma is quick to reply.

"Louis does the wanking," Harry points at Louis beside him while he's grinning at Gemma, "I don't have to do my own."

"Fucking hell," Louis looks at Harry surprised before he's bursting into laughter, "Anne, honestly, how did you put up with him?"

"Harry's always been the one to speak his mind," Anne shakes her head while she's smiling. "Nothing I can do about it anymore. He's your problem, Louis."

Harry chuckles and glances at his husband, Louis only snickering at him.

"What does that mean?" Emma asks, looking up from her iPad at her dads.

Louis' eyes widen even more, not knowing that Emma was listening. He's blushing in no time and trying his best to answer, "uh, it's a grown up thing, sweetheart."

"Yeah," Harry jumps in, "I just meant that... daddy, uh, helps me in like the shower and stuff."

Louis smacks Harry's leg and Harry snickers, covering his mouth.

"That was fucking worse," Louis tries to whisper to him.

Harry just grins and stares out of the window while Louis is holding his hand, his thumb gently caressing his skin.

A few minutes later, they're sitting in the obstetrician's office waiting for Gemma to be called back; Harry's busy making jokes again while Louis is sitting beside him covering his face with his hands and laughing.

"Did he act like this last time he was allowed outside for the first time?" Gemma leans up and asks Louis on the other side of Harry.

"Yes," Emma speaks up immediately, grinning at her Pappa from between Gemma and Anne.

"Yeah, he was pretty much," Louis replies grinning, "we ate lunch somewhere and he couldn't stop going on about being in the restaurant, the menus, the tables..."

"I didn't do all of that," Harry looks at Louis and says seriously, though Louis can tell he's joking.

"He was like a big kid then, and now he is again," Louis shrugs and smiles at Gemma.

"Excuse me for being happy I'm not stuck indoors," Harry raises his hands before he's crossing his legs and pursing his lips.

"Oh, stop acting like a drama queen," Gemma nudges him with her elbow.

"You're right... this is not about me, it's about you," Harry grins and throws his arm around Gemma and then Louis, "well, it's about all of us actually."

"'Mum, are you sure you're going to be able to keep this a secret?" Gemma asks her.

"Of course," Anne nods, "Johannah and I already have plans for the party."

"I want to help," Emma says excitedly, Anne only hugging her and smiling.

"According to the old wives tales, you should be carrying a boy," Harry states.

"Here we go again," Louis rolls his eyes as Gemma does the same.

"Harry, I think you've done way too much research on this," Gemma groans and leans back some with her hand on her stomach; she's grinning from ear to ear in just seconds, "oh my god... someone's really active."

"Really?" Harry's face lights up before Gemma is showing him where to put his hand. He places both hands on her bump, his dimples deepening, "I can feel it pushing... that's... that's so amazing."

Harry's grabbing Louis' hand next and almost dragging him across his seat to feel Gemma's belly.

Louis keeps his hand still beside Harry's as he begins to feel the baby, too. He looks back at Harry with an excited expression, "shit, it's so fucking strong."

"Future football player," Harry jokes with Louis before he kisses him gently.

"Feels like it's stretching my entire belly out when it does that," Gemma giggles after she's taken a picture of Louis and Harry's hands on her bump. "Honestly, I still have 3 months to go."

"Something tells me you're not going to make it all 3 months," Harry teases her again with a wink.

"I want to feel," Emma says and stretches out her hand; Gemma guides her hand next to Harry's and Emma's face beams as she's feeling the movement. "He's so active!"

Harry just grins at her; he knows that Emma is just as convinced as he is that these babies are boys.

They're finally calling Gemma's name and Harry's face turns serious as they're standing.

Harry does his best to smile at the nurse, but Louis can tell how nervous he really is; he's just as nervous himself.

Gemma lays back on the table, a smile on her face as she looks at Harry and reaches for his hand.

He takes it slowly, grinning at her as they're about to begin the ultrasound.

The nurse is going over Gemma's belly slowly, Louis and Harry both watching intently.

"Oh my god...," Harry whispers out and grips Gemma's hand. She sees them as well before the nurse can even get the words out.

"It's twins. See, there's one head and there's the other," the nurse points out before she grins back at them, "congratulations."

"I knew it," Emma almost screams with excitement as she's jumping up and down.

"You were right," Louis quietly tells Harry, his eyes wide as he's staring at the twins on the ultrasound, "all this time... from the very beginning."

Harry smiles at him before he's looking at Gemma, "what do you think, sis?"

Gemma's too busy grinning and wiping her eyes as she's staring at the screen, "fucking hell... I'm... I'm carrying your twins."

Harry smiles while Gemma is pulling him to her and hugging him tight; Harry only smiles into her shoulder, his eyes stinging.

"God, I'm so... I'm so happy I did this for you guys," Gemma sighs as she's letting Harry go and glancing over at Louis, "you both deserve these 2 so much."

"Thank you," Louis whispers as he's rubbing Harry's shoulder.

The nurse is showing them every part of their twins, except for their gender; she explains they are, in fact, fraternal... and Harry's eyes couldn't be any wider.

While Gemma on the other hand is still watching the screen, finally seeing the babies she has been carrying this entire time; her whole focus is on the pair, both of them moving around in her belly.

She laughs and puts her hand on her bump, "I can feel them doing that."

Harry grins at her and wipes his eyes quickly, his mind already lost in what the 2 of them will look like, the things they will do with them... there's so many thoughts racing through his mind as he's staring at their twins on the screen.

Louis reaches for Harry's hand, entwining their fingers while he's leaning on Harry's shoulder, his grin reaching his eyes.

"So, who is finding out the gender for you?" The nurse turns and asks them.

Anne puts her hand up and smiles, "I am."

"Perfect," the nurse nods, "I'll print off a few pictures for you guys and then, I'll put that information into an envelope."

"So, you know what they are," Harry speaks up smiling.

"She's 6 months pregnant," Louis laughs, "of course she knows what they are."

"Well, I thought it might've been hard to tell, that's all," Harry shrugs.

Gemma giggles and looks at Harry, "I'm pretty sure they'd happily show us... if we keep watching, we'll probably accidentally see it."

Harry smiles at her, squeezing her hand again, his emotions all over the place.

They're heading back home a few minutes later, Anne holding the envelope in her hand and a huge grin on her face.

"How do you feel about being a grandmother of 4, mum?" Harry's asking her with a smile.

Louis just chuckles as Anne is saying, "I'm looking very forward to it actually. We have to start shopping for these 2."

"We have to have the party first," Gemma chuckles as she's holding her belly, feeling the babies moving, "god, Harry, I swear, if labor is absolutely horrid I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Hey," Harry looks back at her pretending to be offended, "cancer has already tried twice... that's not fair."

"Fucking hell," Louis bursts out laughing while shaking his head, "you're fucking horrible."

Harry grins at him and leans over, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "hey, might as well laugh about it. I'm still here to tell the tale."

"Thankfully," Louis grins at him.

"So, mum," Harry turns around again, "when can we have this party? I... I was sort of hoping for this weekend."

Anne laughs some, "you would want it as soon as possible. But... I think Jay and I can pull it off."

"Don't we need invitations?" Louis asks, glancing at Harry.

"No, we could just send it out through message," Harry suggests and shrugs, "I mean, we're not inviting that many people, besides friends, right?"

"Well, I'd like to invite my sisters back home," Louis looks at Harry, "but I can text them, or mum can and have them fly out."

"Works for me," Harry smiles, "most of the people I'd like to invite are just some of my friends... haven't seen them in a while."

"Have I met these friends?" Louis asks with a smirk.

"You've met a few at the art shows, yeah," Harry nods, "oh, maybe we could invite Chris and his husband."

"To our gender revealing party?" Louis almost snorts, "uh, why exactly?"

"You know Chris is already wanting another article," Harry states, "so, why not invite them? If Gemma is ok with it."

"I'm fine with it," Gemma smiles at Harry, "I'm putting it in my blog anyway. I think you should invite them."

"Don't they have a baby of their own now?" Anne asks.

"They do, yeah," Harry replies with a grin, "they have a little boy they adopted a little after they got married."

"He's 4," Emma says to her grandmother, "his name is Carter."

"Aww, I bet he's adorable," Gemma speaks up.

"He is," Louis smiles back at them, "yeah, why don't we invite them. It'd be nice having them."

Harry grins and pats Louis' knee.

"Well, I will talk to Jay as soon as we're back and we'll get this all sorted," Anne smiles at Harry and Louis before looking at Gemma, "still glad you volunteered to do this for them?"

Harry smirks and looks back at Gemma as she's answering, "actually, yes. It's been an incredible experience so far. We shall see how I feel when the delivery comes. I can't wait to share the experience with the 2 of you. Of course, I'm probably going to break both of your hands."

Louis smirks and looks at Harry who is only smiling back at him; he honestly can't wait for the day Gemma gives birth to their babies.

When they arrive home, Emma is still going on excitedly about the twins, Harry only smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Thanks for sending a photo," Lottie grins and hugs Louis and then Harry, "so happy for you 2."

"Yeah, I'm not very shocked it's twins," Jay smiles at them and turns to Gemma, "sorry, sweetheart. It does run in our family."

"Hey, I'm just as excited as they are," she shrugs with a grin, "we'll see how much longer that lasts though."

"Uh," Harry starts as he's glancing at Louis, "I think I'm gonna go rest for a bit. I told Lou I wanted to take a nap when we got back."

"You go ahead," Anne smiles, "Jay and I are going to make tea and go outside and start with the party plans."

"Can't wait," Harry grins before he's walking over to Gemma and hugging her, "I love you, sis. You're doing an amazing job."

"Thanks," she laughs some, "I know you'd carry these 2 if you could."

"In a heartbeat," he smiles and rubs her belly a little, "god, I'm just... beside myself really. I had hoped... I had myself convinced even. But... seeing them was like... it was just wonderful. I've waited so long for that ultrasound."

"I know," Gemma says softly, "and I'm glad you were finally able to go out so you could see them."

Harry nods and kisses her cheek before he's smiling and heading to the stairs, Louis close behind.

Harry sighs while he's unbuttoning his shirt and then throwing it at the end of the bed. He sits down on the side and starts unzipping his boots.

Louis is still smiling while he's taking off his t-shirt and staring at Harry, "so... if they're boys, Jayden and Dominic?"

Harry looks up at him, a grin crossing his lips, "uh, well, I'm quite fond of Dominic, but with a K on the end. We could call him Dom, or even Dommy, sorta like Donny."

Louis snickers and shakes his head, "wow."

Harry laughs a little and says quietly, "sorry... I was joking. That nickname sounds fucking horrid."

Louis only smirks and starts taking off his Vans, then his jeans. "Do you want to sleep?"

"Are you fucking kidding?" Harry almost snorts. He reaches for Louis and pulls him in by his waist, studying his eyes, "you know what I want."

"What's that?" Louis gives him a smug look.

Harry's hands run over Louis' pelvic bone so gently that Louis wants to giggle; then, Harry's looking back up at him before he's leaning in, kissing Louis' stomach before working down.

"God, I've missed your lips," Louis breathes out.

Harry starts pulling Louis' briefs down his legs, licking his lips. He lets Louis step out of them before his fingers are running up and down his thighs, his eyes slowly meeting Louis'.

Louis is immediately breaking out in goosebumps, feeling himself flinch from the eye contact with Harry.

"Fuck, it's been too long," Louis sighs as Harry is planting kisses down the side of this pelvic bone.

"I'm sure you've handled yourself a few times," Harry gives him a smug grin, "you little wanker, you."

"Ok, first off, it's not little," Louis smirks, "and second off, I actually... I didn't bother."

Harry places his hands on Louis' waist, his eyes staying serious, "you what?"

"I didn't bother," Louis shrugs grinning, "I... I didn't want to honestly. I had enough on my mind."

"Wow," Harry says slowly, "Lou, it's been fucking forever..."

"Yeah, well," Louis starts and runs his fingers down Harry's cheek, "when your other half is in the hospital because of fucking cancer, things like that don't... they don't ever cross your mind, love."

Harry smiles a little, "suppose it'll be pretty easy for you, then. Guess we'll have to go for round 2 after dinner tonight."

Louis shakes his head with a smirk, "I'd be honored actually. I've waited a long time for you."

Harry grins and starts pulling Louis to the bed, "I've waited a long time for you. Come on."

Louis' eyes crinkle as Harry is falling back on the bed and Louis is straddling him, their lips meeting one another's.

Nothing else exists for Harry, but this body... this man who holds his heart.

Harry sighs out while Louis is kissing down his jawline, his hands busy getting Harry's jeans off. When he does, he's quickly pulling off his purple underwear almost aggressively. Harry can't help but think that Louis is on a mission to rip them off of him.

"Fuck, I love when you're like this," Harry moans and pushes Louis' hair back while he's working his way down Harry's chest.

Harry's back arches the second Louis meets Harry's stomach; Harry's so sensitive that he's sure he could come just from Louis reaching down and touching him.

Louis nibbles and bites Harry's thighs, Harry staring down at him while he's almost whimpering. He wants Louis to just touch him already... to just run his tongue all over him.

Harry spreads his legs even wider causing Louis to smirk at him before he's finally moving down, his tongue grazing the top of Harry's cock slowly.

"Jesus," Harry sighs, his hands still going through Louis' hair, "Lou..."

Louis looks up for a second, "Harry?"

"Eat me," Harry begs as he's staring straight into Louis' eyes, "please."

"I'll take care of you, princess," Louis whispers, his tone seductive... though to Harry, it sounds more dominate... and it makes Harry want to come even more when Louis sounds this way.

Louis' tongue licks down the side of Harry's leg, barely making contact with his balls, but it's enough to make Harry moan even louder as he's gripping Louis' hair.

Louis teases him, biting and sucking his thighs while he's listening to Harry whimper above him.

Harry wants to shove Louis' face into him, but he tries to remain patient even if it's killing him. He wants to feel Louis' tongue, his mouth, the stubble on his face all over his ass.

"Pl... please, Lou," Harry whines.

Louis grins a little before he's finally moving down, his tongue ravishing Harry's hole in a matter of seconds.

"Fuck... yes," Harry is moaning so loud, his back arching off the bed again while he's closing his eyes tight and losing himself in the sensation again; it's been too long since he's felt this.

Louis is gripping his thighs, his fingernails digging into them which only makes Harry scream even louder as Louis is eating him out.

Louis pulls Harry's hips forward more, his lips moving all over him; he spreads Harry open and works his tongue in and out of him.

And Harry can't stop whimpering above him, his fingers gripping the bed sheets.

"Fuck... I'm...," Harry breathes out, "I'm gonna come..."

Louis stops immediately and Harry sighs out in frustration as Louis whispers, "can't have you doing that yet."

"Then, fuck me," Harry's breathing is heavy while he's staring at Louis, "god, please, Lou."

Louis' tongue goes slowly over the head of Harry's cock once more, making Harry throw his head back into the bed again.

"Shit," he sighs loudly.

He finally reaches down and grabs Louis' hair, gripping it tightly and trying to pull him up. Louis only smirks and starts climbing on top of Harry. And Harry's pulling him by his neck in no time, crushing their lips together with so much aggression as he digs his fingernails into Louis' waist.

"Jesus, Harold," Louis mumbles before Harry's shutting him up with his own lips, his tongue moving quickly with Louis' again.

Louis reaches over to the drawer, Harry still kissing and sucking down his neck and his collarbone, leaving marks on him... but Louis doesn't care.

Louis puts 2 fingers inside of Harry and starts out slow until Harry's whimpering again.

"Faster," Harry's voice is deep, "hurt me, Louis. Just... fucking hurt me."

Louis licks his lips, staring in Harry's eyes; he loves hearing those words from Harry... he could never tire of hearing him beg to be fucked until it hurts.

"You want it to hurt, princess?" Louis asks, his face serious as he's applying the lube to himself, "I'll make it fucking hurt. Roll over for me, beautiful."

Harry sighs out, gripping the sheets immediately once he's on all fours.

That's my baby," Louis quietly says, knowing how much Harry loves to hear him talk this way... to be dominated by him.

Louis isn't slow in the slightest; he's inside of Harry and almost screaming himself... he's missed just how incredible Harry felt.

"Yes," Louis sighs out, gripping Harry's waist and pulling him into him even closer.

"Oh, fuck," Harry's whimpering, putting his head down onto the sheet while his fingers are running down the sheets, "yes... fuck, Lou.."

"Does it hurt, gorgeous?" Louis asks, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling before he's watching his cock going in and out of Harry quickly.

"Ye... yes," Harry manages to moan out before he's reaching back and gripping Louis' thigh as Louis is slamming into him.

Harry knows he's going to be incredibly sore from this one, but he doesn't care at all; this is something he has missed so much.

He closes his eyes, knowing he can't hold it back any longer; screams escape his throat as he's coming untouched once more while Louis is still thrusting so hard into him.

"Yes, yes," Louis moans and feels his own release. He grips Harry's thighs as he's going over the edge nearly shouting the entire time.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry is saying loudly under him while Louis is still fucking him so hard that the entire king sized bed is moving.

Louis finally sighs and slows down, closing his eyes before he's resting his head on Harry's back, he and Harry both breathing heavy.

"You ok?" Louis asks Harry.

"I'm... I'm fantastic," Harry sighs with a smile, "god, I've missed you so fucking much."

"Same here, love," Louis whispers and kisses Harry's back gently.

The 2 of them take a shower, Louis helping Harry wash what little hair he has before helping him wash his body; he can tell Harry's worn out now from what they did, even if Harry continues to smile and make jokes with him.

"I'll make the reservation for 7:30," Louis is telling Harry after they've changed the sheets and he's watching him climb in their bed slowly, "that should give you a good bit of time to sleep, babe."

"I'm good with that," Harry mumbles and pulls the covers over him. He stares at Louis even though his eyes are heavy, "can you believe it?"

Louis' grin returns in an instant while he's sitting down next to Harry, "I... I can, yeah. I know I joked with you tons about it all... but, somehow deep down, I knew you were going to be right."

Harry smiles a little, rubbing Louis' leg, "I think Gemma has known a while. I think she didn't want to admit it. I mean, she's much bigger than she should be... and we did pick up 2 heartbeats from the doppler."

"She probably had an idea," Louis nods before he's leaning down and kissing Harry gently, "get some sleep, love. That way you can be well rested for tonight, alright?"

"I will be, trust me," Harry sighs, still smiling. He turns over on his side and watches Louis pulling out some shorts and a shirt. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Louis sighs with a grin, "probably will go spend some time with Em and Livy until I have to get ready for our date."

Harry's dimples deepen, "I love you."

"I love you," Louis whispers and gently kisses Harry's forehead, "I'll wake you in a bit."

Harry's still smiling as he's closing his eyes... and Louis stands there for a moment just studying him, thinking how much their future will change in a few months from now.

He heads downstairs, seeing his mum and Anne outside on the patio, excitement written all over their faces.

"Did Harry finally go to sleep?" Gemma speaks up from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah," Louis replies as he's walking in and putting the kettle on to make more tea.

"Lottie and I were wondering if you were ever going to let him," Gemma snickers.

Louis blushes as he's chuckling, "was he that loud?"

"Please," Gemma rolls her eyes, "when is Harry not loud?"

"When is Louis not loud?" Lottie asks from the kitchen doorway, smirking at her brother.

"Jesus Christ...," Louis sighs, "forgive us, but it has been months."

"Hey, we didn't say anything," Lottie giggles.

Louis' eyes widen as he looks back at his sister, "shit... tell me Em didn't hear us."

"No, we took her outside," Gemma points, "Lottie went swimming with her."

"Thank fucking god," Louis sighs in relief and takes out his cream mug with the black L on it... beside it sits Harry's mug with the black H, and Louis grins looking at it.

"I'm sure Harry's looking forward to going shopping now," Gemma speaks up and sips her tea.

"I think he's looking more forward to my brother right now," Lottie jokes with a snicker.

"Ha fucking ha," Louis looks at her and then shakes his head. "I forgot you ladies weren't here the first time he went through this."

"We're only kidding, Louis," Lottie says quieter before she's walking to him, placing her arm on his shoulder, "hey, I get it. I can't say I blame him. At all. He's waited a while to feel this great again."

Louis nods a little while he's stirring his tea, "he was a lot worse last time... but then again, we didn't have guests in our home."

Gemma sips her tea and looks at Lottie.

"Well, mum and I can always go back to Donny," Lottie shrugs.

"That's not what I meant," Louis glances at her, "I didn't mean it that way at all. You know I want you and mum here."

"I know," Lottie grins a little, "I was going to stay anyways. You can't make us leave now. I mean, not until after the party. We may go home for a bit before Gemma gives birth."

"You and mum discussed that?" Louis asks, "she's carrying twins... she'll be lucky if she makes it to term."

"I'm standing right here," Gemma raises her hand and smiles some. "Louis, did your mum make it to term?"

"She made it to 36 weeks," Louis looks over at Gemma and says quietly, "they were great though... their lungs were fully developed."

Gemma nods a little, biting her lip, "I... I hadn't thought about them coming early."

"Maybe they won't," Louis quietly tells her, "even if they do, they'll be ok, Gem. I wasn't... I wasn't trying to make you worry."

"No," she says softly, "it's ok. I just want them to be healthy."

"They are," Louis smiles, "you're doing an amazing job."

Louis takes his tea to the living area, seeing Livy in her playpen. She's looking at him immediately and all Louis can see is Harry; their little girl is the spitting image of him, green eyes and all.

He smiles as he's sitting his tea down and then reaching in to pick her up. "Hey, little beauty."

"Dada," she gets out while she's chewing on her fingers; she giggles a little, making Louis' smile widen even more.

"Yeah, it's me, daddy," he whispers and feels of her curls, "you're so much like your Pappa, you know. I'm going to be beating the shit out of some lads, I'm sure."

"Shit," Olivia says and giggles.

Louis' eyes grow wide as Gemma and Lottie are laughing at him. "No, no, you can't say that word, sweetheart. That's a bad word."

"Oh my god," Gemma keeps laughing, holding her belly, "Harry's going to be so pissed with you."

"Don't tell him," Louis quickly points at her and says before he's sighing, "fuck.... I mean..."

Lottie and Gemma keep laughing and Louis finally smiles as Olivia is giggling.

"Please don't say that in front of Pappa," he tells her in a cute voice before he's tickling her, causing her to laugh even more.

"Daddy," Emma calls from the patio door, "wanna come swim?"

"Uh, sure, babe," Louis grins, "let me change your sister and we'll join you."

They stay in the pool for hours, Lottie and Gemma joining them while Jay has little Beckham in her lap and continues her talk with Anne.

Louis even makes jokes with his mum and Anne about the genders of their twins, though they only smile and tell him he's not finding out until the party itself.

He listens to some of the details they've already come up with for the revealing, and Louis can't wait to tell Harry.

It's going on 5:30 when Harry wakes and looks at the alarm by the bed; he's slept for over 5 hours.

He stretches a little and sits up slowly, hearing how quiet the house is. He brushes the covers off of him and gets up, walking to the balcony window and hearing Emma's voice. He sees her laughing... and he sees Louis laughing with her in the pool. He can see Beckham barking at them again before Louis is motioning for him to get in the water.

Harry just smiles, his arms crossed as he's staring at his family; he can't help but think about the moment they become a family of 6. He wonders how he'll cope with it, how Louis will cope with it. Though, he knows Louis helped raise his twin sisters, so he's more prepared than Harry is himself.

Harry slowly walks to the closet, his eyes looking back and forth through his wardrobe wondering what he should wear for this date tonight.

He only wishes he had more hair; he misses fixing it for dates... he misses it period. He knows it's growing pretty fast again, thankfully, but he can't wait for it to be long again. He's already told Louis and Emma that he would grow it out and allow his beautiful curls to come back just so they could play with them.

He smiles to himself at the thought of that; he remembers Louis telling him how much he's looking forward to feeling his soft curls on his chest again when they're sleeping... and how much he's looking forward to just feeling of them, running his fingers through them.

Harry pulls out his black skinny jeans and looks through his shirts, wondering if he has any that'll look ok with one of his beanies.

He sighs and throws the pants on the bed, biting his lip; he doesn't have any idea what to wear. He knows it's not like him to not want to dress up, but with his hair so short, he isn't sure he wants to.

It's not that it's too short... Harry only wishes it was longer; he's been doing all kinds of remedies to make it grow faster, but in the past 11 weeks it has only grown close to 2 inches. He isn't sure about going out with it that short.

The bedroom door opens and Harry looks up and sees Louis wrapped in a towel, a smile on his face.

"You're awake," he says softly.

"Yeah," Harry whispers and glances back at the closet, "slept enough, I guess."

"Already picking out clothes, yeah?" Louis smirks and places his hands around Harry, kissing his neck before resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, but...," Harry pauses before he's sighing, "I... I don't know what to wear, Lou.."

"You...," Louis snickers some. Harry doesn't smile and Louis gets serious, "what's the matter, love?"

Harry shrugs a little, "I... I'm not sure which shirt would look best with a beanie on my head."

"Don't wear one," Louis suggests, "honestly, you don't need one, babe. Yeah, your hair is short, but still... it looks great."

"It looks like I enrolled in the military," Harry smirks as he's staring at Louis, "I don't know... I'm not used to it."

"Harry," Louis starts quietly, "you have always been the one overflowing with confidence... sure in who you are. Are you really that uncomfortable with your hair?"

Harry bites his lip before he's looking in the mirror, "I... I guess not. Maybe it just looks worse to me."

"You have just overcome your second transplant," Louis tells him and places his hands on his shoulders, "you should be proud of yourself... even proud of the fact that your hair is returning. You look... you look absolutely stunning, Harry, no matter how short it is. You look so much better than you did 12 weeks ago and you know that."

Harry nods and sniffs some before he's wiping his eyes slowly, "I'm sorry... I don't know what's wrong with me. I know I'm always the one who's positive. Seems that's changed."

"No, love, it hasn't," Louis whispers, rubbing Harry's cheek gently, "you have a lot on your mind still. You're still the same person I fell in love with. You're still the same carefree, don't give a fuck artist who loves everyone and everything life has to offer."

Harry grins some before sighing, "sometimes I feel like I've forgotten who I am... it's not all the time. Just some moments here and there where I feel like... I don't know..."

"Feel like what?" Louis crosses his arms and listens intently.

"I can't really explain it," Harry looks at Louis, nothing but honesty in his eyes, "I feel like this second time has taken more of a toll on me... mentally, I mean."

"Are you... depressed?" Louis dares to ask him. Harry stands quiet, his eyes staring down as Louis says quietly, "Harry, you can tell me. Come on, I'm your husband."

"I don't think it's depression," Harry mumbles, "I'm honestly not sure... I just have these moods where... I don't feel completely like me. It's not all the time."

"Ok, well, maybe it's still the fact you're healing," Louis whispers, "why don't you talk to Jeff about it Friday when you see him?"

"I will," Harry nods and says softly. "Right now, I'm gonna dress for our date."

"Without the beanie?" Louis smirks and pulls it out off Harry's head.

"Yeah," Harry laughs, "yeah, I think I can handle it this short."

Louis smiles and kisses him before placing his hands on Harry's cheeks, "you're stunning, princess. I swear on my life. Now, get your ass ready. I'll be ready before you."

"Doubtful," Harry smirks and watches Louis taking some clothes out of the closet, then walking in the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna shave," Louis replies and sits his clothes down on the countertop.

Harry's rushing into the room in an instant, "no, don't."

"What? Why?" Louis laughs.

"It's not that long," Harry gets out, "I want... I want you to leave the scruff. Please... for me tonight?"

Louis' eyes crinkle when he's grinning back at Harry. He puts his razor up and shrugs, "alright, then."

Harry smiles at him, "thank you."

"What is it you're exactly wanting tonight, Harold?" Louis asks with a smug expression.

"I want you to leave marks all over my body," Harry replies, his voice deep as he's staring in Louis' eyes, "I want you to ruin me... I want you to fucking wreck me, doctor... just like you used to."


	71. Chapter 71

“You guys ready for your date?" Emma is asking her dad with a wide grin as she's skipping in the kitchen where he, his mum, and Anne are.

"I am," Louis smiles and takes her hands, "it's been a while since daddy has been on a date, hasn't it?"  
"Yes, it has," she grins, "you look great, daddy... and I'm sure your date will say the same."

"I'm sure he will," Louis snickers some and hugs her, kissing her head before turning back to Anne who is holding Olivia, "so, did you girls get everything sorted for the party?"

"We did," Anne replies and smiles at Jay, "you already know some of the details, so you better tell your husband."

"I will, don't worry," Louis nods.

"Your sisters are going to leave tomorrow," Jay speaks up smiling, "they're incredibly excited about it."

"Probably not as excited as we are," Louis chuckles some and looks at the time on his phone. "Where is he?"

"Aunt Gemma's almost done," Emma says with a sly grin.

"She's helping him get ready?" Louis asks smirking. "Lovely."

Lottie comes downstairs with a wide grin on her face, "he looks stunning."

"What did Gem do exactly?" Louis asks.

Lottie shrugs and smiles innocently before she's looking up the stairs, Harry coming down with Gemma in front of him.

Louis walks to the living room doorway, looking at Harry from head to toe.

He's wearing his black skinny jeans and Saint Laurent boots of course... but he has on a black button up silk shirt, the sleeves rolled up some and the top few buttons undone; he's wearing his long cross necklace and a locket Louis had given him on his birthday that contains a photo of them as well as their girls. And his nails are a deep shade of red, his lips a dark pink.

Louis' jaw almost drops while Harry's slowly walking over to him, his fingers running through his short hair and his dimples showing.

"Do I look ok, doctor?" Harry asks, his tone deep.

"You look... beautiful," Louis manages to say in a whisper. He steps closer and studies Harry's eyes, seeing black eye liner and even a bit of shimmery bronzer on his eyelids. Louis' grin widens, "I... I like this. A lot."

"Was hoping you would," Gemma chimes in, Harry turning and smirking at her. She only winks at him and takes a seat on the sofa.

"Gemma did an amazing job," Louis says, his eyes still wandering over every inch of Harry.

"Well, you know I can do the make up by myself," Harry jokes, "but, uh, my sis was trying to help cheer me up and show me that I'm still me. And..."

Harry looks himself over, his painted nails adjusting the button up just right.

"... I'd have to say, I feel like myself," he finishes, his dimples deepening as he's staring at Louis. "The eyeliner was just something I wanted to try... figured it would go well with the shirt."

"It does," Louis says almost too anxiously while Gemma is putting her hand over her mouth to quiet her snickering.

Harry grins even more at Louis, "glad I have your approval, doc. We should go."

"Yeah," Louis nods, still speechless.

Harry just smiles and hugs Emma tightly, "love you, beautiful."

"Love you, Pappa," she says, "you and daddy have fun on your date. You look fabulous, by the way."

Harry chuckles and kisses her cheek, "thank you."

He's going to his mum next and kissing Olivia's head gently, "love you, Livy. Be good for Grammy."

"Love you," Livy mumbles out before she's smiling at Harry.

His dimples deepen and he kisses her little hand. He turns to his mum next, "text us if you guys need anything."

"We'll be great," Anne tells him, "you 2 go have fun. You both deserve it."

Harry nods and kisses his mum's cheek before he and Louis are telling everyone goodnight.

Louis already has the Mercedes in the driveway, the top down, and Harry smiles at him immediately.

"What... didn't want to take your precious Porsche again?" Harry jokes and kisses Louis' cheek.

"Well," Louis starts and grabs Harry's hands, "I thought the convertible would be the best for this tonight. That way you can experience LA at night again... and maybe..."

Louis pulls Harry closer, grinning from ear to ear while Harry's just smirking at him, "maybe what, doctor?"

"Maybe we can go park somewhere near the beach where we can see the stars," Louis whispers, his face just inches from Harry's. "I know you've wanted to for a while... you mentioned it before going into the hospital."

Harry's dimples show even more as he caresses the back of Louis' neck, "I'd love that, Lou. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Louis whispers and kisses him softly before he's saying, "let's go enjoy dinner so we can get you to those stars."

Harry nods, both of them getting in the car; Louis takes off down the long drive seconds later and they're off for Los Angeles.

They sit outside on the deck again at the restaurant and take the same table they took after Harry's first transplant.

Harry orders the same exact wine he had ordered their first time here and he and Louis chat while they wait on their food.

 

_(Flicker - Niall Horan)_

 

"You know," Louis sits his wine down and stares back at his husband, "you really do look stunning, love. You look... beautiful."

"You always say that," Harry smirks and drinks down the rest of his glass before he's pouring more.

"Yeah, but," Louis licks his lips, "I've seen you with eye shadow and eye liner before when you and Em would do makeovers... but this is different. You just look... incredible. I really love it."

"Well, thank you," Harry whispers and takes Louis' hand in his on the table, "I guess I should start wearing it every time we go out together. I'm rather fond of it myself. With my hair being so short, it's, uh, nice to be able to wear it. Kind of makes me feel punkish like."

Louis snickers, sitting his wine down, "you don't look punkish at all, Harold. You look hot... fucking hot."

"I figured you'd say that eventually," Harry smirks and winks at Louis before sipping some of his wine.

He sits the glass down, the ocean waves catching his attention behind Louis; he remembers the first time they sat in this exact spot and he watched the moonlight dance over the waves. He smiles and feels nothing but peace and contentment while his eyes stay on the moon rising and the sound of the waves.

Louis drinks his wine slowly, his eyes on Harry; he can't get over the sight in front of him. Sure, Harry has always looked stunning in make up to Louis, but this look is just different to him.

Louis can only see the Harry he married right now; the man who didn't give a fuck what others thought of him... the man who always showed an over abundance of confidence.

"So," Louis speaks up, Harry's eyes diverting back to him, "how does it feel to look like you again?"

Harry shrugs a little with a small grin, "I'd have to say that... I don't really feel 100% like me yet. I think it's the hair."

Louis snickers and Harry chuckles softly.

"But...," Harry starts again, placing his hands together, "I do have to say that I feel quite like me at the moment. I mean, I'm wearing what I would usually wear, my nails are painted, my lips are as well... yeah, I think the only issue I have is with my hair at this precise moment."

"To be honest," Louis starts, "the eyeliner goes great with the hair. I mean, I get that you miss your hair being like it was. Fuck, I miss your hair being long period, you know that."

Harry nods smiling, "I do. And I promise I'm not going to be cutting it short again.... not yet. I will when it's grown out tons and I've had it for a while. But, that's only because I want to donate it again. For now, I'm just going to let it grow until you have your precious curls back."

Louis smiles at him, his eyes crinkling as he says quietly, "it's good to see you, Harry Tomlinson."

Harry grins and puts his hand on Louis', "thank you, Mr. Tomlinson."

Soon, their food arrives and they are both talking and laughing while they eat; and Harry can't help but feel overwhelmingly happy in this moment.

After they've finished, Louis tells Harry he's going to take him up the coast, away from the lights.

And soon, they're outside of Los Angeles, the beach next to them. Louis parks the car down the hillside before turning it off and glancing at Harry.

Harry's eyes are on the skies above them, his dimples showing because he can finally see the stars he has longed to see for months.

"Shall we, love?" Louis asks, pointing to the beach.

"Yeah," Harry whispers before he and Louis are getting out.

Harry walks back to the end of the car while Louis is opening the trunk. "What are you doing?"

Louis just grins and throws him a blanket, "figured we could use that and..."

Louis pulls out a bottle of wine, Harry only shaking his head as he's smirking, "thought you wouldn't want me drinking too much?"

"You don't have to," Louis shrugs, "but... a little more won't hurt you, love."

Harry grins while Louis is closing the trunk, reaching for Harry's hand; Harry gladly accepts it and Louis leads the way down the hillside, no one in sight on the beach.

"I know this isn't the same beach," Louis starts.

"It doesn't matter," Harry interrupts him, "the fact that we can see the stars is more than enough for me, Lou. I appreciate that you did this for me."

Louis grins and watches Harry lying the blanket out. Louis sits the wine down and stares back at Harry, "what should we do now?"

"Let's walk a few minutes," Harry suggests and takes his boots and socks off, sitting them on the blanket. He smiles at Louis and looks down at his shoes, "well?"

"I'm up for it," Louis nods and says quietly. He takes off his shoes and starts walking with Harry along the shoreline.

The wind is blowing and Harry can smell the scent of the ocean waters; he can't help but smile and watch the waves rolling in.

He glances up at the skies and sees the twinkling stars. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Louis' eyes are not on the skies... they're on Harry beside him. "Yes, very."

Harry looks back at him grinning, "thank you."

Louis takes Harry's hand in his while they walk, the ocean waves being the only sound they hear.

"Uh," Louis begins after a few minutes of silence, "our mums have some of the party figured out."

Harry's eyes widen as he's grinning, "really? And you just now mention this to me?"

Louis smirks and pulls his cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one before sighing, "I wanted to wait until it was just the 2 of us."

"Ok," Harry nods, "so, share already."

"Well," Louis is smiling from ear to ear, "they've ordered what they're going to use to reveal the genders."

"And?" Harry asks, "tell me. What'd they choose?"

"Footballs," Louis replies with a smirk, "they want us both to kick one and reveal it."

"Are you serious?" Harry laughs, "are they both like footballs... or is one of them an American football for me?"

Louis chuckles, "I'm not sure honestly. They didn't say. Would make sense to get you an American one."

Harry smiles and glances back at the waves, gripping Louis' hand gently, "what else do they have planned?"

"Umm, they said 2 separate cakes," Louis grins at him, "one for before the revealing and one for after."

"So, they have a cake in mind that's based on the genders," Harry looks back at Louis. "Pretty smart actually."

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Louis replies quietly, hitting his cigarette and looking at their feet getting wet from the ocean waves rolling in. "It's been a while since you've felt this."

"It has," Harry sighs with relief, "it's amazing. I can't really describe how it feels."

Louis smirks before he's stopping and taking his shirt off, Harry watching him and laughing.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm gonna live a little," Louis shrugs and gives Harry a wink before he's stripping off his jeans.

"You've become too much like me," Harry states before he's going for his own buttons; he slowly is taking it off and throwing it over with Louis' clothes, then going for his own skinny jeans.

He bites his lips as he's pulling them down, looking up at Louis as he's throwing them to the side.

Louis stares at the silk pink panties Harry is wearing while Harry's almost blushing.

"I... I wore them for, you know, tonight," Harry stutters out, "I mean, you're used to seeing me wear them by now... just not sure how going into the ocean will feel with these."

"Let's find out," Louis smirks and takes Harry's hand again; but Harry is the one to start running towards the waves, Louis only laughing as Harry's screaming when a wave hits them.

Harry only extends his arms and welcomes the oncoming waves while Louis is holding his arm still laughing.

"This is fucking incredible," Harry chuckles and looks at Louis after a wave has hit them again.

"Almost feels like we're back in Hawaii," Louis laughs and pulls Harry closer to him, staring in his eyes.

Harry only grins and kisses Louis gently; neither of them rush this... it's slow, it's passionate and romantic.

Harry finally breaks the kiss and wraps his arms around Louis' neck, "I love you. So much, Louis."

"I love you so much as well, Harold," Louis whispers and grins some, "it's wonderful to see my husband again."

"Did you ever really lose me?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"No, but," Louis licks his lips, "for a while you just seemed like you were lost."

"I still feel that way sometimes," Harry quietly replies, "I still... I have these moods where I can't even try to be happy. I don't know why. I mean, I've always been like the happiest person in the world. It never took much to make me happy."

Louis nods, "I know. Maybe talking to Jeff will help. Maybe you've gotta adjust still. Whatever it is, Harry, you can overcome it... because you're one of the strongest people I know."

"So are you," Harry says seriously, grazing Louis' wet cheek with his fingers, "you've had to be to stay by my side. I could never thank you enough."

"You don't thank me at all," Louis says, "I'm your husband and I will do anything in this world for you."

"I know," Harry smiles a little, "come on... let's wade in the waves a bit more."

"You're such a kid sometimes," Louis chuckles and watches Harry walking out into the oncoming waves again, "but I love you for it."

"That's what I'm here for, doctor," Harry smirks, "to help you feel young still... and keep you in shape."

"You fucker," Louis almost yells with a wide grin before he's splashing Harry.

"Stop!" Harry calls dramatically, "you'll ruin my make up, asshole."

"Oh, fuck your fucking make up," Louis snickers and keeps splashing him, Harry only giggling loudly again... that hysterical laugh that Louis loves so much. It's been ages since he's heard it, and it makes his heart melt to hear it now.

"I surrender," Harry chuckles before he's falling after a wave has hit him.

"Harry, Jesus!" Louis exclaims as he's doing his best to get to him, "are you alright?"

"I'm," Harry tries to say before another wave hits him.

"Harry," Louis almost yells this time, panic overtaking him, "I can't see you... where are you?!"

"Lou, I'm fine," Harry snickers a few feet away from Louis as he manages to stand again, "shit... I swallowed some of that. Gross."

"You scared the fuck out of me," Louis tells him, his breathing heavy.

"What... you thought I was drowning or something?" Harry asks as he's making his way to Louis.

"I... I just got scared, sorry," Louis sighs and rubs his hand through his wet hair.

"Lou, I'm ok," Harry smiles at him, "don't get so worked up, alright? Do you wanna go back to the blanket?"

"Sure, yeah," Louis nods, Harry taking his hand and leading him out of the water.

Harry stops while they're walking and picks up a few seashells he can see; he smiles to himself and sticks them in the pocket of his jeans he's carrying.

"I figured Emmy would want those," he tells Louis once they've sat down on the blanket.

"You know she will," Louis grins and pulls out his cigarettes. He lights it and slowly exhales while his eyes are looking up at the stars above them. "God, it's fucking relaxing here."

"It is," Harry whispers, propping his elbows on his knees, "I'm actually glad you brought us to this one instead."

"As am I," Louis smirks and starts opening the wine.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about art shows I want to do," Harry speaks up, glancing back at Louis.

"Yeah? Already?" Louis asks with a small smile.

"Yeah," Harry nods and takes the wine bottle Louis is offering him. He takes a drink of it before giving it back to his husband. "There's one in particular that I'd like to do."

"What's that?" Louis asks and lays back on his side, propping his head with his elbow as he's studying Harry's face.

"I'd like to do a whole show where it's like a fundraiser," Harry states keeping his eyes on Louis', "like, maybe for every person that comes, they could donate. And also, for every painting I present, I'd let the proceeds go to the cancer foundation."

Louis stays quiet, his eyes never leaving Harry; of course Harry would want to do this, he thinks. That's the wonderful person Harry is... nothing but all heart.

"I think it's a beautiful idea," Louis whispers, reaching over and rubbing Harry's thigh gently, "I really do. And I somehow figured you'd want to do something like this in the future. I know how much you care."

Harry grins some and lays down on his back, staring up at the stars, "well, I feel like it's the least that I can do, you know? I'm passionate about a lot of things, you already knew that."

"Equal rights, gender equality, global warming," Louis starts naming with a smirk as Harry playfully smacks his stomach with his hand. "Ouch, you asshole."

Harry laughs and turns on his side, "you called me a hippie before, I do believe."

"Yeah, loads of times," Louis snickers and hits his cigarette again.

Harry just lays there, staring at him, every inch of his face and his body.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Harry whispers out, causing Louis to look back at him, "when can I paint you in the nude again?"

"Really?" Louis almost snorts.

"I'm being serious," Harry softly replies before he's frowning.

"Ok, don't give me the pouty face," Louis points and sighs, "I know you were being serious, love. I'm sorry."

"So, when can I?"

"Whenever you'd like to," Louis quietly tells him, "I'm always game, you know that."

"When are you going back to work anyways?" Harry asks curiously.

"Probably not for another few weeks," Louis sighs, "I'd rather spend a few more with you. I mean, I know you're in great hands at home and all, but... I'm selfish and I've barely had you by my side in the last almost 3 months."

"I like you being selfish," Harry grins slyly, "that means you and I can lock ourselves in our room even more."

"That's part of the plan, yes," Louis quietly says with a wide smile, "we need to do it about 20 times in the next like 14 days."

"I'm up for it," Harry raises his hand, his dimples deepening.

"I figured you would be," Louis chuckles and sighs, both of them glancing up at the stars once more.

"You know," Harry starts after a few moments of silence, "when I was in the hospital, I kept wondering... well, more like hoping that the transplant would work. I was afraid that it might... might not work."

Louis stares back at him, biting his lip.

"I know it was silly of me," Harry speaks softly, "but... it crossed my mind. A lot did. I wondered if something bad was going to happen... I don't know. I just had so many thoughts going through my head."

"Why, love?" Louis whispers and reaches over, rubbing Harry's bare side gently, "you weren't this way the first time."

"I think...," Harry starts slowly, "I think I was feeling as if I had so much more at stake this time than the last time."

"Why? Because of the girls? Because of the twins?" Louis asks.

"And you," Harry looks back, "the nightmare you had... well, I was thinking it. I was thinking about what if I didn't make it and Livy never got to grow up to know me... I thought about the twins never knowing who I was. I had no idea why all of it would go through my head. It's not like me to think that way... it's never been like me."

"Yeah, but you're ok now," Louis whispers, his fingers still going gently down Harry's side. "You're doing wonderful. You're going to recover quickly with no problems."

Harry nods and lays over on his back, his eyes on the stars again. "I don't know why those thoughts kept plaguing my mind, Lou. And even being home, I've still had to like stop myself from thinking that way."

"Well, I know it was hard for you to accept the news that you had it again," Louis quietly says and scoots closer to Harry.

"Yeah, well... even in New York I sort of felt off," Harry states, "I told you that though. I just... didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to realize I was going through it again."

"Neither did I," Louis whispers and sighs, "I must say, it was hard for me to believe it, too. You were healthy, you looked amazing..."

"Yeah," Harry mumbles, "funny how quickly cancer can change everything."

Louis bites his lip again before taking a hit of his cigarette. He understands all too well what Harry has said... he did, after all, have to watch his husband go through it all over again.

"The hardest part of my life was that," Louis speaks up and causes Harry to look back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Having to... to watch the person I love find out their cancer was back, to watch the life of that person drain from them," Louis gets out and swallows hard. "Nothing in my life could've prepared me for that."

"You would've stood by me the first time, too," Harry whispers, "if I would've told you... I know you would've."

"You're absolutely right," Louis nods some, "because even then, I... I loved you. So much, Harry. You changed my life... you changed our daughter's life."

Harry grins some at Louis' words, "funny how it seems like a lifetime ago that I was just her art teacher... and now I'm her Pappa."

"She needed you," Louis quietly states, "you brought out a side of her I never could've. And just like her, I needed you. I needed you to help me bring out me."

"Well, I needed both of you," Harry smirks before he's sighing, "and now, we're this family... this beautiful family that I never could've imagined myself having."

"Same here," Louis whispers and runs his fingers down Harry's cheek, "what else could I have asked for? You're everything in one. And I consider myself very fortunate, very lucky to have you as mine. I mean, you would've made a woman really, really happy."

Harry almost snorts, making Louis chuckle as he's watching him.

"I... I guess I would've," Harry finally says quietly, "maybe that's why I'm so picky about the men Gemma dates."

"You're just a good brother," Louis smiles, "I went through the same thing with Lottie for a while. You can always tell who's good for them and who's not."

"You're right," Harry says, "I'd love for Gem to find someone. She's always been too busy with her work... and now, she's helping us."

"She'll find someone," Louis quietly states.

"Yeah, but she's older than me," Harry looks at Louis and starts to snicker, "I remember... I remember when we first got together, you and me. She told me she was jealous."

"I'm sure," Louis smirks.

"But... she was really happy for me," Harry manages to say softer, "I remember her telling me how fortunate I was to have someone like you in my life... how fortunate I was to have fallen in love with you, and Emmy honestly."

"The night you painted the blue portrait of me," Louis nods, his eyes staying on Harry, "I remember you telling me about that once Em and I had left."

Harry bites his lip before he's smiling again, "never would've guessed then that my donor would be the person I couldn't live my life without. I mean, if someone would've told me then that all of this would happen, I wouldn't have believed them."

"You were afraid you'd never find a match," Louis softly speaks and sits up.

"Yeah," Harry stares back, "but you already knew that... and you already knew that even if I didn't find my match that... that I had already experienced Heaven on earth because of you and Em. I was grateful for that back then."

"You're going to be around for a long time," Louis leans over and wraps his arm around Harry's waist, "I know you will be. You aren't done on this earth yet, Harry."

Harry grins down, his dimples showing as he nods a little.

"So," Louis starts and lays his head on Harry's shoulder, "should we head back? I know you have plans."

"I have plans?" Harry smirks and looks at Louis, "just me? If you don't want to do anything, then..."

"Not what I meant," Louis interrupts and sits up smiling as he's shaking his head.

"Sorry," Harry chuckles and watches Louis before saying softly, "we can go if you want, babe."

"Well, it's getting pretty late," Louis sighs and looks up at the stars, "but it's been a brilliant night."

"It has," Harry whispers, "it's been ages since I've been out anywhere, but this... this has been the greatest, Lou. Thank you."

"Stop thanking me," Louis laughs some, his fingers caressing over Harry's chin as he's looking from his eyes back to his lips, "I love you. And you know I'll do anything in this world for you. I'll do anything to see those dimples show up."

"Doesn't take much coming from you," Harry whispers and smiles from ear to ear.

"Alright... let's get our things together and get home," Louis grins and stands, offering his hand to Harry.

Harry happily obliges and starts looking himself over for sand once he's standing up.

"You can take a shower when we get back," Louis smirks, "I'm going to. I feel disgusting."

"So do I," Harry smiles while he's picking up his clothes, "I'm almost positive those waves washed sand up my ass... probably my balls as well."

Louis snickers and shakes his head as he's getting dressed.

They're climbing in the Mercedes again a few minutes later, Harry's dimples still showing; they continue to show throughout the entire ride home.

He closes his eyes and gets lost in the way the wind feels... he's missed simple things like this.

When they return home, all the lights are out. Louis and Harry both aren't surprised no one waited up for them.

They make their way to Emma's room first, seeing her sound asleep as her star constellation light reflects off the ceiling and walls.

Harry only smiles and then walks to Olivia's room; she, too is sound asleep in her bed, her curls a mess... and Harry's dimples couldn't possibly be any deeper as he's staring at her.

Louis puts his arm around Harry's waist as they're slowly leaving the room together, Louis once again telling Harry how much Livy looks him.

"Can you imagine a little boy, though, that looks exactly like you?" Harry's asking Louis as soon as their bedroom door is closed.

Louis can't help but grin widely, "I've pictured it in my head a couple times. I've pictured a little boy that looks a lot like Emma actually."

"She does favor you more than her mom. Blonde hair, blue eyes," Harry smiles while he's taking his boots off, "and our son... well, he'll probably have curls."

Louis chuckles some and shakes his head, taking a seat by Harry, "and what if one of them look like you? Or both of them do?"

Harry looks back, "highly doubt it. I'm positive that one will look like you. I've had too many dreams of him... so has Em and Gemma."

"You're probably right... again," Louis sighs with a grin, "honestly, I can't wait until they're born. I just hope the delivery goes well for Gemma. I'm a bit nervous for her."

"You don't think I'm not?" Harry asks while he's unbuttoning his black shirt. "She's my sister. I worry about it every day... but, I think she's going to do amazing."

"Yeah, she will, I'm sure," Louis whispers and starts taking off his blue jean jacket and then his t-shirt.

Harry smirks while he's watching him; he's undressed in seconds and running to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"You asshole," Louis laughs and takes his jeans off quickly before running to the bathroom and stripping off his briefs.

He climbs in the shower, Harry chuckling from under the water; he grabs Louis and pulls him into him, locking his lips with his.

And Louis' hands are immediately wandering all over Harry's body. He grips his ass while Harry just moans in his mouth.

Louis shoves him back against the glass, Harry's fingers running through Louis' hair as their tongues intwine over and over.

Louis starts kissing down Harry's jaw line while Harry's sighing loudly and leaning his head back against the glass.

"Fuck," Harry mumbles as Louis bites his neck rather roughly.

"You told me not to go easy on you," Louis says softly in Harry's ear, and Harry's instantly breaking out in chills.

"You're... you're right," Harry breathes out before Louis' fingernails are digging into Harry's waist as he's nibbling and biting down his neck to his chest.

Harry's hands land on the glass while he's moaning; he loves the way Louis' scruff feels against his skin. He even knows he'll be covered in rashes tomorrow, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is this body against him.

Louis looks back at Harry and says seriously, "our bed. Now."

Harry smirks a little, "yes sir, doctor."

Within a few moments, Harry is lying on his back in bed while Louis is biting and sucking his inner thighs.

Harry's whole body breaks out in goosebumps as he's trying to keep himself quiet; Louis is making it hard for him, however. His facial hair rubbing all over his thighs is too much for him. He could come just from feeling it and the love bites Louis is definitely leaving all over them.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry whimpers and grips Louis' hair when he moves down to Harry's ass. He's soon moving back up and leaving bites along Harry's pelvic bone.

"Jesus... can we just fuck now?" Harry almost begs before he's gripping the pillow his head is on.

"Already?" Louis looks up at him with a smug grin.

"I'm not going to last... it's been too fucking long," Harry breathes out, staring at Louis.

"Alright... fine by me, princess," Louis grins a little and climbs up to kiss Harry; and Harry only pulls him in closer getting lost in the way his lips feel against his own.

Louis buries himself in Harry quickly and Harry can only moan and throw his head back into the pillow.

Louis grips Harry's thighs as he's closing his eyes and losing himself in the sensation.

Harry wants to come instantly; he knows he won't last long.

And Louis is struggling to maintain himself as well. He's thrusting into Harry even faster and that's all it takes for Harry.

He nearly screams as he's coming, his painted nails digging into Louis' back.

Louis only watches Harry coming before he's reaching the edge as well; he moans loudly before he's coming inside of Harry, loving the way his fingernails feel on his skin.

Harry breathes heavily as Louis is slowing down and resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiles some and runs his fingers through Louis' sweaty fringe, "I have a feeling neither of us will last very long in the coming days."

"You're right," Louis looks up at him, "it's been fucking forever, Harold."

Harry snickers quietly before Louis is getting up. Harry follows him to the bathroom, both of them arguing over who will last longer the next time.

Harry crawls in bed a few moments later, Louis turning off the lights.

Harry stares up at the ceiling, seeing the reflection of the pool waters and he can't help but smile.

"Tonight was amazing," he says softly, his arms propped behind his head.

"It was," Louis sighs and scoots over to Harry, putting his arm around him, "I'm so glad I was finally able to take you out again. We should start doing this every week."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that," Harry grins back at Louis, "a date night every week?"

"Yeah," Louis nods before smirking, "as long as you wear that eyeliner again."

Harry chuckles some and nudges his face into Louis' neck before sighing with contentment.

"I love you, Louis. So much."

"I love you, Harold. So, so much," Louis whispers and kisses Harry's head, a small smile on his face.

Soon, it's Saturday morning and Louis is waking as the sun is coming through the glass windows; he turns over and feels for Harry only to realize he's not there.

"Harry?" Louis asks with his eyes half open. He glances around the room before he's getting up slowly and walking to the bathroom... Harry isn't there either.

He puts his sweatpants on and opens the bedroom door, hearing music playing down the hall; suddenly, Louis realizes where Harry is.

He opens the door to the art room and there Harry stands, a brush going over a painting he's bringing to life.

Louis leans against the doorframe and smiles widely just looking at him; he's missed his husband, the artist.

Harry's busy concentrating on the painting as he's biting his lip and the brush moves so effortlessly over the paper. He even starts singing along with his music that's playing.

Harry's always listening to Fleetwood Mac, Louis isn't surprised in the slightest; he knows every song by heart now as well since Harry is constantly playing their albums.

"'And if you don't love me now, you may never love me again. I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain,'" Harry sings as he dances a little and keeps painting.

Louis snickers a little and walks in the room, leaning against the table the Bluetooth speaker is sitting on.

Harry is looking over the small progress of his painting before Louis is catching his eye.

"Well, good morning, you," Harry smiles at him instantly.

"Morning," Louis grins and crosses his arms, "it's nice to see you back at it."

Harry shrugs before he's putting the brush back to the paper, "felt like getting back into the groove of it. I'd like to have about 40 paintings done for the art show I want to do."

"The one where all the proceeds go to the cancer foundation," Louis nods.

"Yeah," Harry replies quietly.

"I think it's amazing what you're doing," Louis says softly. "I know I told you that the other night."

"Well, it feels like the right thing to do," Harry looks back, "after all they have done for me. I'd just like to raise money that will further their research. Who knows... maybe I'll even donate some of the money to Be The Match since they're the one who found my match."

Louis grins even more before he's walking over and wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. He kisses his neck and says quietly, "I love your heart."

Harry smiles and places his hand on top of Louis', "can't help it. I've always been this way."

"I know," Louis says, "and I'm really thankful that you are."

"So," Harry starts and sits the brush down before he's turning around and holding Louis, "today's the day."

"It is," Louis eyes crinkle when he smiles back at his husband. "You ready to find out?"

"What do you think?" Harry snorts before he's kissing Louis softly and slowly.

They finally break the kiss and Louis is still all smiles, "I'm thankful my sisters made it here to witness it."

"Yeah, it's been nice seeing them again," Harry nods before he's shrugs, "although, I feel like our house is becoming more and more like some sorta bed and breakfast."

Louis chuckles some, "true, yeah. But... soon, it'll be us again. A family of 6."

"I'm not sending Gemma back to the UK before she's healed," Harry jokes, "she'd never forgive me."

"Harold," Louis laughs and shakes his head.

"What'd you say about me?" Gemma speaks up from the doorway, looking at Harry curiously.

"Nothing. I was only kidding around with Lou," Harry smiles at her before he's looking at her outfit. "That really suits you. You're definitely all baby, sis."

Gemma looks at the ripped jeans she's wearing and the black tank top before smirking, "well, not really sure I like buying these tops in such a large size."

"It looks really good," Louis says with a grin, "honestly. Harry's right... you're all babies."

Gemma smiles, "thanks. I'm craving coffee like crazy, so I'm going to go downstairs and get some. I'm sure mum has made breakfast."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Harry shakes his head with a grin before he's placing his brush into water. He runs his fingers through his hair as Louis is watching him. "What?"

"Nothing," Louis shrugs smiling, "it's just nice seeing you without a beanie. I'm glad you've stopped wearing them."

"Thanks," Harry says softly, "might as well be confident with what little hair I do have."

Louis nods, "exactly. That's my husband."

Harry grins and kisses him gently before sighing, "I need some coffee myself. I've been up for about 3 hours now."

"Jesus," Louis takes his hand as they're walking to the stairs, "so, you got up at 5 something?"

"I did," Harry shrugs, "couldn't sleep. Felt like I needed to paint."

"Obviously," Louis smirks as they're walking downstairs.

Emma is already up and watching tv and Olivia is walking around the living room with her rainbow bear, Lottie watching her.

Even Beckham is following her around, causing Olivia to giggle as he's chasing her.

"Beckham," Louis laughs.

"He's fine," Harry says with a smile, "he loves her. He loves them both."

"I'd have to say, he trained really well while you were in the hospital," Louis states while they're going to the kitchen.

"I figured. He's yet to have an accident since I've been home," Harry sighs.

"Morning, boys," Jay smiles at them.

"Morning, mum," Louis says while he's waiting for Harry to finish with his coffee.

"Whose idea was it to get matching mugs?" Jay asks and points to Harry and Louis' coffee cups.

"Mine," Harry raises his hand and smiles a little, "I saw them when we were in the UK for Christmas. Told Lou we had to get them."

"They're beautiful," Jay grins, "I'm going to have to buy some to keep at home now for when you come visit."

"Emma has her own now," Louis opens the cabinet, "Olivia will soon as well."

"Em drinks tea out of hers though," Harry smirks.

"Yeah, Harold doesn't like me giving her coffee," Louis jokes and stares at Harry.

"She's still growing," Harry says seriously, "you don't want to stunt her growth. It's bad enough you let her eat processed food with tons of sugar..."

"Here we go," Louis sighs and shakes his head with a small grin on his face.

"You 2 are something else," Anne speaks up with a chuckle. "It's great to see you arguing sometimes."

"Why?" Harry asks laughing with a confused expression.

"The 2 of you just seem so perfect all the time," Anne smiles and pats her son's shoulder. "I knew you had to argue some. You're stubborn."

"So is Louis," Jay smiles at her son.

"Ok, we do get into fights," Louis smirks, "they're rare, but yeah... he's not as stubborn as I am."

"That's nice of you to say," Harry chuckles some and stirs his coffee.

"Well, you know it's true," Louis looks back at Harry, "you are harder when it comes to the kids, but your intentions are good, darling."

Harry shakes his head as his dimples show. He kisses Louis softly before smiling at him, "you knew when I moved in forever ago that I would be the one to make dinners... and you were allowed like 1-2 nights of processed foods."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Louis nods and grins, "why do I have to follow those rules though? I'm a grown man, I can eat what I want."

Harry gives him a look and Louis puts his hands up in defense as he's laughing.

"Ok, sorry," he tells Harry before he's kissing his neck gently, "you're right. Our kids do need to eat healthy."

"As do you," Harry points at Louis before he looks back at his mum, "so, when are you guys setting up for the party?"

"Probably around noon," Anne replies, "it'll be ready by 2."

"Yeah, Lottie has chosen to help us set it up," Jay chimes in, "she won't know what the genders are either."

"Good," Harry grins, "I think it'll be a lot more fun if only you 2 know. That way it can be a surprise for everyone."

"Can we eat now? These babies are starving me," Gemma sighs as she's walking in the kitchen holding her belly.

Harry can't help but smile and rub her belly again for what seems like the millionth time to Gemma. He offers to make her plate so she can have a seat and stay off of her feet.

Louis then offers to make Gemma and Harry's plates.

"I'm fine, Lou," Harry smiles at him and puts his hands on his small waist, "I feel great. Let me take care of my sister."

"Ok, ok," Louis sighs before smirking and saying lowly, "stubborn ass."

"I heard that," Harry looks back at him from the stove.

"Of course you did," Louis grins and calls Emma to the table.

He runs down Olivia and sits her in her high chair and Harry is soon sitting down to feed her, a beautiful smile on his face.

After breakfast, Emma asks her dads to go swimming with her for a bit before her Nana and Grammy are setting up everything for the party.

Harry keeps Olivia in his arms in the pool, smiling as he's watching her splashing the water with her hands; she giggles every time she is splashed by it and Harry can't help but laugh himself.

"Want me to hold her a few minutes, love?" Louis is calling from the other end of the pool.

"No, I've got her," Harry replies with a grin, "I think she needs a nap before the party though."

"Well, go put her to sleep. You're amazing at it and you know it," Louis smirks at his husband. "Emma and I are only going to swim a few more minutes. Our mums need to start out here soon."

Harry nods and makes his way to the steps, giving Louis a quick kiss before he's grinning and stepping out. He grabs a towel and wraps it around Olivia while Lottie is offering to hold her so Harry can dry off.

He's soon in dry clothes, Louis' Adidas shorts and a white tee, and he's changed Olivia into his favorite onesie... the one that says 'I Love My Dads'. He smiles at her while he's sitting in the rocking chair of her room and humming to her softly.

Her green eyes stay on him the entire time; he can tell she finds his voice soothing. He's known that for a while because he has sang to her ever since she came home from the hospital.

Her eyes start closing slowly, only opening every few seconds to look up at her father: she even gives him a small smile before her eyes close again... and Harry can't help but grin.

"She asleep?" Gemma is quietly asking from the doorway a few minutes later.

"Yeah," Harry replies softly, his eyes still on his daughter. "Just wanted to hold her for a few more minutes before I lay her down."

Gemma smiles some as she's walking in the room, looking around at all the paintings Harry has done for her room; she shakes her head while she's grinning. "No matter how many times I see your work, I'm still wowed by them, Harry."

He looks over at his sister, a small smile creeping out of his lips; he gets up slowly and lays Olivia down in her bed gently before he's running his fingers through her curls.

"What do you have in mind for the twins?" Gemma asks him.

"Nautical," Harry turns around and replies as he's crossing his arms, "sorta like Olivia's, but maybe not so many beautiful mermaids, you know?"

"Because you're convinced their boys," Gemma nods and says quietly.

"I am," Harry replies, "I could be wrong, but... my gut feeling is usually right, Gem."

"Yeah... it usually is," Gemma smiles before she's following Harry out of the room. He cracks the door some and he and Gemma walk back downstairs.

"How are you feeling?" Harry decides to ask her while he's going to the kitchen to make himself a smoothie.

"I feel great," she shrugs, "these babies are moving like crazy. They keep me up at night, they're making me piss constantly. I'm going about 10-15 times a fucking night."

Harry can't help but snicker out loud and Gemma is quickly giving him a dirty look. "I'm sorry, sis. I really am. You know I don't want you going through this and that I would've in a heartbeat if I could. Doesn't work that way, I know. Still... I would've loved to experience it all. I have to live through you, you know."

"I know," Gemma replies softly as she keeps eyeing Harry while he's mixing ingredients in the blender; she can see he's tired and she only wonders how he truly is as well.

"Harry," she starts off in a gentle tone. He looks up at her immediately as she's asking in almost a whisper, "what's going on with you?"

"What makes you think something is wrong with me?" Harry almost laughs and looks back at the blender.

"Come on, be honest with me. I'm your sister," she says seriously and reaches over to put her hand on his.

His eyes look up at her and he can see the concern written on her face; of course his sister knows when something isn't right with him... that's the bond they have.

"I... I don't know," Harry whispers before he's sighing, "I told Lou the same. I just have thoughts sometimes..."

"Did you talk to Jeff about it?" Gemma interrupts.

"No," Harry admits, "I'm sure Louis forgot all about it during the appointment as well. He was too excited about me being out of the house finally. He'll probably remember soon."

"What thoughts?" she asks softly.

"Just... I had doubts in the hospital, I've had them since I've been home," Harry starts and rests his hands on the counter top as he stares at it, "I thought in the hospital that the transplant might not work and that Louis would be left with... with the girls and the twins alone. I don't know why I even thought it... why I continue to. I didn't the first time around."

"Depression maybe?" she decides to question.

"I... I don't think so," Harry shakes his head, "I mean, most the time I'm happy. It's only every so often. And... it's less frequent now than when I was in the hospital."

"What triggers it?" Gemma asks quietly, "anything specific?"

"No, nothing really," Harry replies and shrugs, "being alone can."

"I knew something was up the night of your date," she sighs, "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Don't be sorry," Harry tries to smile some, "you made me feel better, sis. You helped me loads that night. I'm... I'm really uncomfortable with my hair. Even though it's short. I'd like it to be a few inches longer. I know it always grows fast, but... it just sort of makes me feel... like not me really. I stopped wearing the beanies because I'm trying to regain the confidence I've seemed to lost somewhere along this second journey."

"You have everything right now," Gemma whispers, "you have a husband who loves you, who would die for you if he had to. You have 2 beautiful little girls and 2 more on the way. I don't understand why your mindset has changed."

"It's not changed, Gem," Harry sighs and crosses his arms while staring down at his rings, "I'm excited about everything. I am. I'm happy to be home and here with my family. I don't really know why I'm struggling like I am. I do have everything in the world to be happy about."

"It's never been like you to be nothing short of confident in yourself," Gemma states softly, her worried eyes studying Harry's face, "I think you should talk to Jeff about this... and soon."

"Maybe I shall while he's here for the party," Harry shrugs and smirks at her.

"Really?" Gemma chuckles a little, "do you think you'll even want to ask that today? Don't you have enough on your mind?"

"Well," Harry purses his lips, "I don't know... I'm sure they'll stay for a bit, so I could probably discuss it with him. He wouldn't care honestly, Gem. He's my friend and you know he'll help me even outside of the doctor's office."

"I know he will," Gemma nods and grabs Harry's hand again, "just promise me something, please."

"What?" Harry asks as he's looking in her eyes.

"Promise me you will find out what's going on soon because... well, in a few months from now, you're going to have your hands really full. You'll be stressed out enough as it is when that time comes," Gemma replies, her tone gentle.

Harry nods a little as she's rubbing his hand gently. "I will. I promise."

Louis is coming in from the pool with Emma running ahead of him. She smiles at her Pappa before she's hurrying upstairs to change. Louis, however, walks over to Harry and Gemma with his towel around his waist as he's looking in the blender.

"What are you making this time, love?" Louis asks and puts his hand gently on Harry's waist.

"Uh, actually," Harry smirks and walks to the fridge, grabbing the coconut rum they have, "I'm making a combination."

"Of?" Louis asks and laughs as he's looking inside the blender. "Ah, strawberries and pineapples. Nice. I'd like one please."

"Figured you would be pissed with me for drinking," Harry grins and plays with Louis' wet fringe.

"No, I think you can drink in moderation," Louis replies, "you know better than to overdue it right now."

"I do, doctor," Harry sighs and grins before he's pouring the rum into the blender.

Gemma just stares at Harry, narrowing her eyes, "I hate you right now."

"Why?" Harry asks laughing.

"Drinking right in front of me," Gemma points, "that's fucking rude, you know. It's been ages since I've even had a glass of wine."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should've been more thoughtful of you," Harry is saying almost with sympathy before he's smirking at her, "just don't look. Or hey, go outside."

"Harold," Louis' eyes widen before he's trying not to laugh.

"Still the same brother," Gemma groans and gets up slowly holding her belly.

"I was kidding, Gem. You know that," Harry smiles, "I'm sorry. You'll get to drink again soon. Just a few more months."

"I know," she sighs, "I'm going to take a nap, I think. I'm exhausted. Will you wake me up about 30 minutes before everyone arrives?"

"Yeah," Harry nods as he's stepping over to her, "sis, thank you for the talk."

"No worries," she smiles a little, "you may be my little brother and annoy me to death, but... I do love you and I worry about you. You've known that for years now."

"Yeah, I have," Harry whispers, "thanks for understanding, really. Thank you for everything."

"Don't start getting sappy on me," she giggles while Harry only grins and hugs her. She sighs, "it's what I'm here for, Harry. I was meant to do this. You and I both know it."

"I suppose so," Harry is smiling as he pulls away, "enjoy your rest."

"Oh, I will... as long as these 2 aren't kicking my bladder a million fucking times," she rolls her eyes but grins before heading for the stairs.

"What talk?" Louis is asking from behind Harry.

Harry walks back to the blender and starts blending the ingredients; Louis only stares at him, waiting for him to answer his question.

"Harry," Louis says a little louder.

"I heard you," Harry is saying when he stops the blender finally. He's grabbing wine glasses from the cabinet while he can feel Louis' eyes burning on him still.

"Ok, I get it if it was something between the 2 of you," Louis says quieter, "you don't have to explain."

"It wasn't something between us," Harry sighs and sits the glasses down as he's licking his lips, "I tell you everything anyways... you know that."

"What is it, then?" Louis is almost whispering now while his hand is gently caressing Harry's cheek; he can see it in Harry's eyes... he knows there's something he needs to talk about. He's always been able to tell that, just as Harry has always been able to tell that about Louis.

"She asked me what was wrong with me," Harry admits and bites his lip, not looking back at his husband.

"Oh," Louis softly replies, "I see. What... what did you tell her?"

"The same thing I told you," Harry glances up at him, "I don't know what's wrong with me. She's thinking depression, I know she is."

"But you never suffered from it before, did you?" Louis asks and crosses his arms while he's studying Harry.

"No," Harry sighs, "like I've told you before... when I found out I had cancer, yes, I locked myself in my house and I screamed my lungs out before I was on the floor crying..."

"I remember you telling me this," Louis interrupts quickly so that Harry doesn't have to keep talking about it. He's afraid it'll only make Harry feel worse at the present moment... and he doesn't want him to be anything else but happy on this special day of theirs.

"So, you remember me telling you I only felt sorry for myself for that day?" Harry asks Louis, though he knows the answer. Louis nods and rests back against the counter top, keeping his eyes locked with Harry's. "Lou, I have always, always been positive. Even when I was younger, I was this kid who was so... so comfortable in who he was that he didn't ever question anything. I never worried what people thought of me. I didn't worry about the fact that a lot of people didn't like me at first when I came out as gay. Nothing bothered me. Even finding out I had cancer the first time really didn't have that much impact on my life. I didn't let it define who I was."

"I know that," Louis whispers and gently rubs his hand over Harry's arm.

"I know we didn't know each other earlier," Harry lets out a deep breath, "I wish we would've because you would understand exactly what I mean."

"Your mum told me a lot," Louis softly says, "she shared a good bit of your childhood with us while you were in the hospital. I mean, you and I have also talked about it several times as well, but... you know your mum. She has to just tell all these incredible stories of her little boy that's grown into an outstanding, magnificent man who can paint anything in this fucking world... or whatever exists in that head of his."

Harry's dimples show some as he's looking down, "thanks."

"My mum is that way, too," Louis grins, "you remember meeting her for the first time. You remember all the embarrassing stories she told."

"I do," Harry laughs a little before the smile is slowly fading, "I guess my mum talked about me so much to keep herself from breaking down."

Louis bites his lip and tries to find the exact words to say to his husband, "we all broke down a few times, Harry. You know that."

"Yeah, but my mum did the same thing when I was diagnosed before," Harry mumbles as his eyes glance back at the counter top. "She... she was constantly talking to Gem or some of her friends about me, about my work and what I did... she would share my art pieces with some of them and she would just go on and on for hours about me. I always thought she did that because she wanted to show strength and not weakness. Although, I did see her cry several, several times, you know. She's only human... she's my mum and she loves me beyond words."

"You know, talking with her made me feel better, too," Louis admits and gently lifts Harry's chin with his finger, causing Harry to lock eyes with him. He can see there are tears standing in Harry's eyes already. "One night I couldn't sleep. She... she and I talked about a lot."

"You never mentioned this," Harry says quietly.

Louis nods and shrugs a little while he's glancing out the kitchen window, seeing Anne and his mum talking and pointing in different directions; he imagines they're planning out where to set up all of their things for the party.

"I was outside on the patio right there," Louis points to the pool, "I had my feet in the water and I was just... I sat and watched the colors turning from green to blue over and over. And... I couldn't help but hear Emma in my head saying how well blue and green went together. I lost it basically. I... I don't know if I should even talk about this right now. We have a party to look forward to..."

"No," Harry is quick to say, "tell me. You know nothing will ruin this party we're having."

"Alright," Louis sighs, though he isn't sure he wants to tell Harry everything right now. "I just kept sitting there that night... I couldn't control myself. I was sitting there only staring at those lights and crying my fucking eyes out. And... soon after, your mum was coming outside asking if I was ok."

Harry nods and keeps listening to Louis intently.

"She... she talked with me for hours," Louis smiles a little, "she even poured us both some wine and we sat at the table and just chatted. She was discussing you and how you were growing up. She told me you loved performing and singing."

"I was a proper show off," Harry smirks, "I won't lie."

"I believe it," Louis laughs a little, "I was rather goofy when I was little. I always tried to make people laugh."

"How did you go from that to being the serious doctor I met on our fucking speed date?" Harry jokes and causes Louis to grin even more.

"Uh, somewhere along the way while I was chasing my dream of becoming a doctor, I sort of forgot what it was like to really be like that," Louis states more quietly, "but... I met you and you changed everything. Everything around me seemed to be this weird shade of grey and you completely changed it into a beautiful rainbow."

"I love how you think in colors now," Harry grins. "You have for a while."

"Yeah, well, being married to an artist kinda does that to you over time," Louis softly replies as he's staring at his husband. "I wouldn't want to be married to anyone else either. I love the fact that I'm married to this man who can bring so many thoughts to real life."

"Thanks," Harry whispers and glances at the blender before smiling a little, "our drinks are sort of melting."

"Suppose we should drink them, yeah?" Louis grins and starts pouring them both a glass while Harry only smiles at him, his dimples showing completely.

A few minutes later, they're both holding their glasses and staring out the window next to the patio doors discussing what they think their mums have planned; they continue to play a guessing game with each other.

"They have blue streamers," Harry whispers excitedly.

"They have pink as well," Louis points at his mum pulling it from the box.

"Of course... somehow I knew that," Harry sighs and grins some.

"What are you 2 doing?" Lottie speaks up from behind them.

Harry and Louis both jump when they hear her. Louis just smiles innocently, "just checking on the set up."

"Didn't mum tell you to stay away from the windows?" Lottie asks, cocking her head to the side and waiting for her brother to answer her.

"Perhaps," Louis shrugs, "we're not hurting anything; they've just started on all of it."

"Ok, but still... I have to go get the cakes. You 2 can't be in here when I get back," she points to them.

"Take the Rover," Harry tells her, "keys are hanging by the garage."

"Thanks," she smiles and starts to walk off before turning back around, "go upstairs and wrestle in bed for a while... I know you guys miss it dearly."

"Fuck off," Louis chuckles as Lottie only grins and keeps walking.

Harry smiles and looks back at Louis, "suppose we could lock ourselves in there until they're done. I've gotta pick out an outfit and do my make up."

"Oh, wearing that black eyeliner, yeah?" Louis asks with a smug grin as he's following behind Harry to the stairs.

"Maybe," Harry replies, "do you want me to?"

"What do you fucking think?" Louis chuckles before they're both racing each other up the stairs laughing the entire way.

Harry's trying to find clothes while the clock is showing 1:15; their party starts in 45 minutes and everyone arrives in 15 minutes. Harry doesn't want to rush though. He wants to look perfect for this.

Louis comes out of the bathroom dressed in a Doncaster Rover's uniform and Harry's snorting in an instant before breaking into his high-pitched hysterical laugh.

"What?" Louis asks with a grin. He looks himself over and then glances at Harry, "they have footballs, you know. Might as well dress the part, right?"

"Are you saying I should just wear shorts and a tee?" Harry asks, "I already put on make up."

Louis smirks and walks over to the dresser where Harry is standing and studying his eyes in the mirror. "You look gorgeous, love. Absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you very much," Harry glances back at his husband and smiles, "you actually do look pretty hot in that uniform. I'm not going to lie."

"Really?" Louis raises an eyebrow and smugly grins. "Well, maybe I should wear it for you one night this week."

"I wouldn't mind," Harry whispers seriously, putting his hands on Louis' waist, "I'd love to rip these off of you."

"I paid a good bit of money for this uniform, so there will be no ripping," Louis smirks.

"Either way, I want to peel it off... 1 by 1," Harry stares in Louis' eyes, making Louis completely lose his train of thought. "Maybe I'd start with the socks and slowly pull them down your legs and leave kisses all the way down."

"Harry, Louis, are you 2 almost done?" Lottie calls to them from the hallway, snapping them both out of the steamy thought.

"Yeah," Louis tries to reply, though his pitch is higher than normal. Harry only winks at him and grabs the outfit he has finally picked out. "Are you wearing your boots?"

"Not sure yet," Harry replies while he's pulling on his skinny jeans slowly; they're still the smaller sized ones and Harry honestly can't wait until he has gained all of his weight back.

He starts putting on his white tank top next and then picks up his Greey Bay Packers ball cap and puts it on backwards before he's turning around and is smiling at Louis like he's wanting his aproval of the outfit.

Louis chuckles at first but then says with a smile all over his face, "It's nice, love. Been a long time since I saw that hat on you. You wearing the boots with that?"

"Uh, no... think I'll trade them for my Vans," Harry smirks and heads in the closet to get out his black and white Vans that are sitting next to the same pair of Louis'.

"You're dressing like me. I like it," Louis chuckles and watches Harry sitting down on the bed, "you ready for this?'

Harry glances up at Louis and his face is completely serious when he's looking in Louis' eyes, "I'm... I'm more than ready for this."

"Me, too." Louis smiles back at him and Harry is standing up to follow Louis out of their room.

When they enter the hallway, Harry can hear all kinds of voices; he can hear Emma clearly laughing while their sisters are chatting, too.

Harry's throat goes dry for a moment. He reaches the stairs with Louis and can see that people have already arrived, including Chris and his husband Jon.

Harry stands still for a moment; Louis has taken 3 steps down the stairs before he stops and looks back at Harry.

"You alright?" Louis asks, studying Harry closely.

"Yeah, uh... I just need a moment," Harry mumbles out before he's walking down to the guest bathroom.

"Harry," Louis calls after him as he's following behind him. He opens the bathroom door and Harry is sitting on the counter top with his arms and legs crossed. "What... what's going on?"

"It just hit me," Harry says slowly and looks back at Louis, "we're going to be parents to 4 kids. I mean, of course I've known it all along but... for some reason, it just clicked in my head. I... I can't believe this."

"Harry," Louis tries to laugh, "it's ok... you know we're more than capable of doing this together. If we can get through the worst together, we can get through the best."

Harry nods before he's closing his eyes and letting tears fall out.

"Shit, Harry," Louis sighs and hugs him quickly, "did I say that wrong or something?"

Harry shakes his head, his eyes still closed on Louis' shoulder; he sniffs before he's crying again and Louis only holds him tighter.

"What is it? Love, tell me," his tone is gentle and soft next to Harry's neck.

"I'm scared," Harry gets out slowly before he's sighing and sitting back some. He wipes his eyes and says with his head down, "I'm afraid, Lou, of what might happen. I... I don't know why. I mean, I know I'm going to be fine, but..."

"Harry, are you having a panic attack?" Louis interrupts as he's staring at Harry.

Harry bites his lip and nods some and Louis is immediately opening the door and asking Harry to go back to their room with him. Harry follows Louis in and shuts the door while Louis is going to the medicine cabinet and grabbing Harry's Valium.

Harry picks up his water bottle from earlier and sits on the bed, trying his best to control his breathing; he can't figure out why he's gone into complete meltdown before this party. He sighs and closes his eyes again.

"Here," Louis hands him 2 pills and Harry's opening his mouth in no time, "chew them. They get into the bloodstream faster."

Harry nods and says while he's chewing, "I know that actually."

"Oh, so my doctor skills weren't needed," Louis can't help but smirk while he's sitting down. His face gets more serious, "why are you doing this, you think? Did... did it just come over you?"

Harry nods and wipes his eyes again, "I can't stop thinking about something happening to me again... how you would be here with them... I wouldn't be able to help..."

"Woah, woah," Louis is quickly saying, "Harry, stop. Get out of that mindset, ok? You know deep down you're going to be fine. Yeah, I get why you would feel that way after having it twice now, but...it doesn't mean you'll get it again. Please... calm down."

"I don't ever want to let you down, Louis," Harry confesses as he's staring straight into his husband's eyes.

"Harry, you wont. You will never let me down," Louis sighs quietly before he's hugging Harry again. "Why... why would you even say that?

"I don't know," Harry replies, "just think it sometimes... how much trouble you've gone through to save my life and love me for so many years and then, in the end, me not even making it..."

"That's bullshit," Louis almost screams, "Harry, stop. Please."

"I know it sounds crazy," Harry tells him, "and honestly, Lou, I can't understand why I think this way. I'm so positive."

"I know," Louis whispers and can't help but think that Harry is showing the classic symptoms of depression, maybe even post traumatic stress disorder. He knows he's calling one of his friends who's a psychologist soon. He knows he's a doctor himself and has learned about the signs already, but he doesn't even want to stand the thought that he could be right.

"How about you talk to Jeff while they're here," Louis suggests.

"I told Gem earlier I probably would," Harry replies softly, "I'm sorry. I can't control them."

"It's fine," Louis quietly states and stares at Harry. "You ok?"

Harry nods a little before he's looking up slowly, "shit, my eyeliner.”

Louis laughs as Harry is standing and walking to the mirror; he sighs and looks back at Louis, "thank fuck it's waterproof."

"Seems to me that you're the hormonal one, not Gemma," Louis tries to joke.

"Yeah, suppose I am," Harry only grins, his dimples deepening. "Alright... let's go do this. I'm good."

"You sure?" Louis asks.

Harry nods and opens their bedroom door, leading Louis downstairs in no time.

"There you are," Anne smiles at them, "we were wondering if you 2 would be late for this."

"Sorry, mum," Harry says quieter, "just had... a bit of a moment. Just needed to take a second."

"I get it," Anne whispers before she's smiling, "but you have this beautiful party to look forward to."

Harry smiles as Lottie is calling them from the patio door.

"Shall we?" Louis grins.

"Yep," Harry smiles and takes Louis' hand before they're stepping out onto the patio.

Harry's face is beaming while he and Louis are looking around the patio.

The table has blue and pink streamers all over it with plates of food, fruit and in the center is a cake.

Harry walks over to look at it before he's chuckling, "'I'm here for the sex' Whose idea was this?"

"Guilty," Gemma raises her hand and smiles, "I couldn't say no to it."

Louis can't help but laugh and shake his head.

"Alright, before we get out the better cake,” Gemma speaks up while Harry and Louis are greeting Chris and Jon, “these 2 have to go to the front garden and kick some footballs.”

“Is mine American?” Harry asks, his hand on his waist as his eyes squint from the sun.

“Let’s just go see,” Anne smiles at him before she’s ushering Louis and Harry to go first.

They go out the main doors to the front garden while Lottie is making sure to keep up with them so she can record every second.

“Ok, here we have a football,” Jay smiles and points to the ball on the ground, “and next to it is Harry’s...”

“The American football,” Harry beams and looks at Louis, Louis only chuckling. “I don’t know if I can kick it very well.”

“Sure you can,” Gemma smiles at him, “just throw it up and kick it... as long as you break it, the color will come out.”

“Ok... sounds easy enough,” Harry shrugs, his hands still on his waist as he’s looking at Louis and smiling.

Louis grins and looks over at his mum, “ok, so do we kick at the same time?”

“I think that’s best,” Anne speaks up with a nod, “Gemma requested that, after all.”

Gemma smiles a few feet away from Harry, “I wanted to see both at the same time.”

 

_(Flicker - Niall Horan)_

 

Harry smiles a little and looks at Louis, “ready?”

“Yep,” Louis’ eyes crinkle as he’s smiling from ear to ear; he rubs his hands together and licks his lips before he’s picking up the football. Harry’s doing the same next to him... he can see him clearly out of the corner of his eye.

Louis takes a deep breath as he hears his mum counting down behind them.

He glances at Harry who is only grinning and growing impatient.

“Can’t we just kick it?” Harry asks loudly, “the suspense is killing me!”

“Harry,” Anne laughs.

“1, go!” Jay calls to them, both Harry and Louis twirling the footballs in their hands.

Harry looks at Louis and Louis does the same, asking if he’s ready. Louis already knows they’ll kick them at the same precise moment because the way their bodies are already in sync with one another’s.

And he’s completely right as they’re both throwing the balls up and going to kick them.

The footballs break at the same second, Louis and Harry watching their entire front garden turn into nothing but blue dust.

“Holy shit,” Harry is first to exclaim before he’s hugging Louis quickly; Louis only pulls him in tighter, closing his eyes and nudging his nose into Harry’s neck.

“You were right,” Louis whispers to him, “like usual.”

“We’re going to have a mini Louis,” Harry’s chuckling as he’s letting go of Louis and looking at their mums.

Gemma’s smiling as she’s crying and hugging Harry tight.

“You had to be right,” Gemma laughs.

“At least you know now officially,” Harry chuckles and puts his arm around her, “they’re going to be beautiful sis.”

She grins and nods as she’s touching her stomach, “they are. Probably a mini Louis and a mini you.”

Harry’s dimples show even more, “maybe so. That would be incredible.”

Louis is hugging Liam who is telling him congratulations, and Harry can’t help but stand there, his arm around his sister while he’s staring at his husband... at the happiness written all over his face.

Harry smiles radiantly, thinking once again how fortunate he is to be here still... to still be able to witness Louis’ happiness, and even his own happiness.

He thinks again for the millionth time about the what ifs... but they’re pushed from his mind as Louis’ eyes are meeting his.

And he suddenly sees so many memories flooding his mind; the very first time he met Louis... their first kiss... when they made love... the hours on the phone they spent years ago... Harry can see it all flashing before him.

Louis slowly walks over to him before he’s kissing him softly and sighing; Harry only throws his arms around his waist and closes his eyes.

No words need to be said right now, they both know that.

This is his heaven, Harry believes it.


	72. Finally, it’s Christmas

The Range Rover goes slowly through the snow as Louis is looking around at his hometown once more; a smile crosses his lips when he sees the snow covering the houses.

He turns on his street and sees the familiar home... the home he grew up in.

He pulls in the driveway and glances at Harry next to him, sleeping away; he looks so peaceful and Louis doesn't want to wake him. He knows if he doesn't however, that his sisters will be out here in no time.

He looks in the back seats, seeing Emma asleep with headphones in her ears, Olivia asleep with her pillow against the window, and in the back, Jayden and Dominick are both out lying on their football and Batman pillows.

Louis smiles to himself and wonders where the time has gone; Emma is 18, getting ready for college, Olivia is now 10 and adores her older sister so much, even with the age difference.

And their precious twins are now 8 year old little rascals who are always playing, fighting, but loving one another.

He gently caresses Harry's arm and speaks softly, "hey, love, we're here."

Harry moves a little and looks up at the 2 story home. "Jesus... felt like I had just fallen asleep."

Louis smiles fondly at his husband, "they're all asleep still. It's gonna be hell waking those 2 boys."

"No, I think they'll be ok," Harry grins and stretches some, "wow, so much snow. God, Lou... I'm so glad we came."

"So am I," Louis sighs and stops the engine, sticking the keys in his pocket.

Harry puts on his suede coat and pulls the hood up over his long, flowing curls before stepping out of the Rover.

He first opens Olivia's door while Louis is opening Emma's.

"Hey, babe, we're here," Harry gently says to Olivia as he's brushing her cheek with his hand.

She opens her eyes, yawning, "are we? Great. I can't wait to see Aunt Lottie and Uncle Tommy. Do you think Carter is awake?"

"I don't know," Harry smiles at her while she's unbuckling and grabbing her pillow along with her backpack from the floor. "He's probably still asleep. It's rather early."

She shrugs and smiles while she's climbing out of the SUV.

Emma is doing the same on the other side, her purse and backpack in her hand. "Dad, it's been ages since we've seen this place."

"We came last Christmas," Louis smirks before he's trying to wake their rowdy twins.

"I know... just feels different now," Emma says so quietly.

Louis knows what she means by that... how could he not?

Lottie's rushing out the front door in no time, throwing her arms around Harry first.

"Hey, big brother. How are ya?" She asks him with a giant grin on her face.

"I'm incredibly wonderful," Harry smiles and kisses her cheek, "and how are you?"

"Doing good," she replies as Tommy is coming out to help them. "Just open the trunk and grab their suitcases."

Harry chuckles some and helps Louis with Jay and Dominick.

They're soon entering the house, being greeted by Louis' other sisters and their husbands.

"All the kids are still asleep," Daisy tells them, "but your rooms are ready. I figured the twins could bunk with Carter. It was Lottie's suggestion."

"Are you sure of that?" Louis looks at Lottie and smirks, "I mean, they're a bit out of control at times."

"Carter is 6, they'll be fine," Lottie waves him off.

Harry only smiles as Emma is putting her arm around him with a grin; she's nowhere near as tall as Harry, obviously. She has Louis' genes after all.

Harry smiles at her, "why don't you go on up? I think you have your own room this year."

"Well, Livy can share with me. You know I don't mind," Emma says and looks at her sister.

"Can I?" Olivia asks with excitement. "Oh, Pappa, please?"

"Sure," Harry chuckles, "go on and take your things up."

They hurry up the stairs, Olivia talking Emma's ear off, though Harry knows she doesn't mind at all; Emma has to be one of the sweetest 18 year olds Harry has ever met. He knows that he and Louis did something right with how they raised her.

Harry's attention goes back to Louis, however. He's standing with his hands on his hips, his glasses on his face while he's studying the Christmas tree.

He sees all the ornaments that were made from the past years, and he can't help but let tears come to his eyes.

"Hey," Harry speaks softly and puts his hands on Louis' shoulders. He presses his face into Louis' hair and whispers, "it's ok. She's still with us... you know she's still looking over all of us, Lou. And she's proud of you... so very proud of you. She's proud of the family you have built. She's proud that neither of us gave up."

"I know," Louis barely speaks, "suppose it's wonderful that she got to see the twins turn 6, you know. I just... I fucking miss her, Harold."

"I know you do," Harry whispers into his hair. He kisses it softly and sighs, "but she will always be surrounding us... I truly believe that, love."

"I do, too," Louis speaks softly before he's smiling at his husband, "this Christmas is just... special. I know it hasn't been but a year, but... it's rather bittersweet. Our children are so grown now... god, Em is going off to college next year. It's fucking unreal."

"It is," Harry smiles some and holds Louis from behind, staring up at the ornaments. He sees one they had made last year with Jay and all of her children, grandchildren, even Harry.

And Harry can't help but smile, his eyes stinging as he's whispering in his head, "thank you for blessing me with the greatest gift of all... a true angel on earth. He and I love you so much, mum."

"Anyone want coffee?" Tommy speaks up from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, god, please," Louis almost groans, making Harry chuckle as he's following him to the kitchen.

They drink their coffee while standing against the countertops catching up with Louis' sisters.

"So, when is your mum and Gemma coming?" Lottie asks Harry. "Her husband is coming, yeah?"

"He is," Harry nods and smiles a little, "they should be here a little after noon. And I'm glad she finally found a man who could put up with her."

Louis chuckles and sips his coffee while Lottie only grins, "hey, that guy loved her even when she was heavily pregnant with your babies."

"I know, I know," Harry nods and giggles, "he's a great guy... someone mum and I always wanted for her. And now she has a little girl of her own. It's crazy how fast time goes."

"Yeah, when did you last cut your hair?" Phoebe is joking with him next.

Harry almost blushes as his dimples deepen, "I... I've trimmed it, but I've allowed it to just grow. I rather like it this way."

"It would be a blast to curl," Lottie exclaims all of a sudden, "oh, please, pretty please."

"Oh, Jesus," Louis smirks and looks at Harry. "You know you want to, Harold. Put on some make up and all."

"It'd go great with the polish," Harry holds his fingers up and grins, showing Louis the dark purple on his fingernails.

Louis only smiles even more, being thankful that Harry's confidence is shining through; it has been for years... but it warms Louis' heart so much to see his husband, the person he fought so hard for for so incredibly long finally become himself again.

"Eyeliner and mascara?" Lottie asks and raises an eyebrow while grinning.

"Sure," Harry shrugs and laughs, "you know I won't say no to you, Lots."

"Great," Lottie says excitedly, "how about after dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Harry shrugs and smiles at Louis.

"I'm guessing the kids are having fun. They haven't come running downstairs yet," Louis states with a smirk. "I'm gonna run out to the garden."

"I'm joining you," Harry smiles and pulls his phone from his coat pocket. He looks back at Lottie, "by the way, Lots, I'd like to help with dinner tonight, if that's alright."

"Harry, you cook every Christmas Eve, the day before, sometimes on Christmas," Lottie laughs, "we love your cooking. And... I know mum always did, too."

Harry nods and tries to smile, "she did. I remember her asking me if there was anything I couldn't do."

"There's not," Louis speaks up and takes Harry's hand with a small smile, "she was always right about you, love. And she loved you beyond measure."

"I know," Harry whispers, forcing a smile again though he's wanting to cry now.

Louis leads them out in the back garden; he studies his mum's flower garden and how Lottie has made sure to protect them.

He knows when spring comes, those beautiful roses that his mum once planted will come back to life again; there will be different shades of red, pink even.

"I can't remember there even being this much snow last year," Harry sighs while he's burying his hands in his coat pockets and glancing around at the falling snowflakes. "It's so gorgeous... like a winter wonderland."

"It is," Louis whispers and lights a cigarette slowly. He sighs and glances out at the old treehouse of his. He smiles some, "watch our boys be in that sometime while we're here."

"Oh, god, you know they will be," Harry nudges Louis and chuckles some, "I can see Jay trying to race Dom to the top first."

"Of course," Louis nods, "he is a feisty little thing."

"He's just like his dad," Harry grins and puts his arm around Louis' shoulder, "looks and all, Lou."

"And Dominick is you in mini form," Louis teases and leans into Harry, "he has your kind personality, but he's so fucking outgoing."

"He is that," Harry laughs while he's looking around.

"Remember being in the shop at home and he kept saying hello to every single person that passed us?" Louis asks and chuckles some.

"Yeah, the older women seemed to enjoy it," Harry shrugs and smiles at his husband. "So what if he's friendly? He knows not to leave with anyone. We did teach him that much."

"We did," Louis nods and sighs, "god... Harry, I... I never could've dreamed of this."

"At one time, neither could I," Harry speaks quietly, "but... a little angel decided to make my life worthwhile... and bring all of my dreams to life. And... I could never thank him enough."

"You don't thank me," Louis whispers and stares in Harry's eyes, "your love, this family, it's enough for me for the rest of our fucking lives. I don't think anyone has loved anyone else as much as I love you."

"There's one exception," Harry smiles beautifully and kisses Louis softly.

Louis only chuckles some and sighs, watching the snow falling again.

A few seconds later, their 2 twins are running out the door in their coats and boots, racing each other to the snow.

"Be careful," Harry laughs at them and shakes his head.

"Watch, Pappa," Dominick calls while he's gathering up snow, "I can make a huge snowball."

"Better hurry because Jay is over there doing the same," Louis points and laughs.

"Ah, shit," Dominick says loudly.

"Hey," Louis shouts and tries not to laugh, although Harry is covering his mouth and snickering.

"Fuck," Harry chuckles and buries his face in Louis' shoulder.

"Dom, don't say that," Louis calls as he's trying not to laugh, though Harry beside him is making it really hard for him.

"Sorry... it slipped out," Dominick shrugs before Jay is hitting him with a snowball. "Hey, you arse!"

"Dom," Louis and Harry both call this time as they're trying not to laugh too loud.

"Oh, Jesus," Harry is holding his stomach and laughing his hysterical laugh again, "he may look and act like me, but he gets that from you."

"Like fuck he does," Louis tries to act offended, though he knows it's completely true.

Harry only giggles louder and puts his face in Louis' coat again, trying to be quiet.

"Can I say shit too?" Jayden calls to them.

"No," Louis shouts while Harry still giggles.

"Jay, Dom, I know daddy has a bad mouth sometimes... but, we can't be saying those words," Harry smiles at them, "we've gotta watch our language, ok? You're still too young to talk like him."

"But you do," Jayden says confused.

"Ok, I'm older as well," Harry laughs, "look, you'll get in trouble at school..."

"Again," Louis interrupts and hits his cigarette with a smirk. "The principal has already had a talk with you, Jay."

"I know," Jayden sighs and goes back to making snowballs.

He and Dominick start running around the garden chasing each other with snow, both of them giggling.

And Harry can't help but grin at Dominick's beautiful brown curls under his beanie; he is so much like Harry himself that sometimes it scares Harry. He favours Gemma a bit, but he's all Harry.

While Jayden on the other hand is all Louis, except he has blonde curls that hang close to his neck; his eyes are a sparkling blue just like his father's... his skin is pale like Louis', but both twins are the same height still.

"Can I play?" Olivia says from the back door.

Harry grins at her and ushers her to come out, "seeing as you already have your coat and snow boots on, I'd say yes, little missy."

Olivia smiles at him and hugs him quickly before she's running out and playing with the boys, her long brown curls bouncing under her pink and purple beanie.

"I can make bigger snowballs," she calls to them.

"No, you can't," Dominick is quick to say, "I make them bigger."

"Wanna find out?" Olivia asks in a sassy tone as she glares at him, her hand on her hip.

"God, she's such a drama queen," Louis snickers.

"She stands her ground," Harry shrugs and smirks at Louis, "couldn't ask for a better little girl."

"True," Louis nods, "she's a lot different than Emma at that age."

"Em didn't have brothers to compete with," Harry chuckles and shakes his head while he's watching Olivia chasing Dominick with snow, her giggles filling the entire back garden.

"God, she's incredible," Louis whispers, "I'd say we did something right, Harold."

"I'd say so, too," Harry glances back, his face serious, "wouldn't have made it far without you."

"Hey, we're equal in this," Louis grins at him.

"I fucking love it," Harry crosses his arms and giggles while he's watching Olivia chase Dominick around a tree with so much snow.

"He's going to be fucking freezing," Louis chuckles as Lottie is opening the door.

"Do you guys want more coffee? I'm putting on another pot," she asks.

"Yeah, that'd be lovely," Louis calls back to her.

Lottie watches their children in the garden and giggles, "oh my god, look at them. They're all mini you's."

Louis smiles at Harry, Harry returning the same look.

Harry yawns and stretches, "I feel like I need more sleep."

"You slept on the plane," Louis chuckles. "You're still tired?"

"I am," Harry grins, "you know how much I love my sleep, babe."

"Yeah, hasn't changed a bit in years," Louis smiles at him. "Getting old has that affect."

"Ok, I'm nowhere near as old as you," Harry nudges him and jokes. Louis rolls his eyes while Harry only giggles some.

"I'm going to get more coffee... and maybe sleep in a bit until my family makes it," Harry sighs and kisses Louis' cheek.

"I'll join you," Louis nods before turning to their kids, "hey, you 3 play nice. And come in soon and warm up."

"We will," Jayden calls from the other side of the tree.

Harry makes his way in, holding the door for Louis before he's wiping his feet on the rug. Louis does the same before they're both walking in the kitchen, Harry making them both coffee.

Emma comes downstairs dressed in her Adidas sweatpants and a sweatshirt as she's brushing back her blonde hair.

"So, you start college next year," Lottie smiles at her, "god, Em, I can't believe it."

"I know," she smiles at her aunt, "I can't myself. I mean, I always hoped that I would get into the school..."

"Em, you've been prepared for this since you were 8," Harry starts, "since I first met you. I knew you would get in."

Emma smiles at him, "thanks, Pappa. I know you always believed in me... since I first met you, too."

Louis grins at them both before he's looking back at Harry, knowing how proud he is of them both... but also how proud he is that he married this man, this incredible, passionate man who shared his creative imagery with his daughter... and helped her bring out the best in her.

Later, Harry and Louis are busy unpacking their suitcases in their room, Harry throwing his shirts in the drawer and hanging up his other fancy blouses and skinny jeans.

He sits his boots down by the dresser and looks back at Louis who's sitting on the bed just smiling at him.

"What?" Harry asks and tosses back his curls.

"Nothing," Louis shrugs, "you just... improve with age, that's all, love."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry smirks and lies down on his back, placing his head in Louis' lap as he's staring up at him.

"It was meant to be a compliment," Louis chuckles and starts brushing his fingers through Harry's long, thick curls, "fuck, I love your hair. You know that, right?"

"As much as you remind me, yes," Harry stares up at him, "You're beautiful."

"Am I?" Louis smirks and keeps stroking Harry's curls. "It's not fair that your hair is so fucking thick."

"So is yours," Harry laughs and reaches up, taking Louis' glasses off before he's stroking his cheek, "it hasn't changed, Lou... beside you cutting it some. You still have the fringe I fell in love with."

Louis chuckles softly, "I think that's why I've always kept it."

Harry grins before asking, "think the kids are ok?"

"Yeah, Lottie made them come in," Louis replies, "she said something about hot cocoa and making them sit for a while. Can't believe they didn't want to sleep."

"Of course not," Harry smiles and says quietly, "they were so excited to see everyone again."

"I think Emma said she was going back to sleep," Louis shrugs and continues running his fingers through Harry's long hair. It's the longest it's ever been and Louis simply cannot get enough of it.

"Teenagers, " Harry teases and looks up at Louis, seeing him smiling fondly at him. "Can't believe she's going to art school, Lou. Fuck, where did the time go? Remember when she begged me to watch the movie with you 2 and we made popcorn?"

"How could I forget," Louis grins and leans his head back against the headboard, "was the first time we sort of made out."

"We both wanted to do more than make out, admit it," Harry chuckles lightly before sighing. "God... even though I was sick at the time, you and Emma both made me feel so incredibly full of life. It was as if each day brought another day to... to live for something. I had so much to look forward to each and every day. The beach trips we took, all those hours painting..."

"Could you have ever dreamed of such a life?" Louis asks seriously.

Harry's emerald eyes meet the blue ones staring back at him, "Yes. You weren't meant to do this alone."

Louis smiles and feels his eyes sting some before he's trying to laugh, "guess you're right."

"Just promise me one thing," Harry starts and smirks up at Louis.

"Anything for you," Louis whispers.

"Promise that when we're older, when we have grandchildren, we'll take them to that beach... and we'll tell the story of how we met to them."

"I promise," Louis grins and caresses Harry's forehead before running his hand through his hair again. "Maybe we'll be lucky enough to go at the same time like in The Notebook."

"Don't start," Harry points up at him, making Louis snicker. "That's a low blow... you want to make me cry."

"I like to see you cry happy tears at least," Louis grins and leans down to kiss Harry's lips softly. He stares in his eyes for a long pause before saying, "I love you."

"I love you," Harry whispers, "it's been an honor sharing all of these years with you."

Louis smiles a little before he hears Lottie calling from downstairs. "What the fuck does she want?"

"Maybe our kids are fighting," Harry jokes and sits up, watching Louis go to the door.

Harry pulls out his phone and sees a text from Gemma saying they're almost to Doncaster... and Harry can't help but smile wide.

Gemma's little girl is best friends with Olivia now; Olivia loves to baby her, to play with her. And Harry even finds it a bit scary how much they favor one another.

Of course, why wouldn't they when his sister carried their twins for them?

The day she had them still goes through Harry's mind all the time; the delivery couldn't have been more perfect. Gemma was at ease, Harry was nervous, and Louis was a fucking wreck... and Harry can't help but snicker to himself when he thinks about it.

Their twins were born only 4 minutes apart with absolutely no complications; they came home 2 days later to be with their family.

Harry still remembers it all like it was just yesterday; all the diapers they had to change... the late night feedings, even the arguments Louis and he would have sometimes when they were both tired and exhausted beyond the point of return.

Yet, they both somehow always worked things out... they always have. And Harry knows they always will.

He sits his phone down on the nightstand before lying on his back, his curls a mess on the pillow; his eyes grow heavy while he's still remembering so many different things he and Louis has shared over the years.

When Louis walks back in a few minutes later, he sees Harry sound asleep, his arms behind his head while his face is tilted to the side.

Louis smiles fondly at him before he's walking over and covering him up, kissing his forehead gently.

Then, he's quietly closing the bedroom door and heading downstairs to join everyone else.

Dominick and Jayden are in the floor playing with their Nintendo DS while Olivia is reading a book on the love seat by the window, the snow falling behind her.

Louis can't help but feel like his life is just like a fairytale; it's almost too good to be true, he thinks sometimes... then, he remembers the shit he and Harry had to go through to get to where they are now.

Harry's cancer coming back the second time took a huge toll on both of them... Louis remembers it all; he remembers how anxious and depressed Harry got just a few days, weeks after coming home.

He remembers the appointments with his therapist; the person that helped Harry the most, however was Jeff. If it wasn't for Jeff prescribing Harry what he did, Louis isn't sure where Harry would be right now.

Louis has never been fond of pills, especially when it comes to depression or anxiety disorders; he knows marijuana is a better option when it comes to those conditions.

"Hey, want some cocoa?" Lottie offers with a grin when she sees Louis.

"Uh, I'm ok," Louis smiles at her, "I've had too much coffee as it is."

"Sure you don't want to eat?" Lottie asks confused.

"No, I had some food on the way," Louis sighs and takes a seat on the sofa, watching his sons in the floor.

"You look like you've lost weight," Lottie says softly as she takes a seat on the arm of the sofa.

Louis looks up at her, "probably have... it's been a bit stressful at home with these kids."

"You sure you're ok though?" She asks again.

"I'm fine, sis," Louis smiles, "I'm not sick or anything if that's what you're thinking."

"Well, given Harry's past, I just wanted to be sure," Lottie quietly replies, "I don't need my brother being sick next."

"I'm fine," Louis chuckles some, "really. Why do you think Harry is so healthy?"

"Because he has your immune system," Lottie rolls her eyes but smiles at him, "like I haven't heard that a million times."

"Mostly from Harry though," Louis smirks and sighs, leaning his head back on the sofa. "God, I'm fucking tired. I hate that long fucking flight."

"Get some sleep," Lottie suggests and pats his shoulder, "we'll watch the kids. Tommy loves playing with them."

"Thank fucking god," Louis smiles at her before he's getting up, "uh, just have Anne or Gemma come wake us up when they arrive."

"Ok," Lottie grins and watches Louis heading upstairs.

He quietly sneaks into their room, Harry still in the same position. Louis pulls the covers back on the other side and climbs in the bed slowly as to not wake his husband.

He scoots over, lying his arm across Harry's stomach; and like it's instinct, Harry's hand lands on top of Louis' while he continues to snore lightly.

Louis smiles and kisses his shoulder before he's looking out the window by Harry's side of the bed, seeing huge snowflakes falling outside and everything a beautiful shade of white. It's the last thing he sees before drifting off to sleep on Harry's shoulder.

"Daddy, Pappa!!" are the first words Louis hears when he wakes several hours later.

Dominick and Jayden both are jumping on the bed, trying to wake them while giggling.

"What the fuck?" Harry mumbles some and turns over.

"Hey, if we can't say fuck, neither can you," Dominick giggles and jumps on top of Harry.

"Dom, really," Harry's eyes open wide as he sees his son's brown messy curls all in his face. Harry finally laughs and asks, "what do you 2 want?"

"Aunt Gemma is here!! Livy is already downstairs with Isabella," Dominick exclaims excitedly. "And Grammy brought us presents."

"Of course she did," Louis sighs, "Jay, please scoot over just a tad."

Harry smirks and sees Jayden's knee in Louis' crotch; he can't help but snicker before their boys are telling them to get up again.

"Ok, ok, we're coming," Harry chuckles, "tell Grammy and Gem we'll be down in just a minute."

"Ok," Dominick smiles and pulls his brother with him; they hurry off the bed and run downstairs, Louis and Harry hearing their voices the entire way down.

"They're fucking loud," Louis sighs and rubs his head.

"Of course they are. You're their dad," Harry jokes and kisses Louis' softly before he's sitting up slowly. "God, how long did I sleep?"

"Bout 4 hours I think?" Louis yawns. "I came up just a bit after you. Couldn't stay awake."

Harry smiles and tries to find some skinny jeans and a shirt.

"Just wear your sweats, Jesus," Louis teases him as he's pulling on his dark grey Adidas shirt.

"Fine," Harry sighs, "suppose I don't need to dress up just yet, right?"

"Why dress up at all?" Louis asks.

"Your birthday is tomorrow," Harry looks back and says.

"God, fucking Christ, don't remind me," Louis groans and falls back in the bed, "I'm getting old, Harold. So fucking old."

"Lou, you're not old yet," Harry chuckles and sits down next to him, "You're... you're in the best years of your life right now. You know that."

"The 40s are the best years of your life?" Louis asks with a smirk, "I thought my 30s were... but then again, my babes are all old enough now for me to play with them and such."

"Exactly," Harry grins and caresses Louis' chin before he kisses him, "come on, let's get downstairs."

Harry brushes back his curls while he's walking down the stairs, seeing his sister chatting with Daisy and Phoebe.

"Bella," Harry exclaims before he's taking Gemma's little girl into his arms, "look how much you've grown."

"Hi, uncle Harry," Isabella giggles as Harry sits her down, Olivia standing next to her, "Livy said she's going to help braid my hair."

"She's really good at it," Harry nods and winks at her with a grin before turning to Gemma.

"Hey," Gemma smiles at him widely. She hugs him tight, closing her eyes. "It's so good to see you, Harry."

"You, too, sis," Harry whispers, "it's been a few months, hasn't it?"

"Hi, mum," Louis is quick to say when he sees Anne standing not too far away talking to Lottie.

"Well, hello, my son," Anne laughs and hugs Louis tightly, "I've missed you boys so much."

"We've missed you as well," Louis grins, "glad you could make it to Doncaster again. One of these days we'll have Christmas in Holmes Chapel."

Harry smirks, "not likely, knowing you."

"How have you been, sweetheart?" Anne asks and hugs Harry quickly.

"I've been incredible, mum," Harry whispers and smiles, "living life... not taking a second for granted."

"I know," she nods and grins at him as she touches his cheek, "your curls have gotten so long since I last saw you."

"Yeah, thought I'd let them grow for a while," Harry shrugs and grins, "Lots, have you brought out the wine yet?"

"It's like 1 in the afternoon," Lottie giggles, "you already want some?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry grins and follows her to the kitchen. "It's the holidays... might as well."

"Who's in charge of the eggnog this year?" Louis asks next.

"I think Tommy is," Lottie smiles, "he said he wanted to this year."

"His is actually really good," Harry nods at Tommy, "you should make it more often."

"I probably will now," Tommy jokes and Harry only smirks while he's drinking some wine slowly.

"So, the girls loving it so far?" Gemma asks Harry when she comes in the kitchen.

"Yeah, honestly, we haven't had a problem out of them since we got here," Harry waves her off and looks around for their children.

He sees Olivia with Emma a few feet away and the boys running around the pool table and he snorts some.

"Well, they've been a bit of a handful," Harry shrugs.

"A bit," Gemma nods and chuckles.

"We've had to tell them to stop swearing about 5 times, Dominick thinks he's god, even though Jayden was born first. Dom wants to be a trouble maker and Jay wants to study and play sports. Honestly, they're complete opposites."

"They're you and Louis," she smiles, "completely. They are their fathers. No one will ever take that away from, Harry."

Harry nods and fills his eyes sting; he hugs Gemma and she smiles before she's sniffing.

"So glad they have both of our families," Gemma whispers to him, "so, now, the Tomlinson-Styles family will keep going on. And on. They'll probably have children of their own and they'll tell about you and Louis."

"Gem, it's not as is we're famous or anything," Harry snickers, but smiles genuinely at her.

"You are famous. People all over this globe have fallen in love with you. They fell in love with your book. They were glad someone like you would stand up for others. Harry, you're one of the few who have stepped forward and said it has no boundaries, and it has no end. By you... you are making a difference. With your book, with your fundraisers now... with your constant support for others going through it. Yeah, I think that would make you some sort of star... but the best kind... because you're standing up for what you believe in."

"Jay once told me that," Harry stares at Gemma for a moment. "She told me that just a few years back. It's amazing... I'm glad she got to see what her son in law became."

"She was as proud of you as she was Louis," Gemma smiles and sniffs, "she treated you like her own. She loved you very much."

"She did," Harry sighs before saying, "but I never took any of it for granted. You know that. You saw that in me. You saw how I lived day to day after the second battle with it... how I told myself I was stronger than it."

"No, you've never taken any of it for granted," Gemma whispers.

"Might I borrow your brother?" Louis pipes in from beside Harry.

Gemma grins and nods, "suppose so. He's your husband and all."

Harry smirks and looks at Louis, "what is it?"

Louis tosses Harry's Green Bay packers sweatshirt and beanie before he's grinning slyly.

"Are you challenging me to football?"

"Your football," Louis adds.

"You're such a kiss up," Harry laughs some before his dimples show clearly, "I accept. Let's go."

_(Time of your Life - Green Day)_

They're outside in the front garden moments later, Harry throwing the football with Louis.

Louis admits: Harry can definitely play American football better than him. He's never been rather good at it... Harry's taught him a lot.

Harry throws it over Louis' head and Louis jumps to catch it immediately, Harry's eyes are big as he laughs.

"Jesus, how did you not fall?" Harry chuckles and rubs his gloves together.

"Luck of the draw," Louis shrugs and gets ready to throw it back to Harry, snow falling harder around them.

Harry can't remember seeing this much snow the past few Christmases; the biggest they had before this one was right before Louis' mum had passed.

"Do you think the universe picks a person for you and just tells you in some subtle way?" Harry asks lowly softly.

Louis stares back for a second; his eyes serious, "you're bringing this up during football?"

Harry shrugs and grins, "it sounded great in my head."

Louis smiles at him and throws the football back, "uh, yeah... I think the universe picks out someone for you before you're even a thought in your parents' eyes."

Harry tosses the football in his hand as he's staring at Louis, "does that mean the universe has someone picked out for our girls? Our boys?"

Louis chuckles as Harry's throwing the ball back. He catches it, "uh, if so, I better approve."

"Same," Harry says back to him and grins before he's catching the ball from Louis.

Soon, their sons are outside with them again, this time building a snowman and arguing.

Louis throws the football at them, Harry only covering his mouth and adjusting his beanie.

"Daddy," Dominick yells first.

"You almost hit us," Jayden speaks up, "and you messed up the snowman."

Harry laughs and shakes his head, "quit arguing, I'd guess. Toss the ball back."

Jayden stands up and throws it back to Harry, his arm very impressive to his parents.

"And you want him to play soccer," Harry calls to Louis and throws the ball back.

"I don't care if he plays football," Louis shrugs, "I'm all for what he wants."

Harry grins and nods, "I know."

Harry finally throws it deep and Louis tries to run and catch it, almost tripping.

"You dumbass," Harry laughs loudly at him.

The football soars over Gemma's car and Louis stops himself against the car, shaking his head.

"You're lucky the alarm didn't go off," Harry jokes with him while he's burying his hands in his pockets. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," Louis calls back, "just a bit banged up."

"You're fine, you wimp," Harry laughs as he sees Gemma opening the front door. "Sis, he totally just scratched up your car."

"What?" Gemma asks and looks at Louis as he's brushing himself off and walking back.

"I didn't scratch it," he sighs, "your brother decided to throw the ball over your car and I ran into it."

Gemma snorts, Harry looking back at her laughing.

"Well, glad my car didn't hurt your tiny body," Gemma teases and sips her cocoa.

"You and your brother now," Louis nods, "I see how this is."

"Oh, stop," Harry smiles, "throw me the ball."

Gemma stands outside watching them, a smile on her face while she's sipping her cocoa. Lottie is soon joining her, both of them laughing at their brothers, talking about their kids...

Harry's covered in snow but he refuses to stop, while Louis is freezing and ready to go in.

"Not my fault you flattened into a car," Harry calls to him and runs to pick up the ball.

"Oh, for fucks sake," Louis sighs loudly, "stop it."

"We need help," Jayden speaks up from a few away from Harry.

Harry looks at Louis and shrugs before he's going over to them, helping them fix the shape of the snowman.

Louis can only smile as he's walking over, then leaning down to help their boys.

They build a huge snowman with the help of their dads, Harry even adding one of his scarves. He grins as he's tying it around him.

"What about your Packers beanie?" Dominick points at his Pappa.

"No," Harry chuckles, "this stays on me. We'll find something for him."

"He looks good," Olivia is soon saying as she's walking out in the snow. She looks over the snowman and smiles at Harry, "I like your scarf, Pappa. It suits him."

"I think so, too," Harry grins and kisses her head, putting his arm around her.

Louis only smiles and crosses his arms, watching his husband talking to their children... wondering where he would be right now if it wasn't for Harry Styles walking into his life so many years ago.

The next morning, Harry's downstairs bright and early making Christmas Eve breakfast for everyone, Lottie helping him.

Harry has on his pink apron that Johannah had bought him so many Christmases ago; it has his initials on it; HT.

He ties up his hair and goes back to preparing the ham, the eggs, while Lottie is busy making a pot of coffee.

"Did Louis even move when you got up?" Lottie asks with a smirk.

"No," he laughs. "Really? Your brother?"

Lottie snickers and pours herself a cup of coffee, "he's a morning person usually... when it comes to work."

"He doesn't work now," Harry grins at her, "he doesn't have to."

"I know," Lottie nods and smiles before Gemma is walking into the kitchen. "Well, morning."

"Morning," Gemma yawns and looks at Harry in his apron, white t-shirt, and flannel pajama bottoms. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking," Harry shrugs, "I always do, remember?"

"Usually," Gemma smiles as she's going to the fridge, pulling out some orange juice.

"No coffee?" Lottie offers and points to the coffee maker.

"No, I'm great with juice," she replies and grabs a glass from the cabinet.

"You turn down coffee?" Harry asks confused, "that's your morning routine."

Gemma shrugs and sort of grins at him, Harry's eyes widening.

"No," Harry sort of laughs, "You're not..."

"I am," she admits with a huge smile and looks at Lottie, "it's a boy."

"What?!" Harry asks shocked, "how the fucking hell have you kept this from me?!"

"I was going to tell you here," she replies and snickers, "I'm only 19 weeks."

"Yet, you're not even showing," Harry laughs and shakes his head. "Unless, it's the huge sweatshirts you've been wearing."

Gemma smirks and pulls her long sleeved shirt up some, showing her small belly.

"Oh my god," Harry is immediately awing at her as he's walking over, "You do have a bump."

"Congratulations, Gemma," Lottie smiles and hugs her, "so happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Gemma almost blushes and looks at her brother, "we're naming him Harold."

Harry looks taken back at first, but he's slowly smiling and his dimples are deepening.

"Harold?"

"Yep," Gemma smiles at her brother, wanting to cry as she starts to speak, "I want him to be named after someone with a strong name."

Harry smiles and hugs her, closing his eyes, "I guess you'll call him Harry?"

"Maybe?" Gemma grins slyly and laughs while Harry's letting her go.

"Why do you want to name him after me?" Harry asks and sort of chuckles.

"Because.... you're my brother. I had to watch you go through hell, and then become the man you are now. It's not easy on this side," Gemma replies and grins.

Harry smiles again and shakes his head before whispering, "thanks, sis."

A few minutes later, Harry is finally done with breakfast; Gemma and Lottie have already set the table.

And as if it were instinct, Olivia and Emma wakes right when the food is ready. They can smell it upstairs.

They know who's cooking.

Dominick and Jayden come downstairs first, however, and make their presence to Harry known.

"He woke me up by slapping me," Jayden is complaining to Harry.

Harry can only shake his head and smirk, "Dom, don't do it again."

"Yes, sir," Dominick sighs and goes to the long table in the dining room before slouching down in the chair.

"What have they done now?" Louis is asking from the kitchen doorway, Harry's eyes meeting his.

"Hey, you're awake," Harry grins and walks over to ruffle up Louis' messy fringe.

"Stop it," Louis sighs while Harry only chuckles.

"Happy birthday," Harry whispers in his ear.

"Thank you," Louis replies as he stares back at his husband. "You did tell me at midnight though."

"Ok, but still," Harry shrugs and smiles before he's going back in the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Starved," Louis smiles at him and looks at their twin sons sitting in the dining room. "What was the fuss about?"

"Dom woke Jay up by slapping him," Harry grins and shakes his head.

"Fucking crazy," Louis laughs, "god, Harry. Why did we have to have 2 boys exactly like us?"

"Maybe because... the Tomlinson name needs to go on," Harry admits softly as he's staring at Louis.

Louis' smile fades and he stares back at Harry, "you're always right, aren't you?"

Harry smirks and Louis chuckles before he's hugging Harry.

"Daddy, really," Emma sighs as she's walking in the kitchen. "Do you 2 have to be in front of the refrigerator?"

"Oh, shut it," Louis laughs as he and Harry are moving.

"Where's your sister?" Harry asks Emma, looking around for Olivia.

"She's coming," Emma replies and makes herself some coffee.

"God dammit..." Louis starts.

"...Let it go," Harry is quick to say to Louis before he's grinning a little.

Harry knows that Louis gets irritated by Emma drinking coffee constantly; they've had arguments about it. Harry can't see why Louis is so mad at her for it... she's just like Louis, Harry thinks.

That evening, everyone has spread throughout the house; Isabelle and Olivia are watching a movie with Emma upstairs, the boys are in a tent that is on their bed in their room. They've already fallen asleep.

And as Harry is sitting on the sofa with Louis, he somehow knew his 2 sons would go straight to sleep. After all, they're awake at dawn.

"Watch... we'll crawl into bed at like 3 am and Dom will wake us at 6," Harry is telling Louis while they're watching something on the tele.

"You're correct," Louis nods and sighs, "I don't think I can do 3 am anymore... bit old for that, aren't I?"

"Maybe a tad," Harry smirks and chuckles with Louis before he's sighing with a smile and leaning his face over on Louis' shoulder, both of them watching the tv now.

"Why not William though?" Louis brings up.

Harry snorts and looks up at his husband, "are you still going on about Gemma naming her son after me?"

"Well, William is really strong. Even proud," Louis shrugs and teases Harry. He knows what he's doing.

"Ok, stop," Harry smiles and sits up, "you can quit now."

Louis can't help but grin before he's getting up.

"Ready for bed?"

Harry raises an eyebrow, "when am I not?"

Louis closes their bedroom door after they've checked on their kids; he sits a bottle of wine down on the dresser while Harry is going to the bathroom.

"Did you think there would be this much snow?" Louis asks with a small smirk as he's staring at Harry.

Harry flushes and grins, "uh, I had hoped you would get a lot of snow for your birthday. Kinda my wish."

"I'd say you got it," Louis snickers and walks to their window, pushing it straight up.

Harry and Louis already have this covered by now; their bed stays close to the window when they are in Doncaster.

Louis lights a cigarette while Harry's lighting a joint and blowing out the hit.

"It'd be nice to see the stars," Harry sighs, "snow clouds are putting a damper on things."

"You love snow, though," Louis smiles at him, "as long as you don't have to live in it, yeah?"

"Yes... you still remember that after all these years, Lou," Harry nods and answers with a cheeky smirk.

Louis shrugs and hits his cigarette before grinning, "I know you. I think I know all there is to know about you finally."

"You've known everything about me for years," Harry looks confused but smiles.

"Maybe so, love. Maybe so," Louis nods before he's grinning slyly. "No kids."

Harry takes a hit of the joint and smirks, "I'm up for it, doc."

Louis licks his lips and puts out his cigarette before moving back to his side of the bed.

Harry is putting the joint out in a matter of seconds; then, he crawls up by Louis, paying no mind to the open window.

Harry's lips meet Louis' with such force that it's almost as if they've gone days without each other; that's not so for Harry and Louis. They do this almost every single day.

But every time feels like the first time again to them.

Louis plays with Harry's messy curls just mere seconds after. He has Harry's head on his stomach and he's running his fingers through his sweaty curls.

"Lou," Harry speaks softly and looks over at his husband. He can see the light outside reflecting off of him; after all, Harry did have Louis move this bed to the precise point it sits at now... Harry is so thankful he did have Louis move it.

"What, curly?" Louis asks and glances down at Harry before he's closing his eyes again.

"Marry me," Harry states as if it's absolutely nothing.

"We ARE married," Louis points out and laughs, "Jesus, Harry, honestly? Fuck, you should stop smoking that shit now, I swear."

Harry can't help but laugh; he finally gets serious again and sighs before he's looking at Louis again.

"I meant again," Harry says so causally while he's playing with his rings.

"What?" Louis asks, his eyes wider.

"I meant we have like an anniversary marriage kind of thing," Harry shrugs, "people do it all the time."

Louis feels as if his heart could burst while he's staring at Harry. "You're proposing again?"

Harry glances back, a small wink, "I kinda am."

"You just want that marvelous wedding you never had," Louis jokes.

"We did have a wedding," Harry looks at him, "a beach and a regular one. Alright? This is just... it's different. It's like you're renewing your vows to one another."

"Why?" Louis asks, "we haven't really changed all that much."

"Uh, maybe because we've been through a lot of shit together, alright? Do I have to have a reason?" Harry asks and stares at Louis pretending to be offended.

Louis can only smile, and in return, Harry's smiling back at him.

"You're being serious," Louis says quieter.

"I am," Harry nods and sits up some, "because I think that it would be nice to do. I'd really like to do something special... just don't know what."

"I'll marry you again, Harold," Louis quickly pipes up, a small grin curling out of his lips, "I can't turn you down."

Harry snickers and shakes his head before sitting up some, "I just think it'd be nice to do something with our kids being older and all... I mean, Emma will be getting married in a few years.... God, help us..."

"Stop," Louis laughs before he's pulling Harry closer, "I said yes. You pick the place, I'll meet you there."

Harry's dimples are instantly showing as he's getting up and burying his face in Louis' neck, a smile still plastered on his face.

"God, I love you," Harry breathes out.

"I love you," Louis says softly, "why do you always have to be so cuddly when you're fucking high, Harold?"

Harry laughs and so does Louis before they're both settling down in the bed. They keep their eyes on one another while they're getting into the same sleeping position as they have for all these years they've been together.

Harry's curls lie against Louis' shoulder while Harry's face is resting on Louis' chest again.

And soon, Louis has fallen asleep just behind Harry, his curls being the last detail Louis saw before he fell asleep.

Harry hears voices while his eyes focus and see the daylight from outside from their window; he should've remembered the curtain.

He looks down and sees their boys standing in the doorway with excited expressions.

"Santa came. Come on," Dominick is yelling.

"What?" Louis sighs and leans his head up, staring over at his son, "what's the bloody time?"

"8:20," Jayden replies, "we slept in."

"We actually did this year," Harry agrees, "that's a record. Alright, we'll be down in a minute."

The boys are hurrying off downstairs while Harry and Louis get up slowly to dress.

"Jesus," Harry sighs, "can't wait till they see Santa came to our house at home as well."

Louis smirks and puts on his t-shirt after pulling on his sweats. "Think they'll like the 4-wheelers?"

Harry grins, "of course. What kid wouldn't"

Louis puts his hand on his waist and just smiles fondly while Harry's throwing on his black Rolling Stones shirt; his curls are mesmerising to Louis, even after all the years.

Even when they're messy in the morning, Louis still can't get over how incredibly amazing Harry looks to him now. He's so healthy; he's glowing again... has been for years.

Louis couldn't be more thankful for the fact that Harry's immune system responded even better the second time.

They head downstairs together and see all of the kids already in the floor looking through gifts; Lottie is yawning from the sofa and Tommy sits next to her.

"Coffee is brewing," Lottie tells them both.

"Good," Louis sighs and sits on the arm of the chair, "it looks like it's fucking 5 am out."

"All the snow," Harry whispers, and crosses his arms, "feels about like 5."

"Gemma will be down in a bit," Lottie tells Harry, "she's awake obviously. They're getting dressed."

Anne comes downstairs next and Harry smiles and hugs her, "merry Christmas, mum."

"Merry Christmas," she says to him, "did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, could use more," Harry shrugs, "you know them though... they make sure to wake up everyone."

Louis grins from the chair at Anne and Harry before he's looking back at their children in the floor.

When everyone has made it downstairs, they let the children open gifts first, Harry taking photos with his camera and Louis taking video with his phone.

Then, they open presents. Gemma grabs 2 presents, giving one of them to Harry. Harry looks at her confused but she only smiles.

"Open it," she urges, "it’s from Tommy and me."

Harry grins and looks at Louis. He starts unwrapping it and finds a box; he opens it and pulls out a shirt while his dimples deepen and he shakes his head.

"Well?" Gemma asks, Louis only grinning from ear to ear.

He points out the words, "Big Harold," on it to Harry while he's laughing some.

Gemma opens the other box and pulls out the onesie for their soon to be son, the words "Little Harold" on it.

"This is...," Harry laughs and feels his eyes sting, "it's truly a gift, sis. Thank you so much."

Gemma nods and smiles at him before looking at Emma, "opens ours."

Emma finds it and sits down beside Gemma as she's opening the box slowly.

Her eyes grow wider when she pulls out what looks to be like a personalised journal.

"What is this?" Emma asks excitedly.

"It's for your summer trip," Gemma points out, "when you travel and you paint."

Harry looks at Louis and he can't help but smile back at him.

"'Paintings of my World,'" Emma reads and smiles back at Emma, "like when I paint a painting, you want me to write it down?"

"You said you were painting one in every city," Gemma says to her and grins, "felt like if you wanted to write a book like your Pappa, you could write down where you were when you painted each piece. And what influenced you. Sort of like what your Pappa did."

Harry's smiling so big as he stares at Gemma, being so thankful he has her as his sister.

"Yeah, that would be amazing," Emma nods and hugs Gemma, "thank you."

"You're very welcome, babe," Gemma smiles into her shoulder, thinking how much Emma is like Harry, even if she's not his blood; she was meant to be his daughter all along.

Harry wipes his eyes and smiles, Louis giving him a grin.

"Merry Christmas, love," Louis leans over and whispers.

Harry stares back at him and says in his deep voice, "merry Christmas, Lou."

Olivia brings over her beautiful doll Santa brought her and she's going on about her accessories with Harry, Louis only watching from beside them with the hugest smile on his face.

This is his life: this is his family. There's nowhere else he'd rather be than beside this beautiful man and their beautiful children and family.

Their sons are soon running upstairs and dressing, then going outside in the snow, both of them excited at how much more they got overnight.

Louis is outside a few moments later watching them.

_(Someday at Christmas - Hanson)_

Harry brings out coffee to him and looks over at their boys. "They'll be freezing."

"Let them," Louis chuckles, "they're having so much fun."

"It's been beautiful," Harry whispers and rubs his hands together before adjusting his beanie.

"It has been that," Louis nods and sighs while he's glancing around, "the best birthday and Christmas so far."

"You say that every year," Harry smirks at him.

"I do," Louis replies, "guess because you realize what's really important at times like these."

Harry nods slowly, "you do, yeah."

Olivia is running out into the snow in just a minute, yelling at her brothers while Harry only watches and laughs some.

"She's such a carefree spirit," he says, "I love it."

"As do I," Louis grins, "I picture her being like you... but, maybe musically."

Harry glances at him and snorts, "why?"

"She can sing," Louis shrugs, "so can you. She might surprise you."

Harry smiles, "maybe."

Emma comes outside and starts talking to Harry about her book Gemma got her while Louis is talking to their boys.

"I thought the first place I'd go would be Paris," she tells Harry and grins some. "Since you had a lot of inspiration come from there, I thought I'd start there."

Harry grins, "I think that'd be amazing, Em. You will love it, I'm positive."

"Following in his footsteps," Louis looks at Emma and smiles, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Emma says and hugs him.

Harry glances at them and his dimples deepen; he walks in the house, seeing his own book on the end table by the sofa.

He picks it up, seeing his words he has written, the different photos of his paintings in the book itself... even his battle with leukemia. It's all there.

"You ok?" Gemma speaks up, causing Harry to turn to her.

"I'm great," Harry smiles instantly, "just... looking at this. Em wants to do hers similar."

"I figured," Gemma replies and rubs his shoulder, "let her tell her own story... sort of the way you did with yours."

Harry nods, still studying the book in his hands... the journey through his cancer and recovery with the family he has around him.

He lays it back on the end table and pushes back his hair, knowing he can't wait to write the next one of their lives.

"Harry, your son's hair is soaked," Lottie is calling from the door as she's laughing.

"What the fucking hell?" Harry turns and asks as he shakes his head.

He walks outside and sees Dominick covered in snow while he's wiping his beanie off.

"Go change," Louis laughs, "oh my god."

"How the hell?" Harry asks.

"He did it," Dominick points at his brother before he's hurrying back to the patio. "He's an arse."

"Dom," Louis shouts again, "stop saying that."

Harry covers his mouth while Dominick is going in and mumbling under his breath.

"I'm still dry," Olivia shrugs and keeps making snowballs.

"That's surprising," Harry says sarcastically.

"Give her 10 minutes," Louis leans over and says, shaking his head.

Harry smiles and sighs, "this has been brilliant."

"It has,” Louis says more seriously, "I love you."

Harry opens his eyes and looks back at Louis, "love you, too, Doctor. The last years have been an honor."

"Pleasure's all mine, love," Louis grins and puts his arm around Harry's waist as he's lying his head on his shoulder, the snowflakes falling lightly on them.

Harry lets out a deep breath, feeling the most relief he has felt in years; he doesn't worry about his future anymore... this is his future.


	73. Chapter 73

****

Harry sits in the floor beneath the moonlight around 1 am exactly 10 weeks after their twins were revealed.

The past weeks have been a rollercoaster for him; he has to see Jeff in the morning about his well being.

He's only gotten sick once, but thoughts still plague him, and he's not sure why. Jeff told him weeks ago that he was probably only stressed, to let time heal.

He hasn't healed.

Louis moves in the bed above him and Harry barely glances at him. His thoughts are elsewhere.

He feels confident in himself that he can shake this, maybe if he has help. He knows he's still himself, just in a completely different way.

His phone shines beside him and he looks down to see a text from Gemma asking if he's ok.

He asks why she's awake and looks back at the patio. He sniffs some and wipes his eye a little.

Gemma is quick to write him back, telling him he should be asleep himself; Harry smiles for a moment.

He tells her he's only thinking... that he can't sleep. He's sure she'll know the truth.

She does; she instantly tells him she does.

He only sighs and writes her, telling her to go to sleep.

He lets out a deep breath again and sighs.

Gemma texts him again. He gets up slowly and walks past Louis, watching him sleep.

He walks out in the hall then down the stairs, his hair longer than before; he can run his fingers through the small curls finally.

Gemma is sitting at the bar looking at him, her robe on and her hand resting on her bump.

"It's weird texting my sister in the same house," Harry chuckles some and walks to the fridge.

"Sometimes you should ask someone to talk to you," Gemma is quick to snap. "Jesus, Harry. Why have you always been fucking stubborn?"

"I don't know, maybe cause I'm used to being in control," Harry shrugs some and opens his water, "even being married."

"So what is it?" She asks.

"Why are you awake?" He quickly states.

"These babies," she sighs, "you?"

"Same shit," Harry sighs likes it's no big deal.

"You've told Louis," she asks him as if she's searching for confirmation. He nods slowly and she searches his eyes, "Harry, you're going to be fine. You know that. You're ok."

"I am," he nods and looks back, "it's just worry, sis. You know that. I know myself I'm ok... it's, it's only the anxiety."

"I get that," she whispers, "but Jeff will help."

He smiles some and looks off, "he's surprised I haven't gotten better."

"Harry," she starts and grabs his hand, "some people take longer. He told you that."

He nods and takes a seat by her, "ever thought you'd be sitting here with me like this?"

"No," she replies, "but you've been worried before."

"Yeah," he says softly.

"You love your life," she says.

"I do," he looks at her, "and I guess sometimes I think that it's too good to be true... it's not real."

"It's very much real," Gemma smiles and rubs her stomach, "I did do this, you know."

Harry chuckles and rubs her belly, "they're active."

"They are," she replies and almost groans, "they're kicking each other I think."

"They're going to be like me and Louis when it comes to arguing," Harry states and grins a little.

"Yes," she laughs, "always yelling at each other."

"Probably," Harry giggles, "I picture this boy with brown curls and one with blue eyes and the prettiest blonde hair."

"Like Emma," she nods and grins, "yeah."

"Yeah," Harry says, "he'll be beautiful."

"He will," she says quietly, "they both will."

He smiles some and looks at his hands, not finding any words to say.

He talks to Gemma for over an hour, then, he's going back to bed, unable to sleep until he's having to get up with Louis for work.

"You sure you want me to go to work?" Louis sighs after he's gotten dressed.

"Lou, you told them last week you'd be there," Harry stares at him from the bed, "you don't have to do it for me... you know I will call you, and text you."

"I just feel strange going," he sighs and grabs his wallet. "Emma ready?"

"Yeah," Harry replies and stands, "told her we were both taking her."

"And Livy?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, she's downstairs running around the living room. Your sister is running after her."

"Lottie loves her," Louis smiles fondly. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Harry nods and runs his hands through his short hair.

Louis smiles instantly, "your hair looks amazing."

"Yeah, now," Harry smirks, "had to go through my awkward stage."

"It looks stunning," Louis says more seriously before he's kissing Harry. "It's going to go well."

"Thanks," Harry smiles a little and looks down.

They walk downstairs and they're soon taking Emma to school first. Louis drops Harry off at Jeff's office before he's going to work.

Harry gives him a kiss and walks off, his mind filled with so much.

"Take a seat," Jeff is saying after Harry has walked inside his office at work. "So, it's anxiety?"

"A lot of the time, yeah," Harry tries to say, though he only mumbles it. "I don't know what to think..."

"Harry," Jeff starts, "it's normal to have this. Some people suffer from post traumatic stress. It's completely normal."

"Why?" Harry asks confused, "when you're so happy with your life?"

"Your body has gone through a lot of stress in a small space of time," Jeff starts and crosses his arms, "you went through it once, recovered. It came back again, and instantly you had the most harsh treatments available for people who's had what you've had. It takes more from you than just your physical strength."

"I get that," Harry nods slowly and sighs. "I guess I just don't understand why I have so much anxiety over something happening to me."

"Because you have a family," Jeff shrugs, "it's natural for some. You have so many things to look forward to, Harry."

Harry nods and stares at his hands.

"I wanna put you on something," Jeff starts and grabs Harry's chart, "something you won't care to take."

"I don't want pills," Harry smiles some.

"No, I know," Jeff nods, "it's the same thing I had you on during cancer. If you want to buy edibles or smoke it, up to you."

"Oh, Lou will love you for this," Harry smirks, "but yeah, ok. I'm fine with it."

"Good," Jeff nods and smiles, "tell Louis that it's better than going on any kind of pill. He knows that. He's a doctor."

Harry chuckles some and nods before he's getting up, Jeff writing out the script for him.

When he returns home, he's already texted Louis about the appointment and he's already picked up what Jeff prescribed.

He sees Gemma in the living room with Olivia walking around and babbling.

"What are you doing, baby girl?" Harry laughs before she's running to him. He grabs her and lifts her in his arms, her hands going to his short curls. "Are you trying to pull my curls?"

Gemma giggles and brushes her fingers through Olivia's curls, "she's been such an angel. She took a small nap and has been wide open ever since."

"Of course," Harry smiles beautifully at his daughter, "you're always a handful, aren't you?"

Olivia giggles and starts babbling, pointing out to the pool; Harry grins and nods.

"Sure, yeah, we'll go for a swim," Harry tells her and smiles at her.

"She's getting so big," Gemma sighs, "honestly, you and Louis will have your hands full."

"We'll be fine," Harry smiles at her, "besides, I know you're staying for a while... and mum."

"That we are," she grins before she's heading upstairs, Harry right behind her with Olivia in his arms as he explains his appointment to his sister.

He changes her into her swimsuit quickly before he's sitting her down in the living room with Lottie and heading upstairs to change.

He decides to wear Louis' small, blue trunks with the purple turtles again; he can't help but smile while he puts them on. He knows they're incredibly short on him, but then again, he feels so at home in Louis' clothes now. It has become second nature for him to steal his wardrobe as much as possible.

While he's looking at his short, unruly curls in the mirror, his phone sounds from beside him. He sees Louis calling and he's instantly smiling so big.

He places him on speaker before saying, "hey, doc. How's it going?"

"Hey, Love," Louis is saying on the other end, his voice chipper and upbeat. "So, Jeff decided to put you back on the weed, yeah?"

Harry chuckles and shakes his head, "is this what this phone call is about?"

"No, not entirely," Louis tells him while Harry's walking to their small balcony and lighting a joint slowly; he knows how much this helps... out of all the meds he has been on, nothing has compared to the medical marijuana he has used.

He feels like eating, he feels happy and content, but most importantly, it allows him to feel like himself again... while also powering his creative side in painting.

"I'm glad he chose this," Harry is telling his husband, "I hate meds, you know that."

"Well, honestly, it's better for your anxiety and all that," Louis points out, "so, what are you up to, curly?"

Harry smirks for a moment, "uh, I'm currently wearing your swimming trunks and about to take Livy for a dip."

"Fuck... I'm jealous now," Louis snickers into the phone, "send me a photo."

"Lou, you've seen me in them a million fucking times," Harry laughs.

"I don't care," Louis states, "come on... I wanna see you."

"Fine. Hold," Harry grins and pretends to sigh.

He hurries and takes a photo of himself in Louis' swimming trunks, making a peace sign as he's smiling. Then, he's quickly sending it to Louis, a grin on his face.

Louis is chuckling lightly into the phone in no time, "you look fucking gorgeous, babe. Wish I was there to rip them off of you."

"Not happening," Harry giggles, "you can't fuck up your own clothes."

"Eh, clothes are just fucking clothes, " Louis tells him with a smirk in his voice, "so, care if I come home early and maybe join you lot?"

"I'd love that actually," Harry says more seriously and hits the joint. "Can you?"

"I'm going to try," Louis replies, "it's my place anyway, and besides, there's plenty of doctors here to cover everyone."

"That is true," Harry smiles into the phone, "ok, well, text me when you're on your way. We can swim and then go get Emmy from school."

"I'm really glad to hear you sounding like yourself, Harold," Louis whispers into the phone. "I've missed this."

"I never left," Harry says more seriously, "just... lost control of my thoughts a lot and let too much anxiety get to me. But... I'm learning, and you know I'll continue to do so until I'm free of feeling like doomsday is coming for me."

Louis snickers at Harry's words, causing Harry to only smile more into the phone hearing Louis.

"I love you, Harold," Louis says softly.

"And I love you," Harry says back, "Mr. Tomlinson. So, when are you gracing us with your stunning presence, Doctor?"

Louis chuckles into the phone, "give me an hour and I'll be there, love. See you in a bit."

"Can't wait," Harry quietly says in a deep voice, "I'd love to have some noon time cock."

"Harold," Louis snickers, "I'm in front of my employees."

"Good. Walk around with the stiff until you leave," Harry only replies devilishly. "I can't wait for you to get home and then you and I go to our room so I can swallow your massive cock down my throat..."

"Stop, curly," Louis interrupts with a heavy breath even though he's chuckling, "fuck, you want to torture me, don't you?"

"I do," Harry agrees, "on the phone and in the bedroom. So, hurry your ass up and get home so I can eat it."

"Alright.... fucking Christ," Louis gets out as he's smirking, "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you just as much," Harry says more gently as he's smiling from ear to ear, "finish up... I'll be waiting."

"Will do," Louis laughs some, "see you soon, babe."

"K," Harry simply replies before they're ending the call.

He takes a few few more hits of the joint between his fingers, feeling the urge to just jump Louis when he walks through the front door; then, he's quick to remember that their house has become the Styles-Tomlinson B&B.

He smiles to himself before he's putting out the joint and sighing; he grabs a couple of towels from their bathroom before he's taking his phone and heading downstairs.

Lottie is holding Olivia and talking to her about a movie that's on the tele while Harry just grins beautifully as he's watching them on the sofa.

"She's starting to like television," Harry speaks up.

"Yeah, especially the baby network you 2 have here," Lottie smiles up at Harry, "all the different colours and shapes. She's so into it."

"Yeah, she used to lie in bed with me when she was a bit younger and we'd watch it together," Harry smiles fondly at his daughter while she's chewing on her fingers and staring at the tele.

"Aww, that's precious, Harry," Lottie grins up at him, "she's always been such a great little baby."

"She's going to be an amazing toddler as well," Harry winks, "I'm gonna take her for a swim. Gemma's joining me in a minute if you'd like to as well."

"Oh yeah, of course," she speaks up and stands, handing Olivia over to Harry, "let me go change. Our mums should be back soon. They said they were going to pick up a few things."

"Again?" Harry's laughing while Lottie is going to the staircase, "Jesus, do those 2 ever stop shopping?"

"You're a bad influence," Lottie jokes and continues upstairs.

Harry only smiles and carries Olivia outside to the pool.

The weather in LA is stunning, Harry can only think while he's placing Olivia in one of her pool inflatables. It's not too humid even though it's August. There's a few clouds in the sky, but the sun is shining down on the patio and making the rippled waves of the water in the pool shine.

Olivia only giggles and splashes the water even more, Harry encouraging her every time.

Gemma swims slowly and Lottie floats on an inflatable with her sunglasses over her eyes, headphones in her ears.

"Do you always sunbathe?" Harry chuckles at her.

She looks in Harry's direction and smiles, "I like being tan."

"You're dark enough," Harry smirks and pushes Olivia around some.

"Did she tell you what she's trying to talk me into?" Gemma speaks up with a small laugh.

"No, what?" Harry asks smiling over at Lottie.

"Oh, your sister is pissy because I'm wanting us to go meet these lads I found online," Lottie giggles and looks at Gemma.

"I'm fucking fat as can be," Gemma starts with a small laugh. "No."

"Sis, come on," Harry says back with a grin while he's letting Olivia splash the water, "they'd love you for doing what you're doing, I'm sure. You need someone."

"I don't want to," Gemma throws her hands up and laughs, "I just can't see me being with anyone until these 2 boys arrive."

"If they liked you, they wouldn't mind," Harry points out. "Where are they from, Lots?"

"England," Lottie replies with a grin, "they're staying here in LA for their job at the moment. They're from Manchester."

"Manchester?" Harry's face beams, "what? Really?"

"Yes," Lottie grins and looks over at Gemma, "your sister thinks she's too pregnant. She doesn't realize how stunning she is."

"Stop it," Gemma points at her and tries not to laugh, "I just don't feel comfortable going out. My feet are swollen, my legs are too and they cramp... and I have 2 boys who like to kick my bladder and make me piss every hour, or even sooner."

"Sis," Harry starts and smiles gently, "if he's into you, then he's not going to care if you're pregnant. You look amazing. You're glowing... you're absolutely beautiful."

"They know you're pregnant," Lottie giggles some, "come on, why not take a chance? You and I both know that one guy is into you."

"Ohh, so you've met him?" Harry raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"We met at lunch the other day," Gemma rolls her eyes, "and yes, he's quite stunning..."

"A total gentleman," Lottie interrupts and smiles at Harry.

"He was," Gemma nods and shrugs, "he complimented me on the pregnancy. I had to explain they weren't mine."

Harry smiles more and pushes back Olivia's wet curls.

"He thought what I was doing for you and Louis was incredibly brave of me," Gemma carries on with a small grin. "First time I've heard that from a guy."

"I'd like to meet him," Harry states.

"Of course," Gemma rolls her eyes and pretends to be surprised, though she knows her brother only wants what is best for her.

"Well, you know how I am," Harry looks at her, "I want you to find someone, sis, but I want him to be right for you."

"I know, I know," Gemma sighs.

"So," Lottie smirks from the inflatable, "shall we have dinner with them?"

"Ugh... sure," Gemma sighs but smiles, "fine. I guess."

"Great," Lottie almost squeals, "I'll text him."

"First off, what's their names?" Harry asks.

"Parker and Michal," Lottie replies and smiles at Harry, "Michal is the one who's into your sister. He thinks she's stunning."

Gemma almost blushes as she's shaking her head and sighing out loud. "If this is stunning, I think he needs his eyes checked."

"Give yourself a break," Harry tells her with a gentle smile, "Gem, you know you're beautiful. So what if you're pregnant with our twins... you still deserve to have fun. So, go out with Lots and have fun with them."

Gemma stares at Harry before smirking some, "my extra protective brother is wanting me to go out... hmm..."

"Hey, you need this," Harry says softly and more seriously, "you'll never find the right guy if you don't try."

"Is that what this is about?" She giggles and shakes her head. "Oh my god, Harry."

Harry starts trying to explain himself to Gemma while she only grins and watches him, knowing he means well by what he's saying to her. Of course he wants her to find someone to settle down with... Gemma has been aware of that for a while, ever since Harry had tried to set her up on dates.

"I'll go, ok?" Gemma laughs as they're getting out a few minutes later, rain clouds moving in.

Olivia is yawning in Harry's arms as he's stepping out of the pool with her.

"Good," Harry nods and smiles, "you deserve to. Just don't overdue it."

"Harry, I'll be fine," she chuckles some, "I can't drink anyways, so why would I overdue it?"

"Funny," Harry smirks at her and says sarcastically while Lottie is holding Olivia and drying her as Harry is drying himself.

"Want me to put her down for her nap?" Lottie asks.

"Uh, if you'd like to, that's fine," Harry nods and grins.

"Already finished?" Louis' voice is heard from the patio door seconds later and Harry's looking over at him instantly.

"Hey," Harry smiles fondly at him before he's hurrying over and throwing his arms around Louis, causing Louis to chuckle into his neck.

"Thanks for getting me wet, curly," Louis smirks.

"I'm glad you're home," Harry whispers and kisses the side of Louis' jaw.

Louis is quickly breaking out into goosebumps all over as Harry only gives him a sly smile.

"You weren't kidding on the phone," Louis says quietly and licks his lips.

"Fuck, no," Harry is quick to reply with a grin, "Lots is putting Livy down for her nap. So, wanna go upstairs?"

"Uh, of course," Louis replies with a snicker. "Lead the way, beautiful."

Gemma's going in the kitchen with her towel around her, paying no mind to Harry and Louis and going up the stairs in a hurry, both of them laughing as quiet as possible.

"You're still like a big kid sometimes," Harry chuckles while Louis is closing their bedroom door.

"Something wrong with that?" Louis asks while he's taking off his office attire swiftly.

"Nope... I love it," Harry smiles at him from the bed. He pulls down the wet swimming trunks and tosses them in the floor before sprawling out on the bed for Louis, licking his lips and giving Louis that seductive look.

"Fuck," Louis quietly states as he's finally pulling his boxers off. He climbs on the bed with Harry, straddling him in no time whatsoever.

"Yes," Harry sighs out as Louis is biting his neck and then up his jawline.

Harry's fingers grip Louis' hair while he's pressing his body into his husband's, the friction making Harry moan against Louis' neck.

"I wanna fuck you," Harry gets out, his voice deep and raspy.

Louis only smiles a little and nods, "I'm up for it."

Harry's quickly taking hold of Louis' waist and turning over, Louis landing on his back while Harry's teeth are sinking into his skin just above his collarbone.

"Fucking hell, Harry," Louis moans loudly and throws his head back.

Harry only starts doing it more while his pelvis is grinding into Louis', their cocks rubbing against each other's over and over.

"Fuck," Harry mumbles before he's moving to Louis' lips and crashing theirs together.

Their lips move in sync like they always do; their kiss is even on the point of violent, but that's only normal for the 2 of them.

Harry finally is pulling Louis' legs apart before he's entering him slowly, wrapping Louis' legs around his waist and running his hands up and down his thighs, his rings moving roughly on Louis' skin.

Harry doesn't move slow at all; he buries Louis into the mattress, his entire body on top of Louis now as he's moving roughly in and out of him.

"Fuck, fuck," Louis whimpers out, his breathing heavier with every single thrust of Harry's.

He grips Harry's back, his fingernails digging deep, causing Harry to only moan louder before he's biting down on the side of Louis' neck; he's sure he'll leave a mark behind, but he knows Louis doesn't give a damn right now.

Right now, Harry knows Louis only cares about being fucked... being completely and totally wrecked by him.

"Come for me," Harry demands and pulls Louis' legs up further.

"Shit," Louis is almost screaming now.

Harry closes his eyes, a few small grunts escaping his throat before he's looking back at Louis again and demanding the same from him.

"Come on, Lou... you know you want to come all over the place," Harry's voice is deep and seductive as he's staring in the blue eyes and commanding him to obey.

Louis' back finally arches, his fingers turning white as he's gripping the sheet on the bed now while he's finally exploding all over himself and Harry.

Harry watches the sight of him before he's finally panting, "yes," and feeling himself releasing every last drop into Louis, fucking him mercilessly the entire time.

"Fuck... god dammit," Louis shouts and throws his head back as Harry's gripping his legs.

Harry finally slows down, running his hands down Louis' legs slowly before he's collapsing on him, his hot breath on the side of Louis' neck.

They don't say anything for several minutes; both of them are trying to steady their breathing as they lie there covered in sweat.

"Fucking amazing," Louis is the first to speak. He barely mumbles out the words as he's signing, feeling his body relax, even if his legs now feel like jello.

"Isn't it always?" Harry asks with a cocky smirk when he's staring back at Louis. "That... I could never get enough of that... of you. Fuck, you're so good, Lou."

Louis smiles and wipes his forehead before glancing back at Harry, "you always going to smoke that shit before we fuck now?"

Harry looks at him confused for chuckling. "Uh, I might. I don't know."

"You should," Louis only grins before letting out a heavy sigh. "Fucking Christ."

About 20 minutes later, they've both taken showers and dressed, Louis glancing at Harry every few seconds while he's fixing his Vans shirt.

"What?" Harry notices and asks with a beautiful smile.

"Nothing... just," Louis shrugs, "it's really nice to see this side of you."

"Well, I'd fuck you more often, but you're a bit of a control freak," Harry winks and jokes before he's grabbing his Vans and slipping them on.

"That's a fucking lie," Louis states, causing Harry to snicker, "you know I fucking love the shit out of that."

"Oh, I know alright," Harry nods and giggles, "I'm sure our sisters do as well."

Louis' cheeks flush for a moment before he's shaking his head and grinning, "fuck them. I don't care if they heard me. You... you do things to me, Harold... and I can't control myself."

"I understand," Harry only grins and looks pleased with himself, "glad I can make you whimper like that."

"Ok, changing clothes now," Louis sighs and walks off, Harry only snickering at him.

He sits on the balcony smoking a joint when Louis is finishing.

"I still think you look better in scrubs," Harry's saying right away.

Louis shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. "When do you not think that?"

Harry grins and shrugs, looking out the window again.

"I've been thinking," Louis begins, words failing him for a moment.

"Yes?"

"You're healthy again," Louis starts, "Olivia is doing great with our sisters..."

"My sister is heavily pregnant," Harry smirks, "what are you getting at?"

"We use our trip," Louis admits and shrugs, "the one the lads bought us..."

"Paris?" Harry asks with a grin, "really? Lou, we can't just pick up everything and go."

"We can," Louis says softer, "you have this art show... and then, you and I are free, love... for at least 2 weeks."

Harry grins and shakes his head, "you and your trips you feel you have to take with me."

"This one was given with good meaning," Louis whispers and takes Harry's hand, "they knew you'd need to get away. You've gone through a lot."

Harry nods and bites his lip. "Doesn't sound so bad actually. Just promise me one thing... "

"What?" Louis asks with a smirk.

"You'll let me paint you every day... somewhere different," Harry says quieter, "because that's how I want to remember Paris... through a photo of you taking in the beauty around you."

Louis stares at Harry for a long pause before he's grinning, "it's a good thing I bought you those extra paints for your birthday."

Harry snorts, "already had great ones."

Louis grins and sighs, "sounds like fun to me. I'd be honoured truly."

"What if I did an art gallery of you?" Harry questions next, studying Louis closely.

"Oh, Jesus," Louis almost bursts out laughing, "uh, I don't think people want to see me nude, Harold."

"You don't have to be," Harry responds seriously. "Just... let me paint so many of you that I can show off my Perfect Match."

Louis licks his lips, "I'd be proud to do it. But does that mean you're going to work the whole trip?"

"Fuck, no," Harry grins, "doesn't take me long to do a painting a day... maybe 2 if I feel like it."

"I'm for it if you are," Louis nods and smiles, "I think it would be spectacular."

"Ok, so after my show, we can leave," Harry nods.

"Yeah," Louis shrugs, "don't see why not."

"Feels weird putting on a show again," Harry says softly and sits down on the bed. "It's almost as if I have literally let it go. I've had one."

"Harry, no one expects you to put on a million," Louis sighs, "besides, you have people from Twitter now coming to these...  to meet you and I both."

"Just feels strange, doesn't it?" Harry asks, "used to be just this part of LA, now it's massive. And I spend more time taking photos in front of the works.

Louis snickers, "they love you. Why wouldn't they?"

Hardy smirks at him and sighs, "what should I wear tonight, darling?"

An hour later, Harry is finishing up in the bathroom with his sister at his side.

"Yeah, you did brilliant with the eyeliner, she nods and smiles at Harry, "your hair is getting so long. Matches the eyeliner and lipstick."

"Thanks," Harry smiles at her before he's fixing his dark, long sleeved and open blouse; even his butterfly tattoo shows. 

He glances at the skinny jeans in the mirror and Gemma giggles.

"Your ass is not fat," she tells Harry.

"Good," he says and smiles at her, "so, how active are they?"

"You ask this like every hour," Gemma shakes her head and laughs. "They're always active."

"Good," Harry smiles as Louis is coming in. He sees him in the mirror and just smiles at him. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Look at you... eyeliner again," Louis teases, "I fucking love it though."

"Well, this is a dinner as well," Harry looks at Louis, "an important one."

"Right... so, get high and enjoy it," Louis smirks and winks, Harry only chuckling.

Harry knows that Louis doesn't even realise what the dinner is for; he arranged it and didn't tell anyone... but Gemma.

Harry throws on his silk jacket that goes with his trousers before he's glancing in the mirror.

"Hey, you'll do fantastic," Gemma tells him and gives him a thumbs up.

Harry grins and hugs her; he hears Louis downstairs saying the girls are already in the Rover with his mum.

Harry and Louis would however arrive by a personal car; Gemma hurries downstairs to get in with her mum, along with Jay and Lottie.

Harry stands behind Louis while their car pulls up. Louis shakes his head and opens the door.

Harry glances around and looks back at Louis, "was nice of them."

"Hey, they love you," Louis whispers.

"And you too," Harry nudges him. "Come on."

Louis nods and grins as he stares out the window; Harry sits and plays with his rings, chewing his gum as they get closer to the center.

"Shit," Harry gets out as they get closer.

He and Louis both see lines of people waiting; and of course, Harry and Louis both have to go in the front.

"Ok, just smile," Louis shrugs and smirks at Harry.

"They better at least take the girls around back," Harry sighs and starts to get out slowly.

He has several girls asking for a photo and he stops to take a few before he's going in.

"What the hell," he sighs when he sees Zayn inside, "this art show has turned into a circus."

"Yeah, but you have an invite only list now," Zayn points out. "Don't worry about them."

Harry does his best to nod before the tables are catching his eye; he grins and looks them over.

"They look exactly like I wanted," Harry whispers and sees every name tag.

The front table, of course, being Louis and their family. Harry smiles and runs his fingers over the white fabric, looking at the beautiful wine glasses.

His eyes then divert to the stage above; it's not too high, but on each side of the microphone stands paintings Harry has done since his recovery, and during.

He stays still for a moment, putting his finger to his lip; he's been ready for this moment for quite some time... now that it's here, he's wondering why he's so nervous.

"Fucking hell," Louis is loudly saying a few feet from Harry, causing Harry to smirk and forget what he was thinking. "Those people are just crazy."

Harry smiles and nods.

Louis takes in the surroundings and looks back at Harry, "this is different."

"They're honouring me," Harry admits and looks at Louis, "but... well, you'll see."

"I'll see? Asshole," Louis sighs and Harry chuckles some.

Soon, their families are coming in the back, Gemma awing over Harry's decor. Lottie does as well as they're taking their seats.

Anne holds Olivia in her arms, while Emma looks like a beautiful princess.

"This is amazing," Louis sighs and shakes his head.

Harry shrugs and grins, "should be fun."

They open the doors after about 30 minutes, Harry taking several photos with people before he and Louis are asked for them next. Both of them smile, and completely act natural in photos together.

Harry and Louis both talk with several people before they're being called to their seats.

Harry takes a seat next to Louis and Louis just grins and looks at the packed out room.

The woman onstage is soon asking Harry to the stage, Louis smiling and clapping as Harry gets up and walks to the stairs, hugging Gemma as he does.

He takes the podium and stays quiet for a moment, looking at everyone's faces.

"The last few years of my life have been rough," Harry starts, "and... I'm not going to stand here and focus on that. I want to focus on something else.

I want to focus on our dreams for ourselves... because they do still happen. But they only happen if you ask the universe for it.

I happened to when I found my cancer was back... I just hoped and prayed even that I wouldn't be taken from my family at that age.

I never really doubted finding a match... I knew I would. I never thought in a million years that it would be the man sitting in front of me... the man and the little girl I fell in love with forever ago.

I can't ask you enough to stop focusing on the I Can'ts, and change it to I Can. Your mindset will change.

Because life doesn't happen for you, it happens to you... and you're left deciding which way to go. Don't ever give up.

And I just want to say from the bottom of my heart that I could never thank Louis Tomlinson enough for his gift to me."

Louis' grinning like an idiot; Gemma can tell he had no clue Harry would do this.

"I'm still at a loss for words," Harry says softly, "but hey, I've stopped questioning it. So, Doctor, thank you. For it all."

Louis mutters a "you're welcome" as everyone begins to clap for them while Harry's smiling and giving Louis a thumbs up, causing him to laugh.

“Uh, but anyway... they picked me tonight for this, so I’m taking this as my opportunity. Pretty soon, a foundation will be started that will consist of me and some others... and all the proceeds will go to not only the children’s hospital, but also the foundation for leukaemia. It’s one way that I’d like to contribute back.”

Louis can’t help but smile wide... of course he didn’t know Harry planned this.

“It’s a foundation that will be called Home, a place where... no matter what stage you are in your life with cancer, that there is still a home surrounding you. There are still people who love you very much. So, the Home foundation will begin in 2 months and there will be articles about the opening night.

This foundation consists of a lot of effort... but I told Louis a while back that I wanted to start a painting foundation at the hospital here. It’s currently under construction at the children’s hospital, the one only a few feet from Louis’ practice.

I will go and help there 3-4 days a week. Our goal is to allow every child the way to express themselves,” Harry gets out, though the words are tough. “We want to bring some hope into their lives. And... it’s not going to be easy, but... I’ve had this amazing chance to do something with my life. I was given a second chance for a reason.

And Louis knows it’s not just for him, it’s also because of this... this foundation is like a gift back to those who are maybe not as fortunate.

But everyone deserves to be able to express themselves and enjoy themselves, no matter where their journey is taking them.

We want to make every child feel like they’re at home.... we want to make it feel like home.”

Everyone claps for Harry, and Louis isn’t sure he sees a dry eye at any table. Gemma is wiping her eyes beside him as she’s smiling at her brother... and even Louis’ mum and Lottie are crying.

Emma only looks on, smiling from ear to ear.

“Thank you,” Harry smiles and walks off to sit down finally.

Louis only grins and pulls Harry close to him, Harry only smiling into his shoulder, his eyes closed.

“You did wonderful,” Louis whispers and kisses his cheek.

Harry shrugs and sits back again, sighing in relief.

When the show is over, after Harry has taken the stage and explained his paintings, he’s allowing them to box them up for him while he’s standing off the stage.

Louis grins and loosens his tie, “you little sneak. You planned that shit.”

“I did,” Harry grins, “sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Louis smiles, “I... I’m proud of you. So proud, Harry.”

“Thank you,” Harry softly replies, “you’re going to come help me, right?”

“I can’t paint,” Louis laughs, “really, Harold?”

“You interact with children better than anyone I know,” Harry puts his arm around Louis, “who said anything about painting?”

“Fine, fine,” Louis nods and grins as they walk.

Their car takes them home, Harry thanking them a million times. He’s texting on his way in, Louis watching.

“It’s Chris,” Harry looks back, “he’s already finishing the next article.”

“Damn,” Louis laughs, “he’s fast.”

“Well, that’ll be interesting to see,” Harry sighs as they walk in. “How’d we beat everyone home?”

“Not sure,” Louis looks around the empty house after closing the front door. “It’s so clean that you’d find it hard to believe so many people are living here.”

Harry chuckles and takes off his coat before he’s grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge, “so...”

“Patio, yeah, sure,” Louis nods and shakes his head as he smiles.

Harry only grins as they both walk outside, the humid air hitting their faces.

“It’s going to storm soon,” Harry whispers while they’re walking to the chair.

“Wouldn’t doubt it,” Louis sighs, “probably will for a week.”

“If we’re lucky,” Harry snorts and sits back in the seat. He sighs, “I did it. I can’t believe I did.”

Louis smirks and stares back at Harry. “You were nervous.”

Harry nods quickly, “fuck, of course.”

Louis chuckles and lies back, “guess I would’ve been, too. You embarrassed me enough, curly.”

“I didn’t,” Harry smiles at him, “you know you loved it.”

Louis smiles and drinks some of the wine. He hands it to Harry as he’s staring out at LA, “thanks. For all of that.”

“Don’t thank me,” Harry grins, “I meant every word. You know that.”

“I do,” Louis looks back, his voice cracking, “it’s so crazy to see how far we’ve come and yet... we still have years ahead.”

“Yeah,” Harry nods slowly, “hopefully a long time.”

Louis grins and leans his head against Harry’s shoulder, his phone vibrating in his pocket.

“Jesus,” he mumbles and pulls it out to see Lottie has texted him. “They’re almost home. Seems they stopped for your sister to have ice cream.”

Harry almost snorts and shakes his head, “what have I done to her? We’re terrible people.”

“We are not,” Louis looks back and laughs, “she volunteered... I didn’t.”

“You’d never,” Harry chuckles and winks at Louis.

“You’re an asshole,” Louis laughs.

“What? Would you date my sister if you were straight?” Harry asks with a smirk.

“Probably,” Louis nods, Harry only laughing, “she reminds me of you, so what?”

“Hey,” Harry points, “I take offense at that. She and I are nothing alike.”

“You are more than you know,” Louis grins, “she’s sarcastic as fucking hell, and so are you. She makes jokes, you make more terrible ones...”

“That isn’t fair,” Harry chimes in and looks offended, “you laugh at my puns all the fucking time.”

Louis shrugs, “ok, true. But still... you and Gem are alike more than you realise. I mean, god harry, if you were a woman, you’d carry them.”

“I would,” Harry says softer, “I would’ve loved to.”

Louis stares at him before whispering, “that’s why you have Gemma. That’s why she’s so much like you.”

“What? Are you saying that I was meant to have a sister who looked like me and acted like me because she was meant to carry our future children?” Harry asks and wants to laugh. “Jesus, Lou, have you been smoking my stash again?”

“That is what I’m saying,” Louis says back, “you know all of this didn’t happen by chance. You know we didn’t just cross paths and become these total opposites of one another for no reason, Harry.”

Harry glances back at him, his eyes stinging. “You believe in fate suddenly.”

“I believe 2 souls can be destined,” Louis says and nods, “yeah. And I think, like you said, the universe doesn’t always work in your favour... but sometimes it does. Sometimes, it brings brokenness, just so it can bring life.”

Harry’s mouth closes and he looks off.

“Maybe I should’ve spoken tonight, too,” Louis jokes and sighs.

“You’re right though,” Harry finally says and stares back at Louis, “there’s a reason for all of it, isn’t there?”

Louis nods before he hears the patio door.

“Pappa, you did amazing,” Emma is running out at once and smiling at Harry, “daddy cried.”

Louis sighs and Harry only smiles and hugs Emma, “thanks, girl. I expect you to help me with the paintings.”

“I will,” Emma nods and grins, “I love you.”

“Love you,” Harry smiles before she’s running in. “God, Lou, you literally were blessed with the best daughter ever.”

“She has a lot of your influence which is odd in itself,” Louis chuckles and sighs, “she’s like you as far as personality.”

“You’re correct,” Harry sighs and drinks some of the wine.

A few minutes later, they’re heading inside, Gemma sitting on the sofa with Lottie watching a movie.

Harry grins at her immediately, “How was the ice cream?”

“How was the pot?” She looks back at him and says in a sassy tone.

Louis snorts and covers his mouth while Harry only grins.

“Nice one,” he tells Gemma and gives her a fist bump.

She smiles, “they’re happy. That’s all that matters. They’ll keep me awake for hours kicking.”

Harry grins and places his hand on her belly, his dimples deepening when he feels them.

“Jesus Christ. No more ice cream. They’re going to kill you.”

“I’m fine,” Gemma laughs, “you 2 go to bed.”

“We are,” Harry nods.

“Excellent job, by the way,” Gemma speaks up.

“Thanks,” Harry smiles, “was really nervous.”

“You couldn’t tell at all, I swear,” Lottie chimes in, “you did brilliant.”

Harry grins and tells them goodnight before he and Louis walk upstairs.

Anne is tucking Olivia into bed when Harry makes it to the door.

“She slept the whole way home, didn’t she?” Harry asks and grins.

“She did,” Anne replies, “she was exhausted.”

Harry smiles and hugs his mum, “goodnight.”

“Goodnight, babe. Very proud of you,” Anne tells him.

“Thank you,” Harry tells her quietly.

He and Louis lie in their room minutes later, the pool lights reflecting.

“The construction will be done in 2 weeks,” Harry quietly says. “How do you think I’ll do?”

“You’re going to do absolutely wonderful,” Louis tells him, “you were born for this.”

Harry smiles some and lies on his side, staring at Louis, “what are the odds I marry a paediatrician, then open an art center for children?”

Louis chuckles, “I don’t know... seems we have the same heart... almost the same calling.”

“Just in different ways,” Harry agrees, “it’s just odd.”

“Being so anti-doctor and all,” Louis jokes.

“Things change,” Harry grins, “a lot.”

“So I’ve learned,” Louis smiles.

“It’s been a pleasure doing this with you,” Harry starts softly, “all of it... I never would’ve dreamed I would be standing here...”

“I know,” Louis replies, “but the pleasure has been all mine. I needed you as much as you needed me.”

Harry bites his lip before burying his face in Louis’ neck, Louis leaning his head on Harry’s.

“So, tomorrow I buy our tickets,” Louis speaks up and grins.

“Paris?” Harry asks with a laugh. “Already?”

“Already,” Louis nods, “we can leave tomorrow night. Why not?”

“Yeah... why not,” Harry smiles some, “might as well enjoy it all.”


	74. Chapter 74

The next day, Harry and Louis are packing small duffels for their trip to Paris.

Harry still can't believe Louis wants to just go last minute.

"What happens if something goes wrong while we're gone?" Harry's asking Louis again for what seems like the millionth time.

"Harold, she's 6 months along, she's not even dilated," Louis looks back, "she's fine."

Harry nods and sighs, "I don't know... guess I worry."

"Stop that shit now," Louis points, "smoke if you need to."

"Already have," Harry smirks, "I'm sorry. I know she'll be fine... I know Livy will be..."

"They will," Louis nods, "now, get your bag downstairs."

"Yes, Doctor," Harry chuckles and walks out of the room.

"Packed and ready?" Gemma asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Harry sighs, "you sure you're ok?"

"Harry, I'm fine," she laughs, "these babies are brilliant."

"Ok," Harry nods as Louis is coming up behind him.

"She's ok," Louis says again, "stop it."

Gemma smirks and drinks her water. "You should go enjoy yourself for once. You've earned it."

Harry nods and hugs her, "text me. Constantly."

"Oh, god," she laughs, "I'll just tweet you really funny, embarrassing shit."

"Not funny," Harry points before Emma's running in.

She hugs Harry and smiles, "have fun, Pappa. FaceTime me."

"Of course," Harry nods and smiles, "I'll FaceTime you and your sister."

"I know," Emma smiles.

Anne hands Olivia to Harry and he's hugging her and kissing her. "Be good."

"Bye bye," Olivia says and Harry laughs.

"Love you," he grins and hands her to Louis next.

"Don't forget to enjoy yourself," Anne tells Harry as she hugs him.

"I will most definitely," Harry nods, "I have plenty to paint."

Louis is hugging his mum before he's looking at Harry and grinning. "Come on. Love you all."

They take a taxi to the airport and leave the vehicles for their families; Harry's finally more talkative about the trip with Louis and Louis can finally breathe a little.

"Was afraid you'd dread this," Louis is telling him when they're waiting to board.

"I'd never dread it," Harry stares back at him, "it's not that. It's more... you know. Being on the other side of the world almost."

"Basically," Louis laughs and nods, looking around the terminal, seeing several eyes on them. "I think LA knows us by now."

"A bit odd," Harry shakes his head and sits back, "I mean, it's for a good cause... still."

Louis smiles and awaits their boarding call.

They land in Paris that night there; Harry has slept for the most part, Louis as well.

They pick up their rental, Louis smirking at the small sports car. "It's nice."

"I like it," Harry shrugs before he's throwing his bags in the seat. "Come on."

Louis drives them to their hotel not too far away; Harry can see the Eiffel Tower and he's grinning from ear to ear.

"They got us a hotel that overlooks the tower," Louis grins, "those bastards, I swear."

"Hey, we love those bastards," Harry chuckles while they're parking.

They check in and head upstairs to their room, Louis putting the card in.

Harry walks in, looking around the suite; he grins when he sees their own balcony. "Jesus. Why is it everywhere we go has this?"

"Because they know us like we know us," Louis jokes and takes their bags to their room.

He sits Harry's art case down on the bed, looking at the canvas next to it; he can't help but grin... he's actually looking forward to being Harry's subject for a bit.

"So, first painting," Louis starts when Harry walks in, "where?"

"Sunrise," Harry replies, "on the balcony."

"Damn," Louis grins, "you're trying to kill me."

"I want to paint you watching the sun rise over the horizon," Harry states, "it'd be pure beauty."

Louis nods and agrees, "alright, sure. You may have to shove me out of bed."

"Don't think I won't," Harry calls to him while he's going in their bathroom.

Louis only smiles and shakes his head, seeing the Eiffel Tower outside their window.

The next morning, Harry has Louis up. He makes him sit in one of the patio chairs and watch the sun rising, the skies turning different shades.

Harry sits in the other chair at the perfect angle, looking at Louis and then back at his canvas.

"Fucking Christ," Louis mumbles, "half of my face will be burned."

"The sun isn't all the way up," Harry snickers, "stop being dramatic."

"Right," Louis nods and sighs, hitting his cigarette and glancing back out at the coloured skies.

Harry smiles to himself, being thankful to have a gift such as this: to bring a person to life through creative imagery.

Louis messes with his fringe and moves some, Harry not even blinking.

"I can move now?" Louis asks confused.

"No," Harry smirks and looks at him, "you can some. I have you already, most of it."

Louis nods and hits his cigarette; he glances around some while Harry's busy again.

"Where will we do the next one?" Louis asks quietly.

"I'd like to do one on the bridge; maybe one in a boat," Harry shrugs.

"You're going to make someone paddle us while you paint," Louis nods and chuckles, "ok, yeah why not."

Harry grins at him and looks back at the canvas.

"So, when the foundation is under way, you're having another of those dinners and shows," Louis starts quietly.

"I am," Harry states.

"Which paintings are you showing?" Louis asks.

Harry bites his lip while he's still painting, "yours. It's a dinner I call The Perfect Home."

Louis stays quiet as he stares at Harry. He clears his throat and gets back into position while Harry's smirking.

"Leave you speechless?"

"Don't you always," Louis replies and grins some. "That's actually clever. I like it."

"You won't be bothered by it, right?" Harry asks, "I mean, I'm not showing anything you say not to..."

"Harry, I'm just honoured you want to," Louis quickly interrupts, "I think what you're doing is going to be amazing. So, thank you."

Harry smiles at him, "let me paint now."

"Paint," Louis shrugs and grins.

And within an hour, Harry's masterpiece is completed. Louis is staring beside him, his grin so wide.

"Fuck," he says softly, "you do capture a person."

Harry shrugs and smiles some. "So, what now? Breakfast?"

"Yeah, please," Louis nods and sighs, "I'm starved."

"Downstairs still has breakfast," Harry looks at the clock, "god, I'm so used to LA time."

"Hey, they're alright," Louis says again, "don't worry about them."

"I know," Harry nods and starts pulling out clothes. He picks black skinny jeans with a pink sweatshirt and waits for Louis to finish dressing.

He texts Gemma, even though he knows she's asleep; she'll text him when she wakes.

"Stop that already," Louis smirks at him, "it's been like less than 24 hours."

"I know," Harry sighs with a small laugh, "habit. I just wanna know how the babies are."

"Probably the same as they were a few hours ago," Louis sighs but grins, "they're going to be fine. Let's go eat."

They sit and eat downstairs on the patio area, Louis going on and on about different things while Harry only sips his coffee and listens intently.

This is one of the times Harry loves most; when they go anywhere alone, or even at home alone, Louis always becomes this very talkative, very giggly person in front of him.

It's amazing to Harry because he gets to see Louis, the real parts of him. He gets to hear his stories, some of them he's heard dozens of times. But he doesn't mind.

He loves to hear him speak... to see his face light up when he talks about things. Moments like this are one of the reasons Harry is so thankful to be alive still.

"I thought if the weather allowed, we could go down to the art galleries," Louis is saying now while he's picking up his coffee.

"What? Really?" Harry asks surprised, "am I allowed to buy?"

Louis smirks and glances back, "I'd hate for you of all people to walk into a Paris art gallery and walk out empty handed, Harold."

"You're sure?" Harry asks again, "I mean, I don't wanna spend a ton..."

"I think you've earned it," Louis says and stares back at him, "buy whatever you want."

Harry keeps his eyes locked with Louis' as he grins finally.

"I'll buy about 3 then," Harry shrugs and states, "one of which I want in our room."

"That can be arranged," Louis nods and smiles.

"Why do you think I deserve it?" Harry decides to ask while he's running his finger around the top of his coffee cup.

"Because, Harry," Louis begins slowly, "You already know that answer."

"Do I?" Harry asks with a smirk and a wink before sipping his coffee.

"You're an incredible husband," Louis says and grins some, Harry looking at him confused. "And, yeah, a pretty incredible artist, and someone who deserves to enjoy life more than anyone."

Harry finally smiles. "there it is. You sap."

"I am." Louis sighs and looks around, the sun shining brightly, "afraid that's part of who I am."

"It's something I've always loved about you," Harry says with a small grin, "I noticed it pretty early on with you."

"Did you?" Louis asks, "how, might I ask?"

"Em," Harry shrugs and says, "I saw how much you loved your little girl many, many times, Lou. I got to hear the stories about her. That's literally what most of our dates consisted of. You've always had this way of not filtering yourself and just saying whatever it is you want to say. Maybe it's because you've always felt comfortable around me, so you've told me a lot. I don't know. But, yeah, I do know that love means a lot to you... and I know you can be a total sap for 10 minutes before going back to pretending to be a hard ass."

Louis chuckles and shakes his head while Harry only smiles fondly at him.

"Yeah, well, the Styles effect is real," Louis glances at Harry and says with a smirk. "I already told you that."

Harry grins and finishes his yogurt while Louis is finishing his coffee.

They're soon in their rental car, Harry's paint and his canvas sitting in the small back seat while they're driving with their windows down.

Harry's smiling while he's looking around at the crowded streets. So many people are here as tourists like them, except Harry's an exception: he's an artist.

They first stop at the tower per Harry's request; Louis parks and Harry hurries out with his camera.

Louis only smiles while he's trying to keep up with his husband. He loves Harry's passion.

Harry takes photo after photo before he's asking someone to take his and Louis' photo in front of it. He thanks the woman and takes the camera back, looking the photo over.

"Turned out great," Louis smiles at him.

Harry nods and looks back at the tower behind them. "You ever looked at something like that, something gigantic, Lou, and realised just what a small part of this world we are?"

Louis licks his lips and stares back at Harry, "I... I have actually. The ocean."

Harry glances back at him surprised.

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Louis says, "sometimes needing a reminder that you're still a small part on this earth?"

"Yeah, suppose," Harry nods, "I guess because... I don't know. I mean, I've looked at the ocean the same way you have and I've reminded myself of how big it is and how small I am. I mean, I don't need reminding so much now as when I was healing..."

Louis nods and listens to Harry intently.

"I just remember looking at the sky and thinking about it all," Harry explains quietly, "and how... my life could always be worse. I'm lucky to be alive. So I have post traumatic stress disorder... maybe I won't always have it. And it's not the end of the world that I do suffer from it. What I have around me, and everything I went through... it was all worth it to me."

Louis smiles some, his eyes stinging as Harry's dimples show. Harry puts his arm around Louis' shoulder and just stands there with him, both of them staring at the Eiffel Tower now.

"We're going to be fathers again soon," Louis whispers out.

Harry turns to look at him, his eyes staying serious, "yeah... we are. In a sense, my sister is becoming a mum... that's strange."

Louis almost snorts, "they have my genes. And besides, you and your sister are almost identical."

"Please," Harry nearly snorts. He sighs and looks around, seeing a few people here and there. He smiles and glances back at Louis, "ready to go?"

"Yeah, suppose," Louis nods, "I'm driving."

"Fine by me," Harry smiles and places his arm around Louis' neck as they're walking again, both of them talking about their twin boys on the way.

"Do you think we're going to do well as a family of 6?" Harry decides to ask while Louis is driving.

Louis looks taken back by the question for a moment, but quickly states, "I think we're going to do amazing, Harry. You are amazing with our girls... we have the best families backing us up. Yeah, I think we're going to be ok."

Harry smiles some and looks out the window, "guess we can kiss sleep goodbye for a while. And possibly sex."

"Fuck no," Louis quickly retorts, making Harry chuckle at him. "I can handle a little sleep deprivation, but sex deprivation?"

"Yeah, not a good idea by any means," Harry smirks at Louis and gives him a wink. "Besides, neither of us would ever be able to go very long without it. Hell, we would lock ourselves in our bathroom for 5 minutes if we had to."

"I have a feeling we will be in the future," Louis chuckles while he's looking around the streets and the shops.

They park and are soon walking hand in hand, Harry's eyes darting over every small shop he sees... and Louis' eyes watch him, both of them crinkling from his smile.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Harry asks Louis while he's still beaming.

"Yeah," Louis grins even wider, "it's magical. Brings out the little kid in you, it seems."

Harry snickers and shrugs, "suppose it does."

"I can't wait to see you in Rome, then," Louis smiles and opens the door to one of the shops.

"Rome?" Harry asks surprised.

Louis nods, "well, was sort of planning a trip... the girls, the boys, the 2 of us..."

"Sounds amazing," Harry replies and hugs Louis, giving his cheek a kiss, "I can't wait."

"Come on," Louis smiles as he's blushing and ushering Harry in the shop.

Harry walks in and almost stops in his tracks while he's staring at all of the paintings; he closes his mouth and walks closer to them, just studying over them and seeing how the artist brought it to life.

"They started with the lake," Harry points out to Louis beside him. Louis looks confused but he listens as Harry's pointing, "you can tell because it's the middle here... it's where they wanted your focus to be. The mountains, everything around it, was added just to show off the beauty of the lake."

Louis looks from the painting back to Harry, clearing his throat, "you get that from looking at it."

"I get that because I'm an artist," Harry smiles. "However, there are those who want your focus elsewhere."

"Yeah, I get that," Louis chuckles and looks around, "those paintings are easy to spot."

"Maybe some kind are like nudes, yeah," Harry shrugs, "but what about the ones that have most of the focus on the moon and the sky? They show the ocean, but what's the main focus?"

"The moon," Louis replies, "and the ones with the sun..."

"Yeah," Harry nods as he looks at him, "exactly. You got it."

Louis grins and looks at his feet, "remind me to ask you something later."

Harry stops and looks at him.

"Not right now," Louis laughs quietly, "just... find your paintings. I'll ask later."

Harry hesitantly nods and goes back to looking at the paintings. There's so many that he likes, he knows it's impossible to pick only a couple.

Louis finally agrees to 5 pieces and Harry couldn't be more ecstatic as he's asking them to wrap them and keep them until he's ready for them to ship.

"Couldn't stick to 3," Louis shakes his head and smirks at Harry.

"You knew I wouldn't," Harry grins at him while they're walking again, Harry taking Louis' hand.

"Your question," Harry brings up a few minutes later.

Louis glances at him as he slows down some.

"What was it?"

"Uh," Louis starts, licking his lip, "well, it's a weird question... one I'm not sure anyone has ever asked you... well, they have, but..."

"What?" Harry laughs a little.

"If I gave you an idea for a painting, would you do it for me?" Louis manages to stutter out.

Harry's face is beaming within a second. He nods quickly, "yeah. Of course, yes. You know I would never not do one that you asked me to do."

Louis nods, "I thought that one of the moon and the sun would be... it would be amazing to have. In our room."

Harry stares at him, people only passing them. Harry grins and gently touches Louis' cheek, "I think that would be very fitting, yeah... since you are the sun and are always giving me your light to shine."

Louis chuckles some and Harry does as well.

"Yeah, really corny, but it's true."

"Suppose it is," Louis nods as they start walking again.

"You've given me the immune system that's inside of me... twice actually," Harry states.

Louis snickers while he's looking around, "I will never live that down. What if I hadn't of told you it was me?"

Harry smirks and shakes his head. "You'd end up telling me. There's no way you couldn't."

"If I hadn't though... what would you be thinking right now?" Louis asks.

Harry licks his lip, "how thankful I am for that person... I think it a lot, Lou. And I knew I would before I even had the transplant."

Louis nods slowly, "funny how I've always been so passionate about donating, too. I made Liam donate."

"He told me," Harry grins, caressing Louis' hand, "it's funny... Emma asked me something the other day... we watched My Sister's Keeper together with Gem..."

"Gem?" Louis laughs, "you're trying to make her cry, aren't you?"

Harry grins and shrugs, "she loves that movie. She cried and told me we better never try to run tests on our twins."

Louis chuckles and shakes his head, "that was different. They designed a kid for a perfect match."

"True," Harry nods, "I don't think I could do that honestly. I couldn't conceive a child just so I could have stem cells."

"I don't think I'd ever even consider it," Louis looks at Harry and says softly. "I hated that movie. Don't know why Em likes watching it."

"It's a good movie for her to understand it all," Harry shrugs and looks around, "I mean, she's learned a lot from experiencing it, but also from that movie. We've had dozens of talks about it."

"She's talked to you about all of it?" Louis asks surprised.

"She has, yeah," Harry nods, "I spent a lot of time at home with her, Lou. And of course as curious as she was, she asked."

"Wow," Louis whispers some. "I... I had always wondered why she hadn't asked me."

"Sorry," Harry says softly.

"No, it's fine," Louis smiles, "it's... it's amazing that she was so accepting of you. She loves you so much, Harry. She has from the start."

"I know," Harry grins, his dimples deepening, "I still remember when she and Gemma first did a makeover on me."

"The braids and make up, yeah," Louis replies as his eyes crinkle from his smile, "I still have that photo on my phone..."

"And framed in your office," Harry points out and smirks, "we know, we know... you simply can't resist me when I have on make up."

"Shut it, curly," Louis says and tries not to laugh as the 2 of them continue their walk.

That afternoon, Harry is sitting in one of the boats on the river, Louis sitting at the other end having a chat with the French man.

Harry's too busy painting and smiling at Louis to even know what they're talking about... but Louis will glance at Harry every few minutes just to make sure he's ok.

The sun is setting as Harry is finishing the painting, smiling down at it. He doesn't want to compliment himself, but he somehow has the ability to bring out every detail of Louis on a piece of canvas. He can't help but think how beautiful every single painting of Louis is.

Louis takes a seat next to him and stares at it, his grin reaching his eyes.

"Wow."

"You like it?" Harry asks with a grin.

"I fucking love it," Louis looks back at him, "you did... outstanding, Harry."

"Well, you're probably my favourite piece to paint," Harry whispers back, his eyes serious.

"Thank you," Louis smiles and kisses Harry gently before he's looking over the painting again, looking at every small detail Harry has put into it.

The sun has fully set when they reach their hotel, Harry carrying up his piece of art.

"Why'd we come back exactly?" He's asking Louis when they enter the room. He sees one of his suits lying out on the bed, one of his favourite Gucci suits, to be exact. He smiles and looks at Louis. "What's this?"

Louis points to the red roses that are sitting on the nightstand beside the bed.

Harry can't help but smile even more as he's walking over to them. He picks up the small card and opens it.

"It would be my honour if you would accompany me to dinner tonight, Harold. I know you didn't want to bring this suit, but I brought it anyway because you look fucking amazing in it," Harry reads aloud and laughs, glancing at Louis.

Louis smiles and crosses his arms.

"Thank you for making this feel like home. Love, Lou," Harry reads quietly before he's folding the card slowly. He smiles a little and looks at Louis, "always have something up your sleeve."

"Well," Louis shrugs and tries to look innocent.

"Thank you," Harry almost whispers when he looks back at Louis, "you're amazing."

"I just want the best for you," Louis says softly, "so, will you be my dinner date?"

Harry smirks and nods, "of course. You went through the trouble of bringing my suit, didn't you?"

"I did, yeah," Louis laughs, "ok... shall we get dressed, then?"

Harry fixes his hair in the bathroom mirror while Louis is walking in in his black suit a few minutes later.

"Look at you," Harry beams at him, "you look amazing, babe."

"Thanks," Louis smirks and tries to fix his hair some. He looks Harry over, loving the way the red velvet suit fits on his body. "You look stunning."

Harry glances at him, "thank you. You didn't even tell me where we were going."

"Le Cinq, one of the best restaurants in Paris," Louis replies, "I had to make the reservations in advance."

"That's a nice restaurant," Harry stares at Louis for a long pause, "I mean, wow."

"I thought you'd enjoy it," Louis says quietly.

"I will," Harry nods, "that's not my point. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Louis answers, "I felt like... well, you and I haven't really had a true date night in a while."

"We have, too," Harry smiles at him, "wasn't that long ago."

"Ok, but still... we're in Paris," Louis sighs, "and I wanted to show you off... especially in that outfit."

"Yeah, this is guaranteed to get me a few looks," Harry jokes and fixes the jacket. "My hair look ok?"

"Yeah, like always," Louis nods and smiles, watching Harry pick up his eyeliner. "Ohh, now that will look incredible with that outfit."

Harry smirks and puts it on carefully, seeing Louis staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Louis leans against the counter, "I just wanted to watch."

Harry grins and shakes his head before he's going back to doing his eyes.

Louis walks out onto their balcony and lights a cigarette while he's staring up at the tower. He grins from ear to ear thinking how beautiful this is... how special this truly is to him and to Harry.

"What time are our reservations for?" Harry is asking when he walks out of the door. He sees Louis staring at the tower and he slowly walks over, "babe?"

"Uh, we've got about 45 minutes," Louis replies and sighs some, "it's beautiful."

"It is," Harry whispers and puts his hands around Louis' neck. "It's amazing being here with you."

"Likewise," Louis gets out and grins from ear to ear; he can feel nothing but how thankful he is for their lives together. They've already done so many things, seen so many sights, and faced so many challenges.

Louis is sure by now that their love isn't fragile by any means... and that it will endure even the worst of times.

It already has.

That evening, they're sitting at a table near the window, Harry pointing out different outfits he likes on the people walking by. Louis can't help but snicker at him while he's listening.

Louis pours himself and Harry more wine and Harry only smirks at him before he's sticking his tongue out and taking a bite of his salad.

"What?" Louis asks and grins.

"So, you bought the whole bottle of wine to get me drunk?" Harry asks while he's chewing.

"You and myself, thanks," Louis retorts and smirks. He picks up his glass, "you're a lot more fun, if you know what I mean."

Harry chuckles and nods, "I get it. You want to take me out of this."

"I'd like to rip it off, but I know you'd never allow it," Louis grins, making Harry laugh.

"You're damn right," Harry says, "I'm quite fond of this suit, after all."

"You should be for how much it cost," Louis mumbles and quickly picks up his wine.

"Don't knock how much I spend on clothes," Harry points and smiles some, "it's my money, right?"

"It's our money," Louis replies seriously, gently touching Harry's hand on the table, "there is no yours or mine... it's all ours. I figured you got that by now, as much as you wear my clothes."

Harry snickers and looks back at Louis, "I do get that. I just meant, if it upset you that I buy such expensive clothes, we can claim my money buys it."

Louis chuckles and shakes his head, Harry only grinning at him.

"You know I don't give a fuck what you buy yourself," Louis says softly, "I care more about your happinessw than money."

"You used to care about money a bit," Harry smirks and gives Louis a wink.

Louis smiles and nods, "yeah, suppose I did somewhat... but I've still always kind of liked spending money on you and Em."

"Yeah, you'd buy that little girl anything in this world," Harry grins.

"Same goes for you," Louis whispers, "you are my world. So is she. So is Olivia. Jayden and Dominick will be as well. And you know I don't care at all to spend money on any of you. We're fortunate enough to have a good bit together, so yeah, why not enjoy life a bit?"

"Yeah, Doctor, I do believe I have finally taught you that lesson," Harry states and raises his glass, his dimples deepening.

Louis almost blushes as he clinks his glass with Harry's. "You're right. You really are. I mean, I'm the doctor and I've learned so much... yet, it took you to show me what I really needed to see in life."

"That's why you're my perfect match, Lou," Harry whispers, his eyes serious, "everything I need is in you, and everything you need is in me. We just... somehow shared the perfect match, even though you're older than me."

Louis snickers for a moment and shakes his head, Harry only grinning.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," Louis looks at him and laughs, "you're never sorry for those."

"Ok, true," Harry shrugs and smiles before he's eating his salad again, Louis only grinning.

When they finish dinner, Harry asks Louis if they can go to a cafe near the Eiffel Tower and Louis can only smile and agree, hailing a cab for the 2 of them.

Harry stares out the window at the city lights, a small smile coming from his lips as he thinks just how gorgeous this place is at night.

When they stop at a cafe close to the tower, Harry is paying the cab driver and glancing up at the tower and how lit up it is.

"How about 2 coffees to go and then we take a lift to the top, yeah?" Louis speaks up.

Harry turns back to him, "really?"

"Why not?" Louis shrugs, "I'm not that afraid of heights, Harold."

Harry grins and nods, "ok, yeah, let's do it."

Louis smiles and holds the door for Harry before he's entering the cafe.

They wait in line to order, but of them talking and chatting about different things; Harry can't help but laugh at Louis when he says something even remotely funny.

To everyone around them, they are just a normal, every day married gay couple... but Harry and Louis both know that their bond goes so much deeper than just that.

As they stand and wait for their coffees and laugh with one another, both of them know deep down that their souls were destined before the stars were even in the sky. They were destined before Harry had even been born... when Louis was just a young boy.

When they're at the very top of the Eiffel Tower, Harry's smiling and glancing around at the sights before his eyes fall on Louis beside him.

He's sipping his coffee and looking down, then back out at the horizon.

"Thank you," Harry speaks up.

Louis looks back at him confused, "for what, love?"

"All of this," Harry smiles widely, "Lou, I wouldn't be standing here without you. I mean, sometimes I feel like I have died and gone to Heaven. It's insane, but... it feels almost too perfect."

"It's not perfect by any means," Louis whispers and gently touches Harry's side, "we have fights. We've been through hell, Harry. And we went through it together. If this is heaven, then I died with you."

Harry smirks and runs his fingers through his hair before he's drinking some of his coffee.

"You and I both know that this... this love between us is much bigger than you or me," Louis states as he's staring at Harry.

"I've known that since the beginning," Harry responds honestly, "I... I felt like there was something about you."

Louis grins, "guess I can say I felt that way, too."

"It was weird... I had just met you and yet, I went home and pictured you and Emma perfectly and painted both of you," Harry sighs and smiles, "it's so crazy. Feels like forever ago."

"My favourite is still the blue portrait," Louis grins at him before looking out again.

"I think that one is in my top 5," Harry nods and leans on the edge with his arms, "my favourite by far is the one on the beach."

"I figured," Louis chuckles and shakes his head. "It was fucking freezing that day."

"It was beautiful," Harry glances at him and says, "it was pure art and creation, Lou."

"It was, yeah," Louis whispers and wraps his arm around Harry's waist. He smirks some, "god, I love this suit on you."

"I know," Harry laughs and looks out at the lights, "what do you think it'll be like raising twins? And Emma's going to be a teenager soon."

"Raising twins won't be that bad," Louis smiles and leans into Harry's shoulder, "I helped my mum for years, Harry. I didn't mind. They were pretty good babies, thankfully."

"I hope ours are, too," Harry sighs and makes Louis snicker a little. "Sorry. I know we've had this same discussion a million times..."

"Harry," Louis interrupts, "it's ok to be nervous. It is. Yeah, it's going to be tough the first few weeks with them, but once we fall into a routine, it really won't be so bad."

"You think so?" Harry looks back at Louis as if he's searching for reassurance.

"I know so," Louis replies, "calm down. Besides, you know your mum is staying a while, even if mine can't. Although, Lottie did talk about staying longer."

"Probably her new man," Harry smirks and grins slyly at Louis.

"I'll kill him," Louis says straight away.

Harry chuckles, "she's old enough to judge for herself."

"I need a smoke," Louis sighs, "you wanna stay a little longer?"

"Uh, we can head down and walk, if you'd like," Harry replies and looks at his suit, "although, this is rather flashy, isn't it?"

"A bit," Louis nods and grins, "how's this: we go back to the hotel, change, and then maybe walk around for a few hours?"

"It'll be like 2 am before we get back to our room," Harry laughs and follows Louis to the elevator.

"We're on vacation, Harold," Louis looks back and says, "let's act as if we are."

"Let's act as if we're both 21 again. Got it," Harry chuckles and steps into the elevator with Louis.

They reach their hotel room by 8:30 and Louis is immediately taking off his coat.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks, causing Louis to look at him, "thought you wanted to take me out of this?"

"I do," Louis replies seriously, "didn't know if you still wanted to..."

Harry cuts Louis' words off by crashing his lips into his; he places Louis' hand on the buttons of his suit and Louis is quickly undoing them.

Harry lays down on the bed as soon as Louis has removed his red coat and tossed it on the bed.

He unbuttons and unzips Harry's pants next, Harry only watching in anticipation.

Soon, Louis is undoing the buttons of Harry's black button up shirt and pulling it off slowly, keeping his eyes on Harry's.

Harry's fingers quickly undo Louis' shirt and he's anything but gentle about getting it off of his arms.

"Fuck me. Put your body against mine," Harry whispers before he's crashing his lips into Louis' again.

Louis fucks Harry slowly into the bed, Harry only moaning and holding onto Louis tight.

He closes his eyes and gets lost in the feeling of this; Louis inside of him gently making love to him while he's breathing above him. The way Louis smells to him. The way Louis softly caresses his skin. Louis has always been so gentle with him, and Harry has always loved that about him.

Louis moans softly before he's burying his face in Harry's chest as he's coming, Harry's fingernails gripping his skin.

"That was...," Harry breathes slowly, "magical."

"Magical?" Louis looks at him and asks with a smirk.

"Yeah," Harry replies seriously, "it's art, isn't it? 2 souls becoming 1 for mere minutes of time."

Louis smiles some and kisses Harry's forehead, "have you been smoking that shit already?"

"No," Harry chuckles and watches Louis getting up. He follows to the bathroom, then when he's finished, he's finding his skinny jeans and another shirt.

"Have you always had the ability to see life as art?" Louis decides to ask as he's walking back into the room.

Harry shrugs and buttons up his shirt, "since I was about 9, yeah. I always saw the world brighter, and like, every situation could be seen as art."

"Funny way of putting it, but I suppose you're right," Louis grins, "uh, still wanna go for a walk?"

"Hell, yeah," Harry smiles, "I'm not old yet, Lou."

"Ha bloody ha," Louis says sarcastically and grabs his coat.

They're walking up the street a few minutes later, taking in the night skies that are lit up from all the lights of the city.

Harry goes on about the foundation at the hospital and Louis suggests different things to him while they're walking.

"I'd just like to help as many as I can," Harry sighs and waits at the crosswalk with Louis.

"I know that," Louis whispers and takes Harry's hand. "You're going to help as many as you can. I truly believe that. I believe you were put on this earth for this very purpose, Harry."

Harry looks back at Louis quickly.

Louis' eyes stay serious, "I really believe that. You and I both know you're alive still for a purpose. And that everything has worked out the way it has because this is what you are meant to do. You are meant to be someone else's light... the same way I have been yours."

Harry's eyes sting as he finally smiles some. He's quickly wiping his eyes and laughing some, "wow. Well, when you put it that way..."

Louis smirks and puts his arm around Harry as they begin walking again.

They spend a good bit of the moonlight on a bench talking; they talk about their children, their future, and each other.

"What if some day they're putting your art in a museum here?" Louis asks and grins as he's looking back at Harry.

Harry smiles down at his hands, "I don't know if I'll ever be that fortunate... but, it'd be really amazing."

"Your talent is better than half of what I saw in that gallery," Louis whispers, "maybe you should try finding an agent or something."

"An agent?" Harry laughs, "uh, no, I'd rather do it myself. I mean, there's enough exposure for me to, right?"

"Yeah, suppose so," Louis replies, "so, start promoting it. Maybe start your own art project. Harry, you could raise money in more ways than just the art for the charity."

"I've thought about it actually," Harry smirks and looks at Louis, "believe it or not, that thought crossed my mind."

"Did it?" Louis grins.

"Yeah, you scare me when you think like me," Harry snickers before sighing, "what would I call my art?"

"I don't know," Louis shrugs, "but you could launch a website or something and even donate it to charities."

"It's brilliant," Harry nods and smiles, "yeah, I think that would be perfect. I'm sure I could have Zayn build my website. He knows how to do shit like that."

"Yeah," Louis nods and looks off at the Tower, "Harry..."

"Yeah," Harry says softly and glances at Louis, watching him closely.

"I haven't ever thanked you enough," Louis admits and licks his lips, his eyes staying on the Tower, "I mean, I know we've had this discussion a million fucking times, but... I don't think you realize how much I needed you, too."

Harry stays silent for a moment before he's almost whispering, "I... I think we're equal, Lou."

Louis nods and grins a little, "it's crazy that your only match was me, right? I mean, someone like me who... who put his fucking career before everything else."

"You didn't want to," Harry quickly says, "Lou, being a doctor isn't easy."

"Yeah, but I still had plenty of opportunities," Louis sighs, "I mean, yeah, I took Emma everywhere I possibly could..."

"You did," Harry speaks up, "and she's had a great childhood."

"Yeah, but when your life constantly revolves around routines and doing the same shit every fucking day, it's kind of a wake up call when you break that," Louis looks back at Harry, "and honestly, I never realized that chaos could be so... colorful."

Harry smirks, "colorful?"

"Yeah... sometimes, I can see the world as you do," Louis says and smiles, "and... I have you to thank for that."

Harry grins before he's standing and grabbing Louis' hand, "come on, let's walk."

"Ok," Louis shakes his head but smiles.

Harry's hand stays in Louis' while they're walking slowly, taking in the sights around them.

Louis looks at Harry beside him; he can't help but grin when he sees how much Harry's hair has grown... of course, his hair has always grown fast.

He's thankful that Harry's recovery this time has been smooth. He's still cautious with Harry, and Harry's still cautious, but his body has healed quickly.

His hair is smooth and wavy again, and Louis watches how it shines when the light hits it just right. He can't help but feel gratitude that the person he loves is healthy again.

He also can't help but be thankful that the person he donated to just so happened to become the missing piece of him.

The next morning, Harry's waking early with the sunrise. He rubs his eyes and feels in the bed for Louis but he isn't there.

Harry looks at the empty side of the bed and then hears the toilet in the bathroom.

Louis walks out in his boxers and the robe provided by the hotel. He smiles at Harry immediately, "morning, love. Hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering us breakfast."

Harry's dimples show immediately. He knows Louis isn't a morning person by any means.

"Why are you up?" Harry asks with a small laugh.

Louis shrugs and sits on the edge of the bed, "felt like it. I don't know why. Woke up before the sun had even risen completely. And I saw this fantastic view of the Tower while I was on the deck there, and I just thought that I'd do something for you."

Harry grins and sits up, "why are you always doing things for me? God, Lou, we've been over this. You don't have to constantly do things for me. It's bad enough you're a doctor..."

Louis smirks and leans over, kissing Harry gently, "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you, too, doc," Harry grins.

"So, what's lined up for today?" Louis asks.

"How should I know?" Harry shrugs, "I figured you wanted to make plans as well. What do you want to do?"

"Oh, is this my day?" Louis asks amused, "uh, what about maybe some shopping?"

"It better only be for you," Harry smirks, "don't let me buy anything."

"I will do my best... however, I will NOT come between you and the damn Chelsea boot," Louis points at Harry and says seriously.

Harry chuckles, "uh, ok, well, those are different. But why shopping?"

"Uh, I don't know," Louis grins, "I thought maybe I'd buy a few things for myself. I hardly ever do."

"That is true," Harry nods, "one condition..."

"Ok," Louis chuckles and shakes his head, "I knew there had to be a catch."

"I just wanted to ask if maybe I could... maybe pick out some outfits for you to try on," Harry whispers, "that's all."

"Uh," Louis smiles, "yeah, sure, why not. As long as you stick to my style, though, not yours. Deal?"

"Deal," Harry nods, "I'd never force my style on you anyways. You have your own, I know that. You look particularly amazing in turtlenecks."

Louis almost blushes, "uh, thanks. I remember you telling me that forever ago."

"Yeah... and you went out and bought some," Harry grins, "remember? You had like a whole 3 hours of shopping alone one day."

Louis shrugs, "I wanted to look nice."

Harry smiles as someone is knocking on their door. Louis opens it and lets the waiter in with their tray, Harry sitting in the bed and rubbing his hair.

He sighs and picks up his phone to see a text from Gemma. "Hope you're having fun. And yes, the boys are absolutely fine. So are the girls. They're enjoying the makeovers."

Harry smiles instantly and starts texting her back while Louis is bringing the tray to their bed.

"Gemma?" Louis smirks.

"Of course."

"How are the wee lads?" Louis asks and grins as he's picking up his tea.

"They're great," Harry smiles and picks up his coffee.

"Is she awake at this hour?" Louis asks and grabs his plate.

"She's not, I don't think," Harry replies, "she sent it to me earlier."

"Surprised those 2 haven't kept her up more than they have," Louis looks at Harry and grins.

"Maybe that means they'll be excellent babies for us," Harry shrugs and bites into his muffin.

"Could be the exact opposite," Louis points out. "They may stay awake for hours."

"Stop. Don't curse us," Harry laughs and glances at Louis. "We've been fortunate with Livy so far."

"We have," Louis whispers, smiling, "god, I remember that day so clearly. You were so scared..."

"I was, yeah," Harry chuckles, "but I guess I was already a father by that time... just didn't hit me yet."

"You were. From the moment you moved into the house, you became her second father," Louis whispers seriously, "that little girl was so accepting of you, so happy that I had found someone that I loved, and she just accepted you as her father."

"Did she ever tell you that?" Harry asks curiously.

"She did once," Louis nods and licks his lips before grinning, "she... she came to me one evening when I was cooking for us 3. She sat down on the bar stool, we discussed what you were to me..."

"Right," Harry nods and keeps listening.

"And, obviously as smart as Emma is, she already knew how much you meant to me," Louis says quieter. "Uh, anyway, I'll never forget how she looked when she told me what she did."

"What?"

"She looked me straight in the eye, that innocent smile on her face, and she told me," Louis starts while he's staring at Harry, "'he's the one you've been waiting for. And he's the one I've been waiting for. I feel like he's sorta my dad, too.'"

Harry bites his lip, his eyes stinging. "You never told me this before?"

"Well, it was one of those things that I meant to tell you, but was so caught up in your recovery," Louis sighs. "But honestly, as soon as you had moved in with us, she was already convinced we were getting married."

"She asked me that, remember?" Harry looks at Louis and laughs. "Jesus. The things kids will say."

"Can't wait to hear what Olivia says," Louis shakes his head and smirks some.

"You're her dad... she doesn't stand a chance. She will have the worst mouth," Harry states.

"Not true. Emma doesn't," Louis grins at Harry, "she's very respectful. Let's eat... I have shopping to do."

Harry only smiles and drinks his coffee.

They spend more than an hour laughing and talking over breakfast before they're both dressed and ready for shopping.

Louis tries to talk Harry into taking his coat in case he needs it, but Harry decides his long sleeved button up is enough.

Soon, Harry's helping Louis pick out different tops in one of the stores nearby.

"This one looks like you," Harry holds up a dark grey turtleneck and looks at Louis, "I think it would be amazing with your eyes and hair."

Louis smirks and looks amused, "I figured you'd say that. What about the red one?"

Harry grins, "bold choice, but I like it."

He gets Louis' size and hands it to him, Louis only grinning and shaking his head.

By the time he's going to the dressing room, Harry has already given him more than an armful of clothes.

"Fucking Christ, Harold," Louis sighs while Harry's closing the door behind the both of them, "think you picked out enough for me?"

Harry just smiles, "try them on already, fuck."

Louis sighs and starts hanging up the different shirts and pants as well as coats Harry has helped him find.

Harry gives him a thumbs up on almost every single outfit... and when Louis puts on the red sweater, Harry's face is beaming.

He grins from ear to ear, giving Louis a thumbs up, "that's perfect. You look amazing in red and grey, you know... as well as blue of course, if it's light enough..."

"Let's not go back into the many different shades of the colour blue," Louis interrupts and sighs.

Harry fixes the turtleneck and smiles at Louis, "you look stunning."

"Thanks," Louis whispers as he's staring at Harry, "god, how did I get fortunate enough to have someone as beautiful as you?"

Harry grins some and shrugs, "uh, well, you know you're hot yourself, don't deny it."

"I don't think so," Louis says, "at least I never though that... never mind."

"What?" Harry asks while he's searching Louis' eyes. "Thought what, Lou?"

"I never saw someone like you wanting someone like me," Louis admits, "I mean, you're such a carefree spirit... you lived an adventurous life..."

"You mean, you thought you weren't good enough for me?" Harry asks confused, "really?"

"I kinda did at first, yeah," Louis nods and licks his lip, "I don't know... it's most likely because I really had no social life at all... and I thought since you hated doctors, too... well..."

"Wow," Harry shakes his head, "Lou, you're an incredible, amazing man. And you're fucking hot as hell."

Louis chuckles and looks back at Harry, "thanks. Sorry, I don't know why I brought that up. I mean, that was forever ago. I don't think that way anymore."

"You shouldn't," Harry tells him quickly, "you are the best thing to ever happen to me... and not because you saved my life. You know I would've been perfectly at peace with dying if I got to spend my final days with you and Emma. That's all I wanted."

Louis nods slowly, biting his lip, "I know, love. I know."

"Alright, let's finish already," Harry smiles and tries to enlighten the mood, "I wanna go pick up something."

"What?" Louis asks with a smirk. "I thought this was my day?"

"It's just something quick, I swear," Harry puts his hands together and says innocently, "just down the street. And it's not clothes or shoes."

"Alright," Louis grins and starts changing, "fine, love."

They finish their shopping and order room service when they return, Harry changing into a pair of Louis' sweats almost immediately.

"So, you had to have more shades?" Louis only smirks and shakes his head while they're sitting on the patio eating.

"Yeah, well, I'm doing your painting," Harry answers as he's chewing slowly.

"Oh," Louis nods and says softly, "that's why you needed so many blues..."

"Yeah," Harry smiles at him. "I kinda wanted to go ahead and get it out of me, you know."

"Here?" Louis asks. "I mean, we can stick to the others..."

"No, I need to do this one first," Harry insists. "It won't take me long."

"Ok," Louis whispers, "thank you. You know, I'm sure it's going to turn out to be one of the best pieces you've ever done... if not the best."

"What makes you think so?" Harry asks and grins a little.

"Because... it's a painting of the universe's perfect match... and really, our own," Louis answers in a serous tone while he stares at his husband.

"Yeah," Harry gets out, "I guess you're right."

Louis smiles a little and starts eating again, Harry only watching him as he's sipping his wine.

"Sometimes I wonder how much of an affect I've had on you," Harry finally speaks up, making Louis look up at him.

He grins some and picks up his glass, "well, to be honest, you've had more of an affect on me than I ever realised... until recently anyways."

Harry's dimples show again and he nods some, "good. It's about fucking time."

Louis chuckles and shakes his head before he's pouring more wine for them, both of them beginning a conversation about their twins now.

Later that evening, Louis is sound asleep under covers; while Harry, on the other hand, is on the balcony surrounded by all of his paints and brushes, the top part of his hair pulled back into a small bun.

He has a canvas on the balcony tile, and his eyes are searching over the blank piece as if he's envisioning what he wants this painting to be... what he wants Louis to feel from this.

He sticks his tongue between his teeth and is quickly dipping his brush down into the shade of blue, starting what he now sees in his head.

It's all so vivid to him; he can see every aspect of what he wants to bring to life.

He sits and wonders for a second... wonders if people look at a blank canvas, paper, or even a wall and see a surface of potential. Can they see what something so simple can become?

He's soon sitting with earphones and listening to music while he's slowly bringing his creation to life, a small grin coming from the corner of his lip.

It's funny that Louis mentions the sun and moon, he thinks, because he has always saw the similarities between the sun and moon and he and Louis long before Louis had even said a word.

Louis has, from the beginning, given Harry light; he has been his sun constantly, allowing him to shine and grow. He has helped to shape who Harry is now.

And he can't help but smile as he's thinking that thought... the moon and sun are in love, after all.

When Louis wakes the following morning, he sees the balcony doors open and rain falling. He glances beside him and sees Harry sound asleep, his hands covered in different spots of blue.

Louis only smiles and looks around the room, hunting the painting Harry must've done.

He sees a painting sitting on the table next to the window and he's slowly getting up, seeing a small note with the piece of art.

He sees Harry's penmanship and he reads it slowly, _"'I think it is beautiful how the moon glows using the sun's light... and the sun never asks for anything in return.' - H x"_

Louis grins from ear to ear, then picks up the painting, seeing the sun and moon painting Harry has done so perfectly.

The sun is sitting at the bottom while the moon is shining high in the sky, mountains in front of it and a lake around it.

Louis is completely mesmerised by the piece, wondering how Harry can capture such beauty.

He glances at the bed, noticing a box at the end; he bites his lip and wonders if he dares to open it without Harry being awake... maybe Harry left it for him after all, he thinks while he's grabbing it.

He sees "Lou" written on it, Harry's handwriting again, of course; Louis only shakes his head while he's grinning.

He opens the box and he sits speechless after sitting down the lid.

He stares down at another canvas piece Harry's done; the Eiffel Tower stands brightly in the background through the fog while the 2 of them are kissing on a stonewalled balcony, no shirts, just their jeans.

He's speechless.... he has never been so proud of Harry, so captivated by a piece of his work... he’s not even sure he can explain what he’s feeling.

A tear rolls down his cheek and he’s wiping it away slowly, his eyes still on the canvas.

He glances at the bottom and sees Harry’s writing, _“do they know that the moon and sun are in love?”_

He grins even wider, tears coming out more as he’s guiding his finger over the paint Harry used to make the quote.

“Lou?” Harry calls from under the cover. He uncovers his head and sees Louis standing with the canvas, smiling back at him. “Morning. See you got my present.”

“Jesus, Harry,” Louis shakes his head and whispers out, “I... I like the moon and sun, but this one...”

Harry smiles and pushes back his hair, “it’s special.”

“It is,” Louis nods.

“Do you know why it’s so special to me, Lou?” Harry asks. He gets up slowly and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist from behind, his eyes staring at the portrait of them.

“It’s a depiction of the moon and sun being in love,” Louis whispers and leans back into Harry.

“It’s more than that...,” Harry starts softly, “it’s... to me, a portrait I wanted to capture of us... you’re the sun and I’m the moon. I... I only shine because your light gives me the power to do so. I’m only alive because of you, Lou...”

Louis turns around and stares at Harry, “Harry...”

“Don’t,” Harry interrupts and smiles some, “I knew you would try to say something. Look, it’s true, whether or not you want to accept it. And when I was sitting on that balcony last night painting while you were asleep...”

Louis licks his lips and keeps his eyes on Harry.

“... I couldn’t help but hear that poem in my head,” Harry continues before he’s sighing, “and it just clicked... this image in my mind. I knew how it should look, what I wanted someone to see...”

“I see what you see,” Louis says softly and gently touches Harry’s waist, “but I see a little more than you see...”

Harry raises an eyebrow while Louis only grins a bit and rests his hands on Harry’s hips.

“I see a perfect match,” Louis says quietly, “I see... a couple who are totally different, yet they somehow make it work every fucking time...”

Harry smirks and nods.

“But... you and I both share responsibility in this,” Louis explains, “I give and you give.”

“I know that,” Harry rolls his eyes and smiles, “but... see, you and I are not a normal couple, Lou. We never have been. You have always given more than I have, in a way I couldn’t ever give you. So, this painting... it’s us, completely. We are the sun and moon. You’ve given me life twice...”

Louis bites his lip and closes his eyes, feeling them sting at the catch in Harry’s breathing.

“And I can’t repay that,” Harry continues, sniffing a little as tears fall, “I mean, not only have you sat with me during some of the worst days of my life, you also gave me the option to live. Lou, I wouldn’t have made it another year or so.”

Louis looks up at Harry, “you... you didn’t tell me it was that bad.”

“It... it was more progressed the first time,” Harry whispers out, his green eyes staying on the blue ones, “I kinda felt like I was supposed to die for a long time.”

“Why?” Louis asks confused.

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugs and wipes his eyes, “I just accepted it... and I moved on to painting again.”

“Maybe you were supposed to die in a way,” Louis points out, making Harry’s eyes fall on him again, “but in a way, you were meant to be reborn, as this.”

“I’m the same person,” Harry grins a little and looks himself over.

“You are... but you’re a fucking fighter, Harry,” Louis answers, “no matter what this life throws at you, I’m confident you can beat it.”

“Are you?” Harry asks seriously while he’s wiping his eyes again.

“Yeah, I am,” Louis replies and gently pulls Harry’s chin up, “you’ve endured a lot, and yet, your spirit is still vibrant and adventurous. I don’t think anything can bring that down.”

Harry smiles some and sniffs while he’s staring at Louis, “this is why living is worth it... you, the girls, the twins... all of it.”

Louis nods before he’s hugging Harry, closing his eyes as he’s leaning his head into his.

“Your purpose is to paint,” Louis gently speaks, “and to bring so many kids happiness. You’re going to do a brilliant job of it.”

“I know. I have you behind me,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, his eyes glancing back at the canvas lying on their hotel bed.


	75. Chapter 75

The following few weeks for Harry and Louis are quite busy with the construction of the art facility being completed.

Harry has put all of his blood, sweat, and tears into this organization... he has picked out every single item in the art centre, with the help of Louis.

And as Louis wakes up on the morning of Harry's dinner, he's smiling instantly, feeling nothing but pride again for what Harry has done; he finally gets to see Harry’s dream come true.

Harry isn't in bed, so Louis is getting up and putting on his Adidas sweats before opening the bedroom door.

He yawns and hears Gemma downstairs with Lottie talking. He looks in Emma's room and sees she's up... and seconds later, he hears Olivia's laughter downstairs, followed by his husband's.

He sees Olivia in Harry's arms in the recliner when he makes it down the stairs. He smiles and watches the way Olivia laughs at her daddy.

Harry looks over at Louis and grins, "morning, you. How'd ya sleep?"

"Brilliant," Louis stretches and sighs, "even if you kept me up till 1 am."

Harry smiles innocently, "you're not too old yet."

Louis gives him a stern look while Harry and Gemma laugh. 

"Always pulling the age card," Louis sighs before he's glancing at his sister and Gemma on the sofa, "you feeling ok, Gem?" 

"I'm uncomfortable, but yeah, I'm ok," Gemma nods and smiles.

"Being 8 months pregnant with twins, yeah, I'd be uncomfortable, too," Harry smirks at her. 

"Oh, fuck you," Gemma looks at Harry and says with a sigh. 

"You know he doesn't mean it," Louis grins at her, "he'd carry them if he could."

"I would," Harry nods.

"I know you would," Gemma smiles at him, "hey, they've been good to me, I really can't complain."

"Yeah, you've had a pretty easy pregnancy," Harry says, his dimples showing. 

"You guys thought about what you want to bring the both of them home in?" Gemma asks with a grin. 

"Too many times," Harry sighs and looks at Louis, "I've mentioned a few outfits to him."

"I'm quite fond of the ship and compass onesies they have," Louis states as he's looking over at Harry. "Or the anchor and rope."

"I'm great with those," Harry nods, "very fitting."

"I think so, too," Louis grins, "I have a few others in mind as well... don't let me forget to call Glenne and have her make them."

"Oh, Jesus Christ, she's already made tons for them," Harry rolls his eyes and smiles while he’s sitting Olivia in the floor next to her toys. 

"Yeah, but this one will be brilliant, if she gets to make them," Louis replies.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna say yet," Louis shrugs and smiles. "It's a surprise, alright?"

"Fine," Harry sighs and Louis only chuckles at him. 

"You'll see them soon enough," Louis winks at him and goes to the kitchen, pulling out his tea from the cabinet.

"Hey, daddy," Emma is beaming when she runs in.

"Hey, love, where've you been?" 

"Outside with Grammy and Nana," Emma replies and watches Louis putting the kettle on the stove, "daddy, we're having a dance at school.... a father-daughter dance. Can you and Pappa both come? Please?"

Louis smiles instantly, "of course we can. Is the school alright with us both coming?

"Yes, I've already made sure," Emma nods and smiles, "can I wear make up? Please?"

"Sure, why not," Louis chuckles and shakes his head.

"Thanks, daddy," Emma smiles and hugs him, "I can't wait to tell Pappa he gets to do my makeover."

"He'll be thrilled," Louis grins when he sees Harry walking in and looking completely clueless.

"He who?" He asks while he's playing with Emma's long blonde hair.

"You," Louis smiles, "she has a father-daughter dance and you get to give her a makeover."

"What?" Harry asks excitedly, Louis only grinning from ear to ear at his reaction. "Do I get to help pick the dress?"

"Really?" Emma asks him with a small laugh, "Pappa..."

"Ok," Harry sighs and pretends to be upset, "how about I just pick out the make up?"

"Deal," Emma grins and shakes his hand. "You can take me shopping for my dress."

"You know I will," Harry nods and smiles at her, "I think Gem wants to go baby shopping. We can get your dress at the same time."

"When is the dance?" Louis asks while he's waiting on the kettle.

"It's in 2 weeks. My teacher wants Pappa to help with the bake sale for it," Emma explains and looks at Harry with a grin, "if you don't mind, that is."

"No, you know I don't," Harry replies, "as long as you help me."

"I will," Emma nods, "Grammy said she would as well."

"Yeah, sounds like mum," Harry says softly and chuckles some, "I'll go in the school tomorrow and ask what your teacher would like me to bake."

"Knowing her and the rest of the mums, they'll tell you to make a little of everything," Louis looks over at Harry and smirks.

"Oh, Jesus," Harry laughs and rolls his eyes. 

"What? They all think you're hot," Louis shrugs and starts pouring the water in his mug. 

"Yeah, I get that," Harry laughs and pushes his hair back.

"Can you blame them?" Lottie speaks up from behind Harry and gives him a wink. "You're so incredibly sweet, you're always helpful, and not to mention, you look quite stunning."

"Hey," Louis speaks up and glances over at Lottie.

Harry chuckles while Lottie only shrugs, "oh shut it. I know he's taken. They all know it as well."

"They know they don't stand a chance with him," Louis jokes and grins at his husband.

"Yeah, they're well aware of that," Harry chuckles and shakes his head before he's walking back to the living area, talking to Olivia the entire way.

"What day you wanna go shopping?" Harry asks Gemma, Louis only smiling to himself; he knows how excited Harry is about buying new clothes for their twins.

Jay walks in from outside, saying a few words to Harry and Olivia before she's making her way in the kitchen, smiling to herself as she watches her son drinking his morning tea.

"Hey, mum," Louis says, "how'd you sleep? Did Livy wake you again?"

"She did," Jay giggles lightly and begins making her own tea beside Louis. "I didn't mind. Anne and I told you and Harry we'd keep her monitor."

"I know," Louis sighs, "I just wish she'd sleep through the night. She slept with Anne yesterday morning."

"She really isn't a bother to me," Jay only smiles at him proudly, "I've let her and Emma sleep with me."

"Yeah, when you girls passed out from chocolate and popcorn when you were watching the romcom," Louis chuckles and looks at his mum, "Harry wanted to join you lot that night, remember?"

"I do," Jay nods and smirks, "he did stay a few minutes to watch some of it."

"Yeah, and I kept having to remind him we had a date," Louis rolls his eyes while his mum is only laughing at him.

"You 2 really are something else, you know," she says softly, "honestly, you couldn't have found a better person to spend your life with, Louis. And I'm incredibly proud of you."

"Thanks, mum," Louis almost whispers, his eyes catching Harry in the living room floor with Olivia. "He's made me a better person."

"And you've made him a better person," Jay states, her eyes serious, "it goes both ways. You both have helped each other become who you are now."

"I know," Louis manages to say quietly. He smiles and glances at his mum, "guess that's why he's my better half, I suppose."

Jay chuckles and nods, looking at Harry in the living room, "he definitely brought out a side of you I hadn't seen in years."

Louis' smile fades while he's staring at the floor; he knows how he was before Harry, and he never wants to be that man again.

"You're a lot more adventurous," Jay speaks up, causing Louis to glance at her. She smiles at her son, "and... you definitely don't take advantage of the time that is given to you."

"No," Louis laughs, "I don't."

"You definitely don't take for granted how beautiful your husband is," Harry states as he comes strolling in the kitchen. He gives Louis a wink and opens the fridge.

"Wow," Louis shakes his head and chuckles some, "Jesus, Harold."

"What?" Harry asks defensively while he's pouring himself orange juice, "hey, you're incredibly hot, I don't take advantage of that."

"Could you maybe go in there or something?" Louis sighs and crosses his arms, Harry only grinning at him while Jay covers her mouth as she's giggling.

"Sorry," Harry smiles, "just was wondering what you were wearing tonight."

"Why? Do you have to match me?" Louis chuckles.

"I do, yes," Harry nods and shrugs, "I'd like to, if that's ok with you."

"Ok, what colour are you wanting to wear?" Louis sighs while his mum only laughs. 

"Well, purple maybe," Harry shrugs and tries to look innocent, "however, if there is something else you'd like..."

"Does he always do this?" Jay asks and smiles at Harry.

"He does," Louis nods, "he always has a colour he wants to wear. I barely ever choose because he'll choose for us."

"Hey," Harry acts offended, but smiles beautifully, "it's fine if you'd rather wear a different colour."

"Blue and green," Louis blurts out almost immediately. Harry's face turns serious as Louis says softly, "it... it seems fitting for the dinner.”

Harry grins some and nods, "yeah. Yeah, I like that idea. I have plenty of green as well."

"That you do," Louis laughs and nods before he's following his husband upstairs, both of them discussing different outfits.

A few minutes later, Harry's in the passenger seat of his Mercedes while Louis is driving; Harry sits and listens to Louis going on about work again... but Harry can only smile; he never gets tired of hearing Louis speak.

"For someone who's lived here so long, your accent is still really thick," Harry tells him with a grin.

Louis smirks, "well, so is yours. What, did you think you'd lose your accent?"

"No," Harry smiles while he's glancing around the busy street. "Although, I have heard some people say their accents have changed. I don't know."

"I'm still a lad from Doncaster," Louis shrugs and glances at Harry for a second, "you're still a prince from Holmes Chapel."

Harry almost snorts, "Thanks, I think."

Louis chuckles and takes Harry's hand, kissing it before he's holding it on his leg.

They stop by Starbucks first before Louis is driving to the beach and both of them are staring at the sun shining over the waves.

Harry takes Louis' hand while they walk along the shoreline, both of them sipping their coffees. 

Harry finally stops and stares out at the ocean, Louis only watching the waves rolling in.

"I never get tired of seeing this," Harry whispers.

Louis glances at his husband standing beside him; Harry's eyes are closed and his short curls are blowing in the breeze... and Louis honestly has never seen so much beauty.

He smiles to himself, loving the way Harry's curls look now. His hair is a bit longer than before, and it makes Louis so happy to see; he knows how much Harry has missed it... he knows how much he himself has missed Harry's curls.

Louis reaches over and takes Harry's left hand, entwining their fingers... while Harry only smiles and opens his eyes, staring out at the waves.

"If you would've asked me 10 years ago where I'd be standing today, I never would've said here," Harry starts, biting his lip before continuing, "I never would've saw myself married to you... getting to have the family I've always wanted..."

"Some people deserve happiness more than others," Louis says softly, keeping his eyes locked on Harry's. "You're one of those people, Harold."

Harry grins some and he can feel his eyes sting as he's staring at Louis, wondering how he ever got so fortunate to have this man by his side.

"I think you deserve happiness more than others as well," Harry states seriously, "and ever since the first day, I have tried to give you some happiness."

"You have," Louis quietly says, "and I'm happy now, more than I have ever been in my life... because of you."

Harry doesn't say anything; he only takes Louis into his arms, kissing him hard... and Louis doesn't object at all; his arms are instantly resting on Harry's hips.

"I'm sorry," Harry tries to laugh as he's letting go of Louis, "I'm just... this is a big day for me and... well, I'm a little emotional."

"I get it," Louis nods and smiles, "hey, don't ever apologize to me for showing how you feel. I'm used to it by now, Harry, you know that."

"I do," Harry whispers as he's looking in Louis' eyes, "I've dreamed of this dinner for weeks... I've dreamed of the day we would open the art centre.. it's just crazy that it's already here."

"You have worked your ass off for this," Louis tells him, "and I know you're going to reach a lot of kids with this. I'm... I'm beyond proud of you."

"I know you are," Harry softly replies, "I'm beside myself really."

"What do you mean?" Louis asks and smiles some while he's watching Harry staring off at the waves.

"It's just... I've said it a million times," Harry sort of laughs and looks away again.

"What, love?" Louis asks quieter and takes Harry's arm in his.

"I sometimes think that this life is too amazing to be reality... I don't know why," Harry admits and looks back at Louis slowly. "Maybe it's my anxiety..."

"Harry," Louis smiles some before he's moving to stand in front of his husband, "I've already told you, I'm well aware that I'm alive..."

"I know," Harry chuckles and shakes his head as he rolls his eyes. "Sorry..."

"Don't," Louis whispers and places his hand on Harry's waist, "this is your reality... and this is your heaven on earth. You're still here because you have a purpose... you have so much left to do."

Harry nods some and sniffs before wiping his eyes. He smiles and glances back at Louis, "I love you. I don't say that enough."

"You don't have to," Louis whispers, "I love you, too."

A few hours later, Harry's standing in front of their mirror adjusting his green blouse. He smiles some at the ruffles, knowing Louis will say something about this shirt as soon as he sees it.

"Harry," Gemma calls as she knocks, "you decent?"

"Come in," he yells back and begins to fix his hair. 

Gemma shuts the door behind herself and smirks as soon as she's seen Harry, "I love the outfit you have picked out."

"Don't," Harry looks at her and grins, "Lou is already going to say something."

"I think you look... very good actually," Gemma states, "really. You pull it off. Only you though."

"Thanks, I guess," Harry smiles, "how are you feeling?"

"If I can manage to get into my outfit, well, that'll be an accomplishment," Gemma chuckles and sighs. "Lottie is going to help me."

"Sis, if you can't go, don't," Harry quietly says, "I understand."

"I'm fine," she smiles at him, "just tired, as usual. Besides, I need to be there. I need to see this moment of your life."

"You're 8 months pregnant with twins," Harry sighs as his eyes search his sister's. "Don't overdo it."

"Harry, I hardly think sitting on my ass counts as overdoing it," Gemma laughs, "I'll be ok. You know I'll take it easy, no matter what."

"Thank you," Harry whispers and smiles, "sorry. I know, I'm so fucking anxious, I can't help it."

"Hey, I worry, too," Gemma grins at him, "but... I know these 2 boys are going to be ok. They will be ok. They have a purpose."

Harry can't help but smile to himself; he hears Louis' voice in his head saying the same to him.

"So," Gemma says as she's smiling at her brother, "you ready for tonight?"

"I think so," Harry nods and sighs, "little nervous... not really nervous about speaking. I'm sure I can handle that part quite well. I guess I'm nervous because this is something that we've been working towards. I mean, it almost feels like my entire life has been about this moment."

"Maybe it has," Gemma replies, her eyes staying serious, "maybe you were born to make a difference for someone else. I believe you were."

Harry grins some and looks away, trying his best not to allow his emotions to overtake him.

"Hey," Gemma whispers and steps closer. She smiles when Harry's eyes meet her own, "I'm very proud of you. I am. You have overcome a lot to be standing here today. So, when you're standing on that stage tonight delivering your speech, remember to be proud of yourself. You deserve to celebrate more than anyone."

Harry nods as he's smiling and hugging Gemma. "I got it. Thanks, sis. Really."

"Harold, are you decent?" Louis knocks on the door and calls, Harry and Gemma only chuckling.

"Come in," Harry shakes his head before he's looking in the mirror.

Louis walks in and smiles at Gemma, "oh, sorry... didn't know..."

"No, I've gotta dress," Gemma grins and walks out.

Louis takes a seat on the bed, looking Harry over from head to toe. "Don't you look stunning."

Harry turns and smiles, "do I? Figured you'd hate this blouse... what was it you called it?"

"The Jack Sparrow blouse," Louis speaks up and smiles.

"Yeah, but you called it a gypsy shirt, too," Harry points at him as he laughs. 

"I actually like that color," Louis shrugs, "it looks amazing on you. And besides..."

Harry grins while Louis is standing up and walking over. He puts his arms around Harry's waist from behind and smiles at him in the mirror.

"... You definitely make one fucking hot gypsy," Louis whispers and smiles.

Harry smirks, "thank you, doctor."

"Anytime, love," Louis grins and kisses Harry's neck before letting him go, "I need to make sure our daughter is ready."

"Which one?" Harry glances back and laughs.

"The oldest," Louis replies, "my sister is doing her hair again."

"Of course," Harry chuckles, "should've known."

"See you downstairs in a few, love," Louis tells him before he stops, "Harry..."

"Yeah?"

"This is going to be an incredible night," Louis tells him softly, "I'm so proud of you."

Harry's dimples show immediately as he looks at his husband. "Thank you. I didn't do this alone. You helped a lot."

"I know," Louis nods, "but, all of this... it was your dream, your idea. I just helped you see it through."

"No," Harry quietly says before smiling, "you're the reason I'm here, Lou. I'd say that you did more than help see my dreams through... you helped see me through."

"Yeah, let's not go there right now," Louis smiles some and looks at Harry, "don't make me a fucking mess."

"Sorry," Harry whispers and grins. "I'll be down in just a minute."

Louis nods and says softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry turns and smiles at him. 

At close to 6 pm, their car is pulling up outside the art centre... and Harry's eyes fall immediately on the crowded streets.

"Jesus," he sighs. 

Louis grips his leg and grins, "just smile, love."

Harry steps out first and waits for Louis, then closes the door behind him. He smiles and takes Louis' hand, and Louis can only smile back at him.

"This is your night," Louis leans over and says, "and it's going to be fucking brilliant."

Harry grins and squeezes Louis' hand gently before they're both heading inside.

The tables are all set just as Harry requested: blue table covers and dark green dishes. And as Harry looks around at every single one of them, he can't help but smile and think how perfect they really do look.

Harry slowly walks to the front of the stage, his eyes staying on his paintings that are sitting behind the podium.

His eyes fall on one of Louis and he stands frozen while he's studying it; he sees so much in just one painting.

"This looks really lovely," Louis is soon speaking up behind him.

Harry smiles instantly at his accent, "yeah, it does. Looks just like I wanted it to."

"You have incredible taste, you always have," Louis nods while he's looking around. "Damn, Harry. Feels strange standing here."

"Why?" Harry turns to him and asks.

"Feels... surreal," Louis shrugs, "our first date seems like a lifetime ago now."

"We've been through a lot together," Harry whispers, "guess that makes everything change, doesn't it?"

"It does," Louis nods, "it seems to make time go by too fast."

"We're older, yeah, but we're the same 2 people," Harry glances back at him, "we just have a family now."

Louis chuckles and looks back at their families coming in, "we have a rather large family at the moment, yeah."

Harry laughs and nods, "yeah. I wouldn't change it though. I really wouldn't. I rather enjoy having the extra help."

"I enjoy having babysitters," Louis smirks and winks at Harry before he kisses his cheek. "Let's have a seat."

Harry takes his hand as they walk to their table. Emma is instantly telling her Pappa how much she loves the colours and how every table is set up.

 

(Feels Like Home - Edwina Hayes)

 

Harry's finishing off his second glass of water while he's waiting to go onstage; he tries his best not to think too much about this, though he's failing miserably.

Louis notices and leans over, "hey, it's alright, love. You're gonna do great."

Harry looks at Louis and his dimples show slowly; all the reassurance he has needed can be seen in Louis' blue eyes.

He nods a little and takes Louis' hand in his, his nervousness completely dissipating.

A few moments later, Harry hears his name called; Louis smiles at him immediately and hugs him.

"You've got this," he whispers and kisses Harry's cheek.

Harry nods, keeping his eyes locked with Louis. He mouths an "I love you" to him before he's walking to the stage.

Louis sits back and smiles proudly, knowing that every moment before now led both of them here... it led them to this future that they're now sharing together.

"First of all, I just wanna say thank you to everyone that put this together. A lot of time and effort went into this charity," Harry says softly, his eyes falling on Louis again. "Tonight, I want to honour someone very special to me..."

Louis closes his mouth and looks around, Gemma already smiling at him. 

"All of these paintings that I did in Paris," Harry begins, pointing to the portraits directly behind him, "are of him... my perfect match. They all represent something very special to me..."

He pauses and glances back at the painting of himself and Louis with the Eiffel Tower behind them.

"... To a lot of people, Louis Tomlinson and I look like just another gay couple in LA," Harry begins again, his eyes already stinging, "but... it goes beyond that. Knowing that Louis was my only match out there has made me believe that not everything happens just by chance... sometimes things are meant to happen to us..."

Gemma smiles at Louis and wipes her eyes, and Louis tries to hold back his own tears.

"... I don't think the 2 of us went on a blind date just by chance," Harry smirks and looks at Louis. Louis only shrugs and grins at him. Harry's face turns serious again, "Louis gave me something that no one else could... he gave me a chance to live..."

Harry pauses again, his eyes staying on Louis; Louis manages to smile some, even though he's on the verge of losing it himself.

"... And because of him, I was able to see this dream through," Harry finally gets out. "This hasn't been an easy journey at all... but... Louis never gave up on me. He was there during the worst moments of my life.

A lot of people think that... that I went through the worst of this. I can say that it was rough at times, yeah..."

Louis licks his lips and keeps his eyes on Harry, even though horrible memories of Harry lying in a hospital resurface in his mind.

"... But I don't think that what I went through compares to what Louis went through," Harry manages to say, "I honestly can’t imagine how he must’ve felt when he found out that he had donated to me, of all people. I don’t pretend to know what he felt when he watched chemotherapy destroy my body... when he feared he would lose me, not once... but twice...”

Louis bites his lip and wipes his eyes slowly, Gemma gently reaching over and squeezing his arm.

"... Yet, he showed me what real love was through all of it... even the darkest of days seemed brighter because he made them better," Harry manages to smile before wiping his eyes, "and I know that it was hard for him to watch... it was hard for him to sit back and not be able to do anything to help me..."

Louis tries to smile, even with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Louis is the reason I stayed strong through all of it," Harry admits, "I would constantly tell myself that I had to be ok... that I had to keep painting with his little girl..."

Emma smiles at her Pappa as Lottie puts her arm around her and grins, though tears are steaming down her face.

"... It became this way of coping for me," Harry continues, "and honestly, I don't think I have ever even admitted that to Louis... but he knows he's the reason I'm still here.

Louis is the reason this charity was possible. Without him, I wouldn't even be standing here. So, this foundation called Home, I dedicate to Louis Tomlinson, my perfect match. Thank you, doctor, for caring about others enough to donate. You saved me with that gift."

Louis wipes his eyes while everyone claps and stands. Harry is walking off the stage when Louis grabs him and hugs him tightly.

They both just stand there holding each other, neither of them saying anything at all. 

"Thank you," Louis finally gets out as he lets go of Harry.

"No, doctor," Harry grins and rubs Louis' cheek gently, "thank you."

Louis smiles and kisses him before they're both sitting down again, Gemma patting Harry's shoulder as he does. 

After the dinner is over, Harry shows every painting he has done of Louis... and Louis only follows beside him as Harry is explaining each piece to the people around them.

But Louis only sees Harry in this moment... and his mind can't help but go back to the first time he saw Harry in an art studio. He remembers his long, mesmerising curls, the outfit Harry was wearing that night... he remembers how different Harry made him feel, from the moment he met him.

Now, he's standing here with him, listening to him go on about his paintings, and Louis can only think once again how fortunate he is to still have him.

He's fortunate enough to have a family with Harry, and that's all that matters to Louis now. 

Harry glances at Louis once he’s done talking and he smiles at him immediately, "what's up?"

"Nothing," Louis shrugs, "was just... reminiscing."

"About?" Harry asks before he drinks some of his wine.

"The first art show that I attended," Louis replies and stares at his husband, "I... I can still remember what you were wearing, what we talked about... but it feels like forever ago."

Harry nods and smiles again, "look where we are now. Look at how much you've inspired my work, Lou."

Louis bites his lip and glances at the painting of them in Rome. 

"The first pieces you saw were ones I did when... when it seemed like all light had gone out for me," Harry shrugs and places his hand on the portrait, "but now... well, this speaks for itself."

"It's full of life," Louis whispers while he's studying it. "It's full of colour, it's full of passion..."

"It IS my life," Harry interrupts, causing Louis to look at him. Harry's dimples show again, "this is how far you've brought me. This... this is what I wanted to show... life. My life."

Louis swallows hard and nods slowly, at a loss for words.

"I... I get it," he finally says.

Harry reaches for Louis' hand and Louis looks back, wanting to break again. 

"Pappa, I love the Eiffel Tower," Emma speaks up as she's coming over. 

Louis smiles while she's talking to Harry about the painting; Lottie soon walks over, smiling at Louis as he places his arm around her. 

After the dinner is over, Harry and Louis head home together, Harry texting Gemma on the way back.

"Did she stop for ice cream again?" Louis jokes when they arrive home and the house is still empty.

"No, frozen yogurt," Harry replies with a smirk. "Hey, at least she's still hungry as pregnant as she is."

"2- 3 weeks and she'll be ready to have them," Louis says and unlocks the door. "Can you believe it?"

"No," Harry smiles and walks to the kitchen, "Jesus. I forgot how quiet this house can be."

"It's rather nice," Louis says and grabs a bottle of wine from the fridge, "shall we?"

"We shall," Harry laughs, "maybe the rain will hold off."

"What's a little rain?" Louis shrugs and grins before he's opening the patio door.

The 2 of them sit under the stars together again, laughing and joking with one another; and the world ceases to exist for both of them.

"You lads wanna join us for some wine?" Lottie calls from the doorway.

Louis picks up the almost empty wine bottle and smirks at Harry, who only giggles.

"I think we're good, sis," Louis tells her. 

"Of course," Lottie laughs.

"Hey, how's Olivia?" Harry asks her.

"She's good. She's playing," Lottie smiles at him, "don't worry. We've got it."

Harry nods as Louis only smiles and watches Lottie going back in.

"When do you think Gem will have the boys?" Harry asks while he's looking at the stars.

"I don't know," Louis replies, "doesn't she go to the doctor tomorrow?"

"She does," Harry replies softly. "God, Lou. I can't believe it's almost time for them to be here."

Louis smiles, "the nursery looks amazing."

"Still needs a good bit," Harry sighs, "but... I suppose these 2 won't be sleeping in there yet."

"Not right away," Louis chuckles and looks at the LA lights. "Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Tonight was amazing," Louis whispers, his eyes meeting his husband's. "Thank you. I really wasn't expecting that."

"I know," Harry smiles at him, "but... you are the reason I'm here. You're the reason that I wanted to keep going, every second of every day. Lou, I wasn't even this happy before I found out I was sick. I was still missing something. I knew I was. And... everything I was missing I found in you."

"I was missing something, too," Louis whispers, "but you already knew that."

Harry places his hand on Louis' thigh and says seriously, "I never realised that I could love someone so much."

"Neither did I," Louis admits and glances back, "but then again, I wasn't a big believer in love."

"Can't say I was either," Harry smirks before sighing, "didn't focus much on it, even before getting sick."

"You think we could put the Eiffel Tower portrait in the living room?" Louis asks.

Harry smiles and nods, "yeah... I think that it would look amazing there." 

Louis nods and looks at the skyline again, though Harry watches him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, making Louis look at him.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Louis replies and shrugs, "sorry... just lost in my thoughts."

"Of what?" Harry asks seriously. "Come on, Lou. It's me."

Louis sighs and looks at his hands, "I don't know... I just sometimes wonder what will happen in the future."

"You're still worried that something will happen to me," Harry says quietly.

Louis licks his lips, "I tell you not to worry all the fucking time, and yet, I can't stop myself from doing the exact same, Harry."

"It's normal," Harry sighs and scoots over against Louis, "it's not normal to constantly have panic attacks over it, but you don't..."

"No," Louis replies, "I just... I find myself focusing on it when I shouldn't. You're here and you're more than heathy."

"According to Jeff, yeah," Harry shrugs and smiles some, "I'm not going to tell you that you shouldn't worry about me. I know that you will no matter what I say."

Louis smiles a little, his eyes staying off on the lights in the distance. 

"But... like I've said before," Harry starts quietly, "don't worry so much about the future; we're not there yet. We're here, Lou. In this moment, we are here. The present is what we should focus on... not worrying if something will happen."

"I know, love," Louis whispers and glances at Harry, "and I'm getting better at realising that. It crosses my mind at times... I guess like it crosses yours."

"I don't focus much on it," Harry shrugs and smiles at Louis, "I mean, I don't really have the time these days. And my days are about to get busier with the art centre opening.”

"Yeah, but," Louis smiles, "it keeps your mind off of worrying, right?"

Harry looks back, "yeah. It's funny... I can still remember a time when I painted without a worry in the world."

"I can remember living like that," Louis nods some, "but then, one day, you realise that all you're doing is living."

"Living as in just going through motions?" Harry asks. 

"Yeah," Louis replies softly before he grins some, the wind blowing his messy fringe away from his eyes, "I can remember how... how lonely that feeling was."

Harry bites his lip and keeps his eyes on Louis.

"I mean, you know that it's bad when your little girl is telling you she doesn't want you to be lonely," Louis says sarcastically.

"You're not alone anymore," Harry whispers, causing Louis to look at him, "you haven't been alone since the first night I met you, Lou. I went home thinking about you that night. And... I couldn't get your fucking accent out of my head."

Louis chuckles some and tries not to spit out his wine.

Harry only smiles at him, his hand gently massaging Louis' neck. 

"Your curls... they were stuck in my fucking head," Louis admits and grins at Harry. 

"Really?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, "you had beautiful curls."

Harry chuckles and shrugs, "suppose I did."

"Look at Olivia's hair," Louis smirks and shakes his head, "she's so little and yet, she has a head full of dark curls like her father."

Harry smiles and pulls Louis to him, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder. "My family has great hair, what can I say?"

"If both boys come out with dark hair," Louis laughs.

"They won't," Harry smiles and says into Louis' neck.

"You don't know that, Harold," Louis grins. 

"What do you look forward to with them?" Harry decides to ask.

"Oh, shit," Louis laughs softly, "uh, honestly, everything, love. I'm excited just to see their faces, to hold them."

"I look forward to it all as well, but," Harry smiles some, "I look forward to the beach, you know? Our 4 kids playing in the sand... I can picture it all, Lou."

Louis grins and glances at Harry, seeing his eyes closed. 

"The boys running in the waves," Harry sighs, "Em and Livy chasing them... I really can't wait for that."

"Neither can I," Louis whispers before smiling, "all the fucking arguments they're going to have... shit..."

Harry laughs some, "well, thankfully, Em will be older by then. So, it'll just be Livy and the boys fighting."

Louis nods some before he's resting his head back against Harry. Harry only wraps his arms around him and holds him gently, both of them staying quiet.

Harry stares down at Louis' hand on top of his own, his wedding band catching his eye. He wonders again how he ever got so lucky, so fortunate to have this incredible man standing beside him. 

“What were you like in school?” Harry finally speaks up. “I mean, your mum and sisters have told me stories... you have too, but... what was it like growing up?”

Louis smirks, “uh, well, I was a bit of a troublemaker, you know that...”

“You told me,” Harry nods and smiles down at Louis. “I bet a lot of girls liked you.”

“Please,” Louis chuckles.

“I’ve seen photos,” Harry giggles some, “you were pretty handsome.”

“Most of them thought I was gay,” Louis states before laughing softly, “look how I used to dress.”

“I would’ve done you,” Harry shrugs, Louis glancing back at him and laughing. “Hey, I would’ve.”

“Yeah,” Louis chuckles, “I believe you, curly. But... I’ve seen your photos, too and I would’ve done you.”

Harry grins and takes Louis’ hand in his, “it’s a shame we didn’t meet sooner.”

Louis licks his lips and glances back at him, “it’s a shame we had to meet under the circumstances we did.”

Harry shrugs a little and smiles, “it’s over. It’s the past. Besides... I’m actually thankful that I was sick.”

“Why?” Louis asks confused. 

“Because,” Harry starts and looks off, “sometimes you have to fall before you learn to climb, Lou.”

Louis closes his mouth, keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s.

“When you experience rock bottom like that,” Harry starts softly with a small grin on his face as he’s looking out at the LA skyline, “the only way to go is up. It changes you. It makes you appreciate so much. I mean, I can look around and... I’m fucking thankful that I’m still here to witness this. I haven’t taken one single day for granted.”

Louis stays quiet, his fingers gently caressing the top of Harry’s hand as he listens.

“I did think that having a family would be impossible,” Harry continues, his eyes meeting Louis’ again. “I mean, I lived every day like I wasn’t sick, but... I was scared that I would never have the one thing that I wanted.”

“Sometimes... you hit rock bottom so that you can rebuild yourself and become the person you were always meant to be,” Louis tells him softly.

Harry’s dimples show again as he’s staring at Louis. “You’re correct, doctor. I honestly wonder sometimes if you should’ve been a psychiatrist.”

Louis snorts, making Harry giggle. “Fuck, no. It’s one thing seeing children all day, but listening to people talk about their fucking problems? No thank you.”

Harry chuckles before sighing, his fingers going through Louis’ hair slowly. He glances up at the clouds, his dimples still showing. 

Louis looks back at him and says softly, “Harold...”

“Yeah, babe.”

“It was a hell of a climb to get to the top,” Louis whispers, Harry only smiling at him, “but, it was worth it.”

“Yeah... it really was.”


End file.
